Falling Towards The Sky
by Goodnames-alltaken
Summary: 1 Prodigy; 1 Universe. War was never a simple matter. People think it's just mindless killing and whoever stays standing is the victor. No... War... War is far worse. War involves multiple fronts. They think war is at its worst when you're fighting on the field. No, war is at its worst especially when you have to fight those you cared about. Celebrated 2 Years of this Story!
1. Chapter 1

He brings places on the helmet as the visor moves over his eyes, the system calibrating to move sensors along with his iris. "Alright, check your weapons, we're heading out in two minutes" speaks the Spectre drone as the grunts begin to check their weapons, clicks from the weapons going off signaling the ending of 'safety' on the guns.

He flips the HCOG up as he briefly checks it with a light tug, ensuring it's placement as he lowers it down, ready to be thrown into the battle. "Alright, standard clear 'em out mission, make sure to support the pilots, they're going to be our main force, and make sure to spot out any enemy titans" speaks the lead soldier as he stepped forward before the cargo doors, the men nodding to him as the craft began to slow down.

"Here we are!" yells from the cockpit as the cargo doors open, the grunts inside beginning to jump out of the craft and landing onto the ground as they quickly began to assemble into their respective squads.

"Over here" orders his squad leader as he jogs over to his half-assembled squad, another craft hovering above as the main players were about to jump out.

"Here they are" mumbles the grunt next to him as they watch the eight pilots jump out of the craft, landing on the ground before them as they stood up calmly, all of them devoid of helmets as they had specially made glasses over their eyes.

"Mam, awaiting orders" salutes his squad leader to the blonde female who nods to him, smiling as usual as she checked her wrist briefly.

"I want your men to move into the center of the district and hold the building in the center, however I want your squad to flank from the left alongside JNPR pilots" orders the blonde, the four grunts nodding in turn as they followed the four other pilots down the street, breaking off the main battle company.

"How long until the titans are up and running?" asks Pyrrha as she checked her wrist, the display of her titan with a wrench over it with "_2 Minutes, 38 seconds_" displayed underneath.

"Incoming!" speaks the grunt squad leader as they quickly break into cover, half of the squad ducking behind a bus stop and the other pair standing behind a wall as the pilots broke off and used their thrust packs to send themselves into the building above.

"How come we don't get that shit?" asks the grunt next to him as the other grunt turned to him.

"Don't know Buck, let's quickly clear them out and regroup" speaks the soldier as he readied his carbine, cocking the chamber as the bullet loaded in.

"Take the first shot Lazer" teases Buck as he lifted up his smart pistol, his visor turning a different shade of blue.

"My pleasure" smiles Lazer as he peeked from the wall, beginning to take pot-shots at the enemy grunts who quickly crouch down and beginning to fire back, gun fire from the center district beginning to start as the battle carried out.

"They can't hit for shit" smiles Buck as his smart pistol begins to lock on the rounds, Buck waiting for atleast two locks per target before firing, the grunts dropping easily as he smirked.

"You have a fucking smart pistol asshole" smiles Lazer as he fired down at the enemy, one of the shots ending the life of an enemy grunt as he fell onto the ground, Lazer leaning back as a barrage of bullets slammed into the wall before them.

"Okay, that's true, but they still suck at aiming" smiles Buck as he fires another pair of rounds, hitting another grunt who falls from the shots.

"They don't even get any training dumbass" smiles Lazer as he peeked around the wall, another burst from his weapon nearing the last two grunts who stood before them.

Suddenly a gust of wind from above surprises them as their weapons aim up, however the orange-haired girl landing before them, holding onto her pink shotgun with a smile as she waved childishly "Hiho~".

"Uhh, hello?" replies Buck, unsure as he reloaded his smart pistol.

"Hello" replies Lazer before he peeks around the wall, a barrage of bullets slamming into the wall next to him once more.

"I'll get them!" smiles Nora as she suddenly gained a burst of speed, speeding onto the street as the final two grunts fired near her in an attempt to hit her, however the thunder of her pink shotgun alerts to the squad of grunts of the enemy's fall.

"Got 'em!" smiles Nora as she saluted jokingly at the squad, quickly hopping up and using her thrust pack to launch herself onto the roof and disappearing out of the squad's sight.

"Well... that was something" remarks the squad leader as his squad regroups, beginning to jog down the street once more.

"She's fast" remarks the other grunt as they turned the corner into an alley, a corridor to their right and a small wall before them that would lead to the centre of the district.

"Fast is an understatement" replies Lazer as he turns to his squad leader, "Over the wall? Or into the building?".

"Into the building, take point Lazer" replies his squad leader as the grunt raised his rifle, beginning to move into the corridor as his squad followed closely behind, the four members of the team moving up the stairs, heading for the third floor.

"Watch your corners" warns Buck as they step onto the third floor, gunfire from the centre of the district as they moved down the hall.

"Lazer, get to the window and provide support for the Spectres and pilots below, we'll be moving out, meet you back at deployment after the fight" speaks his squad leader as Lazer nods in turn, his squad leader and remaining members of his squad leaving him be as he opened into one of the rooms, looking out the window at the firefight below.

The pilots were flying all over the place as the white haired pilot and the red and black haired pilot ran on the building walls, shooting down to the massive company of enemy spectre's below, taking them out with ease.

"Where are the enemy pilots?" mumbles Lazer as he turns to the blonde pilot who was standing on the roof, firing down to the spectre's below with an amused smile as spectre's dropped like flies, the tenacity of the pilots overwhelming them.

Suddenly in the corner of his vision, a black haired pilot appears from the thin air, her cloak blinking in and out as her smart pistol fired at the company of spectre's, a few of the drones dropping onto the ground as she straffed through them.

He began to fire his carbine at the enemy spectre's, hitting them occassionally as the squads of grunts moved forward towards the enemy's line, ready to take them out. The last spectre of the enemy falls down as the grunts cheered in victory, however the pilots frowning as they all moved to the roofs, clearly aware of a bad situation moving in. The first titan for him to ever see finally appears from the street as yells of panic from the grunts below erupted, the enemy titan's chaingun going off as grunts fell quickly from the oncoming barrage of bullets, the titan beginning to reload as the final grunt in the centre of the district collapses, the titan's effectiveness in battle being shown as the pilots fleed, unable to handle the titan by themselves. He frowns as the titan stops at the centre of the district, three more enemy titans joining it as they scanned the buildings, looking for stragglers. He reached for Sidewinder that was strapped over his back, placing his carbine onto the bed of the small apartment room as he readied his weapon.

One of the enemy titan's lean into his window, searching through the room briefly as he hid next to the window, his breathing quiet and steady as he was ready to make a move. He was about to engage before the sound of the 40mm cannon going off surprises him, the titan that was leaning up against his window breaking away and engaging against the friendly titans moving in, the shots thundering through the district as the spectre's that entered the fray began to fire their archer's at the titans.

The red and black titan lunges forward as it slams into one of the enemy titans, the mechanical beasts letting out a huge crash as Ruby's titan leans back up, beginning to throw extremely powerful punches to the center of the enemy titan, breaking through the shields that was defending it. The enemy titan attempted to free itself repeatedly, punching back and trying to fire it's weapon, however Ruby's punching continues as she brought her titan's fist back, a large dent in the center of the titan's chest hinting to it's weakening.

The enemy titan's blue light was about to flicker on, hinting to a nuclear ejection before Ruby's Titan's fist breaks through, snatching the panicking enemy pilot out as he flailed in her arms, Ruby's titan launching him through a window with ease as the enemy titan collapsed onto the ground, most of it's major electrical components pulverized from the punch.

"Kyle, you there?" goes over his radio, drawing him away from the window as he pressed onto the device on his wrist.

"Still here, reading you loud and clear" replies Kyle as he looked out the window, the titans still going at it as the thunderous crashing continued on.

"You watching the battle?" goes over his radio, Kyle smiling as he was ready to reply.

"Oh yea, hell of a battle so far" smiles Kyle as he hears an audible chuckle over his radio, Kyle turning to face out the window as an enemy pilot flies through the glass, cracking through the wall before him as he shot the pilot with his carbine, ensuring his death.

"What was that?" goes over his radio.

"One of the pilots launched another fuck through the window, so I shot him" replies Kyle as he peeks out the window, the final enemy titan's nuclear reactor on it's back burning as it was nearing a nuclear ejection.

"Oh fuck, Nuclear Ejection, get away from the windows" warns his squad leader over the radio, Kyle quickly moving behind the wall as the explosion thunders out, the smoke filling into the room as he coughed, waving at the air to clear it.

"Everybody okay?" goes from one of the titan's microphones, Kyle continuing to cough as he began to leave the building, the sunlight managing to fade in through the thick smoke that obscured the centre of the district.

"Up and running" came from another titan as it lowered it's weapon, the spectre's and grunts beginning to flood into the centre of the district as the enemy shuttle in the distance began to leave the city, the company cheering in victory.

"Fuck yeah!" yelled one of the grunts as he raised his rifle into the air proudly, the titan's throwing their own fists into the air as the company cheered, the shuttles beginning to warp over the air as they were beginning to pick up the soldiers below.

"Alright, out of the titans" goes overheads from the massive shuttles designed to transport the titans, the pilots all hopping out as the shuttles began to collect the massive power houses, immediately warping away with the machines.

"Good work!" smiles Jaune as the group high-fived, ignoring the grunts who chatted behind them.

"Did you see what I did?" eagerly asked Ruby, bouncing up and down with excitement as her gear bounced along with her, making noise as some grunts look over.

"You mean the part where you pulled that sucker out of his own titan?" smiles Yang, Ruby nodding eagerly.

"Then I launched him into a building!" smiles Ruby as she pointed to the building to their left, showing where the shattered window was.

"That nuclear ejection kind of surprised me" speaks Jaune as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, some grunts walking past him.

"He got desperate enough" smiles Blake as she adjusted her holster on her left thigh, her smart pistol gleaming in the light of the sun above.

"Alright, the MCOR are retreating, good job fellas, come on home" goes overhead as one of the shuttles land onto the ground, the IMC grunts flooding in as they quickly filled the shuttle, the spectre's leaving the district, returning to their patrol of Angel City.

"Grunts didn't do shit, how come we didn't get a thanks?" frowns Yang as she crossed her arms, most of the group nodding save for Pyrrha, who seemed stoic about the statement.

"They have their jobs, and we have ours" speaks Pyrrha calmly.

"What's their job? Sitting around all day?" asks Blake sarcastically, some grunts peeking over.

"No, probably jerking off to us" jokes Yang, most of the ladies high-fiving as a few whispers go out through the grunts near them as the grunts continued to pack into the shuttles.

"No need to make fun of them, we used to be like them" speaks Pyrrha.

"She's right, we all used to be one of them" adds in Jaune, expressing his belief in Pyrrha's sensible response.

"We were better, and we were chosen to be pilots" frowns Weiss, "We are superior, and they know that".

"That doesn't give us the right to make fun of them" speaks Ren calmly.

"If they weren't useless, than we wouldn't be making fun of them" smiles Ruby in victory as the final squad of grunts packed into the shuttle, leaving the pilots and a lone grunt on the ground.

"Hey look, only one of them's left" teases Yang as she pointed to the lone grunt who stood back turned to them, paying them no heed.

"You think he heard us?" asks Nora as she turns to the group.

"Nah, he doesn't give a fuck" smiles Blake as the grunt continued to face away, his sidewinder strapped over his back, hinting to his role for a grunt.

"Looks like a heavy grunt" speaks Pyrrha.

"Heavy grunt?" asks Jaune, tilting his head in confusion.

"Not good enough to be a pilot, good enough to handle our weapons, so he is allowed to use anti-titan weapons" explains Weiss quickly, Jaune nodding as the group turned to the shuttle that touched down before the grunt, who quickly got in calmly, sitting alone as he settled his R-101C carbine on his seat inbetween his legs, looking away as the expert pilots settle into the ship, paying him no heed.

"Your titans look like they took some hits there, feel like getting it fixed any time soon?" asks Pyrrha to team RWBY.

"The grunts can handle it" smiles Yang as she shoots a look to the lone grunt who sat across from her, however his face still turned away, only a side of his face semi-visible.

"Yang, he's right here" frowns Blake as she nudges Yang, who giggles calmly.

"No please, don't let the prescence of a lower ranked soldier interrupt your chatter" speaks the grunt calmly, turning to face them with his cold brown eyes, his features more visible as the sunlight shined across one side of his face, Angel City still visible in the background.

"I'm sorry, we don't mean to offend you" speaks Pyrrha, attempting to save the group trouble.

"Oh no, it doesn't offend me" replies the grunt, turning away as he faced out the window once more.

"Strange..." mumbles Ruby as she turns back to the group, the grunt paying them no heed once more as he stared blankly out the window.

"Alright, quiet, let's try not to piss him off" frowns Pyrrha as she nudges the members, the pilots becoming quiet as they looked to each other awkwardly occassionally.

"Hey, which ship?" asks the pilot from the cockpit, mumbling through the iron doors.

"The Centurion" replies Jaune, the ship beginning to move faster as it began their journey back onto their ship.

"That is your ship correct?" asks Pyrrha politely to Kyle, who turns to her stoicly.

"Correct" replies Kyle stoicly before he grabs his carbine, beginning to turn safety back on as he began to return his weapon to it's idle status.

"Right..." trails Pyrrha as she turns back to Yang, who's feet was kicked up comfortably on the seat next to the lone grunt.

"So..." trails Yang, eager to start a conversation as she turned to her fellow pilots.

"I heard that the MCOR managed to push the guys stationed in the Epsilon System back" speaks Pyrrha, Weiss nodding as she was aware of the topic.

"Correct, we lost a carrier from the conflict, and they now have it" adds in Weiss.

"Those fucks are really getting on my nerves, when will they just give up?" frowns Yang, getting annoyed at the mention of the MCOR.

"Jeez, no need to get angry, what did they do to you?" asks Blake sarcastically.

Yang simply frowned as she adjusted slightly, her feet bumping into the lone grunt lightly, however the grunt paying no attention as she looked at him.

"Alright, we're here" speaks the pilot as the ship touches down inside the massive battleship that hovered over the planet, the group moving out as the lone grunt simply grabbed his gear and stepped out, walking down the corridor opposite from the pilot's corridor.

"Got stuck with the fucks?" asks Buck as he places his left arm across Kyle's back, surprising him lightly.

"Yeah, still dissing about us like usual" sighs Kyle as they walked down the corridor, stepping past the MARVN's that walked about.

"Why do you even put up with them?" asks Buck as they walked into the locker rooms, the chatter from inside increasing in volume as Kyle stopped before his locker, unlocking it and opening it, grabbing the clothing inside.

"It's better than dealing with Sarge's crack jokes, and frankly the ladies aren't bad to look at" smirks Kyle as he pulled off his vest, storing it away.

"Well well, have eyes set on one of them?" smiles Buck, ready to tease his friend and teammate.

"Not yet" replies Kyle as he stored away his weapon, however keeping a holster on his left thigh that laid atop of his sweatpants, the grunt slipping on a grey tank top, revealing the dogtag that laid on his neck clearly.

"Planning for something physical?" asks Buck as he watched Kyle store away the final belongings before shutting the locker, turning to Buck.

"I might help with R&amp;D about the titans, looks like they have their hands full from what I saw" replies Kyle as he began to walk out, Buck following behind.

"You'll be helping the stupid pilots fix their damn mech up?" asks Buck, "Why not come by the range? We'll be popping some shots".

"Nah, it's beneficial for everyone if the titans are up and running as fast as possible" explains Kyle as Buck nodded before breaking off. He passes through the plain white corridors, giving a nod of greeting to any executives of the Hammond Robotics that he walked past to signal his compliance to them. He walks into R&amp;D, walking down the long hallway while looking through the glass, watching as the titans are prepared to be repaired and receive the maintenance it requires.

"Here to help?" asks one of the R&amp;D techies as he turns around to face Kyle, who nods as he stops before him. "You can help with the second crew repair RWBY company's titans, expect them to give you a specific one" replies the R&amp;D techie, pointing to the maintenance crew gearing up inside the Titan hanger.

"Alright, wilco" stoicly speaks Kyle before he walks into the massive hangar, the commotion of machinery and what not echoing through the massive room.

"Hey Wasser, here to help!?" yells the mechanic in orange as he beckons Kyle over.

"You know it!" replies Kyle as he catches the torch that was thrown to him.

"Good! You're going to repair Ember Celica with Bakowski here" speaks the orange mechanic as he pats a red mechanic's back.

"Come on! She's gonna need some new paneling and some electronic maintenance" speaks Bakowski as he lifts up his tool box, beckoning Kyle to follow as they walked past the massive titans, looking for the specific symbol that marked Ember Celica.

"There she is" points out Kyle as he points to the titan with the flaming heart like symbol encrested in the center of it's chest, Bakowski nodding as they headed for it.

"Hey Bakowski! R&amp;D's bitching about that computer again! Feel like getting that fixed?" yelled a mechanic from Crescent Rose as he lifted up his welding mask, looking down to them from the titan's shoulder.

"Nah! I got maintenance on one of the pilot's titan! Get John to deal with it!" yells Bakowski in turn, the mechanic above nodding before he turned back to welding on the panels.

"Alright, hand me the welding torch, I'm going to deal with the damn panels on the shoulder, they're dented to hell" sighs Bakowski, Kyle placing the torch into his hand before he receives a different device.

"The fuck is this?" asks Kyle as he held it up, a strange pistol-like weapon in his hands.

"Get into the cockpit and hook it up with the OS, it'll perform system checks, and if it finds anything, it'll tell you how to deal with it" replies Bakowski as he stepped onto one of the lifts, the doors closing as he went further up, leaving Kyle at the foot of the titan.

"Great"

**10 Minutes Later**

He finally climbs to the cockpit, stepping on as he began to wire in his device with the Titan's operating system, Ember Celica's cockpit turning green upon introduction of the device. "Maintenance device inserted, would you like to perform a system check?" speaks the OS, Kyle turning in surprise.

"OS, please begin system check" orders Kyle, the device's screen beginning to show information on each of the titan's capabilities at the moment, the estimated time for completion being 3 minutes.

"Hey Bakowski? Who the fucks in the cockpit!?" yells a feminine voice from below, Kyle peeking over to see the busty blonde pilot standing below, looking up past him.

"It's one of the grunts! Said he was willing to help!" yells Bakowski from above, Kyle listening closely as he still waited for the system check to complete.

"They actually do stuff?" yells from below, Kyle leting out a sigh about the staff's belief that grunts were useless military personnel.

"This one does!" replies from above.

"System Check finished in 1 minute" speaks the OS, the system check nearing completion.

"He better not fuck with anything!" yells from below once more.

"Oh what's the worse he can do?" yells from above, the device that was connected to the titan's OS letting out a beep to signal it's completion of the scan.

"Let's see..." mumbles Kyle as he leans over, beginning to read through.

"_One Problem Detected in OS"_ was displayed in red on the screen of the device, the man popping open the detailed description of the problem.

"_OS, Version 4.53, one faulty detected, Automatic Friendly-Enemy display recognition system is damaged, require rewire. _

_If Problem is not solved – Significant increase in cross-fire and friendly fire, immediate repair required._

_Best Method of Repair – Double check of wiring in the OS system._

_Additional Check Ups Required – Nuclear Reactor check, OS operating system check, repaneling of damage_" displayed onto the screen, the grunt reading through the display briefly.

"Is he even alive in there?" yells from below, the sound of the welding suddenly stopping.

"Let me check! Hey Lazer, you alive in there?" yells Bakowski from above.

"Still here and present!" replies the grunt as he pops his head out of the cockpit, looking up to Bakowski.

"Any problems with the OS?" asks Bakowski as he brought down his welding mask, about to continue.

"Yeah, looks like the Friendly display is down, I'm going to have to check the wiring" replies Lazer as his head pops back into the cockpit, the welding above continuing on as the sparks continued to fall down.

"Let's see..." trails the grunt as he climbs deeper into the titan, the heat inside increasing the deeper he went in.

"There we are" sighs the grunt as he climbs over carefully, opening the OS motherboard component to show several wires out of place, hinting to it's damage.

"This can't be too tough" smiles the grunt as he began to place the wires into their respective receivers, a spark occassionally flying out when a wire is reconnected properly. He was beginning to sweat as the heat inside was getting to him, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he quickly worked the motherboard, ensuring that it would be combat-ready by the end of the maintenance.

The final wire is placed into it's receiver, and a massive surge of power sparks out, surprising the grunt as he jerked back, however quickly smiling as he locked the motherboard in correctly, beginning to climb back to the cockpit. The sound of footsteps on the metal hinted to the prescence of somebody in the cockpit.

"Who can that be...?" quietly trails the grunt as he climbed upwards, bringing his right hand onto the cockpit ground as he began to pull himself up, however his movements stopping as he looked up, meeting the eyes of the pilot that stood above him.

"What were you doing in there dipshit?" asks Yang as she lowers down, facing the grunt who in turn, pulls himself back out from the deep and complicated interior of the titan, some grease stained onto his left arm as sweat beaded down off him.

"Fixing your goddamn motherboard" replies the grunt as he walked out of the cockpit, standing onto the cockpit door that was laid out forward to allow him to step on.

"Wait a second aren't you that?" trails Yang as she points at him calmly, stepping forward.

"Yes, the grunt who gave no fucks on the dropship" replies the grunt, hinting some annoyance when talking with a pilot as he looked up, "Hey! Bakowski! Want me to check the reactor?".

"Yeah! Go take a look! Careful though! Fall in and that suckers going to kill you!" yells Bakowski from above, his voice raising a little louder compared to the sound of the welding, the grunt beginning to climb upwards once more.

"Where do you think your going?" asks Yang as she looked up to him, the grunt facing down to meet her eyes once more.

"Going to look at your reactor" smirks the grunt before he continued to climb upwards, Yang frowning harder than before.

"Who gave you the rights to do that?" asks Yang, smirking to herself.

"Me... Like you pilots would check it yourselves" smirks the grunt in turn, Yang letting out a annoyed sigh as she turned to look down to her sister, who still stood below.

"Yanng~ how much longer?" groaned Ruby from below.

"Come up here Ruby!" yells Yang in turn as the girl sighs, walking over to the lift and hitting the button to raise herself to the top.

" Excuse me" speaks the grunt as he brushes past Ruby.

"Excuse yourself" frowns Ruby as she jumped down, landing next to her sister as she stands tall, "Why'd you want me to come up here?".

"I wanted you to..." trails Yang as she peeks up, Bakowski paying no heed as the grunt was too busy checking the reactor to care.

"Wanted me to?" asks Ruby, tilting her head in confusion.

"I wanted you to spy on them" replies Yang confidently as she leans back, however her sister's head still tilted in confusion.

"Why would you want me to do that?" asks Ruby.

"I just want you too" replies Yang with a smirk.

"And what do I get out of this?" asks Ruby, raising an eyebrow.

"A few boxes of cookies, so how about it?" asks Yang, smirking as she already knew the answer.

"Consider it done!" eagerly speaks Ruby before she began to quickly climb to the head of the titan.

"Fuck me, Bakowski, one of the rods are out of place" frowns the grunt as he noticed the rod's displacement.

"Well put it in place" replies Bakowski, lifting up his welding mask.

"Just stick my arm in?" asks the grunt, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, that's how we do it" smiles Bakowski as he brings his welding mask down once more, continuing to secure the new panel onto the titan.

"Here goes nothing" mumbles the grunt before he shoots his arm in, his hand grasping onto the burning metal as he quickly forces it into place, a loud metal click sounding out as it was secured.

"Fuck my arm!" groans the grunt as he shoves his arm back out, a burning sensation on his hand as a red imprint of the rod was visible in his palm.

"Did I forget to mention it's burning hot?" smiles Bakowski from underneath his welding mask, still continuing to secure the panel in.

"Your an asshole" smiles the grunt as he shuts the reactor entrance, securing it before standing up, turning back to Bakowski, "Anything else?".

"Get another torch and help me with this damn panel" frowns Bakowski as he points to the elevator, the grunt brushing past Ruby once more as he headed out to retrieve another welding torch.

**3 Hours Later, On Ember Celica's Left Shoulder**

"Fucking Finally" sighs Bakowski as he lifted his welding mask up exhaustingly, his helper doing the same below.

"That took fucking forever!" groans the grunt from below as he began to climb back up, suffering from fatigue.

"Good job fellas" sighs Ruby as she stands up, bored out of her mind from watching the two weld for the past three hours.

"Yea, thanks" sarcastically speaks the grunt as he walks past her, his shirt stained with splotches of grease and sweat as he and Bakowski headed out, ready for a meal.

"What's in the cafeteria anyways?" asks Bakowski as they walk out of the lift, sweat still beading down their arms.

"Shit, shit and more shit" sighs the grunt as he took a sniff of his own armpit, "Goddamn that reeks".

"Use deodorant" jokes Bakowski, the two letting out a light chuckle as they walk through the halls, the MARVNs in the halls paying no heed as they shuffled past.

"I'm going to have to" replies the grunt as they walk into the locker rooms, stopping before their personal lockers as they were briefly beginning to get out of their sweaty and stained wear.

"Got any deod?" asks Bakowski as he turns his head, receiving a nod as the grunt sprayed himself briefly before throwing the can to Bakowski, who quickly gives a spray before throwing it back.

"Pilots are not fun to talk to, I tell you that much right now" sighs the grunt as he slips off the stained shirt, beginning to slip on his military digital fatigues.

"They don't think we're worth much" sighs Bakowski as he shuts his locker, already changed.

"They're dicks to us" sighs the grunt as he shuts his locker, moving out of the armory with his comrade, heading for the cafeteria.

"Fuck, at this rate I think we'll end up at the pilot's table" frowns Bakowski, clearly not fond of the pilots.

"Fuck me" groans the grunt as they open the doors into the busy cafeteria, the loud clinks of utensils and the chatter increasing in volume as they joined the line to get their food.

"Looks like your right, the only seats left are with the assholes" sighs the grunt as they received their food, beginning to head out.

"Don't make eye contact" smiles Bakowski as they settle down at the far end of the table, paying the pilots no heed.

"Hey look, it's that grunt again" whispers Nora as she points over to the grunt who was talking with the Titan Mechanic.

"So?" asks Ren, not caring about the grunt's existence.

"This has been weird" speaks Yang as she rubbed her chin, "First on the ship, then at my titan, and now at my table in the cafeteria" mumbles Yang.

"Whacha thinking?" smiles Ruby as she leans over.

"This is weird~" trails Yang before she turns to Pyrrha, who seemed to be smiling.

"Why not talk to him?" smirks Pyrrha, teasing Yang.

"He's kind of not fond of us" mumbles Ruby as she poked her fingers together.

"That doesn't mean he'll hate you right away" speaks Jaune, attempting to join in with Pyrrha.

"No, he definitely doesn't like us" replies Weiss, catching one of his glares.

"What's with the grunts hating us?" frowns Nora, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Attitude" simply spoke Ren before he took another bite of his food.

"What about attitude?" asks Weiss with a frown, "We're perfectly fine as we are, they just don't understand".

"That attitude" sighs Ren.

"Well who cares? They're just grunts after all" speaks Yang "They're just there to take bullets and die for us".

"I mean, who cares if we don't have grunts? All we need are the titans, right?" asks Ruby, receiving nods from the group.

"So I say fuck them" smiles Yang, leaning back.

"No one cares if they die, they're expendable" speaks Blake.

"Expendable" utters Pyrrha, engraving it into her mind as she silently continued her food, however occassionally peeking over to the grunt and mechanic who silently ate their food.

"Well...I'm done" announces Ruby as she settles her utensils onto her plate.

"I'm done, and the grunts haven't even finished" smirks Yang.

"Just shows how inferior they are" joins in Weiss.

"Hey, I don't like that attitude" frowns the grunt as he finally spoke, slamming his left fist onto the table as the group turned to him in surprise.

"And what'll you do about it?" asks Blake, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do nothing" replies the grunt, "Maybe you'll all learn a lesson when there's nobody to repair your titans".

"We can do that ourselves" frowns Weiss, crossing her arms as she retaliated against the grunt.

"And who'll be there to support you in battle?" asks the mechanic, raising an eyebrow at them.

"We can handle ourselves" replies Ruby.

"What if they rodeo on your titans?" asks the grunt, settling his utensils onto the plate.

"Then we can help each other fight them off" frowns Pyrrha.

"And who is going to launch your titans back to battle if you call for it?" asks the mechanic, raising an eyebrow once more.

"We can set up an automatic system" frowns Weiss ocne more.

"Who is going to stock your weapon? Who's going to fight by your side? Who's going to pat you on the back and say 'Good Job' at the end of it all?" frowns the grunt, standing up as the grunts in the cafeteria was watching the argument.

"We can handle ourselves, we don't need anybody to fight alongside us, and we can pat each other's back if it comes to it" frowns Yang as she too, stood up, facing against the grunt.

"Name us one thing we would need you to do?" asks Weiss as she stands up, making her anger clear.

"I can't say anything, because even if I do say something, you goddamn pilots are too thick in the head to accept it... and until you learn to treat us like a friend, I'm not sure if we're allies or foe" frowns the grunt in finale as he grabbed his plate and cup, walking away from the table with the mechanic as the other grunts silently watched.

"Fucking asshole" speaks Blake as the grunt left the cafeteria, the other grunts turning to one another as they whispered quietly. 

"Well... that was something" speaks Jaune as he looked up to them, the three ladies sitting back down in anger.

"I didn't think I'd see the day a grunt would stand against a pilot" speaks Ren as he took a sip of his water, turning to the ladies, "Now that he's shown you his view, what do you have to say?".

"He's a dick" starts Ruby.

"Dumbass" speaks Blake.

"Asshole" speaks Yang.

"Self-Centered" finishes Pyrrha.

"That's the things we say about you!" yells one of the grunts watching the group, standing up.

"Oh shut the fuck up, please" groans Yang sarcastically as she flips him off, the grunt frowning as he sat back down.

"Alright, can it" frowns the executive of Hammond Robotics, "You'll all be sent down to some community to clear out MCOR, apparently there are veins of resources that we can use underneath it, but we need to clear them out first".

"Yippie Ki fucking Yay"

**The Following Day, On the Grunt Dropships**

"Alright, we're closing into the deployment" speaks his squad leader as the dropship began to slowdown, signaling to their approach to the surface of the planet.

"The objective?" asks Buck as he readied his weapon, turning 'safety' off.

"Support the pilots, make sure to keep their titans up and running, our squad are going to be following Captain Long's Titan into battle" explains his squad leader, the grunt sighing as he was aware of who she was.

"Well fuck" frowns Buck as he flipped the HCOG up, bringing his visor down over his eyes as the HUD display system began to calibrate to focus on his pupil.

"Alright, ready up" orders his squad leader, the clicks of the weapons going off.

"Kyle, grab the sidewinder, I'm expecting you to support the titans more than us" speaks Buck, the grunt grabbing the weapon as he strapped it over his back.

"Alright, here we are" comes from the cockpit, the ship coming to a halt as the cargo door opens, the grunts jumping out one-by-one before they begin to quickly assemble on the ground.

The pilots sprinted past the squad as they reorganized themselves, following after the blonde warrior who was sprinting away before them.

"Goddamn she can run" frowns Buck as he struggled ot keep up, the weight of his rifle holding him down.

"She's a pilot for a reason" replies his squad leader with a smirk, continuing to chase after the blonde.

"Well shit" frowns the grunt in the back as he saw the spectres and enemy grunts duck into cover, a massive gunfigth about to start.

"Under that wall, right now!" yells his squad leader as they roll behind the raised wall of the street that had been shattered, the bullets beginning to fly through the air as the teams clashed.

"On the left, on the left!" repeats Buck as he points to the left, the squad leader beginning to engage against the enemy squad with his charge rifle at the squad as they quickly ducked into cover, except for one unlucky grunt who had taken the full blow, his body flying back from the impact of the round.

"Get low" calmly speaks the squad leader as the squad's head lowers, the bullets beginning to spray over their area.

"Grenade out" calmly speaks Buck as he pulls the pin, tossing the explosive at the enemy as the explosion rocks out shrapnel shooting out from the explosion as pieces of shrapnel burrow into the men and robots caught in their path.

"Where the fuck are the pilots?" frowns Kyle as he searched about, before he spots a lone enemy pilot crouched on the roof of a destroyed building, the Longbow-DMR rifle leveling onto his squad, "GET THE FUCK DOWN".

Three of the squad members ducked low, the shot ringing out as the squad leader stumbled back, holding his chest as blood poured out of his mouth, "Fuck m-me" gurgled the squad leader as he fell onto his knees, clenching his chest in pain as he was dieing.

"Sarge's hit!" yells Jim, the medic of the squad as he pulls Sarge under cover, attempting to treat the wounds as the firefight continued.

"They fucking got him Kyle! They fucking got him!" angrily yelled Buck as he grabbed Kyle's shoulder, tugging on him in anger and confusion as the grunt looked equally confused.

"Buck, stay here and watch Jim, and try to help Sarge, I'm going after the fuck" frowns Kyle as he was about to leg it, however another round from the DMR slamming into the pavement before him causing him to stay low, "That fuck has us pinned down!".

"T-throw m-my a-arc" gurgles the squad leader as he grabbed his arc grenade, holding it out in his bloody hand as Buck takes it.

"I'll throw it at him, you run as soon as I throw, got it?" asks Buck, Kyle nodding as he was ready to leg it into the centre of the firefight.

"Go!" yells Buck as he lobs the grenade at a perfect arch towards the pilot, who looked at the grenade in surprise as the determinned grunt mantles out of cover, beginning to dash into the centre of the gunfire as bullets flied around him.

"Fucking Marvins can't hit the enemy spectres for shit" smiled Kyle as he sprinted through the center of the conflict, the bullets rinkling past him. The enemy spectre's AI attempts to create a designated firing line for the spectre to fire down, however Kyle's speed and the constant bullets rinkling around it confusing the AI as it attempted to confirm Kyle's location. The enemy pilot fled away from the edge as Kyle threw a grenade up onto the roof, running into the empty building as the explosion aboves rocks some dust from it's location.

"Come on down" tiredly speaks Kyle as he his carbine scanned through the room, the sound of hurried footsteps hinting to the enemy prescence. Suddenly the enemy pilot runs in from the side, Kyle firing his weapon, hitting the pilot twice before the pilot jump kicks the gun out of his hand, Kyle moving in the direction of the hit as he pulled out his Hammond pistol, firing it as the barrel landed against the pilot's head, the red and pink matter spilling out from the round as the visor that covered over the pilot's eyes shatters, sending small shards of glass through the air.

Suddenly his radio goes off, "Wasser this is Blisk, good job on taking out the enemy pilot" reads over his radio, Kyle startled by the sudden voice as he turned his head.

"Of course sir, it's my duty" replies Kyle calmly to remain professional.

"Keep up the good work, however move back and join your squad, Blisk out" finally transmitted through his radio before it falls silent, Kyle bending down to snatch the dog tags of the dead enemy pilot, stuffing the necklace away before sprinting back out of the building, ignoring the explosions and titans firing nearby as he dived into cover.

"Did you get him?" asks Buck as he turns to Kyle, the bullets flying over their heads as the ocassional round from the titan's behind them shot about.

"I got the fuck" replies Kyle calmly before he grimaces and turns to the corpse next to Buck, "He didn't make it did he?".

"He's gone" sighs Buck before he cocks back the chamber of his carbine, "Let's focus on the mission".

"Who's leading the squad?" asks Jim, crouching over, his uniform stained with some blood.

"I say Kyle leads us for the rest of the mission" speaks Buck, the two nodding to each other as they face Kyle, "What are your orders sir?".

Kyle looked to the corpse one final time before he removes the dog tags from his once leading officer, and his former friend's neck, placing it away as he turned to his now followers. He knew he had to bring them through this mission before they receive a new commanding officer, "Alright, you two will help support the pilots that are up against the titans behind us right now, I'll be breaking off to support our primary titan" quickly speaks Kyle, Buck and Jim nodding as they began to engage, joining the massive firefight as chunks of road and scraps of titan's littered around from explosions.

"Alright, just look for the nevermind..." mumbled Kyle as he ran away from the large conflict, finding the titan with the familiar burning heart symbol encrested in it's chest running about, Kyle quickly sprinting along behind it, his weapon loaded with a fresh magazine as he was ready to support the titan.

"I don't think you can do much" speaks the blonde over the large titan's voice system, Kyle running a little ahead as he calmly replied.

"You think, but little do you know" replies Kyle as he leaded her forward, Yang's titan following closely, holding onto it's 40mm cannon tightly as it marched behind the grunt who leaded it. Suddenly a massive screech from ahead surprises them as an enemy Stryder class titan lunges onto the street, beginning to engage Ember Celica and ignoring the grunt who ducked out of the way.

Yang's 40mm cannon went off in three-round bursts, the fire-rate helping her maintain a dominance over the enemy stryder titan as her weapon chipped away at the enemy titan's shield, however a squad of enemy militia units holding Archer rockets run in, however the lone grunt on the ground proving his use as he immediately engaged against them, dropping most of them by the time he had to reload.

Ember Celica fires a massive barrage of rockets, the enemy stryder expertly bringing up it's vortex shield as the missiles freeze in the air, the enemy titan holding onto atleast 23 missiles from her barrage, suspending them in it's shield. "Careful!" yelled the grunt, however Ember Celica's shields shutting down as the barrage intended for the enemy was launched back at her own titan, the automatic shields flickering off as she continued to engage the enemy strider.

The enemy stryder launched forward as the impact knocks Ember Celica backwards, causing Ember Celica to leave a large gash along the road as it skidded back, however Ember Celica continuing to fire as the Stryder's nuclear core began to let out smoke, signaling the damage she was making.

Suddenly a small barrage of micro-missiles slammed into the side of the stryder, causing it to stumble to the side as the grunt began to reload Sidewinder, Yang's titan taking the moment of confusion to slam into the stryder, knocking it back as the nuclear core letted out a small fire, Yang beginning to slam the metal fist into the centre of it's chest as the fire raged harder than the last with each hit. Soon she breaks through as the Titan's fire had grown too massive, it's legs catching on fire as the electrical components catched fire, her fist grabbing onto the pilot inside as she pulled him out, the pilot shooting the B3 at the cockpit, cracking the glass slightly before her fist crushes his body, the blood and organs splattering out as she dropped him back onto the ground.

"Good work" speaks Kyle as he nods to the titan, who follows him.

"_**He might not be as bad as I thought**_" mentally noted Yang as she followed her guide, the soldier showing his ability to sustain himself as he single-handedly deal with any militia units or any stray spectres.

"We have a titan ahead, want to get him?" asks Kyle over the radio, Yang's titan giving a thumbs up in turn.

"Alright, aim for the nuclear core on the back of it's head, just slam it with everything you've got" speaks Kyle as he brought out Sidewinder, Yang's titan beginning to level all of it's ranged weapons on the core.

"Go ahead".

As soon as she heard the two words, she ripped loose of her ammunition, the rounds slamming into the core as the shield went down quickly, the bullets slamming into the core as the core began to smoke, shortly catching a small fire as the enemy titan turned around in surprise, however a clip from Sidewinder keeping it down as the fire increased in intensity, Yang's titan moving over before punching the centre of it's chest, aiming for the cockpit.

"Get him!" yells Kyle from behind as Yang continued to punch the titan extensively, soon breaking through as her fist crushed the pilot inside his titan, the massive beast collapsing before exploding, releasing a nuclear ejection as the blood rained into the sky.

"Great work!" yelled Kyle as he threw his fist into the air, proud of their collaboration in eliminating two enemy titans.

"This is Blisk, the enemy is beginning to retreat, ensure that the pilots do not leave alive" goes over the duo's radio.

"This is Ember Celica, I read you Blisk" replies Yang over her radio as a small display of the commander popped into the corner of her HUD.

"This is Wasser, I copy" replies Kyle as he nodded, the display of his commander moving to the upper right corner of his HUD as Kyle sprinted off to the new marker placed on his HUD.

"Well, looks like this is a job for the pilots" smirks Kyle over the radio to Yang, who was running along behind him.

"Maybe I'll let you in on some of the action" smirks Yang as she swipes low, grabbing him in her hands as he gave a surprised look before letting out a chuckle.

"Put me on the roof and I'll be good" smiles Kyle as Yang chuckled inside her cockpit, running to the destroyed building. Yang settles the grunt onto the roof as she stood guard at the building, looking around for any stragglers.

"I don't think so" smiles Yang as her 40mm cannon goes over, annihilating a lone pilot into chunks of red and white as the organs spilled everywhere.

"Holy shit!" goes over her radio as she smirked in confidence, the grunt nodding from the roof as he had seen her completely pulverized the pilot.

Suddenly he was shot in the back, however his ballistic vest absorbing the impact as he fell forward, Yang's titan turning around as another burst from the 40mm cannon rings out, another pilot becoming nothing more than a red slurry on the roof as the grunt struggled back onto his feet, not wounded but winded from the bullet. "Still up and running" sighs Kyle as he suddenly raised his carbine, taking a few shots before bringing the gun back down, "One more down".

"This is Blisk, our readings say that enemy activity in the area has ceased, good work and head on home".

"Copy Blisk" sighs Kyle before he sighs, jumping off the roof with ease as his exoskeleton legs protect him from the high fall, Kyle walking along as Yang left her titan, jumping onto the ground with ease as she turned to him.

"Your not bad, how come you aren't a pilot?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she tilted her head.

"Not sure, they said I don't have enough 'experience' to pilot a titan" shrugged Kyle carelessly before he began to walk to the centre of the warzone, Yang following behind her new acquaintance.

"So..." trails Yang as they silently walked along.

"My squad leader's dead" sighs Kyle as he removed his helmet, placing it under one of his arms as he walked along.

"Tough luck" shrugs Yang as she picked up the pace to match his walking speed, now walking alongside him.

"Let me ask you a question here" speaks Kyle as he turns to the blonde, who nodded to him calmly.

"What's the question?" asks Yang, moving closer to him.

"Tell me, why do you pilots treat us grunts like we are not worth anything?" asks Kyle, suddenly stopping as she turned to face him.

"We were all trained and taught about how we are superior to you, if you have a problem with how we act, you'll have to take it up with command" frowns Yang before she continues to walk forward. 

"Who says you have to act like how they taught you?" asks Kyle as he walks alongside her, desiring to find a solution to the tensions between the pilots and grunts.

"It's a personal problem" frowns Yang, "I don't appreciate you budging in on things that don't concern you".

"It does concern me" frowns Kyle in turn as they stop at the pick up point, ignoring the grunts and other pilots around them.

"How does it concern you?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she crosses her arms.

"It concerns the entire company for gods sake, at this rate grunts and pilots are going to wage a full on war against each other" frowns Kyle, making himself clear as Yang was unable to respond.

"Just shut up" frowns Yang before she walks away from him, having talked to him enough.

"Looks like this might be tougher than I thought"


	2. To Make A Solution

The grunt sighed as the blonde pilot joined the other pilots, the grunt returning to his broken squad once more, the two soldiers standing over the bodybag. "Who's going to lead us now?" asks Buck, unsure at this point as he turned to the grunt, who calmly stood over the body.

"I don't know Buck, I really don't" replies Jim as he frowned, turning to the approaching grunt, "Who's going to lead us?".

"I'm not sure" replies the grunt as he shrugged, turning over his shoulder to peek at the pilots who silently talked with one another, paying the grunts no heed.

"Why did it have to be him?" asks Buck as he lowered down, looking over the body of his former captain.

"I got the prick if it makes you feel any better" sighs the grunt as he turned around, back to them, "This goddamn pilot and grunt ordeals already becoming bullshit".

"You just figured that out?" frowns Jim as he walks beside the grunt, "Those assholes" starts Jim as he points at the pilots "Think we're lower then them, and we don't like that shit dude".

"No one does Jim, that's the problem" grimaces the grunt before the dropship lands onto the ground before them, the squad and pilots packing in quickly.

There was no talking besides from awkward coughs and awkward glances to one another, the grunts remaining quiet as the occassional whisper breaks from the pilots. "Who's going to tell Sarge's wife?" suddenly asks Buck as he turns to his two squadmates.

"I'll get around to it" sighs the grunt next to the door as he turned to face his squad.

"What are you even going to say to her?" asks Jim as he peers over, the pilots watching the conversation.

"I don't know Jim, I'll come up with something" replies the grunt as he frowned.

"You know she's going to freak out" speaks Buck as he looked to his temporary squad leader.

"I know, I just... give me a minute" frowns the grunt as he rested his face in his hands, looking down to the floor of the craft.

"Okay fine, just... when will you call her?" asks Buck.

"Probably tonight, maybe after dinner" sighs the grunt as he brought his head out of his hand, turning to his squad.

"Just make sure you be gentle, you know she's going to freak out" speaks Jim, the grunt nodding in turn as he looked out the glass, looking out into the stars.

"What's all this about exactly?" asks Weiss, curious of the talk.

"It's our squad leader" sighs Buck as he turns to Kyle, expecting him to finish.

"Our squad leader died and well, he was married so we have to tell his wife" sighs Kyle as he frowned, Weiss nodding as she turned away.

"Why do you pilots care?" asks Jim with a frown, showing his hatred of pilots.

"Hey, no need to be a dick about it" frowns Yang as she flipped Jim off, the two grunts next to him shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Fuck you! You guys think you're so special aren't ya?" boomed Jim as he stood up, his temper appearing.

"Well you wouldn't know asshole" smirked Blake as she looked away, not caring about the grunt.

"This is the type of shit we put up with everyday! Constant bickering about how inferior we are compared to you!" retaliated Jim as he took a step forward, standing a few inches away from the line of pilots.

"Well maybe if you guys aren't so fucking useless!" flares Yang as she stood up, standing slightly taller than the grunt as he looked up to her.

"Useless? Without us you wouldn't have your goddamn toys to play with!" frowns Jim as he stood onto his toes, matching eye level with Yang as the two winded their arms back, ready to pounce at each other.

"You two, settle down, and shut the fuck up" frowns the squad leader of the grunts as he stood up, pulling Jim into his seat as he stared Yang down, the pilot frowning as she sat back down.

"Asshole" mumbles Yang as she crossed her arms, looking out the glass.

"Bitch" mumbles Jim in turn, their eyes locking in hatred as they were ready to lunge forward and kill each other.

"What did you say?" asks Yang as she tilted her head quizzingly.

"I said, Bitch" smirked Jim as he stood up, stepping forward.

"I thought so..." trails Yang before she suddenly lunges forward, the grunt and pilot going at it as fists flew at one another.

"Hey break it up!" yells Buck as he stepped up, about to seperate the two before Blake punches him, "What the fuck was that for?".

"Don't touch her!" flared Blake as Buck began to throw fists, a full on fight breaking out.

"I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you!" yelled Jim as he landed his fist across Yang's face, however the blonde showing her tenacity as she retaliated with a powerful hook.

"Alright break it up already" frowns the grunt who remained seated as he reached for the Hammond on his holster, ready to shoot.

"Get this bitch!" yells Jim as he shoved Yang backwards, the blonde landing onto the ground as he angrily stomped over, ready to finish her.

"Jim you better stay back" frowns his squad leader as he stands up, bringing an arm across his chest in an attempt to hold him back.

"This _Bitch_ just hit me! Do you think I'm going to let her walk away with that?" asks Jim, his anger flared as he turned to the blonde who looked up to them in surprise.

"Do you think killing her is going to help?" asks his squad leader sensibly before he peers over Jim's shoulder, "You two break it up".

"She's fucking mental!" yelled Buck as he struggled to keep Blake off him, her arms barely missing his face as she had pinned him to the ground.

"You asshole!" yelled Blake as she continued to swipe at Buck, who had kept her above him out of her arms reach.

"Off him, now" frowns Kyle as he looked over, his gun in hand.

"She's not going to listen! Shove her off!" yelled Buck as he continued to keep Blake out of arms reach.

"Get away from me!" yelled Blake as she was shoved off, Buck being helped onto his feet, however Jim and Yang going at it again as the fists flew once more.

"You have to be fucking kidding me" groans the grunt's squad leader as he placed his head into his hands, shaking his head in disapproval as he walked over, Yang pinning Jim to the ground as she continued to punch him senseless.

"Ass! Hole!" yelled Yang as she continued to punch the poor grunt against the metal ground of the craft, the other pilots watching silently as she continued on.

"Umm... Yang?" trails Ruby, however Yang not turning to her as she continued to punch Jim, his nose already beginning to bleed as she pulled her fist back, blood on her knuckles.

"Stop it" frowns the grunt's squad leader as he grabs her from behind in a choke hold, pulling her up and back as she struggled against him, however his arm's positioning giving him an advantage as he held her easily, soon the blonde going limp as she had given up her struggles.

"The fuck's going on back there?" mumbles from the cockpit, Jim settling into his seat as he held his nose to stem the bleeding.

"None of your business, just ignore what's happening" was the response as the metal door clicks to signal the door being locked.

"She broke my nose!" complained Jim as he held his nose in pain, the blood flow not slowing down as it flowed out.

"You asked for it" retaliates Yang before she attempts to break from his grasp once more, however going limp again as his grasp only tightened, "Let me go".

"No" replies the grunt that held her back, "Last thing I need is you and him going at it again" as he moved back, pushing himself against the wall as he held the blonde against her will.

"Let go of my sister!" frowns Ruby as she stood up, standing before them as Yang smiled to her sister, however the grunt still frowning.

"And have her beat my squad? I don't think so" frowns the grunt in turn as he shifts slightly, allowing Yang to move a little more.

"I'm not going to beat your squad" frowns Yang as she looked over her shoulder, her lilac eyes meeting his brown ones as they stared each other down.

"If you touch anyone of them again, you'll be leaving this ship in a bodybag" threatens the grunt finally as he releases his grasp of her, Yang exercising her shoulders lightly before settling down in the seat, the grunt doing the same as they shared awkward glances occassionally.

"My fucking nose" groans Jim as the ship touches down in the hanger, the doors opening as the grunts flooded out in their squad, Buck holding Jim's hankerchief to his nose as they walked along, the squad leader holding onto all of their equipment with ease.

"You shouldn't have punched her" sighs Buck as he helped Jim along, walking through the corridors and passing a few MARVNs that stood on guard.

"How come you let the bitch get away with it?" asks Jim as he peers over to his squad leader.

"I don't think punching her is going to solve anything either" frowns Kyle as they walked into the locker room.

"Are you sure you didn't punch her because of something else?" coyly smiles Buck as he breaks away from Jim, beginning to remove his combat gear.

"Maybe he's got a little something for her" teased Jim as he began to remove his own combat gear.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you just got your nose broken by a lady" retaliates Kyle as he dropped their equipment, beginning to pull of his vest that had saved his life.

"Ooo~ He does have something for her" teased Buck as he entered one of the showers, turning the water on as it rained onto him.

"What's next? Banging?" teased Jim as he walked into another shower.

"You tell me"

**5 Hours Later, Titan Hangars**

"Damn she took a beating" frowns Bakowski as he looked over the titan, massive holes riddled along as dents also riddled the titan, "This is going to suck ass".

"What do I do?" asks the usual grunt assistant as he looked to he nuclear core, "Check the core?".

"Damn right, I'll get started with the panels, just make sure to check the OS after the core" explained Bakowski as he walked to the other shoulder of the titan, bringing his welding mask down as he got to work.

"Great" mumbles the grunt as he walks to the core, opening the hatch open as the smoke flooded out, the grunt coughing and waving at the air in turn.

"The Core's smokin" speaks the grunt as he turns to Bakowski, who stopped welding and turned to him.

"Fucking A, you'll have to use the liquid Nitrogen to cool it down" sighs Bakowski as he pointed to the lift which had equipment riddled along the ground.

"How am I supposed to open it without freezing my arm off?" asks the grunt with a smile as he grabbed the blue container, walking to the core as he was ready to release the liquid inside.

"Pour it in" replies Bakowski as he lifted up his welding mask, ready to watch.

"Alright" sighs the grunt as he pops the container's opening, the cold mist flowing out as he began to pour the liquid into the core, a loud cracking and popping coming from inside the core as he finished off the container, closing the hatch as he steps back.

"Go check the OS, I'll keep an eye out for bimbo" jokes Bakowski as the grunt nods, jumping off the shoulder and landing on the cockpit opening as he climbed in.

"Alright, same as the last" sighs the grunt as he begins to wire the device in.

"_External Drive Received, Performing System Check_" pops onto the screen of the device as he leans back, looking out into the massive hangar, looking to the ground.

"There she is" sighs the grunt as the blonde stood below, looking up to the titan's shoulder as she looked like she was about to yell once more.

"Bakowski! Who's in the cockpit this time?" yells Yang, the welding above suddenly stopping.

"Same old same old!" replies Bakowski as he lifted up his welding mask, looking down to the owner of the titan.

"_System Checkup 50% Complete_" rings out the device as it continued through the system.

"Come on" frowns the grunt as he watched the device slowly load up.

"I'm coming up there!" yells from below as he turned to face the opening of the cockpit, eyes wide.

"Oh no" mumbles the grunt as he turns to the device, "Load up faster you fuck".

"_System Check, 68% Complete_" reads out the device as the sound of the noises grew louder.

"Who's in here?" beams Yang as she pops her head into the cockpit, catching sight of the lone grunt who was looking away from her,

"Goddamnit" mumbles the grunt as he turned his head, catching sight of the blonde who was peeking inside.

"Oh, it's you" sighs Yang as she looks up, "Bakowski! This is the same guy!".

"I told you that!" yelled from above.

"_System Check Complete, Would you like to see details_?" pops the device, the grunt turning back to it.

"Yes" simply spoke the grunt as the voice recognition software of the device activates, a massive list of the titan's operating systems popping on.

"_Two Anomalies Detected. Loading Details._

_Titan Core is overheated, require cooldown_

_Left leg is severly damaged, unresponsive_" readed onto the screen, the grunt sighing as he removed the device and standing up, ready to go fix the problems.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Yang as she stops him from walking out, grabbing him by the collar as he tugs him back in.

"Going to fix the problems" replies the grunt calmly.

"Who gave you permission?" asks Yang, smiling cheekily as she was toying with him.

"I did" replies the grunt as he took another step, however the hand pulling him around to face her, "Can you please let me get to work".

"Nope, I didn't give you permission, you don't do a thing" smiles Yang as she suddenly tugs him in closer.

"Umm, what are you doing?" asks the grunt as he attempts to step back, however she tugs on him once more.

"Sending you to work" teases Yang before she shoves him back, the poor grunt falling out of the cockpit as the sound of bumping against metal and a yell goes out.

"Fucking hell!" yells from below as she peeks over the edge, watching as the grunt she had just shoved back was holding onto the titan, dangling from the ground.

"Get to work!" teases Yang as she spits at him.

"That was what I was trying to d...AUGH" blurts out the grunt as he spoke, the spit goes into his throat, surprising him.

"Pfft!" blurts out Yang as she giggled, leaning over the edge precariously over the edge.

"Not funny!" yells from below as the grunt got his feet onto the titan, ready to begin moving to the busted leg.

"Oh shit!" screams Yang as she loses her balance, slipping over the edge and falling downwards.

"Oh no!" panics the grunt as his left arm shoots out, Yang's waist landing onto his left arm as it grasped onto her, keeping her from falling any further.

"H-holy shit" stutters Yang as she looked to the ground below, the grunt struggling as he kept her up.

"Oh this is going to suck for me" frowns the grunt as he leaps off the titan, falling first as Yang fell above him.

He lands hard against the ground before Yang lands equally as hard atop of his stomach, causing him to jerk up in pain as she looked around in disbelief, surprised she wasn't severely injured. The mechanics and grunts stopped what they doing as they turned to the duo who had fallen off the titan, the grunt pinned underneath the pilot holding his back in pain.

"My back" groans the grunt as he held his spine, his face locked in pain as Yang moved off him, looking down to him.

"I suppose I owe you a thank you, but don't think this means anything" frowns Yang as she rubs her own arm nervously, looking away from the grunt.

"So be it" replies the grunt in pain as he looked up to her.

"Oh get up" frowns Yang as she grabs his left arm, tugging on him as she pulls him onto his feet despite his protests.

"I can get up on my own you know" frowns the grunt as he pulled his arm from her grasp, stretching it out as the bones cracked.

"Doesn't mean I can't help" replies Yang as she crosses her arms once more, shooting dirty looks to any bystanders, causing most of the people to resume their activities.

"I'm surprised your willing to help a grunt" sighs the grunt as he placed his hands to his hip.

"What makes you say that?" asks Yang, "Seems a little to stereotypical for you to say that sort of stuff".

"It's the truth Yang, you pilots look down on us, I can't expect you guys to help me if I ask" frowns the grunt in worry, "And at this rate, you guys are going to kill each other.

"We'll win either way" smirks Yang as she watched him closely.

Suddenly his eyes flash in the light as it seems to grow more angered, "And then what? When there's no faction, what will you pilots do? The enemy will just hunt you down" suddenly flares the grunt as he grabs her arm, pulling her closer as his eye was locked on her surprised ones.

"Let go of me!" frowns Yang as she tugs on her arm, however the grunt increasing his grip as he stared her down.

"What will you do? No grunt is going to help you, and it seems that your pilot friends are too busy themselves!" angered the grunt as he points toward Crescent Rose across the hanger, Ruby being grabbed onto by Buck.

"Let go of my arm, or I'm going to beat you" angered Yang as she tugs once more, however her arm still locked into his death grasp.

"When you get past me then what? Maybe if you can learn to stop being a ass, I might let you go" frowns the grunt as his eye moved closer in, only inches apart between their faces.

"That's it!" angered Yang as she throws her right fist into his face, however his left hand grabbing her fist, stopping it inches away from his face.

"How 'bout it pilot?" frowns the grunt as he held her fist in position, refusing to let go.

"You prick" frowned Yang as she attempts to kick him, however weakly hitting his left knee as he still stood tall.

"This is beginning to get embarrassing isn't it?" asks the grunt as he smirked, his strength outmatching hers as he had a better position and grip.

"Let...Me...Go!" flares the blonde as she continued to kick him, however her efforts being in vain as he suddenly drops her onto the ground, pinning her down as he stood atop of her, "Get off me!".

"Why don't you treat us normally?" asks the grunt as he held her arms down, Yang feebly kicking her feet into the air in a struggle behind him.

"Your an asshole!" yells Yang as she was pinned down by the grunt, his face level with hers.

"Nah, I'm just doing this for the better" smiles the grunt as he continued to hold her down, not letting go.

"_**This fuck**_" thought Yang as she darted her head around, however the other pilots either too busy with their titans or being problemed by a grunt. She turns her face back to him as his mouth went on and on about the problems between the grunts and pilots, however Yang's mind in another location as she attempted to formulate a plan to free herself from his grasp.

"Until you can learn to treat a grunt with respect, this problems only going to grow bigger" frowned Kyle as he turned back to her, however Yang having a cheeky and coy smile on her face, "What's with the smile?".

"Let me go please?" asks Yang like a little girl, flaring a beauty look into her eyes as she looked into his eyes, feeling his grasp weaken.

"Can you atleast learn to treat a grunt with respect?" asks Kyle as he leans in.

"Of course" lies Yang into his ear as he nods, getting off her and dragging her onto her feet.

"Now get out of here" orders Yang asa she points away, Kyle nodding as he left, Bakowski returning to work with the welding torch.

**The Mother Of Invention, Orbit Above Angel City**

"We need more pilots" sighs the IMC representative as he sat down onto the head chair, watching to the group of high level military personnel before him.

"We have a list of possible candidates" speaks the man wearing glasses as he adjusts his glasses, the large screen behind him lighting up as a massive list of names popped on.

"What type of candidates do we need?" asks the representative as he raises an eyebrow, the scientist leaning over to one of the other men as he nodded.

"We have developed an experimental program for the new pilots, and we would like for you to pick through them" speaks the large man with scars riddled on his face, the representative nodding, "But of course, we need you to give the description of the type of person you want".

"Someone strong" speaks the representative as he playfuly raises his arms as he flexed his muscles, "Someone tough".

Half of the names move away as the list lowered down, the representative nodding as he scanned the names.

"Someone practical, someone tactical with logic".

Half of the current amount fades away as the names pack in once more.

"Of course, we need someone who can do the impossible".

"Then we can't provide that" sighs the scar riddled man as he shook his head.

"I was exaggerating, I wanted someone who can do his job with prejudice" sighed the representative as he leaned back in his arm chair, a few names disappearing.

"Someone mentally stable", more of the names disappear as 50 remain.

"Would you like to filter in grunts with take outs against pilots?" asks the researcher as he points to the screen.

"That would be excellent, place them in" speaks the representative as most of the names disappear, leaving ten on the screen.

"Titan takedowns" speaks the representative, half of the names disappearing.

"You have only five remaining to choose from, would you like to look through the psych reports?" asks the researcher as he pops on another smaller screen onto the massive screen, the representative pointing to a certain screen as it expands to take up the monitors.

"Ah yes, him" frowns the scar-riddled man as he realized who the representative was reading through, "Excellent in fights, a dumbass in reality".

"His IQ is under 100?" asks the representative as he raises an eyebrow.

"Correct" speaks the researcher, "He is a numbskull for the most part".

"Pass, and rid him from this list" sighs the representative as the psych report fades away, another psych report taking it's place.

"Buck Graham?" asks the representative as he raised an eyebrow.

"IQ of 129, clever fighter, listens to order, not one to give orders" speaks the researcher as the man nods.

"Place him into the program" speaks the representative as the name appears onto the list to the side of the screen.

"Next individual" speaks the researcher as a new psych reports pop up.

"Ramirez" speaks the scar-riddled man, "He doesn't talk much, I've hardly seen him even say a word, however excellent job in performing orders".

"Add him into the program".

"Ah, yes, this will certainly intrest you" smiles the researcher as the grunt's profile popped onto the screen.

"IQ of 134?" asks the representative as he straightens up, "What is he doing in the military? We can use him in R&amp;D".

"He's a fantastic fighter" replies the grunt in blue and white.

"How about his mentality?" asks the representative.

"He's healthy for the most part" speaks the researcher as the representative continued through the psych profile.

"Any known incidents against anything?" asks the representative.

"He's been in arguments against the current pilots" responds the grunt in white and blue.

"Add him to the list"

**That Night, the Cafeteria, The Enterprise**

"Hey Buck!" yells the man as he walks in, Buck popping his head up and looking to the man, "The boys in R&amp;D are calling for ya!".

"The fuck do they want?" frowns Buck, "Don't they know I'm eating?".

"I don't know, hey, your going with him!" replies the man as he points to the grunt next to Buck, the two standing up as they leave the cafeteria.

"The fuck do they want now?" complains Buck as they turn down the hall.

"Hey you two, head for the bridge, the CEO's awaiting for you" suddenly speaks the guard as they nod, taking a left as they began to head for the bridge.

"Okay, now this I gotta see" speaks Buck as the two shared a chuckle, passing by the range as the sound of gunshots from inside blurted through the door as it began to fade as they walked on.

"This has to be important" frowns Buck's friend as they turn the hall, the bridge at the end of the massive hallway.

"Do you think it has something to do with Sarge's death?" asks Buck as he turns to his pal.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure lord dipshit would call us for that" replies his friend with a teasing smile as they enter into the massive deck, a few salutes coming in as they walked down the platform the man in the suit at the end of the aisle facing away.

"Here and present Sir" salutes Buck as he stood before the CEO.

"Do you know why I called you here?" asks the man as he continued to face away.

"No sir" replies the grunt next to Buck as they remained in a salute.

"Well, you wouldn't know" speaks the man as he finally turns around, his icy blue eyes fixating onto the two grunts.

"Then why did you call us here? And cut the bullshit speeches" frowns the grunt next to Buck as he drops the salute, standing carelessly.

"Stay in position soldier" frowns the grunt in blue and white.

"Oh shut the fuck up Reimer, no one asked you a question" frowns the grunt as the other grunt shook his head in disapproval.

"Listen up assholes" frowns the man as he steps forward, cane in hand.

"Oh just say it" frowns Buck as he dropped the salute, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your chosen".

"Wait, what?" asks the first grunt as he stepped forward, Buck joining him.

"You have been chosen for the experimental prog..." started the grunt in white and blue before a middle finger from one of the grunts silences him.

"Shut up, I didn't ask you" frowns Buck as he lowers his hand, turning back to the CEO, "Chosen for what?".

"Chosen for an experimental program to train pilots to new potentials" speaks the CEO proudly as he brought out a slip of paper.

"No strings attached?" asks the grunt as he stepped forward.

"Absolutely not" replies the CEO in reassurance, "Your training begins next week, head to the hangars by 5AM on Tuesday".

"Sir yes sir" sighs the duo in unison as they turn around, beginning to walk out.

"One more thing" speaks the CEO as the two grunts stop, turning their heads.

"Get used to the pilots, they're about to become your life-time partners".

**Angel City, 12PM, The following Day**

"MCOR's still in the area?" sighs Kyle as he began to load in the bullets, preparing for the battle.

"Damn right" replies Jim as he cocked back his weapon.

"Orders?" asks Buck, turning to his squad leader.

"We go in, guns blazing, Secure Bravo Point, and hold it at all costs" replies the squad leader as he loads in the clip, cocking the chamber back.

"Deployment in 50 Seconds, Ready up" instructs the MARVN onboard the dropship.

"Alright... let's rock and roll" smiles Jim as he brings down his visors, calibrating to match his pupil.

"Let's move Echo" smiles Kyle, the squad leader as he brings the visors down, calibrating the targeting system built in.

"Ready up" orders the pilot as he turns his head to the grunts on board, the sound of weapons clicking ringing out.

"Here we go..."

The backdoor opens as the grunts begin to jump out, landing against the ground and forming into their respective squads, ready to move. "Here are the pilots" sighs Buck as he looks up, the eight pilots flying overhead before slamming into the ground before them, quickly breaking and moving out.

"Where's Bravo?" asks Jim as they began to run along.

"Should be in the centre of the district" replies Buck as they began to pick up the pace, turning into a sprint as they moved down the road, teams of grunts moving along behind them.

"Fuuuck... is it in that building?" sighs Jim as he points to the building in the centre of the district, receiving nods from the two squadmates.

"Alright, you two move in from the front, I'll head in from the back" orders the squad leader as the squad breaks apart, the lone grunt moving to the left of the building.

"Tango on the right!" suddenly yells the enemy units as the sound of gunfire goes off, bullets rinkling around him as he ducked behind a wall, the bullets spraying overhead.

"Alright, let's do this...", the words that he said seconds before he rolls out into the open, engaging head on against the squad, however his move surprising the enemy grunts as his bullets spray into them, their screams of pain and splatters of blood ending with the final grunt collapsing onto the ground. "Not bad Lazer" teases a friendly grunt as he brushes past, the lone grunt smiling in turn before he runs into the building, the faint sound of gunfire audible.

"Die you fuck!" yells from overhead followed by the sound of the shotgun going off, the grunt entering the third floor as Buck stood before him, shotgun raised, smoke coming from the barrel, and a corpse of a dead grunt before him.

"Damn dude" speaks Kyle as he walks in, gun raised as they quickly scan the room, Jim joining them as they enter the uplink room.

"Alright, setup the uplink, we'll cover you" speaks Buck as the grunt nods, lowering onto his knees and beginning to establish a connection with Blisk.

"Uplink node activated, we're beginning to download the information" speaks Blisk as their image pops onto his visor, the grunt standing back up and bringing out his carbine once more.

"Why do they need this info exactly?" asks Jim as he turns to face his squad leader, who stood at one of the windows.

"Dunno" replies the leader with a shrug.

"Sniper!" yelled Buck before the familiar sound of the rifle goes off, the bullet shattering through the glass and slamming into Jim, killing him instantly as his pink and red matter spray onto the squad leader, surprising him.

"They got Jim!" yells the squad leader as he rolls away from the windows, the sound of another shot being fired and shattering the glass hinting to his narrow escape.

"Is it a pilot?" asks Buck as he presses up against the wall, looking to his squad leader.

"I don't know! Might be a spectre!" replies the squad leader as he wiped the blood from his visors, giving him a red tinted view of the room.

"He got Jim! We'll make him pay!" angrily spoke Buck as he pops his shotgun out the window, firing blindly before the rifle sounds off once more, the .50 calibre moving into the barrel of the shotgun and igniting the round in the chamber, causing a chain reaction as the gun explodes in Buck's hand, ripping off his left wrist. "My fucking hand!" angrily and painfully cried Buck as he moved away from the window, holding his torn wrist as the blood spilled out, whimpering in pain.

"Fuck!" yells the squad leader as he pulls Buck away from the window, propping him aginst the wall as he searched for something to bandage the wound.

"He fucking got my wrist, he got me" cried Buck in pain, his face in pain as the blood spilled out, beginning to pool at his feet.

"Stay with me here" frowns the squad leader as he snatches the first aid kit from the dead medic's corpse, looking through the items.

"Bandages..." whimpers Buck as his blood continued to pool , the squad leader beginning to tie the bandage at the stump of his wrist maniacally, the bleeding becoming stemmed, however the pain increasing.

"Alright, you're going to be okay" assures the squad leader as he places his Hammond pistol onto Buck's leg, "I need you to watch my back".

"It hurts... so fucking much" whimpered Buck, the extreme burning sensation in his missing wrist frightening and paining him as he grabbed the pistol with his right hand, holding it weakly.

"Okay, it's a pilot" frowns the squad leader as he pressed against the wall, a round slamming through the glass and into the wall.

"This...sucks" pained Buck before he fires the pistol once, killing a grunt who had charged into the room.

"Just hang on, we'll get you out of here" reassures the squad leader as he brings out a standard HE grenade, ready to lob it.

"Use the OS for the perfect throw" advices Buck as he looks around the room, his adrenaline kicking in as his vision brightened and took on a yellow hue.

"Visor, Calculate angle for throw" orders the squad leader as the visors go off, his vision becoming bluer as a blue outline of the angle is shown, giving him a path for the perfect arc on the enemy pilot on the opposite rooftop.

He quickly steps into the vision of the window as he throws the grenade quickly, jumping back as the bullet slams into the ground before him, the explosion rocking in smoke as a pained scream could be heard, "He's down".

"This is Blisk, excellent work on maintaining Bravo, keep it up, and keep on a look out, possible enemy titans are rolling in" orders Blisk, the grunt nodding.

"Enemy titan!" screamed a grunt from below before a green titan steps up against the window, surprising the grunts inside as they jump away.

"Stay quiet" warns Buck as he stares at the window, the titan paying no heed as the grunts remain quiet, pressed up against the wall.

"Clear the area" orders the masive enemy titan as it moves away from the windows, however a flood of grunts entering the room, to find a pair of lone grunts against the wall.

"Tango 12 'o clock!" yells one of the grunts before a bullet slams into his skull, Buck moving his pistol to the other doorway, shooting away.

"We have to hold this down!" yells the squad leader as the bursts from his carbine rings out, green grunts dropping left and right as their bloods conjoined along the ground.

"We have two stragglers!" yelled a grunt, however the sunlight coming from the windows becoming blocked out as the titan had returned, looking into the room.

"I got 'em" speaks the titan before it's fist slams into the room, crushing Buck against the wall and pulverizing Jim's corpse into a thick paste, the lone grunt managing to escape from the hit, seconds before it was too late.

"Buck!" yelled the squad leader in a deep sorrowed pain as his remaining squad member had been killed, "Where the fuck are the pilots?" yells Kyle over the radio, static and panicked yelling coming through as the enemy titan brought it's fist back, ready to finish him.

"Pilots are moving in!" faded from the chaos over the radio, Kyle diving out of the room with Sidewinder, however leaving his carbine as the titan destroyed the room with the next punch, obliterating his weapon as he began to fire Sidewinder at the titan, who brought up it's Arc cannon.

"Time to die punk" speaks the titan as it pulls it's weapon's trigger, the massive electrical arcs erupting from the weapon as the electricity bounced along, missing Kyle by a few inches as he backed up further.

"Suck a dick!" yelled Kyle as he flipped him off, quickly beginning to load up his weapon.

"I don't think so Grunt" smirked the enemy titan as the rocket salvos fire, the swarm of rockets flooding into the battered building as they explode on impact against the walls, knocking Kyle back as he collapsed on the ground, the building shaking slightly as the structural integrity weakened from the beating.

"Still alive asshole!" yells Kyle as the enemy pilot chuckled over his radio.

"A tough one isn't he? Cinder, finish him" smiles the enemy titan before it leaves the building's face, a new red,yellow and green titan taking it's place as it remained quiet, however analyzing Kyle and the smoke obscuring the building.

"Over here!" teases Kyle, willing to tease the enemy despite the situation he was in.

"Dumbass" mumbles the enemy titan before three red canisters bounce along the hall, Kyle looking down to it as it rested against his feet.

"What the fuck is this?" asks Kyle as he examines it, however the lights blinking rapidly as his eyes widened, turning to run as he began to sprint the opposite direction. The explosion rings out as the three canisters explode, knocking him down the hall and into the wall with a powerful force, the grunt laying on the ground motionlessly as his eyes darted around, his visor cracked slightly from the impact.

"Is anyone remaining in Bravo? The building's losing integrity!" yells over the radio, Kyle looking around in confusion as his left leg pained, Kyle struggling up before he lets out a cry of pain, a small shard of metal protruding his upper thigh, blood flowing out calmly.

"Asshole over here!" yelled the familiar male voice as the sound of metal clashing rings out, hinting to a titan battle outside of the building.

**Outside of the building, On the street**

Jaune's titan's fist slams into Cinder's own as the two went at it, Pyrrha busy with Roman's titan. "Give up IMC" smirked Cinder as her titan activates a particle wall, the massive wall shooting out of her titan as Jaune's titan falls backwards, suffering heavy damage from the sudden formation of the explosive wall. 

"Jaune, be careful" warns Pyrrha before her titan takes a heavy charge from Roman's Arc cannon, frying parts of the system as her controls became less reliable, becoming more delayed and jerky.

"This is pathetic for an IMC pilot" smirked Roman before his titan dashes forward, slamming into Pyrrha's unstable titan, knocking it over. Pyrrha's titan drops it's Quad Rocket launcher, Roman's titan smashing it with it's weight as it stood on it. "Absolutely terrible" comments Roman as his titan began to stomp Pyrrha's titan, denting in the cockpit shielding, cracking Pyrrha's view.

"Get off!" yells Pyrrha as her titan activates electric smoke, the thick smoke's electrical component shocking Roman's titan as he dashed out quickly, Pyrrha's titan struggling to get up as most of it's components were damaged.

"I'm baaack~" smirked Roman before his Arc cannon fires once more, hitting the nuclear core as the charge causes a disruption in the system, the core's heat increasing exponentially as a small fire began.

"I got her!" yelled a pilot before he hops onto Pyrrha's weakened and confused titan, opening the core's hatch and rodeoing the titan, firing his carbine away as the fire increased in intensity.

"_EJECT, EJECT, EJECT_" yelled the OS inside the titan as Pyrrha ejects, flying high into the air as the blue light of the titan goes off, the enemy titans and the pilots fleeing as Jaune's titan struggled to get up from the ground, the cockpit battered.

"Oh no"

**Inside the weakened building**

From the hole in the room he was once in, the blue light shines in, hinting to the immediate danger he was in, "Oh fuck oh fuck" whined Kyle as he limped along, heading for the window at the end of the hall. The explosion booms out as the building's support pillars were destroyed in the explosion, the building's integrity becoming exposed as the building rumbled, the ground shaking as Kyle's blood trailed along the curvy path he took to escape.

"Get out of there!" yelled from the radio, hinting to his team's awareness of where he was.

"I'm trying!" yelled Kyle in return, quickening the pace as the sounds of cracking concrete and loud crashing behind him hints to the collapse of the building. He turns his head briefly as he limped along, the ground behind him cracking and collapsing closely behind as he moved forward in a struggle, letting out cries of pain as the metal in his leg pained him.

Another explosion rocks the already collapsing building as shrapnel flew past him, the building's collapse speeding up as the cracking increased, however the real danger still approaching.

"I'm so fucking close!" angrily spoke Kyle as he was closing into the window, however the shockwaves from the explosion shoving him forward as he stepped on his left leg, sending the metal inside into the bone, shattering it as he cried out in pain, stumbling out the window as he fell two stories, slamming into the sidewalk as the building leaned toward him, however his struggles to escape stopping as his energy had disappeared, letting into defeat. "Well, looks like this is the end" sighs Kyle as the building leaned in closer, however a cold metal hand snatching him up, however the finger of the titan sending the pipe deeper into his leg, however saving him from being crushed into a paste.

"That was close" relieves Yang as she had saved him from becoming killed, however noticing his bleeding leg as she grimaced inside the titan, beginning to head back to deployment.

"They killed my fucking squad!" angrily flared Kyle in her grasp as he looked around, his Sidewinder still in hand.

"I know, but the important part is that you're safe" sighs Yang as she walks into the deployment area, members of the company already standing about, awaiting for pickup as the battle had ended with the nuclear ejections and collapse of the central building.

"Hey she's got him!" yelled a grunt as he points to the bleeding grunt in her grasp, Yang setting him gently on the ground, as if he was a delicate porcelain doll that would've been shattered by a small breeze.

"We need a medic!" frowns another grunt as they notice the injured leg, the medics of the company rushing to him as they immediately began to perform trauma surgery.

Yang stepped out of her titan, jumping onto the ground as the grunts around her applaud her actions of saving a grunt, clearly a rare moment. Yang smirked as she enjoyed the moment of cheering and clapping, however turning more serious as she walked to the medics who surrounded the grunt that laid out on the ground, noticing the bloody pipe laid out next to them. "Your bones fucked" frowns a medic as he pointed out the damaged bones.

"I know" replies Kyle calmly, before turning to Yang, "Thank you, so much".

"It's nothing" replies Yang in a humble tone as she kneeled down to be level with the medics, "What's his condition?".

"He has severe bleeding, the pipe bursted the major artery in his leg, if we don't get him immediate medical attention, he'll be dead before he starts his training" speaks the medic quickly, continuing his efforts in stemming the bleeding.

"Starts his training as what?" asks Yang, raising an eyebrow as she began to help with the quick and immediate medical operation, shoving her hand into his leg as she connected the bones together, the other medics trying ot hold the bone in place.

"Don't you know?" asks a medic as he held the bone in place, on of the other medics checking the wound thoroughly.

"Know about what?" asks Yang, still not aware as she continued to hold the bone in place.

"He's going to start training to become a pilot, he's been chosen" explains the medic briefly and vaguely before he points to Kyle's face, his eyes nearing to a shut as the bleeding took it's tole, "Keep him awake".

"Stay with me" immediately starts Yang as she darted to his face, holding his head up as his eyes awakened slightly, still darting around in confusion.

"This sucks" groans the grunt before he lets out a yell of pain, the medics swearing as some blood shot out.

"Just keep it together" orders Yang before she smirks, "That's an order".

"Yang what are you doing?" blurts out from the distance, however Yang paying no heed as she had a duty to perform.

"Mam yes mam" jokes Kyle in turn with a light smile, which was quick to fade as the medics continued to work on the severely injured leg.

"You said you lost your squad?" asks Yang as she leans in closer to help move his head into a more comfortably positioning.

"Yeah, the fucks got the both of them" frowns Kyle as he looked visibly saddened.

"Awww, cheer up" smiles Yang in an attempt to keep the grunt away from shutting his eyes.

"How am I supposed to do that?" asks the grunt in turn, looking up to her with pained brown eyes.

"Maybe the fact that you will become a pilot soon enough?" replies Yang, the grunt looking a little brighter than he was a few seconds prior.

"Yang, I said what are you doing with that grunt!" yells Weiss, crossing her arms in disapproval.

"Shut up!" frowns Yang as she turns her head slightly, Weiss becoming quiet as Yang turns back to the grunt who laid on the ground, "Just focus on my voice".

"Can I sleep? I'm tired" sighs the grunt as he was about to shut his eyes and doze off, however Yang slapping his cheek as his eyes widened, frowning slightly, "What was that for?".

"Stay focused, and don't sleep, we need to get you out of here alive" frowns Yang, locked in a rarely seen state of compassion.

"When did pilots care about a grunt?" mumbled from the crowd of grunts surrounding the medical personnel.

"Since now" replied from the crowd as the grunts exchanged surprised talk about a pilot caring for a grunt.

"Well... looks like this can mark the start of a fruitful ending to the Pilot and Grunt dispute" smiles Kyle before he lets out a bloody cough, spraying some blood onto Yang's hand, "Sorry about that".

"It's fine" reassures Yang as she wipes her hand on her pants briefly, "Let's get you out of here".

"We're going to have to lift you into the ship" explains the medic as the pickup ship lands, the grunts not entering as they knew that the injured grunt had to board first.

"This is going to suck... so much ass"

**Author's Note – That's the second chapter! I'll be alternating between my main fan fic and this one, just to make sure it's going to be fair, Thanks a lot for reading, Your pretty awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't remember much about what had happen, however he could tell it must've been a serious injury, as he didn't awaken back on the ground of the battle he remembered being in, the faces of the blonde and medics not being present as he awoke on a soft bed in a neatly kept room, a white and red android's back turned to him as it was busy doing it's job. It turns its head at him automatically upon hearing the rustling of the bedsheets, "Corporal Wasser, you have sustained heavy injuries, do not sit or stand until further notice" orders the android as it turned around to him.

"Huh?" asks Kyle in confusion, "What injury?".

"You have sustained a major injury into your upper left leg... required extensive care... however leg's capabillity significantly reduced... required installation of 'FALS'" replies the android as it began to walk towards him.

"Fals?" asks Kyle before he looks to his injured left leg, where bandages wrapped around the flesh where his injury originally took place, however an added presence of several complicated mechanical and autonomous components to the leg was visible, "What's on my leg?".

"Fighters' Artificial Limb System" replies the android, "Designed to ensure use of disabled limbs... high grade metals ensure lasting of the system and installation of several OS ensures a constant monitor on the leg until further notice".

"So... it's just there to help my leg act as if it was fine?" asks Kyle.

"Correct" replies the android, "You have recently underwent an operation, please await until order from the CEO allows for your departure from the infirmary" before it turns back around.

"I take it my squad mates have received proper burials?" sighs Kyle as he adjusts his head on the soft pillow.

"Correct, their bodies have been deported back to their respective home worlds for their families" replies the android as it returns to fiddling around with medical ingredients.

"How long do I have to stay here for?" sighs Kyle, "I want to get back to my work... I'm not done".

"Authorization is required from the CEO" replies the droid.

"Why would I need his authorization? I've seen hundreds of grunt come here and leave quickly after" frowns Kyle.

"You were selected for the pilot-training program... you are one of the only candidates left alive, you must undergo proper medical attention until you are back to your combat status" replies the droid bluntly.

"So I'm special? Is that it?" asks Kyle straightforwardly.

"It is best if we do not say that terminology... as it may offend others" replies the droid bluntly.

"Tell that to the pilots" remarks Kyle as he willlingly stayed on the bed, looking around the infirmary which he rarely visited.

"Do not say such things about your teammates... we are all on the same team" replies the android as it began shaking a vial, apparently mixing medical alcohol.

"Just... how long has it been?" asks Kyle.

"Please elaborate, I do not understand" replies the android.

"How long has it been since I've... first came in".

"Approximately one week" bluntly replies the android.

"Damn..." mumbles Kyle, "One whole week...".

"You had quite a bit of visitors" suddenly notes the android as it turns to face him, the vial of mixed medical alcohol in hand.

"I had visitors?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"Yes... they did leave messages for you in the case that you recover... would you like to listen to them?" asks the android in turn.

"Please" nods Kyle in turn as the android moves closer to him.

"Alright... should I play from oldest to most recent?" asks the android as it bends over to the IV stand next to the bed, which was pouring more blood into him as it also provided him with nutrients.

"Go ahead" nods Kyle as he looked at the android.

The sound of static steps in briefly before the android announces, "Private Romana, 52nd Anti-Titan Division".

"Are you recording?" asks the familiar female voice as Kyle laid on the bed, looking at the android.

"Oh... Cilcia" remembers Kyle as he quietly laid there.

"Yes... we are recording" replies the monotone voice.

"Oh alright... uh... Hi" starts Cilcia in the recording.

"Hey... is there footage to this?" asks Kyle as the recording was paused.

"Yes, would you like to see?" asks the android as the monitor on it's face fades away the beady eyes, placing in a screen of the recording where his old blonde friend at a chair facing the camera, her hazel brown eyes locked to the camera as her blonde hair glowed in the light.

"Please... continue" nods Kyle as the android resumes the recording.

"So... you got yourself hurt... again... I'm not too surprised" smiles Cilcia in the recording as she leaned back with a warming smile, "I'm sorry about what happened to Buck and Jim... I know you guys were together for a while".

"It's fine..." mumbles Kyle under his breath.

"Anyways... I came by to visit... but your dumbass was to busy sleeping to even talk" as she giggles in the recording, Kyle chuckling lightly in turn, "Get well soon... hope you get transferred to my squad... it'd be a shame to just throw you into battle by yourself" sighs Cilcia as she leaned back in, resting her arms on her knees.

"I hope" sighs Kyle in turn.

"You do know that this is a recording, correct?" asks the android as it paused the recording.

"I know..." nods Kyle, "Please... continue".

"It's just..." trails Cilcia in the recording, "I know it's our job to put others before us... but... try not to hurt yourself too much... alright?" as a worried tone entered her voice, surprising Kyle slightly as she was possibly one of the most carefree person he knew.

"Alright" mumbles Kyle.

"Like I said... get well soon... and I'll... hopefully catch you around..." sighs Cilcia as she seemed more depressed at the end of the recording, "If you ever need someone to talk to... just... hit me up... I'll come around".

"Should we end it here?" asks the monotone voice.

"Yeah... kill the recording..." before the feed abruptly stops, 'END OF RECORDING' coming onto the screen in bright red.

"Hmm... did Cilcia visit today?" asks Kyle as he looks to the android.

"It is early morning... everyone is asleep" replies the android.

"Oh... I see" sighs Kyle, "How many more recordings are there?".

"About 192 more" replies the android, "I am surprised that many came to visit".

"It's just I'm on good terms with everyone... well... most...".

**Later that Day, 6 A.M, Earth Time**

"This is the last recording" announces the android as it prepared to play the tape, "This was taken yesterday".

"Alright... play it" nods Kyle as he knew it was the final video.

"Recording?" asks the blonde as her lilac eyes and long blonde hair surprises him, her unique blue and white pilot uniform hinting to who she was as she sat in the same chair.

"A pilot?" asks Kyle.

"Yes, we are recording" nods the monotone voice.

"Yang, this is a stupid idea... he's just a grunt" walks in a red and black headed girl, Kyle sighing as the typical pilots grunts routine was starting.

"Just be quiet for a sec Ruby" replies Yang as she looked off from the camera briefly.

"This is stupid Yang" sighs Weiss as she entered from the corner of the screen, "I mean... he's just a grunt... he's just a **grunt**".

"So... ignore them" sighs Yang as she turns back to the camera, gesturing to Ruby and Weiss in the background as she takes a breath, "So... I'm pretty sure you remember who I am..." as she looks away briefly.

"Of course I do..." frowns Kyle, "My savior".

"Call me what you like" sighs Yang, "But... let's get one thing straight" as she frowns at the camera.

"Go on" sighs Kyle.

"This is only to repay for you at the titan hangar that day... so... don't think this means anything" frowns Yang at the camera.

"Yeah! This doesn't mean anything!" joins Ruby.

"Come on, let's go" frowns Yang as she immediately stands up, walking out of the camera before the feed abruptly ends once more.

"Is that it?" asks Kyle as he sighs.

"Correct... that is infact... wait... please excuse me" suddenly replies the android as it's visual display goes black promptly, a small beep coming from it as he confusingly watched the android.

"Message and authentication received... you are clear to leave the infirmary" immediately announces the droid as it's visual display returns back the beady eyes.

"Well... that was quick" replies Kyle as he prepared to stand, however the tubes from the IV stand constricts him as the android quickly gets to work on removing it.

"The CEO has requested your presence in the titan hangar" announces the droid as it carefully pulls back the tubes, "Please move there immediately... and do not be surprised if your leg is numb for the duration of this day... as you have been injected with several sedations during your time in the infirmary".

"Got it" nods Kyle as he sits up slowly, cracking a few bones as he exercises his limbs briefly, before carefully setting down his right leg followed by his mechanically enchanced left leg, "Yeah... I still feel a little bit in my leg".

"Good" replies the android, "And your injured leg has been enchanced... it will have more capabillity than it used to... as you may soon... find out".

"Right" nods Kyle as he begins to walk out carefully, his movement being sluggish and jerkish upon returning to his legs. He increases his pace slowly into the hall as the sound of his boots tapping along the corridor of the massive shuttle echoed the halls, a strange silence filling the ship as he approaches the hangar, walking inside as a man in a business suit and several others stood awaiting for him.

"Ah... I see you're well" nods the CEO, the man in the middle as he looked at Kyle's left leg, "And I see the FALS have been placed".

"Why'd you call me down?" asks Kyle as he exercises his left leg briefly, the sound of a strange robotic noise ringing out a few times.

"We want to alert you to the fact that we are about to get you your titan" replies the gold and white grunt in response.

"My titan?" asks Kyle in surprise, "I'm actually being placed into a pilot-training program?".

"An experimental one to be precise" replies a man in a suit next to the CEO.

"So... I'm your lab rat?" asks Kyle.

"Sure... call it whatever you'd like... but I'd prefer to call you an... evolutionary... jump" smiles the CEO.

"Alright... what's so special about me getting a titan?" asks Kyle.

"Well we need to give you a specific chasis" replies the man in the suit, "We will be handing you a sheet of paper listing our specific details you will fill out".

"Alright" nods Kyle as he takes the paper from the gold and white grunt quickly, "When should I give this back exactly?".

"Just stop by the bridge whenever you're finished with it" smiles the CEO before he turns around, "And get used to that leg... you'll be using it for quite a while..." as he began to walk away, the others quickly following and soon leaving the grunt by himself in the light of the hangar.

"A Titan... all for me" smiles Kyle, "Damn... that's pretty tits".

**The Cafeteria, 10 Minutes Later**

He sat alone in the center of the lonely and quiet cafeteria, a steaming mug of coffee on the table, a pen in hand, and the slip of paper on the table as he was reading through the long list of specifications. "_Titan Chasis – Stryder, Atlas, Ogre, Experimental_" was printed onto the piece of paper. "_**Experimental?**_" wonders Kyle in surprise as the detail was extremely vague, nothing more than "_Nimble like a Stryder, Strike of an Atlas!_".

"_**I suppose I can give that a try**_" sighs Kyle as he checks the box, moving down the paper as the next question was a fairly good one.

"_Specify Titan Design – Power, Speed, Toughness, Supplier_" was listed on. "_Power – Titan Core designed to increase weapon power and overall performance of weaponry, however repeated use can cause overheating to core. _

_Speed – Titan Core designed to allow more 'titan' dashes in combat, allows for fast flanking and quick movement_.

_Toughness – Titan Core designed to 'overcharge' shields of the titan, causing significant increase in protection and allowing for head-on assaults for a brief duration, overuse may result in reduced shield capabilities_.

_Supplier – Titan Core is cut down to a smaller space and allowing more room for extra ammunition for Titan weapons. A newly-developed auto-reload mechanism will also be implemented into the system_" was the description for each specification.

He quickly checks "Toughness" before moving onto the next question, however the sound of the cafeteria door opening stops him as he looks straight up, catching sight of the hazel eyes immediately as he knew who it was, "Well... hello Cilcia".

"Kyle?" asks Cilcia in surprise as she looks at him, her eyes drifting from his face down to his mechanized leg, "You can walk now?".

"Yeah" nods Kyle before he turns back to the paper, "What are you doing up this early?" as he readed the question, '_Personal Emblem Engraved onto Cockpit? Yes ( ) No ( )_' as he quickly checks 'Yes'.

"Couldn't sleep" sighs Cilcia as she starts walking to the coffee maker.

"Why? Already miss me that much?" teases Kyle in turn playfully.

"Hey Hey Hey, no teasing your childhood friend" smiles Cilcia in turn as she quickly poured herself a mug. 

"I know Cilcia... that's what you always say to me whenever I try" smiles Kyle in turn.

"Whatcha writing?" smiles Cilcia as she immediately settles next to him, quickly leaning into him as she looks at the sheet of paper he was filling out.

"They're already planning to get me a titan" frowns Kyle, "Looks like my time as a Grunt is numbered".

"Aw..." sighs Cilcia, disappointed to hear such news.

"I'm not sure why they don't put you into the program... I honestly would" sighs Kyle in turn, as he too, was disappointed in leaving his job as a grunt.

The two childhood-friends have known each other for practically their whole lives. They were extremely compatible, and have great relations with one another. They enlisted with the IMC as a promise, that if one joined the Frontier, the other would join them too. Cilcia was placed into 52nd Division for Heavy Grunts, while Kyle was also placed in the same division, they were seperated into two units.

Kyle was placed into a more 'mixed' squad in an attempt to work out the best grunt squad possible, while Cilcia was placed into a squad of heavy grunts as primary anti-titans. Cilcia used a Charge rifle, an alternative Anti-Titan weapon that was famed for intense damage, however requiring plenty of training to truly use like a professional.

"Well... I'm not sure why I wasn't chosen either" sighs Cilcia before she lightly smiles, "But... atleast I know you'll be moving up to a better position".

"Oh don't say it like that" sighs Kyle, "You make it sound like you all are useless" as he brings an arm to her furthest shoulder gently.

"We aren't worth that much compared to a pilot Kyle" sighs Cilcia as she leans into him, "That's what they keep yelling at us... and it's the truth".

"No it's not" frowns Kyle as he pulls her in some more, wrapping his second arm around her, "Without us grunts... there would be nothing to build a pilot from... and without grunts... there's no faction".

"You're right" sighs Cilcia, "I guess it's just the fact that I haven't been sleeping too much that's getting to me" as she yawns before taking the mug of coffee before her, taking a quiet sip next to her dear friend.

"Why don't you get some medicine on that?" asks Kyle as he takes a quiet sip of his coffee in turn, "I'm pretty sure they'll hand some to you... you're one of the best in our division afterall".

"But I'm right behind your squad" sighs Cilcia.

"Yeah... used to... now you're just behind me..." sighs Kyle as he just brought up his deceased squad members.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that" apologizes Cilcia as she turns somewhat sheepish, her hazel eyes twinkling briefly as she looked down.

"It's fine" sighs Kyle in turn as he rubs her arm reassuringly, "It's just a shame that they died... Buck was going to be part of the pilot program too... but he's dead".

"I know" quietly sighs Cilcia as she plants her head into the side of his neck, providing comfort for the both of them as he turns back to the sheet of paper on the table.

'_Tactical Ability for Titan – Vortex Shield ( ), Particle Wall ( ), Electric Smoke ( )_' , Kyle quickly checking 'Electric Smoke' as he looks back up from his sheet of paper and reaching for his mug.

He takes another drink of his coffee as he lets out a relaxed sigh, leaning back slightly as Cilcia adjusts her head in turn, "What's the leg like?".

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle.

"You know... with the FALS installed... what's it like?".

"Not sure... it feels like my leg would normally... but I guess... lighter?" shrugs Kyle.

"That's weird..." sighs Cilcia, "The pilots have something like it... and they keep talking about how so much lighter it is and how it feels faster".

"Well... they have a different system I think" replies Kyle, "Why'd you ask?".

"I was just curious" replies Cilcia.

"Are you sure?" smiles Kyle, "Maybe you want to injure your leg and give this a try?".

"What? No!" frowns Cilcia as she puffs her cheeks playfully.

Suddenly the doors to the cafeteria bursts open, to reveal none other than the infamous team of pilots consisting of Yang, Ruby, Weiss and Blake, all who immediately catches sight of Cilcia leaning into Kyle. The two grunts look at them briefly before returning to their casual and teasing conversation with one another, ignoring the pilots completely.

"So... the book's not that bad?" asks Cilcia curiosily.

"Well... the first few chapters weren't too bad... the rest were awesome" smiles Kyle, "The writer definitely got better".

"Really? What's the title of the book?" smiles Cilcia.

"I think it's like... Fool's Dream? Something like that" replies Kyle as he waved his hand at the air, "It's funny to think that my name referred to the protaganist of the story too".

"Are secretly famous?" smiles Cilcia.

"I wish~" smiles Kyle in turn as the two share a small chuckle, before taking a drink from their mugs. His eyes drift back down to the paper infront of him, '_Ordance of Choice – Salvo Missiles ( ), Slaved Warheads ( ), Cluster Missiles ( ), Multi-Target Missile System (MUTMS) ( )_'.

He checks 'Cluster Missile' as he continues onto the next question, '_Extra Gear/Abilities 1 – Nuclear Ejection ( ), Shield Regen Booster ( ), Rapid Autoloader ( ), Dash Charger ( ), Tactical Reactor ( )_'.

He checks 'Nuclear Ejection' as he moves onto the next question, '_Secondary Gear/Abilities 2 – Auto-Eject ( ), Hardened Core ( ), Tactical Extension ( ), Hyper-Hydraulic Hardened Arms ( ), Tactical Accelerator ( )_'.

He checks 'Hyper-Hydraulic Hardened Arms' as he takes a break to look up from the paper, Cilcia busy drinking on her coffee against his chest calmly as he takes a deep breath. His eyes drift away from gorgeous Cilcia to the rest of the cafeteria, the pilots sitting at a table in the corner of the room, quietly eating their breakfast as he could sense their eyes occassionally drifting to him and Cilcia.

He wasn't too surprised if they had assumed that he was dating Cilcia, considering most tended to assume such things about him and her considering their very-close nature to one another. They were like sister to brother.

He takes another breath before returning to the sheet of paper before him, clicking on the head of the pen repeatedly as he read the question, '_Primary Titan Weapon – 40MM Cannon (Includes Burst Fire) ( ), Quad Rocket ( ), XO-16 Rapid Fire Chain Gun (Extended Magazines Included) ( ), Plasma Railgun (Particle Accelerator Included, however weapon is less effective) ( ), Arc Cannon (Capacitator is Optional) ( ), Tri-Threat Grenade Launcher ( )_'.

He quickly checks 'XO-16 Rapid Fire Chain Gun' before moving onto the final question, "_Customized Name for Titan_".

He quickly writes in, '_Albus Flamma_' before clicking the pen one final time, setting it down after finaly finishing the sheet of paper. "Finished?" asks Cilcia curiosily as she peeks over.

"Yeah" nods Kyle before he downs the rest of his coffee, "I'll have to stop by the bridge in a bit".

"Hand it in huh?" sighs Cilcia, "I wanna be a pilot too~ I don't want you to just ditch me as a grunt".

"I won't" smiles Kyle, "I'll try to get 'em to enlist you into the program, I don't want to be left alone with a bunch of other pilots" as the two share a small chuckle once more. "Did I miss anything when I was out?" asks Kyle as he turns to Cilcia.

"Well... we managed to push the Militia back into the Frontier, right now we're on our way to Planet Harmony in the Frontier System X #269" replies Cilcia.

"Hehehe, 69" jokes Kyle, "It's still a sex thing...".

"You're so childish" smiles Cilcia as she playfully punches his arm.

"Wait... so we're heading to Nexus of the Militia?" asks Kyle, "Isn't it sympathetic for them?".

"Yeah... they're trying to run off to their base for help... they've already made it.. so the CEO called in the 9th Division to help with the attack" nods Cilcia, "It's going to be a big battle Kyle...".

"I know" sighs Kyle, "Hopefully I can have time to be a grunt and do what I do best".

"What's the thing you do best?" asks Cilcia.

"Kill shit".

**One Day Later, Orbit of Harmony**

"Alright... Corporal Wasser, you are being assigned to Sergeant Romana's squad for the rest of your time in duty" speaks the gold and white grunt as Kyle packs into the tight square pod.

"Alright, ready-up" nods Cilcia as she slips on the FAS glasses over her eyes, the automated targeting system immediately lighting up and calibrating to her pupil as she took a minute.

"Alright... Team Anti-Titan" smiles a grey-haired man as he brings down the large visors, removing his face and beginning to calibrate the eye sensor.

Kyle silently nods as he quickly slips on his own FAS glasses, calibrating to it before adjusting his combat vest. He pulls on it briefly to ensure it's proper placement before kneeling down on his right leg, checking the FAL system on his left leg.

"Alright... I have no idea if you know how to fight but..." starts a man with orange hair as he slips on his helmet.

"Trust me John... he can fight... he's at the top of the grunt stats" replies Cilcia, "Right above me" as she looks back to Kyle, "We'll be deployed in a minute, finish up Kyle".

"Gotcha" nods Kyle as he stands back up, flipping up the HCOG sight of his carbine and cocking the chamber, loading in a bullet and checking 'Sidewinder' before pressing up against the wall with Cilcia.

"Help me with this" asks Cilcia as she was busy with her Longbow rifle, checking the magazines.

"Got it" nods Kyle as he stands before her, grabbing the safety equipment above her head and bringing it down, holding her to the wall safely before he quickly presses up next to her, bringing down his own safety as the squad of four grunts were in position.

"Alright, send us in" commands Cilcia.

"Good luck out there... the battle's already heating up... reports have titans already running around... your mission... take 'em out" orders the gold and white grunt as all four grunts nod in turn, "Launch the pods".

The door to their pod shuts tightly as the group hold onto their safety harness with all their might, the red lights blinking to alert them of their launch to battle. "Betcha never been sent into battle like this" teases John as he looked at Kyle.

"That's because I don't jump in at the middle... I usually jump in at the start" winks Kyle, "How do you think I get to killing pilots?".

"Wait... you actually kill pilots?" asks the grey-haired man in surprise through his visors.

"Of course" nods Kyle, "It's like killing any other thing... their body armor's decent though... so it takes more bullets than a regular grunt".

"Here we go!" smiles Cilcia as she holds with all her might. Suddenly a massive propulsion hits the pod and the group is ejected with it, quickly going down a long narrow tunnel of the ship at amazing speed as the G-force was exhilirating.

"Woo~" chants John as they exit the tunnel and into space, the thrusters of the pod continuing on as they speeded for Harmony.

"This is great! I prefer this than beginning deployment!" smiles Kyle as he held onto his safety harness.

"This beats your beginning battle anyday!" smiles Cilcia as she reaches to him, hitting his hand playfully as they all look outside the window of the air-seal door, looking as the two flag ships of the IMC hovered in orbit.

"Damn... it looks great out there" smiles the grey-haired man as Harmony's blistering green continents and the luscious blude oceans.

Kyle smiles to Cilcia as she did the same to him, her hazel eyes reflecting off a vague color of the planet outside the glass as his reflected her face. She was absolutely charming, however their moment of admiration for one another stops when the pod begins to rumble, the outside glass being engulfed in flames, "We're entering the atmosphere" announces John.

"Know where we'll be dropping exactly?" asks Kyle as he turns to John.

"In a small town sector... more specifically in the fields... that's where the titans are roaming" alerts John in turn.

"So... we'll be running in a grass field with nothing but Anti-titan weapons?" asks Kyle.

"No... remember the special equipment we've put on?" as she gestured to her's and Kyle's unusually lighter combat armor.

"Yeah, what about it?" asks Kyle.

"You and I have some cloakers... it's not going to last too long, but it'll be enough for us to wreck some havoc safely before we'll have to beeline back into the town" explains Cilcia.

"What about our pilots?" asks Kyle as he turns to the rest of his new squad.\

"They're getting absolutely hammered down there" replies Cilcia as she frowns, "The enemy have far more titans than us... that's why we're being sent in".

"Makes sense" nods Kyle, "Alright... let's do this".

They were nearing the ground as the raging battle on the gorund was visible, corpses laying about, chunks of titans laying around, explosions rocking the skies, the hundreds of men running about in a frenzy with the tens of titans stomping around.

"Damn.. shit's intense" frowns John as he looked out the glass.

"No kidding" agrees the grey-haired man.

"Hey... Can you tell me your name? I don't think I quite got it" asks Kyle as he looked to the visored man.

"Oh... the name's Simmons" replies Simmons from his visors as he pulls out his Kraber AP, a rare weapon for a grunt to wield, however only a good sniper would get access to such a deadly rifle.

It was an anti-material designed rifle, it's stopping power being insane as it tore through the best bullet-proof vest with ease, and if used correctly, could bring a titan down on it's knees, however that was rare.

"Ready up" orders Cilcia as they neared the grassy fields, explosions becoming audible as gunshots ringed around, the sky being grey from the sheer amount of smoke being made in the ensuing battle.

The sound of their weapons clicking to life rings out as their safetys were deactivated. The pod slams into the ground as the safety harness prevents damage to their bodies. The safety harness goes up as they were free to move, the pod door exploding out forcifully onto the field as the sounds of explosions, metal screeches, gunshots, and machine roars fill their ears.

"John with Simmons, head to the town and support Alpha team, they're being pinned into a building!" orders Cilcia as the two grunts nod, before sprinting out in a hurry, bullets rinkling all around them, however their equipment glowing as a temporary-titan shield covers their approach.

"What's the plan Cilcia?" asks Kyle as he stepped onto his mechanical leg, stepping out of the pod with her as they used it as temporary cover.

"We'll get our cloaks going, then we'll rendevous with a friendly titan a little bit off from here" explains Cilcia as she peaks around the pod, catching sight of Crescent Rose being hammered by three different titans, "Actually... that might be who we were supposed to redevous with...".

"We should hurry" frowns Kyle.

"Alright..." before they both turn invisible, their clothing blending into the environment as a visor covered over their face briefly, a distortion being visible as it was their only source of visibillity.

The duo mad dash across the large distance between them and the titans, soon their cloaking stopping instantly as they required a charge up, their visors removing itself as their FALS reactivate.

The FALS system immediately marks the enemy titans in red, keeping Crescent Rose in blue as a profile of the pilot popping to the side of their glasses.

'_Pilot Data, Name – Ruby Rose, Rank – Pilot, Division – Rainbow Squadron, Titan – Crescent Rose (Atlas Class)_' was the basic information before it got into detail further down. Cilcia pulls out her Charge rifle as it begins to prime it's fire, "Kyle, get their attention... we need the pilot alive" orders Cilcia as her weapon was half-way done.

"No, we can't do that right away... if we do that straight away, we'll get spotted. We need our cloaking ready before he engage" replies Kyle, holding onto Sidewinder.

"Good call" nods Cilcia, "My cloak will be ready in a second, you good?".

"Pretty much" nods Kyle as he brings up Sidewinder, "Who starts?".

"You first... lower one of their shields" replies Cilcia as her weapon neared it's charge.

"Firing!" yells Kyle before Sidewinder lets out a flood of micro-missiles, which propel through the air, leaving a trail of grey smoke before slamming into the Ogre class titan, that immediately turns around to them.

Kyle expertly tosses the empty magazine to the side, immediately loading in another as titan prepared to raise it's weapon. He wins the reload as he raises Sidewinder, firing another salvo as it takes out the ogre's strong shields after some effort.

"Here we go!" shouts Cilcia just as her charge rifle thunders out, a massive arc of light shooting out of the weapon and slamming into the titan's weapon, evicerating it as a chain reaction initiates, the rockets of the Quad Rockets exploding in the weapon taking out the ogre's arm as it stumbles back, the eviscerated arm dropping onto the ground with a loud roar.

All the other titans break off from the downed Crescent Rose, all turning to the source of the shot, however those responsible were not there, not a trace, save for an empty magazine and empty coil.

"Alright... Kyle... why don't you try rodeoing?" smiles Cilcia as they snuck behind the titans, that were looking for them.

"Rodeoing?" asks Kyle in turn as they turn around, the foot of an Atlas class titan right before them as he had an easy climb for the reactor.

"Climb to the reactor... shoot the shit out of it" smiles Cilcia, "These don't look like they have electric smoke... you should have an easy and fun time" as she winks at him, "I'll get the Stryder".

"Fine" smiles Kyle before he clings onto the leg of the Atlas class titan, Cilcia herself climbing onto the Stryder with ease as the two's agility were being shown. They easily climb to the top before sensors of the enemy titans go off, a warning bursting out as the titans begin turning about in a frenzy.

Kyle and Cilcia both pull at the reactor shielding, puling it off with ease before grabbing their weapons, Kyle beginning to fire his Carbine into the core as Cilcia fired her R-97 Compact SMG. The titans begin to panic as the only free titan was the ogre, which was out of commision considering it's missing arm and severely damaged systems and destroyed weapon. The Atlas Class and Stryder class titan drops their weapons, reaching their mechanical arms back to get the perpetrators.

This was a first time for a grunt to be rodeoing a titan, as it was quickly noticed as both of their FALS show a picture of Blish popping in.

"Wasser, Romana, this is Blisk... what are you two doing?" asks the man over the radio as he looked at them in surprise.

"Yee~Haw!" smiles Cilcia as her stryder titan was spinning and trying to throw her off.

"In the middle of rodeoing sir!~" replies Kyle before his Atlas spins quickly, nearly throwing him off before he frowns, "Stay still asshole" as he unleashes another clip from his carbine into the core, causing a small fire to start.

The man on the corner of their glasses looks away, apparently talking to another individual before turning back to them, "Excellent work you two... keep it up, once you're finished with the three titans, get the pilot out of her titan and take her to the designated evac point" orders Blisk.

"Copy Blisk" nods Kyle before he unleashes another clip, a massive fire erupting in the reactor as the pilot immediately ejects, sending him hundreds of meters into the air as Kyle breaks off from the reactor, running off it's shoulder and jumping off.

The Atlas class titan explodes in a small explosion, Cilcia finishing off her titan before jumping off, the Stryder also exploding as the ejected pilots flee.

"What about the Ogre..." starts Kyle before the Ogre class titan explodes on it's own, apparently the removal of it's arm being severe enough to destabilize it's core.

"Done... let's get the pilot out of there" nods Cilcia as they begin to jog to downed Crescent Rose, where the cockpit was dent in.

They hop onto the downed Stryder as they immediately run up to the cockpit, quickly working together to remove the door to reveal Ruby, who was unconscious inside, her head bleeding lightly as she was completely out of spot, pressed up against the OS computer, her blood smeared on the screen lightly.

"Damn,.. she was hit hard" comments Kyle as he reaches inside, managing to grab her arm before tugging on her, easily pulling her light body out of the heavily smoking titan.

"No kidding" nods Cilcia before she turns around, "TITAN!" just as rockets explode right before them, knocking them all far away as they hit the ground hard, their FALS system cracked as Kyle coughs.

His mechanical leg was unaffected as it didn't pain, however his entire body aches as he looks down to himself, his combat armor having small tears as his glasses were cracked at the corners, but other than that, he was fine. He looks to Cilcia, who was struggling to stand, she seemed to have taken a lesser hit as her glasses had one small crack, her combat armor in good condition as she was coughing.

Ruby was laying on the grass next to him, her head bleeding being more severe from the explosion, however the light of the sun above is blocked out as the giant metal foot of a titan stood right above him. He looks up as the giant metal shoe prepared to stomp down.

"Damnit..." sighs Kyle as he looks to Cilcia with a worried frown.

"Kyle!" cries out Cilcia before everything seemingly stops.

He looks back up to see a friendly titan holding onto it's foot, '_Myrtenaster'_ being written on in blue on the center chest frame. "Move!" orders Weiss from her titan as she held the foot up, Kyle immediately picking up Ruby with one arm and Sidewinder with the other, jumping out of the way as the foot stomps onto where they just were, Weiss's titan beginning a full on fight against the titan as Cilcia charged her Anti-titan weapon.

Her expression was terrified as she looked at Kyle, however it warms back to normal as she smiles, glad to see he was alive before she focuses to the task at hand, her rifle nearing it's maximum as Weiss was busy taking out the Atlas Class titan's shield out with her plasma rifle, landing the third shot as the shields go down.

Just as the shields deactivate, Cilcia lets loose to her charge rifle, which immediately fires off a powerful line of plasma rail shot at the titan, immediately hitting it's center chest area as the core catches fire, Weiss firing her plasma rifle's final shot in the magazine as it was enough to detonate the titan, killing the pilot inside seconds before he could've ejected.

It started to rain chunks of titan armor, oil, grease, and plenty of other fluids onto the battlefield, however the battle still rages on as Weiss's titan kneels down to Kyle, who was hoisting Ruby over his shoulder.

"Give her to me... I will take her to the extraction" orders Weiss as she holds out on of the titan's hands, Kyle settling Ruby safely onto it before hopping off, Weiss standing back up with Ruby in hand as her titan began to walk away carefully.

He turns to Cilcia, who immediately wraps her arms around him tightly as it surprised him, "Cilcia? What's the next move?" as he gently rubs her head.

"Oh... uh..." nervously trails Cilcia as she breaks the hug, stumbling back nervously before snapping her fingers, "Now we move into the town... we have a pilot running around there needing some help".

"Alright... lead the way".

**Meanwhile, in the Tight Village Sector**

"Ahah!" smirks Yang as her Eva- shotgun goes off, completely obliterating a grunt into blood and organs as she killed him. 

Blake runs in from behind as her Smart pistol goes off, firing across from her rooftop to the next and taking out two grunts with ease, sliding to a halt next to Yang as they look off from their rooftop, the battle of grunts below raging as a few enemy pilots could be seen jumping about.

"That's a lot of worthless grunts down there" smiles Yang as she looked down to the so-called 'Expendables' of the factions, a few spectres running about in the fray.

"I hear you" nods Blake, "It'd be nice if they were actually useful for once", the two being completely oblivious to the fact that two grunts just took out three titans earlier in the battle.

"I know" sighs Yang, "Like... they're so easy to kill... what's the point for them?".

"They're probably just there to annoy us" sighs Blake, "Toughen us up... you know...".

"Zipline, right side" warns Yang as she quick draws her B3 Wingman, firing it quickly as a ziplining militian grunt is hit, quickly losing grip of the tight steel cable and falling off, blood pouring out of his chest as he plunged into the ensuing battle below.

"Good shot" nods Blake before she sits down, dangling her legs over the edge as they looked to the battle below.

"Hey look... it's Mister Mechanical" teases Yang as she points down to Kyle, who was running through the battle with Cilcia, the two firing their weapons as they sprinted at the militians.

"Who's that girl he's with?" asks Blake as she took notice of Cilcia, who was working with Kyle in their rapid-fire-dodge movement.

"I don't know... probably his girlfriend or something" teases Yang in turn.

**On the Streets**

"Cilcia, over my back!" orders Kyle as he bends forward, firing his Hammond at a militian grunt squad hiding behind some collapsed rubble as Cilcia vaults over his back, firing her Hammond pistol at the enemy and hitting a grunt, slamming the round into his head and killing him as they continue their push.

"Kyle, pick me up!" orders Cilcia as she noticed the militian grunts about to engage her with their carbines.

"Gotcha!" nods Kyle as he sprints to his right, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms as she bullets spray over where they just were, Cilcia leaning into him as she fired her Hammond at the enemy, surpressing them lightly.

"Head behind that rubble!" orders Cilcia as she points to some collapsed concrete rubble, Kyle quickly sliding them to safety as he sets her down, bullets heavily landing around them as small chips of concrete rain on them, tapping against their vest and what not.

"Grenade out" calls Kyle as he pulls out his frag, quickly lobbing it over his cover as a scream of pain could be heard, a twitching arm flying and landing infront of them as blood sprayed onto their cover.

"Eew~" groans Cilcia, "Messy...".

"Sorry about that" apologizes Kyle as he wipes some blood off from his arm, peeking over the bloody red cover before a spray of bullets rinkle near him, "Yeah... we can't push up".

"Then we'll attack from above" nods Cilcia as she comes up against the doorway of the building next to them, "Come on".

They rush up the stairs before walking onto the roof, a militian grunt standing alone on the rooftop and firing downwards at the IMC grunts. Kyle runs up to him before spinning to the right and kicking the grunt in the back with his mechanical leg, which had a surprising force as he easily kicked the grunt halfway through the street, the militian splattering red onto the road as more IMC grunts return to the streets. "Holy shit... mecha leg holds a kick" smiles Kyle as he steps back from the edge, loading his Hammond with a new clip, "Ah... damnit... my damn carbine got stepped on by that fucking titan".

"Hey... mines ran out of ammo" smiles Cilcia in turn, "We're both using hammonds".

"Hey... look... it's the pilots" notes Kyle as he points at Blake and Yang.

"Why aren't they helping?" frowns Cilcia as she watched the two pilots giggle with one another.

"Let's find out shall we?" asks Kyle.

"How do we get there?" asks Cilcia.

"Zipline" smiles Kyle before he jumps off the building, his left hand grabbing onto the steel cable semi-tightly as he begins to slide on the cable towards their building, Cilcia right behind before they land onto the building, stumbling to a stop as Yang and Blake turn to them immediately.

"Well if it isn't Mister Mecha" teases Yang as she smirks at him.

"Call me all you want" frowns Kyle, "Why aren't you two helping us? Do you expect a large team of grunts against another large team of grunts and decent pilots will win?".

"See? You grunts are absolutely useless" smirks Blake, "You can't even fend for yourselves".

"Oh!? So it's our fault!?" frowns Cilcia as she gestured to Kyle and herself.

"Of course! You grunts do nothing but bitch and die, we have to do the heavy-lifting" frowns Yang in turn.

"You act like you're the driving force of this army" frowns Kyle, "Big tough gals huh? Oh man, watch out, here comes the big busty bimbos and their bigger fucking titans... run for your lives" as he waved his hands at the air.

"Excuse me?" asks Yang in surprise, "What did you call me?" as she threatningly steps forward.

"Hey... you don't put that kind of tone against Kyle here" frowns Cilcia as she steps forward to Yang.

"Cilcia.. trust me... don't" warns Kyle as he places his arm across her chest, holding her back as he shot Yang a dirty look.

"Oh I'm sorry Mister Mecha... but we can't help it if we drag the entire team to victory" frowns Yang, "Remember... I saved your ass".

"And I've saved yours" frowns Kyle, "We've saved your sister too...".

"What? Ruby?" asks Yang as her smirk drops instantly, becoming panicked and worried in turn.

"Yeah... Ruby Rose" smirks Cilcia.

"We saved her from three titans... ourselves".

"This is Blisk... the enemy are overwhelming us in orbit... we have deployed a dropship to pick you.." starts the man as he appears on all their visors, however static takes over briefly before the feed returns, a small fire visible in the background, "We are bringing you back immediately! Pilots, stand by for evacuation, Sergeant Romana, you and your squad will be a boarding party against the Militian Fleet".

"Copy sir" nods Cilcia before the image fades away, the two grunts nodding to each other before Kyle turns on his radio.

"John...Simmons... you receive the transmission?" asks Kyle over the radio as he and Cilcia saw that their evac was just where they were standing, "Head on to our location... we need to get back to the ship".

"Copy Copy!" beams Simmon before static returns, Kyle turning off his radio before turning around to Cilcia, "They should arrive in a bit... but we'll be part of the docking party?".

"Looks like it...".

**Back on the Enterprise, 20 Minutes Later**

Kyle pulls at his oxygen mask, ensuring it's proper placement as their boarding was going to be hectic. Their plan of attack was to breach the Command Deck, and work to the life support systems, where they will sabotage it before heading into the engine room and taking that out before they get a rough extraction out. The team consisted of Cilcia, Kyle, Simmons, John, Yang, and Ren.

They were all provided with different equipment, as they all had different jobs in the mission. Yang and Kyle were provided with pressurized-combat armor, covering over most of their body as if they wore any regular combat uniform, however their mask being the unique point as they were the designated 'Spacewalker' of the boarding party. They were dressed in standard-issue combat gear for the most part. They were also handed specially-altered jump-packs that had been modified into jet-packs, which they would be using to get to the enemy ship. Kyle was given a few satchel charges in the event of oxygen breaches, and Yang was given two dataknives.

Cilcia and Simmons held onto a bagful of Dataknifes, as their plan of attack was to hack enemy spectres and heavy turrets to carry out an attack on the enemy on their time in the ship. They had an alternate and more secretive route to the Life Support after they finish their hacking inside the Command Deck. They had relatively lightweight armor, and it was considerably, 'provocative' for Cilcia as she was forced to wear a light bullet proof vest for her upper chest, and wearing incredibly tight pants and leggings, leaving her belly exposed in a small gap as the armor absolutely brought out her bust. However the uniform was incredibly flexible, which would be something they'd need considering they needed to be covert in the attack.

Ren and John were given plenty of satchel charges and a active radar pulse to help them move to the objective, as they were going to be navigating the interior of the ship (The Main Corridors) to head to the engine room. Their body-armor were large and bulky, as their objective was going to take them through the heart of the ship and deep into the enemy security.

They were given different weapons to correspond with their objectives. Kyle and Yang were given a pair of weapons for two scenarios, Smart pistols during their 'Spacewalks' and a C.A.R (Combat-Advanced-Round) S.M.G for their time in the ship, their weapons unsurpressed to draw attention to them.

Cilcia and Simmons were given surpressed R-97 Compact SMGs for their covert sabotage, knowing that they needed to be the secret part of the mission considering they had one of the more important roles. They were also provided with specially-altered jump packs, which had no visible exhaust, and made lesser noise compared to the standard issue jump packs.

John and Ren were given unsurpressed Eva-8 Semi-auto shotguns for their mission, as they would be dealing with close quarter areas. They also had Arc grenades in the situation that they need it at times, however they were only handed two each. They were also handed 'Stimulant Shots' which were specially formulated syringes that would boost their active heartrate and increasing their physical endurance and agility.

They all enter their different ejection units, Cilcia, Simmons, John and Ren take up one of the ejection pods, while Kyle and Yang enter an ejection chamber.

"All right... remember the plan" reminds Yang as she adjusts her armor briefly, before loading her Smart Pistol and C.A.R SMG.

"I know" replies Kyle as he loads his weapons quickly, before calibrating the built in Fast-Acquisition-System inside their oxygen masks, locking it with his pupils.

"Alright... Simmons, as soon as we breach... you and I take up the terminals and quickly hack the turrents, alright?" asks Cilcia as she quickly loads her R-97, cocking back the chamber as the weapon clicked to life.

"Got it" nods Simmons as he spinned the surpressor tightly into place.

"Why'd they give you that... skanky looking armor?" clicks over the radio.

"I don't know" shrugs Cilcia back to the radio, "It's really annoying...".

"Doesn't really help protect you either" replies Kyle over the radio as he looked in from the ejection chamber next to their pod, "More like their to show you off".

"Well... gotta do what with you have?" sighs Cilcia as she stands up, looking out to the other chamber as Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Alright... here we go" nods Yang as she enters a readied stance, her jet-jump-pack clicking to life as the blue exhaust was more dominant and present.

"See you in the ship" salutes Kyle to the pod before he turns to face the exit of the ejection chamber.

"Aight... stay safe" beckons Cilcia, Kyle nodding before the two 'spacewalkers' activate their oxygen masks, seconds later, the ejection chamber bursts open and the two inside are immediately sucked out into space, the door quickly shutting after them.

"Alright... stick with me" orders Yang as she professionally uses her pack, quickly flying through the empty space battlefield as chunks of metal, debris, and the occassional railgun shot whiz past them.

"Got it" nervously replies Kyle as he unsteadily follows after her, the two making good progress, just as the boarding-party pod thrusts past them, heading straight to the enemy command bridge.

The pod smashes through the glass and traps itself into the deck, floods of captains, admirals and generals running out as the pod door shoots out, smashing into the metal floor before the boarding party floods out. Cilcia and Simmons dive into the terminals at the side and lower levels of the deck, while Ren and John instantly got to work with the Specter security detail.

Gunshots ringed all over the room as the thunderous shouts from their shotguns dominated in occassionally, Cilcia and Simmons quietly working away at the terminals as John and Ren dealt with any security responses. The final spectre's monitor is smashed from a buckshot of the shotgun as it collapses, John and Ren immediately taking off in a slow and jerkish sprint, entering the long corridor, where glass showed the distant IMC fleet, and two more soldiers flying closely to them.

The door at the other end of the corridor bursts open, and a flood of grunts and spectres immediately start jumping in, shooting away at Ren and Jaune, who fired back in turn. The amount of bullets that hit the walls and floor was amazing, being enough as some metal panels eventually break off the wall, some of the grunts picking them up and using them as a make-shift bullet shield as they slowly made progress against Ren and John, who were practically two super brutes.

Their armor was proving useful as bullets were like sticks to them, bouncing off and rinkling the ground, however the militians were determinned as they continued engaging. They refrained from using explosives as that would risk shattering the glass and sucking them into space.

"You two... take an alternate route... we'll deal with them" orders Yang over the radio as the two space-walkers hit up against the glass softly, the two brutes quickly running out as the grunts and spectres prepared to chase. Kyle immediately pulls out a satchel charge, throwing it at the glass before flying back to keep clear, the grunts looking out the window in surprise before they see the blinking red square.

The explosion shoots out as the glass was instantly shattered, the suction of space instantly pulling out the grunts and killing them as their bodies were violently sucked of oxygen, bloating them as the specters were sent into deep space, Kyle and Yang immediately flying on the outside of the ship as they moved on.

"And... Done!" announces Cilcia as she finishes decoding the turret algorithms, quickly tapping in new ones as the turrets outside begin to change their target, turning back to the Militian fleets before firing away once more.

"Done here" nods Simmons as he steps back from the terminal. They quickly pair up before dashing out of the command deck and into the door in the center of the wall, which would take them to a corridor that would lead to the rest of the ship. The doors open for them as no enemy forces awaited for them, their secrecy being well-kept by the chaos Ren, John, and Yang was making. They look out the glass, and their designated 'guardian' was up against the glass, being none-other than Kyle, who salutes in greeting briefly before scurrying on the surface of the ship, following the covert duo.

They enter the next room, which revealed a large room filled with a squad of grunts and a two specters, who immediately turns at them, quickly attempting to raise their weapons.

Cilcia and Simmons manages to take out the specters and two grunts, however the other two grunts were about to shoot before the soft sound of three bullets passing through glass interrupts them, the two men quickly collapsing forward as they turn around, air being slowly sucked out by three holes in the glass, Kyle nodding to them, his smartpistol held out as he begins to move onto the next room's window.

"He's... quick..." notes Simmons as he watched Kyle expertly move on.

"He is" smiles Cilcia before she hurries to the next door, walking into another empty corridor, "Looks like the other team is doing a good job distracting them...".

**The Other Team**

Ren and John sprinted down the halls and rooms, their shotguns blasting away as corpses riddled the ground, chunks of electronics laid in the blood, and blood against the walls as Yang followed them from the outside, occasionally shooting into the room with her smart pistol. They were making good time, as they were nearing the engine room, however they pass through one more corridor before they enter the seemingly-cafeteria of the ship, where hundreds of grunts stood, quickly firing their weapons as the roar of gun shots surround them, hitting all over them as they immediately take cover.

"Intruders are on board! Get Captain MacAllan to safety!" orders a grunt suddenly. It was unbelievable, one of the most infamous members of the MCOR was present in the ship, and that was none-other than James MacAllan.

James MacAllan, Ex-IMC pilot, joined the MCOR to rid the IMC ever since his colony was taken out.

"Make sure they don't take the ship!" commands MacAllan before he is taken out of the room in a hurry, bullets continuing to spray all over John and Ren.

Yang immediately gets her radio on, "Kyle! MacAllan is making a dash for it... get after him, he just left the cafeteria!".

**On the Other Side of the Ship**

"Got it" replies Kyle over his radio before switching channels to Cilcia and Simmon's own, quickly talking out, "Got to run, MacAllan's making a run for it a bit off from here, I'll be back when I can".

"Watch it Kyle! If MacAllan's on the ship, he'll have a big security detail!" warns Cilcia before he nods, Kyle immediately kicking off the glass and activating his thrust pack, quickly flying at the underbelly of the green ship before popping up at the other side, Yang immediately coming to view.

"That way!" yells Yang through the radio as Kyle nods, turning away and immediately thrusting off, before Yang begins to fire her smart pistol at the glass.

He immediately catches sight of James MacAllan sprinting with a large squad of grunts and three pilots running into the control room, the escape pods being in the next room. He does what he didn't want to ever do, Kyle smashes himself into the glass just as MacAllan exits the room, immediately forcing himself into the next room as MacAllan, the grunts, and the pilots turn in surprise, Kyle struggling onto his feet as he raised his smart pistol, about to engage.

A pilot shoots fire as the smart pistol flies out of his hand, Kyle spinning in turn and pulling out his C.A.R SMG, immediately slipping out 6 bullets and taking out a few grunts before another shot rings out, his C.A.R SMG immediately clattering onto the ground.

"Good try..." smiles MacAllan briefly before he was about to turn into the escape pod.

"I don't think so" frowns Kyle as he lunges forward, however a shot rings out as it hits his vest, causing him to stumble as he hits the wall, sliding onto the ground and coming to a rest at on of the dead grunt's legs.

"All right... let's pack..." starts MacAllan before a burst of shots ring out, the remaining grunts instantly dropping as the pilots collapse in pain, Kyle now standing as he held the smoking barrel of a B3 Wingman.

"Let's take you in... shall we Mister MacAllan?" asks Kyle as he grabs James, pinning him up against the wall with his arm as he prepared to announce for his arrest.

"Why are you doing this?" asks MacAllan as Kyle was forcing him up against the wall.

"Because... I'm part of the IMC" replies Kyle as he reached for MacAllan's other arm.

"But WHY are you part of the IMC?" asks MacAllan in turn, Kyle stopping instantly as he took a moment to process the question.

"Because... I..." trails Kyle as he becomes slightly flustered, unable to answer, "I... I...".

"You don't have a real answer do you?" asks MacAllan as he felt Kyle's grasp loosen. Suddenly Kyle's oxygen mask goes off, a unknown man popping onto the screen, corner of his vision as the man seemed japanese in descent.

"Is this the guy James?" asks the man.

"That's him Bish" replies MacAllan.

"Hey... how the hell did you get into my system?" frowns Kyle as he frowns at the small image of the man, who nervously smiles at him in turn.

"Oh, Sorry?" asks Bish, "Ah... I see... here we go... Corporal Kyle Wasser... 10th Division of Anti-Titans... designated for pilot training...".

"Hey! Are you hacking into our systems?" asks Kyle in turn.

"Don't get aggressive Kyle" smiles James, "Just relax... let's talk this out shall we?".

"Why would I do that? I can kill you right now" frowns Kyle.

"Because... you need a real reason to fight Kyle... just being in the IMC without reason is no good... you're quite a good fighter... I'm surprised you're only a grunt with the IMC... but I'm glad that you haven't been put into their training program".

"Why?" asks Kyle in turn as he was confused.

"Oh you don't know?" asks Bish.

"Course not! I'm only a grunt!" frowns Kyle.

"Ah... you see... the IMC... they don't like... literally train you... they more like, tap into your head and stuff" replies Bish as he playfully gestured at the air, "Real sick stuff... and then... they kinda just.. brainwash them? Is that the right word, brainwash? I guess, and the pilots kind of just... you know...".

"You're terrible at explaining this" comments Kyle.

"What's he's trying to say is... when you undergo IMC's 'experimental' pilot program, you're really just letting them alter your psych... trust me... I know" sighs James as he calmly places a hand on Kyle's shoulder.

"So... what now? I'm not sure if I see why you're telling me all this" sighs Kyle.

"James... run!" groans a pilot on the ground.

"Not now Barker... give me another minute" replies James MacAllan before turning to Kyle, who still loosely pinned him against the wall, "Kyle... what is your reason for joining the IMC?".

"Actually... I can answer that" smiles Bish on both sides, "It shows here on his report, 'Joined IMC because of personal promises'".

"Personal Promises?" asks MacAllan in surprise.

"It's... a thing..." trails Kyle nervously, "It's.. a promise with an old friend of mine... I agreed to join the Frontier War if she joined a faction...".

"Who is this... lady?" asks James.

"Cilcia Romana..." replies Kyle bluntly, "Wait... why am I telling you this?".

"Kyle... listen to me" frowns James in all honesty, "The IMC is only going to screw you over... trust me I know".

"How?" asks Kyle.

"Which Colony are you from?" asks James.

"I'm from Earth... Canada specifically" replies Kyle.

"Well... what was the catch for you to join the IMC?".

"Well... they'd get the codes to my bank account" replies Kyle.

"That's what they told me! Then they fucked me over!" frowns Bish suddenly.

"Huh..." trails Kyle.

"Kyle... you're... a heap of potential... you just need to find the right person to turn to... so I'm going to give you an offer" smiles James calmly.

"Go ahead" nods Kyle as he pushes himself away from James, who adjusts his jacket before smiling to Kyle.

"I want you... to do what's right" explains James.

"What's right?".

"I want you... to join the MCOR...".

"You want me... to leave the IMC... to join you?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"You look like a smart individual... we could use more men like you... not afraid to do what's right... the IMC... are ruining people's lives out here Kyle" as James places his hand on his shoulder, "I want you to help us stop them...".

"I... I..." trails Kyle as he was unsure at this point.

"No need to answer me now" replies MacAllan, "I want you to think about it... I'll give you a specific radio transmission... and I want you to report to it by tomorrow on your final decision... whether you will fight for the IMC... or you will fight for MCOR".

"I just... can you please explain everything more clearly to me?" suddenly pleads Kyle, "I want to know what's really happening... I'm only in this war... because my... old friend is here...".

"Kyle... the IMC is just here to mine out resources... their a goliath in the universe... they're destroying people's lives out there Kyle... you believe in what's right... I know that... and I know you will be smart... I want you to join us... help us put a stop to their... oppression!" as MacAllan shakes him slightly.

"That's... that's deep" nods Kyle, causing James to chuckle in turn.

"Do what's right Kyle... join the Militia... let's put a stop to the IMC before they do anymore damage" sighs MacAllan.

"What about me? What do I do with you now?" asks Kyle in worry.

"How about... you let me and my fellow pilots here leave safely... we'll stay in touch... and if you make your decision... like I said... contact us tomorrow... here's the signal" as he hands Kyle a slip of paper, "Just request for MacAllan... then you tell me, alright?".

"Oh... okay" nods Kyle, "What about this situation right now? The Militian Fleet and the IMC fleet?".

"We'll be warping out of here after I arrive on my ship..." replies MacAllan, "Just finish your mission, then return to your ship".

"Alright..." sighs Kyle, "You can take the pod... now go".

James MacAllan picks up the wounded pilots with ease and stuffing them into the escape pod, before turning around to Kyle, "Thank you... and I know you'll do the right thing... take care".

"You too MacAllan" nods Kyle in turn before the pod door shuts, the ejection of the pod activating before it launches out into space, heading straight for the rest of the Militian fleet.

"Well... Good Luck Kyle... and I'll hopefully see you soon" smiles Bish before he winks at Kyle, soon fading out of his visors as his normal radio flickers to life.

"Cilcia... calm down! He's alright!" yells over his radio suddenly, scaring him as he jumps up.

"Calm Down!? He hasn't responded to any radio contact for the past 15 minutes!" yells Cilcia over the radio.

"He's alright! He's probably busy with MacAllan" frowns Yang over the radio.

"MacAllan got away!" comes back over the radio, Kyle being the one who spoke, "The fucker slipped right past me! His pilots slowed me just enough".

"God Damnit!" frowns Yang over the radio.

"Oh Kyle! You're alive!" pops happily over the radio.

"Well... yes" nods Kyle slowly, "Why wouldn't I be?".

"You just went alone against one of the MCOR's best" frowns Cilcia over the radio, "I had to be worried for your sake~".

"Well... I'm fine" assures Kyle, "Is the mission objective completed?".

"Done!" shouts Ren over the radio before a massive explosion rocks the ship, "How do we get out of here!?".

"I'll ask" replies Kyle before he switches channels, "USS Enterprise, this is Corporal Wasser, part of the boarding party... please advise over".

"This is Spyglass... we read you loud and clear" replies the monotone AI.

"Spyglass, we require immediate extraction... objectives have been completed, please advise over!" frowns Kyle as he runs into the next room, being sucked out by the hole in the glass and into dark space, activating his thrusters and flying at the underbelly, searching for the rest of the boarding party.

"Roger... please move to your breaching point... we will have a pick up awaiting shortly" assures Spyglass.

"Copy, moving out" replies Kyle before he switches back to the other channel, "Head on back to our entry point, Pick up's on it's way" orders Kyle as he begins to navigate his path towards the front of the ship.

"Copy... moving out" replies Simmons.

"Got it!" smiles Cilcia.

"Copy Copy~" smiles John.

"Moving" nods Ren.

"On my way" sighs Yang.

**3 Minutes Later**

He leaned back against the railing calmly as he looked to the doors before him, awaiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Suddenly the door to the left opens, and Cilcia runs in, Simmons trailing behind as her expression brightens up upon seeing him instantly.

"Kyle!" beams Cilcia as she eagerly runs up to him, the grunt nodding in turn as he leans off the railing.

"Cilcia..." calmly nods Kyle before he looks out the glass, "Where's the others?".

"They're still on their way" sighs Simmons as he slowly walked to them.

"You're alright!" beams Cilcia as she hugs him tightly suddenly, pressing her head into his vest before feeling the presence of a small cold bullet embedded in his chest, "And you were shot?".

"Maybe" replies Kyle, "Just Maybe" as he playfully smiles, rubbing her head gently before turning serious, "Cilcia... I'll need to talk about something serious".

"Alright" sighs Cilcia, oblivious to his encounter with MacAllan. 

The door in the center opens, Yang, Ren and John bursting in as they run in, "Where's pickup?".

Just on cue, the light of the sun behind them is blocked out as a small dropship was startlingly close to the glass.

"There it is" smiles Kyle before he frowns, "How do we get on that?".

"This is going to take a while...".

**Back Aboard the IMC Flagship, The Enterprise, 30 Minutes Later**

They finally exit the ship, their ammo expended, equipment used, and sweat dripping down their skin. "Cilcia... we need to talk" sighs Kyle as he hooks his arms with hers, dragging hers to the side as Yang watched him do so, before running off.

"What is it?" asks Cilcia as they reach the far wall, standing far from the rest of the crew members as they were all alone.

"I... I... can I trust you?" asks Kyle unsurely as he looks around.

"Of course Kyle" nods Cilcia.

"Right..." sighs Kyle, "Not a word to anybody... okay? This is only going to be between you... and me".

"Between.. you and me" nods Cilcia assuringly "Just talk...".

"When I said MacAllan slipped through my fingers... I was lying... I caught him... but I letted him get away" frowns Kyle.

"Why'd you do that?" frowns Cilcia in turn.

"We... we talked" sighs Kyle, stopping as he looks around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You guys talked?" asks Cilcia.

"Yeah... we talked for the time I was quiet on the radio" replies Kyle, "He... He...".

"Go on".

"He proposed that I join the MCOR to fight against the IMC" sighs Kyle in turn.

"Well... will you?".

"I don't know... that's why I came to talk to you" replies Kyle.

"Well... I... don't know... why did he want you to join?" asks Cilcia.

"To do what's right".

"Then why don't you join?" smiles Cilcia.

"I... don't want to make you my enemy" replies Kyle.

"Who says I'll become your enemy?" smiles Cilcia, "I'll join you with the MCOR... friends to the end... right?".

"Really?" asks Kyle as he brightens up.

"Of course!" smiles Cilcia, "Friends to the End!" as she pats his shoulder, "Where you go... I go... what you see... I see... what you want... I want... what you do... I do" as she smiles warmly.

"Thanks... I'll have to send a transmission to a specific frequency to confirm our acceptance into the MCOR" smiles Kyle.

**Meanwhile on the Command Deck**

"And it seems we have two traitors in our midst" frowns the CEO as he looked at the camera screen.

"So my suspicions were confirmed" frowns Yang, "He never liked us pilots... no wonder why... he was working for the enemy all along".

"That means he must've saved MacAllan on the Militian Ship!" frowns the CEO before he slams the table with his fist.

"Should we deal with him?" asks Blake.

"No... we'll have MacAllan come fetch him... then we'll deal with 'em" smirks the CEO, "I'll show them... my company is the biggest power in the known universe afterall...".


	4. Joining the Enemy

**The Following Morning, Aboard the Enterprise, 4:43 AM**

"Did we have to wake up this early?" complains Cilcia as she rubs her eyes, the only light of the titan hangar shining upon the two figures.

"You know we can't risk a later extraction... any later then we'd risk interference from the IMC" before the buzz of an aircraft entering the hangar fills their ears, the sound of metal clinking onto the ground of the hangar causing them to turn around.

There it was, an MCOR dropship, green and red painted with their symbol painted on. The dropship doors open, and out steps the ACE pilots of the MCOR, followed my MacAllan and a female MCOR trooper. "Is that them?" asks the female as she points at the two IMC gruntsinstantly, her other hand at the holster of her handgun.

"Calm down... that's who's joining us" nods MacAllan, "I see you've smartened up slightly".

"Slightly?".

"I'm just fucking with you" chuckles MacAllan, "I'm glad to see you'll be joining us... no point in wasting so much potential with the IMC".

"That or you're scared that they will use his potential against you" smirks Cilcia in turn.

"That's kinda true" chuckles Barker happily, "Ah... I already like her".

"Oh?" smirks the female MCOR trooper, "You're too quick to like her".

"Hey! She's good looking! It's only natural for men to be attracted to her" chuckles MacAllan.

"Oh? I sense some people will be trying to win your heart" teases Kyle to Cilcia as he leans closer to her.

"Hey... my heart stays where it belongs" pouts Cilcia as she puffs her cheeks.

"Where does it belong?" teases Kyle once more.

"Uh..." nervously starts Cilcia before the tapping of footsteps and the clicks of weapon alarm them.

"Looks like this won't be an easy escape" frowns MacAllan as he slips behind cover of the leg of a parked titan.

"IMC! Twelve 'o clock!" yells out the female trooper as she brings out her Hammond, cocking in the bullet as she took cover with MacAllan.

"MacAllan! You're quite gutsy to board my ship yourself!" smirks the CEO of the company as he held onto his Spitfire LMG, aiming it from his hip as a large security detail was with him. The security detail consisted of three squads of grunts, 5 spectres, Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren, including Cilcia's Ex-Squad members Simmons and John.

"I knew you'd turn on us!" frowns Yang as she raises her Eva-8 Shotgun at them, slowly walking forward.

"Keep up your guard Yang" warns Blake as her smart pistol registers the presence of the MCOR troops, however unable to lock on correctly due to the distance between them.

"Don't get too close!" warns Barker as he cocks the chamber of his R-97 compact SMG, flipping up the HCOG sight as he peeks from the cover of a titan's legs.

"Walk away pilots! Walk away now and we can leave without a fight!" orders the IMC Kyle as he turns around, standing in the line of fire directly without fear as Cilcia ducked into cover.

"What are you doing!? Get over here!" ushers Cilcia with a frown due to his carelessness.

"Hold on Cils" before Kyle turns back to the CEO of the IMC, the large security detail beginning to turn their weapons to him in turn, "Are you really going to shoot me?".

"I don't know" smiles Simmons.

"Hahaha.." sarcastically laughs Kyle, "Fuck you" before the sound of clinking surprises everybody.

They all look down to their feet, the CEO finding an arc grenade resting against his leg as he looks up with a frown, "You clever fu..." before the explosion erupts. Arcs of lightning explodes out as a chain reaction occurs, an arc starting from the CEO and sparking through the security detail, frying their electronic systems as most of them drop onto their knees in pain.

"Fuck! Arc Grenade!" frowns Blake as her systems were completely fried, her smart pistol not registering anything as her HUD of the_ FAS_ glasses had been deactivated in the current of electricity.

"Yang!" yells out Ruby before the roar of the shotgun rings out.

"Close shot" nods Kyle as he looks to his left arm, his uniform slightly torn as the shot had barely missed him, "My turn" before he quick draws his Hammond.

Yang prepares to fire once more, howevert the Hammond pistol is leveled first, which meant it was the end for her.

"Yang!" yells out Ruby as she watched the pistol aim at Yang's face.

"No! He's going to kill her!" yells out Pyrrha in pain from the shocking of the arc grenade.

"Fuck..." groans Yang as she realized she wasn't going to win this battle.

He hesitates to shoot her face, rather his pistol dropping from her face and aiming at her leg before he fires.

"Yang!" yells out Ruby as Yang crumples to the ground in pain, holding her left leg as her weapon clatters onto the hangar ground.

"Open fire!" orders the CEO to the security detail.

"Get to the dropship!" orders MacAllan as the MCOR and two IMC grunts turn, quickly sprinting for the awaiting dropship at the other end of the hangar.

"Sir! I can't see anything!" frowns a grunt in the security detail.

"The arc 'nade fried my systems!" frowns Ren as he couldn't see correctly, his vision lagged and blurred as errors and uncomputable equations pop onto his _FAS _glasses.

"I have to do everything around here!" frowns the CEO as he quickly raises his Spitfire, immediately aiming it at Cilcia, who was slightly infront of the other betraying IMC grunt.

"Watch out!" warns the MCOR female trooper.

"Cilcia!" before a shot rings out, a loud thud being heard as Cilcia turns her head in surprise.

"He's down!" smirks the CEO, seconds before the sound of three clatterings surprises him.

"Three arc grenades!?" yells Jaune in surprise before all three explode in unison, causing a massive spark as it starts to fry the security detail and CEO.

"Clever bastard!" chants the CEO as his body shook in pain, the electricity surging through him.

"Fuck..." groans downed Kyle as a bullet wound was now present in his left shoulder.

"What happened!?".

**10 Seconds Earlier**

He quickly drops three arc grenades before kicking them back towards the security detail, who were too stunned and focused to notice before he notices the CEO's weapon aiming to Cilcia.

"Watch out!" calls out the MCOR female trooper as he enters the fray, watching as the blue canisters bounce along the ground towards the large security detail. He jumps in the line of fire a few mili-seconds before the shot from the Spitfire LMG thunders out, a massive stinging pain entering his upper left shoulder as he instantly collapses onto the ground, Cilcia turning around to find him sprawling on the floor.

"Three arc grenades!?" yells out from behind him before the familiar sound thunders, a massive surge entering the security detail as it permanently fries the specters, taking them down.

"Clever Bastard!".

"Fuck...".

"What happened!?" frowns MacAllan as he jumps into the dropship, turning around to find Cilcia also jumping into the dropship after him.

"Hey! We're going to accidentally leave one!" frowns the pilot from the cockpit as he taps against the metal door, snapping their attention into the hangar as one of the two grunts laid on the ground, face-down quietly as his right arm attempted to pull forward.

"Got you now!" smiles Blake as her smart pistol recovers, quickly registering the injured Kyle and locking on, ready to fire.

"No!" before a gunshot rings out, her smart pistol's top being shattered into pieces of metal as Blake drops her destroyed smart pistol, Cilcia picking up the injured Kyle quickly as she begins to stumble to the dropship.

"Hurry up!" frowns Barker as he sat in the dropship, holding onto his R-97 lazily.

"Yeah? Why don't you help?" frowns Cilcia as she makes it to the dropship, quickly throwing Kyle on board followed by diving inside, the door closing shut quickly as the sound of gunfire erupts outside, loud tapping against the dropship becoming visible.

"How bad's the shot?" asks the female MCOR trooper as she kneels down to injured Kyle, holding him down onto the floor as she investigated the wound.

"Nothing but flesh" replies Kyle with a weak chuckle.

"Is it?" teases Barker before he prods the wound with the barrel of his R-97, causing some blood to flow out of the wound, "Wooops".

"Hey! You're staining my uniform!" complains Kyle.

"You won't be needing that" smiles Cilcia before she forcifully grabs his uniform, tearing the shirt apart with ease and leaving him bare chested as he raises an eyebrow over his shoulder.

"Why won't I be needing that?".

"You're MCOR now" smirks MacAllan before he slaps the back of Kyle, "You're one of us".

"Don't slap my back, I just got shot" complains Kyle on the ground of the shuttle.

"Oh suck it up" smirks Cilcia, "I've seen you and your leg... this has to be like nothing".

"Oh? I saved you and this is how you repay me?" pouts Kyle as he playfully puffs his cheek.

"You saved me?" asks Cilcia, "No... he had to have tried to shoot MacAllan".

"Yeah... he must've aimed for me" frowns MacAllan.

"No... he shot at you" nods Kyle in turn, "Why do you think I fell behind you?".

"Oh..." nods Cilcia slowly before she becomes sheepish, looking away in embarrassment as the downed Kyle picks himself up and onto his feet, stumbling slightly.

"Hey! They're locking on!" suddenly yells from the cockpit.

"Wait... what?" yells Barker in turn.

"Their ship! It's locking on!" as those in the back rush to the windows, looking back to the distant IMC cruiser's main cannon, which was powering up and pointing straight at them.

"Hurry! Hit the drives!" commands MacAllan.

"Powering up the drives!".

"It's powering up faster!" frowns the female MCOR trooper as she looked out the window, watching as a yellow glow was becoming visible in the main cannon.

"Fucking hurry!" yells Barker as he watches the cannon slowly power up, the yellow glow becoming brighter slowly.

"Come on you fat hunk of junk!" yells from the cockpit.

"Power up you son of a bitch!" yells from the cockpit right after.

"It's about to fire!" frowns Cilcia as yellow glow had a strong yellow-red orb in the center.

"Finally!" as space time begins to warp around the shift.

"It fired!" yells Kyle just as a massive beam of yellow and red penetrates towards them, ripping through space quickly.

"Holy fuck! We might not make it!" frowns from the cockpit, "That thing's getting close!".

"Holy shiit!~" before the ship rips through space and time, disappearing from the sector seconds before the beam tears past where they just were.

**Aboard the Enterprise**

"Damnit!" yells the CEO angrily as he pounds his fist onto the table, cracking the glass in the process.

"They've warped deep into the frontier... we'll need weeks to trace it to where they have went" sighs a cadet in the bridge.

"Well get to work!" orders the CEO.

"I'm... sorry... sir" apologizes the security detail that went with the CEO into the titan hangar, "It's our fault we allowed them to enter the dropship and leave".

"Yes... it is your fault!" frowns the CEO as he turns around, his eyes red in hatred as the air around him glowed in hatred.

"We're... sorry" sighs Blake as she kneels down, the other pilots doing the same as gruntsquickly drop after them.

"This is unacceptable! You are the **best**! Yet you allowed two **grunts** of the IMC to escape with MacAllan and the others!" frowns the CEO as he stomps on the ground, his voice echoing through the bridge repeatedly.

"We understand" slowly nods Weiss, "But we can get them next time...".

"There is no '**next time**'" frowns the CEO, "By then... who knows what can happen? They have two members that know the insides of our infrastructure... two that can fight! The two best Kyles! They can **win** now!".

"Sir... they're still grunts..." starts Pyrrha.

"grunts!? To us they are! grunts? To them? No, to them. They're pilots!" frowns the CEO, "The two can fight! We just let them slip past our fingers into enemy hands!".

"So?" frowns Blake.

"They have an advantage!" frowns the CEO, angrily pointing at the pilots, "You grunts are dismissed! Get out!" as the grunts quickly leave silently.

"How about we just go after them? Take them out in the next run?" suggests Ruby sheepishly.

"There is no next run!" frowns the CEO, "Why don't you get that!?".

"What do you mean? There's always a chance for redemption" frowns Jaune.

"You don't think! Use your goddamn head!" frowns the CEO as he angrily taps his head to gesture at them.

"I don't get it" shrugs Nora carelessly.

"They will train him! He'll become stronger! There won't be an easy kill next time! Who knows what they will do to him? Maybe he'll become a titan pilot... maybe lead the entire MCOR fleet for goddamn sake!".

"I... I..." stutters Ruby.

"We understand".

"Understand? That's not enough!" frowns the CEO, "You need to execute! You need to do the objective! No slacking off! No more failing!".

"Understood sir!" frowns Jaune as he salutes.

"I'm tired of this! One more time... you fail me one more time" as he angrily shook his fist, "One of your families... no more!".

The pilots gasp in turn as they look at him in disbelief, "No! That's simply too cruel!".

"And what's more cruel, is that you don't do your orders! I've trained you to be the best! Best of the fleet! Best of the universe!" as the CEO angrily walks towards the group, "If you don't understand the pain I have to deal with... then your family will!".

"You can't do that! That's not legal!" frowns Weiss.

"Legal my ass! No one cares! I run the IMC, the biggest corporation in the universe! Nothing... Nothing! Will stop me!" frowns the CEO one final time as he stood directly before the group.

"I..." starts Weiss before sighing in defeat, "I understand...".

"Good!" frowns the CEO, "You all will be undergoing extensive and intensive training in the hangar from now on until further notice!".

"No... No!" cries out Ruby, just before a large amount of hands grapple onto the pilots, beginning to pull them out forcifully.

"You can't do this!" cries out Blake.

"No! Not the drill! No more! Please!" cries out Jaune as they were towed out of the room. The door shuts quickly, and silence enstills the room.

"Now... trace that jump signal...".

**2 Hours Later**

"Where are we headed?" asks Kyle as he pulls at his bandages lightly, shifting the bandages to cover the wound more efficiently as he looks outside, the sight of a massive IMC carrier smashed into the surface of the green planet filling his eyes, "Isn't that the missing IMC carrier, _The Odyssey_?".

"Correct you are" smiles Barker, "We brought the fucker down to the planet of Troy... it's one of our big bases now".

"Holy shit... that's cool" smiles Cilcia, "I never thought I'd ever see the old ship again".

"Why?" asks MacAllan.

"We both used to be stationed there" smiles Cilcia, "Isn't that right Kyle?".

"It's true" nods Kyle, "Back when we first joined the IMC, we were stationed on the _The Odyssey_ for regular training for a few months".

"Did you have anything valuable on the ship?" asks MacAllan, "Plenty of personal items were found in the wreckage".

"Actually..." starts Kyle as he gives it deep thought, "There might be something I left... something... we left" as he looks to Cilcia.

"What do you mean" asks Cilcia confusingly.

"You know what I mean" winks Kyle before he hits her arm jokingly, "Remember? King of Hearts?".

"Oh my god... you still had those photos?" smiles Cilcia as she drops her head into her hands.

"Yeah I did!" smiles Kyle, "No way I'd lose those pictures!".

"Why? What's the pictures about?" smiles the female MCOR trooper.

"Hey... Don't get too caught up in their privacy Sarah" warns MacAllan playfully.

"No don't worry" smiles Kyle, "It's just photos as children and growing up".

"So... a scrap book?" asks Barker.

"Pretty much" nods Cilcia, "But... it might be a little more... private..." before her face starts to turn red.

"What does that mean?" asks Kyle curiosily, "Did you have something in that?".

"Touching down in 10 seconds!" chants the pilots from the cockpit.

"Alright... ready up you two... they'll be raising weapons at two IMC gruntsstepping off" sighs MacAllan, "Just keep your cool".

"We're here" sighs Sarah as the dropship lightly bumps onto the surface of the planet, outside the windows, hundreds of arms dealers, militian members, militian pilots, and other smugglers ran amuck, however stopping to look at the ship as the doors open.

"We're back!" smirks MacAllan as he, Sarah, and Barker hop out, the crowds around them cheering in joy.

"Did you kick any ass!?" asks one of the militian members happily.

"No... I already told you... it was an extraction" replies MacAllan before he turns to the ship, "Come on out you two".

"Who goes out first?" asks Cilcia quietly.

"I will" frowns Kyle before he walks to the door, jumping out as the click of weapons and frowns enter the crowd.

"It's that Kyle!" frowns a militian pilot as his Hammond pistol aimed directly at Kyle.

"That bastard allowed the IMC to win back on Angel City!" frowns another militian Kyle as his R101C carbine aimed straight at Kyle.

"No no no calm down" smiles MacAllan.

"Wasn't he part of the boarding party?" asks another militian pilot in confusion, his leg in a bandage and cast, "I could've sworn I've seen him before".

"How's the leg?" smirks Kyle.

"Oh you asshole!" frowns the pilot, "You were the one who shot us back on the ship!".

"Now now" smiles MacAllan, "He's no longer IMC... he's one of us...".

"Cilcia?" calls out Kyle as he turns around, Cilcia sheepishly walking out as a few happy grunts and noises come from the men of the Militia, Cilcia's adorableness and beauty proving enough to charm them.

"They're looking at me weird~" quietly whispers Cilcia as she hides behind Kyle's back, peeking from his side as the men surrounding them had charming eyes turned to her.

"You're just too beautiful for them" winks Kyle in turn silently.

"So... they're one of us?" asks a militian Kyle after a few minutes of awkward staring.

"Yeah" nods Sarah, "One of us".

A massive cheer erupts from the militians all around them as a few jackets are thrown into the air, Kyle becoming confused as he looks to MacAllan, "Is this normal?".

"Yup" nods MacAllan, "Just head on over to the bar... ask for directions... they'll probably try buying you drinks and stuff".

"Right..." nods Kyle before he turns to the cheering Militians, who all beckoned the duo to follow them, "I guess we should follow".

"Welcome to the Miltia!" happily cheers a few militians as they paraded around, leading them through a bazaar like area, headed for the bar that was placed somewhere in the wreckage of the IMC supercarrier. Plenty of items were on display in the different stands scattered in the wreckage, the massive parade of militians partying through as smugglers and arms dealers watch with amusement.

After a few minutes of partying through the ship, they open into the once-cafeteria of the ship, which had been refitted into a large bar as all the heads present turn to them.

"Uhhh..." trails Cilcia.

"They're one of us!" cheers a grunt of the militia before the whole bar joins in the cheering.

"Eheheh..." nervously chuckles Kyle before he and Cilcia are dragged up to the counter, the duo settling down as the parade of militia members surround them.

"What's in your mind?" asks the bartender as he looks over to the duo.

"Bottle of Scotch" replies Kyle.

"And you?".

"Uhh... whiskey" shrugs Cilcia, the bartender nodding before turning to the massive collection of alcohol.

"What's the IMC like?" followed by another hundred questions as Kyle and Cilcia leaned back, surprise in their eyes as they were overwhelmed with the amount of questions directed at them.

"One at a time please!" orders Kyle just before the tap of the glass bottle on the counter draws away his attention, a bottle of scotch awaiting for him on the counter.

"Kyle?" squeaks out Cilcia, "Help me~".

"How about dinner tonight!?" yells from the crowd of militian members as a fight breaks out for Cilcia's attention, who watches in surprise as Kyle quietly drank his bottle of scotch.

"Kyle!" pouts Cilcia as she puffs her cheeks at him, drawing his attention as he places his bottle of scotch onto the counter.

"Yea?" asks Kyle carelessly as he spins around to face all, looking to her.

"Get me a Scotch" suddenly sighs a female voice next to him, surprising him slightly as he looks.

His jaw nearly drops at the beauty as he manages to hold himself together. Next to him sat a blonde, her hair long and beautiful, her skin as white and fair as milk, her blue eyes glowing like gems under light as he was captivated by her.

"Kyle!" frowns Cilcia before he takes a slap to his back, hitting his wound as he lets out a grunt of pain, falling out of his seat and onto the ground as he lets out a pained breath, the argument of the militian grunts stopping as they turn to him.

"Cilcia... you hit the wound~" groans Kyle as he laid on the floor face-down.

"Who are... you?" asks the beautiful girl he had sat next to, her curiosity peaked as she looked down to Kyle.

"Ahh~" groans Kyle on the floor, too busy being in pain to care as Cilcia shakes her head.

"Who are you?" asks Cilcia in turn as she frowns, as she had noticed Kyle's stare at her beauty as the girl takes her semi-threatening voice in stride.

"Christiane Friedrich" proudly states the girl as she enters a proud stature, "You may know my father as one of the high commanders of the Militia".

"Ah!" smiles Kyle as he instantly crawls back onto his seat, ignoring the burning pain in his left shoulder as he was far too captivated by Christiane's charms to care, "Nice to meet you Christiane... I am Kyle Wasser! Ex-IMC? You may know me for some of my shenanigans" as he suddenly took on a fake, flirty and cocky attitude.

"Kyle!" frowns Cilcia.

"Kyle Wasser? Never heard" shrugs Cilcia.

"Lazer?" brings up Kyle.

"Doesn't ring a bell" shakes Cilcia.

"Damnit" sighs Kyle, "I must drown myself in scotch... I wasn't acknowledged by such a gorgeous girl" as he jokingly takes the bottle of scotch, preparing to take another sip.

"Oh?" asks Christiane in surprise, her face somewhat red to his honest compliment as she looks away briefly, her eyes wide open as Cilcia frowns.

"You asswipe!" frowns Cilcia before she punches his arm with all her might, sending out an audible pop as Kyle frowns in response.

"What the hell Cilcia? What's gotten into you?" frowns Kyle, "What's with you now? Now you're punching me and stuff".

"Hey tough guy!" comes from the crowd before a militian grunt steps forward, "I saw you flirting with her!" as he points at Christiane, "Don't you know who she is?".

"Should I be?" cockily responds Kyle with a smirk.

"She's Christiane Friedrich! Her father is one of the big boys of the Militia! If you think flirting with her as soon as you join us is alright, you better have another idea!".

"Oh yeah? Like what" smirks Kyle, Cilcia's frown turning into a smile as she knew what Kyle would suggest.

"You need more respect if you're even going to talk to her! I've been at this for two years! I can't even look at her!" frowns the grunt.

"Oh? Respect? Easy, I'll arm wrestle you" smirks Kyle.

"Oh?" smirks the grunt, "You're on!".

**2 Minutes Later**

"Alright! Lock up!" smiles Christiane as the two brutes lock arms, their hand grasping tightly as they sat across from one another.

"You're going down bud" smirks Kyle, "I was the best in the IMC at arm wrestling".

"You're talking out of your ass" smiles the other grunt, "I've been going to the gym everyday, I've got muscle, unlike your flabby ass" as he shakes Kyle's arm jokingly.

"Just see" smirks Cilcia.

"Alright... no cheating" reminds Christiane, "It's only right if it's fair... cheating is not tolerated!".

"Got it beauty" winks Kyle.

"Got it... mam" nods the grunt before he readies.

Christiane holds their fists together with one hand as she begins to count down, "Three... Two... One!" before she lets go.

The muscles of the miltian grunt rages out, filling up his sleeve completely as veins pop onto the skin, however Kyle's arm maintaining it's neutral state as he yawns jokingly.

"What the fuck!?" asks one of the militian pilots in disbelief to Kyle's easy going.

"How the hell is he keeping himself up?" grunts the dueling militian as he attempts to bring Kyle's arm down.

"Well this is embarrassing" remarks Kyle before he looks to Christiane, "Can I interest you to dinner sometime beautiful?".

"Oh?" asks Christiane, "Not a chance... you can't possibly be that strong" as she smirks.

"Oh really?" asks Kyle before he easily takes down the militian without looking, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Ahh! Fuck!" yells the militian as he holds his aching bicep, getting out of the chair quickly.

"Alright! Me next!" smirks a grey-haired militian as he sits down, "Barry there isn't too tough... let's see how tough you are against a veteran like me".

"If I can kick Spectre ass, I'm sure I can kick human ass" smirks Kyle cockily, "But anything for a chance for dinner with beautiful here" as he playfully winks at Christiane.

"Stop your flirting" frowns Christiane, "Have some chivalry, give your attention to your opponent".

"As you say beautiful" smiles Kyle before he turns to the man, "On your mark".

"Now!" shouts the man before his muscles bursts out, his bicep becoming larger as veins pop out, his face turning more red as he attempts to bring down Kyle, who was yet to move.

"So..." trails Kyle, "What's it like in the MCOR?".

"How the hell is he so strong!?" frowns the man as he attempts to bring Kyle's arm down.

"Come on Frank!" cheers Christiane.

"Got it Chris!" smiles the man before he gives it his all, his muscles bulging out one final time as Kyle still kept them in the center with ease.

"I might have to use my muscles now" frowns Kyle before he starts to flex, his bicep growing slightly larger, however a strong wave of strength hits his arm as he easily takes down his opponent, also slamming his fist onto the table in victory, the militians around them 'Oo~' in admiration as Frank smiles at Kyle while holding his bicep.

"You're good boy... real good" smiles Frank, "The rumors are really true afterall".

"Rumors huh?".

"Me!" cheers a militian pilot before he steps in, lifting up his sleeve as he quickly takes Kyle's fist, "You're going down!".

"Oh am I?" smirks Kyle as he willingly locks arms.

"No holding back... we'll go with all our might alright?" asks the pilot.

"Sure thing buddy" smirks Kyle as Christiane takes his fist, placing them in the center quickly, "Hey Beauty... will I get to talk to you after this?".

"If you somehow beat everyone" smirks Christiane happily, "I don't mind... but you need to fight for it".

"Done" smirks Kyle, "Let's go bud".

"Three... two... one" before a loud smash is audible, a crack becoming visible on the table as the pilot falls out of his chair, holding his arm in pain, "That was quick" comments Christiane in surprise.

"I can't lose infront of a beauty like you" smiles Kyle as he flirts with his eyebrows.

"Alright! Barker's in the scene! Step aside fellas! Let me show you how it's done!" smiles Barker as he jumps onto the seat across from Kyle, "Come on! Let me humiliate your IMC ass".

"How good are you Barker?" smiles Kyle as he locks arms quickly.

"I'm the fourth best in MCOR, Sarah, and some other chick with MacAllan are above me" smirks Barker.

"Let's see how good you are" smirks Kyle as they hold their fist in the center, Christiane holding them down as she begins to count down.

"Three... Two... One!" smiles Christiane before pulling back, Barker flexing his muscles as they rip through the sleeve with ease, veins popping out as his face turned red, budging Kyle slightly, however unable to go anymore as Kyle held him up.

"Holy shit!" chants a few grunts in surprise, "He's holding Barker without flexing!".

"Here's my limit!" smirks Barker before he gives it his all, nearly tapping Kyle out before Kyle's arm flexes slightly, muscle popping out as veins become more visible, quickly causing Barker's hand to fly back to the other side and slam into the table loudly.

"Damn!" chants a few grunts of the Militia as Barker grabs his arm, looking at Kyle in disbelief.

"How the fuck were you only a grunt in the IMC?" asks Barker in surprise and mild fear as he looked at Kyle.

"Let's just say..." shrugs Kyle, "I tried to do what's right".

"Alright step aside" smirks MacAllan as he settles down, "If you can take down Barker so easily, let's see how well you can take me on".

"Let's go James" smiles Kyle as he eagerly grabs his hand, the two locking.

"You're going down! Cap Mac is the third best in the Militia!" chants a grunt.

"You did good... really good... so let it be known... I'm somewhat impressed" smiles Christiane as he takes their fists, putting them in the center, "But it's time for your hot streak to stop".

"Come on bud" smirks MacAllan as he brings back his sleeve, a competitive smile on his face.

"You better beat him Cap" smiles Sarah as she watches in amusement.

"Three... two... one!" smiles C hristiane before she lets go.

"Holy shit" mumbles the crowd as Kyle and MacAllan were equal in the center, MacAllan's muscles completely bursted out as Kyle's muscles were semi-flexed.

"That all you got?" smirks MacAllan in order to intimidate his opponent.

"Tell 'em Cils" smirks Kyle.

"That's only half" smiles Cilcia, "Some people learnt that the hardway".

"What do you mean halfway? That's bullshit" smirks MacAllan, "You have to be talking out of your ass..".

"Just watch" just before MacAllan's fist slams onto the table, letting out a pop as MacAllan seemingly jumps out in pain and amazement.

"This guy's a fucking titan in a human form!" chants a militian grunt as MacAllan held his arm in pain.

"Alright... no more fun and games" frowns Sarah as she sits across from Kyle, "You're going down".

"Am I?" smirks Kyle, "Let's go Sarah" as he locks his hand with hers, "Hey Beautiful... can I still get dinner with you?".

"In your dreams" smiles Christiane, "I might consider it if you beat the best".

"Alright!" smiles Kyle before he turns to Sarah, "On your mark".

"I'm here" suddenly calls out a voice, chills running down several spines as Kyle turns to look.

Ambient red eyes look at him, long black hair that went a little down her waist, her breasts popping out at him. She wore the militia uniform, matching that of a pilot's as several gasps ring out.

"Momoyo!" calls out a few members.

"Wait... someone from Earth?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"I'm from Earth" calls out Christiane.

"Where from?" asks Kyle.

"Luebeck Germany" replies Christiane.

"Who are you?" asks Momoyo to Kyle.

"Kyle Wasser... Ex-IMC".

"Right, best grunt" nods Momoyo, "You look better in person then footage".

"Compliments!" smiles Kyle, "Who are you?".

"Kawakami Momoyo" replies the busty girl, "Kawakami, Japan".

"Japanese huh?" smiles Kyle as he nods, "Good to know they're also from Earth.

"Oh? Who are you beautiful?" flirts Momoyo instantly as she strides up to Cilcia, wrapping her hand around her back as she brings Cilcia into her.

"Three... two... one!" cheers Christiane before she lets go, the two going at it as Sarah's arms flex, small muscles coming out, however her power extraordinary as she holds Kyle in the center, who's muscles were half-flexed.

"Not bad Sarah" nods Kyle before he flexes once more, increasing his muscle size before slowly beginning to push Sarah back.

"No!" frowns Sarah before she gives it her all, managing to slow Kyle down, however his advance still continuing.

"Oh my god he might win!" smiles a few faces in the militia just as Sarah's fist taps against the table, signaling her defeat as she sighs, standing up and joining MacAllans side, all his opponents hanging their heads in shame.

"Oh... you're strong" remarks Momoyo as she moves away from Cilcia, settling down across from Kyle before bringing out her hand, "But I'm the strongest".

"Let's see" smiles Kyle confidently.

"Alright... clear out ten meters" sighs MacAllen as the crowd flees to the walls.

"On your mark" smirks Momoyo to Kyle.

"Now!" chants Kyle before the two go at it.

"Not bad" smirks Momoyo as she increases her strength, beginning to push him back.

"Looks like I have to hit my best!" before Kyle's biceps flex to their maximum, bulging out of his sleeves as his veins burst out, his strength increasing as he manages to push Momoyo back slightly.

"Very good" smirks Momoyo, "But I'm better". She gives it her best as she pushes him back with ease, smashing his hand into the table and shattering the wood as Kyle is thrown onto the ground, the table flipping and rolling about as Momoyo stands up, "But I'm the best for a reason".

"Damn" groans Kyle before he picks himself off his feet, exercising his arm as a few bones pop into place, rolling his neck before turning to Momoyo, who was leaving, "Hey... you're good... real good...".

"I know" before she leaves silently.

"Well..." sighs MacAllan, "I'm pretty embarrassed... but impressed".

Kyle suddenly strides up to Chris flirtatiously, "So... can I interest you into dinner?" smiles Kyle.

"On one condition" smirks Chris.

"Anything for you" winks Kyle.

"My father joins us".

"Done" smirks Kyle before turning around, "To pointless wandering for the next few hours!".

**A Few Hours Later**

"Look at this bazaar" sighs Kyle as he stood alone in the massive open area in the middle of the forest, tables set up everywhere, food stands and merchants alike surrounding the outer circle as people ate and sat in the center area.

He had been napping in a tree for a few hours, as can be told by his messy hair and leaves stuck onto his shirt and pants. He stretches his arms upwards, a few bones popping as he states, "Man... that nap was nice~".

"Excuse me~" calls out a militian grunt before he brushes past Kyle in a hurry.

"No worries" replies Kyle before he turns back to the massive gathering before him. He couldn't spot out any of the people he'd seen earlier, shrugging in defeat as he walks to one of the stands.

"Buy my shit!" smiles a merchant as he gestured to the display of food before him.

"How much?" asks Kyle as he reaches into his uniform.

"It's free idiot! MCOR's on the house" smiles the merchant.

"Oh..." smiles Kyle before shrugging, pointing to a simple dish, "I suppose one of that?".

"Coming right up!" smiles the merchant before getting to work on preparing the meal.

"_**Maybe a seat near the edge won't hurt**_" shrugs Kyle as he looked about, the night sky showing the stars as the simple buzz of chatter and insects ringed his ears. "Here ya go!" smiles the merchant as he held out the plate, plastic utensils already present as Kyle takes it lazily, quickly walking to a table cornered off at the edge and settling down alone.

He begins to quietly eat as the atmosphere around him seemed festive in the environment, his surroundings lit up by torches instead of lights, giving a more natural feeling as he sat quietly, nibbling away. "Spirit of the wind!" chants near him as he turns his head, a man in a red bandana being the source as he was eagerly talking to a merchant, also wearing a militia uniform.

He quickly returns back to his food, eager to get it over with as he ignores the chatter around him, peace entering his mind as he ate.

**The IMC Fleet, Aboard the Enterprise**

"Move Faster!" angrily yells the CEO, the pilots of the IMC all strapped to treadmills that had been set to 20 mph, most struggling to even keep up with the speed, some scraping their legs repeatedly.

"It's 20 miles per hour! Give us a fucking brake!" frowns Blake as she barely stayed on the treadmill.

"Improve! Improve!" chants the CEO, "No more fucking around!".

"We get it!" frowns Blake as she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"He's fucking insane!" frowns Jaune as he barely stayed on the treadmill, one mis-placed step would throw him off.

"Fuck him" frowns Ruby before her treadmill boosts up to thirty miles per hour, throwing her off as she is launced across the room, her body tumbling along the hard cold floor as she lays motionless.

"That will teach you about your mouth!" yells the CEO, "Keep running!".

**Back to Kyle**

The sound of the wood creaking gives away the presences as his eyes open, snapping to his left and across the table, where Christiane, an old man, and a red-head with an eyepatch had settled down before him. "Is this him?" quietly asks the old man as he looks to Christiane, who sat across from Kyle directly.

"It is" nods the red-head, "I saw him while he flirted". Kyle swallows down the final bite of his food quietly, not making eyecontact as the trio quietly talked before him. After a few moments of quiet whispers, the red head clears her throat, "Kyle Wasser... I presume?".

"Correct" replies Kyle instantly and stoicly as he looks up, making eye contact with the lone red eye that was exposed. The girl had red eyes with matching red hair that went a little past her waist.

"Kyle Wasser... I did not expect you to join us" remarks the old man inbetween the red head and Christiane, "I am Frank Friedrich... you may know my daughter as...".

"You mean beautiful right?" flirtatiously starts Kyle instantly, the man sighing in turn as Margit frowns, Chris smiling playfully in turn.

"Right.." trails the man.

"Stop your act with her right now" orders the redhead.

"Coming from who?" asks Kyle in turn as his face turns serious, his eyes turning cold as the redhead takes his threatening stare in stride.

"Margit Eberbach... Pilot of the MCOR" replies the red-head.

"I am also Frank Friedrich... one of the Militian Commanders" announces Frank proudly.

"Uh huh" nods Kyle slowly, "Is something the matter with my manners?".

"You have been far too flirtatious to my daughter" frowns Frank, "She's MY little girl... Men like you disgust me, no pride, no honor".

"No pride? No honor?" asks Kyle, "I see why you'd call me that".

"Oh do you?" asks Frank.

"I was atop of the list in the IMC, best grunt in the fleet" smirks Kyle, "Never liked my profession, but it brought in the money, I had fun shooting punks too". He was playing the 'mercenary' type at this point due to his sheer boredom, supposing that indulging on the commander's complaints, he would seemingly seem cooler and more badass.

"You're more cockier than I expected" frowns Margit.

"I can be cocky... in both ways" nods Kyle.

"What does he mean?" asks Chris cluelessly as she looks to her father's shocked expression and Margit's red face.

"It's better... if you don't know... M'lady" replies Margit as she was wide-eyed at Kyle.

"You..." frowns Frank as his fist is clenched.

"Me..." jokes Kyle in turn as he crosses his arms.

"You're useless! Just a cocky man!".

"I'll point out how you're wrong" bluntly replies Kyle, "I've been in the IMC for a while now... A, the IMC fleet's flagship, _The Enterprise_ holds the CEO, easy target if you can assemble a larger fleet".

"We already knew that" frowns Margit.

"B, the pilots of the IMC are actually very easy to take out, all you need is training for your pilots, and you will be dropping them like flies" replies Kyle.

"We've taken out plenty of IMC pilots" replies Chris.

"C, IMC's vital refuel point for Fleet jumps into the frontier is a refueling station known as 'Demeter'" replies Kyle.

Frank drops his utensils, Margit raises her eyepatch, Chris looks at him in disbelief, all in unison as they all blurt out, "Seriously!?".

"Dead serious" replies Kyle, "Demeter is an exceptionally critical refuel point, however it is heavily guarded by a defense cruiser of the IMC, if we do take it out, we will be crippling and leaving the main fleet stranded in the frontier".

"How did our spies not reveal this?" frowns Frank as he looks to Margit.

"Your spies are more like our spies" replies Kyle, "The IMC are using your spies against you in reality, they're double agents".

"Double agents?" asks Frank in surprise.

"They have spies hidden in the Militia" warns Kyle, "I've already spotted out a few".

"How... do you know this?" asks Frank as his hands shook.

"I'm pretty popular in the IMC" replies Kyle bluntly, "Easy to get information".

"Why are you telling us exactly?" asks Margit.

"Because I'm MCOR... IMC's in the wrong, no more oppression in the Frontier... no more corporate espionage... no more getting fucked over by Hammond" replies Kyle, "I'm tired of schemes... this is the time for action".

"I see..." nods Frank slowly, "Is there any more information you are aware of?".

"There's an IMC airbase on a moon near Demeter... it's using 'dog-whistle' emitters to keep out wildlife" replies Kyle, "If we take out the base, we will be taking out their ammunitions supply and titan reserves... or we can capture the base and take their resources".

"How do you suggest we do that?" asks Frank.

"It's a simple assault mission... all we need to do is cripple Demeter, await a few days before we deploy a fleet into the previous location, the IMC would've abandoned the post for another location, and the base will be packing to leave... which will leave them at their weakest" instructs Kyle.

"You're suggesting for a hit-and-run followed by an assault?" asks Frank, "That's fairly basic".

"It's too basic, IMC wouldn't expect it, they'd expect something complicated like you all have tried constantly".

"That's why they've been able to counter every attack?" sighs Margit.

"Exactly" nods Kyle, "The IMC expects complicated attacks from you, if you attack with a basic tactic, they will not be expecting it".

"I see" nods Frank, "You may be more clever than I thought".

"Don't worry... I give off the impression that I'm a moron" replies Kyle calmly, "I'm smarter than most think".

"Have you taken an IQ test?" asks Margit calmly.

"It's a requirement, so yes" replies Kyle.

"What was your score?" asks Margit calmly.

"138" bluntly replies Kyle.

"Why are you only a soldier? You're a genius, you should be in a higher position" smiles Frank.

"I prefer fighting... Tactics and Strategy are much more uncalled for in my case" replies Kyle, "I've been given opportunities to take better roles, but I've steadily refused".

"Why would you refuse?" asks Margit.

"Too much responsibillity" shrugs Kyle, "I prefer combat... more fun and thrilling".

"I can understand then" nods Margit.

"Sorry to seem cocky" apologizes Kyle right after, "I understand I came off as stupid and cocky, but it's my source of amusement...".

"I suppose I can forgive you" nods Frank, "You've given us important information... and exposed the spies".

"Of course, It is my job now afterall" nods Kyle, before he turns to Chris, who seemed bored, "Well you seem left out".

"It's boring" sighs Christiane, "But it is my job to stay fully aware! Now that the fact that the spies have been exposed, I must keep a look out for them!".

"A little too loud" comments Kyle as eyes were looking at them, Chris blushing in turn as she drops her head.

"Good thing is that you're pulling them out of hiding... they're walking away" comments Kyle as a trio of militian grunts could be seen walking away slowly.

"What do we do?" asks Chris.

"Give me your Hammond" instructs Kyle as he holds out his hand.

"Here" replies Frank as he hands a B3 wingman instead, Kyle cocking back the hammer as he jumps out of his seat.

"I'll be back shortly" before he takes off in a sprint, rushing through the bazaar and after the three slowly-fleeing militian spies that were walking away.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing!" frowns a few militian grunts as he breaks past them, pushing them to the side as the militian spies turn their heads.

"I knew you'd betray us Wasser!" frowns a militian spy as he draws his weapon, pointing a Hammond at Kyle as a standoff is initiated in the center of the bazaar.

"Goddamnit Kyle!" frowns another spy, "We would've left without a word!".

"That won't happen" calmly frowns Kyle as he raises the B3 wingman at them, ready to engage.

"Traitor!" chants the third and final spy as he raises his Hammond, a three-on-one situation being created.

"No... just righteous" followed by a quick succession of three shots.

The three once-alive spies drop dead onto the ground, a bullet to the head on all three, a clean shot to the forehead as their bodies piled near one another, blood slowly trickling out of the wound and into the dirt ground.

"Bravo" claps from behind him suddenly, "Bravo indeed".

He turns around, Frank, Margit and Christiane being the source of the clapping as the trio had seen his quickdraw.

"Yeah! Fuck spies!" smiles MacAllan as he joins in, clapping as the militian grunts and pilots begin to clap, many nodding their heads in approval to his actions.

Kyle turns around, kneeling down to each corpse before he rips through the collar of the uniform, revealing each individual set of dogtags, ripping them off their persona and stashing it into a pocket, adding it to his collection as he stands up.

"Hand me back my gun" smiles Frank as he extends out his hand.

"Sure thing" smirks Kyle before he spins the gun with his finger, performing a small neat trick with the weapon before tossing it to Frank, who grabs it and holsters it with ease.

"Not bad..." nods Margit in approval. He smiles to himself, content with his performance before an unidentified whisper enters his mind, scaring him as he drops down, a gunshot ringing out as some dirt before him bounces up.

"Fourth spy!" frowns Kyle as he turns around, the perpetrator standing atop of the downed IMC supercarrier's surface as he bolts his sniper, ready to take another shot.

"Kyle!" yells from behind him, the voice being of Cilcia's as he quickly jumps to the side, another gunshot thundering out as more dirt bounces up.

"_**Why aren't they aiming for the higher ups**_**?**" wonders Kyle as he narrows his eyes at the sniper, who bolts another round.

"Cilcia! Something sharp!" orders Kyle as he turns to the crowd, jogging to the side as Cilcia manages to grab the sharpest thing she could find, a **dataknife**.

"That's the only thing sharp!" calls out Cilcia.

"Doesn't matter!" before another sniper shot rings out, pounding the dirt inches infront of him as he turns to the sniper, winding his arm back, holding onto the dataknife.

He was just going to throw the dataknife at the sniper, but he knew what would happen. He throws it with all his might, the metal object flying through the air before impacting the sniper's head, dazing him as the man stumbles forward, falling off the supercarrier and impacting the ground hard, the sniper rifle bouncing onto the dirt as the spy lifted his head up in a daze.

"Boom" before the sniper rifle bangs out for a final time, the high-caliber bullet embedded into the spy's skull as a massive surge of blood shoots out of the gaping head wound, causing the spray to cover his right leg dirtily as he throws the rifle down. "I'm not cleaning up" declares Kyle before he turns back around, everyone shocked and silent as he just took down four spies with ease. He walks back slowly to his original table, silence all around him as heads turned to watch his now special presence return to his seat.

He settles into his seat with ease, a few more whispers starting around him as the rebels begin to talk and admire his calm yet efficient demeanor in battle. Kyle's the first to break the stares from Margit, Christiane, and Frank as he asks, "What's the matter? Never seen me fight?".

"Not exactly" replies Chris, "Is that your normal ability".

"Course" smiles Cilcia as she joins the table, sitting next to Kyle, "He's the best grunt for a reason".

"How come he wasn't a pilot?" asks Margit as she narrows her eyes.

"Let's just say... they consider my... 'psych' as too... unstable" replies Kyle with a frown.

"Unstable psych?" asks Frank with a frown.

"He's too... unstable in the sense that, he'd question orders" replies Cilcia, "The IMC does not like that".

"Oh... I see" nods Frank slowly, "You'd be perfect for the MCOR".

"That's yet to be seen" winks Kyle.  
"Why would you say that?" asks Margit.

"Maybe I just wanna show off" teases Kyle, "Especially in the presence of three gorgeous ladies here".

Cilcia, Christiane, and Margit all blush at his compliment and cocky attitude instantly, looking away as Frank chuckles and shakes his head. "Tell me... what was it like in the IMC?" asks Frank after a few seconds of chuckling, a warm smile on his face in a rare turn of events.

"It was boring" replies Kyle, "Either training or working for your time on shift, then about 6 hours of sleep, then you do it all again".

"So what did YOU do in particular?" asks Christiane curiousily.

"I worked with R&amp;D in maintaining titans" replies Kyle, "OS checks, reactor checks, rewiring, repaneling, you name it, I did it".

"So you've done maintenance before?" asks Frank as he begins his dinner.

"Correct" nods Kyle, "It wasn't encouraged for a grunt, but I just did it because I could".

"Wait, so the IMC didn't encourage you to learn maintenance?" asks Margit.

"Basically" nods Kyle, "They want grunts to stay on task, but they let me off with it because I actually knew how to work".

"You were given special treatment?" asks Christiane curiosily.

"Of course" smiles Kyle before he brings up his left leg, pulling up the pants slightly, revealing the mechanical enchancement, "I was one of the rare few who were given a FALS system after sustaining serious injury".

"You've been injured?" asks Margit.

"Numerous times" nods Kyle.

"A few near-death experiences too" adds in Cilcia.

"Pull up your pants a little more, I'd like to see it" orders Frank, Kyle complying as he raises his leg a little more, placing it onto the table before pulling his pants up entirely, revealing the full-mechanical component that was built into his leg.

"Interesting" nods Margit as she leans in, holding his leg down as she investigated the leg, ignoring the bandages.

"What happened to your leg?" asks Christiane curiosily as she also leans in, paying no heed to the metal and advanced systems around his leg, rather all her attention pointed to the blood-stained bandage.

"Don't ask him" frowns Frank, "This does not look like a FALS system".

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle in surprise, "It's been keeping me up so far... doing what a FALS's supposed to do".

"No... this is different" frowns Margit, "This is a A.F.F.E.S".

"AFFES?" asks Kyle, "The hell does that mean?".

"Automated Fight Flight Enchancer System" replies Frank, "This is usually given to pilots...".

"They told me it was a FALS" frowns Kyle.

"AFFES... interesting" nods Frank, "Are you sure you were just a grunt?".

"I was" frowns Kyle.

"He was" joins Cilcia with a frown.

"I'm not sure if I understand why they'd install such equipment on a grunt" frowns Margit.

"I was selected for their advanced-pilot training program" frowns Kyle, "I was going to be starting it in a week".

"You were?" asks Christiane in surprise.

"Yeah" nods Cilcia in turn.

"huh... no wonders" nods Frank, "Is there any more information you can give us regarding the IMC?".

"They're developing a new titan chasis" replies Kyle bluntly, "Nimble like a Stryder, Power of an Atlas".

"That's not good" frowns Frank, "Not good at all".

"Another chasis?" frowns Margit, "Do you know where they will be developing it?".

"Probably a Hammond Robotics site" shrugs Kyle, "I don't have information on the experimental things".

"A Hammond Robotics site..." frowns Frank, "The only one that would pop into mind would be their largest facility in The Badlands".

"Badlands?" asks Kyle, "Isn't that where the Leviathan is?".

"Correct" nods Margit, "We're aware of a Hammond Robotics Facility in the planet under the abandoned airbase".

"Then I suppose that can be where they are building the titan" nods Kyle.

"Perhaps we may take designs of the titan... build one ourselves" smiles Kyle right after.

"Isn't that stealing?" frowns Chris.

"It is... but it's for the future of the Frontier" nods Kyle, "If we must steal, then we shall".

"We shouldn't steal" frowns Christiane, "If we steal, we aren't doing justice... we wouldn't be doing anything better than the IMC if we steal!".

"Hey... calm down" frowns Cilcia.

"It's fine" replies Kyle as he ushers Cilcia gently, "Stealing is nothing if we will gain a massive advantage over the IMC".

"But it's still stealing" frowns Christiane.

"It's for the greater good" frowns Cilcia.

"We can win the war without stealing!" frowns Christiane, "Justice will always win! No point in stealing, that won't make us any better than the IMC!".

"Cilcia... calm down" ushers her partner once more as she lets out an annoyed grunt in turn, "Christiane... I understand that 'justice is everything!', but we must learn to do what must be done to win".

"But we can win without stealing" frowns Christiane once more.

"Okay... now you're just repeating yourself" annoyingly grunts Cilcia.

"Kill it Cils" frowns Kyle, "Are you suggesting we just destroy the prototype and leave it at that? That won't change anything, they'll just restart the project and build another one".

"Still!" frowns Christiane, "Justice before Schemes!".

"Chris..." sighs Kyle, "This is a scheme for the better... we'll attack the base... take the prototype, finish it, and use it as our own".

"But!" frowns Christiane, "It's not right! It's cunning! It's bad!".

"It's not manipulation" sighs Kyle, "This is just basic thievery...".

"It's still bad" frowns Christiane.

"Chris..." sighs Kyle before he gives up, "Fine... we'll burn the designs at the base... we'll destroy the titan... alright?".

"No taking of anything" nods Christiane, "Justice before Advantages".

"You're right" sighs Kyle in defeat, knowing that talking thievery and smart tactics with Christiane will only result in her opposing him with the term of 'justice' and 'fairness'.

"Kyle... can you come with us to the command room and help us organize a plan?" asks Frank, "You know the IMC quite well... we will need your knowledge".

"Can I help?" asks Cilcia.

"No... it's fine... you will go with MacAllan to pick out a titan... you two are becoming our pilots".

"Pilots huh?" smiles Kyle, "I like it".

**After Dinner, The Command Room**

"We need a course of action if we are going to pull through with the attack on Demeter" frowns Frank as a holographic model of the space-refuel point was visible.

"Now, there will be a powerful IMC defense-carrier guarding" warns Kyle as a holographic model of the armed carrier pops on, "Every week, the defense carrier will dock into the fueling station for a refuel, which would take about 3 hours in total" as the ship docks into the holographic projection.

"When is that in current time?" asks Margit.

"Tomorrow" replies Kyle, "At exactly 3:30 AM, Earth Time, they will dock into the refuel station for a refuel".

"So we have to get the mission underway by then" nods Frank.

"Now... I suggest we send in a covert team" replies Kyle, "No militian uniforms, no militian equipment, just a merchant dress code and a civilian ship".

"Alright... we can get that" nods Margit.

"Now... we will have two teams... designated Alpha and Bravo" orders Kyle, "Alpha will be the main assault group, Bravo will be our covert operations".

"Go on" nods Frank.

"Alpha group will consist of your best fighters... I will be accompanying Alpha team, however I'd like you to take atleast two more soldiers or pilots to help us" orders Kyle.

"I will allow my daughter and Margit to accompany you" nods Frank.

"They are pilots I assume?" asks Kyle.

"One of the best" nods Frank, "Go on".

"Now my colleague Cilcia, will be leading Bravo team... we need two of your stealthiest men to accompany her".

"Then I will find two for you" assures Frank.

"Alpha team will be the first to board the station, they will be armed with surpressed weapons, and they will clear out the IMC grunts present defending the station, before they secure the main exit-walkway that is connected to the cruiser, taking out any security details leaving to check the station".

The hologram shows three figures clearing out red IMC troops about the space station, before they all converge on a walkway connected to the docked defense-cruiser. "During the time that Alpha secures the station, Bravo team will flood out after a few minutes, and will plant bombs on different sections highlighted here" instructs Kyle as the hologram places up four markers.

"What are these targets?" asks Frank as he leans in.

"One for each fuel silo, two there, one on the defense turret here" as he points to a large cannon placed in the refuel point, "And one more to the fuel line connected to the Defense-cruiser".

"What's the point of this?" asks Margit.

"The bombs will take out the fuel... take out the defense turret that might shoot us on our escape... and take out the defense-cruiser by igniting the fuel already present" replies Kyle.

"How will the teams escape?" asks Margit as the hologram changes into a star-map, "IMC cruisers in jump reach will be flooding to Demeter instantly... we'd be surrounded" as several red lines from all the different stars around them.

"We're a merchant ship... remember that" reminds Kyle, "They'll be expecting an assault from a MCOR cruiser here... so they WILL ignore us as we jump past".

"Is that it?" asks Frank.

"No..." replies Kyle, "Since several IMC cruisers will bunch up at Demeter to investigate, this will leave several of their previous posts free".

"Are you suggesting we take those posts?" asks Christiane.

"Precisely" nods Kyle, "If we can place two militian cruisers per post, we will be able to take over a large area of the system... and we will be crippling the IMC forces".

"We do not have the amount you need" frowns Frank.

"In that case... do you have any... _Hunters_?".

"Only one" frowns Frank, "I hope you weren't expecting us to have a lot of hunters... we don't have that type of arsenal".

"In that case, the teams will just jump back here" replies Kyle, "This will become a strategic victory... all we need is to execute it".

"Alright... good luck" nods Frank, "You'll need it".

"I don't need luck... All I need is competence from my team, and this'll be an easy war"

**Author's Note – And that's the chapter! Thank you all for reading, you're all the best :). Now just going to add a side-note, Christiane, Frank, Margit and Momoyo, are existing characters from an anime known as 'Majikoi', and they will be thrown into the story. This will be a 'harem' situation, so I thought I'd just get that out of my chest. Once again, Thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day ^_^**


	5. Unexpected Incidents

"Alright... you may leave now" sighs Frank as he begins to change hologram projections, deciding that he would continue his work on the other mission projects.

"Now what?" asks Kyle as he turns away from the table, sighing to himself as Christiane and Margit prepare to take their leave.

"You're free to do whatever you please until further notice" replies Frank, leaning off the table briefly before leaning back in, busy looking over details of missions he was planning out against the IMC.

"Is there any gun range around here?" sighs Kyle as he begins to walk out of the room, stopping just at the doorway as he looks over his shoulder.

"There is" nods Margit in confirmation as Christiane stood next to her father, "The gun range is atop of the carrier, weapons are provided".

"Alright!" beams Kyle happily as he sprints away, leaving the room in a hurry, an eager smile on his face as the insects of the planet buzzed in the distance, the loud commotion of merchants audible below. He hurries through the wreckage of the IMC super-carrier, soon finding his way as he begins to climb up the stairs to the deck of the ship. As soon as he reaches the deck, he opens the metal door, revealing the neatly-kept deck, targets to his right at varying distances on the deck, the shooters to the left.

The sound of a gunshot rings out, a bullet whizzing past his face by a few centimeters before completely missing the target, a groan being audible as he looks to the shooter.

There was only one other person in the range, seemingly a rookie as far as he can tell by the uniform and emblem, his sloppy accuracy also giving off his rank and skill. He was genuinely surprised, "_**No wonders why the MCOR can't shoot for shit**_" realizes Kyle as he starts to pace quietly to the shooters area, lights of the ship lighting up the deck neatly as the rookie continued to try and hit that targets, however constantly missing as he lets out audible groans of annoyance.

Kyle quickly walks up to the weapon rack, a variety of pilot-grade weapons being available, while plenty of lower grade rifles filled the remaining room. "_**Let's get a freshener**_" determines Kyle as he pulls out an R101C carbine from the rack, taking a few magazines with him as he cocks in the bullet, hoisting the weapon over his shoulder before walking to a table, looking at the variety of sidearms available for usage.

Many of the sidearms were things he's never seen before, seemingly of foreign nature as far as he can tell, some being electrical, some seemingly pulse-like, however the classic trio 'bullet' projectiles still sat at the ready. He grabs a Hammond, placing it onto a hilt on his left as he joins alongside the rookie, who was attempting to load the G2A4 Semi-auto rifle.

Kyle raises his R101C, looking down the Holosight, aiming it at the closest target. He eases his breathing, taking a deep breath and holding it as his hold of the weapon steadies, his hand carefully aiming for the head before he pulls the trigger once, the round firing out and impacting the head of the target expertly, chipping off a piece as the rookie looked at him in surprise.

He lets out his breath as he takes a moment to regulate his breathing, soon moving the weapon to the next target, ready to continue his practice. He begins to systematically engage the tens of targets available on the deck, quickly clearing them with ease as each round hits the designated 'kill-zone' every time, the rookie watching in amazement as he held his weapon lazily.

Soon he fires the final round, impacting the target's head and leaving a hole, smiling to himself proudly as he lowers the carbine, happy with his result. "That was awesome!" smiles the rookie to Kyle, who smiles and chuckles in turn.

"Thanks" smiles Kyle humbly as he removes the magazine from the carbine, loading in another before cocking in the round, ready to start another shooting spree.

"I wish I could shoot like you" sighs the rookie.

"Why?" asks Kyle.

"I can't hit anything" sighs the rookie, "Every time I thought I'd hit it... I miss it and nearly hit it".

"Why do you think that happens?" smiles Kyle as he brings up his weapon, looking down the Holosight and steadying his shot on a target.

"It's because of my fucking hands!" frowns the rookie, "It's so fucking shaky!".

"Ah.." nods Kyle, "I used to have trouble with that myself... it's simple though" as he lowers his carbine, turning to the rookie, "Take your aim".

The rookie nods before raising up his weapon, his hold unsteady as it shook slightly, however he could tell he was trying by the intense frown on his face, "Can I shoot?".

"No" replies Kyle teasingly as he walks up to the rookie, "Your stance is wrong... hold the weapon like this, prop it against your shoulder" as he forces the stock of the rifle to the rookie's shoulder tightly, "Hold your weapon barrel from below" as he moves one of the rookie's hands to under the barrel, "Take a deep breath, then hold it before you shoot".

"Alright?" nods the rookie nervously before he takes a deep breath, holding it tightly, smiling as he realized that his aim had become steadier. He fires, hitting the target, however missing the 'kill-zone', "Hey! I hit it!".

"There you go" smiles Kyle, "With more practice, you'll match me".

"Who are you?" asks the rookie curiosily as Kyle raises his weapon, beginning to take aim once more.

"Ex-IMC" smirks Kyle before he takes his shot, cleanly hitting the target's head.

"You're good" nods the rookie, "Too good" as he sighs.

"Ahaha~" smiles Kyle, "That's the first time anyone ever said that to me" as he takes another shot, cleanly hitting another target.

Suddenly the door into the range is bursted open, the one to walk on being none other than Cilcia, who looked bored out of her mind, however brightening up upon seeing Kyle at his position in the range.

"Hello" nods Kyleslowly before he takes another shot, cleanly hitting another target and leaving a hole.

"You two know each other?" asks the rookie nervously as Cilcia quickly grabs an R-97 Compact SMG, taking a few magazines and grabbing a Hammond in a hurry, jogging to the duo.

"Yeah" nods Kyle before he takes another shot, hitting the furthest target with ease, leaving another hole in the head area.

"Alright!" beams Cilcia as she raises the weapon, beginning to take aim carelessly, before shooting a burst for each target, missing one round per target, however the other bullets slam into the target each time.

"Control your fire-rate" warns Kyle as he lowers his carbine, watching as Cilcia finishes off the targets with the remainder of her bullets.

"Yeah, Yeah" shrugs Cilcia, "I'm close quarters, so I don't care".

"You're going to embarrass yourself" comments Kyle as he shook his head, placing down his carbine and drawing his Hammond, aiming it carefully.

"Go as fast as you can" smiles Cilcia, causing Kyle to chuckle.

"Gladly" before a rapid succession of Hammond shots ring out, each target being cleared in the head as the gun moved through them quickly, the bullets hitting their targets with great ease.

"Holy shit" mumbles the rookie in amazement as Kyleclears the final target, the clip unloading as it pops out and drops onto the ground of the deck.

"I've had plenty of practice" sighs Kyle as he looks at the door, "Someone's coming", before he focuses onto the targets, just before the door to the range is kicked open.

"Rock!" beams from the doorway.

"What...?" asks Cilcia in surprise as she cocks her head to the doorway.

"There she is!" beams the rookie happily.

"Who?" asks Kyle as he begins to take another quick succession, hitting all the targets with ease and clearing them as the magazine drops out, Kyle quickly loading in the next magazine.

"You're good" speaks a feminine voice behind him suddenly, not matching Cilcia as he turns his head, catching sight of another beautiful blonde.

"MCOR's got a lot of nice chicks" comments Kyle instantly as he smiles upon seeing her beauty, "Well Hello Beauty~".

"I challenge you!" beams the girl instantly as she raises two spitfire LMGS from her hips, "First to clear all targets in shortest amount of time!".

"You're on" smirks Kyle before he turns around, flirtatiously leaning closer to her, "Can I get your name?".

"Not unless you beat me" smirks the girl as she steps forward, "Just watch me" as she begins to unload both spitfire LMG's from her hip, blazing through the targets carelessly.

She was a pilot from what he can tell, however her body measured to the girl that had beated him in arm wrestling, Kawakami Momoyo. He was impressed with MCOR's women, as the IMC's own were too annoying for his liking.

She had blue eyes, semi-long blonde hair, tied into twin ponytails much like Christiane's, however she had spiky bangs. She had pale white skin, much like Christiane's and Cilcia's own. "Done" announces the girl as smoke came out from the barrels of the twin Spitfire's, Cilcia stopping the timer.

"5.89 seconds" calls out Cilcia, "Kyle, you're up".

"I got this" smirks Kyle as he steps forward, "I'm going to get your name gorgeous~".

"Now!" calls out Cilcia before a rapid succession of gunshots ring out, the final target being hit shortly after as she stops the timer.

"How fast was that?" asks the rookie curiosily.

"2.94 seconds" calls out Cilcia, "That's your new best".

"Now..." smiles Kyle as he walks up to the beautiful lady, "May I get your name?".

"Stacy Connor!" beams the girl happily, seemingly undeterred about her loss to him.

"KyleWasser" smiles Kyle as he brings out his hand, "Nice to meet you Stacy, now can I interest you to a drink?".

"Sure!" beams Stacy eagerly, "Free drinks is my sorta thing!".

"Great!" smiles Kyle before the two-now acquaintances leave the range, Cilcia watching in surprise as he just scored.

"Wow..." mumbles Cilcia, "You're good Grunt... real good".

"Are you talking to yourself?" asks the rookie.

"No... you'll be mine soon".

**At the Bar**

"Ey! Bartender! Two shots of Everclear!" calls out Kyle as Stacy and Kyle sat at the counter.

"Strongest shots in the house coming up!" smirks the bartender as he quickly walks off.

"So?" asks Stacy as she leans to the counter, "This is all free right?".

"Course" smirks Kyle, "I have to give my thanks for a lovely lady such as yourself for spending your time with someone like me" as he winks.

"Rock!" beams Stacy happily before the bartender sets down two shot glasses before them, the two eagerly grabbing them.

"Alright..." smirks Kyle before he tips his shot glass forward towards her, "Cheers!" before he cocks his head back, downing the shot with ease as an intense burning enters his throat, however his ability of handle liquor being shown as he sets the shot glass down with ease, Stacy still holding her shot glass in surprise to his ability to handle the shot with no difficulty.

"That was good~" smiles Kyle happily as he closes his eyes briefly, letting the stinging pain sink in.

"Finally! I thought I was the only person who liked a strong drink!" happily smiles Stacy before she downs her shot glass with ease, the intense burning sensation also starting in her throat as she happily places her shot glass onto the wooden counter, the bartender smiling as he takes the glasses, ready to fill them up with more.

"Bartender! 'nother round!" smirks Kyle as the drink hit the spot for him, his burning desire increasing as the bartender quickly fills up the two shot glasses with more Everclear.

"He yah go" smirks the bartender as he sets the glasses down.

"Woo!" smiles Kyle as he takes his glass, holding it proudly.

"Rock!" beams Stacy before the duo down the shots once more, burning their throats some more as they happily set their shot glasses onto the counter.

"That hit the spot!" smiles Kyle as he was in a good mood.

"Bartender! More!" smiles Stacy, the bartender getting quick to refill the shot glasses.

"You know what!" smirks Kyle, "Get us a bottle!".

"Yeah!" happily joins Stacy.

Every head in the bar turns to them in surprise, the strongest liquor available in a bottle, for the two to drink down.

"We'll shotgun it!" frowns Kyle.

"You're on!" smirks Stacy just before two bottles of Everclear are set onto the table.

"Here we go!" as he grabs the bottle, popping off the top with ease as the strong smell of alcohol floods out.

"On my mark!" smiles Stacy as she also pops off her top, "Mark!" before they both cock their heads back, the incredibly strong alcohol filling their throat quickly as the burning sensation reaches an all time high, the feeling of intense melting of their throats occuring half-way through the bottle.

They finish off the bottle, both having a look of pleasure and pain on their face as they settle the bottles onto the counter, the bar breaking into an admiring cheer to the duo's ability to down the strong alcohol with ease.

"That was great" smirks Kyle happily.

"Damn right!" agrees Stacy seconds before she grabs her bottle, smashing it against the counter-top and bringing it to Grunt's neck, "Now I want you to talk".

"What's with that tone?" asks Kyle as he defensively raises both arms, the sharp bottle up against the base of his throat.

"KyleWasser is the top Kyle of the IMC" frowns Stacy, "What are you doing here? You're in the heart of MCOR, I hope you know that".

"Of course I do" frowns Kyle, "I've given up on the IMC, I've joined the MCOR in hopes of bringing down the IMC".

"Bullshit" remarks Stacy, "Don't bullshit here, I'll kill you if you don't be honest".

"I'm serious" frowns Kyle in turn before he grabs her arm, pushing it back, "Keep that to yourself, I'm not interested".

"Hey! Johnny! What's this IMC asshole doing here?" frowns Stacy as she looks to the rest of the bar.

"He's one of us! He came earlier today!" replies Johnny from a table at the corner of the bar.

"Now do you believe me?" sighs Grunt.

"Fine... you're off the hook" sighs Stacy as she throws the sharp broken bottle onto the ground, smashing it to pieces.

"Finally" sighs Kyle before he coyly smiles, "Can I get your number?".

"Oh shut the fuck up!" giggles Stacy, "I've only known you for 1 hour!".

"Fine..." chuckles Kyle, "How about you give me your company tomorrow night?".

"I'm busy then" smirks Stacy, "I have operations myself!".

"Fine fine" chuckles Kyle playfully, "How about sometime this weekend?".

"I'll see" teases Stacy, "I'll hit you up sometime if I'm bored~".

"Fair enough".

**The Next Day, On Demeter Station**

"Stay close" mumbles Kyle . Kyle was dressed in a trench coat with brown cargo pants and a green shirt, his face covered with a bandana and a baseball cap covering his head.

"Copy" nods Margit right behind him, her left hand on his shoulder to signal her presence. Margit was dressed in a regular grey jacket with accomodating blue pants, wearing glasses over her eyes to hide her true identity.

"Why do we have to wear this again?" quietly asks Christiane, wearing a long-sleeved hoodie with a hidden ballistic-vest underneath, wearing accomodating blue pants as she peeks over Kyle's shoulder, showing the large patrol of IMC grunts sitting by the pump.

"We can't let the IMC know it was us" replies Kyle quietly, "This is why your father launched an attack on the airbase... we'll be moving to assist right after".

"Wait... we're attacking the airbase?" asks Margit in surprise.

"It was a last minute decision, but it will make it seem like Demeter was a terrorist incident, since civilian ships use the station too" replies Kyle, "Less attention on MCOR, more attention on IMC's terrible security".

"Oh... okay" nods Chris in understanding slowly, "Are you all wearing bullet vests?".

"I'm not" replies Kyle.

"Am" replies Margit assuringly, "Wait... why don't you have a vest on?".

"Can't risk being found... remember, your jacket and hers covers your chest, mine's exposing my chest, I can't risk them identifying MCOR by the vest design".

"You really thought this plan through" smiles Christiane as she slowly raises her C.A.R SMG, leveling it onto one of the IMC grunts.

"I did" nods Kyle slowly before he raises his Hammond, also leveling it onto the IMC.

"On your mark" nods Margit as she raises the R101C carbine.

"Mark" nods Kyle before he fires three shots, taking out his three IMC grunts.

"Hah!" beams Christiane as she fires, missing the grunts as they turn to them in alarm, "Ah!".

"I got 'em" assuringly nods Kyle before he fires another three rounds, taking out the IMC grunts.

"That was close" sighs Margit as she lowers her carbine, the smoke coming out of the barrel of the rifle as the IMC patrol laid dead around the fuel pumps.

"Bravo Team, this is Alpha-1, What is your status over?" asks Kyle over the radio as he stands up.

"Bombs are set and planted! Heading back to the ship!" replies Cilcia over the radio.

"Do you have the bomb on the defense turret?" asks Kyle as he ushers Margit and Christiane to run back to the ship.

"Bomb's set" nods Cilcia, "Running back to the ship now".

"Copy... ETA 20 seconds" as he turns the corner, a leg sweeping low as he is knocked off his feet, "Shit! Pilot! Run to the ship! I'll handle her!" as he rolls away, a leg stomping where he used to stand and denting in the paneling.

"I have some personal business with you!" frowns Yang angrily as her eyes took a deep shade of red, raising her leg from the dented metal and marching towards Kyle, who quickly slips onto his legs and entering a combat stance.

"Yang Xiao Long..." smirks Kyle as he entered a defensive stature, "It seems that we have met again".

"I'm taking you out" frowns Yang, "Traitor".

"I was never on your team" frowns Kyle, "You pilots always said, 'Fuck the grunts', and when two grunts go rogue, you shit yourselves... looks like you might be afraid of us".

"Shut the fuck up!" as she lunges forward, throwing a mean right hook as Kyle leans to the left, grabbing her arm and pulling her in as she misses him.

"A pilot afraid of grunts... pathetic" as Kyle folds her arm behind her back, attempting to place her into a restraining hold.

"Fuck you Traitor!" frowns Yang as she expertly spins to the side of the restrained arm, pulling him forward and into her as she locks her arms around him in a constraining hug, quickly leaning back powerfully as she lobs him over her, smashing him into a crate with ease as he breaks through the wood and onto the metal floor.

"Jesus christ... did you get enchancements?" frowns Kyle as he quickly recovers, standing up as his trench coat lets out some dust, his hat on the floor as his glasses were semi-shattered, cracks visible on the eyewear.

"Benefits of the IMC!" chants Yang as she lunges forward, the mechanical enchancements on her legs giving her a boost of speed as she rams him with ease, sending him into a metal box and hitting his back on the corner of the box.

"My back!" frowns Kyle painfully as she pushed him into the metal box, his back letting out a spine-chilling pop as she steps back, his body going limp as he drops onto the ground.

"Did I break your back?" smiles Yang victoriously as she brings her leg onto him, kicking him and causing him to flip face up, his face locked in pain.

"Fuck me~" groans Kyle before Yang starts to curb-stomp him repeatedly, hitting his abdomenal area repeatedly and smashing his back into the metal ground. After a few minutes of nonsensical kicking, his spine pops once more, his limbs becoming responsive as he grabs her leg, letting out painful coughs as he held her leg up.

"Oh? Already back for more?" angrily frowns Yang as she frees her leg with an easy shake, her beating already weakening him as he loses his grip on her easily, Yang's hands grabbing his collar as she pulls him up, "Well I'm ready to finish you!".

"Bring it" groans Kyle calmly and with a proud smirk as Yang grits her teeth in response.

"Cocky asshole!" yells Yang as she holds him up with one hand with great ease, the mechanical exo-skeleton imbedded with her arm being her source of strength as she prepared to throw him like a baseball.

"Prick!" frowns Yang before she throws him, hurling him through the air and smashing him onto the concrete wall, cracking it as he drops onto the ground onto all fours, letting out bloody coughs as sprays of blood become apparent in the ground.

Kyle coughs repeatedly, "You're good... real good".

"I'm not done!" frowns Yang as she grabs his collar once more, raising him up with one arm and winding back the other, ready to finish him off.

"Hey! Back away from him!" orders several voices suddenly, Yang looking over her shoulder as Christiane, Margit, Cilcia, and two other operatives stood at the ready, their weapons all aimed at her as they were ready to pull the trigger.

"Or what?" threatens Yang as she pulls Kyle closer to her, quickly holding him into a choke hold as she held him like a hostage, drawing her Hammond and pointing it to the squad of MCOR pilots.

"Or you're gonna get it!" frowns Cilcia.

"You'll be shot" calmly replies Margit.

"Oh? And what if I kill him **first**?" as she tightens her arm wrap suddenly, pushing his windpipe shut as his arms shoot up, grabbing onto her arm and attempting to pry it open, struggling to breathe as she smirked in victory.

"R-Run!" commands Kyle feebly, believing that Yang's enchancements were going to easily overwhelm them, "She's good!".

"But we're better" frowns Margit.

"Oh? Time's running out" toyishly smirks Yang as she increases the tightness of her grasp on Kyle, sealing his windpipe as his arms shoot out in a frenzy, beginning to elbow her abdomen in an attempt to free himself as she was going to kill him.

"She's going to kill him" frowns Cilcia, "We need to do something".

"Distract her" orders Margit, "I have an idea".

"Hey! Bitch!" calls out Cilcia instantly.

"What the fuck did you say?" instantly frowns Yang as her grasp on Kyle weakens slightly.

"Bitch!" smirks Cilcia, "Why don't you get away from him... and fight me like a real pilot? Oh wait... you're too much of a **bitch** to do that!".

"Oh fuck you!" frowns Yang as she releases Kyle, shoving him forward slightly before kicking the back of his legs, causing him to collapse onto his knees as she grabs his chin, raising his head upwards and revealing his throat clearly, drawing a dagger from her persona and bringing it to his throat, ready to slit it.

"Good job" smiles Margit, "Take the shot M'lady".

"Got it!" beams Christiane before she fires, however completely missing Yang as it strikes Kyle's throat instead, his hand shooting up to his throat in surprise as a spray of blood is muffled by his hand.

"You missed!" laughs Yang as she steps back, "I didn't even have to kill him! You did it for me! Ahahah!".

"Aeerck!" comes out from Kyle, no voice save for a bloody screech as the bullet had embedded itself into his vocal cords, ripping through them with ease as he holds the wound tightly, attempting to hold back the blood as he shakily moves onto his legs.

"You missed her!" frowns Cilcia, "You hit his throat!".

"I'm sorry!" apologizes Christiane in fear as she watched blood leak out from Kyle's hands, leaving a long trail as he stumbled towards them painfully.

"Ahahah!" smirks Yang happily, "I'd love to watch you die... but I have a base to defend!" as she takes off in a sprint, heading for the defense-cruiser that was powering up it's engines.

"She's running for it!" frowns Cilcia.

"After her!" frowns Margit, "You two! With us!".

"Copy!" nods the two male pilots as the four take off in a sprint.

"Aerck!" painfully squeaks out Kyle to Christiane, who was shaking in fear as he drops onto a knee, rolling onto his back and ripping off his bandana, quickly covering it onto his throat as Christiane realizes what he was doing.

"I'll help!".

**Meanwhile, Nearby**

"Ahahah! You're chasing me!" smiles Yang as she sprints at the defense-carrier, the doors open and ready for her as a massive security detail stood awaiting.

"We can't let her escape!" frowns Margit, "She'll stop the invasion of the airbase!" as she draws her R101C.

"Nope!" smiles Yang before she dives into the defense-cruiser doors.

"Ahah!" smirks Cilcia before she and the rest of the chase team rip loose to their bullets however the rounds impacting the shields of the ship before dropping into space as if it ran out of motion.

"See ya later suckers!" smiles Yang proudly as the crew members of the IMC defense cruiser cheer teasingly, the ship's engine nearing it's maximum, "Oh yeah! One more thing! Take a picture of him when he's dead!".

"Oh my god!" realizes Cilcia as she drops her weapons in surprise, bringing her hands to her mouth, "I'm an idiot! How could I ignore him!".

"Oh no".

**Back to the Lone Duo**

"Please stay alive!" begs Christiane as she held the bandana to the throat tightly, stemming the bleeding somewhat efficiently, however he had lost too much blood as the blood was pooling at her feet.

"Aergh~" comes out from his mouth as his skin was starting to turn pale, his mouth attempting to breath, however his slowly depleting supply of blood was causing every action to become a hard task.

"Stay with me!" pleads Christiane as she began to panic, knowing that the situation was due to her failure to aim like a soldier her father had wanted her to be.

"Eeergh~" before his eyes shut, his hand ceasing it's grasp on his throat as it simply goes limp, dropping off and landing onto his own blood, striking fear and massive guilt and panic into Christiane.

"No" shockingly blurts out Christiane as her eyes widen, her hand quickly slapping his cheek to no response, "Nononon!".

"Kyle!" calls out from around the corner as the squad that had left to chase after Yang turns the corner, to catch sight of Christiane kneeling down in a pool of blood, her hand up against Kyle's throat and attempting to keep him awake, however his eyes were clearly shut as his chest had stopped expanding and contracting, "Oh my god...".

"Oh no" frowns Margit, "Take her away, don't let her see this".

"Copy, we'll take her onto the ship" nods one of the two male pilots as they grapple onto Cilcia, beginning to forcifully drag her off and away from the corpse of her closest friend.

Her heart and world was completely shattered upon catching sight of the corpse, her eyes tearing up quickly as she was forcifully taken away from the corpse of her closest friend and interest. She was quickly dragged into the ship by the two pilots, both who looked somewhat distressed too, "Stay here... we need to assess the situation" before they run off in a hurry. She couldn't move if she tried, her hands trembling in fear, her legs frozen in pain, her heart aching and grieving as she dropped onto the floor of the ship, leaning against the wall.

The tears spill out quickly as she begins to sob against her knees, folding herself up in a fetal position as she holds her head against her legs.

"God damnit... it's a mess".

"There's so much blood".

"Do we HAVE to take the body with us?".

"We have to, it's proper to send the corpse back for a proper burial".

"Where will we put it?".

"We'll put it on the table".

"Is... is he dead?".

"It seems so... M'lady...".

"This is all my fault!".

"No! Don't blame yourself Chris!".

"Don't blame yourself M'lady! It wasn't your fault! You were frightened by the situation!".

"This was my fault!~, He's dead because of me!".

"Alright... we'll just set him on the table" sighs in the distance before the hurried tapping of footsteps become more audible, suddenly the two male pilots hurriedly walks into the ship, brushing past crying Cilcia as they held onto the corpse. Blood spills onto the floor quickly as they hurried past, the red liquid leaving it's mark as she sobs harder than the last upon seeing the corpse once more.

"Please calm down M'lady" worriedly pleads Margit as she escorts a crying Christiane into the ship, "I must go pilot the ship... do calm down... this is all understandable!".

"This is my fault!" cries out Christiane as she joins Cilcia in the crying, the two leaning on each other as they sobbed, the blood trail before them continuing to twinkle red as it slowly dried.

"Great... my fucking jacket's stained" groans a male pilot as he walks past the crying duo without heed, his grey jacket stained with red splotches.

"I know... but poor guy... he looked so young" nods the other male pilot as he brushes past.

"He was only 21 Years old!" stutters out Cilcia before she and Christiane break into a harder sob, "What the fuck!".

"It's my fault!".


	6. Recovery For 'His' Sake

**Return to Troy**

"What happened!?" frowns Frank angrily, "We lost the battle back on the airbase because of an IMC pilot! Why the hell were you not there to support!" as the saddened crew of the merchant ship step out, save for Kyle.

Christiane simply sniffles weakly as Cilcia breaks into another sob, warm rivers of tears gently slipping out of her eyes and restaining her cheeks, Margit looking downwards as the two male pilots sight.

"Where's Kyle? I need to talk to him" frowns Frank, "Absolutely unacceptable! I expected him to support our troops! But he decides to leave the battle to return! No honor! Absolutely no honor!" before he continues on rambling about Kyle.

"Stop!" frowns Cilcia angrily through her tears as her bloodshot hazel eyes angrily look at Frank, who frowns in response.

"Why are you defending that useless imbecile!?".

"Don't call him that!" angrily frowns Cilcia as she lunges forward, hands outstretched and ready to get at Frank Friedrich, however Margit manages to hold her back as tears increase in intensity.

"What has gotten into you!?" asks Frank angrily before he notices his daughter's incredibly downcasted expression, "What's wrong my lovely daughter?".

"I did something bad" sniffles Christiane sadly.

"Where's Kyle?" asks Frank, ignoring her confession.

"He's... He's..." nervously stutters Christiane, however unable to bring herself to say the words as she breaks into another weak sob, joining Cilcia in the crying.

"He's... we had one casualty... and he was killed..." sighs Margit upon seeing Christiane break.

"Killed?" asks Frank in surprise instantly, "What!? How was he killed?".

"He... He was shot" sighs Margit.

"By a grunt?".

"By me!" cries out Christiane, "It was my fault! I missed the shot and I killed him!".

"Kyle was captured by the IMC pilot into a hostage hold... and M'lady took the shot to hit her... however she unfortunately missed and it hit his throat... I believe he has died from blood loss".

"Oh... I see" quietly nods Frank, "Bring the body".

"Are you sure?" asks Margit before she secretly motions to Cilcia, who was broken on the dirt as it started to make a scene, battle-damaged and tired militian soldiers stopping to look as it was a strange sight.

"Yes... I need to assess the corpse" sighs Frank, however a small secret tone to it as Margit nods, she and one of the male pilots going back into the docked merchant ship to retrieve the body. Frank looks to the other male pilot, "You're dismissed... get some rest".

"Alright..." slowly nods the pilot before he tiredly walks off, looking over his shoulder as he did so.

"Don't drop it!" frowns from inside the ship suddenly, causing the attention to flip there.

"I'm sorry! The blood's making it slippery!" apologizes the male pilot before he backs out of the merchant ship, blood continuing to drip onto the floor as several disgusted groans can be heard, Margit walking out and holding onto the bloody upper torso of the dead soldier.

"Set him down" orders Frank before the two gently set the messy corpse onto the dirt. He kneels down as he looks over the face carefully, the eyes shut, the blood continuing to slowly flow out as little was left to bleed, his mouth hardly open as his neck was a red mess. The bullet was visible inside his throat, small pieces of his thyroid and vocal cords surrounding it as Frank grimaces at the sight.

He brings his hand up against the corpse's chest, nodding slowly before he beckons three pilots to come over, "Take him to the station... I know what we must do".

"Are you not going to send the corpse back to his colony?" asks Margit.

"No... we will in a bit... I just want to do something before I do deport his body" nods Frank as he turns to the trio of pilots, that held up the corpse with ease, "Come... we must hurry".

"Yes sir" nods the primary pilot before they quickly hobble off, leaving a small trail of blood behind as silence enstills the air. Whispers begin to break out in the large surrounding crowd of soldiers before MacAllan, Sarah and Barker break through, surprise on their face upon seeing a crying Cilcia and broken Christiane, both of which sat on the ground, quietly sobbing away.

"What happened?" asks MacAllan as he walks over, "Where's Kyle? I wanted to ask him a few things".

"What were you going to ask?" asks the male pilot quietly and humbly.

"Intelligence came back with some new rumors on IMC plans... I wanted to see if he'd know anything about it" replies MacAllan.

"We found some personal belongings that seemed to have been his too" nods Sarah.

"Really?" quietly sniffles out Cilcia.

"Yeah... some recordings... a book of some sort... and plenty of other stuff" nods Barker, "We found it looking through the market".

"Y-You can hand it to me" quietly replies Cilcia before she lets out another loud sniffle, "He won't be able to pick it up...".

"How come?" asks Sarah, "It's just picking up a box... how hard is that?".

"He's... He's" starts Cilcia before she breaks once more, causing the trio to look at one another confusingly as Margit sighs.

"Unfortunately he's dead" sighs Margit bluntly, surprising the trio.

"What? How come?" asks Sarah with a frown of surprise.

"How did he die?" asks MacAllan.

"Blood loss" sighs Margit, "He took a bullet to the throat... bleeded out minutes later".

"Oh... that's a hell of a way to go out" sighs Barker, "Such a shame... I wanted to ask him how to pick up ladies".

"What?" asks MacAllan.

"Last night... I heard rumors about him buying Stacy Connor drinks!".

MacAllan sighs, "Alright... Come with me, you'll pick up his stuff then".

"Do you have a video player?" asks Cilcia quietly as she recovers slowly, standing up as Christiane attempts to raise herself.

"Of course" nods Sarah, "Let me guess... you want to watch the recordings?".

**Later**

"Is this recording?" asks an old footage of Kyle, the light of the outside sun visible as it seemed to have been recorded in his personal apartment back on Earth, loud noises of children being audible in the background, "I'm just going to assume this is recording".

"He doesn't look too different" comments Barker silently.

"So... this recording is for the case that... I am dead" comments recorded Kyle, "By this, I mean by my recent acceptance into the IMC for the Frontier War, this recording is to be played to the first people who's found this".

"Now" trails Kyle, "My name is Kyle Wasser... Age 21 as of this recording... IMC... or maybe MCOR, who knows" as he playfully shrugs, "This recording is recorded in my personal apartment in Toronto Canada, On Earth... Hello there... whoever you may be" as he smiles lightly to the camera.

Cilcia smiles lightly to see the old smile on the footage, Christiane dead silent next to her, curled up in a ball in her seat as they all stared at the projection against the wall.

"I'm just going to take a guess here" assumes Kyle, "I am dead... due to MCOR... cause of death... bullet wound to the upper area".

"You're not entirely wrong... I'll give you that" sighs Barker silently.

"Well... what the fuck do I say now?" sighs Kyle as he looks away from the camera.

"Just say out your final words" replies Cilcia as she appears in the recording briefly, dressed in casual as Kyle nods, turnig back to the camera.

"So... I'm not sure who might be present in the viewing of this recording" sighs Kyle as he rubs the back of his neck,"I guess... thanks?".

"You have no idea what you're doing do you?" smiles Cilcia in the recording.

"No... I know what I'm doing" confidently smirks Kyle as he places his hands to his side, "I think...".

"You're an idiot" giggles Cilcia.

"Right" chuckles Kyle before he turns back to the recording, "In the scenario that I am dead, I'd like for the money in my primary bank account inside the _Intergalactical Federation Bank_, code 19362, transferred equally to my parents' account. And I'd like the money in my secondary bank accout in the same bank, code 20387, transferred to Cilcia Romana's account".

"How much is that?" smiles Cilcia.

"My savings in my primary account, extra money I keep for personal emergencies in my secondary" replies Kyle, "Can't let money go to waste... least if I'm gone I can be useful".

"You make it sound like you're useless" comments Cilcia.

"I'm not" replies Kyle, "I'm like any other person... just there... there to do his job... special to some... ordinary to others... enemies to few".

"I guess I should state out my will... if it's not present with this recording" notes Kyle, "As my request of transfer of money to the selected individuals, I'd also like the following... I want the war in the Frontier to end".

"Why?" asks Cilcia in the recording.

"There's no point in war... diplomacy is all that's needed... sure IMC's a bitch and a half to deal with... sure MCOR's doing it for the people... but there's no need for this large ass war".

"Now" sighs Kyle in the recording, "I'll make a brief run through my history to recollect my life".

"I was born on July 3rd, the year of" starts Kyle before a static breaks occurs, before the footage promptly returns, "I dropped out of IM-York University, I was once aiming for a Bachelor's in Medical Science... left to join the war in the Frontier".

"Now I'll give a quick run through my thanks and best wishes to different individuals" sighs Kyle in the recording, "I'd like to thank my parents... for understanding and pushing me throughout my life... building me into the person I am today" as he winks at the camera, "I'd like to thank YOU for watching this dumb recording... I'd also like to thank Cilcia Romana... for... always being there..." as he smiles weakly, "I wish Cilcia Romana the best wishes in the continuation of her life after my death".

"I understand if my death may have been... very... 'prompt', but I wish for the best to all regarding in recovery... as grieving over the loss of one individual is pointless... many have lost their lives... few are recognized... I do not deserve grief if I am like any other soldier".

"You weren't any other soldier" sighs Cilcia depressingly as she watched him go through his list.

"I've... no idea... if I met anyone else during my time in the Frontier" sighs Kyle, "If you were not mentioned yet you knew me... it probably meant I made this before we met... and I'd like to wish you the best for your future... and go get 'em" as he smiles at the camera.

"What about your corpse?" asks Cilcia in the recording.

"I'd like my corpse to be deported back to my hometown of Toronto... before I receive the ultimate farewell... with that of being launched from a cannon, while on fire, in the middle of the night, and fireworks hitting the skies" smiles Kyle, "I'd also like... for everyone... to improve... strive to be the best... I wasn't good enough... that's why I died... even if it was someone's fault... all you have to do it strive... strive to stay alive and be the best".

"I guess I'll end it here" sighs Kyle, "No point in going on... farewell..." before the feed ends, silence enstilling the room as no one said a word.

"This is my fault" quietly sighs Christiane as a depressing tone entered her face, a tear rolling out of her eyes and crossing over her 'beauty mark' underneath her left eye, "I wasn't good... and because of that... I killed him".

"I'll help make you better" determinately states Cilcia instantly as she raises her head, her depressed expression gone as a more determined tone entered her voice.

"What?" asks Christiane in surprise.

"I'll make you better!" nods Cilcia, "From now on... we will train together... become the best!".

"But... I'm no good" frowns Christiane.

"That's why we'll work together... for Kyle" sighs Cilcia, "I'm sure he would've liked to help you become better... so that's what I'll do... for him".

"Are you sure?" asks Christiane, "I was the one who killed him...".

"Like he said... even if it's someone's fault... strive to be alive... strive to be the best".

"Okay" nods Christiane, happy with her reasoning, "From now on... we will become the best!".

**The Following Day, The Shooting Range**

"Did we have to wake up so early?" yawns Christiane tiredly as she stepped onto the range, dressed in MCOR BDUs, rubbing her eyes as Cilcia already awaited her.

"We need time to become the best" replies Cilcia, "That's what Kyle would say" as she sighs depressingly.

"What's with the specter?" curiosily asks Christiane as she picks out the C.A.R SMG from the weapons rack, loading in a round lazily as an unarmed specter stood next to Cilcia.

"Specter, play the recording" orders Cilcia.

"Playing" replies the Specter before a recording of Kyle jumps on.

"So... I'm either gone or sick... so I'm not at the range to help you" sighs Kyle on footage, "So I'll help you with a pre-recorded practice regime!".

"Oh..." sighs Christiane, "Why does he have these recordings?".

"Incase he's not around" sighs Cilcia, before she shakes her head, "His tips work though, so pay attention to him whenever you're about to shoot".

"Fine" sighs Christiane before she raises her rifle, preparing to take a shot.

"Alright, first order of business... your aim" sighs Kyle in the recording as he raises his R101C carbine, "Make sure to push the stock against your shoulder like this" as he expertly pushes the stock of his weapon up against his shoulders tightly.

"Alright..." quietly nods Christiane as she tightly pulls the C.A.R SMG up against her shoulder with all her might, causing a small aching pain as she attempts to take aim.

"Don't shoot just yet" smiles recorded Kyle, "Now, make sure to not push the stock TOO hard up against your shoulder... you want it to be sturdy but not painful".

"Oh!" realizes Christiane as she lets her grip up slightly, stopping the ache as she finds a comfortable position for her stock.

"Now... steady your breathing... ragged breathing can cause your hands to shake while you're aiming" comments Kyle as he takes a deep breath to give example.

Christiane takes a deep breath, however exhaling instantly after, "Hey! That didn't work!".

"Now, make sure to HOLD your breath... releasing right after isn't going to work" sighs Kyle.

"Oh... I knew that" excuses Christiane before she takes another deep breath, holding it in this time as her hand steadies automatically, causing her aim to become easy.

"Now, lean onto the gun to level your eye with the sights... then take your shot" smiles Kyle.

"Okay" nods Christiane before she gently sets her head onto her weapon, leveling her right eye with the iron sight before locking onto a target, pressing the trigger as the recoil is surpressed by her shoulder, the gunshot moving through the air and slamming into the target, close to the kill zone, however it did miss.

"Now your accuracy is better... you actually hit the target" chuckles Kyle, "It's simple as that... if some of the tips feel uncomfortable, try toying with it... everyone has different standards or preferances" before the recording ends.

"I hit it!" beams Christiane happily, "I hit it! I hit it!".

"You did it Kyle" smiles Cilcia, "You're gone... but you did it again..." as she smiles to the sky, "I just hope you're seeing this".

**Unknown Location, Troy**

"Vitals?" asks Frank as the corpse of the believed-deceased body of Kyle laid on the metal bed, the neck stitched shut as plenty of life support systems were tightly tied to the body, bones monitored by exo-skeletons, organs supported by larger machines, his brain monitored by a micro-chip imbedded into the building's system.

"Recovering" sighs Bish seated at one of the life-support terminals, "He's still out like a lightbulb... he's probably going to be up and aware by next week".

"Will he be alright?" asks Frank as he looks into the room.

"He'll recover" nods Bish, "His blood supply was nearly diminished... it was a miracle that we managed to save him... and the fact that he somehow held onto life despite losing so much blood was amazing".

"Will he need intensive therapy?" sighs Frank.

"Definitely" nods Bish as he stands up from his terminal, "His brain was blocked out from it's blood supply for nearly an hour... it nearly died, but we're lucky we managed to reboot it".

"Reboot a brain... it sounds funny doesn't it?" smiles Frank, "Back then... we always thought strokes were deadly... but look at us now... strokes are nothing... you recover from minutes without blood to the brain like being sick with a cold... we helped him recover from an hour without blood... it's amazing".

"The work of Science" smiles Bish, "We had to give up on faith... but thanks to our dedication in Science... we are like gods... we do the impossible everyday now".

"We go faster than light... we pull life away from death after it has swallowed it... we're draining energy from stars if we want" nods Frank, "It's amazing... we began in caves... wandering the lands cluelessly... then we had fire... and now... we have giant hunks of metal that go faster than light... weaponry that would take out a planet with one shot... pistols that kill dinosaurs with ease... it's amazing... and I can't stop admiring it's interesting nature".

"It's a shame we still have war... it's so pointless..." sighs Bish, "But justice must be served... after what they've done to me... after what they've done to everyone".

"That's why we fight" nods Frank, "That's why we must win".

"So why go through so much to save him?" asks Bish, "I know you want him to become a pilot".

"He's got potential" smiles Frank, "MacAllan saw it... and I see it... he has a lot of potential... he might be what we need to win the war".

"How?" asks Bish, "One man can't possibly win a war".

"That's where it's interesting" smiles Frank, "He's got a charm... I like him although you know I hardly like anyone besides from Margit and my beloved daughter... he's got something that will pull against the IMC... I just have the feeling".

"Oh..." nods Bish, "I get it... no wonders why you had me pulled out from intelligence hacking and placed me here...".

"I have reasons Bish" smiles Frank, "Not many... but they're strong".

**Later That Day, The Range**

"Can we take a break?" sighs Christiane tiredly as her arms go limp, dropping her C.A.R onto the ground lazily as she turns to Cilcia, who was sweating hard.

"Fine... Five minute break before we continue" frowns Cilcia, "You're lucky I'm the one training you... Kyle would keep you going at it until dinner".

"Jeez" sighs Christiane as she drops onto the floor, sitting down tiredly, "Was he that tough?".

"He was" sighs Cilcia as she joins Christiane, "But he did it because he wanted to help... so I just listened".

"Did it work?" asks Christiane.

"Well... I can hit my targets ALMOST like him... so yeah... it worked" smiles Cilcia, "I miss him".

"I'm sorry" sighs Christiane as a downcast expression enters her face, "It's my fault for hitting him".

"Don't sweat it" sighs Cilcia, "He wouldn't care if you shot him... he'd understand if it wasn't on purpose...".

"How do you know?" asks Christiane.

"He's been shot plenty" smiles Cilcia, "He doesn't care if his team hits him accidentally... he'll understand".

"How did he grow up?" asks Christiane curiosily as she scoots up and next to Cilcia, "He couldn't just grow up normally and forgive so much".

"That'd be his parents" smiles Cilcia, "I'm not sure what it was like to grow up as him... but he forgived everyone and everything... I guess his parents really taught him well".

"When did you first meet him?" asks Christiane curiously.

"Around Kindergarden" sighs Cilcia, "But I'd say in Elementary to start becoming friends... we had a project... I was partnered with him... didn't do any work... but he laughed it off and did it all... got us an A for the class too".

"Oh..." nods Christiane, "You were using him... that's bad".

"I know" sighs Cilcia, "He's taught me about being good too... that's why I don't let people do the work as much anymore...".

"He sounds... nice?" asks Christiane.

"He was great" smiles Cilcia, "All you needed to do was know him better... and you'd see what I feel everyday".

"Which is?".

"Happiness".

"Oh..." smiles Christiane, "You like him... don't you?".

"I do" sighs Cilcia, "He can tell... but he doesn't tell me if he likes me too... I don't know... it's just weird... I wanted to ask him... but he's gone now... so it's too late I guess" as she sighs once more, "I just wish I had more time".

"Oh..." nods Christiane once more.

"He flirts with many girls... I don't like it... but it's his nature... he can't help it really" sighs Cilcia.

"Hey" smiles Christiane, "Would you share him?".

"Why do you ask?" asks Cilcia.

"Because he seems like someone who'd like MANY girls to like him".

"Well... I don't mind" replies Cilcia, "As long as I get the same amount of attention, and he makes me feel special... I'm fine with it".

"Really!?" asks Christiane curiosily.

"Yeah... he makes everyone feel special in their own way" smiles Cilcia, "Like you... he compliments you constantly... makes you feel special doesn't it? It feels annoying... but you like it".

"Yeah... I guess I know what you mean" slowly nods Christiane.

"That's what I feel everyday around him" smiles Cilcia, "He compliments me... pays lots of attention to me... just stays around me in general... and I like that".

"Well... what are you going to do now?" asks Christiane.

"What do you mean?" asks Cilcia.

"He's gone" depressingly sighs Christiane.

"Oh..." sighs Cilcia, "I'll just have to get over it...".

"Just that?" asks Christiane.

"That's what he'd want" sighs Cilcia, "He doesn't like being a burden... that's why he can be a little cocky".

"He sounds really good now" smiles Christiane, "I'm really sorry about shooting him... now I just want to talk to him... see if what you said is true".

"Well..." sighs Cilcia, "He left plenty of recordings in the case that I felt lonely... so we can watch that... he made up lots of replies and talks in the recording".

"That's a little weird" comments Christiane.

"It is" sighs Cilcia, "But he knew his time was limited... and that if he was gone... people might get lonely... so he left recordings for them".

"When does he spend time making them?" asks Christiane.

"In his spare time" replies Cilcia, "He normally does it in his quarters in the middle of the night".

"He's devoted" nods Christiane, "I'm beginning to like him... you make him sound so selfless".

"He is selfless" sighs Cilcia, "He gets hurt because of it... but he's selfless". The two smile lightly as silence takes control, the two looking up to the massive trees around them as the chirping of alien avians and insects buzzed around them, breathing in the fresh air of Troy as they sat there.

"Let's get back to work" smiles Cilcia, "I'm glad we took a break... but let's continue".

"Alright" determinately nods Christiane, "I'll become the best!".

"That's the attitude he'd like" smiles Cilcia as the two weakly giggle, before picking up their weapons and returning to work.

**Dinner, the Bazaar Circle**

Cilcia and Christiane were quietly talking on the bench, enjoying one another's company as Frank settles down next to his daughter with a gentle smile, "Ah... darling... you're getting prettier everytime I see you" smiles Frank.

"Thanks" smiles Christiane lovingly before she notices his strange new smile that she's never seen before, "Did something happen? You look more happy than usual".

"Oh..." smiles Frank, "It's nothing... it's just that Bish may have found some flaws in the IMC defense" lies Frank, in reality he was smiling because of Kyle's speedy recovery back in the hidden facility.

"You found a flaw?" asks Cilcia curiosily as she leans forward.

"Correct" nods Frank, "We may put an assault on it... but we may have to hold off because of yesterday's casualties".

"Oh" quietly nods Christiane before she becomes more downcasted.

"Did you send his body?" asks Cilcia.

"Not yet" replies Frank.

"Can I see it?" asks Cilcia.

"No" replies Frank bluntly, "You can't see it...".

"Why?" frowns Cilcia.

"It's being held in a biological environment... it's being tested" lies Frank, "I can't risk of the viruses we have being spread throughout our forces".

"You're testing his body!?" frowns Cilcia angrily.

"No" replies Frank, "His body is being kept NEAR biological weapons... so you can't go see it".

"Oh" sighs Cilcia weakly, "Alright".

**Back in the Recovery Facility**

The bloodshot golden hazel eyes shoot open as the body attempts to shoot up, however the metal locks hold him down as it causes a loud clang to ring out. "He's awake!" suddenly announces a man.

"Stress receptors are going off" frowns Bish, who sat at the neurological terminal, watching as the stress receptors in the brain lit up like fireworks.

"Sudden increase in respiration" comments another man at a different terminal, "Risk of Hyperventilation rising".

"Release anti-stimulants" orders Bish, just as one of the several tubes connected into the body lets loose to a large supply of green fluids, which is directly sent into the blood stream as the body calms down, dropping back onto the table calmly.

"Respiration lowering" relieving sighs the man as he analyzes over the data.

"Stress receptors have stopped sending signals" nods Bish.

"Heart Rate is decreasing!" announces another member.

"Signals of fear coming from the brain" comments Bish as he begins to type into the terminal.

"Heart rate stopped decreasing".

"Awareness returned" comments Bish, "He's awake now..." as he looks into the room, watching as the golden hazel eyes slowly drift at the glass, however the large lights shining upon him was blinding out a clear image of those behind it. Bish smiles, "One of you... go get Admiral Friedrich... he'll be glad to hear this".

**Five Minutes Later**

"I'm here!" announces Frank as he rushes into the room surrounding the patient, who was humming with a strained tone.

"Ah! Sir!" calls out Bish, "He's awake!".

"So I've heard" nods Frank before he looks into the room, "Are the vocal cords working?".

"Somewhat" nods Bish, "It's still recovering... so his voice is strained as if he has a sore throat".

"Thyroid?" asks Frank.

"Slowly releasing required hormones" nods Bish.

"Does he know what's going on?" asks Frank.

"Not a clue" replies Bish, "He's looking around, and curiosity levels in his brain are peaking".

"Then it's time we walk in" nods Frank, "Open the doors".

"Copy" as the duo walk to the large metal door that seperated them from the room. The locks disengage as the door opens slowly, revealing the interior as the main large lights are shut off, the man laying on the metal bed blinking repeatedly as Frank and Bish walks in.

"I see you're awake" comments Frank as he stood by the bedside, "You're alive".

"I am?" asks Kyle, his voice incredibly rasp and strained.

"You are" nods Bish, "Hey...".

"Oh... how am I alive?" asks Kyle as his eyes adjust to Bish and Frank.

"Plenty of life support systems" replies Bish bluntly before he motions to the tens of machines in the room, "These are all keeping your organs up and running right now".

"Are they not working?" asks Kyle.

"They're recovering" replies Frank, "Tomorrow should be up and running...".

"So..." asks Kyle, "When do I get out?".

"Not for a long time" bluntly replies Frank.

"How come?".

"You need intensive therapy" replies Bish, "Once you're up and running... you'll be spending most of your time in the gym working back your muscles to maximum potential... then rebuild your endurance and stamina".

"Oh..." nods Kyle, "Is Cilcia aware of this?".

"No" replies Frank, "No one knows you're alive except us".

"Why?" asks Kyle.

"We can't risk the IMC knowing of your recovery... they'll send the same pilot to finish you off".

"Alright" nods Kyle slowly, "In that case... I take it in my intensive therapy I'll be learning unarmed combat?".

"Correct" nods Frank.

"Hey... why does my neck feel weird?" asks Kyle.

"Your body is attempting to work with your new vocal cords" replies Bish.

"Your Thyroid is also being localized with the body too" nods Frank.

"Damn" nods Kyle, "I'm awesome".

"Don't get too full of yourself" chuckles Bish, "We can kill you by stopping the life supports".

"Alright... entering shut up mode" replies Kyle before he becomes fearfully silent.

"Ahaha~" chuckles Bish and Frank, "We'll see you tomorrow... rest now... you will need all the energy you can muster for tomorrow".

**The Next Day**

"Run!" orders Frank as Kyle ran on the treadmill, breathing heavily and sweating hard as he ran his best on the treadmill.

"I'm running!" nods Kyle, just before the treadmill speeds up, "Goddamnit Bish!".

"Ahahah, this is fun" smiles Bish.

"Keep running Kyle!" orders Frank, "A weakling like you will go nowhere!".

"Insulting me won't work for motivation!" replies Kyle as he adjusts to the speed of the treadmill.

"Don't talk to me you little maggot! Run you weakling!".

"Oh! WHO ARE YOU CALLING ME A WEAKLING! Bish! Speed this baby up!" determinately flares Kyle as Bish increases the speed of the treadmill, Kyle pushing himself as he matches the speed with great difficulty, however it seemed that his stamina was never lost despite of his lack of blood.

"It seems you still have your stamina" smiles Frank, "Good".

"I'm hungry!" frowns Kyle as he ran on the treadmill, "Hey! Get me a granola!".

"You'll have to run to get it" teases Bish at the control panel of the treadmill as he pulls out an opened granola bar, tipping it towards Kyle, who increases his speed to reach it.

"Mine!" smiles Kyle as he attempts to grab it, however stumbling in the process as he nearly falls off the treadmill, "Fine! Bite!" before he leans forward, chomping onto the granola and leaning back, chewing as he sprinted.

"Push it to the limit!" orders Frank before Bish slams the accelerator, increasing the speed by five miles per hour.

"Oh shit!" calls out Kyle mid-bite before he takes a chomp out of the granola, followed by being ejected off the treadmill and onto the ground, tumbling lightly as he swallows the granola, "Okay! Enough running!".

"Now! Weights!".

"Fucking hell".

**Meanwhile, the Range**

"18.27 seconds" nods Cilcia, "You're getting better".

"Alright... I can go faster" nods Christiane determinately.

"Alright... go!".


	7. Returning To Operational Status

**1 Week Later, The Gym**

"Alright... you've built back your muscles... regained your endurance... and brought back your focus" nods Bish, "Now... you'll be training with our martial arts enthusiast, Kawakami Kazuko!" as he gestures to the young girl, who couldn't have been more than 19 years old.

"Ah! So you're the soldier who came back from the dead" smiles Kazuko happily, "I'm Kazuko! And you are?".

"Kyle Wasser" nods Kyle politely in turn, "What's a cute girl like you doing in the MCOR?".

"For Freedom!" smiles Kazuko happily, "And screw the IMC!".

"Alright" shrugs Kyle, "Good enough".

"Now... she will be teaching you basic stuff... so pay attention" orders Frank.

"Alright... what do you know already?" asks Kazuko as she looks to Kyle energetically.

"I know basic fighting" replies Kyle, "I know proper hooks, uppercuts, jabs, dodges, combos... all the simple stuff".

"Alright... we'll build on that then" smiles Kazuko, "Alright! It's been a while since I had a sparring partner! This is exciting".

"Well don't give it your all yet" warns Frank, "He's still recovering... so give it easy until a two more sessions".

"Fine" shrugs Kazuko before she enters a combat stance, "Show me your stance".

Kyle tips his left fist forward offensively, winding back his right arm in a offensive stature as he positions his legs accordingly, matching a basic offense fighting stature.

"Alright... offense stature" nods Kazuko as she walks forward, analyzing him closely, "Your leg's a little off... but other than that..." as she leans back, "You're looking good!".

"I know" smirks Kyle, "I do look good~" as he teasingly smirks at her.

"So full of yourself" smiles Kazuko as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"I am!".

"Now... I'll have some guards stationed to keep others out of the gym... we can't risk anyone seeing you here" sighs Frank, "Not until you're up and ready for battle".

"Sure thing" nods Kyle before he turns to Kazuko, "What's up now Wanko?".

"What~!?" groans Kazuko, "You know Japanese!?".

"Not really" replies Kyle, "I've been to Japan... did something... people called me Wanko... I searched it up... found that your name is semi-connected with it" as he smirks at her, "Let's train Wanko".

She angrily gurrs at him like a dog, "Fine!".

**Later, Cilcia**

"I suppose I should go to the gym" sighs Cilcia as she and Christiane walked together in their athletic clothing, towels around their necks.

"We need to build out strength!" nods Christiane, "We must be the best!".

"I like that attitude" smiles Cilcia before they turn the corner, a bunch of lazy grunts standing at the gym doors.

"Hey... no entry" warns a grunt as Cilcia and Christiane walked up to them.

"How come?" asks Cilcia with a small frown, "Gym's supposed to be open".

"Admiral's orders" shrugs the grunt, "No one goes in...".

"Who's inside?" asks Christiane.

"Classified" replies the other grunt.

"What!?" frowns Cilcia before she glances past their shoulders and through the glass in the door, catching sight of Kazuko in a defensive-evasive stature.

"Hah!" comes from inside before an arm strikes towards Kazuko, however she easily side steps it as she grabs the arm, pulling a figure forward and holding him in a choke hold. Her eyes widen as she catches a glimpse of the face briefly.

It was Kyle in the room with Kazuko, his eyes locking onto her instantly as he winks once playfully, before Kazuko pulls him onto the ground.

"Hey!" frowns the grunt standing at the door as he forces Cilcia back onto her heels, however she was too surprised to care.

"Fine... can we come back later?" asks Christiane.

"In approximately 2 hours" nods the grunt.

"Alright... we'll get going then" replies Cilcia before she peeks one final time.

"Ahah!" as a fist is thrown at Kazuko, however she side-steps it as Bish stumbles forward, "Ah!" before Kazuko kicks him from behind, knocking him onto the ground. Now it made more sense, she's seen Kyle die, so it couldn't possibly have been him fighting with Kazuko. She sighs, "_**Maybe I just really miss him... atleast the illusion looked pretty real**_" as she weakly smiles turning and starting to leave as Christiane follows after.

"What do we do now?" asks Christiane as they turn around the corner, brushing past Frank without a word.

"I'm not sure" replies Cilcia, "Perhaps we may take a break".

"Yay!" smiles Christiane happily, "Another break!".

**Inside the Gym**

"How is his progress so far?" asks Frank as he walks in, watching as Kyle and Kazuko circled one another.

"He's slow" sighs Kazuko, "He's strong, but he's so slow".

"Then work on my speed" smiles Kyle as he walks forward, arms raised in a defensive manner.

"Hit me if you can!" beams Kazuko as a playful smile enters her face, Kazuko starting to bounce on her legs to show her agility as Kyle stopped directly before her, looking for an opening to attack. In the middle of a bounce, he lunges forward with a powerful right hook, Kazuko side-stepping it as his fist brushes past, quickly raising her right leg and kicking at him from the side.

He grabs her leg with his left arm, pulling her forward as she loses her balance, being dragged towards Kyle before she kicks her other leg at his head. "Oh! Good try!" chuckles Kyle as he lowers his head seconds before the leg brushes past, quickly restraining it as Kazuko smiles happily.

"Now try this!".

"Wait... when do I get out of therapy?" asks Kyle just before Kazuko starts to expertly kick him repeatedly.

"You'll be starting pilot training tomorrow too" nods Frank, "So you'll be out by our next operation".

"What's the next operation?".

"We'll be going after the Prototype-Titan" replies Frank bluntly, "You'll be leading the assault anonymously and you WILL be locked with the prototype titan by yourself to take it out".

"Fine... I got this".

**Later That Week, Orbit Above Leviathan**

"Now we believe there is a Prototype-Titan being developed in the underground facility of the base!" chants Frank to the assembled platoon in the titan hangar of the fleet cruiser. "The IMC security here is tight! And we have word that IMC pilots are also stationed here to defend the titan... so the assault will be led by one of our best operatives... designated callsign 'Omega-7'" orders Frank as he pulls an MCOR pilot whose face was obscured by pilot-grade visors.

"I will be leading the assault" calls out Omega-7, "Your Primary objective is to secure the surface of the base... and our primary tactic is to take out the dog-whistle defences... when these are down, Leviathans and other wildlife will converge on the base to attack... this is when chaos will break out".

"Wouldn't they attack us?" asks Cilcia as she raises her arm briefly.

"Positive" nods Omega-7, "The wildlife however will deter with the IMC forces as much as they will deter us... so take the advantage to attack the IMC security detail".

"Copy" nods Barker.

"Now... Pilots pay attention" orders Omega-7, "We will be deploying inside Titans IMMEDIATELY... primary objective as I said earlier, is to take out the Dog Whistle Defence, as soon as that's done, start clearing up the IMC".

"Hear hear" nods Barker.

"Now... Grunts" sighs Omega-7, "Your primary objective is to secure several key points on the battlefield and hold down the points at all costs".

"Copy" nods the large company of grunts.

"Alpha team, you will have a different objective" replies Omega-7, "You will get into the Enemy Database VIA one of the key structures and you will download the enemy schematics on the prototype titan so that we may replicate it ourselves".

"Don't steal the prototype though!" orders Christiane.

"Right" nods Omega-7, "Just take a copy of the schematics, I'll handle the prototype myself".

"Hey~ Let us see your face" smiles Stacy as she points at the visored-pilot.

"Negative" replies Omega-7, "My identity is of no importance... our goal is to take the schematics and destroy the prototype... keep your focus on the mission". He sounded cold and precise, his words sounding sharp as knives, words that would only come out of an IMC executive.

"He sounds like an IMC executive" comments Sarah quietly in the company.

"I know right?" agrees Stacy.

"Now... are there any questions regarding the plan?" asks Omega-7 as he claps his hands together, "If there is none... get to your deployment areas... we are moving out in five mikes".

"Eyy!" smiles Stacy as she happily jumps up, "Mission Time!".

"Omega-7, your titan is awaiting for you over there" nods Frank as he points to an Atlas-Class titan.

"Copy" nods Omega-7 before he turns, quietly starting to pace to his respective titan as the large battle-company breaks apart, all the pilots breaking into their respective titans as the grunts moved to the drop ships and lauch-pods.

He climbs up and into the cockpit, locking in easily as the AI flickers alive, the system lighting up as his visors go up, revealing his golden hazel eyes as the cockpit door tightly seals. "Authentication Confirmed... Welcome" greets the AI as it scanned his iris briefly, the titan becoming responsive as he takes control of the titan.

The titan was responsive to him, being quick to replicate his orders as he moves away from the docking station, exercising the arm of the mechanical beast briefly as the metal screeches to life, quickly turning to the XO-16 chaingun awaiting for him as he picks it up, loading in a large magazine.

"Omega-7, this is your first impression" speaks out Cilcia over the radio as the titans begin to line up, heading to the deployment area.

"No doubt" replies Kyle.

"No screwing up now, got it?" asks Christiane as her titan steps onto the warpfall deployment platform, the titans quickly entering after her as the total titan count makes a total of six. The six pilots were Kyle (Omega-7), Cilcia, Christiane, Stacy, Barker, and Kazuko. One ogre titan (Stacy), Two Atlas titans (Kyle &amp; Barker), and Three Stryders (Cilcia, Christiane and Kazuko).

"_**Funny you're telling me not to screw up**_" chuckles Kyle.

"Deployment ETA Twenty Seconds" announces Frank over the loud intercoms, "The IMC forces have spotted the cruiser... they're anticipating an attack".

"Did the Demeter attack work?" asks Cilcia.

"Affirmative, without the refueling point, the IMC fleet can't risk wasting fuel to get here" nods Frank, "This is just us against their security... easy victory... no more screwing up".

"Copy" nods Kyle.

"Got it" calmly nods Cilcia.

"Rock!" beams Stacy.

"Hear hear!" nods Barker.

"Right Father" nods Christiane.

"Deploying" announces Frank before the warpfall begins, light becoming bent as spacetime began to tear around them.

"Here we go... time to make a comeback".

They tear through the universe before they find themselves plunging to the surface, colliding with the ground loudly as they immediately straighten up, their titans standing inside their massive shields created in the launch as a massive company of IMC forces were already awaiting for them. Hundreds of grunts and specters stood before them, the heavy turrets of the facility locked onto them as three titans also stood, already anticipating them.

"You have balls to come here MCOR!" chants one of the three titans. They weren't the same company as the IMC Flag Fleet, they were more of a defense-company as far as they can tell.

"We do!" smirks Barker, "You're going to be so fucked!".

"Six titans VS Three titans and an army!" chants one of the IMC grunts, "You're not going to win!".

"Ahahah~" chuckles Omega-7 as his titan lowers onto a knee, "Real cute fella... now... how about you all run? If you run, I'll let you live... if you stay... I'll crush you... and I'll find your family and kill them too~".

"Fuck you!" frowns the grunt.

Omega-7's Dome-shield is the first to go down as the heavy turrets and specters fire their Archer missiles, creating a massive rain of explosives towards Kyle's titan.

"Real cute" smirks Kyle before his titan activates a Vortex shield, clasping onto the missiles with ease as they were held in his hand, "Now run little men" before he launches the stolen ammunition at the Dog-Whistle Emitter, immediately taking it out as the machine explodes loudly, a final pulse going off.

The pulse attracts the attention of the wildlife. The massive creatures known as Leviathans turning their heads towards the facility, their sheer enormous size striking fear into anything before it as they begin to turn towards the facility, curious of the once-forbidden zone. They begin to travel towards the facility, the huge monoliths of a creature stomping over slowly yet surely.

The avian-like creatures of the planet begin to converge on the base quickly, creating a massive cloud in the air, their eyes eager to eat as they caught sight of the IMC grunts ready to be eaten.

"Dog-Whistle Emitter is down!" yells an IMC grunt in a panic.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" smiles Kyle as his titan straightens up, all the titan's weapons winding up as his XO-16 chaingun's barrel began to heat up, Cilcia and Christiane's 40mm cannons priming to life, Stacy's dual XO-16 chaingun's barrel also heating to life, Barker and Kazuko's Arc cannons electrocuting to life menacingly.

"Fire everything!" yells the grunt before the heavy turrets and specters reengage, missiles hurling through the air and heading straight for the six titans.

"Evade!" commands Omega-7 as the titans activate their dash, quickly moving to the side as the missiles miss their target, slamming into the rocks behind them and causing a boulder to drop onto the surface.

"Clear 'em!" orders Cilcia as her titan begins to fire it's 40mm cannon at the heavy turrets, which were trying to lock onto her.

"Clearing!" nods Christiane as she helps Cilcia take out the heavy turrets slowly, their shields holding up against the small-arms fire from the smaller grunts and specters below.

"Stacy! Help me clear out the titans!" orders Kyle as his titan's weapon begins to target one of the automated titans.

"Looks like they're AI-controlled!" calls out Stacy as her dual XO-16 chainguns lock onto one of the titans, quickly engaging as a hail of large bullets begin to slam into the titan.

"They are!" notes Barker before he looks to Kazuko, "Hey! You! Help me clear out the grunts!".

"My name's Kazuko!" frowns Kazuko before her arc cannon begins to fire into the running grunts, branching off them and electrocuting groups as Barker's titan did the same.

Kyle and Stacy begin to march forward, stomping through the grunts with ease as they took weak hits from the AI titans, that were armed with Quad Rockets. They were incredibly sluggish, giving them an easy time as they simply straffed as they shot, their bullets nibbling away at their shields quietly and slowly.

Their bullets take out the shields as their bullets begin to leave holes in the enemy paneling, their own shields holding well as they hardly took any hits besides from small arms fire. "Aim for the core" orders Kyle as his titan adjusts it's aiming, beginning to hit the AI titan's core repeatedly as he could see smoke starting to flood out. His barrage and constant attack on the core prove it's point as a fire bursts out, sending the compartment door out and slamming it at his shield as the fire raged intensely, the reality of the damage being hidden inside the titan.

"Look at that fire!" giggles Stacy before the AI titan detonates, chunks of metal shooting up into the air as oil began to rain down, staining their green titans in streaks of black as Kyle turns to the final titan standing, Stacy's target already flaming hard as she turns to face the final titan.

The final automated titan fires it's quad rockets as Kyle turned to face it, impacting his shield directly as his shield drops down to 25%, the warning system alerting him instantly as he ignores it, stomping head on towards the titan as Stacy fired at it. He dashes as he slams into the titan mercilessly, causing the AI to lose control briefly as the titan collapses onto the ground, Kyle's titan immediately stomping onto the central-cockpit area repeatedly as he bashes through the shields, slamming onto the metal repeatedly as the glass cracked and the metal dented inwards. "Fucking! Die!" frowns Kyle as he repeatedly stomps on the titan, however the cockpit refused to break as he steps on it tens of times.

Suddenly, a massive shadow casts overhead, Kyle looking up, "Oh that'll work!" before he jumps back. The foot of a leviathan comes stomping down, crushing the titan into a pancake with ease as the beasts begin to run into the battlefield, walking curiosily about, the bullets and titans that they hit feeling as if a small rock was lightly tapped against them.

"Omega! We've pinpointed the prototype! Location updated to your hud!" speaks out Bish onto the radio.

"Copy... moving" nods Kyle before his titan turns, quickly walking off towards the uploaded point in his database.

"You're going to have to leave your titan to get into the spot" sighs Bish, "It looks like the titan's to big to fit".

"I can tell" nods Kyle as he stood at a valley-opening, however a large mass of rocks had collapsed, which had left a small hole for the size of a car to fit through. He could hear the loud clanging of a titan behind the wall. He was going to have a tough time against this titan, and he knew it, however his augmentations were going to help him. His arms and legs were reinforced with an exoskeleton designed to boost his abilities.

The cockpit door opens as his visors come back down, covering his identity as he steps out, jumping onto the ground as the AI of the titan takes over, the automated system re-directing the titan as it storms off, firing it's XO-16 wildly at anything it deemed as the enemy. He climbs over the wall of stone as he is greeted by a giant metal surface, making a large circle as an exoskeleton of the still-in-progress titan turns to him, the pilot clearly exposed as he frowns upon seeing Kyle.

"You're not taking this from us!" frowns the pilot as the Arc cannon flickers to life, electricity menacingly turning the air blue as the exo-skeleton of the titan turns to face Kyle.

"I'm not here to take it... I'm here to destroy it" frowns Kyle in turn as he draws a Hammond from his holster, taking a quick draw as he fires, however a weak-yet active titan shield in the prototype deflects the bullet with ease.

"Well I'll destroy you first!" frowns the pilot as he charges at Kyle, his dash unbelievably effective as he closed the distance to Kyle quickly, his arc cannon firing as it's electrical current slams into Kyle directly. The exoskeleton absorbs the electricity with ease as Kyle begins to rip loose to his ammunition, however the weak-titan shield holds itself together as the audible 'click' comes from his gun.

The prototype had it's electrical components exposed, it's panel uninstalled, however it's basic fundamentals were strongly built in. "Come here!" smiles the pilot before the titan grabs onto Kyle with ease, constricting his arms as he holds him up, "I should crush you like a pulp!".

"I don't think so" replies Kyle before the exo-skeleton overpowers the fist, pulling free with the Hammond in hand. Due to the fact that he was in direct contact with the titan, he was technically, 'in it's shields' as he spots out the central 'receiver' that was blinking yellow, firing repeatedly at the exposed 'nerve' point as it destroys the controls with ease, the fist letting loose of him, however his arms grab onto the titan, refusing to let go.

"Fuck!" frowns the pilot, "The arm!" as the left arm of the titan had become unresponsive.

"That's not the only thing!" frowns Kyle before he begins to climb on the arm like an insect, heading for the pilot himself.

"No!" frowns the pilot as he raises his right responsive arm, quickly swiping at Kyle, hitting him directly as it sends him flying off the titan and into the metal floor, tumbling lighty as shards of glass was left behind. The blow had shattered his visors completely, revealing his identity as he sighs, knowing that it meant everyone would find out he's alive without any suspense to it.

"Lame" sighs Kyle, "You ruined my visors" as he removes the destroyed visors off him, throwing it to the side.

"Kyle! You traitor! Yang was boasting about killing you!" frowns the pilot, "Bullshit! You should be dead".

"Should" smirks Kyle, "But luck pulled me out" before his exo-skeleton legs get to work, launching him straight into the titan as he slams into the metal, the pilot frowning as the right arm prepares to hit Kyle.

"Try me" smirks Kyle as he was dangerously close to the pilot.

"Fine!" smirks the pilot as he launches the fist towards himself.

"Way to go moron!" smirks Kyle as he drops off the titan, the fist slamming into the pilot and crushing him into a thick red paste. The titan goes limp as it drops onto the ground, the pilot being killed by his own hands as blood and a thick slush filled the cockpit-area. "You were always a moron" sighs Kyle as he climbs onto the titan, quickly locating the core, "You were never smart" as he pulls the core hatch open, revealing the burning nuclear-rods as he pulls out a satchel charge, "You were always the retard" as he sets the bomb clearly, quickly jumping off and backing away slowly, "But I'll miss your stupid ass" before the bomb detonates. The titan explodes like a dynamite as chunks of electronics go up into the sky, oil raining down quickly as some of the thick paste began to drop down like a pail of snow.

"Is... is it down?" asks Bish.

"Yup" replies Kyle, "He got my visors though...".

"That's fine" replies Bish, "It's about time everyone knew you're alright".

"Are you sure?" asks Kyle before he turns his head, looking back to the center of the metal ring he was in, "What's this area anyways?".

"You're at the testing ground" replies Bish as audible typing could be heard, "Oh, look alive, the others are coming to you".

"What?" asks Kyle.

"The others... they're...".

"Omega! Is it down?" shouts from behind him.

"Behind me huh?" asks Kyle.

"Yeah" nods Bish, "This should be interesting".

"Oh no doubt" chuckles Kyle.

"Omega!" shouts out Christiane, "Hello!? Are you paying any attention!?".

"Of course I am!" shouts Kyle before he turns around, revealing his face in a warm smile, "I'd always pay attention to you! Normally I wouldn't! But I learned better after you shot my throat!".

"It's...It's..." stutters Cilcia in surprise as her eyes were wide open, stepping onto the metal circle before she faints, dropping onto the ground as Christiane's eyes were wide open, staring directly at him.

"I...I..." stutters Christiane before she joins Cilcia on the floor, the two going limp and unconscious as Kyle tilts his head at Stacy, Barker and Kazuko.

"What happened to them?" asks Kyle.

"They've missed you quite a bit" comments Barker.

"Oh?" asks Kyle, "I guess my lovely face is just so charming~" as he playfully enters a pose.

"Still as cocky as I remember" chuckles Barker.

"Oh... you're still alive" nods Stacy, "Welcome back".

"I expected better from you" comments Kyle before he shrugs, "Oh well?".

"I already knew you were alive" smiles Kazuko.

"Of course **Wanko**" teases Kyle instantly.

"Waah~ You suck~".

"Head on back... a ship's coming down to pick you all up" smiles Frank, "And welcome back Kyle...".

"It's great to not be Omega anymore" smiles Kyle, "I didn't like being a cold IMC guy".

"What about these two?" curiosily asks Stacy before she prods Cilcia and Christiane, who laid on the ground.

"We'll have to carry them back".

**Later, That Night**

"Oh my god you're alive!" cries out Cilcia as she forces him into a hug, holding him in as he nearly spills a cup of coffee.

"Hey Hey! I still have coffee" pouts Kyle as he sets the mug down onto the table, quickly wrapping his arms around her in turn, "I know, I'm still alive".

"Oh my god I thought I killed you!" cries out Christiane before she hugs him from behind, surprising him as he is being sandwiched by two lovely ladies.

"I thought you killed me two" chuckles Kyle as he frees one arm from Cilcia, turning his body so that the duo were against his sides as he comfortably hugs them with each arm, "I'm alive... blah blah blah, I'm awesome".

"How did you survive?" asks Cilcia in shock as she leans back.

"I... I shot your throat! I hit your major artery! You bleeded out!" nods Christiane as she leans back, breaking away from him as Kyle brings his arms back to himself, leaning over and grabbing his coffee.

"It's a tale of medical sciences" replies Kyle before he takes a quiet sip, "My throat and vocal cords still ache a bit... but I can explain everything".

"Please do" nods Cilcia, her mood brightened.

"Now" trails Kyle, "We'll start with Frank getting my body... at that point... I am technically dead... however my organs are still in functioning condition, just no blood to run on".

"So he took your body?" asks Christiane, "You mean... you're alive because of him?".

"Yeah" nods Kyle happily, "He took me somewhere... hooked up life support systems onto me... begin getting the wounds dealt with and replacing the lost blood".

"What about your thyroid and vocal cords?" asks Cilcia.

"Vocal cords was simple nano-repairs, Thyroid... I had to get a replacement" sighs Kyle.

"Let's get this straight" frowns Christiane, "My father took you... replaced your organs with life support systems while they recovered... stitched the wound shut... replaced your thyroid... repaired your vocal cords... what about your brain? Wouldn't have it been down due to lack of blood?".

"Yeah" nods Kyle, "He had to perform some complex-nano-bullshit with my head" replies Kyle, "In the end... he managed to reboot it back to operational status... which was when I regained 'life' as we call it".

"How long have you been running around for?" asks Christiane, "We didn't hear anything about your recovery".

"It was a secret" replies Kyle, "I've been up and about for about a week or so now... that why sometimes whenever you go to the gym... you can't gain access because I was in Martial Training".

"I take it you were training with Wanko?" sighs Christiane.

"Oh? You call her that too?" smiles Kyle, "That's what I said to her when we were fighting".

"It seems you're getting a good feel of everyone here" smiles Cilcia, "But seriously... no more death scares... if you're alright... you tell us... okay? You nearly had us depressed" as she sighs audibly.

"I'm just irresistable" playfully boasts Kyle, "Nothing's right without my presence".

"Don't get too full of yourself" frowns Christiane as she looks away.

"Hey! Kyle! You in there!?" yells from outside, the voice being that of MacAllan's as Kyle turns his head to the door.

"Yeah! I'm in!" nods Kyle outloud.

"Come out for a minute! I need to talk to you about something!" yells MacAllan once more.

"Got it!" yells Kyle before he stands up, coffee mug still in hand as he turns to Cilcia and Christiane apologetically, "Sorry, but I gotta run" as he walks towards the door, reaching for the handle and pulling the door open, revealing the night sky and dark scenery as MacAllan stood awaiting.

"Hate to pull you out" sighs MacAllan before a wave a manilla envelope in the air, "Intelligence came back with the whereabouts on some of our captured pilots".

"You could've just asked me" sighs Kyle, "I know the IMC... Let me guess... the data states that the pilots are in Sector 17A?".

"Yes... how did?" asks MacAllan as he narrows his eyes.

"Some of them might be in there because of me" confesses Kyle, "Grunts do paperwork... so I know where some pilots are transferred to".

"I need volunteers for rescuing the pilots" explains MacAllan, "Most won't bother because of Hyumu Hellsing".

"Hyumu Hellsing? The Number 0 Pilot of the IMC?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"Correct" nods MacAllan, "We're planning a stealth rescue... but if Hellsing's there... we can't pull it off... unless we go loud".

"I can distract him" replies Kyle, "You can sign me up... I'll handle him".

"Kyle... are you... alright?" frowns MacAllan as he steps closer to him, raising the back of his hand to Kyle's forehead, "You? Hyumu Hellsing? You won't stand a chance...".

"Setup a plan meeting tomorrow" orders Kyle in turn, "I want all selected volunteers to know the plan".

"There's only one other volunteer" explains MacAllan, "Stacy Connor only volunteered to get a friend out of the prison... that leaves all the rest behind".

"Wait... can't she take all the others with her?" asks Kyle, "She could just quietly sneak off with ALL of them while I fight Hellsing".

"Okay... why are you so cool to the idea of fighting Hyumu?" frowns MacAllan, "He's the biggest motherfucker out there... and you're not afraid to just run at him on your own?".

"We have history in the IMC" replies Kyle, "If we compare ALL our skills... we'll match against each other in my opinion... but if it's combat skills, he'd outnumber me in unarmed combat" as he sighs, "Everything with accuracy however... I am the best in the fleet".

"So... he's jealous of that?" asks MacAllan.

"Yeah" nods Kyle, "He wants to be the best at everything... and to know that a grunt is better than him really upsets him" as Kyle chuckles, "But seriously... why won't Stacy handle the rest of the prisoners?".

"I can't force anyone to do it Kyle" frowns MacAllan, "Do you think you can pull it off?".

"Not without some serious augmentation" frowns Kyle, "Hellsing's one huge fucking problem... rescuing about ten or so prisoners is another big fucking problem... and the biggest problem of all... is that they are all being stored in the IMC's most stable facility".

"In that case" sighs MacAllan, "We know a specialist".

"Take me to him".

"Now?".

"Now".

**Later, The Badland's System, Smuggler's Cove**

"Here we are" slowly nods MacAllan as he pulls Kyle into a lone building, opening the door to reveal hundreds of blueprints, thousands of machinery, and a lone, old man wearing a doctor's coat.

"James MacAllan" nods the old man slowly as he stands up from his seat, his old, rusty metal chair screeching along the dusty floor as MacAllan nods in greeting, "And what is needed of my services?'.

"Who are you?" asks Kyle politely.

"I am Doctor Yisv... yes it's a strange name... but I am a regenerative specialist" nods the man in greeting, "You must be Kyle Wasser... I have heard of you".

"Oh?" asks Kyle, "How?".

"MCOR's been buzzing about gaining two new potential aces" nods MacAllan, "Some of our beneficial merchants have heard".

"Correct" nods Yisv slowly, "Now... how may I help you?".

"I would like a list of different augmentations you can perform" orders Kyle, the man nodding instantly as he hobbles to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a big stack of papers, throwing it onto the table and knocking up plenty of dust into the cold room.

The list of procedures were overwhelming, some insane for a person to perform, some minor augmentations such as genetic remodification, however the more 'combat-useful' augmentations were clearly placed on blue paper as Kyle moves them out of the stack.

'_Adrenaline Transplate – Adrenal Glands overstimulated with Hormones, causing an intense production of Adrenaline into the body. Samples will be taken and repeated cloning of Adrenaline matching blood details will be enacted before the adrenaline is resent into the body. Effective for One Day. Side Effects – Severe Fatigue, Swelling of the Adrenal Gland, Decrease in Adrenaline efficiency_' was the first slip of paper, Kyle nodding as he instantly knew he would need such augmentations, he pushes it forward.

"I'd like this augmentation performed on me" orders Kyle.

"Alright" nods Doctor Yisv, "Come...".

"I'm not done" replies Kyle before he looks down.

"What?" asks Doctor Yisv, "You are planning for more than one augmentation?".

"Yes" nods Kyle, "I will be needing them". He turns back to the massive stack of papers before him.

'_Visual Implants – FAS System will be directly inserted into the Cornea layer of the eye, allowing for fast target acquistion without calibration or FAS glasses. Side Effects – Chronic Burning Sensation in the eye, Severe Migraines after use_' was written on the next paper.

He takes it before sliding it forward, "This too".

"FAS Implants?" asks MacAllan in surprise.

"This'll be useful for other raids and operations" replies Kyle, "Either way, I need something that won't come off easily if I run into an IMC Prison".

"Is this it?" asks Doctor Yisv as he takes the two sheets of papers.

"Pretty much for this area" nods Kyle before he turns to MacAllan, "I'll need you to take me to a techy merchant next".

"Can do" nods MacAllan before Doctor Yisv pulls a dusty curtain off from a concealed door, opening it to reveal a lone, leather chair in the center of a small room filled with complex machinery.

"Sit down" orders Yisv as he points to the chair shakily, Kyle quickly seating down as Yisv straps him down with two leather belts, "Your muscles may spasm during the operation... but it will fade out".

"Just get it over with" replies Kyle as Doctor Yisv grabs a syringe, squirting out a small amount of green fluids before bringing it close to Kyle's neck, "Just stick it in" before he pierces the needle into the major artery, injecting in all of the fluid as Kyle relaxes slightly as he pulls back.

"Give it a minute" calmly explains Yisv before he begins to grab a tube from one of the machine-holds, quickly bringing it to Kyle's left wrist and getting to work on getting it a flow from the wrist.

His arm begins to contract and expand intensely as the chair shakes slightly, Kyle's expression slightly frustrated however calm in relativity as he struggled against the straps, the veins and arteries visibly bulging out as the hormones got to work with stimulating the adrenal gland. Suddenly the tube in his left wrist begins to pull away small amounts of a clear-yellowish fluid, bringing it to a machine as Yisv pulls the tube out, quickly grabbing another and bringing it in as a replacement. A massive flood of the same yellowish-clear fluid moves down the new tube as it directs itself into the blood flow, overruninning his already pumped body with more adrenaline as his eyes widen, his pupil expanding as his vision took on a yellow hue, his energy bursting to an all new high as he smiles in power. "What's it like?" asks MacAllan as Yisv takes out the tube, backing away slowly as Kyle's muscles were still spazzing in the chair.

"It's a massive increase in muscle potential" explains Yisv, "Grunts can take down pilots with this little trick... Pilots will be able to face off against others more strongly... and their speed is significantly increased too".

"I see" nods MacAllan slowly before smiling, "Hey Kyle? How's it?".

"Oh this is great" chuckles Kyle as his muscles slowly relax, his movements fast and strong as the chair shook everytime he attempted to move with small power, "I can definitely face Hellsing like this".

"It will be absolutely undetectable!" smiles Yisv, "Now... for the optical surgery" before the chair lays out like a bed automatically, Kyle still strapped down securely.

"Optical... Right" nods Kyle slowly in the chair as his eyes dart around.

"Keep your eye still" orders Doctor Yisv as he brings out another syringe, a clear fluid being present, "I will be injecting nano-machines into your cornea for the FAS" as he grabs Kyle's head, forcing it onto the table as he starts to close into him.

"Oh I can't watch this" cringes MacAllan as he looks away.

"Stay VERY still" orders Doctor Yisv, "If you so much as flinch... this may kill you" as the needle starts to close into his eye. It was tense, and he was anxious, however he knew the usefulness for the augmentation. The needle taps against his eye, causing a painful sting before it pierces gently through his cornea, however not piercing through the rest of his eye as the fluid is injected, his vision in the eye disappearing as the needle is pulled out, half of the fluid gone as he brings the needle to the other eye.

He pierces the needle through once more, injecting the rest of the fluid and taking out Kyle's vision, "I can't see" notes Kyle as he stared at darkness.

"Just give it a minute" replies Doctor Yisv as the sound of the syringe lightly tapping the metal tray was audible. His vision snaps back, with major detail added as he had the FAS detail at the corner of his vision, his main-central vision clearer than ever as the FAS system monitored his surroundings. Every tiny detail was instantly monitored whenever his Iris focuses on it, giving details on the device and object that he looks at as he turns to Doctor Yisv, a small profile coming on that held his details. "So... does it work?" asks MacAllan curiosily as he steps away from the wall.

"Oh it works" nods Kyle, "Definitely works".

"Excellent" nods Yisv, "You'll be wiring in the payment as usual?" as he turns to MacAllan, who nods.

"You know it" smiles MacAllan before turning to Kyle, "Happy?".

"We'll need one last thing".

**Troy, 2 Hours Later**

"Bish" calls out Kyle as the man turns his head to him, Kyle quickly hopping into the seat next to him, a small chip in hand as he holds it out, "I'll need you to upload a wifi-virus in Sector 17A's security system".

"Woah! What's in your eye? Is that a FAS optical operation?" asks Bish instead as he leans into Kyle, able to see small unintelligible writing at the corner of Kyle's Iris.

"Yeah" nods Kyle, "I had a FAS operation... now... can you upload the virus into the system?".

"Yeah... but why do you want me to do that?" asks Bish instead.

"I'll need something to keep attention away from me and Stacy during the rescue... nothing like friendly fire from Spectres and Heavy Turrets will do the trick... am I right?" as Kyle chuckles.

"Oh... I got it" smiles Bish before he takes the chip, analyzing it closely, "This is an override chip...".

"Exactly" nods Kyle, "Wifi-virus... you'll remotely tap into a spectre and it'll spread through the system quickly... once that happens... you're running an army of spectres and a group of heavy turrets at your keyboard".

"Cool" smiles Bish, "I needed something to do tomorrow anyway" as he chuckles, "This is gonna be fun".

"Oh it will be" smiles Kyle, "It most definitely will be fun".

**The Next Day, Bish's Quarters**

"Alright... Wire in the Virus Bish" goes over the radio.

"Alright!" beams Bish as he cracks his fingers quickly, slipping the chip into the computer before him and gaining access to the dummy virus files. He brings up the hacking module before he begins to tap into Sector 17A's firewall defense system. The system takes his intrusion as a threat instantly as he tapped in, a automated alarm system being tripped as it starts to send signals into the alarm systems. He spots out the central file quickly as he begins to get to work on the alarm, quickly tapping the keys on the keyboard quickly as the noise echoed the room. He was quick to disable the alarm as the signal for the shutdown of the system was ended, the system becoming neutral as it unlocks all the files for him. He quickly gets to work on locating the security system, quickly opening it and injecting the dummy files in replacement of the originals, which unleashes the wifi virus into the system. The hundreds of spectres and turret control files inside the central system become unlocked, meaning that he had just broken in Sector 17A's automated-AI-security system.

"Kyle? Yeah... I'm in control now".

**Sector 17A**

"Copy" nods Kyle before he stands up, his FAS system quickly taking in the detail of the IMC guards and meandering pilots below as profiles were quickly brought up. They weren't the same battle-company that the MCOR was up against, this was a small defense-force, as the pilots had hardly any experience, which meant they have not seen combat, however that is made up by the presence of IMC's absolute best pilot's presence, Hyumu Hellsing. The IMC were in a constant 'race' to be the best, a massive list of the entire force being made as it ranked out each individual. He was ranked 13 of the force, which was insane for a grunt back then. Despite of his incredible rank and beating of various pilots in the force, he wasn't chosen for the pilot program immediately due to his belief in righteousness.

Psych played a big role in the IMC pilot program, and if the individual was willing to not question their orders, they would be favored for the program. He was only chosen due to his incredible skill in combat, his smarts were impressive, however his belief was all that took him away from the IMC program. It was a saving belief however, as if he went into the program, he would've been refined beyond recognition. He stood at the ledge of the building, looking down as the wind blew around him, the soft hum of the turrets and spectres being drowned out by the march of footsteps and weapons clinking about. The security was large, and the enemy was formidable, however he believed that the plan would work.

"Any second now..." as he looked about the facility, watching as the turrets continued to scan the area and the spectres continue to defend their posts, the blue light of the display meaning that it was still in automated control.

The light blinks off as their constant scanning ends, rather, they just completely cease all activity, their heads dropping low as their arms dropped down. "That's the cue" as he taps into his headset, quickly connecting to Stacy's own as he calls out, "Alright, defense system is down... Bish'll start any second... move in".

"Got it" before the radio becomes silent. The air became quiet before the roar of the turrets and spectres engaging fills the area, the spectres suddenly turning against the IMC defense force as the heavy turrets quickly took aim for the titans. Chaos begins to break in the base as gunfire was sent in all directions, even a few panicked shots would pass him as he began to move out.

He steps up against the ledge of the building before diving off with no care, his exoskeleton turning to life as the system begins to prepare the shock absorbers. He slams into the ground of the jungle, kicking up dirt and knocking down branches and leaves as the exoskeleton negates out the force of impact, allowing him to quickly stand up as he takes off.

The adrenaline transplant showed it's worth as he covered ground quickly, his legs being light as feathers as his vision was fast and precise, the FAS system quickly monitoring obstacles as his body would react accordingly. He catches sight of the metal wall he'd need to climb to get up to the base, quickly jumping as the jump-pack gets to work, letting out a burst of fire as it kicks him up higher, knocking him onto the top of the ledge as he clings onto the nearest object.

He grabs a wire as he displaces it off the secure holding against the ground, causing it to be pulled by his weight and falling off the base, causing him to precariously hang off the edge as he quickly brings his other arm to the wire. He expertly climbs up the wire with ease, using his sheer strength to reach the top. He climbs on as the chaos was easily shown, corpses of shot IMC grunts riddled the base as chunks of spectre paneling and electronics laid in the blood, a few pilots laying dead as the heavy turrets smoked in defeat.

The titans were down as the massive beasts were flaming and deactivated, laying along the ground as he slowly walked about, the echoes of gunshots occassionally ringing out as he drew his Hammond slowly, walking about and looking at the cells to the eyes of surprised MCOR troops. He needed to locate the control panel, and there was only one logical place, **the warden's office**.

"Fuck... Hellsing... here I come".

**Bish's Quarters**

"Motherfucker" frowns Bish as a red-alert slams onto his computer screen, '_INTRUSION DETECTED, HACKER PROGRESS – 13%_' as it quickly rised. The IMC was trying to retake their systems with a counterhack, which was progressing quickly, however Bish was more prepared then them. He unleashes a back-up virus in the chip into the system, quickly beginning to terminate files as he was shutting down the system. The hacking progress stops as the IMC focus turns to stopping the virus, "Eat it fucker".

**Sector 17A, Warden's Office**

He bursts through the wooden door, sending splinters of wood through the air and shattering the glass quickly, bursting into the room, where the muscular, old, and blonde man stood awaiting.

"Ah... I was expecting you" smirks Hellsing as he stood tall and proud. Hellsing was tall, however he was slightly shorter. He was much older than OC and was much more muscular. His masculinity was easily shown despite wearing an IMC-Commanding Officer's Suit, his muscles barely held by the suit jacket.

"Hellsing".

"So you remember" smirks Hellsing, "I see you've turned... you **traitor**".

"I'm not a traitor".

"Not a traitor?" asks Hellsing before he snaps his tongue, "That's not right... you're a pig, you're a traitor... you're everything I despise".

"I'm doing what's right".

"No you aren't" frowns Hellsing, "You're selfish...".

"How the fuck am I selfish? You're only with the IMC because they're paying you as if you're a CEO... You're the selfish one, **Hyumu**".

"You're still below me!" shouts Hellsing instantly as he smashes through his desk with ease, sending the now-two-pieces of wood into the opposite ends of the room, "You call me Sir!".

"I don't call you anything **Hyumu**... we're not on the same team... you're the bad guy... now... open the cells... and you'll leave this place alive".

"You think I will just listen to you?" chuckles Hellsing jokingly before an enraged frown enters his face, his eyes taking a deep shade of red as they glowed at Kyle.

"Oh here comes Hellsing, big tongue wobbling" teases Kyle in a small tune, "Flying through the air like a big dumb goblin~" as he sticks up his middle finger at Hellsing, who angrily steps forward, causing the metal floor to shake slightly in the process.

"You think you're hot shit don't you?" asks Hellsing with an angered frown.

"I don't think... I know" smirks Kyle in turn as he lowers his hand, his FAS system quickly attempting to calculate a planned action for attack as he awaited. The FAS system was unable to find a logical move, all calculated plans of attack ending up with a success rate of below 10%, which meant he'd probably end up being killed if he tried it.

He sighs as he looks Hellsing in the eye, "Well? Are you just going to stand there? Come on, you're rank 0, the best of the IMC... I didn't expect you to just stand there like the dumbass you are" as he smirks.

"Enough!" yells Hellsing before he tears across the room and getting into arms-reach of Kyle in a split-second, raising his leg high above his head, "Leg!" as he prepared to bring it down powerfully.

His FAS system was unable to keep up with his speed, however it quickly highlights the leg as it spots out the number 1 threat of the scenario, Kyle's adrenaline transfusion proving useful as his reflexes were three times beyond norm, his arm quickly grabbing onto the leg as his right arm swings at Hellsing. He holds up the leg forcifully as Hellsing manages to grab his fast right swing.

"I see you have an adrenaline transplant... I knew you had no honor in combat" frowns Hellsing as he pushed Kyle's fist back with great ease.

"Clever" smirks Kyle before he jumps back, a fist blurring past where he once was as he just saved himself from a fatal strike from Hellsing, "But I need those prisoners out of the cells... no more fucking around Hellsing" as he draws the Hammond quickly.

"I expected that" before a blur shoots through the air, followed by a thud to his chest, Kyle looking down as a knife had embedded itself into his combat vest.

"A knife to the vest? Pathetic" comments Kyle before he begins to fire in a predicted-line-of-fire against Hellsing, however his shots being a few nano-seconds to late as the bullets brush past Hellsing, who quickly strides up to Kyle.

He grabs Kyle's arm first, twisting it the wrong way and causing the Hammond to drop out of his hand. Kyle's right leg kicks the Hammond while it fell, causing it to bounce upwards as a left fist swings to Hellsing's right cheek. Hellsing sends his free-right arm to his left, stopping Kyle's fist, however the Hammond pistol begins to make it's way back down.

The weapon lightly smacks onto Hellsing's head, causing his hair to bounce as he loosens his grip in surprise.

"Surprise!" smiles Kyle before his right knee slams itself into Hellsing's abdomen, however it felt as if he just threw his knee at a brick wall, as Hellsing took the impact with ease, rather he was the one in pain as his knee began to ache.

"I got Lee~" smiles over his radio from Stacy as he quickly stumbles back away from Hellsing, the Hammond being on the ground between them as they both eyeballed each other.

"Good... and one question... can you get the other prisoners? I'm kinda busy with Hellsing" sighs Kyle as he begins to think for a angle of attack.

"Hell no!" yells from his radio, surprising him as his ear aches in response to her sudden-raised voice, "I'm only here for Lee! You get the others yourself! Learn to deal with it" before his radio turns silent.

"Ahah!" smirks Hellsing before he sweeps his leg low, surprising Kyle and knocking him off his feet as his legs fly up and his body drops down, slamming onto the ground.

"Hey! Fuck you!" frowns Kyle before he swings both his legs at once while he fell, impacting Hellsing's chest powerfully as Hellsing stumbles back in surprise, holding his chest as he did so.

"Not bad" nods Hellsing before Kyle manages to take the Hammond aiming it past Hellsing and firing, completely missing Hellsing.

"You missed" smirks Hellsing.

"I wasn't aiming for you" before the alarms of the base goes off, followed by the hundred of cells opening as a flood of once-prisoners escape their cells, all heading for the herd of dropships of the MCOR coming to retrieve them.

"You clever bastard... this wasn't a one on one" frowns Hellsing as he watches Kyle run to the window with speed.

"Perhaps some other time" winks Kyle as he shoots the glass, jumping onto the ledge and looking back to Hellsing, "See ya around asshole" before he jumps off with no care.

"Not bad... Not bad at all... you may win this time... but you just wait until the CEO does the plan".

**Back aboard the IMC Flagship, Enterprise**

"Is the worm still functioning?" asks the CEO as he looked to the screen of brain scans of the ACE pilots of the fleet.

"Still in effect" nods the man at the terminal as he brings up a brain scan of Blake Belladonna, revealing an unknown object resting against the brain.

"When's the next time it's due for a reprogram?" asks the CEO as he began to browse through the different files of the fleet pilots, the information detailing out processed thoughts, detailed memories, and hormone release levels to indicate moods.

"The next 'reprogram' event will occur in one hour" replies the man, "Is there any changes you'd like in their psych?".

"Increase release for anger and primate-instincts" orders the CEO, surprising the man as he looks over his shoulder to him with feared eyes.

"Sir... isn't that taking it too far? They may lose control...".

"If it's a risk that may win us this war... so be it" replies the CEO, "Kyle Wasser is our priority... he knows the ins and outs of our company... all because grunts were not given special treatment" as he frowns, "He's smart... I don't like that... he knows what we will do... I hate that... and he's alive... I really hate that... and the worst part is...".

"He's with the enemy".

"Correct" nods the CEO, "Reprogram them to direct more hatred and prejudice to grunts... we must show them discipline... we must make a constant edge to their relationship to keep them on their toes... We must want them to fight against the enemy to show their worth".

"Smart thinking as usual sir" sighs the man as he nods, turning back to the terminal and typing quickly

"I want you to maximize hatred and prejudice towards Kyle Wasser... now designated Target Alpha, move MacAllan to Target Bravo..." orders the CEO as the list of IMC's target list pops on, MacAllan moving down on the list and Kyle moving all the way to the top quickly.

"Why with the sudden change?" asks the man at the terminal as he adjusted the worm's current programming.

"MacAllan knows the fundamentals... that's not as dangerous... Kyle Wasser knows how we work in everyway... that's incredibly dangerous".

"What about Cilcia Romana?" reminds the man, "She's one of us".

"SHH!" orders the CEO instantly, "She must remain focused on her mission... remember... if we can strike betrayal... we'll be attacking his psych".

"Should I restructure her current program?" asks the man in turn.

"No... not yet... we'll give it a little more time".

"What are you planning with her?" asks the man as he narrows his eyes.

"Emotional Trauma" bluntly replies the CEO, "We take away what he holds most dear... we show that she's the enemy now due to his rash decision to go against the largest company in the universe... and if that doesn't work... we'll move onto his family".

"That's illegal" reminds the man.

"Nothing some money from out pockets wouldn't solve" smirks the CEO, "The law will listen... we're the biggest company... we can run them out of business with the flick of a finger".

"I see" smiles the man, "I like that way you think".

"That's why I'm the CEO... I know what I must do to win"

**Author's Note – And that's Chapter 7! I'd like to thank you for reading/following/favouriting! Go ahead and leave a review if you feel that there is a mistake that should be fixed! And also on a side note, I'd also like to thank you for the kind comments in the reviews, it really motivating to see people who read your story enjoy it enough to compliment... so thank you! Thank you for reading and sticking around! And we'll leave it at that, Thank you all, and have a wonderful day **


	8. Taking Out The Pawn

**Troy, That Night**

The prisoners he had freed were all packed in the infirmary for a recovery session due to the IMC's rough treatment in Sector 17A. The injuries were not severe nor fatal, simply a hindrance more than anything. Kyle was standing at the range as usual, firing his weapons in a futile attempt to beat his best time in taking out the targets. Despite being the best with the gun, he still wanted to beat himself, knowing that if he tried, he'd improve. Perhaps he should be wasting his time practicing his ability with the titan, but he simply doesn't care that much.

Cilcia stood behind him, watching in mild amusement to his skill with a gun as Kyle begins to take aim with the carbine slowly. Was it normal for her to watch him practice? Absolutely, she's done it everyday now. "Here we go" tiredly sighs Kyle before he begins firing, blowing through the targets quickly and efficiently before hitting the final target, missing the kill-zone for the first time as he sighs in frustration. "Fuck" groans Kyle in annoyance as he throws the carbine onto the ground angrily, "I'm losing it".

Cilcia simply nods slowly in response as she continued to lean against the table. His vision suddenly turns darker as an overwhelming fatigue sets in, Kyle quickly sitting down upon realizing that the Adrenaline had been worn out, and the after-effects were going to settle in. The alien insects begin to buzz alive as the gunshots have stopped, allowing the planet's eco-system to continue what they've been doing for as long as they existed, living. He looks around the night sky of the planet, watching as a few flickers of light were visible in the sky, which was the only sign of the MCOR fleet's presence in the sector. He smiles as he shuts his eyes, "Sometimes I forget I'm in a war".

**IMC Flagship, The Enterprise**

"How is the restructuring coming along?" asks the CEO as he looked through the glass and into the room. The eight ACE pilots of the fleet expertly strapped down into chairs, hundreds of wires hooked up to various parts of their bodies, their eyes blank, expressions gone, eyes frozen forward.

"I'm finishing up now" replies the man at the terminal as he continues to rapidly type into the computer, "All I need to do is double-check Cilcia Romana's current status" as a diagram of the brain appears onto the screen, a red streaked object being highlighted onto the upper-back part of the brain to signal the 'worm' that was surgically placed.

"What is she seeing?" asks the CEO as he suddenly turns away from the glass, leaning against the chair as he looked at the terminal screen.

"Checking Visual" notes the man before a smaller screen pops on, which showed Kyle sitting on the ground and looking up to the sky, "It seems they are simply standing around".

"Order her to look around for weapons" orders the CEO as the man rapidly types onto the computer terminal. The typing is met with Cilcia's vision looking around her, showing the various weapon racks and the tables holding the sidearms around her as the CEO smirks.

"It seems they are at a shooting range" notes the man outloud.

"Let's see" smiles the CEO as he investigates the scenario, narrowing his eyes at Kyle to note the weapon around him. Of course, the standard R101C carbine laid alongside Kyle, the Hammond in his hands as he looked up.

"Give her an order" explains the CEO, "Tonight, she will plant micro-chips into the weapons...".

"_THE MICROCHIPS_?" asks the man, "Are you already planning to have her betrayal occur?".

"Yes" bluntly replies the CEO, "They're on Troy... the fleet's also there... why do you think I called for two more fleets? We're going to pull a full-force strike at their own base" as he chuckles, "I'm sure he'll standoff against the ACES... that's when we'll have her turn against him".

"What about the ACE pilots?" asks the man, "Hellsing's given his report on the Sector Breach... he noted out an increase in strategic planning, mobility, endurance, and power... at this rate... he may overpower the pilots with pure tactics and smarts".

"Then we'll make sure his tactics can't happen" smirks the CEO, "If he plans anything out, we'll have Cilcia turn at that moment".

"Excellent Thinking Sir" smiles the man, "He'll never see it coming... no matter how smart he may become".

**At the Bar of the MCOR, Troy**

"I deserve a toast" comments Kyle, "I survived Hellsing... I saved the prisoners... I'm just too awesome to handle" as he smiles happily, "Come on MacAllan... buy me a round".

"Hell no" smiles MacAllan, "You volunteered for the mission".

"Yeah" joins Barker, "No one owes you anything".

"Oh come on!~" groans Kyle childishly and playfully as he had an obviously amused smile on his face, "Just one round!".

"I deserve a round more than anything" smirks Stacy as she settles down next to Kyle at the counter, "I saved Lee~".

"Thank you for getting me Stacy" sighs a following woman, which had short, black spiky hair, her white skin reflecting off lights of the bar as her teal eyes looked stoicly at Kyle in mild curiosity briefly, "And when did you turn into MCOR?".

"Two Weeks ago" shrugs Kyle, "I don't see a point for the IMC anymore... MCOR seems smarter I guess... either way... you guys are getting pummeled, so you need all the help you can get".

"Now that's not true" chuckles Barker, "We're doing perfectly fine...".

"Perfectly fine?" asks Kyle, "You've lost 95% of your original control of the Frontier in the first year in The Frontier War... be honest... you guys are going to lose at this rate...".

"He's right" sighs MacAllan, "We've been losing sectors slowly... but that's been halted since the attack on Demeter".

"That was the first stage for our counter-attack" replies Kyle, "We will have to start attacking the IMC politically and publicly... if we pummel the IMC in all fronts... we can take them down for good".

"Politically will be tough" frowns Lee.

"No doubt" nods Kyle as he frowns, "Kokoro Fushikawa will be a worthy adversary... and since she's the intergalactical representative of the Federation of Japan... who is the universe's lead technological advancement and research sectors, they will have an incredibly strong support from the Federation's United Government".

"I see you understand politics" nods Lee, "I did not expect that".

"I can't blame you" nods Kyle, "I was only a mere grunt and only seem like someone who'd focus in battle...".

"Public control will also be tough" frowns MacAllan, "The Kuki Corporation of Japan is a major stockholder for the IMC... they're...".

"The Number One leading Company in Technological Advancement for Entertainment... I know" nods Kyle, "Ageha will certainly win support easy with her charms... We'll have to deal with her peacefully".

"Peacefully?" asks Stacy, "Why not just threaten her?".

"Because that would ruin our image" replies Kyle, "We must set up a good image for the MCOR... IMC spreads rumors about us by calling us 'terrorists'... why do you think the Galactic Federation doesn't exactly appeal to us?".

"You've clearly thought this out" nods Lee, "I'd like you to run through your plan".

"Alright... Listen up" orders Kyle.

"The IMC won't play nicely.. rules don't exist on the battlefield... remember that... first plan of action." starts Kyle as he claps his hands together, "We must start training the MCOR troops more strictly... they are slacking off and they can't hit a target from 10 meters away... IMC grunts are expected to hit targets from 50 meters away... and they can do that... MCOR pilots can't hit from 50 meters... IMC pilots hit from beyond 130 meters... some going beyond that".

"We can't force the troops to do what they don't want to" frowns MacAllan, "Our force is made of mercenaries... merchants and...".

"I know" replies Kyle, "But if they want to make a difference... they need to man up and provide dedication for the cause... Now, the IMC have eyes and ears inside the MCOR, so we will need to be careful with information... IMC also plays strong in manipulative warfare... I'm not sure how... but I've heard plenty of rumors".

"What about the Federation Government? We'll need to get them to side with us... and I don't think anything will just work" frowns Frank as he suddenly joins them.

"I will be doing dirty-work" replies Kyle before the air around him takes a dark shade, "Assassinations will be mandatory as some are paid by the IMC... if I kill a few... the others will become scared".

"When's that gonna happen?" asks Stacy.

"Sometime later" replies Kyle as he leans back slightly, brightening up the atmosphere, "Dirty-work is the least of our concern... right now we need more help".

"Why?" asks Christiane as she joins the fray, standing directly behind Kyle.

"You've noticed how the IMC Flag Fleet hasn't moved correct?" asks Kyle as he turns to Frank.

"Yes... they may simply be awaiting for the right time to strike" frowns Frank, "That is why we've been planning a full-scale assault on them".

"DON'T!" instantly and loudly orders Kyle, surprising everybody as he seemed distressed, "Absolutely not! Don't go a jump near that Fleet! There's a reason why they've yet to move!".

"Which is?" asks Frank.

"They're awaiting reinforcements... and at this rate, they will arrive by tomorrow at Early Dawn" frowns Kyle, "This is Standard Protocol, and if we move in to assault them, the Assault Fleet will scramble to the attack quickly... and we'll be decimated in a few minutes".

"Assault Fleet?" asks MacAllan in surprise, "I don't remember an Assault Fleet...".

"You wouldn't" replies Kyle, "The Assault Fleet is in a distant system... if they pull them into the Frontier... it won't end with us winning".

"How strong can a fleet be?" asks Christiane.

"As strong as the Assault Fleet" sighs Kyle, "Top of the Line Weaponry... Pilots that could kill you with a glance... grunts that are more co-ordinated than the Entire MCOR's Fleet... they're the greatest of my concerns".

"Is there any factual evidence to support this claim?" asks Stacy.

"Check the Data" frowns Kyle, "They're Spec-Ops shit... the Federation Fleet is nothing compared to them...".

"We're going to lose aren't we?" sighs Chris disappointingly, "If they're that strong... we won't win... this is all futile".

"Not exactly" replies Kyle, "There's always a weakness" as he quickly taps the counter lightly and gently.

"Do you know of one?".

"Infiltration" replies Kyle, "Pilots and Grunts of the Fleet won't give you a second glance if you dress up in uniform... if we can infiltrate their ships... we can take them out from the inside".

"That's too risky" frowns Frank.

"Fine" frowns Kyle, "Then you'll need to give me time for plans against the Assault Fleet... finding a weakness in that ship is like finding a needle in a haystack".

"I don't understand that saying" shrugs Stacy.

"It means hard as fuck" replies Kyle bluntly before he lets out a frustrated sigh, "Fucking Flag Fleet... Assault Fleet... Politics... Publication... Training... Fuck me" as he holds his head into his hands.

"Take it easy Kyle" sighs MacAllan, "One problem at a time".

"Too many problems to count" groans Kyle in turn as a new side of him has appeared, his anxiety taking over as the new side contradicted his usual 'never give in' attitude, "So many problems... so little time".

"We have plenty of time" smiles Stacy as she turns to face the counter, throwing a hand onto his back assuringly.

"One day before the Assault begins" sighs Kyle, "I'm not sure if I can pull off a plan in that little time... the Assault Fleet's top of the line weaponry... the Flag Fleet's going to jump out of the Frontier for a check-up, touch-up, regear and re-deployment".

"Take it easy" frowns MacAllan, "You're normally one to give encouragement... now I think you need some".

"Just get me a drink" sighs Kyle, "I'll need a minute to gather myself... fuck me" before he starts to mumble to himself quietly under his breath.

"Bartender... get us a round" orders MacAllan, "The usual", as the man nods before turning away.

"Damnit" groans Kyle before he drops his arms onto the counter and resting his head atop of them, facing towards the wood as he started to look depressed, the simple responsibillity of dealing with the strongest fleet in the universe with a weak fleet of the MCOR had overwhelmed him.

"Relax" smiles Stacy as she slaps his back playfully and gently.

"Correct... you must learn to relax... if you are overwhelmed, take a moment to assess the situation" slowly nods Margit, who was hidden behind Frank the entire time.

"Assess the situation" quietly nods Kyle before he sighs aloud once more, "We're fucked... we're royally fucked".

"Now that isn't the attitude that will win this war" frowns Lee.

"Any attitude won't do" frowns Kyle in turn, "We're up against the strongest force in the universe... this fleet is pathetic weak... I'm sorry, but it really is weak... our grunts are nothing... the pilots can be better... and the fleet's weaponry is piss-poor".

"Pathetic fleet!" bursts Frank as he stands up, quickly and angrily drawing his B3 wingman and threateningly pressing up against the side of Kyle's head, who cracks his knuckles in response.

"Settle down" orders Kyle, "I am honest... if you want to even stand a small chance against the Assault Fleet, we need to do a makeover... FAST" as he turns to Frank fearlessly, "This Fleet is a disaster... you need to start taking my advice if you plan to even stand a remote chance against the Assault making it's way here".

"How dare you insult my fleet!" frowns Frank.

"Fine, is there a stronger fleet in the Militia?" asks Kyle.

"No... we're the best there is...".

"We're fucked" declares Kyle, "If this is the best there is in the Militia... we're not going to stand a chance against the IMC".

"How do you know?" frowns Stacy, "We've won before".

"That was BEFORE" replies Kyle, "IMC tech was bad back then... now that they've improved on weapons, they're going to fucking hammer us... this fleet can't stand against the IMC Flag-Fleet, it sure as hell won't stand a chance against the Assault Fleet".

"Is there any weakness?" asks Lee, "There has to be atleast one".

"Maybe" replies Kyle, "Just maybe... but I need a day or two to figure that out... the Assault Fleet is as tough as an Ogre Titan... it's strong... but it's slow".

"You got this" smiles Stacy, "If you can fight Hellsing... I'm pretty sure you can take on the Assault Fleet".

"Now I'm getting encouragement" smiles Kyle, "Maybe a handjob and I'll be good~".

"Fuck that" replies Stacy, "Not a chance".

"Well... I got close" shrugs Kyle before he taps his fist against the counter, "Alright, I'll look over designs... but one favor... tomorrow... everyone at the range by 10 AM... we'll need to start training if we want to stand a chance".

"That is if you can get through their thick skulls" remarks Stacy as he leaves silently, "Man... I need a drink".

"Alright... everyone gets a round" nods MacAllan as he taps the counter, gesturing to the bartender.

"How come you didn't get Kyle a round?".

"Shitfaced Kyle won't do anything... a good talk... and he'll get to work" smiles MacAllan, "Doesn't take long to figure him out... I like him already".

"Kyle Wasser... IMC Prodigy turned MCOR Menace" commentates Lee jokingly.

"I like that name" smiles MacAllan, "MCOR Menace...".

"IMC Prodigy though?" asks Margit.

"Top Grunt... better than most pilots" replies Lee, "IMC Prodigy to me".

"MCOR Menace" smiles MacAllan, "I'm gonna get some pilot uniforms with that name... sounds better than 'ACE Pilot'".

"Lee strikes again" happily but stoicly cheers Lee.

"That joke still sucked".

**The Next Morning, 10 AM, The Range**

The sun shined as the grunts groaned, the pilots barely standing straight as they were all up late drinking since Kyle left. Kyle and Cilcia however, stood tall and awake, standing at the range as Kyle held a personally customized R101C carbine. His weapon was black with a variety of attachments handy-crafted in professionally, the name '_Vox Humana_' engraved on the barrel of the weapon as he raises the weapon into the air, firing a burst of rounds and startling everybody.

"What the fuck!" groans Stacy angrily and tiredly as she rubs her eyes, "I'm still fucking sleepy!".

"It's 10 AM" frowns Kyle, "This is late".

"This is not late!" yells another grunt.

"In the IMC, you're expected to be up by 6:45 at the latest" replies Cilcia, "We're starting to enforce rules... you will pay attention to the rules or you will become lambs of slaughter".

"Lambs of slaughter?" asks a grunt, "What does that mean?".

"You'll become a volunteer" smirks Cilcia.

"Volunteer?".

"When we demonstrate hand-to-hand combat" explains Cilcia, "You will become who we demonstrate on".

"Why are we here?" asks Kazuko curiosily.

"You all need training" replies Kyle, "Your aim is shit and your combat is worse than the worst in the IMC" as he cracks his knuckles, bringing up his weapon, "Get geared up... We're starting a training exercise".

"Hey! We don't wanna do this shit!" complains another grunt, "I didn't sign up for this!".

"Comes with the package, now shut the fuck up" orders Kyle in turn as he flips him off, "You're the MCOR... you're supposed to be fighting for the Frontier... not pussying out of it".

"We're not pussying out!" frowns another grunt.

"You are" replies Kyle, "You won't accept training... the battles don't last more than an hour... you are only using outnumber tactics to win... it's a bad fight... IMC's going to win by skill".

"So? We'll win! IMC ain't got shit!" frowns the first grunt.

"IMC's better by a mile" replies Kyle bluntly, "If you really are better... you all should be able to hit all these targets with the same number of shots as there are targets".

"Hey! That's bullshit! You can't do it!" smirks the second grunt, "If you can... maybe we'll think about training.

"Done" before he begins to march to his spot on the range.

He raises up the black R101C carbine, holding it firmly and tightly to his chest as he eased his breathing, standing still as he began to angle up his shot. The grunts and pilots watch silently as he took aim, holding in the breath as he prepares to fire. His eyes spark alive as his trigger begins to click and snap back repeatedly with his finger, shots firing out professionally as the bullets snap and crack into the targets, hitting them professionally, one hole per target before he quickly completes the final target, smoke coming out of the barrel as he brings the weapon down, "Now... will you train?".

"Holy shit" awes Stacy, "Everytime I see it... it still amazes me".

"Is he even human?" asks a grunt, "No one can shoot that fast!".

"That's true" smirks Kyle, "I was top of the IMC... Cilcia's close... show 'em" as he nods to Cilcia.

Cilcia nods before she takes up her position next to him, performing the basic accuracy exercise before quickly firing, navigating through the targets with ease and barely missing the final target, requiring a follow-up shot as she brings down her rifle.

"Now..." claps Kyle, "Who's up to show?".

"Fuck.. that" replies Stacy, "Fuck that noise... fuck this training... and most of all... fuck YOU" as she points at Kyle, "I did not wake up this early to shoot metal targets... I'm going to sleep".

"Yeah!" chants the other grunts as the pilots and grunts prepare to leave, MacAllan sighing as he stood by Kyle.

"Oh? So that's it? 'I give up'?" yells Kyle, his voice thundering out at them as they grind to a halt, "I guess this war was pointless huh? All those people who died for the cause... all in vain... only because we were too incompetent to get better" as he shakes his head, "Disappointing... every single one of you".

"Who are you to speak?" asks Sarah.

"What do you mean?" asks Kyle.

"You're responsible for them being so far in the frontier" frowns Stacy as the grunts and pilots turn to face him.

"Yeah! You IMC Scum!" before the grunts begin to curse and chant at him.

"**The IMC is only so far in... because you all have your heads too far up your ass! You can't pull out! You won't even spend a few minutes shooting a few targets! If you're going to blame me, fuck it... I won't stop you! If you're not going to train! Just surrender! The IMC will win! There's no point to this anymore!**" angrily yells Kyle in turn as the grunts become silent, the pilots looking at him in mild surprise as he angrily stood there.

After a few minutes of staring, Kyle frowns once more, "Now... do you want your homes to be taken over by the IMC? Do you want them to take out the colonies of the Frontier for some worthless minerals?".

The grunts and pilots were silent as they watched him intently.

"Your homes are in danger... the Frontier needs a hero... we could be that" sighs Kyle, "If we can't learn to devote ourselves to the cause... If we can't beat back the IMC... then what's the point of this war!?" as his voice loudens, striking nerves amongst the grunts and pilots as they nod slowly.

MacAllan raised his eyebrow as he watched, surprised about Kyle's sudden snap. "The IMC are men and women who would like to grow bigger in the universe... they're willing to destroy YOUR homes just so THEY can GROW" as he emphasizes the words, "We can't let them win! Not a chance! We must devote ourselves! So what if you die? You're dieing for a good cause... if those before us have died for the cause... and only for us to fail... what's the point?".

"He's right" nods MacAllan, his voice taking over the silence that followed, "We must devote ourselves to the cause, if we cannot do such a simple task, do you believe we have a chance against the IMC?".

Silence enstills right after as MacAllan watched the MCOR grunts and pilots whisper amongst themselves.

"How about I put it this way... Many are suffering from the IMC... we want to stop that... right?" as he looks at the large group, "We need to stop it... we are their only hope for ending this..." sighs Kyle.

"He's right" nods MacAllan once more, "WE must stop this".

"No one else... just us" joins Cilcia.

Silence returns as it deafens the surroundings, seemingly the universe coming to a halt to await their final answer. After a few minutes of blank staring, Barker steps forward, "Alright... I see your point... I'll play" as he happily grins.

"Take up a position on the range" nods MacAllan as Barker brushes past, quickly taking up one of the spaces at the shooting range.

"How about the rest of you?".

They blankly stare back, causing MacAllan to lean towards him, "They don't think you've earned your position yet... you'll need to prove yourself to them".

"How am I supposed to do that?".

"Just do something awesome" shrugs MacAllan.

"Easy" before he points to one of the grunts in the crowd, "Step out Greg... I know you're with the IMC" as he draws his Hammond, pointing it into the crowd, who split apart and leaving a lone grunt in the line of fire.

The grunt chuckles, "You clever bastard".

"Drop the weapon and I'll let you walk back alive" passively threatens Kyle as he continued to point the weapon at his head.

"Fuck you" before the gunshot rings out. The planet echoes the gunshot as the body crumpled to the ground, a mess of pink and red quickly spilling out as a small canister drops out from the dead spy's persona.

"How come you didn't get him earlier?" frowns Stacy as she turns to him. 

"Because... you wanted me to prove myself right?" as he walks over to the corpse, kneeling down and grabbing the metal canister, "Well I didn't see that he was holding onto a gas canister".

"What's inside it?" asks a grunt curiosily.

"Looks like an Bio-Weapon " as he analyzes the canister closely, "No markings... no labels... it's a Bio-Weapon as far as I can tell".

"A Bio-weapon?" asks the group in unison.

"Seems so".

"IMC's playing dirty" frowns Cilcia.

"Cilcia... this is war... there are no rules... there is no such thing as 'playing dirty', there's only playing 'smart'".

"What do we do now?" asks a grunt.

"We'll start training... I'll have to trace the agent for an detailed analysis in the case that we run into something like this... and maybe we'll be able to start manufacturing our own".

"Aren't Bio-Weapons technically illegal?" frowns Christiane as she crosses her arms in disapproval.

"Technically... but we're already 'terrorists'" recalls MacAllan.

"I suppose we shouldn't continue to hold up that reputation either" frowns Cilcia.

"You have two diplomats correct? Chika and Mayo I think?" asks Kyle.

"Why do we even have diplomats?" asks Stacy, "Pointless if you ask me... they just sit around and do nothing all day".

"We can start putting them to use... there's a Federation Meeting coming up... IMC reps will be there, if we show up... we can start public influence".

"They're not really diplomats..." confesses MacAllan, "They're kind of... just... suck at fighting...".

"I'll make them REAL diplomats" assures the newly-determined leader as he turns around, "Where are they now?".

"Probably sitting the bazaar as usual" replies MacAllan, "Good luck".

"No need for luck"smirks Kyle as he looks over his shoulder, "I got skill".

**The Conference Room, 10 Minutes Later**

"Excuse me~ Why are we here?" innocently asks adorable Mayo as she throws her small hands up, waving at him as he stood at the front of the room.

"I'm here to train you" replies Kyle, "We need diplomats... and you two are just what we need".

"I'm not sure if I'm following" replies Chika as she looks at him confusingly, "We've never been used".

"You will be now" announces Kyle, "There is a Federation Calling next week at the Freeport System... and unlike the other times where the MCOR fails to show up, we WILL show up" as he begins to rub his hands together, "I will teach the both of you about how to become the ultimate diplomat and start turning our reputation around!".

"Why?" asks Mayo as she raises her hand, "I don't think we're bad~".

"The Federation sees us as Terrorists" replies Kyle, "The Militia's lack of discretion might have something to do with that".

"Why do they think we're terrorists?" asks Chika as she was surprised, "We never did anything against the civilian population".

"You failed to show up at Federation Callings" replies Kyle, "That itself already breaks a handful of laws".

"But it's no biggie... right?" smiles Chika nervously.

"No, it's big" replies Kyle before he grabs a marker, turning around to the large white board in the conference room as he began to draw, "You see... at these callings, they Federation rule for which faction will gain territory by Federation Law, and if any retaliation is received from the other faction, they are violating another set of laws" as he drew it out, "The Militia never showed up, meaning the IMC gains territory legally, which explains why they are allowed to use military force to obtain territory" as he places the cap onto the marker.

The board was a clean, detailed explanation of what he just wrote, complete with arrows and small wordings to help describe the situation. Mayo and Chika remained silent as they took in the board, analyzing every small word Kyle wrote on to describe the point for diplomats. "Do you get it?" asks Kyle as he turns to Mayo and Chika, hands placed together calmly.

"I think?" replies Chika unsuredly.

"Maybe" shrugs Mayo, "I don't really know~".

"Fine... are you aware of who is part of the Federation Council?" asks Kyle in turn as he shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be training the others?" smiles Chika nervously as she raised her hand.

"I should" nods Kyle, "But I trust Cilcia is able to handle them herself... she is a tough cookie afterall" before he snaps his fingers, "That did not answer my question, are you aware of the council members?".

"Reps of the IMC?" smiles Mayo.

"They're not the part of the council... but they will be at the meet" nods Kyle, "Council members".

"Bill Gates?" nervously asks Mayo.

"Alright... you two will research into all the council members, and I expect names and roles by the end of today... am I clear?" asks Kyle as he turns to the door, "I'm afraid the Assault Fleet has entered the Frontier... and I need to double check the plan".

"Okay" sighs Chika tiredly.

"Copy Copy!" nods Mayo as he salutes, before walking out, shutting the door behind him.

"Assault Fleet... a tough bitch" frowns Kyle, "Man... whatever... I just hope this plan works".

**Flag Fleet of the IMC**

Space time all around the small and slightly-damaged fleet warps as a blinding light occurs. The white flash disappears briefly after, to reveal a 5 ship fleet, all with the IMC logo engraved on with matching coloration, the huge weapons of mass destruction gleaming and shining in the light of the universe as the ship receives a signal from the toughest looking ship in the newly appeared fleet.

"Sir... I.M.S Megalodon is in the Sector... the Assault Fleet is now ready for combat" calls out a man at a central terminal as he looked up to the CEO, who was standing on a glass catwalk above him.

"Patch them in" nods the CEO as most of the pilots and officers of the Flag Fleet stood awaiting with the CEO.

The glass observation deck flickers blue before a large image of a man pops on, a scar covering over his eye in a generic fashion as several other wounds were visible on other areas. "Sir... The Assault Fleet is now assembled and ready for others" greets the man.

"Excellent" nods the CEO, "Has the Infiltration Fleet moved in?".

"Copy... the Infiltration Fleet is one jump away from Troy... the Militians are not aware" confirms the man.

"Have you fueled up and loaded your weapons?" asks the CEO in turn as he looks over his shoulder briefly.

"Due to the Demeter Attack... Fuel has been rather... 'Scarce' to say the least" sighs the man, "Fortuanately... we have enough fuel for the journey to Troy and back".

"I see" nods the CEO slowly, "Are the weapons ready?".

"Ready as they'll ever be sir" confirms the man before he sighs, "Excuse me for asking Sir... but why did you ask us to join the Frontier? I thought you would be able to handle it".

"Unfortunately... an 'asset' of ours has given himself up to the enemy hands" replies the CEO coldly, "Due to the information he's aware off... I can't take any chances".

"Wouldn't a simple assassination work?" asks the man in turn.

"That won't work with this fellow" chuckles the CEO, "No... he's a tough one... you should know who we're talking about".

"I'm afraid I don't... sir" replies the man.

"Aww... Come on" smirks the CEO, "Think... you used to drink with him!".

"Umm... sir..." replies the man nervously, "I honestly cannot remember... I'm not sure if I'm following".

"Kyle 'Lazer' Wasser you imbecile!" shouts the CEO angrily, startling the man on screen slightly, "He's the one who turned against us!".

"Turned? How come?" asks the man.

"He decided to get wise! Fucker fell for MacAllan's talk!" angrily yells the CEO once more, some officers adjusting their collars as a few administrators at the terminal look up.

"I see..." understands the man, "But assassins...".

"He's the best grunt!" replies the CEO, "He beats our pilots! I doubt an assassin would do any good!".

"Did you try?".

"The assassin I tried to use is in love with him!" frowns the CEO, "She's heads over heels! She won't accept the contract no matter how high I raise the bar!".

"Um... Okay?" nervously nods the man, "I... understand... sir... so... what are your orders?".

"We will be starting our advance to Troy in two days time... Cilcia Romana is in place... the Infiltration Fleet is ready to engage once we start" nods the CEO, "None of them gets out alive... am I clear?".

"Yes Sir".

"Cut the feed" orders the CEO before the image fades out, bringing back the view of the universe as silence enstills the command deck. The CEO sighs, "You may now return to your post... dismissed".

**Troy, Kyle's Quarters**

He was looking over a large group of five blue schematics of the Assault Fleet ships. It was detailed, several main components being labeled out clearly as different sections were also pointed out. He had markers scattered along the floor of the room he was in, his bed a mess as paper balls riddled about, the pillow thrown aside as he sat on the bed, staring at the blue prints on the wall. "The Exhaust port is our best bet" sighs Kyle as he stands up, uncapping a marker as he circled the engines, "The shield is probably weakest here... afterall... if the shield is too strong, that would risk keeping exhaust heat... and that's a nono" before he leans back, analyzing the ship once more.

There was a knock on the metal door, "Can we come in?" mumbles from the other side.

"Go ahead" replies Kyle carelessly as the metal door opens slowly, revealing Cilcia, Christiane, Stacy, Lee, and Margit surrounding the door, sweat beading down their skin and staining their uniforms. He starts to mumble quietly to himself as another potential weakness was spotted, Kyle closing into the paper and beginning to analyze it more closely as the girls flood in.

"So... is this what it's like in a boys room?" asks Christiane curiosily as she looked about. The quarters was small in size, enough room for four people to stand comfortably as the bed took up most of the right wall. Right next to the bed wall however, was a poster for 'motivation' as some would put it.

The motivation was really, just a poster girl with long blonde hair, wearing light and slutty BDU camo uniforms matching that to the Federation's standard grey and black as her breasts and lower regions were barely covered, holding an R101C standard issue carbine over her back. She was busty to say the least.

"Yup" replies Cilcia calmly before she settles onto the bed, causing some paper balls to float up and bounce back down.

"What are you doing?" asks Stacy curiosily as she strides up to him, turning to the wall as she looked at the detailed diagrams and blueprints of the ships.

"Perhaps..." mumbles Kyle before he leans into the paper, uncapping his marker, "Maybe the Command Deck will work too... I heard shields are lowered in the area to reduce shield-static-solar-pulse interference" as he highlights the command deck glass in yellow.

"He's checking the fleet" replies Lee.

"He's trying to find a weak spot".

"Hello?" asks Stacy as she waves her hand before Kyle's face, "Is asshole home?".

"He won't pay attention" replies Cilcia calmly, "He gets caught up when he gets to planning... I'd know".

"How do you know?" asks Margit as she joins her on the bed, triggering the remaining girls to do so as they take up the bed.

"I walked in on him doing some school projects... he didn't pay any attention to me when I talked to him" sighs Cilcia, "Didn't listen to me at all".

"Why doesn't he use the planning room?" asks Lee, "He'd have more help and space there".

"He **doesn't **like help" replies Cilcia, "If he wants something done... he doesn't let anyone else help him because he feels like it's his duty".

"Then why is he allowing the Militia to help him fight against the IMC?" asks Christiane.

"Because" replies Kyle as he turns his head, "War is War... I'm cocky... but I'm not THAT cocky" before he turns away, leaning back into the blueprints.

"Did you trace the bio-weapon?" asks Lee, "I'm sure that'd be a good break from staring at blueprints".

"Yeah... that might be good" sighs Kyle as he turns around, his face bored, "I'll take a small break... I guess I just need to double check the canister" before he snatches the unmarked, black cylinder off his desk, "Be right back... I'll be at the infirmary".

**Ten Minutes Later, The Infirmary**

"What's this?" asks Kyle as he was looking at the terminal. It was strange, no cell was being shown, rather, a strange worm like creature was being shown in the terminal, '_Unknown_' blinking repeatedly as the doors to the room was sealed.

"Hmm" hums Kyle suspiciously as he walks over to the electron microscope, leaning in as he looks into the glass and down to the sample below. Sure enough, there was the silver worm, writhing around as it floated by itself, confused and unsure. He increases the zoom as he looks at the body, several detailed markings becoming visible as the texture of the skin became revealed. It wasn't an organism, it was a machine!

"What the fuck are you?" asks Kyle quietly as he scans over the markings.

'_Neurax Worm_' being professionally made near the tip of the worm as other markings such as ID number and small details were present further down. He continues to go down before he stops abruptly, '_Intended Host – Kyle Wasser_' being engraved as his curiosity is further peaked.

"What's a neurax?" asks Kyle curiosily to himself as he zooms back, changing angles as he manages to get a look at the underbelly of the worm. Plenty of artificial stress receptors and neurons were scattered about, all being mechanical of high quality as they were available to tune in. That was before, he spots out a burnt out logo of the IMC on it, faint traces of the logo being present as he frowns.

"So a neurax worm... Stress Receptors... Neurons... of course... A Brain Infestation" nods Kyle as he continues to closely examine it, "But for what reason?" before he spots out several unidentified micro-syringes, "Oh... mind play" as machines labeled for different hormone producers were present.

"Why'd they need this?" asks Kyle, "MCOR's fucked anyways... oh... just want me back huh?" before he smirks, "I guess I'm just special... fuck this worm" before he leans back, content with his observation. He walks over to the recorder on the desk, stopping it before grabbing it up, leaving the sample in the microscope carelessly as he leaves the room, going into a decontamination chamber briefly before escaping from the other side, MacAllan and the women already awaiting as they all lean off the wall.

"So... what turned up?" asks MacAllan before he catches the recorder.

"Looks like a Brain Infestation" replies Kyle, "More details is in the recording... oh yeah... tonight... I want Frank and You in the Conference Room... we need to talk" before he leaves the infirmary abruptly.

"He doesn't even wait for us" frowns Stacy before she leans off the wall, "Why are we even following him?".

"He's going to need us for something" replies Cilcia as she begins to leave, "I can feel it in my stomach".

**Back in Kyle's Quarters**

"Hm..." frowns Kyle as he begins his continuation of analyzing the data. "The Assault Fleet must not have that much fuel..." as he begins to form calculations on a tablet on the table, "Maybe... we MIGHT be able to flee the system... no that won't do..." before he narrows his eyes, "Wait... The Assault Fleet can't be the only fleet they have against us..." before he snaps his fingers, "The Infiltration Fleet! Fuck, if we try to run, we'd be dead", his frustration causing him to simply sit onto the bed as he angrily threw the marker, smashing it onto the wall as it rolled onto the floor.

Stacy nervously stood at the door with Lee as they both worriedly peeked in, surprised to see a frustrated Kyle as Cilcia joins their peeking. "Is he going to be alright?" asks Stacy worriedly as she saw his outburst.

"Give him some time" replies Cilcia stoicly, "He's trying to figure it all out... it's just so big to him right now".

"Maybe we can help" suggests Lee.

"Yeah... how can we help?" asks Stacy as she turns to Cilcia.

"Try rubbing his back" replies Cilcia, "I did that before... and it worked... he smiled and figured it all out after a few minutes".

"Rub his back?" asks Stacy unsuredly, "Are you sure?" before she is moved along by Cilcia.

"Trust me... he appreciates it" smiles Cilcia before she quietly shoves Stacy into his room.

Stacy looks over her shoulder at Cilcia unsuredly, only for her to nod and encourage her. She sighs as she slowly walks to Kyle, who was hanging his head low as he was breathing heavily. She settles onto the bed next to him, causing him to look at her briefly before looking back down. He was frustrated, it was obvious when he looked at her.

She nervously settles her hand onto his back before she begins to soothingly rub his back, "There there..." as she continues to rub his back gently. It was strange for her, as she was able to feel his every pulse and breathing as it was obvious he was calming down, soon his breathing steady as he straightens up, looking her in the eyes.

It was a new look, one that she'd never seen before, one of pure gratittude and joy as he had a new smile on his face. Not the cocky smile, not the smirk, not the polite smile, not even his amused smile, this was a smile of pure happiness. "Thank you" smiles Kyle happily as she stops her back rubbing, bringing her hand back as she smiles politely.

"Are you going to get back to work?" asks Stacy.

"Sure" smiles Kyle as he turns away, grabbing the marker off the ground and standing up, walking close to the blueprints before continuing his scan. He had a new upbeat air to him as Lee and Cilcia quietly join Stacy on the bed.

"See?" smiles Cilcia, "I told you it'd work".

"Is he always like this?" asks Stacy in surprise.

"This is his true side" smiles Cilcia, "He likes to act cocky and what not... but that's all in good fun... he's really nice once you get close" as she sighs, "But he really gets caught up in work... so he gets frustrated really quickly".

"So a little push and he's back to work?" asks Lee in surprise, "Amazing..." as the trio watched him work his miracle.

**IMC Flagship**

"It seems MCOR Loyalist Wasser is overlooking our designs" frowns the man at the terminal in the secure room as the CEO watched footage from Cilcia's view.

"I see" nods the CEO, "He's trying to spot out a weakness... well... sorry to rain on your parade Kyle" as he chuckles happily, "But I can't let you do that... have Cilcia burn the prints tonight".

"Sir... we're risking her being caught by Kyle" replies the man, "Cilcia has investigated his behaviour... his FAS augmentation will act as a preliminary warning system if she attempts to break into his quarters".

"So it can't always be easy huh?" frowns the CEO, "Fine... just keep the Neurax offline until it is time... I'll call you when it is time" before the CEO turns around, his black oxfords sqeaking against the clean floor, "And one more thing...".

"Sir?".

"I want her real close to his heart" smiles the CEO, "All the more pain that will strike him when she turns" before he laughs, "Good Luck..." as he begins to pace out of the room.

"Right..." sighs the man, "I need a drink after this shit".

**Troy, That Night**

"I've overlooked the plans" sighs Kyle, his uniform stained in sweat, fatigue present on his face, "I've determinned three potential weak spots in the fleet".

"Well Go Ahead" nods Frank as most of MCOR's higher ups were present.

"Alright" nods Kyle before he brings up a massive hologram on the conference table, "Figure A: The Engine/Exhaust Ports" as the thrusters were highlighted in red.

"How is this a weakness?" asks MacAllan as he adjusts himself.

"Shielding near the exhausts are kept low to allow heat to escape from the shield system... proper shielding would cause excess heat to be stored... and if that happens... that risks a Class A Engine Failure with potential Class K – Nuclear Breakdown".

"Do you have evidence supporting this?" asks a higher up officer.

"My knowledge of the IMC" replies Kyle, "Figure B" as a new hologram pops in.

"Moving on... alright" frowns the officer, " 'Oh it's my basic knowledge...' Fuck off you twat" as he curses under his breath.

"Excuse me?" frowns Kyle as the orientation is halted, Kyle frowning with anger as he turns to the officer leaning in his chair, feet kicked up to the table.

"Oh just move on you fucking twat!" complains the officer, "Basic Knowledge my fucking arse".

"Oh shut the fuck up" orders Kyle, "Maybe if I use you as a distraction... you'll see... I'll show you" before he silently curses something, "Forget the asswipe, moving on" as the hologram highlights the command deck.

"Command Deck?" asks Frank in surprise.

"Shielding is kept abnormally low here to reduce shielding-interference with communications" explains Kyle, "This is the second potential target".

"How about this third plan?" asks MacAllan.

"This is just a hunch" excuses Kyle, "Now..." before a large, plasma-rail cannon was highlighted. The rail cannon was HUGE, about half the ship's length as it laid above the ship's exterior, "This cannon will fire a devastating piercing round... now I figure that if we can time our shots correctly, when the cannon fires, it breaks the shield apart for a few nano-seconds... if our ship can calculate and perfect the shots, we'll win the battle by taking out the weapon" as Kyle confidently crosses his arms proudly.

"A hunch?" frowns the officer once more, "Can you please use some factual evidence you asswipe?".

"Okay... I've had enough of you" frowns Kyle officially as the presentation demeanor is dropped, a dark aura suddenly filling the air of the conference room.

The hostility was sensed by everone present, and it wasn't a fake one... it was going to be a fight. "Hoah... calm down Kyle" ushers MacAllan, "I can feel the hostility over here!".

"Oh? Who the hell do you think you are asshole?" frowns the officer as he stands up, causing the hostility to increase.

"I think I'm the one who's going to pull this war around" replies Kyle bluntly as he frowns harder, "I don't think you're a necessary officer... maybe we should demote you down to janitor".

"Oh fuck you!" frowns the officer.

"Settle down you two" ushers MacAllan, ready to repeat it before Frank puts an arm across his chest, "Sir?".

"Let them" orders Frank, "This'll be an interesting matchup... Kyle Wasser needs to make a bigger name for himself... so why not start with the beat down of Petty Officer MacClaren?".

"But sir..." starts another officer.

"Do not question my orders" replies Frank, "You two!" as the two hostile soldiers turn to face him.

"Sir... Requesting Permission to whoop his ass" frowns Kyle angrily.

"You will get your chance" assures Frank, "I will have you two fight in the bazaar circle... I want you to show the troops real dominance".

"Done" smirks Kyle happily, "I'm going to leave your ass in pieces all over the place".

"I'm going to screw your ass" threatens McClaren.

**The Bazaar Circle, Two Minutes Later**

"Alright! Lets make this fight worth something!" announces MacAllan happily, "You can set bets on each person! Winner gets double their money!".

"Alright!" shouts Stacy happily before most of the troops, smugglers, and merchants flood to MacAllan.

"I got my money on Claren!" smirks a smuggler as money is thrown to MacAllan.

"Here's your mark!" smiles MacAllan as he hands a red slip of paper to the smuggler, "Next!".

"I got money on the IMC guy!" smiles Kazuko confidently as she sets her money to MacAllan.

"Alright!" smiles MacAllan as he hands a blue slip of paper to Kazuko.

"Claren!" smiles a merchant as he throws plenty of money at MacAllan, "I've seen him kick ass plenty! This'll be like the rest!".

"Okie Dokie!" smiles MacAllan in amusement as he hands a red slip to the merchant.

"What about you MacAllan?" asks a grunt holding plenty of money.

"I got my money on Ex-IMC dude" smiles MacAllan, "I've seen him whoop ass plenty".

"Oh?" speaks a pilot in surprise, "MacAllan normally picks Claren... now he just changed his choice...".

"I'm confident in him" smirks MacAllan proudly before he shows off a handful of Hundred Federation Bills, "I'm confident enough to bet all my money on him".

"Oh shit!" shouts the betters in surprise.

"In that case" smirks the pilot prior as he brings out an equal amount of money, "I'll put all of my money on Claren".

"Sure thing bud" smirks MacAllan as he hands a red slip of paper to the pilot.

"I've got my money on my pal" smirks Cilcia confidently as she breaks through, "All my money on him" as she hands MacAllan four handfuls of cash.

"Damn!" calls out another pilot.

"I've got money on Claren" smiles Stacy confidently before handing two handfuls of cash, "Half my money".

**Two Minutes Later**

"And that's the final better" nods MacAllan, "Three on One, More betters on Claren then on IMC Guy".

"Why are you calling me IMC guy?".

"You don't have enough respect to get called by your name" smiles Stacy.

"Fair enough" nods Kyle, "Time to win".

"Confident fucker" frowns Claren, "I'll show you!".

"Basic Rules of Dueling" calls out Margit, "Melee weapons are allowed... no ranged weapons".

"Got it" nods Kyle.

"Whatever" nods Claren.

"3...2... 1.. Fight!" counts out Christiane.

The fight starts as the two charge at each other confidently, Kyle's arms raised professionally as Claren winded back. The two collide as Claren threw his fist at Kyle's face. Kyle's defensive posture saves him as his left defensive arm bumps the swing outwards, quickly grabbing his arm in turn before winding his right arm back quickly. Claren attempts to knee him, however Kyle practically dives, pinning Claren onto the ground before Kyle recovers first. Kyle sits atop of Claren's chest before grabbing the officer's heavy-duty kevlar vest, tugging on it, "Let's get this shit off you!".

The crowd watches in confusion as Kyle wasn't punching, he was tugging on a kevlar vest.

"Are you stupid?" smirks Claren as he begins to squirm to free himself from Kyle, however Kyle's muscles begin to flex as they try their best to rip the kevlar off. After a few minutes of tugging, the vest gives in as the strap tears apart, the kevlar coming off as Kyle stands up, throwing the heavy padding to the side, "Much better" smirks Kyle as he enters a combat stance.

"Man... you're real stupid" smirks Claren as he struggles up.

"No" smiles Kyle before he reaches out, a metal cylinder being thrown to him as he flicks it, causing the metal baton to take form, "I'm just smart".

"Hey! He didn't get that!" frowns a grunt.

"You never said I couldn't get outside help" points out Kyle, "Now... let's play Claren".

"So you're as clever as they say" smirks Claren as he reaches out, a staff being thrown to him as he twirls it with the air, "But I'm smarter".

"Let's play" frowns Kyle before the two fearlessly charge one another.

**In the Crowd**

"Claren's going to win" smiles Stacy.

"He's has the advantage of a longer weapon" nods Lee.

"Kyle's going to win" smiles Cilcia confidently, "He's good with a baton".

"So you're the one who threw it for him?" asks Christiane.

"Correct..."

**In the Battle Circle**

Claren swings the staff professionally, barely missing Kyle, who slides under it and moves towards him with ease. Claren swings the staff downwards while Kyle slid, however Kyle brings the baton overhead in time as the hard wood smashes into the cold metal, letting out a loud cling.

Kyle kicks upwards, hitting Claren's hand, causing him to let out a grunt of pain as he jumps back, staff in hand. "Not bad" nods Claren approvingly.

"You're a little sloppy... but you're not too bad yourself" nods Kyle in turn as he jumps up, entering a combat-ready stance.

"Fight!" chants the crowd.

"Come here" threatens Kyle as he prepares the baton, swinging at the air in exercise, "No more holding back".

"Wait... you were holding back?" before he jumps back, barely dodging the god swing from the baton.

"Of course" replies Kyle calmly as he runs after Claren, baton at the ready, "It's best to let the opponent underestimate you" before he gives a powerful swing from above. Claren brings the staff up to block it, however the metal shatters the wood before striking Claren's arm with equal power, causing him to let out a pained yell and stumble back.

The crowd gasp in surprise as Kyle closes into Claren mercilessly. Claren brings up both arms to his head to defend it, however Kyle had a different plan. Kyle swings with his right arm, hitting Claren's right leg and causing it to fly up, which causes Claren to lose balance and hop on a leg, before Kyle prepares to back swing his baton. He back swings hard, slamming the baton into Claren's unprotected chest and letting out a blood curdling '**thud**', knocking him onto the dirt and ending the fight.

"I told you... I'm not going to hold back".

**IMC Flagship**

RWBY and JNPR Pilot Squadrons are currently strapped onto weight lifting machines, hundreds of tubes and wires connected to their body as sweat dripped and poured off relentlessly, an oxygen mask placed on their face as the CEO watched.

"Have them perform 100 lifts... 100 Volt Shocks" orders the CEO.

"Of course sir" nods the man before he adjusts the controls. The pilots begin to yell and scream in pain, their body shaking violently as their muscles quickly attempt to start lifting the weights, succeeding and blitzing through a hundred quickly as the shocks continue.

"Muscle to Body Fat increased" notes the man as the different diagrams of the pilots body begins to highlight different areas, showing muscle increase as the shocks were forcing the body into overdrive.

"Keep this up" nods the CEO, "Release them by tomorrow... we must make the move on Troy now".

"Of course sir" nods the man, "They'll be fit and ready by then".

**Troy, That Night, In the Bar**

"Get me another round" orders a happy Kyle as a amused smile was on his face, a small blush hidden underneath his eyes as he had quite a few drinks.

MacAllan walks in, smiling as he settles next to Kyle, "Get me a scotch" calls out MacAllan, "And his round is on me" as he was in a good mood.

"Oh? I'm finally getting a round?" smiles Kyle as he leans back on his stool, turning to MacAllan.

"Well... your plan was approved by Frank... and you won me plenty of money" smiles MacAllan, "Now you deserve a round".

"Oh? So you wanted to just get me working?" smiles Kyle.

"If I bought you a round without accomplishing anything... that'd make you useless wouldn't it?" smiles MacAllan.

"You have a point" smiles Kyle.

"I always have on" nods MacAllan happily as two shot glasses are set before them, "Now drink up... you deserve it".

"Alright!" beams Kyle happily as he grabs the shot glass, raising it up to MacAllan, "Cheers! And Fuck the IMC!" as they both tap glasses gently.

"Cheers!" smiles MacAllan before they both down their shot glass with ease.

"Well you two are happy" sighs Stacy disappointingly as she slumps into the chair next to Kyle, "I fucking lost my money".

"Should've bet on me" smiles Kyle, "I don't disappoint honey" as he chuckles to himself.

"You suck" groans Stacy, "You're the reason I lost all my fucking money".

"Oh cheer up" smiles Kyle, "Hey Bartender... get us three a round... on me".

"Gotcha" nods the bartender.

"Oh? Now you're the one treating us?" asks MacAllan in surprise and joy.

"I have to" replies Kyle happily, "Poor Stacy here didn't believe in my abilities... which caused her to lose money... but she'll be glad to know I care enough to provide her with cheer-up drinks" as he proudly smiles.

"You're the worst" sighs Stacy.

"Cheer up Blondie" smiles Kyle as he suddenly reaches for her furthest shoulder, pulling her in without care, "You're getting free drinks from me... so I'd be happy if I were you".

"Whatever" sighs Stacy as she looks at him with mild disappointment, "But still... I lost half of all my money...". 

"Here" replies Kyle before he reaches into his persona, pulling out approximately five hundred Federation Dollars, grabbing her hand and placing the money into her hand, "This should be enough to put you back where you were before losing the money".

"You're giving her money for doubting you?" asks MacAllan in surprise as the bartender sets the drinks down on the counter.

"I feel bad for making her lose money" shrugs Kyle, "It's fine... I have all that I need anyways".

"I'll take the money" smiles Stacy as she takes the cash happily, stuffing it into her pocket, "Wait... what do you need if you have it all?".

"I have what I need" nods Kyle, "By that I mean by a personalized rifle... IMC regulations don't allow me to use it... but now I'm MCOR... so I'll be putting it to use" as he smiles, "I also have a personal match-trigger Hammond... hard to tell the difference between a standard issue and mine".

"Oh... the black rifle right?" asks MacAllan.

"Yup" smiles Kyle happily, "Cilcia has her own rifle too... it's black with yellow".

"You guys customize rifles?" asks Stacy with surprise.

"Yeah" nods Kyle, "You can go a long way with basic lessons from IMC weapon instructors... they teach you everything if you ask".

"Damn... can you teach me on weapons sometime?" asks MacAllan, "I wanna make my own stuff too".

"Sure" shrugs Kyle, "Once we're in a safe secure location... I'll help".

"Alright!" smiles MacAllan as he grabs his shot glass, Stacy straightening up and grabbing her glass as Kyle does the same.

"Cheers!" smiles the trio before they tap their glasses against one anothers' before leaning back and taking down the shot with ease.

They sigh in relief as they all slam their shot glass onto the counter happily, a better atmosphere enstilling the bar as the patrons become more livelier. The happiness was present due to the recent upcomings in events, and the new motivation playing it's role as the MCOR was more ready than ever.

"I'm ready for everything you've got" smiles Kyle as he leans back, looking up, "Let's play IMC".

"You're weird" comments Stacy.

"I am" agrees Kyle happily as he looks back down, "I get mood swings alot".

"A strange quirk in an awesome guy" smirks MacAllan, "I like you buddy" as he pats Kyle's back heartily.

"Many people do" smiles Kyle happily.

"There you are Stacy" sighs Lee as she enters the bar, however looking at Stacy in mild surprise as she was smiling, "Why are you smiling? A second ago you were complaining about losing the money".

"I got my money back" smiles Stacy happily.

"How?" asks Lee in surprise.

"Kyle gave her back money" smiles MacAllan, "Bartender! Another round!".

"Wait... you just handed her back her money?" asks Lee in surprise as she settles next to Stacy, leaning to the counter to get a look at a buzzed Kyle.

"Yeah!" smiles Kyle, "Plus one chance for getting in bed with Stacy!".

"Lose One Chance for declaring out indecent thoughts!" announces Stacy happily next to him.

"It was close" shrugs Kyle, "If my virginity is going to be thrown... it's being thrown at Stacy here" as he nods in determination, "Cilcia might deserve it... but Stacy's too hot to handle... and it gets a benefit package with Lee" as he nods.

"He actually maps out potential targets through relations with other females?" asks Lee in surprise, "He's a lot more clever when it comes to women".

"If only it was that way with strategic planning" smirks MacAllan.

"Hey" frowns Kyle, "I found the weaknesses of the Assault Fleet... I deserve praise".

"You deserve a pat on the back" replies Lee before she stands up, walking behind him before patting his back, "Good Work".

"Maybe my virginity can be thrown at Lee" shrugs Kyle, "Stacy and Lee have both touched my back... +20 affection points for both of them" as he nods.

"He's strange" nods Lee slowly as she returns to her seat next to Stacy, who was happily humming to herself.

"I got my money back~" hums Stacy happily, "Rock!".

"Don't get carried away" sighs MacAllan, "Remember... we're still at war... there's time for fun and games when it's done".

"Hey MacAllan?" asks Kyle suddenly, a new expression on his face, one of depression, "Sometime in the war... can I go back to Earth? I miss my family... I haven't seen them for nearly a year now... fun and games is what comes to mind when I think of them..." as he sighs depressingly.

"Mood swing?" asks Stacy in surprise.

"No" replies Kyle as he brightens a little bit, "They came to mind when MacAllan mentioned fun and games".

"Man... maybe Kyle's secretly a weak boy in reality" narrows Lee, "That'd be interesting".

"Don't be ridiculous" smiles Kyle, "I've been to hell and back... I've died and returned... I just miss my family is all".

"Are you married?" asks MacAllan, "You sound like a Father".

"Hell no!" replies Kyle, "I ain't married! If I was married, I wouldn't be fighting in the Frontier!".

"Yeah... How the hell do you think he's married? He's fucking flirting with every girl he's seen" frowns Stacy as they look at MacAllan with unamusement.

"Hey... it was just a stupid hunch" nervously smiles MacAllan.

"My ass".

**The Following Morning, Orbit Above Troy**

Kyle, Frank, Christiane, Cilcia, Stacy, Lee, and MacAllan all stood in the Command Deck of the MCOR Cruiser. The ship's weapons were at the ready, the tens of laser-cannons primed and ready as the few rail-cannons were also ready, the lone super-weapon, the heavy laser however still charging up slowly. "When will the laser be finished charging?" asks Frank to a trooper working at a terminal below.

"Approximately ten minutes sir" nods the man below.

"Jump Signature Detected!" yells the ship's warning system before three heavily-armed, deadly IMC Assault Cruisers enter the Sector.

"Fire!" yells Frank.

The three MCOR Cruisers simultaneously rip loose of their weapons, the IMC ships doing the same as a mighty rain of lasers and huge rail projectiles fire through empty space and at one another. It was a spectacular storm, laser shots slamming into the ships as their shields glow and show hexagonal patterns, blinking repeatedly with the impact of each shot as both fleets take the attack with ease.

"Recharging weapons!" announces a man below followed by fast typing.

"Incoming" notes out Kyle professionally as his eyes narrow at four canisters heading straight at the ship, "Looks like a boarding party" before he cocks _Vox Humana_ alive, flipping up the sight.

"16 Life Signatures Detected!" yells a man below as loud chatter begins to erupt.

"Enemy weapons ready to fire".

"The _Hunter_'s heavy laser is ready to fire!".

"Enemy Locking On!".

"Boarding Party Approaching!", plenty of shouting and updates going about as Kyle and Cilcia focus on the boarding party.

"Enemy ship is firing!" before a massive laser is shot from one of the IMC Assault Cruisers, removing it's shield like a blink before it returns. The shot accelerates and strikes one of the nearby MCOR cruisers, obliterating the shield with ease and striking the center of the ship, detonating the ammunition stored as the ship lets out several small explosions, followed by one final explosion.

The ship breaks apart into twenty different segments, the shields deactivating as that officially removes one defensive ship.

"OS!" yells Kyle, "Run calculations on Enemy Rail Shots! Calculate Timing for shots that will penetrate shield blinkage!".

"Calculating" announces the OS as detailed scans begin on the IMC ship.

"Boarding Party's here!" announces Stacy as she primes her dual spitfires. The four pods slam into the hallway behind the Command Deck. The loud screech of metal tearing apart alerting them as Kyle, Cilcia, Stacy and Lee walk to the door.

Lee readies her Smart Pistol as it registers her teammates. "Alright... open up" nods Lee confidently.

"Go ahead Cilcia" nods Kyle as he was crouched down, weapon ready as the black shined off the light.

"Opening" nods Cilcia before she slams the open button.

Inside floods out sixteen grunts, all raising their weapons at the opened hallway as they prepared to fire.

The defense party wins the first shot as Stacy, Kyle, and Lee rip loose of their ammunition, spraying the hall full of bullets as side pannelings fell off easily, grunts dropping like flies, and the glass taking the bullets calmly. They kill off the boarding party with swift ease, "That was a pathetic team" comments Stacy as they turn around.

"Heavy Laser ready sir!" nods a man.

"Calculations Complete" announces the OS, "Executing Calculations... Designate Target".

"Aim for the one in the center" orders Kyle instead of Frank, "That baby will take a big blow".

"Aim for the Center" nods Frank.

The main ship of the IMC Assault Fleet lets out a hail of lasers, plasma shots, rail-shots, and rips loose of it's special weapon. The laser tears through space quickly before slamming into Frank's ship, narrowly missing the storage bay as the ship rumbles, fires break out, screams becoming audible as men begin to panic.

As the shot was taken, the ship's heavy laser fires automatically, the laser tearing through space, efficiently going through during the nano-second time gap of the IMC Assault Cruiser's special shot. The laser strikes the command deck, killing the administrators, officers, and the OS as the ship automatically deactivates from the damage, effectively killing everyone present as that meant life support systems would've become deactivated.

"Critical Hit Confirmed" announces the OS, however the voice being delayed and interfered repeatedly.

"OS... prepare to execute calculation on the right cruiser" orders Kyle as he marches to Frank, grabbing the man, "Sir... we need to leave... the ship will not take one more hit".

"Right... Good Luck Gentlemen" nods MacAllan to the men below.

"It was an honour serving with you MacAllan" salutes back the men bravely before they continue to work their terminals.

"Into the pods" orders Kyle as he ushers the pilots in, before stuffing himself in and strapping down next to the control panel.

"Launching" before the pod ejects violently, spiraling downwards and out of the ship as they are given first row seats to the epic battle that was going on without them. They watch as one of the IMC Assault Cruisers fire it's special weapon, just as their own ship fires the Heavy laser, which in turn, completely devastate one another as the ships detonate.

"We're doing good" smiles Frank, "We will win".

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy" frowns Kyle, "The Infiltration Fleet will be jumping into the sector once we defeat the Assault Fleet".

"Fuck...".

"Oh look... more pods" points out Stacy as she points to the final Assault Cruiser launching hundreds of pods to Troy.

"That's bad" replies Kyle, "They're even sending vehicles... this'll be an all-out fight".

The rain of IMC pods varied in size, meaning differences in cargo as it seems the Assault Fleet was sending an Assault to the base directly and fearlessly. "This is going to be big" frowns Lee.

"We need to set up teams for the defense" nods MacAllan, "Kyle... I want you to turn the Bazaar circle into the main defensive position... I'll have equipment moved there... but you'll need to pick someone to help you hold the position".

"I'll take Stacy" nods Kyle, "The fact that she uses two LMGS at once is going to be a fantastic advantage".

"Gotcha" nods Stacy.

"Alright... Cilcia, Lee, Chris... you three will provide sniper support from the carrier range... is that alright?" asks MacAllan as he turns to the other three.

"Gotcha" nods the trio in unison.

"How did we all fit into this pod?" asks Frank with a smile, "This is designed for only four people".

"You might not notice... but..." points out MacAllan as he gestures to Lee sharing a harnest with Cilcia, Kyle sharing a harnest with Stacy, and how MacAllan was sharing a harnest with Christiane.

"This... is unorthodox" sighs Frank.

"Tell me about it" nods Stacy, "I'm pressed up against this guy" as her back was tightly pressed with Kyle's chest.

"I don't mind this at all" chuckles Kyle, "Infact... I'm enjoying it" as he smiles happily, before looking out the glass, "Oh that's not good" as he frowns.

"Oh shit" comments Stacy in surprise.

"Why?" asks MacAllan, unable to get a good look.

"Looks like something's going to hit us" nods Kyle.

"Yup" nods Stacy.

"Brace yourselves!" orders Kyle before something strikes the pod, causing the pod to shake violently as smoke began to flood into the small sealed space they were in.

"Smokes filling the cabin!" frowns Cilcia before everyone starts to cough repeatedly, the struggle to breathe beginning as smoke began to take place of the oxygen.

"It's getting hard to breathe" coughs Stacy as everyone begins to breathe painfully, struggling to survive as they were nearing the surface.

"20 more seconds!" calls out Kyle as the surface of Troy was closing in on them.

"I... can't... breathe!" complains Christiane as she held her neck.

"We're near the surface" replies Kyle, "Just hang on". Just as he said that, the pod impacts the dirt hard, the safety harness breaking as they all fall to the ground of the pod, the door ejecting open as the smoke floods out. The Assault was about to start as Miltian grunts and pilots were running amuck, trying to prepare for the oncoming onslaught.

Kyle's the first to stand up, holding onto his weapon as he rubbed his head, "That was rocky...".

"Fuck... me" groans Stacy as she slowly stands up, holding onto her twin LMGS.

"That was nothing" smirks Frank as he stands up with MacAllan easily.

"Get moving you two... I can hear the hum of the enemy" orders MacAllan.

"Moving out" nods Kyle, "Let's move Stacy... Plenty of IMC butts ready for us to kick".

"Rock!' smiles Stacy before the two fearlessly jump out of the pod.

**IMC Flagship, One Jump Away**

"Sir... the Assault Fleet is nearly wiped out" worriedly explains a man below at a terminal.

"Have the Infiltration Fleet move in" instructs the CEO, "They're not going to have a chance to escape".

"Right away sir" nods the man as the hologram, representation of the planet Troy is shown. It reveals the massive flood of blue troops surrounding the red circle in the center, and it wasn't looking pretty in space either.

A man quietly strides up to the CEO, "Sir... the pilots on Troy are awaiting for orders".

"Start the Offensive" nods the CEO, "And start directing footage from Cilcia onto the screen... I need to verify her position and Kyle's".

"Right away sir" nods the man as he turns out and run, tapping his shoes against the glass.

"Excellent... this should go as planned".

**Troy**

"Are we going up against titans?" asks Stacy to Kyle as they both stood in the bazaar circle, guarding the growing pile of equipment and ammunition.

"No" replies Kyle, "Troy's surface makes it far too difficult to pilot a titan" as he looks at his watch, "But I'm afraid for the vehicles they sent in... they're devastating... not as good as titans atleast".

"What if they launch a titan at the base directly?" asks Stacy.

"Not gonna happen" replies Kyle, "They're planning to take this base... not destroy it".

"Oh... okay" nods Stacy slowly.

Suddenly, the massive trees that surround the bazaar circle begin to collapse, causing leaves, dust, and dirt to fly up and start to cause a brown mist-like environment to start forming. Suddenly, hundreds of blue lights flash alive, revealign the assault squadron.

"The Assault! Open fire!" yells Kyle as he and Stacy quickly raise their weapons.

"It's only us!" points out Stacy.

"Why?" asks Kyle as he looks at her.

"The others are busy moving equipment!" yells Stacy.

"Tango Spotted! Aim for Wasser!" instructs a loud mechanical voice before a hail of bullets is unleashed from the IMC. The battle starts as bullets fly through the air, barely grazing Kyle and Stacy as they both open fire.

Kyle's godly aim show it's efficiency as he drops IMC grunts left and right.

"It's only foot soldiers!" points out Stacy as she unleashed her dual LMGS, sending bullets back at the enemy.

"This is the first wave!" yells Kyle as he turns to the left, beginning to engage another flood of IMC grunts. The grunts were dressed in black, which was different from the standard white-blue uniform, however their FAS glasses and FAS systems glowed blue, making them stand out in the misty fog. The bullets snap and crack all around them as Kyle and Stacy begin to kick over tables and chairs, setting up temporary cover as they needed to reload.

"Stacy! They're moving in on your side!" points out Kyle as IMC grunts begin to enter the bazaar circle.

"Same for your side!" nods Stacy as she was busy loading in more bullets.

"Don't let them reload!" calls out an IMC grunt as bullets begin to snap and crack once more, barely missing the two defenders as they quicky reload their bullets.

"Nade out!" calls out Kyle before he pulls the pin on a strange yellow canister.

"What the fuck is that?" asks an IMC grunt in surprise as they stop their shooting, backing up slowly as the canister was thrown.

"Thermite Motherfucker!" before the grenade detonates in the air, spraying out a burning yellow fluid and covering his IMC assault troops in the burning fluid.

"IT BURNS!" screams a grunt as he drops his weapon, most grunts doing so as a few attempt to slap off the burning fluid.

"What the hell was that?" asks Stacy in surprise as she sprays her LMG over her cover without peeking, hitting plenty of IMC grunts as Kyle took cover once more.

"That was a thermite nade!" replies Kyle, "Ain't available anywhere besides for the Black Market!".

"Here comes the Humvees!" announces an IMC grunt happily before a convoy of three, IMC vehicles break through the perimeter, parking in a line as the operators on the plasma repeater turn to Kyle and Stacy.

The vehicles were painted blue and white, the IMC logo on the hood as it matched a typical jeep, proving that it was used in terrains that Titans cannot navigate. The plasma repeaters engage as a flood of blue light fires out, Kyle and Stacy quickly turning around and sprinting as dirt behind them kicked up from the close shops.

"Lee, Cilcia, Chris... all you" speaks Kyle over the radio before he and Stacy manage to jump behind some tables.

**On the Carrier Deck**

"Got it" confirms Lee as she looks down the scope of her Krabr-AP, bolting in the bullet quickly. Her scope goes over to one of the operators on a plasma repeater, the crosshair moving inbetween the eyes expertly before she fires. The bullet soars through the air as the shot thundered out. The shot was clean, the bullet impacting the operator's head as his visors were shattered, letting out a shot of blood and brain matter as the corpse leaned back from the shot.

"One down" confirms Lee.

"I'm next" smiles Cilcia as she takes aim. Suddenly a roar from behind grabs the three snipers' attention, the source being from the jump packs of a familiar group of pilots.

"We're back...".

**Back in the Bazaar Circle**

"Looks like they have their hands full" comments Kyle as he saw Lee, Chris, and Cilcia draw their sidearms.

"So it's just us?" asks Stacy as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead.

"Not just you!" smiles Barker before he joins the trio behind cover, "What's the sitch?".

"We're pinned down... sniper's are busy" replies Kyle before he peeks over cover, quickly ducking back down before a rain of blue light snaps through the top of the table repeatedly. 

"Then you'll need this" smiles Barker before he pulls out three sidewinders, handing one to each of them before cocking the weapon, "Let's get them".

"Fuck yeah" agrees Stacy before the trio stand up, facing the vehicles with sidewinder at their hips.

"Oh shit" comments the IMC operator. Explosions begin to rock out as the flood of micro-missiles fill their vision, all flying towards them menacingly. The missiles slam into the vehicles, detonating as a massive explosion rings out, chunks of flying metal soaring through the air as the first wave of the IMC assault retreat back into the woods.

"We got 'em on the run" smiles Barker proudly as the trio stand up and out of cover, the smoldering reckage of the humvees left in the center of the bazaar as the still-roasting corpses of the thermite victims roasted to the left, corpses of the unlucky grunts to the right.

"They're regrouping" replies Kyle as he reloads sidewinder expertly, "Let's check up on the sni..." before the body of Lee slams into him, pinning him into the dirt, "Hey Lee".

"Pilots on the carrier" groans Lee before she quickly stands up, helping him up as Cilcia and Christiane ran towards them.

"What happened?" asks Kyle.

"The blonde pilot threw me off and at you" replies Lee before she turns to the carrier, "I think they're coming" before a shockwave hits them, causing them to stumble as they take a knee.

"You!" yells as the feminine voice is seemingly echoed throughout the planet.

"Me" nods Kyle as he stands up, "How's your pride?" as he smirks, "I didn't die".

"You're not leaving alive" frowns Yang as she cracks her knuckles threateningly, Weiss popping her neck as Ruby began to bounce on her legs, Blake calmly staring at him with hatred as it seems he was the target.

"Cilcia... partner up with me" smiles Kyle, "Let's beat these asswipes for the mistreatment back in the IMC" as he looks to his female companion.

**IMC Flagship**

"Activate the Worm"

**Back on Troy**

"Alright!" nods Cilcia as she takes up her position.

"Here we go" smiles Kyle as the two go back-to-back with one another, fists tipped towards the enemy pilots.

"Hah!" shouts Yang before she runs forward, fist winded back as her team of pilots follow, fists raised. Yang swings first at Kyle's face, however Kyle efficiently ducks under it as he jerks to the left, pushing Cilcia a little and out of harms way as he attempts to uppercut Yang.

Yang efficiently moves back while blocking out the uppercut, however Kyle seems undeterred as he spins to the right, attempting to roundhouse kick her. She grabs his leg with swift ease, preparing to shatter the leg before realizing about the mechanical components. Kyle's other leg hops up as he kicks with his other leg, hitting the side of Yang's head as she releases him, stumbling to the side as he quickly gets up, "Cilcia... defensive stature" orders Kyle to his friend as she quickly places her back against his.

"Here we go!" nods Ruby before she dashes quickly at him, Kyle attempting to swing a timed swing before an arm grabs his winded arm.

"Wait... what!?" yells Kyle in surprise as Cilcia stops his punch, allowing Ruby to simply stride up and send her knee into his abdomen with all of her momentum, causing a suction pain in his stomach as he hunches forward, Cilcia connecting the blow with a swift kick with her left leg, hitting his face as he stumbles back painfully. "What the fuck Cilcia?" asks Kyle angrily as he rubs his nose in pain, entering a defensive stature, "Did you do that on purpose?".

Cilcia becomes unresponsive as she dashes at him fearlessly, arms at the ready. Seeing the look in her eyes, he understands the situation, "So you're with the IMC?" asks Kyle angrily as he blocks her swing with his left arm, countering back with a right swing.

She's unresponsive as she ducks underneath the swing with ease, popping up before doing quick jabs, hitting Kyle once before he grabs her fist in her second jab. His grip tightens and he twists her wrist as she lets out pained grunts, gritting her teeth painfully as she slowly drops onto a knee before him, however Kyle refuses to give mercy as he continued to twist her wrist.

He prepared to swing and knock her out, however Yang tackles him as he is pinned into the dirt.

"Barker? Stacy? Chris? Lee?" calls out Kyle in confusion before seeing them busy fighting the other pilots, "Oh".

"Take this!" smiles Yanhg as Kyle's arm defensively comes to his head professionally, as if ready for the beating. She leans forward before she begins to swing mercilessly at his head, impacting his arm repeatedly as he'd lean away and raise up his defensive arm.

"Cilcia... grab his arms" orders Yang after being blocked by Kyle.

Cilcia complies as she forcifully grabs Kyle's arm, stretching them upwards and fully exposing his head as Kyle frowns at Cilcia's betrayal. Yang begins to punch Kyle's face without reserve, knocking him down repeatedly as he accepted the beating.

"You betrayed me Cilcia" comments Kyle inbetween the punches, however Cilcia only blankly watches. Yang gives a powerful right swing as it knocks his head into the direction of the hit, causing Kyle to cough before he spits out some blood, "That was smart... I'm proud Cilcia... you really tricked me".

Yang shrugs at his attitude as she continues to pound him down. IMC grunts start to watch as they had finished up the assault, the base was theirs now, MCOR had fled, so they stranded the remaining pilots, which were Kyle, Stacy, Lee, Barker, and Christiane.

"They left us" sighs Barker as he was being pinned down by Blake, looking up as they watch the MCOR ships flee in a frenzy, the surviving assault cruiser allowing them to flee as three more IMC cruisers enter orbit.

"Cilcia" groans Kyle, "I thought you'd stick with me... **friends to the end**".

"Friends... to the end" slowly mumbles Cilcia before she regains some sense, shaking her head before releasing Kyle and kicking Yang away, that was before the worm regains control, "No... the IMCis superiority... dominance" as she mumbles words under her breath, preparing to strike Kyle, who was panting.

"I'm sorry Cilcia" apologizes Kyle before he turns around to face her, pulling something off before impaling it into her, an electrical arc hitting her as her body begins to convulse, her muscles expanding and contracting as she falls to the floor quietly. "You're not moving for a while" comments Kyle before he quickly looks around, IMC grunts and pilots beginning to mobilize to apprehend him, their weapons raised.

"_**We need escape**_" frowns Kyle as he looks around, using his focus as he searches for anything that would help. He spots the familiar merchant ship still parked in the distance, "That's how we get out... but how do we get there?" before he spots their weapons along the ground, "Alright... blitz".

Yang slowly attempts to raise herself, the commotion being a blur. As her vision fades and focuses, Kyle and the pilots were already sprinting towards a ship parked in the distance, ignoring the IMC gunfire and pursuers as they all sprinted for the ship. Cilcia was laying on the ground, slowly convulsing as it was clear she was electrocuted. She slams her fist into the dirt again, "You slimy fuck!".

**Further away**

"Into the ship!" yells Kyle as the pilots quickly flood into the ship, ignoring the bullets that are barely missing them as Kyle seals the door after himself, "Let's take off! Make a beeline for Earth!".

"But then we'd leave the Frontier!" calls out Barker as he sat in cockpit, preparing to quickly lift off.

"We won't stand a chance in the frontier! We need to regroup outside! They can't attack us there!" replies Kyle instead.

"Just do what he says!" screams Christiane as bullets continue to hit the ship.

"Alright Alright!" frowns Barker as the ship huriedly takes off.

"Jeesh calm down princess" sighs Stacy as the ship quickly leaves Troy's smoldering surface, entering space before the ship begins to register four lock ons.

"Initiate a chain jump" orders Kyle, "That'll get us to Earth with the use of fuel matching to one jump".

"You can do that with this ship?" asks Barker in surprise as he begins to initiate a chain jump.

"Most ships can actually" nods Lee.

"Then won't the cruisers follow us?" asks Christiane worriedly.

"No... Earth's Sector is a No-Cruiser Zone" replies Kyle, "We'll be safe".

"Did the rest escape?" asks Stacy.

"I think so" nods Barker before time and space begins to warp around the ship.

"What's the plan once we get back to Earth?" asks Lee.

"Contact MCOR" nods Christiane.

"We'll get some work done on Earth too... plenty of IMC executives will be running around... this will be a chance to assassinate them" nods Kyle.

"Yeah... let's start stealing some IMC funding" smiles Stacy proudly.

"Armed Heists?" asks Barker, "This is starting to sound like a video game".

"I agree" nods Kyle, "But we need to mop up the IMC... start ruining their reputation... so Earth will be our primary start up".

"Take IMC funding and have Bish rewire the money back to the people they cheated against" nods Christiane.

"So it's set then?" asks Barker as the white light begins to form in their vision.

"Earth... Here we come".


	9. Drowned in Good Intentions

The white light blinds them as they lose track of body sensations, seemingly putting them out of their bodies before everything returns, the shiny blue planet already before them, plenty of civilian ships flying about as the group pack into the cockpit.

"Hey give me some space" complains Barker, "I need some room to work with the ship here" as he moves Stacy and Lee away from his seat.

"It's just as blue as I remember" comments Kyle happily as he looked at his home world, "Haven't been back in ages...".

"Where we landing?" asks Barker as he looks over his seat and to Kyle, who rubs his chin in thought. They all look at the blue marble before them, floating around the same old sun for eternity as the other planets had hundreds of beacons and satellites of private companies orbiting about. Earth was no exception, plenty of mega-monitors orbit the Earth, advertising hundreds of different items that private companies produce. Aliens and Humans alike all come to Earth, the home of the most dominant race in the universe, as the humans technically control the universe, other creatures allowed to be part of the population in the universal conquest for the unknown.

Kyle stared at Earth, his **home** with disgust. The IMC technically ran the planet, most of the advertisements in the mega-monitors showing IMC resource sales and private objects available for purchase. Occassionally there popped on an advertisement for recruitment into the IMC's personal army, which was popular considering the too-good-to-be-true deals would constantly pop into their faces.

It took him quite a while for a confident decision, but it was soon decided as he nodded to himself, "Alright... I got it".

"Where he headed?" asks Barker.

"The United Galactical Federation-States of America" replies Kyle, "I want us to touch down in Los Angeles... that should be a good start".

"But isn't the IMC crawling all over the place there?" asks Lee.

"They are" nods Kyle, "Plenty of Targets for us then... I'm sure people will be glad to help with a little bit of... 'payment'" as four individuals pop to mind.

"Any particular people?" asks Stacy, "We don't exactly have too much money... so keep that in mind".

"That's fine" replies Kyle as he smiles lightly, "There's four that come to mind... they work as a pact... and since... one of them feel 'special' with me... that should win quite a discount".

"Special?" asks Lee.

"The hell does that mean?" asks Barker.

"She's heads-over-heels about me" replies Kyle bluntly, "The Itagaki Siblings are the ones that popped into my mind... I know where they should be in Los Angeles... the IMC use them as assassins".

"IMC uses Assassins?" asks Christiane in surprise.

"You have a girl that is head-over-heels for you!?" asks Barker in surprise as he said it in time with Chris.

"Yes and Yes" nods Kyle, "IMC uses the assassins discreetly" as he smiles, "And Tatsugo Itagaki is just in love with me... dunno why".

"Tatsugo... Itagaki?" asks Christiane in surprise, "They're japanese?".

"Yeah" shrugs Kyle, "Not sure how she fell for me though... I don't remember flirting with her".

"Who cares" shrugs Stacy, "Where are we going to stay?".

"I don't know" frowns Kyle, "We might all have to suck it up and move into a small apartment for the time being".

"A tight ass space?" groans Barker.

"It will be small" sighs Christiane with mild disappointment.

"Okay... one rule" frowns Stacy, "Boys, no funny stuff when we sleep, aight?".

"No need to tell me" replies Kyle.

"Yeah... we just mess around" nods Barker.

"If you try anything... you will wake up with a knife in your chest" frowns Lee seriously.

"Right" nods Kyle slowly, "Anyways... today we need to settle in and get in contact with the Itagakis'".

"How will we get in contact with the MCOR fleet?" asks Lee.

"We'll need military equipment" frowns Kyle, "And the only place that would come into mind is...".

"An IMC base?" asks Barker.

"There are no IMC bases here" replies Kyle, "But there is a museum".

"A museum heist?" asks Stacy as she frowns, "Are you fucking kidding me".

"Of course" smiles Kyle as he tugs on his MCOR vest, "Don't forget retards, we have our radios".

"Hm... forgot about that" slowly nods Barker.

"I'll make contact" replies Kyle as he begins to attempt to tune to MCOR's frequency, "But go ahead and land in Los Angeles... I believe the Itagaki will be formidable allies... and better off not going against us".

"Do you remember the frequency?" asks Christiane curiously as she leans into him, watching as he seemingly knew what he was doing.

"Yeah" replies Kyle, "MacAllan had me remember it".

"This is Admiral Friedrich of the MCOR... we just lost our Central Operating Base at Troy... The IMC has pushed us further into the system... if you are tuning to this frequency... all surviving MCOR operatives are to make their way to the Swamplands of Sector 1A, where we will prepare for a counter assault" orders out Frank over the frequency.

Kyle frowns, "Is he stupid? The IMC just drove them out... and considering the heavy losses we must've taken... I don't think there's half the amount we'd need to push 'em back with your puny tactics" as he continues to mumble in annoyance.

"Get MacAllan on the line" calls out Barker as they continued to fly to Earth, "He needs to know we're alright".

"Yeah" nods Christiane as Kyle nods in response, tuning to a different frequency quickly before they flood into a busy chatter fest.

"MacAllan! We just lost one of our only bases!".

"MacAllan! We have wounded all over the place!".

"James! Pilots are gone! I don't see 'em with the evacuation crew!" panics a grunt suddenly, silencing the others as the loss of pilots was a severe loss.

Despite of the conflict between Grunts and Pilots, it cannot be denied that Pilots are the driving force of the faction, like the engine of the car, and the grunts make up the car, simple as that. Losing a large amount of pilots is normal in war, and is usually no problem for the IMC, considering they're the biggest company in the universe, however, it is a big problem for the MCOR, as they are seen as terrorists in the eyes of the public, and recruitment is near impossible.

"What? We don't have the pilots?" asks MacAllan in surprise.

"Well... we havem ost of them... but the Ex-IMC guy and gal and Stacy, Lee, Barker, and Chris is missing! What do we do now?" asks the grunt.

"Are you sure they're not with the evacuation crew?" asks MacAllan once more.

"Not a chance... No one saw them hop on... and they're not on any of the ships" replies the grunt.

"Where did you last see them?" asks MacAllan.

"I saw Lee, Chris and Ex-IMC gal sitting on the range shooting at peeps at the bazaar... and Ex-IMC guy was with Stacy in the circle" replies the grunt.

"Is that the last thing you saw?" asks MacAllan.

"Well... the last thing I saw was them having a stand off against some IMC pilots... we were gonna wait, but Frank had us evacuate as fast as possible" replies the grunt.

"Fuck... I think they're gone" sighs MacAllan, "That's not good... I want a scan of Troy and the IMC Fleet... I want to see if they're captured or dead".

"Right" nods the grunt.

"Hate to break the moment of grieving" comments Kyle as he jumps into the frequency, "This is Kyle... Aka Ex-IMC guy... Stacy, Lee, Chris, Barker and I are fine... we managed to chain jump to Earth".

"Oh good!" smiles MacAllan, "We're still going to need you all... this fight ain't over yet".

"But we lost our operating base" points out the grunt.

"That doesn't matter" replies Kyle, "I'm sure we can establish a new one and retake it".

"Correct" smiles MacAllan before he realizes something, "Wait... Lee, Stacy, You, Chris and Barker... what about Cilcia?".

"Cilcia..." starts Kyle as his smile suddenly drops, rather, a new, strange, and painful stoic expression entering his face as his words simply disappear, his eyes lowering down as he continued to hold the radio on the frequency.

"Kyle? What about Cilcia?" repeats MacAllan over the radio, the ship silent as space as the group all heard him repeat Cilcia's name.

"I... I..." starts Kyle as a sorrowful tone had entered his voice, "I need a minute... Stace... Take it" as he upsettingly hands his radio to Stacy, immediately leaving the cockpit as the group watched him silently.

"Hello? Kyle? What happened to Cilcia?" sighs MacAllan once more.

"Stacy... Give me the radio" sighs Barker as he reaches for the radio, "You should go check on Kyle... I don't like how he left".

"Why me?" asks Stacy worriedly as she hesitantly held the radio.

"You're probably the closest to him amongst us" replies Lee, "It's best if you go check on him".

"But... why not you guys too?" asks Stacy as she frowns at them.

"Are we seriously going to argue?" sighs Chris.

"Do you know how awkward it is!?".

**In the Back of the Ship**

Kyle was sitting quietly at the same table, no duffel bags this time, no book either, and most of all, no companions. He was staring blankly at the table, unsure about anything as he had forgotten that he would no longer be seeing Cilcia for the war, as she had betrayed against him. '_**Friends to the End...**_' repeats in his head, it's their personal oath for one another. He's not sure if they're friends anymore to be honest, she's more like his enemy more than anything now.

Was he upset? Maybe, but he doesn't know if he is. Is he depressed? Probably, but he also can't figure that out. Is he happy? Far from it. Does he miss her? Of course, they've been friends since childhood, how could he not miss her?. But then there's the other feeling he has. His heart aches, that's not normal is it?

"Cilcia..." repeats Kyle to himself as he frowns, looking down to his hands, "She hit me... she went against me... and then I tazed her..." before the deafening silence takes over. Suddenly, a stinging realization hits him, and it finally breaks him as he leans forward slightly. Water began to leak onto his eyes as his breathing started to turn shaky, as he reached the conclusion he never though he'd see.

The first water droplet falls out quietly, slipping from his eye and dropping onto his lap, followed by a few more as he has finally been broken. Injuries and physical pain never brought him to tears, they only had him curse and swear, but this, the emotional pain was unbearable, and he snapped. He continued to sob quietly at the table, a few of his fresh tears dripping onto the table gently as the sight was the first of it's kind.

He heard the door leading to the room open quietly, and he sensed a pair of eyes looking at him in surprise, but they didn't say a word. He guesses that they understand, guess they know what he's going through.

Stacy was the one at the doorway, leaning against the metal frame as she watched him shake gently by himself. It was scary, a confident figure like Kyle himself, broken and in despair for the first time ever, it simply didn't seem like something that could happen, yet there it was, happening right before her. "Are you alright?" asks Stacy softly as Kyle looks up briefly, his bloodshot golden hazel eyes twinkling in the light of space briefly before he looks back down.

"Y-Yeah... I... I need a minute... that's all" lies Kyle depressingly as he holds back a sniffle.

"Alright... if you need us... we'll be in the cockpit" nods Stacy as she turns back around, quietly heading back for the cockpit.

"Heh... cock...pit" feebly smiles Kyle, "Then Cilcia says 'You're so immature'" as he sighs once more. His tears had finally stopped, but depression was settling in as he came to realize how much he misses his female companion. They were two peas in a pod since childhood, and they always got along with each other, working together brilliantly in battle.

"I wonder what she's doing" sighs Kyle in depression as he leans back tiredly, eyes still bloodshot, "Why do I care? She's against me... she's doing wrong... I need to take her out" before he leans back in, "But she's my friend... I care... I can't just... kill her... maybe I can win her back..." as he leans back, "but she's doing it for money..." before an endless trailing for his desire to see Cilcia continues on.

**Meanwhile, IMC Flag Fleet, Cilcia's Position**

"You're back with us" bluntly frowns the CEO, "I want you to obey my orders... any failure to do so... I flip a switch... and you're going to do everything I want without saying anything... and you will do **perfectly**" as the CEO chuckles.

Cilcia was being restrained by Yang and Blake forcifully, and she was on her knees before the CEO in the Command Deck, the fleet busy cleaning up the base that was now theirs proudly. "Wait... flip a switch!?" asks Cilcia in confusion, "What the hell do you mean? You juts wait until Kyle gets here! He's gonna eat, all of your asses!".

The CEO laughs, "I don't think he can come" smiles the CEO in amusement, "Afterall... you turned against him Cilcia... you were the one who nearly got him killed" as he smugs happily.

"Bullshit!" frowns Cilcia angrily.

"Oh?" smiles the CEO, "Play the footage Spyglass".

"Playing Footage" announces the OS of the fleet before the command deck is filled with a still image from a grunt's perspective. The still image plays as the video plays out, showing out the fight and Cilcia's betrayal as she watched in her own horror. The footage ends with gunfire chasing after Kyle and the fleeing pilots, before the image disappears and the CEO happily turns around.

"See? You're one of us" smiles the CEO, "You've always been... Cilcia Romana... you are the perfect trump card" as he claps his hands proudly, "Bravo... Magnificient Mind-Play Cilcia" as the grunts and free pilots smirk and clap slowly, "You went against Kyle... you nearly got him killed... you are his **enemy**".

"**Friends to the End**" plays into her mind angrily as she went limp, looking forward in horror. "That... was NOT me!" frowns Cilcia, "I'd never go against him! Let alone argue with him!".

"Oh? But you did!" smiles Yang, "You went all up against him... and you helped me beat the shit out of him" as Yang was feeling sadistic.

"Let... Go!" angrily orders Cilcia as she once more, struggles against Yang and Blake, only for the CEO to chuckle.

"There's no point in leaving Cilcia" calmly speaks the CEO in all seriousness, "Kyle hates you now... you're the one who nearly stopped him afterall... I understand you two were... close... to say the least... but this is war... there are no close friends" as he turns around coldly, "Go to your quarter... take a rest... you deserve it for all the goodwork you've done".

"**Kyle hates you now**" were the only words she heard, and depression sets in as she sighed tiredly, "Fine... If he hates me... I guess... I guess I'll play along...".

"That's all that I want" smiles the CEO.

"But if I find out..." frowns Cilcia, "That... That... That" as a lone streak of water slips out her eye, "That he hates me is a lie! And that he's still coming after me to take me away... I'll go against you".

"Fine" smiles the CEO, as that was simply not possible, not possible with the neurax sitting in her brain, "Just go ahead and take a rest... and oh yeah" as he looks over his shoulder, "You should start getting cozy with JNPR and RWBY squadron... they'll be your new partners".

"What?".

"You're one of us now" smirks Weiss, "Welcome to the Elite".

"I...I..." as she sighs, "Let go of me... I need to sleep... today's been a bad day".

**Back to Kyle**

He was staring at a pair of playing cards. One of which was '_The King of Hearts_', and the other, '_Ace of Hearts_'. He set the King of Hearts down on the table angrily, the thought of Cilcia entering his mind as her card was _'The Queen of Hearts_'.

They played as counter parts when they placed cards in their uniforms. They found it as a self-believed luck charm, and that it is what keeps them alive, and helps them keep their rather, high charisma to others.

Now that Cilcia is against him, he can't team with her. That's why his new card, is now '_The Ace of Hearts_', as he believed he is now on his own. He was depressed, and he was angry, but he's unsure about which is stronger compared to the other. Maybe he's overreacting, Cilcia's just a person, another face in the crowd.

No, not to him, she's not some pretty face in the crowd. Not a wannabe celebrity in a flood of people running down the yellow brick road. She was someone he loved in an emotional sense, and he can't stand the thought of going against her. It didn't feel right to the slightest bit, greatest friends turned enemy in one move? Not a chance, he refuses to believe it.

"I need to get back up" frowns Kyle, "Cilcia's the least of my concerns right now... Right now... MCOR needs help... the Frontier needs me" as he smiles weakly, "I'll fix it all... I'll start with the Frontier... then the corruption... then I'm going to make it up to you Cilcia" before he looks out to the universe, "I swear by my family name".

He nods to the universe and stars as he quickly rubbed his eyes clean, quickly standing up, patting down his clothing as he began to march towards the cockpit. He stomps up to the cockpit with ease, and the door opens automatically upon registering his presence, and he only finds backs turned to him, and quiet talking.

It seemed that the door wasn't loud enough to alert them of his presence. He was about to speak before he hears Christiane speaks first. "I feel bad for him" comments Christiane quietly.

"I hear you" agrees Barker.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Lee" agrees Stacy, "It's really sad though... poor guy was crying alone in the back".

"He was crying?" asks Christiane in surprise.

"I'm not surprised" nods Lee, "They seemed quite attached emotionally... He needs some time".

"Is he alright though?" asks Barker, "I mean... My girlfriend dumped me... and that was pretty bad".

"You had a girlfriend?" asks Stacy in surprise, "Man she has low standards" as they all chuckle lightly.

"Shouldn't we check on him though?" asks Christiane, "I feel bad if I don't do anything".

"He'll be fine" replies Lee, "I'm sure he's strong enough to pull himself together".

"He's a real strong guy though" comments Stacy, "I'll be honest... he's actually pretty strong for how he looks".

"Oh I know" nods Barker, "I learned that the hard way".

"So that makes him the second strongest person in the MCOR now huh?" asks Christiane.

"Man... he's getting so much praise" complains Barker, "I'm one of the best in the MCOR for years... and Kyle's been here for a nearly a month... and he's gotten more praised in that time than me in my time in MCOR... I need to ask him about how to impress ladies".

"Does he even have a female partner?" asks Christiane.

"Maybe that was Cilcia" replies Lee.

"No... If he had a woman, I'm pretty sure he'd ignore all the other girls..." replies Stacy.

"That's a little surprising though" speaks out Barker, "You'd think a good looking guy like him would have a partner".

"Is he really good looking though?" asks Christiane nervously.

"One of the Best in my list" smiles Stacy flirtatiously, "Not interested though".

"He is quite visually attractive" agrees Lee.

"His eyes though" comments Christiane.

"He has golden hazel eyes now... I'm fucking jealous" groans Barker, "He and Cilcia are both hazel eyes now... jeesh... they're way to close".

"Hey! Keep it down" frowns Lee suddenly.

"Why?" asks Barker.

"He might hear you" frowns Stacy, "You know he's upset enough about Cilcia tearing away from him".

"Oh... shit... right" groans Barker, "I'm sorry... Fuck me".

"No worries" sighs Kyle as he walks in quietly, boots tapping along the ship quietly as they all jumped at his voice, his eyes focused, "What's taking so long? I thought we'd be down there by now".

"Right... are you alright?" asks Barker worriedly.

"Yeah... are you okay?" asks Stacy.

"Maybe you should lie down... we'll handle everything" replies Lee, "You had a bad day".

"Yeah... just take a rest" nods Christiane.

"I'll rest once we get everything finished" replies Kyle, "What's the matter? Security Checkpoint's free...".

"Right" replies Barker, "About that".

"We're MCOR pilots" replies Lee, "Remember? Our Reputation?".

"So?" replies Kyle, "We don't have weapons".

"But the Militia is labeled as an insurgency" replies Stacy.

"That doesn't matter" replies Kyle, "We're not in the Frontier... it's just a reputation... it's not legally official" as he gestures to the checkpoint, "Move in... if there's any problems... a bribe is all that's needed".

"What if they're with the IMC?" asks Lee.

"They aren't" replies Kyle, "Security Checkpoints are manned by Galactical Federation Officers... its mandatory... so hurry the hell up, I'm getting hungry".

"Alright alright" nods Barker as he accelerates the ship towards the checkpoint. They dock into the metal platform, opening up the entry doors of the ship as the Federation Troops dressed in blue grey board on.

They sent on three security officers, who enter the cockpit and look at the group in surprise, "MCOR?".

"Ta-da" frowns Kyle, "We're here to visit our families...".

"What are the terrorists of the Frontier thinking trying to land on Earth?" frowns the second officer, "No... You can't".

"Hmm..." smirks Kyle, "I'm sure the Federation won't like officers not allowing perfectly legal citizens to return back to their homes" as Kyle smugs, "We're not legally terrorists... therefore we have the rights to board Earth".

"Huddle" frowns the third officer as the three Federation Officers huddle up, whispering to one another as Kyle smirked.

They quickly break as the first officer clears his throat, "That's true... but it's our job to accept and deny people... if we say no... it means no".

"I'll make it worth your while" replies Kyle, "Five Hundred Federation Credits and we land on Earth".

"Make that 600" smirks the second officer.

"Done" replies Kyle as he reaches into his vest, pulling out most of his money before handing it over willingly, the officers taking it with a smug.

"Fine... don't cause trouble" smirks the officers before they leave the ship without another word, authentication being received as the doors seal, the ship continuing past the platform and now heading for Earth.

"Well... that was easy" comments Stacy as she leans back, as Barker prepares to hyper-warp to Earth.

"Here we go" as a quick white flash fills their vision, before an abrupt return to reality returns. They all look out the ship, and all around them stood towering structures, lower below, the bright neon and hologram lights of the bustling metropolis carrying on it's day. The sky scrapers were incredibly huge, nearly in contact with the ship despite of how far up they were. A few vehicles floated about, while most vehicles were down on the ground with the citizens.

"Woah..." blurts out Barker in admiration, "So this is Earth huh?".

"It's better looking in Canada" smiles Kyle, "Less Industry up there... but this is good too" before he looks off to the west, into the deep, slums of the city, "Touch us down in the slums".

"The slums?" asks Christiane in surprise as Barker began to direct the ship to the lowly, and polluted area of the city, the lights of the buildings below sparkling lightly as hundreds of people floded the streets.

"Yeah" nods Kyle, "The Itagaki is somewhere in the slums... and the black market will sell us equipment" as he turns around, "And there should be plenty of cheap apartments" as he walks out of the cockpit, "I just need to take a piss", however his voice quiet as he went into the bathroom.

"I don't think he's taking a piss" frowns Barker, "Stace... go after him... he's going to bitch out in the bathroom".

"What if he is actually taking a piss?" frowns Stacy.

"Not a chance" chuckles Barker, "Just go already... we'll be touching down in a few minutes".

"Fuck you" groans Stacy before she leaves the cockpit.

**The Bathroom**

"I need to piss" frowns Kyle as he lowers his zipper quickly, followed by lowering his boxer top slightly. He quickly starts to take his needed piss with a smile, "Ah~ That's better". He felt relieved for the first time today as he took his piss, a relaxing time for him as a wide smile was on his face. As he was nearing his finish, the door ot the bathroom opens automatically, and behind it, stood a shocked Stacy. "Yikes" ocmments Kyle in surprise, however putting no effort to hide away his exposed junk.

"Oh no" groans Stacy in embarrassment, "I knew this'd happen" as she attempts to look away, however her eyes slowly drift downwards before they concentrate on his junk.

It was approximately 23 centimeters from as far as she could tell, "Are you staring at my junk?" asks Kyle curiously as he noticed her eyes looking down at him.

"No! God no!" frowns Stacy as she crosses her arms, turning away as Kyle began to zip up his pants.

She took one final glance, impressed and disgusted at the same time. He finishes up as he flushes the toilet, quickly washing up his hands before the ship vibrates, as if it had bumped into something, "We landed!" yells from the cockpit.

"Aight... Lets move out" nods Kyle in turn as he brushes past Stacy with ease. She quickly follows after him, as he jumped out of the ship. "Ah... the slums... same as I remember" sighs Kyle as he looked around.

They had touched down in the designated parking area, and the slums were all around them. Low buildings, dirty streets, shitty odor, and suspicious glances all about. Smugglers, Merchants, and Shady Individuals look at him with mild surprise, as it was the first time MCOR had ever landed on Earth.

Barker, Stacy, Lee, and Chris follow after him quickly, hopping out of the ship as they grouped up together, "So... where to?" asks Barker.

"First... to the Itagaki Siblings" replies Kyle as he looks up to the air, "We should be about a ten minutes walk from here" as he begins to walk forward,"Come on... we're getting looks".

"This place stinks" complains Christiane as she held her nose in disgust.

"Suck it up Princess" smirks Barker in turn as they enter the lowly streets of the slums, joining the flood.

"Stick close" orders Kyle, "And keep a look on your belongings... pick pocketers can be anywhere" as he looks around, "Girls... look out for suspicious dudes... because that means they can follow us to rape you" as he chuckles sinisterly, "But seriously... do look out for them".

"You make it sound much more dangerous than it is" comments Lee as they casually strolled in the slums, following Kyle's lead.

"It helps retain guard" smiles Kyle, "In the IMC... Pilots are always ready to bite your ass... so I had to be on edge alot".

"The IMC sounds tough" comments Barker.

"It is" nods Kyle, "It helps though".

"So... what are these... 'Itagaki Siblings' like?" asks Christiane curiously.

"Depends... Professionally or Personally?" asks Kyle.

"Wait... you know them personally?" asks Stacy.

"Course" replies Kyle, "I did explain that one of them is head-over-heels for me... I hung out with them after first contact".

"First contact?" asks Barker.

"IMC needed some discreet assassins... sent me to them for handling negotiations" replies Kyle.

"How did that go?".

"Amazingly Well" replies Kyle, "The Three Sisters were gorgeous... the brother was fun to talk with... and they could retain professionalism when requested".

"Then... how about Professionally?" asks Christiane.

"Elite Assassins" bluntly explains Kyle, "Elite Smugglers... they're the definition of Perfect Criminals..." as they take a left at a fork in the slums, "They are efficient... they are quiet... they use pilot-grade equipment too".

"Is that it?" asks Stacy, "Doesn't sound too impressive".

"Did I mention they can perform sexual seduction?" asks Kyle, "They've had to play slutty to kill a target... but they're all still virgins as far as I know".

"Did you just ask them?" asks Christiane.

"Yup" nods Kyle, "They replied too".

"Why would you ask such an indecent question?" frowns Christiane.

"I was curious" shrugs Kyle, "Doesn't matter though".

"What about personally?" brings up Barker.

"Personally" nods Kyle, "Which one? They're four of them... Ami Itagaki, Angel Itagaki, Tatsuko Itagaki and Ryuhei Itagaki".

"Start with the head-over-heels girl" smiles Barker.

"Okay... that's Tatsuko" nods Kyle, "She's pretty gentle... and she's pretty laid back compared to the rest... she also sleeps alot" as he narrows his eyes, "I think she can sleep whenever she wants... and her eyes are closed a lot... but then they're open when she's happy...".

"What about Angel?" asks Stacy.

"Really Energetic" smiles Kyle, "She's a sadist to be honest... but she's just like a typical young girl... she just likes having fun and what not... so she's pretty innocent... but then again... she MIGHT have the hots for me" as he smirks, "I am good looking afterall".

"So cocky" mumbles Christiane.

"Damn" nods Barker.

"How about Ryuhei?" asks Lee, "I have heard rumors".

"Fun guy" smiles Kyle, "But he loves fucking around with me... he teases me and what not... but it's all in good fun" as he chuckles, "But he can get serious... and he can get... a little... too... 'indulged' if that's the right word" as he sighs, "Reminds me of Cilcia".

"Right..." nods Stacy, "How about the Ami chick?".

"Good you asked!" smirks Kyle, "Of them all... I think I might have the hots for Ami... Tatsuko's close though".

"What's she like?" asks Barker.

"Quite serious" replies Kyle, "A really serious girl... but she can... ease up a bit and likes to have fun with her family... really professional girl too" as he nods in acceptance, "She's a bit tense around me though".

"So what are they like... together?" asks Christiane.

"Really fun siblings" smiles Kyle, "They all love each other... but Tatsuko can attack some of them when they fuck with me" as he chuckles, "She's really head-over-heels".

"What are they like when they assassinate?" asks Lee.

"Ninjas" shrugs Kyle, "Really quiet operations... not a peep to be heard when they're on the hunt" as he shudders, "They're real scary... when they assassinate that is".

"Makes it sound like you were at the receiving end" comments Stacy.

"I was with someone at the receiving end" replies Kyle bluntly, "I guess this pilot had a grudge on a buddy of mine... in the middle of the night... me and my guy there were talking in the range... practicing with the gun... before the lights blinked".

"So? Lights blink all the time" comments Chris.

"Not in an IMC cruiser" replies Kyle, "The IMC cruisers are state of the art... no chance for light flickers" as he shudders, "That's when we both looked up".

"What did you see?".

"Three women wearing all black clinged onto the ceiling" replies Kyle, "I recognized the small streaks of hair and eyes quickly, and while I looked them in the eyes, they killed off my buddy".

"Damn... that's a little freaky" comments Barker.

"It was" nods Kyle, "They were like spiders".

"They must be really professional assassins" nods Lee, "I Approve".

"They need your approval?" asks Kyle curiously.

"It's complicated" replies Stacy, "You'll find out sometime".

"Whatevs" shrugs Kyle as they turn right, causing a few apartment buildings to come in sight, "Alright... I see the place".

"Which building?" asks Barker.

"The Orange One" replies Kyle, "Traditional Apartments... nothing fancy... nothing pathetic".

"I'm getting a little fidgety" comments Barker nervously.

"Just let me handle the talking" replies Kyle, "And don't be a smartass... then we'll all get along" as they stride into the building. They quietly walk up the stairs, reaching the top floor before walking into the hallway, only two doors being present.

They walk to the closest door, before Kyle leans against the door, knocking in a rhytm expertly, as if he was a drummer in a rock band. The sound of footsteps were incredibly quiet, but audible as the door shakes silently before it opens, revealing a dark grey woman standing in the crack of the doorway. A lone black eye looked at Kyle with great detail, taking in everything, stopping at the golden hazel briefly before taking in the details of his face.

The door shuts before a metal click becomes audible, and the door fully opens, revealing the woman fully. The woman was Ami Itagaki, dark grey hair, straight bangs that drastically increase in length towards her left eye, covering it effectively.

She was wearing a white tube-top, followed by a tight vest at her waist, and wearing a shoulderless jacket, white furr of an alien animal popping off at the edge of her shoulders, where her arms were. The jacket and vest was black, and she wore a short, black, mini-skirt. "I see you've had a change of factions" comments Ami quietly as she inspected Kyle's MCOR uniform.

"So I have" nods Kyle, "It's a pleasure to see you again Ami... its been a while... may I come in?".

"Please" nods Ami as she steps to the side, "I'll get the others... get comfortable on the couch" as she turns around, walking slowly down the hall before entering into one of the many rooms.

"Alright... keep it down fellas" orders Kyle as he was the first to quietly walk in, the others quietly following as he shutted and locked the door, before walking down the hall and slipping into the living room. Stacy, Chris, Lee, and Barker obediently sat onto the couch without a word at Kyle's gesture, while Kyle stood in the center of the room.

They all quietly looked at one another before the door to the living room clicks open, revealing Ami once more as she quietly walks in. Three others follow in after her, the last shutting the door behind them as they looked at the MCOR pilots on the couch with curiousity.

"Who... are they?" asks a short girl.

The girl had long, bright red hair, which was stylishly tied into two long ponytails on either side of her head with a fluffy, white, fur hairband. She was outfitted the same as Ami, however instead of a white tube top, she wore a white, form fitting shirt. It was arm-less, however it extended up her neck slightly, with a small hole at the base of her throat. She was also wearing a silver belt on her skirt, with a strange, black and gold necklace. She was practically flat chested, but she doesn't really care.

"They're colleagues" replies Kyle, "Geesh... when did you guys learn to keep quiet?".

"Hey! You're still that much of an asshole as I remember!" smirks the lone male of the siblings. He had long black hair, small, spiky lines of hair down the front on either side of his face as he wore a black, form fitting tank top. The tank top mercilessly showed off the worked and tamed muscles beneath proudly, catching Stacy's attention briefly. He wore a white belt atop of his black jeans.

"I'm as much of an asshole as I'll ever be" smirks Kyle, "Did the IMC stop by with a deal?".

"Funny you ask" smirks Ami.

"Let me guess... they're after my head?" smiles Kyle with amusement.

"Yup" nods Ryuhei, "And they were going to give good money! But then Tat.." before Ami simply punches him across his face, silencing him.

"What he meant to say was... they gave a generous deal... and we declined" as smirks calmly, "We simply couldn't do that to a... 'dear' friend".

"That or you all have the hots for me" smirks Kyle calmly.

Suddenly, he felt two soft sensations at his back, causing him to look over his shoulder to see a head of blue hair, "Kyle~" happily smiles Tatsuko as she hugged him from behind. Tatsuko had dark green eyes, and she had mid-length blue hair. Her bust was quite large, and it was something to be admired.

"Hey Tatsuko" smiles Kyle, "Your napping buddy's here".

"What brought you here?" asks Ami seriously.

"I was going to hang out" smiles Kyle, "Maybe have a little business talk while we're at it".

"Do you have a contract?" asks Angel curiously.

"Yeah" nods Kyle, "It's a big one... and the risk is incredibly high... but I promise an intense payout".

"How big of a risk are we talking here?" asks Ryuhei, "Heist?".

"War" replies Kyle, "I want to hire you four as Military Mercenaries... It's dangerous... but I'll make sure that you all get paid well enough for the rest of your lives".

"Military Mercenaries?" asks Ryuhei in surprise.

"Mercenaries?" asks Ami in mild surprise.

"Go to War?" asks Angel in surprise.

"Can you stay tonight?" asks Tatsuko as she was still hugging him.

"Are you nuts?" asks Ryuhei, "We're not mercenaries!".

"I know... I know" nods Kyle, "But hear me out... I'm not putting you into the war front... I want you all to work 'behind the scenes'... perform your job against the IMC".

"How big of a pay are we discussing here?" asks Ami.

"How about we all head for dinner" replies Kyle, "We need to break the ice with my colleagues and you all... we'll discuss work there too" as he smiles, "We'll go to your favourite place".

"You're a good talker" smiles Ami, "Alright... I suppose that can be arranged".

"Yay! Free Dinner!" smiles Angel happily.

"So you'll be treating us" smiles Ryuhei in victory as he crosses his arm, "Alright... Lets go".

**MCOR Rendevouz**

"How heavy are our losses?" asks Frank tiredly as the members of the MCOR were exhausted, sitting around reading books, many asleep for a much needed nap.

"We lost Three Cruisers... that's about 300 men already... and about a 100 more was killed on Troy... so 400 men lost".

"4-400?" asks Frank in shock.

"Yeah... 400 men" nods MacAllan.

"How much is that from our force?" asks Frank.

"Approximately 40-50%" bluntly replies MacAllan.

"That's a major loss!".

"Not really" replies MacAllan, "We still have all the pilots accounted for".

"What about my daughter?" asks Frank.

"She was left behind" replies MacAllan.

"WHAT!?" shouts Frank.

"You ordered a in-prompt evacuation... and because of that... we left Kyle, Stacy, Lee, Barker, and your daughter behind" replies MacAllan calmly.

"What happened to my precious daughter!?" angrily shouts Frank, "I swear by my family name... if the IMC dare to lay a finger on her! I will shoot out their eyes! And I will let them bleed to death!".

"They're fine" replies MacAllan, "They managed to pull out... they're with Kyle and they're in Earth".

"Are they okay? Is my dear daughter okay?" asks Frank.

"She's perfectly fine... I can assure you".

"Thank God...".

**IMC Flag Ship**

"We've traced their jump signals back to Earth" explains the CEO before RWBY Squadron and Cilcia calmly, "I will be having you five persue them and hunt them down... but bring Kyle back...I can use him".

"That's going to be a cakewalk" smiles Yang confidently.

"I'd be more careful if I were you" frowns the CEO, "Knowing Kyle's IQ... I'm sure he has planned something up".

"I'm sure he has searched for help and is currently looking for mercenaries" agrees Cilcia, "It's what he would do".

"Where would he be though?" asks Weiss, "Earth is still a rather big place sir...".

"Los Angeles" confidently nods the IMC CEO, "Our Headquarters is there... The Itagaki Siblings are there... that would be his location".

"Is he armed?" asks Blake.

"No... I don't think so" replies the CEO, "He wouldn't have any weapons to take with him".

"He's armed" differentiates Cilcia, "He has a personal rifle... so he's got his favourite weapon with him".

"You must've been real close with him" smirks Blake, "You seem to know all his secrets".

"Of course I know" replies Cilcia, "He's the King of Hearts... and I'm his partner in Crime, Queen of Hearts... well... 'was' his partner anyways" as she sighs.

"Well you'll be getting to see him" smirks Ruby before she smiles sinisterly, "At the end of the barrel of your sniper rifle".

"Ahahah" smiles Yang, "I'll be seeing him at the bottom of my boot" as she raises one of her legs.

"I'll be seeing him at the end of my blade" smirks Blake as she draws her combat knife.

"I'll be seeing him dead and choked in his own blood" threatens Weiss with a smirk as she crosses her arms.

"I like that motivation" smiles the CEO, "Your ship is awaiting in the hangar... you all have one month for relaxing in LA... once your one month time is over... I expect you to handle Kyle Wasser by the end of the following week... make sure you capture him... but do feel free to rough him up".

"Sir yes sir".

**Los Angeles**

They were all sitting in a booth in the middle of a large restaurant. This place was in the slums, and it was hardly known due to the fact that it is an 'underground' meeting club. The place was designed to be a restaurant, however, it allows illegal meetings and dealings within it's premises, and it assures that no information regarding the deal will leak out. The MCOR pilots and the Itagaki Assassins were sitting across from one another calmly, and they had already ordered their food. Kyle of course, was troubled as he was thinking of the current situation at hand, and his expression was revealing it as Tatsugo's eyes open in a rare occasion, the green spheres looking at him with worry, "You look troubled...".

"I am" nods Kyle as he frowns, continuing to stare at the table.

"You're troubled by the smallest things" smirks Ryuhei, "You're getting worry lines...".

"Am I?" asks Kyle in turn as he raises both eyebrows.

"Course not" replies Tatsugo as a sleazy smile enters her face, her eyes closing slowly happily.

"I guess my youth plays a part there" shrugs Kyle before he resumes his serious frowns.

"What's troubling you?" asks Angel curiously.

"Don't ask" sighs Kyle before he folds his arms onto the table, dropping his head into it tiredly as he sighs aloud.

"He's had a tough day" shrugs Barker, "Can't blame him... I'll give him a break until after dinner".

"What's happened?" asks Tatsugo as her eyes open once more, her sleazy smile fading out as she looked at Barker in all seriousness.

One of the televisions in the restaurant pauses the show they were showing, starting a breaking news update.

"Breaking News... The Terrorists of the Frontier, known as 'The Militia' has been pushed back further, as the IMC takes a Rebel Base" as the reporter shuffles the stack of papers in hand, "This begins the end of the Frontier Terrorists, and this will allow security and safety, to increase in all sectors once the Militia has been cleaned out...".

"IMC assholes" remarks Kyle, "They took Cil..." as he continues to mumble, "Today sucks...".

"What's his problem?" asks Angel as she saw Kyle drop his head into his arms.

"Really Bad Day" replies Stacy in his place, "I'd give him a minute... to be honest... I'm surprised he isn't depressed".

"Depression is for Babies" remarks Kyle as he pulls his head back up, "I just get pissed".

"Uh huh" smirks Stacy, "Whatever you say" as she looks away.

"I guess... our reputation really is bad" comments Christiane as she stared at the television.

"Yup" replies Kyle, "Hopefully we can change that while we're here... we just need to select a target and get to work".

"How do you suggest we do that?" asks Barker.

"Through the powers of my flirts" smiles Kyle, "I'm kidding... Reputation is easy" as he looks about the restaurant, "Maybe some Armed Robberies will do... then wire money back... expose lies... expose the corruption".

"How do we do that?" asks Lee, "We're just a bunch of grunts on Earth... we don't have titans".

"Bish can handle reputation" nods Kyle, "He's smart... Spyglass might be a problem though... that damn A.I is the right-hand of the CEO".

"What's the left hand?" asks Barker.

"Spyglass?" asks Stacy, "The fuck is that?".

"A.I of the Flag Fleet" replies Kyle, "All the other fleets have a weaker A.I... the Flag Fleet gets Spyglass... who is fucking smart... he does Calculus in a blink of an eye".

"That's scary" shudders Christiane.

"You should see Blisk" shudders Kyle, "That motherfucker is scary... South American Mercenary Commander... he's a quick draw expert... he beated me in a quick draw... I took a bullet to the knee cap" as he shook his head, "But he refrains from combat... he's smart enough to be a commander too".

"Wait... should we hurry back to the Frontier?" suddenly speaks up Barker, "The Militia is going to try something stupid again... they'll need more help and someone to guide them".

"Yeah... That's true" slowly nods Kyle, "Alright... we'll just take a small stop at Toronto before we leave" as he nods at the plan, "Then we head back to the Frontier and rejoin the war".

"That sounds good" nods Chris.

"Alright" nods Barker.

They all smile as they nod at one another, the course of action clearly set for them as they prepared to chow on the food moving towards them.

The food looked delicious, absolutely irresistable! The waitress prepared to deliver the dish professionally, arm raised.

A small, pretty, and hazy little red dot however, steals his attention as he looks at the wall.

It's just a small red dot, nothing out of the ordinary, save for the fact of it's spontaneous appearance.

Oh! It's moving! The red dot glides across the wall and towards Kyle steadily, causing him to smile in delight as he watched the laser disappear. He suddenly comes to his senses, realizing of his stupidity, "Sniper!".

The shot echoes out directly after, and the bullet rips past his head, barely missing as the sound of a whizz was audible. The bullet slams into the wall, causing small chunks of concrete and dust to spray out as the patrons of the underground criminal restaurant draw their weapons.

Plasma Pistols, Laser Rifles, even the occassional Antique Weaponry would be drawed in an instant, the patrons all at the ready as the guns are pointed at the entry points.

"Fuck... who'd take a shot?" asks Barker as the table was instantly flipped, the trained assassins already armed as they were taking cover.

"IMC" replies Kyle instantly, "The CEO really wants us gone... he sent a team after us".

"On your left!" chants a female before the noise of A Thousand Guns fire at once, causing a thundering roar to fill the world as a hail of bullets spray through the windows, ridding of everything in it's path as they teared the criminals to pieces.

Anyone stupid enough to stand in the open were killed in the blizzard of bullets.

The double doors blow open as the two boards of wood go flying into the restaurant, sliding along the ground as the team of IMC pilots flood in without resistance.

The criminals were too busy groaning and moaning in pain, holding the plentyful of holes in their bodies as their blood combined into a sea of scarlet.

Yang grabs the tables flipped on their sides, throwing them over her shoulders to search for the target.

"Go..." orders Kyle to Chris, Barker, Stacy, Lee, and the Itagakis, "They're after me".

"So why are you staying!?" whispers Barker in confusion.

"I have a plan for myself... just go!" orders Kyle in turn, "I'll distract them!".

"Are you!?" frowns Stacy before Lee tugs on her, causing her to sigh and shake her head as the team quietly sneaks into the kitchen.

"Fuck... I didn't think they'd really leave me" realizes Kyle, "Shit... Fucking Heroics".

Kyle's a Self-Confessed Moron, if you've yet to figure that out.

This situation really brings out his lack of intellgence.

Smart on Paper, Dumbass in Reality, Kyle for the World.

Yang pretty much tears the booth he was hiding in apart, revealing him as he was reflecting on his lack of intelligence, "Priority Target Spotted" calls out Yang.

All their weapons turn to him in an instant, Yang bringing her hand to her hips, "Found you asshole" smiles Yang.

"Shit..." realizes Kyle as he looks around, hoping for a saving angel of some sort, "Uh...".

"No where to Run" smirks Weiss.

"Igottagodosomething!" yells Kyle in turn before he bolts it.

He sprints past Yang in a hurry, before diving into the male's restroom, "Ahah!" yells Kyle from inside.

"Is he stupid?" asks Weiss.

"Kyle you moron" sighs Cilcia as she brings her palm to her face.

"Idiot" shakes Blake.

"I'm coming in!" smiles Yang sadistically.

"Hey! Ladies can't enter the Male's Restroom!" yells Kyle, "Laws of Society, Bitch!".

"I don't understand how the CEO sees him as a threat" comments Jaune in disappointment as Yang kicks the door down.

"Ah! Female in the Male's! Female in the Male's!" was screaming from inside, followed by sinister giggling.

The loud noises of urinals being smashed, toilets flying about, and a masculine, yet feminine scream constantly echoing from the bathroom for the next two minutes.

"Ahh! No! Stop it!" cries out Kyle, "Oh! Actually! Ahah!".

"Hey! Stay still!" orders Yang.

"Constraint!" chants Kyle.

"Get off me!" frowns Yang.

"Not a cha... AH!" followed by the noise of a wet cloth slapping against the wall.

"Should we check on them?" asks Cilcia as she turns to Ruby.

"No... Just Give Yang a Few More Minutes" smiles Ruby in turn, "She's just making him more... 'cooperative'".

"Woah! Feisty ain'tcha!?" before the sound of glass smashing was audible.

What's going on in there?

The door of the restroom blasts open as Kyle is thrown out like a ragdoll, several bruises and cuts visible on him as he rolled along the ground. Yang steps out after him, cracking her knuckles eagerly, her uniform somewhat tussled, however she had sustained zero injuries in the comedic battle inside the bathroom.

"O~ Shit~" groans Kyle as he begins to crawl away with his arms, Yang laughing sinisterly as she walked after him.

Hesitating to Help, Cilcia prepares to go after and help him, however, Weiss sticks out her arm and places it across her chest, "Don't" orders Weiss.

"But..." starts Cilcia.

"She's not allowed to kill him" replies Weiss, "She shouldn't perform any... 'drastic' moves".

"Ah! Get off me!" complains Kyle as Yang steps atop of his back, looking down to him as he begins to wriggle, and squirm under her weight.

"Don't say that to a girl" smirks Yang as she steps on the back of his head, "You're coming with us".

"Damn Right I am" nods Kyle in turn, surpising the pilots briefly.

"You're... going to surrender?" asks Cilcia slowly.

"No point" shrugs Kyle, "No Escape".

"Maybe he might be as smart as they say" comments Ruby.

"Can I 'tap' you?".

"Nevermind".

**2 Hours Later, Back Aboard the IMC Flagship**

"Let go!".

"It seems that the pilots have captured him" smiles the CEO slowly as he turns around to the double doors.

The automated doors open, revealing Yang, who was dragging along Kyle, followed by the rest of RWBY and JNPR.

He was securedly restrained, top of the line gear being used to subdue him as the objects dared to electrify anything attempting to touch it.

He was wearing highly-magnetized, electrical cuffs. Made of Titanium, the secure cuffs were securedly locked onto his wrists, restraining them together. There was no key hole, only a pass code to deactivate the magnetics to unrestrain the user.

Failure to input the right password/Attempting to tweak with the cuffs themselves results in the user and the inputter to suffer massive shocks from the cuffs. The shock was enough to immobolize a man in a 5 second duration.

His eyes were blindfolded, as per standard prisoner protocol to prevent prisoners from having a chance of escaping.

His legs? Cuffed with the same magnetics.

How about his mouth?

Oh, his mouth is simply duct taped over, because you gotta give the original method some love, right?

The CEO chuckles aloud, clearly happy at the sight, "Excellent Work...".

"It was easy" smirks Weiss, "He hardly put up resistance".

"We recovered his weapon" nods Cilcia as she reveals _Vox Humana_, allowing the Matte-Black of the Gun to glow beautifully as the grunts and administrative officers gawk astounded.

"Mm!" comes from Kyle, who was attempting to say something.

"Be quiet" orders Yang as she whacks the stock of her rifle against his head.

"So this is the rumored gun huh?" asks the CEO as he slowly takes the rifle from Cilcia, "This is... better... than I anticipated".

"Mhm!" nods Kyle with blindfolds.

He takes another whack from Yang.

"What about the other pilots?" asks the CEO, "Did you execute them?".

"Negative" shakes Blake, "The Other Targets Fleed while we were recovering our Primary Objective".

"That's Alright" nods the CEO, "We have the Omega".

"Mm.m.m?" blurts from Kyle.

"Oh do you want to talk?" sarcastically asks the CEO as he smugs.

"Mhm!" nods Kyle.

"Miss Xiao Long... Go ahead" smirks the CEO as he nods to Yang.

"Gladly" smirks Yang before she grabs one end of the duct tape.

She rips it with all her might, causing a loud tear to be audible as Kyle grunts in pain, the once growing mustache and facial hair now stuck to the duct tape as he whimpered in pain.

"Fucking... Fuckity... Fuck~" cries out Kyle in pain slowly as his eye continued to twitch repeatedly.

"Permission to Hit?" asks Yang as she throws the duct tape to the side.

"Granted" nods the CEO.

"Finally!" smirks Yang as she winds back her right arm.

"Oh shit..." states Kyle followed by the knock out. He just falls onto his side, face red in pain as his eye continues to twitch, Yang cracking her knuckles with satisfaction.

"What's the plan?" asks Ruby, "We got him... now what?".

"Despite of the fact that he's been a pain in my ass..." comments the CEO as he frowns at Kyle, "He's far too useful to simply execute".

"'He's far too useful to execute'" remarks Kyle, "Quit talking like I'm a fucking tool".

"I'll make you obedient" frowns the CEO, "Spyglass" as he turns to the rest of the command deck.

"Sir?" asks the Automated Intelligence.

"Have the Labs prepare a Neurax" orders the CEO, "And have them ready for neural implants".

"Neurax?" asks Kyle aloud.

"Right away Sir" confirms the AI.

"Now... does that answer your question Rose?" smirks the CEO as he turns around.

"Yes Sir" nods Ruby.

"How the hell are you so obedient?" frowns Kyle.

"I'm disappointed Kyle" sighs the CEO, "I expected you to be as smart as your test score".

"Wait..." slowly realizes Kyle, "The Neurax... Neurax Worm..." before he turns to the CEO, "You clever bastard".

"Exactly" smirks the CEO as he adjusts his glasses, "Officer Bradley".

"Yes Sir?" nods one of the administrative officers.

"I want you to supervise the surgery" explains the CEO.

"Why... if I may ask?" asks the officer.

"I want you to dig through his memories" explains the CEO, "I want you to double check through his time in MCOR... Any intel that can be used will be appreciated".

"Of course sir" nods the officer.

"That means..." trails Kyle before he turns his head to Cilcia, "She's not herself..." before he gets the whole picture, "This whole IMC army is bullshit... from the ground up".

"That is only half-true" smirks the CEO, "Neurax Worms are quite expensive to produce... therefore I only have them implanted into some of our best soldiers" as he chuckles, "You'll be one of us now... luckily... I may even let you be a pilot".

"Fuck off" frowns Kyle.

"Watch your language" orders the CEO.

"I don't bow down to a cunt like you" frowns Kyle.

"Oh.. but you will soon" smirks the CEO, "Hold onto what you can... I'm about to make you the most obedient dog of the force".

"Kiss my ass" remarks Kyle.

"Watch your mouth" orders Blisk, "Be happy that you're being put back into the force... if you were anymore useless... I would've gladly killed you".

"Fuck you... you're even worse" frowns Kyle.

"Schnee... Silence him" orders Blisk.

"Gladly...".

**1 Hour Later, Neurax Surgery**

He's held down with tens of straps, JNPR &amp; RWBY pilots stationed in the corners of the room, armed with guns, Officer Bradley sitting behind shatter-proof glass, footage being displayed across the ship.

He wasn't sedated... no... the CEO wanted him to feel every minute of the hell he's about to go through.

"Right... let's explain this quickly" speaks Officer Bradley over the intercoms, "The operation goes like this... First... we split open your cranium... and then we implant the Neurax worm" as he types something onto his terminal, "Expect this to hurt... despite the fact that your brain normally won't feel it... we've made sure for your operation to hurt".

"Asshole" frowns Kyle. He struggles against the straps to no avail, only for them to automatically tighten as he finds himself unable to move at all.

The team of Four MARVNs quickly march in, painted white and red to signify medical staff as they surrounded around him.

"First part" smiles Officer Bradley.

He sees the MARVNs' begin to move surgical equipment to the top of his head.

The sound of a buzzsaw was audible, and it was LOUD. Almost as quick as it began to be audible, he felt an intense, stinging sensation begin at the top of his head. The pain was instantly unbearable, almost enough to make him cry as he cringes in pain, however unable to move away as the metal containment was too much.

RWBY &amp; JNPR were clearly amused at the sight, all smiling as they watched him get sawed.

Suddenly, a large spurt of blood shoots out, causing red to spray forward and onto the white, sterile floor, surprising everyone present.

"Oh... Shit!" frowns Kyle painfully as he goes against the strap.

"There's no point" states Officer Bradley, "No escape Kyle... this is what you get for being a pain in the ass".

"Argh!" screams Kyle in pain as the MARVNs' quickly work on the bone, causing a loud, obnoxious noise as the metal penetrated the bone.

This is too much.

The pain... his head is being opened up while he is aware.

He could feel the air invading his brain.

This is so wrong.

He passes out from the pain.

He can only hope for lady luck to pull through for him on this one.

**Memories, Kyle's Own**

It was a warm, summer day. School's Prom is coming up, and he's got plenty of girls asking him for his company.

He was the same Kyle as the present. Handsome, charismatic, smart. He was quite popular in high school.

Cilcia? She had grown a bit in the 'body sense'. Back in highschool, she was beautiful, it's true, but she didn't have the breasts that the boys were obsessed about, and her ass? Not too much of a sight.

He's quite popular as most could tell, he's one of the best looking in the class afterall.

"So..." trails Kyle as he was hanging out infront of the school, Cilcia standing before him, school bag slinged over her shoulder casually.

Cilcia sighs, "How's your Prom?" asks Cilcia.

"I got some girls" shrugs Kyle, "Ashley asked me... Jill too... and a few more" as he takes a deep breath, "How about you?".

"I got no one" sighs Cilcia, "How are you so popular?".

"It's all the face Cilcia" winks Kyle in turn, "You'd get more boys... but you're a flat chest" as he winks, "Flat chest".

"Shut up" frowns Cilcia as she blushes slightly, "You're the worst... why are we friends!?".

"I got you that A+ during School" winks Kyle, "Like it or not... we're the best of friends" as he chuckles, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You'll get some guy to ask you out".

"Yeah... Right" remarks Cilcia.

"I expected you to be more nice to your crush" remarks Kyle instantly after as he leans back.

She is stunned as she leans back, "W-What?".

"Don't act dumbfounded" smiles Kyle, "Ashley told me who you had a crush on... I'm not surprised it was me though" as he jokingly winks, "I'm so handsome afterall".

"S-Shut up" blushes Cilcia as she looks away.

"You don't have a Prom Date... Right?" asks Kyle.

"Course not..." sighs Cilcia as she continued to look away.

"In that case..." trails Kyle, "Cilcia... wanna be my prom date?".

"Sure" smiles Cilcia as she turns around instantly.

**Meanwhile, His Present Mind**

He can't feel anything.

He only knows that there's going to be a worm inside his head, controlling him.

He's about to be forced back into the IMC, and play as one of their big enforcers.

He's going to turn against his beliefs, he's about to return to the enemy, he's about to fight for evil.

God knows what will happen to him.

The IMC might even make him their model soldier.

That's terrible in his eyes.

The MCOR are the wannabe saviors of the Frontier, and the IMC are the saviors of the Public.

It's two different 'goods' here.

In each others' eyes, they are the enemy.

So where does that put him?

He's the people person.

He's the one who wants to do what's right.

That makes the IMC AND MCOR good.

So who's the real enemy now?

IMC's methods are highly questionable.

MCOR's efforts are highly questionable.

The CEO is a corrupted, intelligent, yet kind man.

Frank is a stupid, mysterious, yet nice man.

This makes the line between 'enemy' and 'friend' very blurred.

This is the ultimate war.

The Great Titan War is nothing.

The Frontier War is about to dig it's way throughout the universe, and is about to rip secrets out of hiding.

But there will always be the one question that will be left unanswered.

**Who was the Enemy?**


	10. Stealing from the Thief

He can't feel a damn thing. Is he alive?

Sure as hell doesn't feel like it. His skin is cold to the touch. His body has gone numb. His head has a splitting ache. He's obviously in a room, the cold air hints it.

It's an infirmary.

The smell of medical alcohol, and the noise of the andriod also hinting it as he laid on the bed. The android was closeby, the sound of soft metal twisting, the traditional sound of mechanical ligaments moving nearby his bedside.

It's peaceful in a sense, he's been in the infirmary plenty, it's war afterall, so injuries are a usual occurrence.

The soft, occassional, bump coming from the IV tube meant he was getting his usual dose of sustenance, meaning he's been in the infirmary for a while.

Wait... why is he in the infirmary?

Upon coming to ask the question, his eyes slowly open, to point straight up to the blank, plain, boring white ceiling. The Android seems to notice his eye's opening instantly.

The Android turns to him, "Consciousness Returned... Sending Report". A loud, obnoxious, metallic screech fills his ears as he shoots up, cringing all the while as he looked about the room. It was an IMC infirmary.

He's feeling fine aside from the splitting headache.

Leg's fine, although he remembers Angel City's Building Collapse.

Maybe he's been passed out for a while now.

But why can't he remember anything? "Pilot... Wasser... you have... 4 Messages" brings up the Android as it went about it's duties.

"Wait... Pilot?" asks Kyle in confusion.

"You have recently recovered from an unidentified organ failure" answers the Android, "You were Comatose... The CEO will be on his way to...".

The door opens before the android finishes.

The CEO was the man to enter, smiling proudly, happy as can be. Kyle attempts to better himself, quickly fighting the numbness as he straightens into a solid stature, "Sir!" salutes Kyle instantly and obediently.

"At Ease Kyle" orders the CEO as he quickly settles into the seat by the bedside.

"Sir?" asks Kyle, "I'm sorry to ask... but what happened?".

The CEO turns to the doorway, nodding to someone not in sight, "You... had an unfortunate accident".

"Accident?" asks Kyle.

"I think... it's best if we have the perpetrator herself come explain it" replies the CEO before he gestures to the doorway.

Weiss is pushed in, frowning, obviously annoyed, however she quickly nods and strides up to the bedside, standing tall and in a well-mannered posture. She was acting quite refined, something's up, isn't it?

"Pilot Schnee here was the one who confessed to accidentally putting you in harms way" comments the CEO, "Explain the Situation Schnee".

"I... May or May have not..." trails Weiss, "Accidentally spilled some of our Medical Equipment... into your Morning Coffee...".

Kyle's stoic.

"And... due to my... carelessness... You went comatose for a few weeks..." sighs Weiss, "I truly am sorry about this incident... I can't believe my recklessness got one of our own pilots in a near-death experience!".

Oh... Right... Pilots love each other.

This was a new experience either way, her apology was legitimately sincere, for the first time ever. He could feel a true apology from a pilot now, guess he needs to get used to it, since the pilots will be doing this instead of blaming him.

"A-A..." trails Kyle unsuredly, "Apology Accepted".

"I'll make it up to you" nods Weiss determinately.

He's never going to get used to this.

"Oh... No need" nervously responds Kyle.

"No... Please" interjects Weiss, "I must make it up to you".

"I... Alright" gives in Kyle in turn as he also sighs.

"Now..." steps the CEO, "You must want to know what's going on, correct?".

"I guess that'd be kinda nice?" replies Kyle unsuredly, "My Head Hurts".

"The Medical Equipment she had spilled was part of our Experimental Shipment" states the CEO, "Once you consumed it... it...", before the CEO frowns, attempting to find an explanation.

This should be a straight forward explanation, maybe it's his lack of wording that's bugging him.

"Ah! The Equipment was flawed!" nods the CEO rapidly as he puts on a fake smile, "Yes! And due to the flaw of the anti-biotics? The Drug repeatedly attacked your organs! A few minutes later, you're laying on the floor" as the CEO claps his hands together nervously, "That makes sense, no?".

Kyle's confused.

"Wait... so... it was a flawed product?" asks Kyle.

"Yes..?" unsuredly nods the CEO.

"So... a Product of the IMC... had a flaw...?" repeats Kyle.

The CEO hesitantly nods.

"So... a major flaw... went undetected?" asks Kyle, "Do you not understand how dangerous that is? We could've killed half our troo...".

"Shh" commands the CEO instantly, "I understand the risks... and it was a one-time incident, never to happen again".

"Riiight..." slowly nods Kyle as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Nonetheless" sighs the CEO, "We had several advancements... and I've promoted you to Pilot" as the CEO stands up, taking a look at his universal watch, "You've had several enchancements performed on you...".

"Such as?" asks Kyle.

"Optical FAS Implants" replies the CEO, "For a while you had Advanced Adrenal Stimulation and Cloning".

"Oh... I did?" asks Kyle with mild confusion.

"You are hereby autheticated to leave the infirmary, and to reintegrate yourself back into the IMC" nods the CEO as he prepares to leave, "Do not mind the grunts if they do act... 'sour' around you" as he quickly walks out with Weiss.

Kyle yawns tiredly, "I need coffee".

**Meanwhile, Militian Rendevouz**

"What is the current situation?" groans Frank as the MCOR Officers have gathered for a Emergency Meeting.

"We lost our forward Operating Base on Troy" nods one Officer.

"We've lost nearly half our troops" nods another Officer.

"We're lost our equipment and ammunition with the base" nods another officer.

The door slams open as MacAllan marches in, throwing a vanilla folder onto the table, "And we just lost Kyle".

"What?" asks the officers in unison as they turn to MacAllan.

"We just Lost Kyle Wasser" repeats MacAllan, "Intelligence just came back with a confirmation".

"So he's been captured?" asks Frank.

"Worse" frowns MacAllan as he gestures to the vanilla folder, "He's been re-converted back to IMC".

"What!?" yells Frank at the top of his lungs as his voice echoes through the swamp.

"Intelligence reported that Kyle Wasser has been successfully reintegrated into the IMC as a trained

pilot" repeats MacAllan, "The Envelope includes pictures and details".

The Large Union of Officers quickly rip the envelope open, slipping out pictures, documents and distributing it all around.

Detailed Analysis on the Current Situation was given from implanted agents. From a few grunts, to a rare administrative officer giving an explanation on the conversion.

They begin to brainstorm the situation, in hopes of finding a solution to the now, huge problem.

**IMC Flagship**

"Hmm..." trails Kyle quietly as he sat alone in the cafeteria, grunts having their lunch, the pilots quietly eating.

Alone, sitting with himself and the mug of coffee.

He's trying to remember what has happened. The CEO is just an elective of the company, he can't just take his word for it.

The CEO is there to regulate the community, regulate the work force. He should be able to remember taking the spiked coffee if he did take it though. His body shouldn't just forget about it happening.

And why the hell does he have a splitting headache?

He hasn't seen Cilcia either.

That's kinda strange.

She's normally swinging by to greet him by now. She's probably busy.

Or she's just sick.

That's common.

Yeah, that makes sense.

Nonetheless, he needs to focus.

Memory.

Where is it?

What has happened?

Maybe the CEO was l...

**WHAM**

He takes a powerful slap to the back.

"Hey!" smiles the blonde brute happily as she slammed his back.

"Huh?" blurts out Kyle in mild surprise as Yang plops down next to him comfortably, rather, in a oddly-friendly way.

"How ya doing bud!?" smiles Yang instantly as she grinned her wide smile, eyes closed, obviously in a good mood for once.

The grunts are snarling as they shot him dirty looks.

"Wh-Why are you talking to me?" asks Kyle in confusion, "I thought... you hate me".

"What!?" smiles Yang happily as her lilac eyes pop out and reveal themselves, "Hate you? You're funny!" as she giggles girlishly.

This is new.

"Wh.." starts Kyle as he blinks at her repeatedly, as if he's gesturing, 'Are you serious?'.

He's as confused as a deer in headlights.

"Man!" smiles Yang as she takes a peek at his coffee, "You take your coffee black? You're a real serious guy huh? But that's cool too!".

"Y-Yeah... I guess I'm serious" shrugs Kyle slowly as he slowly recognizes the situation, "How do you take your coffee?".

"I don't drink coffee" winks Yang happily, "Coffee tastes Terrible".

"Hey..." frowns Kyle, "Coffee's one of the best things ever".

"Nah" winks Yang, "I drink Strawberry Sunrise".

"Alcohol?" asks Kyle, "Seriously? What type of pilot drinks alcohol in the morning?".

"This one!" smiles Yang proudly as she pounds her chest weakly, causing her breasts to bounce from the impact.

She's blunt and honest when she's not pissed at him.

"So..." trails Kyle, "What's with the sudden change in treatment?".

"Huh?" asks Yang cluelessly.

"You know..." trails Kyle, "Back when I was a Grunt".

"Oh!" smiles Yang, "Yeah... Kinda sorry about that" as she rubs the back of her neck.

Oh, maybe this might be a possible exploit.

"Yeah!" frowns Kyle, "You should be! Do you not know how bad you were to me!?".

"Yeah..." trails Yang as she looks downwards, "Kinda sorry...".

"You should be!" repeats Kyle as he pouts, "I can't believe you'd do such a thing to your fellow pilot!".

The grunts all growl in unison.

Yang does not notice the growl as she looks up to him with the best puppy-face she could muster.

It's strangely cute, as her lilac eyes vibrated softly, and her lips quivered innocently.

Dear god, he feels terrible for scolding her now.

"I'll make it up to you..." trails Yang.

"Oh?" smiles Kyle immediately, as if the exploit has worked, "How?".

"Depends..." trails Yang as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Well..." trails Kyle before he takes a quiet sip of his awaiting coffee, "I've missed a lot of things... what happened while I was in the infirmary?".

"MCOR sucked a butthole" comments Yang, "They're practically on their hind legs... one little nudge... and they should fall".

"Ah... So the war's about to end?" asks Kyle in turn.

"Pretty much" shrugs Yang, "After this... we get transferred back to Earth... or we get positions in an IMC Defense Force".

"Huh" slowly nods Kyle, "Welp... Militians are fucked" as he smirks, "Atleast I can go back home... my parents will be happy to see I made it through the war".

"Cool" smiles Yang, "I'd like to get back to my family too... I mean... Ruby's my sister and all... but it's not the same without parents... you know?".

"Yeah... I get what you mean" nods Kyle in response, "Your parents are just always something special... family's first... that's the important part".

"That's true" nods Yang, "Couldn't have said it myself... If I was smart enough to say that!".

"Pft" smiles Kyle in turn before he takes another sip of his warm coffee.

The PA systems of the ship takes over, "Will all Pilots please report to Titan Hangers for Emergency Briefing".

**Titan Hangers, 10 Minutes Later**

RWBY, JNPR, and the Monarchs of Hearts are assembled in the hangar.

The CEO abruptly enters, the flock of administrative officers following in as the pilots turn their attention. "Attention Pilots" orders the grunt in gold and white as he marches in after the CEO.

The pilots look at one another briefly before turning to the CEO, who was on the phone.

"Yes... I'm aware" nods the CEO calmly as he marched before the pilots, pacing calmly as he did.

Kyle shrugs calmly as he looks at the administrative officers with mild curiousity.

They were paying all their attention on him, eyes burning at him as they scribbled and documented on a constant rate. Curious, he turns to his trusty partner, Cilcia, "Hey Cil... What are they documenting?".

"Mm?" shrugs Cilcia in turn, "Who knows? They're weird".

"That's true" chuckles Kyle in turn, "Geeks, all of 'em".

"Hehe Yeah!" smiles Cilcia in turn, "Geeks!".

"Right... Yes... I'll be sure to send a security team for you... Right... Goodbye" sighs the CEO tiredly to the phone before he hangs up, "Fucking hell".

"Sir?" asks Blake, "Why'd you call us?".

"The Militia is launching a full-scale retaliation attack on us" replies the CEO.

"We just wrecked them..." commented Ruby.

"What a bunch of fucking retards" agrees Kyle.

"Idiots... I swear we're fighting against idiots" sighs Jaune.

"I know" sighs the CEO, "But that's not really why I called you here...".

"Huh?" asks Kyle in surprise, "Then why'd you call us?".

"We have an Administrative Officer coming in from the other entry point of the Frontier" explains the CEO, "He holds critical information that we need to finish off the militia... I believe Militian Intelligence has gotten a wind of the Officer, and he needs escort".

"So you wnt us to pull him out?" asks Blake.

"Correct" confirms the CEO, "But we still need an Boarding Party for the Militian's Final Fleet heading this way".

"So you're about to split us into two squads?" asks Kyle. 

"Exactly" nods the CEO as he gestures to the adminstrative officers, "Considering of your recent recovery... we will put you in charge of the Escort Mission".

"Alright" shrugs Kyle, "Just shoot anything that tries to shoot at us".

"We've also placed you onto the Escort Mission due to a Personal Request from the Officer!" calls out one of the administrative officers.

"And Miss Romana..." slowly starts the CEO, "You are responsible of the Boarding Assault".

"Sure thing" nods Cilcia.

"Who's on what team?" asks Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long..." starts the CEO, "You are assigned with the Escort Mission".

"Alright!" smiles Yang, "Easy Work!".

"Miss Schnee..." announces the CEO, "You are assigned to the Escort Mission".

"Of course" nods Weiss.

"Miss Rose... You're assigned to the Boarding Assault".

"Okay..." nods Ruby.

"Miss Belladonna... The Boarding Assault".

"Right..." sighs Blake.

"Miss Nikos..." reads the CEO, "Escort Mission... The Administrative Officer has Requested you Personally".

"Sure" shrugs Pyrrha.

"Mister Arc... Boarding Team" sighs the CEO.

"Alright!" beams Jaune.

"Mister Lie... Boarding".

"Yes Sir" nods Ren.

"And... Miss Valkyrie... Boarding".

"I got it!" beams Nora.

"Escort Team, You are moving out now" orders the CEO, "In your Ship, you will receive documentation on the Operation... Good Luck out there".

"Alright... Let's move out" sighs Kyle as he stands up, grabbing his Rifle with him as he turned to leave.

"Wasser... One last thing" calls out the CEO.

"Yes?" asks Kyle in turn as he turns to look.

"You forgot this..." before _Vox Humana_ was thrown to Kyle.

He catches his weapon with ease, dropping his generic model onto the floor, "I guess I did...".

**Sector 4A, The Planet of Gridiron, Escort Team**

"Alright... Stay quiet" ushers Kyle softly as he crouches down before the large abandoned IMC reservoir, "Intel Suggests that the Militia already setted up an outpost here to intercept the VIP".

"This shouldn't be too hard" smiles Yang quietly as she joins his side, "We just go in... Get the VIP... and Pull out".

"I doubt it'll be that simple" comments Weiss quietly as she crouches down behind a large rock.

"Has it ever been simple?" smiles Kyle softly as he joins her cover.

"What's the game plan?" asks Yang softly as she moves close to Kyle, staying right infront of him as Kyle fumbled out a map.

"Our VIP should be hiding near the Pipe Room at the Opposite End of the Facility" comments Pyrrha.

"Alright... we're about two minutes off from the Utility Building here" points out Kyle as he moves his index to the structure near the bottom right of the map, "We'll need to cut through the facility... and we're probably have to go in loud".

"Are you sure about going in loud?" asks Pyrrha, "We're outnumbered here".

"I think it's better if you contact Command" suggests Weiss.

"Yeah" nods Kyle before he triggers his radio, "Blisk, This is Echo Team... We need a better sit-rep of the Abandoned Reservoir".

"Echo Team, this is Blisk, I'm running a scan for you... Just hold on" nods Blisk over the radio.

"This map is kinda pointless" points out Yang, "Why'd we even get it? Blisk has a sit-rep on the spot".

"We can refer to the map if we need better guidance" replies Kyle softly. He peeks his head over the rock, and takes a sharp look at the abandoned reservoir.

Now, the atmosphere of this planet is substantially weaker than the minimum to fully support life. Radiation is everywhere, and the only reason the IMC pilots are able to take cover in the sunlight outside the facility, is that they are wearing lead-lined combat equipment.

Without their equipment, they'd be dead in 10 seconds from the heavy dose of radiation. 

"This is Blisk... I have formulated the best possible route for you to take... I'm uploading it to your FAS Systems" announces Blisk abruptly as Kyle brings his head back down, turning to face his squad, who were all downloading the new details.

His optical-implemented _FAS_ was the first to be updated.

The nano-droids quicky began to restructure themselves to create a mini-map on in his vision, showing a blue outline of the facility, and a large blue dot to signal his position. A trail painted yellow began to formulate itself through the facility.

The trail would take him through the Utility Building, and giving him a short burst through the open before invading the Pressure Control Building. He would have to cut through the building to the other side, before moving straight to the Pipe Room.

A simple path, but red dots completely filled the rest of the map. Larger Red Dots was moving throughout the facility.

Dear God, this Facility is filled to the brim with Militian Troops.

"It appears the facility is heavily guarded Echo Team" warns Blisk.

"No shit Sherlock" frowns Kyle as he stared at the display, "We'll need to divert their patrols to get an opening to the Pipe Room".

"How do you suggest we do that?" asks Weiss as she looks over the rock and at the facility.

"Do any of you have a data knife?" asks Kyle.

Pyrrha quickly slips one out, "I do".

"Perfect" nods Kyle as he takes the knife, "This should be perfect" before he triggers his radio, "Blisk... I'm requesting access to a Level – 3 Wifi Virus".

"Why would you need that?" asks Blisk.

"I'm planning to directly insert the virus into the Defense System of the Facility" replies Kyle.

"And have their own droids fight them... I'm uploading the virus to your knife now" nods Blisk in understanding instantly.

His data knife took on a shade of red briefly before returning to normal, hinting to the successful implementation of the virus.

"You'll need someone to watch your back" comments Pyrrha, "It's a simple upload, but you'll need someone to go along".

"Alright... One of you just follow me, the other two can secure the Utility Building".

"Me and Snow Angel will get the Building" beams Yang, "Pyrrha, watch his back".

"Of course.." nods Pyrrha.

"Okay, keep quiet, no survivors" instructs Kyle before he turns away, "Let's move Pyrrha".

"Right behind you" nods Pyrrha.

The duo stand up, before beginning their full fledged sprint towards the Water Pump Control Area.

As they sprinted towards the building, one of the doors to the building bursts open, and out walks a group of specters.

Kyle, upon seeing these, purposely drops onto his chest and onto the searing heat of the sand, while Pyrrha stopped and stared, dumbfounded.

The Specters were turning towards their direction as they saw movement, and they were about to get spotted.

However, Kyle grabs Pyrrha's arm, and pulls her down and next to him as he placed and arm across her back, and purposely threw handfuls of sand atop of them.

"What are you doing?" frowns Pyrrha.

"The Specters can't see too far" mentions Kyle, "They make it up with the ability to use Heat Signatures. If we throw burning hot sand atop of us, that should throw them off and we'll be good".

"Oh..." nods Pyrrha, "Right... Good Call".

The Specters stop and stare in their direction for a few seconds, before it continued to look around it, before they prepared to continue their routine patrol.

Kyle slowly rises up, sand falling off him as he did as he watched the Specter Squad turn the corner without incident, "Alright... Let's keep moving".

"Right behind you" nods Pyrrha as she joins his side once more.

"I'm surprised the Militia has access to Specters" comments Kyle.

"So you've also noticed?" comments Pyrrha, "I never anticipated the Militia to have Specters since the First Day I joined the IMC".

"When did you join the IMC?" asks Kyle.

"The Beginning of the War... I transferred in as an Adminstrative Officer" explains Pyrrha, "But they began testing Physical Ability... and I did exceptionally well... so I was re-trained into a pilot".

"So, originally, you were supposed to be one of the Command Deck Officers?".

"Correct" nods Pyrrha before they press up against the wall, right up against the door frame as the sound of mechanical walking was audible inside, "How are we going to do this?".

"Let me do something" replies Kyle in turn before he turns and looks inside.

His eye locks onto the security camera watching the room, "Blisk... can you patch my FAS into that camera?".

"Patching you through".

**Meanwhile, Bish**

"Hm..." trails Bish tiredly as he stared at his monitor.

He's stationed in the Swamp, but he's watching security feed of the Operating Outpost on Gridiron. Nothing out of the ordinary, just camera feed showing the grunts, titans, and specters going about their patrols.

However, one of the monitors expand to fill his screen.

In red, the words, '_INTRUSION DETECTED_'.

Frowning, he leaned back towards his keyboard, and began to trace the Encrypted Device back to it's location. After a few seconds, it traces itself back onto the IMC's Flagship.

Bish realizes what must be happening, and notices that the feed was being redirected to a third party.

He begins to trace the signal.

A figure in red is marked, and his sit-rep view of the Outpost displays the position of the figure.

Dropping his frown, he began to intrude into the feed.

**Back to Kyle**

"Alright... I've got eyes inside" announces Kyle silently as his left eye was showing feed of the camera.

There was a lone specter monitoring the Water System, in an apparent, indefinite guarding duty.

"We'll go in... I'll deal with the Specter" explains Kyle, "Watch the Entry way to the right... An MCOR Grunt might walk in".

"Copy" nods Pyrrha.

The two silently crouch inside, and the Specter paid no notice as it watched the water system.

He quickly slipped inside, before his left eye's feed begins to turn into a mess of bright yellow, blue, red, and green. Blinking violently as he stumbles, his eye aching at the sudden violent interruption of bright colors.

Kyle throws the dataknife to Pyrrha, "Get the droid! Someone's fucking with my FAS!" before he drops onto his knees, bringing his hands to his eyes as he painfully held his face.

"Pilot... Do Not Watch the Feed... You will suffer a seizure" warns Spyglass, "Tracing Signal".

"I know I'll get a fucking seizure!" frowns Kyle as he shuts his left eye, however it doesn't matter, the nano-machines are inside his cornea, so it doesn't do him any good.

Pyrrha, easily strides up behind the specter, before stabbing the knife into the mess of wires and cables that was it's neck. Encryption Keys riddled into the knife, but it quickly decrypted the algorithm, before reinserting a new encryption into the system.

The Specter de-activates, before re-activating, and the new orders are quickly wired in by Spyglass. The Specter leaves the room, and the sound of gunfire outside starts, followed by shouts. "I got the Specter" announces Pyrrha, "Wifi Virus Uploaded... Kyle?".

"Blisk! Stop the Signal!" requests Kyle painfully, "My fucking head hurts!".

"I'm trying" frowns Blisk from the other end, "This Fucker's got a good encryption".

"Ending... Feed" announces Spyglass before the violent burst of colors end, returning his vision painfully as he groans, holding his face in his hands.

"Fuck... me" groans Kyle.

Suddenly, a new feed enters his left eye, depicting Bish, "Kyle Wasser?".

"Who the fuck are you? What are you doing in a Secure IMC Network?" frowns Kyle instantly as he pops his head up.

"Hello? Kyle? MacAllan wants to talk to you?" asks Bish.

"MacAllan? James MacAllan? MCOR's Field Commander? What does HE want?".

A new feed enters his left eye, this time, It's MacAllan himself, "Wasser... Do you read me?".

"How the hell are you getting through IMC Network Security?".

"'IMC' isn't a very good password" remarks Bish.

"I agree" shrugs Kyle before he frowns, "But what are you doing on this network?".

"Do you not remember us?" frowns MacAllan, "You were Ex-MCOR...".

"I don't fucking remember being in the MCOR" frowns Kyle, "You've fucked up MacAllan... I'm coming after you".

"Jesus... What's gotten into him?" asks MacAllan.

"I dunno" shrugs Bish, "I'd say a Brainwash?".

"Bish... Run an Internal Scans on Him" orders MacAllan.

"Alright!" nods Bish as he begins to eagerly type onto his keyboard repeatedly.

His FAS systems forcibly deactivate, before his _FALS_ system locks down, effectively restraining him down, as the mechanical component's prevent his legs from moving.

"Hey... what the fuck?" frowns Kyle.

"Oh... And that Virus is dealt with" announces Bish, "Isolated the File... And Deleted... Re-Encryption's already done... I also had the liberty of putting the base into full alert".

The Alarms go off.

"Excellent Work Bish" nods MacAllan, "And I want you to insert a Virus into the IMC's Navigational Systems".

"That's not going to work "frowns Kyle, "Spyglass is our AI... he'll isolate the file within a nano-second".

"Kyle? Are you there?" smirks MacAllan.

"Stop talking like we're friends!" frowns Kyle, "I don't know who you think I am! But I'm working for the IMC!".

"Kyle! A team of Grunts is moving in!" frowns Pyrrha.

"Just a minute!" nods Kyle.

"Nah..." shakes Bish, before an audible 'Ding' is heard, "Hey! My Pizza Pocket's done!".

"Bish... the scan?" sighs MacAllan.

"Oh... right" nods Bish before clicking is heard, "Hey... There's something here...".

"Get... the... fuck... out of my head!" orders Kyle in turn.

"No Can Do Boy-Yo" smirks Bish, "Your IMC dude is trying to wipe me off... but I'm just going to give him a little virus" before clicking is heard, "Upload is complete".

"Hey... MacAllan.." trails Bish, "I'm sending you the scan... you shou.." before the feed ends, with Spyglass appearing.

"Signal Deleted... Pilot... Enemy Forces are converging on your position".

"I kn.." starts Kyle.

"There's Wasser! Restrain him!" orders a grunt from behind.

Kyle's FALS System fails to respond to his movement, and the grunts pin him down quickly.

"Knock him out!" orders another grunt.

"Kyle!" frowns Pyrrha as she turns, weapon raised.

A herd of Specters bursts in from behind her, weapons at the ready. One of the Specters fire, and the bullet instantly impacts Pyrrha's left calf, jerking her down and onto the ground before the Specters get to work capturing them.

Kyle continues to resist with all his might, and his sheer strength is enough to complicate the process as the grunts press down on him, "Goddamnit! Stop moving asshole!".

"Fuck off!" frowns Kyle, "Get off me!".

"Kyle! They've gotten to full ale..." starts Yang as she bursts inside the room from behind the grunts.

"Yang! Run!" orders Kyle.

"Not a cha..." starts Yang as she raises her weapon.

A titan comes from behind, and grabs her with it's mechanized fist.

"Ah! Let me go!" angrily frowns Yang as she struggles against the massive fist.

"I got the Girl with the White Hair!" goes over the radio of one of the grunts.

"Good! We got the others!" nods the grunt atop of Kyle's back.

"Let... me... go!" frowns Kyle as he continues to struggle.

"I'm sorry Kyle" apologizes the grunt as he stands up, pulling out his Strangely-Modified Hammond.

"What are you?" starts Kyle before the man pulls the trigger.

Two needles stick into Kyle's neck.

A violent shock immediately strikes the body.

The remaining pilots receive the same treatment from the strange, new weaponry.

As the shock ends, and all that's left is Kyle barely conscious on the ground. The worm was de-activated in the shock, and a man in a suit paces into the room.

"Do you have him?" asks the man.

"Yes Sir... He's been successfully restrained...".

"Good... We must take these pilots to the Swamp... The Internal Scans have brought back a new discovery".


	11. The Man Who Found Himself Lost

This shit is happening again.

He can't feel shit. His arms aren't moving, his legs are numb. Hell, he can't even feel his heartbeat anymore. The cold was getting at him, and the thick, musk smell of insects, mud and oil was filling the air.

His head has another splitting headache. Except, this time is a lot worse than the last. He can't put a name on himself.

It's nostalgic. It feels familiar to be unsure about your identity, now that he's thought about it. As a child, whenever life wasn't treating you well, you'd question of your existence.

In this case, he's questioning of his identity, which seems so distant from him. He should know his name, but he can't. Was his name Brian?

No, Brian doesn't slip off his tongue well.

**Who is he?**

He can't answer it.

Hell, he's not sure about anything anymore.

All he knows, is that something has happened.

His eyes begin to open slowly. It felt alien, strange, as if he was a baby taking in the vision of it's first glimpse of the universe. Except, he's not staring to the eyes of surgeons who would smile and take him.

No, he's staring up and into a bright light, and the silhouettes of handfuls of figures were standing overhead, looking at him intently. His hearing was impaired. Nothing more than blurred voices that blended in together in a symphony of judgement.

He felt the words, that must've been scolding him for the mischiefs that he may have formed in the chaos of the past. But, he doesn't know what he's done. He doesn't know the situation.

All he knows is, **he's alive**.

His vision was hazy from the light of whatever-the-hell was shining at him, and his head was burning in agony silently. Suddenly, the splitting headache increases in intensity, and his whole body began to ignite in a non-existent flame. The screech of a metal object was heard, and one of the surgical figures was reeling back in surprise and disgust.

The surgical team began to surround around him, and began to work harder at the top of his head.

He woke up in an operation, that explains his situation.

The sound of metallic drill is heard, and it fills his ears before his body begins to jerk on it's own accord.

His arms were ready to start entering combat, because his instincts are screaming at him to start beating the shit out of the people around him. But, he's being forcibly restrained by magnetic-locks, that were far-too strong for him to free himself from.

His whole body is going into overdrive from and overwhelming gut feeling, and his pupils are dilating intensely as everything would dim and brighten as he struggled to fight against the restraints.

His voice, however, was pacing itself. He was in full control of his voice, strangely enough. Realizing he can communicate, he speaks aloud, "What is going on?", his calm voice surprising the people around him visibly, who were still struggling against something atop of his head.

His hearing was fading in and out, but he doesn't need clear hearing to understand the people around him.

A female voice asks, "What the hell? Isn't this thing tampering with him?".

"What thing?" asks Kyle in turn.

"It's putting him in denial!" frowns a male voice.

"I'm not in denial" frowns Kyle's voice, as his body continues to fight against the restraint, "Who are you? What's going on?".

"Tear that thing off!" frowns a different male voice.

"It's stuck to his brain!" frowns the female voice, "Try pulling on it!".

"I don't think pulling on something stuck to the brain is a good idea" warns Kyle, "You may cause permanent bra...".

"Pull!" shouts the voices in unison.

And like that, his vision just turned black, his hearing disappeared, and his ability to think left existence.

**Unknown Time Later**

He's been gone.

He doesn't have a track of time.

He doesn't have knowledge of his well-being.

He doesn't even know if he can feel alive.

But then, after a lone time. After what felt like an eternity.

He was able to feel his body.

Skin cold to the touch, dried lips that have gone flaky, and muscles that felt new. His brain felt fresh, as if it had finally been used after years of endless rest.

His eyelids were light as feathers as he raised them. They went up instantly, and his pupils began to adjust to the new lighting conditions around him.

He awakens on an infirmary bed, and the deafening silence of the planet. The thick smell of oil and grease had disappeared, and all that's left is the smell of mud and insects. He turns slowly to his right.

The IV stand had ran dry a while ago, and it was merely decoration at this point.

That does explain the questionable thirst and hunger he has though. His stomach was groaning, as if it had been doing so for an eternity, and his body was pressing him on for liquid sustenance. His left arm was raised weakly, and brought to the IV tube.

He rips it out violently, and throws the tube to the side as he grumbles in annoyance. He begins to sit up right slowly and gently.

His bones ached, as if they haven't moved in years, and upset to be moving now. With small difficulty however, he manages to sit up right to take a look around him.

He's in an infirmary tent, but there was no medic supervising. He understands he's in a war, his combat uniform told that much.

But what's the IMC?

It's a patch on his uniform, but he doesn't understand the meaning.

That doesn't matter now. Right now, he needs to understand his situation better.

Slowly bringing his legs off the bed, his bones pop into operation systematically. Ever-so-gently bringing his feet onto the ground, he attempts to put his weight onto them.

It was alien to be able to feel his weight on his feet, but he gets used to it quickly as he stands up slowly and carefully, holding onto the bed for support.

Managing to get upright, he realizes, that he must've been alone, the lack of noise hinted so. Slowly stumbling forward, he made his way to the lone, metal desk before him, where a lone clipboard laid.

After the sensation of his body quickly became familiar, he quickly grabbed the metal chair, pulling it out and settling in as he leaned over to the clipboard.

Picking it up, and bringing it to his eyes, he began to read.

'_Patient Number – 42TR9_

_Patient Name – Kyle Wasser (Ex – IMC, Recovered MCOR Pilot) _

_Date of Admitance – 21/09/3402 (Universal Established Date, 21/09/6402 in Earth Date)_

_Stability – Stable_

_Current State – Comatose, Light Brain Activity_

_Reason for Admitance – Recovery from Brain Surgery_

_Description of Illness – Brain Infestation_'.

He stops there, as he didn't want to know anymore. A brain infestation? That's sick, that's terrible.

And he had brain surgery for it.

He cringes slightly, but then he realizes, he can't remember the surgery.

Wait, did he EVEN have surgery?

That doesn't matter, he needs to find someone to ask something. He begins to stumble towards the exit.

Pushing through the flaps that were the entry-way into the tent, he slipped out into the Swampland. Nearly collapsing onto the mud, which was significantly less sturdy than the tent, he stumbles forward.

As he regained balance, he cocked his head up, and took a look around him.

Remnants of an Outpost surrounded him. The Base had been hammered by something HUGE.

Smoke was still rising from the buildings around him, and the ancient stones of what could've been a civilization had been pulverized into dust and gravel.

The metal buildings was something along the lines for the military, except it wasn't as refined, and it seemed makeshift. But, that wasn't clear, since it was wrecked by something huge.

Chunks of armor and weaponry also laid waste around in the mud. Covered in the mud water, and rusted to the point of no use, it was a sad sight. A large force must've been stationed here, and they were completely trashed to dust. Corpses were in the fires, and remnants of arms, legs, and heads was visible, bobbing up and down in the mud water, locked in their final expressions.

Some of sorrow, some of anger, some of surprise, and few of final joy. It was sad, but he can't pity something he doesn't understand fully. Raising his bare foot from the mud, he began to slowly make his way through the areas of the Outpost.

The tent he was in was spared, for whatever reason it could've been, it was spared. Atleast he's alive, that's all that he can be grateful for.

Sloshing through the mud, he stepped over sharp glass from the wrecked buildings, avoiding the dirty corpses, and dodging the remnants of weaponry. Looking around at the remnants of the chaos, he spotted out something that could be helpful.

A small, hidden building could be seen from his position. Positioned underneath a cliff of dirt, hidden carefully to avoid easy spotting.

Quickly stumbling towards it, it made the base become more visible.

Remnants of Giant Mechs were also present. Titans laid in the waste of battle, some burning, few smoldering, and none in working condition.

Finally entering the hidden building, his soaked, and dirt feet quickly move onto the cold, metal panels of the floor. Stumbling past the automatic doors, he entered the facility.

It was a small communication's array of some sort. It wasn't permanent, but it was designed to be kept for a good while. Most of the equipment was shot to pieces, damaged beyond repair. But he notices documents laying about.

Corpses of Men in Greenish Military Uniforms laid about, with the patch of _MCOR_ on them.

Still no clue about the factions, but than doesn't matter. Walking past the undisturbed corpses, he moved over to the nearest document, which was slipped in the hands of a female in the uniform.

Taking it gently from her hand, he brought it before him.

Nothing important, just a letter from the stranger's family. A regard and wish for well being from the family, but the unfortunate reality remains hidden from them.

Setting the paper back onto the girl's chest, he takes another look around.

A lone, computer terminal was left undisturbed. Stowed away in the corner, hidden in plain sight.

Quickly stumbling over, he leaned towards the monitor.

'_From – Captain MacAllan_

_To – Outpost Sanctum_

_Subject – Evacuation Plan_

_Description – In the Event of an IMC Assault, MCOR forces are to prioritize the evacuation of Priority-1 Equipment to Designated Vehicles. Active Defense of the Base must be kept while Evacuation is in order._

_Once Priority-1 Equipment has been evacuated, evacuation of High-Ranked Persons will be enacted into a different set of vehicles with armed defensive teams._

_Designated Rendevouz Point in the Case of Base Loss, is Currently 123 Miles North of Outpost Sanctum'_

He stops there.

An evacuation must've happened, and he was unfortunately left behind. He needs to find these people. It's his only hope of learning of what has happened.

Manning up and Ironing his Will, he began to sprint, in what felt like months. He knows the game now, he needs to find a vehicle, he needs a weapon incase whatever wrecked the base comes after him, and he needs some food.

He just hopes he can scavenge whatever he needs.

**6 Hours Later, Unknown Location**

He's freezing cold in his uniform. He managed to get some new clothes, a jacket, new boots, the food and water he needed, and a B3 Wingman. It was raining quite hard in the swamp-planet, and he was getting soaked in his humvee.

Unfortunately, the only humvee he could scavenge, that had fuel, was one without a roof. But, he didn't mind the drench of the rain, he didn't mind the cold of the world.

He had a **radio**.

That's right, a **radio**.

Not one for making communications.

But one for listening to music and broadcasts.

With the advancement of Technology, the range of broadcasts widened incredibly. Broadcasts could reach across the universes, breaking time and space as they did, to ensure instant receiving of the signal.

He was listening to vintage songs from a radio broadcast back from Earth.

They were playing a song from nearly 4,000 Years ago (Earth Time), a song by a small historic band known as _Coldplay_.

_Coldplay -The Scientist_, was playing on his radio loudly, managing to beat the noise of the the rain slamming against the hood, the ground, and the echoes of wild animal.

Just a soothing song for him to listen too while he drove tiredly.

The song seemed to fit for him in a nostalgic sense. Despite of the incredible diversity in music in the present Universe, he had a taste for History. And luckily, one radio station had access to the past.

He has no idea how far he has driven, all he knows is, he is getting closer. The miles seemed to pass silently as he stared at the future, listening to the hundreds of historical songs that buzzed past him. Ignoring the Down Pour of Water. Ignoring the cry of animals and the buzz of the insects. Ignoring the trees that would occassionally obstruct his path.

He just wants to know what's going on. His B3 Wingman is his only defense. But it's all that he needs, as his observation has showed little animal life that would be a threat to him, considering the speed he was going, and the large amounts of herbivores on the planet.

Soon, he finds himself parked, quietly leaned against his seat, and blankly staring at the path before him. The mist has grown thick, and he can't see any further than he 10 feet. With such a risk, comes the requirement for a break.

But that's alright, he's not in any rush right now.

He justs wants to understand his situation.

Why he can't remember anything anymore.

Why he felt like he was just re-born.

Why he was spared.

Why he wasn't dead.

Then, he finally gets something he hasn't experienced in a while.

**Sleep**.

**The Following Morning**

Softly opening his eyes, he catches glimps of the canopy above, where small holes in it was allowing a burst of sunlight through. Almost as soon as he woke up, he adjusted his seat, and quickly got to driving, shifting gears before slamming the accelerator with determination.

The vehicle roared to life as it began to drive, undeterred from the break as he continued his way to the base.

Now with his mind refreshed from the rest it needed.

He decides to dig into the lost memories that he wants.

There's only four faces he can remember currently, yet, he still doesn't know their names.

One.

A Blonde Woman. A gorgeous face, one that a man would kill to see. Lilac eyes, one that would dazzle you and leave you in the dust of awe and honor. A smile, one full of confidence, one of constant pride and joy.

Two.

A Different Blonde Woman. A very familiar, lovely face, one that he's seen plenty of in the lost past, one that many desire. Passionate Hazel Eyes, ones that would dig into his own, eager to know more about him. A smile of compassion, one that would be ready to help him if it's needed, a smile of happy confidence and pride.

A deep sense of nostalgia, and familiarity hits him as he thought of the remembered face.

Three.

A Scruffy, yet good looking Man. A shadow of a beard visible on his face. An estimatable face of around 40 years old, and features that have been worn extensively, meaning that he has seen many things, good and bad. A warm smile, one of trust, one of gratitude. Plain Brown Eyes, that looked into his own for guidance, and ready to help him.

Four.

A hidden man. A shadow casted across his face. Facial Features that he can't identify. Eyes that seems to change color from Emerald Green, to Blood Red, and Deadly Black. The Different Eyes colors gave the same feeling. A look of expectations, a look full of judgement. No smile, just a plain neutral expression. One that signifies a strong, professional conduct, one that signifies authority.

He hits a bump on the road, and causes him to snap out of memory and onto the road. Quickly regaining control, he continues his drive, repeating the faces of the four different people that his memory only holds.

Now that he thinks about it, the thought of the two women he remembers kinda does make his heart feel a little weaker than usual.

Noticing this, he repeatedly thought about them, finding amusement in the strange sensation as he did. He doesn't quite understand this feeling.

It felt familiar, but he can't put a tab on it. Not a clue what it means either, probably just a funny thing that happens with women.

Shrugging he decides to take a look at his passing surroundings.

Tall trees that exceed the height of buildings and homes. A foresty-swampland that fills your vision. A light mist that builds up at night. A thick canopy above.

It's a planet that's habitable for life, and civilizations must exist on this planet. Though they must be rare or extinct, considering of the destroyed, glyphed stones he saw when he first woke up. Suddenly, he finds himself slamming on the brakes, causing mud to fly up from the sides as he regains attention.

It was a large, metal gate before him, and two large towers stood by the gates. A pair of MCOR Grunts were occupying each tower's top, and were all looking at the vehicle with mild curousity.

Unfamiliar with the man in the car, they speak up, "Whose there?".

"...", Kyle finds himself a little lost, "I... Is this the rendevouz base?".

"Whose asking?" frowns a grunt in the other tower.

"...", he can't put a tongue on his name, the only thing he realizes is that this is really the destination he's been looking for, "Hey... can you let me in?".

"No way buddy!" replies a female grunt occupying the same tower, "Turn your ass the other way and get out of here!".

"Whose at the gate!?" shouts from inside the base.

"Nothing MacAllan!" replies a grunt, "Just some clueless asshole in one of our humvees!".

"What!?" shouts the man.

"Some asshole in a humvee from the old base!" replies the grunt.

"Wait! I'm coming up to take a look!" warns MacAllan.

Kyle sat in the car, dumbfounded and unsure how to respond. Should he draw his weapon?

Maybe he should, threaten them to get inside?

No, they're better armed, just look at those guns!

Suddenly, a whistle from overhead draws his attention, "Hey! Guy in the Humvee!".

He looks straight into the eyes of the man. He recognizes the face instantly, it was one of the faces he can remember.

Shadow of the beard, the eyes, the features. It was the same guy.

The man looked visibly surprised to see Kyle, "Hey! Is that you?".

"...", Kyle doesn't reply, he justs tilts his head unsuredly.

"Holy shit!" realizes MacAllan, "You survived! Hey! Open the gates! Get everyone out of the barracks now! He's alive!" before he jumps out of the tower, his shouting still audible inside the base.

Now they're warming up to him?

The hell's going on?

The metal gates unlock and open, as the grunts who manned the towers gestures him into the base. He drives slowly and carefully into the base, parking right infront of the gate unsuredly as he looked around.

The man who he can't fully remember is running through the buildings, and people were starting to flood out, and started to surround him.

The gate shuts loudly behind him, effectively entrapping him. Pretty much the entire army that occupies the base has flooded out, and they were all staring at the vehicle intently.

He's unsure how to act, hell, he's still lost as ever!

But, his instincts are telling him to step out of the car and walk towards them.

Trusting himself, he took a step out of the vehicle, and began to pace towards the grunts, pilots, and Administrative Officers.

They began to whisper amongst themselves loudly as the man from before runs towards him.

He is suddenly grabbed on the shoulders by the man, who was smiling widely, "Holy shit! It's really you!".

"...Me?" unsuredly asks Kyle as he points at himself.

"Yeah!" smiles MacAllan, "I thought you died! Hell, everyone thought you died!".

"Is that really him?" asks a male pilot as he begins to jog over curiously.

"Yeah!" nods MacAllan as he grabs Kyle's face, jerking it towards the man, who slaps his forehead in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned! If it isn't Kyle!".

Kyle... Yes... that's his name. **Kyle Wasser**.

"It's... me..."slowly and unsuredly nods Kyle, as if he was trying to convince himself of his identity.

MacAllan turns around, "Get Cilcia Here! Hell, get** THE FOUR **here!".

Just as he said that, a female breaks through from the crowd, "I'm here... what's the big dea..." before she comes to a lost of words.

He takes a good look at her shocked face.

It's the second woman he can remember.

Hazel Eyes, Beautiful face, just as he recalls, and his heart is doing that weird thing again.

He is unsure how to respond, as a smile couldn't slip on without a reason, and his frown couldn't come on without reason, so he just maintained an unsure expression.

MacAllan turns to Cilcia, "He's alive! Can you believe it! He survived!".

"Wh... What did I survive?" asks Kyle in turn.

"You had an operation!" replies MacAllan, "They messed up something during the operation... Afterwards you didn't wake up!".

"I... What?" asks Kyle unsuredly as his expresion becomes worried.

"Do you not remember?" asks MacAllan in surprise.

Cilcia runs over in a hurry, "I... Is that really him?".

"Hey... Get Doc over here!" calls the Pilot next to MacAllan, "I think something's up here!".

"Yeah... I told you he'd be fine" smiles MacAllan as he turned to Cilcia, "I think you should check?".

She brings her hand up, and reaches towards Kyle's face.

He moves back, "Who are you?" asks Kyle in confusion as he stepped back from Cilcia, who seemed surprised from his reaction.

"Haha... Funny Kyle" chuckles Cilcia playfully.

"What's funny?" asks Kyle as he steps back once more, "What's going on? First I wake up in a infirmary tent... then I find myself lost... now this?".

A Medic comes running over, "What's the Problem Barker?".

"Something's up with him" points out Barker as he points at Kyle, "Can we get a check on him or something?".

"Is this something that happens after a coma?" asks MacAllan.

"Kyle... It's me... Cilcia..." explains Cilcia ever-so-gently.

"I... Cilcia?" asks Kyle unsuredly, "I... I'm... Kyle... Right?".

The Medic frowns instantly, "Here... follow me... I need to run a scan...".

**After the Diagnostics Scan**

"Well... I have good news and bad news..." sighs the medic as he shuts off his terminal, standing up and turning to the three people standing next to him.

Our Patient, Kyle Wasser, is on the bed, staring at the ceiling unsuredly.

"Good News..." nods Barker.

"He's in good shape" replies the Medic, "His organs are perfectly healthy... a little malnourished, but he's digesting food right now... His bones have undergone small, disuse atrophy, but getting in extra calcium should be fine for his case... He's in good shape...".

"That's a relief" sighs Cilcia, "Atleast he isn't hurt...".

"What about the bad news?" frowns MacAllan.

"He seems to be suffering from one of the following..." trails the Medic, "It's Either A Bad case of Retro-Grade Amnesia... or this is Post-Traumatic Amnesia from the surgery" as he frowns.

"Amnesia?" asks Barker in surprise, "So he can't remember anything?".

"I'd say this is a Permanent Retro-Grade Amnesia... The Surgery did knock him up" recounts the Medic as he frowns, "The MRI says he has some brain damage... But He should recover and be able to retain memories in a few more days... it's already been healing a little".

"Wait... Retro-Grade Amnesia?" asks Cilcia.

"Yes... It's permanent" nods the Medic, "He doesn't remember anything... I'm surprised he was able to know his name... and he seems to retain little information... and I have managed to slip out the information with the images that were processed".

He gestures to the monitor above Kyle.

An image of Cilcia pops on, "He's able to retain facial-features and is therefore, able to retain memory on people... but he only recounts a total of four from the images...".

"So, does he remember me?" asks Cilcia with worry.

"No, but he does understand that you're significant in a hidden manner" explains the Medic, "He doesn't know why... if you were going to ask... He only knows that he must've known you".

"He... doesn't remember me..." mumbles Cilcia as she steps back, a little stunned at the new information.

"No... he does" replies the Medic, "He doesn't know the details... but he remembers you".

"What about the other images?" asks MacAllan.

Another picture is placed on, and it resembles Yang Xiao Long.

"Pilot Yang Xiao Long" announces the Medic, "The Converted IMC Pilot that we had the Operation on" as he takes a minute to recount his memory, "Surgery on her was easier than Kyle's... Her worm was much more simple and easier to handle... And she didn't receive brain damage during her surgery".

"Why would he remember Yang?" asks Barker, "He's hardly been arou...".

"That's not 100% factual" interrupts Cilcia, "He did know her when he was part of the IMC... back when you recovered them... he was on the mission with Yang".

"But why her?" asks Barker, "He was partnered with Pyrrha Nikos".

"He did have history back in the IMC" replies Cilcia, "They didn't get along TOO well when he was a grunt...".

"Okay...?" unsuredly nods Barker, "I still don't get it".

"Next Image" orders MacAllan.

An Image of MacAllan slips on, "Oh... it's you" sighs Barker.

"This was expected" replies the Medic, "He had a strong affiliation with you".

"Alright... Final Image" sighs Cilcia.

The shadow of a man slips on, the eye colors continue to slip between various shades of colors.

"The CEO..." recognizes Cilcia instantly, "Kyle'd remember an asshole like him no matter what happens".

"So... that's pretty much it" sighs the Medic, "He can't remember anything much... You'll need to restart everything...".

"Does this include his thing in battle?" asks Barker.

"No... his motor functions are fine" replies the Medic, "Re-Teach him basics of a gun... and he'll become the trooper he was before".

"But he's no the same guy anymore..." sighs MacAllan.

"No... he isn't" nods the Medic, "But... this can be a good thing... You can build a new relationship with him... Maybe become better buddies? Make him more friendly? Go nuts, he'll try his best, just tell him 'It's what you used to be like'.

"Huh?" asks Kyle.

"Nothing Kyle, You can get up now".

"Hear that Cilcia?" teasingly smiles Barker as he nudges Cilcia, "You can make him your 'boyfriend' now".

"Shut up!" frowns Cilcia as she blushes lightly, "Wait... How'd you know!?".

"Yang gave me your diary" smirks Barker, "There's some pretty sick fantasies in there Cilcia... But I won't judge your fetish!".

"Asshole!" frowns Cilcia as she punches Barker, "And Yang!".

"Atleast he's alive..." sighs MacAllan, "But Amnesia... Damn... that's gonna take a while to get used to".

"Now..." sighs the Medic as he turns to Kyle, "Make sure be getting lots of calcium... Your bones are atrophied... and they're going to need some calcium to rebuild with..".

"Alright..." slowly nods Kyle obediently.

"That's all" nods the Medic, "I suggest you take him to the range... quickly get him to combat-status".

"Cilcia... want to do it?" sighs MacAllan, "I'm pretty sure that you'd lik...".

"Yeah..." sighs Cilcia softly, "Here... Kyle... Follow me, will you?".

"Sure" shrugs Kyle as he stands up.

MacAllan quickly left the infirmary, and his voice could be heard echoing the base, giving the news.

Surely, everybody was stunned.

They were familiar with Kyle's prior behaviour.

A Very Confident Person. Easy-Going, yet Intelligent. Considered a Womanizer by few, and Easily Liked, Despite of all the drama surrounding him.

All that's left of the incredible figure he was before is nothing in comparison.

A confused man, who's intelligence may have left, who's confidence had disappeared, who's Womanizer ability had faded away.

Cilcia began to lead him out carefully, looking over her shoulder at him with mild worry as she learned of the news.

Debating mentally over his past and his present, she decides to test something.

She turns to him, "Hey Kyle?".

"Yeah?" asks Kyle.

"Do you remember me?".

"I..." sighs Kyle softly, "I can't really... I... Um..." as he seems to enter a flustered state, "I want to... but I only knew your face... when I woke up... I'm sorry... were we related?".

"N-No..." sighs Cilcia in turn, "Just... Good Friends..." as she takes another minute, "Hey... What's your favourite song?".

"That's easy" smirks Kyle instantly, "Fireflies... Owl City... You should know this!".

"Kyle?" smiles Cilcia instantly.

"Yes?" asks Kyle.

"Do you know me?".

"..." Kyle loses the smile, "No...Not really... I think I knew you...".

"How did you answer that question earlier? That was your favourite song back then..." asks Cilcia, stunned and confused.

"I don't know..." sighs Kyle, "It just came up in my mind... and I really liked it when I thought about it".

She's lost. But then she realizes it.

Kyle's Kyle.

He's never really gone now is he?

There's always going to be the small part of him that stays behind.

The conscious Kyle may be gone.

But Sub-Conscious Kyle must've stayed behind.

That means there's a part of Kyle that'll always stay.

She smiled to her realization, and turns to Kyle, "Nevermind... Here... let's go to the range... I want to teach you something".

"Okay".

**IMC Flagship**

"Sir... You need to see this" panics an Administrative Officer, "One of our spies have reported back".

"What is it?" asks the CEO, "The Militia is Defeated... Why are you panicking?" as he raises a glass of whiskey to his mouth, quietly taking a sip.

"Kyle Wasser is confirmed alive!" explains the officer.

The CEO lets out a spray of Whiskey and Saliva, sending it into another Administrative Officer's face. "Ah!", yells the surprised officer as he jumps away, soaked in whiskey and saliva.

"WHAT!?" shouts the CEO.

"Kyle Wasser is confirmed alive sir!" replies the Officer as the Command Deck's Glass formulates a picture of our Forgotten Hero.

"My God" frowns the CEO, "What is his status?".

"Spies report that..." starts the Officer before he smiles, "Kyle Wasser is suffering from a Permanent, Retro-Grade Amnesia following the Surgery performed to remove our Neurax Project".

"Oh... You scared me!" smiles the CEO as he starts laughing, "It's good to hear Kyle Wasser does not retain memory".

The Command Deck's glass is replaced by the silhouette of a man in a arm chair, whose face was pixelated, constantly swapping between a female and male facial silhouette, "You SHOULD be scared..." warns the man, "I do not like the idea of that... Dunce running around alive".

"Sir..." frowns the CEO, "He does not retain memory".

"But that does not mean he doesn't retain his ability" frowns the figure. The voice was digitally-edited to mix between a female and male voice.

"I... I understand" sighs the CEO in turn.

"Good... I expect him to be dealt with before he becomes a large nuisance..." frowns the figure before transmission feed ends.

The CEO sighs, "Have Spies monitor Wasser for any activity".

"Right away Sir".

**The Swamplands, Hidden Base of the Remaining Militians**

The Deadeye never disappeared.

Kyle Wasser.

The name that must be feared by the enemy on the battlefield.

An accuracy that is feared of, an accuracy so great, it is thought to be unachievable, an accuracy so **perfect, **man and machine stand no chance against him. The man with the skill of 1,000 men on the battlefield.

From an Imprompt Titan-Repair Mechanic, to an Ace Pilot, he was unbelievably flexible. As a Grunt that he was in the IMC, he was compared to Hyumu Hellsing, the absolute best of the Universe. Now, that's a feat.

All that's left, is a man in search for his identity. A man who is no longer able to call himself, 'Kyle Wasser' without doubting it. A man with Retro-Grade Amnesia in a rather cliché situation, where the woman who loved him is left with a man in search for his memories.

But, that doesn't bother Cilcia too much. Afterall, it's an opportunity to bond stronger than before, right? He'll believe anything she wants him to believe.

But that wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be the same without the challenge of getting his attention. It wouldn't be the same without his terrible humor. It wouldn't be the same without his confidence.

It's still Kyle, and that's what keeps her happy with his survival. Despite of his lack of memory, his sub-conscious is still the person she loved. Despite of his lack of memory, it's still the same person who raised her whenever her parents were busy.

It's the same person she fell in love with since the day she met him.

Just because he has amnesia, doesn't he mean it's impossible for his memory's return. It's just impossible for it to return in time, but she just needs to expose him to his past to see if it works, right?

The gunshot takes her away from her hopes of recovering our old Kyle, and returns her to observing Kyle.

He hit the target perfectly, the familiar glint in his eye as he took aim once more. It seems that Kyle's god-like accuracy never faded slightly, it was just as good as she remembered.

He even has the familiar 'glint' that crosses over his eye whenever he took aim. The casual, smile of the man she loved was even there as an extra memorabilia.

But she knew this was a sign for something.

It was a sign that it's time for her to return the favor.

Now, it's his turn to _Count on Her_.

She was always able to Count on Kyle, so now it's her turn to do the same for him.

But that's alright, she knew the time would come sooner or later.

And she'll gladly hold his hand to lead him forward, just as he did the same for her when they were younger.

A deep bond that's shared between the two. A bond beyond that of a brother and sister, a bond deeper than wife and husband, a bond that can't be broken, one that Fairy Tales talk about.

The glint in Kyle's eyes captures her attention as she watches Kyle systematically breathe out, before the his signature 'rapid-fire' returns. He fired through the target without trying, hitting the targetting with extreme prejudice and excellent competence as he brought the gun back, equally surprised in himself.

"You're just as a good as I remember" sweetly smiles Cilcia happily as she watched Kyle turn to her as she spoke.

He smiles lightly at the compliment, turning red slightly. It was cute, now she gets to see the side of Kyle that seemed non-existent.

His **shy side**.

"Hey, what do I do now?" curiously asks Kyle.

"Oh uh..." trails Cilcia as she snaps out of thought about his shy-side, "We can take a break... We'll go to the cafeteria".

"A-alright" nods Kyle obediently.

**The Cafeteria**

As the doors open, all the eyes turn to see our Forgotten Hero. Man of the Hour, Kyle Wasser. A few whispers could be heard, but Kyle strolled in, and headed straight for the coffee pot.

Strange, he can't directly recall liking coffee, but his hands seem to move on their own as he poured out a mug. A pure black coffee filled the mug, and the strong smell of the coffee filled his nose. His body was eagerly ready to start drinking, and almost systematically, he took a long sip.

Completely ignoring the burning-hot temperature.

Ignoring the Bitterness.

His body just jumped when he swallowed down his mouthful. Despite of what people say, pure black coffee, is the **best **for him. It's straightforward and strong, just the way he seems to like it.

I say 'seem', because Kyle doesn't remember the past anymore!

Quietly letting out a relaxed sigh, he turned around, and quickly occupied the empty bench, sitting alone. He didn't have a preferance that he can remember, but his muscle memory is a beautiful thing.

Cilcia settles next to him, a mug of tea present, and a build-up of sugar at the bottom. Just as Cilcia prepared to talk, a figure sits on the other side of Kyle.

The martini-style glass in unmistakable. "Hey! It's the 'I can't remember shit' guy!" smiles Yang happily as she settles in quickly.

"I'm sorry..." starts Kyle, "Do I?" before he turns to her.

He freezes mid-word.

The weird sensation in his chest occurs once more.

It's **her**.

The **other girl** he can't fully remember. The same lilac eyes, the same gorgeous face. Just the way his photo-memory served him. He's lost for words, and the only thing that can pop out is, "It's _you_".

"Huh?" asks Yang in surprise, smiling casually all the while, "Didn't they get the silly little worm out of your head? You're still weird!" as she giggles happily.

Yang Xiao Long was one of the First Pilots under influence of the Neurax Project. Ever since her capture, she had three surgeries to remove the worm. First, was the worm itself.

Second, was the Microchip embedded in her pituitary gland, designed to stimulate and have the gland release certain amounts of hormone to aggitate different emotions.

The Final Surgery was to remove the smaller worm embedded in her cerebral cortex, designed to take-over muscle control in the case that the primary worm is removed.

But, in the end, the real Yang finally returned. She claims very limited control of herself when she was first out of surgery, but she's happy to work for the MCOR in return.

"Come on Yang" sighs Cilcia, "He doesn't remember anything... cut him a break".

"He just got here" whistles Yang, "He's hardly been through anything..." before she smiles seductively, leaning towards him and placing her hand on his left thigh, "Yeah... Hardly been through anything...".

"Stop it" frowns Cilcia as she pushes Yang back into her seat, which causes Yang to giggle as she drank down her martini.

"Man..." sighs Kyle, "I wish I still remembered whatever I've been through... I'm lost! And no one will explain me anything!".

"Well... what do you want to know?" asks Cilcia.

"How would you know my memories!" asks Kyle in turn.

"Idiot... I grew up with you" frowns Cilcia, "Seriously... ask me anything... We pretty much had the same history".

"Really?' asks Kyle in surprise, "Whaaat~ No wonder why I'd remember your face..." as he leans back, apparent strike of reality had just hit our lovable retard.

"Ahahahah!" smiles Yang in amusement as she gave a hearty laugh.

"But why do I remember her?" asks Kyle as he points at Yang, looking at Cilcia in hopes of getting an explanation.

"Oh? You remember me?" smiles Yang as she starts to lean towards Kyle.

"And why does she do that?" asks Kyle as he points at Yang flirting so bluntly with him, but of course, Kyle has no clue about the concept of flirting.

"I... don't know" sighs Cilcia, "Who you liked was your thing... Did you love her? Wait, you don't remember" before she starts to argue with herself.

"Oh? You were in love with me?" smiles Yang seductively as she leans even closer to Kyle, uncomfortably close.

"What's love?" asks Kyle in turn as he leans away from Yang, "She's acting weird!".

"Wait... what?" asks Yang in surprise.

"Did you just ask, 'What's love?'?" asks Cilcia, completely stunned.

"Yeah!" nods Kyle, "The hell is love? I don't get it! And you just mentioned it!".

"How do you not know love?" frowns Yang in disapproval.

"He has amnesia Yang" frowns Cilcia, "He's not the same guy".

"No! He's Kyle!" frowns Yang, "Same idiot in the IMC!".

"You remember him in the IMC?" asks Cilcia.

"Of course! Just because I didn't control how I acted doesn't mean I don't remember him!" frowns Yang.

Kyle takes a sip from his coffee, and plants his head onto the table as Yang and Cilcia begin to get at each other. He closes his eyes, and hopes for memory's return. But, he finds an odd comfort in finding two women arguing about him.

Does he understand the feeling anymore?

No, Kyle's not the same without the knowledge of love.

That's what his life was about.

Love.

He was a constant flirt, always trying to find some love from the women around him.

Now?

He doesn't even understand the concept of love.

That's fucking strange for everyone around him.

But, memory will return, nothing lasts forever afterall.

And this will include amnesia, Cilcia will see to the end of it.

**But of course, Kyle falls asleep happily, hoping for the return of his memories.**

** Kyle's Lost Memories, Middle School**

"Hahah!" laughs Tyler.

Now Tyler was the bully of the class. Always picking on the others, bullying for the milk money. You get the bullshit ordeal, Tyler's one of 'em.

"Where'd you get your clothes?" smiles Keith, "The Junkyard!?".

Keith is Tyler's Bully-in-Crime, right hand man, if you will.

Now, Cilcia back then.

She was a pretty girl, trust me, she was. But, she didn't really have a lot of money, and her parents are working hard to get the funds to take care of her. Her clothes are old, and not very stylished, but she liked it, so she never complained.

Bullying was common for her when it came to her clothes.

"S-Stop it!" complains Cilcia with annoyance as the two boys laugh at her, pointing at making the terrible jokes they always do.

"Tyler... Keith... stop it" yawns Mister Aerosmith.

Mister Aerosmith was the Mathematics Teacher for the class. Very lazy as a teacher, and it's a miracle that he was even hired. Doesn't care for his class, ignores the questions, just goes through his lesson lazily, and sits back, reading a book or watching porn on his computer.

Rumors circulate about him paying Tyler and Keith to retrieve panties from Miss Viola, but that's a different story.

The door opens, and in walks our hero, Kyle Wasser.

Young and Good-Looking. The popular of the class, for simple reasons. Calmly walking over to Cilcia, standing inbetween Tyler and Keith forcifully as he looks down to her casually, "Sup Cils".

"Hey..." sighs Cilcia in turn as she turned to her textbook before her.

"What's up? Wanna get to lunch?" asks Kyle, "Lunch Line's going to be long... so Mom made some extra for you" as he gestures to his backpack, "C'mon, let's go eat!".

"Hey! Get out of here Kyle!" smirks Tyler as he shoves Kyle, however, Kyle ignores him.

"K-Kyle... you know..." sighs Cilcia as she motioned to Tyler and Keith.

"Oh look! It's pretty boy!" smirks Keith as he points at Kyle, "Just look at that pimple! HAHA!".

Kyle rolls his eyes casually, "Come on Cilcia~ Let's go eat something~ My lunch's gonna get cold~ We have gym next too~ And I wanna eat before gym~".

"Fatty!" teases Tyler as he points at Kyle's stomach, despite of the fact that he wasn't fat, nor skinny, just the average, healthy adolescent.

"Come on Cilcia" winks Kyle, "Come with me... Let's be a couple~" as he laughs happily.

"Stop ignoring me!" frowns Tyler, "Keith! Punch him!".

"Okay!" nods Keith as he winds back.

Now Adult Kyle has an IQ of 132.

Adolescent Kyle has a very solid IQ.

Kyle ducks and pretends to get up-close to Cilcia's face with his own with a smug.

Keith ends up punching Tyler down and onto the ground.

"Tyler!" realizes Keith as he rushes over to Tyler.

"Keith! You asshole!" shouts Tyler before he punches Keith.

And the Duel started between the two idiotic bullies.

Kyle smiles to Cilcia, "There... Problem solved... Let's eat... Like I said, My Mom made you some lunch".

"Okay" smiles Cilcia as she happily shuts her textbook.

**Time to Wake Up Kyle**

He finds a pair of soft sensations pressing against his back waking him up. He could feel two arms wrapped around his neck gently, and the breathing of the female could be heard and felt against his right ear.

He jerks his head up in surprise, but the voice quietly, and so sweetly speaks against his ear, "Kyle... Do you know my name?".

"Y-Yang..." recalls Kyle, "I heard it from Cilcia...".

"So you do..." smiles Yang softly as she breathed against him softly, maintaining her back-hug, "Do you know what you did for me?".

"N-No?" nervously replies Kyle unsuredly.

This is strange. The cafeteria was empty, no one aside from the duo.

And Yang had suddenly turned quite flirty with him. Hugging him when he sleeps is kinda pushing it.

"...", Yang smiles in turn as she heard him not know what he's done for her.

Yang claimed that she was hardly in control in the IMC.

Now there's the one time where she should've died.

Kyle was the one holding the gun, and it was pointed at her head. But he shot her shin to disable her for the time being, and took off sprinting.

Than there was him being the one helping with her titan's maintenance.

Then it's him on the battlefield watching her back in the first battles.

She's grown fond of him personally. Despite of the attitude she was forced to give him when he was a grunt.

You see, the REAL Yang is quite a sweet girl. She's blunt and confident, but she's quite sweet. Her parents raised her well, and despite of her clubber-like behaviour, it was just a facade for her soft and sweet behaviour.

And this is the real Yang we are seeing, who is deciding to take the opportunity with Kyle, who has helped her in the IMC, despite of their seemingly-fragile relationship.

But now that she's free to do as she's pleased, it's time to confront her helpful little birdie.

She softly whispers in his ear, "You've been helpful... I like you...".

Kyle felt a shiver go down his spine, and the strange sensation of his chest tightening slightly.

Kyle swallows down his saliva nervously as he squirms, "W-What are you doing?".

"Kyle... Do you want to know about your past?" softly asks Yang, a small teasing tone in her voice as she looked at the side of his face, that was blankly staring ahead nervously.

"O-Of course..." replies Kyle, "W-Why wouldn't I?".

"Don't you want to live not knowing about your past?" smiles Yang, "Not know about how hard you worked to get what you are getting now?" as she sweetly gives him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him slightly as he adjusts unsuredly.

"Bu-But why would I do that?".

"Why learn about how hard you work... when you can just reap the rewards?" smiles Yang, "I'd be more happy if I were you..." as she moves one of her hands to rub his cheek gently.

"I don't want to reap rewards..." replies Kyle, "I want to know that it's my work that I've done... I want to know that it's MY reward..." as he grows silent, "Why are you doing this?".

Yang smiles and giggles softly, "You're cute... Do you know that?".

"N-No?" replies Kyle unsuredly.

She leans forward further, allowing her face further and closer towards Kyle's own, "Kyle... Why don't you just take my reward?" as she slowly begins to slither her hand downwards.

"N-No!" suddenly retaliates Kyle as he stops her hand forcifully and gently pushes her back, "Please don't! I don't know what's happened! Everything is happening too fast! I can't keep up!".

Yang is stunned by his rejection of her proposed award, frozen in place, mouth hung open, words frozen, and her heart sinking slowly. That was, before the realization of Kyle's situation hits her deep.

Kyle doesn't retain his memories.

He doesn't retain the memory of working to get the fruits that were bearing for him now. Kyle isn't one for reaping rewards. He's the one who wants to take pride in his work. A man of integrity, he needs to know it's his fruits.

It's admirable. He going as far as to reject his own award just because he wants to know that it's rightfully his reward. He wasn't planning to exploit her if he didn't know she was his fruit.

That charms our sweet Yang further as she finds herself smiling at Kyle's reaction, "Okay... I can wait..." smiles Yang as she leans back.

"W-What?" asks Kyle in surprise.

"I'll wait..." nods Yang assuringly, "If you want to get your memories back... I'll wait for you until then...".

"I don't want that either" frowns Kyle.

"What?" asks Yang surprise.

"I want you to HELP me get my memories back..." replies Kyle instead, "I'm going to need help if I want my memories... so I want you to help!".

He's not so cocky, he's even willing to ask for help from her. She smiles.

"Okay... I'll help you... You want me to... so I will...".

"Th-Thank you...".

"Let's hurry up then..." smiles Yang.

"W-What?".

"Let's hurry up and get your memory back...".

"Can I ask you something?".

"Sure" smiles Yang.

"How long was I gone for?".

"... Are you sure you want to know?".

"Y-Yes...".

"Five Months...".


	12. A Promise To Return Help

A man, who has lost his memories.

A man, who has had his past ripped away from him.

A man, left in the dust to reap the rewards of his labor.

To Tend to the Hearts of Two Different Women who have shown their love for him.

Yang Xiao Long.

Blunt and Honest, Confessed to Him as he woke up with her hugging him.

Cilcia Romana.

Barker mentioned about her making him, her 'boyfriend', and something about her 'diary' having dirty fantasies. That is more than enough evidence for him to realize.

Both, two very spectacular women, who have chosen him as their partner.

Kyle Wasser.

A clueless man who is left in the husk of something great he once was. A man surrounded by tragedy.

A man who was comatose for Five Months.

In those Five Months.

The Militia Lost the Frontier.

The IMC successfully occupies the Frontier, and have already begun Destroying Colonies for Mining.

The Situation is Bad.

But before Kyle Wasser can do anything...

"Here's an IQ Test" suddenly announces MacAllan as he slaps a deck of papers onto Kyle's table, who was sitting quietly, "Kyle... I want you to do these to the best of your ability".

"Sure..." obediently nods Kyle.

He quickly gets started with MacAllan's pen.

"Hey! Kyle!" smiles Yang as usual as she walks over before MacAllan 'shushes' her.

"Quiet... I want him to do the IQ test" explains MacAllan softly.

"Kyle's smart..." smiles Yang, "I remember reading his report... 132 is fucking smart...".

"I need to see if his amnesia affected his knowledge" replies MacAllan, "So he'll re-do the test... if he's as smart as I remember... I'll start having him take looks at some reports I have".

Kyle was blazing through the test effortlessly, his hands were moving over the answers easily, and he was filling in everything with clear, and precise answers.

Yang leans over and presses herself up against Kyle comfortably, watching as he showed his exceptional intelligence.

Ridiculous questions with seemingly incorrect answers were quickly pointed out by him, and crossed the question out systematically. MacAllan watched in his surprise and awe as Kyle's knowledge seemed unfazed, hell, maybe even better than before.

Kyle begins to finish up after 10 minutes of answering questions, quickly pushing the stack forward as he announces, "Finished".

MacAllan nods as he takes the stack up and away, quickly leaving the cafeteria to have someone evaluate the test.

Yang drinks down her Strawberry Sunrise happily, "Nice... I'm still surprised about how smart you are...".

"Is it that difficult?" asks Kyle, "It seemed easy... I just knew how to answer...".

"Well you do have amnesia..." slowly comments Yang as she looks away briefly, "But back then... You had an IQ of 132...".

"But Not anymore" comments MacAllan as he marches in, staring at the sheef of papers with an impressed look, "You're new IQ is 142... That's a 10 increase".

"What? You can get smarter?" asks Yang in surprise, causing most of the grunts and pilots present for breakfast to chuckle in amusement.

"142..." slowly processes Kyle, "Okay".

"... No comment?" asks MacAllan in surprise.

"Huh?" asks Kyle.

"Normally... You'd make a bragging comment..." explains MacAllan before he scratches his beard, "But then again... You have amnesia... and no comment is better actually... so Don't make comments on good things".

"Okay" nods Kyle obediently.

"But you can comment about me all you want~" smiles Yang in turn as she presses her shoulder against Kyle's own, leaning comfortably against him.

"You act weird" comments Kyle.

"It'll seem like that until I tell you what 'love' is" smiles Yang in turn, "But that's okay~ I promised to get your memory back".

"It's Permanent Amnesia" frowns MacAllan, "You WON'T be getting your memories back...". 

"I'll expose him to his past memories" frowns Cilcia as she settles in, "Good Morning".

"Good Morning" greets Kyle obediently.

"Morning" smiles Yang as she sits up straight, leaning away from Kyle, who's shoulders slump tiredly in response.

"Good Morning Cilcia" nods MacAllan as he settles into his seat, "Kyle's IQ is now 142".

"How'd it increase?" asks Cilcia, "He just had amnesia".

"If I had to take a guess... I'd say there's less thoughts running around, so he has a better ability to evaluate questions" steps in Bish.

Bish, our smart, militian I.T guy is here.

"That sounds like the most likely thesis" agrees Kyle, "If I have less thoughts being processed, I am more mentally capable of evaluating questions".

"Be quiet Kyle" smiles MacAllan.

"O-Okay" nods Kyle as he looks away, and back to his black coffee.

"James..." sighs Cilcia, "You're exploiting his amnesia".

"I'd exploit it" replies Bish, "We can train him into an elite... then we can revive the Militia... And we can push the IMC back like he wanted".

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing" frowns Yang, "Make him an elite?".

"You know? Ice Cold Killer?" smiles Bish.

"I'm not Ice Cold" frowns Kyle, "I'm a glacier" before he looks away.

"Sub-Conscious Kyle strikes again" comments Cilcia.

"What?" asks the trio in unison, "He has amnesia... he shouldn't be able to respond like his normal self".

"His main memories are gone" sighs Cilcia, "But his sub-conscious is just... Him, with or without history, it's him... so...".

"She's correct" nods Bish, "The Sub-Conscious seems to remain unaffected in this case".

"So he still makes his remarks without trying..." sighs MacAllan, "And here I thought I was going to enjoy the new him".

"You're an asshole MacAllan" frowns Yang.

"Hey! It's just he's great and all... but this is nice too!" before the two ladies begin arguing against the two men.

Meanwhile, our Amnesiac is silently staring at his reflection in his coffee.

"_Make him an elite_".

Make him into a weapon of mass destruction to defeat an enemy he doesn't even know about?

That seems a little extreme, and can they even do that to him? Make him into the ultimate soldier?

A man without memory, and they plan to exploit him to become the weapon they need.

That seems bad, although it is for the better of whatever cause they're fighting for. Should he like the idea?

He feels like he should, atleast that's his gut feeling, but his rationality is screaming not to. But why not? 

Their cause can be corrupt.

That is true, but this is more than fighting for a cause. He understands that the war is not over, despite of a faction's defeat. Something big is going to happen, and he's about to be pulled into the storm.

But, that storm has yet to come, and time is plenty for his preparation. He has time, and his memories linger in the universe.

Speaking of memories.

He notices something recurring in his dreams. They seem like very short snippets of his life. He recognized it when he was making his way to the base. Whenever he dreams, it's related with him, no matter how small, no matter how big.

But, right now, he needs to finish up this coffee, and listen to MacAllan and the others.

**Kyle's Lost Memories, IMC Recruitment**

"Hello there Young man!" greets a strange man.

It drew Kyle's attention instantly.

An IMC Pilot's Uniform. The same face.

It was unmistakable.

The Legendary, Hyumu Hellsing had just called Kyle over.

"Yes?" nods Kyle calmly.

"You look like you have potential!" smiles Hellsing calmly, "Why not invest your ability into the IMC's Private Army? Please take a read of this pamphlet!" as he hands over a small pamphlet to Kyle.

He opens it calmly as he took a read.

'_Hey there Candidate! _

_Our Selected IMC Representative sees Potential in you! This is fantastic! We need more people with any sort of Potential to join..._

_The __**INTER-STELLAR MINING CORPORATION'S **__Defence Force!_

_**YOU**__, can enlist today! Become the Hero that you've always dreamed off as a child! Fight for the __**IMC**__, ensure the Future of the Universe!_

_Enlistment may be tough, but the spirit of competition is more than enough to pull you through! The pay is great as you go up, and your priviliges increase too! Take the following for example!_'.

He stops reading there, shrugging, "Not really interested...".

"That's not the attitude you should have!" smirks Hellsing, "Maybe if you join... You can become as great as me!".

"I'd be better than you" smirks Kyle calmly in turn.

Hellsing doesn't take it nicely, "Do you know how hard I worked to get here... Boy?".

"Nope" replies Kyle, "Can't be hard... IMC is a mining corporation... Not some Military Force".

Oh, how wrong he was then.

"Think you can do better?" smirks Hellsing.

"Leagues better" assures Kyle, "I'd have the Universe on it's Knees before me".

"Then why not prove it? Enlist in the IMC!" smiles Hellsing.

"I had a feeling we'd go in a circle" sighs Kyle.

Just then, a beautiful girl strides up to Kyle, "Hey... What're you looking at?".

"You!" smiles Hellsing as he points to Cilcia, "You also have potential! Join the IMC Defense Force Today!".

"That's what I've been looking at" replies Kyle.

Cilcia smiles mischieviously, "Wanna join it?".

"Do you want to?" replies Kyle, "It's dangerous and all... but I know IMC Professions get paid well".

"Fuck it" shrugs Cilcia, "Can be fun... And we wanted to do something instead of getting some boring jobs anyway".

"Alright" shrugs Kyle, "Sure, we'll sign up".

"Excellent!".

**Back to the Present, Kyle's Personal Quarters**

MacAllan had left a manilla envelope for him, and a note reading, '_We need Military Strength to bring back the Militia. I've managed to get some pictures of various planets outside of the mapped Universe. I need you to point out which ones MIGHT have life on 'em._

_At this point, any life form can be of help. Don't ask what I'm planning, I just know this is crucial for our success. When you're done, drop by the Hyper-Relay, Will you?_'.

Sighing, he opens the envelope and pulls out a huge stack of papers.

Pulling out one at random, he brought out the Hologram-Reader.

Inserting the Paper into the Hologram-Reader, it formulated a 3d figure of the planet, complete with details to the cloud patterns and orbitting objects. They're not helping with regaining memories, but, his job should come first, he needs to get the Militia on track.

**Hyper-Relay, Twenty Hours Later**

Exhausted.

That's what Kyle is right now.

His eyes are droopy, his hand is shaking as he stumbled into the Relay.

MacAllan was busy organizing Staff at the Relay.

Kyle announces his quiet entry, "MacAllan...".

"Finished?" asks MacAllan as he swiftly spins around.

"Yeah..." sighs Kyle, "Two Possible Life-Harboring Planets... And There's a Stray Ship floating in Dead-Space... Near a Pulsar".

"Oh... Good" nods MacAllan as he looks at the three papers Kyle handed back, "We'll investigate the things later. Right now we have an IMC Supply Convoy cutting nearby".

"How are we going to investigate it?" asks Kyle curiously, "I don't recall you having access to a Space Cruiser".

"We have one in a remote location" explains MacAllan, "We hide it somewhere else so that the IMC can't easily locate it".

"Okay..." nods Kyle.

"Good... Now head to the Armory... Yang and Cilcia will be waiting" smiles MacAllan.

**Armory, 2 Minutes Later**

Sheepishly walking in, Two Females have their backs turned to him, standing infront of their lockers and getting their equipment on. His locker was just given to him by MacAllan, who provided a keycode for it.

The locker was inbetween Yang and Cilcia, who were getting dressed. He found himself blushing at the situation that he's in.

MacAllan stated the following when he gave a keycode, "_Now, Normally we have two different areas for Male and Female Pilots... But with technically no Male Pilots, we also keep Male Grunts' Equipment in the Lockers. With little room for any more additional equipment, I'm giving you the code into Locker #696 in the Female's Armory-Area. _

_Do Not Worry, I have sent out a notice concerning this. In their should be the equipment we have that once belonged to you. And Don't be surprised about what you might end up seeing, it's the Female's Area, normally no males are allowed, and all peekers are harshly prosecuted. You're exempted from prosecution due to your situation._".

The two women in the room were only in their undergarments, bras &amp; panties.

Cilcia was wearing all black, the common-fetish for any man, and one of the more stylish preferances for her.

Yang was wearing all yellow, her personal favourite color.

Without the Military Fatigues and what not to block their true body physique, he took a good look due to his instincts.

Cilcia and Yang were the definition for Women.

These two were the cream of the crop, the pride of the human race and women.

Two very well-developed ladies, personalities of gold, and yet, they're soldiers in a battle that was declared over, yet not truly over.

Cilcia Romana.

Darker-Shade of Luscious Blonde Hair, a face of pure beauty and excellence. A face with perfect symmetry, a face with a smile that made hearts flutter and jump. A body that is well-endowed with bust, a body that holds strength that surpasses many men.

An incredibly voluptuous body, with more curves that a race-way. A set of breasts that most men dream of from a woman, nice &amp; plump. A 'rear' that both showed incredible libido &amp; strength.

Yet, she was a virgin. Most women with such incredible attributes would've had sex by now, and married to some rich man, No?

But, Cilcia was raised quite well by our amnesiac, Kyle Wasser. Taught not to put out, taught to be independent. And thus, in return for his hard-work, Kyle would be provided with her heart, which she has placed out in the open for him to snatch up whenever he would like to.

Yang Xiao Long.

Rich, Golden Blonde Hair, a face of incredible confidence, beauty, and text-book example for perfection. A face of perfect symmetry, a smile that was casual, yet heart-capturing. Lilac Eyes that were unique, beautiful, and mesmerizing. A body that is incredibly-developed with bust, and a body that displayed strength that rivals near Kyle's own.

An amazing, voluptuous body, with more curves than the coast of any mass of land. A set of breasts that is desired by men everywhere, one that causes men to lean forward awkwardly to hide their embarrasing hard-on. A 'rear' that displayed her sexual prowess (libido) &amp; her incredible strength.

Yet, she is a girl holding onto her flowers. She's such a party girl, loving alcohol and what not, but she's still a virgin, strange. She's raised well by her parents despite of her behaviour, and Ruby's innocence helped her moderate herself.

And this girl has fallen in love with the man whose past is forgotten, Kyle Wasser. The Grunt that looked out for her back in the IMC. The Grunt that spared her life in his escape. The Grunt that helped her in battle, and helped in her titan's repairs. A Sweet Girl like Yang couldn't resist him after the surgery, but was never quite able to thank him fully and/or confess to him since he entered a coma following his surgery.

He blinks twice, and seems to snap out of his instincts. Bringing out the palms of his hand, he looked at 'em with curiousity.

Is this really him? Is this really his life?

Is this truly what he's deserved? Two Women in love with him, but without the memories of it happening?

It's strange, and it hurts to not know his work, but, he needs to work for his past. Yes, this is a test of some kind. Something that the Universe wants him to succeed.

But, this can't be about him. It wouldn't make sense. There's trillions of other people for the user to choose. But it chose **him**.

His moment of philosophy ends when Yang suddenly giggles.

"Huh? Is something funny?" asks Cilcia instantly as she turns to Yang, mid-way in clipping her bra.

"Oh... Nothing" smiles Yang as she leans into her locker, "It's funny to think that Kyle went from Confident into a Bitch".

"Hey..." frowns Cilcia.

"I don't seriously mean Bitch" smiles Yang as she leans back out, "I'm talking about how he's scared and lost... It's cute!".

"Oh..." realizes Cilcia before she smiles, "I guess it's kinda cute too... But I feel bad for him".

He didn't like hearing pity, that's just his nature. 

"It's alright" suddenly speaks up Kyle as he nervously walks to his locker, opening it to reveal various weapons and armor that was once his.

Cilcia squeaks in surprise as she took a step back nervously, a red shade slipping onto her face as she nervously asks, "K-Kyle? W-What are you doing here?".

"Didn't you get the notification?" asks Yang curiously as she pulls on her bra slightly, "He got this locker because they don't have any left in the guy's area".

"Oh... Right..." sighs Cilcia in relief, "You scared me!".

"I'm sorry..." sheepishly replies Kyle as he pokes his fingers nervously.

"See? He's cute!" smiles Yang as she grabs her woodland, MCOR Drabs.

"It's fine..." sighs Cilcia as she reaches into her locker, pulling out her own MCOR drabs.

The conversation dies down as Kyle began to strip off his clothing to get into the other set of equipment. As Kyle was left in his boxers, unsure to be embarrassed, Yang whistles flirtatiously.

"Now I'm wondering if you're packing meat" smiles Yang flirtatiously.

"Huh?" asks Kyle cluelessly.

Cilcia turns red at the comment, "Yang... Don't... Kyle... Ignore her".

"Why are you blushing?".

"Cilcia's also thinking about it" winks Yang.

"I don't get it..." replies Kyle.

"Kyle... Lower your boxers" orders Yang.

"... Okay?" unsuredly and obediently nods Kyle as he slowly grabs onto his boxers.

"No!" orders Cilcia.

"Okay?" nods Kyle as his hands go back.

"Goddamnit Yang!" sighs Cilcia, "I might like him, but I don't want to see his junk!".

Kyle blushes systematically and quietly as he shrinks down, allowing Cilcia and Yang to look at one another.

"Nah~ You know you want to see it" winks Yang, "I do!".

"You're such a pervert" remarks Cilcia as she slips on her long-sleeved MCOR Uniform.

"It's just a healthy sex-drive" winks Yang.

Kyle is already dressed. Short-Sleeved Woodlands MCOR Uniform, with Woodlands Long Pants. He leans in to grab a ballistics vest.

Yang comments, "Aw~ Kyle... I was enjoying that".

"I'm sorry..." apologizes Kyle, "I thought MacAllan might be waiting... so I got dressed".

"Oh shit... Right" nods Yang as she quickly begins to slip on her Long-Sleeved Uniform, "He was talking about some IMC Supply Run cutting nearby... and it was our chance to steal some supplies".

**The Gates**

"All geared up?" asks MacAllan as the trio comes jogging to the gates.

"Geared and Ready" smiles Yang as she gives the thumbs-up.

"Good" nods MacAllan, "The Convoy's just making it back now... Open the Gates!".

"Opening!" yells a grunt in the towers as the gates comes crashing down, to show a herd of approximately four different humvees making their way to the base at a quick pace.

The vehicles quickly roll into the base, throwing up mud and dirt as they grind to a halt in the circle, the doors slamming open as the cheering of the occupants was audible. "We fucking got 'em!" cheers from inside.

"IMC Outpost FUCKED!".

"Hell Yeah! That was awesome!".

The Occupants begin to quickly flood out.

"Outpost Secured!" smiles a blonde woman as she walks out, "Rock!".

"Stacy's back..." comments Cilcia quietly.

"Hey! MacAllan! You should've seen what I did! I totally blew up a titan!" smiles Ruby happily as she hops out, waving her hand to MacAllan, who was jogging over.

"The Operation was Successful" nods Weiss calmly as she steps out of the vehicle, "The Outpost has been decommisioned".

"It was an efficient attack" nods Lee as she calmly steps out.

'Totally Kicked ALL THE ASS!" smiles Jaune happily.

"And we are IMC-Free" smiles Pyrrha.

"Alright! Alright!" smiles MacAllan, "Head on to the cafeteria! You all deserve a reward!".

"YEAH!" as they ran for the cafeteria.

MacAllan turns to them quickly, yelling to Yang, "Get moving! I'll give you additional orders once you're in the ship!".

"Got it!" shouts Yang before he enters the cafeteria.

"Let's get moving" sighs Cilcia

"What vehicle are we taking?" asks Kyle curiously.

"We're taking this bad boy!" smiles Yang as she climbs into the humvee closest to the gate, "Pack in buddy!".

Kyle takes the backseats as Cilcia takes the passenger seat.

Kyle takes their mission equipment and stacks it in the empty trunk-area, quickly settling in the middle of the back as he leans forward, "So...".

"Wanna fuck?" smiles Yang as she looks at him with a teasing smile.

"E-Excuse me?" asks Kyle in surprise, a blush quickly turning his face crimson as he leaned back.

"Yang..." sighs Cilcia.

"Right Right" giggles Yang, "I'm kidding!".

"O-Okay..." nods Kyle in understanding before he watches them drive out of the gates quickly, the large metal door slamming shut behind them as Yang makes a left turn, starting their journey to the ship.

Cilcia adjusts in her seat to look back to Kyle, "So... Kyle... Any after effects from the coma?".

"I-I don't think it's anything big..." replies Kyle unsuredly, "I just have a migraine... but other than that... it's been acceptable".

"That's good to hear" smiles Cilcia politely, "Is there anything you've had a problem about?".

"I wouldn't consider it a problem" replies Kyle, "Rather a question".

"Which is?".

"Why does Yang suggest so many indecent acts to me?" asks Kyle, "I understand I may have suffered from amnesia... but I don't recall you mentioning about us having a some sort of romantic relationship".

"I already told you I like you" reminds Yang.

"She... She's really... Flirty..." trails Cilcia unsuredly, "I think it's best to say she's perverted".

"I just have a healthy sex-drive" smiles Yang.

"Please stop saying that" sighs Cilcia.

"Actually..." interrupts Kyle, "She might be correct... at our age, we have recently cleared puberty, and due to the, Hormonal Change may induce an increased desire to procreate".

"Stop talking like a nerd" comments Yang, "Speak cool... I liked how you talk before".

"I do not understand...".

"You didn't talk like this" replies Cilcia, "You used to sound more like Yang... except you know how to be serious".

"I sounded like Yang?" asks Kyle in surprise, "I must apologize, was I an annoying individual?".

"Not really..." trails Cilcia, "You were more of a fake-impression kinda guy... You acted like a dick to people who made assumptions... but then you explain yourself... so you're kind of a nice guy?" as she scratches her hair.

"Um... I don't think I'm catching on".

"Th-That's alright" replies Cilcia, "Just know you'll remember in time".

"According to the Medic, I won't be regaining memories fr...".

"The Medic's wrong... Alright?" frowns Cilcia, "I'm going to make sure you can remember everything by the time this war ends... Your parents will go nuts if they find out you have amnesia".

"My parents?" asks Kyle.

"Yeah... Your mom and Dad" nods Cilcia, "You're paying for their lives at this point pretty much... You filled their bank accounts with money... and they would live off it... you also like to visit them every month".

"I do?" asks Kyle, "Woah... I love them...".

"You do" shrugs Cilcia, "But... enough about your parents for now... MacAllan? What's the game plan?".

"Board the Ship" replies MacAllan over the radio, "Go in hard and fast, clear out the Communications Deck first".

"Okie Dokie!" smiles Yang before she shuts off the radio, "God his plans are lame...".

"I know right?" smiles Cilcia.

"Actually, his plans seem to be quite straight forward and...".

"SHUT UP ROBOT".

"Please Refrain from calling me a Robot, Yang" sighs Kyle as he leans back, "I'm a human...".

"You talk like a robot" remarks Yang, "You're Kyle 0.99, the Beta version of Kyle 1.0".

"You're quite rude if I may add" frowns Kyle in return.

"Don't listen to her Kyle" sighs Cilcia, "She's just teasing you".

"But it's vexing to listen to he..".

"I know..." sighs Cilcia, "Just... try getting some sleep, okay? That should help with the after effects from your coma".

"O-Okay... If you advise me to..." as he willingly lays his head down.

With our Forgetful Hero attempting to sleep, the driving towards th distant outpost becomes more peaceful.

**12 Minutes Later**

With the quiet breathing entering the atmosphere, it became quite clear Kyle had fallen asleep as Cilcia had told him to. "He's too easy... "comments Yang.

"Huh?" blurts out Cilcia as she turns her face to Yang, stopping her bored stare out the window.

"He's so much easier to order around now" comments Yang before she drops her casual smile, "If the CEO gets a hold of him... I think it'll be trouble... He doesn't remember a damn thing, so he'll trust anyone".

"That's true... Isn't it?" sighs Cilcia as she leans back, "Man... It's always Kyle with the problems...".

"I feel kinda bad for him" shrugs Yang as she turns the car along the mud trail, "It's like the Universe is out to bite his ass".

"Isn't that how it's always been with normal people too?" smiles Cilcia jokingly.

"That's true isn't it?" smiles Yang as the two girls happily giggle.

"Now that I think about it.." trails Cilcia, "It feels more like he's a tool at this point...".

"What?" asks Yang in mild surprise.

"I feel like Kyle's a **tool**" replies Cilcia worriedly, "**MacAllan seems to be treating him as some super weapon. I feel like this is a Kangaroo Court of some type. It's like they make Kyle feel like a regular guy, but in reality he's a weapon for us**" as she looks over her shoulder to Kyle.

Who was still peacefully sleeping in the back like a child.

"...", Yang grew silent as the theory hits her.

It seemed like a legitimate theory. Kyle has been nothing more than a confused 'Knight' piece on the 'Chessboard' that is the Frontier War. He's been forced into the two seperate factions at different times. From Voluntary Swapping to Neurological Manipulation, it seemed like his ultimate 'faction' goes unknown.

And because of all the confusion occuring with Kyle, and how the 'true faction' for him is unknown, the Universe decided to eliminate his memories to witness him truly dedicate himself to a faction.

Maybe he's the chess piece that gets the checkmate.

But Yang speaks, "That feels a little strange now that you mentioned it".

"It does" nods Cilcia as she looks out the window, "I don't like how MacAllan's been... It's like he's trying to restart the war...".

"Isn't that a good thing? We have Kyle back now... You know... 'Master Tactician?', 'Hellsing's Counter?'".

"No, Don't misunderstand me!" replies Cilcia, "It's good that we're getting another chance... and It's great that Kyle's back and all... But It's just that the war doesn't feel the same anymore".

"Are you sure it isn't just because of Kyle's condition?" asks Yang, "I'll be honest... I'm a little psyched out because he's so different...".

"Maybe that's it..." nods Cilcia in agreement, "I just have a bad feeling about this war...".

"Don't we all?".

**2 Hours Later, Grid Point, Alpha-Sierra 4-2**

"There's the ship" points out Yang.

A Blue IMC Transport was slowly making it's way in their general direction.

"Shut Down Everything" orders Kyle, "That'll make them attempt to board us to investigate".

"Good thinking" nods Cilcia as she begins to slam down all the switches, turning off the auxilairy power units, shutting off life support, shutting down practically everything save for Artificial Gravity.

The Ship attempts to make radio contact, which causes the ship to automatically turn on it's transceiver, "This is the IMS Transporter Model 54 Zulu... You are in a Restricted Area... Identify Yourself".

"...", Kyle quietly slips over towards the door, his Hammond in hand as Cilcia quietly follows after, and Yang takes a peek over from the glass in the cockpit.

"This is your final warning... Failure to Respond will result in Boarding and Arrest" warns the ship.

Kyle quickly takes position right in the doorway, training his pistol at the door carefully as Cilcia follows his lead, holding up her SMG in accordance.

"We are boarding" frowns the IMS before it's signal cuts out, followed by the ship vibrating lightly, signalling their attachment.

"Alright... Here we go" smirks Cilcia.

"Do not allow them to break off" orders Kyle to Yang, "I'll try my best to capture prisoners".

"No Prisoners" frowns Cilcia, "Shoot 'em all".

"But...".

The door opens, and three IMC Grunts stood in the doorway, their R101C Carbines lowered in a peaceful manner.

Their eyes widen in quick realization of the duo infront of them.

They quickly stumble as they rush to raise their weapons. Kyle's hand twitches on it's own accord, before pulling on the trigger twice, causing the weapon to fire two loud shots at the men.

Two Grunts drop, a small trail of crimson gently slipping down their forehead as their deceased corpse ceased all life functions.

Cilcia takes out the remaining grunt with a clean, precise shot to the chest, lodging the bullet into the major artery near the heart, and piercing the lung as the man fell back, dropping his weapon and holding his chest in agony as he quickly bled out.

Kyle shook his head in quick surprise before his body quickly kicks into motion, standing up and running onto the ship fearlessly. His mind goes blank as his unbeatable battle-instincts take over his body, causing him to move on his accord.

Cilcia breaks off the left, heading for the cache that they were after.

He was heading for the Command Deck, to make sure that the ship does not escape or send a distress signal.

As he turns the corner, one of the Commanding Officer's fires his B3 in a panic-struck fury, causing the bullet to graze Kyle's left shoulder quickly as he cocked back the hammer of the B3 to fire another shot.

However, despite of the fact that most would fall back in surprise, his body simply raised the handgun, before firing with ease. The shot proved fatal as the small caliber struck the man's left eye, gouging it out as a clear spray of a viscous fluid goes into the hall, followed by a pain-filled groan.

The man dropped onto a knee, his right eye rolling back up nto his head as the small, deflated-balloon that was his eye fell back into his hallow head, followed by the corpse falling back quietly. He could hear the panicking taps of the Officer's up ahead.

They're trying to make contact for help.

His legs increase the striding as he finds himself diving into the control panel, where one of the officer's was attempting to find the radio signal for the IMC Fleet. His body flops onto the touch-table, causing the machine to register a million simultaneous taps, confusing the OS as it began to glitch.

One of the Grunts quickly reaches for the closest Shotguns.

The Admin Officer reached for his B3 Wingman.

Another IMC Grunt appears from the other corner, weapon already raised.

His Handgun goes straight for the Officer, firing once as the shot lands into the man's neck, ripping apart the fleshy, pink mass that was the thyroid, and lodging the metal caliber into the major artery carrying blood to the brain.

He watched as time seemed to slow, watching as the graceful spray of crimson droplets soar through the ship, headed straight for his face. The droplets seemed to give off light from the stars as they glided around him, hitting his clothing repeatedly as the Officer held his neck in agony, dropping onto a knee.

He fires once more systematically, sending a bullet across the deck, slamming it into the head of the Grunt reaching for his shotgun. The body's head jerked from the bullet, slamming the helmet into the wall as the visors cracked from the impact, followed by the body lifelessly dropping.

That leaves the grunt with the rifle.

The Grunt fires in a frenzy, sending a hail of bullets through the deck, narrowly missing Kyle on several occassions as the bullet merely graze his uniform. Kyle quickly positions his arm and fires, sending a bullet into the madman's head with ease.

The corpse simply fell back, banging it's head against the wall and sliding down and slamming into the ground, leaving a trail of crimson in it's wake.

He could feel his heart pound, but oddly enough, it kept quite a stable pace, despite of all the action he just blew through in the past 30 seconds. But then his bodily sensations return to normal, and various areas of his body began to let out a hot, burning sensation.

He checked the closest burning sensation he felt.

He pulled the sleeve down on the his right arm, staring at his arm as he realized why he felt the sensations.

The grazing of the bullets managed to rip through one of his skin layers, effectively causing some minor bleeding as the heat from the bullet must've also burned onto the wound, and his body was registering the pain then.

However, he found himself unable to complain, as he felt the sensations as familiar.

Has he ever been shot before? 

He must've, he was a soldier in some Galactical War prior to Amnesia.

But this was a nice thrill for him.

He actually enjoyed that as he found himself laughing like a moron.

He was laughing as he fell off the control panel, landing face-down on the ground as he continued to laugh happily. He had a really good time.

Cilcia quickly ran in, sliding over one of the terminals and landing infront of him, causing her boot to land infront of his eyes as she nearly jumps upon seeing, "Oh shit! Kyle?".

Kyle laughs, "Oh... That was much too fun despite of my dangerous actions" as he rolls to face upwards, "Cilcia... Why is this so fun?".

"You loved shooting" smiles Cilcia as she found herself smiling at the sight of a happy Kyle, "Come on... Let's override the A.I and take this ship back to the Outpost".

"Ahahah~" smiles Kyle as he continues to laugh, only causing Cilcia to giggle softly as she steps over him, beginning to work on a terminal as Kyle laid underneath her, still laughing his lungs out in an unsure joy.

Cilcia smiles in amusement as she quickly got to work on overriding the programmed AI.

It proved a simple deletion of source files for this particular AI, making it a brief hack as she quickly began to depart from Yang's ship.

She contacts Yang, "Ship Secured... Let's head on back".

"Yeah!".

**2 Hours Later, On the Way back to Base**

Kyle suddenly realizes something, "Wait... what was part of the cargo we left behind for the pick-up crew?".

"They were shipping some titans" smiles Cilcia, "It was going to be used... So we decided that we could always use that equipment".

"Titans?" asks Kyle, 'I'm not sure if I'm familiar with the terminology".

"Don't worry" smiles Yang, "You'll know it when you start working with one".

"A-Alright.." nods Kyle in understanding as he leans back, "If I may ask... What was my position prior to my Coma?".

"W-What do you mean?" asks Yang in surprise.

"What was my rank in the faction?".

"You were a Pilot" replies Cilcia.

"Is it a little bit more specific?".

"Well..." trails Yang, "It's kinda weird... You were different ranks in the IMC and MCOR".

"You were a Pilot for the IMC..." trails Cilcia, "And You're like... a Pilot-Commander of somekind? I don't know, MacAllan can probably explain it better".

"Oh... Understood" nods Kyle.

"You're so obedient~" smiles Yang, "Kyle~ Come to my quarters at 9:30 Sharp~".

"Don't listen to her" frowns Cilcia, "But in all seriousness, Kyle... I want you to stop by my Quarters after Dinner... I have something important for you".

"Oh... Okay..." nods Kyle in understanding.

"It'll help with the amnesia... I promise".

"Why are you so concerned about my amnesia... I am still here technically... So why the hastle with the amnesia?".

"..., Kyle... There's just somethings that you don't understand... No matter how smart you are... Trust me... I know what I'm doing... Okay?".

"O-Okay...".

"Cilcia's totally going to bang you".

"Yang! Stop ruining the seriousness!".

"Yang? Why do you always comment such indecent things?".

"Because, I have a Healthy Sex Drive!".


	13. Chapter 13 - Jump the Gun

Nervously walking up to the door, he brought the back of his knuckles against the cold hard metal, before knocking twice. The sound of fabrics being tussled was audible for a few seconds, before a quiet, "Come in" was audible from inside.

Pushing the door open gently, Cilcia was laying on the bed, her clothing tussled about lazily as she quickly sits up upon realizing of his identity. "Y-You requested for me to arrive at this time" calmly states Kyle as he quietly shuts the door behind him politely.

"Yeah... I did" nods Cilcia as she quickly slips her legs off her small bed, "Take a seat... I want to show you something" as she quickly opens one of the nearby, bottom drawers. She seems to grab out a small photo, shutting the drawer shut, but in the small time span where it's contents were shown, Kyle's eyes seemed to analyze the contents on their own accord.

A Small, Pink Book was carefully hidden underneath a pile of envelopes. Various Novelty Items such as a Bobblehead of the Late President, Keith David. If he saw correctly, there might've been a small poster of the infamous horror movie, _Dead Space_ in there too.

She quickly turns around, her clothes blowing with the light breeze from her open window as she hands him a small photo, "Here... This is a picture of... You... Before your amnesia".

He takes the photo tentively as he brought it onto his lap, staring at it with curiousity.

There was casual writing in the photo, reading in cursive, '_Suck it Green!_', followed by an image of him, and three other men posing for the camera.

He was off to the right of the image. Wearing an IMC Grunt Uniform, and casually holding his R101C over his shoulder, smirking for the camera.

To his right, was another man. Young, but tough. Scruffy in appearance, with a shadow of a beard, a cut up face, and a missing tooth. But he seemed happy enough, giving the 'thumbs-up' for the camera with his rifle casually slinged on his chest. Nostalgia hits him hard, followed by an overwhelming sense of guilt as he unsuredly found himself tilting his head at the face of the man.

He can't quite put a name one the face anymore, but it felt familiar.

Too Familiar.

Next to the man, in the center of the image, sat a visored-Squad Leader. Blue Lights flooded from the Visor, as per-IMC Standards for Helmets. The Uniform was dirty, yet, it was quite clean at the same time.

As if it was always that way.

He felt equally guilty when he stared at the man. Despite of the fact that he can't even see the face... Remotely even remember them.

He shook his head, clearing his mind forcifully against the sensation of something trickling back as he turns to the next figure.

A Medic.

A Red Medical Cross on his Flak-Helmet. Smiling for the camera, his eyes covered behind a set of clear goggles casually as his pristine white teeth shined. No beard, no sign of facial hair either. The Guilt increased as he felt something begin to trickle inside his head.

This time though, he decides to wait it out.

He felt something in his head tingle.

He felt the memories starting to return upon exposure to the image.

Yes... Him.

He's Jim.

And the Visored Guy.

That's Sarge.

Beardo is Buck...

Yes... They've all come ba...

He blacks out abruptly as he simply falls forward, landing flat onto the floor of the quarters as his body began to sporadically twitch. His fingers bending and extending as his joints shook violently. His eyes rolled back up as he lost control.

Just like that, his world faded.

Nothing but the feeling of someone stirring his head with ease, and the lack of pain. Nothing returned, everything left. He didn't feel anything, yet he felt alive. His body felt non-existent, and the only thing that felt real, was his mind.

He only heard his imagination.

No Memories.

No Thoughts.

Just Imagination.

Nothing but an eternal darkness would be sensed.

But almost as sudden as it all left, most returned.

He felt someone shaking him as he began gasping for his breath. His head ached as he looked around in pure confusion.

He felt a set of soft, gentle fingers grab his face as he was spun to face a pair of embazzling hazel eyes.

"K-Kyle? Ar-Are you alright?" shakily asked the voice he found his eyes drifting tiredly.

"Huh?".

"D-Dear God..." sighs Cilcia in relief, "I thought you were going to spontaneously die... Was that a seizure?".

"I-I... What?".

"Are you okay?" asks Cilcia worriedly as she pulls on him, raising him up with her strength and bringing him into her as she places him into a forced embrace as she brought the back of her palm to his forehead, "No side effects? Still alive?".

"C-Cilcia? W-What happened?" asks Kyle in confusion, "W-Why am I in your room?".

"Do you not remem..." trails Cilcia nervously, "You were just looking at a pic...".

"I was looking at a picture?" asks Kyle in confusion, "I don't recall liking Modern Art... I only recall a sense of hatred when I think of it".

"I... Everything okay?" trails Cilcia.

"Everything seems to be in satisfactory order" assures Kyle, "I apologize for... Whatever I may have done...".

"N-No don't apologize..." replies Cilcia as her arms relax their grip around Kyle, as she slowly leans her head back, "I... Why... Do you remember anything?".

"I only recall... leaving the ship after our Raid" replies Kyle, "I'm... not sure about why I may be in your room".

"Well... I was...".

The metal door slams open, followed by MacAllan charging into the room with a B3 in his hand, "IMC Flagship is invading the Base! Everyone in your battle stations! Cilcia! I need you in a titan... Kyle! I want you to follow me to the armory!".

"What!?" frowns Cilcia as she lets go of Kyle, "How'd they locate us!?".

"I don't kn..." before a loud crashing was audible, followed by the ground shaking violently, "Get moving! We're evacuating the base! We need you to give us time!".

"I got it!" frowns Cilcia as she goes charging out the door, running into the mayhem as MacAllan frowns at Kyle.

"Get moving!".

"W-What? Oh... Um... Right!" as Kyle confusingly runs out, causing MacAllan to sigh as he shook his head.

"He's got to pick it up".

**The IMC Flagship**

"Sir... We have Visual Confirmation on Cilcia Romana... Yang Xiao Long... Ruby Rose... Weiss Schnee... All of our Ex-Pilots are on scene...".

"Have we located our Alpha?" asks the CEO in response as he swivled his small glass of whiskey, all as he stared at the visual display.

"Sir... I have him on screen... Coming up now".

A Confused Militant walked about, looking around in confusion as the CEO breaks into laughter, "He's clueless! I want him to be brought up here with an escort... Use simple mind tactics... he's confused".

"Right away... Using the Electro Magnetic Pulse to fry radios" before a thunderous 'bass' erupts through the atmosphere, followed by a wave of blue as the lights below flickered off, followed by confused running and confused shooting.

"Now I want him to be beamed up".

"Roger... beginning Particle Transfer".

The Blue Circle in the Center of the Deck lit up as small specks of a sphere began to light up.

"Sir, we have visual confirmation on Militia Titans being rebooted".

"I want all Survivors detained".

"Detained?".

"That's an order... we'll make an example of them" replied the CEO as he set his glass of whiskey on the glass table beisde him, "Progress on the Beam?".

"98%".

The Particles quickly began to re-arrange themselves on the deck, just as visuals on Kyle watched him fade into dust.

Suddenly, the confused marine stumbled forward, grinding to a halt as the CEO set his whiskey aside, "Ah... Glad you could stop by.. Mister Wasser".

"Huh?".

"You may not... 'know' me persay..." replied the CEO, "But I assure you... We have history... Long Way back! And I'm a little disappointed to see you working with the wrong faction in this historic war...".

"I am?" Kyle asked in surprise, "B-But MacAllan...".

"Forget James" ushered the CEO as he stood up, beckoning Kyle over, "I want you to take a walk with me... Kyle, I want to explain to you how this war truly is, and I want to show you the MCOR has been the true enemy of this war".

Unsure, but willing to listen, Kyle tentively followed the CEO, who calmly led him on the catwalk overlooking the main command deck, "I want to tell you something, Kyle".

"This war was never meant to happen... It's only because of James's Stubborn and Stupid Behaviour, that this war started".

"But James said you forced colonists out of their homes... just so you could mine the resources...".

"What!? No! They signed a waiver with us! A Legal Contract! And it clearly stated that we were going to provide them with alternative housing in a distant system! James never read the contract, and he was rash with his behaviour!".

"Then why were Mercenaries and Local Civilians volunteering with James?" Kyle asked.

"That's because they want to take us out!" growled the CEO in anger as he swiftly turned around, "They want to take us down, and take the wealth for themselves" as he turned away, "The Greed of Man was always there... But, never did I expect it to tear us apart".

He sounded sincere with his words, but, a memoryless Man knew better.

"I'll be honest" Kyle replied after a brief silence, "I don't trust any of you... First, I wake up from a coma alone. Then, I hear stories about how you implanted some... mechanical worm in my brain, that caused the coma in the first place. Then, I heard stories that MacAllan purposely botched my surgery, and that he caused me to elapse into a coma... It just seems that no one has a true story".

"But I'm telling the truth!" angrily replied the CEO as he turned away, his eyes burning with rage as the mechanical implants activated, causing distinct scribbles to riddle the cornea, "I want to end this war! But MacAllan will not listen to reason! He's selfish! The Greed of him! It drives him!".

"I don't understand why this war was started" Kyle sighed, "I may never know... But I can't trust anyone... Not when everyome seems to trust me so much already..." as he stumbled back.

Suddenly, Kyle's implants manage to reactivate, causing his vision to become filled with bright blue lettering bursting on screen.

'_WARNING, BRAIN DAMAGE DETECTED_'.

'_NEURAL DEATH DETECTED WITHIN 85% OF NEURONS_'.

'_DAMAGE PRESENT FOR 5 MONTHS, 12 DAYS, 4 HOURS, 35 MINUTES, 32 SECONDS. RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS_' before the lettering begins to update rapidly.

He was startled and scared when the words popped on, "W-What's this? What's in my eyes?".

"Ah... It seems the charge of the particle transfer has recharged your implants" commented the CEO calmly as he saw the letterings in Kyle's eyes, "You've had several augmentations... Though you may not remember them".

'_DIAGNOSTICS COMPLETE. DAMAGE SEVERE, SEE DOCTOR YISV FOR POSSIBLE TREATMENT OPTIONS_'.

"Who's Doctor Yisv?" Kyle blurted aloud in confusion.

"Ah... The Doctor of Smuggler's Cove" calmly stated the CEO, "Used to be a Revolutionary Doctor... But then he disappeared... and rumors said he took it to the black market for Human Experimentation".

"I need to get to him" Kyle bluntly declared with a sudden level of determination, as if he had finally found some sort of light in the tunnel he had been running through after so long, "He can help me".

The CEO swallowed his saliva before nodding calmly, "Fine... I will provide you a ship... though..." as he turned towards the door awaiting at the other end of the catwalk, "I must have somebody escort you".

"F-Fine" Kyle bluntly accepted, "But then I want some of my own people to come with me".

"I can do that for you" nodded the CEO.

"And I want you to stop attacking them" Kyle ordered.

"Only if MacAllan can stop" frowned the CEO coldly, "You'll have to tell him that when I transport him".

"I'll make him abide to a truce" Kyle declared, "Who is it you're sending with me?".

"Aran, come in".

The door opens as a woman with the IMC's Officer Uniform walks in, a holographic FAS Retina-Display placed over her right eye, with her other blue eye staring at him calmly, "Samus Aran... Legendary Bounty Hunter of the Terminus System... I have hired her for our mission".

"So this is the Soldier from the Heavens himself?" asked Samus with curiousity as she raised one of her eyebrows slowly, "Albeit... I am impressed to find that... this... man is the one who has died twice, and returned... though I must say, I expected more".

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Kyle asked, "That felt more like a poisoned pin that was stuck into me when you tried to pat my back".

"Though you seem not like much... It seems the papers were indeed correct about your intelligence" as she nodded in acceptance, "I will be escorting you to Doctor Yisv under the orders from the CEO".

"Who do you want me to bring?" frowned the CEO as he leaned onto the railing.

"Cilcia Romana... and Yang Xiao Long".

"Oh... Those two" commented Samus calmly as she began to pace towards the them calmly.

"Beam them up" ordered the CEO, "And send up MacAllan".

"Copy... Beginning Particle Transfer...".

"Transfer Complete, Reconstruction".

"Reconstruction Complete... They're here".

Suddenly, Cilcia stumbled and rolled onto the ground in surprise, rolling and coming to a rest up against Kyle's feet as her eyes looked around in massive confusion, "The fuck?".

Suddenly Yang also transfers in, jumping through and nearly landing on Kyle, only to land atop of Cilcia who groans in response and Yang joined the confusion, "Wait... Where's Simmons? I was just about to get him...".

And finally, MacAllan slowly walked in, looking semi-surprised before he calmly recognizes the interior, "Marcus Graves".

"You call me the CEO" calmly frowned Marcus as he shook his head, "Don't call me by my name".

"What the hell do you think you're doing attacking my outpost?" demanded MacAllan as he drew his sidearm.

The gunshot echoes out, and MacAllan grabs his hand in pain and surprise as Kyle reholstered his Hammond, "Stop it James... You two are signing a truce until I return... I'm heading for Doctor Yisv... he might be able to help me".

"Did you just shoot at your Commanding Officer?" frowned MacAllan as a sudden burst of anger fills him, "Did you just shoot at me?".

"**Yes, I did, now shut the fuck up**" Kyle suddenly flared in anger, "I'm sick of listening to the both of you... Bullshit on either side like listening to a Politician... Just shut it, I'm leaving, and you two will need to kiss and make up until I come back".

Cilcia looked positively stunned, throwing Yang off her as she stood up quickly, "Kyle? Did you juts remember something?".

"No" Kyle frowned, "The only thing I remember right now is that these two are assholes who need to shut up" as he shook his head, "An Oppressor who talks bullshit, and a Liberal who talks bullshit... It seems that there's no honesty left" as he sighed, "Though I suppose I can't say that until I remember everything".

"How is Doctor Yisv supposed to help?" asked Yang.

"I don't know" Kyle replied with all honesty as his expression falters to a broken smile, "But I don't have anything else to go with...".

And the Quest for the Solution Began.

**2 Hours Later, Aboard a Civilian Vessel bound for Smuggler's Cove**

He quietly sat in the back at the table once more, his elbows on the table as he rested his chin on his hands, blankly staring at the card on the table. _King of Hearts_, not sure why, but he always saw it somewhere on his uniform. Whether it be in one of his strap-holsters, or in his vest, maybe even on one of his arm-holsters, he always saw the card somewhere different everyday.

Now that he has time to actually relax without being bothered by every little problem from MacAllan, he can finally take a look at the card.

It was clearly old, as told by the clearly aged-folds evident on the stylistic drawing of a King, but, upon flipping onto the back of the card, he blue ink smeared about, as if someone had rubbed it out on purpose.

He sighed as he shook his head, before reaching into his personal nap-sack and bring out yet, another book.

'_The Fall of Russia_' had been titled onto the book.

Covering an extreme chain-reaction that occurred during the Crimean Crysis a few hundred years before. Albeit vague, and the bias writing of the author, it was still quite a good read for Political Reasoning and the display of Ideaology.

A Vague outline after Ukraine had finally managed to slip into the Alliance with the rest of Europe and North America.

A War was ignited after Years of Sanctions against Russia, with the Main War taking place inside Russia itself, as America invaded from the Alaskan Front, and the European Union launching a brutal spear-head assault.

And if it wasn't enough, Russia refused to go down without it's fist swinging.

Named as the Great War of Earth due to the colossal amount of damage sustained from every country, the War lasted for decades before finally coming to an end after a colloborated Assault between the European Union, United Arabian Emirates, even the Republic of China, The United States of America, Canada, and other countries that sat along Russia's border sent their strongest task force in an all-out assault for Moscow.

The War wiped out a total of 4.2 Billion Human Lives, but in the end, shattered Russia's Integrity, and gave birth to a set of 62 different minor countries that arose from the crumbled shards of Russia's Remnants.

Once the War ended, Communism came to a complete end, and most countries grew to use the Economical Structure of Capitalism, which after Humanity conquered Pluto, gave birth to the IMC.

Then there was the next book in the Historical Collection, entitled '_The Birth of the Earthern Union_', which he had yet to read.

Though that will have to come at a later day.

As he casually strolled through the chapter regarding Putin's Death, and the beginning of the collapse, he heard the door open before him.

He shuts the book quickly as he popped his head up to look, only to find noone there.

Then he flipped the page of his book.

But he stopped when he heard the faintest of footsteps, and he spoke out, "I-I can hear you".

With that, he watched as blur in the corner of his vision takes shape into Samus, who seemed to nod contently, "Sharp Hearing... I'm surprised considering your line of duty".

"Samus?" Kyle asked slowly, as if having difficulty recalling her name, "M-May I help you?".

"Yes... Die so I can take my money and leave" replied Samus calmly.

"I-I'm afraid I can't do that" Kyle shook his head, "I like living".

"Right..." sighed Samus as she turned around, looking over her shoulder, "I was sent to alert you that we will be arriving within the hour... Stay Vigilante...".

"O-Okay..." as she left without another word.

Strange Woman she was, and she had him intrigued. But his lack of motivation with women simply made it a passing thought as he turned back down to the book tiredly.

**Doctor Yisv's, 2 Hours Later**

"Ah... Yes... How may I help you?" asked the old man with his thick accent as he used his cane to carefully slip out from behind the surgical curtains. His eyes landed upon Samus first, to which he nods, "Ah... Miss Aran... How may I help you?".

"Not me" replied Samus as she shook her head, "I'm just on Escort".

"Oh... Miss Xiao Long then?" asked Doctor Yisv as he turned to Yang, who winked but shook her head.

"Then... Miss Romana?" asked Doctor Yisv unsuredly as he looked to Cilcia, who stood in the center, blocking out the forgotten behind her as she merely shook her head.

"Ah... Then how can I help you?" asked Doctor Yisv confusingly.

Then that was when Kyle emerged from between Yang and Cilcia, looking nervous and nearly giving Doctor Yisv a heart attack, "A Gh-Ghost!?" shouted Doctor Yisv in surprise.

"Nope" smiled Yang, "It's Kyle... Sorta... Alive... except for the... stuff..." as she lowered her voice to mere mumbles.

"Ah... Yes, Kyle Lazer Wasser" nodded Doctor Yisv, "I am surprised... James tell me that you were dead... Did not expect you".

"Um... Doctor Yisv... I... uh... Woke up from... a coma recently... Five months I think?" he unsuredly spoke.

"Oh? You were comatose?" asked Doctor Yisv in surprise, "Why did James not tell me? I have stimulants for this... though... experimental... but it works!".

"I... also can't remember..." replied Kyle as he trailed unsuredly.

"Kyle's got amnesia... and he has it bad" replied Cilcia in Kyle's behalf, "He tried to remember earlier... but that only gave him a seizure...".

"Oh... You don't remember?" asked Doctor Yisv in surprise, "Do you know what I did to you?".

"N-No..." Kyle replied nervously.

"I give you _FAS_ implants!" replied Doctor Yisv proudly, "Very Very Good Procedure!".

"I... Um... Okay... Right... About my Amnesia..." Kyle nervously and unsuredly reminded.

"Ah Yes! Amnesia!" nodded Doctor Yisv, "I had too... but I make good cure! Works!... 50%... Most of the time" as he shrugged, "But dangerous procedure...".

"I... Okay" Kyle unsuredly nodded, "What do you do?".

"I cut your head open... then I start performing..." before Cilcia interrupts him.

"We're not interested in details... Can it work".

"It works" assured Doctor Yisv, "50% chance of dieing".

"Well shit" commented Yang, "Kyle's kinda died like... Twice now".

"Then a third should be fine" Kyle replied, "Whatever luck I have" as he nodded to Doctor Yisv, "Okay... Let's do it".

"Ah! Excellent choice!" clapped Doctor Yisv, "Come this way... I take... Eh..." as he held out his hand, palm down and teetered it side to side, "Around 30 Minutes... Simple...".

"Take your time" nodded Samus.

"Try not to kill him" commented Cilcia, "We kinda need him as himself".

"I'll miss the nervous Kyle though" smiled Yang, "He's cute like that".

"I'd prefer to meet the Real One" calmly stated Samus.

"Fine Fine" sighed Yang, "Maybe Old Kyle's also pretty great".

"Yes! He's better!" frowned Cilcia, "This Kyle's too timid! I prefer the Kyle I grew up with!".

"Isn't he a bit of an ass though?" asked Yang.

"That's part of the reason why everyone likes him" smirked Cilcia, "He's a bit of an ass when it's the time to be one".

"You seem quite fond of him" commented Samus.

"It's so obvious too" smirked Yang.

"O-Oh yeah? What about you!?" nervously replied Cilcia.

"Well I'm just honest about it" smiled Yang.

"I do not understand why you two seem to be hindered in attempting a relationship" commented Samus.

"He's the wind" replied Cilcia bluntly.

"I'm sorry, I do not understand" replied Samus.

"Unpredictable" replied Cilcia, "He'll flirt with me... then the girl across the hall... Then he's mingling with me again... but then he's in bed with a cheerleader" she shuddered.

"That happened... didn't it?" asked Yang.

"Yeah" replied Cilcia, "Happened before Graduation... he barely made it on time, and I had to sneak him past the Principal under my own cloak".

"That had to be interesting" commented Samus.

"Oh trust me... It was" replied Cilcia, "Looking like I was pregnant, and it was because Kyle was sneaking around under me".

"He try anything funny?" suggestively nudged Yang as the curtains were pulled at across the room, where Doctor Yisv had laid Kyle out.

"Yes!" frowned Cilcia, "He snuck his hand into me!".

"I like how that sounds~" purrs Yang.

"Does that mean sexual contact?" asked Samus.

"Yes! He snuck his hands into my panties... then he!" as she turned redder with each word, "He snuck one of his fingers in! And he kept snickering whenever I walk past someone".

"That had to be fun" smiled Yang.

"No! I nearly got busted when my parents saw me!".

"Hahaha" Yang started to laugh.

"What's he holding?" mumbled Samus.

They turn their heads to see Doctor Yisv's silhouette have it's arm in their air, wielding some sort of drill-shaped tool in his arms as an obnoxious squeal of metal ringed the room, causing them to wince and grind their teeth.

Then a blood curdling 'splurgh' was heard, as if someone decided to throw a wet hamburger at the wall because they could.

"Eeew..." groaned Yang, "Ruby would not want to hear that...".

"Is everything alright!?" shouted Cilcia.

"Oh! Everything is good! Much blood, but is okay!" replied Doctor Yisv happily.

"Much Blood?" asked Cilcia in confusion.

"Remember, he comes from one of the Micro-Post-Russian Nations".

"That makes sense" nodded Yang.

"Though that talking about Graduation did remind me..." mumbled Cilcia.

"What?" asked Yang.

"After Graduating, Kyle was dating a girl... I think her name was... 'Allie'".

"He dated someone?" asked Yang.

"Yeah... Allie wasn't really... good at school... She told him that she used to get bullied a lot back in Middle School... and she loved to play video games to stay away from the Bullies and the pressure...".

"Skip forward a little bit, Kyle tried to get her to stop playing games too much and try to focus on school a little more... That got them into arguments, then she declared that Kyle wasn't anyone to her, just someone there... and that's where they kinda ended" replied Cilcia.

"That's kinda... melo-dramatic" commented Samus.

"It was... I think Kyle still kept contact with her though... and I think he eventually got her to agree to find him after she graduates so that he can add her to his 'Harem'".

"The hell is a Harem?" asked Yang.

"Dunno" shrugged Cilcia, "Kyle just likes to get in bed with girls and give them his number... then he goes all, 'My Harem's going to be great'".

"It's clearly got something to do with women" blatantly pointed out Samus.

Another loud sound of electricity jumping and zapping in the air was audible, startling them as they twist their head to see Doctor Yisv's silhouette flicker brighter and the curtains turn blue slightly.

Then another shock, and they watched in curiousity as the body laid on the table began to spasm slightly.

Doctor Yisv was chuckling, "Ah yes... I forget, muscle spasm" as he zaps the head once more.

**30 Minutes Later**

"I Finish" announced Doctor Yisv as he sneaks past the curtains, removing the latex gloves with a proud smile as the women stand up.

"Did it work?" asked Cilcia.

"Ugh... Fuck me... Did I go out drinking again? Julie? No... It wasn't Julie this time... Buck? Did we go drinking?" groaned Kyle.

"Yes! It worked!" smiled Doctor Yisv happily, "100% Restored! But... Little memory loss of recent".

"That's fine" nodded Yang.

The curtains were pushed aside as the confused patron walked towards them with fragile balance, "Ah shit... Was it a Foursome this time?".

"Nope" replied Yang.

"Not this time Kyle" replied Cilcia.

"Ah... Fuck... Damnit... Oh... Hey Cilcia" Kyle unsuredly greeted, "Hey Pilot... Wait... What?" as he blinked himself wide awake, stopping and staring at everyone present with confusion, "Why are you two in MCOR Uniforms... Why are we at Doctor Yisv's... and why is Samus Aran in an IMC Uniform?".

"You... don't remember much... do you?" asked Cilcia.

"I remember meeting you for Coffee if that's what you're asking" Kyle replied, "And I remember burning my arm repositioning one of Pilot Xiao Long's Nuclear Rods" then he rubbed his eyes, "Goddamn... Did you punch me when I was sleeping again?".

"Nah" replied Cilcia as she shook her head, "You're going to love what has happened".

"Oh this has to be good" as he looked down at himself, "When the fuck did I join the MCOR? I thought I was still kicking their ass".

"Well... I'll do a brief run through then" calmly stated Cilcia.

"During one of the Fleet Attacks, we boarded an MCOR Command Ship, and well... You and Yang provided support, but then you broke off and went further ahead. Then you fought MacAllan's security detail, and you kicked their ass... so then you were about to get James, but then he managed to talk you into quitting the IMC".

"The Next Day, we're waiting in the Hangar about it. Then we're on Troy. Then wea raided Hellsing's Prisoner Facility, well... you did, and I think you managed to fight him off for a while".

"Then... Long Story short, We found out IMC Pilots have a Neurax Worm in their brain that kinda fiddles the Pilot into submission. Skip forward a little more, we were on Demeter doing a raid".

"Then you got shot by one of us, you'll see her later, and you bled out dieing... And Yang was kinda laughing about it".

"Sorry~" smiled Yang.

"Then you were brought back from the dead".

"Like a Zombie?" Kyle asked.

"Not exactly... more like... reanimated as yourself".

"So a handsome zombie?" Kyle smiled.

"Shut up!" complained Cilcia, "Then we were attacked! Then something happened... Then MacAllan fucked up your brain surgery, and then you were in a coma for five months... Then you had amnesia, and finally, you got MacAllan and the CEO to wait for you while you go solve your amnesia!".

"Cool" Kyle shrugged, "Then let's go solve some problems... This is where my unbelievably swagger intelligence kicks in, right?".

"Atleast you sound the same" commented Cilcia as she nodded, "Lets go".

"Thanks Doc!" Kyle smiled as he quickly jogged for the exit, "I'll get more enhancements later! Promise!".

"Ah!", Doctor Yisv watched in his dismay as Kyle and the others left without payment, leaving him without the money he needed, "Money...".

**2 Hours Later, Aboard the IMC Flagship**

"I have my doubts" commented Marcus, the CEO , "With the real lack of any legitimate cure, I'm fairly sure he will come back the same oblivious fool he left as".

"That's the realest possibility" agreed MacAllan.

The Door opened, "Hey! Bitches! Guess who's back?".

"I stand mistaken".

"Look at you two... Not pointing a gun at each other after being left unsupervised" Kyle clapped, "Real Proud of you, Now... What do I need to solve?".

With looks from the Administrative Officers filled with surprise, Kyle wasted no time attempting to flare his presence, "You know... I'm tempted to just shoot you both and declare the war over... but then it wouldn't matter because one side would still continue to be arrogant and try to reignite a war".

"That's precisely the problem!" frowned Marcus, "We've been at this war for far too long... We defeated the Militia, and now the war should've been over... But MacAllan has continued to assault my property!".

"Well you're still destroying the homes of many" Kyle commented, "And you ARE displacing population centers from these planets".

"But we have a program for that" replied Marcus, "They sign a waiver, and when it comes the time to start mining, we displace them and put them into a program for providing a different settlement".

"Hm... Does that not sound reasonable to you, MacAllan?" Kyle asked.

"No! Because he's a lieing sack of shit!" frowned MacAllan, "He only claims to put them in a program, when he just ditches them on the next barren planet for them to die!".

"Ooo~" Kyle smirked, "Any comment from the IMC".

Silence.

"Then it seems that this war has a rightful reason to reignite" Kyle chuckled, "This time, I'm going to be fighting for the MCOR... I hope you're planning to Activate Hellsing and put him onto the battlefield, because that might be the only thing you can do to defend against me".

"So even you cannot see a possibility of peace" frowned the CEO, "Then I'm afraid we'll have to continue destroying your base".

"To hell you will" then the sound of gunfire was heard.

With a quick and precise shot, Kyle fired off his Hammond at the CEO, however, he merely raised an eyebrow, "I surely forgot of Miss Aran's speed" as he saw Samus quickly lower her guard.

With a frown, Kyle spoke, "If I cannot finish this war as easily as I hoped... than I will atleast delay the defeat" as his arm jerks to the lower decks, and his finger snapped the trigger repeatedly.

They watched in awe as his precision was shown again, without averting his gaze from Samus and the CEO, he fired off the Hammond with a sniper's precision, hitting the Administrative Officers, one by one, and killing them each with clean shots.

Then the roar of the ship was heard, and he watched as the Command Deck lit up a giant image of the base below, revealing IMC forces retreating from the base and the remaining and panicked MCOR troops proudly throw their hands up.

He stopped firing and turned to the CEO, who gently brought his phone down from his ear, "There.. I ended my assault...".

Kyle raised his eyebrow as he turned to James, "Well then... I say you return us to the surface... I apologize for shooting a few of your officers..." as he looked over the railing, "Really sorry about shooting Alice... Damnit... I didn't pay attention...".

"Beam them back" frowned the CEO.

"Sir? I can execute them for you" calmly stated Samus.

"Hahaha... No" Kyle laughed as he frowned, "You can try... but if you're going to kill me, I'll kill you too".

"That would be a showdown for another time" grinned the CEO, "Goodbye Mister Wasser... I'm sure we will be seeing each other more often now that this fire has been sparked".

"Any place... any time" Kyle proudly winked as his vision wavered.

Then as fast as it wavered, it wavered back firmly and he found himself back on the planet, staring up as the Fleet used their FTL drives to escape the System, causing peace to enstill the planet.

Then he remembered, he's worked with some of these people before, though he can't remember it.

So he turned around, stretched his arms out, and states, "Sorry I'm late to the parties, Ladies" as he winked flirtatiously and proudly.

And with a mighty roar of a cheer, the reunion begins.

**Inside the Barracks, Thirty Minutes Later**

"So... What did I miss in particular?" asked Kyle as he removed the bullet from his Hammond's chamber, "Anything awesome? Beach Vacation?" as he winked at Cilcia and Yang, "My favourite pair of blondes in Bikinis?".

"Oh stop it you~" smiled Yang happily.

"I... Urhm..." nervously fidgeted Cilcia.

"And a minute ago, you were some jerk off who was as clueless as a lost child" commented Yang.

"Sh~" Kyle smiled playfully, "I'm just happy to be here" as he winked once more, "Okay... but in all seriousness... I want a situational sitrep".

"This is our only base" calmly stated Weiss, "Our best operations are petty raids on IMC Facilities on the orbiting Moon".

"Huh" Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Situation on our Fleet?".

"Non-existent" stated Cilcia calmly, "We lost that in the last Spear Assault when you were still in the coma".

"Okay... MacAllan still lacks enough strategic reasoning to command the Militia" Kyle nodded calmly, "Status on Equipment?".

"Plenty of Ammunition" replied Weiss, "But we are lacking in heavy weaponry... save for...".

Cilcia slowly brought forth Sidewinder, "E-Except for your Sidewinder...".

"I'm touched" Kyle smiled before he winked, "Though I'd prefer if you ladies were the one touching me sensually".

"Please... Shut up" pleaded Weiss in annoyance, "I prefered you as a timid person".

"Yeah well, now I have real personality" Kyle bragged happily, "You and your cliché characters are boring... Everyone loves a lovable asshole".

"Shut it" frowned Yang, "You've been missing for a while, and many patrols haven't even returned yet, and they're some of the people you know!".

"Geez... How long is a patrol?" Kyle frowned.

"2 Days Per Patrol" replied Cilcia, "They have to make a massive loop to the different vehicle outposts that are seperated about".

"Damn... That's illogical" Kyle frowned, "It would be much more secure and efficient if you dispatch seperate patrols per bases" as he mumbled, walking out the room and leaving everyone there as Weiss calmly asked a surprising question.

"Where did Kyle learn to shoot a gun so precisely?".

Cilcia's expression instantly turned grim as she fidgeted nervously, "Wh-Why do you want to know?".

Yang's curiousity was also piqued, "Oh... that's a good question".

"You don't get accuracy like that with simple practice" agreed Pyrrha suddenly as she walked in, "Hello... I'm back from the Patrol...".

"C-Can we not talk about this?" fidgeted Cilcia uncomfortably, "I can't talk about it".

"Why?" asked Ruby curiousily, "Come on! Tell us!".

"Yeah!" cheered Yang.

"Tell us!" joined Pyrrha.

Pretty soon, their chanting attracted plenty of the MCOR Grunts and Pilots, causing the barracks to overflow, before everyone save for Kyle was present, including James himself.

That's when Cilcia got real uncomfortable, "Please... Can we not?".

"Come on... Kyle's got to have a secret" nudged Stacy happily.

The Patrols even managed to return, but they had yet to meet Kyle, who had disappeared abruptly.

"It's in our best interest to know it" smiled Christiane.

"I was always curious..." nodded MacAllan.

"Then don't pressure her to tell it... I will" coldly spoke the voice as the heads spin to see Kyle leaning on the doorway.

"Oh... Ky-Kyle..." nervously realized Cilcia, "Yo-You don't have to".

Kyle merely smirked, "It's time they found out... This is quick... I'm not going to go into detail".

"I was an Honour Student like Cilcia, since we were the smartest of the class... Brightest perhaps... Oh yeah, Did you know I got chosen as Valedictorian?".

"You're straying" Frowned Cilcia.

"Oh true" Kyle chuckled before his face became serious, "I learned to shoot a gun when I killed people".

"Geesh... Talk about escalating quickly" commented Stacy as she narrowed her eyes.

"Kyle went missing from school for about a whole week" sighed Cilcia, "He made up to the teachers though..." as she grumbled loudly with an obvious annoyance, "Only because most of his teachers were women".

"That's besides the point... Only Cilcia knew what I was doing".

"You all heard about the Canadian-American Raid... Right?" Kyle asked curiousily, "Where a squad of Criminals raided Banks within Canada and America for a week nonstop?".

"Oh... Yeah I heard about that..." nodded James, "Apparently loads of IMC Funding got stolen during the raids and that got attention with the IMC's Private Security".

"Yeah..." Kyle chuckled, "The one with the golden aviators was me" as he grinned, "I killed my first people in the heist... It was pretty fun too".

"I... What?".

"Yeah... I was a Fugitive" Kyle smiled, "But they never Identified me... and my Homies kept their end of the bargain when we took an oath on not ratting each other out".

"Yeah... Three of the Four were arrested afterall" nodded Cilcia, "You showed up with a bandage on your left arm... and you were like, 'Oh this? I might've been racing my Younger Brother down the stairs and... went too fast'".

"You have a Younger Brother?".

"Yeah... Didn't I tell you?" Kyle confused asked, "I guess not... His name is Charles... He's a Biomedical Engineer".

"Your family seems like a smart bunch" commented Ruby.

"They are" Kyle proudly grinned, "I'm just a little smarter and more... sinister".

"By sinister, he's just referring to sleeping with most girls" sighed Cilcia, "I'd know".

"That's because I kicked it off with YOU" Kyle winked in response, "That's right... I became the ambitious Kyle Wasser who seeks to gain a Harem in secret after kicking off with Cilcia Romana" as he winked once more, "If you need me, I'm at the Gun Range" and he left without interruption.

"Interesting...".

**The Range, One Hour Later**

Clicking his tongue once more, he sighed as he lowered the Hammond, allowing the clip to fall out before loading in the next. Striving to somehow beat his best time, he was finding it difficult to cross the threshold. He's succeeded in getting within 10 milliseconds within his best, but he's still behind.

"Let's try this again".

He clicked the stopwatch in his left hand and began firing with his godly precision. Striking the Targets left and right, the bullets flew out, being expended fast enough that they had begun to collide with each other having being discharged from the chamber.

Just as the final target flew down, his thumb slammed on the stopwatch as he allows the clip to fall out once more. Breathing out and then breathing in, he slowly raised his left hand to watch the time. He grinned proudly.

1 second faster than his best, and with that, he settled the Hammond onto it's holster and fist pumped proudly. Never lost the touch.

But then, perhaps, for the first time he's long remembered, he felt something buzz against his chest. Surprised, he jumped and prepared into an offensive stature, but then realizes something, "Is that my phone? Wait... How am I getting reception?".

"Don't ask questions" smiled Cilcia suddenly.

Reaching into his vest as he turned to Cilcia, who was sitting on the table next to the weapon racks, she had been there for quite a while as told by the lack of footprints in the mud, which must've been covered once more.

"But... How?" Kyle asked as he managed to get his holographic phone out with minor difficulty, quickly wiping off the small amount of dust and quickly answering the call as he prepared to put it on his ear, "Whatever.. I'm taking the call".

"Probably your Parents" commented Cilcia.

He shook his head as he brought it to his ear, "I don't have a Military Rank yet... But it's Kyle Wasser... May I ask who's calling?".

"Oh... U-Um... Hi Kyle... It's b-been a while...".

Kyle gasped, "Allie? You... You graduated, didn't you?".

"N-No... We're halfway through the year though" sighed the other end.

"Oh... Well, you're getting there..." Kyle shrugged.

"I-I'm honestly surprised you picked up... I-I thought you died... we got the message about a month ago... You should've seen your Teachers".

"Haha... You had a hunch I still lived, huh?" Kyle asked calmly.

"If you'd die, it'd end up on the news... I know how you act... You're like the Protaganist in every Action Film or Game... Shoot shit... Then go out with a bang".

"You know me too well, Mel" Kyle chuckled, "Any Good Releases?".

"Eh, A Few... But I'd say the Visual Novel Front is getting a fresh stream recently".

"Once I get back, I'll have to make up for lost time" Kyle chuckled.

Then he felt another buzz while he's talking, "Oh sorry... I think I'm getting another call...".

"That might be Julie... You remember her, right?".

"Of course" Kyle chuckled, "I don't just sleep and forget either... Wait... Did you open up?" as he felt a small smile sneak on.

"U-Ugh... Y-Yeah... I started talking to people because you made me lonely...".

"Hahaha, Sorry Mel" Kyle lightheartedly apologized, "Here... I'll make this a conference" as he accepts the phone call.

And suddenly, there was a tense voice, "Hello?".

"Hi Julie" greeted Allie.

"Oh... Hey Mel... Did I get the wrong number?".

"Nah... You got the right one" Kyle suddenly stepped in, "I'd only give you the wrong number if you were a chick I met at the Club Downtown".

"Ah! Kyle!".

"Hi Jules" Kyle smiled casually as he turned to Cilcia, who quietly stood up and off the table as she walked over, "Did you lose your job yet?!".

"Gee... Thanks... Now I'm looking for a job... What a shitty thing that is".

"Yeah? Well you should join the Frontier" Kyle joked, "I'll personally fly a Shuttle over to Earth right now and pick the both of you up and have you start shooting at the IMC in no time".

"Weren't you originally fighting for the IMC?" asked Allie.

"Originally" Kyle nodded, "The Pay was great, but then it was a dick move... Besides... nothing like being a famous pain in the ass, am I right Ladies?".

"Ahaha... You're no different than how I remember you" commented Julie.

"Not different at all" nodded Allie.

"Well Ladies... It's a shame you're not here to see this" Kyle calmly sighed, "Things have been... interesting to say the least... Atleast I have Cilcia to keep me company" as he smiled to Cilcia, who blushed slightly and hid her face away.

"Well don't talk like that... Or else you'll make us jealous" complained Allie.

"Are you going to visit us?" asked Julie.

"I'll try" Kyle replied, "But the CEO's got a personal thing out for me... Hell, they're planning to reignite the Frontier War, can you believe that?".

"Yeah... They're planning to make a Television show about it" replied Julie.

"WHAT!?" Kyle practically shouted, "That means I get to kickass infront of trillions of alien and human eyes!?".

"I guess..." replied Allie, "Though I heard that Reddit and what-not's already making forums for it".

"They're hoping to start making fan-bases for different Soldiers within the IMC" replied Julie, "The IMC are smart... They're even playing a front in the Internet and plan to make profit".

"Then I'll just have to kick their ass and destroy their reputation" Kyle grinned, "When's the show starting?".

"Tomorrow, I think they're expecting a Rebel Assault on the Planet of Kelpar-24B in the Deep System".

"That is the only Base of Operations within the Sector" Kyle clicked his tongue as his knowledge of the IMC's vast military strategy came to mind, "One B.O per System or Sector... Boring Strategy, but then they have Outposts everywhere".

"Well then I should let you know" commented Allie, "They're already planning to have their new Top Dogs wait for you... They've even made you sound like a evil guy, 'To oppose a man who dared to face death twice, yet return to seek revenge'".

"Atleast they acknowledged the fact I've technically died twice" Kyle chuckled, "I'm satisfied with that... Honestly though, I thought they should be talking about James MacAllan instead of me... I'm just one of many".

Cilcia suddenly stepped in, just as Kyle hit the speaker mode, "That's not true... You're like the New Leader since Frank died back when you were still in the coma".

"Huh" Kyle realized, "What about James?".

"He's just leading small stuff" replied Cilcia, "I don't think you see it... but we only make big moves when you want to".

"Are you sure it isn't because Kyle is useful? And that they just need him?" asked Allie from the phone.

"No... Kyle's definitely the Commander" chuckled Cilcia, "Just unofficial... but everyone will listen to him".

"Then..." Kyle smirked, "Let's launch an Assault against the IMC Base of Operations within the system with everything we have".

"We don't have Titans nor a Fleet" frowned Cilcia.

"So?" Kyle replied, "That never stopped me".

"Eh... True... We did take out the Demeter Station without any real support".

"Yeah... This will be straight forward" Kyle smiled, "We'll send in two teams of pilots... One Team goes to hijack Titans... the Other Team acts as a Distraction".

"I have a feeling I'd know how this ends up" commented Julie.

"I'm the Distraction" Kyle grinned, "Cilcia, you'll lead a team of Pilots of your choice to hijack IMC Titans and start cleaning up shop... I'm nimble and accurate enough to fend for myself".

"Already going to risk your life after coming back?" asked Cilcia, "You know... some of the others are mis...".

"Stacy, Christiane, Kazuko, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Momoyo, and the New Bunch?" Kyle asked, "I know... I remember most of them now... But, I'm going to take a early sleep... Just so I'm pumped for my debut tomorrow".

"I'll flip the holograms to the program" grinned Julie, "You've become a pretty big topic".

"I'd figure" Kyle smiled, "Good... See you later ladies".

**The Following Day, The IMC Base**

Quietly jumping out without even saying goodbye, he watched as he pierced the clouds below and began sinking towards the world below. But as fast as he jumped out, he detected the familiar roar of the Turrets registering him, causing him to twist his body and face the collision shield on his back to expand.

Slamming against the ground, his body rumbled but he was left unfazed as he quickly jumped up, leaving the large plate of steel on the ground as he drew his R101C, quickly flipping up the HCOG and taking aim as the Turrets turn to him.

And quickly, he heard the sound of the alarms igniting as the Turrets' chambers load in their rounds, just as he heard the hundreds of marching footsteps dash to his location. And without long, he watched as the IMC Platoon emerged, with handful of Titans moving out into the open with their weapons armed and ready.

Quickly nodding to the Defense Team, just as the Specters and Turrets begin to lock onto him, with a small visible broadcasting droid sitting above staring at him as it hovered about, he cooly spoke, "Guess who's back".

Suddenly, out emerged a tall, blonde man, and it was unmistakable on his identity.

"Hahaha... Hellsing" Kyle chuckled calmly.

Hellsing seemed undeterred, rather he kept the calm, cold expression of his as he spoke, "And yet the Joker lives".

"Call me as you'd like" Kyle replied as he lowered his R101C calmly, "Just remember it well... because you can't be saying it when you're eating the dirt".

With a raging roar, he lunged forward with his knife drawn, "You talk big! Let's see you be big!".

However, as though he already knew what Hellsing would do, he simply brought the R101C into the trajectory, causing a deafening _cling_ as the metal slipped off the rifle, giving Kyle a very narrow opening.

Yet, he did not waste the opportunity as he swung the Rifle's stock against Hellsing's face, surprising Hellsing with how forward he was as the rifle sends Hellsing's face to the right. Without delay, he lunged his knee into the brick-hard abdomen, causing Hellsing to lurch forward in surprise before Kyle finishes off the quick confrontation with slamming the stock of the weapon against the back of Hellsing's head, causing the man to stumble forward before falling down in surprise.

Hellsing underestimated him, and jumped to the false conclusion that Kyle would be side-stepping and playing defensive instead of launching an assault on him. With Hellsing stumbling on the ground out of shock, not pain, he quickly took aim and began firing without mercy, just as he began strafing towards the nearest piece of cover available.

Hitting a few Grunts and killing them without mercy, the titans opened fire as the sound of massive caliber bullets bounce all around him, followed by the sound of missiles flying through the air.

But without any sense of fear, he jumped up just as he saw the missiles close in, firing off the jump pack as his hand holsters his rifle and go for Sidewinder in a rush. He felt the snap and cracks of the bullets whizz past him as he landed atop of a cargo crate, continuing to run without stop as he fired off Sidewinder at random towards the Defensive Platoon.

He's just aiming to take out as much of the force possible before focusing on the titans. The micro-missiles intended job wasn't focused, but they're explosive ordinance proved useful as they detonate and kill groups of Grunts without mercy, cutting down the amount of bullets flying at him with ease.

But then, the gunfire stopped as he jumped up once more, and caught sight of the gorgeous blonde in blue already awaiting below.

Samus Aran, the Legendary Bounty Hunter turned into an IMC Pilot to claim the price on Kyle's head.

"Ah! Miss Aran!" Kyle practically shouted as he landed infront of her, drawing his Hammond with his free arm while holding Sidewinder in the other.

"Shooting a gun? Do you have no Chivalry?".

"Oh..." Kyle shrugged, "Fine... Come at me Lady".

Without further interference, she fearlessly ran at him before jumping and launching her legs at him in a professional, clean kick. Kyle ducked his head as the foot goes grazing his hair slightly as he quickly raised to use her gender against her.

Upon raising his head, he got a faceful of the space between Miss Aran's thighs, causing an overwhelming heat to hug his face to his brief surprise from the force of impact before he purposely fell back with intent to cause Samus to hit the ground.

With that in mind, he landed on his back hard, causing the metal of his weapons to painfully stab his back as he quickly jumped up, to find Samus standing undeterred. But then, out of the blue, he heard the sound of rapid boots, so he ducked his head just as he felt something else graze his head.

An IMC Grunt missed his punch as Kyle grabs he guy's arm, throwing him over his shoulder effortlessly as the grunt slammed into the ground, just as Kyle twists the man's arm while turning on the man.

The man groaned in pain as Kyle kicked the man's exposed chest, causing the man to let out a wheeze before he released his hold. However, during the brief interruption, he was unable to sense the next attack as he felt an intense pressure strike the back of his head,

Surprising him, he stumbled forward before frowning and drawing his Hammond and firing.

However, Samus wasn't a fan, so she jerked to avoid. Only to realize, Kyle was aiming for a completely different target. Two Grunts collapse in a bloody mess as he reholstered his handgun and entered an offensive stature. As he winded back for a punch, something stops his fist midswing as his mind goes blank with a powerful slam to the back of his head, causing him to stumble towards Samus without any defensive ability.

Taking the opportunity, Samus spears him with her shoulder as they both tumble onto the ground, with Samus sitting on his chest and Hellsing raising his leg. With Samus pinning him down with her weight and having her way against his vest, he quickly raised his hands to his face juts as Hellsing's thousand-ton foot came flying down.

Barely stopping the foot, he struggled with all his might as Hellsing grinned in satisfaction, just as he heard the vest rip and tear away. And like that, he let out a groan as he felt a precise force slam into the center of his chest, sending shockwaves and causing his heart to jump painfully as he felt his strength weaken from defending from Hellsing.

Like that, she pounded him again with all her might, sending another jolt through his body as he desperately forces Hellsing's foot to the side before releasing his grip, causing the foot to land next to his face as he grabbed onto Hellsing's left leg and throwing a powerful punch upwards.

Just as he does so, he throws a powerful kick with all his might with his right leg, in a test to see if his flexibility will prevail. His fist lands right inbetween Hellsing's legs, causing the sensation of crushing something as Hellsing jumps off in pain, followed with a successful strike against Samus's back, causing her to fall forward in surprise and land atop of him comfortably. 

Without any delays, he wrapped his arms around her, restricting the movements of her arms as he felt the final second tick away, followed by the roar of machines, which caused Hellsing to frown and declare, "This isn't over Wasser... You win, this time" as he took off in an obvious sprint for the Evac Shuttles.

The Base can be declared lost, as he watched 10 seperate titans flood out, firing away mercilessly at the opposing forces and wiping them out left and right as Kyle kept restraining Samus, who continued to weakly struggle to be free.

But not long after Hellsing booked it out of there, fleets of IMC Shuttles jumped out of the System in a flurry as the final IMC Titan goes down in a firework explosion. Marking the defeat, Kyle spoke, "Give up Samus... It's over".

"It's... Not... Over!" she frowned as she struggled against his god-like grip.

He had no problem keeping a tab on her, so he spoke, "Keep what dignity you have left...This was broadcasted live".

She suddenly stopped struggling as she came to a realization, but then shook her head, "I want that bounty".

"How much of a bounty is set on me?" Kyle asked calmly.

"2 Million Federation Credits".

"That's cheap" Kyle frowned, "I'll give you a counter-offer".

"Oh? I'm listening...".

"I'm putting a Personal Bounty... between you and me... on Marcus Grave's head...8 Million Federation Credits once this war is over".

"I want the money then" calmly spoke Samus.

"I don't have it right now".

"Then I can't accept that bounty unless I know you have that cash".

"Samus... take a moment and think" Kyle calmly spoke, "You've seen my fighting ability".

"Hm".

"And you've seen the IMC's Ability".

"Mhm".

"It's quite clear I'm better... this goal is a lot easier than you'd think".

"How do I know we will win?".

"Because if the CEO doesn't go down... I will... and either way, you walk away with the bounty" Kyle calmly replied, "You'll put the bullet in me if I'm about to die".

"Deal taken... Let go of me".

And nodding in content, he allowed her out of his arms as she stood up, dusting herself off as he quietly stood up alongside her. However, his intuition screams at him, filling his mind with a mentally-deafening warning.

Just like that, he watched as her hand flew to the holster. The Wingman came out, and the barrel was pressed against his forehead, "Nothing Personal... But this is a safer bet".

"Tough Luck" Kyle replied as he pushed the barrel upwards, causing the shot to miss and hit a bird as he punches Samus in the face, followed by twisting her arm awkwardly and causing her to collapse onto her knees with a groan.

"Disarm... or I will break your arm for you" Kyle calmly threatened.

Able to feel the tension, she released the grip on her revolver and watched as it bounced onto the floor and her hopes of claiming the bounty was lost. With that, he winded back, "Sorry Sam... Nothing Personal" as he grinned and gave her a quick kiss with his knuckles.

**The Base, 2 Hours Later**

"Base of Operations Secure... Ladies and Gentlemen... We have reclaimed the Sector" Kyle announced as he leaned back from the terminal, happily flexing his fingers as they watched the Interstellar map update accordingly with the new situation.

"Good Job Kyle" smiled Yang as she placed a hand on her hips, "Hell of a job distracting them... We didn't even use suppressors".

"What can I say? I do it for the Flare" Kyle winked in response calmly before he turned to Cilcia, "Status on Samus?".

"She's in the Holding Cell downstairs" nodded Cilcia, "James is personally watching her".

"Have him know I'll be down in twenty minutes with her food" Kyle nodded calmly as Cilcia walked off, turning his attention to Jinchu Lee, "Lee... Long Time no see".

"It has been quite a while" nodded Lee calmly, "Your presence has been... missed amongst most of us".

"I'd say" Kyle chuckled before he nodded to her with approval, "I'd like a Manifest List for the Base Cache".

"I'll personally handle it" nodded Lee calmly as she walked away.

Quietly swiping his tablet, he heard another 'ahem' as he looked up to see Stacy smiling and calmly standing before him, "Hey Stace!".

"Kyle!" smiled Stacy, "Gonna buy me a drink?".

"In a bit" Kyle chuckled, "Just wait for me at the bar... I just need to have a private... 'chat' with Miss Aran".

"Hahaha Sure thing" giggled Stacy as she began to walk away, "I'll go help Lee".

He nodded as he swiped the tablet once more, before he looked up, "Ah... Wanko".

"Ah! Quit calling me that!" complained Kazuko instantly, "It's vexing!".

"Why don't you go ahead and be the first to... 'check' the beds in the Barracks?" Kyle chuckled, "Have your pick... First Come, First Serve".

"Yeah!" as she happily ran out of sight, causing Kyle to nod as he turns away as swipe the tablet once more.

Then he heard the words, "Well if it ain't Player".

"It's Kyle, Barker" Kyle chuckled as he turned around to find Barker smiling, "Been a while Old Man".

"I'm only two years older" chuckled Barker, "Shut it".

"Hah... But I've still got the youth charm" Kyle chuckled in response, "What have you been up to Barker?".

"Patrols" sighed Barker, "Today was the first action we've had in about two months".

"Well, glad to stir up the Militia" Kyle chuckled, "Afterall, It's my job".

"Well... I'll see you around" sighed Barker as he pat Kyle's shoulder, "I'm going to be drowning myself in the bar... Stop by later".

"Way ahead of you".

**10 Minutes Later, The Holding Cell**

Situated behind the chamber's electric wall, Samus calmly paced back and forward as MacAllan sat in his folding chair, tensely watching for anything out of the ordinary. Then the door creaked open as the sound of boots tapping against the metal floor ringed out, causing MacAllan to turn his head, only to receive a dismissing nod as he stood up and left without a word.

Kyle calmly spoke, "I'm walking in... I hope you've got a better plan than stabbing me with the knife".

She frowned as the containment chamber's wall goes down, allowing in Kyle as he set the tray down, calmly declaring, "I saw the knife when I came in... How'd you manage to slip that in? I told them to be careful when screening you".

She clicked her tongue as she raised her hands in surrender and dropping the combat knife, "The Militia's Security is Sloppy... but you... You're sharp eyed".

"I'm glad you can see that" Kyle replied calmly as he took the knife from the ground, "Really though, from memory, I thought the food used to be better... This kinda looks like someone liquified rocks and called it 'food' when someone asked about it".

She remained silent as she took the tray and settled as far away as she could, silently staring at him as she did.

Kyle sighed, "I assume you still see me as a target... And I can't blame you, considering I've got the bounty on me" as he turned his back, "Oh... And reconsider double-checking the Hammond you have... I jammed the chamber for you" as he walked out and reactivated the wall without hesitation.

He grinned as he turned around, to see Samus's surprised expression, "H-How?".

"The Militia has it's traitors" Kyle smirked, "I know most... but not all... I'll weed them out".

She grew silent as she watched him take a step to leave, "Wait...".

"Oh? Change of heart?" Kyle grinned.

"A Bounty is a Bounty" replied Samus calmly, "It's nothing personal... but..." as she frowned in annoyance, "Despite how much I'd like that money... You're clearly much better than they briefed the bounty hunters".

"I know the New Pilots were Bounty Hunters" Kyle chuckled as he turned around once more, "Why? Have you gotten wiser?".

"I'd like to join you" calmly declared Samus, "You saw the Knife Gimmick... and you disabled my Handgun before I could take aim in secret... You truly have a chance on winning... and I will take your counter-offer".

"I would gladly accept you..." Kyle trailed, "But ultimately, I will have to put it to a vote with the others... as they can be quite... 'stingy' about new comers from the IMC after a... past incident".

She nodded calmly as she pushed the tray away, "That and I'd rather get a real meal".

Kyle laughed in response as he left silently, leaving her alone as she sighed once more, leaning back and sighing quietly.

**The Bar, 4 Minutes Later**

"Give me a shot of Jack" Kyle sighed as he settled into the stool quickly, the Grunt who volunteered as Bartender nodding as he leaned away, allowing Kyle time for himself as he looked around. But almost as quickly as he turned his head, he felt someone tap his shoulder as he turns around quickly, speaking out of intuition, "Stace?".

"Wrong" replied Cilcia as he found himself staring nto Cilcia's hazel eyes, "I settled into the Pilot Quarters... We're going to be pushed with two Pilots per quarters".

"We sharing it?" Kyle asked jokingly as he turned to the Bartender, "Oh... Add another shot of Jack".

"Yeah... I took the liberty of assigning you with me" nodded Cilcia.

"Good" Kyle replied, "Frankly, you're the one girl I know right now who shouldn't ravish me if I go to sleep around them".

"Because the others will?" asked Cilcia.

"Maybe" Kyle sighed before he let loose a yawn, "Oh I'm tired... Fighting Hellsing and Samus was tiring... I think I'm gonna retire to bed early... Tell Stacy and Barker I'll buy 'em a drink next time".

He tiredly downed the shot laid before him without hesitation before climbing out of the stool sluggishly, "Man... 5 Months without flirting and sleeping? I'm going to retire when this war is over".

"Hah. Early Retirement?" teased Cilcia as she turned to watch him leave.

He chuckled, "Maybe... I've been through enough as is... I'll retire when the war's over".

She smiled to herself as he hung at the doorway for a minute, "Sleep Tight".

"Yeah... Willco" and he left her with that.

Tiredly pacing down the halls, ignoring the nods of greetings and waves, he simply made his way towards his quarters. Alas, he found himself before the door as he pitifully slid his hand onto the holographic-interface, opening the door and ignoring everything as he simply stumbled and collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep on contact.

**The Following Morning, 4 AM**

Groaning awake, he raised his head slowly, feeling out the muscles stretching and flexing themselves awake as he blinked slowly. With his vision blurring back to clarity, his _FAS _systems automatically flared alive as the bright blue lettering wakes him up by force.

'_Receiving Transmission from Unknown Source_'.

'_Activating Retina Display-Communication_'.

'_Establishing Connection_'.

'_Connection Established, Activating Audio Transmitter. Activating Audio Receiver_'.

And without his consent, he watched as a tiny display image popped in the corner of his vision. And to his surprise, he stuttered out, "Allie?".

"I saw the broadcast the other day" smiled Allie on the small screen as she typed on a keyboard, "So... I thought I could help you... I played video games before...".

"Yeah... but that was video games" Kyle replied, "This is real life".

"So? I played Strategy Games" pouted Allie.

"Then do you think you can handle going against the Real Deal?" Kyle asked, "I can't turn away help if it's offered".

"Yeah this should be easy" grinned Allie, "I won the Tournament back then afterall".

"That was when I saved you with a tip" Kyle replied, "But! You'll be useful...so... Welcome Aboard".

"Well... I took the liberty of getting assess into the Cameras" cheered Allie, "You idiots forgot to set up a firewall".

"Eh!?" Kyle flew up from the bed, nearly slamming onto the top bunk and disturb Cilcia who was still soundly asleep as he asked, "They never set up a firewall!?".

"Nope~" replied Allie, "That's why they also broadcast your headquarters for their stupid little show... Oh yeah, the stunt you pulled skyrocketed their popularity... I think Reddit is blowing up about you now".

"Am I becoming famous?" Kyle asked, "Internet Famous?".

"Not yet... I think they're still trying to get people's name down" replied Allie, "Though... I think they're going to figure it out soon".

"Well, it's inevitable the people related in the war will get known" Kyle sighed, "I was one of those responsible for reigniting it afterall".

"With good reason though" replied Allie, "I trust you".

"So... Since you have access to our cameras" Kyle trailed as he looked into one of the many present, "Does that mean you can provide me details on any room?".

"Yeah... Perty much" replied Allie lazily as he saw her take a sip from a paper cup from a Fast-Food Chain, "Oh yeah... Blondie in your prison's got three dudes with guns in there".

"Odd... I don't recall ordering guards stationed there..." Kyle trailed with a frown as he started heading for the Containment Cell, "What are they doing?".

"They're touching that box on the wall".

Kyle's mind flares alive as he took off in a sprint, "They're tampering with the containment wall... They must be trying to free her".

His speed picks up as he slips and grinds on the hall's floor, with the Containment Chamber's opening visible at the other end, he shouted with as much of a threat he could muster, "I'm coming for you!".

"Oh they turned around" commented Allie, "I think one of them's loading his rifl... Yup... Watch out, one dickbag with a rifle... The other's aiming the shotgun at his pal".

"Good Thing I never changed then" Kyle commented as he saw the Grunt with the Militia Uniform raise his rifle.

However, Kyle was far too fast for the man to fire at, as Kyle had already drawn his weapon, and before the man could settle the HCOG on Kyle, Kyle had already given the man a kiss with a bullet from his Hammond.

The corpse fell back with a splatter against the sterile floor as he slid into the doorway, using the blood as lubricant as the blast of the shotgun sends pellets grazing above him. But without remorse, he fired once more, and sent a painting of red against the backwall and a corpse alongside it as he turned to the Fellar who slammed the Electrical Grid down.

The Wall came down quickly as Samus shot up with a surprised look.

"Got you now" grinned the Grunt as he raised his rifle, "The Wasser kid made this too easy...".

"Nah.. You just made it too hard" Kyle replied in response as the man snapped to reality as he tried to turn his head.

But then his head jerked in the other direction, and his body failed him as he died with the snap of the neck, becoming a lifeless ragdoll and collapsing onto the floor as Kyle aimed at Samus with the Hammond, "Was that an escape team?".

"No" frowned Samus, "That's people after MY bounty".

"You have a bounty?" Kyle asked as he lowered his guard slightly.

"Of course... A sum of 9 Million Federation Credits" replied Samus calmly, "I was originally trying the man who set the bounty... but I gave up when I realized he had died and left the bounty as an act of revenge".

"I won't ask for a history lesson" Kyle frowned, "But this means that you've got a target on your head".

"Indeed" replied Samus, "But it was fairly easy to blow them off" before she frowned, "It's much harder to defend myself when I'm disarmed".

"I only jammed your Hammond" Kyle frowned, "I allowed you to keep that in order to give you a minimum safe guard".

"It's missing the Firing Pin" frowned Samus, "Your doing, no doubt".

"I couldn't do that even if I tried" Kyle frowned, "You'd be able to feel me remove the weapon's compartments if I tried to be devious like that... If anything, someone removed it before you got it".

"So I was set up" frowned Samus in obvious anger.

"It seems so" Kyle replied as he turned around, "The wall's down... there's corpses here... Barker oughta...".

"Freeze Fucker!" shouted Barker suddenly as he busted in with an EVA-8 trained instantly on Kyle, who raises his eyebrow in response.

"At ease... Intercepted the Infiltration Team already" Kyle replied as he looked around, "Oddly though... they were here to kill Miss Aran".

"What? What type of infiltration is that?" frowned Barker dejectedly, "Man! And I thought I'd get more action in my shift!".

Kyle chuckled, "Sorry Barker... I handled it" as he looked to the corner of his vision, where Allie was quietly nibbling on some food, "Hey Allie... You're familiar with the Deep Web... Right?".

"Oh... Uh... Not really" replied Allie, "I'm no Information Broker" she giggled, "I'll try to work on that".

"That's fine" Kyle smiled, "Take your time... You're doing me a favor afterall".

"Are you talking to yourself?" asked Barker.

"Negative, he is contacting someone via FAS Implants" replied Samus methodically.

"Sure thing... Oh... I gotta go to bed... I still have University Courses tomorrow" sighed Allie.

"No problem Allie, you've been very useful" Kyle assured, "Have a Good Night, and Good Luck with your classes..." before he grins, "Tell Miss Ibuki I said Hi".

"Sure thing" smiled Allie, "Night" before the feed dies.

He turned to Samus calmly, "Let's get you out of that gear" Kyle suggested, "The Grunts and Pilots will stand behind me even if I recruit you on short notice".

"You certainly have a lot of authority" commented Samus in an impressed tone.

"That's because before me... It was Barker" Kyle smiled, "Then I came in... And as the 13th Best in the IMC Ranking System, I was about the Best Thing they'd get their hands on, and we managed to pull Cilcia aboard, who was like my apprentice".

"Alright Alright" sighed Barker, "Here, come with me Aran, let's get you the uniforms".

"Go along with him" Kyle nodded calmly as he pinched the bridge of his nose after a brief strike of a migraine, "I need my morning coffee... ah fuck... Caffeine Withdrawal...".

**The Cafeteria, 30 Minutes Later**

"This is like the Fifth Cup" Kyle smiled as he began downing the luke-warm coffee eagerly, "Oh this feels great~".

The doors open as the familiar blonde walks in, "You're up early...".

"Yeah..." Kyle replied as he took another large sip, "Care for some Coffee Cils?".

"Sure" replied Cilcia eagerly as she settled into the seat next to him, watching as he returned quickly with her mug and two packets of sugar, "Thanks".

"No Problem" Kyle yawned as he took another sip from the refilled mug, "This is my 6th Cup".

"Geez... I knew you liked coffee... but this seems too much" commented Cilcia as she took a tentive sip, "And you drink it black... I don't know how you don't get sick and tired of it".

"It's an acquired taste" Kyle grinned proudly, "That and I'm just too lazy to make the fancy stuff like Cappuchinos or Espressos".

"Then why don't you just use one of the coffee machine modes?" asked Cilcia, "It's like a standard at this point".

"Nah" Kyle replied, "It works best if you're drinking it black" before he grinned happily, "Once you go Black, you don't go back".

"I thought that was just a shitty phrase sex addicts use when having sex with black people" commented Cilcia in response.

"I dunno" Kyle shrugged, "Made sense since I was drinking my coffee black".

"Just don't use the phrase again" shuddered Cilcia, "Gives me the creeps when I hear you say it".

"Hahaha, sure thing" Kyle laughed casually as he takes another sip, "Though... I'm surprised you're up and early".

"What about you?" asked Cilcia, "Why are you up so early?".

"We had an infiltration team try to take out Samus" Kyle yawned in response, "I managed to kill the Agents... Barker's refitting Samus into our uniforms".

"Why'd you have him do it?" frowned Cilcia.

"Why? Was it a mistake?" Kyle asked.

"Uh-Huh" nodded Cilcia, "Barker's a guy you know".

"I'm not having him do Measurements" Kyle chuckled, "Just take her to the Armory and show her the uniform sets and have her pick something out".

"Though now that you mention Uniforms..." mumbled Cilcia as she leaned against him, bringing her hand to his thin vest, "What's with this? Your uniform's the black sheep of the flock".

"This?" Kyle asked, "I guess to assert my position and be prepared for anything... I have extra clips for my Hammond hidden about, even a few clips for my R101C".

"Why do you have that exactly?" asked Cilcia.

"And the vest is a thin plate of titanium to defend my vitals" Kyle nodded calmly, "I'm only keeping it on me at all times because I'm technically the Real Commander... James is hardly doing much, he's acting more like my subordinate".

"So... Now you took over?" asked Cilcia.

"Nah" Kyle replied, "James is just letting me take control because I know what I'm doing... and if I wasn't here, he'd take over because he'd know you'd be too worried about me~" as he playfully teased her.

"Wh-Why do you always tease me?" asked Cilcia with a blush as she cowered away from him.

"Because you're so cute when you're vulnerable~" Kyle smiled in response, "Make yourself hard-to-get, then you bet that I'll chase you".

"I-I'm lost..." she sighed.

He brought his hand to her head and gently patted her, "That's alright... Don't dwell too much on it... You're my Queen of Hearts afterall".

"Hehehe~" she giggled happily as she closed her eyes as he continued to pat her head, just as Kyle prepared to reel his hand back, his vision wavers slightly.

'_INCOMING TRANSMISSION_'

'_OUT OF SERVICE DISTRESS CODE, ID-18&amp;^213ES_'

"A Distress Signal?".

'_RECEIVING TRANSMISSION_'.

'_WARNING; THIS IS A PRIVATE MILITARY SIGNAL, CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION CONTAINED_'.

'_**THE TERRAN DOMINION**_'.

"The Fuck is the Terran Dominion?" Kyle asked aloud.

'_WARNING, BATTALION STATIONED ON PLANET ID- 9102#DS OF THE FRONTIER SYSTEM HAS FAILED TO REPORT FOR 2 YEARS. THIS IS AN AUTOMATIC DISTRESS SIGNAL, SEND ARMED FORCES TO GRID LOCATION -21093# 134_'.

"I... Which planet is that?" Kyle frowned as he stood up, surprising Cilcia as she stood up, "Cils, we need to move the Stellar Grid".

"Follow me".

**The Stellar Map**

"Bish, upload the Coordinates" Kyle frowned calmly as he took a sip from his mug.

"Way ahead of you.." before the farthest planet within the system glows red brightly, "That's where the Signal's coming from..." as Bish leaned forward, "You know... This is a pretty outdated encryption... I think this was back during the Zerg Wars".

"Zerg Wars?" asked Cilcia.

"I think it had something to do with the Frontier Expedition" Kyle replied, "I think it's about this planet... Something about a abnormal readings and the Old, Rundown Terran Dominion sending it's private army in to clean it out to mine".

"Long Story short, they never got back, and since then, the Terran Dominion's just about to go bankrupt, since the IMC won it's market share after the Dominion completely humiliated themselves with that".

"Though I don't understand why there's a signal..." commented Bish, "Though it looks legit Kyle... And from the initial scans, I think the Zerg population's still at a critical mass... I think it's too dangerous to go in".

"Well... it might be an outdated signal" Cilcia nodded.

"Then why did I get it now?" Kyle asked with a frown, "I'm calling bullshit... I'm going in to investigate".

"Expected that" smiled Bish, "I've already got a ship and had Barker load your gear aboard... Don't worry about Oxygen masks, I handled that too" as he chuckled, "Want to use one of the IMC Ships to help out?".

"Nah" Kyle replied, "A IMC Transport is good enough... I just need three Pilots to go with me".

"I'm going" replied Cilcia, "Wherever you go, I'll follow".

"Good... Tell Barker and Ruby Rose that they're to report to the ship within 4 minutes" Kyle frowned as he turned around, "Keep a Comm Link open... I'll report back if we find anything good" as he hurriedly took off in a jog, followed after by Cilcia.

**Surface of Planet 9102#DS, 40 Minutes Later**

Quickly touching down as Barker spoke up, "Alright... Ruby and I'll keep watch on the ship... You two can go ahead and get to the uploaded point".

"Yeah... Watch yourselves out there" waved Ruby as Kyle and Cilcia jumped out.

Dressed in Versatile, Forward-Scout Vests and long-sleeved MCOR Uniforms, the mentioned pair jumped out and began jogging for the uploaded position.

With a reinforced-plexi-glass Oxygen Filtration Mask, their FAS Systems click alive as it began to monitor their surroundings, while the duo bewilderly carried their Personally Customized Rifles.

Black and Yellow, and side by side, the duo were careful with their weapons as they watched either side while they jogged.

Skys of blue and black, with a musky scent of death still hanging in the air, the duo carefully navigated the wasteland filled with rocks and dead organic lifeforms while keeping watch for any sudden movements.

The soil cracked and dead, the planet looked like a scorched Earth while keeping the duo tense. In the distance ahead of them, they could see tens of kilometers worth of destroyed equipment. From military vehicles that had been flipped and torn apart by beasts, to structures that once made a base that was blown and collapsed, they watched as they hurriedly made their way towards it.

Cilcia was the first to break the silence, "You know... This feels so surreal".

"I hear you" Kyle agreed, "This is a Part of Economical History... This is when the IMC won it's market share after they went down" as he sighed, "This is an example of how the unknown still exceeds our expectations".

"Huh..." commented Cilcia as they came in range, just as they pass a large wall of rocks, leading them into the outskirts of the base as the scene surprises them.

Corpses of Men and Women in large bulky bomb-squad-like outfits littered about. Slowing down to a walk, Kyle stopped Cilcia as he crouched down and flipped over one of the many corpses.

Inside laid a husk of a man. A Black man with brown eyes, with half of his face's skin consumed from some beast, and his oxygen-glass mask shattered through, his corpse was already decaying, however it still seemed relatively fresh while Cilcia investigated a nearby corpse, which was merely a skeleton.

Kyle reached his gloved hand inside, and pressed it against the man's decaying skin, to recoil back in surprise, "He's still warm...".

"Hurry up Kyle" frowned Cilcia as she stood up, readying her rifle, "If it's fresh... something's here".

"... Shit" Kyle frowned as he reached his hand downwards towards the man's neck inside the suit, "Wait... I'm retrieving the Dog Tags".

Finally grabbing onto the small metal necklace, he yanked it free roughly as he quickly established a connection with Bish through his implants, "Bish... I've got a corpse of a guy called... Gabriel Tosh... Terran Dominion".

"Right... I'm checking their archives" replied Bish, "It'll take a while... so continue".

Suddenly Barker's transmission comes to Cilcia as she nodded, "Yeah, Cilcia here".

"Ruby saw some movement... we're not alone out here... we've cloaked the ship... Be careful out there" warned Barker, "It's gotta be something big... Ruby said it looked big".

"We'll keep an eye out" as she turned around to Kyle, who quickly stands up and stuffs the Dog Tags into his vest, "We need to move... They're catching movement out there".

"Let's pick up the pace then" Kyle nodded firmly as they began running towards the Objective, which was visible as one of the less-damaged structures, still letting out smoke, but barricaded by a flipped military vehicle that covered one of the large holes that could've been the entrance, and windows barricaded with metal debris, alongside the several buildings in similar states.

Kyle took a peak at the vehicles, "These are more bulky... They remind me of the Pro-Russian Designs" as he turned back to Cilcia, "Their guns are huge too... We're talking .50 cals easy".

"And they're all dead" commented Cilcia, "Think we stand a chance if we run into whatever they were fighting?".

"Yeah" Kyle replied, "Our Weapon Calibers are smaller.. but the stopping power makes up for that" as he took a peak around his back, "Plus... if anything, we have grenades for a reason".

"Right..." sighed Cilcia as they slowed down, standing alongside the building, "Signal's coming from in there".

"Use your jump pack and get on the roof" Kyle ordered, "I'll start moving the debris and try to find my way in".

"Careful" warned Cilcia, "I'll keep watch".

"Yeah" as he crouched down and got to work with moving the Military Vehicle.

Crumbled and in ruins, the vehicle was merely large parts that clumped together and managed to lodge themselves stuck. However, his strength was more than enough for him to start moving pieces, so he simply got to work in clearing it out.

He calmly spoke loudly in hopes of finding the source of the signal, "Anyone in there?".

No response, but he swore he heard something shuffle quietly as he carefully set his rifle behind his back, but in turn, he loosened his handgun's holster.

Carefuly moving a large section of the vehicle, he watched as the wall came in on itself as his logistics works out. Remove the central piece, the others should lose integrity.

To his surprise, inside looked semi-habitable. A small fire, canned goods laid about, a few blood packs left lieing around, he quietly walked in as he drew his Hammond, quietly speaking out, "Anybody in here?".

Using his Uplink, he looked around, before he located a small device in the shape of a cube hidden near a support pillar, causing him to hurry over as he crouched down and picked it up.

Turning it around, he realized it was a crudely repaired transciever, and looking at how it is, it was a hasty job, and the materials must've been utter shit, as it was barely holding itself together.

With a frown, he used his communicator to reach Cilcia, "Hey Cilcia... I found the signal... Looks like a Crude Transciever... It's obviously Terran Dominion Hardware... It's even got the mark there".

Cilcia responded quickly, "Yeah Hey... Anyone in there? Gotta hurry it up... before whatever attacks us".

"I'll be out in a few minutes" Kyle replied as he set his Hammond on the ground, bringing his other hand to the cube as he began toying with it, "I'm looking around".

"Right... 5 Minutes then we're outta here".

"Sure thing" as he kills the signal, and calmly broke apart the transciever as he spilled out the circuit boards.

Crude, old, and hardly functional. It was a miracle that it was working. However, someone had to have built it. So he spoke aloud to himself, "Who built this? Someone had to...", and as if it was on cue, he felt a cold, large barrel push against the back of his neck.

"Put your hands where I can see 'em... or I'll have Tosh come here and personally whoop your ass".

He responds calmly, "A Girl eh? I'm real lucky..." as he set the cube down, calmly raising both his hands, "Way to welcome the Guy who got your Distress Signal".

"Huh? It worked?" asked the Feminine voice in disbelief, "Then who are you? I don't recognize your uniform... You're under armed".

"That's because the Terran Battalion has been stranded for the past Two Years" Kyle replied, "You're history now... I only came because it's suspicious for a Distress Signal to suddenly flare up and transmit".

"What?" the voice asked in surprise.

"Terran Dominion's just about Bankrupt" Kyle calmly replied, "The Frontier's in a War between the IMC and a Militia of wannabe-heros... I'm frankly one of the Militians".

"That doesn't answer my question... Who are you?".

"Kyle Wasser" Kyle replied calmly, "At your service, though I'd suggest you lower your gun".

"Why should I?" frowned the woman.

"Because I'm not alone" as the sound of another rifle clicking alive was audible, "Cilcia Romana... My Companion".

"Drop the Weapon" frowned Cilcia calmly.

The woman growled in annoyance, "Fine" and the sound of a massive object slamming into the ground was audible.

Kyle grabbed his Hammond and stood up, before turning around, "At ease Cils... We've found the Survivor".

"Then let's get her out of here" frowned Cilcia, "I'm reading movement from the West... Lots of things coming".

"No time for proper introductions then" Kyle frowned as he turned to the Blonde Woman who had placed a gun against his back, "We need to move out of here...".

"No! We need to get Tosh!" frowned the woman.

"I... Uh..." Kyle mumbled as he reached into his vest, removing the dogtags as he flashed it to her, "Whatever destroyed here... Got him when we arrived".

"I... T-Tosh?" she stuttered out in shock as she took the dogtags from him forcifully, lowering her head as she stared at the dogtags with a quiet frown, "Tosh...".

"Um... Look Lady... We need to move" Kyle sighed, "As much as I'd like to be the nice guy right now... I'm not going to risk my life dieing here when I still need to fight a war".

She was unresponsive as she continued to stare at the dogtags, causing Kyle to turn to Cilcia, "We need to move... I suppose I'll carry her out of here..." as he took a peek at her.

Wearing a skin-tight white uniform that has been ripped at various parts, followed by large amounts of black fabric holsters riddled at different parts of her body, all connected with a string of kevlar, she was outfitted quite oddly. Then he remembered that she must've been wearing one of the bulky suits during whatever battle took place, and that now, she must've gotten out of it for versatility.

She however, was wearing an Oxygen-Filter Mask, a standard glass product that was not built to last, causing him concern as he debates quickly for how he was going to handle the situation.

With a frown, he quickly scooped the woman up and into her arms, while she ignored what he did completely as she continued to stare at the dogtags, while Kyle turned to Cilcia, carrying the woman like a princess as he spoke, "Let's get running... I'm not in the mood to be grub".

"Let's go!".

**Meanwhile, IMC Flag Fleet, Entry into the Frontier**

"Hellsing" sighed the CEO calmly as he shook his head, twirling the wine in the glass as he did, "I expected better from you... That Petty Grunt wiped the floor with you, and he captured Miss Aran without a problem".

"I... I underestimated him" frowned Hellsing calmly.

"Tch" the CEO clicked his tongue with disapproval, "You ruined our pilot episode... I suppose I can let it slide" before he stops swindling the wine, "But I can't" as he raised his voice in anger, "Because now the fucking Militia possesses an IMC Cruiser!".

Hellsing stayed silent as he lowered his head, "I am aware... and this is entirely my fault".

"Yes, it is" frowned the CEO, "Because now that they own a Cruiser, they can become a real menace! Now that Wasser's in charge!".

"What of MacAllan?" asked Hellsing calmly.

"MacAllan's just a chump!" replied the CEO, "The Fool drove the Militia into the Gutter! But now that he's not in control, we have a real problem!".

Hellsing calmly sighed, "Then what would you like me to do?".

"Train!" frowned the CEO angrily, "I'm starting defensive preparations for the remaining outposts... Now go make yourself better... Or I'll beat you better".

Hellsing merely nodded, "I hope you've got another trick up your sleeve... because we will be needing it" as he turned around, and left silently.

"I've been careless" frowned the CEO as he spun his chair to face the Command Deck, "Set Course for Earth... Let us begin recruiting".

"Setting Course for the Sol System".

**Meanwhile, The Orbit of Planet 9102#DS**

"Take us back to the Base" Kyle ordered to Barker calmly as he sunk into his seat, "That was exhilirating".

"Tell me about it" groaned Cilcia next to him as she lands her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired... I'm taking a nap".

"Be my guest" Kyle tiredly sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands, "Man... Those things... Were something else".

Ruby shuddered, "They were like large preying mantists".

"I here you" Kyle nodded, "To imagine a Battallion of Soldiers against an army of those things... They wouldn't stand a chance whichever way you look at it".

"The Bullets were practically useless" replied Ruby.

"You've gotta hit 'em in the right spot" Kyle replied, "I made a few stop after hitting somewhere between the Carapace".

"Only you can do that" pouted Ruby, "I tried to shoot 'em".

"You tried" Kyle chuckled before they grew silent, as his eyes also drift towards the one whom he had just saved, who sat quietly by herself to his left.

He spoke out, "So... Introductions are in order".

Her head cocked up calmly as her eyes drift towards him, "Why should I know you?".

"Because I'm the one who saved you" Kyle frowned, "That and our Introductions were short and abrupt... Let us start over... I'm Kyle Wasser" as he extended out his left hand towards her.

She stared at his hand for minutes on end, before shifting her eyes to his golden hazel eyes briefly and flashing a glance at the dog tags, "Fair Enough... Nova... Nova Terra" as she brought her left hand firmly into his.

With a rhytm they shook their hands in synch with one another before freeing each other, leaning back as Kyle announced, "You've met Cilcia Romana".

"Hey~" groaned Cilcia softly from Kyle's shoulder.

Nova merely nodded as Kyle continued, "Our Pilot is Barker... and this is Ruby Rose" as he notioned towards the silver-eyed youngster.

Ruby waved eagerly as Nova merely nodded back, leaning back in her seat as she examined the dog tags, "Wh-Where'd you find these?".

"Outskirts of your Base" Kyle replied calmly, "If the things hadn't chewed half his face off, the lack of oxygen probably got him".

"Fucking Zergs" she angrily growled quietly as she shrunk in her seat quietly, causing Kyle to clear his throat.

"You're THE Nova Terra right?" Kyle asked.

She cocked her head in his direction, "Why?".

"I thought the Ghost Program was utter bullshit, just a myth" Kyle replied, "Psionic Powers? I thought that sort of thing was just a cover up for IMC Tech... but... You really do have Psionic Powers... Do you not?".

"It's hardly anything" replied Nova coldly as she looked away, "I've hardly used it".

"Right" Kyle replied, "I was going to warn you your psychic powers would be useless in this war".

"Who said I was going to fight for you?" frowned Nova angrily as she glared at him with a sharp swipe.

"Because the IMC is your Family's Rival Company" replied Kyle.

"I don't give a shit about company competition" frowned Nova.

"That and them suddenly finding a Terra Child exiting the Frontier? Like hell they'd let you escape... You'd be lucky if you became a prisoner of war".

She stared at him hard for another few minutes, however Kyle's own glare did not falter at any second, causing her to give up calmly as she sighed, "I'm really stuck here... Aren't I?".

"Yes... but you're fighting with someone who has a chance on winning against the IMC" Kyle replied, "Though you hardly care for your family... Doesn't that revenge sound a little fun?".

She spotted a quick crack of a smile from Kyle as he awaited her response, to which she replies with, "But why would I be getting any revenge?".

"Because most of the Terran Dominion Employees and Personnel are working with the IMC" Kyle grinned calmly as he turned away, "This is your chance to get back at them for... Gabriel Tosh, that was his name, was it not?".

"Yeah..." she silently nodded.

"The IMC is televising this war for whatever stupid reason it may be" Kyle sighed, "And because of that... I'd suggest that you jump in... and publically humiliate them" as he grinned, "Afterall... I can't do it alone".

"...I'll consider it" she replied, "But I'm only going to watch one before I make a decision".

"That's good enough by me" Kyle replied, "I just hope you don't get rash and start shooting at us" as he chuckled, "Afterall, I don't like fighting women".

"..." she kept quiet as Kyle leans away, and settled his head atop of Cilcia's own, who was asleep. With a gentle sigh, he commented, "I'm getting tired way too easily these days...".

"Might be an after effect from your Coma!" shouted Barker from the cockpit.

"I guess I'll work Endurance Training tomorrow" Kyle sighed in response, "Though... I'm surprised Hellsing didn't make himself too much of a threat".

"You looked like you had an easy time" commented Ruby.

"I did" Kyle replied, "It was just Samus who made it a tiny problem".

"Yeah..." as silence enstills the airship, leaving Kyle alone peacefully as he sighed and continued to rest his head atop of Cilcia's own.

Quietly and peacefully dozing off atop of the warm heat, he found something slip around his vest, awakening him as he fired his eyes downwards. Only to find that it was Cilcia's arms. Sighing tiredly, he mumbled, "You're still such a baby Cils".

She groaned quietly, "Shut up... You like it...".

"I do" Kyle chuckled softly as he adjusted to give her a better grip, "You good?".

"Yeah~ Stop moving~".

"Alright Alright..." he smiled as he felt her shift her head slightly.

And with that, he quietly and finally dozed off comfortably, with a pillow sensation hugging him tightly.

**The Next Night, The Simulation Board**

With the visors over his eyes and the simulation taking effect within the massive subtarranean room about the size of the entire base itself. Loaded with a live weapon and dealing with Holographic Simulations of a Real Battle, he was taking cover while a Holographic Titan was firing at his position.

Of course, the ones watching him included Nova, Cilcia, and most of the pilots, as he had quote, "I'm going to kick ass with the sims... You should all take a look if you have the chance".

With that, he jumped over the piece of cover as the Titan registers him as the target, however his agility beats the titan as he uses the jump pack and manage to trigger a rodea-scenario, causing a quick metal platform to lower down, allowing him to grip on as if he was dealing with an actual titan.

Quickly firing off the Carbine at the exposed core, he emptied his clip before jumping off, watching as the Titan's core detonates violently, knocking down the simulation easily as the next simulation quickly loaded.

Already showed his prowess, he was simply awaiting for the final program, which he had programmed to play after he was finished with the Anti-Titan scenario.

As he watched, he quickly took off the visors, throwing them aside and dropping weapon as he readied his stance, just as across the room, a Spectre specially designed and adept in combat was raised from below.

The catch?

It has been skinned as Kyle himself, and was programmed to fight just like him, acting as his doppelganger. With that, the Spectre quickly charged him fearlessly, triggering his focus to concentrate as he eased his breathing.

With that, he watched as his opponent launches a winded strike. Quickly retaliating by leaning away and sending forward his fist aiming for the abdomen, his doppelganger easily side-steps and launches a high-kick.

However, he ducks quickly as he throws a quick punch, aimed for the lone leg supporting the doppelganger. Landing it and knocking the leg from underneath his Doppelganger, causing him to land on the ground with a thud, he quickly jumped up and dropped his legs onto his own neck.

The Spectre quickly grabs onto his legs, forcifully preparing to exert all of it's mechanical power to overpower him, he quickly jumped off and grabbed the Spectres neck from behind. Surprising the mechanical doppelganger, he quickly raised it into a sitting position while constraining it's neck before twisting it's neck, ripping apart the circuit in the process as the droid dies without a fight.

Frowning as he stood up, wiping his gloves with one another confidently as he sighed, "That was too easy".

With that, the simulation ends as the clean up droids enter the simulation, quickly avoiding Kyle and grabbing the corpse of the mechanical version that continues to spasm on the ground, removing it out of sight as the door into the chamber unlocks.

Speaking loudly as Cilcia walked in, he spoke, "No good unlike the Real Thing, Eh?" as he smiled.

"Yeah... it was too slow" smiled Cilcia calmly as she stopped, "Though it did look like you".

"I think they had flawed designs" Kyle smiled, "Or maybe outdated fighting techniques".

"You're much more power-oriented" replied Kazuko as she swiftly ran about, "Woah~ The room's so big!".

Kyle yawned, "You know... I can use some coffee".

"You've been so tired lately" pointed out Yang, "Need a pillow to cuddle on?".

"Hey" Kyle grinned, "If you're offering to sleep with me... I ain't complaining".

"Hey..." frowned Cilcia, "What about me? Like old times?".

"Sure" Kyle smiled in response, "I'll sleep with two lovely ladies... I don't mind".

"Better not do anything perverted" frowned Cilcia.

"I won't" Kyle chuckled, before he straightened his posture, "Well? Nova? Are you satisfied with my combat prowess?".

"..." she analyzed him, "You seem to be disguised".

He flexed his biceps in response, "The Alchemist keeps his hand close to his chest".

"You don't do alchemy" frowned Yang.

"Y-You know what I mean" Kyle replied.

"You certainly impressed me" replied Nova, "Though I did also expect better from you".

"There's only one other person who can match me in the IMC" Kyle replied, "And he's their trump card".

"So he is..." nodded Nova calmly, "Fair enough... I will participate in your little war".

"Eh" Kyle shrugged, "It's not little... but it ain't massive either... Welcome Aboard Nova".

"Welcome to the Club!" cheered Barker.

"Except we're not a club" Kyle frowned, "We're a Faction... Frankly, we're undermanned".

"Which explains why I've seen so few" commented Nova.

"We've already been decimated while I was in a coma for five months, about a week ago... I recently came about after exiting the coma and recovering from severe amnesia".

"That seems as though you are the central pillar for this faction" replied Nova, "That is bad... that means if you are to die, this faction is doomed".

"Divided we fall, United we Stand" Kyle calmly replied, "They make sure I don't die, I make sure they don't lose" reaching into his vest, and pulling out sunglasses, "Man I feel cool right now".

Yang comments, "If you're putting on sunglasses, do it in a battle".

"Tch" he clicked his tongue, "Damnit..." as he slipped them away once more, "Fine... Later".

Nova shook her head, "Yet you seem awfully immature".

"Eh... I'm about a year fresh off Highschool" Kyle shrugged, "That and I like to be stupid when it doesn't matter".

"Don't get it wrong though... he's smart" commented Yang.

"Then I suppose you have taken an IQ test?" asked Nova.

"142" Kyle replied punctually, "I'm quite intelligent".

"And arrogant" snarled Cilcia.

"Yeah... I think you get the gist of it" Kyle sighed.

"You certainly seem odd" commented Nova as she turned around, "I'll settle into one of the available quarters".

Before Barker had a chance to speak, Kyle warned, "Don't stay with Barker... Trust me, just don't".

"I'll keep that in mind" as she left without any words, with Barker running after her.

Kyle sighed, "Welp... I'm going to retire for the night".

"Hey Hey~ Let's sleep~" smiled Yang.

"O-Okay..." sheepishly agreed Cilcia as she gets dragged along.

**10 Minutes Later, Enroute**

Suddenly stopping dead in his tracks, surprising both Cilcia and Yang, he calmly spoke, "Good Afternoon Allie".

"Hey!" beamed Allie happily as she leaned back in her cushioned chair, taking a small stick of fry from out of view and nibbling it happily, "You should've seen everyone's reaction".

"One of these days, you'll need to record it for me" Kyle chuckled, "I haven't seen everyone in fucking forever... Here I am with Cilcia stranded out in a war".

"Hey Hey! The Next Episode is about them attacking your Base!" warned Allie, "I think they'll attack you tomorrow at Noon".

"Thanks for the warning" Kyle nodded calmly, "The IMC's desire for monopolizing is thankfully their stupidest trait... We'll have an edge tomorrow... Maybe I'll send in a boarding party" as he grinned mischieviously, "Maybe get myself a new IMC Cruiser".

"Whatever it is... I heard it's a space battle!" cheered Allie, "I heard they're only sending one to show off!".

"Which makes it so much more easier" Kyle grinned eagerly, "The CEO activated my trap card!".

"Hehehe... Save that for the battle" giggled Yang.

"Kyle... "sighed Cilcia.

"Anywho... Did they show a trailer view of the stupid ship?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah... Big Cannons and lazer stuff".

"Huh... Sounds like a Destroyer Class" Kyle commented, "Oh well... I'm sure all it will take is me as a Boarding Party".

"Then they'll send a fleet through" replied Allie, "I think that's what they said".

"Well nothing like chain board jumping, eh?".

**The Following Day, Ending of the Boarding Party**

Grinning as he fired into the Administrative Officer's kneecap, causing the man to cry in pain as his shot misses and pounds the ceiling, Kyle spoke, "Hey! Thanks for the Free Fleet!" as he saluted calmly, "Tell the CEO I'll make good use of it!" before he kicked the B3 to the farthest end of the deck, "You're becoming a POW".

"Urgh... Fuck!" yelled the Officer angrily and with a shriek, "I'm fucking bleeding!".

"Yeah, Boo-Hoo, I had a live botched surgery that put me in a coma" Kyle replied as he leaned onto the Terminal, quickly flexing his fingers as he began typing.

'/_Login'_

_'U-Admin, P-Interstellar_'

'_WELCOME AUTHENTICATED USER, INSERT COMMAND_'.

'_mnl/ovride'._

_'WARNING, OVERRIDE HAS BEEN SELECTED, CONFIRM?_'.

'_y_'.

'_OVERRIDE INITIATED_'.

The system of the ship flickers briefly as he resumed typing.

'_Status:A.I_'.

'_A.I Core Fully Operational_

_Logistics Core Online_

_Navigational Core Online_

_Auxiliary Core Online_

_Armory Core Online_

_Filtration Core Online_'.

'_Off;armorycore/off;AIcore_'.

With that, the ship rumbled before becoming dead silent, save for the bloody coughs of the wounded Administrative Officers bleeding about as he sighed and finalized his orders. With that, the Ship's A.I was deactivated, destroying the Fleet's Network A.I in the process and taking out the Automatic Engagement System.

With his work finished, he could hear the broadcasting drone still flying about as Kyle turns around, and just as he though, the small camera drone was staring at him curiously. The lens focusing in and out, and curiously watching him, he scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, "This thing's broadcasting... Isn't it?".

Suddenly, one of the doors flash open as a the sound of gunfire ensues, followed with a stumbling, bleeding blue Grunt as he yelled, "Fucking... Bitch..." before he collapsed face down to create a puddle of velvet.

Cilcia walked in calmly, "Cleared out the Closet Crew".

"Hehehe... That was fun!" beamed Ruby happily as she emerged from behind.

"They certainly ran as far as they could" nodded Lee.

"Didn't stand a chance!" cheered Yang from the railings above.

The drone circled around to get everyone in one the frame, while Kyle asked, "So... what do we do with the Drone?".

"... Should we refit it into a recon drone?" suggested Cilcia.

"Lemme see" as he suddenly lunged forward and grabbed onto the drone, surprising it as he held it forcifully, staring into it's lense, "The lense seems good... We might be able to make some sort of lazer drone from the Federation Military".

"But what will we do to it?" Kyle announced calmly as he released the drone, "Find out... Next Episode of... The IMC gets their shit kicked in because they think they're hot shit" as he waved off the drone.

And with that, the drone quickly closed it's lens before it hurriedly escapes into the depths of the corridors, leaving the Take Over Crew in the Command Deck as Cilcia smiled, "I'll be honest... I was scared when you suggested the idea... but fuck me and call me Sally, it actually worked out".

"I'd like to do what you said" Kyle chuckled playfully, "But hell yeah... The IMC's reckless... but they wouldn't dare shoot each other".

"But I will praise you... You managed to get us a Fleet" nodded Lee as she looked to the distant IMC Cruisers, where the MCOR-owned-IMC Cruiser was docked with, "You did it without getting a person killed... and yet you managed to give a blow against the IMC".

"I had to show the Cadets who gets the work done" Kyle chuckled, "With that out of the way... I'm not too concerned with morale after the stunt we just pulled".

"Hell Yeah" cheered Yang.

"Things are looking up Milhouse" smiled Cilcia, "Let's hope we can bring the streak to the next system".

"But there's still one point of interest we have yet to investigate..." Kyle commented, "A Planet fluorishing with Life sent a signal out to us... Bish wanted me to investigate".

"Then let's investigate it now" smiled Yang, "We have a big ass cruiser now!".

"Alright... Cilcia... You're my Vice Administrative Officer" Kyle calmly nodded, "I'd say I'm Admiral of the Fleet... but then James might get upset with that... so I'll declare myself, Space Commander 'Lazer' Wasser".

"That sounds really fitting" commented Ruby as she ran in.

"Haha... it suits you well" grinned Cilcia.

"Mark my words" Kyle smiled, "Commander Lazer will become the most legendary space commander and Harem Master for the remainder of History!" as he proudly threw his fist into the air.

"Yeah... Remember that now, because you sure as hell ain't going to remember it" commented Cilcia.

"I'll begin... with capturing my childhood friend's heart" Kyle declared, "And with that foothold, I shall have every woman know my name, every man envy me, and sit atop of the ruins of the IMC because they're pricks that nobody really likes".

"G-Geesh..." sighed Cilcia, "You're really blunt with plans".

"Honesty is the Best Policy" Kyle grinned, "And you should be happy... it means I have some interest in you, Cils".

"I don't have a comment then..." mumbled Cilcia as she took a step away, as Kyle leaned forward and against the final set of railings, activating his radio, "This is Kyle Wasser of the MCOR... We have taken Control of the Fleet... All Units, prepare to warp to the Third Planet in Orbit of the System".

"This is James MacAllan of the MCOR... We have gained possession of the Fleet" repeated James calmly, "As per Wasser's orders, all units, warp to the Third Planet in Orbit".

"We'll break away to pick up the equipment" spoke Weiss from her ship, the third one, furthest to the left of the 7 that made up the fleet.

"We'll follow suite to pick up the remaining troops" spoke a Selected Militian Fleet Commander.

"We'll create a barricade incase another IMC Cruiser jumps through" calmly declared Christiane, "We will await with Gary's Cruiser".

"Yeah! The rest of you go on ahead!".

Cilcia takes up position at the Terminal, "Awaiting your orders Admiral".

Kyle grinned as he turned to look at Cilcia, who was smiling at her terminal, "Miss Romana... Warp us to the Third in the System".

"Priming the FTL Drives now" smiled Cilcia as she began inserting the Commands.

"Well... Admiral..." trailed Yang as she took a minute to ponder, "That's going to take time to get used to... What are your orders?".

"Eh... Space Commander sounded cool" Kyle shrugged, "Admiral is the correct terminology though... Alright... All Pilots are to..." as he took another minute to think, "Once we send an away team... Start ejecting some corpses into space... Don't want them rotting inside".

"Not it" smiled Yang.

"Okay, then it's me, Cilcia and Yang as the away team" Kyle chuckled, "The rest of you have fun deporting the bodies and flocking the wounded into the Containment Cells in the Fifth Containment Level".

"Tch".

**20 Minutes Later, Surface of the Planet 'Furani'**

Gently settling the ship on the giant pad with the letter 'H' on it, the door opens as Kyle calmly walked out first. Looking around, he saw the bright green skies, the strange hue of the blue vegetation, and the even odder intricately designed buildings that made a large settlement. Matching Earth's Technological Level during the year of 2020, he awaited for the Selected Representatives of whatever organisms that lived here to contact him, as they surely saw the giant Space War Ship in the sky and the loud, bright white and blue trooper carrier.

Dressed with in a neat, crisp look with a fresh MCOR Uniform stylized with collars, he quietly awaited as Yang sat awaiting at the door, with a Spitfire LMG being polished in her lap. Then there was Cilcia, who was standing beside him with her weapons lowered and her eyes wandering about curiously.

"What do you think lives here?" Kyle asked as he turned to Cilcia.

He was hoping to kill some time before the Ambassadors arrive.

"I don't know" shrugged Cilcia, "The other time, we were being chased by something like a giant preying mantist... maybe it's fungus people now".

"Hahaha, I can see that happening" Kyle grinned before he took a peek at the surrounding area, "The place doesn't look very... modern... Considering the Tech I can see within their Satellites and Transcievers".

"Maybe they're subtarranean focused".

"That's a legitimate possibility" Kyle nodded, "But it's odd... There's a high level of elerium concentration in the air... If we were to stay exposed here for about a year... You'd easily start mutating...".

"The Oxygen content seems more... dwindled too" agreed Cilcia, "You saw the Elerium making up the upper portion of the atmosphere... then down here... I think the air content changed to mostly Oxygen and Hydrogen".

"Weird" Kyle replied, "Elerium is more dense than Oxygen and Hydrogen... so I don't understand how this happened".

Suddenly, a loud clatter of boots and the sound of weapons being armed surprises them both as Kyle turns his head, to find four armed, masked men wearing combat armor that seemed to have existed during the year 2011 of Earth's Historical Time period, with weapons that oddly seemed to match historical ones.

From a weapon that reminded him of the G36C, to the .44 Magnum-like Revolver on their hilts, they seemed oddly humanoid too. Then, the revelation came to them as the Ambassadorial Party ascended up the stairs.

"H-Humans with Animal Ears?" Kyle blurted out, "Is my dreams becoming truth now?".

Two Females stood before him, wearing smart business attire with a sharp glare in the first rep, and a timid glare from the second.

The First Woman, adorned with long, purple hair and staring at him with the iris of gold. Her hands wrapped together at her waist, with her plump features and a beauty that surprised him to be a representative. A skin of milky white, with the texture of a baby's skin, and smoothness of a sphere. Standing at 6'0'', shorter than Kyle's 6'5''. The Part that surprised Kyle, the woman had a set of purple wolf ears emerging from her hair, and it wasn't a headband accessory.

She was the first to speak, "Who are you? Where do you come from? You descend from above... and you are lacking a permit! This means that you shall be arrested, which race are you..." as she narrowed her eyes with a confused look, "Wait...".

"Sorry Mam, but I'm not someone you should arrest" as he pointed up to the Cruiser, "That's my ship... well... One of them".

"Wh-Who are you!" frowned the woman as the weapons click threateningly once more, "No one has been to space! What are you!".

"I'm... or, We" Kyle spoke as he notioned to Cilcia, who waved, then Yang, "We're a species called Homosapiens Sapiens... Or more commonly known as 'Humans'".

"I... Am Kyle Wasser" replied Kyle, "This is Cilcia Romana" as he gestured to the woman next to him, "And the chick in the back is Yang Xiao Long".

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Where do you come from?".

"A Far Far Away Planet called Earth" replied Kyle, "Well... I'm fighting in a war... but we received signals from your settlement...".

"Doctor Promestein's plan worked!" gasped one of the soldiers.

"Uh... Promestein?" Kyle asked unsuredly, "That reminds me of Prometheus... That Greek Mythological guy... Do you too?" as he turned to Cilcia, who nodded.

"I do not understand what to do..." trailed the woman as she broke into a joyful smile, "W-We always said something was in the stars".

"T-This is our chance" replied the second rep, "S-Space is now in our g-grasp".

"Tell me... What's the Governmental Status in Space?" asked the First Rep.

"It's the Galactic Federation" Kyle replied, "All Species have an Office dedicated to them within the Ambassadorial Center within a hyper-massive space station built by Humans to make contact with other species" as he took another minute to think, "Judging by what you're talking about... You're interested in jumping up and setting up an Ambassadorial Office then set up an Embassy".

"I... How did you? Wait... That doesn't concern you" she frowned as she turned away.

So he turned to the Second Ambassador.

Long Brown Hair, with a curious set of dark brown eyes, followed by a pair of big brown rabbit ears poking out of her hair. The same milky smooth skin as the First Rep, but the fact that she was a female surprised him as she matched the features on the first rep.

So Kyle decided to ask a question, but he asked it jokingly, "Did your male population die out? It's like all the Chicks here are doing hard work while the Guys slack off or something".

She frowned, "You're the First Male to ever be seen within the last 20 years".

Kyle's smile freezes as his eye twitches, "Wait... You really have a male population declination?".

"We don't know what happened to them" spoke up one of the soldiers.

"The Population died out" replied the First Rep, "We're hoping to repopulate the population and prevent our species from dieing out... but we don't have any males left".

"Except there's one... Right here" Kyle pointed out as he waved his arms, "Guy, right here".

"You're a different species" frowned The First Rep.

"I'm sure Human Semen would work" Kyle replied, "We're technically human from what I can tell... There should be little difference and deviance... if anything, you might've just mutated from Elerium Exposure" as he rubbed his chin, "It's possible... so I suppose I could help you out".

"You're not a scientist" frowned the First Rep.

"I'm more than capable of being one" Kyle replied.

"It's true' replied Cilcia.

"I've taken a developed test called the IQ Test used to determine basic intelligence, logistical reasoning all the fun".

"What's the determined test limit?".

"200 Points" Kyle replied, "I scored a 142... 100 is the Average for Humans and most Alien species, with slightly lower scores for the remainder".

"It's... formidable" commented the First Rep, "Then tell me the average for a Biomedical Engineer".

"Hah... My Brother's a Biomedical Engineer" Kyle grinned, "That's the average of 125ish... I'm capable of filling in most scientific positions".

"We're digressing" commented the Second Rep.

"Indeed we are" Kyle agreed as he turned to the First Rep, "We're capable of bringing you into Politics... but I'm afraid I can't simply take you out of here without risk... We're in the midst of a war".

"So you'll need troops" replied the First Rep calmly, "I understand what you'll be asking... and you will have it... Miss Velvet Scarlatina..." as she gestured to the Second Rep, "Will become our Official Military Adviser".

"Oh... Ah... Okay" Kyle nodded.

"I will act as a Political Adviser" finalized the First Rep, "I am Sydney Quinn".

"Uh...".

"Our Troops will join your army" calmly stated Sydney, "We've no real interest in this war...".

"That'll change once I give you a lecture about what's happened".

"Then I suppose you can fill me in later" calmly replied Sydney.

"But why are you acting as a Political Adviser?" Kyle asked, "It's not like I'm trying to overthrow the Galactic Federation".

Suddenly Yang grinned, "Why not? The Federation's also a bunch of assholes".

Cilcia took a minute, before she surprises him, "We should actually do that... I think that'll rally support... Then we'll be solving two Corruption Problems at once".

"IMC and the Federation?" Kyle asked unsuredly, "The Federation Fleet is a force to reckon with".

"But so are you" grinned Cilcia.

"The Unity of the Federation isn't exactly stabled either..." Kyle mumbled, "But I feel like we would be digressing if we break away concentration on the IMC".

"Technically we're still focusing on the IMC" replied Cilcia, "It's just... they're playing for the Federation".

Kyle grinned mischievously, "This is my chance to become the Real Legendary Space Commander Lazer Wasser, Huh?".

"That and do some good" commented Yang.

"Alright fine" Kyle replied, "But I'm not declaring war on the Federation until we atleast make contact with the Alien Ambassadors... and they need to agree, then we'll have an advantage even against the IMC".

"This war gets crazier by the hour" commented Yang before she grinned, "But it makes it so much more fun".

"So... Do we have a deal?" Kyle asked, "Your Military Force will combine with ours while we wage war against the IMC... and you will stand by our side when the time comes for our Coup against the Federation".

"You're quick to make a choice" commented Sydney before she nodded, quickly shaking hands with him with a firm grip, "Our force is ours, and we will stand by your side in whatever war you are in, and the future".

"This was really beneficial" commented Cilcia.

"But we do not have space faring vessels" commented Velvet.

"That's why..." as he turned on the radio, "This is Wasser... All Cruisers land around the Settlement... we have a new force to work with... And men..." he frowned, "Behave yourselves... or you're getting sent out the airlock".

And like that, they all looked into the sky, to watch as the remaining cruisers jump into orbit, and they all began descending in unison, "Ta-Da... Space Faring Vessels of Mass Destruction".

Sydney sighed, "I feel like I'm going to regret this later on".

"You wanted to join a Space Government..." Kyle commented, "So I'll make a new one... Preferably one with less of a Presidential Dictatorship and one with a more Republical approach..." and he grinned seductively, "Perhaps try to make a stronger bond between Humans and... what do you call yourselves?".

"The Faunus".

"Humans and the Faunus" Kyle grinned, "We all need a leading example...".

Sydney narrowed her eyes, "Are you getting at something?".

"Oh god..." mumbled Cilcia with a wince as she turns away.

"Come on" Kyle grinned, "I'm not a bad looking guy... You two are quite good looking to... Nothing like deepening bonds between future Reps like engaging in an intimate relationship, am I right?" as he winked.

The Two Reps flush red periodically, before Sydney cleared her throat, "I'd rather refrain from that until... it is mandatory".

"Hahaha, have it your way" as he turned around, "Welp... Let's get you all on the ship... We're jumping out of the system".

"L-Leaving the Solar System Already?".

"Yup... We're setting course for System Keplar-9B, that's where the next IMC encampment awaits... and where the future begins".

"Tch... No break?" asked Yang.

"We won't use the FTL Drive to give everyone a day break within the ships" Kyle replied, "Just heading there using the thrusters". 

"That should give our new Advisers time to settle in, Correct?".

"It's more than enough time".

"Good... Because I needed some people to fill in the Executive Quarters for the Administrative Officers".

"So what's the plan now Kyle?".

"... Are you sure you wanna know?".

"It'd be beneficial for all of us, yes".

"... Coffee...".

**Author's Note – About time the story got updated huh? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and my sincere apologies for failing to update this story (I have been caught up with my First Story), but thanks for waiting, and hoped you're satisfied with the chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Building Bridges

Quietly sitting the chair overlooking the manifest of the base, he began adding up all the equipment at their disposal in order to get a feel for their situation. Of course, he looked himself within the Ship's Executive Archives in order calculate everything in peace and quiet. With nothing other than the soothing smell of coffee within the room, he carefully added up the numbers and reorganized his equations accordingly in order to determine the ratios of the equipment.

From the list of Handguns available to the number of Maintenance Drones in storage, the manifest list was massive, and it was a chore as is to read through it all. With a pen and paper on the table, he sighed as he leaned back and took a sip from the mug. Allowing the warmth to run through the entirety of his body, he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, reorganizing his thoughts and clearing his throat before he quickly got back to work.

But then there was a knock, "May I come in?".

"Authenticated" Kyle nodded.

The system recognized the keyword as the door unlocks, followed by the door opening as Sydney, the Political Adviser of the Faunus stepped in, with Cilcia following after her. The door seals automatically as Sydney spoke, "What are you doing?".

"Adding up the Manifests" Kyle replied as he turned his head slowly, "May I help you?".

"Yes, Infact, I'm unsure if there are enough accomodations on the ship for all of my troops" nodded Sydney, "Some of my troops do not have a bed to sleep on".

"I see..." Kyle frown for a moment as he set the pen down, "Hm... Give me a minute to think" as he turned the chair around and stared at the archives briefly.

He mumbled to himself briefly before he turned around and calmly replied, "I believe... There is an additional Quarters Level for Staff of the ship... I believe your troops should settle quite nicely there".

"Oh, We already know" replied Sydney, "I was simply seeing if you would actually put us into a proper quarters or you'd rather tell us to go sleep within the Cargo Hold".

"Don't trust me?" Kyle asked as he pinched either side of his head with his fingers, "Ugh... Hey Cils? Do you have the last Manifest?".

"Yeah... I got it right here" replied Cilcia as she waved the tablet before setting it on the table, before she frowned and bent down to look at him, "You don't look too hot... Are you alright?".

"C-Can be better" Kyle replied, "There's so much to add up... just hurts my head, it's like Calculus all over again".

"Yeah, but Calculus is different" replied Cilcia.

"Huh, Fundamentally, yeah, but by the work load right now? Not too different" as he weakly chuckled, "Is there anything else you need, Sydney?".

"Nothing in particular" replied Sydney as she turned around, "I suppose I should leave you to your work".

"I suppose that's an options" Kyle sighed in response as he took the tablet and began checking the manifests, "This should be the last one".

"That's it" nodded Cilcia, "I'll go and get you some more coffee..." as she took his mug and left with Sydney.

Quietly reintegrating in the new numbers, he brought the pen into his hand and quickly got to adding and redoing the equations. Efficiently and quickly, he added up the numbers, compared them, and finished off everything just as the door opens once more. With that, he slammed the pen down with a groan as he rubbed his temples, "There... Overall Equipment Management should be available" as he looked to see Cilcia holding two mugs.

"Well that means you can relax now" smiled Cilcia as she settled his respective mug on the table, before settling into one of the armchairs nearby, "I'm impressed, you did that pretty quickly".

"It's because if I keep working my brain like this everyday, I'm going to start getting chronic migraines" Kyle grinned weakly as he took the mug into his right hand, "Thanks" as he took a sip.

"You need to relax".

"Easier said than done" Kyle yawned, "As much as I wish I was back on Earth, I'm far away from home. Where we are, there's work waiting for us. This war rides on my back" as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "That and the Federation stays awaiting for us after we destroy the IMC".

"You really should relax, atleast for now" sighed Cilcia, "You're going to get grey hair".

"Who said I didn't already have 'em?" Kyle chuckled.

She gasped, "Kyle! No! Don't tell me...".

"Oh yeah" Kyle grinned, "I already have bits of grey hair that are starting to appear...".

"Well then, relax!" frowned Cilcia, "You don't want to lose your chance with girls now do you?".

"Who said hair color has anything to do with it?" Kyle asked, "George Clooney had grey hair, and he was considered hot".

"That's a celebrity" frowned Cilcia, "Kyle! I thought you don't compare yourself to others!".

"Right... because I normally compare others to me" as he chuckled, "I'm surprised you're drinking your coffee black".

"I forgot to get milk" sighed Cilcia, "Hey... by any chance do you have any milk with you? You had sugar that one time, maybe you have a small creamer".

Kyle grinned mischieviously, "Sure... I have a 'creamer' for you, it's just depends on how much effort you're willing to put out to get the 'milk'".

"Really?" smiled Cilcia, "Pass it over! I want the milk for my coffee!".

She bit the bait without a second thought.

"Then lower my zipper and you'll find it" Kyle grinned.

With a confused look, Cilcia frowned, "Why the hell are you keeping coffee creamer inside your pants?".

"You never know" Kyle grinned, "Well? Don't you want the milk for your coffee?".

"I do..." mumbled Cilcia with a speculated look, setting the mug aside as she stood up to walk towards him.

He was laughing himself to death in his own head. How could've she not understand he's just joking around? Now she's going to embarrass herself.

Getting onto her knees before him with a frown, she asked, "Tell me again... Why are the creamers in your pants?".

He barely held back laughter, "To keep it in a secure location? I don't want it bouncing around in my vest, and you might need milk for your coffee...".

"I guess that's reasonable.." and without a second thought for the first time in years, her childlike innocence comes through as she unzipped his pants.

Kyle suddenly pointed out, "You do realize, by creamer I'm talking about my dick, right?".

Her hand froze in spot and she gasped in realization as Kyle grinned, "Are you horny or something? Normally you'd catch on to what I'm joking on about when I'm talking to you".

She mumbled out, "J-Just this one time...".

He was stunned to silence.

Did she just agree to do what he thinks she's about to do?

He asked, "H-Hey Cils... Y-You're not serious... are you?".

"..." she was smiling as she peered up to him, with a bit of seduction, she flirtatiously made a move on him for the first time in history, "Why? Are you going to turn me down?".

"Bah!" Kyle's nose began to bleed, "You're getting too cute for me~ My Dad taught me to never say no to a woman if she's asking for it!".

She seemed satisfied with his response as her hand nervously lowered down, "Then it's my turn to make you relax...".

"Dear God, if you were to make moves on me when we were younger" Kyle commented, "I wouldn't even hesitate to dedicate myself to you".

"Haha... That was my mistake..." replied Cilcia as she swallowed down her nervousness in order to win him.

Realizing that there are more women around him than ever before, she has to make a move in order to win him into her favor. So why not take a joke of his seriously? It's Kyle afterall, the one she's had a crush on for practically her whole life. Besides! She's no virgin, since she's dealing with the one who took it from her afterall.

But then Kyle heard the sound of footsteps, so he quickly ushered Cilcia to hide underneath the wooden table he's working on. She quickly crawled under as he tucked his chair in appropriately, just as she heard the door open.

Her resolve was clear though, and there's nothing more satisfying then humiliating Kyle. So she grabbed onto his member, and grinned like a child.

Kyle quickly realized what she was planning to do, and quickly composed himself as he nodded, "MacAllan".

"Did you add up the Manifests?" MacAllan asked.

"Yeah, everything's all added up" Kyle nodded slowly as he pushed forward the paper he had written all over.

"Good" MacAllan nodded as he took the paper up, and he quietly began to examine it before Kyle, just as another person walked in.

Sydney walked back in as she asked, "Can you explain to me why your men are hitting on my troops?" frowned Sydney in an instant.

MacAllan settled the paper down, "It's men and women... What do you expect?".

Kyle asked with a strain in his voice, "Urhm... H-How are they hitting on your troops exactly?".

"They're blatantly approaching them and asking for them to join them in bed" frowned Sydney.

"Talk about being desperate" Kyle cracked a joke.

The two leaders laugh briefly before Sydney shook her head with a smile, "In all seriousness, I'd like for you to ask them to stop".

"R-R-Right..." he stuttered nervously as he felt something warm move underneath him at his most sensitive point, "I'll see to it that it gets done...".

"Same goes for me" nodded MacAllan.

"Are you alright?" asked Sydney suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at him, "You seem... out of it".

"I-I don't know what you mean" he tried to blatantly lie.

"Yeah... you seem odd..." agreed MacAllan, "Is something the matter?".

"Other than having me use pen and paper to ad-add up the manifests?" Kyle frowned weakly, "No..." before he managed to hold back a yelp when he felt something slither at the base of his shaft.

"I apologize" replied MacAllan, "But we don't have calculators".

"Well, atleast I managed to get it done" he managed to speak out calmly, "I-It'd be odd... if I didn't do my work".

"Of course" replied Sydney, "Everyone needs to pull their weight".

"Some more than others" agreed MacAllan.

He felt the warmth begin to move on his groin, causing a wave of pleasure to strike him as he stuttered out, "Y-Yeah... Like me".

He gripped the pen hard as he brought one of his hands to his mouth, discreetly biting onto his knuckles as Sydney shook her head, while MacAllan merely nodded, "That's true, you've got a hell of a work load".

"Someone's getting a different load~" chuckled quietly.

"Did you say something?" asked Sydney.

"What? No" Kyle replied.

"Huh... Swore I heard someone" narrowed Sydney.

"Hey... Whose mug is that?" asked James as he pointed to the other mug, "That's not yours... was someone else here?".

"I was drinking with Cilcia" Kyle nodded, "She went off to get some milk for her coffee".

"Oh... Alright..." nodded MacAllan as he turned around.

"You sound disappointed James" commented Sydney.

"Betcha he has a crush on Cils" Kyle chuckled, "Sorry James, her hearts to me, and I'm keeping her".

"Hahaha, I'm not interesed in romance" chuckled James as he stopped at the doorway, "I'll see you at Dinner" as he left.

Sydney quickly followed suite as she prepared to leave, "You may want to give out the orders by the end of the next hour... or I'm afraid a few soldiers may get to the infirmary with broken bones".

"I'll see to it" he nodded assuringly before Sydney left and the door shut.

Growling as he looked down and pushed the chair back, "I hope you're wet... Cause you're about to get it".

"Nooo~".

**One Hour Later, the Archives**

Calmly zipping up his trousers, he commented, "Well... I'm impressed Cilcia".

She stumbled on her legs as she leaned on the table, "Dear God... If my parents saw me like this..." as she blushed, "They'd be biting your ass".

"Hahahaha, Sorry" Kyle grinned, "You deserved it for teasing me when I'm talking with Sydney and Mac" as he stretched his arms, "I needed that... Thanks for the Relaxation".

"Hah, Yeah" replied Cilcia as she crossed her arms, "You owe me one".

"Yeah, I do" Kyle winked, "Just hit me up when you need something".

"Whatever" sighed Cilcia, "I don't know what I was thinking".

"Whatever it was" Kyle cheekily smiled, "Think about it plenty, I enjoy you" as he brushed beside her, nudging her lightly, "I'll be in the Cafeteria if you need me".

And with that, he took his mug and left the archives quickly, walking the halls and brushing past the reprogrammed MARVNs as he entered the cafeteria, where 90% of the troops had gathered for dinner.

The Droids working to create food were rushing inside the kitchen, though they were working well as most troops were getting their food quickly.

But remembering what Sydney talked about, he had to think for a moment on how to get lonely men to stop hitting on single women.

Three Ideas came to mind.

'_1 - They're Part of my Harem_

_2 - Things are going to end badly if you continue, and I'm not the one about to punish you_

_3 – Do you want to pretend to be the IMC for the next week? Call it training_'.

With a quick evaluation, he determined the third option would make him come out as a threat and deal with the problem.

Quickly jumping up on a table and causing all the eyes to turn to him, he spoke calmly, "So... I heard some of the boys are trying to bust some moves on the New Gals... Is it true?".

"Haha, Hell Yeah!".

"Alright..." Kyle nodded as he walked on the table calmly, before he drew his Hammond, "So... You boys know what... I do to the IMC right? I shoot 'em... I chase 'em... I kick their ass".

"..." they remain silent as some of the Faunus troops listen in.

"I suggest you boys stop the flirts" Kyle warned as he drew his Hammond, casually checking the chamber, "I'm sure you boys are lonely... and I get it... You miss your families, and Death's always waiting... but..." as he cocked the chamber menacingly, "I'm warning you... not everyone's going to roll over and accept it... Unless you want to pretend to be the IMC around me for a week if you don't stop the flirting".

He turned around, "Call it... a Punishment... Not a threat... Call it the Rigors of Training if you will" as he winked, "Hope you boys clean up your act... You're supposed to impress them, not piss them off".

The silence ate up the room as he watched the MCOR Troops swallow their saliva and turn back to the food with fear.

He's the Ace that the IMC sees as a threat that's warranting the executive use of Hellsing against. If that alone didn't tell them of his ability, they've heard the stories from the Pilots in the other case. He's practically an Perfect War Machine.

Kissed Death twice, and came back without losing any of his flare and ability. He was truly a wonder amongst them, and they took his words seriously as they nodded to themselves while they allow the guilt to run it's course.

On the other hand, the Faunus Troopers seem to find themselves with a new found respect to Kyle, after seeing how timid and loyal the troops were to him. But they've yet to know the half of it.

With that, he nodded in content as he reached the droids, "Override Admin".

"Authetication Required".

"Authetication Code Meta, Password Alpha Tango" Kyle replied calmly.

"Executive Order received, Administrative Officer recognized, please wait while we prepare your meal".

Exploiting one of the black rumors in the IMC about the Secret Food Items for the Administrative Officers, he realized that it was a reality, and decided to exploit it for the fun.

He watched as all the droids came together and began working, which catches Sydney's attention as she awaited next to him, "What did you just do?".

"Used my knowledge of the IMC" Kyle grinned.

"You have agents and access codes?" asked Sydney.

"Here... Let's sit together" Kyle replied, "It'll be easier to explain".

"I... Okay" she nodded.

"And let's get you real food..." he commented as the droid returns with a tray, with a fully refined, elegant meal handed to him as he spoke again, "Do you like fish?".

"F-Fish!?" she sounded delighted.

"Override Admin".

"Authentication Required".

"Authentication Code Beta, Password Zulu Six Niner".

"Executive Order Received, Administrative Officer recognized, please wait while we prepare your meal".

"How do you know this?" asked Sydney as she watched the droids quickly gather once more.

"Call it... my Knowledge" Kyle replied, "It'll only make more sense once I explain it to you".

Quickly retrieving the meal and settling at the center table, a few of the Higher-Ups amongst the Faunus gathered at the table, including General Scarlatina as Kyle spoke, "You wanted to know why I know Administrative Officer Access Codes, Right?".

"It certainly would be nice to know".

"I'm Ex-IMC" Kyle replied bluntly, "I used to work as a Grunt... Well, I was designated to become a pilot, and I was offered Researcher and Administrative Positions within the Organization, but I refused because" as he winked, "Too much work".

"Ex-IMC?" asked Nova as she settled down onto the table, "What do you mean?".

"Me and Cilcia used to fight with the IMC" Kyle replied, "We took up the job because it offered a decent paycheck, and it's just us shooting things".

"Yeah, we looked at the way like Mercenaries" Kyle replied nonchalantly, "Boy that changed quickly".

"Now, during the intial war, MacAllan and a Old Guy named Frank Friedrich commanded the IMC... and they lead a Spearhead Assault against my Capital Fleet... I was sent in with Yang, Cilcia and a few others to clean out one of the ships where MacAllan was sitting in".

"I succeeded in subduing MacAllan, but he talked me down from arresting him, so I let him go, and like that, I talked to Cilcia about it when we got back, and joined the MCOR the following day".

"Lackluster considering my reputation now, I know" Kyle replied with a sigh, "I only got so famous and deadly after I was killed and revived in one way or another...".

"Killed? So you're like a zombie?" asked one of the Faunus Troops.

"So you guys also have that pop culture" Kyle commented, "Yeah... I said that too...".

"You died?" asked Nova with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry... We can't bring Tosh back" Kyle replied bluntly, "My First Death was a miracle that happened when I was resurrected... My Second Death was safely called a death because I had been in a coma for my missing time".

"Then how did you die?" asked Nova with a frown.

Kyle took a look at Christiane, who was looking at him with the other female pilots at their table as he winked playfully, before he spoke, "I was shot in the throat during the Demeter Station raid... I bleed out to death".

"After having..." as he looked around for who he was about to talk about, luckily, not in sight, "Having Cilcia become depressed and cried for a while... Frank took my body and rebuilt from the dry corpse... He fueled in my blood, and used nano technology to rebuild damaged organs... and eventually revive me".

"Yeah... I shouldn't be here" Kyle replied, "I should be dead... but then I went into a coma after a botched brain surgery..." as he leaned forward and whispered, "They say MacAllan purposely messed it up to try and kill me...".

"I guess I was lost for a time" Kyle mumbled as he leaned back, "Eventually I woke up with amnesia... Long Story short, I regained memory after an operation, and here we are...".

"You certainly don't look the part of someone's who's died".

"I'll take it as a compliment" Kyle grinned, "I can't wait for my third death... Wonder what'll be... Maybe Kamikaze Cruiser?".

"You seem to have a knack for doing quite strange things" commented Sydney with a sigh.

"Hah, Tell me about it" Kyle grinned, "I didn't have to be here... I could've gone to college but I joined the war for the hell of it".

Then why DID you join?" asked Velvet.

"I had a promise with Cilcia" Kyle replied, "Where she goes, I'll go along... She thought about joining the IMC... and after meeting Hellsing's arrogant attitude, I decided I want to kick his ass".

"I wish I had a kill counter though" Kyle commented, "Would be nice to know how much ass I've kicked the shit out off ".

"You're certainly lively" commented Sydney.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "I have to make up for the dieing".

A few snickers came from the Commanding Officers as she sighs and shook her head.

Kyle grinned proudly, "Ah!? Like my humor!?".

"It's rotten".

"Something had to rot when I didn't" Kyle grinned.

Another sigh, and a few more snickers.

Kyle smiled, "You're going to be putting up with me... for a WHILE".

"Atleast you're useful" Sydney sighed as she stabbed the fork into her food, "Certainly eye opening".

"I'm willing to open something else in you and relieve you" he winked flirtatiously.

Silence as the Females raise their eyebrows in sync, while Kyle's mischievous grin refused to falter. "You didn't just say that..." frowned Nova.

"... I totally just did...".

**Sigh**

**That Night, the Command Deck**

Throwing the rubber ball off the wall as he talked, "Hey Allie... Did they release the new episode?".

"Yeah" smiled Allie from the implants, "You'd be surprised how most of us didn't expect any less from you".

"Tch, you guys even knew what I would do" Kyle commented, "Poor Cilcia was having a heart attack whenever I jump into a pod by myself and send it hurling at the next cruiser".

"You do know she loves you... Right?" asked Allie.

"I know" Kyle replied, "I know about the little diary of hers, though I wish she'd let me read it" as he sighed, "Still... It's nice to see that a she loves me, warms me up knowing I ain't alone out here".

"Well... there's still us back on Earth".

"Yeah, I know" as he threw the rubber ball, "It's just she's the only one with me right now... Granted... I've been working with a lot more females than I thought there would be in a war".

"Hey Hey... Don't get carried away now".

"Pft... There's no such thing as getting carried away with women" Kyle grinned, "You should know me well enough".

"Yeah, well, the law says you can't two wives" pointed out Allie.

"Pft, yeah, for now" Kyle grinned, "Soon, I'll become the next Historical Figure".

"Yeah, the dumbass who fought in a war" nodded Allie.

The rubber ball hits the wall.

"The Dumbass and his group of two hundred deep-in-love women" Kyle replied proudly, "This goal is going to be easy for me, and I'm glad that I considered retiring early".

"You're really going to build a harem?" asked Allie.

"Got to" Kyle replied, "Someone has to make history, why not me? Afterall, this war is for the people, with Federation Corruption our Secondary Target, we aim to destroy the Capitalist Asshole that is the IMC CEO", catching the rubber ball easily as he winded back once more, "I still remembered dreaming about being one of the people who'd be sent out of the Galaxy to explore the Andromeda... And yet, here I am... hugging the borders of the Frontier" as he sighed, "It's sad...".

"Sad that Humans can't just come together to accomplish a task, to work together for a better future. Take the Russian-NATO Conflict for example... They couldn't just come together to calm things down, and work together to build a better future... No, they decided to kill each other off to see who's worthy to exist".

"Conflict's a part of our nature, it's basic territorial instinct in anything, but we just take it to a whole new level. Here we are, in the Frontier's of Space Exploration, dominating the galaxy, and befriending the extra terrestrials we meet. Yet, our greed and lust for power drives us, doesn't it?".

"We're only making friends so that we can exploit them, use them to our advantage as if they were tools, then cast them aside when we won't need them, because by then, they can't do anything when our technological capabilities dominate them completely. Like that, we've become a Master of a Galaxy, and we'll continue to drive forward separated to capture the next ones".

"But I know one thing if we continue. We'll not only kill off plenty of things, I think we'll become our own demise unless we can learn to fall behind an Ideology, not a petty Territorial Belief. There's no room for Patriotism when we need to be focused on solving our issues, and integrating with the Aliens to build ourselves a better future".

"I'm not doing this war purely of revenge and vengeance. This is for the People, I'm doing what I do, to end the madness within Economical Oppression, and help equalize our Pyramid of Society. For all we know, the Cure of 'the Plague' is within the minds of a poor child. We need to work together as a team, not a society".

"After the IMC's Economical Oppression is open, I want the Economy to be fair game with everyone, though I'm not talking Communism, I'm still talking Capitalism, but I don't want a single company to hold as much power as a Nation of it's own".

"Then I'll fix the Federation myself, rebuild it to end the corruption, and make it a Republic with reps from every race to help unify ourselves together. I don't want a Nation, I don't want a Faction, I want a Race, a Race that learns to integrate everyone around them, and build a Dream-like society. But, this goal is a vision that I know is ridiculously difficult to accomplish" as Kyle sighed, squeezing the rubber ball gently as he did, "It's just hard to realize how far we could be right now, if we learned to work together".

"..." No response from Allie as she took in what he spoke.

"Take that as some food for thought..." Kyle sighed as he threw the rubber ball, "I know it's getting late over there... but thanks for keeping me company, I appreciate it".

"N-No... it's alright..." she replied softly.

"Just think about it for a while" Kyle sighed quietly, "Should give you an idea about what I think about..." as he watched the rubber ball bounce off the wall, "I'll leave it at that... I'll talk to you later... Disconnect".

'_DISCONNECTING_'.

The Feed disintegrates as Kyle caught the rubber ball with ease, squeezing it once before leaning off the railing and pacing towards the Glass looking out into the Depths of Space.

Frowning as he brought his hands behind his back attentively as he stared into the depths, he found himself lost for words as he began to evaluate his position within the war.

With a colossal task already at hand, and an even bigger task awaiting afterwards, he felt overwhelmed by the sheer strength the foe truly had. But he grinned when he knew they lacked something he had.

Intelligence.

The Greed has gotten into their heads, and the foolish TV Show is becoming their demise as they struggle to create a show out of the war, while attempting to look superior. That and Kyle's recklessness also comes into mind when he lacks any hesitation in executing an over-the-top plan.

But then, that's his flaw.

He's over-the-top, and he's putting himself in harms way without the slightest hesitation. And when faced with impossible odds, he's running at it with a grin. Why?

There's no answer, he's just doing it for the sake of the future. That and impresses the ladies around him, whom he's still trying to add to his harem.

With a sigh, he walked over to the closest terminal, and quickly activated the ship-wide's Announcement system.

Talking calmly, "All Units, prepare for Acceleration, strap into your seats, and brace for an FTL Jump" as he began typing on the terminal, "I repeat, All Units, Prepare for Acceleration, strap into your seats, and brace for an FTL Jump".

With that, he leaned back, with one finger on the enter key.

Cilcia ran in, "We're moving out?".

"We're moving in for the kill" Kyle nodded, "FTL Drive is primed... I'm just waiting for two more minutes".

"Any Signs of Hostile Cruisers?" asked Cilcia as she quickly braced next to him.

"None" Kyle replied, "We have a Stellar Station... an IMC Storage Facility... It's Medium Priority, but it's Epsilon Grade, so we won't deal with cruisers, but I'm fairly sure there will be a contingent of Grunts and about 4 Surface-To-Space Cannons... I've already got a plan for that".

"The Troops are tired" frowned Cilcia, "We're quicker than Scheduled".

"Plans are changed" Kyle replied calmly, "I'm going in alone, this is a Covert Assault, IMC Defense Fleets are still being mobilized from the Sol System, we have time to conquer and control, and I'm taking that chance now".

"But it's just an Epsilon Facility".

"Which means their's A.I's in storage" Kyle reminded, "Once we have an A.I, we'll be much more capable in dealing with Enemy Fleets, if anything, there's atleast Ammunition Caches &amp; Anti-Titan Armory inside the Facility" as he prepared to hit enter, but quickly leaning in, "FTL Drives are firing now" before he gently pressed the key down.

Space blurred and warped around them as the lights of the spheres stretch into a line, and Kyle grinned, "Never gets old".

"You're not bracing!" shouted Cilcia in realization as the ship jumps the system, followed by the other cruisers quickly.

Accelerating Faster-Than-Light, they tore across billions of miles before the deceleration strikes, and the bright white of the universe becomes another Solar System with a large Super-Earth Ice Planet.

A Bright Light Blue, the furthest planet away from the system where planets with Horseshoe orbits existed, the Cruiser's deceleration was violent, causing a colossal burst of momentum to strike those all aboard.

Kyle, who did not brace took the momentum with the frown, able to feel something slam in his lower abdomen as he remained stiff in position, using his sheer strength of his legs that had been positioned to support his position to keep himself from flying through the air.

The FAS Systems quickly updated, '_Internal Trauma detected, Non-Fatal, Medical Attention Unrequired_'.

Sighing, he spoke, "Just an ache... Might've stretched a thigh muscle, but I think that's about it for not bracing properly".

"Kyle!" Cilcia frowned as she removed from brace position and quickly grabbed his arm, pulling on him, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?".

"Oh I'm sorry" he smiled, "Did I make my Cilcy worry? I won't do it again" as he leaned in quickly, giving her a peck on the forehead, "I promise~".

"Urgh..." with annoyance she growled, "You're too carefree...".

"Heh, If I'm carefree while I can feel my youth within" Kyle grinned proudly, "Just touch your inner child for a while Cilcia... Admit it, you wish we were back on Earth still hanging out at the Movies together".

"Yeah... Yeah..." the smile of reminiscing slowly trickled onto her stress-riddened face, "I wish we were at the movies".

"Then why don't we go see one after this is done?" Kyle suggested, "My Treat... I'll even buy you the popcorn and all the snacks you'll want, including drinks".

"Promise?" she asked as she stuck out her pinkie.

"Promise" he assured her as he tangled his own with hers.

"Geez... Don't die so you can get out of this one" sighed Cilcia.

"Hahaha, Dieing's not going to get me to a woman" Kyle grinned in response before a thought passes by, "Unless Death is a Girl... Then I might die young to bone her too".

"You really try to get into every girl's pants... huh?" asked Cilcia disappointedly as she dropped her head.

"That's my hobby!" gleefully announced Kyle with a proud grin, "There's no feeling like taking a Woman's Chastity and having them fall deep in love with you... that or sex in general's pretty great".

"If the Gods were infact Goddesses, I'll charm my way into whatever organ is their emotions hide in and conquer their organs and have them head-over-heels for me!".

"Yeah... Okay.." she mumbled.

"I'm like Rance!" Kyle shouted indeterminably, "But I'm not only after sex! I'm here to gain hearts and affection!" as he jumped up, proudly throwing his fist into the air, "And my Sill is Cilcia!".

"Uhm... but I'm not your slave".

"You're a slave to my love~" Kyle teased in response, winking as he did, "I'm only so Strategic because I played Japanese Eroge".

"Which I don't understand why I introduced you to manga..." frowned Cilcia.

"Hehehe" Kyle grinned happily, "You're glad you did though...".

"Yeah, but then you started playing the Eroge Visual Novels" frowned Cilcia.

"C'mon, Sengoku Rance was pretty awesome, even if it's like an antique at this point".

She sighed and shook her head, "You're really just a pervert huh?".

"Nah... Just the King of Hearts".

**Orbital Position over Planet Kesan, 2 Hours Later**

"We have eyes on a Prototype Facility below" spoke Cilcia as she stared intently at the monitor, "Looks like Titan Prototypes... Nothing new".

"I see" Kyle nodded calmly as he looked through from the command deck, "Think we should light it up? Just Blaze?".

"I can send in an infiltration team" nervously brought up General Velvet, "W-We can download data from their servers".

"Then you'll need a backdoor into their Firewall" Kyle nodded in understanding, "Okay... Can you send in an Infiltration Team then? Keep Engagements to a minimum, and have them move to an extraction point 2 Kilometers to the North of the Base, once they're clear, we'll engage the outpost".

"Commander!" shouted loudly as he heard the sound of the doors behind him open, causing him to draw his Hammond as he turned around, raising it quickly.

"Infiltrated?" he frowned. He heard the tone and figured something was wrong, so as a precaution, he drew his sidearm.

"Yes!" nodded the shaking MCOR Soldier, "MacAllan and the Pilots have set up a Containment Unit that's sweeping the ship... we spotted movements in the cargo hold, and it seems one of the crates were destroyed sometime earlier".

"So we were harboring someone" Kyle firmly nodded slowly. His intellectual ability quickly begins to start rationalizing the situation as he calmly ordered, "All Officers and High Ranks on this Deck must be moved to a Seperate Area... Try the Cafeteria, I want the MCOR Troops and Faunus Units to help guard them... I will remain on deck to monitor for any activities".

"It'd be better if you have someone with you, Kyle" Cilcia pointed out.

Kyle shook his head, "I don't think we're dealing with Hellsing, so I'm fairly sure I'll take them on" as he sighed, "Go, Now, that's an order".

Without time to respond, Cilcia, Velvet, Sydney, and various other Administrative Advisers and Officers are dragged off under harsh protection, leaving him in the silence as he spoke, "You know, I can feel you're looking from the ventilation system" as he came out, "Yeah, I'm alive".

He heard the ventilation burst open and he heard the shadows flicker and move in the reigning silence as he spoke, "It's been a while, did the IMC finally hire you?".

"Yay~" and he felt two soft orbs press against his back followed by warmth, "You're alive~".

"Napping Buddy~" Kyle joined happily.

"Ah... You really are alive" nodded Ami as she emerged from the corner of his visions with a gun carefully lowered, "Huh...".

"Surprise, Surprise" Kyle grinned, "How could a Guy like me just die out of the blue?".

"Freeze Fuckers!" suddenly shouted loudly as Kyle turns around with Tatsuko still firmly gripped around his back, causing her to become hidden behind his powerful frame and leaving Ami out in the open as they stared at the Response Team.

Stacy at the helm with Lee alongside her, two seperate LMGs trained carefully with Christiane crouched firmly from behind, with a rifle supported onto her arm aimed between the cracks of Stacy and Lee.

"We're good" Kyle gave the A-Okay, "Just my people".

"FUCK!" shouted Stacy with a frown, "I thought I was getting some action".

"I'll give you action in bed" Kyle winked in an instant, "I'll pitch a tent inbetween your legs inside the camp site".

"Eh?" Christiane refused to understand as she blushed slightly.

Lee looked unamused and stoic as ever as she lowered her weapon, "I see".

Stacy seems surprised at his response, taking a second to think before she groans, "Oh... Fuck you".

"Please do" Kyle smiled, "I must make my way inbetween the legs to make up for my 5 months of lacking flirting".

"Blunt as ever" commented Ami, "I oughta hit you with your own bluntness".

"Too bad I'm no masochist" Kyle replied as he puffed his cheeks, "I'm no sadist either... atleast I don't think I'm a sadist".

"You seem more like the dominant type..." commented Lee, "I'd safely assume you would be a sadist".

"Gee, Thanks Lee" Kyle snarled, "If I ever need someone to cheer me up, I'll be sure to approach you".

"We're kinda getting off tracks here..." mumbled Stacy, "Friend or Foe?".

"Depends... You're finishing the contract?".

"Not a chance" replied Tatsuko before Ami had a chance to respond.

"Then it's a friend" Ami sighed tiredly, "Well...".

"Looks like you're stuck with us" Kyle grinned casually, "That's fine though... I have my napping buddy and my favourite sadist~".

"I sincerely hope you're not about to suggest what I think you're about to...".

"Join the War!" Kyle cheered instantly, "This time, I'm the Leader~ I'm the one kicking the ass now!".

Before he seductively grinned at the girls present, "If you do good, I'll pat your ass instead".

"Dear god you went downhill fast" frowned Stacy as she cringed, "You're way too direct now".

"Poor Stace knows she's a prime target" Kyle winked teasingly, "I'm coming for you".

"I prefer the old you" sighed Christiane.

"Hahaha!" Kyle cheered in response as he proudly threw a fist high into the air, "This is a Conquest! My Conquest!".

"...?".

**The Following Day, Earth, 9:42 A.M, Toronto, The United Union of North America**

"Yes, Unauthorized Military Assaults are being enacted by the Militians of the Frontier" calmly nodded the IMC Representative.

"And this concerns us... because?".

"Our Inside Source indicates that, Kyle Wasser, the Commander of the Militia plans to overthrow the Galactic Federation in the War".

"I... I see..." the man nodded as he straightened in his chair, shifting uncomfortably as he leaned forward, "What evidence do you have?".

"We have recordings" replied the IMC Rep, "We believe that this war deserves attention and support from the Galactic Federation, otherwise a catastrophic government coup may succeed".

"... I am unable to simply give you our support" the man frowned slowly, "I will gather the Union Advisers and debate on this matter...".

"Please do so, Urgently" nodded the IMC Rep, "If you act too slowly, the IMC may be brought down".

"And that's a concern of ours?" asked the man.

"For Economical Stability? Yes, it does concern the Federation" replied the IMC Rep smoothly as

he turned around, "We will be hoping for an Alliance... Preferably the Federation Fleet's Support".

"That's quite a bit to be asking for" frowned the man.

"How shall I put this..." the Rep smoothly trailed as he narrowed his eyes, "Mister Wasser is very cunning... He knows his cards, and I'm afraid that he's been playing fearfully well... At this rate, we do not stand a chance...".

"How smart are we talking?".

"Capable of Joining Graham's Research Team".

"... I see... So we're facing someone on that magnitude...".

"So do mobilize your troops quickly if you decide to join us".

"His combat ability... he must be frail, is he not?".

"Read up on his history when you're meeting" the IMC Rep smirked, "We're up against the New God of War... And here we thought the Goddess of War from the Northern Rebellion was bad".

"She managed to set up a whole Union to the North..." mumbled the Man, "That was one of our bigger failures... Though they've become a vassal union".

"I'm afraid this man is after the Federation in it's entirety...".

"This man's a walking apocalypse... We can't let him win" the man nodded firmly in an instant, "I will personally support this on behalf of the North American Union, I will attempt to influence the other reps to cash in".

"That's all we can ask for".

**Aboard the MCOR Fleet**

"Hmm..." he grabbed the bishop and slid it across the board, calmly putting it into his planned position as he leaned back, "Your move Chris...".

Christiane narrowed her eyes as she begins to strategize the situation. Kyle grabbed onto the mug tactifully as he slowly inched it towards his face, careful to shadow over certain pieces while acting natural as everyone around them watched intently.

After the little dilemma with the invaders, Kyle decided to play chess, and he has so far smashed Cilcia and Ruby when they accepted to play. So, the daughter of the Former Admiral decided to take up the helm of the challenge.

With curiosity amongst the Faunus, a lot of troops showed up and crowded the room, Samus, Nova Sydney, and Velvet even showed up to scout him out.

Christiane moves the Rook into a defensive position near the king to defend it from what she believed to be Kyle's next move. But she is stunned when Kyle simply moves a Knight from nearby into position, causing another vulnerability with the King's position as she frowned and began to debate the next move.

She moves a pawn.

But Kyle moves the Queen into the final position and deadlocks the King into a checkmate, with only three of his pawns off the board, "Checkmate".

A few gasps of surprise as Cilcia took a minute to think over everything, "You really did think this through... I should've known when you took that sip".

Kyle grinned mischieviously, "Maybe... Maybe a little bit of subconscious influence".

"Amazing..." mumbled Samus in awe as she looked at the board closely, "How are you skilled?".

Kyle shrugged, "Dunno, My family was always a bright bunch... Perhaps I was a prodigy, perhaps I have a secret mental disorder that makes me smarter" as he grinned, "Or maybe I'm an Artificial Being constructed to be the Perfect Human".

"I have heard of Companies attempting cloning... So we can't completely cross that out" narrowed Stacy with suspicion.

"Hell No" frowned Cilcia, "I grew up with him, he's the human".

"I guess" Kyle grinned, "I did grow up as a Star Athlete, and I always got the lead Roles in the Performances... Hell, I think they tried to sign me up for the Universal Mathematician Competitions one time, Right?".

"Yeah" nodded Cilcia, "You didn't go because you just slept with Miss Denero".

"Hehe" Kyle smiled happily, "Young Teachers are really my forte... I might have a fetish for them" as he pervertedly smiled, "Nothing like playing foreplay, Miss Kelly Fellan really digged the foreplay".

"And here he is... casually talking about his past experiences with the hot teachers at his old school... around women that he's trying to win over" commented Yang with disapproval.

"What!? You know it's awesome to know that I'm so awesome, my teachers were digging into me".

"Was it not controversial?" frowned Samus.

"A Silver Tongue takes you a good bit through" Kyle smiled, "That and I was the School Popular Guy... Dudes loved me, Nerds, Jocks, Emos, you name them, they liked me, and the Chicks all digged me, Cheerleaders, Loners, Awkwards, Hotties".

"Now you're just showing off" frowned Cilcia.

"I'll add Military Commanders and Harem Girls to my list" as he grinned proudly, "Who's ready to take on the Quantum Computer?".

"I'm interested" commented Velvet as she slid into the sit opposite from him, and Kyle nodded to her, so she begins by moving a pawn forward.

Kyle responds quickly before he took a sip from the mug, "Maybe I should end the war with a game of chess... That'd be interesting".

"It'd be bad" frowned Samus, "You need to show dedication to finishing it the same way you started it".

"Aight" Kyle shrugged, "I suppose I can end the war in a blazing glory... Or a Valiant Last Battle".

"Any ideas on how that'll end up?" asked Yang curiously.

"MCOR Succeeds in the IMC War, the Coup is secured and the New Government Smoothly transitions in, with Loyalists quickly forming" and Kyle took a minute to think before frowning abruptly, "But my survival chances are flying into the sewers... Eh, I have good luck, I'll pull through".

"Let's not talk about the end until we get there" frowned Cilcia.

"Yeah... We need to stay realistic" agreed Christiane as she moves her bishop.

"That's what I pretend to be doing in Chess" Kyle replied as he moved his Knight, "Imagine that I know every single one of these units, and that it's my duty to limit casualties and win".

"..." everyone goes silent as they watch Kyle's sharp glare flare, and began moving his pieces rapidly after Christiane's every move without a second delay.

Christiane was quite skilled, as she eliminates Kyle's Queen and Bishops without hesitation, and once finished, she reeled back with a grin, before she heard him laugh, "Checkmate".

"What!?" she stunningly shouted out as she leaned straight forward.

Kyle cornered her King with pre-moved Rooks and Pawns that he carefully set up.

He sacrificed his other pieces.

"With war, comes sacrifice" Kyle continued, "You can't win if you're only trying to save lives..." as he leaned back, "But you did manage to eliminate about 6 of my pieces... That is not a total loss, you managed to cripple the army by destroying their strongest units".

"... The Assault Fleet..." she realized as she looked up to see Kyle's proud glint.

"It's still under repairs" Kyle grinned, "It'll easily take them another 3 Years to repair all the cruisers... I doubt they'll wait long, and as a Strategist, they will repair one cruiser and place it into a Defensive Fleet".

"... Do you have a plan?".

"It's already under way" Kyle was proudly resetting the chess pieces, "The Commander must use his best cards and keep his opponents below him... So I exploited Revolutionist Extremists...".

"...What did you do?" gasped Sydney in surprise.

"... An IMC Fleet in a different system is about to undergo bombing from Extremist Agents" Kyle replied, "They've got a bright outlook, but they're a liability, so I will play them before I rid of them in the end".

"..." everyone eyes him suspiciously.

Kyle looks unfazed, "What? You don't win a war if you play clean, it's not cheating, there are no rules, it's called exploitation".

"But the IMC is playing clean" frowned Christiane, "They're not using any other groups".

"That's because they're attempting to retrieve Federation Support" Kyle frowned, "We have Agents amongst us, I cannot detect them all, but due to that, the Federation will inevitably enter this war, so I'll set us up into position to retaliate".

"Still, it's cheating right now" frowned Christiane.

"Is it cheating for using my brain?" Kyle asked.

"Of course not, but this is still quite unfair" frowned Christiane.

"How about Frank?" Kyle brought up, "He fought with chivalry, I'll give him that... but he's not willing to play rough, MacAllan's a good man, but he's not able to pull things I can, that's why I'm the one playing Commander".

She looked broken with the sudden comment as she shrinked back.

"Kyle... you're really strange..." commented Cilcia with narrowed eyes, "I don't remember you being harsh... and your eyes turned golden from brown".

Kyle blinked once, "I... I really don't know when I get serious..." he becomes confused, "Maybe it's a personality disorder... or just a side effect from the Coma".

"Perhaps... It can very well be an underlying condition from the surgery too" replied Lee.

"We'll wait and find out" Kyle shrugged, "It'd be cool to have an alter-ego though... A Two Faced Hero, that sounds great".

"You're really nuts" sighed Cilcia, "I wasn't sure back then, but I'm sure now".

"Heehee" Kyle deviously laughed, "I thought you figured that out at the Prom Party with Julie".

"I don't know why you do what you do" shuddered Cilcia.

"What did he do?" asked Samus with a frown.

"... It involved me, the punch bowl, Julie, Cilcia, I think I pulled Allie into it too, Miss Kelly, I think at some point there was our neighbour, Miss Jill, and finally, a lot of condoms" sa he pervertedly smiled, "I forgot the small Gavin Free Plushie".

"..." silence before Sydney cleared her throat, "Please mind that we have not seen a male in years... and that we're quite.. unsure of how to act".

"I'll add troops of the Regime into my Hitlist" Kyle grinned proudly, "If I win them all, I'll have to make my harem goal into 1000 Females".

"What the fuck is a harem!?" frowned Yang.

"A group of women who all share love from one man" Kyle grinned, "Or have a deep crush on him, either way, it involves a lot of girls and a guy".

"..." silence fills the room once more as no one is able to properly respond.

Kyle looked around, "So... A new Tactician wants to face me on the chess board?".

Sydney instantly filled in the spot, "Politics has trained me in tacticability".

"Hahaha" Kyle grinned, "I'm Humanity's Best... Bring it".

"That's not true" remarked Blake.

"Not yet atleast" Kyle smirked proudly, "Hellsing will become my trophy... I will have his Death be played live, and let it be known that I was better, and always will be better" as he moved his pawn, "Let's start".

Sydney moves the Knight piece calmly, "I've memorized your strategy".

"Oh? That's just one though" as he moves the Queen piece, "The Commander knows to change his tactics when it is time" as Sydney moves her pawn.

He quickly follows with the moving of a bishop, "You may have memorized the enemy's strategy during their battle within the Desert".

She moves a piece, and he moves his other Knight, "But do you believe that they will repeat it under different conditions?".

"Of course not" as she moves her Queen into attacking position, "A Fool would believe that the enemy will repeat their tactic".

"Funny that you're the one to be saying that" Kyle stated as he kills the Queen with a well-positioned and overlooked pawn, "The Tactician must remember to observe his enemy's movement, no matter how subtle it may be".

She frowned lightly as her bishop takes down one of Kyle's knights, "But we must also be aware of what our troops are doing".

"Which is why a counter measure must always be in play" as the Bishop kills off the rival Bishop, "You must be prepared for anything".

She laughed proudly, "Of course you have to be prepared" as her Knight slays the bishop.

"Right" as the Pawn kills the Knight, "No matter how small your forces may be, you must use them to their potential".

"But why play such a dangerous risk?" as she sends out her pawn forces in a wall.

"If you cannot risk it, then you're not going to win" as he adjusts his queen into position, taking the mug and carefully lifting it to cast a shadow over the border at certain pieces, "That's why mind games are crucial to give you a better chance".

As if she didn't understand what she meant, she grabbed onto one of the pieces that weren't touched by the shadow, and carefully moved them into position.

But then the Bishop that remains in the back charges forward and kills it off, "That's why you must trick the enemy into doing the work for you".

She frowned.

Over the next minutes, she moved her pieces, but Kyle's carefully planned movements and gimmicks with the shadowing causes her troops to quickly die, leaving Kyle with 3 Casualties as he sets the rook up in the back.

She moves her king one column forward, so he sets up a rook in the line third from her end line, where another rook was already positioned. With a frown, she moved a last pawn closer to the end.

Without a word, he moved his Queen onto the King's line, and effectively traps it, causing him to declare, "Checkmate".

With a sigh, she leaned back, "You truly know what you're doing".

"You don't have a high intelligence and get lost doing what you've been grown up to do" Kyle replied in turn as he resets the pieces methodically, "If there's something I could beat practically everyone at, it's chess".

"And shooting".

"Yeah well" Kyle grinned, "That was just a ability to develop, I was just a natural at Chess".

"He beat a Senior Chess Player when the School was trying to get people to play it... Needless to say, it got popular when everyone realized Kyle played it".

"I don't know how or why..." Kyle mumbled, "But I was just good at chess... Maybe it's my talent... I guess that might make sense... What do you think, Bish?".

Bish, who snaps out from the crowd stumbles slightly as he scratched his neck, "There are people who were born smart and what not... So I can see it as your natural talent to strategize and play tactfully".

"Oh..." Kyle seemingly nodded, "But playing against you guys is fun and all, just a little easy...".

"Not our fault that you're like a Quantum Computer" frowned Yang.

"Hehehe" Kyle smiled happily, "Once we get a FTL Computer, remind me to play chess against it".

"I have a feeling he'd win somehow" mumbled Cilcia as she turned away.

"A-amazing..." a few stunned troops murmured.

"Impressive" Samus nodded contently.

"Quite splendid" agreed Nova.

"Excellent Tactical Precision" complimented Lee.

"All the good stuff" Kyle commented before he stood up calmly, taking his mug as he did, "Thanks for keeping me company and indulging with chess... It can be frustrating, I understand... but if you'll excuse me..." as he grinned mischeviously, "I'm going to tweak with one of the tablets I found in the Executive Quarters".

"Hey Hey! Let me in on this!" realized Cilcia as she chases after him.

"To the Bedroom!".

**5 Minutes Later**

"And... Done" he proudly hit the 'connect' button.

Cilcia, who was reading a book behind him casually asked, "Think it'll work?".

"Definitely" Kyle grinned, "The Broadcasting Drone is still hiding the cargo hold like I remembered, but I managed to hack it's signal to intercept the network".

"Good Good..." she replied as she flipped a page of the book.

It's still connecting as Kyle leans over, "What are you reading?".

" ' A Fool's Dream' " she replied as she leaned away, "It's got a few plot problems... but I like it... it's... 'unique' I think".

"Oh... I heard about the book" Kyle nodded contently, "Lend it to me when you're done, I'll trade you 'Do it All Over Again'".

"Oh, the one about the Police Force back in the 2000 years?" asked Cilcia.

"Yeah" Kyle replied, "I finished it recently, I like that it's about cops, not like crime lords".

"Oh? Who is this?" as the screen flickered alive on the tablet at the table, which was carefully propped up and set to view the entire room.

"Hello" Kyle greeted, "The answer to your History Question is that, It doesn't matter, because Kyle's undeniable swag is still better than learning history class".

"I... Wait... Kyle?" the teacher confused, asked loudly as he watched the mass amounts of students cock their head up in surprise.

"I'm a Commander~" Kyle purred, "Cilcia~ It's history class~".

"Huh?" she popped her head out from behind the book to see the tablet, "Oh shit... You didn't tell me you were doing **that**".

"I'm right here" frowned Miss Kelly as she walked into view, bringing a hand to her hip and fluttering her hair gently as she did.

The Students and Friends stare in surprise as Kyle winked proudly in return, "Sugar! Yes Please!Won't you come and put it down on me?".

"Ahem!" she coughed with a small blush, "Please refrain from such comments!".

"Oh please" Kyle growled, "Julie~? How are you honey?".

"Aw~ You showed up at class~" purred Julie as she waved from her seat near the front, blowing him a kiss as she receives a wink in return.

"Uhm..." the teacher adjusted her blonde hair nervously as she looked at the girls of the class, who were all oogling at the sight of the Commander.

"Hehe" Kyle was grinning proudly, "Ted! Boi! How you doing?".

"Ey Boi!" cheered a blonde guy from the back, waving his arm proudly as his light-blue-grey eyes catch on, "Just great! Wait... Your eyes...".

"Golden Hazel... Haha, Hell Yeah" Kyle smirked.

Miss Kelly narrowed her eyes briefly, and a flash of worry was shown for a split second before it returned to it's cool, neutral state, "Mister Wasser... I did not expect to see you".

"Because I got shot and dead" Kyle faked a death jokingly, "Bang~ Bang~ Boom~ Dead~... but then some guy used nano-tech to reconstruct me..." as he picked himself up, "But then brain surgery happened~, Zzzz~" before he collapsed once more, "They fucked up~".

"Five months later, he woke up with amnesia" nodded Cilcia as she stowed away her book carefully.

"Huh? Who am I?" Kyle asked as he stood up once more, looking around before, "But then I went to a Doctor... Brain Surgery! And later later later, here I am".

"Your carelessness is the reason all of this was possible" commented Miss Kelly.

"Ouch, Kelly's not in a good mood" Kyle commented, "I'm right here, 'cause I need a little love and sympathy, won't you show me some?".

"It's Miss Felan for you" frowned Kelly.

"Come on Kelly" Kyle sighed, "I'm not in your class... I'm out here shooting and getting shot at, and you're not going to even show me some love?".

She seems to argue with herself silently as she turned away.

"Well you really can't light a fire if the candle's melted" Kyle commented as he saw her turn away, "Well if you're going to act as if I'm nothing, you're better off forgetting about me, and simply disregard what we've done".

Cilcia knew he was playing his cards again when she heard the distinct line. She doesn't know how he does it however, as the times he used the line was rare, when Kyle's the one who to use it, it ultimately causes the intended effect of causing the female to fall deeper in love with him.

Perhaps it was the way his eyes would glint and shine distinctly, or maybe it was more of the sweetness embedded inside his voice, and the careful movement of his body language. But no matter what it was, it always worked in the end, and this time, Miss Kelly looked over her shoulder guiltily while the other students watched the magic happen.

She bit her lip as she turned back to her students, who were all watching her curiously, to watch if the line would work with her. "You can't just erase this, I don't need this, I can't handle it, you're really over us..." as he turned away, winking at Cilcia in secret, "But I miss this... Just one thing then, I want a Brand New Star".

And the finisher was used as he heard her turn around behind him, warranting for him to turn to as she finds him already with a broken expression, and left with nervous twinkle in her eyes. He won, that much was clear.

She was left without a word, but none was required as Kyle's overwhelming dominance steps and washes over her with ease, "Is something wrong over there? You all are tense".

He watched as everyone's expression becomes worried when his sharp eyes catches them all covering something. It was extremely clear that they were unusually tense according by his memories and his eyes. He found her body language awkward, and normally she was quite daring when it camed to talking about him.

So with his concern, he asked them, "What happened? Something happened... Didn't it?".

Allie, near the center row of the class nodded weakly, "You're strong... so I won't try to hide this from you".

By the shaking in her voice, he decided to take a stab at it, "Someone died... Didn't they?".

She nodded weakly, "Your Parents... they were found dead this morning...".

"Oh..." and he gains a flustered expression for once in his life, drawing eyes of worry from all, including Cilcia who ran over to check him instantly, "Oh... That's... Surprising... Uh..." as he clicked his tongue weakly, "I-I didn't expect that..." as he grew silent with each passing minute.

With that, he mumbled something unheard as he lifted his face slowly, "I-I guess I should've s-saw it coming..." as he lowered his eyes briefly before taking a deep relaxing breath, "What about Charles? Did he find out?".

"No... he's too busy at work" replied Kelly in return, "It's good he has a strong work ethic... but he's ignorant of everything that's happened to you and all else".

"I'll have to let him know then" Kyle frowned tiredly, "This still... unexpected... Did Dad die of Blood Pressure, and did Mom commit suicide?".

"N-No" Allie nervously replied, "T-They were killed off".

"So a murder" and a hint of an evil anger flashed over his eyes for a few seconds, with enough of a threat that would cause the whole Federation to stand aside if they had been the witnesses of it, "Then I know what'll I do".

"..." silence, but Cilcia was the one to end it as she asked, "Are you sure?".

He nodded smoothly, "You don't touch my family without getting away" as he frowned, "Then I'll begin by collecting information, I'll contact Bish" as he stepped away and left the room abruptly, leaving Cilcia by herself as she stared him off.

"... He's different" commented Ted in an instant as he saw Cilcia turn to the screen slowly.

"Y-Yeah..." Cilcia agreed, "It's good that he's gotten serious... b-but it's scary too".

"Has he changed other than that?" asked Julie.

"No..." replied Cilcia with a relieved smile, "Thankfully, he's still happy-go-lucky about most things... It's just he's acting mature because he's got most of the work on him".

"That's new, but that's comforting" weakly smiled one of the girls near the front, "Aw~ He's acting his age".

"I'm pretty sure he's acted his age all the time" commented Allie with disapproval.

"Aw, Mel" smiled Julie, "You noticed too?".

"I still don't know how you guys come to call me Mel" grumbled Allie.

Cilcia simply shrugged, "Kyle calls anyone anything".

"I thought that was my nickname..." commented a guy in the center row.

"Well, it is your nickname too Jay" replied Julie.

Kelly leaned in as she asked quietly, "I need to ask... How is he?".

"... Do you really want to know?" asked Cilcia.

She nodded.

"He's been more stressed... that much is really clear" replied Cilcia, "He's acting nonchalant about everything, but I can read his expression, he's hurting about something, but he's not talking to anyone about it".

"So I was not the only one to notice" nodded Kelly with a frown, "Talk it out of him... It's something that's bothering him, he's getting a flash in his eyes, and that was unprecedented".

"I'll try, but you know how he is".

"Yes, I suppose it will take time... but get it out of him... if he keeps it to himself, he'll inevitably lose it".

"Yeah...".

**The Following Day, The Command Deck**

Isolating himself onto the Command Deck with a glass of fine scotch in one hand, and a empty bottle of vodka left in his right hand, he quietly took another sip of the liquor. With a soft frown on his face, and a soft breathing pattern, he had grown tired and weary after comtemplating everything up to this point.

But he had reached his conclusion a long time before, it was simply the rigors of convincing the rest of himself to agree. He's just getting himself a little drunk to cheer himself up with some confused reality and imagination, and knowing his power, he decided to lock himself away safely.

And he just took a Jimmy Beann earlier, and now that he thought about it, he started to see things. Like faint silhouettes dancing around the shadows of his eyes. Could it be Tatsuko, or Ami? No, they promised that they'd abide by his requests faithfully.

He rolled the liquor in the glass calmly as he calmly cleared his throat, "How many glasses have I had? Is this my 40th?".

"That's your 80th".

"Cilcia..." he slowly nodded, "I sensed someone... I guess I should've expected you".

"Hehehe, then you're really weaker when you're buzzed" commented another voice.

"Stacy?" Kyle asked without turning his head, "Then Lee must be somewhere... but I can't sense her".

"That's because I'm already behind you".

He jumped forward as he drew his handgun shakily, and aimed it straight at Lee in self defense.

His vision cleared in an instant, his pupils adjusted rapidly, his muscles flexed and his handgun was trained at a godlike speed. His vision felt watered down as he felt his conscious blink in and out against his subconscious, who was trying to take over his body forcifully.

It was frightening as he realized that he was fragile, so he quickly jerked his arm aside and threw the handgun forcifully before purposely dropping legs without remorse. Like that, he felt himself lose control as he felt his body move purposely, while he retained knowledge of what was happening.

"Woah... Too much to drink?" joked Stacy with a smile as she saw his jerky movements.

He felt himself say something, but he didn't hear it. Whatever it was, it caused all three girls to become pale as they drew their guns and aimed it for him. He struggled to regain control, but he couldn't as he felt his hand slide for the knife.

But Lee saw it first and she fired.

Then he felt a throbbing pain strike his chest, and he looked down on instinct, to find blood oozing out of his upper torso, near a seems between the vest shielding, and his bleeding was quite bad, as it began to spill onto the floor.

Then he looked up, but his body grabbed the knife and he winded back.

He heard another shot, and Stacy's barrel was smoking as she fired.

Then he felt an intense pain hit his chest once more, and he looked down to find another wound that had caused his breathing to become extremely difficult. A bullet into one of his lungs, and breathing was excruciatingly painful for him as he wanted to just collapse and die.

But his body refused as it began to move it's arm forward.

Then he heard Cilcia fire.

And the bullet hit him between the eyes.

He jumped out of his skin as his arm jerks alive. He wasn't in a chair with drinks, he wasn't being gunned down for losing control.

He was wide awake, sweating profusely with Stacy gripping onto his side tightly. Woke up, sweating from a dream, and with a new type of feeling. Turning his head, he found sight of Yang also curled up hugging him from the opposite side, and with Cilcia curled up comfortably on his abdominal area.

But he didn't feel comfortable for the first time. He felt terrible, and he felt something strange tingle in his stomach. He felt his chest tighten as he thought about his dream, and he felt a nervous tingle from his inner desires.

Is he a masochist? No, he hates getting shot.

Is he scared? No, it's not possible, can't be... can it?

Is this what fear is? No, he's Kyle 'Lazer' Wasser, he's fearless, he can't be afraid!

Is this an inner desire? To lose control and submit to his carnal lust? … That seems likely, he's been itching for a fight since his last battle.

Perhaps the death of his parents finally caused something to break free. Did he remember this feeling and desire? No... He can't remember this even in Elementary School. Was it just a secret he bid to forget for good?

No, he wouldn't let something as dangerous as that to be forgotten.

But then he felt something jerk alive next to him, causing him to spin his head to find Stacy sitting up, pale, panting and sweating profusely much like him. But her eyes were terribly hazy, and her breathing was shallow... too shallow.

Kyle, with obvious worry brought the back of his hand to her forehead and softly asked, "Nightmare?".

"D-D-Danny..." she mumbled as she looked downwards with a instinctive fear.

"... Flashback..." Kyle mumbled in realization.

Stacy has been having episodes of the flashbacks more recently from what Kyle has learned. From what Lee told her, it revolved around the initial wars against the IMC, back when Kyle first joined the battles.

She said of how during a raid of Angel City, her squad attacked outpost B to retake the uplink. But when they arrived, she watched as a lone man gunned down her squad and shot her before continuing to secure the uplink, ignoring her.

She had nightmares of her squad's faces staring at her with dead expressions and the calm, shadow of the features of the man who diligently secured the building without hesitation. But later, the man left, but she stared at her former friends corpses for far too long, and it was said that she barely made it back sane after such a trauma.

They never figured out who the man was.

That was another mystery for another time however, right now, he was, alongside Lee, on of the few people capable of snapping her out of it. But he refuses to do so, not out of hatred of her, or sadism, no, he just knew she would become stronger if she endured it.

But this time, it was too intense, so he diligently set her down and onto the mattress, while he gently escaped Cilcia and Yang. Gently escaping, and setting them down without difficulty, the two girls ended up cuddling one another while Kyle moved over to tend to Stacy, who was shaking slightly in her position.

He quickly curled up to her, placed an arm across her waist, and brought his other hand to her cheek gently as he rubbed her, "Sh... Sh... It's not happening again... We're all here... Calm down Stace".

Her eyes dart at him, but she refuses to stop shaking.

So he smiled and prepared the worst thing he could say, "What do you say to the asshole to keeps poking into your business when you're a mexican restaurant business?".

She watched him.

"It's Na-cho business".

She blinked once and then her teeth turned sharp as she snapped out of her flashback, frowning as she angrily spoke, "Are you fucking serious".

"There's the Stace I know" Kyle grinned proudly.

"You're bad" as she strikes him with a punch, that earns it's way to hitting his jawline.

"Ow" Kyle frowned softly, "Are you alright? You got another flashback".

"O-Oh..." she shuddered weakly as she cowered away, "D-Don't remind me...".

He brought his hand to the top of her head and gently rubbed her hair, gently tussling the blonde strands of silk through his hands sweetly as he whispered, "It's fine... If you're not comfortable, don't talk about it".

He pats her head gently as he sat up straight calmly, "I'm taking a shuttle... I'm heading for the Prototype Facility... It's about time Kyle 'Lazer' Wasser got himself some new toys".

"N-No... you should have a team with you" frowned Stacy.

"Please" Kyle smiled, "Just watch me".

**The Following Hour, The Prototype Facility, One Jump Ahead of the MCOR Fleet**

Successfully infiltrating the Patrolman, he quickly kicked the gun out of the sucker's hand and gave him a kiss with his knuckles. Knocking the Grunt back, he quickly kicked out one of the man's legs. The man fell forward with a yell of surprise, but is silenced with something sharp impaling his throat violently, causing his eyes to fire downwards to meet the waterfall of a velvet crimson rain.

And his vision blacks out.

Kyle, violently jamming the knife out of the man's throat, watched as his pants were soaked with the red stains, giving a sickly stench from it as he merely crouched down and flip the corpse over omto it's back.

Quickly rummaging the corpse, he reached into the vest and slipped out a Patrol Card.

A Basic Item within the IMC, typically a pass card to gain entry into the IMC Facility. But due to it's small size, and it's hidden nature, the MCOR never knew of it's existence, but his knowledge of the IMC as his time within the Grunts has served him valiantly.

He knows the protocols, and due to the ridiculous amounts of paperwork it would take to fill out if they were to reinstitute new protocols, the CEO wouldn't even change it if it would cost him the war. That's why his knowledge is constantly working, it's because they can't change it if they wanted.

So like that, he pulled the keycard out and stuffed it into his vest steadily, before quickly sneaking off with an extra clip for the Hammond on his holster. And like that, he jumps off the catwalk and gripped onto the edge carefully with his hands while he looked down to the large military courtyard below.

Quiet and silent, the only thing to hint it was a facility was the existence of the Specters that occassionally marched by, oblivious to noise, but with an ability to see that remains unparalleled.

The only reason he's been out of sight, is that the facility is a tall building, and he's in the higher catwalks.

Carefully, he looked down to a central catwalk which was much larger than the thinner ones he's been killing guards on. He catches sight of a white lab coated figure standing and sipping on some 'joe' while holding a clipboard out.

Happily grinning in satisfaction, he releases his grip as he fell quickly.

But like a cat, he very carefully landed and rolled to kill the momentum of force, causing his fall to not cause damage to his bones as he quickly snuck up behind the lab coat.

He stood up calmly and flipped the knife to tip the blade threateningly at the figure.

Was he going to the person?

No, he'll just knock the sucker out.

He grabbed the figure and turned their back away and face towards him. But to his surprise, he finds a set of surprised, wide, gorgeous grey eyes staring at him in surprise. "Wha!? Who are you!?" the woman practically screamed at him as his arm froze from punching.

He blinks once or twice, face frozen in a stunned expression before his 'gigolo' side kicks in, smiling charmingly, "Well Well... Who are you, beautiful?".

She stumbled back against the railing, dropping her clipboard on the ground and shaking with fear while Kyle sets the knife away, and leaned down to pick up the clipboard. Watching her closely, he grabbed the clipboard and brought it carefully into his line of sight while keeping an eye on her.

He began to read the clipboard, "Ohoho? Look at this...".

A full detailed medical report on him. But this is outdated information.

From any signs of possible chronic illnesses, to potential risks of Mental Problems, even so far as having calculations and percentages for chances of developing certain diseases later in his life, "My Medical Report? Hora~ This is old news".

It has details about practically ever single bit of information on his body. But like that's interesting.

All the different organs, no matter how critical or useless it is, the condition is still the same.

'_Fit and Healthy_'.

That's the only thing that repeats everywhere in the paper.

Muscles?

Fit and Healthy.

Brain?

Fit and Healthy.

He's a living extreme conditioning maniac. With a body that is extremely healthy, and an abnormal ability in endurance and strength, he was a living wonder, only kept secret by his modesty and preference for playing chess with his computers out of fun.

But, he did participate in sports in order to maintain strength, afterall, why be only smart and be weak, when you can be smart and fit? So, his IMC Medical Examination was succeeded with flying colours, and he was practically on par with the best pilots in conditioning. It was just his mentality in combat that caused him to be held back and remained as a grunt.

As he looked at it, "Let's see... anything concerning about me?" as he stared for any chances of illnesses.

'_Nightmare Disorder, Started Age of - 5 Prediction – 59%_'

'_Dissociative Identity Disorder, Predicted Age – 32, Prediction – 87%_'.

"Yikes, get a split personality" Kyle commented in an instant, "I'm all kinds of fucked up in the head eh? Guess that's just a price for being so over powered" as he snickered, throwing the clipboard aside, "So beautiful... Who are you?".

"Eh!? Urhm...".

"Hey! Juliet! We found something with him! It's the blood type! He's a type..." and he heard the metal doors slide open behind him.

He grinned as he jumped onto the railing and turned around quickly to find Miss 'Juliet dive towards the Researcher who stood at surprise with his clipboard, to see Kyle staring at him like a hawk.

"Eh... Eh!?" the Researcher was stunned.

"What type of prototype facility spends time researching about me?" Kyle complained, "I'm not THAT special".

"Great!" smiled the Researcher suddenly, "Activate Omega Protocol".

"Oo~" Kyle grinned, "That sounds fu..." before he felt something grab him from behind, and his vision blurred as he suddenly slammed into something at the speed of sound, and he was lieing in the courtyard.

He groaned in pain as his body comes to wits about what has happened. He struggled to move his arms, only to find that his right arm is working fine, with nothing more than severe cuts from impacting the hard ground riddled with pebbles, but when he saw his left arm.

"Are you fucking kidding me?", it was bent the completely wrong way. With parts of his bones pierced out of his skin where his elbow joint was, the intense pain was surging through him as he struggled to stand up, only to find small fractures definitely present within bones all over.

Every movement was painful, but his unnatural strength and endurance proves it's ability as he stood up with little difficulty, but he worriedly grabbed his broken left arm.

Before him stood someone that surprised him.

Hellsing, riddled with test tubes and strange mechanical implants that riddled his joints, glowing with a yellow light and a _FAS_ implant in his right eye, stared at him defiantly without a shirt, allowing to show the extent of his ridiculously powerful muscles.

Bulging out like boulders, the man was a walking Hulk, but kept a cool expression. Hellsing calmly stated, "We knew you would come here".

And he saw the broadcast drone sneak out of the thick foliage nearby, while the Researchers flood out and onto the courtyard, while Turrets immediately activate at the walls to prevent him from escaping.

Kyle growled, "Oh? Needing mechanical implants to beat this guy?".

"I do what I must" calmly stated Hellsing as he entered a fighting stance, "You were a fool to come alone".

"Hahaha" Kyle laughed, "I guess I was... I'm not sure why I was so against the idea of having the Fleet help me..." as he looked down to his vest, "You destroyed my transmitter... huh... There really is no escape for me this time".

He really had no way to contact anyone. His transmitter's dead, so his _FAS_ implant can't just connect to the fleet, as they are now out of range for the _FAS_ implants to use it's own signal.

But he still kept a calm smile as he grabbed his left arm, "I guess I'll suck up" as he began to frown, while beginning to exert force against the bone forcefully. They watch as the fresh crimson flowed out mercilessly, and Kyle's lack of remorse causes the bone to slowly force its way back inside, causing many researchers to nod and take note while the Camera Drone quickly flew about to get a good angle.

Hellsing was grinning, "That's appraisal... such a strong willpower... But..." Hellsing practically jumped at him at the speed of light, "It's pointless" and he prepared to punch.

Kyle couldn't avoid it, but he heard the bone snap as his arm becomes easy to move, and the bone forces it's way back into position. The fist lands hard and his vision blacked out, but he felt his body launch across the courtyard.

And he slammed hard against some metal wall against his back, snapping more bones as he collapsed onto the ground, and his head was consumed by a jackhammer slamming his head. And like that, he felt his consciousness fade.

**10 Minutes Later**

After having another head-splitting headache, he felt his consciousness return as he slowly allowed his vision to blur clearly, before he found himself astonished at the sight.

He stood alone, with his wounds terribly bad, bleeding all over, and bullet holes riddled onto his chest. Yet, he somehow stood, and his body wasn't reacting with pain, but with a strange satisfaction. Blinking repeatedly and looking around, Turrets were completely destroyed, Few Researchers lie dead in the courtyard, their bodies twisted in a sickening way, with some's heads twisted the wrong way around.

Others had their limbs completely broken the wrong way. Other Researchers on the catwalks lie hanging with blood raining off them, but it was merely a safe 25% of them that had been killed from what he's seen.

Hellsing was nowhere to be found, other than an imprint of Hellsing's body pressed against the wall several times in various locations. His body ached violently as he began to stagger, but then he looked up to see the IMC Flagfleet suddenly jump away from space, while the MCOR Flagfleet jumped into the system seconds after them.

But his body becomes incredibly sensitive as his fatigue suddenly causes him to collapse onto one of his shattered knees, only causing pain to begin surging through him as every single piece of his body bloodily ached and writhed in agony.

He wasn't broken however, his iron will kept him with a cool frown and shaky breathing as he flipped onto his bruised back, causing a tormenting pain as he landed on it, but becoming nothing more than a dull ache as he stared up at the MCOR Fleet, where a handful of large detachment ships have been launched from the capital ship.

However, his body refuses to give up, rather, his _FAS _is exploding with list of thousands of injuries that he has sustained. From burst veins to shattered bones, he's 6 feet under, deep in shit, but his miraculous luck somehow is keeping him alive and well as his bleeding was oddly slow, and his heartbeat was calm.

Within minutes, the dropships land and he saw the floods of troopers charging into the facility, only to freeze up as they saw the scene, and to find a mutilated man lieing in it's wake with a cool frown. Kyle cooly spoke with a clear voice, "I don't remember anything... Did I kick everyone's ass?".

"He's alive!" shouted Barker suddenly as he breached through with a flustered frown, "Get the Medical Personnel over here, ASAP!".

Kyle tried to move his fingers, but they're far too broken to respond to his brain as he merely gets them to twitch, causing him to click his tongue, "Oh boy... Lots of broken things... Cilcia's not going to like this... Stacy might get mad... I think Yang'll just take advantage of me".

"You're getting an earful for this Kyle" frowned Barker, "You're lucky we got wind of IMC's Fleet moving in to intercept you".

"I... This facility is devoted to researching me... Did you know that?" Kyle asked as he darted his eyes around, "Did you know Hellsing's getting enhancements to fight effectively against me? I did something... I don't remember it though".

"What was the last thing you remembered, then?" asked Barker as he kneeled down and began to overlook the injuries.

"I remember having Hellsing throw me against the wall... then I think I blacked out".

"Odd..." frowned MacAllan as he emerged, "Injuries?".

"Plenty of broken joints and bones" commented Barker, "I think there's something wrong inside his noggin".

"Urgh... Don't forget the internals~" Kyle groaned, "Something's eating my liver~ It's hurting like a BITCH!".

"Alright... Stay still... Let's get you to the Infirmary".

**1 Hour Later, the Infirmary**

Grumbling with annoyance under the life support droids, he was frowning as the droids tended to his internal wounds with careful injections of nano-machines for the quick repairs. He was wearing an oxygen mask in order to make breathing easier for his impaled lungs that suffered injuries from some of his shattered ribs.

But amazingly, his body's healing ability caused the droids to state that he should be out in three days, to the astonishment of everyone, who said it would take years for him to be nursed back to health.

His body was truly a wonder of the Universe, and was on par with Hellsing's ability to heal.

But, he's not as lucky when he saw the doors open and the tirade come in, and his eyes drooped as he complained to himself, "Oh shit...".

"You!" frowned Cilcia in an instant with a red face and a enraged frown.

"Have!" frowned Yang angrily.

"Alot!" frowned Christiane as she suddenly showed up.

"To!" declared Lee with a smooth expression, rather jumped in because she can.

"Explain!" frowned Stacy finally.

"'Kay" Kyle replied smoothly, "Should I start at the point where I blacked out? Or the point where I'm awake and broken?".

"I hope you have a solid explanation" frowned Cilcia, "Running off on your own".

'It's a Private Prototype Facility" Kyle replied smoothly, "And they were researching on trying to develop ways to create counter measures and find my weakness... apparently they're looking at my blood type".

"Isn't it AB?" asked Cilcia.

"That's what the Doctors told me back in Highschool Junior Year" Kyle nodded, "Maybe I have a Genetic Mutation..." as he grinned comfortably from the medical bed, "Maybe it has something to do with my totally unbeatable body".

"Yeah Yeah" frowned Stacy.

"Why'd you go down there by yourself" frowned Yang, "You're going to get yourself killed".

"Dunno to be honest" Kyle narrowed his eyes curiously, "I just wanted to... and when I did, I guess I had an intuition with Hellsing, and he showed up with his mechanical enhancements... Hurts like a motherfucker".

"Enhancements? Start talking...".

"'kay...".

**2 Weeks Later**

"All Rise" the voice boomed the massive room as the hundreds of representatives stand up quickly.

"We are all here to join together during the Monthly Conference Meeting of the Galactic Federation".

"Currently, we are meeting to discuss the topic of the Rebellion within the Northern Trenches of the Milky Way. Reports indicate that the Federation Army is facing an unknown force, however scouts indicate that they may be Humans in their own right".

"That's quite discomforting" frowned a Rep.

"However, reports indicate that the Federation Fleets are repelling the attackers with minimal casualties".

"Atleast our Military has not faltered in the slightest" grinned a Slug-Race Rep, "Of course, it's all thanks to our slime-breach technology that has prevented lasting damage".

"Ahem!" frowned a Zoltan, who came from a race of humanoid entities made of pure energy, and their presence is enough to power a sub-system of a cruiser, "It's all thanks to our presence that the ships can power their power-hungry machines".

"However, a more pressing issue has recently arisen... We have another possible rebellion, but reports indicate this one is very problematic".

"Currently residing outside of the Andromeda System, we've identified them as the former faction of the MCOR Division of the Rebellion Militia that initiated the Frontier War which started 3 years prior".

"As of now, they were originally defeated during the Blitz of Eve, however, reports indicate that they have recently been spurring again, and a problem has been brought under our attention".

"I shall allow the Representatives of the Interstellar Mining Corporation to step forward and give us their summary for their request of Federation Support".

"Thank you" nodded the CEO as he suddenly stepped forth, surprising all of the Reps as confused whispers go about, but the massive hologram screens quickly change to play the same screen together.

"Thank you, Representatives of the Federation for indulging me and allowing me to show up here on short notice on such a threat" frowned the CEO calmly as he hits the clicker, "Recently, the Frontier Militia, or Rebellion Militia has been defeated in the Frontier War, Yes?".

"Well, now recently, the MCOR, or the Marauder Corps has been reactivated by a Former IMC Pilot-Capable Soldier, who we will get into detail in a few minutes, but his actions has caused the Militia to become a real threat now".

"Who is this... Former Soldier?" asked a Human Rep.

"Kyle Wasser, earned a nickname of 'Lazer' due to his unparalleled accuracy with a weapon" calmly stated the CEO, "Originally, he was a simple grunt within our Private Army, and he was responsible for minor tasks".

"He betrayed us near the finale of the war. Eventually, we declared him K.I.A when he was shot and killed during the Demeter Attack, and was believed to have bleeded to death, according to footage and Former Pilot Yang Xiao Long's Reports".

"Yang Xiao Long!? You mean my daughter!?" shouted a blonde man in surprise as he stood up.

"Yes, she currently sides with the Militia" nodded the CEO calmly, "However" he hits the clicker, "Over the course of the past time, it has become evident that Kyle Wasser is no longer a mere soldier on the battlefield".

"You all know of Sir Hyumu Hellsing, who is easily the very best soldier and fighter known in the Universe as of current correct?".

"Yes, so we've heard, and seen in the tournaments" nodded a Mantis Rep.

"Kyle Wasser has been able to match, and defeat Sir Hyumu Hellsing, even during the installation of several military augmentation devices" frowned the CEO, "2 Weeks Ago, we lost one of our Research Facilities dedicated to finding Kyle Wasser's flaws when he personally attacked the facility on his own".

"We have footage, but that is for afterwards" frowned the CEO as he clicked ot show Kyle's countless certificates to fill up the monitor, "Kyle Wasser is born to a Richard Wasser and a Jennifer Wasser".

"Graduated Highschool, taking all Honors and Advanced Placement Programs, he was also a star athlete, and was selected to participate in the Universal Chess Tournaments Twice, and Universal Mathematician Contests Once, and was offered a Scholarship for Non-Euclidean Mathematics and a Scholarship for Biomedical Engineering".

"Currently, his bloodworks has come back, and he's a completely new blood type. Much like Hyumu Hellsing, his red and white cells are abnormally more specialized. We have determined he have thousands of varieties of red blood cells that are 3x as efficient as regular human blood cells, and white blood cells that are incredibly effective in fighting infections, which has invariably caused his healing rate to become abnormally faster, and his body to develop much more strongly".

"Like that, it's discovered now that Kyle Wasser is able to surpass Hyumu Hellsing, which is why he have given him mechanized enhancements to allow him to combat Kyle Wasser".

"Now, Kyle Wasser plans on not only destroying the IMC, which will cripple your economy, but also start a Military Coup and Bring down the Federation to create a Socialist Republic".

Large amounts of yelling and outraged debates flare in an instant, before a scowl from the CEO silences them all.

"That's why I propose an Alliance between the Alliance and the Federation... You help us with your best forces... and we'll eliminate the threat together...".

"How can one man bring us down!" they shouted.

"He has an IQ of 142 sharp" replied the CEO calmly, "He has unparalleled healing abilities, he can out match Hyumu Hellsing, his accuracy is out of this universe, he's a master tactician, he's a walking god of war".

"..." silence reigned the room.

"Recently, he has acquired aid from an Uncategorized Species of Human-like Foreign Aliens to enlist within his forces, and preliminary observations indicate that they are quite formidable in combat".

"We have also determined that he currently has 3 Military Advisers, and 1 Political Adviser, and has a troop force of approximately, 2,000,000 as of current. They are also in possession of 20 Atlas Chasis Titans, 3 Ogre Chasis Titans, and 10 Stryder Chasis Titans".

"Although the complete manifest of his Commanding Officers are not fully reliable, we have determined the main Officers within the Forces, albeit they do lack proper ranking, as they still keep the titles of Pilot".

"Pilot Yang Xiao Long, Pilot Ruby Rose, Pilot Weiss Schnee, Pilot Blake Belladonna, Pilot Pyrrha Nikos, Pilot Stacy Connors, Pilot Jinchu Lee, Pilot Samus Aran, Pilot Kazuko Kawakami, Pilot Momoyo Kawakami, Pilot Christiane Friedrich, Assassin Tatsuko Itagaki, Assassin Ami Itagaki, and finally, if our intel is correct, he has recovered the Daughter of the former Terran Dominion, Nova Terra".

"That's only females..." commented a Rep.

"Yes, there is also, a Pilot we've been unable to identify, but has then nickname of 'Barker', James MacAllan, and two Advisers from the Alien Race".

"That's quite an impressive roster..." commented a Slug Rep.

"Yes... Impressive" agreed a Rockman Rep.

"We've also received documentation on his possible future" commented the CEO as he clicks the remote, to bring a medical report up on screen as he calmly continued, "If we allow him to continue as he is... There's a VERY realistic chance that he will succeed in wiping out the Federation, and replace it with a Republic, as it is seen that he has... a skill in charming, which may rally support if the coup was to happen".

?What makes you so sure?" asked a Human Rep.

"He has had intimate relationships with several of his teachers, students, Soldiers, and Officers, all at once" replied the CEO, "Even as I speak, some of my agents are being hit on".

"Then this may present to be a problematic situation" frowned the Human Chancellor, "With a Rebellion in the Northern Trenches and a ready-to-occur Rebellion somewhere else, we're quite spread thin".

"And if our Predictions are correct, he will inevitably cause an uprising within the Andromeda, and invariably cause Rebel Factions to become created within the Milky Way against the Federation".

"..." it was silent as the CEO continued, "However, back on topic of Mister Wasser, he ran new Blood Tests and received new results for possible chronic illnesses he will develop".

The diagram of the body quickly increased in size on the monitor as lines came from each seperate part of the body, and the organs were highlighted with a blue outline with seperate lines coming out.

The CEO calmly spoke like a University Professor, "As you may see, his body is in unbelievably strong condition. His immune system is incredibly effective, his muscles are very efficient, and his cardiovascular system is very systematic in it's own right".

"His Organs are in perfect condition, and his body is extremely efficient with converting energy from foods, meals and conservation of the energy, which warrants him extreme endurance, his toleration for pain is also quite impressive, able to sustain 300% more pain than the average human, which is 30% short of Hellsing's pain tolerance".

"A-Amazing" a few stuttered.

"His pain tolerance is only 30% short of Hellsing's? So he's 100% more tolerant to pain than Rockmen?" asked a Slug.

"Indeed" nodded the CEO calmly as a seperate diagram of Kyle's cranial section appears, "However, as Hellsing's problem with certain mental issues exist, we expected for there to be such problems with Wasser's own".

"And like our hypothesis, we were correct".

'_Nightmare Disorder, Predicted Age – 21, Prediction – 99%_'

'_Dissociative Identity Disorder, Predicted Age – 24, Prediction – 97%_' was highlighted on screen.

"Preliminary Analysis indicates that he is prone to these two, and that they will inevitably cause problems in the future. I personally believe he's already suffering Nightmares, however, we have yet to confirm it...".

"However, Footage states that... his second prone-illness may have already started, as footage showed during his raid of the facility. He was a completely different individual from what we've seen, and we're afraid that we may be up against two people in the body of one, and they both are a great threat".

"We have determined that the dominant Kyle is the lesser threat to his alter-ego that has only recently showed it's face. As our footage shows" as he hits the remote, to flicker to a live recording of the raid, starting from the point where Kyle's body collapsed after being thrown against the metal wall.

They watched silently as the body laid still briefly, before a new flare of energy kicked in an he energetically knocked himself straight onto his own feet. But something was oddly off, and everyone caught on quickly as Hellsing's expression could be seen becoming surprised.

And like a blur that moved across the screen for a frame, they watched as Hellsing was practically thrown against the far wall with dust knocked up everywhere, and in the wake stood Kyle, who slowly turned in the direction of the camera.

Many gasped as they felt the hostility even from the recording. With a devil's smirk, and a flash of deadly hostility from his glowing golden eyes, and a darkness surrounding him in a metaphorical sense, he was the definition of Hell's Angel during that moment.

Perhaps it was the fact that he looked severely injured as is, yet he moved so fast, that even Hellsing was caught off guard. That or the deadly glare had even managed to freeze Hellsing in fear. But it didn't matter as the he flashed as another blur, and the camera twisted to track him, only to catch sight of a fast blur moving about about the catwalks, and Researchers collapsing one by one randomly while the ones that notice booked it out of there.

"This is an unprecedented occurence" frowned the CEO, "During this battle... Whatever his alter-ego may be, took control, and has demonstrated super-human abilities".

"If this is the result of his mental problem, I'm afraid we're dealing with a threat that's not even in it's best form... And considering what I just saw, I believe even Hellsing will have plenty of difficulty to handle him in that state".

Everyone kept a calm and serious expression as they watch the CEO click the remote to show a Historical Archive Page, "After reviewing the footage... One of my Officers mentioned an old historical Human, and upon doing research, we have safely assumed that this... 'Alter-Ego' is in reality, the consciousness of a past human being".

"We are still under the process of determinning who it is, but if our initial observations are correct, it may be a figure similar to Adolf Hitler in the retrospect of beliefs".

"So a Genocidal Figure?" asked a rep.

"It seems so" replied the CEO, "Mainly a Strong Anti-Humanist from some of the witnesses from what they heard from him, but that only narrows our list down little".

"So now we have an overly righteous Girl who's leading a Rebellion with an Unknown Force to the North, and now we have an Split-Ego War God leading a Rebellion somewhere else, fantastic".

"It does not matter" calmly stated the CEO, "I have recently launched a Fleet Assault against their Only Fleet... hopefully we shall destroy them, but we request for Federation Support".

"Then you will have it" frowned a Rep, who turned out to be a Zoltan, "I will have a Zoltan Fleet join yours".

"I'll spare a Federation Fleet to have you handle this" frowned a Human Rep with annoyance, "Use them well... Chief Admiral Valentine will be under your command for the duration of the assault".

"I'll spare another Human Federation Fleet to you" nodded another Human Representative, "Chief Admiral Kerrigan will be under your command".

"We spare Rock Fleet" nodded a Rockman proudly as he pounded his stone fist against his stone chest.

"We try to spare Mantis Cruiser" replied a Mantis Rep, "We are busy with other thing".

"You will have a Slug Cruiser" nodded a Slug calmly, "We are also busy".

"That's all I can hope for".

**The Following Day, The Command Deck**

"We've got warnings all over the system" frowned Cilcia.

Kyle turned around, "Today was going too smoothly... What's happened?".

"We've got a large fleet entering the system" frowned Stacy from her terminal, "Looks like the IMC with a bunch of new signatures...".

"The Federation" Kyle clicked his tongue, "Great! Time to get us an Assault Fleet!" as he gleefully turned around with a proud grin, "You guys just keep using evasive maneuvers, I'll just command and conquer them!" as he quickly began running, "I just need a pressurized uniform and my rifle, like that, you guys just watch them become confused and stop firing".

"Same thing to me?" asked Cilcia.

"Yup, you'll follow in after I give you the signal" Kyle grinned.

"Good luck out there" waved Barker with a sigh, "Wish we got more action though...".

"Where are you going?" frowned Sydney as she saw Kyle about to leave.

"To board the enemy fleet" Kyle replied with a neutral expression, "This is how I handle fleets... I jump through them and take over the AI", and he left the room to the stunned Adviser, who turns to Cilcia.

"He can take out a whole Cruiser on his own!?".

"Well... Yeah" shrugged Cilcia, "Normally he destroys and replaces the AI and reprograms the security system... Then I board with a team and clean up shop while he does it again with the next ship".

"He's quite a loose cannon..." commented Sydney with a sigh.

"Yeah, he's pretty loose in many ways..." commented Cilcia as she sighed tiredly, "It'd be nicer if he's more careful with his 'cannon' too".

"I have the feeling that means something I don't think it means".

**10 Hours Later, Aboard a Federation Cruiser**

And decisively entering in the command, the ship's internals disabled briefly before reactivating, and he began to hear the chimes of the turrets firing away from behind the locked corridors. "Huh, so Federation Officers aren't too different from IMC Officers..." Kyle commented as he turned around, to find the two female Admirals laying unconscious after a brief strike from him.

He pulled the same trick he did with the IMC Fleet. Just chain-board, and Cilcia would lead a team in, before the next pilot does the same until all Cruisers have a boarded team. And just on cue, Stacy emerges from one of the corridors, holding her Spitfire at her hips as she shouted, "Rock! Secured!".

Kyle gave her the thumbs up, "Good Job Stace... Did the Fed-ex Officers make a problem?".

"Nothing we couldn't handle" smiled Stacy, "The Security System took care of most of 'em".

"Cilcia, Status Report" Kyle ordered as he turned back to face the two Admirals who began to stir about.

"We got the Mantis Cruiser... I lost most of the squad though, the Mantis tore them apart" replied Cilcia, "I might need another team, I can still hear 'em moving somewhere...".

"Gotcha" Kyle nodded firmly, "I'll send Stacy in".

"Fuck" frowned Stacy.

"I'll have Barker send his team over too" Kyle nodded calmly as he gestures to Stacy, 'Get to it'.

She sighs as she turns around and leaves once more. He quickly cuts radio contact as he shifts frequency in an attempt to contact a different team, however, he suddenly stops when his subconscious gives a mental screech.

He quickly ducked his head and quickly gave a roundhouse kick, surprising the assailant with his reaction and kicking the B3 out of their hand and sending it sprawling on the floor, sliding off and out of sight as he quickly drew his Hammond.

An annoyed click of the tongue, and the golden ensignia's shine, he calmly spoke, "A Third Admiral? That's breaking protocols".

With that aside, he quickly glanced the odd Admiral with his eyes while carefully ensuring that she was not hiding a weapon. But then he quickly heard his subconscious click, and he instantly ducked his head.

The shot rang out as the bullet grazed the side of his head, surprising him as he quickly changed the aim of the Hammond and fired off with his pin point accuracy.

The shot connects as it slams into the cold hard metal, and sends it sprawling across the deck with a glitter of it's shine while he spoke, "Not bad... but not good enough" as he smirked calmly, with a flash in his eyes, "Perhaps I should make an example of you?" while his eyes flash once more.

"Fuck... I thought that'd work..." groaned a Federation Officer as he raised both of his hands weakly and lowered his head in shame.

Kyle shook his head, "I'm not going to die to some wannabe-Hero, afterall, the Hero isn't supposed to be attacked by another Hero".

"Hah! A Revolutionist thinking he's a Hero!" laughed the Third Female Admiral as she backed away slowly.

"It's far better that I desire a Respectable Republic against the Corrupted Federation, am I not correct?" Kyle asked in return before a flash of his eyes causes them to stare, "Or perhaps I must play as an Extremist? That would certainly push them on the edge".

"You're quite just as they informed us" commented the Male Officer.

Kyle's eyes twinkle curiously, "What did they tell you?".

"That you're a two-faced moron".

"Gee, Thanks" Kyle sneered sarcastically, "Names and Colonies, Starting with you" as he pointed to the Male Officer.

"Hah... Jebediah Kerman" replied the Officer tiredly, "Born and raised on Kerbin of the Andromedai System within the Andromeda".

"Then you?" as he gestured to the third Admiral who was the closest to him.

"Leliana Voux, Born and raised in Paris, France back on Earth".

"How about the two sleeping beauties here?" as he lightly tapped his foot against one of the female's knees.

"The Brunette's name is Coco... No clue what her last name is" replied Jebediah, "'Parently it's top secret, so they're hiding her last name for good".

"Alright... Where was she raised?".

"Oh, Washington D.C, she said she used to live near the Federation Headquarters".

"Oh?" Kyle blurted out, "A Rich Girl? I wouldn't expect that within the Federation, then again, I never expected the Federation to fail to end the Revolt with the woman in the North" as he shrugged, "Perhaps an Alliance to make a Republic would be in order".

"Hahaha, you and that hot blooded woman? Not a chance" bluntly laughed Leliana, "She's good, but she's a hot headed, temperamental, dominatrix woman".

"Then it's good I won't give in" Kyle replied calmly as he lowered down to look at one of the Admirals, "And... Who is this? Valentine?".

"Jill Valentine... She's from somewhere within the Region of America... but no one really knows where she really is from... All I know, is she's a former Elite Officer within the Federation's Space Enforcers".

"Hora" Kyle blurted out with an impressed grin, "So I've secured such a Fleet, and such a Force of Officers?".

"And who says we'll work for you?" asked Jebediah.

"Oh... I don't know" as his eyes flashed menacingly, "Perhaps you wish to incur the wrath of me? Maybe you want to be at the receiving end of Hellsing's beatdown?". The hostility was so thick with his voice, that you would be able to watch it dribble down like honey, and they all sensed it when they turned slightly pale to his unusually effective threat.

With a quick glance and the flutter of his eyes, he charmingly spoke, "Or maybe you just can't bear the tiresome work of the Federation laying down upon you? Sending you against me was a suicide mission, that much is obvious, the CEO knows that quite well, and he was more like getting rid of you considering how weak of a fleet he sent with you".

They grew silent as they began to ponder.

"Perhaps he's up to something bigger than me... Maybe he's the one who's also really after the power of the Federation... Maybe he's cozying up to them so that he can kill them in their sleep and rule with an iron fist".

"So there... You have four endings to this war".

"The CEO wins... He destroys the Federation, and creates an Empire that rules the Galaxies for the next millenias... Or it's the Federation's Victory, and the boring old problems will continue without hesitation, and the problems will only get worse with time..".

"Then there's the Northern Revolution, or My Revolution... In the end, you lose the Federation and the CEO, but in turn, you get a Republical Society in it's wake... Or the Fourth, Anarchy. No one won, everyone's just about to die, and it's survival of the fittest".

"Perhaps you want the Fourth Option? Try to prove that you're stronger then the rest, and try to shine in your moment of glory. But what about those who can't fight? What about those too weak to fight back? Will you willingly trample over them because they can't fight?".

"If not, why are you working with the Federation? Why are you working with a Group of Beings who prioritize their benefits over those who make those benefits even possible? Why are you fighting to keep the Universe the way it is? There's plentiful of problems, but these are very trivial ones, and they can be solved, but no one has the initiative to solve it".

"That's why you might think the CEO will win. Because he's the one who supplies and controls the people. But no, you're wrong. So very wrong. The CEO's just a Puppet Master who's lost his sense of self preservation, and his pride has consumed him as he tries to overstep his boundaries and control everything in sight".

"So why do you oppose a Revolution? Because not all problems will be solved, and because lives will be lost? But you forget, that there's no such thing as a perfect society. Everything has it's faults, but it's all about if the person in power is willing to do anything about it. But it's no good either if it's just an idealist trying to make everyone smile. That's why I feel the need to step up. That's because I won't hesitate when it comes to doing what's necessary, even if it meant I'd have to kill someone close, because this isn't a war for my benefits, this is a war for the future" as he frowned coldly, "I'll leave it at that for you bunch... I'll apologize, but I'll need to keep you in the containment cells until you make your decision".

They nod slowly and solemnly as they quietly watched as the herd of grunts quickly flood in, and gently began to move them for the containment chambers while Kyle slowly watched them off with his strange eyes.

With a strange glow within his left, and a powerful radiance from his right, his presence amazed them as they saw him out of sight, leaving them to their thoughts.

**One Day Later**

"The Assault was decimated, and we have lost all personnel and cruisers to the Militian Rebels".

Loud shouts of outraged anger and surprise echoed the massive chamber as the CEO rubbed his chin with an annoyed frown. His thoughts began to swell.

'_Have I played too much? This is oddly reminescent of my beginning... a man who thought himself as the almighty... the thought of bringing him down was so motivating... Could this be the same thing? A hope for self satisfaction within?_'.

'_Or is this just retribution for my actions? No, impossible, retribution, Karma, and what not does not exist. God must not exist... We're on the breakthrough to immortality... We're creating new life with our own hands... We're able to bring back those who have died... We have succeeded in breaking free... but this... this "fate" is odd... Why him of all else?_'.

'_Why the one who was there in the background for my entire time I've seen him? He had the potential to be the star, I saw it, and I tried to spark it. But he refused her... And I decided that I must've been wrong. But now, he's lit himself alight, and is stepping against the darkness with his mind. Is it something I have done? Or is it the ultimate destiny's doing? Is this a prophecy in it's work, or is this an rise of pride to be consumed by too much pride? Is this just the making of another mad man, or is this the man who will finally find peace and end this pointless cycle of conquer and command?'_.

His thoughts had started to become too sporadic to his liking, and he grimaced at the thought of his concern silently as he cleared his throat and returned his attention to the Chancellor.

"It seems that we have underestimated our opponent, as Sleeper Agents within the Militia has been activated, but we have lost contact with them approximately 10 minutes after activation. It is safe to assume that this... Kyle Wasser is a very proficient individual, and is well aware of his troops, and this will undoubtedly make our job much harder".

He nodded silently in agreement before he felt the pressure of the tablet being pressed against him, causing him to quickly receive it before opening it.

It began playing slowed footage of Kyle's muted conversation with the Admirals, and particularly, the main focus was his eyes. A twinkle and a shine, and his eyes became deathly ominous with a flash. He was stunned to silence as he watched it occur and undo, but something unprecedented also occurred occassionally.

A twinkle and his pupils dilating, his glance suddenly became consumed with an overwhelming radiance of confidence and security. One that even impressed the CEO as he paused the recording to stare intently.

The CEO smiled with pride as he whispered quickly, "Have her keep a closer eye on him".

"Of course".

**Meanwhile, The Fleet**

"Hm? Miss Kelly's been acting weird again?" Kyle asked casually as he threw the rubber ball, easily bouncing it off the wall as he did.

"Yeah... she looks a little different too... I think the Boys in the School are buzzing about having the hots for her again".

"As long as she knows that I'm her man" Kyle grinned proudly as he catched the ball with ease, "How's your grades Allie?".

'Eh... I've got a GPA of about 3.21, so I'm happy".

"That's good to hear" Kyle smiled as he threw the ball, "How's everyone else?".

"Everyone's relaxed now that the whole thing about your parents got cleared up with you. And they're more relaxed when I told them about how Cilcia informed me that you just slept it off".

"Yeah well" Kyle shrugged, "Can't be unhappy for too long when you have girls who love you... If I'm upset, I just seek for some comfort and I'm back to work".

"Don't you get stressed though?".

"That's why Cilcia's with me~" Kyle cheekily grinned, "But in all seriousness? I just shoot it off at the Range, nothing like competing myself in order to cut my shooting time".

"What's your fastest time right now?".

"2.71 Seconds for 10 Targets with a Hammond Handgun".

"Y-You're amazing..." she mumbled.

"I am" Kyle grinned proudly as he caught the ball, "But it's starting to get boring out here... It feels easier somehow... and it's odd... I feel... Stronger...".

"Is that a good thing?".

"Maybe" Kyle replied, "But my chest feels heavier... I don't feel the same" as he frowned seriously and ambigously, "I'm having episodes where I suddenly get unusually pissed and everyone looks fucking terrified when I do... but there's also episodes where I feel unusually good to the point that when I'm talking, everyone's smiling".

"That... wait... Are you juts realizing of your impact with everyone around you?".

"No, I knew I'm the life of the group" Kyle replied, "But it's odd... I feel out of it, out of the loop and all when I'm talking sometimes... but then I realize that when everything's wrapped up and I somehow convinced everyone".

"So you're just day dreaming more often!".

"N-No" Kyle groaned in resignation as he realized Allie isn't really going to understand his situation, "I'll just put it bluntly".

"It feels like someone else is living in me... and that I'm only now beginning to realize it, because whatever it is... it's starting to take matters into it's hands and help me out".

"... Is that a good thing?".

"Only time will tell".

**Meanwhile, Cilcia**

"We need to talk" firmly frowned Cilcia as all the Militian Advisers, Commanders, and Officers were packed into the Cafeteria during Kyle's session with Allie in the Command Deck.

"We've noticed a new... alarming trait within Kyle that needs to be addressed" calmly nodded MacAllan, "I noticed it once Bish played back the recordings of his Cruiser Invasions".

"When I began running diagnostics to check for injuries in the Admirals, the Programs quickly picked up something about Kyle while he was talking to them" replied Bish calmly as he slid out a set of papers, "These were the Diagnostic Predictions for any injuries he could've had".

"And as disturbing as it seems... We may have someone unstable amongst us" MacAllan commented as he quickly pointed out a line, "Dissociative Identity Disorder D.I.D for short. Or more easily identified as having a split personality".

Cilcia commented, "I have a hunch when this happened... but I'm not sure, that doesn't matter though, what matters is, it's happening now, and his parents were concerned about his mind when he was pointed out as a genius".

"They were concerned?".

"With intelligence comes the lack of an ability to feign ignorance to many things... They're much more easily stressed when they know what's happening and they can't just ignore it" bluntly stated Bish, "Most geniuses tend to commit suicide... others live on happily".

"So Kyle's bonkers?" smiled Stacy jokingly.

"In a sense... Yes, but he's not aware of his alter-ego yet I think" nodded Cilcia, "It's concerning, but it has good benefits to it".

"Right... Here's a close up of Kyle's retina during his usual mood. As you see, it's just the standard golden hazel and there's nothing special to it, right?" asked Cilcia as she pointed closely to the image.

"Right...?" unsuredly nodded Christiane.

"His eyes are really pretty now that I think about it..." commented Ruby as she stared closely.

"He's charming~" smiled Yang.

"Now... here's quote on quote, 'Phase One' or as we've come to nickname, 'Wrath'".

A golden hazel that has been poisoned by blood red. His pupil was deathly encircled with a very vague red in it's depths, as if to stare into a Devil's Soul, while his iris's golden hazel's poisoned, splotches and lines of red helped create a intimidating stare.

And the image on the hologram began playing as if Kyle was talking, "This occurs whenever he talked".

They watched as the dim red inside his pupil grow larger and swirl violently, and as it did, it became slightly brighter before entering an entrancing pattern while his iris glowed oddly, "We've determinned this to be his First Alter-Ego".

They watched as his eyes carefully maneuver it's dark ominous stare carefully, and sent an undominatable hostile glare at those caught in it's wake. Even though it was a recording, they are all silent and silently terrified as they watched the phenomena.

MacAllan forced the hologram away with a disturbed frown, "I-I'm sorry... I had to".

They were all silent with frowns as Cilcia spoke, "S-Scary huh? I never saw that happen before".

"However, that was the worst phase of the two we have seen" calmly nodded MacAllan as he opens another still hologram to see the usual golden hazel mixed with silver, "We've called this 'Phase 2', but named it, 'Charisma'".

"During this phase, we've seen a remarkable difference within his iris, as there's a prominent twinkle from the silver inside" and they watched as Kyle's eyes shine and twinkle prominently, drawing their smiles out as they finally noticed a golden circle inside his pupil that was gleefully expanding and contracting.

They were entranced before they heard the door open, "Tooh! It's Commander Lazer!".

They all refuse to turn their hands as they watched his eyes shine brilliantly, twinkling softly and mesmerizing them as Kyle confusingly asked, "Heyho! Commando Lazo is here!".

They don't respond as Kyle watched the hologram of his eye continue to twinkle as he commented, "Oh... My Art of Seduction" as he grinned proudly, "I'm pretty awesome".

Suddenly, the hologram stopped itself, and everyone snapped out of it, but they seemed to have failed to recognize his presence as he hid carefully in the far back, listening intently as he did.

"Uhm... As you may see, Charisma is quite memerizing... it seems to also cause an adverse effect of convincing the recepient to whatever he says as the better suggestion, though it's effectiveness varies between the wills of the different individuals".

"N-Normally Kyle talks pretty well... and I'd say he was born with a silver tongue... so I'd say this is just a big booster for his ability to coerce people to convictions... it's how he's always been".

"So this is just his final form with convincing?" asked Weiss, "So Mastered the Art of Delegations?".

"It seems so" nodded Lee.

"But..." frowned Nova as she leaned forward, "If this is true... this would mean he is not only a Powerful Hostile Fighter, he's also a master delegator when it comes to peaceful negotiations? He seems like a war machine".

"Like a God of War" nodded Sydney, "He would fit into that title".

"Fufufu" he quietly laughed as a few tilt their heads in surprise, but his careful positioning in the blind spot renders him invisible.

"It's also discomforting that we have someone so potent amongst us" commented MacAllan, "This is a Mental Disorder, whether it's useful or not, and it will inevitably become a problem if it persists for long".

"So, we need to develop counter measures against him in an emergency scenario" nodded Barker in understanding, "I understand... but... this feels, odd... wrong actually".

"I know... My gut's twisting when I'm thinking about planning something against him..." agreed Stacy uncomfortably.

"Could this be a subconscious effect from exposure?" asked MacAllan.

"No... Then I would be a little bit more... hesitant to do this... but knowing Kyle, I think we need to be safe".

His vision wavered slightly as a soft, dull ache filled his forehead, causing him to sigh softly before he began focusing against the potential conspirators.

"Assassins won't work~" smiled Tatsuko lazily.

"He'll take down a whole army if he has to" agreed Yang.

"He's ridiculous" sighed Christiane.

"And... has a soft spot for women" nodded Barker, "So this should the plan needs to be done by a girl".

"Then I can do it" firmly frowned Cilcia.

"No... You can't" MacAllan instantly disagreed, "You are easily the closest person to him, and you are easily the most susceptible to him. If anything, I say Lee might be best suited for taking him out if the time comes".

"Could anyone of us even pull it off?" asked Yang with a frown, "We're talking like we're killing Hellsing".

"..." MacAllan grew silent before he nodded contently, "All Units will be alerted and we'll gun him down, simple as that".

"I don't know..." trailed Stacy, "He can take over a fleet with minimal casualties...".

"Then we need to develop neurotoxins and start planning ahead of time... I'm sure I can just wave Kyle off" nodded MacAllan.

"If that's the case, I can just cozy Kyle about it" replied Cilcia, "He'll be alright... I don't think he cares unless it's going to be a problem".

"We're really look into Neurotoxins though?" asked Lee confused, "That seems a fair bit... Odd, even for us".

"Yeah... seems like something only assholes would use" agreed Ruby.

"Why no Exo-Armor? Like the one from the video games and vids" suggested Barker, "Sure... Titans are big and fucking awesome... but I think implementing Exoskeletons with pilots will help them level the playing field".

"Think you can program something capable to calculate his moves?" MacAllan asked as he turned to Bish.

Kyle carefully glided in the shadows, watching closely and intently.

"I'm not sure..." trailed Bish, "IMC's R&amp;D's pretty good with programming... and their programs against Kyle never worked... even when it copied him".

"Just goes to show how the real thing is really the better one" replied Cilcia proudly with a grin.

"But that may become a nuisance if he was to become a liability" frowned MacAllan calmly as he leaned forward, "I suppose we can get R&amp;D to start looking into Exoskeletons... but are you sure about it?".

"What other choice do we have?" asked Barker, "Let's do it".

"I'll head out and find Kyle" nodded Cilcia, "You guys go on without me".

"No... We need you for this one" replied Yang.

"Hm?".

"I want you to tell us every little thing you know about Kyle" calmly ordered MacAllan, "If we know him down to every detail, we may be able to find and exploit his weakness".

"Oh... Uh... Okay".

"Right... Full Name".

"Kyle Lazer Wasser".

"Wait... Lazer's his name?" blurted out Stacy in surprise.

"Yes... He just calls it his 'nickname' because no one knew that it was actually part of his name, they originally called him 'The Lazer' due to his unrivaled accuracy that putted Hellsing to shame and got him the respect of all the grunts".

"In Highschool he was also sometimes called 'Lazer' by the jocks and coaches since he was really good at sports... that and he was even more accurate when he throws things".

"Okay" nodded MacAllan, "Grades and GPA for his Senior Graduation Year".

"98 in Mathematics, 99 in Science, 94 in Geography, 100 in Physical Education, 92 in Computer Science, 100 in English, and 92 in the Leadership Classes... I don't remember his GPA though".

"That's... impressive... I didn't know getting 100 was possible" shook Ruby fearfully.

"Well... that's Kyle for you" sighed Cilcia, "He's a sweet talker with Girls, so it's hard for them to just leave him alone... that and the Guys also really get along with him... all except for one guy, but that guy was an asshole".

"Okay..." slowly nodded MacAllan, "His Childhood... Summarize it".

"Pretty Normal" replied Cilcia, "Maybe his birth was strange... His parents told me about how it was unique... but they didn't talk much about it, if anything, they're uncomfortable if I brought it up, so I avoided the topic".

"All I know is... That when he was born, they mentioned something about the Medical Team's astonishment and fright about it... that's about as much as they told me, but other than that..." she trailed, "Kyle lived a pretty okay childhood... Maybe a little bit more happy than the other kids, but he lived a good one since he was a good student, so his parents spoiled him a little".

"Okay... a spoiled little brat..." frowned Stacy with a grin.

"Then how about his Middle School?" asked MacAllan.

"That's when he started to get really popular" recognized Cilcia without delay, "I think some of the Highschool girls were hitting on him whenever they saw him too... but mostly he just kept cool and hanged out with me like usual".

"Anything notable?".

"It's when he made his debut as a Star" replied Cilcia bluntly, "Took up a talent show... Got really well known in our city because people were enthralled... cut a few months forward, he's already part of commercials for some popular brands because everyone just gets absorbed by him".

"And that's how he became a super popular guy" replied Cilcia, "Because when you realize the best looking guy in the class is also the guy who's doing commercials for so many companies and wanted for a sit-com, you'll instantly want to meet him".

"So he was a hollywood star in the making?" joked Barker.

"Yeah! But he turned down the offer to take a lead part in a movie... apparently he told me that, '_Kissing a Girl I don't like's a little strange... Granted, Actressess are genuinely hot, but it's just playing around, and I don't dig those kisses_', and like that, he just about turned down approximately four different Big Directors who wanted him to be the star".

"Talk about missing out" giggled Yang.

"He just shrugged, but he also left them his contact information, I think he told them he may be interested in the future, and if they ever wanted a film with him in the future, he'd gladly think about it".

"So he's in contact with Directors?".

"Well... Yeah... And I think he knows most CEOs of Major Companies since they had him in their commercials".

"Does that include the IMC?".

"No, the IMC already had their poster girl, the daughter of the CEO herself. She's pretty, you know? From what I heard in the rumors, I think Kyle might've met the Girl, but if he did, he never talked about it... Though I think it could be a possibility, because Kyle did do a co-ed Shoot with her in an IMC Commercial near Junior Year".

"So... Does he know her or not?".

"Dunno in all honesty, but I have a hunch that they're atleast acquaintances. I just don't know if she's been... 'charmed'".

"Would he be able to pull that off?".

"He did it with an Actress, that's what I know for a fact, because the next day, I saw him walking around with the Actress and I joined them".

"Cilcia in a Threesome!? Oh my! You're naughty!" teased Stacy playfully.

"N-No!" she was blushing and shaking her head adorably. In the shadow of her vision, she spotted a glimpse of a shadow, but it was probably nothing as she glanced over, to see nothing in it's spot as she replied nervously, "No... He just had me come along for a date".

"How do conversations about him gradually make it's way to how he's hooked up with so many girls? A man has his pride you know?" complained Barker with annoyance.

"We've been digressing" agreed Samus, "Please notify us of his current relationship with those outside our Militia".

"He's really well-loved by everyone at Sir Harper's Collegiate Institute in Toronto" replied Cilcia, "He's on very good terms with Locals Law Enforcements... I believe he also has good friends who are operating within the Federation Force".

"So he has connections with the Federation..." slowly nodded MacAllan.

"I think he's met a few politicians since he was used in some of the promotional campaigns... He also knows plenty of actressess... Movie Directors... and I think he also knows a few guys within Andromeda's Federation Command Unit".

"His network of friends is really everywhere... isn't it?" asked Nova curiously, "It's quite impressive".

"No matter what colony it is... He'll know atleast one person there, and he always remembers their names, 100%, never got it wrong".

"That's pretty awesome~" smiled Ruby.

"Does he by chance..." trailed Weiss.

"Yeah... I think he met a... Uh... Emmerich Schnee? Is that his name?".

"He met my father?" asked Weiss in surprise, "H-H-How".

"Kyle's popular" replied Lee.

"Ah! I think Kyle might get suspicious if he hasn't seen us for a while!" suddenly blurted out Tatsuko in realization as her eyes burst open.

"Oh... She's right" agreed Cilcia, "Let's break, we'll come back tomorrow at 3AM, First thing, Copy that?".

"Copy".

"Dismissed" firmly ordered MacAllan.

**The Command Deck**

"Hm? Develop Armor Locking Tech? So... install Titan Shields on a trooper? I could see that being a fun tool... Hahahaha, Make it a Halo Game, real funny".

"Nononono, You're silly" Kyle laughed merrily, "You're the one to suggest using old fashioned flash bangs against high tech Troopers" as he threw the rubber ball, "You know it's standard anti-flare visors, it's designed to adjust automatically and prevent hindrance to aim".

"You're pretty knowledgeable about this sort of tech, huh?".

"Yeah, I guess I know what I'm talking 'bout" Kyle casually grinned, "Afterall, Buck wouldn't let me off easy unless I knew what I was using".

"Y-Yeah... Do you miss Buck?".

"Yeah, I miss the guy" Kyle replied with a tired sigh, "It's a shame he's gone... but I just hope he's having it nice in whatever is past death".

"Yeah, Bless Him" sighed Allie, "Oh... I gotta go".

"That's fine" Kyle assured her, "I'll talk to you later".

"Yeah... Bye".

He caught the rubber ball, and squeezed it gently as he leaned against the desk, looking out the deck and to the surrounding ships and the fleet with pride as the universe stood before them, waiting for the Hero's Conquest to begin.

Is that who he is? A Hero who is building his power to overtake evil?

But War is not that simple, is it?

It's never good VS evil, it's grey VS grey. Your morality does not matter, it's necessity that concerns you. Because if your morality is what controls you, it's you signing your death certificates blindly.

You're not here to become some Heroic Figure who ends the oppression, because only a Fool can dream of a world where oppression does not exist. In order to satisfy the people, you will have to surpress those who oppose it, as they will undoubtedly become a problem.

And due to that, you build your sense of power. And if progressed far enough, you become a power hungry psycho, much like the CEO himself as current. That's what he's been thinking about.

What is he?

He's no Hero.

He's no villain either.

Is he just... A Soldier?

No, he's not that.

He's a Leader.

Yes, that makes sense.

A Leader who leads his people to their envisioned future, even if it meant violence was the means of achieving it. But why does he feel so strange recently? Wasn't he just talking with Allie...?

"Hey..." he heard her voice echo the deck as he cocked his head back to see Cilcia merrily making her way to him.

"Hm, Hey" Kyle greeted casually as his expression became relatively stoic, "I didn't see you guys today... Did I miss something?".

"Huh? Oh no" replied Cilcia casually and smoothly, "It's just Barker needed help in the cargo bay, so we all went down to help, but you were talking with Allie, so we didn't want to disturb you".

"Sounds a little fishy~" Kyle grinned jokingly.

Did he know? Nope, not all, all he remembers was spacing out when he was talking with Allie, and by the time he realized it, he was already talking to her about implementing equipment. It was a strange jump, but he didn't really care.

"Well, whatever" Cilcia shrugged, "What's the next step?".

"Huh?".

"What's our next move?".

"Good Question".

"Geesh... Living for the moment again?".

"Hehehe~".

"You're such a manbaby".

"Come on... If I'm a manbaby, you girls are too easy to have you spoil me".

"Shut up".

"Tee Hee~".

**30 Minutes Later, The Restrooms**

He was staring at himself in the mirror. Staring into the depths of his soul, through the gateway of his pupils as he attempted to see himself. They say the eye is a window to the body afterall. But nothing interesting has been happening for the past 5 minutes of staring, and he was preparing to set out, until he noticed something that caused him to frown, "Hey...".

His hand instinctively reached out and touched against it gently...

"What's my card doing out of place?" he grinned in realization as he removed the King of Hearts Poker Card from it's strange position, readjusting it and locking it in place with the arm band against his right upper arm, covering over the military ranking purposely.

With his uniform and dress code fulfilled, he happily ruffled his hair a little, putting it in a slightly messy manner but still retaining it's usual fitting and charismatic manner as he happily left the restroom.

Leaving the restroom and into the corridor, he let out a relaxed sigh before he found something move in the shadows of his sight. On instinct his hand gently brushed his holster as he turned accordingly, "Movement Spotted, Twelve O' Clock".

He spoke that outloud on reflex he drew his handgun, "Intercepting Hostile" as his feet began to move on it's own.

But he was calm as his aim was dead-still, and as he turned the corner, he managed to hold his finger from the trigger as he asked, "Oh? Breaking in are we?".

And like that, he simply launched a high kick that shouldn't be possible without his abnormal flexibility. It strikes the target's chin in an instant as the dazed refugee stumbled back, loosely looking around before he quickly slid forward with his fist winded back.

He struck the target quickly, knocking them onto the ground and out cold as he stared downwards, before crouching down and checking the uniform closely. This isn't Federation Standards, nor is it IMC Gear. This seems reminescent of a Rebellion Uniform, so in short, coloured differently and designed uniquely.

So he pondered for a second and began searching the unconscious's figures body in hopes of finding clues. Then he came across the receiver, so he activated it and quickly matched his frequency with it and tuned in discreetly.

"The Federation Blockade still stands... We've lost 40% of our Total Fleet fighting, requesting permission to retreat".

"Permission Granted, get outta there".

A male voice and a female one? Odd... They're not familiar at all...

"We've lost contact with the Agent we sent to intercept the Rebels in the East".

"So we couldn't get in touch with them?".

"Seems so" replied the male officer, "But, I believe the Federation is becoming more involved with the other Rebels, I've been seeing less ships at the blockade, it seems they're redirecting their efforts".

'_That's a problem_' Kyle realized with a frown.

"I heard rumors about the New Rebel Commander" replied the woman, "Apparently our sources inside the Federation Council is telling about them getting very worried about him since the IMC CEO came out and asked them for help... that alone was pretty surprising too".

"Should we send another Agent to contact them?" asked the male officer.

"We can bring our fleet to them... Besides, this Federation Blockade wouldn't expect us to suddenly attack from a different area".

"That may be true, but they're not going accept us with open arms".

'_Maybe if you have a female Commander..._' Kyle was happily smiling contently, '_The Harem must continue!_'.

"Then we'll force their arms open".

'_You might get a little bit more than an open arms greeting then_'.

"If I heard correctly, any act of aggression against them is just about declaring war on them... I wouldn't do it, considering how they've already secured four Systems after coming back from defeat".

"And the Male Commander seems to be the main focus of the Federation and IMC, so I suppose we should mobilize immediately if you really wish to make contact".

"Excellent, have all Cruisers retreat, tell the Lanisters that we're going to get more help".

'_Lanisters? What Race is that?_'.

"Have Admiral Schuberg pull in from the the reserves, have her lead her forward Fleet to the Militians first, they're much faster than our main body".

"I'll send orders immediately".

"Radio Silence, effective immediately" and he heard the radio flicker off as he heard the agent began to wheeze weakly. Kyle gently tapped the sucker's head, "Hey... Jerkoff, Wake up".

"Urgh... Fuck me..." groaned the fellow obscured by his thick black vest and the visored helmet, "Shit... What happened?".

"You don't ask that when you're being interrogated... What're you doing aboard my cruiser?".

"Ah~?".

**2 Hours Later, the Containment Cells**

"Hm... This is problematic" Kyle frowned as he watched the Agent of the Rebels in the North pace back and forward in his cell, patiently staring at the ground while the Federation Admirals silently stared at him with a gaze of curiousity.

Kyle narrowed his eyes in hopes of reading his body language, but much to his despise, he couldn't read it as it was trained to not leak any hints. He had warned Cilcia about the impending fleet that would enter the system in approximately a day, but he told her to not concern anyone else with it, as they would surely perceive it as a threat and open fire far too quickly.

So he decided that he would come down to the Containment Cells, "Have you made your minds?".

"Excuse me?" asked Admiral Valentine as she raised her eyebrow, "Albeit I am impressed that you managed to convince my colleagues, I won't fall for your petty lies".

"That's right" Kyle replied to Jill Valentine bluntly, "Petty Lies, one that is out in the open and easy for all to see... I suppose you must love ignorance, as you seem to prefer illusive eyes" as he blinked gently, "Perhaps I should become a better puppet master? I simply enjoy cutting the strings when it's someone else playing, but perhaps I should start doing a bit of both".

She looked disturbed slightly, but she merely shook her head, causing her hair to gently follow suite, "Perhaps, but is it rather best to be comforted with lies than face reality without preparations?".

"But that's life" Kyle replied with a frown, "I'm not going to sugar coat anything. 99% stands that I will die inevitably in this war, and the other 1% screams that I somehow survive. That alone's a miracle, because surely it seemed to be 100%, but rather, it seems that you prefer to not know the fact that your profession may lead to death sooner or later... Delaying the Inevitable is pointless".

She sighed as she shook her head and turned away, causing Kyle to merely shake his own head, "Leliana, Jebediah, Coco, have you come to your conclusions?".

"We're not joining you unless Jill agrees to it" frowned Jeb in an instant.

"Fine" Kyle replied without hesitation as he stood up, "Then I suppose more time in a cell is the result... Au Revoir".

And he left gracefully.

**That Night, the Cafeteria**

It was unusually silent, and he noticed some tense stares and glances from his fellow Admin Officers. He quickly downed his coffee and cleared his throat as he asked, "You all are hiding something, and I don't like it that you all seem to be looking for something with me" as his gaze starts to turn cold.

Cilcia's eyes drift away as MacAllan cooly set down his utensils and looked back, "So you realized".

"I'm not a fool" Kyle sneered in response, "If I can sense an Itagaki, I'm practically impregnable in awareness".

"Yeah~" snored Tatsuko lazily.

"Then why didn't you speak up earlier?" asked Barker curiously.

His eyes flashed distinctly as he smirked, "I simply wanted to see if your petty plan was to work. Foolish, you blatantly stare at me whenever I do something, that isn't how you spot a weakness, atleast not in Real Life" as his eyes flash once more, "Maybe you could just ask me?".

"... You know of the plan?".

Kyle tilted his head, "Plan? Are we planning for something" as he narrowed his eyes with suspicion, "I feel like a General who's army is about to turn against him... Or maybe I feel like a Top Soldier betrayed by his Commander and the troops".

"You are aware of your... condition, correct?".

"What? My parents are dead? Yeah, thanks for reminding me, dickbag" Kyle snarled grudgingly, "Just because my Parents are dead, doesn't mean I'm fucking insane".

"I'm not saying that" frowned MacAllan.

"Then what's my condition?" Kyle frowned, "The Nightmares? So what? I grew up with it, I'm used to it".

"W-Wait... You were serious about the nightmares?" asked Cilcia in surprise as Kyle kept his grudged frown.

"We're talking of a new condition altogether" frowned MacAllan, "Have you not noticed? It's very apparent to us".

"... No?" Kyle was lost, "Aside from daydreaming more, I feel fine... Maybe I'm daydreaming more because I've been getting more stressed lately" as he yawned, "And the Nightmares are starting to get worse like they used to be... Hm... I guess I need to flirt more before it gets really bad".

"... He really has no clue, does he?" asked Stacy tiredly.

"He doesn't" bluntly agreed Sydney, "He doesn't have a single piece of mind about it".

"You guys are strange" Kyle just left it with that, pondering for a few seconds before he spoke, "Tomorrow... All of you are to report to the Command Deck precisely at 5AM, Failure to do so will result in Expulsion".

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Weiss.

"A Hellsing Beatup" Kyle grinned, "If you don't listen, I'll make you my target for the day, and expect lots of wounds" as he snickered, "That or a workout session in the bedroom with the ladies who dare to wave me off".

Cilcia looked petrified as she cowered down, shaking lightly as she tried to hide herself, "P-P-Please... Don't".

Kyle chuckled, "Hehehe.. Someone still remembers".

"What did he do?".

"It involved handcuffs, a Officer's Uniform, a bed, a police baton, Kyle, Cilcia, Julie, Miss Kelly, and a leather whip" as he chuckled, "It's fun, but only Cilcia didn't like it because I paid too much attention to her".

"I'm not going to push for it further details..." frowned Sydney quietly.

"Digressing, this is a serious thing. I need call Commanding Officers and Pilots inside the Command Deck by 5AM, Earth Standard because I've got a hunch".

"Hm?" everyone save for Cilcia perked up with curiosity, "What's the feeling?".

"A New Alliance" he grinned.

**The Following 'Day', Command Deck**

"Hm... Any Second... Now...".

The Cruisers were all placed strategically according to his calculations in point of FTL Entry from the Unknown Fleet he heard from the radio. Their weapons are already armed, but he's given them a strict stand down order and to follow him absolutely.

And just in case, he positioned a Commanding Officer at the separate Terminals in order to monitor the other cruisers. With that, his FAS Optical Implants were also updating him of the Cruiser Activities in case the others don't notice.

The clock struck 5:10, and he watched as Space warped at the predicted entry point before a large fleet of approximately 10 different grey-yellow cruisers enter the System, designed for a frontal assault as told by the large amounts of weaponry implemented.

He immediately nodded to Cilcia, who sent the Communications Signal to the Leading Cruiser. It was responded hastily, "This is Cerberus's Leading Scout Unit, Identify yourself".

"Stand down or I'll be blowing holes in your ship" Kyle instantly gave a warning as he carefully eyeballed the Cruiser details, to see that many of his cruisers had begun to attempt lock-ons in order to fire if the time was to come.

"Tch..." he heard the click of the tongue, "Have all Cruisers disarm".

"Good... Wouldn't want to be at the receiving end" Kyle casually grinned, "Requesting Video Feed".

"Granted" and the holographics quickly get to work.

Blonde, Blue Eyes, long blonde hair, and dressed in a black and yellow military uniform that was much more bulkier in comparison to MCOR's Standard Protection. The odd part is the ancient sword on her hilt in place of a firearm.

He quickly fixed his posture as he spoke, "This is Commander 'Lazer' Wasser of the Marauder Corps Fleet... Identify yourself".

"This is the Cerberus Forward Scouting Fleet, and this is Admiral Alice Schuberg speaking".

"Hm Hm" Kyle nodded firmly, "I see... Cerberus of the Northern Rebellion, So that Agent really was yours".

"Eh?" she looked stunned for a minute, and he felt stares of confusion from the other Commanding Officers, "You knew of our agent?".

"Intercepted him" Kyle replied calmly, "I simply have him in the Containment Cells. Have to tell you, he really has a knack for getting surprised easily. Really slow reflexes too" as he clicked his tongue, "Or maybe I'm just out of his league... Dunno".

The woman seemed to calmly take it in as she asked, "So you are the Marauder Corps' New Leader".

"MacAllan's still technically the official Commander" Kyle replied, "It's safe to say he's more like the Government, and I'm the Organization who pulls the strings" he grinned proudly, "You might also know for me from the Commercials back then... or maybe the News that one time..." as he narrowed his eyes, "Nah... You'd know me because I'm pressuring the Federation and the IMC".

"... I lost you up until you pressuring the Federation" Admiral Schuberg was blunt.

"Eh" Kyle shrugged, "You're not the First... So, what does Cerberus need with the Marauder Corps?".

"That isn't in my place to say" replied Schuberg calmly as she glanced off to the side, "We're simply awaiting the Main Fleet to enter the system... in reality, we were supposed to arrive yesterday evening, but we are simply leading the Fleet".

And like that, a massive herd of Cruisers quickly jump into the System as if on cue, causing Kyle to nod contently, "Not bad for a Cerberus Fleet... But you're lacking something".

"Which is?".

"Agile Soldiers" Kyle was blunt with her, "Your bulky armor is making it so that the Federation Troops can gun you down if they send in a boarding party... that and your Cruisers are focused too much on weaponry, you lack plating in several crucial areas" as he narrowed his eyes, "If I wanted, I could've blown your fleet apart with losing two cruisers at most".

"I'm not sure if you're cocky or actually a Master Tactician".

"Go by the former" Kyle bluntly smiled, "Allow me to exploit your assumptions in order to minimize casualties further".

"I... I can't make a choice" frowned Admiral Schuberg, "You seem like an odd mix of both... Patch Commander Meryl Silverburgh of Cerberus, Identify yourself".

"This is Commander Kyle Lazer Wasser of the Marauder Corps" Kyle yawned without a slight hesitation with formality, "Stand down or blah blah blah, boom~".

"You're quite different from what I've heard..." Meryl sighed in an instant as she popped onto the video feed.

"Well, what can you expect?" Kyle asked, "I'm only 21, and I'm already running a whole war Party... Wait a second..." he murmured before he snapped his fingers in realization, "My Birthday's in Three Days! What~ I'm going to be 22 now?".

"Oh yeah..." realized Cilcia, "Hm... I'll have to think about that..." she quietly mumbled while Kyle spoke to Meryl once more.

"So... Meryl Silverburgh Eh? Heard you guys are having trouble with the Federation's Third Euro-Africa Fleet that's positioned there..." he trailed, "The United Nations of North America would've been a bigger and more understandable problem, since the Former Nation of 'The United States of America' was quite addicted to funding their military, and Canada wasn't exactly a nation using toy guns themselves".

"Are you talking down to us?" frowned Meryl in an instant.

"Of course" Kyle frowned in an instant, "The African-Euro Fleet is quite oriented in Group Formations. You never launch a full scale forward assault against a blockade, that's just common logic, hell, try Flank Jumps, then you'll actually do SOME damage instead of going in like lambs to the Slaughter".

"Eh..".

"Like, come on" Kyle frowned, "Considering your lack of plating, Flanking should've been your only decision. I hate to tell you this, but the Federation Fleet isn't organized, they've got seperate Admirals and lack a Commander. If anything, they're like an ant colony once you crush the Queen".

"..." the Admiral and Commander were frozen in place, and he could see inquisitive glances from the Commanding Officers in the background.

Kyle merely replied, "I knew that it's normal for allies to refrain from shooting each other. That's why I board and hijack cruisers like it's nothing, it's because I understand protocol. In order to engage a hijacked cruiser, you need confirmation from the A.I. Of course, I always take control of the command deck first thing and I destroy the AI and prevent this within the first two minutes".

"Huh...".

Kyle blinked slowly a few times, breathing deeply and staring at them, "That's why you're here... You heard of my ability. You've given up on leading your faction because you feel as though you are incompetent. You feel that you can't get anything done because you can't think like me".

He looked remarkably calm, "So you want an Alliance, hopes for finding a light at the end of the tunnel you lost yourself in. Hopes of being lead to the freedom and promised land you have been searching for".

Kyle smiled a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry... but I won't sugar coat reality,so I'll be blunt".

"I don't know if I can win this war. I don't know if I even qualify for my job" as he sighed, "But this isn't something you choose to do. I didn't choose this, and I probably wouldn't have if I knew what I'd have to face".

"I was in a Coma, I've been killed, I've had my body destroyed and augmented. But I'm just starting to run in this marathon" Kyle frowned, "I need to pull through, whether it's through pure perseverance or careful monumental decisions, I'll finish what I started".

He sighed relaxed, "Woo... I never get that tense" as he blinked a few times, "Odd... Hm, Guess I really need to flirt more" before he yawned too, "Oh~ I want to nap~ Guys~ Take over for me~".

"No Kyle, finish this off" frowned Cilcia.

"Ugh... Fine..." he clicked his tongue, "Let's get to the point".

"Right" Meryl nodded calmly as she spoke, "I'm here to propose a...".

"You're a pretty woman, I COULD theoretically marry you if you're proposing" Kyle interrupted with a cheeky grin, "But... I can't marry when I'm building a harem... because Polygamy is illegal".

"No! Goddamn Kyle, now's not the time" frowned Yang, "This is serious".

The Two Alternate Rebel Leaders seemed stunned to silence as Kyle turned around, "What~? I'm just being myself".

"I was here to p-propose an Alliance".

Kyle's head cocks up as he turned to face the Commander, "Oh? An Alliance? Interesting".

He took a minute to ponder, "If you don't mind me asking... Why do you wish to join together in an Alliance?".

"Well...".

"No wait... I heard a saying for these... United We Stand, Together we Fall? Coup De Grace or some shit like that".

"I'm sure about the first part... but I'm not so sure about that second part" sighed Cilcia tiredly.

"Uh... Yes, I suppose you could see it as that".

"Hm... What do you bring to the table?" Kyle asked.

"More Troops and Cruisers?".

"Hm..." Kyle took another minute to ponder as he stared at the Female Commander and Admiral, who seemed to be staring at him, awaiting his reaction. But he decided to ask out of his usual womanizer goals, "Does that mean I get to work with you two a lot from now on?".

"Isn't that what would naturally happen?" asked Admiral Schuberg, "It's not as we are simply ditching our troops and cruisers into your care and we run off".

"Hehehe" Kyle was grinning ear to ear as he nodded firmly, "Well then... I suppose this Alliance may work out afterall" before he eyed the central Scout Unit and the Main Fleet's Command Cruiser, "But just a suggestion... You two should move your Command and Forward Scout Unit into our Command Cruiser".

"W-Why would we do that?" asked Meryl.

"Your Cruiser looks weak" Kyle pointed out once more, "If anything, an IMC Cruiser would tear your Fleet apart even if it was one of the small arms Fleet... You guys pack a punch, but you guys can't endure. The Military Structure will be thrown disarray if the Commander is taken out, and if there's no replacement Admiral, that just makes matters worse".

"I suppose you have a fair point" sighed Admiral Schuberg calmly as she turned around hesitantly, "I suppose I should ask... What are your intentions with the Federation?".

"Bring 'em down, and let 'em burn" Kyle didn't show the slightest bit of hesitation, "Then Rebuild with a Democratic Republic".

"You... Seem oddly confident that your plan will work".

"That's because once my mind is set, there's no turning away" Kyle grinned proudly, "Trademark Wasser's Dedication".

"Then... Do we have an Alliance?".

"Indeed we do" Kyle nodded calmly, "Hope you're not planning for a betrayal" he laughed heartily, "Because if you were~ I'd have to kill everyone in your fleet with my bare hands".

"It's scary because Kyle could probably do it" commented Cilcia with a slight hint of disturbance, "But I guess that's no different from usual".

"..." the other two Leaders were looking at each other in confusion as Kyle merely shrugged it off, "Alright... The Alliance should be effective, all we need to is to handle the paperwork and send the IMC a big 'fuck you' and the Federation a bigger 'fuck you'".

"How sweet of you" remarked Barker.

"Maybe I should send them Barker himself, he'd really give them a headache".

"Fuck off~".

"Then don't try to be a smart ass".

**The Following Day**

"Hm".

He set the pen down tiredly as he leaned forward in his chair, carefully shifting his aching body as he did. Grabbing the paper and raising it up to his eyes under the careful monitoring of his _FAS _implants, he quickly reread the document.

Since he agreed to an Alliance, there was of course, paper work and more manifestations to sort through. After hours of nerve wracking mathematics, he finally added up the numbers and finalized everything.

He rubbed his temples as he sets the paper down and lurch forward, obviously irritable as he heard someone knock on the door, "Huh? Come on in".

The door tentatively opened as Cilcia poked her head in, "Just finished?".

"Yeah, just finished" Kyle confirmed it tiredly as he leaned back, "Man... the more I do this, the more I realize that Ann... You remember Ann right?".

"Huh? Ann?" asked Cilcia unsuredly.

"President of the Student Council for the Highschool?" Kyle reminded her calmly, "I was the Vice President, but the more I look at it, the more I realize how much paper work she had to deal with, and how annoying it had to be".

"Why bring her up now?" asked Cilcia as she sets down his mug of coffee for him.

"Thanks" he politely nodded to her as he took the mug, "It's just the paperwork that got me thinking...".

"You really like to mention people from the past, huh?" asked Cilcia.

"Of course" Kyle grinned casually, "If I forgot them, I wouldn't know who YOU are".

"And who am I?" she smiled warmly.

He smiled warmly in return, "You're Cilcia Romana. Kyle's Queen of Hearts, and his closest companion. The Daughter of a Innocent Family that was close with the Wasser Family, and the Eldest Daughter of Four Siblings".

"W-Wait... you remember my sisters?" Cilcia was surprised.

"Course" Kyle grinned casually, "From Eldest to Youngest, it goes Cilcia Romana, Sill Romana, Masou Romana, and finally, Mill Romana" as he paused and pondered before asking, "Wait... Sill's out of college by now... Masou should be in her senior year, and Mill should be Masou's Junior, right?".

"Well... Uh... Yeah" shrugged Cilcia, "I think Masou might be graduating in a few weeks actually... I'm just waiting for my parents to let me know".

"Hey Hey! Let's go to her graduation!" Kyle was beaming happily, "Come on! She hasn't seen us in years!".

"That's true... Since Mom and Dad started working different jobs me and Mill didn't get to see Sill or Masou since then" nodded Cilcia thoughtfully, "I don't think they'll remember you though".

"Ah~" Kyle just shrugged it off, "So? I'll just rebuzz their memories of me".

"You're really good at memorizing people" smiled Cilcia, "I think that's a good part of you".

"Eh, I mainly remember by how much I like them" Kyle casually grinned, "Let's put you for example. I like you a lot, then let's say Barker, I think he's cool, but if you were to ask me who do I remember, I'd obviously point to you first before I think and remember Barker".

"That's a really shitty example".

"Well, that's why Teaching is not in my choice for a career" Kyle chuckled, "I'm utter shit at examples".

"Hehehe, Yeah" Cilcia smiled happily in agreement.

They wasted no more time as they quickly took their respective sips from their coffee, sighing deeply in unison and leaning back as Kyle was the first to set the mug down as his ear twitches, "Come in".

The door slipped open carefully as an unknown woman walked in. However, judging by the uniform, it was obvious that she was a Cerberus Admiral, one of the many who commandeer a Cruiser within the Rebellion Fleet.

Long 'Off-The-Shoulder' Blonde Hair, standing at a shorter stature, reminiscent of a woman in her early 19 years, she looked at Kyle with her dark brown eyes that were close to black, with the presence of a large mass of hair that sharply came down onto her forehead directly on her forehead to make her symmetrical perfectly.

With a smooth, cool smile, she spoke first, "Are you Kyle Lazer Wasser?".

"You know my middle name?" Kyle was surprised, "Odd... I thought that only Family, Cilcia and a handful of others knew it... Have we met?".

"Ah" she smiled without deterrence, "My Apologies, I've met Miss Romana already, we've talked yesterday during the Admiral Transfers".

"Oh! Yeah! I talked with you" smiled Cilcia in realization, "Hey! Kyle, this is Tillday Shape, she's the Admiral for Cerberus's Assault Cruisers, and apparently she's the absolute best there".

"Tillday Shape? Nice to meet you" Kyle courteously greeted her with a welcoming smile, nodding to her as he did.

"Tillday, this is Kyle, he's our Real Commander, and is the Leader of the Marauder Corps Entire Fleet and Brigade. He's also our absolute best".

"Great to meet you" smiled Tillday with a friendly wave.

"Ah, Forget the Manners" Kyle just threw his courteous behavior into his mind's trash can, "Hey Beauty, how may I help you?".

"Hoho? This is the Infamous Commander of the Marauder Corps? Even we're getting rumors up in the Northern Trenches about you".

"There's rumors about me?" Kyle asked with surprise before his signature smirk of a Womanizer slipped on, "Do tell me what they tell of me".

"They're calling you all sorts of things... The Devil, the Revolutionist, the Hero, the Adventurer, I think there was one where they called you a Zombie".

"A Zombie? How coincidental" Kyle smiled, "When did they find out I've died about twice now?".

"Wait... That was real?" Tillday was taken aback.

"Well... Yeah" Kyle nodded, "Cilcia can fill you in on that later though" as he paused and took in her physique, "You're 19, right?".

"Wrong, 20" smiled Tillday in response before she frowned, "Kyle! You never ask a girl her age!".

"Hehehe, the rule with women" Kyle chuckled heartily, "I get that sometimes" before he suddenly frowns as he felt something wrong, "Hm... Something's up".

His subconscious was screaming once more, which was out of the norm as he stood up and his hand settled onto his holster while he stared at the door, he quickly ordered the two women, "Behind me Ladies... I'm not playing around".

Cilcia instantly recognized his tone as she grabbed Tillday and pulled themselves behind Kyle as she asked, "What's wrong?".

"I don't know" Kyle frowned as he turned to Cilcia, "Contact Bish... Have him give us a sitrep... I have a really bad feeling".

"Hey Bish? What's happening in the ship? Kyle's spooked" asked Cilcia quickly.

"I'll contact Commander Silverburgh" firmly nodded Tillday as she quickly activated her radio and spoke, "Commander Silverburgh, Commander Wasser is currently on Alert, requesting sitrep".

"Cilcia! This is Bish! We got two guys who revolted and hijacked two of ours titans. We don't have equipment to take it down, and I have a feeling something bad's going to happen if this goes on any longer. Yang and the others want to handle it, but Barker's against it, he's saying get Kyle to handle it. Get him in there, ASAP".

"This is Commander Silverburgh. Tillday, we've got a situation, a Cerberus and a Militian Grunt have defected and hijacked two of the... 'machines' inside the hangars. We're currently locked down and all units have no clue how to react"

"Kyle, we have two traitors who just took control of Two Titans, and Bish suspects that they might do something that will wipe us out".

"The Troops are in disarray" nodded Tillday, "They lack proper equipment to handle it themselves".

"Looks like it's time I show myself then" Kyle frowned calmly, "Let's move".

**The Titan Hangars, Two Minutes Later**

He quickly peeked from his cover inside the corridor that cuts through the hangar to see the two Rogue Titans walking around, a XO-16 Chaingun in hand as they stared all around them. He quickly patched Bish and Cilcia's radio into his _FAS _implants and activated his audio transciever with the earpiece inside his right ear, calmly speaking, "Bish, I want you to patch my _FAS _system into the Atlas Titan".

"Right, gimme a minute to bypass protocols" nodded Bish quickly as the sound of typing was audible.

Kyle quickly asked Cilcia, "Cils... You got any idea who might've started the revolt?".

"No... I think it's IMC work though, some Grunts said that they spotted the Broadcast Drone flying inside".

"I got you through... You should be able to identify it's system functions now".

"Alright..." Kyle nodded as he stood up, patted down his Uniform quickly before he simply walked into the Hangar without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"What are you doing?" frowned Admiral Schuberg over the radio.

"Oh? Is he a fool?" asked Commander Silverburgh.

"This should be interesting" smiled Tillday.

"This seems... like it's not going to end well..." frowned Sydney.

"Does he know what he's doing?" asked General Scarlatina.

Cilcia just gave him a quick heed of warning, "Stay Frosty Kyle".

"Eheheh" Kyle laughed happily as the titans turn and their weapons slowly start to aim at him, "This should work up a sweat".

The machines roared as he heard an unfamiliar voice boom over the titan's stereo, "Wasser! There you are you pest!".

"Overthrowing the Federation was a foolish choice! Now die!" as he heard the weapons prime and prepare to fire.

"Heheheh" Kyle kept laughing with a cool expression as he took off in a fast sprint, "Let's see you fail miserably".

He leaped up as high as he can, sending him soaring through the air as the bullets fire and graze past him, sending large breezes while the huge calibers slammed into the ground of the Hangar, leaving indentures before Kyle slammed onto the leg of the titan.

Quickly using his incredibly strength, Kyle began climbing the titan with ease, and in mere seconds, already found himself sitting on the Stryder's Nuclear Core.

He quickly unlocke the container as he pulled out the core, exposing it to the air as he drew his R101C and quickly began firing without remorse.

The Operator panicked as he heard the large caliber chaingun slam onto the ground, and the machine quickly twisted and turned, causing Kyle's body to ragdoll and slam against the titan as if he was riding it in a rodeo.

His body took the beating well as he felt his bones rattle and his muscles squeel in pain as he continued to fire the R101C away, and soon enough, he found the core smoking as he quickly gripped on for dear life.

However, the spinning stops as the Titan simply hunches down before he found the barrel of the Atlas Titan spinning up, as told by his implants.

Unable to decipher the chatter from Cilcia and Bish's radio due to his focus on the battle at hand, he quickly watched the bullet prepare to fire before he leaped off and fired off his jump-pack.

He goes soaring into the air while the bullet merely slams into the titan's core, causing it to become severely damaged, utterly disabling the titan for good, however the titan refused to detonate as the core had not overheated or been severely damaged, rather pulverized beyond use.

He landed onto the Atlas just like his plan was. However, he knew that there was one trooper running around, and this time, he can't just sit and fire away.

He had to make a sacrifice, so he quickly unsealed the nuclear rods and exposed them to the air.

Swallowing down his hesitation and fears, he quickly launched his arms into the cores and grabbed onto the closest pair of extremely hot nuclear rods and began tugging. His hands were instantly firing away with pain, his nerves fried and screaming in agony as his _FAS_ implants began to monitor the severe damage in his hands.

His skin was already cracking at his contact, and he was beginning to break mentally, but he quickly put in all his strength as he felt something snap inside the titan.

And like that, suddenly, he was falling back, two nuclear rods in hand, boiling blue heat due to how hot it was, and he lets go as he landed hard on his back, unable to feel any other pain other than the extreme pain coming from his arms.

He looked quickly as he shakily stood up, to see that his skin was peeled and ripped apart, especially at the parts in contact with the rods, and his bare muscles were seen, some looked like well grilled pieces of meat, but others were simply pulsating violently.

However, his body quickly forced away the pain as he eased his heartbeat and stared at the two surprised Pilots who emerged.

One in a Cerberus Uniform, the Other in a Militia Uniform, they seemed to have been sleeper agents imbedded by the IMC or the Federation. Considering they're jobs, they'll have to be skilled fighters, so he quickly sucked up the pain, held back his cocky desire and quickly, he felt his consciousness cool down while his eyes flashed.

Without particular control to his body, he quickly launched forward without hesitation to the two Pilots, who quickly throw their fists forward without hesitation on their end.

He quickly leaned back and landed on his knees, quickly landing back on the back of his heels as he quickly slid underneath their swings, and his arms grab their legs.

He throws their legs forward with him, causing them to lose balance as he quickly got onto his legs.

One of the Pilots land hard against the ground with a groan, while the other barely manages to complete a front flip and maintain balance. The other pilot launched forward and gave a powerful roundhouse kick.

However, Kyle's arms intercept quickly. Ignoring the unbelievable pain of coming in contact with an object, he held the man's leg out before an evil smirk slipped on his face naturally. He quickly held onto the leg with his left arm forcifully, bending his right arm and bringing down the elbow on the knee joint with all his might while forcing the leg upwards.

He watched as his elbow shattered the joint with ease, and further, caused the leg to snap the wrong way. With his knees bent inwards, his leg broken like a bent PVC Pipe, the man screamed in fright and agony as he collapsed on the ground, staring in horror as Kyle furthered the injury as he grabbed the man's other ankle, holding up into plain view as he grabbed the man's foot.

And like he was unscrewing a lid, he twisted the ankle the wrong way, and the man watched as his toes faced the wrong direction, and his feelings for his ankle shot up in pain as the muscles were torn like pieces of thread.

With the man's legs mutilated and practically 'amputated' to no use, he quickly turned his attention to the frightened pilot, who was quickly retreating with his footsteps while eyeing him.

Kyle asked calmly, "What do you want to keep? Your legs, arms, or neck?".

"Le..." he was about to speak his answer before Kyle merely jumped over the man's shoulder. With two arms that suddenly locked onto the man's neck mid-jump, the momentum of the fall caused the man's neck to stretch back as he lost balance.

And firmly landing on his feet, Kyle felt the man's neck press against his shoulder before Kyle's brute strength pulls his arms forward while gripping the man's neck. A chilling snap was audible, and the man's tense muscles relaxed in an instant while he quickly and quietly let go.

The corpse slid off his shoulder and landed on the ground, with an expression of frozen horror.

Kyle laughed heartily as he turned to the man with the deformed legs, "A Traitor is scum of the Universe... I will let you choose a faith... a bullet, or a snap?".

"A Bul...".

**BANG**

The smoke came out of the barrel of his Hammond as Kyle returned to his senses, to find that he has handled the situation like an expert. His arms were bleeding heavily, but his vision did not blur, nor did it waver, but it calmly maintained itself as he slipped the Hammond onto it's holster, and he shook his head slightly to clear his mind up.

There was silence, so Kyle broke it as he asked, "Get a clean up crew in here... Dispose the Bodies... I want maintenance teams to start repairing the titans" as he turned around with a concerned expression, staring at his arms, "I'm heading for the Infirmary" and he left it with that.

**The Infirmary, 1 Hour Later**

"Commander Wasser... Your Injuries, according to my calculations, should be healed in two days" the Android announced it so calmly, that Kyle poked his head up with surprise.

"Only Two Days?".

"Your Body has an unnatural healing ability" the Android was monotonous with him, "Your Injuries are healing at an extraordinary rate... Calculations put it healed in 46 Hours, which I rounded to Two Days".

"I see..." Kyle trailed as he stared at his bandaged arms.

He could still feel the stinging pain, but it has soothed down since the disinfection (Which sucked), and the bandaging (Which also sucked). Right now, he's just being discharged by the Android, who was running final diagnostics.

"I suggest you refrain from touching Hot or Cold Objects..." the Android warned him calmly.

"Then... I just don't touch anything?" Kyle asked.

"Correct" the Android nodded.

"Then how am I going to eat, drink and what not?" Kyle asked.

"You may need outside assistance".

"Hehehe" Kyle grinned ear to ear, "Looks like Cilcia'll get to feed me".

"I heard that" and as if she was summoned, Cilcia stood at the doorway, arms crossed and frowning worriedly, "You're such an idiot".

"Heheh~" Kyle was chuckling innocently, "Come on~ Show me some love for handling the titans~".

"I won't ask you why you stuck your arm into the core to rip it out... But I'll ask you this... How long?".

"Two Days" Kyle grinned happily, "Come on, I did what I had to. I can't waste time".

She merely sighed, "I guess... Alright... it's about time for dinner, so let's eat... Can you move your fingers?".

"Yeah" Kyle nodded, "Just hurts like a bitch".

She sighed as she gently brought her hand and took his upper arm, "Alright... Come on".

"Okay~" Kyle replied like a innocent child as he was dragged out and into the cafeteria.

As soon as he entered the Cafeteria, dragged on by Cilcia, he felt all the eyes spin and stare at him, causing him to blurt out, "Two Day Injury... Nothing more than 1st Degree Burns, so don't even try and give me a lecture".

"I've already updated our Commanding Roster" spoke Bish from a nearby table suddenly as Kyle looked over, "You're new position is **Injured **for the next two days, all other Commanders are in good shape, I also replaced Cilcia's **Ready Status** to **Assisting Injured**".

"We have Rosters like that?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah" Bish nodded, "I have to keep track of all our Officers".

"Makes sense" Kyle replied.

"Do you want to know overall Combat Ratings?" asked Bish, "I have the statistic sheet here".

"Sure" Kyle shrugged.

"_Kyle Wasser, 'The Lazer', Overall: 9.99/10_

_Cilcia Romana, 'The Fuzz', Overall: 9.4/10_

_Ruby Rose, 'Red Riding Hood', Overall: 9/10_

_Weiss Schnee, 'Ice Queen', Overall: 9.1/10_

_Yang Xiao Long, 'Goldilocks', Overall: 9.2/10_

_Blake Belladonna, 'Shadow', Overall: 9/10_

_Pyrrha Nikos, 'Red Rover', Overall: 8.9/10_

_Nora Valkyrie, 'Nora', Overall: 8.8/10_

_Lie Ren, 'Storm', Overall: 8/10_

_Barker, 'Barker', Overall: 8.5/10_

_Jaune Arc, 'Castaway', Overall: 6.5/10_

_Jinchu Lee, 'The Messenger's Round', Overall: 8.2/10_

_Stacy Connors, 'Blazer', Overall: 9.1/10_

_Kawakami Kazuko, 'Wanko', Overall: 8.1/10_

_Kawakami Momoyo, 'Goddess of Battle', Overall: 9.89/10_

_Christiane Friedrich, 'Hunter', Overall: 8.89/10_

_Itagaki Tatsuko, 'Sleeper', Overall: 9/10_

_Itagaki Ami, 'Magister', Overall: 9/10_

_Meryl Silverburgh, 'The Hound', Overall: 8.7/10_

_Tillday Shapes, 'Atlas', Overall: 9.3/10_

_Alice Schuberg, 'Scout', Overall: 9.24/10_'.

"I'm not even a perfect 10" Kyle complained instantly, "What's Hellsing's Stat?".

'_Hyumu Hellsing, 'God of War', Overall: 9.98/10_'.

"Very Minor Difference" Kyle grinned, "Of course, The Lazer beats the God of War".

"This feels... reminiscent of High School again..." Cilcia trailed.

"Is this another interesting story?" Sydney asked from her table amongst the other Female Pilots, "Oh... Please take a seat over here".

So they did, and they settled in quickly as Kyle carefully set his bandaged, bloodied arms onto the table, bearing with the stinging pain silently as he spoke, "She's talking about the Delinquents in our school".

"Hm?" Yang's head piqued up.

"Well... I think it was back in my Sophomore Years...".

**The Past**

Standing alone at the edge of the Football Field, he silently took a sip from his athlete's water bottle quietly as he watched Cilcia continue to practice with the Cheerleaders as usual. Honestly? He's not in the Football Team, but he's more than capable of joining any team he wished considering his ability in Gym Class and his strength.

He just got lazy, and decided that watching Cilcia dance around doing cheers as more worthy of his attention. Julie was with Cilcia, and they were both cheering their routine before he spotted a large group of terribly dressed Seniors and Juniors sneaking over on the field.

Himself was dressed in a set of jeans and a buttoned up, long-sleeved red shirt. Dressed much alike a Casual Businessman who didn't bother with the sports coat, he didn't bother to tuck in his shirt in order to maintain a cool, distinct look from the others.

He was already getting popular, but not many have known of what he did afterschool yet.

He silently watched with curious eyes as the Delinquents quickly teamed together and approached the cheerleaders with a calm, smooth pacing, and he watched as the Girls Flinch and stumble away after ending their routine abruptly.

He calmly leaned over to his backpack and slipped out his phone, and he quickly typed up a message and sent it to Cilcia, who had her phone on her.

'_What's with the guys?_'.

He saw Cilcia flinch, but she quickly recognized that it was her phone as she snuck to the back and slipped out her phone and quickly typed up a response back.

And soon, he got a response.

'_It's a bunch of assholes trying to hit on the Girls again. Nothing out of the ordinary, but we thought they stopped when rumor had it that you had begun to watch us since I joined_'.

He nodded firmly as he slipped his phone away, stood up and dusted himself off and cleared his throat. He looked over his shoulder to see his buddy, Ted, walking over, sweating after exiting the School's Gym as he spoke, "Hey Ted! Record this!".

"Hm?" Ted was caught off guard as he quickly took up seat at Kyle's bench, slipping out his phone as Kyle began to walk away, "Hey! What are you going to do?".

"Establish my dominance!".

"He's at it again..." Ted sighed tiredly

The Herd of Guys pulled up their loosely pants that was sticking their ass out in the open up slightly, only for it to slide back down as the tallest and strongest of them spoke, "Hey Ladies... Whacha doin?".

"Practicing" Julie sneered in an instant as she rolled her eyes, "What do YOU want?".

"Oh I just wanted to spend some time... Afterall... I heard Cilcia Romana is here too..." as the guy smiled deviously.

Cilcia was instantly brought out into the open as she stared at the guy unsuredly and with confusion, "Hm?".

"So you're the famous Sophomore?" chuckled the guy happily, "Hehehe, they weren't kidding about you... Hey... Flip your skirt".

"Huh!?".

"Real Gentlemen, aren't you?".

The group of ruffians quickly turned their heads to find the Young Kyle Wasser standing behind them, arms crossed with a look of disapproval, "Ladies? Alright over there?".

"Hm? Who are you?" Julie asked on instinct with surprise as she began to eyeball him.

Ah yes, forgot to mention, Kyle hasn't become super popular yet, but he is still just being rumored around.

"Kyle Wasser" Kyle didn't hold back introductions, "But, Formalities will have to wait, what's with the pants fellas? Waiting for anal? You know this style of clothes comes from prison for the Homosexual Cellmates, you knew this right?".

"Yeah? And how about you?" one of the many delinquents instantly retorted in obvious agitation.

"Me? I'm just a man of wealth, and taste" Kyle quoted with a casual grin, "Why? Am I supposed to be wearing baggy clothes too? I'm sorry, but that'd restrict me from KICKING YOUR ASS".

"Are you picking a fight Boi?" the tallest senior stepped over to tower over Kyle with a glare.

"Yeah, Maybe I am" Kyle grinned casually, "I'm here to establish dominance, and petty rats like you who can't even wear your pants correctly will work perfectly as the start".

"You think you can take us on?" chuckled one of the jocks amongst the Delinquents, "We're the baddest motherfuckers around!".

"Yeah, in a group" Kyle sneered in retaliation, "I'm the Baddest Motherfucker around, Lone Wolf, fucker".

"You talk hot shit" the Head Delinquent quickly shoved Kyle back, however Kyle refuses to budge even a millimeter from his firm stance, "Think you're tough?".

"I don't think I'm tough, I AM tough" Kyle cockily stated it with his pride, "Ladies, step back, let me take out the trash" as his knuckles pop and crack eagerly.

"Hahaha! Let's show this brat a lesson! Hey Davy! Call up the rest of the boys! Let's make this a beatdown for the century!".

**2 Hours Later**

His red shirt is soaked in his own blood. His vision has gone hazy, and his body is dripping blood like a river. His arms are stained with rivers of crimson, his neck is bruised and bleeding from various cuts, and ther's blood splashing down from his head trauma. His jeans looked like someone decided to drag it across asphalt for hours on end, as they had been torn at the knees and it revealed the heavy bleeding that continued below.

Yet, despite of how serious the bleeding had become, and how painful his bones ached, he stood alone against the last of the Delinquents, who wielded a metal baseball bat, but he was shaking in fear after the beat down.

Kyle had wiped them out, but they laid him down a beating, and they were on the verge of legitimately killing him considering the bleeding. He could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance that must've been called recently, but he ignored it as he drowned out the sound of shouting and worried screaming.

He will finish what he started.

So he raised his right arm, and quickly gestured to the last man, "Come at me... Fucker".

The last guy hardened his resolve and quickly started sprinting, winding back the baseball bat over his head as he shouted, "Garr!".

And he swung hard.

**CLUNK**

He felt something break, but he grinned in satisfaction as he quickly launched his right fist forward with a mind-twisting speed, sending a powerful blow into the last man as he crumpled to the ground from the massive trauma the punch left.

Like that, he lowered his left arm weakly, and he felt the bone's fractured pain quickly begin to strike him as he breathed calmly. He shook his head slightly, sending droplets of his blood about as he curiously cleared his throat, straightened up his bloody and sweaty back, and quickly declared loudly, but frighteningly clearly, "There you have it, your beat down" as he took a deep breath, "I'm the new Dominant Alpha... Stay in line, or it's going to get worse".

He chuckled to himself merrily, despite of his critical condition as he stumbled weakly, "Hehehe... I'm so cliché and cheesy, I can make a grilled cheese".

"Idiot!" he heard her voice shout at him worriedly and angrily as he grinned a casual smile and tilted his head up, only to be met with more blood sliding down from his head.

Kyle casually replied, almost awkwardly and awesomely he replied as if nothing had happened, "Sup Cils? I dealt with the problem... No more douchebags" as he stumbled slightly, "Woo~ I'm feeling a bit whoozy".

"You're going to bleed out" she was definitely concerned as she quickly supported him with her shoulder, causing his blood to stain onto her arms and uniform.

"Hey... I'm ruining your uniform" Kyle was displeased, "Damnit... the White and Blue looks really good on you... It's annoying if my blood's on it" as he clicked his tongue, "Hrm... Am I the only one noticing that everyone looks so fucking blurry?".

"Eh~!?".

"Ah... Shit..." Kyle groaned, "Migraine... Oh that blow to the head really sucked~ Ah Fuck~".

"Geez... You're going to be alright... Look... The Paramedics are already here...".

"Well... I guess I was getting bored of school" Kyle chuckled heartily, "Hey Cilcia... Let's skip school for a few days".

"Your Parents are going to kill you".

"What? Nonsense!".

"Your Brother's going to be so annoyed".

"What? Charles? Oh he'll just like me fine".

"You're too reckless".

"I'm just like the ocean~ Kyle Wasser~ The Unpredictable~".

**The Present**

"And that is how I started by journey as the womanizer that I am" Kyle grinned proudly, "Although I was still pretty badass for knocking down around 80-ish assholes... I still remember the fucking Biker with the chain... He easily did the most damage".

"He smashed you over the head with it... but I still think it was kick ass how you grabbed him and practically bent the field goal with him" Cilcia smiled, "You really kicked yourself off with that... you instantly got popular".

"Hahahah" Kyle grinned proudly as he rubbed the bandages gently, "It's just nice to think back to the past" as he took in a deep breath, "Cils~ I wanna bite~".

"Here..." and she delicately brought her fork forward to him, "Say 'Ahh'".

"Ahhhhnnn..." he obediently did so as she quickly slips the fork inside his mouth, to which he quickly slips the food off it and allowed it out, to which Cilcia continued her meal without deterrence.

"You two seem compatible..." Sydney pointed it out without hesitation despite of the presence of other rivals.

"We've grown up together, of course we're compatible" Cilcia agreed casually, "I know how he is, and he knows how I am".

"How long have you two known each other again?".

"Kindergarten... Our Families were close" replied Kyle, "I met Cilcia when I think I was starting Kindergarten with her... but I think we became friends in Grade 1 of Elementary School...".

"Cilcia's an only child, right?" asked Ruby.

"Nope, she's got three other siblings" Kyle grinned, "But I haven't seen the rest of them in years ever since the Graduation Ceremony Three Years ago".

"And another personal fact we don't know about..." complained Barker, "Are you going to tell us that your parents aren't even your biological parents?".

"I can't exclude the possibility" Kyle laughed merrily, "Afterall, I have a completely different blood type from practically all of the population within the Universe, save for Hellsing, who seems to have a close resemblance with blood type".

"What blood type is Cilcia?".

"Hm?" Cilcia cocked her head up, "Oh me? I have Type I-Positive".

"Oh, that's pretty rare" nodded Samus with admiration, "It is said that 1 in every 100 billion individuals retain that blood type... I'm quite surprised to be an acquaintance of one".

"Cilcia's a precious gem" Kyle grinned, "I am the Conqueror of Hearts! I shall invade and overtake your heart space and fill your minds with thoughts of my wonderful Hyper Weapon! Gahahaha!".

"Eh...?" everyone was left dumbfounded, save for Cilcia, who merely sighed as she took another forkful, "Open your mouth" she sighed.

"Ahhhhn~" Kyle obeyed happily as she gave him another bite of food.

"... He was talking about his weapon... right?" unsuredly asked Ruby.

"Eh... Something like that" Yang smiled.

"Yeah... My Gun" Kyle chuckled playfully, "Totally the gun... All about the firing chamber and the barrel too...".

"Indecent" frowned Weiss, "Unbelievable".

"Eh? Uh... Hm..." Sydney and Velvet both looked completely flushed.

"But But... Talking has gotten me to thinking..." Kyle spoke once more, "Isn't the Andromeda Split into Kingdoms and Nations united under Federation Control?".

"Well... Yes".

"What were the Nations again?" Kyle's lack of knowledge of the Andromeda's National Structure is due to the current orientation of the Milky Way when he was born, as Earth's Educational Programs did not cover the Andromeda other than minor skimming.

"Wait... I think Bish can send a hologram onto the table..." trailed Kyle as he turned around to Bish, "Bish! Can I get a map of the Andromeda Nations?".

"Hm? Yeah! Just give me a few minutes here!".

And while they waited, Kyle quickly took bites of food from Cilcia, and before long, the hologram quickly slipped open as a large diagram of the Andromeda Galaxy bursted on.

Kyle quickly watched as it began dissecting the Galaxy into seperate sections, before finalizing with 5 different Nations.

"I think the nations are... Janeiro, Leazas, Zeth, Helman, and the Free City Alliance".

"Free City Alliance?" Yang asked.

"It's a bunch of Micro-States that count as Cities" Kyle replied, "Like the Intergalactic Citadel, or the Crossroads of the Milky Way... Apparently it's owned by some super rich chick who recently made the new Andromeda Center, CITY".

"?" no one spoke as Kyle took a minute to recollect.

"Actually... I think 90% of the Rulers within the Andromeda are single women" Kyle was grinning happily, "This is great... I heard Queen Lia of Leazas is looking for a King... I think Empress Siera of Helman is too".

"His goals were already clear from the start" commented Barker as he whimpered, "He's not leaving any of the girls to me~".

Kyle was proudly smiling, "Try Harder Barker, You're just waiting in the sand for too long, I'm on my legs and running after the women. The Hunter will always succeed in obtaining more than the Trapper".

"Dunno if that's true..." trailed Samus, "I've heard Patience is a Virtue".

"Hesitation is what gets you killed" Kyle retaliated proudly, "I don't hesitate in Battle, that's why I always win, I won't hesitate to fire the gun if it's life or death".

"Coming from the guy who hesitated to shoot me" Yang teased him mercilessly.

"That's my weakness" Kyle chuckled playfully, "I'm awfully hesitant when it comes to women... Except when it's life and death, then and only then will I permit myself to properly attack them, only because I can't kickass if I'm dead, and it's like, a man's pride on the line if he's defeated by a woman".

"Sexist" Yang complained.

"It's just a man's pride" Kyle replied, "One of these days, you'll understand why a man is so strange yet captivating" he grinned charmingly, "Some men's prides are just more admirable for others".

"You're just shadowing the word penis with another word, aren't you?" Barker was fast to accuse.

Kyle's smile breaks apart and he nearly started laughing as he shakily replied, "I guess Barker feels unsatisfied with his size... and decided to accuse me of talking about my penis merely because I'm being serious about a man's pride".

"Oo~ Barker shot a bullet at the titan's shield, and his shitty luck got it to bounce back and hit himself instead" Cilcia quickly pounced alongside Kyle with a cheeky grin on both their faces.

"I wonder how you came to love this guy" Barker was annoyed.

"That IS a good question" Kyle nodded with a smug as he slowly turned to Cilcia, "Well? When did you fall for my undeniable charms?".

"Grade School, 1st Grade, June 30th at the Playground when you approached me".

Kyle took a moment of pause, before he grins, "Hehehe, so Girls really do remember the anniversaries" as he turned away, satisfied.

"You also remember?" Cilcia asked.

"Of course... you were my first" Kyle casually replied, "Go on... the story".

"Wait Wait... You guys had sex when you weren't even 10?" Barker was stunned, "What the fuck?".

Kyle was frowning, "Barker, you may be a lolicon. But dear god no, I'm wasn't a ravaging beast as a child".

"Then what was your first?".

"Well... It was during Noon when..."

**Noon, Toronto, Canada, Scarborough, The Past**

A lone blonde girl stood sobbing and sniffling at the sight of the other kids sneering and glancing at her with a mean look. A frail little girl she was, and lost she be when it came to being a social butterfly. With a weak sense of pride, and an even lower tolerance to criticism, she was the definition for a cry baby.

Yet, there was one kid she always saw, who was alone, and received looks from the other kids, yet, the boy didn't seem to care as he strayed about in his sports hoodie. Eventually, on that day, they came to meet each other.

While she held her face in sorrow, she heard a voice, not a mean angered shout, but a rather inquisitive whisper, "Hey... What's the matter?".

She raised her head, surprised, and before her stood the stray dog of the pack. Carelessly styled hair that became more refined as he matured, and in the past, with a careless effort. She stared at him while wiping her eyes repeatedly.

He clicked his tongue, almost as if he was angered, and she felt another wave of tears about to strike, before his words stop her, "Man... Here... Wipe up your tears", and before her was a held out handkerchief.

Perhaps it was the lack of criticism that instantly surprised her. Not a threatening anger that erupts and teasing from her easy-to-break behavior, but rather, a calm acceptance. She sniffled softly as she nervously took the handkerchief from him, and quickly began to wipe her face clean as she mumbled to herself questionably.

The boy peered about, seemingly disinterested, but then he suddenly spoke to her once more, "Hey... What's your name?".

"H-Huh?" she peered her eyes out cautiously as she found his eyes staring at her.

"Name?" the boy repeated himself, "I guess I can start... maybe that'll help break that nervous attitude of yours..." as he took a deep breath, before calmly nodding, "I'm Kyle Lazer Wasser".

Kyle Lazer Wasser, yes, she's heard rumors about the kid. Even an outcast like her has heard of him, afterall, he was the child prodigy who managed to dominate chess against a few teachers from their local Grade School.

He's starting to become a walking legend amongst the youngsters, and is praised by his teachers for his stunning ability with academics, and although he was encouraged to take AP Exams, he has refused them without a hint of hesitation. He was already considered the family jewel, as his parents both saw the massive potential that was within their child.

"W-Wait... Y-You're..." she was still nervous.

His expression didn't waver in the slightest, "Yeah Yeah... Prodigy, the Next Big Hit, The New Star, whatever name they call me, just call me Kyle, please", and he took a minute of pause as he stared down her clothes, "Hm... I like you, you're a modest girl... Normally girls are dressing like open-legged whores".

"Huh?" she hadn't had a clue of what he had just said, only due to her limited vocabulary.

"I'm just rambling" Kyle waved it off quickly as he placed her eyes on her own, "Hm... Hazel Eyes... that's unique... They're certainly pretty" and he leaned back, smirking confidently, "You still need to tell me your name".

"Uh... C-Cilcia Romana... N-Nice to meet you" and she sheepishly looked away.

"C-I-L-C-I-A" Kyle quickly recited it to himself as he nodded contently as he brought his hand forward, "Nice to meet you".

She stared tensely, before she shyly shook her hands with his. Kyle was pleased as told by the calm smile on his face as he brought his hand back, "Well... Let's go deal with the bullies".

"Huh!?".

"Let's stop the Bullying" Kyle seemed surprised at her surprise, "Or do you like being harassed? If you're a masochist, I won't bother".

"Eh? B-But the other kids...".

"They'll stop" Kyle was oddly confident with his answer, "I'm smarter and better than them... that or I have a superiority complex" as he narrowed his eyes briefly before waving it off, "Nonetheless, I mean that they'll listen to me".

"..." she stared at him lost.

"You're scared... aren't you?" Kyle's intuition strikes the nail on it's head.

"Eh... Um!" she began to fidget, "B-But th-they'll just laugh at me...".

Kyle grabs her shoulder and shook her slightly, causing her to raise her head to him, causing Kyle to speak at the most casual tone she ever heard him throughout her life span, "Hey... I've seen this type of stuff in the animes and Shows... Apparently it's a method of giving courage".

And he began leaning towards her with a mischievous intent inside his eyes, and a restrained smirk. And like that, with her stunned and confused, their lips met, and her pupils quickly widened in surprise as he quietly held his face close to hers.

Her heart jumped at the sensation, and her legs shook gently underneath her while her limbs became less solid in their own sense. Confused she was, but she didn't understand what he was doing, but she did feel the alien emotion that was spilling out from the depths of her soul.

Almost as how surprising as it started, it ended as he leaned back, content as he asked, "There... Do you feel better?".

"Eh... Uh..." she was dumbfounded, and spoke freely and unrestrained, "I feel kinda warm and fuzzy inside...".

"Hehehe" Kyle was grinning ear to ear, "That's your bravery... alright... Let's go stop the bullying, shall we?".

"O-Okay", as the new found sensation simply pulsated inside her more vibrantly. So she took his hand, and they began leaving the playground.

**The Present**

"And that was my First Kiss" Kyle nodded contently, "And how Cilcia fell in love with me".

"Player" Yang teased him with a cheeky grin, "First Kiss when you two first meet... I'm jealous".

"Hehe..." Cilcia was red as a rose, and hid her face gently while brushing aside strands of her hair, but the smile on her face was evidence that she infact, loved the memory.

"And she learned to open up after we found out we lived in the same Apartment Complex..." Kyle grinned, "On the very same day at that... It was like a flower that bloomed on the spot because two people happened to meet each other before it".

"Why... You have romantic feelings for her?" Stacy asked with a frown.

"Didn't I admit that I have plenty of romantic affection for the women all around me?" Kyle asked, "Don't ask me why I just fall in love with most women I see... but I may just have a natural preference for Cilcia because I know everything about her, and she knows everything about me... That and she stole plenty of my firsts" as he shot her a teasing look.

"Anymore stories you two want to share?" Barker grudgingly asked.

"I could tell you the first time I took Cilcia on a date..." Kyle trailed on it, "Maybe Prom... Prom was pretty fun... Or the Semi-Formal Dances too... they were pretty nice, and I think that was when my Little Brother started getting scholarships after they found out that he was a smart cookie" but he scoffs, "I'm still smarter though, and Scholarships became spam mail considering the huge amounts".

"You bragging son of a bitch" frowned Barker, "You're bullshitting about being popular in the Highschool times, if you were, everyone would know who you were".

"Haha, it'd be nice if I was lieing" Kyle grinned, "Sorry Barker. The IMC hires anybody who signs up, and they don't care about background other than intelligence. You could be a movie star, you could be a Vagabond, they don't care, once you sign up, you're a chess piece".

"You speak as if you were distant once it comes to war matters, Kyle" Sydney calmly spoke as she leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on the back of her hand, "You seem to be different lately... Have you noticed it?".

"Like I told you guys before" Kyle trailed, "I've been dozing off and snapping back to find something done when I was still dealing with it... Maybe as though my body was responding to another consciousness" as he frowned.

They were silent as they stared at him.

Kyle just laughed, "Hah! But me with a Personality Disorder would be kind of whacky, considering the Nightmares that I have as a chronic thing... Even if I did have the Disorder, I'm sure there was a way for me to suppress it".

Cilcia stared at his bandaged arms, and quickly gave him a warning, "Kyle... Try to suppress the nightmares... Who knows how much damage you'll do if you thrash from it, especially when you've got your arms in the situation they're in".

Kyle looked down and gently moved his fingers, causing painful stings as he winces slightly and replied, "Yeah... But the thrashing stopped three years ago... Hasn't happened since, worse case scenario is that I might move my arm naturally".

"Let's not have that happen" Cilcia frowned as she stared at the bandages, "How bad does it look underneath, you think?".

"Real Bad' Kyle frowned, "I can feel the puss already, and it still stings like a bitch, I'm fairly sure the skin should start covering back up the wound sometime tomorrow and be back to normal status in 2 days".

"You have remarkable healing abilities" Sydney continued her observations, "You even out-heal most of our troops".

Kyle replied with a shrug, "I suspect it's my blood works, but it's strange if your blood type suddenly changes".

"Yeal, well, your eyes changed over the span of a few hours" Cilcia reminded him.

"True".

"Hey! Wasser! Check this shit out on the Broadcast!".

His eyes are drawn to the Hologram displayed on the far wall.

And to his surprise, it's an Official Federation Declaration.

"Over the course of the Past Frontier War, we have watched countless habitants lose their homes, and even more, lose their lives due to the brutality of the Marauder Corps Militia who waged a war against the Interstellar Mining Company".

"It has also recently come to attention that a new... Commander has resurrected the Defeated Militians, and has been found to be attempting to start a Military Uprising against the Federation. And after negotiations with them were met with envoys getting killed, we have concluded that the Federation will be declaring war against the Marauder Corps.

Currently, our main objective is to take down the Militian Commander, Kyle Wasser, and his Military Adviser, James MacAllan, and finally, his Head Admiral Cilcia Romana. With this, we hope to restore peace and order within the Galaxys, and hope to continue to thrive as a Federation".

"Of course, Politicians" Kyle spoke loudly as he turned the hologram off.

"As much as I use bullshit to sweet talk, I don't think I can ever match up to a politician. Listen to a politician, better get a shovel, because it's just a load of bullshit coming your way. Military Uprising? A Revolution is a better term, I'm not here to overthrow their petty government and become the New Federation, I am here to destroy the Federation, and create the Intergalactic Republic".

"Or maybe I'm just here to clean up the mess that they left behind. That doesn't matter, what matters, is that the shitheads gets their heads served to us on a silver platter, and that the IMC and the Federation is broken apart and replaced".

"Nothing out of the ordinary here" Kyle sighed in resignation, "No Envoys were ever sent, they were simply painting us as Extremists and trying to gain justification to declare war".

"Nonetheless" Kyle stood up slowly, "This means our job has gotten inexplicably harder, and we don't stand a chance unless we improve" Kyle turned around, "All Units are to report into the Simulation Deck at 9:15 Sharp, be sure to have breakfast, because we will run simulations on Assaulting a Base".

Kyle calmly turned to Bish, "Bish, I want us to arrange false documentation and disguises in order for me and Cilcia to return to Earth for Three Days. I think I can cause some political drama and cause some pain in the ass for the Federation".

"I think I can handle that" Bish nodded slowly, "I'll get to it..".

"While I'm gone" Kyle turned to MacAllan, "You'll be in charge as per standard procedure, your Head Admiral will be..." he glanced at the girls awaiting, "Stacy Connors, she'll help you out...".

"Fuck...".

**Earth, Three Days Later, Toronto**

"Remind me to get something for Bish when we stop by somewhere nice" Kyle quickly spoke to Cilcia discreetly as he tilted the baseball cap downwards a little more to hide his facial features.

He went as far as to wear contacts and change his eye's hue to dark brown, back to it's original color. They were dressed as typical college frat kids. Sport Hoodies, jeans, and casual running sneakers as they brushed their way down the streets.

"Heard about the Federation announcement? I'm surprised that the Rep looks so concerned".

"This is the first serious war in decades".

"I'm rooting for the Militia, never really cared for the Federation, but I just love underdog stories".

Kyle casually turned to Cilcia as he tilted his face upwards proudly and talked to her without trying to hide his voice, "Cils... People seem buzzed up about the war...".

"That much is obvious" Cilcia took a glance around them.

It was on the holograms, the papers, hell, the news and announcement is still being played.

But then he took the cap off and threw it to the Homeless person nearby, who caught it and waved a sincere thanks before slipping the cap on. With his hair out and his face exposed, many turned and stared at him intently, but the lack of visual representations of him make it hard for them to identify him as THE Kyle Wasser of the MCOR.

Kyle casually glanced around, but slowly they turned away, disinterested when they realized the eyes were the wrong colour. So they began to ignore him, but Kyle didn't use any face-altering technology to fully disguise himself, as his trip was to relax, that was the secret goal.

Bish knew, and supplied him with money with a note reading, '_Enjoy your time off. I'll make sure no one does anything stupid, and I'll give your FAS a Heads-Up if we need you back quickly_'.

"Well... It's been a while" Kyle peered up to the blue skies of Earth gleefully as he took in a breath of the air he grew up in. Nostalgia struck him gently, and he smiled some more with a pleasant warmth in his chest as he turned to Cilcia, "Let's head for the College... If we get there now, we'll jump in right on Miss Kelly's class".

"Did you really still remember our schedule?" Cilcia asked.

"Of course! Miss Kelly was one of my women afterall...".

**10 Minutes Later, the Lecture Hall**

"And according to Prime Minister Johnathan Har..." Miss Kelly prepared to continue until the door to the class opened and everyone peered over curiously.

"Prime Minister Johnathan Harper quickly signed the Treaty in order to unify the United States of America and the People's Republic of Mexico with the Democratic Provinces of Canada in order to bolster the economical depression during the period of Oil Boom. However, little did they know that their move would cause for countless other Super-Nations to be born, and invariably, it lead up to the creation of the Human Alliance..." Kyle grinned as he stood at the doorway, "Do I pass, Miss Kelly?".

She stumbled back, the pen in her hand dropped onto the floor as the first person to reply was Ted, "Hey Kyle... You saw the announcement... Right?".

"Haha, Hell Yeah!" Kyle was grinning, "It's more like a Revolution, but I don't care... I miss anything? I heard Kathryn managed to break down and cry when she saw the announcement about me..." he peered through the class, "Oh... Kathryn isn't in today... I guess I'll stop by her dorm afterwards".

"No... I mean the other announcement" Ted replied, "The Bounty".

"Nine Million Federation Credits?" Kyle suggested.

"No... They increased it".

"What's my numbers now?" Kyle was grinning wider now, but his eyes are beginning to glint strangely.

"9 Billion Federation Credits for you Captured... 8 Billion Federation Credits for you Dead" Ted replied it.

Kyle raised an eyebrow, "So?".

"That sum is quite large... is it not?".

Kyle didn't turn his head, "Yeah... It's pretty impressive Hellsing... Are you seriously going to make me fight infront of my friends here?" as he peered over his shoulder, "Cilcia... Get on out of here...".

"I already took care of her for you" another voice spoke and out emerged a Second Man.

Both dressed with IMC Representative Uniforms, however heavily augmented. With thousands of intricate pieces of machinery implanted into their bodies to monitor and boost their performances by ten fold, they were walking gods at this point.

They've gone as far as to also implement FAS Cornea-Implants in order to monitor the Target more precisely.

And considering Doctor Yisv's personality, they may have a very accurate description of Kyle's condition.

Cilcia laid on the floor, alive, but knocked out as told by her steady breathing and lack of movement.

Kyle's grin snapped apart like a twig as he frowned and he quickly rubbed his hand over his eyes, bringing out the contacts on purpose as he held them on his finger tips, "You two have 10 seconds to give me your best punch... If I'm not down for the count... This is the time you'll begin eating from a straw for the rest of your lives as pathetic vegetables".

"Hm..." Hellsing didn't flinch, "Is that all you have?".

Kyle's eyes turn hostile as he frowned firmly and spoke with a much more threatening tone, "Do you wish to incur the wrath of me? I hope you read the waiver, because the price will be your **life**".

"Much better" the second man nodded, "But you're all talk and no bite".

Hellsing scoffed the man, "Do not lower your guard... His Hostility is quite serious".

"I'll let you pick who gets to punch first" Kyle frowned, "Give it your best...".

Hellsing turned to the man, "I always have to let the baby go first".

"Tch, fuck off Hellsing" the second man frowned as his fist reached back calmly, "Let's have you taste my enhancement".

The fist moves blindingly fast towards Kyle's face. It's speed was incredible, and the force that must be in the punch should be fatal in all scenarios if it was to land.

"Slow" Kyle announced it as the arm suddenly stops and comes falling off and onto the floor. A spray of red launched several meters across the classroom, earning screams of terror and fear as Kyle held a bloodied knife in his left hand and watched as the man stare at the arm twitching and sporadically flexing on the ground with terror.

The man screamed as he landed on his knees, holding the stump for an arm and trying to mend the bleeding that was spilling all over the floor as he shouted loudly to Hellsing and everyone present, "W-W-WHAT!?".

And quickly, he felt the blade's tip gently press on the top of his head, and Kyle spoke calmly, "This is for touching Cilcia... Burn in Hell" and the blade ripped the cranium apart and sliced the brain apart with the sharp stab and the twisting of the handle.

Like that, the man became limp and the millions of Credits used in funding the mechanical enhancements were thrown to waste, all by the use of a knife and a powerful man as he drew the blade back out, and kicked the corpse backwards as he turned to Hellsing, "Well? How about you?".

"So even the enhancements mean nothing" frowned Hellsing, "Interesting... I am not a fool, I will leave you be... but be warned, stay here for more than a week, and you will be hunted down by the Entire Federation Army".

"Atleast you have some sense of logic" Kyle sneered at Hellsing with a superior tone, "Go... And take your failure with you... Let the CEO know this is was a pathetic attempt".

"Indeed it was", and Hellsing, without another word or glance, took the corpse and the twitching arm, left the site for good.

Kyle quickly blinked a few times, and came to his senses as he kneeled down to check on Out-Cold Cilcia, "Hey... You alright?".

"Urgh... Uh..." she simply groaned in pain as Kyle quickly pulled her up and propped her with his shoulder, "F-Fuck me...my head hurts".

"Alright... Wake up, Hellsing's about to hit us".

"Huh!?" she snapped alive as her eyes burst open.

"And that's how I always wake you up" Kyle grinned, "But you've got some blood on your pants... Eh... We'll go shopping for new ones later".

"W-What?" she stuttered out as she tiredly leaned against him, "Ah Shit... We were ambushed".

"Yeah... Hellsing and another prick" Kyle replied, "It's fine... I handled it... More Importantly, does anywhere else hurt?".

"Nah... Just the head" she assured him with a flustered look, "Shit... I'm sorry for getting caught off guard...".

"Relax, I was caught off guard myself" Kyle replied to her as he quickly turned to the class, "Though I'm sure I just traumatized everybody else".

"What'd you do?" Cilcia ask.

"I cut off a man's arm, and then I stabbed the knife through the top of his head" Kyle bluntly told her, "Maybe I went overboard... No, I didn't, that was necessary".

"Goddamn Kyle" Julie was the first to recover with a frown, "Talk about being a Commander".

"It's not interesting" Kyle grinned casually, "Killing's become a usual chore for me... I keep forgetting that normal society's not used to murder in the slightest, yet here I am, amputating limbs and killing Aces".

Miss Kelly sunk into her chair, pale and sweating heavily as she hazily looked around, "O-Oh Dear...".

"Tch" Kyle clicked his tongue, "The IMC doesn't even let me visit Earth... I have to do the Funeral Preparations for my parents, and I need to get in touch with my brother... Oh yeah, by chance, do you guys know where Cilcia's Younger Sisters are?".

"Hm? You mean like Sill, Masou and Mill?" asked Julie.

"Yeah".

"They're not in college for the week" replied Julie, "Don't you know why?".

"No?" Kyle took a pause, "Is it related to my parents?".

"They're in the hospital" Julie nodded to his response, "Your Parents and Cilcia's Family were having dinner when they were killed".

"Huh!?" Cilcia gasped, "Is everyone in my family okay?".

"They're in the hospital for treatment to Post Traumatic Stress Disorders" replied Julie with a nod, "Apparently whatever killed your parents scared the shit out of them".

Kyle was flustered as he scratched his head, ruffling his hair gently as he did as he spoke to Cilcia, "Sorry to get your family caught up with mine Cils".

"It's not your fault" Cilcia gently punched him on the arm.

"I still feel bad about dragging them into this" Kyle sighed, "All the more for me to get everything done and get back to quickly finishing the war... Because this shouldn't be happening".

"What's our plan exactly?" Cilcia frowned.

"Step 1 : I'll handle my Family's Funeral Arrangements and Visit My Brother before Visiting your Sisters...

Step 2 : We'll go and investigate the Head Honchos funding the War and I'll devise strategies to deal with them, and if the time calls for it, I'll deal with them...

Step 3 : Set up Surprises at a Controlled Federation Facility

And finally, Step 4 : Pay a Visit to the Daughter of the CEO, and the Daughter of the Head Chancellor for The Federation".

"You sound like a terrorist" Ted remarked as he recovered, "You scared the shit out of me when you cut the fucker's arm off".

"Heh, I got a lot stronger after graduating" Kyle grinned, "So I was a little surprised I cut him so cleanly".

"You got even stronger?" asked Ted.

"Hell of a lot stronger... I have to match Hellsing Ted" he cheekily flexed his arm as he raised it, "It's like a Gun show without the guns... Except I conceal mines like a Spy".

"Well... Come on, let's skip school for the day... I'll treat you all to a fancy dining place I was told about last time I was here".

**1 Hour Later**

"Yeah, THE Kyle Wasser" Kyle sighed annoyed as he rolled his eyes, "Yes, I'm aware that the Federation has declared war on me".

Kyle was getting fed up as told by his tone, "Okay... Okay, I get it, you don't want the alleged commander of a Faction in war with the Government dining at your Restaurant... But I ask you this... What has the Federation done for you?".

"High Taxes? Corrupted Officers? Poor Public Services? Selfish Committee Members?".

"Then let's look at this" Kyle grabbed the man as he quickly stared into his eyes, "Do you think I'm just a terrorist running around blowing shit up for the hell of it? If anything, the Federation is a poor, terrible excuse for a government who cannot even handle themselves, and are afloat only due to their few hardworking Committee members".

"Hm... You do raise a good point".

"I'm not in this war to rule the Universe" Kyle frowned, "I'm in this war for the future. If we go as we are now, our society will fall apart, and Humanity will falter and weaken. That is something we all shall avoid as a race, and so, I deem that conflict is necessary to bring about the change".

"Well... I suppose you're right" the owner gave in to Kyle's silver tongue and the sharp twinkling within his eyes, "Yes... You're welcome inside, I'll have a waitress with you shortly".

"Thank you" Kyle grinned, "When I'm in Command, let's lower the taxes..." as he playfully nudged the owner, who chuckled in a new mood as he nodded and let the group on their way.

Jose, one of Kyle's best friends quickly spoke up, "You got a lot better with talking to people".

"I have" Kyle agreed with a grin, "I'm even better at seducing women too".

"Shut up" Jose quickly told him off, "Not interested in your love life, because I saw plenty of it when you were still with us".

" 'Still with us' " Kyle repeated him with a concerned look, "Am I dead!? How much of an asshole are you? I died twice already!".

"Wait... The Show was serious about that?" Jose asked surprised.

"Yeah... They were serious" Cilcia nodded firmly.

"Damn Dude..." Ted commented.

"First I bled out from a shot to the throat after it ripped apart my jugular, and then I was in a Comatose State for Five Straight Months in a Destroyed Outpost".

"You're really something else Kyle" Allie sighed tiredly as she waved her hand, "It's like Lady Luck has a thing for you".

"Telling you, the Ladies of whoever controls phenomena of the Universe also want me" Kyle winked cheerfully.

"Hey!" there was a shout from nearby as Kyle sighed.

He quickly mumbled out, "Of course I can't relax" as he turned to face the voice, "Can I help you?".

"Yeah!" and several screams were head with the click of a weapon, "I'd love that bounty!".

Kyle laughed, "You have two seconds to shoot, and five seconds to start running..." Kyle's eyes glassed over, "I'll make an example out of you".

Kyle's hand was already on the combat knife hidden inside his vest underneath the hoodie.

"Hahaha! Eat thi...".

The only sound that came out next was a _phew_ that sliced through the air, and the sound of something striking another object.

The man stumbled back, dropping the gun as he did while Kyle stared at his bent wrist, and remarked calmly, "Two Seconds was up".

With the hand on his bloody throat, feeling out the handle of the blade, the man collapsed and hit his head on a table on the way down, causing silence to enstill the room as Kyle calmly spoke, "I suppose Bounty Hunters would love that amount of money on my head... Shame, even I can't spend a few days relaxing".

An IMC Grunt suddenly appeared and stared at Kyle, dumbfounded before he spoke, "You really are here... Son of a Bitch".

Kyle frowned, "The IMC and the Federation killed of my parents... I have every right to be on Earth this week, because I need to handle the Funeral Arrangements and contact my Brother... If you're going to try and hunt me down, mark my words, I will personally tear apart the IMC with my bare hands".

The Grunt sensed the hostility as he meekly shook his head, "N-No... The CEO is allowing you to stay for the week...".

"He must've figured out Hellsing still would have trouble dealing with me" Kyle hits the nail on the head, "He brought the augmented soldier back, and he described how I dispatched him... And so he'll refrain to lower casualties".

The Grunt nodded weakly, "Yes... You're correct".

"Then atleast the man has a sense of respectable cooperation" Kyle nodded firmly, "I won't cause a problem for him, I'm here to settle everything on my home front and return to the Field".

"Then do it quickly" the Grunt said it firmly, "Personally... I want this stupid war to end quickly, I frankly don't care if you or I win. I'm just no interested in watching anything terrible happen to us while we're fighting".

"You and Me Both".

"Atleast you aren't the devil they claim you to be" the Grunt sighed, "I'll clean up the body... Fucker didn't listen to orders to stand down... So this was our fault in technicals".

"I feel responsible, but frankly it's become routine" Kyle shrugged carelessly, "Well... I'll be off Earth in Four Days... Just make sure to not forget the tampon of yours this time, I'm not in the mood to clean up your mess" as he watched the grunt shrug and carry away the body while the other patrons stare in shock.

Without a care, Kyle pushed back the sleeve of his hoodie and checked the watch, to find that it was nearing noon as he spoke, "Well... Come on, My body isn't going to magically consume food through thin air".

As quickly as people were shocked, they began to flood out as a new wave of people flooded inside, all wearing similar clothing as Kyle seemingly recognizes it and pushes everyone with him behind him, "Stay behind me... Seems like some history's about to come meet me".

And from the large entourage of differently dressed men, emerged a whole 'nother entourage of women of varying features and sizes.

A red head dressed in a popular maid's outfit from a famous maid cafe that was built in the city and having been around for years that became a national treasure stepped forward, "So there you are...".

"Hehehe..." Kyle laughed nervously, "The Wolf returned to his hunting grounds after his absence... Hello Ladies".

"And there you are" another woman stepped out, dressed as a common uprising idol singer she was dressed as she crossed her arms, "Just disappearing and then we find out you're declaring war".

"The Wolf got tired" Kyle smiled casually as he shrugged, "I just need to establish my dominance... The King decided he wanted to conquer another land... Frankly, I'm against it".

"Now you're using perspectives?".

"Imagine the Federation as a Kingdom. A Unified force of Women, Men and Children who are bound together in an ever evolving community. Put a King on a throne, and you have a power to rule the land. But with power, comes greed, lust, pride, and a darker desire to control all".

"I can't say I'm a hero, hell, I may be Hell's Angel if anything. I've killed left and right, and I have blood stained on me, but I don't care. I'm no ruler, but I'm no Tyrant, I'm merely a Leader trying to defend something that is close to him".

"In order to unify everyone under one banner and one force, you need power. I have it, and the King knows it well as he moves his pawns in order to wipe out his opposition. Of course, you can call is a game of chess, except the King is in very real danger, and that your opponent is able to jump across the board with his pieces".

"But do you know what they don't expect normally? The Player they're up against to pull out a gun and kill off his competitor before they move their pieces. That's a Political Assassination in a nutshell. But for this war, it's different. We're both armed with a gun, and that alone isn't it, the King has his best Knight standing next to him, observing the board as I make my moves and look for my opening".

"The King pulled out a gun... twice, but I took the weapon under my own hand both times, and he watched me closely to see for another chance. I am doing the same, and we're inevitably playing a petty game of tag, except we're aiming to kill the other person".

"Kill One to Save a Hundred".

"The Evil Lord kills one man to set off a chain of chaos, and the Hero kills one thousand in order to restore peace".

"I'm no saint, and the King is no demon. We're merely leaders with opposing views, and like it or not, we're stubborn, and we hold our cards close".

"But the King and the Leader know each other better. And frankly, we're in a stalemate. So he decided to do work behind the scenes".

"He killed off the Leader's closest supporters, and left them to hang as he continued the game without a care".

"So I'll do the same. I'll play behind the scenes in our game of chess, and I will make sure it hurts him and hits home".

"His Daughters".

A sharp tension filled the room as everyone stared at him while Kyle took a second to ponder with a grimace.

But he quickly fixed his expression, "And so the Wolf found his new prey... And I can't let such ripe meat escape from my grasp while I have the chance".

"So you'll cozy up the daughters and use them as you need to..." Cilcia understood him completely, "You're sick".

Kyle shrugged, "I just do what I must, and who said I was breaking hearts?" he grinned, "I'm just capturing hearts and playing with it".

"You're cocky... but I suppose that was one of the aspects that managed you to get in bed with me" the woman in the maid costume sighed, "And to imagine... You of all the boys I was dating at the time".

"Hehehe" Kyle grinned deviously, "Why? Are you missing the four others you were cheating with?".

"Shut up".

"Oh come on Kathryn" Kyle was casually gesturing to the maid, "Just relax and come with me... I can always use you".

"You're a psycho".

"If I'm a psycho, you're all maniacs for falling in love with me" Kyle retaliated with a happy grin, "Kathryn Grey of the Maid Cafe, Cindy Robinson the new Rising Idol, Juliet Romei from the Local Police Force".

Yet, his eyes burrow past the three ladies as he spoke, "And who are you, beautiful?".

The group of men separate as a totally different woman stepped forward. As if they finally realized it, Juliet, Cindy, and Kathryn quickly stumbled behind Kyle as they finally realized the men whom they did not known of was suddenly behind them.

The woman was dressed neatly with a white button up shirt underneath a form-hugging brown sleeve-less sweater and a set of casual blue sweatpants. With a kind, yet stern look from her turquoise eyes, and the flutter of her darker blonde hair, she spoke timidly, "You're Kyle Wasser... Correct?".

"One and only" Kyle confirmed it without hesitation, "May I give you a piece of advice?".

"Hm?".

"If the Sniper on the nearby Rooftop was yours. He's already a goner, and if this it to claim the bounty, I'll give you one free punch to knock me down".

She tilted her head in confusion, "Sniper? Bounty? I'm sorry, I don't think you understand".

"Oh... Then are these assholes with you?" as he gestured to the men surounding the room.

"No... Not from my knowledge".

"Fuck Heads" Kyle spoke calmly, "Twenty Seconds to get out... Or you'll be waking up at the hospital, eating from a straw, and watching your family mourn".

Most of the men got the memo as they left, leaving one man behind, who was dressed with a large leather jacket, wearing a red bandana on his head, and with a set of slick sunglasses. The man spoke confidently, "Your bounty is mine! I'll be rich!".

"You sound like the generic bad guy who gets beaten to a pulp" Kyle cracked his knuckles casually, "Then I'll transform you into a trooper and send you to war".

The man was cracked in an instant as a shadow overcame his face and his raised smile twitched.

Kyle grinned, "If you're trying to beat me... I'll just give you a heads up... Hyumu Hellsing is unable to defeat me properly".

"H-Hellsing?" the man stammered it out as he stumbled away.

The woman was surprised as she asked, "Wait... The Rumors are true?".

"Rightful to the bone" Kyle nodded before he turned around, "Just go on and grab a seat... Cils, order my regular, I'll settle in after business".

"Uhm... Alright" and Cilcia obediently herded the group away.

Kyle casually leaned against the nearest object, flashing a casual smile and a confident gaze, "So... Can I get your name, beautiful? And how about you, tough guy?".

"Hah! I'm Laguna Lenar!" Laguna, the man in the leather jacket proudly hit his chest with his fist.

"Ah... I'm Alice Graham" Alice, the woman, politely bowed to Kyle with admirable respect, "I'm an Elected Representative of the Societal Government of the Province of Canada... We have received word of your arrival after we investigated a Border Station after they sent a report regarding allowing someone much like you in".

"So are you here to arrest me or something?" Kyle asked, "I hope not, I'm not interested in fighting a petty police force instead of fighting my war".

"We're not interested in subduing you" Alice shook her head as she moved strands of her hair away from her face, revealing the beauty mark at the corner of her left eye, "I've been sent as an Envoy".

"An Envoy?" Kyle's lips curve into a faint smile, "Why does Canada's Most Powerful Provisional Government Send an Envoy to me?".

"Not the Provisional Government" Alice shook her head, "This concerns all of the National Region of Canada... I have been chosen as an Envoy in order to seek you".

"For?".

"Canada would like to provide it's support for your war against the Federation... A Hidden Republical and Democratical Strict Vote under cover and hidden from other regions was conducted regarding the conflict in each country, and Canada has come to agree to fund your faction".

"Excuse me?".

"Earth's Government isn't under Federation Control. We are an Independent Nation, or Kingdom, as we currently possess control over the Sol System and several nearby clusters. The Federation is simply a coalition between Alien and Human Species in creating a provisional superpower that controls most of the known universe".

"Earth's Nations are not a vassal Region for the Federation, and we can wage war against the Federation, albeit it is stupid that such a protocol exists. We have the ability to fund and send forces to aid any faction, whether friend or foe, and any opposing nations on Earth may declare war upon each other if they fund rival factions".

"Aka" Kyle nodded firmly, "Earth is merely a gambling den for the different powers to play their chips upon their favorite horses. If they don't like another gambler, they'll set a brawl to stop them".

"Like a Stock Investment, Bolster their sponsored faction and try to break down competition to sky rocket the stock investment value even higher".

"You can say of it like that" Alice did not deny what he said.

"Funny... I accidentally shot an Alice a while ago" Kyle murmured, "Hm... Whatever, I suppose this is also good" as he cleared his throat, "Does the United Union of States not wish to fund anyone?".

"They're still debating" Alice shook her head, "So far, we know that the United Kingdom has begun funding the Federation, and that Australia has begun funding the IMC themselves".

"So it's an odd situation" Kyle sighed tiredly, "Matters not... Why was an Envoy sent?".

"We wish for you to have a Political Adviser for Earth".

"Then welcome aboard" Kyle grinned in an instant, "That's my second Political Adviser..." as he took a minute to bite his thumb, "I don't know about what you want though, Laguna".

"Money?" Laguna spoke as if he was a moron, "Nearly 10 Billion Credits is on your head... I can build so much shit with that amount of money!".

"So you're just a fortune hunter?" Kyle asked, "Huh... How boring" as he rolled his eyes, "You should take notes from me... My plan is to build a palace with a harem of women".

"Hah! You're just another cliché playboy wanna be!" Laguna was grinning proudly, "Do you know what you can do with money? EVERYTHING".

"Well that is certainly true..." Kyle nodded slowly, "They said Happiness cannot be bought with money...".

"That quote is bullshit though, as you need money in order to gain the experience that will make you happy. Nothing is free. Sadness is the only thing that is free".

"Because if you want to live like shit, you don't need anything".

"Exactly!" Laguna was smiling ear to ear, "That's why I'm going to defeat you!" as he grabbed the nearest object and threw it quickly.

Kyle watched as the object in question, a glass filled with lime juice soared miles away from his face and smashed against a nearby table, sending even more glasses against the ground with loud shatters as the owner cringed and winced silently.

Kyle spoke, "I'll have to defeat you in one hit... If I can't, you can take me to the IMC to collect more money... because I like your spirit".

"Hahah! Easy".

An in an instant, Kyle's strike lands on the man's solar plexus precisely, causing a mass shutdown of nerves in the massive network of the body as the man collapsed, hitting his head on a nearby table before landing on the ground with a groan, "Aww~".

"Hehehe" Kyle was smiling amused, "You're an interesting man... Perhaps I may hire you to use you as a Pilot" as he rubbed his chin, "You'd need heavy refinement... but I suppose nothing like extreme conditioning can't fix it".

"What is extreme conditioning in Kyle's terms?" Allie quietly asked Cilcia.

Cilcia peered over her shoulder, "Live Fire Exercises for two hours, then a triathlon through the ship for another hour, then heavy muscle training within the Gym for another hour before he moves to the archives to begin his other work and checking the cargo".

"But the Live Fire Exercises are brutal on their own" Cilcia shuddered, "It's like simulating a battleground, and he's jumping around, shooting the replicas and practically sprinting the whole time... then the triathlon of swimming through the IMC Aquatic Training Area is also another nightmare, then there's running the length of the ship... His Extreme Conditioning, is a pipe dream for us".

"No different from usual then" Julie shrugged it off, "He's impressive".

"That's him... but he's gotten a lot tougher" Cilcia nodded to herself, "It's like he just found something about himself to the point that he multiplied his best by four times".

"Does the conversation constantly revolve around him?".

"It's quite common, only due to his... distinctness and unique differences".

"I have no idea what you mean by that" Ted replied, "He seems like any other guy to me".

"You obviously forgot about how much stronger, faster, and better he is" Cilcia punched Ted playfully, "You'd only know if you'd get on the receiving end for a taste".

"I'll pass" Ted chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I'd take my taste to the grave if I did try".

"Looks like you got a little smarter Ted" Cilcia sneered teasingly.

"His Grades have yet to improve" Miss Kelly instantly shoots Ted while he was being shoved down by Cilcia's remark.

"Ouch... Guys" Ted was crestfallen by the harsh words.

"So I suppose you're welcome aboard, Alice" the unexpected line came smoothly as Cilcia turned her head to find Kyle already shaking hands with the woman, "But I will give you one warning... A Traitor is the most disreputable position I can see... and I do not let them off with warnings... So I hope your intentions are clear" as he brought his hand back slowly.

"Indeed they are" she replied calmly as she turned to Laguna, who was crumpled on the floor, "What do you plan to do with this man?".

"Let him off" Kyle replied, "If he's determined, he'll come after me later, and I'll gladly take him on again, perhaps he may win, or the results will remain the same".

"You'll give him the chance?".

"Everyone has a Second Wind".

**That Evening, The Ontario Biomedical Research Center, 6 o'Clock**

"Meanwhile, Linda is still being the lazy bitch that she is" the man complained as he scratched his head, tilting his glasses upwards slightly, "Alright... Look, Tell her that she can kiss her position goodbye if she doesn't get the work done by the end of the week".

"I'll relay the message" the other man nodded, "Geez Charles... Talk about rushing though man".

"I don't want to hear it" Charles Michael Wasser waved off the man, "And tell Gary to stop asking me about the Funeral Preparations for my Parents... I don't have the time".

"Harsh" a red-haired woman remarked from a nearby terminal as she raised her head slightly, "Family normally comes first Chuck, I don't understand why you're not atleast taking a few hours to set up a funeral".

"That's because even if I try to do that, my fucking Brother is making it hard for anybody who's a Wasser to step out in public" Charles frowned, annoyed as he was.

"Still no love for your brother" the woman shook her head, "You never change".

"Quiet Elizabeth" Charles sternly looked at her, "You're in no position to talk to me like that, you're my subordinate".

"Tch, Whatever Chuck".

"Hm" Charles grudgingly glared at her as he turned back to his terminal, "Three Weeks and I still don't get how the conscious exists... Are we missing something? How are we supposed to build something to read the mind if we don't even know what and where it is?".

"It's like the soul, you just can't see it man" a man with a rasta hat near the corner of the room shook his head, "Man, when will you get that".

"Shut up, we're missing something".

"Working Hard as Always Charles" the nostalgic voice spoke loudly as Charles spun around rapidly.

And there stood his Brother, Kyle Lazer Wasser, the instigator of a possible Galactical War, "Tch... As a bright kid, I thought you'd realize there'll always be somethings that no explanation can be given for some phenomena".

"You!" Charles angrily shouted as he raised his hand up to point at his biological brother, "What have you been doing?".

"Starting a Military Coup to Overthrow the Federation?" Kyle raised an eyebrow as though Charles was a moron, "Sheesh, learn to get outside sometime. Lurking at the computer all day is going to atrophy your muscles and you won't get strong".

"Shut it! You just took a shit on the family name and went out there without consulting anybody!".

"Of course I wouldn't consult you" Kyle frowned, "You're too busy jerking off to your research to do me any good... Look at you, still jerking off despite the fact that Mom and Dad was just killed, you're not even doing any Funeral Preparations, so I had to come here to do that myself".

"As much as I don't like your brother instigating a war... He's kind of got a point against you there Charles" Elizabeth scornfully glared at Charles, "Family always comes first, I feel like you forgot that".

"Now you're siding with my Brother!?" Charles angrily turned around, "Seriously!? You too?".

"What do you mean?" Gary asked, "He's got a point, you don't".

"Tch, Charles believes in childhood rumors that I was some sort of psychic that could control women's mind and sway them to my side without an argument" Kyle merely stared at Charles, "Even though you're a Biomedical Engineer, your stupidity never ceases to amaze me".

"Oh shut up!".

"Then learn to take a break" Kyle grinned, "Or would you like me to shut down the Facility once my Fleets fight their way here? Either way, both will become fun for me to enforce".

"I don't think you'll gain anything by sending your armed fleet here" Elizabeth frowned, "Unless you wish to be decimated by the Federation's Oracle Fleet".

"Psh" Kyle brushed them off, "There are no fleets I cannot hijack.." as he pulled back his jacket's sleeve all the way up to his shoulder, flexing his muscles as he did, "I can destroy it if I don't want it".

"Like the Big Kid at the playground who can't even share" Charles sneered at his brother.

"Aw? Do you want a pacifier?" Kyle asked Charles, "Grow up. If I don't need it, I'll destroy it so that it doesn't become a nuisance again".

"Shut it" Charles stuck his hand against his Brother's Chest, "You're just a brute, like it or not. You're a shame to the family, and I don't have a damn clue why Mom and Dad loved you as they did".

Kyle shoved Charles back with one hand, "That's because I'm the better figure Chuck" Kyle frowned, "Someone has to become the next Prodigy, and I had the ability to. And guess what? This is exactly why I was loved so much, because I don't disappoint unless I feel it's for the better".

"See? You're such a stuck up asshole".

"Funny that you're the one to say that" Kyle sneered at Charles with ease as he crossed his arm, "The Kid who has the superiority complex complains that his Brother who has nightmares whenever he sleeps that he's the one with the superiority complex... You do realize I'll need a shovel for the amount of bullshit you're spewing, correct?".

"That was a thing of the past".

"Bullshit" Gary interjected, "You have a superiority complex, you're just not willing to admit it".

"I'm not here to suck up to you like you want either" Kyle frowned, "I was here to ask what are you up to".

"Developing Technology to heal Chronic Mental Disorders" Charles turned away, "Things such as Schizophrenia isn't healed with pills, and they can't just let some idiot lead the project".

"Hm" Kyle was disinterested, "So you're not handling Funeral Arrangements as expected... In that case, I'll let you know now, the Funeral's in a month... And you better show up" as he threateningly glared at the back of his brother, causing the researcher in question to tense up considerably.

"You already know what I'll do if you don't even show up for their final goodbyes" Kyle frowned as he turned around, "I hope things don't go South... but we're talking about you here, so I can't say anything than that... Good Luck, and remember, Family First".

And he began walking away as Charles turned around, to catch a glimpse of his brother's powerful stature leave silently. The mirror catched his eyes as he turned and stared at himself.

He looked different from Kyle, that much was as obvious as day and Night. He wasn't as lucky to get Dad's Genetics, but his Mom was still a beautiful woman, so he still got away as a charming person.

He did however, get his mother's eyes of a blue with a green ring around his pupil. He noticed Kyle's eyes had changed in color, but he didn't question since he knew why it was so.

Afterall, he is working with his Brother's Blood Samples in his research. Why?

Because his Superiors ordered him to, and they didn't answer him when he asked how they got the sample. As much as he wanted to notify his brother, words didn't come out.

He rubbed his cheeks, running his hand over his smooth jawline gently as he sighed and raised his glasses slightly before turning around and getting back to work without another word.

As though it was a cue, the other Researchers silently got back to work, and not a word was said that shift.

**Outside**

Quietly stuffing his hands into the fingered gloves, he quietly nodded to Cilcia, who quietly leaned off the wall as she spoke, "Was it as you thought?".

"Looks like he's not working with the IMC from what I can tell" Kyle shook his head, "Anyways... Let's move on... Next Stop is...".

"The Graves' Residence" Cilcia confirmed confidently, "A plan on how we get in?".

"I'll just climb the walls" Kyle jokingly stated.

"That's not going to work".

"Then a formal visit" Kyle grinned confidently, "I'll call myself Cole Mcgraw".

"Why McGraw?".

"Cuz I'm Quickdraw-McGraw!" Kyle slapped his knees.

Cilcia shunned him with her eyes, "No... Look...".

"We'll just go in with regular names" Kyle brushed her off as he quietly started heading for the Uptown District, "They shouldn't have guards... Everyone knows fucking with the CEO means a Death Sentence, and he doesn't want to attract unneeded attention to his manor with Guards".

And he began sprinting as Cilcia hurriedly ran after him.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Who is it?".

"Kyle Wasser...".

"Oh?" the door swung open quickly, and before him stood a woman with long gray hair in a silky nightgown, "And what business may you have?".

"I was wondering if I could talk to your daughter".

"Regarding?".

"Your Husband, Marcus Graves".

"... Are you the one THE Kyle Wasser?".

"I don't lie about myself if it's unneeded".

"Why have you come here?".

"To talk to your daughter".

"Are you sure?".

"I'm not dirty enough to go after the family... Please, I'd just like to talk".

"I'll warn you now... but it won't matter much, but if time comes that you try anything... I will kill you".

"Heh, IF... then I suppose you'll let me in?".

"Please, take your shoes off before you enter... You'll dirty the carpets".


	15. Chapter 15 - Mark of The Devil

Quietly settled into the chair, with Cilcia at his side, he stared into the eyes of the older woman infront of him, speaking as calmly as he ever did, "I'm not here to cause harm. I was here originally to ask questions, but this is also an opportunity to talk to your daughter".

"Are you quite sure?" Miss Grave's asked him with a raised eyebrow, "We always have someone on standby".

"They wouldn't make a difference if I wanted to kill you" Kyle replied blatantly, "But I'm not here to do that, I'm here to talk, so I will formally introduce myself".

He stuck out his right hand, "Hello, I'm Kyle Lazer Wasser, you must be Tiffany Graves".

She stared at him for a few minutes, before she merely nodded, "Indeed I am... Pleasure to meet you, Kyle Wasser".

He brought his hand back, "I will cut to the chase... Did your Husband order Assassins to kill my parents?", his eyes began to turn hostile silently, however it wasn't a violent hostility, it was a menacing hostility.

Tiffany was a little unsettled as she stared at him, "No... I do not know anything about it...".

"You're not looking at my eyes... You knew something" Kyle's deadly sharp eyes proves their worth as he caught the fact that her eyes were not trained on his own, rather avoiding them.

She adjusted in her seat uncomfortably, quietly retracting her hand, "I truly do not... it's a little... concerning to think he would do such a thing".

"You have sweaty hands" Kyle already saw her wiping it in secret, "Make this easier, spill it... I'm not here to hunt you".

"Even IF I knew... what will you do with my husband?".

"Is it not obvious?" Kyle glared at her, "The Same I will do with the Galactic Federation", he took a second to glance at Cilcia, who kept a stern expression as he quickly leaned forward, "On that note, you asked me the consequences. Clearly, he did something, and you know... Spill what you know".

She nervously shifted.

Kyle silently stared with his entrancing eyes, "Are you going to have me interrogate you? I'd rather not".

"Do not do such a thing", the voice ringed out the room as Kyle's face twists to face it.

He stared blankly for about three seconds before his hostility killed itself, and his eyes begin phasing into 'charisma'. He casually spoke, "So we meet again... it has been a while".

"Kyle... Right?" the daughter of the CEO caught his name between her fingers with ease.

Long White Hair, shining and glittering naturally under the light of the chandeliers. A pair of terrific crimson eyes with hints of silver, and a beauty to behold. She truly was the rumored beauty that men and women dream of, one where both genders share an envy off.

Typically fitting for the standard 'idol' of the universe, she is the current 'Miss Earth', despite the fierce competition that would be sitting within the Militia's own Female Commanders. That didn't matter however, as Kyle's grin casually slipped on, "It's been a while Kate..." he took a minute of pause, "It's unfortunate we meet under unfavorable circumstances".

"It's a shame you're starting a war to cause suffering" frowned Kate Graves coldly, "I don't know what you're hoping to do, but I sure as hell hope you're not going to be an idiot".

"Your Father's filling that role for me" Kyle harshly declared it without hesitation, "Killing Someone's family is dirty... Tch, sometimes I wish I had that sort of capability" as he stared at the back of his hand, "Certainly make many things easier".

"And who is this?" Kate stared at Cilcia.

"That's... Cilcia" Kyle replied without delay, "She's just here to accompany me... Back on topic... What do you know about their deaths?" his eyes quickly return to it's hostile state.

"I-I know nothing".

"Quit bullshitting me" Kyle's voice was raised as he slammed his fist on the table, "How about I kill your husband and pretend I didn't know a damn thing? That'd piss you off, now wouldn't it?".

Tiffany swallowed her saliva as Kate dashed forward and slammed both her hands on the table with all her might, causing the wood to crack altogether as Kyle turned his head, "Don't you dare talk to Mother that way!".

Kyle raised an eyebrow as he noticed that her eyes were growling with hostility, causing his eyes to return the glare with his own hostility, "How does it feel to have a chance to defend your Mother? Because I sure as hell didn't have that chance!".

She doesn't back down at his pure hostility as she stepped up her own hostility, causing the two other females to cower in absolute human fear of the unknown, "Yeah!? That was your mistake!".

Kyle's eyes flash for an instant, and Kate's eyebrows relax for a split second in response before she resumed frowning while Kyle stood up, causing the chair to scrape back, "Fine. I can hunt the Assassin down myself" he turned around, "Just let it be known, if I find that your mother was involved, she's to fear the outside world" as he turned to Cilcia, "We're moving out, pronto, Samus just warned me that Bish noticed Federation Movement towards Earth".

"O-Okay" Cilcia quickly followed after him as they dash out of the manor, leaving an angry white haired menacing beauty and her mother behind without a word of goodbye.

Kyle smashed through the double doors as he quickly slipped out the hidden Hammond, "Draw your Gun... I think I can hear radio chatter".

"Hm?" Cilcia quickly drew her weapon and loaded in a magazine as they quickly ran for the roads.

"We just need to get to my bike" Kyle firmly nodded as they pass the gates and enter the streets, "It should be three blocks off... If worse comes to worse, we'll take down the Federation Fleet".

"And how would we do that?" frowned Cilcia.

"Remember last night? When I snuck into the Federation Anti-Cruiser Battery in the Outskirts? That was me implanting an override".

"That's what the chip was!?" Cilcia was surprised as they quickly turned the street corner and onto the barren road, "Jesus! What are you up to?".

"Stop! This is the Federation's Military Police! Stop where you are!" the sound of a spotlight activating quickly echoed the streets as they found a large barricade of Federation and Police Vehicles blockading the road before them, and past them, Kyle could see the faint silhouette of his sports bike.

He quickly moved Cilcia behind his back, "Stay behind me... I'll handle it" his eyes quickly focus.

The vehicles are Elerium Models... so if he can place a clean shot on a tank, it should destroy the whole blockade and cause a ruckus.

There's also the flying Trooper Carrier that has a trained Federation Gunner sitting in with his Spitfire that was aimed straight towards them. Perhaps...

"Hah! Suck a dick!" Kyle shouted loudly as he quick drew his Hammond and fired from the hip.

The bullet soared through the air faster than they could process it, and the bullet pierced the plexiglass quickly and struck the pilot of the Craft.

The intended effect filled in as the cruiser took a nosedive straight into the barricade, sending vehicles soaring through the air like trash and crushing troopers and officers as the shouts of surprise and agony ringed the streets as Kyle grabbed Cilcia's hand and ran for the bike, "Move!".

She stumbled as she quickly matched his speeding pace as they ran through the streets, with the sound of a roaring cry of alert, they could hear the sound of gunfire going off as she heard the snap and cracks of bullets missing them.

Kyle frowned, "They've ambushed us... Ain't no rest for the wicked!" he jumped on the bike, "Glasses on! Cilcia! I'm driving, you watch my back!".

She hopped on and slipped out her FAS Glasses, activating them in a flurry as Kyle twisted the accelerator.

The Bike kicked it's front wheel up to the air violently, before Kyle caused the bike to settle down and kick the bike forward into a sonic speed escape. The lights of the city blurred all around them as the sound of troop carriers and pursuing vehicles began to echo behind them.

She quietly drew her Hammond and while gripping her left hand around Kyle's waist, carefully aimed unsteadily with her right hand.

With the unsteady hand, she began firing the handgun as Kyle shifted his body forward.

With his sunglasses covering over his eyes despite it being night, his FAS Implants had adjusted and brightened his vision to compensate as he carefully and roughly drove the bike past the vehicles.

They swerved around a Civilian Car as Cilcia held back on the gun, "I can't hit them".

"Undoubtedly" Kyle nodded, "Alright... Hold on tight... I'm going to be a little jerky now..." and he slammed the brakes while forcing his body forward.

The back end of the bike tilted up and they ramp off the vehicle behind them, surprising the driver and pursuers as they soar overhead the pursuers and land behind them.

Kyle drew his Hammond and quickly took aim, "Eat shit".

He snapped the trigger as the bullets propel themselves at the glass before them, piercing through and raining hell on the occupants as the vehicle began to swerve and bump into other vehicles.

Cilcia heard the empty click as she unloaded a mag and quickly slipped her hand over his shoulder, to which he takes the mag from her and quickly loaded it in with one hand before he ordered, "Hug Me Now, Hold me Close... Keep your head on my shoulders, this is going to be dangerous".

Without hesitation, she gripped her arms around his waist, forced herself close to him and thrusted her face into the side of his neck as he fired the gun. The bullet slammed into a tire as the vehicle swerved sporadically and flipped onto it's side, and became a wrecking ball of death.

Kyle sped the bike up and watched with his focus as the vehicle bounced off and began flipping through the air, leaving barely any room underneath. Kyle quickly spoke to Cilcia, "Hold on tight!" and he quickly leaned his body onto the bike's side while twisting the front wheel along.

The bike leaned dangerously close to the ground as Kyle's expert balance keeps it from skidding on the asphalt as the top of the wrecked vehicle grazed their heads, violently smashing into the ground behind them as it takes one of the five different Federation Vehicles in Pursuit with it as they smash into a wall and burst into a flame.

Kyle expertly twisted the handles and shifted his weight to cause the bike to spin beautifully, before it settled onto it's two wheels as before with a dazed Cilcia holding on for dear life and stunned Federation Vehicles to continue following.

"Stop where you are Wasser!" one of the Federation Speakers shouted at him angrily as they carefully blurred through the streets and entered Downtown Toronto, "Don't make this harder on yourself!".

"That's my line!" Kyle angrily turned his head and took aim with the Hammond before firing off one precise round.

And as if this was a Michael Bay Movie, with the dramatic slow motion, the bullet bursted one of the front tires, causing the vehicle to swerve straight into a nearby Federation Vehicle, sending them barreling off the road in a terrible waltz of failure as they smashed into a building, scaring civilians who walked and roamed the streets nearby.

**On the Street Nearby, the Maid Cafe**

Kathryn adjusted her maid outfit slightly as one of the nearby maid waitresses walked over, "So? Kathy? Have any fun lately?".

"No" Kathryn sighed, "My Man's been pretty busy with... 'things'".

"You never did introduce me to him" smiled the girl as she watched a customer walk out before another flood of men happily chimed in, "Are you sure you're just not faking?".

"Of course not" Kathryn nudged the woman, "I'm not a virgin, unlike you".

"Tch... Pulling that again eh?" teased the woman, "You're totally lieing... that or you're dating a sleazebag".

"Hell no!" Kathryn frowned, "I'm not stooping myself that low!".

"Retreat! Retreat! This Fucker's Insane!" the sound of fearful hysterical screaming filled their ears as they turn their heads to look at the main district.

The sight of a wrecked Federation Convoy smashed about, unconscious soldiers laid about, and about a trio of soldiers running towards the cafe with tears in their eyes and a grinning madman chasing after them.

"A-Ah..." Kathryn recognized him in an instant.

"Hey... Isn't that Wasser?".

"Kyle Wasser?".

" 'The Lazer' against the Federation?".

Gossip echoed the cafe.

"Run! Run! He's coming!".

"Hahahaha!" Kyle was laughing happily as he jumped up and gave a powerful kick to the closest Officer's head, making the man flip like a doll and slam onto the pavement with a thud and leaving him asleep.

The Second Officer turned and tried to fire off his gun, but Kyle practically twisted the barrel of the weapon the wrong direction, causing the weapon to explode in the man's hand when pulled the trigger.

The man probably got cardiac arrest of some sort as he keeled over like a withered flower, leaving the final man fleeing into the maid cafe.

"Help!" the Officer screamed out.

"Surprise Motherfucker!" Kyle dived onto the man with ease, sending him against the table and shattering the glass table with ease as he rolled along the ground, leaving the unconscious man in the shards of glass as Kyle smoothly entered a 'take a knee' position.

Kyle stood up and quickly used his FAS Implants to connect to Cilcia's Glasses, "Cils, I got my skeleton crew... What's your situation?".

"I'm heading for the Shuttle... I'm home free, you just stay where you are and I'll come pick you up in an hour".

"Stay Safe" he nodded calmly as he disconnects and finally took a moment to look around, "Eh? Is this the Maid Cafe?".

"K-Kyle?".

"Oh~" Kyle was grinning as he turned to face Kathryn, "Kathryn~".

"Kathryn... You know the Commander of the Rebellion?" the woman gasped.

"U-Uhm...".

"I used to enroll at Sir Harper's Collegiate Institute in Toronto back in Highschool... You know" Kyle looked at the woman bemused, "She and I were in the same Leadership Class, so it was natural I'd know her".

"That and she's one of my Harem Girls... Oh... Sorry about the Federation Officers" Kyle laughed light heartedly, "I was being chased, so I gunned down a few cars and crashed the final few nearby and they started running".

"Then they're searching for you" Kathryn spoke.

"Well... Shit, Yeah" Kyle frowned in realization, "Tch... The Federation really loves being a shitty thorn... Normally you get stuck on someone's ass... They someone got between my toes and just pester me from time to time".

"That's a terrible contextual perspective".

"Tch! I didn't say I'm good with contexts!" Kyle rubbed his chin, "It's been ages to have been here though... Alright... I'll get the Maid-Galore Set~" Kyle happily slapped on a thousand credits onto the nearest table, "Because I might die tomorrow or tonight... that and it's been years since I was last here".

He quickly took a seat at the table near the corner of the bar-like cafe, "Gahahah! I am now holding a Harem of Maids!".

And so the Maids quickly got to finishing up the other orders before they surrounded Kyle as per standard package privileges, at the ready.

Kyle smiled as he spoke, "Maybe... How about you ladies just take a break and relax? It certainly has to be tiring running around taking orders and distributing them".

They took his offer quickly with relaxed sighs of relief as they quickly settle into chairs all around, while Kyle carefully set his Hammond on his lap and began replacing the bullets in the empty magazines.

Kyle was the first one to speak, "So Hellsing... Do you honestly think hiding your face and wearing your trench coat is going to work with hiding yourself?".

"Hehehe... You are sharp indeed".

Hellsing flashed out of his chair and was already standing on the table, staring down at Kyle with his mechanical implant eyes as he did, "You were warned to not cause trouble".

"I was warned to not do anything unnecessary" Kyle rebuked, "I did what was necessary, I was attacked first, and I became the pursuer due to their incompetence... What Babies, that's what you'd say, correct?", his devious grin slipped on without delay.

Hellsing stared for a few seconds before he frowned, "You are a Pest... I shall use the pesticide now".

And so his leg raised in an instant, and as if it was a falling star, collapsed towards the Earth blindingly first.

"Tch Tch Tch... You never fight before you eat" Kyle shook his head as his eyes had taken hostility into it's active phase, holding up Hellsing's one leg with ease, "You're getting worse Hellsing...".

And in another flash, the table was gone, Kyle's chair was imbedded against the wall, and the maids were blinking and looking around in confusion.

Kyle blurred past and slammed against the concrete wall, coughing violently as he ripped himself out, "The Implants really are shitty... That seemed oddly weaker than before" as he wiped the blood coming out of his mouth with his sleeve, "Then let's take you down a notch".

With a squeak of surprise, the maid's skirts fluttered up with the super-sonic shockwave ripping through the shop as Kyle sent himself at Hellsing, who stood at the front of the cafe prepared.

Without a delay in action, there were blurs in movement, like a timed dance as the shadows flickered and played on the ground under the light of the stars and the orbs that lit up the District Center.

However, as quickly as it had begun, they skidded along the ground away from each other, Kyle with cuts around his body and minor bruising as Hellsing looked like someone had ran him over with a Car at super-sonic speed.

The Bystanders were stunned to silence as countless phones were out recording the situation, hell, even the media managed to show up literally a few minutes before they started fighting.

Kyle laughed, "Hellsing... You're sloppy... I shall have fun playing with you" his eyes took a deeper shade of red, sending the hostility through the skies, and his smile contorted into the Devil's smug.

Hellsing's expression contorts into one of pure human fear.

Something that scared everyone present as they shrunk back and winced at Kyle's disgustingly threatening smile. It was human instinct that they were frightened.

It wasn't because it was visually terrifying. No... it's because it triggered a primal fear inside their minds, and their bodies cried as it fought against it's petrification to run away from Kyle.

Hellsing was terrified, and he tried to harden his resolve as he spoke shakily, "Y-You're good... I'll give you that".

"My My" Kyle's Devil Smug didn't falter in the slightest as he began pacing at Hellsing, "You're looking pale... Do I scare you? Is the Omega finally putting you in line?" his smile cracked into a terrifying anger, "Too late, I'm making sure you'll stay in line for good".

Hellsing drew the closest weapon, a blade.

Kyle flicked out the combat knife with ease as he licked the blade with malice, "I'll gladly take your legs this time".

Hellsing flashed out of existence first.

And within seconds, Kyle felt a pain tear across his back as he grimaced slightly, before his conscious began to fade as he mumbled out, "Now... Let's play..." and his vision wavered before blacking out.

**2 Minutes Later**

Hellsing was on the ground, and Kyle stood before him, bleeding heavily but his cold eyes stared down Hellsing's bleeding body with ease. Kyle crouched down and grabbed Hellsing's broken legs with ease, "You're a real pest... You know that? An Alpha Wolf can't fight against the Omega... So I'll leave my mark" and he brought the knife forward as Hellsing stared.

Hellsing has been broken down before he knew it, and by the time he snapped back to reality, he had broken Hellsing into a vegetable-like state, and he was merely mumbling in fear as he stumbled away with his broken limbs.

Whatever he did, he might've just done the impossible. He just made the absolute ace of the universe turn into a scared dog.

He had just ripped away Hellsing's pride, pissed on it, and lit it aflame as he laughed while he watched Hellsing see it all. He has destroyed Hellsing's pride with his outrageous ability. He doesn't understand what has happened, but he didn't care, because it felt **good** to destroy this man's **pride**.

Kyle's body moved on it's own as he grabbed Hellsing's broken legs, tearing them forward as he violently stabbed at Hellsing right above the knees, causing a large gash as he spoke with a cold voice, "Remember this when you try to face me again".

He ripped the blade through the bone with swift ease, pausing to allow the pain to soak into Hellsing's trembling body as he spoke once more, "Remember that you are nothing to me... Nothing, you dog. I am the Absolute... I don't like a Dog who tries to lead the pack when he can't even make amends with others" he tore the blade completely through as he watched the crimson spill onto his knees without concern.

He spoke, "I am the Leader of this Pack... Consider yourself lucky that I'm allowing you to live" he struck the knife into the other leg, "I am the Absolute Omega... You are nothing but a good alpha who will continue to live his days as an Alpha".

"You and I... We are Nowhere on the same level... because I've always been better" he drove the knife through the bone as his gaze didn't falter as Hellsing stared onwards in his agony, "Remember that you failed... feel the Defeat sink in, and know that you will never be the same again, not after I have left my mark" and he ripped the blade through the leg one final time as the blood sprayed out in a frenzy.

He stood up as the bleeding slowed with Hellsing's calming emotions after the Devil's Gaze had calmed. Hellsing didn't speak as he meekly watched the Devil turn his back and the shadow of the night to consume the air around them as Kyle looked up into the air.

Cilcia had landed the shuttle up there approximately 4 minutes ago, back when he settled into the Maid Cafe. Didn't matter, because she would've waited for him if he took 10 minutes to talk with Kathryn, but the situation wasn't favorable, so he quickly jumped up and managed to get onto the fire escape, quickly getting up there as Cilcia awaited him, not trembling, not faultering, but staring in admiration.

She spoke, "Kyle... How did you do that?".

Kyle's smile warmed as he saw her warming smile, and the lovable beauty of hers in an instant as he spoke, "Just a little bit of badassery... Hehehe" he smiled as he walked towards her, "Let's head back... I feel like you should be happy with everything we bought during the spare time from the plans, right?".

"Yeah..." Cilcia smiled sheepishly and shyly, "Thanks...".

"I should be the one thanking you" Kyle smiled earnestly, "You were the one who suggested I should buy gifts for the troops and Commanders... So we used my account and cleaned it out!" he grinned, "Fuck the Bank! They can't take my money if it's used!".

"You have a lot of money in your account though" Cilcia mumbled, "We really managed to fill up the entire trooper and cargo area of the ship with all the stuff we bought".

"I only had money in my account because my parents were originally Inventors and their inventions sold easy and for a lot!" Kyle proudly pumped his fist, "They gave me huge allowances, that and I also loved part-time jobs because it was fun".

"Can you remember what we bought?".

"Hm... About 30 Different Boxes of Expensive Chocolate for me to give to the Commanding Officers... about a crate's worth of Playboy for the Male Troops... about another Crate's Full of Playgirl so that the Faunus Troops have something to gawk about... I also believe we bought Bish the best looking hardware accelerator we could afford... I still think we bought a good one, I'm sure he'll like it".

"Then there's a few posters to decorate our Cabin... I believe I bought myself about a Month's Worth of Tortilla Chips, plain and without flavoring because that's how I like 'em... then I believe we also bought about a month's worth of Potato Chips of different flavors since I know you really like it" as he pondered for a minute, "And about two month's worth of Cola to share between us two".

"Finally, about 100,000 Credits worth of Customizable and Adjustable Rifle and Handgun Hardware to rebuild out weapons from scratch".

"Hehehe... We're loaded" smiled Cilcia cheerily.

"Yeah!".

**Three Hours Later, The Intergalactical Hospital of the Federation's**

"What do you mean? Wasser cut his legs off?" Marcus Graves, in shock asked the attending Federation Commander.

"Reports indicate that Kyle Wasser fought Hellsing within Downtown Toronto" the Federation Commander quickly spoke, "Footage also shows him defeating Hellsing before amputating his legs".

"This has undoubtedly become more difficult" frowned the CEO worriedly, "What's Hellsing's condition?".

"He has been severely wounded, and will require atleast a month to recover from the trauma, and another month of rehabilitation in order to use new prosthetic legs".

"I understand" the CEO sighed, defeated for once as he looked at Hellsing, who was unconscious on a hospital bed, oddly enough, with tens of the world's best Doctors tending to his every needed, "When it is time for the prosthetics... Notify me, I will send you the ones I would like for him to wear".

"General Keron, you are hereby given Authentication to Activate the Hotwire Project".

"I Understand".

**Unknown Location**

"We received the green light".

"Let's bring their bodies out of storage".

And so the room behind the plexiglass lit up in a blue hue, as a man in a white hazmat suit carefully raised the cryo-chambers, carefully opening them as he lef the room, sealing the door behind him as he did.

"Their bodies are still fresh... We can rebuild".

"We have either, Barry Reinbach, Jim Hendrux, or Garrison Morrigan... We should be able to bring them back using Nanotechnology".

"With the funding approved, let us prove the fruits of our labor shall not go wasted".

And the twisted project began after Hellsing's Hospitalization.

**The Rebellion Fleet, 2 Hours Later**

"Hm..." Kyle held the Arc Welder in his right hand as he analyzed his current weapon frame. It was based off the designs of the Ancient, Legendary M4A1 from World War III, however it had also implemented in R101C Designs, and it had implemented the Spitfire LMG's Automatic Recoil Compensator to steady his shots even further.

It was a hybrid of the weapons used in the Frontier.

Designed off the M4A1's Visually Attractive Outwards Appearance, and using the R101C's Loved Stock and Grip Designs in order to bolster handling of the weapon, it was steadied even further by implementing the Spitfire's Recoil Compensator in place of the standard issue compensators.

Using the R-97's Hammer-Reloading Mechanism to increase the fire rate, the weapon was not only steady, but it was going to dispense pain faster than most weapons. Given the Hemlock's Burst Fire Option, this weapon is designed to compensate and become the most versatile of them all.

Why?

Kyle loves the M4A1's Visual Appearance, even more, he absolutely loves the R101C Rifle, however he knew he could improve on the design if he tweaked the parts himself.

And noticing that there were lots of space available with the underrailing near the barrel of the weapon, Kyle managed to implement in a second barrel and another firing chamber altogether. However, it's designed to fire off rounds from the G2A4 Rifle, and implemented to use the Longbow's Recoil Compensator in order to fit into the small space, it also had space to take in a maximum clip of 5 G2A4 Bullets. Besides that, he had designed the rifle to be able to fire off both the C.A.R SMG's Impact Rounds and the R101C's Standard Issue Hollow Point Rounds.

And finally, the beast of the weapon was finished with the underbarrel attachment.

A Third Firing Chamber, designed to fire a Krabr-Round in order to deal massive trauma to the unlucky target.

The Problem?

There's no recoil compensator, and it's a standard cock-back Firing Chamber makes it tedious to reload repeatedly, and is practically designed to be Kyle's Rare Trump Card.

It could only be used, because Kyle's much stronger than others, and would not suffer damage, and would be able to deal with the recoil while keeping a very solid accuracy, as he can adjust quickly. Despite of the fact that the weapon was over-the-top, it's design was unbelievably well implemented, and it looked much alike the M4A1 of History, and it's sleek R101C Design allowed it's versatility to be of use as Kyle used the Standard HCOG sight for use with the weapon.

Kyle was finished with welding as he set the Arc Welder down and got to spray painting while Cilcia gently checked the safety pin for the last time on her own weapon.

She followed more closely to the R-97's Design, however she copied Kyle's Recoil Management Technology and she also implemented in the Versatile Firing Chamber in order to fire off nearly all types of bullets, save for the DMR and Sniper Rounds from her weapon with ease.

So she's leveled the playing field and became a Jack of All Trades, causing her to become a force to reckon with on the battlefield herself with her almost impregnable ability to adapt with the new weapon.

Kyle?

Well, he's Kyle, he's technically the auto-win hack in the games that get too hard to play normally. He's been working with Cilcia over the past hour in carefully designing their guns.

At long last, after spray painting on the fresh black and yellow with the sleek design of his older rifle, he carefully brought out the knife and began carefully carving in it's name.

'_Mortis Nuntius_'.

Also known as, "**Death's Messenger**" or "**The Messenger of Death**" in Latin.

With a lovely crisp feeling to the weapon, Kyle grinned proudly, "Want to hit the range tonight after Dinner? We'll grab some chips and a bottle of coke and just hang out".

"Sure" Cilcia smiled graciously as she quickly set the spray painter down, "What do you think of mine?".

She had carved in '_Acta Sancti_'.

"**Deeds of the Saint**" when translated from Latin.

Finished with their workshop, they wiped the sweat off their foreheads, bumped fists playfully, and quickly holstered their new weapons over their shoulders as Kyle turned his back to the workshop, "Alright! Now, to decorate our room!".

He merrily marched out of the workshop and into the hall.

And... He gets knocked onto the ground in the next moment as he found himself laying on the floor with his head aching after bouncing it off the ground. He laid there, dazed before he groaned and raised himself to sit up, "Ow... Who did I get run over by?".

"Huh? Is that you, Kyle?" the voice was familiar as Kyle recognized the shorter blonde.

"Oh, Greetings Tillday" Kyle waved casually, "Are you alright?".

"I should be asking you that" she raised herself up, "We're getting rumors that Hellsing was injured and sent to a hospital... Do you know anything about that?".

"Hm? He got injured?" Kyle nervously lied as he shot a glancing order to Cilcia, who caught on.

"We didn't run into him when we were at Earth" Cilcia spoke up, "It was relatively peaceful... Up until near the end with the Federation, but that's besides the point".

"Huh..." Tillday nodded, "Bish is looking into it... I think he's talking about Reddit exploding about someone being responsible" she quickly began walking off, "I'll see you guys later!".

"Oh! Tillday!" Kyle called out as she paused for a second, "I'll be giving you chocolates later after Dinner! Keep some room for dessert!".

"There's always room for dessert!".

And she disappeared around the corner as Cilcia asked, "Why keep it a secret?".

"Won't it be more fun to watch how they react?".

**1 Hour Later, the Cafeteria**

Sure enough, the moment he walked in, everyone stared at him in shock and disbelief, with Bish looking slightly pale and MacAllan nodding in admiration.

MacAllan spoke, "Excellent Work Kyle... You did a hell of a job out there".

"H-He amputated Hellsing...".

"A-A-Amazing".

"He's the Devil's Child".

"He isn't human... He can't be... He... destroyed Hellsing".

Murmurs of fear and respect was going around, and they all stare at him with a new found respect as Kyle spoke, "That puts the ace out of commission" Kyle's grin widened, "We'll be breaking into Two Fleets, we will be dividing and conquering Systems nonstop for the next three days, we will rendevouz for the final conquest at Troy in order to Bottleneck the Entire System behind us securely".

Nods of confirmation and obedient agreements came from the troops as Kyle nodded to Bish, who stood up.

"Kyle will be Commanding the Assault Fleet on his Own, and will be separated from us for Two Days as he pursues the most difficult bases to conquer within this Section of the Frontier".

"So Cilcia and MacAllan will be leading the Other Fleet and split the forces to conquer all remaining bases present in the System while I, Kyle, will lead my own Fleet against the toughest Defense Forces on my own".

"Actually... I guess I'm taking the Elites with me" Kyle replied, "My Assaults are dangerous, and you'll be overwhelmed if you're not good, so I can only take those who won't break under extreme duress".

"Aka, I won't allow a single coward with me" Kyle frowned, "Surrendering when you're in my fleet is an absolute No-No, unless I give the orders to imitate it. It's Victory or Death Under My Command, so I will allow you all to take time until tomorrow morning to make your decision".

"Sign up for the Fleet Rosters with MacAllan and Bish, Barker, you're with me, whether you want to or not".

"Hehehe, I'm one of the Best Afterall" Barker proudly hit his chest.

"Once More" Kyle spoke calmly, "Once you sign up in my roster, you are welcome to quit afterwards, and Roster Positions will always be available for those who wish to sign up after conquering Troy...".

"With that out of the way, take some time tonight to talk with your squad, and if anything, come up with a choice and sign up".

"That is all".

A few arms went up as shouting started.

"How'd you beat Hellsing!?".

"Did you really tear his legs off!?".

Those types of questions flew out of the troops like a dam that had broken.

Kyle ushered them to pipe it down as he quickly nodded to Bish, who quickly changed all available holograms into tuning with the Broadcast from Earth.

It was a recording of the news regarding the events of Hellsing's shaming. Starting from the point of Kyle's blackout.

His body wavered as he stood, and before long, Kyle's quick blink of the eye sent a chilling hostility through the room as the recording zoomed towards Hellsing, who had frozen in primal fear.

And while everyone watched the broadcast, Kyle and Cilcia quietly retrieved their meals and stole the best seats left in the cafeteria, hugging near the glass that would show out to the rest of the Galaxies.

Kyle spoke quietly in order to allow everyone else to indulge with the broadcast, "Still don't get what's so special about me completely smashing Hellsing".

"Well... Hellsing was named the Best Soldier in the Universe" Cilcia spoke to him quietly, "To imagine that someone like you just completely destroy him scares everyone... Even I was surprised when I saw you cut his legs off".

"He was the Strongest, Smartest, Fastest, and pretty much, perfect model Soldier" Cilcia blatantly laid it down, "And then you some how completely destroyed him".

"I guess if you put it like that, it would be impressive" Kyle sighed and shrugged, "I just dunno... Anyways, let's chow down" as he stabbed his fork into his fork before frowning, "Ow... Fuck, how's my bruise not healed yet?".

"Maybe it's an internal fracture".

"I guess... Tch, a broken collarbone eh? That might take a few more hours to heal then".

"How come I can't do anything cool like that?" Cilcia complained.

"Hehehe... Want to try a blood transfusion?" Kyle smiled, "We can start saving up some of my blood... then once we have enough, we'll try giving you my blood and see if your body will reject or accept it".

"I'm pretty sure that won't work".

"Oh come on, it'll be interesting!".

"Why don't we just try mixing our blood then observing if you want to know?".

"... I guess that would work too" Kyle nodded slowly as he leaned back, "Yeah... How about we do that before he head to the range to try out our weapons?" as he gestured to the rifle resting against the wall next to him.

She sighed, "Alright... Why do you want to try that though?".

"Who knows?" Kyle replied, "Maybe you can inherit and gain my blood... You know, have your body start producing it and you'll gain all my phenomenal healing ability".

"That WOULD be nice".

"Exactly!" Kyle replied, "You'd be able to team up with me, and we'd be unstoppable!".

"Hehehe, let's not get in over our heads here" Cilcia gently smiled as she took a bite of her food, "We're just two people".

"Tch, your Modesty" Kyle replied, "It's infectious, now I feel like an asshole for boasting sometimes" as he stared at the back of his knuckles.

Wait a second.

"Hey... What's this mark?" he quickly brought his other hand and pointed straight at the back of his hand.

"Woah... What is that?" Cilcia quickly dropped her utensils and leaned over to look closely.

A large gash had appeared over the back of Kyle's hand, not as a skin scar, but rather it seemed more like a tattoo of a gash. Oddly however, Kyle asked, "I never got tattoos... Why is there a tattoo on me?".

Sure enough, it was like a small gem was also carefully left inside the black tattoo, as if it was to symbolize something shining inside underneath as Cilcia asked, "You just have a small patch of untouched skin in the middle there...".

"When did this happen?" Kyle asked, "I took my gloves off when I got in the shuttle... and it wasn't there yet".

"Could it be sooth from the ashes when we were welding?" asked Cilcia.

"No... It would've come off when we went to sterilize our hands", Kyle merely shrug, "Whatever it is, don't dwell on it... I'll try to get reference with some Historical Text and see if it means anything for a tattoo to just appear".

"Is magic even a thing? I'm pretty sure it isn't".

"You never know... When we found out Quantum Mechanics was infact more plausible than our standard physics, that caused some commotion... Faster than Light was achieved, Time Travel is possible, simply extremely dangerous, Wormholes exist, and White Holes exist in the furthest reaches of the Universe".

"White Holes..." Cilcia paused, "Do you think they come from another universe?".

"Hora? You remember my Highschool Presentation to the Scientific University when they were interested in giving me a Scholarship?" Kyle smiled, "I knew you might've liked the presentation".

"Yeah... Yeah... You got me...".

**The Past**

"And so, I have developed a theory regarding the Outer Reach White Holes" Kyle spoke calmly before the large atrium of students and University Professors who had come to scout out potential candidates.

"White Holes and Black Holes are interconnected in a Multi-Universal Plain that I'd like to call as the Perseus Veil. In former historical periods, there were theories that was later proved to become the general statement for blackholes".

"This Theory stated that, Black Holes are created by super-dense objects that cause the plain of space to sink and form a hole that sucks in material of the Universe faster than light can move".

"And this became the general basis for Black Holes' Kyle continued, "I'd like to break this theory by expanding on it".

"I believe that the Super-Dense object that created a Black Hole, is dense enough to cause the fabric of space in this Universe to mend and rip into another Universe, where it spews itself out into a new Universe that may be able to hold the object, as each Universe may follow different set of physics".

"These 'Gateways' formed by the Super Dense Objects will constantly draw space and material from one universe, and send it into the next universe like a vortex, which in turn, that Universe's Super Dense Object may continue to do the same until a Universe may be interconnected by a giant loop of vortexes that spew out matter into each other, called White Holes".

"With this, I believe that this may prove the Multi-Universal Plain as an Existent Dimension, and that we are part of one, if not, of many plains that may be following this and vice versa".

There was a silence in the room as Kyle finished his explanation calmly, and he further continued, "Of course, before you ask of why do the Super Dense Objects do not simply just tear a hole through the universe into nothingness... Please remember that I stated that each Universe will not be following the same rules in physics, and their consideration for a 'Super-Dense Object' may consider another Universe's 'Super Dense Object' as a normal celestial object".

He just about shut up most of the Professors who had opened their mouths with his sensible explanation.

Then, the disgruntled man spoke up, leaning against the wall, he spoke, "And what happens when an object of a different Physics-Mechanic from another Universe enters this domain? Certainly it's atoms may not be...".

Kyle interrupted, "The Atoms that make up the object will not be able to continue it's formation as it was prior as it follows a new set of physics. In 99% of cases, this should cause the object to collapse in on itself and disperse as planetary matter which explains why there are even planets made of a variety of categorized elements".

And quickly, an older woman, probably around the mid 80's quickly stood up, and nodded firmly, "Us at the Scientific Institute of Canada would like to give you a Scholarship to our University and offer you a Position within the International Scientific Circle". She began to clap earnestly, causing everyone present to quickly stand up and begin clapping as Kyle kept a calm and collected smile.

Like a Business Man who was offered a promotion to a higher-up position, or a large raise. He did well, as he was just recognized by a Senior Scientist.

The Following Week?

Well, Tests began on black holes regarding Kyle's theories, and sure enough, he was given credit and was publicized as per usual, and was given praise by countless people. And it became one of the largest theories with Black Holes and White Holes, and earned it's title as the Official Rule about a year later after a test's results seem to give indication of Kyle's theory to be close to the truth.

**The Presentation**

Kyle had already finished his meal by the time he was finished staring at his mark. He spoke, "Hey Cils... I thought back to my presentation... but I said there was a 99% chance of an object from a White Hole to collapse in on itself and disintegrate into celestial dust... right?".

"From Memory... Yeah, you said that" she nodded as she quietly finished up on the meal.

"So that means there could be a planet harboring life from another universe" Kyle spoke with a new found light in his eyes, "That or really, any planet from another Universe could've survived the Blackhole's Elongation Effect and become Reconstructed on this side... Which means this can develop a planet with a whole new bacterial life form which evolved into sapient life!".

Cilcia stared silently as Kyle's smile was at it's best.

"That means?" she asked.

"Women from another Universe awaiting for me!".

She nearly spat out her food as she hid her surprise by swallowing her food and coughing violently.

"Hoah... You alright there?" Kyle, concerned asked her quickly, "Sounding like a dog choking on it's chew toy".

"What type of context is that?" she coughed out.

"The best one I could muster" Kyle smiled broken, "Don't argue about my contextual speech, I'm terrible at it".

"I... Are you really sure you're really the one to beat Hellsing?" the confused voice snaps his attention away to them as he turned over his shoulder to see almost everyone staring at him in silent horror.

"Uh Huh..." Kyle nodded, "Why?".

"The Kyle I saw in the Broadcast looked like someone... No... Not someone... Some THING from Ancient Folklore" frowned MacAllan.

"Ancient... Folklore?" Kyle's interest was piqued, "And which one is this MacAllan? Why did you draw to that conclusion?" he narrowed his eyes, "You were born on a Space Colony... For you to know Ancient Human Folklore is almost impossible... Are you doing something behind our backs?".

Kyle's fast to fire the bullet back at MacAllan.

MacAllan was stunned for the time, staring wide eyed as he frowned, "Are you accusing the Founder of the Marauder Corps to be a Traitor?".

"It'd certainly fit in" Kyle frowned, "You have an interest in me. The IMC is looking to monetize and increase their market shares... so why not state that they're fighting a war to get their products?".

The eyes were at MacAllan, who raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? I made the MCOR to just help the IMC Monopolize their products more, and totally not to avenge my dead family".

Kyle's glare sharpened, "Then why do you accuse me of being the monster I'm not?".

"How do you know the Folklore I planned to tie you to would be a Monster's own?".

"Because any person would instantly tie me up to the Folklore" Kyle replied, "Red Eyes, Faster than any human, stronger than all... Sometimes you just need to recognize the Omega Human when you see it MacAllan, Alphas, Betas, Omegas, Epsilons, these terms exist for a reason, and they aren't just Ancient Greek Words, they are also identification".

"Eh?" Ruby seemed clueless, "Omega? Alpha? Beta? The hell is that?".

Kyle paused, "Did you not study ancient history? Oh shit wait, they don't cover that anymore" he lightly tapped his forehead, "No duh... I only knew it because my parents taught it to me personally".

"Who else doesn't know what an Omega, Alpha, or Beta is?".

Practically everybody raised their hands, causing Kyle's smile to crack as he turned to Cilcia, who quietly took a sip of water, "They really don't know...".

"Can't blame 'em".

Kyle stood up, and quickly stood before a wall.

"Alright... Beta, Alpha, and Omegas are technically the categories used to describe the Hierarchy of Males in every species".

"The Beta is used to describe common, everyday Males. Simple Men who live their lives keeping society spinning. Like the worker at the Officer, like the Manager of a Restaurant. They keep the world running by doing their jobs and keeps the population going higher by copulating with Females".

"The Alpha Male is a Unique, Skilled Male who sits higher than the Betas. Like a CEO of a Major Company, an ACE Athlete, a Super-Soldier would fall into the Alpha Category. They are leaders, and undoubtedly, they are more attractive than the standard Beta. You could fit Hellsing as a major Alpha, Barker is a Low Alpha".

"Then there is the Omega".

"The Absolute Top" Kyle spoke, "The Omega is the absolute best, sits atop of his throne of the Male Hierarchy. They are unrivaled in dominance, the Beta is Dominant, the Alpha is a Leader, but the Omega is a Dominatrix".

"They are absolutely untouchable, and never yield to anybody".

"The Omega is manipulative, he can read the thoughts of most Alphas and Betas, and he can force them to yield and work under him to fulfill the Omega's desire. The Omega is stronger than all others, and is simply, the absolute best, the dream of all Betas and Alphas. You can try to overthrow the Omega, but with every failure, comes a consequence".

"You have two Omegas right now... Marcus Graves, CEO of the Interstellar Mining Company, and the Largest Holder of the Stock Share with Hammond Robotics, and I, Kyle Wasser, the Commander and Leader of the Military Uprising".

"This itself is a problem" Kyle frowned, "You never get two Omegas... If you do, there's only one result... One Dies the Other Lives on with a New Established Dominance", he grinned with a hint of a suppressed desire, "I will claim my rightful rank...".

He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath and calming himself as he did, "With that note..." he paced over to his weapon and quickly picked it up, "I'll be taking up the Hologram Deck with Cilcia for Target Practice in 'Defend the Uplink', and all units wishing for practice are welcome to join".

With that, he nodded to Cilcia, who nodded back and picked up her own weapon before they both left without another word.

"I guess I'll join them".

**The Holo-Deck, 10 Minutes Later**

"We've got a Titan Moving in with a team of Pilots from the West!" Cilcia quickly spoke as she drew her Charge Rifle, "Priming!".

"I've got you covered!" Kyle spoke calmly as he quickly rolled over into the metal panel that formed a box in the center of the holographic map of Angel City, "Opening Fire!" and his weapon began discharging the shots at the Holographic Pilots.

The bullets phased through them, but the Holograms drop dead and break apart as they were hit in their vital positions. Wounded ones simply collapsed onto the ground, and were occassionally being pulled to safety by Holographic Grunts.

They wore special vests designed to administer an immobilizing electrical shock if they were to be killed, and designed to give a painful shock when hit in a non-vital position.

Currently, there's two bottles of Cola settled carefully atop of the crate the Satellite Uplink sat on, and a pair of open bag of snacks with the two going with the exercise for a few minutes now.

It was already intense, as the IMC Forces converged from all directions at once, and the occassional appearance of a titan was beginning to wear them out quickly.

Kyle was firing his gun off endlessly, reloading magazine after magazine as he aimed the rounds with his dead-precision against their intended targets.

Soon enough, Cilcia's Charge Rifle primed as it lit up, "Firing!" and a roar echoed the room as the shot fired.

It struck the Holographic Titan with it's charge as the titan disintegrated, taking it down as Cilcia quickly slipped out the used coil and prepared to fill it in, "Reloading!".

"I've got your Flank!" Kyle assured her as he quickly began firing off, "Shit! I don't have eyes on our East and South, Cilcia! Sit-Rep!".

"They're closing in!" she worriedly spoke as she quickly drew a grenade and hurled it, "Frag Out!".

"Hey Hey! Gimme some targets! I want in!".

"Tillday?" Kyle blurted it out as he quickly fired away at the Targets to the North, "Backup's here! Alright, Tillday! Take Cover and deal with our East Flank! I'm handling the Assault Team moving in from the North! Cilcia, provide support and check on the west and south on occasion!".

Tillday busted out the Spitfire LMG, quickly setting up the bipod as she announced, "Firing!" and began to tear apart the IMC Flooding towards her.

Kyle quickly shouted to her, "How many clips you got on you?".

"I've got around 3!".

"That's not a lot!" Kyle frowned as he quickly shouted, "We've got another Artillery Barrage coming in! Cilcia! Call it in against the South Sector and bring down that Building!".

"Copy!".

She quickly began using the wild card and uploading the coordinate onto the satellite uplink in order to use the Cruiser's Space-To-Ground Weaponry in providing aid.

The shots came down and struck the holographic environment, causing buildings to collapse and cause rubble to pile up and clog up the streets to the South, cutting off the Assault Teams moving towards the location quickly, "South's Sealed!".

"Excellent! Cilcia, Resume Overwatch of the East".

"I'm reloading over here!" shouted Tillday.

"Covering!" Kyle assured her as he quickly placed his back against his cover and aimed over to the West, quickly taking pot shots at the grunts herding towards the exposed flank, "Enemy Assault's Moving up to a Full On Raid! Things are about to hit rock bottom!".

"Shit shit shit!" Cilcia fell on the ground, "I-I'm hit!".

"Cils?" Kyle quickly ran over as he opened fire upon the surge of grunts moving in, firing accurately and quickly, taking them down before they could fire back, "Crawl to Cover... I'm watching the Position!".

"Hey! Taking Fire over here!" frowned Tillday, "North's Being a Pain! Those shots are getting close!".

Kyle frowned as he quickly gave Cilcia a mag, "Keep firing, I need to clear my surge" as he quickly ran over to the North End and opened fire on the New Elite Grunts who were carefully firing back from cover.

Quickly, he noticed a simulated flash across his eyes as he jerked his head down, "Sniper! Keep your head down!".

"Ah! Fuck!" shouted Tillday as she fell back, "I'm hit!".

"Wah?" Cilcia blurted something out before a scream of pain was heard, and Kyle glanced over ot see Cilcia laid unconscious and her vest blinking repeatedly.

"Cilcia's down!" Kyle was frowning as his sweat poured down, "Shit! Tillday!".

Another scream was heard, and Tillday was down for the count as Kyle was left alone now as the horde of simulation soldiers began to charge for the uplink.

He quickly peaked out of cover, focused after witnessing his two comrades go down.

Time slowed in his perspective as he accurately fired off 30 shots, before loading in another mag as the 30 targets went down in a line of death, and he quickly continued to fire away.

His breathing became ragged after about 3 minutes of fast shooting, and the relentless hordes closed in as he saw the weapons raise as his ammunition ran out. As though he had forgotten this was a simulation, his life flashed before his eyes quickly, and soon enough, he blacked out.

But he felt his body push, as if he was free falling through the wind for a minute, before he slammed back to reality, panting and unable to feel his arms or legs, and his heart beating intensely.

As he looked around, it was as though the entire assault was resetted, that or the entire raiding wave was killed off within that minute of lapse from reality. Then he felt a throbbing pain in the hand with the mark, his left hand, causing him to cry out in pain for the first time in forever as he collapsed onto his knees.

His cry caused Cilcia and Tillday to jump alive in surprise as they couldn't mistaken it, and Cilcia quickly shouted the magic words, "AI! Stop!".

The Simulation paused like a still frame as Kyle held his hand in agony, breathing shakily as he spoke with a look of surprise, "Ah! Fuck! My Hand!".

Cilcia quickly asked with concern, "K-Kyle?".

"Ah! Ah!" he cried out in pain as he winced from the overwhelming burning pain, "What's happening!?".

"Take off your glove!" ordered Tillday.

He shakily removed it as he collapsed onto his stomach, holding his wrist and letting out a pained yell as Cilcia and Tillday both kneel down and take his hand. Cilcia shakily spoke, "Y-Your Mark...".

"W-What about it!?" he managed to squirm it out from his pained face.

"W-What the hell?" Tillday was taken aback.

"I-It's spreading".

She quickly twisted it to show it to him.

Sure enough, the gash was spreading slightly by told of a black line quietly making it's way across his skin, and as it stopped, the pain faded as he spoke, "The pain... it was from the spreading?".

"What the fuck is that mark?" frowned Tillday.

"I-I don't know" Kyle replied, "It was there when I just an hour ago... It wasn't there before".

"And it just spreaded" frowned Cilcia, "What did you do?".

"I-I blacked out for a minute... I think I had one of those episodes where I do something without remembering".

"Hm... I'm taking you to the infirmary" frowned Cilcia, she grabbed him and began dragging him as Tillday quickly helped her drag him along, "I want to see if you're okay and all... Hopefully you don't need a blood change, because whatever blood type you are, it's unknown and the system doesn't have it yet".

"N-No..." Kyle hesitated, "Not the infirmary... Everyone will start spreading rumors" he trailed silently, "Let' just head back to the dorm... I-I'll take a rest".

"Are you sure?" frowned Tillday, "If it's an underlying internal injury, we don't want to overlook it".

"W-Wouldn't matter" Kyle rubbed his temples, "I heal fast... Ugh... I'm feeling woozy" he unsteadily tried to stand up.

He got on his feet, but then he stumbled, forcing himself upon Cilcia with shaking legs, "I... I can't walk for shit... Sorry for putting this on you Cils...".

"It's alright..." she gently helped him with some support, "Here... Tillday, can you bring our guns for us?".

"Hm? Yeah, Alright".

** The Quarters, 2 Minutes Later**

He was out like a lightbulb as soon as she set him on the bed, and he had cuddled up to her hand as he rested his cheek atop of it. Tillday sat in the chair left near the mirror against the wall, while Cilcia sat on the bed, gently rubbing Kyle's head with her freehand as he slept.

She spoke, "You know... Kyle's been pretty pent up ever since we joined the war".

"Oh Yeah?" Tillday asked.

"Yeah... Back then... He was so relaxed" she smiled nostalgically as she spoke, "He smiled so much too... His smile was different".

"How was it?".

"Carefree" Cilcia spoke sweetly as she gently tickled his chin as he slept, earning her a sleepy little smile from his as he shifted, gently resting further more with her hand as he did, "He was so happy back then too".

"But the war changed him... Well... Really during the war, something changed him" she sadly stopped her hand against his chest as she felt his pulse gently dance under her fingertips.

Tillday gently joined her at the edge of the bed as she placed her hand atop of Kyle's chest with Cilcia, "What happened?".

"He's talked about how we were IMC before right?".

"Yes".

"We were Grunts" Cilcia spoke softly, "And we were in different Squads... During a Militian Raid of Angel City... In one of the rare Militian Victories... Kyle lost his entire squad, and just the mission before, he had watched his Commanding Officer get shot and bleed out".

"I take it they were close?".

"Buck was... Yeah" Cilcia nodded," Buck... Jim... Sarge... Kyle knew Buck... Hell, we met Buck in Middle School" she smiled sorrowfully, "It was by chance Kyle got in a squad with him... Jim and Sarge were already close with Buck, so they got along with Kyle".

"Then... When they were killed... Kyle was different to me... The way he talked... the way he felt in general".

"I got worried... but then he was still as sweet as I remembered him..." she smiled faintly as she leaned down to Kyle and gave him a peck on the cheek, earning a hum from him as he shifted towards her, "He relaxes when he's with a girl... That's why I always try to stay with him".

"Has he not relaxed though?" asked Tillday, "You have always been with him".

"I can only do so much" she sadly stated the fact as she watched Kyle shift, "He does relax with me... but it's terrible to watch him break down inside... Because he's smart".

"Being Smart is like having a curse... You can't be ignorant if you know it all... and Kyle understands everything happening... so he thinks about what he needs to do... and if he can't figure it out, he loses sleep about it".

"He's getting frail" Cilcia spoke, "He's only one man... So I want him to know... that no matter what happens... I'm with him... and that it's okay to fail if you can't bear it".

"But he won't like that... would he?".

"No... He wouldn't" Cilcia sighed, "He's stubborn... but I like that..." she smiled in place, "I love him... He knows it, and I'm shy to say it to him... but as long as he knew, I know I won't need to say it... so he's always stayed with me... Because he knows I won't leave him even if it was him at his worse".

"How long have you loved him?".

"17 Years" she replied, "Back when we were 6, he kissed me to give me courage to face the bullies with him" she gently rubbed the area where her hand was resting, "My parents thought it was just a crush phase... but then when 5 years went by and their little girl still loved the same boy, they were convinced that it was destiny of some sort" she chuckled.

"So from then on, they went ahead and discussed it with his parents. And either end was perfectly fine with it, so we already had blessing from our parents if we were to somehow end up marrying".

"But Kyle was Kyle, so I knew that was going to take a LONG time" Cilcia laughed merrily, "I'm pretty sure one of the secret reasons Kyle wanted to overthrow the Federation is to employ a new law".

"A Marriage where one man is allowed to marry as many wives as he wished, aka, where Polygamy is legal".

"He'd do that, just so he could make everyone happy... Because he knew, if he was to choose only one person, he would be burning his bridges with others... And he hates that".

"Kyle absolutely hates making Enemies" Cilcia replied, "Believe it or not, he really hates it. He doesn't admit it, and most people don't believe it because he's been making enemies left and right recently".

"But back then, Kyle would come to me if he made an enemy, because he'd be a little worried when they'd end up in a social situation. Making War Enemies is one thing, but Social Enemies is just something Kyle can't handle".

"It's cute when Kyle get's flustered" Cilcia carried on merrily as she talked on the topic, "It's so rare to see him flustered. But when it's something confusing and it gets confusing for him, he gets flustered and I love watching his expression".

"You like talking about him... Don't you?" smiled Tillday.

It catches Cilcia off guard as she stopped and a shade of red slipped on, "I do?".

"You can go for hours, easy" chuckled Tillday, "I can't even say the same... Not even when I was younger could I go for more than a minute about a crush".

"But mine's isn't a crush" Cilcia spoke calmly, "I Love Him... There's a difference... Tillday... Don't tell me you've never fallen in love before!".

"I suppose I can't say I have" giggled Tillday girlishly, "Admittedly, ever since joining the Northern Revolution, it practically became impossible".

Suddenly, the door to the quarters opened, "Kyle? Are you in here? I would like a word regarding the political turmoil within the Federation and IMC..." the voice surprised them as they both turn their heads in surprise.

Sydney grinded to a halt as she spoke, "Oh? Cilcia, Tillday" she nodded in greeting, "Is Kyle not here?".

"No... He's here" nodded Cilcia as she gestured to the sleeping figure, "Kyle's just out cold... He just... 'exhausted' himself at the Simulation Deck and collapsed, so I brought him back to rest".

"Collapsing from Fatigue?" Sydney repeated it with a look of speculation, "That doesn't seem much alike something that would occur with Kyle".

"He had another one of his episodes" replied Cilcia, "His body went into overdrive for about a minute and wore itself off quickly since the Simulation was deploying hundreds of troops at a time".

Sydney narrowed her eyes, "I suppose that sounds more plausible in that scenario" as she sighed, "Then the discussion with the political turmoil occurring will have to wait".

"Why'd you want to talk to him?".

"I was hoping he'd give me a more thorough teaching regarding the Political System within Outer Space" replied Sydney, "He seems very knowledgeable, and considering that I am his Political Adviser, I feel responsible for understanding the situation".

She took a moment of pause, "What are you two discussing?".

"Oh... Cilcia was just rambling on and on about Kyle" Tillday smiled teasingly.

"N-No! Tillday had asked me questions regarding my attachment to Kyle!".

"Oh" Sydney was disinterested as she turned around, "In that case, let him know I wish to speak to him later".

"Sydney... What do you think about Kyle?" the question caught Sydney off guard as she nearly fell while she turned on her heels.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand what you are asking me".

"Do you have a romantic attraction to Kyle?".

"Uh..." Sydney, flustered fumbled her hands together nervously, "Not... Romantic Persay... B-But... I suppose I would consider having a-an attraction to him".

"What does that mean?" Tillday asked.

"It's the fact that we haven't seen a Male in Twenty Years... I'm certain any female of our population would be attracted to any male considering the absence"

"That's boring" Cilcia spoke.

"Yeah, if you're attracted to the damn guy, just say it" Tillday replied, "Saying you like the person just because they're the opposite sex is ridiculous". 

"Is it not a legitimate reason?".

"Yes! It's the shittiest excuse I've heard yet!" Tillday frowned, "Atleast I'll admit, Kyle's pretty good looking, and he seems fun to be around... I'm not going to say I like him because he's a guy!".

"F-Fine!" Sydney, who had taken a full flush of crimson quickly spoke, "Yes! He's attractive! I personally find him very attractive! Does that satisfy you?".

"Oh~?" Cilcia's youth finally escapes the grasp of cold, worrying reality to relax, "Sydney? Do you really have a personal thing for Kyle in particular?".

"W-W...".

Suddenly, Cilcia's expression collapsed as she turned around and quickly leaned down, "Uh Oh, not good".

"Urgh..." there was frown riddled across the sleeping Ace's face, and his facial muscles were beginning to twist and contort.

"Hm? What's happening with him?" asked Tillday.

Sydney quickly walked back to the bed and joined the duo at looking at the sleeper.

"Kyle had... HAD... a Chronic Condition for Nightmares, Nightmare Disorder I think that's it's name. Back then, if he sleeps, he would in a ratio of 50/1, he would get a Nightmare instead of a Pleasant Dream or a Silent Black like other people".

"But that stopped happening near High School when he began being flirty" replied Cilcia, "We figured it was some sort of treatment that worked with Kyle somehow, so he made flirting his usual routine so that he could sleep properly".

"Cut forward, and recently, it started coming back even if he has flirting" she frowned as she sighed, "If I was to wake him up in the Middle of a Nightmare, I'd be doing him more harm than good, so I have to watch him incase he might start doing anything out of his normal process".

"You've memorized how his movement patterns become?".

"I grew up with him, so yeah. I know the general gist of how he would act if he goes into a Nightmare Cycle... Because there was one incident where... I'll just say, things got out of hand, and shit really hit the fan".

Sydney spoke first, "Why does he seem to have a streak of good luck when dealing with others' problems, and seem to have a streak of terrible luck when dealing with his own?".

"You know..." Cilcia looked surprised, "I never thought of it like that... I never recognized that until you mentioned it just now".

"Is this suppose to mean something?" Tillday frowned.

"Why can't Kyle deal with his own problems?" Cilcia frowned as the answer eluded her, "He can solve anything... So why for the love of god can't he just figure out how to end the Nightmares once and for all?".

"Perhaps it's something out of his control" another voice spoke freely as their eyes turn.

Samus stood there, unfazed and leaning on the table near the door as she spoke, "I was wishing to discuss things with him. But it seems he's under... supervision" she glanced around the room, "Interesting... so he isn't as he acts to be".

"Hm?".

"I expected something along the lines of a snobby rich man" replied Samus, "It's pleasant to see that he is infact the youth that he seems to be".

"It's totally the poster over there" Cilcia instantly pointed to the comedy poster on the far wall.

A Poster Advertisement for PlayGirl, and the poster boy?

Obviously Kyle at the age of 18, at the start of his prime, when the fruit was ripe. With his cocky grin, a smug glint in his eyes, and dressed much alike a businessman.

Except he had one hand pulling the necktie off him, and the other hand had unbuttoned the business shirt underneath the sports coat halfway through, giving a clean show of the muscles underneath.

Nothing super revealing, his clothes are just messily slipped on to give a vibrant feel that he was removing them, and he had professionally altered his expression to play along.

"That... was a contract Kyle took up when he was saving up money for a bike" Cilcia spoke, "He agreed to it, and they did Three Shoots in total. He made the cover each and every time".

"So he's also a star that's too lazy to shine?" asked Tillday, "That's new".

"I don't think Kyle finds it fun posing for a camera for girls to gawk at".

"Because he personally enjoys doing something for girls to gawk at... Huh?" Tillday finished off Cilcia's explanation, "So he prefers to actually do something impressive against looking impressive".

"Actually, I think Kyle goes for visuals too... I'm pretty sure he'd blow up an Elerium Processing Plant if it was going to look badass and be slightly beneficial".

"P-Pure... Badass..." a mumble from the sleeping figure despite of the frown, "W-Willow... G-Get away from that...".

"Who's Willow?".

"Oh, didn't we mention Willow?" Cilcia asked.

"No... Not at all" Samus shook her head, "No reports, not even a small hint".

"Huh... That's strange..." Cilcia mumbled to herself briefly before she cleared her throat, "I'm not Kyle's only childhood friend... I mean... there's a few others who are close to being that, but in reality, I think from what Kyle's talked about... There are only 3 others who he considers as Childhood Friends".

"My Younger Sister Masou is one of them... since I sometimes had to babysit her when she was little and Kyle would help out...".

"There's... Uh... Shit, I can't remember the third person" Cilcia frowned, "Why the hell can't I remember her? That's weird..." she sighed, "There was one more girl, I just can't remember her".

"Then there was Willow".

"And... Who is this 'Willow'?".

"Willow was one of the Kids from the United States of America... I think her family was from the General Region of Texas before she moved when she was a baby".

"We met about a week after Kyle became friends with me, and apparently he knew Willow since Kyle had heard rumors about a girl who didn't have a care in the world".

"I don't really know much, so you'll have to ask him yourself, since I only played and talked with Willow when Kyle was around, and even then, most of us were focusing with Kyle since he was kind of leading us around".

"**Got you fucker!**" the voice roared through the room as they all turned their heads.

Kyle was out of bed, and suddenly he was mimicking the action of choking someone, except, there was nothing in his hands save for empty air, and he had somehow leaped out and onto the floor.

The sweat came down his forehead slowly as he panted, "W-What? W-W-Where is he?".

"Which Dream is it this time?" Cilcia asked.

"The man in the suit..." Kyle replied to her as he slowly stood up, "H-He did something unorthodox... Something bad is going to happen..." he sighed weakly, "Ah... Pisses me off that the Nightmares came back" he turned around, "Huh... I don't remember having anyone else present other than you Cilcia, and Tillday".

"We stopped by with business, but you were out cold" Samus spoke replied, "Inevitably, we were caught up in a conversation".

"Oh? About what?" Kyle wiped the sweat off with his sleeve.

"You remember Willow, right?".

"Of course... She's one of my childhood friends" Kyle nodded back without delay, "She's still in Texas right? Remind me next time we stop at a Settlement to send a letter to her".

"I just mentioned it to them".

"Oh..." Kyle lost interest, "Huh... Well, whatever, I'm not going to talk about Willow then" as he checked the clock, "Hm... How many hours was I out for?".

"About 4".

"Hm" Kyle took a minute to ponder, "I suppose in that case the Droids in the Cafeteria have been shut down" Kyle turned back around, "Well Well Well... I have something to talk about then".

"Which is?".

"MacAllan" Kyle jumped onto the point, "You guys keep a close eye on him" he frowned seriously, "My Intuition's telling me he's hiding something, and I don't like it at all".

"Why him?".

"Why not him?" Kyle frowned, "He's eager to jump on my case whenever he can, and he's being oddly quiet recently hasn't he? That means he's up to something, and I won't press him on it, but if he tries to betray me, I hope he has an Army of Hellsing's, cause then maybe he'll have a chance".

"The CEO is a tricky man, he's got intellect, I'll give him that much. He plays dirty, and he's in a much better position than us. We're fighting an uphill battle, so what happens if the land underneath us gives way? We go back to Square 1, and MacAllan is that land, so I must make sure we don't lose that support, if we do, atleast have a backup".

"Alright...".

"Not a word, you hear? It'll be bad for morale if the troops find out that their Ace suspects their original commander to be a traitor".

"Alright Alright... I guess I'll see you at Troy?".

"Atleast at the end of the battle at Troy".

**One Week Later, Troy**

"Alright, All Units, you have your orders" Kyle spoke firmly over the Intercoms, "Bish, I want you to begin moving Troops, Barker, I want you to secure the Top of the Wrecked Carrier, I'll try and begin the Attrition".

"Sure thing" Barker saluted back as he quickly took off in a sprint, "Stay Frosty out there!" as he jumped, firing off the jump pack in the air as he goes up and into one of the holes in the wrecked carrier.

The Platoon of Grunts and Faunus Troopers quickly begin moving as if they were a hivemind, moving strategically close to each other and keeping an eye for the flood of IMC Defense Units moving to intercept the raiding party.

Little did they know, that Kyle was amongst the raiding party.

Kyle's dressed as a Grunt in order to give the troops training, and he's got a small squad with him as he casually began his jog. He's wearing _FAS_ glasses that have coordinated with his implants, and they both are working in tandem to calculate everything at 3x the speed of a human brain.

If he was to just freely enter the combat space undisguised, undoubtedly, the IMC would flee in pure fear of the 'Demon' that ripped Hellsing's legs off. Hell, after the stunt, he hasn't been contacted by Allie since then, obviously everyone is afraid of the man who tore apart the Universe's Best Soldier as though he was a ragdoll.

Quickly, he gestured with his hand as he spoke calmly, "Alright Delta Team, Let's move out, we need to make first contact. Make sure the safety's off, loaded your weapons, and let's move".

"Hey? Uh..." the Squad's Medic nervously spoke up, "Should we...".

"Yeah, go ahead and introduce yourselves" Kyle nodded calmly, "I'm just a grunt on the battlefield, just a heavy grunt. Remember that, when we're not on the field, that's when I'm the Commanding Officer".

The Squad Marksman ran up to Kyle's side quickly, causing Kyle to turn his head as his expression freezes over in surprise, "I'm Willow".

"..." Kyle was silent as he stared at her.

He slowed down to a brisk walk as he asked, "Were you born in Texas?".

"Yeah... Austin, Texas" Willow replied calmly as she slowed down to his pace, "What's the matter Cap? You look like you've seen a ghost".

Kyle took a second to ponder as he shrugged, "You just remind me of someone I... used to be close with".

He stole another glance at Willow as he quickly regained his speed.

Relatively short blonde hair, about down to off-the-shoulders. Stylishly combed and made to nearly cover over her right eye when looked from a specific angle, and still kept neatly under the marksman helmet.

Beautiful Blue Eyes that sent nostalgia through Kyle as he watched her, and a firm, strong body to go along with, she truly reminded him of Willow. But is she Willow?

Kyle doubted it, and the tale of Willow and Kyle is for another time.

The Squad Medic quickly and nervously ran up, "Uh... I'm Vanessa... B-Born on the Colony of Shady Sands in the North West Reaches".

"Uh huh, Kyle Wasser, Born in Toronto, Ontario" Kyle nodded to her firmly before he took another glance at Willow, who was double checking her G2A4 Rifle.

Why does she seem to reek of Nostalgia?

He had the gut feeling of knowing her, but his knowledge of THE Willow he knew of called bullshit to his gut feeling.

Then, the final squaddie member quickly ran up to match Kyle's pace, "I'm Corporal Knight" the man nodded to Kyle firmly as he adjusted his helmet, "Reporting for Duty Captain".

"Alright Squad" Kyle nodded firmly as he shook off his curiousity of Willow, "We're moving in to hit them fast, and hit them hard. Our main objective is to take down atleast Three Hundred Units, Pilots are worth 5, Grunts 1, Specters 2, and Titans are a hefty 25... Once we exceed three hundred units, that'll trigger an evacuation, even then, don't let up the pressure, chase them out with guns a blazing".

"Heavy Lifters should arrive within Ten Minutes" Kyle spoke calmly, "Until then, there is Barker and I... However we're keeping my titan on AI strictly since Bish wanted to test out the new program he managed to code" he quickly took a glance forward to catch glimpses of MCOR Units quickly slipping into the shadows as per instructed, "Alright, Ambush Units are in position".

"This is Sniper Team Echo, we're in position" quickly buzzed over the radio.

"Carrier Top's Cleared... Just a Grunt up here, nothing more".

"Bish here, the Titans should be ready in about 3 minutes".

Kyle quickly primed '_Mortis Nuntius_'s main firing chamber, loading in the Rifle Bullet as he quickly cocked the DMR Round and double checked the Heavy Caliber chamber to ensure that the lone bullet had been loaded.

Flipping up the HCOG, and carefully adjusting the knife, he turned around while jogging backwards, "Cerberus are spectating this battle... They want a good grasp of how we do it before they join us down here".

"Keep close, Willow, you're with Vanessa at the Back, Knight, you're with me up front. Keep your head low, stay close to your buddy, and cover each other's flanks, got it?".

"Got it Cap" Vanessa nodded hastily as she jumped to Willow's side.

Willow nodded back, "Whatever you say".

"Orders received!" Knight quickly took up position next to Kyle with his R101C loaded, "Following you Sir".

"Alright!" Kyle spoke loudly, "We're moving into the Bazaar Circle and we'll be pushing against the IMC head on!".

"All Units, Arm your weapons!" he took off in a fast sprint, "Knight! You better keep my pace or you'll be shot down!".

"Copy that!" and Knight eagerly sprinted after Kyle.

Quickly they jump through the thicket of the bushes surrounding the clear dirt circle as they emerge into the cycle.

They were greeted by a tidal wave of blue and white flooding from the Downed Carrier's hull, heading straight for the circle. "Enemy Units spotted! Take 'em out!" Kyle ordered quickly.

He crouched down and began firing his weapon as Knight quickly repeated him.

Kyle fired fast and his bullet's force was fantastic as the air was shred apart with the bullet's speed. The pellets of death cut the air apart as they begin hitting Grunts left and right.

One Grunt's helmet shattered apart as the round gave the FAS Implant a sample to investigate while giving the Grunt's brain a knock.

Another Grunt went flying onto the ground when a bullet tried to perform CPR, except the 'chest compression' might've been too great, considering it ripped through the ribcage and slammed into the heart.

His precision was unmatched, the god of the Battlefield, the archer from the Heavens, the Messenger of Death, the nicknames that can only be used to describe him is all legendary. The IMC Troopers collapsed, and they quickly took up cover as Kyle rolled into cover while Knight stopped firing and took cover parallel from him.

The IMC Grunts were nervous, but unphased as they noticed the accuracy, but the fact that it was a militian Grunt caused them to wave it off as they fired back.

Bullets danced along the thick tree trunk with anger as Kyle held his back calmly against it, staring over to Knight who was doing the same as he spoke over the radio.

"Willow, That Support would be appreciated".

"Gotcha" and he could hear the distant sound of the G2A4 being fired, followed by a crack of a bullet whizzing past his cover as he began to hear cries of pain ring out.

He quickly gave another order, "Echo Team, You're clear to engage".

"Roger that, Rounds away".

He heard a symphony of G2A4 Rifles firing in synchronization with Willow's shot, and he watched as more grunts began to collapse quickly, causing the returning shots to end as they all kept close in cover, afraid to meet their demise by peeking.

Kyle quickly spoke, "I'm seeing some Pilot Activity" he was staring at a Pilot jumping up to the Aircraft Carrier, well, a trio.

"Barker, look alive, you've got three on your Six".

"Huh? Oh shit!" Barker's radio contact is lost.

"Barker's got his hands full" Kyle frowned, "Bravo Team, reposition to get a view on the Carrier... Provide Support for Barker".

"Copy that Commander".

"Saber Squad, you are to move into the Carrier and begin securing, Dagger One-Two, Follow in after Saber".

"Copy that Commander, we're moving now".

They moved fluidly after Kyle's stern voice, and the fact that Kyle is the lone man capable of killing Hellsing if he desired, they did not wish to disobey him. The Assault continued into a stalemate as either side were awaiting in cover, and the distant sound of gunfire echoed minor conflicts as the main clashing forces were awaiting each other's moves.

Eventually, the Snipers were already taking new targets, carefully awaiting for them as Bravo, Alpha, and Zulu Team joined Kyle's Squad, 'Reaper Actual'. "Reaper Actual, this is Saber Team, we've cleared out the Carrier, we have a perch on the IMC Troopers Below, Letting you a warning now, we see a splinter cell of Pilots breaking away in the foliage".

"Hehehe" Kyle grinned, "Then Open Fire...".

"Bish, launch my baby to the designated point".

"Roger that".

"It's Falling Towards the Sky".

"Then it's time to reap what you sow Marcus" Kyle grinned deviously as he looked up and see the warping of the atmosphere, before a titanium giant happily smashed into the ground in the midst of the IMC Platoon.

Caught off Guard, the Grunts began to panic as a rain of bullets began to come from the Carrier, where Saber One was perched on. Jumping out of cover in the midst of the chaos, the snipers begin taking shots as Kyle began firing away at strays.

They dropped like flies as the force began to flee in fear.

Kyle frowned in dissatisfaction, "I guess their morale is broken since the Hellsing incident... We've got 'em on the run, all units, pursue the enemy off the planet, the Fleet should be able to take care of them if they try anything else".

Except...

**BANG**

He fell forward and simply collapsed on the ground. His vision was gone, his body was distant, and the memories and thoughts disappeared. Nothing but a soothing darkness engulfed him as he didn't feel his breathing, nor did he feel any emotions any longer.

He felt dead inside.

He couldn't turn his head, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't as much as blink for the sake of feeling something. He just floated in the darkness.

But almost as fast as it happened, he came to gasping for his breath as he turned around with a handgun drawn. He couldn't feel his body, but it responded to him as he felt something missing, but he pulled that trigger.

Knight's face crumpled like a paper ball when he saw his betrayal didn't work, and watched as the bullet slammed into his groin and shred the children. He cried in pain as he fell on the ground, dropping the B3 Wingman as the sound of panicked troops were heard in the distance.

"Woah! Captain!? Are you okay!?" he heard the worried shout of Vanessa as she came sprinting towards him.

He looked at her, "What's my condition? I'm numb all over".

"Y-You were just shot".

"Where?".

"In the **head**".

Kyle was stunned, "Nonsense... I wouldn't be alive".

"Th-That's because your brain... It's growing back" she was mumbling, fascinated as she stared at the hole in his forehead, "The bullet must've missed your Primary Nerve Centers... It looks like it hit one of the expendable lobes... Well your brain isn't expendable... You know, it's just I guess you could survive a shot there".

Kyle brought his hand to his head, rubbed it gently before bringing his hand back.

His glove was dripping with his blood as he shakily spoke, "H-How did I survive that?".

"Considering the rumors about your healing abilities..." Vanessa started, "I'd assume your body has a hyper-active or atleast a super-human regenerative ability. In this case, I'd assume when your neurons were killed in the trauma, your body began rebuilding around the bullet to make sure you survive".

"But isn't the bullet still there?".

"This time... No" Vanessa shook her head, "Clean shot, it's in the tree now".

"G-Get me to the infirmary... T-This is bad".

**The Infirmary, 1 Hour Later**

"Well I'll be damned" MacAllan spoke in amazement, "You survived a shot to the head... Kyle, you're officially not human".

"Thank God" Cilcia was hugging him tightly, firmly planting her head into the nape of his neck, snuggling for comfort, "When I got the message you got shot in the head, I thought you were a goner".

"I thought I was a goner too..." Kyle agreed as his arms loosely hugged Cilcia back, "I guess I just never cease to impress myself... I guess the IMC and Federation will need to adjust their cards...".

He frowned, causing some of the bandaging covering the forehead level all around his head to shift, "I'm pissed that I let my guard down... I didn't suspect the recruit to be a sleeper agent, and that's an obvious card".

"This was a one time fluke! I swear!" Bish was apologizing, "His transcripts were good! All the programs said he wasn't lieing!".

"It's not your fault" Kyle sighed tiredly, "To Imagine though. I was just shot in the head and my neural connections were rebuilt in seconds is haunting... at this point, I'm not even sure how or why that happened " as his grip tightened around Cilcia's fragile body that shook in fear of what had happened, "I'm not willing to try this again... So let's try keeping me injury free for a while".

"It certainly would be a pain if we lost you" MacAllan nodded, "We've only come so far with your help" he turned around, "I'll make the announcement that we've regained our Headquarters... I'll notify the troops of a three day break from training in order for injuries to be treated and time for you to recover after that... What about Reaper Squad?".

"Promote them to Heavy Grunts" Kyle replied calmly, "I'll be having them stick with me whenever I'm jumping as a grunt" he calmly patted Cilcia's back, "Bish... A Personal Favor... Investigate Willow from my squad... She gives me the shudders" he stared at Bish patiently.

Bish slowly nodded, "I thought her transcripts were a little hollow myself... Alright... I'll see what I can find when I get the time".

"Good" Kyle sighed, relived, "Well... If you'll excuse me... I'm going to get myself into the Archives and begin the paperwork that's been stacked up".

"I'll help you" Cilcia nodded as she brought herself back reluctantly.

"Any help will be appreciated" Kyle grimaced slightly as he held the bandaged head, "I'm assuming that any mental strain may be worse considering my condition. So give everyone a heads up if they're willing to help, they're welcome to join me in the Archives in managing equipment".

"I'll make the announcements then" MacAllan stood up from the chair, "Good Luck" and he left with Bish following after him.

Kyle shakily stood up, "Oh boy... I hope this strange nausea waves off soon" Kyle stumbled towards the door, "I suppose this is what I get for being careless".

"Here... I'll help you there".

**The Past**

"Hm... What do you think of the place Kyle?" the Blonde Girl smirked to her companion.

Kyle, who was around the age of 14 looked around, "Not bad Willow... I suppose this certainly has an attractive view" as he peeked down to the river basin below, "Hoh? You have a vantage on the River Basin from here".

"Yeah, I noticed that too" Willow smiled casually as she watched Kyle stand up at the window, "Well?".

"This place will work" Kyle nodded firmly as he turned back around, "Are you sure about leaving Cilcia out of this though? I feel as though it might be best for us to not keep this from her".

"Yeah Yeah" Willow cheerfully waved him off as she happily tilted her reed cowboy hat forward, "Let's get the other 2 here".

"I feel like this ambitious plan is going to bite us in the ass when the time comes" Kyle concerned, looked around, "Well... I guess if it does go to shit, we'll have to swear not to rat each other out heh?".

"There's no way this plan will go to shit... You're the one coming up with it anyways".

"But even I can plan so much" Kyle replied unconvinced, "Huh... I guess we'll just have to improvise if it does go to shit in the future".

"Haha, that's why you're making backup plans".

**The Presentation**

"..." Kyle silently filled out the paperwork before he spoke to Cilcia, "Cilcia... Willow's still in... the Grave... Right? That's what they told us a year ago...".

"Y-Yeah..." Cilcia nodded as she brought her head up, "T-That's what the Disciplinary Facility said... that she died from drinking bleach... and that they couldn't pump out her stomach in time".

Kyle silently turned back down to the paper before he spoke, "I think Willow might be alive" he looks back up, "My Team Marksman... She's looking like Willow before she got arrested on the Spree... She's got her voice, she's got her attitude, she even gives me the look..." his expression softened, "Think there's a chance there was some sort of cover up?".

"Kyle..." Cilcia sighed softly, "You really miss her... Don't you? They wouldn't cover up a prisoner's death if needed".

"I guess" Kyle sighed in resignation, "I dunno... It's just that there's a Willow look alike in my squad... She's a perfect match, so I just thought... that there was a chance you know?".

"I-I know Kyle..." Cilcia brought her hand out and placed it atop of his own, caressing the back of his hand gently with her smooth, pale fingers as she comforted him, "I miss her too".

"Hm..." Kyle slipped his hand from underneath hers and took it into his own, gently running his thumb along the back as he spoke, "You know... I miss the days back then... When there was the three of us... Before she had to move...".

She softly spoke, "Kyle...".

"Then it was the Heist" Kyle frowned, "That Heist... The American Canadian Spree... She planned that with me... And then there was always the one thing I fucking missed".

"The IMC Response Team".

"When that got into the equation, that fucked things sideways" Kyle growled, "It's my fault she got locked up with the two others... Yet here I am, free...".

"Kyle..." Cilcia quickly slapped his face with all her might, sending and echoing sound through the archives as Kyle's face jerked to the right, and he blinked a few times.

"D-Did it happen again?".

"Yeah..." Cilcia sighed as she lowered the palm of her hand and stood up.

She walked over to Kyle, before gently lowering down upon him as his arms wrap around her waist.

She brought her face down close enough so that her hot breath and sweet fragrance would fill his every sense, the sound of one another breathing echoed the room as they stared into one another's eyes.

He took a deep breath through his nostrils, causing the distinct, sweet smell of Cilcia to circulate into his body as he watched her eyes become misty as she began to cuddle down to him. He softly whispered to her, "Cilcia... Don't leave my side... Not anymore... Okay?".

"I won't" she softly replied as she braced herself upon him further.

And like that, a coy smile on their faces, they sinked back into the chair, and their lips met.

**3 Hours Later, The Command Deck**

Kyle, whom still wore the bandage atop of his head quietly sat in one of the empty chairs facing the deck as he silently stared out into the Universe. Bish had ordered him to come down for an urgent announcement, and so he was awaiting.

Bish quickly ran in, "Kyle! Kyle!" he was sweating heavily.

"Huh? Bish?" Kyle was taken aback as he turned around, "You look like you've seen a ghost... What's happened?".

He charged in, "The Queen of Leazas, Helman, Zeth, Free Cities Alliance and the Queen of Perseus Veil has requested to meet you formally!".

"Huh?" Kyle blurted it out with surprise, "The Andromeda's Provisional Rulers want to meet me?".

"They're all sending fleets to you! I think they're coming themselves!" Bish was sweating, "Kyle! Kyle! Five Different Queens are coming to meet you!".

"Why do you seem excited?" Kyle was confused, "It's just Rulers... Who cares, Five Single Women coming to meet me, nothing new for me".

"No! You can marry them and become the King! Then put them under your rule so that you get an even bigger fleet!".

"I'm not marrying anybody" Kyle frowned, "The Only Person I will marry is no one, I only marry when I can marry all the girls I want".

"Are you an idiot!?" Bish nearly shouted loudly, "You don't just wave a Queen off!".

"Relax" Kyle bopped Bish's head with his fist gently, "I can handle it... I'll come up with some sort of agreement... If I have the entire Andromeda backing me, the Federation should begin to fall apart".

"They're not going to just let you get into an affair with them" Bish frowned.

"Oh... You just watch me".

**2 Hours Later**

"Kyle!" MacAllan stormed into the cafeteria as Kyle's hand stops with the fork of food inches from his mouth.

Kyle's injury has already healed back to nothing more than a small visible scar, but that was already beginning to fade out quickly as Kyle spoke back, "What?".

"About Five Different Fully Armed Fleets jumped into the system!" MacAllan frowned, "It's Leazas, Zeth, Helman, Free Cities Alliance, and Perseus Veil Cruisers! And they're demanding to talk to you!".

"Then let 'em dock and send in their troops" Kyle replied unfazed, "But if we're doing that, have all troops report to the barracks and be on their best behaviours... If they're already here, I better tidy up a little".

"You knew about this!?" MacAllan was confused as Kyle stood up.

"Well, Bish notified me that the Queens wanted to meet me... so Yes, I knew".

"Why didn't you notify me!" MacAllan frowned.

"Didn't matter to you?" Kyle replied, "They're here to meet me... Not you... MacAllan, are you reporting to someone?" Kyle takes a stab.

MacAllan look surprised, "Reporting to someone? What the hell do you mean?".

"You seem awfully distant these days" Kyle replied, "I feel as though you're a spy... You're not a spy... Are you?" he brushed past MacAllan, "What am I saying? You're no spy, you're the founder" he turned the corner, "Brush Up MacAllan... Don't want to look like a slob infront of the Queens~!".

"That was close".

**10 Minutes Later**

Kyle stood awaiting the Command Deck, dressed in the MCOR's Representative Uniforms.

It's just a suit and tie, the MCOR doesn't have Rep Uniforms. Kyle had a suit and tie by chance when he brought some extra spare clothes during his trip on Earth.

He admired Helman's Fleet.

Sleek, Elegant, yet they had more than enough firepower to decimate any fleet against them. They'd make a wonderful assault fleet. Cilcia was cleaned up and slipped on a silky blue dress as she awaited near Kyle, she was nervous.

"K-Kyle.. Why do you think they came here?".

"Searching for a King" Kyle replied calmly as he turned around, "I'm assuming that my stunt with Hellsing might've caught their attention".

The doors opened as the sound of marching footsteps in the distant halls echoed in. Stacy, who was dressed casually walked in disinterested, "Here they come... You're gonna loooove this...".

"Already excited" Kyle chuckled.

Within a minute, he caught sight of Leazas Troopers.

Dressed with Shining Red Battle Fatigues and brimmed with metal paneling, Leazas's Troops are famed for their use of Hollow Rounds as a Standard Bullet, which invariably makes their shots all the more painful and better efficiency then other standard military units.

They're also famed for their stealth unit.

This was the Royal Guard, adorned in a bright red rather than the duller red of standard troops.

Leading them was a woman who wore _FAS_ Glasses with a stern expression. She marched in and bowed quickly before speaking, "You must be Kyle Lazer Wasser".

"Hoh? Another person who knows my full name" Kyle was surprised as he nodded, "Indeed I am".

"Then you know why we are here" the woman nodded calmly as she stepped aside, "Maris... Please bring Princess Lia here".

And the next minute, the Queen of Leazas walked in with her subordinate.

But Kyle ignored her as he blurted out, "Next".

A herd of Helman Troopers dashed down the halls with their overly-armed guards pushing each other down the cramped halls.

Dressed within Purple Armor and ridiculously thick metallic plating, this is the feared Helman Army. Known to practically throw 92% of their Government Funding into their legendary army, Helman's Planets are known to suffer famine regularly and starvation is a normal concern there.

But they have an army to behold, and much like Russia, their brute strength has them developing a complicated relationship with Leazas and Zeth, whom were once at war with them. They were practically a strange blend of the United States of America and Russia, back when those two nations were still existent, and didn't become the United Provisional States of America and the 62 Micro-Nations.

The Unit bursted in, and before Kyle could say something, the click of weapons was alive as Leazas's Royal Guard and Helman's Black Squadron aimed at each other.

Helman's Black Squadron is a feared team. Known to be able to take on a whole army if the situation called for it, this squad was famed for being undefeated for the past 100 years, as the soldiers themselves were trained since birth to become the ultimate soldiers.

However, due to that, they are quite anti-social, and tend to live isolated from other troops. They are loyal dogs to their Empress/Queen.

And shortly there after, in marched the Empress/Queen of Helman with her overly-armed Commanders.

Before he took a look at them, Kyle said it again as if nothing is happening, "Next".

Down the Hall, Troopers in Green dressed in relatively light green fatigues quickly dashed down the halls. With small handguns in their hands, however, the real threat was the floating orbs that quickly followed with the troops.

Zeth is fearfully known for their War Tech. While Helman focuses on Brute Human Strength, and Leazas focused on Tacticality and Efficiency, Zeth focused on their Military Industry Advancement. They built AAPLD (Automated Anti-Personnel Laser Droids), which soon became a staple within the Federation's North American Fleet.

After that, they built more on the droid and eventually they have what they have now. An Agile, Laser Shooting Orb no larger than a football. Terrifying.

However, they are controlled by Brain-Implants within personnel, so killing the User tends to destroy the droid, or in the rare occasion, cause the Droid to become a rogue A.I (It has happened before).

The Men dashed in and within seconds, the Orbs were already taking aim at Helman and Leazas, while the Guards ducked and aimed their Handguns.

Kyle finally took notice of the situation when he saw something, "Uh... Why are you two glaring at each other?".

"Hmph!" Lia, the Queen of Leazas turned away.

"Hmph!" Siera, the Empress of Helman did the same.

"..." the Queen of Zeth quietly entered.

Kyle shrugged, "Alright... Next".

**20 Minutes Later**

The Five Queens are before him.

Kyle asked, "Uh... You wanted to speak to me?".

"Yes!" Lia, the Queen of Leazas spoke first.

Long Blue Hair and matching Blue Eyes, her pale pretty face gets Kyle putting her age at approximately 18 years old (She's 22). Wearing a pale white dress and golden ornaments in her blue hair, she was carrying a small, adorable, white fluffy creature in her arms as it stared at Kyle with it's black button eyes. She's looking at Kyle with a clear-as-day enthusiasm.

"I was seeking for a King!".

"I was searching for a King..." Siera quietly mumbled out.

Siera was young, and she had pale, long blonde hair. With light blue eyes and a face that would have Kyle placing her age at 16 (She's 19), she was another example of cute. Dressed in a white and purple royal dress, this woman controls the Andromeda's Powerhouse. She glances at Kyle occasionally with interest, but there's a hidden glint of fear in them, and Kyle's looking at her with speculation.

"This is problematic" frowned Magic, the Queen of Zeth, "I needed a King". Magic had long, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. She wore glasses, and wore a brown beret atop of her blue and white Officer's Uniform. Her face has Kyle guessing she was 19 (She's 18), and she glances at Kyle with disinterest to (poorly) mask over her large interest in him. Kyle glanced back with interest.

"Huh..." Copandon, the Queen and Representative Ruler of the Free Cities Alliance sighed, "I was seeking a King of Sorts too...". Pale Light Blue Hair that extended down to her waist and common dark brown eyes, Copandon was quite a cute lady. She was at the age of 19, and yet she has developed an Empire of Cities that she purchased using her extraordinary amount of cash.

Her story to get that ridiculous sum of money is unknown, but she glances at Kyle familiarly as Kyle glanced at her with familiar eyes.

By the Way, Copandon is currently the Richest Lone Person within the Universe right now, and she's recently built the Popular Hub of Trade and Location within the Andromeda called 'CITY'.

And finally, "This is stupid", Satella the Queen of Perseus Veil whom was forced by her People to allocate a King to rule with her, "This is too bothersome".

Kyle scratched his neck, "Uh... Okay?".

Satella had long red hair that was tied into a long pony-tail by a black ribbon at the back of her head, and she was dressed in a form-fitting black dress. Her red eyes matched with her hair, and she was disinterested in Kyle to the max.

She does however, give off a 'demonic' presence.

Kyle asked, "So... I'm assuming you see me as a candidate?".

"Please Marry me!" Lia and Siera blushed as they requested it much to their Commanders' Dismay.

"I'm only here because I need to do this" frowned Satella, "I don't want to marry you, but you're probably the only thing remotely worthy".

"I needed someone whose Fortune was 'Great Fortune'" shrugged Copandon, "Let me do a Tarot Reading for you...".

"Huh? Okay" Kyle shrugged as Copandon stepped forward and brought out a whole deck of Tarot Cards.

She expertly shuffled it as Kyle lead her to the closest desk near a terminal, and she laid out the cards face down as she told Kyle, "Pick out 6 Cards, I'll tell you what they mean and I'll see if you're really a candidate for me".

Kyle, curious shrugged, "Alright... I never did Tarot Cards before".

He quickly slid out the 6 cards that he felt attracted to, and soon enough, Copandon tucked away the rest as she spoke, "Lay them out".

Everyone else grew curious as they perked up from the above platform to see the cards from an elevated position.

Kyle drew the following cards in order.

Card 1 – The Emperor

Card 2 – Temperance

Card 3 – Strength

Card 4 – The Moon

Card 5 – The Magician

Card 6 – The High Priestess

Copandon looked at the cards, impressed as she spoke, "Alright... You really are a worthy candidate... I guess I should tell you what it means".

"Your First Card, The Emperor. This should tell us how you feel about yourself. If it's correct, you feel like achievements and success is coming to you, and someone with significance will be assisting and providing support. You feel confident, and are able to influence people and events, and you have a great sense for authority. This should mean you have some good things coming your way" Copandon read the card naturally.

Kyle was impressed, "Huh... That's surprising... Always thought fortune readings was bullshit... This was pretty accurate".

"My Cards don't lie" Copandon lightly smiled as she took out the next card, Temperance.

"Your Second Card, Temperance. If it's right, it should tell what you want right now. Temperance usually means you want some peace and harmony in your life right now, and that you want some sense of control and feel the flow of life moving normally. Normally this means you are under hardship, whether it be financially, physically or emotionally, and it will require that you keep calm for everything to get back to normal".

Kyle was silent as he nodded with a serious expression.

"Your Third Card, Strength. If it's right, it'll be telling you what you're afraid off right now. You're afraid that you lack the willpower and strength to carry through what you're doing, and fear of dealing with someone or something close to you and concerning you. Feeling Negative and falling for your fears will only cause you to fail, so keep strong and things should be alright" Copandon read the card with ease.

Kyle looked surprised briefly, before he sighed and nodded.

"Your Fourth Card, The Moon. This should tell you what's coming your way in the future. Despite the Fear and Bewilderment you might be going through right now, and how difficult the path you have chosen may be, keep going, and all will be fine later. This is a good omen, and this says that if you should be open to new opportunities and and unexpected encounters".

Kyle looked relieved as he nodded, more relaxed.

"Your Fifth Card, The Magician. This should tell you what's going against you right now. Someone, most likely a male, isn't quite what they seem. Trickery and Deception is being cleverly disguised with charm and friendliness, so be sure that this person is truly caring for your best interests. If someone you feel wary off gives you a chance for something, be especially careful about accepting".

Kyle became more perplexed as he nodded seriously.

"Finally, the Sixth Card, the High Priestess. Your Intuitive Powers are at their height right now in this moment of time; and only by listening carefully and trusting them completely can you embrace that power. Do this, and you will make strong, clear, self-assured decisions. Allow for Flexibility, and you can expect favorable and good outcomes" Copandon finished the reading.

Kyle sighed as he spoke, "This was fearfully accurate" as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Someone close huh?".

He glanced at Bish, Cilcia, MacAllan, Stacy, Yang, Lee, Ami, Tatsuko, and sighed.

They all carry a knife.

He's careful, but he's not careful enough.

He's smart, but he doesn't know everything.

He's strong, but he's not going to parry a stab in the back.

He's fast, but he can't outrun someone riding with him.

He could be the most powerful man in the world, but he can't stop his subordinate.

One of these people will stab him. The rest will use that knife to fight with and for him.

One of them are doing this for personal gain. The Others are doing this to help him accomplish his visions.

One of them is holding themselves close and tricking him, but the others are holding themselves close and loving him.

So who's the one to turn that blade upon him? Who will become the one to stab him in the back?

Or maybe this fortune's completely wrong.

No, not a chance. If it can identify his personality, his fears accurately, it is undoubtedly the future being foretold.

So this poses one of the most dangerous and overlooked questions that he has looked over all this time.

Who is wearing the mask? Who is hiding?

Who is going to be the **Traitor**?


	16. Chapter 16 - The Family Tree

How did this happen?

The ships been set ablaze as Kyle bleeded heavily leaning against the railing. His suit and tie is shredded apart, and there's dead Helman, Leazas, Zeth, and Free Cities Alliance Troopers laying about as the Queens cower in safety of one of the emergency rooms with all the other Pilots.

Kyle held his broken arm with his bleeding right hand as he stared down the hall to the sound of gunfire and he spoke, "MacAllan... You snake".

MacAllan has played his cards after Kyle's fortune reading. It was because he knew Kyle already knew who to pull the gun on, and so MacAllan played his best cards in that instant.

The ship was blown apart by planted charges, and Kyle was caught in one of the main explosions as he barely stood alive, as the trauma from the explosion had killed his bodily functions while his regenerative abilities work hard to quickly rebuild.

Cilcia was caught in a chain reaction, and was bleeding heavily, unconscious just across from Kyle.

He stumbled forward, bleeding everywhere as he dropped onto his knees and grabbed his tie, ripping it off forcifully as he quickly got to bandaging her countless open wounds. She's bleeding severely, and if she was to survive, the bleeding needs to stop, **now**.

Tillday came charging in with a large brigade of Grunts, "Kyle!? Cilcia!?".

"Tillday! Get me a first aid kit!" Kyle spoke with a hoarse voice as he quickly forced pressure on Cilcia's wound, "Cilcia's going to die if you delay!".

Tillday didn't ask anything as she threw forward three medics who quickly slid over and began helping Kyle with the mending of wounds. Kyle was sweating and bleeding without slowing down, and his skin turned pale as Tillday spoke, "Kyle... What happened?".

"MacAllan..." Kyle raised his head with an enraged fire in his eyes, "The Fucker was playing me all along... I should've killed him when I suspected it".

Tillday then asked, "Where is he now?".

"I... I don't know" Kyle was turning more pale, "Cilcia's injured... I need to save her...".

"I'll help" Tillday joined his side as she began to take supplies from the medic's first aid kit and begin sterilizing the open burn wounds carefully.

Kyle dealt with her head injuries with a steady hand, and he was mumbling worriedly under his own breath. Albeit it was barely audible, Tillday caught the general gist, "P-Pleasedon'tdie...Nononon,staywithmehere,noCilciadon't...Youpromisednottoleaveme".

He was speaking fast and he looked out of it as he worriedly tended to her. Quickly Kyle spoke, "I... I need to get MacAllan" as he looked up.

Tillday froze.

His pupil has ultimately changed it's colour to a black-red combination, and it's ominous aura was more than enough to cause a God to yield in fear of him as he stood up and began running without care, "Make sure she gets out of this alive!".

Tillday could only meekly nod before she shook it off and began tending the wounds. She spoke quietly, "You're just a box of surprises, aren't you Kyle?".

…

…

As he ran through the halls past the small fires that were being extinguished by repair droids and Grunts, his legs screamed as the broken bones were forced to move against each other and force against the muscles.

But the pain quickly faded as his anger had finally boiled over. Something had snapped inside of him after tending to Cilcia, and inevitably, he body has begun it's overdrive as his bones healed within minutes, and his muscles began regenerating themselves as the skin grew back over and his immune system begin it's invasion of any foreign agents within his body.

His mind has clouded over as his alter-ego merged with his normal state of mind. His anger was controlled by his new sub-conscious that spoke to him calmly, '_FIND HIM..._'.

Kyle's Sub-Conscious spoke to him calmly alongside the voice, '_KILL HIM..._'.

He spoke mentally, as if he was having a conversation as he ran down the hall with his ripped clothes, '_MacAllan... He... Cilcia's nearly dead... the IMC... Traitor... __**TRAITOR**_'.

The Alien Subconscious gleefully roared at him, '_FIND HIM. PUNISH HIM. KILL HIM. MAKE HIM AN __**EXAMPLE**_'.

His Normal Subconscious joined, '_FIND HIM. PUNISH HIM. KILL HIM. PROTECT HER. SAVE HER. COMMIT REVENGE FOR HER_. _GIVE RETRIBUTION_'.

With his mind forcing itself together into a strange serene state. His body felt lighter than a feather, and his limbs moved powerfully and swiftly as he glided through the halls beautifully. Like a figure skater as she jumps into the air spinning, his body gracefully took every step like a ballet dancer, and maneuvered itself down tens of meters within a second.

With his super-human overdrive forcing his body to move unbelievably fast, he soon could see MacAllan down the central hallway with a handful of Traitor Agents firing away at the Droids and Grunts who were caught off guard.

His voice roared the hall like a Dragon's Screech through a Valley, "MACALLAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!".

Like a deer in headlights, MacAllan turned his head, petrified as he took off in a sprint and shouted, "Stop him! The Fucker's coming for me!".

The Alien Subconscious began happily laughing as his Regular Subconscious began boosting the adrenaline into his body.

His vision brightened as his _FAS_ system is set to it's maximum capacity to measure up to Kyle's speed and body drive. He moved up to the first team of grunts within Seconds as MacAllan managed to only move about 2 meters away.

His left hand moved fast, too fast and like a whip, slashed at a Grunt's exposed neck. As though his nails were claws however, it was deadly as he watched his fingers tear apart the man's juggular and send a new red spray paint on the railing as the man collapsed quickly.

His right hand was already firing his Hammond by the time he realized it, and he was double-tapping Traitorous Heads without mercy as his left hand continued to slash at any opposition.

And soon, he had drenched himself in a foreign man's blood as he charged after MacAllan, still in his hostile state without the slightest delay in his speed, "MacAllan! You'll pay!".

His vision blacks out as he felt his Alien Subconscious take over for him.

**1 Minute Later**

He snaps out of it as he found himself falling backwards with a terrible pain in his chest. Was he shot? MacAllan frowned as more Sleeper Traitors quickly group up with MacAllan, "We need to move! Tillday's Squadron is clearing their way here now!".

MacAllan frowned as he looked down to Kyle, "I managed to brought him down too... Fair enough, I can kill him another time... We need to leave!".

"Lead the Way Sir!".

They ran out of sight and hearing as his body began to regenerate slowly.

He had been shot six times with a B3 Wingman against multiple sections of his body, and it had disabled him when one of them managed to strike a major artery near his heart. But his body was already quickly repairing the damage as he heard the distant sound of foosteps.

Tillday's shout was heard, "Keep moving! I want that fucker gunned down! Move Move!".

He carefully began to get up and ordered, "Stand Down... They're gone... The Fucker Got Away".

**1 Hour Later, the Infirmary**

"What's her status?" Kyle asked impatiently.

"She's alive" Bish trailed, "But... she's in critical condition...Kyle... About MacAllan".

"I don't want to talk about it" Kyle meekly responded as he casted his eyes downwards, "Bish... I have an idea".

"Hm?".

"Blood Transfusion".

"That would work" Bish shrugged at Kyle without hearing the next details, "Her blood type's pretty rare though... I'm not sure if she will last that long without more blood...".

"No Bish... My Blood".

"..." Tillday, whom was present stared at Kyle, "S-She'll die... won't she? During your blood test with her... she said your blood cells destroyed hers when mixed together...".

"..." Kyle was silent, depressed as he spoke softly, "No... That can't happen... Not now" he shook his head, "L-Let me give her my blood... She will heal".

"You're going to kill her if you do that" frowned Bish, "Your Blood is like a poison to everyone".

"I don't know how it does it, but your blood is a crazy toxin if we get it into someone's bloodstream. I guess it's designed to kill off anyone who isn't born with the blood, but I don't understand why that can happen".

Kyle was agitated as he frowned, "No... You don't understand... I can make this work".

Tillday shook her head, "Too dangerous... We can just revive her using nano-technology".

"No... that wouldn't work" Bish sighed, "I don't know what MacAllan used... but I tried that earlier and the machines just shut down in the blood stream".

"That's weird..." Tillday frowned, "Alright... I'll go make the annoucement then... Bish? Can you come with me? I think you'll need to talk down the Queens".

"Uh... Alright" Bish sighed, "Kyle? I'm going to need you about the Queens..".

"Yeah... Just... Gimme a minute" he nodded weakly as he turned away and faced the glass into the Intensive Care Unit.

"Alright... I'll go let everyone know the situation then" Tillday sighed, "Kyle? Can you come rally the troops afterwards?".

"Yeah... Can do" Kyle nodded.

There was life in his voice finally, as though he had hardened his resolve about something.

"Alright... Be out in a minute" Kyle nodded firmly, "Go on without me".

Bish nodded and Tillday nodded before they both left.

With them out of the way, he quickly made his way into the intensive care unit. He sealed the door behind him as he spoke, "AI, Protocol Order Sierra Zulu Seven".

"Orders received, Doors are being sealed".

The doors shut tight and won't open no longer until he gives clearance. And as the only Commanding Officer currently registered with the A.I, this means Bish's commands are obsolete, and he will have to manually search the thousands of files for the correct one to change the door's protocols.

He quickly turned to the syringe attached to a large machine in the corner of the room.

It's a replicator. It's designed to intake a syringe full of blood, and it will clone and replicate the cells until there is enough to refill a human body back up. With Kyle's blood, you'd be a mad man if you were to inject it.

Because Kyle's blood cells are deadly once they are injected, they attack all foreign objects (in this case, it is the victim's internals), and will inevitably shutdown most organs in it's rampage through the body.

His mind however, had hardened into stone as he prepared his body to listen to his every order. His thoughts were sporadic as his worry had completely wiped out his rationality with his concern for Cilcia.

She needs to survive.

It doesn't matter if this war has to end, it won't matter if he was to be tortured for it, but he wants Cilcia to survive no matter what. She's everything to him, and he can't bear to lose someone so close to him after his failure to detect the threat so close to him.

James MacAllan.

This whole war was a promotional advertisement for the IMC that proved fatal to it's volunteers.

It was a clever marketing ploy to increase the IMC'S Market Share.

You implant a founder agent and start a militia, and you rally in strangers who are truly against the IMC. You start a war, and have the Founder Agent influence the Militia into destroying itself. The Campaign was supposed to end six months ago, when the war ended, and it was supposed to kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

But Kyle reignited it, and this time, it was a full fledged war. Perhaps this is why the IMC is much weaker than it seems, as the scripted and planned battles no longer apply, as MacAllan had no control over Kyle.

He stabbed the syrine into his neck as he began to take blood out of his system and sending it into the machine. Within seconds, he heard the machine stir alive as it began replicating his blood to fill it's tanks.

He pulled the syringe out carefully and set it aside and in the sterilizing unit as he moved over to the Medical Bed. The Androids were on stand by around him as he ordered, "Begin blood transfusion".

The Droids quickly began inserting the tubes from the machine as Kyle sighed weakly, "This better work..." his brows furrowed in determination.

The Androids hummed as the blood began to be pumped into Cilcia's body within seconds of attachment, and all Kyle did was quietly watch.

He heard the sound of a fist pound against the glass behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder indifferently to see Bish shouting behind the glass and pounding on it with Tillday watching curiously.

The others were also present and watching the operation, semi-terrified of what he may have just done. But he knew better as he turned back around and watched her closely.

Her body began relaxing on the bed, and the Android began annoucing, "Subject is recovering... Approximation of Recovery 2 Days".

"Subject's Recovery Speed Changed... Approximation of Recovery, 12 Hours".

The time began to count down as he allowed his smile out and watched as her skin began to heal quickly and her vessels begin mending with the new substance that was once his blood had begin rebuilding her body forcifully.

And like that, he watched her eyes fire open and glance around in a panic as he shushed her, "Relax... Your Body's beginning to take in my blood" he leaned back, "Considering how fast your healing... Cilcia... I think you may have just changed blood types...".

She spoke quickly, and clearly, "W-What!?".

"I gave you my blood" Kyle repeated himself, "I think your body is beginning to adapt to it..." he sighed, "That was close... too close..." he placed his hand on her forehead.

She meekly looked up to him as his serious expression prevented her from saying anything. But a warm smile emerged from him as he spoke, "Alright... Take the Next Two Days off to heal... You'll be fine in a few hours... So you're welcome to leave then, just try not to exert yourself, okay?".

He turned around, "Protocol Override Omega Nine, Unseal the Doors".

"Unsealing... Doors".

Bish ran in, "Kyle what the hell did you do?".

"Gave her my superhuman abilities" Kyle patted Bish's back as he brushed past, "Imma go rally the troops".

Bish stunned to silence, quickly groaned, "His mood really changes fast".

"That's Kyle for you" Cilcia chuckled from the bed, "I feel great!".

Tillday peered in, "Hey? Cilcia? Feeling alright?".

"Never better" Cilcia's smile was vibrant, "The cuts aren't hurting at all... The ache before is already beginning to fade".

"Hehehe... Ache beginning to fade" Yang giggled dirtily, "Hahaha, so dirty".

"I think Yang contracted Kyle's perversion".

**The Command Deck**

The Troops were gathered there with downcast expressions. The door opened as Kyle marched in, head held high as he spoke loudly without delaying, "So is this it? MacAllan... The Founder of the Militian Marauder Corps was an IMC Agent this whole time".

Most raised their heads weakly to glance at him. He continued, "So now the war doesn't even matter? Yeah, let's just forget the fact of why we all are fighting in the first place" Kyle shrugged, "Let's just stop... Let's have the IMC Trample over the Colonies of the Frontier... and Let's leave the Federation to run our Society into the ground".

"How about No?" Kyle frowned, "How about we take this opportunity, to prove to them that we won't falter from their tricks? Why don't we show them that we can do the extreme? Why not show them we will gladly put in the Laughter for Slaughter, and put in Fun for the Funeral?".

"Why not prove to them, that no matter what happens. We will continue to fight? I say we take this opportunity to show them that we are not here to give up, and show them that we have already hardened our resolves when we declared war".

"Or are you going to leave? Return to your Families and hope for all this to blow over? No, that's not going to happen" Kyle frowned, "Not until the minute I die, and the minute that the MCOR surrenders will this war end. I am here to emerge victorious or die trying, and the MCOR is going to help me make the plans possible".

"We have something they don't... Unity" he spoke calmly, "You all know each other personally, and you are much more free to talk with me, Bish, the pilots. We don't mind. They're forced to stay isolated, and they cannot hold their morale strong with each other".

"So why don't we hit them where it hurts?" Kyle smiled, "I made the first move... I destroyed Hellsing's pride... So won't you guys do something with me and make them more desperate? The more desperate they become, the more respect we gain, and the easier this war will become".

He smirked, "So let's kick some ass... Who's with me?".

"Yeah!" a large group hardened their resolve after Kyle's push.

The others seemed reluctant as they glanced around.

Kyle spoke calmly, "If you're planning to quit... Be my guest" Kyle replied, "Return to your family and say you don't have hope... and leave it to me to win this war and show the Universe that we can do it if we try".

His face freezes over with the Devil inside taking possession, "So allow us to show them who is superior... and show them we are no longer playing games to entertain them".

He blinked once or twice as the soldiers were at their height of excitement and spoke, "Alright! Now clear out! I was originally still discussing with the Andromedan Queens!".

And with a roar of excitement, they were pushed out by the Leazas, Helman, Zeth, Perseus Veil, and Free Cities Alliance Royal Guard (Atleast most of them, as some had died during the detonation sequence).

The ship was relatively stable, and Repair Drones were already sent all over the ship.

Kyle sighed as he looked down to his tattered clothing with his dismay, "I should have some spares nearby..." and he calmly began stripping off the tattered top.

The Queens were escorted in, and Satella made the remark, "Surely your Military Force is excellent" the sarcasm dripped from her voice.

Kyle forced the ripped shirt off him, "Yeah, we are pretty great... You just happened to show up on a bad day" as he took a glance at Copandon, "Copandon's Fortune Reading sealed the deal though... I wasn't a 100% sure about him, and I was planning to interrogate him, I suppose this did make it more easier".

"You're not saying this was my fault... Correct?" Copandon unsuredly asked him.

"God No!" Kyle shook his head, "MacAllan was already planting bombs before you came... I've disarmed and removed the bulk and Bish knew about it, but we didn't know who it was, I was stuck on my hunch".

"Had I not noticed the bombs, we would've been blown to Kingdom Come" Kyle sighed, "No matter, back to the matter at hand... I'm afraid I can't marry any of you".

"What~? Why not?" frowned Lia.

"Laws won't allow me to marry many women" Kyle smiled, "I will not, and cannot marry one single woman unless I can marry others too".

"What stupid rule is that?" asked Satella, "Just marry one of us and get this overwith".

"You're not the only women after me... You know?" Kyle replied, "I'm not the strongest and ugliest person in the Universe... I'm more than likely one of the best choices out there, so you're not the only ones after me".

He turned around, "Besides... I've just met you, I won't marry a beautiful woman who just comes out of nowhere proposing to me when I could be marrying someone closer to me".

"You're welcome to stay or join us... Just be known that I won't tolerate any interferences with our military activities" he began walking, "If you'll excuse me, I need to update our rosters".

"... He just turned his back on us didn't he?" Satella frowned, "Asshole".

"..." Lia began running after him, "Darling~!?".

Her Political Manager, Maris quickly followed as the Royal Guard followed after.

"... I really need this... "Magic quickly gave chase as her Elite Mechanized Guard followed after.

Siera took a brief pause, before she meekly sighed, "M-Me too..." and she followed after with the hulking Helman Black Squadron following after.

"..." Satella frowned before she began frustratingly mumbling, "Whatever... I guess I'll just take a look around the ship then".

**The Archives**

"So that removes my current Military Adviser" Kyle frowned as he ripped MacAllan's silver nametag off the wall Roster and broke it in his hands with ease, "Hm... That leaves General Scarlatina".

He took a moment to stare at his Political Advisers.

'Alice Graham – Canadian Representative of Canada'

'Sydney Quinn – Faunus Representative for the Faunus'

Only Two...

Then there's Five Queens seeking marriage with him. They could become Political Advisers, and their Commanders could become his Military Advisers. That would be beneficial, but they won't join his war for no reason.

He sighed, frustrated as he scratched his head and began assessing the situation.

Hellsing is in therapy to recover, and should be out by the end of the following month. The CEO has been holding back and playing defensively since his Ace is out of commission. The Federation is preparing to send the entire Federation Fleet into the Frontier to join the War.

The Andromeda's Rulers are wishing to marry him, potentially meaning that they are against the Federation. Cilcia Romana is now the newest addition into the 'Reapers', where upon she has gained Kyle &amp; Hellsing's Godly ability to heal wounds ridiculously fast.

Yes, Kyle's Newest and Most Popular Nickname has become 'Reaper'. Because he's mercilessly taking lives left and right, and no one is exempted from him, including Hellsing, who was considered the First Reaper.

But Kyle is considered the Best Reaper present, as he reaps those who go against him without delay, and dares to fight an overwhelming opposition without backing away. His lack of self-preservation has made him a feared entity, as he has taken countless bullets, broken bones, explosions, and injuries in general without stopping to rest until he finished his objective.

Kyle was ultimately the feared Reaper for the Federation and IMC, who counts his appearance as the signal to evacuate before they try to wage a fight. But inevitably, the CEO and the Federation's Council would force the troops to stand their ground, and after Kyle has completely destroyed them would they flee with their tails between their legs.

Now that Cilcia has gained his godly regenerative ability, she may begin joining him for his harsh regime of exercises in order to make her a War Goddess. He'll shape her into another Reaper that will be capable of fighting Hellsing, then he will be securing the Victory as if he was to die, Cilcia would be able to keep fighting.

This is favorable. But Earth's Massive Amount of Funds have yet to be directed, and currently it's Austrailia going against him, with Canada supporting him. This still leaves the goliath sums of cash and fleets at Earth's Disposal.

That's correct, Earth's Personal Fleet is on a whole new level altogether.

Called the Battle Star Galactica as a Fleet, but that is merely a name for multiple National Fleets being grouped together.

The Battle Star Galactica is Humanity's Best Creation, and acts as their last stand. Armed to the teeth, and using prototype technology that surpasses the IMC Titans, they are the pinnacle of technology currently.

They put all other fleets to shame, and the Galactica can handle the Federation's Finest combined with the IMC's Defunct Assault Fleet with ease. They are THAT powerful. Even Kyle has a very very low chance of beating them in a head on battle.

They are ridiculously unknown, believe it or not. Nothing more than rumors, but they truly exist. They're Mankind's Ambition to Command and Conquer. When Mankind survived the Contact War against the Original Alien Alliance, they began construction of the greatest fleet they could think of. They wanted to conquer the Aliens and show them who was to run the game.

Of course, the project was funded by the Provincial Alliance of North America, and was also heavily funded by the United Coalition of Asia. It was also supported by the Dominion of Africa and labor forces was supplied by the European Empire. The Terraformed Super Power of Antartica also joined in near the middle of the project and funded them with state-of-the-art temperal equipment for the Cruisers.

That's right, it's mankind's one Peace Project that actually worked out. Humanity made a miracle, and they completely destroyed opposition from the Alien Alliance once the Great Siege of the Sol System began. That was how the Federation was born, when the Alien Alliance was destroyed in the assault.

"Huhuhuh" Kyle laughed deviously, "Perhaps I should play with Earth soon...".

Perhaps he may begin covert operations that will periodically take him and Cilcia to Earth in order for him to discover the containment facility for Humanity's Fleet. That would be beneficial for him.

With the future in mind, he turned around, and grasped his chest as he frowned loudly, "You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack".

"Apologies" Blake lowered her head briefly before she raised it again, "What are you doing?".

"Updating the Rosters" Kyle replied, "That and planning ahead".

"So it is business as usual for you" Blake replied.

"Indeed it is" Kyle nodded back. He took a brief pause before he asked, "I've hardly seen you around the Cruiser... Are you avoiding us?".

"Oh... No, it's simply that the selection of books in the Archives are simply my way of passing time... So I spend my time here when I'm off duty".

"Oh, that would make sense" Kyle replied, "We don't have much entertainment on these cruisers afterall".

"I apologize if I may seem like an imbedded Agent, but I assure you, I am not... Not since the Incident".

"Right... Neurax Worms" Kyle nodded. His eyes widened, "Wait... Could Hellsing be under the influence of a Neurax Worm?".

"It... certainly is a possibility" Blake took a pause before she nodded firmly, "Do you suspect as such?".

"I'm not sure" Kyle bit his knuckles, "He seems more... human... I'm not sure how to describe it, but I feel as though he isn't under the influence, but rather genuinely hates us".

"Then that is how it is" replied Blake, "Trust your Intuition".

"Hm" Kyle shrugged, "Oh... Since the Current Morale took a dive with MacAllan... I'm setting up an event in the Holodeck later tomorrow Evening... Are you busy?".

"Not at all" she shook her head.

"Then please show up" Kyle smiled casually, "It'd do the troops good if they see that everyone's going to unwind together".

"Then I will show up" shrugged Blake, "It may be fun... So do not disappoint me...".

"I'll try" Kyle chuckled, "On that note, I suppose if I need you for anything, I'll stop by the Archives".

"Correct" Blake waved, "Until Next Time".

He waved as he left.

Blake watched the door patiently before she spoke to herself, "He's certainly a unique one..." she took a second to ponder, "Huh... So he is truly an intellectual underneath the youth..." she nodded with a small smile, "Perhaps it may be enjoyable to talk with him on occasion...".

Happy with the new idea, she turned around and jumped up onto the Archive Cases, and quickly began delving into the historical books on Humanity's History.

…

…

Kyle turned the corner and bumped into a smaller figure as he blurted out on instinct, "Oh... My apologies".

"Oh, yes, You should apologize", the cold tone wasn't hard to identify.

"Oh... Weiss" Kyle was surprised, "Never thought I'd run into you... Actually, I believe this is our first time running into each other on our own".

"Oh... It's you" Weiss was unsurprised, "I had a feeling I'd run into you Today".

"Oh? Why is that?" Kyle asked.

"Oh... Call it a woman's intuition".

"Uh huh" Kyle nodded, "What are you up to?".

"I'm running down to the Engineering Deck in order to seek out Jaune" replied Weiss nonchalantly, "He has borrowed something from Ruby and forgot to bring it back... And Ruby is far too busy with her sister right now to be of any use, and I suppose I had nothing to do myself".

"Oh... Well I never thought you'd do that" Kyle replied, "I'll be honest, I always thought you were a busy person Weiss".

"Oh it's the contrary" replied Weiss, "I have barely anything to pass the time with".

"In that case, you might enjoy this" Kyle smiled, "Since MacAllan's betrayal sent most of our morale down the gutter... I was planning an event tomorrow evening in the Holo Deck, and I was wondering if you'd like to show up... It'll help with morale if we all relax together".

"I suppose I could show..." Weiss trailed, "What are you planning exactly?".

"Oh... Stuff and Things" Kyle smiled ambiguosly, "You'll just have to see for yourself".

"Oh... Alright" Weiss nodded as she brushed past, "If you'll excuse me... I need to be on my way".

"Goodbye" Kyle waved her off as she left without another look.

He turned around and continued onwards.

…

…

Weiss glanced over her shoulder to see his fleeting strong frame of his back move away. She spoke to herself, "Huh... So he does have manners..." she turned back around, "That's comforting... I always thought he was a bratty, regular teenager... It seems he does have his tamer personality when he deals with people personally... Perhaps we can get along afterall".

…

…

He already made the announcement to the Troops in the Cafeteria. So that leaves his schedule wide open for the rest of the 'day'. No planned conquests for further systems until the situation with the Queens are resolved.

Deciding that some extra-sleep will do him some good after the stress of MacAllan's abrupt betrayal, he sighed tiredly as he began walking for his quarters. But then he saw his left hand in the corner of his vision.

He glanced at the back of his hand.

The mark has spread further, but only a tiny centimeter with the small thin black line coming from the main tattoo in the center of the back of his hand. He paused and stared closely.

This mark... what is it?

He sighed a mumbled, "Forget it... It's here to stay" and he dropped his thoughts as he continued towards his Quarters.

Within minutes, he slipped into his room, rubbing his eyes and stretching his sore arms as he sealed the door behind him and turned around.

He felt the soft warm hand slither across his neck and grasp him, before he was pulled forward into a soft embrace on the lips. He tried to speak, "Shilshia?".

"Hehehehe" Cilcia was grinning as she forced him against the wall, "I owe you big time".

"Hehe, are you planning what I think you're planning?".

"Maybe~".

"Oh boy... I can feel my sore groin in the morning already".

**The Following Day, Noon**

"Tch... I'm a little behind" Kyle frowned under his breath as he looked up to see how the organization was coming along. The General Area for the Party Area was set up with the cover panels, but the moving of equipment and later, cooking was yet to be finished.

He had pulled out plenty of MARVNs to help, and they're still moving equipment to their designated locations while he sets up the Program.

Cilcia was helping him of course, she just went to retrieve the other supplies with the spare MARVNs. He quickly changed the coding for the behaviour protocols within the A.I, and before long, he finally finished the final adjustment as he takes a step back and turn back around.

The grill was set up, well, atleast that station is set up. But there's still another handful of stations that have yet to be brought in, and he's still got to begin grilling the food or else everyone will be starving while they wait for him to finish.

Today's schedule is tight, and he's been forced to stay within the Holo Deck the whole day in order to do the organization.

Cilcia returned with a caravan of MARVNs carrying kitchen supplies, "Back!".

"We have enough for everyone?" Kyle asked as he turned around to face her.

"We have enough for second servings on everything" Cilcia nodded, "What do you want me to help you with now?".

"Well now we start organizing everything and preparing all the grills to synchronize" Kyle sighed weakly, "This is going to take a while".

"Don't worry... We got this!" Cilcia cheered merrily.

"This feels oddly reminiscent of our Science Fair Projects" Kyle spoke.

"Which one?".

"The One about Human Sociology... You know, the one where we asked people different questions under different circumstances and make an explanation for it?".

"Oh... The one where you just forgot about the real goal halfway and just made a montage about stumping teachers?".

"Yeah, the one where I stumped teachers and I annoyed the people in the complex" Kyle laughed, "The one where we got an A+ just so that we would never do it again under a promise".

"To be honest, we should've failed".

"But we didn't... that's what matters".

"Yeah... Sure" Cilcia rolled her eyes, "That's what you always say for our stupid stuff".

"Kukukuku" Kyle laughed heartily as he took up position at the grill, "You say Stupid Stuff... It's just my plan to win more hearts".

"Because stumping teachers and adults was soooo attractive".

"Quiet... My plans have worked... Betcha can't count my greatest achievement to date".

"An Elevensome after your Contract with Playgirl... Am I right?".

"You do remember" Kyle nodded contently, "Yup Yup".

"How did that even work out?" Cilca began doing some heavy lifting with ease, carrying and breaking open massive packages sealing massive supplies of raw food.

Her body has gotten unbelievably more effective, and she's gotten stronger within the pass 24 hours as her new blood began replacing the systemic cells using more specialized cells from the blood type. Her muscles have been receiving oxygenated blood in massive amounts, and thus, her endurance has flown through the roof.

The Specialized Cells that began replacing her organs have also boosted her natural abilities even higher up, and this has caused her respiratory system to become extremely efficient in taking in oxygen and distributing it across the body. Her Cardiovascular System has also began developing the 'Second Heart', which was designed to keep pumping blood through the body in any scenario that the primary heart fails.

It's also known as the Critical Resuscitator under Kyle's vocabulary. He calls it so because it also helps control his severe bleeding by slowing down the heart by shutting down the main heart temporarily while it took over to slow blood circulation and allow for the fast-acting blood clots to develop quickly while the body began mass producing stem cells to repair the damage.

That's the miracle of their blood. What makes them run the way they do though?

It's unknown.

Perhaps it's a strange chemical added in at some point when Kyle may have been exposed to in his earlier life. Perhaps it was a hidden genetic mutation that flared up suddenly and gave him this amazing ability. Perhaps this was a super-rare form of cancer that mutated into something unbelievably useful.

Or maybe this was a work of miracles.

Either way, she's became nearly on par with Kyle, but has joined the League of the Reapers, making the count to 3 in total.

Kyle began the synchronization, his fingers dancing across the holographic control panel as he spoke, "Feeling Fresh?".

"Definitely" Cilcia began organizing things, "Everything feels so light now... Do you feel like this all the time?".

"Well, Yeah" Kyle smiled, "It's like I have wings... I drink Redbull sometimes...".

"..." she stopped and looked at him, "Boo".

"Don't like it huh?" Kyle asked, "Fine Fine... You're really hard to please".

"You're just not trying hard enough".

"I'll give you something hard enough...".

"... Not now, Alright? MAYBE tonight... MAYBE".

"... Your Ass is in Danger... I'm warning you right now".

"Kyle...".

**That Evening**

The evening's already underway, and Kyle's manning the grills while the Androids are carefully replicating his every movement at the other hundreds of grills synchronized with the master grill.

Cilcia stood next to him, holding a wine glass filled up with wine Kyle managed to slip in undetected by others. The bottle was hidden well, and only Kyle and Cilcia knew where they placed it. Cilcia took a light sip as she began chatting with Kyle, "This feels nice... Like back when we just... you know, went around... doing whatever".

"Haha, except now I'm cooking" Kyle smiled playfully, "It's been... how long now? Nearly a Year since I've cooked for anyone... Let alone You".

"Do you still honestly think that you suck at cooking?" Cilcia asked.

"I feel like I suck" Kyle replied, "Contrary to what everyone says, I feel like what I make is miles inferior to your cooking...".

"What~?" Cilcia sighed, "You're way better than me... I don't know why you still say you suck at it".

"No, you're better than me" Kyle shook his head, "No doubt about it... There's been times I wanted to marry you just so I could constantly eat what you cook for me whenever I wanted".

Cilcia blushed lightly as she laughed nervously, "There's been times I wanted to live with you just so I could annoy you into cooking for me".

"You know I don't mind cooking for YOU in particular" Kyle replied, "Please, Feel Free to ask me to cook for you anytime, I'll try to whip something up".

"Same goes for you" Cilcia giggled, "It's like the few things I can do that's normal in the past at this point".

"Hahaha, that's true isn't it?" Kyle laughed, "If you were to tell me when we were in Middle School that I'd grow up to fight a war and kill as a routine, I woulda call you bullshit".

"What happened to us?" Cilcia smiled.

"To imagine... This all happened out of Spite" Kyle smiled, "I just wanted to prove Hellsing I'm better... It's satisfying though".

"I just came along for the ride" Cilcia smiled along with him.

"That or I just dragged you along, my Queen of Hearts" Kyle playfully hit her shoulder, "Don't leave my side... We promised on that".

"I won't" she cheerfully nodded back.

"I'll drink to that" he grabbed his glass of wine as he tipped it towards Cilcia, "Together foerever, Aight?".

They tapped glasses lightly as they took a light sip while Kyle got back to tending to the grill, Cilcia spoke, "So... anyone you have a crush on?".

"This isn't middle school Cilcia" Kyle laughed as he tended to the beef on the grill, "I don't get crushes anymore... If you mean by target, it's still You or Tillday".

"You like Tillday?" Cilcia asked.

"She's cute" Kyle smiled, "How can I not love her? She reminds me of you if you were still young... Like a real little sister".

"Oh if Mill, Masou, and Sill heard you say that" Cilcia smirked.

"Come on, you have to atleast agree with me here" Kyle replied, "Masou got light brown hair while you got dark blonde hair... You share a lot with your mom... and she shared a bit with her dad... But Sill's Pink Hair and Mill's Deep Blue Hair just somehow happened".

"You're the one to talk" Cilcia spoke, "You just up and changed blood types and eye colour all together".

"Okay Okay" Kyle replied, "MAYBE It was just out of the blue... No joke intended with Mill's Hair, but do you honestly think I can explain how I just changed in an hour?".

"You should be able to figure out things about yourself" Cilcia smiled, "If you can figure out everything for everyone else... You should be able to do it for yourself".

"Huh..." Kyle took a minute to ponder, "I guess I should start doing that... Wait... I don't think I can" his expression turned into confusion, "How come I can't do it for myself?".

She realized that this wasn't a good moment to pull one of Kyle's triggers, so she quickly averted an identity crisis as she changed subjects, "Oh Yeah... Did you know Tillday can make pastries?".

"What?" Kyle was surprised, "She can make pastries? I want some...".

"Oh? You do?" suddenly Tillday emerged from behind, holding a few plates in hand carefully, "I was just stopping by to say hi... but this is good, that means I found people to give the pastry to".

"Gimme" Kyle nodded, "Oh, my hands are full, so you two beautiful ladies will have to feed me".

"You're such a man-baby" complained Cilcia.

"I'll feed you" giggled Tillday, "I don't mind".

"Yes" Kyle smiled, "Tillday's earning affection points".

"I have enough already" Cilcia rolled her eyes.

"Oo~ Cilcia's trying to play cold" Kyle smiled, "Maybe I'll warm her up... in bed".

"Kyle, you seem oddly blunt about sex" Tillday mentioned it quickly, "As... odd as it seems, I don't think it fits you".

"What? I was born blunt" Kyle replied, "I don't like sugar coating unless it's for the better..." he smiled, "It's best to be straight forward about sex... It shows confidence, and girls love confidence".

"I agree with the confidence part" Tillday spoke back, "But I don't think I can agree with the bluntness".

"Ah, don't stress it" Kyle chuckled, "You'll make me argue with myself, and I'm fourty years too early to start".

"Psh... Is it already marked in your calendar for when you should start?".

"Well I'm already blacking out" Kyle replied, "And I do have nightmares... so... Yeah! When I'm 81, I'll get Alzheimers!".

"You're nuts" Tillday giggled, "Tell me more about yourself?".

"What do you want me to tell you?".

"You know... Where you grew up... Your First Crush... How everything started".

"Nin-Nin" Kyle smiled, "You're asking a bit there... I grew up in the Democratic Provinces of Canada, my First Crush was Cilcia, and this all started because me and Cilcia were walking around in Downtown Toronto and bumped into Hellsing during the IMC Recruitment Campaign".

"He talked down to me, I was spiteful, skip forward, I kicked his ass, and I'll kick it again".

"So this war started all because you wanted to kick Hellsing's ass?" asked Tillday.

"Pretty much, Yeah" Cilcia and Kyle nodded in unison with a light smile, "I just don't take well to condescending pricks, you know?".

'_How Ironic_' the alien subconscious spoke at him silently from the darkness within.

Kyle spoke, "Tillday? Won't you feed me a little bit of your pastry?".

"Okay... Say 'Ahhh'".

"Ahhhhhnnn...".

**The IMC Flagship, the Enterprise**

MacAllan frowned as he walked into the Command Deck, "Marcus, the situation's changed".

"James?" Marcus turned around in the surprise, "What are you doing here?".

"Wasser, he's turned Cilcia Romana into one of his own" frowned MacAllan, "I don't know how he did it... but Cilcia Romana has his ultimate regenerating ability, and I believe she's developed his endurance and strength".

"So now we have two different Reapers to tend to?" Marcus frowned, "Have all Units retreat from the Frontier back to the Former Station of Demeter... We need to give territory and allow Hellsing to recuperate before we fight back".

"We can't give up territory!" frowned James, "The Federation won't allow it!".

"They will have to!" frowned Marcus, "If they temper with Kyle anymore... I'm afraid he may gather a terribly large support from Earth, and he may gain access to their Fleet".

"They wouldn't give him Humanity's Fleet to win a war against Humans" frowned James.

"Do you think he's not afraid of stealing the Federation Fleets to?" frowned Marcus, "He'll gain a huge fleet if they try to fight him, and he'll easily overwhelm us... This was never supposed to happen MacAllan".

"Do you think I like this?" James angrily replied back, "It was your clever idea to try and make a promotional war".

"Kyle was an unforeseen variable" Marcus frowned, "And he may be the one to overthrow everyone in power right now with his abilities... Even I must admit, Hellsing is nowhere near him...".

"So what now?" MacAllan asked.

"We give him territory... and we pray that he doesn't attack us head on... because with the Andromedan Rulers asking for his hand in marriage, I'm afraid he has a deadly arsenal".

"The Andromedan Rulers seek him for Marriage" frowned James slowly, "They must see the clear advantage he has... Those sly snakes... that or they have fallen for his charms".

"Call for a Republic Meeting... I must notify them of the new development".

**Back Aboard the Marauder Corps Fleet**

"These are delicious" Kyle spoke as he took another bite from the small pastry Tillday had given him, "Tillday, you're really good at making pastry... These are better than the big bakeries too... I'd rate you an A+ for the war. A Good Looking Woman, A Great Pastry Chef, and a Strong Commander".

"Hahahah, I always said I was a Triple A Girl Myself" giggled Tillday, "I'm glad you can see the same way I can".

"I need to win this war fast" Kyle grinned, "Legalize Men to Marry as many women as they'd like... So that I can marry you and Cilcia quickly".

"Hoah?" Tillday was surprised, "Why me?".

"Because you and Cilcia need to come together" Kyle grinned, "You two look related... I don't care, I love you both, and you two would make good wives" as he laughed, "Gahahaha! This is only the beginning foundation for my Conquest of Hearts! For Love is a Battlefield I am also the Reaper of!".

"You have enthusiasm... I think it's one of the good things about you" smiled Tillday.

Bish glided over slowly with a glass of soda in hand as he spoke, "Hey... What are you guys talking about?".

"I'm just saying I need to finish this war quickly and make it possible for me to marry as many women as I want" Kyle grinned, "I am the Harem Master, and I will have my way".

"Oh... so you're just yourself as usual" Bish shrugged, "Oh well... I won't complain, this is one of the rare times we're relaxing... but Kyle... what are we going to do about MacAllan?".

"Nothing for now" Kyle replied, "The IMC are going to retreat... They know that they have no counters against me, and they will try to conserve their forces, so we will be gaining a lot of territory".

"B-But the Federation".

"They'll hold back" Kyle replied, "They lost a collaborative Fleet amongst Federation Races to me... They'll take time to assess the situation...".

"Worst Case Scenario, we'll be in a Full Scale Federation Assault, and if that happens, you'll have to connect all Cruiser Commands with me FAS Implant".

"But that has a very very low probability... They wouldn't dare assault us when the Andromeda's Rulers are present... because if they do, they're declaring war against the Andromeda".

"They wouldn't do that..." Cilcia trailed, "But this IS the Federation now that I think about it...".

"They can do it" Kyle frowned, "They should know it's inevitable that I will have the Andromeda under my Banner... So they may attack, but either way, Leazas, Helman, Free Cities Alliance, Perseus Veil, and Zeth possess incredible firepower for a fleet... we will be fine".

Kyle's phone suddenly began buzzing as he reached into his vest, "Oh, I gotta take this" as he answered, "Allie? Whats up?".

"Kyle! Kyle! Earth! They just showed the final results for their support planning!".

"Hm?" Kyle was surprised, "They've already chosen who they're supporting amongst themselves?".

"Yeah! You want me to read out the biggest honchos?".

"That'd be nice".

"Russia - The Entire National Body of the Micro-National States of Russia has agreed to start funding the Maruader Corps, and have sent an Envoy capable of Military Strategy.

The United Union of America (The United States of America) – Half of The UUA has begun directing heavy funding to the Federation, but the other half has begun sending funds to the Marauder Corps, and has sent out a small Scout Fleet to boost your forces.

People's Republic of Mexico – All of Mexico has agreed to Fund the Marauder Corps. They've sent out an Envoy, and have gifted the Best Ship at their Disposal with them to the Marauder Corps to add to your Forces.

The United Kingdom – The United Kingdom has begun funding the Marauder Corps, and has sent an Envoy, and a Destroyer-Class Cruiser to support the war. They have also begun rallying volunteer Troops to send out in later time.

The South African Dominion – The South African Dominion has begun to send funding to the Interstellar Mining Company in large amounts, and have deployed their entire fleet to the Federation in hopes of stopping you".

The People's Republic of China has begun sending free resources to the Marauder Corps, but is starting to sell Resources to the Federation. I think they're trying to make a profit off the war.

The Monarchy of Thailand has begun sending Able-Bodied Men to serve to Marauder Corps, and have begun funding you.

Imperial Japan has begun to send funding and has sent a Fleet to the Marauder Corps in order to help the war effort.

The United Nations of Korea has sent an Envoy and funding to the Interstellar Mining Corporation

The German Empire has sent an Admiral, Envoy, and Funding to the Marauder Corps to aid the war effort.

That's pretty much a sitrep for the bigger forces".

"Huh... So they're mostly funding me" Kyle nodded with satisfaction, "That's comforting".

"Yeah... So what's up?".

"Oh... We're just having a party in the Holo Deck with all the troops" Kyle replied, "Did you know? The Andromedan Queens came to ask my hand in marriage".

Allie gasped, "Even Queens?".

"Don't worry" Kyle laughed, "I'm not marrying anyone until I legalize polygamy".

"Hahaha, haven't changed in the slightest, have you?".

"What can I say? I'm Kyle, to the Max" he grinned, "Oh... Sorry, I think some Leazas Troops are coming over... I'll call you later Allie".

"Sure thing!" and he ended the call as he stashed his phone and turned to the blonde man wearing red visors heading his direction.

The man stopped before him, with the red sheate of his sword at his waist, "You must be the Reaper of the Marauder Corps".

"Is that my name?" Kyle asked, "Archer of the Heavens, God of War, Harem Master also fits the categories".

"I am Rick Addison... I'm the Commander of the Leazas's Red Army".

"Oh... The Red Death, Right?" Kyle asked with a sly grin, "The atmosphere around you tells me you wish for a duel of sorts".

"Then you have read me like a book... Yes, I'd like a formal duel between us... First to Draw Blood using swords".

"Done" Kyle grinned, "Cilcia, man my grilling station for a few minutes... I want to show Rick my baton skills".

"A Baton and a Sword are two different things... Kyle" Rick spoke surprised.

"The Fundamentals are not" he grinned, "It's time for you to see the Reaper in action".

Within Minutes, they already stood twenty meters away from each other. Kyle was provided with a spare sword, which was your average everyday longsword.

He gripped it in his right hand, standing tall and proudly with a cocky grin as Rick leaned forward slightly, hand on the hilt of his blade at his waist.

Kyle laughed, "Gahahah! It's been forever since I've fought with a weapon!".

Everyone was watching ofcourse, since these are Two Different Super Powers clashing.

The Red Death of Leazas, Rick Addison.

The Reaper of the Marauder Corps, Kyle Lazer Wasser.

It was a match between Two Different Reapers.

Cilcia nodded, "Go!".

Rick moved fast, so fast that there was nothing but a red smear through everyone's vision before the sound of metal clashing was heard.

Kyle managed to parry Rick's fast attack, and quickly jumped back as he felt his mind beginning to blank out, he blurted out, "The Reaper will have his way...".

**3 Minutes Later**

Rick Addison stumbled back and collapsed on the ground groaning.

Kyle stood victorious with the blade in hand as he regained his sense of mind and analyzed the situation. His blade has a drop of blood on the tip, and it slid down the blade gently as Rick Addison shakily stood up, wiping the cut on his cheek with his sleeve as he spoke, "A-Amazing...May I ask you to do one last thing?".

"Hm? And what may it be?" Kyle asked.

"In Leazas... We have a Legendary Sword called Chaos... History dictates it was embedded in stone like Excalibur, but when an unknown man managed to draw it out, it is said that it has incredible power, and is the finest of blades..".

"Of course... when it's given to most people, like me for example, it seems to act as a very poor, dull blade... and... considering your skill... I was curious if you may unlock the sword's potential".

"Rumors also say that... Those who unlock the blade's potential will change history... and can alter fate itself".

Kyle grinned cockily, "Sounds like me... Sure, I'll give the sword a try".

Kyle completely stood unfazed, not even scratched in the slightest as Rick stumbled his way towards the Queen, grinning in a daze.

Cilcia quickly ran to him and asked, "When did you learn to do what you did with that sword?" she looked surprised.

"Hm?" Kyle looked at her inquisitively, "What do you mean?".

"You know? Swinging your sword in his direction and making him fall over repeatedly?".

"That sounds like me making shockwaves with swings" Kyle laughed, "Imagine using that against titans..." he gasped suddenly, "GIVE ME A SWORD, I CAN BE AN ANTI-TITAN NINJA".

"Kyle... A Ninja is stealthy".

"Okay! An Anti-Titan Samurai!".

"Don't they wear oriental armor of sorts?".

"Uh... An Anti-Titan Warrior?".

"You still need armor in that case".

"Okay! I got it!".

"Anti-Titan Kyle!".

"That sounds more like you" chuckled Cilcia.

"But in all seriousness... If I can use this against titans... I will be knocking down shields easily, and our troops will wreck 'em".

"I don't think this is a Japanese Manga".

"Hah" Kyle laughed, "You never know".

Rick Addison came running back with the Queen of Leazas and Captain of the Royal Guard, Leila.

Leila handed the sword over without much care, "I doubt he's someone to be able to wield it... Legend says only one human will ever be able to wield it".

Kyle took it eagerly, "Mine!".

He swung it happily as he jumped up.

And to everyone's surprise, a miracle happened.

An arc of pure black erupted from the blade quickly as it tore apart the metal panneling on the ground, causing minor damage to the panels as it slams against the far wall quickly, leaving a large gash in it's wake as about 20 Repair Drones flood into the Holodeck within seconds.

Kyle spoke amazed, "That was fucking awesome... Can I have it?".

Everyone stared at him as though he was a maniac.

"You're the one destined to the Sword!?" shouted Leila.

"I knew you were no ordinary man!" Rick proudly declared it.

The Sword spoke, "Nah... He seems pretty ordinary to me... aside from the tingle".

There was silence.

Kyle stared at the sword, "Hey... Cilcia... Did the sword just... You know... Talk?".

"... You heard it too?".

"Hey? Dipshit, you could just ask me if I could talk".

Kyle stared at the sword, "Hey... Fuck you Guy... I'll hit you on the floor if you annoy me".

"Hii!" the sword cried in fear, "Don't do that!".

"Hrm... Then tell me why the hell you can talk" Kyle frowned.

"I'm Chaos".

"I know what the fuck you're called, Asswipe" Kyle frowned.

"Nonono, I'm a guy... As a sword...".

Kyle stared silently, "..." he hits the blade against the floor.

"Hey! Fucker! That hurts! Don't do that!".

"A Talking Sword..." Kyle sighed, "Hell... Maybe I'm just an Alien who seems Human at this point, I don't fucking know... A Talking Sword... My life is a toilet.. It's full of shit".

He turned away, "I'm going to drown myself in some liquor..." he dragged himself along and dropped the sword, "I need to think over my life right now...".

"And... Identity Crisis" Cilcia sighed, "But a talking sword huh?".

"Asshole dropped me!" Chaos, the Sword angrily shouted as he jumped up onto his hilt, "Hey!~ Wait for me!" he began hopping afer Kyle.

"Not a chance" Cilcia nabs him before he runs off, "Leave Kyle alone... You triggered another Identity Crisis".

"Identity Crisis?" Tillday asked, "Another weird gear with Kyle?".

"Yeah...".

"Kyle doubts that he was born to his parents, mostly because whenever he asked them who he resembled more, they didn't answer him. Normally, most kids wouldn't think much about it, but Kyle became worried".

"He noticed that he got absolutely nothing from his Dad in terms of genetics, and he only had the smallest relation to his mom, which made him doubt his birth parents. Since that, if anything really hectic happens, I don't know why in particular, Kyle tends to think about what he is and becomes really depressed about it".

"Personally, I think he's a human. Simple as that. But considering what has been happening recently... I'm beginning to have my doubts, but that doesn't matter".

"Kyle an Alien?" asked Tillday.

She paused, "Nope".

"Not a chance".

"That's what I thought too".

**Meanwhile, Behind Some Crates**

Kyle frowned quietly as he stared at what was behind the box.

"Huh... A Penguin of all places?".

The Wine Bottle was gone.

Now, there was a Plushie of a Penguin sitting where it once was, and it stared up to Kyle with its' button eyes adorably as he stared back at it confused. There was a small stickie note attached to it as he crouched down and read what was written.

'_Because Liquor won't solve all your Problems._

_Be A Man, Face the Truth and Show Reality who really owns the Future._

_Willow_'.

He snapped alive as he stood up and jerked his head around.

And in the corner of his vision, he could see Vanessa, Willow, and a Few Faunus Troopers having a casual conversation. His eyes stare at them briefly, and he managed eye contact with Willow within seconds.

She glanced at him with an all knowing smirk.

He smirked back in realization that this was truly Willow.

He will have to catch up with her now that his intuition is cleared that this was Willow.

So then that means two of his childhood friends are with him in the war, eh?

That leaves Masou Romana, who will be graduating the Upcoming Monday (He's planning to attend with Cilcia), and another Female who will be shown in due time.

Kyle paused briefly as he bit his lip and cleared his head forcifully, albeit the doubt didn't leave his subconscious as he turned back around and returned to the grill with a jog.

He quickly apologized, "Sorry Cils... I'm back on Duty, so hope on off and I'll finish up this batch so that the troops can start chowing".

"Huh?" Cilcia looked surprised as she stepped back, "T-That was fast".

"Just had to gather my wits about the sword" Kyle laughed it off, "I mean... Man, Fucking Talking Sword, Am I right?".

"You're certainly an odd fellow to be my User" Chaos the Sword spoke up once more from Cilcia's hand.

"You're certainly an odd person to be a fucking sword" Kyle frowned in response, "Why the hell can a sword talk?".

"I don't remember" Chaos replied, "All I know... Is that if some wimp picks me up and they're stupidly weak enough, I can be them".

"Huh... A Sword capable of possessing people... Scary..." Kyle sarcastically replied, "I'm assuming submissive people is your forte..." Kyle clicked his tongue, "Well I've just about seen it all... A Talking Sword... I'll be damned".

"Tell me about it" replied Cilcia, "I can't wait for the IMC to get some guy with another talking sword".

"That's a possibility~" Chaos sung out.

"..." Kyle stared at the sword, "Hm... Hellsing..." he shook his head, "Whatever... I don't have a sheate of any sort to hold you... So you'll just be placed on the crate over there and you watch everything... You can mess with some troops too".

"Geh?! Ditching a legendary sword like me as if I was nothing!" Chaos cried as Kyle threw him atop of a crate without hesitation, "You Sly Bastard!".

"This is going to be a pain in the ass for the rest of my life" Kyle groaned, "Tch..." but he grinned, "I am now a Legendary Swordsman of sorts right?".

"This is odd..." Leila looked unconvinced as she shook her head, causing her off-the-shoulder red hair to move gently with her movement, "Chaos already had a Master... But he died Centuries Ago... During the First Contact War of 2082".

"The Legend had it that only 1 Human would be able to wield Chaos and use him..." trailed Queen Lia, "Kiyah!~ I want to marry you even more!".

"Just marry her and get this overwith" replied Leila, "The Longer we are out here, the more unrest will exist in Leazas when we get back".

"Tch..." Kyle clicked his tongue, "Leazas won't be existent at this rate".

"What!?".

Kyle frowned, "The Federation and the IMC know that the Andromedan Rulers have flocked to me... They will see the Andromeda as a threat and might declare war... that's why I'm trying to steamroll this war as fast as I can... Though we are gaining massive territory because I decommissioned their Forces with a complete morale shatter and destruction of their Ace's Mind and Pride".

"That and we're rallying a lot of support from Earth" Kyle replied, "But I'm worried... They're up to something... and it's something I'm not going to like... My guts been telling me this".

**An Unknown Location**

"Reconstruction of Barry Reinbach's Body is complete... His vital signs are confirmed Sir".

"Excellent... Has Blood Type Omega begin altering his body?".

"Yes... Sir... Garrison is gaining consciousness... Shall we activate the Worm?".

"Yes... Use the Worm".

The General proudly walked to the glass and watched the man furthest on the right awaken with his eyes bursting alive, with a golden hazel and in a frenzy, it looked around speedily.

He spoke calmly, "Buck, Jim... Sarge...".

"Wasser... Let's see how you fare against your comrades".

And the Twisted Experiment began to bear fruit.

This War has certainly caused Science to begin it's unethical journey down the Taboo Research.

Oh Kyle.

How will you deal with those so close to you, when you cannot take care of your own problems, and you fear dealing with those close to you?

**That Night, At the Holo Deck**

He casually swindled the wine in the glass with a grin as he took a light sip and tune in with the conversation with his ears. Cilcia was the one talking, "No... I think Kyle can more than likely do it".

"I dunno... Rubiks Cubes are pretty fucking awful to play with" Yang groaned, "It took me 8 Years to solve mine".

"Kyle managed to solve one his teacher gave him in 3 Minutes" replied Cilcia, "His memory is really good... So most of the time, he memorizes how people puzzle it... if not, he'll take around 10 minutes to solve it from scratch".

"That's really impressive... But you're exaggerating" Weiss replied.

"Nope... Not at all" Cilcia proudly grinned, "If you were to make a Rubik's Cube now and give it to Kyle, he could talk and finish it in 10 minutes TOPS".

"Bullshit" Barker spoke.

"I've always felt that he had the 'Capable-Man' Aura around him" Alice Graham (The Representative of Canada) spoke, "But our Records do nothing more than boost her claims".

"See?" smiled Cilcia, "Even Canada acknowledges Kyle".

"I will agree" replied Alice, "Had he not join the war... I was going to inevitably be sent to him and recruit him into the Graham Research Team in order to accelerate our Technology further... Since his mind seems very capable".

"How do you know he can deliver?" asked Blake.

Cilcia brought out Kyle's gun, "Okay... Just check his gun out... This thing's amazing... I modeled mines after him since he got the idea to use different parts and implement multiple barrels to make an All-Purpose Rifle for himself".

"Well... I mean... Theoretically it was always possible" Bish replied, "We simply didn't do it".

"Nah, Kyle designed it from scratch... He's a Genius, whether you agree or not".

"I can have him do another IQ Test if you would like... I do have one on me at all times" Alice suggested.

"More Questions for me to answer?" Kyle asked, "I'll do it".

Alice quickly managed to slip out a large IQ Test out of her persona before handing it to Kyle with a pen, who quickly turned around and began writing it on the crate.

Cilcia drags the conversation forward, "So... What are you all going to do if we win the war?".

Bish spoke, "Kyle will probably have me work with him in the Republic Government" Bish shrugged, "I don't mind... just means I don't need to go out looking for a job once this is over".

"I dunno" shrugged Yang, "What about you Cilcia?".

"I'll be with Kyle" replied Cilcia as she tilted her head, "So I'll more than likely be helping him with the Government".

"Like... Marriage too?".

"Yeah" Kyle shrugged as he wrote in another answer, "Cilcia's a Priority within Marriage... Assuming I make it through the war in one piece... Or really in some piece... I'll settle for some piece if I'm alive".

"Are you sure about that?" Bish grinned, "You could be paralyzed".

"Eh that's not possible with my amazing ability to heal myself" Kyle brushed off Bish's statement as he quickly filled out a page's worth of questions within seconds, "I'm fairly sure I'd be paralyzed for a day at most".

"You're joking" Bish replied, "People MIGHT be able to heal from paralysis over a period of like... Nearly 7 years of Therapy... And you will heal in a day?".

"I didn't say I was like other people, now have I?" Kyle grinned as he began filling out the last page, "The Test should be finished in the next minute".

"That was oddly fast" Alice was taken aback.

"That did feel faster than usual Kyle" Cilcia nodded in agreement.

"This time... These questions felt rather easy for me to answer..." Kyle replied nonchalantly as he leaned back, "Done".

"I'll get it marked" Bish took it firmly, "Alright! Be right back Ladies!".

"But now that I think about it... Masou is graduating this upcoming Monday, Right?" Kyle asked Cilcia.

"Yeah... She got discharged from the Hospital early since her injuries were just minor bruising, and they were just watching her condition since... wait... Do you know how your parents died?".

"N-No?" Kyle unsuredly replied.

"Your Father was Shot when he was on the Balcony Outside, and Your Mother was poisoned with a Nerve Agent".

Kyle looked disturbed, "Killed at different spots now? That means... Your Family watched my Dad get shot on the Balcony... Probably out for his regular smoke" he rolled his eyes, "And then they watched my Mom just up and die on the spot?".

"..." Cilcia swallowed down her saliva, "I-I think".

"Huh... So this is a group of Assassins" Kyle nodded firmly, "Okay... That's something else for me to go down on...".

"Kyle! Kyle!" Bish came running hurriedly, "Have you been studying?".

"I never study".

"Then how did you boost your score again!?" Bish frowned, "Are you hacking?".

"I can't do that" Kyle frowned, "Why? What's my score now?".

"162!".

"That's a 20 Increase" Kyle spoke with surprise.

He stood wide eyed for a few seconds, before he shrugged, "Oh well... Cool".

"What!?" Alice took the paper from Bish, "There's absolutely no possible way that is the case" and she stared at the paper.

"Alright... I need to see this" Cilcia frowned as she quickly pressed near Alice and stared at the paper.

Kyle shrugged without care, "Be my guest" he swirled the wine in his glass once more as he turns his attention to Samus, who quietly took a sip near the corner, "Samus... How long have you been a Bounty Hunter for?".

"6 Years" Samus replied calmly, "I started it once I turned 17".

"What brought you to becoming one?" Kyle asked.

"I had a contract... I was working part time for a Private Company... Cut forward a year, and I was stuck on a Stranded Research Vessel that was invaded by unknown creatures... I fought my way out, the company went bankrupt, I needed a new job, and that's when I turned to bounty hunting with what I learned".

"So a Survivor looking for a way to make a living" Kyle nodded meekly, "I can understand why then".

"You told me why you joined this war... Because you originally did it for the Paycheck and Spite?".

"Exactly" Kyle grinned, "The Money was Solid... but most of all... A Man's Pride is both a Man's Greatest Motivation, and his Worst".

"Because your pride can drive you to do something amazing... Or just get you killed" Kyle shrugged, "In my case, my pride made me into a War Machine".

"I suppose I can't really call myself a War Machine until I can kill without feeling the slightest hint of emotion".

"When did you first kill?" Alice asked.

"During the Great American-Canadian Heist Spree" Kyle replied, "I was one who got away".

"You are aware I can arrest you".

"You are aware that arresting me is simply allowing the Federation to win and giving the Micro-National Body of Russia and the United Provincial States of America a thumbs up for their plans to Annex Canada, right?".

"Yes. Don't deny it, Tensions with the US and the Body of Russia sky rocketed recently. You see funding the same faction as a way to begin the pavement for planning to restore peace between the nations and prevent another world war. Because you know it won't matter what happens, because as soon as this war ends with me defeated, Canada will go down".

"Canada and the US's Tensions sky-rocketed during the Contact War when a Canadian Strike Force's Miscommunication lead to a Canadian Assault on an American Operational Center, wiping out a total of 3 Million Troops from both ends. For Russia? Well, they simply hold a Grudge against Canada for their role in Giving the U.S a gateway to Russia's Mainland through the Canadian Province of Alaska".

"Honestly? I'm one of the few reasons why the US &amp; Russia hasn't made a move... I'm not only the Best Soldier within the Universe now, and not only am I a Tactician, I am the force that's driving a war against the current Galactic Government, because they know if I succeed, I can bring the hammer down on them if they piss me off".

"But yes... I was a Former Refugee" Kyle replied, "But you can't get the money I heisted off with back... because I had to wipe it off the face of the Galaxy before you caught onto my trail, so I used it".

Copandon decidedly spoke up, "I had to start somewhere... And I will not lie, I am familiar of Kyle".

"Because the money I wired away, was sent to Copandon when I heard she wanted to become the richest person in the Galaxy" Kyle grinned, "It was perfect for either one of us, since she lived in the Andromeda, it'd meant that the Federation would ignore that sector and focus on me if they found a connection to me".

"So Yes... Copandon, the Entrepreneur got her foundation when a Man with more Credits then he could ever need wished to rid of his trail. I gave it to her, and I told her to use it well, and what happened? One Year Later, I caught wind that she began her journey in creating a Nation devoted to those with money... Which I can't argue about since they don't exploit the poor and make the rich, richer... It's fair game with the Free Cities".

"But the Federation's Capitalism exploits the Poor and strengthens the rich... So with no fair game, how's a newcomer supposed to rise the ranks? Granted, I did just that when I joined the war" as he chuckled, "Newcomer and I destroyed the Ranking".

"Doesn't the Internet like... Have an Online Poll and Ranking System about the war since it became a show?".

"Yeah!" Bish nodded.

"You've seen it?" Cilcia asked.

"Kyle's the Most Popular Commander on the Show" replied Bish, "Apparently they relate him to Manga... Anime, Cartoons... I think they view him as a God of some sort for the Battlefield too... I heard the Most Popular Female Commander is also Cilcia... Since she's Kyle's... Childhood Friend and all...".

"So they also Ship 'Komana' pretty widely since it's the Childhood Romance Cliche" Bish replied, "I ship it too... You should see DeviantArt... They're already getting down to work on it".

"Oh it's the internet" Kyle replied, "For all I know... There could be pony versions of me and Cilcia fucking" he paused, "I think Fanfiction might start something strange too... I dunno".

Cilcia complained, "The Internet's a Weird Place".

Kyle nodded, "Strange Place indeed", he lowered his head, "Yeah... Well... What can I do?".

Alice merely sighed, "I personally don't care what you did with the Money from the IMC... It's simply the Canadian and American Government cracking down on you because the IMC has a grip on them".

Kyle replied, "Yup".

Bish changed the topic as he asked, "Kyle... How are you raising your IQ so quickly?".

Kyle shrugged, "I have Photographic Memory... But honestly, I was always a Kin-aesthetic Learner" he narrowed his eyes, "Always loved Hands-On Stuff, hated listening and watching people show it".

"Kyle hates people who brag" Cilcia whispered.

"Granted I do boast" Kyle paused, "Well... I can't say I hate myself... It's simply not possible, so I suppose I could be considered a Hypocrite in my own right".

"So then... Moving on..." Kyle sighed, "Samus... What's your plan for the future, once this whole ordeal blow over?".

"I do not know" Samus sighed, "I've been a Bounty Hunter long... I suppose with the Money I will be earning with my contract with you will be more than enough for me to retire... I may simply begin seeking a spouse and retire from there".

"Uh-Oh..." Cilcia heard the words come from Samus, "Bad Time to Say that".

"I can be your spouse!" Kyle eagerly declared.

"And he fires at the opening" Cilcia commented as she rolled her eyes, "Your move Samus".

"I'd rather not" replied Samus, "You have caused me problems". 

"Samus fires back... Kyle's move" Yang commentates the situation out of boredom.

"Every Relationship has it's rocky moments" Kyle replied, "We simply got off on the wrong foot... Then we took a wrong step and I might've accidentally caused you to nearly fall into a hole, but that's besides the point" he rubbed the back of his head, "Just remember what you said to me now... Because I sure am going to remind you once you're head-over-heels for me".

"Albeit you're attractive" Samus continued undeterred, "You simply lack any sense of modesty... that and I'm afraid you are oddly... incredibly dominant without being so..." she narrowed her eyes, "You simply give the air off that you are extremely dominant".

"I am pretty awesome" Kyle smirked, "Maybe it's my swag that's coming off".

"You're such an immature dweeb" Cilcia grinned.

"Hey!" Kyle's smile shattered, "I don't want to hear it from Miss 'Lovey-Dovey'!".

"Back on Topic..." Samus frowned smoothly as she took a sip of her drink, "I'm simply not interested in being dominated".

"Hora? So Samus is the type of girl to dominate?" Kyle grinned calmly, "Then I'll turn you submissive one day".

"You're setting impossible standards for yourself".

"That's what they told me when I said I'd kick Hellsing's ass" Kyle smirked, "It's all about me putting in the effort... Sadly for you, I can put in 220% when it comes to women".

"You certainly do put high goals for yourself" Sydney spoke up.

"When it comes to you ladies in particular, I try to impress, you know?" he grinned, "Is there anything that you all seek in a man?".

"... Do you honestly think we'll make it THAT easy?".

"Of course not" Kyle's smile dropped, "I wanted to make sure that you ladies are the real deal for me to go after... I don't really like it when my women tell me what they want from me".

"You're strange" Yang shook her head, "I wasn't sure before... but you're really fucking weird".

"Coming from the Girl who's head over heels for me" Kyle grinned, "I already won your heart... It's just a matter of time for me to affirm them".

"Anyways... The Queens..." Cilcia trailed, "Aside from you knowing Copandon here... Which one do you think you'll go after?".

"Satella, hands down" Kyle replied with a proud pound on his chest, "The Girl's playing hard to get, and she's giving off Weiss's air... Though she also gives me an impression that she's a very sensitive girl".

"You're most interested in the Girl least interested in you?" Stacy asked, "You're weird".

"Have I told you how many Lesbians I've made into Heterosexual Girls?" Kyle grinned, "Nothing's impossible with me... Especially when I've dated and converted a Lesbian, Feminazi into a Head-Over-Heels Heterosexual Girl".

"Feminazi?".

"Women who believed men are inferior and that they should be in charge" Kyle replied, "Stupid Really... Genders are efficient at different things due to nature, but developing better skils in different things is merely an individual decision... Men are born to fight, but women can learn to fight better. Women were born to take care of the Children and take care of the Men, but they can learn to fight and become skilled in an area... That's how society has evolved".

"I'm simply the better breed of man" Kyle grinned cockily as he pounded his chest, "Nothing can stop me... Except for an Angry... Cilcia?" he nervously turned to Cilcia as he began to take subtle steps away.

Cilcia was slightly red as she spoke, "I-I'm never mad...".

"Uh Huh" Kyle rolled his eyes, "You don't know it when you're mad... but even YOU scare me".

"Cilcia angry... scares Kyle?" Yang repeated it to herself as though she was trying to convince herself, "Geez Cilcia... How are you when you're angry?".

"She's like an Angry Goddess" Kyle replied, "Gentle and a Calm Appearance on the Outside... But she's fucking terrifying when she's angry and yet she acts calm".

"It's like when you piss a God off... I guess in my case from what I hear and what I've seen, once I'm actually ticked off... I'm the Grim Reaper when he's angry... You know, the hostility is practically enough to fill the air".

"That's underestimating it" Cilcia replied.

"Am I that scary?" Kyle asked.

"I've only seen you mad about Four Times in my life" Cilcia nodded, "You're terrifying... The Anger you have against Hellsing isn't you real anger... Because your real Anger scares anything that lives".

"What makes Kyle tick?" Samus asked.

"... Kyle?".

"I hate Spiders" Kyle shuddered, "I hate 'em... Fuck Spiders, I will get angry if anyone tries anything with a live spider on me" Kyle cowered, "Spiders are scary... I don't like 'em".

"... Kyle has arachnophobia?" Sydney looked surprised, as told by her wide eyes.

"Yup" replied Cilcia with a nod, "Childhood Trauma... But it was funny".

"Why don't you try seeing a Spider crawl onto your Laptop Screen at Midnight and the only light source being the screen!?" Kyle cried in trauma, "Eight Legged Beast appears on my screen... I was never the same".

"You were just shaken up".

"Okay... Maybe it was a slight exaggeration" Kyle scratched the back of his neck, "Doesn't take away the shock factor".

"I don't like Spiders either" giggled Tillday.

"Oddly though, Cilcia has absolutely no problems with spiders" Kyle pondered for a second, "But she's terrified of snakes... but I'm perfectly fine with snakes myself".

"So you two are opposites with your fears?" asked Tillday.

"Pretty much" Kyle nodded, "I have an anxiety for Tight Spaces, but I don't really care much to be afraid, but Cilcia doesn't mind tight spaces".

"Yet, Cilcia gets anxious in the Dark, but she's not scared of it, and I don't mind the Dark".

"Cilcia doesn't like the dark... and Kyle doesn't like enclosed spaces...".

"Yeah" Kyle shrugged, "We don't really care if we have to run around the place of interest though".

"Commander!" a Grunt came charging into the Holo-Deck.

He was bloodied in blood that was not his own, and the sound of distant gunfire became audible.

"You're Bloody Soldier" Kyle frowned in a moment as he set the glass of wine aside, "Who's breached? Or is it a Sleeper Agent?".

"It's an Fed...".

The Grunt vaporized in on himself before their very eyes as Kyle's self-preservation instinct prepares to consume his sanity. His mind was already beginning to drift in seconds as he held on to rationalize orders, "Take cover everybody... Leave this to me".

The Reaper within awakened within seconds and had a sinister smile as he took control of his vessel, whose body was the best available.

A large man overly armed to the teeth lead in a whole Company of approximately 10 Squads altogether into the Holo-Deck.

Kyle ordered all personnel to retreat behind cover that the Holo Deck had installed.

Himself stood out in the open.

The man spoke calm with a thick Arabian Accent, "Your Head will certainly be a good display for the Restlessness on Earth... Bring out Project Hotwire and Bring out Archimedes".

Like that, Kyle's sanity nearly shatters as the Reaper's anger finally snaps alive.

Barry Reinbach.

Jim Hendrux.

Garrison Morrigan.

Buck, Jim, Sarge.

They all stood before him, dressed within the IMC's finest armor and wielding incredibly sophisticated cybernetic implants.

Their eyes were practically replaced with _FAS_ Transplants designed to function as an eye, and they seemed more robotic then human. Buck spoke with a hoarse voice, "Kyle? Is this what you have become?".

Jim looked shocked, "You're bad...". 

Sarge spoke, "Just surrender... Make this easier on yourself son".

'You're all dead" Kyle frowned in an instant, "Buck was a paste... Sarge died bleeding out... Jim... You were killed... I saw you all die" his eyes were dilating in uncertainty, "What happened to you all?".

"You've gone insane" Buck spoke casually, "Me? Paste? You're the one who got shot".

"I see..." Kyle nodded meekly.

"So surrender son..." Sarge spoke calmly, "The CEO just wants you to wake up from this nightmare...".

"This... is a nightmare?", the Reaper was forced away as his sanity returned to the nostalgia.

"Yeah..." Jim shrugged, "We got sent in since we knew about it".

"..." Kyle was silent, "Then tell me this..." he frowned and raised his head, "What would you like to keep? Your Life? Or your Pride?".

The Reaper has consumed him as his grin breaks into a sadistic King's smirk.

"Bah!" the Leader of the Infiltration Team waved his hand, "Pride! I'll be sure to take your life for you though!".

Like that, a blinding flash filled his eyes as the Reaper grins in satisfaction.

So the Game Begins.

**10 Minutes Later**

He snapped back to reality as he found his blood spilling out from the hole in his abdomen, and the sight of torn limbs and cries of pain from the opposition hinted that he may have made short work of the Enemy Platoon without regards to his preservation. Buck, Jim, and Sarge were a mess as they were missing one of their arms and their optical implants were ripped out of their socket as they backed away.

"You're nuts Kyle!" Buck shouted it, "We'll be back! You brought this on yourself!".

"Yeah Numbnuts!" shouted Jim.

"Shut up! I outrank you... Again!" Kyle shouted back at Jim as Sarge, Buck, and Jim quickly flee, and not a moment too soon as he felt the intense pain rip across his left hand, "Ah shit! All Units! Secure the Ship!" he collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain as his body attempts to reconstruct the mess that was once his abdominal.

His ruined body quickly began it's repairs as he began vomiting out excess blood onto the floor, as he held his hand in pain. The Grunts quickly scavenge the bloody mess for quick weapons before they move out and begin securing the Ship with aid from Andromedan Troops.

He forced the pain out of his mind as it began to calm, while he raised himself up slowly, holding his abdomen to ensure that none of his organs were to spill out in a mess as the damaged muscles began to rebuild quickly using reservoirs of fat available.

Cilcia was the one to quickly run up to him as she gripped his shoulder, "You idiot! I could've helped you!".

Kyle shook his head with a frown, "No... Buck... Jim... Sarge... They're back... But they're not human... Not anymore".

Cilcia was already pale to begin with as she replied, "W-What do you mean they're not human?".

"They don't feel" Kyle replied, "I ripped off limbs... they didn't flinch... They're not even Bionic... They're... Androids... Androids using their body".

"D-Do you think?".

"Neurax? Definitely" he nodded slowly as he coughed some more blood out of his system, "Cilcia... Tomorrow... 5 AM …. We start unarmed training... If you want to help me... I need you to be equal with me".

"Kyle..." Bish stepped out holding the Tablet, "We have a problem...".

"Hm?".

"The IMC has begun to develop something on Earth... I just caught wind of it from Allie... Allie... You know her right?".

"Allie found out about an IMC Project?" Kyle was instantly suspicious, "Not possible... She's only a College Student... She helps me, but she should be keeping an eye on the internet... unless".

He snapped his fingers, "The IMC are planning something while they retreat... They will be developing counter measures" he nodded quickly as the Reaper quietly took command of his thinking to rationalize the situation, "Yes, the IMC sent the Three Corpses to me for a Field Test... Now they know that they're strong, but they're not enough to kill me" he took another pause, "Then they're doing something with Hellsing... that or we may be going against something big".

"So nothing new?".

"Nothing new at all" Kyle sighed, "Cilcia... We'll be moving out to Earth tomorrow... Bish, it's fairly simple Command and Conquer, juts divide the fleet, and hold the systems before finding a choke point, then gather the fleet there".

"Okay..." Bish just nodded, "But what about everyone else?".

Kyle took pause as he slowly brought his hand away from his abdomen, just as his muscles were growing back over the remainder of the wound, "Hm..." he closed his eyes, "Up to them".

"I'll take the Damn Talking Sword with me" Kyle sighed, "It'll be my way of dealing with any Federation or IMC Ambushes".

"That thing can cause some real serious damage if you're not careful" Rick warned him.

"I'm aware" Kyle replied, "But what needs to be done will be done, there's no stopping me if it comes to it".

"Alright... Be careful out there".

**Earth, the Following Day**

"We're back here again" Kyle frowned as he straightened out his clothes, "Alright... No need to hide your face... We're here to deal with their programs and the Canadian Government is aware of our presence".

Kyle was dressed in a black, button-up shirt sitting underneath a gray, Mark IV Pilot-Issue Kevlar Vest, with a casual set of blue jeans holding a holster for his Hammond. And being himself, he hid his eyes behind a set of Dark Aviators while he glanced over to Willow, "Willow... Hm... You are the Willow I know of... Right?".

"I dunno, I can be whatever you want me to be" Willow shrugged.

"So is it really you?" Cilcia asked.

Oh yes, this time, Kyle brought Willow and Cilcia along, the Original Trio as they go about their plan for making an example for the Newest IMC Project.

Kyle replied, "Whether or not... We'll find out tomorrow Morning" Kyle frowned, "We're going to the Grave, and I'm digging out the Coffin".

"Woah!" Cilcia grabbed him, "Are you a Grave Robber now?".

"Gahahaha!" Kyle smirked, "If it's the beautiful Willow whom I knew off... I'd go to Hell and visit her if needed! Much like I'd fight the entire Universe if it meant I would find you if you were to disappear!".

She could only sigh as she patted down her clothing alongside Willow, "It's a good thing it's getting colder in Canada... it'd be bad if it was Summer and we went down in this".

Willow and Cilcia are wearing very similar clothing to Kyle's own.

Save for the difference in colours.

Cilcia is wearing all black with a white undershirt of the black button-up shirt which sat quietly behind the same Bullet-Proof Vest. That and she had a black and white plaid scarf sitting at the base of her neck. So this meant Cilcia's main color was black clothing.

Willow was pretty much the exact same in regards to Cilcia, save for the fact that her clothes were a shade of light grey, which contrasted from Kyle's darker grey by a slightly noticeable amount. Though the scarf didn't change from her either.

"You two still dress alike if you're really the Willow from my childhood" spoke Kyle as he admired the two familiar beauties standing behind him while Barker piloted the shuttle, "Hey Barker? You want anything while we're on Earth?".

"I want a Girlfriend, you fucker!" Barker shouted at him from the cockpit.

Barker's still upset with Kyle's grip on the women in the Marauder Corps, since it has made the standards amongst the women unbelievably high for him.

Kyle barked at Barker with a grin, "Aim for the Stars Barker... You might score one day...".

"Psh, Yeah, 'One Day'".

As the shuttle touched down in the Center District of Toronto, Kyle cheekily shouted at Barker, "But one thing's for sure! That 'One Day' sure as hell isn't happening this decade!" and he jumped out holding Willow &amp; Cilcia's hand before Barker could angrily do something rash.

They landed on the cobblestone center of the District just as the ship jumped up angrily, and he swore he could hear the distant angry shouts of Barker as the shuttle made it's way towards orbit with an FTL jump.

Kyle grinned as he lowered his head slowly to see the civilians walking around their day pause to stare at him, some were bringing out their phones and others were already taking pictures as he calmly spoke, "We already know where the facility is... So I guess we have some time to kill until then".

Kyle took a glimpse around the Center District as his aviators shined under the sunlight, "Maybe I might stop by the College... I think it's Gym by the time we arrive".

"Let's stop by then" Willow nodded.

"Sounds good to me" smiled Cilcia.

"Then let's set off" Kyle began pacing out from the district with Death's Messenger firmly strapped to his back, while Chaos, the Sword was hidden in his sheathe at his waist.

His tall, proud stature made him unique compared to the slumped stature of meandering civilians who were beginning to feel the toll of the war considering the recent rise in prices for many resources. From Raw Mineral prices going up to Government Taxing being raised to create funding for the War, the Civilians were being milked of their money to fuel their beliefs.

But other than that, the life in Toronto, Canada has become bustling as news of the Andromeda's Involvement and desire for a King began to spread.

Some Men, the younger ones, of course, are walking proudly in the streets looking to do anything that may give them name.

They grinned proud, but as soon as they caught sight of the already Legend Kyle 'The Lazer' Wasser, they froze and sigh dejected.

News was already beginning to arrive that Kyle had become the central candidate, and that the MCOR may soon become a massive Force that even the Entire Federation Effort won't be able to halt.

Because if the entire Andromeda Galaxy is to join the MCOR's already growing fleet, it may spell the end of all current Government Structures considering Kyle's ambition to overrule the Federation with a Democratic Republic.

Despite this, they're funding him out of their new found motivation... or personal benefits.

But Earth's Forces is something absurd if he was to enrage, and he WILL lose the war if it does happen.

But the Reaper will not take a defeat once the time comes to conquer Earth.

Why Conquer Earth, though?

He needs to rule with an Iron Grip, and if he storms and take Humanity's Stronghold, all Opposition will falter in realization to his strength. So does he have a plan?

He's working on it quietly.

He quietly entered the campus after a brief talk with the familiar security guard, who gave him the Visitor's Form and had already begun walking away with the signed form in hand.

Kyle's armor gently hugged his firm, strong stature as he looked around, "Hasn't changed..." he sighed, "The Football Field should be behind the Main Building".

"I haven't been back here in forever..." Willow was looking around, "So this is where everyone is... Huh...".

"You really are Willow huh?" Cilcia sighed with a smile, "Atleast it's good to know you're still kicking it".

"Hm Hm" Kyle nodded silently as he crouched into the bushes that riddled the path up to the Field, "Stick to the Bushes... I wanna spy on 'em for a few minutes".

Sure enough, they found themselves situated near the corner of the large building as the Field was occupied by many students going through Gym Class.

Some were busy running Track 'n Field around the large field, busily panting tiredly as they circled the field. Others were busy playing American Football, as told by the guys lining up eagerly with grins.

Most Girls were of course, doing the Track 'n Field, but a few could be seen practicing their cheer-leading.

Nothing new.

Kyle whispered, "I can see Ted... Looks like he's playing Quarterback for the Blue..." he squinted his eyes, "I think Jay is the Quarterback for the Red" he took another careful look, "I can see Allie... She's doing Track... Julie is practicing some cheering, but I think she just finished doing Track... I can see some of her sweat".

"You're like an old man right now" Willow grinned.

"I was thinking that" Cilcia giggled softly.

"You two... By the way Cilcia, your period is coming up in two days right? I'll be extra nice, so you should start taking it a little more easy starting tomorrow".

"You know her period cycle?".

"You had your period a week ago Willow" Kyle's smile didn't falter, "I memorize everyone's period... Tillday should be having hers with Willow considering the hormones coming from her".

"I think Yang had hers a day ago... So it's passed".

"... You're too observant with women".

"Did I mention? Barker has a mole on his ass... I found that out in the Male Showers by chance...".

"... Nevermind... You're too good at getting people to back off" Cilcia frowned.

"It's just being weird that counts" Kyle murmured as he turned back around, "Oh... I think that's Miss Kelly supervising... Weird... Is the Gym Teacher not in today?".

Kyle's too busy observing as Willow stood up with a sigh, grabbing his collar, "Alright... Enough Moping around Grandpa..." and she began to drag him off as he looked around in surprise.

"Woah! Normally Women grab the necktie Willow! Not my collar!" he waved his arms at Cilcia, "Save me~!".

He was dragged out like a bad slave, with Willow's smooth smile it was fast that they were noticed, and most had no clue who Willow was as they never met her.

Except for Ted, Ted knew who Willow was, because...

"Willow?" Ted looked pale.

"Howdy" Willow nodded curtly before she jerked Kyle up to his feet, "Greet them Gramps".

"Guguguggu~" Kyle pretended to be choking as he let out the noise, "I've been slain~ Willow has defeated me~ I surrender~ Willow are you wearing white panties today? If so, let me borrow them and let me wave it around to signal surrender~".

"Tch" she lobbed him over her shoulder and slammed him onto the grass with powerful ease as he groaned.

"Willow~ You've been training~ Ow~ The Gun hurts~".

"Ow!" Chaos moaned as Kyle moaned in pain, causing everyone to mishear it completely and ignore the fact that the sword just gave a weary and painful groan.

Cilcia came jogging over as she quietly sighed, "Jeez Kyle...".

"Gahahaha!" Kyle's vigor returned as he jumped up and pointed straight at Ted, "Willow was alive! I knew she didn't die at the Grave!".

Ted just nodded meekly, "T-This is awkward...".

"You're the one to talk" Willow cooly raised her eyebrow from behind her aviators.

"So..." Kyle was still grinning, "I just need the confirmation before I put Willow into my crosshairs".

"A Betrayal?" Willow was caught off guard.

"I-I don't care" Ted just frowned in a confused manner, "We're not an item anymore".

"Gahaha!" Kyle's laugh echoed the field merrily as he turned to Willow, "Prepare your mind! Harden your Resolve! For the Blitz of Love is preparing it's way to your heart!".

"Keep an eye on him" Cilcia warned her, "He's going to sneak into your room one of these nights... and it's going to involve a Condom, handcuffs, I think he used one more thing, but I can't remember, it's still fuzzy in memory".

"Geez...".

"Oh! Hey!" Kyle seemed to remember something, "Do you guys know which College my Little Sister goes to? She'll want to see me".

"Which one?" Ted asked, "You have five".

Did you catch that?

I hope you did.

Kyle has 1 Younger Brother, and Five Little Sisters.

That's right, **5 LITTLE SISTERS**.

Believe it or not, but the Wasser Family seems to prosper in terms of the Next Generation.

That's just the Author's polite way of saying Kyle's parents banged each other like there was no tomorrow when they were younger, and in that work, at one point it resulted in Kyle, despite of his doubts about his birth authenticity considering how different he is from most of his family members.

So would you like a quick Biography for Kyle's Large Family?

I'll give you it right now while Kyle begins to flirt with the ladies present.

There's obviously our Hero, Kyle Lazer Wasser.

Kyle Lazer Wasser.

Aged 23, Born on July 3rd in Toronto, Canada.

He's the Oldest Sibling of the whole family, currently the Universe's Newest Legendary Soldier and Womanizer, who's ultimate goal is to not only overthrow the Federation for his dreams, but to create a Harem of 1,000 Women (As of Current, in the Past, it was 200) and to live in a comfortable Mansion to be revered for the rest of his life as a Heroic Figure.

Kyle's personality is very unique, and is one of the primary reasons why when talking with his past Lovers, they never dare say a bad thing about you, because no matter what relationship it may be between them now, his hand still has a grip on their hearts. Very Playful, he was easy to approach, Blunt, he is the type to not hold back when feedback is requested.

Merciful and Forgiving, many who have wronged him were forgived, and he will always try to build bridges with others. Cool Headed and Carefree, if he's not in the mood to do something, he tends to not do it unless unnecessary, and he rarely gets truly angry. A Leader, his domination is untouched, and everyone never has the nerve to argue with him as knowing of who he is.

He's capable, and he damn well knows what he needs to do at all times.

He's easily one of the Best Looking Men you can find anywhere, and he's undoubtedly one of the strongest, if not, THE Strongest man in the Universe as of now for Humanity. He's confirmed to be Incredibly Intelligent, but he feigns stupidity and ignorance in an attempt to create a small amount of bliss in his personally worrying life.

He grew up to Nightmares, and lives his life without the knowledge of his alter-ego, the Reaper who gleefully represents every sick and twisted emotion in a human. But as much as a curse his Alter-Ego was, it was also his blessing as his Reaper is the ultimate deathmachine that is a force that even the Mantis would cower from.

The Reaper himself is a different being altogether, but he harbors within Kyle Wasser due to the Man's Untapped potential, and the tale of the Reaper is one yet to pass.

Kyle never got along with Charles, whom was the Genius Child that was casted in the shadows of his prodigy Brother.

Charles Michael Keith, the Younger Brother of Kyle Lazer Wasser.

Aged 22, Born on September 2nd.

Despite the difference in name, don't let it throw you off, they are siblings, albeit very different.

Charles is a very hot-headed child, but he's a genius, although it is overlooked because his Brother Kyle always was better than him in practically everything. But there's one thing Charles always had talent for, Medical Science.

He can recite the all the peripheries of the Human Body, he could label the brain, name every little vein in the human body without any help whatsoever. He's a prodigy in Medical Science, and this has earned him a career in Biomedical Engineering as one of the Leading Figures in Science currently as they seek to prolong human life spans.

Charles has a Superiority-Complex, and is easily hated because of the fact that he can't help but look down on everyone. There's only one person he can't look down upon, his Brother, and because of that, he has a hate for Kyle, one that he only does.

Kyle finds him annoying, but he loves his brother nonetheless, and the same goes for Charles.

Family always comes first, that's one of Kyle's largest rules, but Charles does not care for family. Thus, because of this, he barely acknowledges the existence of his little sisters. Charles wants to make himself more known than his brother, because his dream is this.

To Prove to Kyle, that Charles has always been the better sibling. Because do you know the feeling of being ignored of how great you are because someone close to you is much better than you? Do you understand the feeling of dejection? Do you know how it feels to see how much the family loves his sibling more than himself?

That's what drives Charles, and that's why he's hardly ever made contact with outside family members.

Then there's the Five Little Sisters, who are all 21 Years Old.

First and Foremost.

Lilly Elizabeth Wasser.

Aged 21, Born on April 24th.

She's the Mother-Figure Sister who is absolutely loved by most of her siblings (Not Counting Charles from here on out). She's already trained in the arts of a housewife, with untouchable cooking abilities that Kyle loved to exploit when they were still in highschool, and the eagerness in doing the chores, she seemed to love doing housework.

And it's true, she truly enjoys housework. There's always been jokes between the Parents that she would make a fine wife, and eventually, even Kyle began using the joke at the Dinner Table, which could only make her earnest personality blush furiously. She's an innocent, honest girl, and she doesn't belong to the vast personalities of the Wasser Siblings, but she fits in just like a piece of a puzzle.

She's absolutely gorgeous, as she has the Wasser Family's renowned looks. So she became very popular in High School, but when it was learned that she was Kyle Wasser's Younger Sister, every boy was far too nervous to ever approach the sisters properly, as they worried of receiving retribution from the Feared Brother. Oddly though, she had long pink hair, which is natural, not dyed in anyway, apparently a rare genetic mutation makes her hair pigmentation to change when she was very young, where apparently, her hair was once red.

There's also.

Suzy Jezebel Wasser.

Aged 21, Born on July 1st.

The Athletic Star of the Family (We're not including Kyle since he never really cared about sports), she is the most compatible sister with Kyle due to their shared carefree attitude. She's a natural blonde, and she's the Captain of the Cheerleading Team during the Summer, and the Girl's Hockey Team Captain in the Winter.

She's active, but she loves to play with her brother. Kyle and Suzy don't play chess, they play video games together, and tend to nap together on most occasions. These two get along very well, to the point that during one year, there were even rumors circulating that Kyle commited incest with Suzy due to how well they get along with each other.

Of course, the rumor was bullshit since the shipping of Kyle and Cilcia smashed it when Kyle openly kissed Cilcia in the middle of a lecture.

Suzy was generally much alike Kyle in the athletic sense in that she could join any team she wanted because she was just so damn good at sports, although she only joined one since she preferred to, quote on quote, "Spend time with my fun brother~" for the remainder of her free time.

She was extremely popular, perhaps a little behind Kyle's popularity with the Girls as even the Teachers would gawk at her. But of course, the rumors and Legendary Bigger Brother made sure that the men steer clear from her out of fear. In another strange situation, she somehow got blonde hair out of their two brown haired parents.

Then there's the next sister.

Vanessa Cilia Wasser.

Aged 21, Born on June 2nd.

She's a braniac, and she's the Honor Student (Other than Kyle). A Genius who knows the facts, and a naturally popular girl, she's the one her younger Siblings approach for Guidance since Kyle's use of complicated terminology makes it hard for them to understand the material properly.

She loves chess, much like Kyle, but don't let this fool you. She doesn't exactly like Kyle as much as the other siblings since she found him sometimes annoying due to his attitude. Had he been a little bit more serious around her, she could've liked him more, but due to his generally fun happy-go-lucky attitude, she could only put up with him for so long. But chess between them is the exception, because she's one of the only people that can match Kyle's strategic ability.

She's stern and strict, and can be seen as a Disciplinarian, but it's all in good intentions since she is the one with Kyle when someone in the family is in a tight pinch, since the duo's ability to use deductive reasoning is untouched, and with their skills and negotiation abilities, they could solve practically anything. She does have a soft side, especially when it comes to her sisters, and she does get along with Charles on occassions that he actually pays heed to them, but other than that, she generally acknowledges Kyle's prodigy-level skills and does acknowledge him as her brother.

Finally, the Fourth Sister.

Christina Cecilia Wasser.

Aged 21, Born on December 30th.

The shyest and most timid girl you could possibly find. She's modest, she's humble, she's creative, and she's quiet. She's the type of girl some guys fantasize about considering that she was a silent beauty who feared of being approached by others. A Complete Introvert to everyone save for her siblings.

She's a prodigy in the arts, and as Kyle said, "She's the Picasso who doesn't want to be in the limelight". Her art is amazing, only understood once seen in person, and the vibrant message that came with it was a complete contrast to her personality.

She has pale blonde hair, not surprisingly enough considering the families' tendency in getting children who don't have relevant natural hair color (Aside from Charles, who has brown hair, and Kyle, who had black hair which was somewhat close to his parents in a sense). Albeit reserved and shy, she does get along with Kyle quite well, considering she tends to join in activities he partakes in out of curiousity.

That's pretty much it for Kyle's Known Siblings.

Why weren't they mentioned?

Well, they're normal everyday Girls, and they're living abroad in the United Kingdom studying in a Ivy League University living together in a dormitory ever since Kyle joined the IMC about a two years ago.

"Our Schedule?" Kyle asked, "Today we'll be in Toronto, Tomorrow we'll be heading over to the University of Toronto since it'll be Masou's Graduation Day... In the Evening, we'll be taking one of the underground, trans-continental railway systems over into the United Kingdom since I wanted to stop by and check things up with my Sisters".

"Once that's done, I'll be taking the Train back to Toronto preferably WITH my Sisters so that we can attend the Funeral three days from now" he grimaced, "It's a good thing that Alice already handled the Security of making sure that all Federation Forces do not interfere with us".

"But doesn't that leave the IMC free to do whatever?".

Kyle's eye widens just at that line as he turned over his shoulder and drew his Handgun with the finger on the trigger, "Sniper! I'm giving you two seconds to hit me! Before I show you how to snipe with a handgun!".

Like someone from a movie, he somehow saw the sniper's glint in the far distance from one of the abandoned buildings, and his incredible brain already made the trajectory as he had the gun aimed.

The thunderous echo of a Krabr Rifle being fired thundered from the distance as the grass next to Kyle kicks up, causing Kyle to shout back, "This is how you snipe!" and he fired the gun to the scream of surprise from his classmates.

In the distance, in the concrete opening that was the frame for what was once a window, the scope of a sniper rifle could be seen dimming, aka, the scope was shattered as the bullet decided to blind the Sniper before killing him by ripping through the rest of the man's brain.

Kyle blew at the barrel of his Hammond proudly as he neatly spun it before setting it into it's holster as he cockily spoke, "You can't beat The Lazer".

"H-He hit that shot..." Willow was amazed, "Geez Kyle... You really worked on your shot".

"I'm known as the Lazer" Kyle grinned, "The IMC gave me that title because no one stands a chance once I take aim... I'm the perfect sniper, but I'm also the force on the battlefield".

Ted mumbled under his breath as he spoke, "You know... Killing people isn't normal".

"Nah... It's natural" Kyle shook his head, "It just takes guts... I don't know when it happened... but at some point in my IMC Career, I could shoot people without caring... When I joined the MCOR, I began wanting to count up the total amount of kills I have... but I don't think memorizing the amount of lives I have taken is anything good to remember... but I just can't forget killing them".

"What have you become?" asked Jay with surprise.

"The Reaper" Kyle shrugged as he turned around, "That's what they're calling me... watch this" he turned to Cilcia, "Shoot me in the throat... Trust me".

"N-No..." Cilcia turned pale instantly as she stumbled away, "I-I c-can't... I-I don't want to see it again...".

"Ah..." Kyle's expression softened as he nodded to her, "Then in that case..." he turned to Willow, "Shoot me in the throat...".

"Your wish is my command" Willow shrugged as she drew the B3 and fired it at Kyle's throat without hesitation.

Everyone gasped, and Cilcia had to looked away.

Quickly the blood spurted out, and Kyle's expression grimaced, but then the blood got to work.

They watched in a sick fascination as the artery quickly repaired itself, and his muscles quickly begin rebuilding, while his skin quickly covered up the wound.

Kyle cleared his throat as the last patch of skin grew over the now non-existent wound, "I heal... Unbelievably fast... I've been shot in the head once... I survived because my brain grew itself back around the damage of the bullet since it missed the Secondary Area that sends the pulses to have my heart pump regularly".

"I'm far from human at this point" Kyle frowned, "I take lives... My life itself is hard to take... So I'm called 'The Reaper' by the Federation and the IMC now... Hellsing is considered a Reaper himself, and Cilcia is gaining the name since she has my ability to heal now".

He closed his eyes briefly, "But!" he grinned, "I'm fighting this war so that I can legalize Polygamy! And Multiple Marriages with women..." he grinned wider, "So that I can have 2,000 Wives and complete my Harem of 2,000 Women for when I retire!".

"Didn't change" Julie nodded, "Not in the slightest".

"Yup" Ted nodded, "Not any different".

"Gah~" Jay winced, "No girls will be left for me at this rate".

"Try harder" Kyle winked, "If you're nimble enough... You might get a girl to prolong the amount of time I need to win a girl over... although it generally takes three days commonly" he pondered briefly, "Oh yeah... Did you hear?".

"Hear what?".

"The Queen of The Free Cities Alliance, Perseus Veil, Leazas, Helman, and Zeth are all proposing to me to become their King" he rubbed his chin, "King Space Commander Lazer Wasser... Sounds pretty awesome huh?".

"You... a King? You're kidding".

"Not at all, I don't lie when it comes to my women".

"They're not yours".

"Not mine... Not yet atleast".


	17. Chapter 17 - Pride of the Omega

"Fuah~" he yawned as the sound of loud chanting echoed above him while he awaited in nothing but his boxers inside this metal cage that was an elevator.

You must be wondering where we are.

We are in Canada now, back in Toronto, in 'Fight Club', where rumors had it that some Prospective Fighters from across the Universe are looking to make a fortune and make a name for themselves. Kyle, being the guy who he was, decided he wanted to smash some pride and shine in the limelight to send more fear into the IMC and Federation, who also submitted in their best fighters into the club in hopes for training them.

So being him, he invited his Four Sisters (His Fifth is studying abroad in Japan, we will meet her in due time) Cilcia, Willow, and his Highschool Friends to watch his premiere.

And in order to seem even more awesome, he purposely ditched any safety equipment and stripped into his boxers to fight barely clothed (He's just showing off his muscles).

He joined in last minute, but it seemed to stir massive attention since they immediately pitted him up first against a Bounty Hunter calling himself, '_Lance Smitherson_'.

The metal gave a groan as he slowly began ascending, causing him to eagerly clap his hands together and crunch his knuckles eagerly. Within Five Minutes, his competitor was proudly outside, fist high in the air and nodding.

What a loser.

He's dressed in full metal armor, and he's even wearing metal gauntlets.

You see?

This is where you're allowed to wear what you'd like in combat, all it's simple, you're not holding anything, it's unarmed, nothing sharp, just something involving your fist is allowed. You can wear a fucking tank suit, you can be naked for all they care, you are to fight until the other submits or is knocked out, or the audience starts shouting to end the match and the Announcer agrees.

Soon the audience died down as the light shined to his elevator and the doors open. 

"Showtime".

He walked out with a smirk and crunched his knuckles eagerly, "I hope you've got some ointment with you... You'll be needing it when I dent that helmet in".

"It's the Commander of the Marauder Corps himself!" the Announcer chanted it and the whole stadium was in a massive uproar. 

"Fight!".

Kyle's alien subconscious was hungry to be released, but it was disinterested as Kyle's natural combat prowess decided for sometime to cut loose after giving hard stress scenarios to the Alternate Subconscious to handle.

With his rationality in mind, and his combat training's fruits available to his disposal, he calmly strided towards the man swiftly. He ducked underneath a sloppy, wild hook from the metal gauntlet with ease as he pushed the arm across the man's chest before he pulled the man towards himself as he jumped up with his knee aimed precisely at the seams of the armor.

It landed hard, and his knee ached briefly as the metal gave a groan of stress as he strided back a few steps, and much to his fortune, the metal had dented slightly. So the metal is relatively poor grade, this means that he should be able to make quick work of this fellow.

The man charged forward with his fist wounded back.

"I'll show you what we do in the Frontier", he whipped his body in a fast twist and kicked up his right leg powerfully in the Pilot-Technique of a Roundhouse Kick. The foot landed hard against the man's face, and sent the man twirling off his feet with a new dent in his helmet and cracks in his visor as Kyle calmly watched the man spin and slam onto the ground, groaning in confusion as he laid there.

Kyle pounced the man as he laid down, and spoke, "I caught you" and he began pulverizing the man's visor with his fists.

The visors cracked hard from the first punch, it creaked from the second punch, and shattered into a snowy daze with the third punch, sending shards everywhere and cutting up the man's face as he screamed in surprise, causing him to jump up and stride back easily, untouched.

The man stumbled up, barely standing as he was dazed from the shattering of his visors as he began running after Kyle.

Kyle shook his head and spoke, "Time to finish this" he kissed his fist and winded back as he took a few steps to meet the man halfway.

He dodged the man's swing by moving his neck, and he gives the man a parting gift with his fist as he decides to make a model of a blackhole on the man's face as the man's body collapsed onto the ground on the spot, leaving the unconscious fighter out of it.

The light shone on the man as the Reaper of the Marauder Corps proves to his name as he reaps another man without taking a single scratch. The crowd roared happily as the Announcer calmly nodded, "The Current Ring Champion is now Kyle Wasser! Next Contestant is...".

"Hyumu Hellsing!".

Huh?

Kyle's vision snapped alive as the Alien Subconscious grinned happily. Hellsing walked out, tall and proud, but as soon as he saw Kyle, his expression shattered into primal fear. The Alien Subconscious decided to take over, but Kyle leaved his parting words calmly, "So the Alpha wanted to train for the Omega... Unfortunately, the Reaper does not discriminate".

His eyes turned red into hostility as he spoke, "You seem more augmented... Prosthetic Implants for legs... It would be a shame if I ripped off your arms, now wouldn't it?".

Hellsing began backing away slowly as the Announcer shouted, "Fight!".

Kyle didn't move as he gestured to Hellsing, "Well... Please, Hit First... Let's see how much better you are".

Hellsing looked like a frightened cat, but he frowned and mustered up his courage as he dashed at Kyle faster than ever, causing a supersonic thunder to clap throughout the stadium.

There was an ear-piercing _shrlick_ as they saw Hellsing pressed up against Kyle, and a hand was visible in red stretching out of Kyle's back. Kyle's body went limp a Hellsing spoke, "Your Arrogance was your Demise" as he threw Kyle's body to the side, leaving a spillage of blood on the floor as the audience watched in horror.

Kyle's Sisters gasped and held their hands to their mouths with watering eyes as Cilcia looked surprised before she frowned and spoke, "Get up you asshole... That didn't kill you". 

"Not bad..." his voice came smoothly as he slowly raised himself while the small missing section in his abdomen healed over incredibly fast, "But I'm still better".

Kyle blinked in the air within the second as his leg sends Hellsing sprawling onto the floor after the brutal, mind-numbing kick as Hellsing clawed himself back up, flared with anger as he dashed at Kyle fast.

He swung, but Kyle dropped onto his right knee and spun to kick his left leg at the back of Hellsing's knee caps, succeeding as Hellsing dropped onto his knees in surprise as he calmly grabbed Hellsing's neck before throwing himself back and launching Hellsing backwards like a catapult.

Kyle gave a warning, "Hellsing... Anymore and I might get carried away..." his red eyes were golden as usual, "I... I can't lose control right now... So I suggest you make this easier on your...".

He crumpled to the ground after being punched at an incredible speed, sending him to the ground in daze as Hellsing prepared to stomp on him. Kyle intercepted the prosthetics as he declared, "For thy were warned, but heed the warning, thy did not" and he ripped the prosthetic clean off.

Hellsing lost balance and collapsed onto the ground as Kyle kicked himself back up and onto his feet before he used the prothetic as a weapon and slammed it into the back of Hellsing's head with all of his incredible might, sending Hellsing's head into the pavement and cracking it apart and sticking the head in as a monument.

Hellsing didn't move any longer, but his body was moving up and down, breathing, alive, just unconscious.

Kyle sneered at Hellsing's body much like an Imperialist to a Tribal, "Stay where you belong, and don't try to overstep your petty boundaries, for I am Omega, and thy remains Alpha".

He smirked and kneeled down to Hellsing and spoke calmly furthermore, "Remember my name well... And Remember it good when you return to the Battlefield... For you to know, that I, am Omega, I am the Leader, and I am the Commander of your Enemies".

He stood up calmly and cracked his knuckles without a change in expression as he spoke, "Well? Who's next?".

The Announcer was dazed as he mumbled.

Cilcia spoke, fascinated, "The more I see him beat Hellsing, the more I'm impressed... Goddamn Kyle". 

"Big Bro is so awesome~" Suzy was grinning ear to ear, "Woo! Way to go Bro!". 

"Wah~" Lilly was amazed and was stuck in a daze with stars in her eyes. 

"Guh" Vanessa grunted in surprise, "He beat him... Geez... Kyle's really gotten stronger somehow...".

"W-Wow..." Christine was in a silent euphoria.

"Muhuhuh" Kyle was laughing silently with his arms at his waist proudly in a Heroic Pose.

"N-Next is... Curator". 

"Curator?" Kyle mumbled to himself, "Creator... Odd... I'll show him I'm the Destroyer then".

The Elevator at the other end gave a weary creek before the Announcer suddenly spoke, "Psyche! It is time for HORDE Round! How Long can our Champion stand against 20 Different Fighters at one time!?".

"Pft" his Alien Subconscious was ready, "The Reaper is Ready, It's a shame I don't have Big Iron on my Hips, but I will handle them easy".

Like a Herd of Bulls seeing red, he saw twenty, buffed up, probably steroid-high men in the elevator with a predatorial glare directed at him.

"Muhuhuhuhuh" he laughed, "So the Creator sends his Creations... I, the Destroyer am Delighted".

The cage opened the men came charging in a herd.

The cheering was deafening as the Reaper within took control with a happy smile.

"S.S Wasser engaging targets".

**3 Minutes Later**  
He snapped the man's arm like a twig as he pushed the man down, taking down the 20th, and Final Horde Member without breaking a sweat as he regained his mind. He calmly sighed and breathed deeply to calm himself down as he relaxed his muscles and slowly flexed as he asked, "Well? Is that seriously it?".

A mighty roar came from the stadium as those who watched were enthralled.

They were enraptured after witnessing the Reaper of the Marauder Corps, the Grace of the Battlefield, the Work of the God of War. He is the Ultimate War Machine, the Next Generation, a Future that Humanity dreamed of.

But why was he the one to take a step forward?

He thought hard, but he never thought of anything really conclusive, until he thought of this.

The _Leviathans_.

They were legends from Humanity's First Contact War.

Beings much alike humans, that were so much different.

They were said to be an extinct Alien Race who were very humanoid. You could hardly distinguish them from humans, aside from some miserable things about them. They had an unsatiable blood lust, 99.98% of them are horribly disfigured when compared to humans, they are very territorial, many tended to be sterile, they were prone to Mental Illnesses, but that was nothing compared to their benefits.

They lived insanely long, nearly 10 times longer than your average human life span with ease, due to their healing abilities. Leviathans were incredibly durable, they had incredible cellular regeneration abilities. Dead Cells were replaced in nano-seconds if they were beyond repair, and it was said that their immune system was hyper-active, making them practically impregnable to infections. They were incredibly Agile, had absurdly high Endurance, Unmatched Strength, but they had terrible luck and most of the time, pitiful charm.

Only One Encounter ever Occured, though that event is only a rumor, the Government on Earth has formally declared Leviathans a former existance. It is said that the Last Leviathan died 30 Years Ago, and words said it was a male that died alone, a charming male leviathan, one of two that ever existed.

He frowned, "I'm not a fucking alien... but that does help" he nodded to himself with a light smile, pleased that his love of General Biology pulled through.

"I-I don't... I just don't" the Announcer gave up, "You win... I have no clue how you did it... I quit!".

"Rage Quit" Kyle smirked, "Loser", but he slowly hid his left hand as he grimaced silently in pain, slowly turned and walking towards the Elevator to the sound of cheering behind him as he did.

"Wahahaha!" Kyle gave a cheery laugh as he entered the elevator cage, "I'm pretty awesome!".

The door clicked shut behind him as he turned around, took a good look at Willow, Masou, Cilcia, Lilly, Vanessa, Christine, and Suzy who were silently admiring him and gave him a goodbye wink.

**Outside, an Hour Later**  
Redressed into his Body Armor as usual, he took a look into the Night Sky while his FAS Implants analyzed everything as usual, but he heard the sound of Oxfords tapping on the cobble caused him to look back down to find a fine man in a suit with a grin coming towards him.

"Excuse me... Are you Mister, Kyle Lazer Wasser, by chance?". 

"The one, the Only" Kyle politely nodded back, "May I help you, fine sir?".

"Ah Yes..." the man brought out a golden envelope from inside his suit jacket, "We... The Committee on Earth are planning a Fine Gala, including a Dinner, Formal Dance, and what-not... And we are wish to invite you, Mister Wasser, but we are also inviting Mister Graves... For we wish for a fine, pleasant evening with no hostilities". 

"I can stop myself from shooting people" Kyle laughed, "I'll be happy to attend...".

"Excellent to hear... Princesses, Queens, Kings, Princes, Prime Ministers, all the Major or Large Influencial People of the World are attending... You are free to invite Two Others to join as your entourage".

"Interesting..." Kyle noded slowly, "May I ask where this event is being held?". 

"In Switzerland... You will have a Jet awaiting for you and the Canadian Electives at the Airport at 5PM, Sharp Tomorrow... If you are to attend, please try to arrive Thirty Minutes Early". 

"Thank you for the Invitation" Kyle flashed a pleasant smile with his pearly white teeth, "Here... For all your troubles..." he slipped out about Two Thousand Credits.

"O-Oh my... Sir... This is a bit much" the man was taken aback. 

"Nonsense" Kyle grinned, "You went through the trouble of finding me to hand me an envelope... this is the very least I can give you for your troubles".

"T-Thank you!" the man stumbled with a wide grin, "Thank you so much sir!".

Kyle waved him off with a business smile as he awaited for the girls to return from the Bakery down the street. The man turned the corner and was out of sight, leaving him in the night as he pushed back his sleeve and take a glance at his watch.

'_11:32PM_'.

He slipped his hand back down as he sat down on the public bench near the street, bringing up his left leg over his right comfortably as he took a deep breath and admired the night sky.

Twinkles from the Stars distant from the Occupied Galaxies shined above peacefully. Nothing New in the Universe as the Milky Way &amp; the Andromeda continue to thrive with life. All is normal.

He closed his eyes and allowed the cold, howling wind to blow over him silently. But he heard the sound of a lighter being flicked as he opened his eyes and glanced to the side.

A man in a brown trenchcoat with a brown fedora covering his face with a shadow was smoking quietly next to him. With a fine cigar in his mouth, the man took a huff, brought the cigar out, gave a puff, and spoke quietly, "Kyle is it? Odd... I always imagined you different".

"They surely exagerrate me" Kyle talked back to the man calmly. 

"They surely do" the man's voice was very familiar, but he couldn't put a name on it as the man took another huff of the cigar before asking, "Do you know who I am?".

"Your Voice certainly do sound similar" Kyle spoke the truth, "Have we met?".

"Not exactly... but I can't say we have never met either... It's certainly complicated" the man responded without a glance to Kyle, "Do you regret starting this war?". 

"Why would I regret it?" Kyle asked. 

"You are causing suffering... Men and Women are dieing... Families are broken apart everytime a person is killed".

"That is a mere fraction of what it really is" Kyle sighed, "Do I regret it? I ask myself that sometimes... but if I regret it, I have lost it... It's simple as that".

"Muhuhuhuh" the man laughed much like Kyle, "Yes... Yes you are correct...".

"May I know your name?".

"Oh... It does not matter" the man replied calmly, "Call me Hostium... Hostile... It does sound intimidating, no?". 

"It certainly would've made me draw my weapon" Kyle laughed. 

"Haha... I'm afraid weapons wouldn't work well against me" the man laughed gently before he grew silent, causing Kyle to look away as he heard the chatter of the girls.

Kyle spoke, "I'm sorry... but I may have to leave". 

"Hm? Oh, your companions are returning... I see". 

"It is most unfortunate" Kyle spoke without turning back, "But I suppose we may meet again".

"Yes... Yes we will".

"Until Next Time...". 

"Who are you talking to?" Cilcia asked immediately when she heard Kyle speaking. 

"Hm? To Hostium" Kyle looked surprised, "The Guy behind me...".

"What Guy?" Vanessa frowned if though he was insane.

"That guy..." he turned around and was prepared to point... except...

No one was there.

Not even the ashes of a cigar.

Not even a hint of his existence remained. 

"Huh?" Kyle was taken aback as he looked around, "Hostium? Where'd you go?".

"Idiot" Vanessa sighed.

"Do you have a fever?" Lilly looked worried, "Should we get you an Icepack?". 

"Bro, you alright?" Suzy moved her hand towards his forehead.

"Did Kyle lost it?" Masou asked it, "You're sane, right? Wait, Cilcia, did the bullet that hit his head make him stupid?".

"No..." Cilcia tilted her head, "He's smarter than before... Well... I guess this is you being you...".

"Gah! Whatever!" Kyle let steam out of his ears, "Willow! Help me out here!".

"I don't help asylum patients" Willow puffed.

"Wah!" Kyle let out a noisy complaint, "I'm not insane!". 

"Kyle finally lost his marbles" Masou sighed, "Sis... I'm sorry, but your crush is no longer normal". 

"Gah!" Kyle was annoyed, "Oh yeah!? Guess who got invited to a Gala with all the Major Superpowers in the World!? I did!".

"What ?" Cilcia, surprised blurted out. 

"I'm invited" Kyle took out the Golden Envelope, "Take a look... This is my big chance". 

"Big Chance?" Christine asked. 

"To sleep with the Princesses of the World!".

"Nevermind I said anything".

**The Following Day, 4:10 PM**  
Arriving in the Executive Lounge together, Cilcia nervously adjusted her earrings as she turned to Kyle, "Do I look alright?".

"You look fantastic, trust me on this, you'll fit in like a puzzle piece".

She nervously looked down upon her silky blue dress before sighing and adjusting her earings, "Oh... Alright".

"Am I symmetrical?" Kyle asked. 

"Your Tie's a little off to the left". 

"Again?" Kyle grumbled as he adjusted the necktie.

He was dressed in a suit and tie, all black with smart black oxfords. Nothing too special when you put it on most men, but it is like a magnet when you put a classy suit with Kyle. It just makes him very, very charming. Almost memerizing since Cilcia's been caught staring plenty, and men seem to look dejected as they brushed past or make eye contact with him.

But Cilcia herself was also irresistable. With her blonde hair done to be more wavy rather than the usual ponytail she tended to have or the regular relaxed straight hair she normally had, she worked hard to make it more wavy. And thanks to it, whenever she was walking past, men tended to stare and turn their heads repeatedly while women seem to become dejected themselves.

Inside the Lounge, Alice was present since she's the Canadian Representative, and she's already had a chat with Kyle a few minutes ago as she currently sits with the rest of the Canadian Government, who were occassionally glancing to the Two Military Commanders with interest.

Kyle calmly noticed the man holding the Assault Rifle with a tirade of armed men enter the lounge as he spoke, "Looks like your Valets... Gotta say, those rifles look pretty sweet".

"Ladies and Gentlemen... We are your Escort... Please Come aboard..."  
** 1 Hour Later, 5 Minutes Prior to Landing at the Mansion for the Gala Event**  
With a calm glance out the jet window, he took notice of the huge mansion, "Well Damn... That's like Half the Size of a Mansion I wanted...".

"Ugh... Flying sucks" Cilcia groaned, "I want to be back in a Cruiser or on the Ground~". 

"You're ruining that image of a pretty girl you have, you know?" Kyle chuckled, "You're the only girl who'd go, 'I wish I was back on a Military Cruiser' for all I know".

"Shuddup".

"Gahaha".

**6 Minutes Later, In the Lobby of the Mansion**  
"Attention all Guests! Commander Kyle Lazer Wasser and Admiral Cilcia Romana has Arrived!" the Greeter announced it happily as he clapped his hands eagerly.

Kyle tilted his head for a second before nodding slowly and quietly as he slowly continued his way inside. He received glances of acknowledgement from left and right, coming from Prime Ministers to the Monarchy that completely ruled territories within a nation with an iron fist.

Old Men, Hot Ladies, Young Men, Mature Women, they all watched him as he brushed past, for the Commander of the Marauder Corps was called the Reaper for a reason.

They expected a scruffy, battle hardened man who must've had a wife and kid and lost them in some sort of cliché scenario that caused him to start the war. But they were caught off guard when the information saying that the Commander of the MCOR was rather a Very Young Man who wouldn't even be finished with College was the actual truth.

So of course, they stopped and stared at the man who has been waging a war and the one who is completely dominating the Frontier with ease. Of course, they were also quite caught off guard when this is... Well... Kyle's looks... Yeah... He isn't scruffy or battle worn.

He was fresh, young, and charming, so nothing new once more. It's bad for the Princes since we ARE talking about Princesses who are easily within Kyle's strike range, granted, Kyle's strike range is pretty friendly since it goes up to the age 36 and down to the age of 18.

So this is an 18 Year Range for Kyle's strike zone, and he tends to allow older and younger girls and women to love him too, though he always refuses to do any sexual activities with them (Kyle doesn't dig too-Refined Women and Banging Minors is just wrong).

He glanced around the prestigious room, particularly at the golden chandelier swinging high above and occassionally glancing at the large groups of different Politicians discussing different things amonst each others. Of course, he could hear the whispers behind his back.

"That's the Commander of the MCOR?".

"He doesn't fit the part at all". 

"Atleast Marcus Graves looks like a CEO, the Commander looks like a Brat". 

"Ooo~ La la... He's not bad looking".

"Aren't you a Queen?".

"The King died when I was 21... I can look for another King, thank you very much".

He smirked to himself as he turned his head to Cilcia and spoke, "I certainly caused a stir".

"Nothing New" Cilcia grinned to him. 

"Madam, Gentleman... May I interest you in a drink?" a Butler came quickly over holding a tray, balancing a large assortment of different drinks with expert skill as he stopped before them. 

"I'll have Champagne" Kyle shrugged, "Cilcia? Would you like the same?".

"Yes, Please".

"Fine Choice" the Butler slipped out the drinks at the edge to the duo with ease, "Au Revior" and slipped away.

Kyle turned around and came to a halt near the wall. He tapped glasses with Cilcia as she casually leans in next to him while he leaned towards her himself and spoke, "To a Night of Fun". 

"Hahaha, To A Night of Fun" Cilcia laughed merrily with him as she leaned into him and tapped the glass with his.

"To imagine we went from Traversing Downtown, to the IMC, to the MCOR, to the Commander and Admiral of the MCOR... We really jumped up the ranks fast eh?" Kyle laughed with Cilcia happily.

"Tell me about it" Cilcia grinned, "You went from beating up Delinquents on a Basis to Killing MCOR on a basis, to Killing IMC on a basis, and than you went to mass genocide of the IMC... You really escalated quickly".

"Hahaha" Kyle laughed happily with her as he pressed himself closer to her, "You look beautiful... So don't be nervous... I told you that".

"I'm not" she reassured him quietly as she smiled close to him.

"Of course you aren't..." he gave her a peck on the forhead as he glanced across the room.

In the process, he made eye contact with about 20 Seperate Females who seemed to turn away quickly with a shade of red on their face.

But he ignored that as he locked eyes with Marcus Graves, who stood opposite the room from him in a Neopolitan Blue Suit with a black tie. Marcus Graves was still speaking with the Politicians behind his back, but he was staring straight at Kyle.

Kyle spoke, "Guess Hostium isn't anyone big". 

"Who's Hostium?" Cilcia asked, "You mentioned him last night... I never saw him, and I thought you were talking to yourself". 

"I guess you'll see him in due time" Kyle shrugged.

"Have you been relaxing?" Cilcia frowned, "You know you need to relax".

Kyle could only sigh as he tiredly spoke back, "No... I'm not relaxed... I've been thinking ahead" he frowned slightly, "I'm thinking about a scenario in case of Rebellions when we win the War... I want the transition to be smooth".

"Stop... Thinking" Cilcia sighed as she ran her left hand over his right cheek, "You're going too far... Just relax... Please".

"But then..." he started to give his tirade, only for her soft, supple lips to silence him as he stood, frozen in a daze.

As she leaned back, she noticed the small trail of red along his cheeks and his smile. "Eheheheheh~" He giggled like a small boy, merry after the exchange of affection as he took a smiling sip of champagne.

Any guy would be happy when the Lovely Cilcia Romana gives them a kiss.

But, as fast as he got in a daze, he snapped out of it as he glanced around the room, "Ooo~ I just felt a stare of admiration from somebody... It was a Princess! I can tell!".

"Sixth Sense Tingling?". 

"Indeed!", if Kyle was to have a tail, it would be wagging quickly right about now, "Wahahah~ I love it when women admire me".

"I'm pretty sure it's because you're so young... Yet you're a Commander of a Force Winning a War against the Federation" Cilcia chuckled, "Anybody would be impressed and admire you". 

"But this is an affectionate admiration! Not some skill admiration, this is a romantic admiration!".

"Ah? May you be the Commander of the Marauder Corps?" a Distinct Man with a large, dark blonde beard strided to Kyle and Cilcia in a brisk step.

"That's what the badge says" Kyle grinned as he pointed to the ensignia on his Suit Jacket.

Yes, on the Suit Jacket has a small Nametag of his name on, with the MCOR's Ensignia for Navy Admiral/ Commander in Chief/ Overlord tucked in right underneath it.

"Oh? Indeed you seem to be... If I may say... You seem much younger than I expected you to be" the man spoke with a thick Siberian Accent.

"You sound like you are from Siberia..." Kyle paused as he processed the voice, "You must be the Regional Ruler for the Nation of Skyberia within the Former Province of Siberia".

"Impressive, Indeed... I am the King of Skyberia" the man curtly nodded before bowing slightly, "I am King Ulfric The Third... Pleased to make your acquaintance". 

"And I, am Kyle Lazer Wasser... Commander of the Marauder Corps... The pleasure, is all mine" Kyle bowed back curtly.

"And who is this fair lady?" Ulfric gestured to Cilcia, "She seems like a Princess... I'm sorry, have we met?".

"Gahahah" Kyle laughed merrily, "I told you Cilcia, you looked beautiful in the dress, and that'd you fit in like a puzzle".

Cilcia blushed with a small curt smile as she bowed politely, "Oh... I'm sorry, I'm no Princess... I am Admiral Cilcia Romana of the Marauder... I am Kyle's Second-In-Command". 

"Oh... Komana?" Ulfric mentions the Internet's Main Shipping.

"So You also ship Komana?" Kyle grinned, "I want to please the people, so I don't mind if you ship it". 

"If I must say, I hardly follow the internet... But only when my Daughter and Wife mention it so much can I hardly resist?" he heartily laughed.

"So you must like the fact that we are childhood friends who had crushes on each other since we met then?" Kyle grinned.

"Oh! It simply reminded me of my Wife and I, so who was I to hate it?".

"Well, I mean... There's been some sad marriages of Kings and Queens in History... Am I right?" he winked as he nudged Ulfric.

"Normally I would mock being offended, but I'm fairly sure a Smart Fellow such as yourself would see right through me". 

"You give me too much credit" Kyle was proud.

"Nonsense! We know of your Results from Miss Graham's Test, and you are simply unparalled!". 

"But there's still about Three People who are smarter than me..." Kyle tilted his head, "I feel as though I should only receive praise for when I am the best... and even said, beating the Top IQ of 200 is going to be quite difficult".

"For a Man of your caliber? Nonsense". 

"Oh stop it you!" Kyle laughed, "I'm still not used to getting this much praise". 

"Then... How about your Companion?". 

"Oh her?" Kyle smiled as he gestured to Cilcia, "She hardly got praised when we were younger... Wearing Dresses and not being able to eat lunch since your parents were still in debt and all since Child Support Stopped... But she's been getting praise left and right once we got into Highschool". 

"For I shit you not, she got atleast One Confession from some Guy Everyday in Senior Year, and atleast 2 Love Letters alongside it".

"My, My... You were quite popular Miss". 

"How old is your daughter?" Kyle instantly attempts to locate a new Target.

"Oh... You mean Elisif? She is 19... Why do you ask?" Ulfric looked confused for a split second before a grin slipped on, "Oh... Oh... I've heard of your Womanizing Abilities...". 

"Wha!?" Kyle, caught off guard nearly spilled champagne, "My Womanizer Abilities are known!?".

"Quite Infamous" nodded Ulfric, "Princes have been rushing to marry ever since we caught wind of your Romantic Affairs". 

"So you know that Cilcia is not the only Girl who is dearly in love with me?" Kyle asked. 

"Indeed I do know that many, MANY Women have romantic affection for you that you acknowledge and return".

"So you don't think I'm some sort of scumbag?" Kyle asked, "Most Men would call me a variety of things".

"Oh No... Not at all... Only if you were to play around with women would I call you that... But it seems that every woman who is in love with you genuinely loves you for Good Reason... And who am I to criticize who they love?".

"Some Men could really learn a thing or two from you" Kyle glanced around the room as he said.

Something felt off.

Really Off.

He wanted to pull out his Hammond and start scanning the room, but he's unarmed.

That was leaving him paranoid up until the point that he saw a shadow in the upper balcony.

Deciding that being quiet about it would work out best, he calmly excused himself, "I'm sorry... I must go use the restroom, I will be back".

"Hm?" Cilcia looked thrown off by his excuse.

She knew him, and she knew that he's trying to get out of there.

He used his eyes to tell her to stay put, and not to worry.

She only sighed before she went ahead and spark a conversation with Ulfric.

…

…

He nimbly snuck up the marble staircase up to the Balcony overlooking the large room as he carefully, while crouched made his way towards the symphony of footsteps he could faintly hear.

He turned the first corner and felt the barrel of a weapon pressing against his forehead.

A Masculine Voice calmly spoke, "Hostium sends his regards".

The Reaper wanted to take over, but Kyle didn't allow it as his mind drives into Overdrive to begin it's combat phase.

He easily pushed the weapon barrel away as the weapon fired an echoing bullet, causing screams of fear, surprise, and startlement to echo from the other room. He could hear a gunfight ensuing in the other room, causing him to silently hope that none of the innocents get hurt, and that the Security Team handles the Guards.

He quickly punched the masked Gunmen in the face with his iron fist, sending the man to the ground after being hit with the force of a train. The Man quickly recovered the weapon and aimed it at Kyle as Kyle dived onto the man.

About Five Bullets were fired, and every single one struck him hard as he felt five holes open up his abdomen messily, causing the white business shirt to become stained in crimson as he ignored the burning pain and exerted all his strength into one punch.

The fist landed into the man's face, caving him into the ground forcifully, easily sending the man into a concussion's daze as Kyle drew the man's side arm and placed it on the man's forehead.

"And here's my Regards", he fired he handgun, causing a fountain of blood to spray up momentarily before leaving a limp ragdoll to soak in it's pool of red. "Fucker" he grabbed his abdomen with a frown as he quickened his pace through the back hallways.

Soon, he slowed down and hid behind a podium as he noticed a pair of armed men within the same Combat Uniform crouched over a spot with a box. 

"A Bomb?" Kyle popped his head out as he whistled out to them before taunting, "Why don't you take a big step back, and literally, Fuck your own face?" he brought out the Handgun and began firing.

The Two Men scrambled up and struggled to get their weapons, but they never stood a chance against 'The Lazer' as the bullets sent them down to sleep for good. He slid over to the box as he opened it to find a cliché bomb counting down. 

"Muhuhuhuh" he used his FAS implants to connect into the Bomb's motherboard.

Easily, he shut it down without interaction as the bomb stopped it's counting down and gave a dieing click as he stood back up and quietly, while crouched, headed towards the man room.

He slipped in undetected as he pressed his back against a pillar and peeked around cover.

One of the Gunmen stood in the center of the room where all the Politicians, Queens, Princes, Kings, and Princesses cowered as he spoke, "Marcus Graves... Kyle Wasser... Step out".

The CEO did as he was told without a slight hint of fear, but no one else stepped forward.

He could see Cilcia hiding behind a flipped table, slightly pale.

Counting up the Gunmen, there's a total of seven.

He currently has 6 bullets left in the mag, and he doesn't have anything to reload with.

Balls to the Walls, I suppose.

He whistled down to them as he stepped out, "Gahahaha! What's your name?". 

"Huh! Just call me Reaper!" the Gunman smirked at him as the other Gunmen laughed.

"Listen you" Kyle's eyes turned hostile as he calmly spoke, "I don't like your Jerkoff Name, I don't like your Jerkoff Face, I don't like your Jerkoff Behaviour, and I don't like you... Jerk-off...".

"You're a Cunt Man... You've always been a cunt" Kyle stood onto the hand-rail with ease, "And the only thing that'll change, is you'll be a dead cunt" he lunged out fast.

Time seemed to slow as his focus peaked whilst his handgun began firing away at the different heads awaiting below.

The bullets all proved fatal as all 6 Men who stood off to the side collapsed with a new found hole in their thoughts whilst the last Man began firing his R-97 up at him. The bullets flew all around, grazing him here and there, and striking him at different spots, but that shortlived upon the moment Kyle rolled onto the ground carefully.

Using his forward momentum to roll himself up, he jumped up and gave a roundhouse kick aimed at the man's head. It was a precise kick, and the blow was hard as his foot gave enough force to twist the man's neck beyond norm, followed by a snapping of a twig as the body collapsed lifelessly and leaving his wounds to heal as he gracefully straightened his posture and clear out the blood in his throat.

He straightened his jacket, as he calmly stood up and spoke, "Sorry to put a stop to your train of thought there, 'Reaper'", he kicked the corpse decisively.

The body only rolled over.

"I thought so", he murmured it as he turned around and calmly spoke, "Security Teams are Down, but so are the Infiltration Teams, that should leave the National Security Teams to secure the perimeter". 

"I certainly wish I had time to finish atleast a glass of champagne at the least before I was met with an assassination attempt" Kyle could only sigh in defeat as he began pacing to Cilcia, "Cils... I hope you still have my champagne".

"I do" Cilcia nodded as she stood up carefully with the two champagne glasses, "You told me to hold onto it for a moment when you left for the Washroom". 

"Guess I should've said I was going to leave the Infiltration Team to Dry, Huh?" Kyle grinned.

"I think the only thing you should've been washing was cleaning up your humor" Cilcia shook her head. 

"Come on... It was still pretty sweet when I jumped off the railing, right?". 

"...Yeah, it was pretty tits".

"See?" Kyle laughed, but his laughing stopped as he set the champagne on the ground as he collapsed onto his hands and knees and began giving a hacking cough. Cilcia patted his back as though she knew what was happening, and she did when she said, "Just cough the bullets out".

He nodded slowly as more blood cleared from his body, dirtying the floor with his inner fluids before he gave a dieing heeve and sent out about Six Different Bullets onto the floor. He coughed and stood up as he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his jacket, complaining, "My mouth tastes like Iron now".

"You've been through worse".

"Yeah, Getting my Red Wings" Kyle frowned, "Eating a Girl out on her Period is at least off my list for good".

"Why did you even insist me on making you do that to me?" frowned Cilcia. 

"Because you were the only girl I was willing to try it on?" Kyle replied, confused, "That and the Fucking Bikers near George Brown's College kept fucking going on and on about their different wings".

"Spite again... That's really your kryptonite".

"Well.. Whatever" Kyle just shrugged, "What's good is that, this was refreshing... Since I haven't tried any cool tricks with the FAS Implants until today". 

"Why? What'd you do?".

"I defused a bomb" Kyle tilted his head, "It's kinda cool how my FAS System already knew the Encryption Key to the Bomb when I tried to access the mainframe in the Bomb's Motherboard".

"How'd you get the encryption key?" Cilcia asked. 

"I dunno" Kyle shrugged honestly, "I didn't pay too much... I was kinda thinking up of smart remarks for when I show up here".

"That's so like you". 

"I-Is it over?" a Prince poked his head out from behind the table. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is unfortunate for us that a Private Military Company decided to invade our Party" Kyle clapped his hands calmly, "But it is my honor to report that all Intruders have been persecuted, and I'm sure they got the point after a talk with a gun I happen to have stolen from an Agent amongst them".

"Of course, you will have to excuse the fact that I am bloodied with my own blood" he shook his head, "My poor manners will have me like this for I have been shot a few times, but fear not as I am Fine, for the Rumors of Super-Human Healing is pretty true considering the fact that I have just coughed out the bullets earlier".

"So please, Carry on whilst I do the Honors of cleaning out these corpses" he flashed a charming smile, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some Bodies to throw out the window".

He quickly slid over to the corpses, hoisting them on his shoulder with ease considering his brute strength as Cilcia helped out by picking up two bodies off to the side with ease. These two surprised those present, including the CEO as they popped open the closest window and threw the corpses out.

Kyle commented, "You know, these guys kinda seem familiar... I can't say I know 'em though... Though some Guy called 'Hostium' seems to be their boss".

"Hostium? Isn't that Latin for Enemy?" Cilcia asked. 

"Yeah" Kyle nodded, "Hostile... Enemy... The Guy's smart, I can already tell". 

"How can you say that for a guy's nickname?". 

"I just have a really bad gut feeling when I'm thinking about him" Kyle frowned, "I think he's going to be a problem... The problem though, is that I can't even count him as a problem since I don't know who the problem is".

"He's still a problem nonetheless". 

"Yeah" Kyle sighed in defeat, "He wins this time because he managed to test his opponent... But he did fail in keeping himself out of the picture because I am aware of his existence".

"Hm...".

**Unknown Location**  
"... It failed" Hostium silently turned around in his chair as the shadow of the room casted over his face, smearing out his features to the table of his Chairmen, "... I am sorely disappointed in your Men, Lucifer".

"That was not an Operation" Lucifer, the Man sitting to the right whose face was covered by a dark shadow calmly spoke, "For this was just us testing our waters... Frankly, we got what we wanted, Hostium".

"That may be true" calmly spoke Hostium as he grabbed the glass of whiskey on the table and reeled it towards his face, "But to alert our Opposition of my Existence is very... problematic, indeed... For he will inevitably discover me".

"Why do you say that?".

"For Man has always looked to the Stars, and never turned back... Except for Him". 

"He has turned his around several times, for he knows that the Final Frontier does not lie beyond, but within". 

"Greatest Secrets are Kept by Individuals... Not the Unknown... And so, where other Place can the Greatest Secret, 'What Awaits us at the End?' lead to, other than within?".

"For the Man who is to Lead us to the End... He must know where the End is, and it is quite obvious, Kyle Lazer Wasser is that man".

"Though he does not know the details, my calculations are proving correct".

"The Heist happened as I thought, and the Plan was a flawed from what I predicted and planned. Then he was to join the war, and turn the tide of battle...". 

"But what worries me, is what happens AFTER the end".

"What do you mean? The End, is the End, simple as that". 

"No... But the End... Is only a matter of perspective... There never truly an 'End' now is there? For all we know, the Battle's just begun".

"This may repeat for all I care...". 

"Repeat the Same Thing? That is insane" frowned Lucifer. 

"But will we ever get the same results?" frowned Hostium, "This... Imbecile is not only a Savior, he is the Tool that can bring Humanity to Rule the Multi-Verse if it existed... Yet, not only that, he could possibly be the One to wipe out this Universe and the Next if he wished and knew of his potential".

"Insanity is when you do the same thing, over and over again, and expect the a different result when you repeat the same damn procedure...".

"You and I, both know, that this Fool is never going to follow procedure, he is Impulsive, and as much as it is his blessing that he does not hesitate with his decision, it is his demise for he will not hesitate in Saving Mankind, and will not Hesitate in Ending it".

"But the only thing that scares me more than anything else... is this...". 

"He is hiding something, yet he doesn't even know it... And I don't know it... We are hiding something we do not know off... And what scares me, is when this secret of ours slips out... What will it do?".

**At the Party**  
"That's the last body" Kyle cheerfully closed the windows, "That should provide fertilizer for the Mansion Owner for a year".

"You're so nice" Cilcia sarcastically grinned.

"Man... Do I look like a Charity Case yet?" Kyle asked.

"Huhuhuh... That man? He is hardly charming... You must certainly prefer someone more of my calibers~".

Kyle's Women Meter flies up as the 'Bullshit' Alarm also detonates alive as he turned around and nearly slid on his heels casually up to the group of Princesses and Princes.

Lets take a look at the situation.

A Lot of Fine Ladies.

A Few Bunch of Fine Princes.

And a Fat Hobbit? No wait... Kyle just realized that might be a short, fat Prince.

"Hm?" Kyle's hum of interest catches their attention, "I'm sorry, but did I hear something rude just come from over here?".

"Huh?" The man was taken aback, "What is an... Worthless Fool like you doing here? Should you not be mourning over the death of your little parents?".

"Why are you so fat?" Kyle tilted his head with a blank expression. 

He hits a sore spot instantly as the Prince nervously cleared his throat, "I-It runs in the family...".

Kyle goes for the kill, "No One in your Family Runs... Fat Fuck, Take A Hike and Quit Pestering the Ladies won't you?".

Kyle pointed at the front door, "If you're insistent on pissing me off... I'm afraid you better leave before I put you to sleep...". 

"Why you!" a Prince in the back prepared to stand up. 

"Sit your Five Dollar Ass Down before I make some Change!" Kyle instantly sneered at the man as an Imperialist.

The Prince was silenced as Kyle spoke sternly, "You were born to royalty, and you live with a Prestigious Blood Line... But there will always be a difference between us" he pointed at himself and the Princes, "For I am not a Name, I am a Person who shall be remembered for Centuries for when I claim Victory and Win this Damn War".

"I am making a difference" he calmly pushed the Prince backwards with his words and intimidating atmosphere, "I am far Superior to You... You worthless Beta" he turned his back, "For the Time you have the right to say such... Disgusting Things to me, is the day I am kneeling down to you, you pathetic worm".

He turned back around, "I shall remind you... And I shall remind you once, not twice, but once... Hellsing does not stand a chance against me... Your Petty Legend Soldier is nothing but a mere fraction of what I can incur" the air was thick with hostility, "So run and scamper off to your Servants with your tails between your legs you pathetic rat... And Cry, Cry like the worthless scum you are and remember that I will always be better then you".

The man cowered back as Kyle grimaced, "Yes... Flee you worthless scum, and remember that you are nothing to me" Kyle's expression became terrifying as the men grouped together like a bunch of women catching sight of a Rapist with a Knife and Gun "For I am Omega, the One Superior to all, and Servant to None".

"Now Run Along you Brats" he taunts them by thrusting his chest forward, causing the Princes to high-tail it out of that corner.

"Sorry you had to see me in my Commander Phase, Ladies" Kyle politely apologized as he bowed slightly, "It's rather on instinct considering I deal with Smug Federation Loyalists and IMC Kiss-Asses".

"Oh... It is fine, please... We have seen worse". 

"Ouch" Kyle held his arm, "Ladies... A Man has his pride... I'm sure you didn't mean it, but friendly fire, firing shots at me already?".

"Oh... We're sorry". 

"Well, Excuse me for a second" he closed his eyes.

He was reorganizing his thoughts and quickly activating Royalty Protocols.

He grinned as spoke, "So... Ladies, May I say, your Dresses all compliment your eyes quite excellently... I can tell your Parents must've dearly helped you with preparations for this party, correct?". 

"My,My... Yes... Oh, how did you know?" a Princess was surprised.

Child's Play for a Womanizer like Kyle.

"Please, with you lovely ladies wearing something as elegant as those dresses, who am I to miss it? A Man must be blind to ignore your Beauty".

Call it Magic.

No matter how cliché Kyle can purposely be, and no matter how corny he can talk, it always works when it comes to him.

It's just how the gears turn.

2** Days Later, After the Funeral, The Pick-Up Point**  
Atop of a Hill that overlooked the bridge connecting Scarborough to Pickering, Kyle quietly sat as he stared at the view. The Morning Fog made the observation of the 401 Freeway impossible for him, but he didn't mind as he heard the chatter of Masou talking with Christine behind him. Willow was talking with Suzy, and Cilcia was chatting with Lilly &amp; Vanessa.

Barker should arrive in a few minutes and he'll be on his way back to Commanding a Fleet.

Didn't matter, he got what he wanted done. The Funeral went by quietly, and he was more silent than usual, but his expression didn't change and he was himself while he silently mourned.

For he cannot show weakness.

For him to show weakness, is to admit defeat.

That is perhaps, why Cilcia is so often worried about his psyche. She may be intelligent, but she doesn't understand the fact that as the Commanding Officer, he wasn't allowed to show weakness or else the army could fall apart if they see the Unbreakable Falter for even a second.

He will admit the weakness with women though, since he only considers it as a minor hindrance that would not bring about his end.

With a weary sigh, he leaned over and picked up a pebble, before effortlessly throwing it into the distance with a beautiful arc.

The stone glided through the air, clear as day before it disappeared into the mist and was to never be seen by him again as he stared down to the mist. He heard the sound of the pick-up warping through space as he picked himself off the dirt and patted any dust off him as he turned around.

He sighed, "Alright Ladies, Pick-Up's Here..." he looked up to see the shuttle quickly descending.

They all turn their heads once the shuttle touched down on the ground.

The door opened and Barker barked, "Get in here Asshole! The Queens are getting restless and we need new orders now that we bottle-necked the Frontier!".

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kyle waved off Barker's remark, "Sisters, meet Barker! One of the Only Few Competent Male Pilots within our Military! And the Guy who complains about not being able to get a Girl interested in him!".

"Barker, My Sisters and Masou... Masou Romana, Lilly Wasser, Vanessa Wasser, Suzy Wasser, and Christine Wasser, and No Barker, you can't date them".

Suddenly, he noticed something moving about on the floor of the shuttle as asked, "Barker... Why is there a little... Living... Ragdoll walking around?". 

"Huh? Oh? You mean the Sack People?" Barker poked his head out of the cockpit as he pointed to one of the Sack People.

Sack People.

Sackboy &amp; Sackgirl from the Little Big Planet Series.

Cute, Humanoid Plushies dressed in differently from individual to individual incapable of speech, but capable of giving emotional responses and seemingly understands the concept of gestures.

"When the hell did we find them?" Kyle asked.

A Brown Sackboy opened it's mouth in a grin with it's yarn-texture fingers cheerfully giving him the 'Victory' sign.

"We found them a day ago" replied Barker, "Believe it or not... Things Happened, Words were Said, Something aboard a Cruiser Blew Up, and we found a whole fuckton of these little suckers smiling at us".

"So you're telling me, these... little..." Cilcia picked up a Sackgirl, whom had a blonde ponytail dressed with an adorable blue, frilly dress cheerfully smiling at her, which also oddly reminded her of herself, "These... Cute Little Adorable Things are living aboard our cruisers!?" Cilcia giggled cutely as she cuddled with it, "Yes~!".

"Well..." Kyle picked up the Brown, Plain Sackboy who was jumping up and down happily, "They are pretty adorable... I suppose they seem more like the care-free race, but they also seem like they like our Troops considering their attitude right now... Alright, this is Good... They'll stay with us".

"... Is there something else you'd like to tell us Bro?" Suzy asked Kyle as she picked up the Third of the Five Sack People happily jumping around the ship.

"Yeah... We're in an Alliance with an Alien-Human-Like Race which consists of only females because their Male Population died out from a mysterious circumstance" he spoke calmly, "They're humans... with animal ears... or tails... but they're still pretty hot... So I do try to get in bed with them too".

"... They ARE your sisters... Right?" Barker's head was popped out from the cockpit, and a Sackgirl was sitting on his head with a grin. 

"Duh" Vanessa replied, "We are Siblings... Excuse me, but Kyle, is he retarded?".

"Nah, just thick skulled" Kyle put an arm across her chest, "He's dangerous... Stay away from him, or our Family Intelligence might go down".

"Gah! I'm not stupid you fucker!" Barker complained angrily.

Kyle laughed merrily, "Just Kiddin, Barker's a Fine Guy... He just has very high competition...". 

"So just you?" Suzy grinned. 

"Yeah" Kyle laughed, "I'm the Competition... Every Single other Guy is batting for the Girls I can't go for because I'm restrained to a future of 2,000 Girls at most, but a Dream of atleast 1,000... And they're scared of me like Highschool".

"Hahaha, you really haven't changed" giggled Suzy. 

"Masou, word of warning, he might go for you" Kyle purred, "If that happens, come to me and I'll win your heart so that he stays away".

"Barker, don't you dare land a hand on my sister" Cilcia instantly passive-aggressively threatens Barker with a twitching smile. 

"Oh... Seeing Cilcia this serious is a missed sight" Kyle grinned, "Barker, if you don't listen to her... You're incurring the Wrath of something that I'm scared of... so keep that in mind".

He hopped on with all the luggage of his Sisters and Masou's own.

Willow emerged from the thickets of the nearby trees as she hopped on silently without a word to anyone, nor a question about the Sack People.

His Sisters climb on, and Cilcia carefully helps Masou in as the shuttle door closes and they quickly warp into orbit.

Kyle calmly leaned in the doorway to the cockpit as he helped the small Sackboy onto his shoulder as he asked, "So Barker... Any luck back aboard?". 

"I got friendlier with Yang and Stacy if that's what you're asking" Barker proudly grinned, "I had a real conversation with Lee for the First Time too".

"Oh, so you finally took half a step forward! Congratulations!" he patted Barker's shoulder, "You're about a Thousand Steps behind, but hey! What the hell!? Why are you pointing your Gun at me?". 

"Get out before I kill you" Barker's smile was broken.

"Sheesh, cry me a river" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Be happy that the Sack Girl really likes you", he quickly jumped out before Barker could fire.

"Muhuhuhuh" Kyle gave his laugh as he turned around, "Teasing Barker might become a Habit".

"Athena would be happy to see you as a sadist".

Kyle turned slightly pale in an instant, "Athena's in Japan... She's the sadist, I'm sure she'll be sad if I'm not a masochist... So I'd rather be a sadist, thank you".

Ah Yes.

Kyle's Fifth Sister Athena Wasser.

She's a Sadist, but we'll go more into detail about her later when Kyle retrieves her for the War Effort.

So you may wonder why Kyle took his domestic sisters to a war.

Lilly is a fantastic cook, Kyle just wants her to help him clean up around his Cabin and Eat her amazing food. That and her humble personality is kind of fun to be around in it's own sense.

Vanessa, in her own right, is a genius, so she can easily become his Political Adviser if she cared. That and she will easily become his Chess Partner to help relax.

Christine will appreciate a chance in painting space, and that should provide entertainment considering how excellent her paintings always turned out to be.

Suzy... is well... Suzy. She'll get along with him no matter the situation, and she'll be fun to hang with all the time.

Finally.

Family is Family.

**Back Aboard the Fleet, 3 Hours Later**  
"Hm..." he stared at the hologram showing the huge blockade consisting of the Federation &amp; IMC's Finest Defense Cruisers blocking access into the Final Frontier that separated them from the rest of the Galaxy.

Once he breaches this Line, he will be able to quickly blitz the remainder of the Frontier and begin a mass-scale Assault on the Milky Way. Though his Forces will be spread thin if that was to happen. So he'll need to go in a single massive fleet and go straight for the Heart of the Different Races that make up the Federation.

Capture the Homeworld, and that Race will have to surrender, it's an unspoken rule to always preserve your homeworld, even if it meant you will lose the war. Capture Earth, all of Humanity must surrender.

Capture Rapture, all of the Rockmen must surrender.

Capture Pandora, all of the Mantis must surrender.

Capture Sol, and all of the Zoltans must surrender.

Of course, there are massive amounts of races that make up the Federation, so there are a large list of planets you must conquer.

But if he goes for the main four, the Federation will become crippled and he will invariable win the war.

Humanity is his main goal.

Conquer Earth, and the driving force is taken out, and the rest will be a standard mop up.

But the Federation and IMC have the Three Smartest Minds in the Universe backing them, that even they are much smarter than him.

I'll name one.

Blisk.

An IQ of 252, and a Professional Fighter who could easily match up to Hellsing. He may not match Kyle in combat, though he makes that up with his incredible brain. He's the lowest IQ of the Three higher than him.

The Smartest Person in the Universe has an IQ of 279, and the other person has an IQ of 261.

He closed his eyes and paused as he silently cursed under his breath. Tapping the Hologram to close, he opened his eyes once more as he began filtrating the Fleet's current Cruisers.

They're well equipped, but they'll be better off conquering Planets considering the percentage of Troops to Officers.

Bish suddenly hollered, "Hey! Kyle! I want you to meet Cinder Fall! She was our Ace Militian Pilot back when the war was still a thing!".

Kyle turned around quickly and made eye contact with her as he froze up, "W-Wait...".

Cinder instantly froze up.

Already dressed with the MCOR's Combat Uniform, with her black hair flowing gently she froze on the spot as she recognized him, "Wait... Aren't you the Grunt from Angel City?". 

"You were the Titan Pilot..." Kyle knew her voice, "You destroyed the Titan that caused a Nuclear Detonation and brought down the building that nearly killed me".

"You're the Newest Commander?" Cinder was surprised.

"Uh Huh" Kyle nodded, "Surprise Surprise... a Grunt Commander... It's a good thing I didn't accept the IMC's several Proposals for my Promotion into an Administrative Position, or else I'll be stuck bored at a Terminal Organizing Finances".

"So I'm your newest subordinate huh..." Cinder mumbled to herself. 

"Well... Welcome to the Fleet Cinder" Kyle nodded calmly, "Frankly, I'm going to need every able-bodied person I can get... Your addition is a welcomed one, so feel free to settle in and catch up with any you may know... If you're ever looking for me, I'm commonly in the Archives or I'm here".

He brushed past Cinder, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to begin reorganizing our Equipment".

"... He is seriously Commander?". 

"Believe it or not... And he's already getting smarter everyday".

**The Archives, 10 Minutes Later**  
"Why'd you want me to take another IQ Test?" Kyle asked as he organized the papers without paying much mind while keeping an eye on Alice who held the paper out to him.

"If my Estimations were correct... Your IQ should've raised by 3 or 4 by today... I wanted to see if my calculations were right".

"So is this just to test your theory?" Kyle asked as he took a second glance at the papers laid out and rapidly stacked and stored them, "But I do feel a lot more automatic lately... So I guess I could've improved... Alright, I'll do it in a second, lemme just finish up organizing".

He was incredibly fast with the papers. Stacking and slipping them into neat unlabeled piles with Research Papers on the Design Schematics for Improvements on the Exo-Skeletons carefully placed in the center of his desk.

Before long, Tillday entered the room, eyes curious as she spoke, "Kyle, are you free?".

"Hm? Oh, I'll be free in about ten minutes" Kyle responded as he slid the chair back and opened a cabinet as he began slipping other unessential papers in, "Can I help you though?".

"Oh... Uh... Yeah... I wanted you to help me out with something" Tillday replied.

"Help you with what?" Kyle asked as he slipped the final piece of paper and took the IQ Test from Alice.

"Well... I mean... Cilcia mentioned that you had a preference when it came to some Baked Goods... So I might've wanted you to... Uh...". 

"Taste Test?" Kyle grinned, "Wah! I haven't eaten a Girl's Cooking in a while! Nonetheless I have a larger desire when Lilly's with me in the Cruiser! Alright! I'll do this IQ Test, easy peesy!".

He blitzed through the test in under two minutes as he handed it over to Alice, "Done! I must be off! For the calling of a female's Pastry cries to me!".

He sweeped Tillday off her feet into a Princess Carry as he charged out of the room with a giggling Tillday.

Alice sighed as she quickly began assessing the test and begin using the mark-up.

"Let's see...". 

"GUFAH!?".

**Meanwhile, the Cafeteria Kitchen**  
"Ahhhn~" Kyle happily bit into the muffin.

"Pass it over here~" Chaos, the sword complained from Kyle's hilt.

"No Chaos" Kyle grinned, "You'll get heavier and you'll lose your sword charm".

"Gugugug~" Chaos groaned in defeat, "Wah~ I miss food~".

"Shut up Chaos" Kyle scolded the sword, "My Sisters still don't know about you... You'll scare them and I'll have a pain in the ass".

"Muhuh... Gimme a bite of the muffin or else I'll speak around them". 

"In that case I'd have a pain on my hip you fatass" Kyle sighed, "Fine..." he lowered the muffin to his hilt briefly before bringing it back up.

"Mmm~" Chaos happily hummed as Tillday reappeared with a tray of cookies.

"Cookies!?" Kyle gasped like a child, "Cookies!".

He dived straight towards Tillday before the sound of Alice shouting, "Kyle!? Are you cheating!?".

He stopped mid-air and fell on the floor as he quickly popped his head up, "Huh?". 

"Your Score... How do you increase it this fast!? This is not humanly possible!". 

"What are you going on about?" Tillday asked.

"Kyle... Your New Score... Would you like to know it?". 

"Sure" Kyle gave a purr.

"249".

"Uguf!" Kyle choked on Oxygen, believe it or not as he fell back down and jumped up, "Gahahah! My Love for Women boosts my natural potential!".

"For I am Kyle Lazer Wasser! Space Commander! The Reaper! Harem Master!" he grabbed a cookie from the tray, "Cookie Slayer!" and ate it in one fell swoop.

"G-Geez..." Tillday was blushing lightly, "You shouldn't just gobble it in one giant bite... You need to savor it". 

"Well Sorry~" Kyle grinned apologetically as he took another cookie, "But Damn Tillday.. You really are a Triple A woman... I rate 110/100".

"Are we going to ignore the fact that your IQ has just boosted up like a Cruiser going into an FTL Drive!?".

"Maybe" Kyle replied, "Though this does please me, because I am now on par with Blisk of the IMC".

"Kay... Cool" Kyle shrugged once more without care, "Have the Troops begin preparations for Combat... We're Storming onto Angel City Tomorrow Afternoon, and we're going to Blitz the System before we leave".

"Wait Wait... What?" Tillday was caught off guard. 

"We're having a Blitz for Angel City" Kyle replied, "I'll be leading the Assault Myself and I'll begin pushing back the IMC... Angel City will be a Vital Key Point in the Frontier, so it's best if we capture it quickly".

"Then what?".

"Then we sit and wait for their next move" Kyle replied, "Tomorrow will be a tough one... But with me leading the Charge, I doubt we'll lose".

**The Following Day, Angel City**  
"Private! Do you have the Comm Uplink online?" the Sergeant called out to his Subordinate as he leaned back from his seat.

"Sir! We're getting a Report from Blisk! Patching him to all Comms now!". 

"All Units stationed at Angel City, you have the Militian Fleet charging in... We have dispatched all Forces to meet and intercept the Force, but you must NOT lose the Uplink or the City... This Planet holds one of our largest vital bases and if we lose the City, we lose the System and we will be reprimanding all Commanding Officers". 

"The Capital Fleets are moving in, and our Destroyers are jumping quickly. But remember, DO NOT LOSE THE UPLINK".

"Intelligence reports that The Reaper himself is leading this Assault, so your priority target is Wasser. You have authorization to use Archimedes in the Defense, and Liberty Prime is authorized to be activated at the Commander's Discretion".

"W-What!?" the Sergeant jumped up in surprise, "Kyle Wasser is coming!?". 

"Do not retreat" Blisk frowned, "We are sending in Hellsing, the Hotwire Project, and our Best Operatives to aid in the Planetary Defense... ETA, 10 Minutes, the Fleets will engage the Capital Militian Fleet, though we will attempt to only focus on the Command Ship".

Kyle leaned back in his chair as he disconnected and stood up as he spoke calmly on the radio, "All Units, are you reading?".

"All Units are checking in" Bish calmly nodded to him through his implants, "Everything's Green To Go... And the Ships are where you ordered them to be... I'll be helping you less this time around since you're having me read out the Orders, and Barker won't be able to help". 

"Though I think you, Cilcia, Tillday, Rick, Yang, and Lee should be able to handle themselves".

"Oh Yeah... Stacy told me to tell you to kick some ass for her".

Kyle chuckled, "I'll be sure to do that for her" as he turned around and nodded calmly to the different Commanding Grunts.

A Team of Grunts are handling the Tactical Orders with a list of contingency plans provided by Kyle in order to accommodate for any situations.

Cilcia would be leading a Contingent of Grunts and Faunus Troops into the South Side of the City facing minimal resistance while Tillday's Contingent of Leazas's, Cerberus's, Zeth's, Perseus Veil's, Helman's, and Earth's Volunteer Army in from the North, giving in a pincer outflanking Maneuver while Kyle's Bulk of the Most Battle-hardened Grunts spearing in from the West to face the opposition in a head-on Battle for the City.

Each Contingent was easily near 1 Million Troops each and this was going to be a large battle for this System was vital in keeping the Militia out from taking over the Frontier with ease.

Kyle's Bulk is Only 100,000 Soldiers, however he has Rick, Yang, and Lee seperated and supporting the Three Different Contingents.

In that case, it's Lee helping Tillday, and Yang helping Cilcia while Rick and Kyle will combine their legendary commanding ability to spear straight against the Bulk of Troops.

Kyle calmly spoke to Rick, "Alright... I want you to take a Quarter of the Forces and circle around to the South... You're free to extract Soldiers from Cilcia or Tillday's Contingents if needed, but once you invade from the South, have troops hide into the Buildings and await further orders". 

"I suppose you have something in mind?".

"Indeed I do".

Rick nodded and walked off as Kyle turned to Cilcia and Yang. 

"Stay Safe and Lay Low" Kyle calmly placed one hand on each of their shoulders firmly, "Engage unless necessary until you invade from the South, then once you have eyes on the Defensive Bulk, Go in Hard, and Go for the Kill... Remember, no Survivors unless they surrender or we're dealing with the Commanding Officer".

"Sure thing..." Yang just nodded and walked off, and as Kyle prepared to turn to Tillday, Cilcia grabbed his shoulder as he peered at her with curiousity. 

"Yeah?". 

"Stay Safe... Don't do anything too ridiculous now... You hear?" Cilcia warned him worriedly.

He beamed her a smile as he patted her shoulders gently, "I don't plan to die... I'll try to avoid anything unnecessary".

"Alright.." she turned away as he quickly turned to Tillday.

She was ready as she smiled casually, "So this is my debut huh?". 

"Just simple" Kyle grinned, "Flank and Gun 'Em Down... Don't shoot at those who surrendered, and don't kill the Commanding Officer, just immobilize them, if needed, shoot them down to subdue them".

"Sure thing" she turned away and Lee followed silently as Kyle took up position.

He calmly raised Death's Messenger in his arms as he quietly adjusted the sights and began taking aim with the goal of the second barrel holding the Krabr-Round to fire first.

He could see the distant figure of a Grunt standing a little ahead of the rest with binoculars looking at his force since he was closer to them then the other forces. Calmly he raised the rifle slightly to compensate for gravity, and...

_Bang_

He watched as the figure's head pops like a balloon while giving out a red spray before collapsing on the ground. Kyle calmly lowered his rifle, unloaded the round and replaced it with another as he turned around to his troops and ordered, "All Units! Full Speed Ahead! Move from Cover to Cover! And Keep an eye for an Flanking Maneuvers! Charge!" he began sprinting straight at 'em with his gun already raised.

He jumped calmly as the Jump-Pack fires off once and gives him a high boost as he soars high into the air and allowed him to quickly grip onto the side of the building as he began jumping up quickly, gripping from ledge to ledge while he could hear the gunfight starting a little ahead.

Reaching the top ledge, he pulled himself up with ease as he ran to the opposite edge and calmly took a glance at the streets below.

Grunts are running behind walls, taking cover behind busstops, jumping behind Tree Trunks and garrisoning inside the buildings as the Green collided with the Blue.

Nothing out of the ordina...

Hm...

He spotted the Pilots who began to converge on the rooftops and began sniping down on the Grunts below.

Kyle frowned and began firing precise shots.

The Pilot furthest away, a Man in his Early 30s took a shot to the head.

His visor smashed to bits and pieces as the barrage of bullets ripped his skull apart and gave him new sockets for those eyes he didn't have. And like that, his body fell off the ledge and fell down to the streets below.

The Other Pilots turned and began opening fire upon his position.

A bullet grazed his cheek as he carefully danced to the right, causing the bullets to glide all around him as he gave retaliating shots as though he was in a waltz, giving off a graceful kill, one after another as he did.

One by One they dropped, and the further back the Militians began pushing back the IMC Defense Team as they begin to head towards the main part of the battle. Taking the final shot, he gives the Last Pilot on the roof a nice kiss with the lead bullet as the body fell down to the gunfight below. 

"Retreat! Pull Back! The Specters and Titans are to be brought out immediately!" the IMC Grunts began backing up in an organized fashion, but Kyle's orders that were being sent by the Commanding Grunts caused a huge amount of them to be gunned down despite their careful retreat.

Kyle calmly wiped the blood dripping down from the bullet's scratch on his cheek with his sleeve as he began hopping across the rooftops like a Ninja. He landed on the roof overlooking the center of the district and frowned.

His troops were being gunned down by the Ogre Titan awaiting at the center and the presence of Specters firing all around was making them sitting ducks.

So he performed something only he would dare.

He shouted at the top of his lungs, "Commander Lazer! Coming in!".

The Specters turned and the Ogre Titan flipped ack around with it's gun raised.

He charged fearlessly as he holstered the gun and drew Chaos the Sword proudly.

Chaos grinned, "Gahahah! It is time!". 

Kyle laughed, "Gahahaha! Time to Reap!".

His Reaper wanted to take over, but this was only something Kyle would eagerly do, because mass-murder is something fun only for him.

The bullets tinkled all around as Kyle swung Chaos at the Titan with all his might. Chaos roared out an arc of black straight at the Titan as Kyle landed and took off swinging Chaos at the Specters while the arc of black raced to the Titan.

He drew his Hammond with his left hand as he began giving an intricate dance, firing away at different Specters while his body twisted and Chaos severed anything that dared approached him.

Arcing his back with incredible flexibility, he placed his Iron Sights up to the Head of a Pilot who was beginning to take aim, and fired. The Pilot fell back, dead as he calmly watched in the corner of his vision as the arc of black slams into the Titan.

It stumbled back from the sheer force of the impact as it's shield went down in one attack, just to show how powerful Chaos the Sword truly was.

Within Seconds, he heard the roar of hundreds of rifles firing off as the Hundreds of other Specters began to collapse by being gunned down from Cilcia's Contingent's Planned Arrival.

He looked up to the sky and saw the New IMC Cruisers entering the system.

A massive Fleet was about to clash.

Good Luck Bish, just stick to the plan, I promise you, it'll work.

**In Orbit**  
"All Cruisers open fire" Bish nodded to all the Designated Admirals.

All the Cruisers were out of Range from engagement from the Federation or IMC due to their positioning. And so, the Militian Fleet ripped hell at the Enemy Fleet with ease. From the Helman's Blitz that devastated anything in range, to Magic's Drones that began firing away at the Cruisers whilst dangerously close in order to hit the vital systems, it was immediately a one-sided battle because they had never anticipated Kyle.

They knew Kyle was smart, but they had not known that Kyle was quite aware of thinking ahead &amp; manipulation considering his ability in chest is mainly derived off those two skills. He was more than capable of predicting what a man would do, and even more, he knew how to make a man to fall into his trap.

Kyle was an alluring silver-tongued warrior who would not hesitate to deceive the enemy if it meant he would have an easy time killing them. He is the Devil in Disguise. Manipulation and Deception is an art that only Sociopaths may master because it requires no empathy or remorse. Yet Kyle finely does it because he understood what was needed and what was not.

You could send in a Group of the Men with unwavering wills, prejudiced or scarred emotionally about something. Kyle, put him in a room with them will break their will and influence them to come to love what they once hated. For he was Silver-Tongued, and the Devil in Disguise.

Beelzebub if you were to trace it back to the Leader of the Devils aside from Lucifer himself. Though in this case, Kyle could might as well be Lucifer considering his belief in his position.

The Cruiser's internals roared alive as the sound of the different weapons priming and firing echoed the ships with Grunts and Engineers hurriedly running about maintaining the operation whilst Bish ensured that the ships all stayed in formation according to Kyle's incredibly intricate plan.

One False move and a Cruiser could be lost, but Kyle's plan was excellently detailed, and every movement had timing so precise, even the Atomic Watch of the Universe could not match for Kyle understood what must be done.

The Cruiser roared as another barrage of Auxiliary Cannons fired it's load at the enemy. The shots were precise and explosions rippled across the enemy as many ships were burning whilst the Militian Cruisers remained undamaged.

Bish grinned proudly as he looked up, "Kyle... You really knew what to do, huh?".

**The IMC Flagship**  
"Sir! We've sustained fatal damage in the Hangars!" the Administrative Officer was pale, "Any longer and we'll be torn to shreds! The Helman Cruisers have torn apart our Destroyers, and our Troop Transports are being shot down one after another! We must retreat or we'll lose the war in this attack!".

"What's the status on the Federation Cruisers?" asked the CEO with a frown. 

"They're attempting an emergency landing on the nearby Moon of Charon... They're done sir, they've sustained far too much damage... All Remaining Cruisers are escaping the System, others are far too damaged sir...".

The CEO could only muster a sigh as he glanced to Blisk.

Blisk sat in his chair, flabbergasted as he mumbled, "How? I was never wrong... My Plans and references to his IQ should've meant that he wouldn't have seen this far ahead... No... I am not wrong... but is he just far too prepared?".

He was confused and slightly broken for he made a fatal strategic mistake.

For a Man of his calibers, this should've been impossible considering the difference in intelligence. The other loses were not his fault, for that was under different Tacticians, but due to the vital point this war was in, he was used in order to keep Angel City free from Militian Control.

So for him to fail, the CEO was amazed as he spoke, "Escape the System... All Units Escape the System... They've won..." he dropped his head and spoke, "And have intelligence begin gathering more intel on Wasser's IQ... this Man is not what he plays to be".

"Commander... We're getting a live transmission from Angel City... Would you like to receive". 

"Bring it up on Holo-Deck". 

The Deck flickered on as the sight of a panicking Pilot greeted them, "Sir! We're being annihilated! Wasser is using something we've never seen before, he just destroyed a contingent of Specters just swinging it once! We're outflanked, outgunned, out manned, and out-skilled Sir! We need backup now!".

The CEO started, "Calm Down Ramirez, Expla...".

_SHING!_

The Pilot's head fell off suddenly as the blade glimmered in the sun and Kyle stood in placement, bloodied with oil and blood of the enemy as he calmly spoke, "Marcus Graves".

"Wasser" the CEO was pale as he nodded back. 

"You look bad" Kyle's Grin was equal to the Devil's own, "Have you been meeting my new Comrades? I must say, they certainly do know how to get it together when the time comes, do they not?".

He was silent.

Kyle continued, "But my... Blisk seems dumbfounded... and Spyglass seems to be running a Logistics Diagnosis and an Internal Cleanout considering how fast he managed to connect to you... James Ramirez, that was his name right? The Third Grunt selected for the Pilot Program alongside me and Buck?".

"Shame" Kyle shook his head, "He seemed like a capable lad... Just couldn't keep calm" he took a peek over his shoulder, "Ah... That's the Last of your Men Surrendering... I'm also getting reports of your fleet retreating... So I warn you this".

"Leave the Frontier or I will pursue the remainder of your Fleet and finish you off" Kyle warning was simple but honest, "For I will kick the Man who stays down, and I shall not give chase to the Man who runs".

"Hm?" the CEO's head picqued up, "What of Hostium's Fleet?".

"Down" Kyle's precise words striked fear into all of them instantly, "An Unmarked Black Cruiser was already included into my plans... I had it shot on sight, and it was discovered hiding behind Star #241B5S7 in order to avoid detection by blending in with the sun's electromagnetic interference".

"Of course, I knew this" Kyle was calm, "We fired, they're stabilizers were destroyed, they crashed into the star, they're dead".

Kyle was scoffed, "Hostium is intelligent, I will give him that... But he will not best me for I must win this war for my sake and my parents own..." he sighed, "Hostium's remaining Cruisers immediately fled once they were discovered... So you do not have them for a trump".

"Don't look shocked" Kyle's grin was evil as he calmly turned around, "Save it for when I hunt Hellsing".

"You wouldn't".

"I'm not afraid" Kyle calmly declared, "Good Luck Marcus, for you will need it... Some Names will turn to Dust or To Gold, but you shall Remember me for Centuries" the communications line was cut.

…

…

He calmly nodded off the Broadcasting Drone as he watched the Titan collapse defeated. He took a peek up to the skies to see the distant burning Cruisers and a cheer erupted from the Troops of the Ground as the panicking Transports hurry to leave, only to be shot down mercilessly by the Cruiser in Orbit.

He watched the Battle End with his eyes as Bish connected onto his FAS System and declared, "Kyle, the plan worked... Not a scratch and we wiped out their fleet.. We have the Federation Capital Fleet downed on Charon just like you predicted, and I sent in a Recovery Contingent".

Kyle nodded slowly to himself, "Sarah Kerrigan should be the Admiral of that Cruiser... Then that leaves Field Commander 'Zero' also with her... Remember, shoot those who are armed, and be fast to upload the network virus".

"I know... Alright, I already have the Cruiser at Orbit begin sending Troop Transports, I need to begin uploading the virus, so I'll speak to you back aboard our Cruiser".

"Uh Huh" Kyle nodded, but the frown on his face and the trembling of the arm that was holding the mark didn't cease in the slightest.

Why?

Why does it hurt?

Why is it spreading even though he didn't lose his mind?

He could only sheath Chaos quickly and hide the pain by staring at Ramirez's body in order to take his mind off of it. The body laid headless as he mumbled to himself before turning around and sighing out of fatigue.

Stretching out his left shoulder and causing it to pop, which reminded him that he was no longer feeling the mark's pain he looked up to the sky and casually gave a nod.

"You alright there Cowboy?" Yang's voice snapped him back to reality around him as he turned to her. 

"Hm? Yeah". 

"You're bleeding" Cilcia, who was with Yang brought her thumb out and slid it over his cheek, bringing it back and flashing the crimson stain to him, "You were grazed, huh?".

"Yeah" Kyle nodded, "But it'll heal in a few more minutes, it's starting to numb afterall".

"Are you sure it isn't juts nerve damage?" Yang laughed.

"Nah... the Onset of my healing is indicated when the pain fades and I lose sensation, I guess it's how my blood just works".

"Yeah, and your blood is the reason why a 'warm-up' is a 10-Kilometer Jog through the Engineering Deck" Cilcia commented as she rolled her eyes, "And a Good Sweat for us is about 300 Kilometer Sprint".

"Admit it, it's great" Kyle grinned, "Having a Forced Evolutionary Blood that has the ability to mutate and compensate for the body is amazing... Especially since we're able to outlast Humans for anything we want, and it's all to our mood that we can endure for as much as we want". 

"But why do we... last as long as we do when we're... doing 'it'?" Cilcia was red as she asked. 

"That's because I'm not planning to take a few days" Kyle laughed, "I'll save that for when I'm the Victor".

"Geesh you two..." Yang looked neglected. 

"I'll do you in time" Kyle winked, "Approach me anytime... My Father taught me, or really, some father-figure, can't remember, taught me that...".

" 'If a Woman asks you for something. You do it Kyle, no questions, you do it... Because we are men' ".

"... Men are beasts".

"Yeah" Yang agreed with her, unamused. 

"Guh!" Kyle grabbed his chest, "M-Me! A King of the Beasts! GAH!".

He fainted.

Cilcia sighed, "Alright... I'll carry him... You could if you want though, he's actually pretty light, the only weight he has is the muscles".

"Sure" Yang grinned and hoisted him up, face contorted to surprise, "Woah... He's pretty light". 

"He has the momentum of a Cruiser in a FTL Jump, but he's as light as air" Cilcia sighed with a smile, "Have I told you about how he nearly jumped off a Building Rooftop to save a Girl from falling off the ledge?".

"Huh? No... Is that true?". 

"I'll tell you about it during Lunch".

**3 Hours Later, Earth**  
"Huh...", Kelly Fellar, Kyle's Former Teacher and one of his Harem Girls stood in her class, dumbfounded as she stared at the monitor. Of course, they witnessed the Broadcast of the Attack on Angel City, saw Kyle with Chaos, Leazas's Royal Treasure and using it with incredible abilities, his ability in combat.

It surprised her.

She knew he was incredible, but if you were to tell her he was capable of that, she wouldn't have believed it without some good convincing.

But that wasn't what she was only dumbfounded about.

It was the fact that Kyle was giving a formal speech.

He stood at the deck inside the Militian Cruiser, with plenty of faces behind him while dressed within his Commander Fatigues as normal. He was speaking formally about the current situation, and was clear to address his unwavering opinion on the situation. 

"Due to the Carelessness of the Interstellar Mining Corporation &amp; The Galactic Federation, it has costed them a mass amount of their fleets, and even more than humiliating themselves in the conflict, they failed to damage any of our Cruisers... That and the Poor Planning on Angel City made it much easier for our Troops to punch through and obtain a vital position".

"For as much as this war is costing those of innocent Civilians across the Frontier, I give you my assurance that I shall be swift in ending this conflict once and for all..." he gave a perfect business-smile. Even those who hated him would falter to see such a composed smile directed at them, "For 'Defeat' is not in my Vocabulary, but 'Victory' has always been my motive".

"I will not lie... I am not perfect" his eyes flashed, "Not Yet... And even though a Perfect Society is merely a dream, it is far better than what pathetic excuse of a Ruling Force we have as of now... For how will we depend upon a Group of those who claim to be our Leaders when they cannot even deal with issues amongst themselves? What is to say, the Danger we will be in if we were to be attacked by an Unknown Race? Although nothing is certain, one thing is set in stone". 

"The Federation is faltering, a failure, and this was only one defeat of the many to come... For I will not stop, I will not falter, I will not waver... Not Until I am the Victor".

"Wow...", a few admiring whispers broke out through the class behind her.

"He's so mature... Is that really him?" she could hear Ted, one of Kyle's Closest Friends whispering. 

But suddenly, their whispering and chatting stopped for they held their breath when they saw the Grunt standing near Kyle suddenly raise his weapon without warning.

The Pilots turned pale and scrambled to react.

But Kyle fired first.

The Man crumpled to the ground, and Kyle had not even turned to look as he spoke, "If you think that a man with a gun will make me crumple, need I remind you what I've been through? I have been killed twice, and I have returned twice... I have survived the impossible, and I have had countless chances to kill your most Elite Soldier... Yet I did not..". 

"Do you understand why?" his smile was horrifying, "For I enjoy this game we play... So I will allow you to cower and do your best... But fear not... For I was never a sadist, and I will be quick to end this once the time comes".

"With that aside" Kyle looked to the side and spoke calmly, "Dispose the body, Eject it towards Charon and onto the Destroyed Federation Cruisers... Hm? Yes, I will have a talk with Commander Kerrigan in due time... No, just move the Prisoners down into the Containment Deck, we should have some more space left".

"Huh? Tillday cooked up a new batch of Cookies? Tell her I'll come by in a few minutes~" if he had a tail, he would be wagging it happily, but he composed himself once last moment and turned to the camera, "With that... Shoutout to the Lovely Princess of Britain~" Kyle winked charmingly, "I'll be sure to contact the others of course~ Just wait for me~ Gahahaha!".

The Feed cuts back to a Federation Press as everyone turned away, disinterested as Julie spoke up, "Huh... He's Kyle alright" she giggled.

"I swear..." Kelly sighed, "One of these days he will give me a heart attack".

"I knew you totally had a thing for him" Ted was laughing, "Even Willow seemed to look at him like she did with me".

She blushed, "N-Nonsense! Stop it Mister Strombeck! Or you will be facing detention". 

The class only laughed and Allie spoke up, "But... Did he seriously meet the Princess of Britain though?".

"I'm fairly sure he did..." Kelly sighed, "It wouldn't be the first time he met someone famous...".

…

…

…

Meanwhile, at the Maid Cafe, Kathryn cocked her head up in surprise as she heard the talking of some of the customers.

"The Wasser Fellow... He seems a little scary, don't you think?".

"Huh... My Daughter did mention that he was popular... But a Princess?".

"At the Office, Gary mentioned that his wife was beginning to support the Militia... I guess I see why... It's the face, it's definitely his face".

Kathryn could only smile happily as she turned around, her skirt fluttering in the wind as she held the tray up to her chest and looked up to the sky as she whispered to herself. 

"I hope you're having fun... I wish you'd come and pick me up though... I want to be with you... Won't you listen to me?" she giggled.

…

…

…

"Hm!?" Kyle's eyes widened as he stopped stuffing his face full of Tillday's cookies and quickly chewed and swallowed, "I just felt a desire of affection!".

He stared out the glass into space whilst Tillday asked, "You sense affection waves? What?" she was smiling.

"It was Kathryn!" Kyle's arms flailed madly, "She just wants my affection! I felt her pleading! Gah! Tell Bish I'll be back in an Hour! I must pick her up! Gah! Kathryn! Wait for me my lovely maid-sama!~".

Needless to say, Kyle personally took his Tiny Sackboy (Oh, I never mentioned, but these Sack People are nearly anywhere on the ship, having their fun with each other by running around and greeting whilst playing with the Troops. Needless to say the boost of morale was significant, and friendships were already plentiful aboard this Cruiser), and picked up Kathryn from the Maid Cafe.

He brought her back... and he made love to her. ( His way of filling her affection meter, he claimed).

Now, with more people aboard the ship, Chaos was sure to follow. 

"Gahahah! Me!" Chaos the Sword exclaimed to you as you, confused, raised your eyebrow at the screen. 

"Is this a Fourth Wall Break?" you asked to yourself.

"Yup!" Chaos confirmed it to you and you merely smile to this Author's Sad Attempt of amusing you with this terrible joke considering Chaos.

Needless to say, the Incident was to happen, was unavoidable.

Yet, it was a hell of an event for them, and it certainly set some Gears in motion amongst the Hearts of the Women inside the Militia.

The Cause?

It involved the Showers, Barker, Kyle, and a whole lot of misunderstandings.

Trust me though, this is fit for the next Chapter for Kyle's Love Gathering.

Because who else can do it?

That's right, no one else.

Why?

Kyle Lazer Wasser, I stand by my case.

Ah?

But who is this 'Hostium'?

He is someone we're all too familiar with. 


	18. Chapter 18 - The Enemy Within

The Steamy Showers.

This is where we shall be for most of this chapter.

"Hurry!" Yang ushered them in quietly, "If you take too long, I know Barker cuts through here in a few minutes!".

Cilcia silently ducked in with a frown, "Why are we sneaking into the Guys' Showers?".

"I do not understand the purpose either" Lee nodded as she was dragged in by Stacy.

Stacy snickered, "Only Kyle and Barker use the showers around this time because the others try not to overlap with theirs since they're jealous... I even hear rumors".

"Rumors?" Samus asked quietly, "What rumors?".

"I'll tell you in a bit" Yang snickered.

"Wh-Why are we doing this?" Vanessa was blushing when she entered in discreetly.

"Kuhuhuh" Suzy was grinning, "This is like the Freshman Challenge".

Lilly was silent, but red as she also snuck in with Christine.

Practically all the Pilots, Alice, Kathryn, Velvet, and Sydney snuck inside the large showers. They hid together in a perfect location as they began to focus.

…

…

"Gahahah!" Kyle was giving his merry laugh.

He had a large, white bath towel hugging his waist as Barker came into view.

Barker was much similar to Kyle, save for the fact that he had a black towel. Barker asked, "Why are you laughing?".

"Because I'm in a Good Mood!" Kyle laughed, "Why wouldn't I be in a Good Mood? We have claimed a Vital Point in the Frontier without large casualties... infact, we were below my expected minimum casualties".

"So you're just happy that everything went better than expected?" Barker asked.

"That and I was doing some 'things' earlier" he grinned as he jokingly flexed to himself, "Mmm~ I just really like staring at myself sometimes".

"You self-indulging asshole" Barker frowned.

"You're not so bad yourself Barker" Kyle grinned calmly, "You're still quite a sight compared to normal men... I'm only much more glorious because my Blood Type allows me to build my body at incredible rates if I'm in the mood".

"Hehehe, then don't mind if I admire myself too" Barker grinned as he flexed to the mirror.

"But that Kawakami Momoyo Girl..." Kyle shuddered, "She's strong... It really took my everything to beat her this time around, and I think I tore a few muscles in the process" he flexed his arms, "But god damn... I should get a gun license because I'm packing heat... and meat" he winked at himself through the mirror on the wall.

The Girls were carefully hiding in the steam.

"Tch... Don't talk about your junk" Barker frowned.

"You're just jealous that you're smaller" Kyle's fearlessness could only cause Barker to whimper.

"You're just not normal... Definitely not normal...".

"Gahahaha!" Kyle laughed, "My Hyper Weapon is quite impressive. Afterall, there is still a reason why women will call me 'The Lazer'".

"Urgh!" Barker grunted, "S-Stop...".

"You're a virgin, right?" Kyle grinned, "Don't worry... My First Time with Cilcia was easily still the best for me to date... only because it was when I was doing something special with Cils and it was our first time".

"Kyle... What's it like?" Barker asked.

"Hm? What's what like?" Kyle asked, a little thrown off by the question as he turned to Barker.

"Sex... You'd know".

"Huh... I do know..." Kyle nodded while thinking it over, "It's... hard to explain... Only One Word comes to mind for me to describe".

"What is it?".

"Amazing" Kyle's response was quite serious, "Every Girl is different... From the experience, to how memorable it is, but it is always quite amazing, and is one of the reasons why I am sure to have it atleast once every two days".

"Guh!" Barker stumbled back quickly, "Don't just say that!".

"But I was being honest!" Kyle frowned.

"Well... Whatever, I'm a good singer" Barker chuckled.

"I'm pretty good myself" Kyle grinned, "Just ask Cilcia, I'm also pretty confident in my musical ability".

"Bullshit!" Barker shouted at him, "I got first place in the Talent Shows!".

"Gahahah!" Kyle laughed, "I was offered a Career in Singing, I just didn't have the heart to sing my heart out like a desperate man and live off singing infront of people".

"Nope! You're lieing!" Barker was laughing along, "I was offered a Career! I nearly wanted to take it too!".

"Gahahah!" Kyle laughed.

"Wahahaha!" Barker also laughed with him.

These Two are beginning to share a laugh.

What a pair, these two.

…

…

"Oh god, they're laugh is getting similar" Blake cringed, "Barker was always obnoxious, but Kyle's laugh has always been slightly irritating for me".

"But was Kyle being serious about the thing about singing?" Yang asked Cilcia.

"It's true" Cilcia nodded, "I can tell you more about it later".

"O-Oh... That's... Impressive" Samus was instantly mesmerized by something, "H-How?".

"Hm?" Lilly suddenly turned red, "W-Wow...".

"What's happening?" Christine was redder than a tomato.

"T-That... is his thing?" Sydney was red and staring bewildered, "T-That... W-What... H-How? Th-That is the largest thing... I've ever known... It seems so... LARGE" she was shocked.

Yang quietly whistled, "Hot Damn... Talk about packing heat and meat... Barker is like NOTHING compared to him".

"I feel bad for Barker" Cilcia just gave pity.

"T-That... is a male's... thing?" Velvet was red as she peeked.

"Wawawawawa!" Christiane cowered, "It's huge!".

"Even though I saw it in the past... It is really impressive" Stacy mumbled to herself.

"Talk about having a strong weapon" Lee commented with a slight shade of red.

…

…

Barker stared as Kyle asked, "Barker, I hope you're not gay, because you're staring at my junk".

"Guh... It's too big" Barker solemnly declared it, dejected as he turned away.

"Muhuhuh" Kyle grinned, "Omega, is I, an Alpha, is thy" he smirked proudly, "No Man can match me... For my Machoness is over-the-top".

"Go fuck yourself".

"Considering my size, it could be possible" Kyle looked down upon himself, "Don't make me think about it, you should go fuck yourself, it'll be the only action you'll get".

"But..." Barker paused, "Thinking about it has me thinking about something else... Lesbians...".

"I can dig it" Kyle grinned, "I like Lesbians in Action too... Although it hurts my pride a little, I let it slide because it's fun to watch".

"...".

"I've dealt with Lesbians before... you know?" Kyle spoke distantly, "I've seen 'em do what they did... Then I join 'em halfway in" he purred, "But afterwards, they tend to steer towards the Bisexual Range, but only for me".

"You're really good with women, aren't you?".

"I try Barker" Kyle laughed, "I try" he paused, "Maybe it's the testosterone... Our Family Doctor commented when I was in puberty that my body was producing an abnormally large amount of testosterone to Estrogen ratio when compared to normal people".

"So you're just special?" Barker asked.

"And I had training" Kyle replied, "If we were in a RPG-Game... I would be a Character who is Ten Times over the Maximum Value for Skills and has a Skill of 'Ladykiller', I would have 'Ladykiller V', which shows that I am Five Times better then the best Man at picking up Girls".

"Where'd you learn to pick up chicks anyways?" asked Barker, "You had to start somewhere".

"Hm... Growing up with only Female Childhood Friends is part of why I knew what to say around Girls" Kyle confessed, "I told you, I had Three Childhood Friends... Obviously, there was Cilcia and Willow... but there's actually Four Childhood Friends, it's only that the Fourth never met other Three, so I kept quiet about it".

"A Fourth Girl?" Barker asked, "So Cilcia doesn't know about her?".

"No... the Fourth Girl was attending at a different School" Kyle replied, "It's just that... By Chance, I would always run into her near the Arcade Downtown... and I normally passed by there, so I always talked with her when we ran into each other".

"But, I won't get into her" Kyle replied, "I haven't seen her in nearly Four Years... The Third Childhood Friend, do you want me to tell you about her? I've already discussed Cilcia and Willow with you".

"Go shoot" replied Barker.

"Colette" Kyle looked around in nostalgia, "Her name was Colette Lyons... Another Blonde, I can't remember her three Sizes, but if my calculations are correct, she should be close to a Double D in terms of her breasts".

"Tell me again why do you memorize a woman's breast size?".

"There is no better feeling than waking up in the morning and squeezing a breast!" Kyle grinned, "It's like a good cup o'joe, it gets you energized!".

"I won't be able to understand your pleasures".

"What can I say? I'm a man of fine tastes?" Kyle's grin was charming in that one moment. But his stare seemed piercing as the Girls in the mist recoil back slightly, as though he knew they were there. Yet he looked oblivious as he pounded his chest, "I'm like the Nice Rich Guy...".

"I'm a Hero".

"I feel like you're more of an Anti-Hero, Kyle" Barker's comment struck Kyle hard.

He looked stunned, "You may be right".

"You look like you're being driven for a Noble Cause... but is that even true?".

"Nope" Kyle laughed, "For a Leader is selfish, but he knows to veil his intentions with false promises in order to accomplish his goals discreetly... I ultimately joined this war because I was defending my Pride... which all in all, is a terrible cause in it's own right, and furthermore, I am continuing onwards by the Power of Lust for More".

"Of course, I'm only an Anti-Hero because Men and Women of the Federation can be considered Heroes for they try to defend the people, and I am the One to kill them off without hesitation to accomplish my own goals".

"So Yeah, I'm more than likely an Anti-Hero considering what I do and what I do it for".

"Then what does that makes us?" frowned Barker, "If you're an Anti-Hero".

"A Bunch of Rogues?" Kyle shrugged, "It really depends on the person... I'm just an Anti-Hero, not a Villain nor a Straight-Up Hero... I'm a Disreputable Hero".

"I don't think you're exactly disreputable".

"Then a Selfish Hero?" Kyle suggested, "I mean... Like Deadpool... You know...".

"Muh..." Barker rolled his eyes.

"Don't need to feel jealous, side-kick" Kyle's sneer draws Barker's anger.

"Gah!".

The sound of something slapping something else echoed the showers.

"Don't drop the soap!" Kyle grinned as he began running away from Barker, who was running after him, throwing anything he could get his hands on.

From a shower head, to the soap, everything wrinkled around Kyle as he slid about trying to evade angry Barker.

"Gahahaha! Any faster and you'll trip Barker!".

"WAH!" the shout seemed perfectly timed followed by something landing on the floor as Kyle broke in a merry laugh.

"Gahahaha! I warned you! Are you alright?".

…

…

"Watching him is making me feel strange..." Yang decisively commented it as Kyle disappears into the mist, "Hm...".

"... What are they doing?" frowned Blake, "They disappeared into the steam... and I think I can hear something...".

"... Kyle's not gay... Right?" Christiane decided to ask an odd question.

Cilcia looked dumbfounded for a few seconds, and Willow stepped in, "He is a Confirmed Bachelor... He knows how to sweet talk dudes".

Cilcia shook her head, "No... He's not gay... No, he can't be".

"Barker, can you stop moaning? I understand we're the only two here, but goddamn".

"Muhuhuhuh".

"...".

"I'm getting worried" Willow calmly declared it, "Is Kyle crossing into the Forbidden Threshold?".

"I... No... He wouldn't... would he?" Stacy asked unsuredly.

"Barker! Can you stop touching me there? It's really pissing me off".

"Pft, you know you like it".

"How am I supposed to enjoy this you perv? I'm a Guy".

"So? You sexist asswipe".

"How dare you! I'll have you know I've made an All-Girls School vote to become a Co-Ed School by seducing the Teachers and Idol Students!".

"I want to interfere..." frowned Cilcia instantly, "I'm getting uncomfortable".

"Even I, someone who isn't particularly attracted to him, am starting to feel worried" Samus spoke up, "It may be best to check up on them".

"Then let's look".

They all shuffled through the steam and soon found themselves in view.

"Gahahah! Stop touching me!" Kyle was laughing.

They were standing behind a waist-level barrier to help seperate the different showers.

"What are you doing little guy?" Barker was grinning as he stared down towards the area below Kyle's waist.

"Is Barker gay?" Lee gasped in surprise, "Has he given up on competing with Kyle... and started competing FOR Kyle?".

"Wait... You all are competing for Kyle?" Samus was surprised, "Surely not... Right?".

"I don't know" Yang grinned in a sly manner, "He's pretty resourceful... Smart... Handsome... Strong~ He's everything a girl could ever need so it's kinda hard to resist?".

"She does have a point" Lee nodded firmly, "He has everything a woman would want... Intelligence, Proper Etiquette if needed, the Ability to Cook, Clean, Part-Time Experience".

"How do you know he worked part-time jobs before?" Cilcia asked.

"He has mentioned before".

"I don't think he would've talked about part-time jobs though" Cilcia murmured.

"That's because he was talking to Barker, I simply eavesdropped and overheard him... The content of the conversation was more of him talking about how he was picking up women while working".

"Oh... In that case he must've been talking about the time he was working at a Cafe for a Week" Cilcia nodded slowly.

"What's Barker reaching for?".

Barker was leaning down as he spoke, "Come 'ere Big Guy".

"Gahahaha... Be gentle" Kyle laughed.

"Gah! Barker, don't do it!" suddenly, Cilcia just jumped out fearlessly in a panic.

"Don't dirty Kyle you homo! He ain't gay!" Yang jumped out with a grin.

"Kyle, you aren't a bisexual, right!? So Barker don't touch the dick!" Stacy jumped out.

"I am quite surprised... You two had this sort of relationship" Sydney looked stunned.

"It's okay! You can come out the closet now!" Vanessa jumped out, "I always thought you were trying to hide something Kyle!".

The others jumped out and said similar things to Kyle, who looked positively stunned for a second before he asked, "What's going on? Why are you accusing me of being gay?".

"Yeah?" Barker looked stunned as he leaned down and grabbed something, "Geesh, you all are really immature huh? This is perfectly normal!".

"Hell no it isn't!" Willow spoke, "Grabbing a Guy's Dick is definitely gay?".

"What?" Kyle nearly jumped in surprise.

Barker stood back up with surprise, and in his hand, held a small Sackboy who was jumping up and down, "What are you on about? We just saw the little guy here".

"Ladies..." Kyle looked crestfallen, "I'm not gay... Never... Especially not with Barker" he took a step away, "But the Real Question is...".

His smile became pervy, "Were you checking us out? My, My... I haven't had this happen since causing the All-Girls School to become a Co-Ed School".

"What!? Checking me out!?" Barker's tail would've wagged had it exist, "I didn't know you girls thought I was hot!".

"We're not really looking at you though Barker" Cilcia's blunt statement caused Barker to simply fall onto the floor, taking the Sackboy with him.

"Poor Barker" Kyle gave pity, "I might've just set the bar as high as it'll ever be for him... Tough Luck".

"Oh well..." he turned around and showed his bare back.

"Hm? What's that?" Lilly suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Kyle caught off guard, looked over his shoulder at them.

"On your back... there's a scar... like a circle... like a bullet... you don't get scars anymore, so where'd you get it?" Yang asked.

Cilcia shyed back slightly.

Kyle looked unphased, "Hm... There's only Three Possibilities that come to mind...".

"One, during the Canadian-American Heist, I was shot in the arm and back once... I broke my arm, but the bullet to my back hit nothing but flesh and lodged itself...".

"Two... During the End Assault on one of the Colonies back when I was a Grunt... I got shot in the back but the bulletproof vest should've kept me untouched other than being winded... You saw me".

"And Three... I was shot in the back when I got into a trajectory of a shot intended to hit Cilcia when we were escaping to join the MCOR originally".

"Wow... Impressive as always, a whole array of ways to get injured huh?" Vanessa sneered, "You're really a good test dummy... No wonders why people try stuff on you".

"Guh... Hearing it from my Little Sister makes it more vexing then hearing it from Barker" Kyle grunted, "Atleast when it's Charles, I can scare him by pissing him off... But when it's Vanessa, nothing works".

"Why are my sisters even here any how?" Kyle asked, "We're siblings, and we took showers when we were little... So why are they checking me out?".

"T-That isn't... important" Suzy just changes the conversation, "Why do you and Barker only shower together?".

"Because we're the Male Aces" Barker beamed.

"The Others are nervous around us" Kyle replied, "Well... Not that much, but they feel ashamed of themselves... or as Frank told me, 'A Feeling of Inferiority' ".

"Well... you two are certainly packing heat..." Stacy admired their bodies briefly, "But Barker looks like a twig compared to Kyle, who looks like a tree".

"Thank you" Kyle grinned, "My Hyper Weapon is certainly a fine weapon for it's caliber... It it also another proud reason for me to call myself 'The Lazer'".

"Guh!" Barker collapsed.

Kyle went, "Tch Tch Tch... A Man's Pride is a fragile thing... It's a shame Barker that no one cares about you" he shook his head as he flexed his back muscles, "Guh... But reminding myself that I have a scar makes me tingle slightly knowing that I was more normal back in the past".

"Aren't you normal now?" asked Yang.

"His back... when he flexed... Woah..." Samus was on a different planet altogether.

"I wouldn't exactly consider myself 'normal'" Kyle gave a lonely laugh, "I'm different... I've always been, it's just a matter of embracing it".

For that moment, he seemed so small.

With such a comment to reveal his solitude, Cilcia's expression was hurt, but the other girls seemed to not notice it as they continue undeterred.

"You've embraced it and you're using it to make love to girls" Yang's comment strikes the nail on the head.

Kyle laughed, "That's somewhat true".

"But... You had a Fourth Childhood Friend?" Cilcia asked, "Why didn't you tell me?".

"Eh..." Kyle shrugged, "Circumstances prevented me... The Circumstances still stand, so no, You won't get more from me other than her name, which is Colette Lyons".

"Anyways..." he paused, "So are you satisfied to have checked me out? I hate doing this, but ladies... I do need SOME Privacy when I'm being a lumberjack and I'm trimming the forest" he was blushing slightly.

"Guh..." Barker groaned as though he was recovering from fainting after being showed no mercy.

"Well Ladies... Trust me and leave... Though I'd like to see Samus, Kathryn, Sydney and Cilcia in my Quarters afterwards" he winked, "I hope you enjoyed the show... Because I tried to make sure I showed myself off... Afterall~ I love women~".

"You knew?" Cilcia asked as the ladies began to file out quickly.

"Cilcia... If I can feel Affectionate Waves from across the Universe... I can sense when women gawk at me" he winked, "Head on out, I'm pleased to have been watched".

"Muh...".

"Hey Little Guy... You alright? I hope Barker didn't fall on you...".

**Later, Kyle's Quarters**

"So... Were you satisfied?" Kyle was grinning ear-to-ear as he sat at the foot of the bed, "I hope you were... Samus, you have to give it that I have a very impressive body... Sydney, I'm sure you've come to understand me in a male's light... Kathryn, nothing new for you eh? Hahahaha... And Cilcia, just some eye-candy for the day, right?".

"You certainly have a very admirable body" Samus agreed without denying anything, "Very Impressive... Far Better than all the bodies I've seen and can remembered".

"Hahahah, thank you" Kyle grinned.

"I'm certainly more aware that you are a male... Albeit I already saw you in that light" Sydney was red as she turned away, "B-But it's too large..." she whispered that last part shyly.

"Gahahaha, My Hyper Weapon is the Ultimate Weapon for Use with Women".

"It's a good thing I've seen you naked so many times and especially recently" Kathryn giggled, slightly red, "I might've started drooling... and if not for our recent sex, I might've jumped you".

"Muhuhuh.. Sex" Kyle's expression becomes far too perverted for any proper mood making.

"Well... Should I just start?" Cilcia asked with a shy smile.

"Pwease~" Kyle gave a cute agreement.

Cilcia began to unbutton her shirt as Samus asked, "W-What are you doing?".

"Hm?" Kyle paused, "Well... Sex... Why, would you not like to? I do not mind if you wish to not participate... Oh, but if you're worried someone won't have fair turns... Don't worry, I normally take girls one on one before I try 'em all in one large go-for-it orgy".

"I can't believe I'm about to say this..." Samus sighed, "Fair Enough... I'm in".

"it'll be far too awkward for me to leave... I will try this myself".

"Gahahahah".

**That Night**

"Hm" he gave a pleasant hum, "Them spying on me in the showers really worked out... I'm fairly sure I've gotten closer with Samus and Sydney" his hand slithered onto their chest automatically.

Cupping their large bust in the palm of his hand and giving the fleshy mounds a gentle squeeze, he toyed with them while they slept as took a moment of pause and murmured to himself, "I'm fairly sure I should expect some more glances".

The tip of his fingers ran across the small bulge as he paused and glanced at the distant clock on the wall. He gave a sigh as he realized something.

"I'm not getting dinner... Am I? Damnit, and it was Lilly's Turn to Cook for me tonight".

"I guess this is alright in it's own sense though" he brought his left hand up from Sydney's plump chest to the top of her head and he gently stroked it, causing her to give a purr silently as she shifted and cuddled closer to him.

"But man... Samus... You're quite a special little woman, aren't you?".

He's got a point.

Oh, you may be wondering, 'So... Are we ever going to get a sex scene? This is a M-Rated Story'.

You will... in time.

For now, I leave it as cut aways or time skips mainly because for the time being, this sex is quite meaningless, nothing more than Kyle having his fun. Until the Sex has a repercussion, we may stay at Cuts for a while.

Also, Kyle stated that he enjoyed Lesbians. So you may wonder, 'So will Lesbian Sex become a thing?'.

Hehehehe.

Why not?

"Hm... I should think some more... Oh... The IMC has Two Capital Ships... That IS kinda odd... Practically every Army within the Universe contain only One Capital Ship".

That's a good point.

Every Galactic Navy has only One Capital Ship.

Yet the IMC has Two.

The Enterprise, which is the current Capital Fleet the CEO is residing and Commanding from.

And the Centurion, the Second Capital Ship inside the IMC Fleet.

You see, the Centurion is actually part of Hammond Robotic's Private Army. Which is actually a whole other army altogether, but they operate within the IMC's Army due to the fact that they share the Largest Stockholder.

Yes, Marcus Graves not only is the CEO of the IMC, he also holds the largest stock with Hammond Robotics, and such, could be seen as Harry Hammond's (The CEO of Hammond Robotics) Second-In-Command.

That and the IMC is quite close with Hammond Robotics, who can be seen as their Supplier of Arsenals.

It's simple.

The IMC trashes and mines the shit out of the Frontier, outsourcing what they can and sending Resources to Hammond Robotics.

In return, Hammond Robotics uses the Resources to manufacture war machines and ship it off to the IMC. As such, they have a very tight trust relationship. Undoubtedly, Hammond Robotic's Private Military is entrusted with the Interstellar Mining Company's own due to the fact that the IMC possesses Military Experts in Command.

As such, the IMC legitimately only owns 1 Capital Ship, but in technicality, they own 2 Capital Ships only because the Centurion is under their command and used in their discretion.

Oh, this also means the Federation has a Capital Fleet.

It's the Normandy.

A state-of-the-art Stealth Ship that uses Experimental Dimension-Altering 'Submersive' Effect in order to evade all forms of radar and deflect all existent waves of light. It was quite impressive, but there's been one incident that has caused it's use to be restricted to Emergency Scenarios only in which a whole Solar System was consumed by a black hole that the Dimensional-Altering Created through Hyper-Particle Acceleration.

It's dangerous in it's own light, but it's deadly efficiency in strategic use has kept it in service.

Ah Yes, there was also one last project that we never got to see in action, atleast in text.

The ARCHIMEDES Defence System.

It's another Experimental Project that was created by Hammond Robotics. It's an Artifician Intelligence System designed solely on learning from it's Enemy's Movements and compensating to deal with the threat in the least costly method available. Of course, it is still learning, and has since not even lower the casualty rate when it came to Kyle, who was leading Assaults that massacred countless troops in one session.

As such, Archimedes is currently Hammond Robotic's First Attempt to Stop Kyle Wasser.

Hostium, the Commander of the Shadows, the Dark Hero.

A Hero in that he is fighting to defend the Universe as it is, and is willing to oppose the rival, Kyle Lazer Wasser, who was the Anti-Hero Commander of the Marauder Corps. Hostium is a Mercenary of Sorts, who also happens to run the Underground Black Company that is illegally the Most Powerful Army in Existence.

Illegally, so they do not count in the official evaluations.

It's not their sheer numbers or their arsenals. It was Hostium himself, who has never shown his face, yet he emerged the day after the American-Canadian Heist Spree pulled by Four Robbers. Hostium is believed to be the most intelligent man in the Universe, but he has never touched an IQ test, as such, his real intelligence isn't known.

The Horrifying Part of Hostium, is that Genocide of the Opposition is standard procedure. His Tactics are brutal and relentless. The Concept of Total War was his Strategy. "No Survivors" was their motto. Surrender from the Enemy meant more lambs to the Slaughter, as such, Hostium's involvement in this war has already caused Kyle to lose sleep.

He grunted, "Geh... I wonder what Hostium is like... But Cilcia told me I met him before... That's not true".

And for whatever reason, perhaps a lingering amnesia of sorts, he can't seem to remember his encounter with Hostium that night waiting for the Girls near the Bakery on the Public Bench.

He gave a weary sigh as Kathryn shifted and cuddled closer into Sydney's back, whilst her arm reached further across his masculine chest as she gave a soft grunt while she shifted.

There's nothing that can match the feeling of sleeping with a Girl.

"Guh..." he felt his sore shoulder pop as he let out a wheeze and took a glance at Samus, who was cuddling up against his right side.

"You really have a great body Samus... Sheesh.. It's really a contest between you, Cilcia, and Yang".

He wasn't lieing.

Samus's Figure was one to kill for. With such a fine body, with plump assets yet having such a curvaceous, strong, and fit body, it was amazing. When the fact that she once wore a blue skin-tight one-piece uniform back when she was a mercenary had already drawn Kyle's attention to her existence.

Needless to say, he was pleased when he managed to meet her and formally have her as a Partner in Crime.

"Hehehe... You and your Double D Boobs~" Kyle gave a very pleased purr.

Samus, you lovely little woman you.

The door opened abruptly as Kyle cocked his head up to find Bish, Tillday, Cinder, the Broadcast Drone that was hiding in the ship originally, now documentary-maker for the MCOR, Yang, and Lee standing at the door, frozen in surprise.

"Learn to ask for permission" Kyle complained, "Poor Ladies here were still cuddling with me, ya know?".

"Wah? Is that Samus?" Bish was caught off guard.

"The Legendary Bounty Hunter?" Cinder gasped.

"Hm? Yeah... She dozed off cuddling" Kyle replied, "Why? What's up? You don't usually just walk on in here without much warning unless it's something I should see urgently".

"We got a Letter from... Agent Washington... Agent Texas ... Agent Ontario ... and Agent Quebec... All Federation Based... but then there's Lucifer... Untraceable... I think it's Covert Black Operations or it's Blackmarket".

"Agents?" Kyle looked astounded, "So the Federation brings their elite now? Looks like Project Freelancer is getting their Test Run".

"Ooo~ I can't wait for tomorrow!" Kyle looked extremely cheerful, "Sydney and Samus might start doting on me after today's confession!".

"Confession?" Tillday looked thrown off.

"For I am Unparalleled in Sex!" Kyle proudly declared it, "I always make sure the woman cums atleast Twice before I even think about cumming myself!".

"Don't say that out loud" Cinder sighed.

"Here..." Bish threw the tablet to Kyle, who caught it carefully to not awaken the sleeping beauties clinging onto him.

He swiped it as he began reading quickly as he spoke up, "But man... getting a Federation Letter? How nice, I can't wait for a Commander Pen-Pal".

"How nice of you".

'_Sender – Freelancer Command_

_Receiver – Kyle Lazer Wasser_

_Title – Agent Washington_

_Greetings, _

_ I am Agent Washington of Project Freelancer. I have sent this letter to you in order to alert you, that your actions against the Federation has gone unnoticed, and since have drawn the attention of the Freelancer Agents, tne Elite Force of the Federation. Needless to say, you've attracted the attention of people you shouldn't have. So this will be brief._

_ I have been assigned to hunt you. I will not stop, and will not pause in my trying my best in succeeding my duty until the moment that you give your dying breath._'

"Pft, this Agent Washington Guy doesn't seem like much" Kyle sneered, "I don't want to read the other Freelancer Letters, they'll follow the same outline".

"You should read Agent Quebec's though... It explicitly mentions you... it feels a little personal".

'_Sender – Freelancer Command_

_Receiver – Kyle Lazer Wasser_

_Title – You... Agent Quebec_

_ Asshole! What the hell were you thinking? You knew I was supposed to be where I am, so why the fuck did you think reviving a war and making it involve the Federation was a Good Idea!? People talk about how smart you are, but to me you're really making me believe that you're an absolute moron! Idi..._'.

"Gahahah" Kyle laughed as he tossed the tablet aside, "Not reading the rest... Gahahaha, she hasn't changed".

"You know Agent Quebec?" Bish asked.

"You could say that" Kyle laughed, "She might ged mad at me if I expose her too early... So it'll only make sense when we encounter her".

"H-Huh?" a confused groan drags his attention as he casually greeted, "Ah? Waking up Samus?".

"Hm?" Samus's tired head raised itself on it's own accord as she asked, "Kyle? Is that you?".

"Does your lower region still hurt?" Kyle asked, "If it still stings, it'll wear off in a few hours... Just be sure to drink lots of water for your sake, we didn't go easy when we were doing it".

"W-What are you talking about?" she prepared to stretch her arms upwards.

Kyle stopped her as he hugged her with his arms, "Unless you're planning to flash your breasts... Don't do it beautiful".

"E-Excuse me!?" she blushed furiously, "W-Why are you embracing me!?".

"You need to pipe down Samus" Kyle warned her, "You'll wake up Cilcia or Sydney... Kathryn's a heavy sleeper, so she'll wake up when I kiss her on the lips".

"I'm hugging you so you don't go giving Bish a Free Show of your Tits" Kyle quickly explained, "Did you forget the fact that you slept with me?".

"I did what!?".

"You slept... with me" Kyle replied, "Is it that shocking that a lady of your calibers would sleep with a man of my calibers? I hope you didn't have a fetish plan of having sex with hobos".

"Or did you have your eyes on Barker?" Kyle blurted out on a whim, "I hope not... Though you did say you like being the one to dominate... So I could theoretically see him being submissive... Gah! But you were so submissive earlier!".

"Eh!? Eh!? EHHHH!?".

** 10 Minutes of Explaining Later**

"Do you get it now?" Kyle sighed, "So calm down Samus... Sheesh, it's not like you slept with a Mantis... Trust me, you wouldn't know how to act when you wake up with one in the room... I'd know after waking up from a nasty hangover".

"Though talking about waking up reminds me of a dream I had in the past~" he purred, pleased, "I was the Hero who was Humanity's Last Hope Against a Race of Monster Girls who were hot~ I defeated the Queen~ But I made it my Harem and let humanity die because I wanted to bone women~".

"Women are a wonderful thing~" Kyle gave a pleased grin, "What's the time?".

"It's around 9:20PM... Why?" Tillday asked him.

Kyle gasped as he quickly kissed every girl on his bed within a second, just a peck, yet they were all staring at him, awoken and blushing as he declared, "IT'S LILLY'S TURN! DINNER~!".

Everyone was left dumbfounded as Kyle hopped out trying to slip on his combat fatigues while running and shouting, "Gah! Suzy! Don't you dare eat my portion! I'm coming for dinner!~".

…

…

His clothes were tussled and messy, and he might've missed a few things as he charged into the cafeteria and shouted, "SUZY! DON'T YOU DARE EAT MY PORTION OF LILLY'S DINNER!".

"Wah! He's here!" Suzy took that forkful of his food and ate it anyways as Kyle jumped towards her.

"Gah! Not the Delicious Food!".

"Uh... Kyle?" Barker looked amazed, "Where'd you get some of that stuff?".

"What stuff?" Kyle turned to him, bewildered as his hair flowed gracefully along, before gently slapping back down onto his forehead.

"Those stuff..." replied Barker.

"Panties..." Vanessa told him bluntly with a disapproving frown.

"Geh?" Kyle looked caught off guard as he reached his hand up to his head.

He pulled on what he thought was his hair that had gently rested on his forehead, only to see it was actually someone's panties. Kyle laughed, "Hehehe... I guess Samus, Sydney, Kathryn or Cilcia accidentally dropped their panties on my clothes... I was in a hurry to get dressed afterall".

Geez Kyle, we all know your hair isn't long enough to touch your forehead, since it's spiked upwards, so how could you forget that?

"You really don't change" Lilly giggled.

"Gahahaha! Why would I?" Kyle grinned. He happily strode between Lilly and Vanessa as he sat in comfortably.

With his Sisters sitting next to him, he asked, "How long has it been since I had dinner like this with you four?".

"Years now?" Vanessa replied, "I don't know, I don't pay much attention to you when we're having dinner".

"Yeah Yeah" Kyle heaved a sigh, "Whatever...".

"How long has it been now though... Three Years since we had a proper dinner together?" asked Lilly.

"I think so" Christine nodded.

"You guys were studying in the United Kingdom" Kyle nodded to himself slowly, "I suppose this was to be expected since I stayed in Canada... Though it did become rather routine for me to start eating out rather then cook for myself or have Cilcia cook for me, since we both got pretty lazy".

"You talk about Cilcia alot" Suzy decisively brought it up.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kyle asked, "She Loves me... Unquestionably, to the point that we don't have to say too much to each other but we'll know what the other is thinking".

"Have you never been rejected by a girl before?" Vanessa sighed.

Kyle became flustered and quiet as he grimaced and looked back down briefly, "... Yeah... I have been rejected before" he sighed, "Boy was it a doozie... I'm still impressed Kamrynn really did say no".

"Kamrynn?".

"You guys don't know her" Kyle sighed, "No one other then me... And for good reason" he pinched the bridge of his nose, "It was all by chance... tch, it's a shame that the shot was amiss... but I never understood her reason".

** A Year Ago, Kyle's Memory**

"Hm... You were always interesting... But I suppose you have your reasons, still, I can't just take a 'No' without any feedback" Kyle looked slightly flustered, which was merely hiding his disappointment excellently as he looked her in the eyes and asked, "Why?".

The blonde woman only turned to face him briefly as she flashed a business smile, "Because our circumstances will not allow it... Not when he exists".

"Huh... An Oppressive Figure huh?" Kyle nodded to himself, seemingly to convince himself to let it slide and allow her to leave, "Can I get a name?".

"No..." she turned around, "But you should already be close to him... very close in fact... I'm sure this won't be your last chance with me".

"Oh?" Kyle's interest piqued, "Are you hinting at something, Kamrynn?".

"Hah... That's for you to decide", she smirked without facing him, "Perhaps when he no longer exists... or when he has decided to accept his ultimate fate, and you decide to do the same".

"Accept an Ultimate Fate?", he was bewildered suddenly, "What do you mean? Are you hinting at something?".

"Things you don't know are simply out of sight and out of mind, not out of knowledge for you... It's just the fact that he hides it from you that it goes to show that he does not accept you, and your lack of knowing his existence simply shows that you don't accept him either".

"...".

"I've said a little too much" Kamrynn sighed. She looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes fluttering gently as she asked him, "Do you believe in yourself?".

"Hm?", he raised his eyebrow as she turned back around swiftly.

"Let me rephrase it... Do you love yourself? And do you trust yourself?".

"...", he paused as he thought about it. He sighed eventually as he retorted, "Nope... I don't hate myself nor distrust myself, but I can't trust myself nor can I learn to love myself, I only like and acknowledge myself".

"Then it's quite obvious either one of you has more control then the other" Kamrynn turned away, "We'll see each other in time... Because he won't leave you alone, he can't, not when you two are bound to each other the way you are".

"This 'Man' you're talking about" Kyle was frowning, "You're talking as though we're the same person and I'm merely not acknowledging something that was once a part of me... Is this truly the case?".

"Heh... That's up to you to decide" Kamrynn was smiling beautifully, "You should be able to figure it out... You're pretty smart Kyle, so I'll give you a chance and I'll wait for you... But heed my warning when I tell you this".

"He knows what you're doing, but you don't have a clue on him... And things won't make sense, but when they do, you'll realize who he is... and when the time comes, you'll be going through Hell and Back to Win against him, if that is possible".

"That's quite a bit of exaggeration there" Kyle commented, "Nothing is as difficult as you are trying to make it out to be. I'm sure of it".

"Well, you always had that confidence" Kamrynn began walking away, "So I guess I'm worrying over nothing".

"You were always a worry-wart" Kyle smirked, "I suppose we'll see each other soon... sooner or later... So... Goodbye".

"Yeah... Later", she left his presence behind as she turned the corner, leaving him infront of the coffee shop by himself with a paper cup in hand as he gave a tired sigh.

"Rejected huh? This is new", he paused and stared at the coffee in his hand. He gave a dry and dreary laugh, "Haaaah... I guess this is what you'd called a moment of depression and regret".

In the distance however, he heard the distant rallying of the Religious Fanatics cheering and praising their all-mighty 'God' in hopes of reviving the already forgotten religions that had become nothing more than conversation at dinner these days.

Since Humanity learnt to give up the thought of religion and the being of a Higher Power when they encountered the Aliens in the First Contact War, they devoted themselves to the search of eternal knowledge.

Hell, at one point, a law was nearly passed to forbid the worshipping of any sort of Higher Being because so many conflicts were born in the past from such a petty belief. As such, amounts of Believers dwindled as more rational theories surfaced and Atheism became the widespread Belief, to the point that a Neologism was already in development to call this new belief since there is technically no religion for Atheism to disprove at this point.

As such, Rallies by Religious Fanatics who desire to return to the days of repenting to an Unknown Being was becoming more and more desperate, to the point that even present time, violent riots have become a norm.

Although the Federation has been trying to hush it, Earth's Government is allowing such radical acts to be carried out.

And being a Strong-Anti-Theist Believer, Kyle absolutely loved humiliating such Fanatics, or infact, he has had an inner desire to join the Police Force simply to join in the Riots that are known to take lives.

Yeah, as Cilcia or Kyle may have mentioned before, Kyle was an Atheist.

But they never covered his innate hate of Religion itself, and his displeasure to the idea of a higher being. Cilcia had questioned him why he hated them as strongly as he did, but he always replied with, '_It just feels wrong to pray to some asshole stronger to you... Nobody does that in the Real World, so why are they trying to do it to some high-and-mighty fucker?_'.

Of course, many people scold him for such an offensive view, but he never took it back, nor ever did he hesitate to say rude things to religious women. And in the end, he always uses his sly coercion to cause large abandonment of the religion by talking.

"Hm? Praise Jesus?" Kyle heard the name of the savior and gave the Devil's Grin as he began striding, "Hehehehe... Another bunch of religious freaks".

And that, was a quick lesson on Kyle's mood swings, and how Religion is currently seen in the eyes of the public as of this era.

**Meanwhile, Aboard the Flagship, The Range**

"Target is... 2,492 Meters off... Windspeed of 59 Kilometers headed East... Temperature of -19 Degrees..." Cilcia calmly lowered the binoculars from her eyes as she turned to Kyle, who laid prone next to her, "This one will be tough Kyle... Pretty harsh conditions will have you compensating for a lot here".

"Hm..." Kyle gave a nod as he lowered his face into the scope, "Run the Calculation for Success, Please... I'm adjusting for Gravity".

"Gravity of 1.45 compared to Earth" Cilcia quickly ran the A.I and read out, "Chance of Success... 1.2%".

"Uh Huh..." he began raising the Barret M342 Anti-Matter Rifle.

Ah, Yes, Quick Weapon Lesson.

The Barret M342 Anti-Matter Rifle is the Bigger Brother of the Anti-Material Rifle.

This weapon fires a 1.50 Caliber Round that packs a punch strong enough to knock down a Rockman with one shop and tear apart a Mantis behind the Rockman. It's knockback is strong enough to impale the weapon into the User's shoulder if they're not careful enough, and the Bipods are extremely heavy in order to secure the weapon firmly in order to lower that powerful knock back.

This Rifle was the equivalent of a Railgun at this point, considering the fact that it propels it's shots are nearly the speed of light, and if that wasn't enough, there are even more powerful variants that fire super-dense elerium explosive calibers, though they are considered Railguns on their own, which was a whole different weapon altogether.

Whilst this weapon is incredibly powerful, it isn't used in conventional warfare merely because it is only useful in methodical murders and assassinations, and is not good for Conquest or Heated Assaults. It is a weapon that the Federation does not dare touch due to the lacking of personnel who would be capable of using it, and it is only used by Elite Forces throughout the Universes, though the Rockmen are particularly fond of it's Incredible Human Engineering.

Of course, these are nonetheless military equipment, and they do exist within selected Units of the Federation. And Kyle managed to recover a few of these heavy rifles inside the Crashed Remains of the Federation Cruiser on the Nearby Moon.

He decided to take it out for a test run.

So he's taking up as a Sniper in a Planned Assassination Attempt, and Cilcia is acting as his Spotter.

Of course, the other Commanders and Pilots turned up to watch silently in the Observation Area.

"You think he'll hit it?" Yang asked Barker.

"Nope" Barker shook his head, "Not a chance... 2.5 Miles is stretching it... Even if that Gun fires at the Speed of Light... that Gravity and Windspeed will send it out of here".

"I think he'll hit it" Jaune replied, "He WAS called 'The Lazer' back in the IMC... Even I was impressed with his accuracy".

"He does have a point" Pyrrha nodded as she squinted upon the duo laying down whilst Kyle continued to line up his shot, "Kyle Wasser is the Most Accurate Combatant to Walk the Universe to date... He has a Shot Accuracy of 100%, and has never missed, only adjusted to graze if need-be... Hellsing has acknowledged Kyle's superior accuracy in the past, so I have reason to believe he won't miss".

"Kyle won't miss" Samus smiled warmly, "I believe in him. I've seen him in combat, back when I was gunning with the IMC, he never missed a shot when he was approaching me, even when he didn't pay much mind, it killed one person at the very least".

"You seem different Samus" Ruby commented, "What happened?".

"Kyle had his way with her" Bish instantly explained it, "I walked in on him in the Afterglow cuddling with her, Sydney, Cilcia and Kathryn".

"Already?".

"B-Bish!" Samus was beet red, "D-Do not just blatantly tell them that!".

"Samus became submissive in one sitting" Kathryn giggled, "Kyle's amazing in bed... You should try it... Once you go try him, there's no trying other men, because they'll always disappoint you, and he'll be the only one to satisfy you".

"Can we not talk about sex?" Weiss frowned red, "It's very lewd, and it's not fitting considering the fact we are in the middle of a war".

"What type of war is this anyways?" frowned Barker, "Galactic Wars normally have wars on many fronts and Many Fleets... This is One Super- Fleet against an Army".

"Kyle said that he is planning Economical, Political, and Conventional Warfare" replied Bish, "He already wrote up plans and I'm looking over them... He's planning on cutting off Supply Lines and Overtaking Resource Rich Territories to start bleeding the opposition, then plan of causing Political Instability of the Federation Allies to hopefully gain influence before competing in Total War for the Finale".

"What's the difference between Total War and War in General?" Ren asked.

"Total War means No Survivors, and Victory through any means necessary" Bish replied, "Kyle was reluctant, but then he convinced himself to do it since he was planning to havea Full Out Blitz to get the Federation to Surrender, or kill off all Loyalists to prevent any resistance when he makes the New Government and prevent Rebellions by killing the roots before it grows".

"That's kinda... brutal..." Kathryn looked taken aback.

"Kyle thought so too" replied Bish, "He decided to laugh it off since he said, ' Some Lives must be taken to prevent more from being taken later on ' ".

"Digressing" Yang commented, "I think he'll miss... I don't think a Robot would even hit this".

"It's Artificial Intelligence, Excuse you" Blake corrected her.

"He'll hit it" Suzy replied, "He hits everything, 100% I'm willing to make bets!".

"100 Credits" Stacy grinned, "He ain't hitting it".

"You're on!" Suzy took the bet without hesitation.

…

…

Kyle mumbled, "Hm... Kam... I wonder what she's up to...".

"Kam?".

"Huh? Oh I'm just grumbling" Kyle shrugged her off, "Can you read me the Current Guard Watch?".

"You have a Anti-Sniper Agent on the Rooftop to the Right... He's scanning in your direction... You also have a team of Security Agents on stand-by, keeping an eye on him...".

"I need this to remain undetected correct?" Kyle asked.

"Correct, that's a mission condition... You also need to sneak out of the mission area without being detected".

"Copy that..." Kyle sighed as he continued to adjust his shot, "Can you begin uploading the Audio Feed and Activate the Virtual Visual Enhancer? I want an eye on the current Visual Conditions".

"A.I... Activate Visual Feedback and Audio Feed".

"Playing".

The Entire Deck was converted into a rainy, stormy, night with thunderous lightning all around whilst the rain pounded down on them without soaking them. They were situated on a Rooftop that was standing amongst many right across from the central rooftops where the Target was pacing.

Kyle carefully continued to adjust, "Hm... A.I, activate Weather Conditions".

A Cold Wind blew violently suddenly as the A.I began recreating the environment for him. He frowned as he shuddered slightly, "That's pretty cold... Huddle Closer".

"Sure..." she pressed herself as close as possible to him to share the warmth.

He took a sniff as he commented, "Oh? You smell like Jasmines... That's a really good smell, are you trying some new shampoo or conditioner?".

"You can tell?" Cilcia looked surprised.

"Of course I can tell" Kyle chuckled, "You normally smell like Gardenias... and I thought those smelled really nice, this is really good".

"... Thanks" she blushed slightly.

"Uh Huh... Hehehehe, look at the asshole in a suit walking in the middle of a rainstorm... You're about to eat shit".

…

…

"Oh he's finalizing..." Willow commented, "He'll be taking his shot soon".

"So will he hit it? That's the Million Dollar Question" Barker commented, "Shouldn't we be recording this? This is history in the making".

"No... the Longest Shot in History is currently 10 Miles, so this is only a fraction".

"10 Miles? Who the fuck hit that?" frowned Yang.

"An AI Designed for it" replied Bish, "Robots are flawless if they're programmed for it... That one hit the shot, and then it went haywire the next moment, apparently the amount of calculations needed overloaded the AI once it executed it".

"So this is nothing huh?" Barker gave a heavy sigh.

"Granted, that target wasn't moving, and it was a straight shot in the most mild conditions available" replied Bish, "This is very harsh, so it's certain that he'll be the first human to hit this far out... Hell, he is technically making history for Organics".

"But this is set up is boring as fuck" Yang commented.

"So you say..." Lee sighed.

_CLICK_

"Firing!", just when the room flashed white from a lightning strike.

The gun's thunderous roar blended with the thunder of the Storm as they saw a glowing projectile which was the highlighted bullet fly through the miles incredibly fast. The shot was fatal as it struck the target's head, right between the eyes as the body collapsed, momentum of the shot sending it behind some rooftop generators, concealing it as the Anti-Sniper Agent glanced around, unsure if they actually heard the shot, or was it just natural thunder.

They watched as Kyle pick up the rifle and carefully began to tread away, timing it with the glancing of the Anti-Sniper Agent as he slipped away out of the Mission Area, and the program ends as it read out.

"Mission Success... Target was killed via Cranial Trauma from a 1.5 Inch Caliber Bullet... Mission Time, 13 Minutes, 20 Seconds... Detection of Agent, Success... Longest Distance Kill... 2 Miles, 490 Meters, 3.5 Inches".

"Well Shit" Stacy groaned instantly.

…

…

…

**His Dreams, After He had Drifted Asleep**

"..." he knew this dream all too well.

He sat in the leather-bound chair overlooking the large meeting table as he silently stared at the shadowy figure sitting across from him. There was nothing more to the dream other than this.

They sat together in a fine room that could've been an Executive Office, silently sitting across the table from one another as they just basked in each other's presence. But there's always one thing Kyle feared of this man that made this a nightmare.

They never dared to speak one another, and the air was filled with malice from both ends. Why was he afraid of this? He dared not to say for his conscious writhed and screamed in agony by being in the presence.

But this time, it was different. "You remembered something today... Did you not?" the man across from him spoke for the first time in history to him.

He silently stared, dumbfounded.

"I never wanted to know you existed" the man's voice was filled with hatred, "Such a Fool as yourself is nothing for my time... Yet I always have to sit here with you, silently staring at one another is hardly enjoyable, especially when it is YOU".

He managed to speak up, "What makes you think I enjoy sitting with you either? Why don't you take that sneering attitude of yours and shove it up your ass, you insolent fuck? What do you think? I always try to dream of this?".

"Exactly" frowned the man as he slammed his fist onto the glass table.

He caught a glimpse of the fair skin as the man reeled his hand back swiftly, "You have dreamt of this situation far too much... You have something to ask of me, then ask, for I am a Busy Man".

"Who are you?" Kyle blatantly asked, "You know who I am, because you seem to inhabit within my consciousness... So then who are you?".

"Now that would simply spoil the fun now wouldn't it?" smiled the man slyly as he reeled back, "Know this, we are enemies, simple and plain".

"You are my Alter-Ego, is that it?" Kyle spoke without reserve, "All my Negative Desires and Thoughts meshed together to torture me insistently until I learn to delve into my darker desires and satisfy the urge?".

"Don't you dare call me your alter-ego" the figure stood up and the shadow grew to loom over him in a stunningly intimidating manner, "You are my Alter-Ego... I was always the Reality, but you forced yourself into Control... I am merely trying to regain control of reality, yet you insist on tricking those around you to believe the false person before them...".

"You and I both know, that we are Different People, but know this... I am Kyle Wasser, the Real One... For a Genius does not delve in Joy, nor does he spend his time carefree... A Genius knows to spend his every living second productively and lead Humanity's flock of sheep forward into the Unknown... Not lead them down a dead-end road as you do now".

"Why? Is there a better idea than Republic Imperialistic, Militarist Faction?" Kyle scolded back, "What do You think is much better than you power hungry psycho?".

"You and I both know what... Total Control... Because we aren't them... No, we are far different... We are the Last of Us... Yet they entrust themselves to us because they are incapable... So we need Total Control".

"Total Control?" Kyle asked, "Can you hear yourself? You don't lead people by having them Fear You... You lead people by having them love you, do you not understand the difference?".

"Can you please everybody then?" the man boomed back, "No... You must force your ideals upon them... That is How Religion became so influential, that is why it continued to exist for as long as it did".

"Don't bring up a stupid thing like Religion" Kyle sneered, "Such a Silly Ideal was Forced because it is hardly plausible, and such, it was the only option, and yet it was extremely inefficient for it needed a lot of shoving it down throats".

"But in this situation, Control and Influence, we have multiple ways to approach it, so why would I became a Tyrannatical Psychopath?".

"Because Real Power is from a Ruler who rules with an Iron Fist".

"You sound like a Dictator" Kyle sighed, "Why am I arguing with you? This is me arguing with myself... Have I lost it?".

"You and I... Are Seperate! People!" the man shouted, and the chair was hurled at Kyle.

He dodged it by flying out of the chair and onto the ground as the sound of the wooden chair splattering against the floor echoed the room, while the man shouted, "WE ARE NOT THE SAME! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME IN THE LIKES OF YOU".

"You really are childish" Kyle scoffed as he stood up, "Who are you... You never answered me".

"I am the Real Kyle Wasser... YOU, are My Enemy... Now get out of my head you pitiful fool... I have work to do...".

…

…

"Gah!" he gave out a muffled yelp as he flew straight up, gasping for his breath and sweating himself to freeze in his bed as he panted heavily. The lights were out, and Cilcia's soft breathing began to change as he tried to calm himself down, to no avail.

They talked.

He knows who Kyle is...

But he says he's Kyle...

Isn't he Kyle? Not the Man in the Suit?

He felt light-headed as he gave a groan and tried to stand up. His legs were shaking violently as he stood up, and he managed to stumble forward before his legs give out and he simply fell hard against the floor.

He heard Cilcia nearly shout, "Kyle!?".

"Ugh... Cils..." he could only muster up a petty response as he held his head to soothe the pounding headache that was killing him.

He heard the patter of her footsteps before he felt his body being flipped over as he found his eyes trying to adjust themselves in the confusion. His FAS System was going haywire trying to diagnose his current condition as Cilcia asked him with a panicky voice, "Are you okay? I heard you wake up!".

"H-He talked..." that's all he had to say for her to understand, "W-We argued... H-Have I lost it? I just had an argument with my inner conscious..." he trailed off into incoherent mumbling with a blank look in his eyes.

She could only press her hand against his mouth to stop him as she shushed him, "Alright... I'll take you to the Infirmary... Let's have you take some Depressants, alright? Calm yourself down...".

He nodded.

This was standard if Kyle was to ever freak out. He would take anything that acted as a Depressant in order to calm himself down quickly and allow him to collect himself back to his usual demeanor. That's why during the Identity Crisis, he went for the Booze.

Helping him up, she turned the lights on as she began to slowly shuffle out. They made it into the hallway, and not a second after Tillday turned the corner and looked startled as she bluttered, "Huh? What's wrong you two? Why is Kyle so pale?".

"Nnnnh..." he didn't respond, but simply shuddered as Cilcia tightened her grip on him.

"Bad Nightmares is one way to put it... but that's understating it considering Kyle's Condition... We're going to the Infirmary for some Depressants, it should calm him down".

"Looks like you could use a hand" Tillday smiled and she took up the other side of Kyle.

"Let's win this thing..." Kyle gave a weary grin, "Before I go nuts".

** 1 Month Later...**

"..." Kyle's eyes were closed as he sat at the table. He took in a deep breath, which resounded through the silence of the room to fill it whilst his eyes slowly open with his exhale, "We have successfully driven out the Remnants of the IMC and Federation from the Frontier entirely... And we have managed to set up secure Bases throughout the Sectors to maintain military presence".

He tapped the bottom of his pen against the wooden table a few times gently, "Our Total Casualty is below expectations... Which is good... but our Trooper Efficiency could be improved... For every 3.2 Federation or IMC Troopers killed, we lose a Militian".

"You worked that out?".

"I count the Bodies" Kyle replied, "I take intel from Federation After-Action Reports and Cross-Reference it with our own", he paused, "It's simple really... Anyways... Now that we can take a break for a week or so... I want to start organizing Admirals and assign Cruisers".

"Assigning Cruisers?" Cilcia looked at him inquisitively.

"We need to seperate into Two Seperate Conquest Fleets in order to secure the Galaxy at a reasonable pace", Kyle gave a pause, "And that the Military Admirals Earth Sent will be wasted if I don't put them to work... That and they're eager to get down to business".

"So we're assigning crews to different Fleets?" Barker asked.

"Probably" Kyle shrugged, "We'll probably have a rotation and imprompt-swaps in order to ensure that both Conquests maintain a match in pace".

"A Conquest of the Milky Way huh?" Barker giggled like a child, "This is great! I've always dreamt about this sort of stuff!".

"It's pretty exciting when you think about it" Yang agreed with Barker, "Just us... Cruising the Galaxy with our army capturing it... This is Movie Material".

"Maybe when the war's over, I'll contact a few movie directors and organize a film" Kyle winked, "But that might have to wait until we organize a government and stomp out any rebellions".

"You really do know Movie Directors, huh?" Ruby muttered.

"Just like how you guys know our bodies" Kyle grinned.

"Yeah!" Barker grinned.

"Ugh..." Cilcia groaned, "This is going to become a new comment, huh?".

"It's the Incident for all I care" Kyle smirked, "Ladies, if you ever want my schedule... All you gotta do is ask... That and you'll see me in the cafeteria from time to time getting coffee... because Drink the Best, Forget the Rest".

"Is that your slogan?" asked Yang.

"If you know what I mean", he flirtatiously winked twice, "Samus got me... Am I right my Love Hunter?".

"Love Hunter?" Samus was slightly red as she repeated his words.

"Yeah! Bounty Hunter in love... No wait... That name might fit me... Eh... Doesn't matter... Samus is pretty~ And she's in love with me~ Waaaah~ I really love blondes~".

"Hah! Bonus Points for me!" Yang fist pumped.

"What does that mean for us?" Lee was unamused.

"Uh... I still love women...".

"It's just... I grew up with a Few Blonde Childhood Friends... Who were all girls... Who I also really liked... and I had illicit relationships with at one point...?" Kyle was flustering himself, "Uh... Is Illicit the right word? I think it is... I mean... We had sex before, right? Cilcia... Wait... Not Willow... Wait... Willow, have we done it? I think I did Colette before, but I don't remember you".

"You really need to learn to speak with women" Willow could only sigh, "NO... We never had sex... for good reason, considering I was banging Ted".

"Puh..." Kyle gave a puff, "Whatever... I don't like it when girls talk about their prior lovers... Pisses me off... How would you like it if I talk about the other girls I've banged before?".

"Don't you do that all the time?" Willow sighed.

"Yeah... Poor Cilcia has to listen to you all the time too" Yang scoffed him too.

"... Do I really talk about other Girls?" Kyle turned to Cilcia in surprise.

She could only nod weakly.

"Gah!" he clenched his heart, "Cilcia is becoming moe because she's playing the nice and silent girl! WAAAAH~!" he tackled her onto the ground.

"Eeeek! Kyle! Not here!" she moaned at him.

"Waaaah! I can't resist you!".

**Meanwhile, the Graves' Residence**

"..." Kate quietly traced her fingers along her silky smooth nightgown. It was nearing Midnight in the Cold Night of Toronto, yet it didn't bother her whilst she leaned on her balcony, looking up to the stars high above.

This became routine ever since she met 'him'. Of course, this 'him' was Kyle Lazer Wasser, whom she met during the IMC Promotional Campaign back when it was a mere Regional Mining Company situated in the Northern Trenches of the Milky Way.

Why?

Because she needed to clear her head.

Kyle Wasser was like a Poison of the mind ever since she met him. She didn't understand why it never stopped even though he became an enemy of her Family. From being the Nemesis of her Father to her Mother's Greatest Fear, the Wasser Family instantly became a Rival simply because of the Star Child's Doings.

That was why her Father ordered the Execution of Richard Wasser and Jennifer Wasser, and ever since, began hunting for those related to the Wasser Name. Of course, the Wassers weren't stupid, and other relatives simply faded under the radar to wait for it to blow over.

She could only give a sigh whilst her silvery-grey hair blew with the wind howling through the night whilst gazing upon the rest of the Galaxy. Out there, he was leading a Rebellion that the Federation was unable to contain, and that the Brightest Minds of the Universe were having trouble containing.

Merely because the so-called rumors of him being the Grim Reaper were proving to be true because he was countering every possible offensive plan they could muster, and his contingencies were planned before they start.

He was the Ultimate Commander, and the Ultimate Soldier.

He kills for a routine, and tears apart limbs with his bare hands if needed, yet she can't get him out of his head!

He's her Enemy! The Graves' Nemesis! That's what her parents say, and they're never wrong! Marcus said the Man was someone who needed to be stopped, and her Mother, Tiffany said he was a Psycho who was after power!

But...

Love Knows No Boundaries.

Whether you be Brother and Sister, whether you be an Atheist and a Devoted Christian, whether you were the Allies and he be the Axis, Love would not stop.

But is this love that she is feeling?

It certainly is different from the Crushes she had before. This was far more intense. Normally she just goes to the sleep when she had a crush, but this one made her go out of her way to stand outside and clear her mind forcifully.

But.. the beloved gaze of his.

Oh, how his eyes twinkle when he looked at her. How his trained body moved to his will, how it followed his every command. Just how every nook and crease on his face worked together to make beautifully handsome expressions that no lady could turn away from.

Why was he so goddamn attractive? Why did it have to be him of all people?

She was fuming up in her own anger and confusion, but it ended when the wind blew into her face and sent an icy chill through her body.

She sighed and shook her head whilst muttering to herself, "No luck today huh?", she entered back into her large bedroom whilst sealing the balcony behind her.

Turning back around, the small photo framed at the corner of her mirror caught her attention as she strided over and took a peek. It was an image of her and Kyle at the set of the shoot for the commercial.

Then he was a very pleasant person to talk with. He spoke well, he was more fine and better looking then any other Rich Boy she ever came across, and he had unmatched talents. So how was she to not fall in love with someone such as himself?

But since they never got the chance to get in contact properly since then, they became nothing more than acquaintances, but she made sure to watch his progress as they occurred.

From having Family Agents attend School Shows to Record them for her to watch, to personally attending some School Events to simply have a conversation with him when the chance arised.

She hated herself for falling into such a state. But what could she do?

She spotted her teddy bear at the foot of the bed awaiting her. She grabbed Mister Cuddles and held him to her chest as she stared at the picture, slightly red at the cheeks as she asked, "I wonder if he's okay...".

**The Militia's Capital Cruiser, that Exact Moment**

He suddenly sneezed, "Ah-Choo! Huh? Why did I just sneeze?".

"Are you allergic to something?" Bish asked, "I noticed a bit of dust floating around earlier...".

"No..." Kyle paused to think before he slowly realized it, "A Girl's wave of affection had concern in it... And I just received it... Makes sense".

"Huh?".

"I sneeze whenever a girl in love with me thinks about me and has concern for my well-being" Kyle called, "For some odd reason, it doesn't happen with Cilcia".

"For whatever reason that may be..." Cilcia crossed her arms and turned away.

"Waaah! Moe Cilcia!".

**BANG!**

"Ah! Kyle! Not here! Please! Barker and Bish is here! I don't want them to see me!".

"Stop being so cute!~".

**Meanwhile, Skyberia's Royal Palace, The Former Region of Siberia**

King Ulfric sat at the table eating his hearty breakfast as usual whilst he looked up to the flatscreen hologram-monitor showing the news as per routine. His Daughter, a beautiful blonde Princess was eating next to him, watching the television with all her attention whilst automatically taking bites of her food as the News Woman got down to the News.

"On More Pressing News, the Intergalactic Federation and the Interstellar Mining Corporation have formally declared that the Entirety of the Frontier Region, also known as the Eastern Edge of the Milky Way has been successfully conquered by the Marauder Corps".

"The Federation Leader has refused to make a comment today after Commander of the Marauder Corps, Kyle Lazer Wasser formally released a statement about this strategic victory two days ago".

"That was fast..." Ulfric said it aloud, "That was... frightningly fast... Just what is this boy?".

"Formal Reports on Military Casualties from both factions are as follow...".

"The Intergalactic Federation at a Total Casualty of

14,212,385 Killed in Action

12,159 Missing in Action

102 as Prisoners of War

The Interstellar Mining Corporation at a Total Casualty of

2,951, 199 Killed in Action

39,135 Missing in Action

18 as Prisoners of War

The Marauder Corps at a Total Casualty of

1,237, 115 Killed in Action

32 Missing in Action

341 as Prisoners of War

1 Commander asking a date from you...

"Excuse us, it seems Commander Wasser left a comment at the end of his report" the News Woman looked amused.

"Read it" someone from behind the camera said it.

"Dear Miss Chelsea... Wait... Isn't that... my name?" Chelsea, the News Woman looked surprised as her blue eyes twinkle in curiousity, whilst her hand brushed her blonde hair back to place, "Dear Miss Chelsea... If my predictions are correct, you should be reading this letter in the midst of a Morning Broadcast...".

"I'll get to the point... Wanna go on a date? It's my treat... How about Downtown Toronto, we meet near the Maid Cafe and I take you to a movie and a fancy Dinner? It'd be my pleasure of course, and I'd be quite happy if you'd attend... and yes, I just asked you on a date infront of Intergalactical Television... and No, you shouldn't just outright deny me without reason... and yes, I am Kyle Wasser".

"... Did he just ask you on a date?" someone asked from behind the camera.

Chelsea was giggling, "Yes... I really think this was just an attempt for him to make a pass".

"..." Ulfric's spoon was inches from his mouth as he stared at the television.

"Are you going to accept?".

"It'd be rude to just turn him away".

"You're a fan of him, aren't you?".

"The Man..." Ulfric let out a bemused, dry laugh, "He really is a womanizer, isn't he?".

"Father? Have you met him?" his Daughter, looked at him with curiousity.

"Indeed... I met him at the Gala whilst you were unable to attend..." Ulfric nodded slowly, "Charming Man really... Ah Yes... You are aware of how Insurgents attempted to raid the party correct? As the News had stated?".

"Indeed... What of it?".

"He was the one to stop them... And I must say, the fact that he was able to withstand almost Six Shots to the Abdomen without as much as flinching is very impressive... More so when he simply coughs the bullets out and goes about as normally whilst bloodied".

"Amazing! What was he like?".

"A Very Well-Mannered Young Man" replied Ulfric, "Reminds me very much of his Father, Richard when I met him during his Invention's Debut... It still amazes me that albeit they act very much alike, they do seem very different from each other visually... I can hardly tell they were child and father at this point".

"What do you mean?".

"There's no hint of correlation" replied Ulfric, "Had I never met his father and known him as I did, I would've never believed him if he introduced himself as Richard's Son... Even he has barely any visual similarities with his Mother, Jennifer... Perhaps he's an odd child".

"That seems a little rude, Father".

"Oh... Forgive me, I don't mean anything by it. I'm simply intrigued... Perhaps Jennifer had a Prior Husband? Because he clearly isn't Richard's Biological Child, I can tell".

Of course, anybody could see the difference, but strict warnings from the Guardians ensured that not a peep was said about it, for Kyle was a child who already speculated his origins.

When you have an extremely observant child, hiding a secret was near impossible, but the wits of Jennifer and Richard were unmatched for they were sure to fill the child's head with lies and warnings in order to ward him off.

Did it work?

Maybe, they did only manage to ward off Kyle to the point that he was only speculating. Which itself is amazing considering Kyle's attention to details to things that will interest him (Particularly Women).

**That Moment, The Capital Cruiser**

"I mean, if normal diplomacy doesn't work, it's a good thing I also specialize in something else" Kyle replied.

"Which is?".

"Shotgun Diplomacy! Bang Bang! The Declaration is set bitches! Your Blood is the Oath! The Union State of Address declares your lives unnecessary!" Kyle was laughing and raging on with his chants of happy murder (If that exists).

"Bang Bang, Into the Room!" he seriously began to sing.

"... Is this normal?" Barker asked as he tipped his thumb to Kyle, who was gleefully chanting bloody murder with a song.

"Pretty" Cilcia confirmed it without hesitation, "He breaks into a song plenty".

"As his Sister, I can assure you, it's true" sighed Vanessa, "At Midnight, I woke up to hear him singing downstairs happily".

"He sometimes sings when he was doing the Chores" Lilly claimed, "I heard him when he did the Laundry".

"Oh? He sings when he does laundry?" Cilcia asked, "I guess that explains the singing I hear out on the balcony near Noon most weekends".

"Anything else you feel like letting us know?" asked Bish as he turned to Cilcia.

"She took my arm~ I don't know how it happened~" Kyle kept singing, wait... He just changed song right? These were the Lyrics to 'Shut Up and Dance With Me', right? How'd you go from 'Bang Bang' to 'Shut Up and Dance With Me' Kyle?

"He really likes chocolate" Cilcia shrugged, "He has plenty of weird things he does.. but in their own rights, they're pretty cute".

"We took the floor and she said!~ Shut up and Dance With Me!" Kyle wasn't in his chair, he was already walking around the table stuck in rhytm whilst Tillday watched, clearly fascinated.

"Anyways... Back to the Meeting... So who is doing what?" Stacy tried to bring attention back to the issue at hand.

"Oh... I drew something up for that... here, check it out...".

**Meanwhile, Unknown Location, Edge of the Andromeda's West Flank**

…

…

Silence.

…

…

Nothing but silence in this cold, dark, empty rim of Andromeda.

Nothing but a unknown white hole hiding near a spatial rift of black holes in a nearby system. The radiation signature of the massive blackholes nearby simply drowned out the White Hole's Existence, and thus, it was unmonitered.

Kyle had once theorized at a Presentation, that a very tiny percentage of planets could survive the journey through a Black Hole into another Universe. But no one paid much mind to it, no one tried to prove or disprove it.

With a brilliant flash, the whole system was consumed by bright light as a Planet suddenly joined the System's Lonely Neutron Star.

A Planet survived the Entry, and proved Kyle right at this very moment.

Shortly after the planet appeared, a massive fleet flashed through the Worm Hole with ease. The technology was far ahead of Mankind's Own considering the fact it jumped through a black hole into a different Universe.

In the Emperor's Throne of this unknown race, the being residing in the chair spoke calmly, "Is he here?".

"Yes, Emperor... He is here... Prior Intelligence suggests that the most prominent race... 'Humans' are currently in a war involving him to conquer their known Universe which is the Andromeda and Milky Way".

"How long will it take for us to reach them?".

"1 Day Emperor...".

"Then make it fast".

"We have reason to believe we will be invading Earth?".

"Indeed... Set course for Earth... Let us draw him out into the open".

**Earth, That Very Moment**

"An Unknown Benefactor just sent us an Urgent Message, Commander" a General calmly turned to his Commander.

"What does it state?".

"Earth is in imminent Danger".

"Hm?" the Commander's Head perked up as she turned to the General, "General Haddock... Run that by me again? And who is this benefactor?".

"Commander" the General brought the message onscreen as the whole Citadel of the Pentagon lit up.

'_From – Kyle Wasser, Hostium, Marcus Graves_

_Subject – URGENT_

_Description –_

_Commander Elaine, this paragraph is Kyle Wasser here... Just a Second Ago, Queen Satella, the Ruler of Perseus Veil told me that something just jumped into her Territory, and it's nothing like we've seen. People are hailing it as the 'beginning of the end', and some of the troops and pilots turned pale from the news. I'm unable to provide support for my military force is currently still organizing the Frontiers, but we are hoping to mobilize immediately over the next 24 hours. Until then, you must assemble the Federation and IMC, or Earth may fall. Please, make the right choice, and try to hold the line, for I will try my best to scramble my forces there to aid driving back these unknown invaders. I beg of you to listen to me, for not much time is left, and with such little time, I hope you will come to make the right decision, though I fear it will not be easy. Sincerely, Commander Kyle Lazer Wasser. _

_Greetings Elaine, this is Chancellor Rodrick, the Appointed Leader of the Federation. Please Ignore Commander Wasser's rambling, and as a direct order from your Leader, do not buy his attempt to remove our War Efforts to place them against an imaginary foe. He is a cunning man, and he will not hesitate to lie and deceive those around him to obtain victory. We are currently investigating the matter of a recent intrusion within the Northern Trench of the Milky Way, and none of our agents have activated within the Andromeda concerning anything about an 'Alien Fleet'. May you keep the Peace, Chancellor Rodrick_

_Commander Elaine, this is Marcus Graves, the Chief Executive Officer for The Interstellar Mining Corporation. Agents within the Marauder Corps has confirmed that Wasser's distress message is merely a hoax, therefore I hope that you keep the peace at Earth and be wary for any unauthorized Cruisers entering the System. If need be, I have allocated a Destroyer Cruiser to you, and it should be waiting in orbit as we speak. You can use it as you see fit, and I'm sure our Partner, Hammond Robotics have sent their own Cruiser to aid_. _My Regards, Marcus Graves._

"Pft... Deceit" Haddock scoffed, "The Militia grows more pitiful by the day... the Federation will soon crush Wasser and his... poor little rebellion".

Elaine quietly stared at the large Hologram whilst Agents from the Federation, and all other paramilitary forces in the Universes all stare up at it. Of course, some were just sighing and going on as usual whilst others began to make a fuss of it.

She wasn't comfortable with accepting propositions from someone like Kyle Wasser, who was the enemy of her Army and the current Rebellion Leader. But she did know he was very intelligent, and though he was playful, he was quite down-to-Earth.

But she knew she could trust Chancellor Rodrick and Marcus Graves, afterall, they are technically her superiors. Yet, what would a Bureaucrat know about Risks? Marcus Graves is technically a Commander though, and he's agreeing with the Chancellor.

Still, there is an anxiety welling up at the bottom of her stomach as she said what she did, "Ignore Wasser's Message... Alert all Units to remain at their posts and continue routine".

"Right away Commander" Haddock nodded.

**Meanwhile, the Militia**

"We need to scramble to Earth" Kyle was walking down the hall with a frown, Chaos at his hilt and ready for combat, "How long until we can mobilize?".

"23 Hours at the very least" Bish replied, "We're still trying to maintain civil order in the Frontier... We can't leave it in anarchy when we go to Earth".

"Right" Kyle nodded, "Then 23 Hours is our goal, and 30 Hours is our All-Or-Nothing".

"Excuse me" Bish quickly broke away and into the R&amp;D Department.

"What's the plan Kyle?" Cilcia walked right up to where Bish once was.

"We alert the troops about the imminent threat" Kyle frowned, "My left hand is beginning to ache... It's the mark... And my instincts are telling me things are about to get bad... This war is about to begin a Power-Struggle, and I'm afraid we're the least likely to win if I'm right".

"Then what are we going to do?".

"Strike the Heart of the Beast" Kyle's smirk was full of good intent, but malice and the wrath of the untamed Reaper mixed well to hide it, "We're going in to Defend Earth, and we're going to send Troops to support Ground Forces... But I will be going after the Leaders and Aces of whatever opposition we face... Whether it be an Alien Commander, to Hellsing, I'll kill whoever stands in our way".

"What do you want me to do?" asked Cilcia.

"You, Yang, Tillday, Stacy, and Blake will be our Commanders for handling the North American Regime... You should know what we need to defend in Canada, and the others should be able to help you out with America".

"So we're splitting into Continental Regimes?" asked Cilcia.

"Yup... You're going in with our Bulk to Secure America, I'm sending my Platoon to help Secure Europe, and Bish's handling assignments for the remaining Continents himself".

"What's the date?" Cilcia quickly catched a clipboard a passing Grunt threw over, "Here's the Manifest" she held it out to him.

Kyle grabbed the manifest, "July 1st... Yeah, my Birthday is right around the corner... But this is a good event".

"What do you mean? Earth's In Danger".

"We can Control Earth if we repel the invaders" Kyle's smirk was confident, "The IMC and Federation won't be able to arrive in time, that much is for sure, because they'll take my warning as a hoax".

"So did you think this was going to happen? You know, calculations?" Tillday suddenly joined in next to him as she hands him another clipboard, "This is the Updated Rosters".

"Thank you" Kyle nodded as he glanced over it briefly whilst speaking, "No, this was an unforeseen variable... It's bad, very bad, but we can play it to our favor".

"So a freak force decided to invade in the middle of a power struggle?" Lee suddenly appeared from nowhere, "Certainly more fun... albeit late to the party".

"Yeah Well, It'll be my job to show 'em out" Kyle replied, "I'll be sure to warn them to not let the door hit them on the ass on the way out", he turned to a nearby Grunt passing, "Hey! Gary! Do me a favor and alert Reaper Squad that we'll be going in hard and we're going straight for the Heart of the Beast!".

"I've got you covered!" Gary the Grunt quickly turned the corner and out of sight as Kyle quickly checked his watch and glanced to Cilcia, "Cilcia, can you run by the Engineering Deck later and let them know that I want them to try diverting some power from the Artificial Intelligence in the bathrooms...".

"Actually, why do we have Ais in the bathroom? You know what, just have them shut down the AI entirely, that'll give us extra power to overdrive our Cruiser's Weaponry and allow us to dish out faster pain".

"Will do" she steers off.

"Tillday, will you please drop by my Quarters and open the Drawer at the foot of the bunks... Grab the Holographic Card and bring it to Bish, tell him to access File '_Defcon 2_'.

"If you don't mind me asking... What's Defcon 1?".

"Not telling" Kyle's expression clouded over, "It's very personal and confidential... Reading it puts people in danger in general... It's password protected and unauthorized access via anything other than proper password input results in a release of a Cyber Virus... Tell Bish to not touch it unless he wants to have a hard reboot".

"Tell him to not touch '_Stuff... and Thangs_' either" Kyle's perverted smile gives it away.

"It's porn, huh?" Tillday smiled.

"Nope! Images of Jessica Nigri! Not the 2000 Era Legend, unfortunately, but it's our Time Jessica Nigri! The Family Line of Cosplayers Continue~".

"Jessica Nigri Junior?".

"Not, Rule of Name says that if there's a 100 Year Gap, it's not a Junior... So It's just Jessica Nigri...".

"You have the hots for her?".

"What Guy doesn't?" Kyle snickered, "She's on my Hitlist... Very High Up, problem is, I just don't attend conventions like Comic-Con, Pax, E3 or any of the Entertainment where Cosplayers show up to" Kyle could only sigh dejectedly, "BUT!I may have a chance considering the fact that Comic-Con is coming up soon, near the middle of July, which is this month".

"You're planning on attending?" Tillday's eyes shined, "Can I go too~? I love Comics!".

"Yeah!" Kyle smiled, "I wanted it as an Outing for the Grunts and Pilots... well those who want to go" he nodded cheerfully, "It'd cheer everyone up! And I really wanted to meet Jessica Nigri while I was at it".

"Alright! I'll see you then!" Tillday gleefully left as he smiled back before he groaned and brought his hand to his head.

"My head is... pounding" he grimaced, "Sorry Cils... Tillday... I don't want you to worry..." he gave a weak grunt as he hid himself into the janitor's closet, holding his head in agony.

This has happened since Satella alerted him of the invaders. His head began to pound and his mark began to ache, but he tried to man up and barrel through. But this was too much for him at this point, because his brain felt as though it actually felt pain, and that every little thought was a gunshot's worth of pain.

He slumped down and slowly began to drift out of consciousness, letting out a weak grumble as he did whilst cursing his last words, "Damnit... Guess I need a rest...".

**Unknown Amount of Time Later**

"Fuah~" he yawned enthusiastically as he jumped up and onto his feet, "Alright! I'm going to give it my all at full power!", only to realize he was in a small room, "Huh?".

What's this? He quickly left the room and emerged into the Command Deck, which was completely barren. "Anybody?" his voice echoed the ship through the intercoms, but not even a peep came to him.

"All Hands Prepared for Combat... We are entering range of Enemy Cruiser" the AI warned the ship abruptly.

"AI! Override all Controls and upload Control of the Fleet to my Implants!" he quickly got into action when he saw that menace approach.

He was nervous when he saw that fleet.

It's design was something unorthodox. A massive ship, easily 100x the size of his Cruiser alone was trampling it's way towards him with a horde of nearly 1,000 other Cruisers. It's spikes jagged and sticking out about the body of the ship as though it was an organism, or a device designed to enstill total fear in it's opponent merely of it's menacing size and shape.

With huge weapons he couldn't fathom to have imagined in his wildest dreams, he would've been lieing if he didn't say he wasn't sure about his victory. The odds are easily 1 to 1 Billion, sheerly because of the size of his fleet, which consists of perhaps...

102 Cruisers are under his command through his will and Eye Implants that are synchronized with the remnants of the Neurax Worm in his brain, which had given him a simple thought transfer method to give orders.

A Fleet of 1,001 Cruisers that easily outgun, outsize, outnumber him was facing him with an unknown alien race inside.

He quickly gave the order as the Reaper and his Conscious merged for this critical battle to Defend Earth, "All Cruisers, prepare to Fire... Begin executing Evasive Maneuvers, authorization for use of FTL-Warping is permitted...".

And like that, the Cruisers begin to warp to different locations quickly to buy time for his weapons just as his Cruiser announces whilst about to jump, "WARNING, ENEMY IS FIRING... ALL HANDS BRACE".

He watched as a massive laser tore apart space and hit a Cruiser that just finished warping straight through it's center. In one hit, the whole cruiser was vaporized, and it was one of his Defensive Cruisers.

That was one of the most resilient cruisers available, and it was tore apart like paper by that huge fucking laser. This wasn't going to work, he knew it that very instant as he frowned to himself and begin executing his Contingency, "All Cruisers, Boar's Snout Formation behind me".

The Cruisers got into position quickly whilst the Enemy Fleet awaited.

"All Units! Jump the System!".

The sudden order wasn't expected from a human foe as he left the system in one second as he gave the order, "Jump back!".

He warped back, legs aching in pain from holding him straight from the momentum as he ordered, "All Units! Open Fire upon Targets, Bravo-2, Alpha-9, Omega-1, Sierra-7, and Zulu-12!".

The whole fleet rumbled together as a wave of lasers and super-heated plasma went soaring through space at near the speed of light. It hit the ships, and amazingly, did damage as a few explosions rippled through the victims of the barrage.

He frowned as he cursed, "This is going to be a LOOOONG Fight...".

**Meanwhile, Downtown Toronto**

"Move Up!" Cilcia gave the order firmly, "Push 'em back! Alpha Team, detonate the charges!".

"Blowing!" an explosion above caused a portion of skyscraper to come tumbling down.

They were facing odd enemies.

They were practically humans. Except for their distinct lack of irises, disfigured faces, large bodies, and the lack of a real 'Commander' to lead them.

The portions of twisted metal and super-dense carbon came down upon the onslaught of these 'Humanoids' as many were crushed to death from the weight of the rubble. A Grunt holding a R101C fired his Rifle using Full Automatic, spraying his bullets upon them and hitting many.

The bullets didn't make them flinch in the slightest. They took the shot and they didn't seemed to care, much like Kyle, they simply moved forward and tried to overrun their position by ignoring the pain.

Of course however, they were being gunned down, simply by either enough bullets, or shots to the head. That and total pulverization works too. Cilcia tossed a Grenade, "Grenade, Out!" and an explosion sends limbs flying throughout the horde.

She heard a Humanoid yell back, "We are the Harbingers of your Destiny! Cease Firing and Accept your Fate!".

"Fuck you!" she shot her Rifle at the shouting Humanoid and tore him a new one, killing him as the corpse fell back, only to be replaced by more.

"This is Reaper Team... We've managed to aid a Federation Outpost in fighting off a Wave of these... 'Things'..." Willow spoke over the radio to Cilcia, "They're sending out Humvees and are dispatching Transport Carriers to help you out...".

"Copy that!" Cilcia nodded through the radio, "We won't stand a chance if we don't work together... Alright, Reaper Team... Uh... Request Orders from Kyle... I'm kinda busy here...".

She felt a bullet strike her shoulder, giving a sharp pain throughout her body briefly before she began to heal quickly as she frowned and ducked into nearby cover alongside tens of Troops who were reloading.

The Streets were in havoc, corpses of civilians caught in the onslaught riddled the streets, and crashed vehicles were all about as the Populace was evacuated in the initial attack luckily, and they were being safely kept in a Military Stronghold near the Outskirts, hiding out near Ajax.

Of course, the Marauder Militia managed to join the fray and began assisting the overwhelmed remnants of the Federation Marines stationed to defend Earth.

They were undermanned of course, and they were still trying to get aid from the IMC and the rest of the Federation, but for whatever reason, they weren't responding.

She looked up to the grey skies filled with smoke, to the sound of distant sirens of remnants of police cars littering the streets. She saw the Cruiser Kyle was in, had started to release smoke. Actually, nearly the whole Cruiser was breached, causing her to gasp as she shouted, "Shit! Kyle!".

Tillday suddenly looked up when she heard Cilcia from across the road, and gasped herself, "Oh no... Get out of there!".

Sure enough, Troops began to look up and began shouting in fear for their Commander.

In that very moment, Defeat seemed sure for Kyle was at the brink of defeat, for his whole fleet looked damaged beyond repair.

…

…

He shouted at the top of his lungs, "FTL Jump straight for the Enemy Ship! Override Code, Epsilon Nine, Key Word 'Destiny'!".

"JUMPING".

…

…

Suddenly, the Cruiser in the sky flashed and they watched as the massive enemy ship suddenly have a large detonation, and much to Cilcia's worry, she nearly broke in that instant. The Cruiser Kyle was once in had impaled itself into the Enemy Ship. "Kyle!" her voice was filled with panic.

Suddenly, her radio went off, hell, everyone's did.

"This is Commander Wasser! I've kamikazed the Enemy Capital Ship and I'm now aboard! I have Chaos with me, and I'm meeting minimal resistance... I'm heading for the Command Center... or whatever the fuck resembles it so I can try to get them to surrender! Keep Holding Out, and Good Luck!".

She gave a sigh of relief as she quickly ordered, "Alright! You heard the man! Let's push 'em back!".

…

…

"Gahahahaha!" his gleeful laugh shouldn't be happening for he was a total mess. He's bleeding from every possible orifice on his face, as blood seeped down from his eyes and blood spilled out his nose whilst leaking from his mouth, he was the definition of bloodied.

His uniform was staining red from his own blood as his body worked hard to keep producing more and more replacement cells whilst the damage was quickly being mended.

His mark was beginning to ache once more as he ran down the corridor, Chaos in hand.

Chaos spoke, "Woah... this ship's like ours... The Interior".

"I know... Right?" Kyle agreed with Chaos.

The design was very similar for the interior, so it was oddly easy enough for him to make his way. Luckily, his Cruiser jumped and crashed close to the Front of the Ship, but that was easily about Two Kilometers of a walk to get to it.

He, however, was dashing down the halls incredibly fast. The ship was practically barren, probably because the whole damn race was invading Earth right about now.

Eventually, not long after crashing into the Cruiser (Like a Badass), he got past the automatic doors and entered the crimson-black command deck.

"Hm?" Kyle's voice hummed through the room, "Well? Is some sort of Evil Overlord in here? Because I'm ready to kick ass".

"So you are here..." the voice was old, wise, yet rasp all at the same time, "It has been a great journey to find you... Countless Lost... our Blood Echoes have grown and yet you never returned...".

"Is this the part where I find out I'm some secret Overlord for some Race?" Kyle growled, "I'm not interested. Get your Damn Things off Earth and leave us alone, or I'll kill you".

"Kill me?" the voice didn't change in the slightest, "What would the need be for that? Such... Pointless Violence... Even if you were to succeed... You would only find out in due time the things I wish to tell you... But, you must surrender, for me to tell you this".

"Nuh-Uh" Kyle said Nope, "Not happening. If it needs to be, I'll kill all of you motherfuckers myself. Everyone on Earth is counting on me, and I've yet to marry atleast 1,000 women".

"Huhuhuh... Oh what aging will do to you, Kyle...".

"How do you know my name?" Kyle growled, "You're pissing me off..." he looked at one of the Humanoids that silently stared at him, "What are you looking at?".

"Emperor... What shall we do?" the hoarse voice of a Humanoid asked the being in the chair.

"Do not lay a finger on him... End the Invasion... I wish to indulge myself further in conversation despite my own requirements".

"Of course, my liege".

Kyle's hand was still holding Chaos as he asked, "Well? Why do you want to talk to me?".

"Put Chaos away at once" the voice was harsh, "You do not know the power of it... Not yet, and you will learn to fear it once you tap into it's power".

"A Scapegoat should not tamper with power he does not understand... as I should've known, but this is why I needed to talk to you, and make you aware".

"A Scapegoat?" Kyle asked, "Me? A Scapegoat? I seem more like the type to make someone else a scapegoat".

"Perhaps that's your view now... But the Victim will not know he is the Victim until the crime is committed... Much alike how the scapegoat will not know he was a scapegoat until the moment the blame was placed upon him".

"And what type of scapegoat was I?" Kyle frowned, "Was I blamed for the loss of lives?".

"We were blamed for God's failures... Named falsely as the Devil merely because I dared to question the rightfulness".

"Alright, shut up" Kyle was preparing to swing Chaos, "You can take your mumbo-jumbo of Religion and blow it out your ass!".

"No... You've yet to see..." the chair swiveled around to show a pale, wrinkling man with vague features of his youth. With large black swirls that enveloped his left arm, the man's voice spoke as his eyes stared at Kyle unshakingly with his golden eyes that failed to have any white, simply gold eyes as he spoke to Kyle, "I have seen it... I have fought it... We always fail, for he knew what I was to do before I dared to think!".

"That's why, I must awaken you... Show you" the man recoiled back, "I must Fix You... so that this Cycle can end... So that we can finally be free, and that all hope is not lost, for you to get the chance, to save everything".

"I was defeated" the man spoke, "He made this..." he gestured to the swirls on his left arm, "And I felt broken... He laughed, but he left me to continue his onslaught... and I'm afraid his hands are upon you".

"He has already beginned to taint you... I see the mark...".

"This?" Kyle flashed the back of his hand out of surprise, "This is the mark you're talking about?".

"Indeed" the Emperor nodded, "I am Yelk Serraws, Emperor of..." he paused, "You must understand what we are...".

"The Leviathans?" Kyle suggested, "You seem to fit the description".

"No... We are the Blood Echoes... For whom the Bell Tolls".

"The Bell tolls for thy..." Kyle's eyes narrowed, "So you're an enemy... I see".

"Not at all... I am your Mentor..." Yelk slowly turned the chair away, "Let it know that you are victorious today... Simply because I am glad to see the stubbornness failed to go away from you... So I leave you a parting gift... Have one of our Cruisers to replace the one we destroyed...".

"But I warn you this... You now have three Foes... One who will play by your Rules... and Us... Those who will simply do anything to win... Please send him out".

"Of course, my liege".

"..." Kyle looked pale as he shakily asked, "You are who I think you are... Huh?".

"Indeed...", his vision darkened before he drifted out of consciousness.

…

…

"Guh!" he woke up with a grunt as his head flew up to find himself in a Command Deck Reminiscent of the other one. Except for the banners that were right above the Command Deck's wall behind him.

'_Marauder Corps_'.

'_Commander Wasser_' on either banner.

"Huh?" Kyle looked dumbfounded for the first time in his life, "How did I...? Oh... Right..." he just dropped his head, "Ugh... A Third Faction, and most of all him of all people" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he gave a sigh, "Whatever... this is good... We're in possession of Earth... the Federation will HAVE to surrender! Right?".

Nope.

He realized it, "That Law doesn't apply to Private Armies".

If the Federation's Human Population was forced to surrender, they'd simply join the IMC instead, and nothing would've changed.

Tch, this war is a pain in the ass, Kyle complained.

"Then I need to cut off the head of the serpent" Kyle nodded to himself, "Blisk... Hellsing... Marcus... The Three Fucksketeers".

Suddenly, his implants go off, '_RECEIVING TRANSMISSIONS_'.

Every Commanding Officer appeared in the corner of his vision.

"Kyle? The Enemy just retreated and jumped the system... What's going on up there?" Cilcia was the one to ask.

Kyle spoke, "I had a chat with the Emperor of the Blood Echoes... That's what they call themselves anyways, he decided to formally surrender this battle after a nice chat and gave a Cruiser to make up for the lose of our Capital Ship".

"We've got plenty to discuss" Kyle replied, "But first issues come first... Get back aboard the Cruiser, I'm going in for a formal discussion with the remainder of Earth's Defense Team and Govenment".

"Huh?", he left the deck.

**4 Hours Later**

"Thank you!" practically everybody in the room said it the moment he appeared as he froze at the doorway in surprise.

He nodded curtly and replied, "The Situation is under control, the Blood Echoes have retreated, and we are securing the System as we speak", he paused, "I'd like to also say, Earth's System is now under control by the Marauder Corps, and such, all of humans within the Federation must forfeit, but really I won't be formally saying it, because they'll just end up joining the IMC, since Private Armies aren't bound to follow the law".

"We will not allow that!" scoffed a Representative of Mexico, "What sense of logic is it to battle against the man who is the Savior of your Homeworld!?".

"War... War never changes" Kyle sighed, "Does not matter... What I want, is to produce a moment of cease-fire between us in order to study and learn more about these... 'Blood Echoes' as they call themselves and attempt to reach a diplomatic alliance before this becomes a Power Struggle... because if it becomes a Three-Way, I'm afraid Surrender of a Faction is no longer possible, and it will result in Genocide to either race".

"Shit gets tense... Simple as that" Kyle bluntly shrugged, "For all I want, is time for us to quickly reorganize Earth's Defense Force and begin preparing for the worst... because your Ground-To-Space Cannons were unable to lock and fire at the Enemy Cruisers, correct?".

"We were having some sort of system malfunction, yes" nodded a Rep, "We are unable to trace it down... It's certainly unprecedented".

"Hm..." Kyle gave a sigh, "Then I suppose there's no helping... nonetheless... It is best if you get back to it and try to calm down the populace... I'm sure the panic will be high, for this was the first time in history for Earth to be successfully occupied, even if it was for a few hours".

"Then we must get to it" sighed a Rep.

"This just means work is piling on for me" Alice gave a weary sigh.

"Keep your head high Alice... Just barrel on through" Kyle yawned, "I'm tired... My body still hurts after the Kamikaze Strike... Is there a Hotel around here? I need a nap...".

"We will provide accomodations for you" a Canadian Representative nodded, "We will escort you there".

"Sure... **Yawn**, Shilshia~ I'm going to shweep~ Teww Biff that I gib himm repowt aftew~" he slowly drifted to sleep on the spot as Cilcia casually caught him with ease.

"Excuse us...".

"... Did he really just fall asleep on the spot?".

"Kyle's secret talent, the ability to fall asleep at will".

**2 Hours Later**

A warm hand gently caressed his hair as the soft touch of another hand gently tickled his chin. He gave a cute grumble as he adjusted his sleeping posture some more. This mattress is really soft now that he thought about it. And warm... Oh! It smells like Jasmines and... Roses?

"Hm?" his voice of curiousity leaked out as he opened his eyes tiredly, "Huh? Oh... Good Morning Cilcia... And Samus... Sydney, Good Morning to you too... and... Hi Yang... Wait... Huh?" he wanted to raise his head, but he was too lazy, "I... Uh... What?".

He found himself laying down in the Hotel Room as expected, but his head was resting upon Cilcia's breasts, his sides massaged by Samus and Sydney sandwiching, and his back cushioned by Yang, with all their faces surrounding his own.

He let loose a yawn without the slightest bit of hesitation, "No wonders it smells so good... and really comfortable... How long have I been out for?".

"2 Hours" Yang whispered sensually into his right ear.

He shuddered, "Muh... Whispering in my ear... It's been a while..." he dropped his head right into Cilcia's cleavage, "Mm~" he rubbed his head all around, "So comfortable... Where are we?".

"We're in Toronto... In a Hotel Room... Really, everyone in the Militia's in Toronto right now, we're having a break afterall".

"Mm~" he nodded lazily as he dug his head deeper into Cilcia's cleavage, "'Kay... What time is it?".

"8PM" Samus quietly spoke next to him, "Plenty of time".

"Gahahahahah! She already knew what I was planning!".

"Muhuhuh... Don't forget me~".

"GAHAHAHAHAHA".

**July 3****rd****, Hotel Lobby**

'_We decided to head out for Breakfast. It's at the place we've usually went to when we were younger, so we'll hopefully see you there... If not, we'll be in the Center District Later_'.

"Odd..." Kyle took a step out of the elevator whilst staring at the note. What day was it today again?

Oh Yeah, July 3rd... His Birthday. "Guess they got hungry" Kyle shrugged without much care, "I walk off on people all the time, so it's pretty normal I guess".

Of course, people are quite well aware of how special of a day it is, for this was the day the Ultimate Lady Killer was born.

"There's the Birthday Boy!".

"Happy Birthday Big Guy!".

"Woo! Growing one year older, Yeah!".

"Fuck Yeah!" came from outside somewhere.

The greetings and congratulations rained upon the Commander of the Marauder Corps endlessly as he gave a polite smile to everyone whilst walking out. Eventually he managed to walk into the parking lot and hopped onto his Sports Bike awaiting him.

He slipped on his Aviators and revved the bike as he paused and stared at his watch before he poked his head up and took a peek at the vehicles around. All these luxurious vehicles, and then there was his Bike.

It's not bad or anything, far from it, his Bike was fit to participate in official races and he could more than likely dominate considering how much of it he has tweaked. His bike fits right in, because it was painted white with a blue stripe, and it's design was fitting for a Sports Bike. So he wasn't disappointed in his bike, far from it, he was proud to own it, but he would be lieing if he said he wasn't interested in purchasing a Sports Car.

"Hm.." he stole a glance at his watch once more.

He had a Date with Chelsea, the Reporter for the Canadian News Network around 6 this evening, and she was already well aware of the fact that he may be plotting something involving the bed and them together.

"Well... No point delaying any longer" he accelerated and began steering the bike out of the parking lot swiftly whilst cracking his neck.

"What to do? What to do?" he mumbled to himself as he drove down the street to the waving of passing civilians.

He stands out considering the fact that he's wearing the MCOR's Commander Uniform with a large, stylish red scarf wrapped around his neck and perfectly allowed to lower down the center of his chest, underneath the white pristine jacket of a Commanding Officer's Cloak.

He was quite well dressed considering the MCOR'S Commander Uniform was designed as black and white in order to fit with the Commanding Officer's Cloak.

He was hailed like a Saint by those around him as claps and cheers echoed the streets to his wake, whilst he mentally debated something critical. Something that puts people to wit's end, and something only the chosen few will get to decide.

"How should I take her? Maybe I should slip my hand into her pants? Or should I push her down? Hm... Maybe 69? But I'm also feeling a little bit in the mood for cunnilingus... Oh! Maybe 69 will work! But then what after?".

"Paizuri? Nah...? Are they big enough? Dunno, maybe I should just head straight to Missionary... Or Cowgirl? I guess Cowgirl... Let her enjoy herself or deal with it the way she wants to... Or should I hold her up?".

Yeah, he's thinking and debating about his plans for sex this evening.

"Maybe I should have Samus and Cilcia try stuff while they wait their turn... Heheheheh, and I'll have Sydney ontop of Chelsea when I bang 'em both! Gahahahah! What about Yang? Ah! She can join Cilcia and Samus and have a lesbian triangle!".

As happy as ever in the peaceful streets of Toronto.

Everything's and everyone is having a good! Daaa...".

**SCREECH**

"WHAT!?" Kyle shouted it in surprise seconds before impact.

A Car had veered off from the opposing lane, and made a head-on collision for him. Not only that, a Sports Car behind him was unable to brake in time.

The Front of his bike smashed against the opposing vehicle as he was launched off with a frown.

"You motherfucker... I was supposed to have se..." the right side of his jaw was dislocated as his head smashed against the vehicle and cracked his skull open whilst he tumbled over the vehicle's roof, turning most of his bones into broken twigs as he soared over the vehicle.

But the vehicle following struck him, and the ornament on the hood managed to lodge itself into his dislocated jaw and ripped it clean off and leave it hanging.

The right side of his face was ripped, and the lower half of his jaw hung off from the left, whilst his tongue seemed to float as it writhed around whilst bathing in blood just as he hit the ground and tore his tongue apart by scratching it against the pavement.

He was left about only 2 minutes away from the Diner on the pavement unable to move as the sounds of panicked civilians arose all around. He found shadows overhead as he managed to move his eyes to glance at each one of his faces, but left unable to speak as he grimaced (Well, in his mind).

He tried to speak, only to find what remained of his jaw to sway lightly. He could only frown in pain as he forced his arms to bring themselves to his face, causing his muscles to pull on what little bone was left as he grabbed his jaw and forced it back into position.

His anger was beginning to seep and terrify the Civilians as they began to take steps back whilst his healing's speed spiked to an all-new high with his anger. It just had to be his birthday. It just had to be the one person who Commanded the Force who saved Earth and ridded the Enemy Fleet.

This was clearly an assassination attempt. You don't just swerve off the road and strike him. So what sonnuva bitch dared to do this to him, especially when it's his birthday of all days? Had it been the day before or the day after, he wouldn't get angry, rather annoyed, but when it's his special day, he got a bit volatile as he forced himself up.

His jaw had sealed back to place as the skin grew back over with the muscle, allowing him to open and close his newly placed jaw with ease as he calmly began to shuffle over towards the wrecked car.

Dripping blood along as he shuffled from the fact that his head is still bleeding, he managed to lean up against the wrecked car's window and wind his arm back, "Cover your head in there!" he frowned.

He shattered the glass with ease, causing more cuts to form on his skin as he leaned forward and looked inside with a frown, "So? Care to explaaa..." he lost his words in that moment.

His anger disipated before it could show in that very moment as he charmingly smiled and asked, "Alright in there beautiful?".

It had to be a woman, a blonde at that. With the size of her chest, they should've cushioned the impact (If you catch my drift) as Kyle leaned closer in, "Can you move?".

"Argh... My leg's stuck... Shit... Wait... Your voice seems familiar...".

Her grey eyes slowly made their way towards him, before they settle upon his golden hazel as he leaned closer in with his arm stretched out, "Is the leg stuck in the hood? It might've been trapped considering the fact your hood smashed into my bike".

"Wait! You're Kyle Wasser! Oh my Gosh! I hit you with my car!".

"Uh... Yeah" Kyle nodded slowly, "First time someone managed to mess my face up as bad as you did, believe it or not... I am impressed that you managed to nearly rip off my jaw... It's a miracle that I healed fast enough and grew back a tongue... I still taste the blood in my mouth... Oh... You smell like Roses".

"Uhm... I'm really sorry..." she shyly apologized.

"Don't worry about it" Kyle smirked, "You probably just fell in love with me and didn't pay attention... Oh well, let's help you out" he jumped over the crumpled hood of the vehicle as he grabbed onto the door.

"Don't hold the door" Kyle warned her before he ripped the door right off with ease, holding it up with his right arm and dropping it to the side as he leaned close to the woman and peek at her legs.

Long, slender legs. He gulped his saliva down unconsciously as he leaned in further and leveled off at about her knees as he stared at her leg. "Yeah... It's in there alright... Can you feel it?".

"Y-Yeah...".

"That's good, so there's no nerve damage..." Kyle nodded slowly, "You're bleeding... but nothing severe, it's more than likely just a deep cut... Alright, hold onto my shoulder... this might hurt, so if it does, just grip me as hard as you can, or hell, you could bite me if you wanted".

"U-Uhm..." she tentively listened to him as she grabbed firmly onto his shoulder just as he managed to place his hands right around the dent-in metal around her legs.

"Three... Two... One" he firmly began pushing with all his might as the metal began giving a blood curdling shreek. Her grip dug her nails straight into his skin as he frowned slightly as he watched her bleeding get a little worse the less compressed her leg became, but eventually he knew it would be free and he could compress it once more.

Quickly after, the metal gave a loud final screech before it freed her leg, allowing Kyle to wrap his arms underneath her and carry her out in a Princess-Hold, spinning around as he began to walk, "The Hospital is luckily close to where I was headed... I'll take you there".

"Eh? Uhm.. Please, you don't need to... I've done enough damage and been a big enough of a burden to you...".

"Nonsense!" Kyle frowned, "I'm willing to go through Hell and Back if it pleased a woman... I was willing to get myself into a near-death experience if it meant it would impress another woman... Trust me, this is NOTHING for me... Afterall, I've survived a meeting with Death, twice... Please, tell me your name".

"S-Scarlet... Scarlet Winters... Uhm...".

"Kyle... Kyle Lazer Wasser, the Commander of the Marauder Corps" Kyle gracefully introduced himself without flaw whilst pacing down the street, "And also, the Ultimate Lady Killer as acclaimed by every woman in existence" he paused, "Maybe I'll meet some Star Queen in the future... I'd bang her too... Oh well, how is your leg feeling? Has it gone numb?".

"N-No... I still feel the pain".

"I see" Kyle nodded, "Then that's good, there's no permanent damage" be glanced at the sky, "Hm... it'll start snowing tonight".

"How can you tell?" Scarlet asked.

"Eh..." Kyle shrugged, "Just a hunch... I'm never wrong... Not unless I do it on purpose".

He could see the ER just up ahead as he continued, "We're nearly there... You'll be in capable hands once you're off my hands... Try and Collect the Insurance too... and No, no Hard Feelings".

"Eh... Uh... Um..." Scarlet began to become flustered.

"Can you leave me your number? I'd like to call you once you've healed and add you to my harem", said Kyle as he went in for the kill.

"Uhm... Sure... C-Can I just tell you?".

"I never forget a girl's number... go ahead".

"416-666-2272" (No, this isn't a real number guys... Don't try it... Please? Don't disturb some stranger by dialing this), Scarlett held on tighter as they enter the ER.

"I'll pay for anything that might cost you" Kyle replied, "Just tell the Doctors or Nurses... or really whatever dickbag to send the bill to Kyle Wasser, I'll direct some of our money to pay off the medical bill".

He whistled and attracted practically every medical personnel on hand with his voice alone, "Hey... I've got someone you better take care of".

"Eh!?" nearly everybody let out that voice of surprise.

"I want the Medical Bill sent to me... **me**" he repeated it, "Don't give this young lady a hard time or I'll be giving YOU a hard time... with my fist... Unless you're a girl, in that case, I'll give you a different 'hard' time", how slick of him.

"Yes! Right away!" they obeyed him like servants as they quickly took Scarlet off his hands and sent her to be checked, whilst she just stared at him before they turned the corner and out of sight.

Kyle checked his watch, "Well... I've obviously missed them at Breakfast... Tch... I'll go there anyways... I should say hi to the Old Man", he turned and left, arms in the air, carefree.

…

…

Still being wheeled down the corridor, she stared at the corner she just turned from. A tightness in her chest, and buckling at her legs. Not from the pain or injury, no... this feeling was surreal. It wasn't unpleasant, no, it was very pleasant. All warm and fuzzy inside, she would say. A lingering feeling of his warmth in her arms and chest, and the smile of his engraved into mind.

Another Woman, Scarlet Winters, has fallen victim to Kyle's wily charms.

…

…

**1 Hour Later, The Center District**

"They should be here... Huh?" he stared dumbfounded at the signboard before him.

'_6524, Intergalactical,ANNUAL BODYBUILDER'S COMPETITION_

_6524, Intergalactical, ANNUAL MOST HANDSOME MAN ALIVE COMPETITION_'.

He grinned, "Muhuhuh, more titles... Why are these in Toronto? Oh this is an intergalactical competition huh?".

He saw a woman with red hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red and white poloshirt with long, green pants standing around holding her clipboard, writing down names and handing out slips to men who were signing up.

She was quite beautiful, so it was natural that they would flirt with her.

Then it hit him.

"Pyrrha?" he muttered in surprise.

Yes... That woman was infact Pyrrha, who was signing men up who were interested in joining the competition.

Wait a second...

For the Recruitment Girl for the Handsomest Man alive was Suzy, and she was cheerfully and energetically signing up some of the best looking men the Universe had to offer left and right, and even though they were flirting and trying to make a pass on her, she ignored them completely.

What are they doing here?

Kyle was bewildered for he stood there, at the entrance to the Space Canada Center (Space Canada is a Commercial Space-Liner that send it's passengers across the Galaxies to their destinations within Hours... It's the Sibling Company of Air Canada).

There were so many men, and now that he noticed more clearly, Cilcia and Tillday was helping Suzy, whilst Stacy and Yang were helping Pyrrha. What's going on here?

"You seem lost" the voice snapped him out of it as he jumped in surprise giving a yelp, causing his red scarf to come out of place and wave like a flag before he landed on his feet and turned to face the voice.

He grabbed his scarf and tried to fix it as he blurted out, "Oh... Hello Kate... Please try not to scare the living shit out of me, because you'll be the death of me and beat your Father to the punch he's trying so hard to get".

That's right, Kate Graves, the Daughter of Marcus Graves herself was here. Kate spoke calmly, "I hope you're not going to cause trouble".

"Nope, I'm not in the mood for trouble" Kyle laughed, "I was hit by a car on the way and nearly had my jaw torn off... That's enough pain and suffering for the day... I'll cause trouble tomorrow... besides...".

"Happy Birthday" Kate politely congratulated him before he could purr happily about it, "I am aware of the day...".

"You're aware~" Kyle purred, "So do I have a chance with you?".

"Absolutely not", the fact that her expression didn't even change in the slightest caused Kyle to drop his head.

"Okay... Wait.." he raised his head, "If you'll excuse my ignorance, why are you here?".

"Well I'm an allocated judge... I was invited and selected afterall" Kate looked surprised that he asked the question, "Why? Didn't you help set up this Year's Competition? The Marauder's certainly helped this year considerably with the man power and funding".

"No... I didn't know about it until I got here" Kyle replied, "I guess this was supposed to be a surprise for me... Then I know what I'll do".

"Which is?".

"Sign on up" Kyle's smile shined, "No point moping around on my birthday, the universe won't wait for me to size up while it grows afterall!".

"Well, Excuse me" and with that, Kate turned on her heels and walked away, her grey hair fluttering with the wind as Kyle paused and watched her enter one of the private halls guarded by a pair of Security Guards.

He blew a kiss in her general direction muttering, "Well it's good that a pretty little lady like yourself will get to admire me... I am one of the Finest the Universe has to offer".

He straightened out his Commandering Officer's jacket out before he began walking towards the Sign Ups. The Man in a White Long Coat with a bright red scarf stood out considerably from the normal, casually dressed men signing up as Cilcia was the first to spot him, "Happy Birthday Kyle!".

"Hey!" he waved with a upbeat smile, "Thanks! I'm One Year Older and all the more wiser!".

"Happy Birthday!" the others chimed along in unison with warm smiles to him, "I think we know what you'll be doing".

"Sign me up" Kyle grinned, "By the way... You never told me about this, nor did you tell me Kate was a judge... I just had a run in with her".

"Samus is also a judge if you didn't know" Tillday spoke up.

"Really?" Kyle asked, "Won't she be biased about me though? She's... you know... doting on me...".

"No, she promised to be fair when it comes to judging" replied Pyrrha, "Samus is a very fair person when it comes to judgement, so I believe we can trust her in her position, for circumstance does not bother her. That and she is one to admire trained bodies".

"Okay..." Kyle paused, "Anyone else I should know is judging?".

"Most of us are judging actually" Cilcia reply, "There's nearly a 100 judges though, so there's plenty of others' opinions out there to level the playing field".

"Okay.." Kyle brushed past a large group of burly men and a group of charming men without any eyes drifting away with ease, "Sign me up then... Let's do it".

"Alright" Cilcia turned her clipboard around, "You just need to sign your name...".

"On the clipboard" Pyrrha nodded.

He took the pen and signed his name neatly on both clipboards as Cilcia leaned forward, onto her tiptoes and gave him a kiss before pointing off behind her, "You can head on in... Feel free to walk around, normally I'd have you sit down in the lower stands, but it's your birthday".

"Thanks" he smiled as he began to walk, "Good luck Ladies! Don't hesitate to contact me incase of trouble!".

"Will do!" Suzy waved to his back.

…

…

Turning the corner, he mumbled to himself, "I wonder what cake Cilcia got me this time... We had Tiramisu for hers... And we had chocolate last time for me... maybe tea? I like tea".

Cilcia's birthday last year had a Tiramisu cake he purchased with money he earned from some of his part time jobs, and earlier than year, Cilcia had bought him a chocolate cake. It was a tradition for them to buy cakes for one another, well really it's common courtesy, but with these two, they buy full cakes for each other and share them. Doesn't matter if someone else brings a cake, these two have always bought a full cake for each other to share.

He turned around the corner and bumped into something soft head-on as he blurted out in apology, "Oh! My Apologies!".

"Hm?" the stern voice of a disciplinarian wasn't hard for him to tell as he noticed her face, "Oh?".

"Commander Elaine Harper..." Kyle knew her name in an instant, "I'm happy to see you're alive and well...".

"Ah... Commander Kyle Lazer Wasser" Elaine nodded her head without a fraction of emotion, "I must thank you for helping me defend Earth".

"Please, it is only a duty a human must uphold" Kyle nodded back calmly, "I must thank you for persevering the worst of the storm... When we arrived, you certainly softened them up for us".

"Nonsense" her voice had a hint of anger, "Do not try to make me feel better. I failed my duty in defending Earth from all invaders, even when you sent us foreward warning, we ignored it due to orders from our superiors, and from that, I caused us the first human de...".

"Quiet" Kyle's interruption silenced her, "It is not your fault that you followed orders. A Soldier's Duty is to Execute Orders, and you did so flawlessly. So please, do not shame yourself for following orders that turned out to be for the worse... but pride in yourself in knowing that you tried your best in defending Earth during one of it's darkest hours".

"But my best wasn't enough" Elaine didn't falter to harshly criticize herself.

He reached forward and ran her hand over her face abruptly, surprising her before she flinched back as he spoke, "We're only Human, it's inevitable that we will not succeed... Know that you lead your Platoon to Victory during the Andromedan Crisis, and know that your Troops respect you like a Goddess... But know this, those alike you respect you as an equal, and I do not hold expectations for you to fulfill, but I believe in your ability".

She frowned, "Know this... I certainly respect you for being a very capable Commander, and Respect you more for being a War Machine that puts our Best to Shame... but you are still a Militia Rebel, therefore we are still enemies, although we are merely strangers outside in the Real World".

" 'Real World' " Kyle repeated her with a knowing look, "We certainly are in the Real World... I ask you this Commander Elaine... Why are you fighting this war? Why are you upholding our Government, and why do you sit back and take orders from those who know nothing of war?".

"You and I, are similar, in that we have experience on the Battlefield, and we both know, War is Hell... So why must we, those who have faced Death and fought through hell listen to those who seek all-knowing-power yet know nothing of real war? Must more blood be shed for those who know naught of the pain people go through when they search for power" Kyle's words were clear, "War... War never changes, but people do Elaine... My Question is, when will you change to question your superiors' motives and beliefs?".

"I shall not participate in treachery" Elaine gave a tired sigh, "While I am surprised to know that the Reports indicating you knew how to talk those of the strongest will to reform is indeed true... I will not falter for I swore an oath for the Federation, and many of the men are counting on me to lead them... Then I will raise you this, why are YOU fighting an unnecessary war? Why not seek a Political Career instead of a Military Campaign? Why cause all this suffering and put Humanity in jeopardy whilst those around us watch?".

Kyle closed his eyes briefly before he calmly spoke back, "Conflict is Human Nature, and the Desire for Power is in everyone's mind... what it takes, is the Will and Pride of a Madman to start this war, and it will take the meaning of 'survival of the fittest' into a collective term for when this war ends with a faction crowned the victor Elaine. A Man's Pride is a versatile, but fragile tool that can make a man do great things, much alike make a man do terribly evil things...".

"Everything can be changed by the will of a single man".

"But you're no ordinary man... No one can do what you do if they're human" Elaine prepared to walk away, stopping right next to him without facing him as she spoke, "Are you Human? You sure don't act like one... You are... too... pure... Yes, too humane... You seem too reasoned... Too logical... you simply aren't flawed enough to be human..." she was about to leave as he turned around.

"Wait".

She turned around, her long, dark brown hair fluttering with her movement gracefully behind her back as the seams of her Federation's Officer-Combat Uniform's thick bullet-proof equipment moved with her every twitch, "I don't know how you see yourself, but I certainly know you can't be human... No ordinary man can do what you do... You're too intelligent, and according to Graham's Notes, no one learns that fast... It's not human, so you must be something beyond Humanity... Something Greater".

"But if you're right, what am I?" Kyle asked her as her black eyes blinked slowly and gave a careful thought, giving off the image of a beautiful doll in that moment where the light was shining on her beautiful face briefly as she asked instead.

"Why would I know? Perhaps you really are human... I have my doubts, but you seem so much like one... Maybe you're a new race, or maybe you're just the closest thing to the perfect human we'll ever get... whatever you are, you're a notch above everybody else... I'm sure you understand", she turned back around and began walking away.

He knew she was a judge, otherwise she wouldn't be present, so he decisively asked, "Elaine, One Last Question".

"Calling me by my first name?" Elaine commented aloud to him, "It's been a long time without the honorific of 'Commander' before it...".

"I'm not asking this as a Commander to a Commander... but a man to a woman" Kyle spoke calmly, "You're not any ordinary girl, that much is quite clear... So I raise you this... Why try so hard on something you deem so pointless? Especially when it's pointless violence?", this time, he turned around, "Goodbye".

He walked and left her.

…

…

"Happy Birthday" she whispered to his fleeting figure as she watched him turn into the doorway and enter the next room, causing her to sigh as Elaine turned around and began walking.

He was intriguing. The rumors circulating that he was the Reaper of the Marauder Corps certainly lived up to it simply by the air around him. She had to admit, she was slightly intimidated by his presence. She could tell he was someone who could slay an army with his sheer strength, and the air of dignity all around him made her almost salute out of habit in the past. He reminded her of her old Commanding Officer by the sheer air of dignity, but he reminded her of a Legend when considering the air of pure power exuding from his very being. She was impressed, and his behaviour was more of the mannered and elusive rather then the blunt, ladykiller everyone claims him to be.

Perhaps he is two faced?

Not that it matters, what matters is that she has her eyes on him because he has exceeded her expectations. And her expectations are always high, and she has always been disappointed by her troops. So why is it that the first man to ever impress her, turns out to be the Enemy Commander?

She could only sigh and turn the corner in hopes of finding an answer soon.

…

…

**1 Hour Later**

"Will all judges and spectators please settle into your seats?" the sound of Kathryn's voice speaking over the microphone in the nearby room managed to get backstage as Kyle's head perks up. So it begins for the Handsomest Man alive. He certainly has stiff competition with all these men all around him.

Some Bulky with an amazing face, others slim with equally impressive faces, this should be a close competition. He wasn't confident about winning completely, but he was very confident with his own looks in general.

"Will the Contestants, please come up in an orderly fashion".

He quickly jumped at the end of the line.

Oh Yes, quick explanation of the rules.

Contestants are encouraged to dress in the best clothes they have available, and throughout the competition, each competitor will get a chance to give a brief speech in an attempt to charm judges (Optional) and then they must attempt to generally make themselves more appealing to spectators and competitors.

At the end with the final competitor's last attempt, the judges will cast votes after a discussion together, and whoever is voted for, will be known as the Universe's Handsomest Man (The Sexiest Challenge comes right after, and yes, it is part of the Handsomest Competition for an odd reason after an incident in the past).

He adjusted his scarf to a more comfortable angle whilst straightening his sleeves. The line began to shuffle forward quickly, pulling him along quickly as one-by-one. He slid back his sleeve suddenly to check the time, to which he sighed uncomfortably for he began thinking whilst waiting for his turn to hop onstage.

'_Why am I anxious? This isn't like me... Like Me... Huh? What does that mean, like me? Do I have some sort of quota to fulfill in order to be 'Kyle Wasser'? Maybe it's the concept of retaining Identity... Is that right me?_'.

'_This feeling of infulfillment... am I not being myself? What the hell am I thinking! I've always been me, never have I not been Kyle Wasser... That's what Cilcia says..._', everything stopped still, time, the universe, everything paused when the thought struck him.

'_But what do I think?_'.

'_What DO you think?_'.

He paused, pale in a split-second as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. It's going to be his turn in a minute... he needs to calm down.

'_Yes, Calm Down to play as Kyle Wasser some more... So that they don't doubt you, and so you can believe this petty little facade that you call reality. Just indulge in it while you can, because this war isn't just killing and family matters... Of course not, what about your sanity? You can't go asking yourself if you're insane, because of course you'd doubt you are. Why not question your Emotions? Why not question the Morality as Elaine said to ask yourself? Why don't you try to be humble? Why not modest?_'.

'_Riiight... because that would mess with your Role as Kyle Wasser... Because then nobody would know you as who you were to them, and thus you'd lose those relationships you've managed to forge. Cilcia would be disappointed if she knew who you were after Kyle Wasser, now wouldn't she? You'd lose all that appeal, and we would be all... ALONE... Just Us... And then there's them watching..._'.

"...yle..".

'_Loneliness is natural, would it be not? To lose everyone around you in a blink of an eye, such a disastrous scenario. Terrifying, is it not, Kyle? Of course, it's only terrifying to you, because you've grown so dependent on it...You never learned how to transcend emotions, you never learned to become the Ultimate Being... No, you're just a man who wants to believe he's the best around, when we both know... __**You're forgetting someone, you've always have...**_'.

He stumbled abruptly, nearly collapsing onto the ground as he felt someone support him from behind, the gentle touch was unmistakable, causing him to blurt out, out-of-breath "C-Cil...cia?".

"What's gone into you?" Cilcia's voice slowly brought his senses back around, "You look like you've seen a ghost... are your legs wobbling? What the hell? This never happened before... Should we take you to the hospital? You don't need to do this, you know".

"N-No... I'm alright", it's not like taking him to get checked by a fool who spent years gaining a sheet of paper and a handshake will do him any good, they wouldn't know and just say it's anemia, "D-Did the last guy just go up?".

"Yeah... Are you sure you want to do this? It's your birthday, and you look terrible... I don't want you to push yourself here...".

"What? P-Push myself? H-Hahaha... Nonsense... Here, I gotta give them something to really look at..." he nervously pushed himself away from her as he quickly began walking onto the stage.

She can't suspect him anymore, and he needs to stop giving away these damn hints, or she'll aggravate the problem. Anyone would aggravate it, because it is an issue that does not like attention.

He climbed aboard the stage and slipped on the best smile he could. He walked into a thunderous and abrupt applause, the additional sound of screams and cheers from those who attended to watch.

His clothes twinkled under the light as his red scarf turned into a warm velvet being bathed by such lighting. His smile shined like the brightest stars in the Universe, and his eyes gave their own shine like a pulsar's abrupt own. But his mind was clouded over in doubt, anger and confusion whilst he ran on an 'automatic' mode.

His body moved into line as the first contestant steps forward and begins his attempt.

'_Why are you participating in such a pathetic little contest? Do you wish fame? Fortune? Simply the Rights of Brag? Or is this something more personal, you brat?_'.

'_Perhaps this is supposedly your comfort, comparing yourselves to others merely because you're naturally superior. It's a shame I cannot put thyself to shame, for that would be near impossible considering my circumstance... or is it?_'.

'_You must remember the Foolish Years with that... Blonde... Cilcia correct? You must remember it... Just You and Her... the movie and no one in the house... Not a peep from the outside world, and then you only felt happy because you willing gave in to be ignorant?_'.

'_Ignorance is Bliss, that's what the humans say...Then Knowledge is Pain? No, Knowledge is Power, that's what the humans also claim... So that boils down to the two questions, Kyle..._'.

'_Would you rather be a happy leming, ignorant to the forces that gripe upon you at the very moment, or would you rather suffer in silent agony, but know what is griping upon you, and have a chance in learning how to stop it?_'.

'_Or maybe you're just indecisive? Yes, you certainly seem that way... stringing along all those women, yet taking no responsibilities for them... Who knows if your knowledge of their cycle is correct. For all we know, perhaps Cilcia, or maybe some other girl right now... Is Pregnant with your child_'.

'_What will you do? Simply continue as you do or do you plan to settle down and act as a real Fathery Figure? Ah, what am I saying, such things would be impossible when it's you_'.

He frowned on instinct and anger.

'_What would you know anyways? Afterall, you're not Kyle Wasser'._

_'Not yet_'.

…

…

The camera-woman noticed the frown on one of the contestants in an instant, and when it turned out to be Kyle Wasser, she had to turn the camera slowly and zoom in upon his face, which had contorted in a rage-filled frown.

The Reporter present, a man quickly also took notice as he commented, "It seems that whatever Commander Wasser is thinking, certainly has him deep in thought... Just look at that frown, that's something most people wouldn't want to be at the receiving end of. Is he thinking of our future? Or is he plotting something that will grant him the ultimate power over the Universe? Perhaps, he's not exactly a all-good-doer, but rather an ill-intentioned Hero?".

…

…

Cilcia, who was standing behind stage, directing and supervising the crew noticed the one frowner on stage, and who it was, only made her stare and stop whatever she was doing. "Huh?" she blurted out stupidly without realizing it when she recognized the frown, "Kyle... Are you angry?" her legs were already buckling. "Don't lose your head... whatever you're thinking... Forget it!" she nearly shouted it, luckily she held it back on instinct.

"Please... Don't ruin yourself...".

…

…

'_How bad can I be? I mean, how bad can I possibly be?_'.

'_Very Bad... Killing without hesitation, aren't you aware of how many of those men and women you've killed had family?_'.

'_I'm just doing what comes naturally, there's a principle in nature, Survival of the Fittest, and it applies_'.

'_But you're not an animal, are you? Well, I could see you as an animal either way_'.

'_And what are you? Just a part of me? No, I don't talk like a prick now do I? It's obvious what you are, you're the pessimistic me, aren't you_'.

'_No... I'm the Realist, you're just an Idealist who doesn't understand what he does has a consequence for others_'.

'_Shut the fuck up_'.

'_Hahahaha, you say that for now... But how long will that last, until you realize I'm as honest as reality itself?_'.

He dropped the frown in an instant as he clicked his tongue in annoyance, giving an exaggerated puff whilst shaking his head to clear his mind. He noticed that the person right in front of him had just finished and was turning around, smirking all high-and-mighty.

Well, whatever.

He walked on up, confident with his posture, jacket blowing along behind him with his scarf gently rustling as the breeze blew past silently.

He stood at the microphone as Kate, proper and formal, asked him, "Name?".

"Kyle Lazer Wasser, Sweet Cheeks" Kyle winked flirtatiously, "You can call me whatever you'd like though, whatever floats, your boat".

"Your Profession?".

"Commander of a Military Uprising" Kyle smiled, "I also Win Hearts for a Living".

"Hobby?".

"Bed".

"Excuse me?".

"Women..." his smile was sly.

"What do you mean?" Elaine asked.

"Are you asking me to say it?" Kyle smiled, "Sex... What else would I talk about? I'm quite sure the lot of us have had sex before, am I not correct?".

Silence, and a lot of shy turn-aways from the other contestants.

Kyle blurted out, "Seriously Guys? It isn't that hard, I did it first when I turned 16 and it became routine... How can you not have sex?" he genuinely looked confused.

"Not everyone's a slut! Jackass!" a competitor shouted from behind.

"Yeah!" another agreed.

"I'm not a slut... I'm a Player" Kyle replied, "You bunch are just NPCs, piss me off and I'll slay and loot you and hopefully help me level up".

"Ahem..." Kate coughed to catch his attention.

He turned back around and flashed a polite smile, "My Apologies, I had to put others in their place".

"No you didn't!".

Kyle peered over his shoulder coldly, "Shut your face, know your place", he turned back around, "But I will say this much, it certainly feels odd to be stared at... Especially when it's my face... Do I have an odd face?".

"Not at all..." Samus spoke up, causing most people to glance over briefly as Samus continued, "Will you please tell us your Favourite Colour?".

"The Colour of your Eyes" Kyle winked with a grin, "Hahahaha, Brown is up there too".

"Smooth... Real Smooth" a competitor behind him sneered.

"Somebody's upset they forgot to flirt" Kyle smiled without turning back, "Lovely Ladies, won't you prove my point?".

"We can't take sides, continuing on", Jessica Nigri, the Famous Cosplayer and Goddess to the Internet read through the paper, "Amuse us".

"?" Kyle tilted his head, "Run that by me again?".

"Amuse us" Elaine repeated it.

"Amuse you?" Kyle asked, "Are you hoping for something in particular? I mean, I can juggle, I can draw... I can kill people, I can make an art out of insulting people... I can make impressions too".

"Whatever's your best ability" sighed Kate.

"Perfect" Kyle drew a gun and suddenly turned on a contestant and fired a bullet, "The perfect ability to amuse you in the fact that this was an Assassin... If you check the corpse, you'll see he has a poisoned dagger in his jacket and a loaded silenced, handgun underneath a hidden vest.

The Corpse of the Contestant stumbled backwards and slammed it's head against the stage wall, smearing blood on it as the body slid down messily and leaving a new paint job as Kyle brought the gun back and blew at the barrel, "No Spy or Assassin can escape my eyes... If I can catch an Itagaki, I can catch anybody".

Kyle glanced over his shoulder, and caught the glint too late for a shot echoed the stadium as he collapsed onto a knee abruptly, holding his chest.

"Gah!?" screams echoed as many ducked their heads.

"Killer Queen" Kyle heaved it with a grin as he rolled to the side whilst another shot bounced off where he just was, allowing him time to aim as he leveled the iron sight upon the assassin hiding in the far back in the doorway.

He fired back, but the shot merely grazed the woman as she gracefully spun to the side, however the shot lands against the gun as it blew out of the woman's hand and onto the floor. The black and red visors over her eyes shined at him briefly, meaning that she had given him a glance before the figure jumped out of sight like a shadow, with a team of Grunts and Barker chasing quickly after.

Kyle instantly brought himself onto a knee as he frowned in pain, "That shot was no ordinary shot... That was a Hollow Point Round... That thing fucking ripped itself apart and split into three different pieces" he winced, "Ah fuck... Two of 'em managed to rip through, but one's stuck in there".

"Where?" Cilcia slid onto the stage whilst the others pop their head out of safety as she quickly opened his bloody jacket open and unbuttoned the shirt.

Revealing beneath was an oozing wound with a strange, green liquid seeping out, causing Cilcia to blurt out, "The fuck is that?".

"Hm?" he looked down, spotting the green liquid, "Fuck... Those weren't hollow points... They were spiked Shots...".

"Spiked?".

"Where an assassin uses a Hollow Point Round and fills the tip with a Neurotoxin... I should be fine considering my ability to heal, but I won't feel too hot for a while... Ah... Shit", he pinched his temples, "Urgh...".

He fell back and onto his ass as he gave a tired sigh, "Mmm..." he gave a hum of pain, "H-Hey... I'm not feeling... so... hot...".

"Kyle?".

"Gah..." he grunted, "That's really strong poison... Is that Botulinum? That has to be... It's a Type Z... I can't breate properly... If a Centillionth of a Gram is enough to kill an adult, Killer Queen really gave me a dose of an easy 2 grams there... Mmm" he bit his lip hard, causing some blood to slowly dribble down his chin.

"Do we have an antidote?" Cilcia asked him worriedly.

"Nuh Uh..." Kyle was turning pale, "No... We weren't able to make a proper dose for an antidote... Mom and Dad looked into it, but they thought it was going to take too long even if we had our current technology.. Whoever made that neuro-toxin is a real prick, and we though Type H was bad enough...".

"Then what do I do?".

"Just let me do this~" he grabbed her breasts abruptly, "Ah~ Boobs~ Yours is still the best~" **Squeeze Squeeze**.

"Ah!" she gave a girly shriek as she fell forward and into him.

He was smiling now as his face was being pressed down by her generous chest, "Boobs~" his colour was already back and he looked perfectly healthy, "Boobs~ Boobs~ Boobs~!".

The Love of Breasts is amazing is it not? Had Kyle believed in god, undoubtedly would be say the following.

' Boobs is the greatest gift God has ever given Mankind '

"Where was I?" Kyle was up on his feet with Cilcia in his arms in a princess-carry, "I was just shot with a fatal neurotoxin that even a mere tiny... even less than a sextillionth of a gram would've kiled any man... Yet I survived a dose of nearly 2 grams... Are you amused?".

"..." they stared at him.

Elaine decided to speak up, "Uhm... Are you physically stable? We have a Paramedic on scene...".

"It takes me approximately an hour to heal a bullet wound", Kyle pointed his closest hand to the wound that was slowly beginning to seal up, "Sometimes faster depending on my mood... I should be fine, though you must forgive me for when I start to gag, because then I'll have to cough out the bullet".

"..." Cilcia was just holding on tight in fear of him dropping her accidentally.

"..." everyone simple stared at him.

Kyle asked, "What? I do this everyday? It's routine... Assassination, Traitors, I shoot 'em all the time.. Don't give me that look! I'm legit here! I'm a Commander!".

"...".

"What!? Don't you believe me?" he slowly set Cilcia down, "Fine! Then by body shall prove it!" he began taking off his shirt.

"...What are you doing?" asked Elaine.

"Showing the Commander's Body" Kyle frowned, "I shall make you admire me!".

The jacket came off with the scarf with the shirt, leaving him shirtless to reveal his trained body and the scars from wounds that were inflicted the past week. From the fading scar of a Krabr Round in his lower abdomen to the multiple C.A.R SMG shots that had riddled his upper chest, it showed the risk of playing Soldier.

There were already plenty of whispers considering the numerous scars and the sole bloody wound that was still trying to cover over, but Kyle smirked as he turned around, "Hehehehe, Watch this".

His back only held worse wounds.

From the sharp Bowie Knife gash that he suffered from during an Traitor's Uprising when he had his back turned away, to the gunshot from his Canadian-American Heist that refused to fade, and the finally, the two smaller, bloody wounds of the shrapnel the bullet that had hit him earlier had exited through had yet to begin healing.

"Kyaaa!" a few amazed screams from the flexing of his muscles charm them.

"Amazing..." Samus was enthralled once more, "Not even the strongest men have I seen such muscles flex that way...".

"What!?" Elaine looked amazed as she stood up, "Not even some of the Federation Elites have such a body! What is this!? Even Leviathans and the Mantis would envy you!".

"Hoah!" Momoyo grinned as she stood up, knocking her chair down behind her as she pointed at him, "Now that is a body!" she whistled at him.

"That... is... very... very... impressive..." Kate was stunned, "A-Amazing... I-It's so... firm...".

"Heeeey! Can I touch it!?" someone shrieked from the audience.

"Later Ladies" Kyle laughed merrily.

Willow whistled, "Not bad... You're eye candy Kyle".

Jessica stared, "You could cosplay so easily... You'd be perfect for cosplaying... Heeey! Next Comic-Con! You should cosplay for some games! You'd fit like, every character in existence! Just some hair dye and contacts and you'll be anybody!".

Most of the contestants on stage suddenly flared up, "Hey! No fair! You're not allowed to just strip down!".

"You idiots just have nothing to show" Kyle cockily smirked back, "I'm a battle-hardened War Machine, you're just a civilian. If you had anything to show, it's that stupid selfie at the Gym before you decided to go stop at McDonalds... There's a difference, you know?".

Most piped down as a few began stripping, "I-I have something to show too!".

Uh Oh.

Streakers!

They're full nude now and there's a deafening silence.

Kyle bluntly spoke, "Hehehehe, what a bunch of tiny peckers".

"Not impressive" Cilcia didn't look moved in the slightest, "Embarrassing if Kyle was to strip down"

"Pathetic" Samus sneered, "To strip down in order to prove your manlihood".

"Ohohohoh!" the most well-endowed male proudly stepped forward, "I'm the biggest of 'em all!".

"Nope" Kyle began laughing, "You're just a fraction, and I'm a whole number".

"Can you please put on some pants?" Elaine sighed, "This is disgraceful".

"Kyaaa! Look at his thing!".

"It's bigger than my boyfriends!".

"Two can play this game you know" Kyle smirk didn't falter, "I'm warning you, once you see mine, you might commit suicide out of loss of self-confidence".

"I just saw a Guy's dick..." Jessica commented, stoic, "Welp, can't get married now... Looks like Cosplaying, is screwed".

"I'll marry you!" Kyle shouted, "I don't care if your chastity's gone! I just love women!".

"Tch Tch Tch" Momoyo shook her head, "That's pretty nice... but I've seen Kyle... if that guy's a horse, Kyle must be a Titan".

"Such a high opinion... Can he back it?" Elaine suddenly leaned in.

"...Urgh" Kate winced, "I saw some other man's penis before him... Whatever... can you prove it?".

"Gahahahahah!" he laughed, and in the blink of an eye, was fully nude and standing proud.

Every eye was to his groin as Kyle grinned, "Behold! The Hyperweapon! The Lazer! The Howitzer! The Chaos! My Second Sword!".

"WOOOOAAAAAAH" the shouts of amazement echoed the stadium.

Cilcia stared from behind as she spoke to him, "I stand by my comments earlier and before... It could be like your third leg".

"Gahahahah" Kyle's laughter echoed, "No one can stand before my might!".

"Gyah!" the guy who was also nude fell down in tears, the others did too out of shame.

Momoyo whistled once more, "A Titan I tell you!", she bluntly pointed and stared at his crotch.

"Who turned up the heat in this place? Am I the only one thinking it just got hotter?" Jessica joked nervously, unable to avert her eyes.

"A Body of the Finest Warrior and the Sexual Organ of the Ultimate Male? You are just a box of surprises" Elaine looked petrified as she stared at his crotch.

"C-C-Could that even fit!?" Kate was in a mix of shock, euphoria, and confusion, "WHAT!? Is that even possible!? Wouldn't that hurt like hell!?".

"T-That was inside of me..." Samus was red, frowning and closed her eyes, "A-Amazing... And it wasn't as harsh as most would expect... It must be because he is so gentle".

"KYYAAAAH~ IT'S SO BIG~" the chimes of amazement filled the stadium.

"This is where my life lead up to" Kyle was speaking to Cilcia who was closeby quietly, "Stripping nude and showing off... I swear I took a left when I was supposed to go straight, didn't I?".

"What took you so long anyways?" Cilcia asked, "I thought you would've caught us at the diner...".

"Car Accident" Kyle replied, "I tore half my face off... I got another

phone number too".

"Another one?".

"Chick was HOOOT" Kyle smiled, "Scarlet Winters was her name, a blonde and busty, that was the game... You've got more competition Cils".

They were still screaming praise and amazement before him.

"Hehehe, watch them faint after this... HIYAH!".

…

…

_That Night, 6PM, The Wasser's Residence_

"Enemy approaching from the left" Kyle commented, "My Hands are full with the Spectre Platoon, Tillday, can you handle it?".

"Yup, when's the wave gonna end?".

"Once we get the bomb planted and detonated after killing off this round of enemies".

They decided to celebrate the remainder of his party just like how it has always been done.

In the comfort of the living room with the game console, Birthday Cake on the coffee table and everyone sharing a game together. Of course, they ended up with one of the plentiful massive co-op shooters they had hidden away in a cabinet.

Kyle was playing his High-Level Assault Officer loaded with an Customised XM9 Alternative Prototype Rifle and a XM25 Airburst Launcher with the special capability of radioing for either an Airstrike or a Vehicle Drop.

Cilcia was playing as her Medium-Level Engineering Marine loaded with a UMP45, and _ATAML (Automated Threat Assessment Mobile Launcher) _and given the special capability of being able to repair vehicles.

Tillday had just hopped in, therefore she ended up with a Low-Level character. However she was playing as a Heavy-Weapons Specialist loaded with a MG42 and an accompanying MP5 Alternative Submachine Gun with the additional capability of supplying limited amounts of ammunition to Friendlies.

Suzy, a frequent player was playing as her High-Level Close Quarters Specialist. Loaded with an semi-automatic M1014 Benelli and a small Hand-Cannon (The Desert Eagle to be Precise), with the capability of sliding or having melee takedowns.

Yang asked, "Hey what does this do?" she taps the right back bumper.

A grenade was hurled, "Oh, a 'nade".

"Hey!" Barker shouted, "I just died from an explosion! What the fuck was that!", after a notification, "A Teamkill!? Yang!".

"Hehehehe".

Yang was playing as a Low-Level Explosives Ordinance Specialist equipped with an Mark IV Semi-Automatic Grenade Launcher and a side arm of a M10 Beretta Handgun with the perk of Danger Close, the ability to toss grenades unrestricted and the ability to be 50% more resistant to explosives then the next jerk.

Barker was playing the Light Assault Specialist loaded with a M4A1 Compact Rifle with the additional equipment of a small shotgun attachment on the rifle in order to allow light-weight close quarter combat. He also has the special ability of having a 42% higher Suppression effect on hostiles.

"Hey Barker, lay down some suppression fire over here" Kyle turned to Barker, "Oh wait, you're dead, alright! Cilcia, behind me, you're taking damage, I'll pick up Barker's body and use it as a meat shield".

"Hey! Don't desecrate my corpse!" Barker turned to Kyle angrily.

"Barker's actually being useful" Stacy commented.

Stacy was playing as a Low-Level Heavy Weapons Specialist wielding an M249 Squad Automatic Weapon with the capability of supplying Ballistic Vests to those who need it. Her special capability was being able to cause 10% more damage when prone and to be able to use Stationary Weapons whilst being able to reload 23% faster.

"What should I be doing?" Vanessa asked.

Vanessa was playing as a High-Ranked Recon Specialist (A Sniper at Heart to be Honest). Equipped with an M417 Semi-Automatic DMR with a side arm of an MP9. Her special abilty was fairly simple, the ability to spot out hostiles and mark them on a player's hud.

"Shoot Barker's face for me" Kyle requested, "It'll be prettier with a hole in it's place, and thus the enemy will lay down their weapons when they fall in love with his whole face".

"No, seriously" Vanessa sighed.

"Got 'em!" Yang fired and killed the last hostile by ripping the soldier apart with a nade.

"The Wave's down! We've gotta move!" Kyle spoke as he tilted his neck slightly, "It's great that my FAS Implants help with games, it's cool because I feel like I'm really looking through the eyes of the Officer".

"Hey Kyle, can you give me some money? I need to buy some more equipment" Barker asked Kyle.

"Yeah, how much do you need?".

"1,000 Credits".

"Yeah alright".

…

…

_Meanwhile, inside Kyle's Room_

Kate looked around the room whilst the other Girls tilted and looked around every nook and cranny for any incriminating evidence. They were all invited of course because of common courtesy... that and they're women, so Kyle couldn't resist.

Most Guys couldn't attend unfortunately, ending up with only Kyle and Barker to be the ones present as males.

From the poster of a Playgirl Issue on the back of his door to the magazine on Men's Trends, Kyle was quite a typical male save for the fact of the absence of any sort of porn magazine or fap material. However, they did discover nearly a box of condoms still awaiting to be used in one of his cabinets with a sticky note warning him to check them twice before using them.

His Wardrobe was neatly organized by shirt type, from a long sleeve to a short sleeve, they were organized by type, not color. His various medals and certificates including letters of scholarships were stored in a large box he set in his closet to keep out of the way.

Kate was looking through some of them out of curiousity.

'_From – Marilyn Rener of Yale_

_To – Kyle Wasser of Sir Harper's Collegiate Institute_

_Subject – Scholarship Offer_

_ This is Miss Marily Rener, the Elected Representative for Yale University. We, at Yale believe in offering scholarships to individuals under either special circumstances, or under attention from many for being of a high intellect and possessing high thinking skills. After having seen and attended your 'lecture' on your 'Perseus-Veil White Hole' Theory, we, the Board of Directors have come to agree that offerring you a scholarship would be best for us both. For Yale would be honored to have such a prodigy as yourself attending, and much as you must be honored to be wanted to join one of the Universe's Leading Post-Secondary Educations._

_That and our little 'affair', on a personal level, I am very much interested in such a man such as yourself, surely you would understand? And do not worry of others catching wind of this, I am one of the Board of Directors, and I am authorized to send emails personally without need of someone to check it. That and you certainly have my attention after your... 'trick' involving the bed and my panties, speaking of which you never gave back, are you keeping it perhaps? I sincerely hope so, it would make me happy if it would please a man such as yourself._

_Witht that however, I sincerely hope you will consider joining and enrolling within Yale University, as the Child of Richard &amp; Jennifer Wasser must be a genius as a minimal, and when they call him a prodigy, you must be beyond what we would consider a genius or prodigy. That and personal feelings are mixed despite my requirement of being professional. Even if you were to not enroll, you may still contact me at 416-291-5528 (_Don't call the number, who knows what poor guy is going to pick up the phone absolutely clueless)._ And I hope that we will continue to meet._

_ All the Best,_

_ Marilyn Rener_

"This certainly would put some dirt on his name..." Kate commented aloud.

"Hm?" Kathryn Grey popped her head out from reading some of Kyle's letters to people in Toronto, "Why?".

"Miss Marilyn Rener is a married woman and a 31 Year Old Mother of a young child... Yet she had an affair with Kyle when he was in Senior Year from what I can see" Kate commented, disgusted.

"Oh, Marilyn? I remember her... Yeah, isn't her daughter named like... Helen? Oh it's fine, from what I heard, apparently her Husband was just a gambling addict and Kyle was pretty much the outlet for stress and inlet for some peace and relaxation for her and her daughter".

"Kyle did a minor!?" Kate gasped.

"No! Helen calls Kyle big bro... Like how Masou sees Kyle as a Brother Figure more than a man".

"Didn't her husband know?".

"Oh yeah, he did" Kathryn giggled, "He tried to beat Marilyn, but Kyle showed him after kicking his ass out the window of his own house and onto the street in his boxers... Guy was as red as a tomato and started going to rehab for his addiction ever since... Pretty much, Kyle fixed their marriage and still stops by from time to time...".

"So... she had a good affair?" Kate looked confused, "I'm very... unsure of what you mean".

"What Kyle did would be considered wrong on a moral level, but what Kyle did was technically a very good thing to do, because since then I heard they became a happy family again and they really like Kyle... See? They sent him a letter for his birthday today too", she showed the postal letter to Kate.

"Hm? His Email is open on the computer..." Elaine was sitting at the desk, "What's this? 10,425 unopened Emails? Most of this looks like... is that spam? No, that's real emails aren't they?".

"Yeah" Kathryn peeked over to the computer, "Kyle knows a lot of people outside Earth in general, so he keeps in touch with them over emails... On his birthday he gets nearly 5,000 easy, and he tries to read them all over a few weeks while responding to them".

"What's this one?" she opened a random email.

'_Sender – Happy Saint's Retirement Home_

_To – Kyle Wasser_

_Dear Kyle,_

_ The staff at Happy Saint's Retirement Home wishes you another happy and safe Birthday! You are one year closer to being someone to join this retirement home (Haha!), and you have lived through more of your life. We sincerely hope that you will return soon as some of the many elders here have started to get restless about your next visit, especially old-man McGyver, who still would like another rematch in Chess. That and Betty, Riley, Melanie miss you very much! _

_We hope you have another safe year, even though your sudden change of position into a Military Uprising Commander may have made that impossible, and your schedule may be tight, we hope you will pay us a visit soon, and come help the lonely elders who hope for your safe return._

_That and Betty wants a round with Riley and Melanie watching ;)_

_Hope to see you around Cowboy,_

_Mike Schmidt, Head Caretaker_'.

"Happy Saints Retirement Home?" Elaine read out the name.

"Hm?" Kathryn turned to look, "What about them?".

"Kyle had an email from them just an hour ago... They'd like him to visit... Does he volunteer or work there?".

"He volunteers to visit" Kathryn replied, "He visits normally once every 2 Weeks, sometimes with Cilcia if she can to play and talk with the elderly in general... That and I think he's doing things with the Three Caretakers there".

"He visits the Elderly?".

"Apparently Kyle's Grandparents died before he was born, so he never got to meet them" Kathryn replied as she dug through some more letters, "He thinks that a few old geezers can be a bit funny".

"He never met his grandparents, so he visits them to please his curiousity of the elder?" asked Elaine in response.

"Pretty much" Kathryn shrugged, "He does a lot of weird things to satisfy his curiousity to be honest".

"Such as?".

"Licking a tire to find out what it tastes like" Kathryn replied, "He got curious, so right infront of me, he bended over and licked his bike's tire".

"... He licked a tire?" Kate stopped browsing through his belongings.

"A tire, I tell you" Kathryn giggled.

Samus and Sydney, who had been browsing through some of his yearbooks paused and looked up, with Sydney asking, "So he has licked a tire?".

Samus asked, "What did he say?".

"He said it tastes like a man's hopes and dreams mixed with failure".

"How does he know the taste of that exactly?" frowned Elaine.

"... Uh... Public Shaming of Adversaries?".

"What are these?" Sydney suddenly reeled her hand back, holding onto a box of a large collection of holo-recordings, "These are recordings, are they not?".

"Did he write anything on it?" Samus asked.

"Nothing more than 'Events' on the box" Sydney replied.

"Oh Oh!" Kathryn clapped her hands eagerly as she jumped off his bed and took the box, "Kyle keeps recordings on a lot of things to watch when he wants to! That and it's like memorabilia for him too!" she quickly pitter-pattered towards the next room, "I'll ask him so that we can watch this!".

…

…

"Barker, can you quit dieing like a bitch?" Kyle asked, "You managed to blow yourself, and the humvee up... Do you not like your Squad?".

"No! Yang keeps blowing me up, and I keep getting shot at by Tillday!".

"Yeah well, don't suck" Yang suggested, "And then I won't blow you up".

"Wrong Place, Wrong Time my friend" Tillday replied.

"Cilcia, your female character's been rubbing my Soldier's back for a while now... Am I close to having a battle cramp or something?" Kyle turned to Cilcia as he asked.

Cilcia turned red slightly as she coughed, "Uh... Close, but I think you'll be fine now".

Yes, you also have the option to interact with other soldiers by performing actions, and different sex soldiers also have special options in interaction when in combat or preparing for combat.

"And Yang, your character has been stealing my grenades... I kinda need that".

"Oh please, my main weapon shoots grenades" Yang giggled.

"Then you should have more than enough grenades!" Kyle frowned, "I'll be using my money buying more equipment! You know I can't afford to buy ammunition if I do that!".

"I can give you some money if you need it" Vanessa replied, "I'm just buying a little bit more ammunition and I'll be fine for the next assault".

"Gimme some, Yang stole most of my nades anyways" Kyle rolled his eyes briefly before he gasped, "When did I get shot? I'm bleeding from my left leg... Does anybody have med-kit?".

"Oh! I can patch you up" Tillday's character quickly sprinted over to Kyle's bleeding character, "Goddamn, your character's going to die if he bleeds anymore".

"War is hell".

"Kyle~ Do you want Tea or Coffee~?" Lilly hollered from the kitchen.

"I'll have Tea for now!" Kyle shouted back, "Thanks, I guess I might have to buy a Field Medic Squad to get myself patched up... Eh... I can survive one more round".

"Why don't you radio in for a Vehicle and just sit in it? We'll cover you" Cilcia suggested.

"Maybe I should sit in the vehicle on the gunmount!" Kyle snapped his fingers, "Alright, I'll radio in a vehicle in the District Fountain, all units move and set up a perimeter... After your breaks are finished off and the bomb has detonated".

"All the NPCS listen to him though?" Barker complained, "Lame, even my squad ditched me for his orders... Hey Cilcia, spare me some money, I wanna buy a new assault rifle".

"No can do" Cilcia replied, "Either way, Kyle's the C.O for this Skirmish, he's given authority over everyone's squads".

"Hahahaha" Kyle suddenly started laughing, "It's pretty funny when some of the NPCs trip huh? I just saw a Sniper trip and fall off the roof, Vanessa, you might need to start saving up for a New Sniper Team, yours seems be a bunch of klutz".

"What!?" Vanessa sounded frustrated, "He seriously tripped on the ledge when jumping... God... some people just shouldn't breed".

"Tell me about it" Kyle agreed.

'_Copy that, Vehicle Drop Authorized, we are airdropping a Humvee to the Coordinates, move in to secure it, Command over and out_'.

"Hey Hey..." Kyle suddenly realized something as he turned to Barker, "Is there another Faction I don't know about?".

"Well... Shit Depends, the Illuminati count?".

"No, shut the fuck up... How about a Human Supremist Group?".

"... There is a few now that you say that..." Barker stopped and rubbed his chin, "A Rebellion in the making as people would say...".

"Yeah, don't they want to overthrow the Federation like we do, except they also want to make Humanity the supreme race?" Kyle nodded as he thought.

Cilcia spoke, "Didn't we have a run-in with one of those? Wait, wasn't Mister Garrison a Pro-Human Supremist himself?".

"Yeah... Our Old Science Teacher was a Human Supremist..." Kyle paused, "Huh... We could exploit them, but that'd be too dangerous of a move against our reputation... Remind me to alert Bish that if another Rebellion was to start, that we will immediately consider them an enemy force...".

"Not going to exploit them with your disgusting psychological games?" Vanessa sneered at him.

"That'd be too easy" Kyle winked to his Sister, "Vanessa, a Sniper on your Team juts radiod me requesting ammo, Do you need me to ask for an Airdrop?".

"'No need, I can go for another round".

"Kyle, why not just kill yourself? I'll carry your equipment for you for when you respawn" Barker smirked.

"**Barker, if I wanted to kill myself, I would climb up your ego and jump down to your IQ**".

"Fucking Burn" Yang laughed.

Barker stood there, surprised before he frowned, "Screw you".

"Ah! I'm down!" Kyle cried out, "Gah! Barker shot me! All Units! Engage on Unit Alpha 2-4 under charges of insubordination and betrayal!".

Just like that, Barker screamed, "YOU CAN DO THAT!? YOU KILLED ME BEFORE THE WAVE EVEN BEGUN!".

"You downed me you asshat!" Kyle replied, "It's a good thing you suck, because the Enemy AI normally hits a vital point, but you manage to only clip me in my shoulder".

"Here, I'll revive you" Cilcia's character began to tend to the downed Captain.

"Thank you" Kyle replied, "Some idiots just don't follow orders... NahNahNahNahNah..Nah, Barker you got fucked~".

Barker threw the controller onto the sofa's cushion as he took the FAS glasses off and hurled them along with the controller, "Fuck this!".

'_Sgt. Barker has been captured, all Units, await a Replacement Officer_'.

Just then, there was a door ring.

Kyle gasped, "It must be Chelsea and Jessica!".

"Jessica?" blurted out Cilcia.

"Chelsea?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, Jessica Nigri and Chelsea... what was it... Chelsea Williams I believe".

He opened the door with a cheery smile, "Hey there! You're just in time to... ah, let me take your coats you two".

He took them and hung the two coats on the coat rack as he turned back around, "Hey Bish, welcome to the Humble Residence of the Great Inventors and the Prodigies".

"Where's Charles?" Lilly came from the kitchen, "Oh! Welcome!" she held out Kyle's tea, "Where do you want this?".

"Oh, you can just put it on the coffee table, thanks Lilly" Kyle smiled back before he continued, "Charles is probably busy digging a hole for his research like usual... Honestly, he could atleast show up for our birthdays, huh?".

"I honestly thought you'd live in a mansion or something" Bish commented.

"I know right?" Jessica agreed, "Aren't you some super Commander of some sort?".

"I'm flattered" Kyle smiled.

"Hey Kyle... The Wave's starting".

"Do you two like Military Sims? We're all playing".

"Hey Kyle, what's this stuff?" Kathryn suddenly walked into the room, catching everybody's attention as the game was paused and Lilly stopped serving the drinks.

Kathryn showed the box's contents, causing Kyle's eyes to shine, "Ah! Recordings for my Performances and School Plays... I think there are some other tapes in there too!".

"School Plays?" Cilcia's face was red when Kate asked, "Like of which?".

"Romeo and Juliet" Kyle paused, "A Few Original Ones here and there... Hamlet at one point too".

"Romeo... and Juliet?" asked Sydney, "What is that?".

"Who played the leading roles?" Samus asked.

"Fairly obvious" Kyle replied, "I played Romeo, Cilcia played Juliet... Lilly played Lady Montague, Vanessa played Lady Capulet, Christine painted the backdrop, and Suzy played as the Nurse".

"... Any good?" Yang asked.

"Pft, I dunno... We were the only ones who spoke our lines fluently, the others were nervous wrecks, and none of them had to do the stuff me and Cilcia had to".

"...?".

"Kissing" Kyle rolled his eyes, "I don't get why the guys seemed so nervous about it, it's just contact of the lips" he shrugged, "Well whatever... we've done musicals before too, and I still ended up with the lead roles either way".

Barker sneered, "Let's watch it then, there's bound to be a part where you look stupid".

"I'm very careful with how I look Barker" Kyle smirked, "There's only one time where I looked like an idiot, and that was on purpose... Oh yeah, we had a play for Max Payne too, I played Max Payne".

…

…

"Yes... I am quite aware of the risk of doing this...".

"Then why are we doing this?".

"Because he paid top dollar, the more you pay, the more reckless we are. Remember, no survivors".

…

…

Kyle's ear twitched as he smiled, causing his eyes to widen, his breathing to calm, his pupils to widen and his hand towards the nearest weapon.

The Knife that they used to cut the cake was a simple kitchen knife.

It was going to have to work as he shouted, "Take Cover!".

Just as the words clear his mouth, the door flied off it's hinges with an explosion that sent dust flying through the room as time slowed for him as his nerves' began to transmit signals to one another faster than light to give him reaction time.

He already had the knife in hand, blade against his palm and eased for the throwing as two men in black armor clad charged in slowly. They were armed to the teeth with a pair of Light Machine Guns, which seemed a little overkill considering the situation.

He could see Elaine, who just turned the corner widen her eyes in surprise, Cilcia diving for cover, Lilly dropping the tray, Barker recoiling his arms up, Scarlet and Chelsea huddling together closer, and the rest cowering back as he winded his arm back fast.

He mumbled, "Here's a gift from me to you", and he threw that knife at the speed of light.

The knife moved faster than his hyper-reactive pupils could notice, and the first man went flying back from the sheer momentum. His anger was silent, but he hid it excellently as he used it to fuel his movements.

The man who was hit from the knife was off the ground and spraying blood from his throat, with his gun flying through the air, left behind.

He reached quickly for the next object.

He grabbed his cup of tea.

"This might not be my cup of tea, but it'll work", Kyle, that joke sucked.

The cup went as fast as the knife, and it shattered against the man's helmet at the speed of light, cracking the man's helmet with the force as the man fell backwards slowly from the force of impact.

Unfortunately for him, he was unable to react to the late pair who came afterwards, so he simply dived towards them with all the strength in his leg.

They were both staring at their flying comrades, and the speed he moved from the extra strength made him near unavoidable as he tackled the both of them with ease. Time eased back to normal for him as he quickly grabbed the nearest Handgun, which happened to be the one left on the floor after being knocked off from the tackle, and fired it three times to finish off the intruders before they could say a word to them.

He finally allowed himself to breathe out as he commented, "Welcome to the Party, Fuckers. Your beverages, your blood, your snack, a bullet".

He lowered down quickly and read the tag as the shouts of distant surprise from neighbors and loud sirens in the distance echoed the streets.

'_Eclipse Mercenary Corps_'.

"Mercenaries?" Kyle read it to himself, "Hm? So they're employing mercenaries now?" he stood up, "Odd, but desperate times call for desperate measures".

"Kyah!? What just happened!?" Kate shrieked as she poked her head out from behind one of the armchairs.

"I just took out four men, that's what" Kyle frowned as he turned around, "Mercenaries, Eclipse Company".

"Pathetic" Kyle mercilessly declared it, "You don't delay entry, once it blows, the whole squad floods in, not trickle in, that was their greatest mistake".

"You're quite a strict Commander, aren't you?" asked Elaine suddenly, "Even I was taken by surprise".

"Combat Awareness" Kyle replied with a puff, "When I was in the IMC, I was shot twice for failing to notice, and I nearly died from failing to move fast enough... Discipline is required to survive, and I failed the most basic fundamentals of reaction, thus I suffered wounds from it".

"Federation's got bulk... or well IMC at this point, but they lack extreme discipline... So did the MCOR at a pitiful level in fact... but when you have a War Machine leading you, you have expectations you need to fulfill, and I control them via fear, inspiration, and general fame".

"I see..." Elaine sighed, "My men only followed me by general fear and respect".

"I'm fear on a whole new level" Kyle smirked evilly, "They know I am powerful enough to kill Hellsing if I wanted to, I simply am not in the mood, and I want him to suffer as much as possible...".

"Clear!" echoed from the entranceway.

Kyle remarked, "Here comes the 5-O".

"Get down on the grou... GAH!? KYLE WASSER!? I SURRENDER!" the Cop who came in with a Eva-8 dropped it and surrendered for some odd reason.

"Huh?" Kyle was definitely caught off guard as a SWAT Officer came in and shouted.

"ON THE GRO... AH! IT'S YOU! I SURRENDER! DON'T KILL US! I HAVE A WIFE! KIDS!".

"Why are the cops surrendering...?" Kyle asked.

A Team of SWAT Officers charge in, "Drop your wea... AH! I'LL DROP MY WEAPONS! SURRENDER! SURRENDER! PLEASE DON'T KILL US! PLEASSSSSEEE I'M STILL A VIRGIN!?" the Captain simply cried and got on his knees and his men followed suit pleading in fear.

"Too much fear?" Elaine suggested.

"Maybe" Kyle grinned.

"PLEASE! SPARE US!".

"Uhm... Gentlemen..." Kyle rubbed the back of his neck as Chelsea continued to secretly record, "I was attacked... not me attacking them... this is my residence... and I was fending myself".

"Huh?" the SWAT Captain was off guard, "So you're not... planning to take over the world?".

"No...?" Kyle looked confused, "Why would I do that? I have better things to do".

Bish commented, "Wow, people really are afraid of you".

"As you see, Commander Wasser's influence and abilities has even have a whole team of well-armed and trained oficers surrender at the mere sight of him... the Federation will have to..." Chelsea was quietly commentating to the camera.

"Uhm... This must be a misunderstanding...".

…

…

**The Past, Senior Year, Mathematics**

"And if you apply the formula here, as you can see, the question becomes much more easier to solve. Of course, you don't necessarily have to use it if you wanted, but I encourage you to do so in order to cut down on some extra steps".

"Is there anything else you'd like to add Mister Wasser?" the Math Professor frowned as he turned around.

Kyle leaned back from Cilcia with a smile, replying, "Can I go to the Restroom?".

"I dunno, can you?" the Professor smirked. He wanted to of course, make fun of the one popular guy who nobody has been able to make fun of so far.

"I dunno, can you keep a full-time job?" Kyle sneered in response.

"Oh!" the whole class got into an up roar the next instant.

"Why you!?" he pointed at Kyle rudely, "Do you want to go see the Principal, Young Man!?".

"Yikes, somebody forgot to pull the tampon out of their ass" Kyle sneered once more as he rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should get the sand out of your vagina you bitch".

"Pussy!" the Teacher lost his cool.

"I am what I eat" Kyle leaned back victoriously.

"Waaah!" the whole class was screaming and shouting now.

"Y-You!".

"The Method you explained is wrong actually" Kyle replied, "If we're applying that formula with something other than Calculus, it may work, but clearly in this example you're skipping a vital step and making the number invalid due to the miscalculation".

"Had you learned to stop being a wannabe cool guy, you would've learned to hook up with a girl" Kyle rolled his eyes, "I mean, come on, even the Hooker down the Street offers me freebies and on a few occassions, they offer to pay me for a little taste, while they charge your ass extra".

"H-How do y..".

"Because all the teachers in this school are interested in me" Kyle sighed as he rolled his eyes once more.

He's rolling them hard enough to bring back the Rolling Stones.

"It's quite obvious the only love you'll be getting, is the one where you're paying up money for a few minutes... If you can get it up, because seeing your lack of ability, I doubt it".

"So why not quit, Johnathan?" Kyle smiled deviously, "Go back to your own little world and dream of the life you could've had, afterall, you blew it with that bottle of wine".

"Y-You...".

"I know your story" Kyle sneered, "The Principal is under my thumb, and he's got some secrets that I know of... Blackmailing could get me arrested, but even the Police Chief's Secret isn't safe from my huge network of friends" he laughed, "Did you know one of our Prime Ministral Candidates was a former Registered Sex Offender who underwent legal change of names and moved across the country? That he is also afraid of fire?".

"Another thing most people don't know, the Leviathans actually died out because of an extinct virus that would infect the Leviathans' exclusively and kill them via a widespread infection inside the cranium... Most Symptoms include Deirium for the First Day, Insanity the following day matched with Hyperpyrexia before the virus takes over the Host's body much like Cordiceps Fungi with Insects".

"Cut forward, the Leviathan's body begins to fail as the Virus simply forces the body to kill all it sees and try to transmit infection before the host body dies and the virus goes with it" Kyle paused, "Fascinating, isn't it? It's wonderful that I had contacts with an Archaeologist working on Ancient Leviathan Ruins on a Newly Discovered System".

"They're planning the announcement in a few months" Kyle replied, "Last I heard, they believe they managed to find a dormant sample of the virus and are planning to send it to Yale University for an indepth analysis".

There was only silence, but a guy in the class managed to ask, "How'd you know this stuff?".

"Friends" Kyle replied, "I have a huge list of friends... When I played in commercials, I met some people, and they knew people who I met later after asking to meet them. A Network of Acquaintances will take you a long way".

He leaned forward, "Anything to say Johnathan? You're making yourself seem ignorant".

"... I quit...".

…

…

"Geesh, those cops really are afraid of me, huh?" Kyle sighed, "Anyways, the tapes you found... Plenty of recordings...", he turned to Lilly, "Sorry about the mess... Especially the door... Atleast it wasn't the front door".

"It's fine..." Lilly sat down next to him, shaking slightly, "B-But you killed someone... F-Four People... Y-You shot them...".

"I've killed plenty" Kyle sighed, "There's a collection of about 132 Dogtags with the IMC alone, and that was a Two Month Ordeal... Besides... becoming what I am, I've done worse...".

…

…

** Back During a Prior Battle**

He slipped underneath the hook with ease and rose up swiftly, grabbing the Pilot by the neck with his right hand as he lifted up the man in a choke hold. He stared the recruit in the eyes, "Surrender or Death?".

"I'd rather die then surrender to the scum like you!" the man spat at him, landing spit over his shoulder as Kyle smirked.

"Then die".

He snapped the man's neck simply by snapping his hand and squeezing hard with his incredible strength, breaking it like a twig as the man's body went limp and allowing him to toss the corpse aside. But not one second after disposing of them, he narrowly ducked down and had a knife graze his back padding as he took a step back and quickly drew Chaos from his hilt.

He kicked his leg up flexibly, nearing a 'splits' position by the sheer raising of his leg as he hits the knife out of the man's hand and into the air. Following quickly he spun and quickly catch the man diagonally starting from the shoulder.

He screamed as the echoes of pain echoed the battlefield, and just then the pouring of a red waterfall had begun from the massive seperating gash with Chaos stuck halfway through the man's torso from the shoulder.

He freed Chaos by pulling it back out the way he stabbed the man from, winding back and repeating it as he sliced through the remaining pieces of flesh and bone, freeing the upper torso from the rest of the body as the man's lower abdomen fell forward and spilled it's contents onto his boots, whilst his upper torso which had been severed flew backwards and spilled lungs and a half of a heart onto the floor.

The heart pulsated along the floor, and the severed body pieces twitched with the remaining nerves sending their last signals as the head of a dead man stared at him in horror and agony. He smirked and sheathed Chaos whilst pulling his boot back, allowing the slimy intestines to slip off his boot and have that spray of blood stop spilling onto his uniform as he quickly opened up his FAS, "Enemy Aces are Down, Ramp up the Offensive".

…

…

"Honestly, I'm kinda sick".

"You had one job".

"Is that ever the case?".

…

…

"What the fuck is an AIS?" Barker stormed into the Archives abruptly as Kyle looked up from checking the manifest as per routine.

"AIS? That's a Thai Mobile Network Company" Kyle grinned cheekily, "Ahahahaha, but in military terminology, that is an Anti-Infantry System, why, what about it?".

"Frank down in the Cargo Hold stumbled across a few of these strange... Human-like Specters... told me they were AIS and that I should alert you".

"Oh? We managed to intercept an AIS Squad?" Kyle looked genuinely surprised, "That's good news... Anti-Infantry Systems are pretty much Spectres on Steroids, and their lack of Engagement Protocols make them a killing machine, so the Federation restricted their use and don't allow Private Armies to own them".

"Tell Frank to alert me if he finds any more interesting gear".

"Yeah, well, we found something called an... F.T.L?".

"Faster Than Light?" Kyle replied, "That's the Standard Jumper for every Cruiser in existence" he paused, "Why? What about it?".

"Frank said it's not the usual brand... it's something new".

"...?" Kyle tilted his head, "Some better than Faster Than Light... FTT then?".

"FTT?".

"Faster Than Time" Kyle replied, "Rare stuff, heard it's prototype Interceptor-Class Hyper-Jump technology for specialized Ships... We can't use it, but we can save it for later".

"Ships though? Like... A Cruiser?".

"No, there's a few classes for Ships".

"The Most Common in the Military is the Cruiser. You know what it is, a category of large ships with heavy weaponry designed to transport, harbor, and act as a M.O.B (Mobile Operating Base) to make up a Fleet".

"Then there's the slightly less common, Interceptors.

Small Ships that are designed for Fast-Pace Dog Fights and Fleet Raids. Only made by the Federation and only about Half the Fleets have possession of the Interceptors. Some examples would include the Kestrel, the Scout, Energy Bombers, X-Wings".

"X-Wings? Like the ones from Star Wars?".

"What's Star Wars?" Kyle asked unsuredly, "Well... I guess it could be if it is what I think it is... Interceptors are classically installed with Burst Fire Lasers, but some of the more formidable weapons like a Pike Beam, Halberds, and even the occasionally Artemis Missle Systems".

"They're pretty much bullets, send enough at the enemy, they'll do a lot of damage, but they're very vulnerable and requires trained Captains and sometimes a Crew if it's one of the larger Interceptors, but can take down Cruisers single-handedly with a skilled team".

"Then there's the Harbinger Ships, designed to harbor entire colonies whilst exploring unknown locations in space. Pretty much an explorer's ship if anything, designed to be independent in everything".

"Uh Huh... Anyways, here's the next manifest".

…

…

"You must've grown up in a really bad childhood for you to grow up with all these street-smarts strength".

"Perhaps... Maybe I've had run ins with bad fellars before" Kyle smiled, "Tricks of the Trade I suppose... Maybe it has something to do with my involvement inside the American-Canadian Heist Spree? Afterall, you needed criminals who knew what they were doing to pull something like that off".

"Let's not go down that road" Willow, who had been keeping very quiet with her book finally spoke up from sitting next to silent Blake, "I'd rather not dwell on it".

"You can dwell on me if you want".

"Get out of here".

"Tch, Cilcia, remind me of a good memory".

"Our Trip of California?".

"Oh that's a good one" Kyle's face relaxed as he slumped into the couch, "Mmm~ Hot, Fit, Tanned Bodies... All those women... Shilshia in a bikini~" he purred, apparently pleased, "Maybe tomorrow we should take a Cruise down to the Beach... After I buy a car... because my bike is fucked".

"Sorry, once more" Scarlet apologized.

"The Beach?" Jessica asked, "Why the beach?".

"Cilcia in a bikini~" Kyle purred, "My Goddess~".

"Kyle... can I ask you a realistic question?" Yang suddenly turned to Kyle.

"Go ahead".

"Why are you so... shameless when it comes to showing your body?" asked Yang abruptly, "You stripped down nude and you didn't even blush in the slightest when everybody stared at you... naked..." she drooled slightly as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

"The Human Body isn't something to be ashamed of" Kyle replied, "Human Society has grown to the point that public showing of the body every human has is considered shameful. I simply embraced the idea of showing the human body to those around you, because I was born with it, and I'm rightfully proud of it. I don't think it's sensical that we have evolved to become embarassed of our own bodies, when the human mind is one of the most intelligent in the Galaxy, and the human body has such an endurable structure that could rival a Mantis' own".

"Women I can understand why they wouldn't show their bodies. Men can do very stupid and dangerous things that can put a woman's mind and body in danger for exploitation if they were to see it nude... Rape as a prime example for the pathetic low-lifes that represent the worst of human society".

"Bodies like Jessica's, Cilcia's, Yang's, Samus's... Well, really, all of yours are incredibly beautiful in particular, and I would be a liar have I not admit that I have fantasized of them before at any point after meeting you".

"I concur" Barker agreed.

Everybody shunned Barker, "Pervert" and they all looked at Kyle with earnest eyes, "Aw... Thank you".

"WHA!?" Barker was struck dumbfounded, nearly breaking into tears as he hunched down and turned to the two small Sackboys and Sackgirls playing on the table, jumping around, "You're the only ones' who are my true friends~".

"Poor Barker" Kyle gave a tired smile to him as he turned to the girls around him, "As said, I'm not ashamed of my body, and I take pride in showing it to those curious, because that means my body is great enough for those around me to be fascinated and curious by it".

"That's a nice way of putting it... sounds... honest... Very like you" Cilcia smiled as she shifted closer to him slightly, "Mm...Shall we start at the cake?".

"Mhm!" Kyle's head bobbed up and down eagerly, "You bought tea cake this time around, so I'm eager".

"Alright, gather around, it's time for the ritualistic chanting" Vanessa sighed as everyone quickly huddled close to the table as the lights were dimmed.

Thus, they began to sing the happy birthday song in unison whilst Kyle allowed himself to drift into thoughts.

'_So another year through and through? Finally_'.

'_You understand this is nothing considering the fact that this is merely a statistical number of how long you have been existent for_'.

'_I'm such a grim person, aren't I? I must secretly be an asshole, sorry Barker_'.

'_Apologising to him? This is what your life has come up to... But! Another year past, and another harvesting of lives finished with a brief pause in your life... to begin another harvest_'.

'_… Do I enjoy killing?_'.

'_And you dare to call yourself Kyle Wasser, when you don't even know yourself... Pitiful_'.

"Make a Wish!".

'_… I wish I knew who I truly was, if I truly belong, and just what I am... No matter the cost_'.

He opened his eyes and blew the candles out with a gust of wind, extinguishing the flames as gentle claps echoed the room as his serious expression slowly slipped off his face.

"What'd you wish for?".

"Answers".

…

…

**Aboard the Enterprise**

Marcus silently listened to the bug planted inside Kate's dress. Of course, he decided to listen in out of curiousity and worry for his daughter.

But he stopped listening upon hearing the voice, "Marcus".

"James" Marcus swiveled the chair to face MacAllan, "Have you situated yourself in comfortably? And are you satisfied with the platoon I have assigned to you?".

"They're hell of a lot more competent then what I've worked with in the past" MacAllan paused, "But they're not enough... Your whole army is not enough... Not even Hellsing with an army will provide enough... You are up against Two Reapers, One who is toying with you, and one who is developing".

"..." Marcus closed his eyes, "The Federation have elite agents... Agent Quebec is a prime example of elite, as she does match Hellsing's ability in standard combat, but due to the confidentiality of the Freelancer Program, records are redacted... But they won't be enough, yet I know someone who is capable".

"Who?".

"Hostium".

"Hostium? You do realize those two share the same... device, don't you?" frowned MacAllan, "They will never be able to fight on the battlefield because of it".

"Yes... But Hostium shares the same process" Marcus's eyes opened, "He is superior in tactical logic, but Wasser is superior in mindset and physical harmony... But there's one terrifying possibility Hostium was warned me of".

"Which is?".

"Merging".

"Merging?".

"Combining... He states, if one was to accept the other, the one who accepts will disappear and merge with the other... In return, you have a whole wielding a power that would over-power what the Foolish Cultists would call a God".

"Oh Please" MacAllan sneered, "Use the Hotwire Project to it's full potential... You discovered a few new strains of viruses haven't you from a mining incident? Use it as a bioweapon... Charles found a new breakthrough with a chemical to boost the functions of a body didn't he? Use that with your Aces".

"Charles... Yes" Marcus nodded, "The Man is a Genius... Potentially matching Wasser himself, yet he lacks... what is the word...".

"Mindset?".

"Indeed" nodded Marcus, "Both Brothers are driven by selfish goals... Wasser being a mix of his pride, lust, and wrath... But Charles is a filthy blend of envy, wrath, and greed...", he spun the chair to face the depths of space, "Pride is the Greatest Sin, is it not? It is the ultimate weapon, it is the ultimate tool, it is the ultimate flaw...".

"..." MacAllan decisively spoke up, "But Wasser is only human".

"Far From It..." Marcus turned around, "Lure the Militians to the Ruins of the Leviathans... There, we will destroy Wasser's mentality, and pave the way for Hostium's dominance".

"So we're just going to draw him out now?".

"Indeed...".

"How can you trust Hostium anyways?" the Golden Commanding Grunt came marching in, Reimer pointed off into the depths of space, "Who's to say that he just wants to get rid of Wasser? I feel like he's using us for his own goals".

"Nonsense, Hostium is a Mercenary Commander, Leader of the Blackmarket, Representative of Mankind's Epitamy and Filth" Marcus frowned, "He may be very suspicious, but he can be trusted".

"Who's to say he doesn't plan to just take over the Universe once Wasser is out of the picture!?" Reimer frowned, "You don't consider the possibilities, that's why Blisk was outsmarted, that's why so many of our Cruisers have been destroyed. It's because you don't expect the unexpected when you should be".

"He is merely one man" frowned Marcus, "Speak out of line again and I will have you demoted".

The Grunt frowned and nodded in understanding, "Of course, SIR".

The CEO glared at him in response, but MacAllan spoke up, "What about our publicity? The Whole Galaxy is in an uproar and split opinions are beginning to falter in favor of the Militia".

"We need to begin painting Wasser as a villain".

"And how will we do that?".

"Exploit his relationships".

"Relation...ships? Marcus... You're not going to do, what I think you will... Will you?".

"In due time, MacAllan, in due time".

…

…

"So let us share with you our knowledge~ About the electoral college~" he was quietly singing a cheery tune alone inside the kitchen whilst brewing himself a fresh mug of coffee, "It comes after voting highschool!".

"No it doesn't, that's a lie fool" he continued with a grin, "Right. I mean High School Civics".

"Come on Boys, let's be specific!" he was about to sing the whole song whilst brewing coffee, "To sing this here election song for us,I think you'll need a big strong chorus!".

He hit the coffee maker to start as he spun around, "We are Citizens of this land, and we're here to lend a hand! We come together, and we vote. Because we're all in the same boat!".

"What are you singing?" her voice snapped him out of it as he turned his head slightly to catch sight of Jessica standing at the door, "And are you done with the coffee yet? I can use a mug myself".

"I was singing 'How Voting Works'" Kyle replied, "We used it in Highschool Civics as part of a project... and the Coffee will be finished in a few more minutes".

"Oh... Alright" Jessica paused, "Quick Question, you play video games a lot, don't you?".

"When I was younger" Kyle replied, "and... when I wasn't killing for a living, Yeah, I played a bunch of games... How do you think I worked my reflexes to that of a cat?".

"Was there a... genre, you liked in particular?".

"RPGs" Kyle smiled, "Nothing beats building up yourself as a Legend to the Game's NPCs and to have them praise you... That and messing around as an Overpowered Knight slaying people left and right is kinda fun in it's own right".

"Oh... Cool".

"Is there a genre YOU like in particular? The Famous Cosplayer has to have a favourite".

"... Ehehe, I don't have a favourite, hate to disappoint".

"Seriously?" Kyle's surprise showed on his face, "Not even a favourite?".

"They're all great in their own right, you know? Different Mechanics in Different Genres".

"That or you're just indecisive" Kyle laughed, "But that's a good mind set, because that means you won't discriminate with games, and that's rare to find these days with the Call of Duty Fanboys, Battlefield Fanboys, Arma Psychos, Fallout Defenders and what not being everywhere forcing their game on you".

"Yeah Well..." Jessica shrugged, "I'm just a geek, I'm not devoted to this stuff, it just so happens that I can make a career with it".

"Yeah, you're pretty lucky".

"Well, you're pretty lucky too... Considering you have talents for... Uh...".

"Killing?".

"That's one of them... I was thinking more about speech craft".

"You mean my talking?" Kyle blurted out, "It's nothing special really... I've studied Human Psychology when I was younger, and I understand a sizeable chunk of how human minds work, so I exploit it naturally after practicing when I was younger".

"Human... Psychology?" Jessica paused, "Um... Isn't that also a bachelors in itself?".

"Yeah well, that's worthless" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Anybody can learn that... but it takes dedication to fully understand the human mind and be able to exploit it".

"You're kinda scary, aren't you Kyle?" Jessica nervously laughed.

Kyle laughed along, "Perhaps... The idea of someone who understands how you work could be a little... frightening".

"So you do understand?".

"Of course, Jessica" Kyle's face turned stoic, a rare occurrence as he continued, "People get nervous around me, and I can't blame them... I think the only girl who's ever truly comfortable with how I am, is Cilcia, you know?".

"You like her, don't you?" she asked on a whim.

"No".

"Excuse me?".

"I love her" Kyle didn't show shame or embarrassment with the blunt confession, "I never say it because it is unneeded. Cilcia knows it and that's all that matters with her, and even though I may love her, I do not love merely one woman, for I love all".

"Wait... so like... You support Polygamy?".

"If the man can properly handle it. Hell Yeah" Kyle finally grinned, "Love is not restricted to one person, and love has no bounds. I fully support every type of love, whether it be incestual, homosexual, bisexual, heterosexual, hell, even asexual. If it's sincere and love is mutual, it deserves to blossom, and society has no right in shaming and stopping it".

"You... support incest, gay romance, bi-romance, and inanimate object romances?" Jessica asked.

"Yup" Kyle replied, "I might not enjoy them, but they have every right to exist... Much like how different opinions are allowed to exist, different romances are the same".

"So... you see love like opinions?".

"In a sense... Sure" Kyle shrugged, "I mean... I'd understand dating somebody, but I absolutely hate it when people cheat on one another".

"Don't... you cheat?".

"No... In my case, me and Cilcia, even IF we were dating, I would always let them know that I love women in general, that I may flirt with other women too, and they accept that before they date me".

"You're certainly special".

"Hahahaha, Am I now? Have I dug myself a special hole in your heart?".

"Try Again" Jessica heard the coffee machine finish, and was the first to pour herself a mug full as she walked over to the sugar and milk, "That wasn't cool at all".

"Your name... IS Jessica... Right?".

"Yeah".

"Your name's just like my wife's".

"Your Wife's name is Jessica?".

"Yeah".

"You have a Wife?".

"We just met".

She added sugar into her coffee, turning around and staring at him as she shook her head, "That was better, but no dice".

"You're hard to please" Kyle commented, bemused as he continued, "Perhaps we should have a private conversation somewhere?".

"No" and she left like that.

"Oh you say that now" Kyle's smile didn't dare to falter as he turned around, before gasping, "Don't we have ice cream in the fridge!?".

…

…

"What was he like at the funeral?".

"Quiet... Very Quiet... Nobody really said anything to him because the air around him seemed scary...".

"Not even a peep from Uncle Lorne or his family?".

"Kyle gave them a bad look when they approached him... I think he didn't take the funeral too well. People just steered clear from him and they talked to me instead".

"So he does have other family?".

"His Dad's Brother... Uncle and Aunt on his Dad's side is the last he's got. Lilly, I, Christine, Suzy, Athena and Charles, wherever he may be, we are pretty close to being the last of the bloodline".

"Why? How old is your Uncle and Aunt?".

"They're already in severely poor health" puffed Vanessa, "Overweight, High-Blood Pressure and 72-Year Old Uncle and a 75-Year Old, Grumpy, Dieing Aunt. Their child cut ties with the family recently, so we're pretty much the last of the bloodline because last I heard from our Cousin, he died in a car accident".

"Huh... So the Prodigy-Line is the Last for the Wasser Family?" Yang spoke up.

"Indeed" Willow finally decided to speak after silently sitting there, "Allie, Julie, Kathryn and most of us already knew this because it's not an unknown fact that the Wasser Family was beginning to die out because of the inheritadory illnesses that seem to become more common amongst them".

"Luckily, most of us didn't inherit anything severe" Lilly smiled optimistically, "I have a minor case of OCD with cleaning sometimes. But I've gotten a lot better with it, back then I would have an obsession with doing chores, to the point that it was actual legitimate OCD, so I some help about it".

"Charles, obviously inherited some shitty attitude. He's the boring old Superior-Complex... But that's in reality, him being a diagnosed Sociopath".

"Charles is a sociopath?" Elaine asked.

"Yup" Kyle suddenly spoke up as he walked in with a mug in hand, "Charles is a sociopath. Not extreme, but he's definitely a sociopath".

"How about Christine?".

"E-Eh?" Christine, who had been painting quietly shrinked.

"Prying is bad taste" Vanessa giggled, slightly amused as she continued, "Christine has an extreme case of Anxiety Disorder, specifically Social Anxiety. Back when she was younger, she did NOT talk... at all... Kyle broke that shell after accidentally spilling something and completely ruining Dad's favourite shirt, which got everyone to laugh, and from there she began to open up... and up...".

"Opened up faster than I can make a woman open her legs~" Kyle purred.

"Be quiet".

_Bonk_.

"Ouch" Kyle grunted, "Alright, Keeping Quiet".

"So... Then Vanessa... and Suzy... You both have disorders... right?".

"Vanessa has a tic disorder" Kyle interjected before she could speak, "She can't control her love for me. She just hits me as soon as I open my mo...".

_BAM!_

He gets socked and knocked out in an instant as he gave a dieing sigh on the carpet.

"No... I do not" frowned Vanessa, "I have a very mild case somatization disorder... Sometimes I get a bad piercing pain in my wrists and I normally can't do anything when it happens... It's a mental disorder, but other than that, I'm very normal".

"But she beats me like a dog~" Kyle groaned.

"Shut up, you stupid brother".

"Suzy?".

"I'm free!" Suzy grinned.

"No disorders, what-so-ever" replied Vanessa, "She's the lucky one".

"And... I'm sure you don't need to talk about mines" Kyle stood up with a smirk, "I just have a Charming Disorder. Every Woman who sees me inevitably falls in love with me, it's... a... fact".

"No... So who doesn't know about Kyle's illness?".

"Every other person here" Cilcia replied, "Just give a reminder either way".

"Kyle has Nightmare Disorder... He had it REALLY bad when we were younger, but it got a lot better and eventually disappeared" Vanessa quickly summed up the medical condition she knew off.

"But it's been returning" Kyle yawned abruptly, "I'll be honest and confess. It's returning and it's a lot worse this time... The Nightmares seem so... real... It's... realistic... As if Plausible".

"Huh?" Cilcia was caught off guard.

"But that's the least of my concerns" Kyle closed his eyes, "My Real Concern is the recent development of a psychopathic tendency to lose myself in combat and regain control once I've killed the opposition".

"That sounds more like an extreme fight-or-flight reaction. I'm fairly sure it's normal" Elaine's words put him at ease as he nodded slowly.

"Right, juts the body coping with stressful situations".

"Anyways..." he stared at the holotapes, "We gonna watch these or what?".

"Alright, was there one in particular you planned on showing us?".

"Well... There is this one Musical we partook in...".

"Which one are you talking about?".

"The one where I played as the Leading Role".

"That's every damn show, Kyle".

"Oh... Right... I mean, the one where I played like, 20 Songs from memory".

"Oh, so THAT one".

"Ye, Boi".

…

…

I silently sat and stared at the mirror. I stared into the darkness within my own soul, what has permanently stained me for better or worse, what has helped me into what I currently am.

I can't feel my body anymore. They don't listen to me, they don't move as I want, they don't give me any feeling any longer ever since then. How could this happen to me?

My Perfection was my only goal. I wanted to fix this, I wanted to stop him, but he managed to defeat me. How? Nobody should be able to win someone who defeated a God... Nobody should be able to defeat someone who unified the Universe... Right?

I'm not 'normal', as much as I want to call myself that. I'm 'special', I'm the 'last of my kind'.

I don't know how long I've been sitting here for. Only the others do, and that's because for every second that ticks by, that is a precious second for them wasted instead of being used to stop me.

Why did this happen? Why did I have to be used? Why couldn't I solve my damn problem before Cilcia and the others got themselves involved!?

That's right...

Because I'm **prideful**.

I'll admit it, I'm nothing without my pride. It's what keeps me sane, and it's what drives me on. Without it... I am **nothing**. Just a **husk** of what I **was**, and a sad excuse of a Hero. I'm pathetic, I'm just a tool to his desires, nothing more than a Knight Piece on the Chessboard when I thought I was the one playing the game.

Haaaah...

I suppose I had this coming when I did what I did.

I wish I could take it back Hellsing, I wish I stopped myself MacAllan. I apologize, Barker, for losing control and my cool.

I'm sorry I raised my hand against you, Cilcia.

I'm sorry I stopped you from saving your Family, Ruby, Yang.

It's my fault that those closest to you is hurt, Willow, Masou, Lilly, Vanessa, Suzy, Christine, Vanessa.

All the other kids, with their pumped up kicks, they better run, out run my gun before he overpowers me.

I never knew what would happen when I disobeyed you, Kamrynn, I'm so sorry for what I did.

I still beat myself to this day for when I teased you about your hair when we were younger, Colette, I want to take it back, I really do.

It's my fault that everything that was once so simple, and so enjoyable of a life you once had, became nothing more than falling into an abyss, Jessica, Kathryn, Allie, Kelly.

I'm sorry for turning you soft, and stop you from completing the job, Samus.

I'm sorry I made your life much harder than what you deserved, Kate.

I'm sorry I betrayed the trust of your people, Sydney &amp; Velvet.

I'm sorry everybody, for hiding what I should've told everybody.

But most of all...

**I'm sorry Kyle, I can't believe that I failed you of all people, and that we may never be the same... Never, because of what I wanted and why I wanted it... I never knew that we would set off such a big reaction.. when we looked within ourselves, to find that last piece to achieve perfection.**

…

…

**Author's Note – Sike! The Incident wasn't just a perverted spying session on Kyle in the showers! No, but in all seriousness the Incident refers to when Kyle finally began to question something he shouldn't have... what was within himself that was driving forward so quickly?**

**Welp, that's this chapter. Nearly 40k words in this one alone (Sorry if you don't like Long Chapters, sometimes I get 'spurts' of motivation and I end up writing chapters that can be seen as excessively long, but they all are part of one chapter).**

**And incase you get worried, no, I don't drop any of my stories (Granted I only have 2). I simply slow down from time to time when I organize my thoughts to continue, considering the fact that this series is (To Be Revealed much later) also going to inevitably tie in with a Parallel Universe near the End that hosts my First Story in some cheesily-scripted scene where upon Kyle gets to fill all the affection meters he so desires and fire off his Hyper Weapon.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that it didn't suck!  
**

**P.S – This 'Blood Echoes' Emperor is certainly an intriguing figure isn't he? Kyle and him seems to already speak to each other as though they are mutual in some agreements... Hm...**

**Oh well, See you in the Next Chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19 - Never Truly Lost

He sat at the foot of the bed staring at the ground before him, without turning he asked, "Remember when it was just Grunts Against the Pilots?".

"That little thing?" Cilcia spoke up from her position on his bed, "Wasn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?".

"That's true, huh?" Kyle laughed dryly, "It started with me getting annoyed about the relationship between Grunts and Pilots... I suppose I did brought this upon myself by asking questions and listening to MacAllan when I did".

"Why? Miss back when it was simple?" Cilcia smiled.

"Was it ever simple?" he sighed tiredly, "Well... Whatever...".

A knock was heard from the door, "Come in" he beckoned.

Bish came in quietly, tossing over his tablet as per usual as Kyle caught it, "We're getting word that an IMC Supply Convoy is making a stop at a Site on a nearby Sector... I wanted to consult with you about raiding it".

"What do you think the convoy is escorting?" Kyle asked in return.

"Whatever it is, it's gotta be valuable" Bish replied, "Top Confidential Stuff. From what I can tell, they're assigning a Mantis Security Team with Hellsing and the Hotwire Project to escort it".

"Right..." Kyle grimaced slightly, "Where is it going to be?".

"They'll be stopping at a ruins... Specifically a Newly Discovered Leviathan Ruins... From what I can tell, they recently discovered some organic samples of prior Leviathans there and they were excavating it".

"Leviathan Ruins?" Kyle, caught off guard narrowed his eyes, "That's a very odd place to hold cargo".

"Granted, it's temporary" Bish replied, "We should strike now, from what I know, they're moving out at first break of dawn, which is in 2 hours for them".

"Alright, we're moving out".

…

…

As soon as he arrived into the ruins after launching the silent attack from the north, he winced and held his head gently as he commented, "Urgh... this place is giving me a headache".

"Then it seems the CEO was right" Hellsing's voice echoed the rusty metal panels throughout the ruins, "You are indeed what we suspected for you to be".

A shadow moved across his vision as he carefully raised _Death's Messenger_, "Keep blabbering... It's about time I put a bullet in your head" his FAS Implants quickly began to monitor the conditions.

"Of course, aggression would be expected from a member of what you are" Sarge's words echoed from somewhere else and another shadow flashed past, causing him to turn quickly and slowly move, "Son, do you know what you are?".

"The Best?".

"You're not human, buddy" Buck's words pierced the distant sound of gunshots like a sniper's shot as he froze up, "You already pieced that puzzle together though... didn't you?".

He swallowed his saliva, "Indeed... a Human's only talent is it's ability to adapt slightly faster than other species and learn new skills fast".

"I practically evolved billions of years in extreme conditions over a few months... I knew I wasn't human once I realized I was beyond humanity itself and I was able to survive things I shouldn't be able to".

"Perhaps you already know WHAT you are" Jim's voice bellowed the ruins, silencing the distant gunfire entirely, "Can you read what is on the stone tablets against the walls?".

He peeked and was able to read it. It was merely english on a tablet, so he replied, "Of course I can read it. It's english on a stone tablet".

"Can you tell us what it says?" Hellsing's voice echoed throughout.

"He who is fit shall wield the Sword of Destiny and lead his kin to a new age of either Darkness or Light... What the fuck is this even? Isn't this the a war? You know, pilots, titans and grunts and shit?".

"A Prophecy then" MacAllan's voice suddenly chimed in, "I see".

"MacAllan you rat bastard, come out right now and I will gut you for the Universe to see" Kyle sneered angrily, "I will hang you from the front of my Cruiser and have a feast decorated with your blood".

"How Excessively Violent" the voice was right next to his ear as he spun and swung Chaos violently.

It was nothing as Chaos sliced through the air, and the feminine voice continued, "Read the Tablet at the Podium for us".

He decided to humor them as he squinted his eyes slightly and read it, "The One who is able to cross the boundary and become man as he is Omega shall become the Herald of Death or Evolution".

"For when the Herald realizes of what thy is, will the beginning of a new age arrive. As the line of friend or foe is delicate, the sanity of the Herald is weak and easy to deceive, however the Herald is as manipulative as Lady Luck herself".

"The Return of Us will begin for when the Herald transforms man to Omega, and lead a new race to a unified alliance with man, or into a slave-master relation to man. All will be determined if the Herald survives with his Sanity intact or not".

"The Herald is to be a male, intelligent and undeniably charming who has a tongue capable of sweet talking Aphrodite herself. A power of incredible will with the anger of the Gods, with as much good intentions as a Saint as he does Evil Intentions to that of Death. Terribly indecisive but extremely impulsive, capable of reasoning with the most unreasonable individuals, the Herald or The Omega is the ultimate epitamy for Man's Superior Kind".

"The Herald's name will start with the letter 'K', and will be born on July 3rd in the Last-Seed Era, with a childhood lover and a family of dysfunctional prodigies suffering mental illnesses. Most of all, the Herald will be merely one of many of the same individual who represents a split being of magnificient power that was slain in the fight of a greater evil, and shall reunite with his brethren to reform back and slay the evil once more".

"This Herald..." Kyle paused, "Herald... The Harbinger of Destiny... Me? So... I'm a Leviathan?".

"Indeed" Charles's voice surprised Kyle as he turned around swiftly, "Your Bloodwork surprised me.. but it seems that such an animal like yourself was never a civilized human to begin with... You're nothing but a barbaric, aggressive leviathan... the last at that".

Kyle paused, "So Richard really wasn't my father like I thought... Huh..." he lowered his head, "Then... who was I born to?".

"Xavier Montmorency" Charles replied, "The Last Leviathan to die out... Exactly 30 Years ago".

Kyle closed his eyes, "Huh... So I'm the miracle child... Well... Fuck" his voice cracked slightly as he unsuredly pointed Chaos at Charles, "You betrayed me... I don't want to kill you Charles... Just surrender and stay out of the way. I'll handle Hel...".

"I can't let you do that" the feminine voice was coming to him as strikingly more familiar as he paused.

"K-Kamrynn?" he recognized it as he turned around to see a woman in a black cloak with the other Aces standing behind him, "Y-You were the Assassin?".

"A Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do Kyle" Kamrynn shrugged nonchalantly at him, "It's nothing personal... He just wants you down for the count".

"You can't put me down for the count!" Kyle's eyes turn red, "I'll put you down and into the grave then! You! I'm done playing games, you all die **now**" he prepared to swing Chaos.

"I can't let you do that" and a vial was smashed over his head violently as Charles quickly jumped back, barely in time as he took a cut across his forearm from Kyle swinging Chaos backwards.

"Gah!" Kyle gave a yelp of pain as he grabbed his head with his left hand, "W-What the fuck was that?!".

"That... was the Viral Infection that wiped out the Leviathans" Charles stated it bluntly, "It's like the Spanish Flu... Just a much more deadly strain... You might survive, but you won't... I adjusted it via RNA Alteration and DNA Reconstruction to make it as deadly as possible and lower your odds of surviving".

"Grr..." the mark on his left hand violently lashed and began to give a pattern of slashes across his hand as he dashed at Charles, Chaos overhead, "THEN **DIE**".

The sword came down fast as Charles screamed in fear and fell back, arms raised defensively. In that moment where time seemed to slow, Charles looked into the eyes of his Half-Brother, who was mad in anger as the red hue of his eyes was glowing violently.

But he noticed the barrage of Aces already positioned behind Kyle with their weapons closing in.

Hellsing's knife aimed for Kyle's neck, Kamrynn's knife was aimed for the back of his head, Buck's shotgun was aimed at Kyle's knees, Jim's rifle was aimed at Kyle's torso, Sarge's rifle was aimed at Kyle's sword-arm.

And in the next moment, miliseconds before Chaos was to begin coming down upon him, the weapons struck.

First was Sarge's shot, which thundered the ruins as Kyle's arm was torn apart from the large caliber shot's decision to replace his elbow joint with hot lead. Blood and fleshy muscles went flying through the air as snaps and cracks from his bones being shattered echoed quickly with every milisecond.

Next was Hellsing's strike, which nailed the knife straight into the side of Kyle's neck and piercing itself into his Juggular. His blood didn't spurt out like a fountain, rather Kyle's movements slowed exponentially as his eyes droop slightly, and Hellsing let his knife go as it kept itself lodged.

Up right after was Kamrynn's knife, which easily slipped past Kyle's stunned state and pierced itself through his skull and into his motor-functions lobe at the back of his brain, narrowly missing the remnant of the neurax worm Kyle had refitted to act as a One-Commander-AI-System with his FAS Implants.

His arms quickly fell to his sides as his body simply stopped moving altogether, and Kamrynn let the knife go as he began to totter forwards.

Buck's shotgun blast folloed quickly after and blew off Kyle's knee caps, giving him a run-for-his-money as he fell upon his bloodied, worthless knees with a look of surprise in his face.

And finally, Jim fired off the hopefully-finishing barrage of shots into his chest, giving him some new pores and sending him onto the ground next to Charles silently and without any grace. Turning him into nothing more than a bloody mess as the Virus had already began to hinder his immune system and his healing capabilites to half of what it once was, which meant this injury was either going to kill him, or it was going to heal in a month and leave terrible scars behind.

He laid there as a mess, blood spilling out from the wounds without so much as a twitch of a muscle.

Chaos firmly gripped in hand, Chaos shouted, "GAAAAH... YOU CAN'T TAKE ME YOU FUCKERS!".

"Kyle!? Chaos!?" the shouts of the distant MCOR Aces catched the Ace Attentions as Kamrynn helped Charles up with ease.

"We need to move... I need to report to my Company" Kamrynn frowned, "I'm not taking lives I don't need to take...".

"Then we shall leave it at that" Hellsing nodded, but turned and spat upon the bloody mess, "Filth. Stay where you belong, on the ground and below my foot".

And so, they dashed away, with Buck carrying Charles over his shoulder, who stared at the body of his incapacitated brother.

He knew what he had done was absolutely unforgiveable. He attacked and infected the last remaining being of an Ancient Race with a Virus that killed off it's population. But he knew one thing.

Kyle was tough, and he was going to persevere it, it was easy for him to tell. But Kyle wasn't going to be jumping around in combat any time soon, not since his healing abilities will have been slowed down too much for him to become a walking killing machine.

Did he feel guilty?

No, that felt exhilirating, and the forbidden door was finally open for him to use.

Now, Charles Michael Keith was in the better position against his Soon-To-Be Nemesis, Kyle Lazer Wasser.

…

…

…

"He's stable now... but he's still in critical condition" Bish was frowning as he checked his vitals, "But they really tore him a new one... Kyle's healing way slower than usual, so I'm going to be using Nano-treatments with some of the worse wounds... He should be able to start moving in a few days time, his healing is mostly focused on his motor functions".

"How could this happen?" frowned Yang as she pointed at his wounds, "He would already be healed by now... what's the matter?".

"There's a virus introduced into his body... It's running rampant and most of his healing is going towards negating the virus's damage... It's an Ancient... Um... I have something to tell you all... It's important and... Cilcia, brace yourself...".

"Kyle's not human... Not even half... he's a pure-blood leviathan born from a human mother, but for an unknown reason, is pure-blooded leviathan... he is the offspring of the Leviathan that had died, 30 years ago".

"He... is the Last of his kind... I'll give you a moment to let it sink in...".

But Cilcia wasn't fazed... Oh no... She bluntly stated the fact, "Then that means I'm a half-blood...".

"... Yeah" Bish nodded slowly, "That's true... You two are the only Leviathans in existence for what we know... And you're the first Mix-Breed to ever exist".

"Wait..." Tillday looked genuinely confused, "So... Kyle's not even human?".

"No, he's a pure-blood Leviathan".

"But aren't Leviathans like..." Tillday froze and tried to sound polite.

"Aren't they fucking ugly?" Stacy just threw it out there.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, I heard they were enough to make kids gag".

"Well... You see" Bish paused, "This is where it might seem awkward... Kyle isn't a typical leviathan... He's... special... Uh... I don't really know why... But I think Charles, his brother sent a report to us about it... Do you want me to read it to you and see if you can make sense of it?".

"Shoot".

The voice was a male's own, and Barker wasn't with them, and Bish wouldn't just talk to himself.

So they turned to the one figure laying on the bed healing silently.

He laid there, with his eyes sternly fixated on Bish, and spoke once more, "Read it".

Bish nodded slowly as he started.

"Kyle is no normal specimen of a Leviathan. I learned that when I cross referenced it with the blood of the average Leviathan. What's surprising is the fact that there is a large similarity to the last Leviathan who died 30 years ago, the DNA make-up is close, but there are large differences... Which seem to boost his ability and performance beyond the normal leviathan.

He heals approximately 2x faster than the Average Leviathan, and as such, is practically 2x more resistant to every possible thing in existance... except for the Centauri Virus, which also happened to cause the mass-extinction of the Leviathans entirely.

However, the interesting part is the certain... 'presence' of very specialized cells within his blood sample. Studying some of the Leviathan literature (Which was incredibly hard to decipher, may I add), it seems that the literature or language of the Leviathans are only easily read by members of the specie... Which I confirmed when my Brother proceeded to read it easily during our engagement.

After studying further, I have come to the conclusion that... Leviathans have had a hierarchy system of power within the populace.

At the Bottom laid 98% of Leviathans, the 'Drone'. Ugly but designed to simply mate and produce offspring, however their purpose is to make up the fighting force and participate as the 'Civilian' Populace. From the Poor to the Powerful, 97% fall into this category, and there is nothing special to their type.

1.5% of the remaining Leviathans are part of the 'Overseer' Class. These Individuals are more distinguishable by the fact that they look much alike a human, however they have a stronger and much more stable state of mind unlike the Drone Class. They can be set apart also by the fact that all Drone-Class Leviathans take orders from them, essentially they can be seen as part of the Federal Government as they organize and run the systems.

1% of Leviathans are part of the 'Vanguard' Class. These Members are abnormally deformed when compared to Drones, and may have up to 12 different limbs designed to kill other beings. These make up as one of the heavy-fighters within the Leviathan Horde, and are typically outfitted in state-of-the-art armor and given an array of weapons to make a walking killing machine essentially. During the Contact War involving the Leviathans, entire colonies were lost simply due to the introduction of 2 Vanguard Class Leviathans.

0.49% of Leviathans fit into the 'Courier' Category. Hardly anything in the scripture gives any insight into them other than them being considered 'outcasts' and being known to spread illness. Most of these are killed by other Leviathans, and it's believed that they are the source of the Centauri Virus.

Finally, the icing of the cake.

0.01% or ONE Leviathan fits into the 'Emperor' Class. Passed down in Generations by blood... A heavy amount of the scriptures discuss the 'Emperor' as the Overlord of the Leviathans. Stories of how they have the strength that even the Vanguards shake in fear from, the intelligence that makes an Overseer seem like an idiot, and the ability to handle Couriers efficiently thanks to their durability.

The Scripture also states that the Emperor acts as the Complete Ruler of Society, **Period.** They say the Emperor Blood Line traces to the original Leviathans, and after studying the blood sample of the Last Leviathan... I can **confidently conclude that **_**Kyle**_** is the **_**Emperor Leviathan's **_**Heir**".

Kyle blurted out, spraying blood out accidentally, but it didn't stop him as he was shocked, "I'm the Overlord for the Leviathans!?".

Cilcia moved to cover his mouth, but Bish stopped her with his hand, "No... Don't let his body fluids touch you, or you might get the infection and **die**.".

"What!? I'll be fine!" Cilcia frowned, "He needs my help".

"No Cilcia, just because you received the blood of an Emperor Class Leviathan, doesn't mean you become one like him... Your immune system is that of a Drone Class, so you'll more than likely die if the Virus gets into you".

"B-But...".

"I'm sorry Cilcia" Bish bowed his head apologetically, "It's my fault that Kyle got overwhelmed and inexplicably wounded and put in critical condition".

Kyle spoke, blood oozing slightly from the corner of his mouth as he told Bish, "It's not your fault Bish. It was mine, I got reckless, arrogant even, and I went in expecting a boring battle. I didn't account the possibility of Charles' research bearing fruit".

There was silence as Kyle gave a few bloody coughs, not moving an arm to even stop it, "You all should probably leave me in the Containment Unit until my symptoms lighten.. I don't want to infect you all... Afterall, if this virus has gotten a Leviathan's Best down on his knees, it'll kill you all within minutes".

"... Okay" Cilcia's eyes were full of hesitation as she looked at him, "I-I guess I'll le-leave...".

"Aw..." he smiled lightly, but grimaced slightly quickly after before managing to assure her, "I'll get better... I always do, so don't look that depressed, or else I won't have a reason to live anymore".

She could only muster a small smile before nodding and beginning to shuffle out, with the rest following after her.

Kyle warned Bish, "Keep agents on C-Charles' tail... I want him ready to be killed the moment I want it... *** Cough ***... And break the news to the Troops... Prepare me an Official Statement in a few days time, when I'm hopefully atleast up on my legs".

"I'll write something up".

"Oh... and get a radio in here, I want to listen to somethings while I'm in the infirmary".

"Hahaha, I'll be sure to have someone drop one off".

…

…

**That Night, the Cafeteria**

"Is he not fit for eating at all?" Christiane was interrogating Bish on Kyle's condition, "You have to feed him via IV Tubes?".

"Yup" Bish nodded, "His Body is locking itself down to contain the infection, from what I know, he might be able to eat in two days' time, but he'll be up and moving in four days if his motor functions' manage to heal in time".

"Anything new to report then?" Cilcia leaned forward worriedly.

"Nothing new what-so-ever" Bish sighed dejectedly, "He's still coughing blood, he can't move his fingers, and he's still trying to formulate combat plans to build around his state".

"Any rumors about his condition breaking out to the general public?" Cinder frowned, "If they become aware, we will lose supporters".

"No... Not a peep, whatever it is, the IMC is keeping it hush-hush quiet".

"... This makes it a pain in the ass to the win the war then" Barker complained, "This means I actually have to put effort with Titans now!? Man! When Kyle was fighting, he was killing platoons and regimes left and right!".

"Now that our hot-shot is down for the count, it's time we continue his legacy" Tillday replied, "I'm going to go back to the Holo-Deck and try my hand at Titans".

"I'll come with you" Cilcia stood up, "I've gotten a little rusty myself".

"Well fuck it, why not all of us go?".

"I can adjust the combat scenario for you then".

"Haha, Hell Yeah, the REAL Militia's back in action".

"Woo-Hoo!".

…

…

"Mmf..." he gave a groan of pain laying in the infirmary bed as the Android continued to mix sterilizing solutions in the corner of the room, "Gah..." he gave a bloody hack, spraying more blood onto his already white but stained red blanket.

"Commander... Wasser, do you require Morphine?".

"N-No" Kyle grimaced, "The Pain's bearable... Once more, you're not reporting my discomforts to Bish correct?".

"Protocols state I will not" nodded the Android slowly as he it turned slightly, "However, my simulations believe that you are best to alert them of your worsening condition".

"No" Kyle refused stubbornly, "Cilcia already knows I act tough, if she gets even a peep about my worsening condition, she'll panic".

"Commander, if you are not provided treatment in... 2 Weeks, my simulation sees that you will die".

"Haaah..." Kyle sighed, "Then so be it... In that case perhaps I should begin recording new memoire notes?".

"Commander... If your condition worsens below a set level... I will set your body and everything inside into an induced vegetable state until a treatment is found".

"Oh... will you do that for me?".

"It is my duty to preserve life, Commander".

"Then I'll leave my dieing self in your care, Droid".

"Affirmative".

…

…

"Hah! A fantastic job to Miss Kamrynn here!" Lucifer smirked as he tapped the bottom of his glass against the wooden table, "Although our Leader Hostium may not be able to grace us with his presence, this is a crippling blow against our little 'upriser'!".

"Indeed" the dozen other voices chimed in agreement with happy tones, "Excellent Work, Kamrynn".

"Was that supposed to feel good?" Kamrynn winced slightly, "It felt... so... wrong".

"What are you saying Kamrynn?" a female voice asked, "Surely you have not fallen for... the target, have you?".

"No! But... I know him... you know? We knew each other pretty far back... so... doing this kinda feels... it's hard to explain, surreal? Wrong? I hesitated for the first time in years, although nobody noticed".

"... Miss Sosaidkich, I will warn you once".

"We will not tolerate personnel who are unable to complete their duty effectively".

"I know! I know!" Kamrynn replied, "Still... I just, have a lingering feeling of regret, I promise you, it won't hinder my work".

"Pray it won't Kamrynn, Pray it won't".

…

…

"..." the sound of silverware gently tapping against the fine china echoed the dead-silent dining room continued as usual, not even a mere glance to one another as Kate quietly ate her food.

Marcus looked happy as he continued to eat his dinner with a light smile, as his wife was too, but the only odd ball was Kate, who seemed uncharacteristically stoic.

"What's the matter, dear?" Tiffany decided to speak up.

"Something feels... unusually different between you two" Kate set her utensils down as she looked them in the eyes, "What happened?".

"Oh, fantastic things, Kate" Marcus was bubbling up in joy, "I decommissioned Wasser for good potentially... And I earned the cooperation of the Premiere Medical Engineer Charles Michael Keith!".

"Decommissioned?" she surpressed the desire to shout.

"Indeed! Charles discovered remnants of the Virus that managed to wipe out the Leviathans and synthesized it to become more potent before exposing Wasser to it!".

Kate paused and then blurted out in a panic, "H-how does that work!? Isn't he human?".

"No!" Marcus shook his head with a grin, "Not in the slightest! The Child's a pure-blooded Leviathan! Other than the fact that he is an Emperor Leviathan, we now have many more weaknesses to exploit!".

"It's brilliant!" Marcus continued, "We decommissioned him from combat! And best of all, he will die if the virus continues as it does now!".

"Is there... no... treatment?" Kate asked ambiguously.

"Oh we have a treatment" smirked Marcus, "And we have it with Charles. It won't cure him even if he got his hands on it, it'll only nullify some of the symptoms to become more mild and lower the transmission rate exponentially".

She grew silent, nodding slowly.

She knew what she needs to do.

…

…

**The Following Day**

"Gah!" he gave a terrible cough, spraying out a heavy spray of blood onto the red blanket once more as the Android continued to mix an even stronger septic solution.

"Commander, your condition has worsened exponentially within 24 Hours".

"Indeed" his voice was low and tired, "I find it kinda funny, yet I find it kinda sad... The Dreams I have of me dieing are the best I've ever had...".

"..." the Droid slowly shuffled to the IV tube and injected the septic solution in.

Only Kyle could survive such desperate treatments, but his condition was only worsening gently.

"You won't mind if I... recollect my memories, will you?".

"I do not experience emotions, Commander".

"Haaah..." he gave a weary sigh, "Ah... Cilcia was very shy in the past, did you know that? Very Modest Girl, wearing dresses and adorable blouses unlike the other girls and she ended up getting bullied on".

"It was a good thing I wasn't very liked because of my slightly-condescending tone thanks to my natural superiority in intelligence. Add that with a chance meeting near the Local Park and that's how we met... Hm... Sometimes I think to how different I would be had I never met her".

"Would I have shut out my social life? Would I have went on to graduate University once I turned 14 and lead a New Golden Age for Humanity? Perhaps I would be dead by now, consumed my depression? I really don't know, but I don't regret meeting her in the slightest".

"Perhaps it was destiny that we have met? Perhaps she is my Angel in Disguise? She is willing to risk it all for me, yet I cannot say the same for her... Why?".

"Haha... * Cough *... Argh... I'm sure she's going to figure my condition's already sinking fast... but I believe in her... She'll help me... I'm sure".

"Commander...".

"She always tries... And you know what? She always succeeds... Only when it's me on the line".

…

…

'_As I may have sent this letter, Kyle's Condition will have worsened. Do not let him fool you, his condition will progressively worsen before he is killed, the research notes my Father gave me states it so. However!_

_There is hope for you to stabilize his condition before it kills him or scar him. It is believed that Kyle's Brother, Charles Michael Keith has access to a 'anti-dote' of sorts that will help counteract the virus and halt it's progression indefinitely whilst eliminating it's transmission chances to absolute 0%._

_Where this Treatment may be, however, I do not know. You will have to interrogate him yourself, but if anything, they may place it somewhere no one would look. Other than that, I wish you the best of luck in treating his condition, and hope that you shall send me updates on any developments_

_Sincerely, _

_ Kate Graves_'.

"Kate sent this?" Cilcia looked slightly confused, but she frowned, "I knew his condition got worse, he was getting more pale... Goddamnit Kyle...".

"Well... Now we know we can help him" Yang smirked, "The problem is...".

"It's with Charles" Vanessa sighed, "Brilliant, the one sibling who absolutely hates him is not only responsible, but possibly his only savior".

"What made Charles do this?" Lilly sighed, "Poor Kyle".

"We'll need to begin tracking him down then" Cilcia commented.

"I can get on that" Ami spoke up, "Tatsuko, looks like we found something to do".

"Yaaay~ So then my sleeping buddy can sleep some more with me~" Tatsuko agreed happily as they both left in a hurry.

"With those two tracking him... We should begin preparations to send an Expedition for the Treatment".

"Alright!".

…

…

**Two Days Forward**

"What do you mean the ship transporting it crashed onto a random system?" Charles' voice sounded angry, "You know this means we don't have the item we need to blackmail him!".

A shadow caused the lights to flicker slightly, but Charles didn't stop his tirade as he continued, "No! You listen to me! I'm the Big Shot here, and I'm the one who can save your life if it needed to happen! You need to recover the treatment options, otherwise if a real viral infection breaks out, we'll really be screwed!".

"Yes Yes... Yeah, send your aces too, you never know if Kyle's Lapdogs catch wind of it... Alright, Goodbye".

He hung up, and not a second after that he was restrained and silenced by a powerful grab followed by a blade pressed to his throat.

The Woman cloaked in black calmly spoke, "So you lost the treatment already? Disappointing... Where is it?".

"Gah!? Who are you!?" shaking his head free from the covering hand, he blurted out in question with fear in his eyes.

"An Interested Party" frowned Ami, "Hurry up or I'll leave you a mess like the Guards earlier".

"Hee-Hee~ They went splashy-splashy~".

"Gah!" the knife pressed tighter against his throat, causing him to give in quickly, afterall, he's only a medical engineer, not a war hero, "I-I-It crashed landed on a system in the Fronti-Frontier! A B-Blood Echo Frigate Shot it down and made off with the cargo! They took it to their Homeworld!".

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Ami's anger nearly caused her to give Tatsuko the clear to kill off Charles, "Damnit, Cheng's not going to like this".

"S-So you are with Kyle!" Charles knew Cheng was Bish's real name.

"Indeed" Ami allowed Tatsuko to free Charles, "You may have invoked the wrath of people you shouldn't have. Pray to whatever pitiful gods you may believe in, for I swear by the Militian Honor that we will bring Wasser back to his normal potential and have him personally see to your Punishment".

He was thrown aside without mercy, busting his head against the metal panels on the wall and causing a bleeding wound to show at the top of his head as Charles stared at the two assassins in disbelief.

"Alert Cilcia that she'll need the whole fleet backing her up... And as much as I don't like doing this, tell Kyle that he needs to begin thinking up of a new game plan... Even if I'm a sadist, when

I see the man as he is looking pale and sickly, I don't like punishing him".

"Gotcha" Ami quickly left in a blur.

"Toodles!" and like that, the other assassin disappeared with the flicker of the light.

…

…

"Nobody needs a Boss, they need a Leader. They don't want someone to tell them what to do, they want someone who will show them what to do. They aren't interested in winning the war, they are interested in seeing their Belief of a True Society produce fruit." Kyle calmly spoke on the infirmary bed.

His condition had began to slow down it's worsening progress, but it's still bad nonetheless, to the point that he was currently on morphine. It's painful, especially when the virus is replicating and damaging every single organ it can reach (Luckily, his most three most essential organs were being held by the bulk of his immune system that was prioritizing it).

Kyle slowly nod, "I can try to help you... But the fact that there's already a treatment sounds too... good to be true... It feels if I was to be stabilized, more issues are going to arise".

"Isn't that the norm at this point?" Cilcia sighed, "Things just keep getting more complicated... Are you alright? You look worse than before".

Kyle sighed, "Nope... I'm as bad as can be... From what I can tell, my kidneys are slowly being shutdown by the virus, at this rate, this means it'll go for my liver next... and then from there the real countdown begins once it tries for my lungs, heart of brain".

He swore he could hear the sound of distant acoustic guitars being played inside his head for whatever odd reason it was. Just a distant voice singing 'Riptide' by Vance Joy from his memory.

He looked intrigued, but shook it off and allowed his subconscious to do as it pleased as he continued, "I-I c-can act as Commander... but I'll need a Team of Specters and the Medical Droid with me in the Command Deck for me to supervise".

"That's easy" replied Bish.

"The hard part is having you guys go in and pulling away with the treatment... What are the chances that he'll just let us talk our way into getting it?" Barker sighed.

"... Is that not an option?" Kyle asked, "He and I... are... um... on familiar terms... It's a very real chance".

"... Seriously?".

"Indeed" he gave a bloody cough, "Urgh... Mm... Excuse me" he grimaced and winced whilst adjusting his posture before continuing, "Mobilize the fleet immediately, we're going straight for the heart of the Bloody Empire".

…

…

"Hm? You?" the Yelk came onscreen almost immediately as the Blood Echoes' Fleet was hailed, "What do you... Ah... So you're the ill one".

"In-Indeed" he nodded calmly, "I-I request that you transport the treatment over to our Fleet".

"And why would we do that?".

"Because my life depends on it" Kyle coughed, "My condition will inevitably kill me if it isn't halted, and I've been weakened beyond fighting for good... You and I both know, my death is something we want to avoid...".

Yelk sighed, "Indeed that is true... But... do you understand what will happen with this event of weakness?".

"What?".

"A moment for the enemy to gain power" Yelk replied, "Perhaps not... the one we are worried about, but certainly for your Foes... The ruins you were once at held many secrets... and I'm afraid they will be exploiting it in due time, and this war that was once man and machine will soon be monster and man".

"Monster and man?".

"The Question I pose to you is..." Yelk paused, "Which monster am I talking of? The Monster of Man's Curiousity, or the Monster of Legends? And who will possess the monster?".

"One Issue at a Time, Yelk" Kyle coughed once more, "Now can I get that treatment before I die?".

"Indeed... we will be transporting the vial to you... Use it well, and end this war quickly Lad".

"Easier said than done" the vial was beamed aboard quickly into his hand as he popped the cap and shrugged, "For History, For Centuries" and he shotgunned the vial's putrid contents down.

The taste was horrendous and the acidic feeling burnt his throat all the way down like a strong bottle of alcohol, but he felt the effects nearly instantly as he felt his lungs clear up and his breathing became easier with a clearer mind.

"How does it feel?" Yelk's smile became devious, "I improved upon the treatment... I mixed a much stronger septic solution in order to return some of your potent combat ability to you".

"Of course, you are no longer going to ignore bullet wounds, but nonetheless, you will keep your endurance and strength as you may have desired".

Kyle replied, "Good enough with me, that means I'm still a Pilot and I'm still in Action".

"Hahaha... Indeed" Yelk paused, "But with restoration of your power, I have interfered needlessly... and in return, I have gifted your enemy with your greatest desire".

"Women!?" Kyle perked up.

"Er... Second Most Desire, I forget that we value the two differently".

"Oh... Power" Kyle eased down and relaxed, "What does that mean?".

"A Mutagen of sorts I have provided to them to super-power one amongst them to equal that of the Leviathan Vanguard... A Killing Machine, a fate best for the nothing to lose, no?".

"..." Kyle frowned, "Is this a test?".

"Perhaps... I want you to reach your full potential and discover the reason why I am here before he sets his pieces in motion".

"Why not just tell me?".

"Because then he will unleash his full brunt and become the victor before rebellion even becomes remotely possible'".

Kyle paused, "I have a feeling that I'm already aware of what you're talking about... I must continue hiding it".

"Indeed, interference from an outside source will make this undoubtedly more difficult" Yelk nodded, "Now go... Our I may engage your fleet in a skirmish, afterall, I've been itching for another battle with you".

"Haha, another time Yelk... By the way, what's with the Transposition? I already know who you are".

"Ah... But those with you do not" replied Yelk, before he downcastedly look down, "And if they were to know who I truly was... I would be ashamed of my failures... Your Mark... It has grown".

"Indeed" he flashed the back of his hand, which had grown to have overlapping black slashes, and a new root that was planning to grow up his arm, "It worsened much faster at the Ruins... Perhaps he must gain strength there".

"It seems so" Yelk replied, "In which case, avoid Leviathan Ruins to the best of your abilities... Otherwise you'll risk him overpowering you".

"I'll keep that in mind" he issued the orders, "Alright, All Units brace for FTL, we're heading back".

"Finish this war already, or must I invade Earth once more?".

"I'd prefer if you invade Pandora instead, give us another homeworld".

…

…

He slowly shuffled through the hallway, stretching his sore legs slowly and moving carefully to exercise his cardiovascular system back to standards as he turned the corner moving at a snail's pace.

The virus was still present of course, it's potency however has been lowered to nothing more than a strong cold. But the virus was hindering his super-human pain-tolerance and perseverance standards, and has slowed his healing to be only 2x faster than the normal human.

Meaning a gunshot was going to take a few days instead of 1 week to heal normally, which is much slower than his previous standard of about 20 minutes.

He heard the tapping of boots echoing from down the hall, and the rhythm was familiar, too familiar as he calmly spoke out, "Hm? Is that Cilcia, by chance?".

Just then, she turned the corner and blinked in surprise, "Kyle? Is that you?".

"Yup... One and only" he jokingly raised both arms weakly, "I'm feeling slightly better than being dead... but I'm tired as hell, so I'm going to sleep it out".

Cilcia slid over to him and brought him into a tight hug and whispered seductively into his ears, "No fun time?".

Kyle chuckled weakly, "As much as I want to... Sorry to disappoint a woman in heat... But I need that rest, I haven't slept well since I got sick three days ago".

"Alright... Can we just cuddle under the covers then?".

"That's always good with me" he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him.

…

…

He had locked the door and left an automated message on it as he crawled into his lower bunk with ease. He slipped under the covers almost instantly, not waiting for Cilcia who was changing into her nightgown by the mirror as he only stripped down to his boxers and jumped in.

Cilcia gave a bemused comment, "Aw... not even waiting for me?".

"I'm sho shweepy~" Kyle grumbled in response, "I've been bweeding aww day for two dayyysss~" he cuddled deeper towards the inner edge of the bed, "I need dis~".

"Oh alright" Cilcia slipped off the shirt, leaving her in her under-garments which consisted of a blue bra and matching blue panties.

"Pwease huwwy up~ I wanna cuddwe~".

She could've just slipped on the silk nightgown that Kyle bought her Last-Last Christmas, but she simply knew he would appreciate the bare skin contact all the more when he was sleepy. So she pattered over and climbed in eagerly, to which as soon as her head gently landed on the pillow, she felt the strong, firm arm grab a hold of her waist and pull her to the other side of the bed.

Not a moment too fast did she felt the ever-graceful presence and the soothing air around him exude all around her, and just as she felt the warmth that comforted her throughout the hardships of life did she finally relaxed and lay her head to the left.

To which she found it to be supported by Kyle's neck, who's head was resting gently atop of her own as he spoke, "It's been a while... Huh?".

"Yeah..." she burrowed her head closer and nuzzled against his neck, "It's been a long time".

"Is this not how we spent the Night on Christmas where the City had a two day blackout?" Kyle smiled, "In the middle of winter, in the cold of night... Just you and I, together in bed, cuddling and keeping each other warm".

"You like looking back on the past, don't you?" Cilcia whispered sweetly as he ran his hand along her collarbone.

"The Final Frontier lies not ahead, but within, sweetheart" he grabbed her by the chin and turned her face to face his own.

Her hazel eyes twinkled from the lights of the stars that shined into the room from the glass window as he slowly pulled his face towards her own, "So won't you let me give you an insight, sweet cheeks?".

"K-Kyle..." and her eyes slowly closed mere moments before contact.

Mere moments later their lips touched.

The tender, soft flesh of their lips met gently and ever-so nostalgically. The moment of passion slowly turned to lust as they continued to kiss, but Cilcia turned it into something more as she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled herself closer in as they tilt their heads slightly and open their mouths.

And their tongues slowly protruded out and made contact, licking along each other's slimy membrane and savoring the taste of the sweet strands of saliva that came from each prospect as Kyle broke it and leaned back with a light smile, "As much as I... Uh... This may be the first time I say this to a girl properly..." he blushed for once in his life with a light grin.

"As much as I... _love you_, I can't bring myself to do it now... I'm sorry Cils, we can't go any further or else I might need to fire the Hyper-Weapon and we'd both not get the rest we probably need".

He slinked into bed as Cilcia sat there with a dazed grin, staring at him wide-eyed as his grip slowly eased to hug her thighs, "Goodnight..." and he shut his eyes.

Perhaps that phrase was very normal to most people, no?

'I _love you_'.

Very Simple and Straight to the Point, a way people show their affection for one another.

The thing with Kyle is, however, he has never really said 'I love you' to a girl. Not once in his life until now. Not even to his sisters or Mother, he always told his fondness of a girl by how much he 'liked' her.

So, for him to tell Cilcia 'I love you', was a very special thing considering Kyle's slightly odd tendencies. Within seconds he had already slipped into slumber, just going to prove further that he indeed was very tired for a rare time.

So she smiled lightly, leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, beckoning him a soft, "Goodnight" before slipping into the covers and cuddling further into his grasp.

And like that, with a safe security of his presence and the comfort of his warmth, she fell asleep in his arms.

…

…

"Good Morning Toronto! It's 8AM, feeling good on a Wednesday! Updates on the War is... Commander Wasser has a formal speech today at the Swedish UN Committee Meeting with follow ups on public details of the Alien Race that had attacked Earth".

"..." he was already awake with Cilcia in his arms, still quietly snoozing and cuddling herself deeper into his chest as he stared at the roof, "Sweden huh?" he quietly spoke to not awaken the princess in his arms, "I suppose I should be happy that I know who I am".

He was still uncomfortable about accepting his identity as the Ultimatum of the Leviathans and being one of the last of it's kind. Merely because he's studied a bit about Leviathan technology and how they were one of the first Species to achieve inter-stellar travel.

He felt like he belonged to being a member of an Apex Race, let alone be it's Ultimate Overlord, but that made him uncomfortable because that meant most Leviathans were natural geniuses, which therefore must've meant he was normal.

Yet, he was also brought up as a Human by a Human Family, which complicates things further when he can't think like a Leviathan.

But I suppose it didn't matter to him.

He simply laid there with Cilcia in his arms, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey!? Kyle!? You awake in there!? Come on! We need to head out in an Hour here!" Barker's barking from outside his locked door however, stirred him out of his silent thoughts as he calmly unlocked the door with a clap.

He coughed lightly to clear his throat as he hollered back, "I'll be ready!".

"GOOD! AND STOP CUDDLING WITH CILCIA, BISH HAS ACCESS TO THE CAMERAS!".

"Fuck off!" Kyle's return shout woke Cilcia up as she gave a light-hearted groan.

"Mmm... Is it morning?" Cilcia's confused groan catches his attention as he gently pat her head.

"Yeah... Big Announcement's Today...".

"... Are you sure about this?".

"Everyone needs to know the truth... Even if the Rebellion becomes hated because of my origins, so be it... I'm here to reform everybody's lives whether they want it or not, because that's what **I want**".

…

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this Year's Annual United Nations Summit Meeting" Kyle calmly began, "Now, I will say right away, the information I will reveal and discuss with you all today will easily become very controversial, difficult, and down-right insane to some. But bear with me and allow me to explain everything in full detail".

"We will begin with the matter of... How did the former war of an Industrial Giant against an Idealist Militia evolve into a Super-Power against a Resourceful Threat?".

"It began with a Promotional Campaign" Kyle began despite the shock on Marcus's Face, "It was a ploy created by the IMC partnered with Hammond Robotics in order to boost their stock shares. They inserted a Founder Agent, James MacAllan who was a Trusted Employee into a known Group of Rebels. Skip forward a few months, MacAllan manages to involve the whole Frontier into a large battle that was secretly planned out accordingly. MacAllan who sabotage the Militia from behind the scenes and the IMC would swoop in and defeat them with ease".

"But that all changed when we added... Two Soldiers into the concoction, and a tiny bit of insubordination".

"Me and Cilcia Romana signed up into the IMC Brigade out of interest for a Pay Check and a personal spite of their ace, Hyumu Hellsing. We were both praised and given decent pay checks because we did our jobs well. I killed as asked, Cilcia killed as asked, and we both did it near perfection".

"The issue was, we were not screened properly for the 'recruitment' in the fact that we tended to think for ourselves often and were known to break rules for our own ideals. During a Fleet Battle, I came in contact with MacAllan and had him at gun point".

"It could've ended there had I pulled the trigger, but as my Father... er... the one who raised me has told... Always allow someone whose fate is sealed say their words before they are no longer capable of talking... He talked me into joining the militia".

"A little time later, me and Cilcia were fully fledged Pilots within the Miltia, and we both quickly rise to become the top aces within a few conflicts that resulted in our victory... Of course, the IMC realized things had not gone as planned, and began to become more desperate".

"And that was when we had discovered a truth about the 'screening' of Recruits or Pilots... Neurax Worms, a beautiful piece of technology where a mechanical worm essentially is placed inside the brain of an individual, and is supplied with large amounts of different chemicals and hormones with the capability of shocking the brain in order to force the Soldier into complete submission of the IMC".

"After a hectic and unplanned forced of table-turning tides, I was killed in action on the Demeter Fueling Station via a shot to the throat and exsanguination. I was carefully revived using nanotechnology and before long I was back in action with new found vigor.

HOWEVER, skip forward further and another unplanned event, I was put out of commission when I was forced with a Neurax Worm to be used under IMC Control... Things didn't go as planned, the militia acted of their own accord and tried to surgically remove it".

"TO WHICH... MacAllan decided to sabotage it and ended up sending me into a coma... which in turn caused people to believe I died... again... And Five Months Later, I wake up, make contact, have amnesia, fix amnesia, become Commander, MacAllan returns to the IMC, I declare war on the Federation out of Idealistic Beliefs and an uncontrollable impulsive desire for women".

"With our little history lesson out of the way... to the more shocking news".

"Two New Species have been discovered by the Militia, a Survivor from a Past War rescued, and a allegedly-extinct species of Alien is actually still kicking it".

"First Species... The Faunus!" he flashed his hand to the side as Sydney and Velvet emerge from next room, politely smiling and bowing repeatedly to the stunned humans and press as flashes of cameras and the zoom-ins of broadcasts conduct, "News go as follow".

"We received a Signal from an unknown planet, we investigated, and came in contact with the Faunus. They have decided to join the Militia upon hearing of our cause, and such can be considered enemy of the Federation... This, is Miss Sydney Quinn and General Velvet Scarlatina".

"Would you like to say any words, Miss Quinn?" Kyle formally prepared to hand over the microphone, but she dismissively waved her hand in a gesture of 'no', "In that case, the Second Species... Possibly the cuddliest thing you'll ever see..." he reached into his Commander's coat, and pulled out a Sackboy and Sackgirl whom were smiling and tugging on Kyle's handkerchief.

"Aww!" the chorus of responses and camera flickers catched the attention of the Sackboy and Girl, whom began to pose and give the 'peace' sign towards the press.

"And... Believe it or not folks, we managed to recover a survivor from the Zerg War... The Last of the Terran Dominion... Miss Nova Terra".

Nova calmly entered the room, dignified and standing stiffly as a soldier, saluting calmly, "And she has joined the Militia after a small chat".

"Now... to the most shocking one yet..." Kyle's expression faltered slightly, but his hardened resolve calmly brought his most serious face to date, "The Leviathans... A Race of Legends, the Race that Man fought during the Contact War with Great Difficulty... one of the First Races to achieve inter-stellar Travel, is in reality, still existent".

"Leviathans!?" shocked gasps and exasperated moans of horror echoed the room.

Although it may seem sarcastic, Leviathans were rightfully feared by Humans because of their dedication and terrifying combat prowess. Afterall, Mankind was nearly brought to it's knees after conflict with the Leviathans, who only stopped their onslaught after the Federation stopped them.

"Where are they!?" Ulfric angrily stood up, "Those Beasts slayed my Ancestors mercilessly! They do not deserve to survive!".

An Uproar was instantly started when personal stories were shouted out about Family Lines nearly being ended due to the War with the Leviathans (Which is called the 'Contact War').

Tales of how some of Mankind's most loved Leaders being killed was repeated throughout the room, and before long Kyle snapped and gave a stern look.

A look that would frighten the mightiest of beasts, a look of pure anger for a split moment as his voice seemed to kill every other noise in the world as he shouted, "**Silence!**".

Everyone was frozen in place as Kyle calmly took a deep breath, "There's only One Pure Blood Leviathan left in the Universe... and only one Mix-Blood Human Leviathan left in the Universe... One Male, One Female".

"I, Kyle Lazer Wasser, am the Last Pure-Blooded Leviathan in Existence" Kyle's voice seemed like a wave of fantasy as everybody's expression contorted to confusion, "Cilcia Romana... is the only Mix-Blood Leviathan in History... We are the Last of the Leviathans, One Male, One Female" he closed his eyes and leaned forward, "That is all I have to say".

The silence was deafening as he stared at the wood of the podium with his head lowered down pitifully. They all stared at him in silent judgment, perhaps hatred, maybe a mix of fear and confusion.

But Kyle wouldn't go silently into the night when he heard the Representative of Germany comment, "So you are one of the swine?".

"Yes... The 'Swine'" Kyle's frown was haunting, "The Swine that brought Humanity to it's knees... I'll let you know something else".

"The Heirarchy of the Leviathans are quite simple... There's the Drones, your typical everybody, then there's the Overseers, the Politicians and Government, then the Vanguard, Generals and Commanders essentially, and at the very top is the Emperor".

"I was born as an Emperor Leviathan... This means had the Leviathan Population be higher than 2, I would be in Control of the Most Powerful Beings in the Galaxy" he smiled, not of confidence or malice or even anger, it was a smile filled with evil, an evil so pure, it had no emotions, just a hatred of humanity, "I would've been in the position to kill off Humanity if I so desired and take the Federation with it..." but he came to reality.

"But I cannot do that because the Leviathans are at the brink of extinction... But this means one thing, and do you know what that is?" Kyle calmly stared down at the humans around him, "I am beyond the flaws of Humanity... From the terrible double-edged curiousity to the persuasion of emotion... I am a member of a species born to kill... Born to think, kill, and become the top... Perhaps Mankind's superior cousin, and a distant relative of the Mantis".

"That is why your Pitiful Ace is hardly much to me" Kyle's evil intent began to boil over, "That is why I will have you meet your maker... So you can hide and cry about me being a Leviathan, you can shun me and Cilcia for all I care... But know this".

"We are better... Simple as that. If we so desired, a war would be waged and we will stand victorious, do you know why?".

"Two War Machines, a Genius, and two capable of adapting to nearly every condition presentable..." Kyle closed his eyes, "I know more about you then you know of yourself" Kyle frowned as he opened his eyes, "You!" he pointed at the nearest Rep, "From the look in your eyes, you are clearly afraid of the Dark... You!" he points to another Rep, "You are afraid to lose your wife... You have reason to believe she has been cheating on you, and such you may not feel it, you feel as though she is manipulating you to cater her needs and desire".

Kyle was reading them like open books as he pointed to Ulfric, "You're afraid that you're losing the relationship with your Daughter as she becomes less and less involved in politics and begin spending more time with this secret... 'admirer' of hers".

"How do you know!?" Ulfric stood up.

"I can read you all like books!" Kyle's shout scared them into submission, "I can read every little twitch of your muscles, every little look you give, I can read what you're worried and what you're afraid of!".

"If you think I have no rights as another equal being, then so be it!" Kyle's anger was slowly tensing to become real, "But know this, if I'm not your equal, I am what is superior" his fist slammed down on the podium, cracking the wood straight down the middle.

"So what's it going to be?" Kyle asked, "You now have every right to despise the rebellion, so I'll give you this one chance. Take back your funding, your officers, your soldiers, and most of all, your prejudice and leave the door" he stared them all down, "Make sure it don't hit you on the ass on your way out".

He pointed to the door, "Go... Now... I'm not talking about the Blood Echoes for they do not matter... They are merely here to regulate me, now leave... **now**".

One by One, they began standing up and leaving silently with a frightened look in their faces. He watched them all as Bish began to comment, "Nearly Half our Troops are resigning from the force... Troop Count is now at 2 Million... 1.5 Million... Stabilizing at 1 Million...".

Kyle gave a tired sigh as the Reps continue to leave, "It's funny... I kmew this would happen and I still did it...".

"Honesty is the Best Policy..." Cilcia grabbed his shoulder, "We'll be fine".

"Yeah" he nodded, "No point in constantly being a realist... being an optimist would give anyone hope".

"That was certainly... spooky..." Barker commented, "You frightened a lot of them with that... mind-reading of yours".

"It's psychology and body-language. I've spent too much time studying human behavior when I was younger" Kyle rolled back his sleeves gently as he rubbed his forearms, "I can tell what most people are thinking by reading body language... Fucking Hell... I need to begin drawing up Conquest Plans".

"We're not going to try and recruit for more troops?" Bish asked, surprised.

"No" Kyle frowned, "We don't need them. Remove the Head of the Serpent and the rest dies with it Bish. We go after the Council and the Top Commanders, kill them and the rest is a standard mop-up operation".

"That seems like a fast way to end this war" Tatsuko nodded with seriousness, "It's best because you already have Two Assassins under your belt".

"Then I will begin employing harsher tactics" Kyle stated his intentions bluntly, "Total War may become inevitable because Humanity fears me... Thus they will fight like a cornered rat, to which I must slay in order to succeed".

"... What does this mean?" Tillday quietly asked.

"We will be enforcing martial law on newly conquered Territory" Kyle replied, "Insurgents and Rebellions will be destroyed before they start, liberals and criminals are shot on sight".

"Why Liberals?".

"Because they'll have access to firearms, and they may become a nuisance" Kyle sneered, "Every Troop Counts at this Point, so I will begin investing our budgets into the Stock Market and begin turning it to our favor whilst using any profits to fund private developments with our R&amp;D".

"What's the plan with R&amp;D?".

"Cybernetic Soldiers" Kyle replied, "Begin Research into Biotic-Engineering... See if we can begin touching upon some of Mankind's Forbidden Fruit... afterall, a Leviathan is not bound by human morality".

"Cloning Technology... Boosting of Genetics... Cyborgs?" Bish listed off some of the forbidden research topics, "Alteration of Physics... Hyper-Verse Weapons... Planet Destroyer Weapons... Selective Hyper-Evolution... That sort of stuff or the former?".

"I'm talking mostly about the Former" Kyle nodded, "Alteration of Physics I dare not to touch... Planet Destroyer Weapons I want, and Selective Hyper Evolution should be researched and become available for troops, not mandatory".

"Why?".

"Cloning will save us from killing off precious lives" Kyle frowned, "Boosting of Genetics will increase the flexibility of our soldiers, Cyborgs are well... Fucking awesome? Planet Destroyer Weapons to ward off any Enemy Fleets and strike fear into the enemy, and Selective Hyper-Evolution to create Specialized Soldiers".

"Kyle's a perfect example of Forced Hyper-Evolution if you think about it" Samus suddenly spoke up, and the remaining Reps who were preparing to leave, including the Canadian Prime Minister &amp; Ulfric stopped in their tracks as they pause and look at the Bounty Hunter, "Cilcia, you said he was perfectly normal guy before the war, right?".

"...Right..." Cilcia slowly nodded before commenting, "You know, it doesn't make sense then... Kyle's blood work was that he came back as inconclusive and they said they filed to make it a new classification, but they wanted to analyze it some more first... but they said he was human by genetic makeup... So how did he become a Leviathan? A Pure Blood One at that?".

Kyle slowly paused, "It would only occur if I jumped Natural Selection with my Undeniable Swag" he laughed, "I'm still immature, Samus, you were saying?".

"If Kyle was human before the war, he must have transcended Humanity during the War" Samus replied.

"Transcended?" Ulfric spoke aloud, "How is that the correct word?".

"Like it or not, the Leviathans are logically superior to Humans by Ten-Fold... Higher Pain Tolerance, Higher Strength, Hyper-Active Immune Systems, Hyper-Active Forced Evolution Genetic Alterators that is unique to their species, and it is predicted that Overseer and Emperor Class Leviathans outsmart Humans by Twenty Fold, Period".

"Twenty Fold?" scoffed Alice, "Kyle's IQ is only 249".

"And it's rising exponentially" frowned Samus.

Bish commented, "I think I know why now... A Leviathan's brain is much more complex than the human's own... Kyle's own must be adapting and becoming incredibly dense, therefore his memory capabilities and his basic functions are accelerating quickly... Which means, Kyle at his peak will be nowhere near where he is right now".

"So I get even stronger?" Kyle laughed, amused, "I'm living for a Thousand Years and I'll be even more strong? I really am fit to Conquer the Damn Universe if I wanted to".

"Don't go getting any ideas now" Cilcia giggled.

"So these two... Barbarians..." Ulfric gestured at Kyle and Cilcia, "Will live for 1000 Years at the very least?".

"Very Least" nodded Bish, "With our Technology though, I don't see a reason why they both can't practically live indefinitely using Nano-Bots".

"... You're kidding".

"Not at all" Bish shook his head, "Mister House of has lived for nearly 1000 Years despite being human hasn't he? And he still looks like he's only 40 because of Nanotechnology".

"... So I'm going to become a Time Lord?" Kyle suggested, "Man... Next must be a new Religion will be founded in worship of me and my divine swag... I might start accepting religion if I become a God, because I'm the only one worthy of such a title".

During that moment where he proclaimed himself to be the only one fit to be a god, he felt a tang of deep anxiety and a hidden fear flare up silently, but only to be silenced by his incredible confidence and pride.

"Digressing..." Samus commented before continuing, "This means something triggered Kyle's evolution... to which, what could've done it?".

Kyle's ever evolving intellect pieced the puzzle as soon as it was introduced, "My Coma".

"Coma? How so?".

"I was in a Coma for Five Months... That means Five Months without any sort of sustenance... I woke up and I was simply thirsty and hungry, not dead... This means my Coma must have triggered forced evolution in order to use the Leviathan's ability to manipulate their Metabolism to allow me to survive long enough to recover".

"Yes... that would be very plausible..." Samus calmly nodded, "The Human Body is known to enact desperate measures to sustain itself... Much as how it is able to force the human mind to accept cannibalism if needed".

"Then that's one mystery solved" Cilcia sighed, "But how come your parents never told you?".

"Because they knew I was going to find out on my own" Kyle puffed, "Mom and Dad... Uh... Richard... Mom and Richard both knew that I was a clever boy, and they knew I was already skeptical about them".

"Then that means they must have legacies left behind for me to use..." Kyle bit his lip, "As much as they were inventors... They were very interested in studying Leviathan Tech and using it in their designs... Alright, then it's settled, I'm heading home to search for anything that might hold some clues to whatever legacy is left for me".

…

…

He finally found it after hours of searching through thousands of ingenius blueprints that he was sending off to the Fleet. He pulled out the dusty old briefcase, blowing off the dust and setting it onto the table gently as Cilcia stood next to him, "Think this is it?".

"Yup" Kyle was confident, "It's old... Untouched... They were waiting for the time" he laid the case down and stared at the combination code, "Number...".

The Year is... 6228...

"30 Years Ago, He Died" Kyle calmly made a good hypothesis as he inputted the numbers '_6192_'.

_CLICK_

"..." Cilcia became tense, "I'm kinda excited and nervous".

"I hear you" Kyle agreed as he grabbed the lid, "Well... Let's see what they left behind" he flipped the case wide open.

Inside laid many envelopes, but beside it all, was a palm-sized ball of fur.

Cilcia gasped, "Look at that fur ball!" she instinctively reached out for it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kyle seems to be remembering something.

Just as Cilcia's gentle fingertips touched the furball, it jumped up into the air before them!

It unfurled and out came a...

Cat-Weasel like mix... Pure White Fur, an adorable, unmistakable cat-like face with a hint of a smile. Shiny Button Black Eyes, even a small top hat inbetween it's ears on it's head with a red bow outfitted with two small bells around it's neck. It's long tail winding about behind it as it gave a pleased noise, "Kuu~".

"What is this cute little thing!?" Cilcia was enamored.

"Panterbell?" Kyle recognized it, "Why were you in there?".

"What's Panterbell?" Cilcia turned to him.

"Mom and Richard tried experimenting on a stray cat that nobody liked... They managed to make it practically invincible for whatever reason that I'll never understand... And the result... was Panterbell".

Panterbell scurried up Kyle's arm and before long, his small orbs that were paws were gently clinging onto his shoulder as the rest of his body hanged off with ease, Panterbell's head and paws were the only thing visible if you were to face Kyle.

"Kuu~" Panterbell gave a pleased purr as he swung the rest of his body to wrap around the back of Kyle's red scarf that was part of his Commanding Officer's Uniform, placing him comfortably upon his rightful owner's shoulder.

"He's technically my pet" Kyle replied, pleased, "He and I have similar tastes, but I didn't get to play or keep him around much since Richard and Mom needed him for testing".

"How come I've ever seen him though?" Cilcia asked, "I came over a lot..." she rubbed Panterbell's chin, to which he gave a pleased purr.

"I didn't see him much either" Kyle sifted through the envelopes, "I suppose they used him a lot more than I think they did" he brought his hand and gently adjusted Panterbell's Top Hat, "The Top Hat was Christine's Idea... It caught on and it's practically glued to Panterbell's head at this point".

"Kuu~" Panterbell, pleased, suddenly jumped off Kyle's shoulder and onto the briefcase, to which it rummaged through the hundreds of envelopes crammed in before pulling out a distinct grey folder.

'_CONFIDENTIAL_'.

'_From: The Canadian Union of Medicine and Engineering_

_To: Jennifer Wasser_

_Postal Code – MK9 41B_'.

A letter was clipped on as Kyle pulled it off and opened it quickly with curious eyes, whilst Panterbell began to rummage through more of the envelopes.

'_Subject – Your Child's Blood Test Results_

_We are completely bewildered here at the Medical College of Toronto when we took a look at your Child's Blood Sample. It appears, Kyle Lazer Wasser's blood type, has came back as inconclusive and thus has attracted attention of Doctors and Medical Physicians across the Universe for this type of event is unheard of._

_We have categorized enough blood-types to cover over the Alphabets 3 Times, and the last discovery of a new Blood Type was over 2,000 Years Ago. Your Child's Blood seems to possess a unique 'protein' as we decided to categorize it (It is still under the matter of debate) that is unique to his blood, and the presence of certain... 'specialized' cells has further confused us._

_Oddly however... We do spot some minor similarities to the Mantis's Common Bloodtype and a Similarity to the Human Bloodtype... However there is no definite 'match'._

_Until Further Notice, it is imperative that you do not alert your child of the situation as needless worry will do only harm and no good for your family. We will look into the matter and will send an Envoy if we are to find answers_'.

"Hah" Kyle scoffed, "So I was stumping professionals without even trying? Man I'm good".

Cilcia giggled, amused by Kyle's comment and Panterbell's head popping from the piles of envelopes.

He ripped the envelope open and began skimming through it's contents silently, whilst Cilcia went ahead and grabbed a letter Panterbell pushed out for her.

'_Subject – Your Son_

_From – Miranda Romana _

_Your Boy certainly has a knack with girls, don't he? Just the other night, I had asked my Oldest Daughter, Cilcia, you know, the Girl your Son plays with most of the time? I had asked her about her little 'playmate', and sure enough the girl turned red and began quietly talking._

_Hah! It was priceless for a Mother to see her Daughter in love. It's like seeing myself from the past when my love blossomed, don't you understand? So I ask you this!  
_

_Accept my Daughter as your Son's Future Wife, it's guranteed, because the Romana Determination is Renowned! We won't stop until we get what we want, and I'm afraid your son's love has been targeted by my little flower, Cilcia!_'.

"So this is where the running gag started..." Cilcia realized with a slight blush.

"Interesting" his voice being so close surprised her as she flinched and turned her head to find Kyle peeking over her shoulder, "So I can marry you without consent at this point... Interesting" he murmured that once more as he turned back around and began filing through some more envelopes Panterbell was kicking up, "Oh? Richard recently funded an... expedition?".

"Huh?" Cilcia hid the letter onto her persona as she turned around to look at the transcript Kyle was analyzing.

"He apparently funded a Private Expedition led by a... Lara Croft? Who's that?" Kyle sounded bewildered, "A Girl I've never heard of? Well... Mm... Whatever, it's a Private Expedition to... a Leviathan Ruins on a Border System near the Edge of the Milky Way towards Betelgeuse... Wait... Isn't the originally the Leviathan Homeworld?".

"Is it?".

"I think it is" Kyle paused, "I think they called it the Citadel... Said it's Technology is so advanced, that they practically built an artificial planet to orbit with their organic planet... Heard that both has not been explored... at all... apparently the wildlife there is killer".

"You've looked into it?".

"When I heard that a New Stargate is being made to FTL Jump to Betelgeuse, I began digging around with my contacts to hear some more rumors" Kyle replied, "By chance I heard one of my informants mention the Leviathan homeworld, and from there... Curiousity took me for a ride, and luckily did not kill this cat... **yet**".

"That **yet** makes it ominous, Kyle" Cilcia looked at him in disapproval, "At this rate, you're going to **get one of us killed with your comments**".

"Yeah, **Emphasizing** things you say kinda tricks readers to think that someone's going to **die** **Cilcia**" Kyle frowned.

"What **Readers?**".

"Urgh... Nevermind" Kyle turned away as he mumbled to you, "I'm the only one who isn't oblivious to the fact that people are reading this... Uh... I think this is some sort of... Fourth Wall Break I suppose... Though I personally do not understand why such a 'Fourth Wall' exists, and what the hell is the 'First Wall' 'Second Wall' and 'Third Wall' anyways!?".

"Kyle? Hello~?" Cilcia was waving her arms at Kyle, who stares at you without turning around, "What are you looking at?" Cilcia was beginning to get worked up.

"Panterbell...?".

"Kuu?" Panterbell looks at you in anticipation whilst you read this text.

"You know... I remember that one time I was worried about IMC Grunts and Pilots" Kyle paused, "That's what fueled me to get curious and ultimately lead me up to here... I wonder what secret I'll uncover next..." he paused and tilted his head at you, "Maybe Cilcia's tits have potential to grow even bigger from her D-Cup".

"Waah~ If her love pillows get any bigger~ I'll marry her~" Kyle told you with a grin, "She's pretty hot, you know?".

"It's a shame you can't see us in people... the way she looks at you with the Hazel Eyes of her makes me want to dominate her like a wolf to it's prey, you know? But that body... It's what really gets me going".

"Her breasts... so firm, perky, curvaceous... they're the pair that any man dreams of, you know?" he nudged you with his shoulder, "Her waist-lines a killer... Girls are jealous of it, because that's waist is evidence of training".

"Then her hips and ass... Man... Can you see tha... Err... Can you imagine the finest damn curve you can see in your mind!? I'm talking that she can rival a Hot Supermodel if she wanted to with those curves...".

"Hellooo~?" Cilcia booped Kyle on the head with her fist gently.

He turned away from you finally and turned to Cilcia, "Alright! I know what we're doing!".

"What are we...".

"We're investigating the Leviathan Homeworld!".

…

…

"Their Fleet is headed to the Citadel to investigate an unknown expedition, Commander".

"Mobilize the Fleet Immediately and prepare the broadcast... Let's put him to the grave with the rest of his people".

…

…

The shuttle landed atop of one of the many collosal structures that interweave and connect with one another via walkways and enclosed freeways. It's a huge city made up of blocky buildings that practically house a whole district inside, all of which are connected by hundreds of roads at different levels.

The sound of silence enstilled the terrifying piece of prodigy technology that was the Citadel, the Artificial Homeworld Orbiting the Natural Homeworld across the system.

This was once the heart of the most powerful civilization the Universe had ever seen, the Enemy of Mankind, now barren and devoid of life after a great plague killed off it's people.

Not even the wind blows on this deserted planet, all it's machineries left on and running, struggling to maintain itself in hopes of finding the return of it's masters one day.

Kyle stepped off the shuttle gently, his Commanding Officer's Jacket blowing with the wind as he took a deep breath of air, "Ah... This air feels very... light... refreshing even".

"Yeah well, only you and Cilcia can breathe it" Barker stepped off wearing a filter mask, "It's designed for Leviathans only, it'll suffocate any other thing they don't want", he cocked the chamber of his Rifle, "I hope we get some action looking for Lara Croft or whats-her-face".

"It really is easier to breathe suddenly" Cilcia hopped off holding Kyle's hand for support, "I wouldn't mind living here... it's nice and quiet".

"Silent and Listen are spelled with the same words Cilcia" Kyle frowned, "You need both to maintain sanity... If it is too silent, you will go insane, if it's too much to handle, you'll go insane... Let's get moving, we should be what was the Plaza District Center".

Yang whistled as she looked around, "It really is quiet here..." the shuttle quickly left without a noise, leaving them on the barren planet for the duration of the mission as she turned to Kyle, who was kneeling down and analyzing the surface of what they were with his FAS systems, "What are you doing?".

"Analyzing it's composition..." he paused, "Interesting... a mix of a carbon-fiber reinforced using Hyper-Dense, Flexible Titanium with a small layer of nanobots constantly repairing any damages... This place is designed to remain to the ends of time if it's all like this".

"Think any secrets lay awaiting?" Cilcia joked light heartedly, "Hidden Treasures?".

"Hahaha... Maybe" Kyle laughed, "An Emperor Leviathan and his Mix-Blood has returned to the origins of their race... I'm sure this planet's going to atleast respond to our presence inevitably".

He stood up and began jogging, _Death's Messenger_ armed and ready in his hands as he shouted, "Let's move then! We'll investigate this structure first!".

Whilst jogging lightly, Yang decided to strike up conversation, "So Kyle... do you feel any different knowing what you are?".

"Not really" Kyle replied, "I suppose I have a stronger desire to... dominate... or... obtain power knowing that I am the Ruler of a Species that could've wiped out Humanity".

"Dominate? Could you not?" Barker sighed.

"Hm" Kyle frowned slightly out of annoyance, "It's become an innate feeling... I can resist, but if I have even a hint of curiosity, it becomes an urge... Like an underlying desire if you must", he began to slow down, "At Ease... I think I spot an entrance" he pointed to the man-hole-like cover on the roof of the massive structure.

"Wonder what's inside" Yang slowed down as Kyle kneeled down to open the cover.

"It houses an entire district in one structure" Kyle replied, "And the structure's designed to take a big hit with ease... It's a perfect war planet, because even if it comes under siege, the populace is safe inside these structures".

"The Leviathans really were just warriors weren't they?" Barker sighed.

Kyle grimaced, "This is certainly an odd locking mechanism... It won't open unless it gets Overseer or Emperor Clearance... Oh... I see..." he brought his hand forward, cutting it gently with the knife as drips of his blood spills onto the cover.

The blood seeps into it's canals as the cover lights up brilliantly blue, before it gives a monotonous response, "Clearance Override... Accepted... Welcome Emperor, this District has been sealed for... 42 Years, 245 Days, 22 Hours, 43 Minutes, and 32 Seconds".

"Welcome Emperor?" Kyle asked.

"Hello there" suddenly, a hologram appears, startling him as he jumped up and swung Chaos in reflex, cutting air as the rest ready their weapons, "Ah... At ease... Humans?".

The hologram was of a Man, Mid-30s by the scruff of his beard and the wrinkles on his face. With a thick beard and wearing a thick, black coat atop of a finely-made suit. The part that revealed he was Leviathan however, was the presence of two appendages, much like a Spider's leg ripping out from his back and supporting the rest of his body.

Kyle calmly spoke, "Are you an artificial intelligence? Looking by your anatomy, you must be a Vanguard Class".

"Ah... Close" the Man replied, "I am indeed Half Vanguard, but I am also Half Overseer... I am General Rizal, I was in charge of the Citadel when our Emperor left us".

"The Emperor?".

"Yes... His name was Victor Steele" General Rizal replied, "He was a very... Diplomatic Emperor... Many considered him an Angel for us, as he began to finally begin a New Golden Age after our near Genocide of Humanity".

"Unfortunately... the plague was what stopped us" Rizal's face crumpled, "The Plague swept through the populace, and the Emperor was infected days before he left... since then... We uploaded our Overseers and Vanguards with selected Drones into the Network that is designed to run independently until the Heir returns".

"Which brings us to now... You have the Blood of the Emperor in you" Rizal saluted, "Although you may believe we have died, we will never truly die until History Forgets us, and we are no longer aware of ourselves".

"Oh Great, so I'm both Kyle Lazer Wasser AND Kyle Lazer Steele?" Kyle blurted out.

"Indeed" Rizal nodded calmly, "You are the Heir, thus you must adopt the Bloodline Name... You are known to us as Kyle Steele, as you may be known to the rest of the Universe as Kyle Wasser".

"That works... I guess" Kyle, unsure how to respond simply shrugged, "Identify where we are".

"You are standing over the Plaza District" Rizal replied, "The Bulk of the Infection initially went through here like wildfire, millions were infected in days and hundreds of thousands died every day".

Kyle hopped in, followed by Cilcia and the Two Humans as they land inside a dark, dusty corridor. It was a boxy-corridor, just straight dark forward and a wall behind them. The Hologram followed them with ease, since the whole planet is artificial, it's technically a giant super-computer too.

Rizal asked, "It is my Honor to be the one to greet you Emperor... and forgive me for asking... what is with this... Mix Blood? She is half of us... yet she is half of our enemy, Humans".

"I was raised by a Human Mother" Kyle replied, "Victor Steele must've banged Jennifer Wasser, cause the result was me... Your Former Human Turned Leviathan".

"Interesting... Then what about this mix blood?".

"She was human... Under very distressful circumstances, I provided her with my blood, and surprisingly her body adopted my own and thus, she became half-blood".

"Ah... Desperation" Rizal nodded, "You must've cared for her dearly... Such a delicate body was able to intake your blood... Our Blood is poisonous... Destructive to others... Yet you tamed yourself to save and transform her... Admirable... You Truly are Victor Steele's Child".

"Kyle Steele" Kyle repeated it, "It's going to take time getting used to".

"Only we will address you as such" Rizal replied, "Now... What do you wish to find here?".

"Dunno... Secret Treasure?" Yang smiled.

"You Humans certainly are... 'unique' to say the least" Rizal paused, "Our World lays untouched... Our Artifacts remain unknown... Our Beasts roaming Free... Our Pets, Lost... Our World, Frozen in the Sands of Time" he paused, "The Lords and Counts... Your Father's Entourage still Inhabit the World much like I... The Generals and Commanders who Invaded Earth also remain, and the Veterans and Heroes of our race await in the Halls... My Question to you, Young Steele".

"What will you do?".

"Will You Return Us, Those like You back to Power and Forge an Alliance with Humanity?

Perhaps you will wipe us out of existence, nothing but a mere memory and live your lives as a Human?".

"Or Are you Power Hungry?".

"Will you then, Return Us to Power, Take Control and Enslave Humanity? That was what your Ancestors wanted...

Or Perhaps you'll use us as your Army and Conquer the Universe and enslave them... Become a Living God? You certainly could do it as an Emperor Leviathan" Rizal paused, "Your Father's legacy still remains... Why are you here?".

"Seeking out an Expedition Team... You know, Soft Squishy Humans?" Kyle gave an outline of a busty woman, "You might be able to tell them by the presence of females with two pillows I'd like to nibble on their chests".

"... You are more sexually active than your Father to say the least" Rizal sighed, "It seems the Steele Lust is inherited... Nonetheless... I am aware of what you are talking about".

"Great! Where are they?".

"Trapped" Rizal replied, "Trapped inside one of the Thousands of Districts in the Center of the Citadel... Currently, you are on the Surface of the Citadel, and there is nearly 200 Layers, each with thousands of districts".

"... Can you be more specific?" Barker asked, "Just saying".

"They are inhabiting one of our Agriculture Centers in the District... They have inhabited there for nearly 10 Years".

"How'd they get trapped?" Cilcia asked.

"They triggered a lockdown escaping some of the Beasts we have" frowned Rizal, "Many of of the Beasts were once a part of our mighty army... Part of our Cavalry... They have become feral and a whole ecosystem practically developed from the ground up on this planet... New Life.. Sentient, Intelligent roam...".

"They avoid entering Districts where we are... Each District, Emperor Houses another Individual".

"You have entered the District I inhabit... The Many Commanders and Generals would like to meet you, Emperor, and you may find things that can help give you clues and help you in your 'war' I've heard from the stray radio signals".

"What Objects would help me?".

"You possess one of the Artifacts we left behind in the Andromeda... It was the blade of the Emperor who declared war on Humanity during first contact... Chaos, the blade possesses incredibly sophisticated space-bending technology that creates miniature rifts, temporary displacing matter before reforming it into a dark wave essentially, which causes massive damage naturally".

"..." Kyle, bewildered, asked, "So you're telling me... there's stuff like Chaos on this planet?".

"Far More Useful Things, my Liege... Technology Humanity fears... Technology we forbid from using... But with us gone... Nothing is to stop you, now is there?".

"... You're quite a ruthless General, aren't you?" Kyle grinned, "I can tell".

Rizal smirked, "Perhaps... I sacrifice platoons if it ensures a dominating victory... I do not save lives, I win Battles".

"That's the Mentality I like" Kyle growled eagerly, "Perfect... is there anything interesting here?" the hall curved, and they were now heading towards the center of this District, still trapped in the narrow hallway.

"Civilized Specimens that was once part of our Cavalry... They have evolved to become Humanoid... Certainly... Interesting, to say the least" Rizal paused, "You may... find them very familiar to you" suddenly, the end of the corridor came in sight.

It was leading to a huge area, but the darkness was making it impossible to see as they exit the corridor and pause at the railing of the catwalk, which seemed to ring around the whole structure as Rizal stated, "Are you ready? I will no longer be with you, but I will turn the light system for you, Emperor. If you have need of me, say my name, and I will answer anything you want".

He flickered out of existence as the hum of the generator quickly echoed the building, and like that, the loud sound of lights being turned on.

Cilcia spoke, "I can't wait to see what's in here... Ain't nobody heard of what's here...".

"I hope this 'Sentient' Race is Hot" Kyle grinned, "If it's humanoid, got a vagina, looks pretty, and got tits, I'd bang".

"Really Kyle" laughed Yang.

"I bring Fantasy Characters too" Kyle smirked, "Witches, Centaurs, Furry Chicks... Elementals, I don't discriminate... Hell, even Slimes and Gargoyle Chicks get a chance with me".

"Aren't Gargoyles fucking ugly?" frowned Barker.

Kyle turned around, "Have you never played _Corruption of Champions_? Hell No! I'd bang a chick even if her skin was a light grey and so was her hair, because hell... Kate has grey hair... And I think her attitude with me kinda equals to discolored skin... Nonetheless, I'd still bang one!".

"... You started playing those games too Kyle?" Cilcia asked.

"You too?".

"Uh... Yeah... Me too...".

"Tell me you weren't the only one to kill the fucking Demons at the Final Dungeon".

"... Didn't do it".

"Goddamnit Cilcia".

The lights came on in the district, and Yang's amazement slipped out of her mouth loudly, "Holy Shit!".

It was a City in a Cube.

Buildings crowded the streets as though it was a City back on Earth. Bright Neon Signs advertising different things. Brothels filled with Sex Droids, Love Hotel here and there, a Theater performing a Play called '_The Slaughter of Earth_', a park filled with trees and strange fauna that was thriving. Down below, however, was not only inhabited by automatons... but beings Kyle had just mentioned a second ago.

He blurted out, "Are those... Centaurs?" he leaned on the railing.

Bad Move.

The Railing Snapped and he went hurling down with it, a 30-Story Fall.

"FUUUUUUUU" his shout of 'fuck' extended as he plunged.

Cilcia gasped and jumped to the edge and looked over, "Grab something!".

She watched as he came close to one of the High Neon Signs, as he quickly drew Chaos and readied the blade.

He blurred towards the next Neon Sign and finally stabbed Chaos into it, slowing his descent incredibly as Chaos sliced the apart the signs with his momentum and blade, with Kyle hanging on.

Snapping through the final part of the Neon sign, Kyle safely rolled and landed on the ground, dusting himself off and giving the 'thumbs-up' to them up there as he shouted, "There should be a ladder across the structure! I'll meet you at the Park!".

"Stay Safe!".

…

…

"Fucking Hell, let's not go Skydiving without a parachute next time" Chaos complained, "My blade is sore as dicks".

"Tell me about it, it can't be good for my main heart" Kyle agreed as he took a look around, "A Brothel... A Love Hotel there... A Diner... A Museum here... Oh Yeah, Chaos, did you see Centaurs while we were up there?".

"Dunno" Chaos replied, "It's dark as dicks in the sheath".

"Fair Point" Kyle rubbed his stomach, "Let's take a look around then... How about the Theater first? Hey! Rizal! Can you give me an idea of the culture here?".

"Certainly, my Liege" Rizal bowed politely as his form took place next to Kyle, walking along with him down the barren street as he began, "We were very much alike the humans in that we enjoyed simple leisurely activities and enjoy cinematic performances, of course, ours are all historical".

"Such as the Siege of Earth... Which is easily the most famous one".

"Right..." the Young Steele Emperor looked around, "These streets remind me of... Adult Playgrounds Especially".

"Yes... This Plaza is dedicated to the more... Adult Audience considering the presence of Strip Bars, Love Hotels and what not".

"Tell me... Was there ever an Empress for the Leviathan race?".

"Yes... Elodie Steele... The First Empress... The one who unified the Leviathans and allowed us to advance into the age of Dominance".

"Elodie... Is it?" Kyle paused, "Is there... a chance for me to ever speak to past Leviathans?".

"We only have remnants of their Minds... They will be incapable of complex thoughts such as me, but they will nonetheless be able to respond to you... But they lay within the Emperor's Level... Which is the Core".

"I see..." he brushed past the overgrowth thriving on the door as he pushed on through, "Tell me... what life forms have evolved on this planet?".

"The... 'Centaurs' as you seem to call them currently thrive on this Level... They've achieved Space-Age Technology and have been attempting to create a Warp-Drive for their Shuttles".

"Interesting..." Kyle began walking up the narrow pathway leading to the theater, "Are there more interesting races?".

"Our Nanotechnology achieved Sentience and has become a race of their own... They seem to be distinctly humanoid... and always female oddly enough... They're very slime-like... Not completely solid, but they do thrive on this level too, in peace with the Centaurs".

"Some of our more terrestrial livestock has also evolved much alike the Centaur... We have Female... Bird-Like".

"Harpies" Kyle knew it with familiarity, "Okay... It's a little odd, but I can get behind that".

"Indeed, my suspicions is confirmed that the Steele Lust continues to be inherited".

"I just have a very healthy sex drive" Kyle turned the bend and began to climb up the dark rows, "Is there more to this planet?".

"A Lizard-People like Race has come to dominate the Deeper Levels of this Sector... Explicitly some of the structures near the Great Shaft leading down the levels".

"Salamanders?" Kyle asked, "Lizard People with scaly tails but a human torso and face?".

"Roughly, It seems your description matches what I speak of".

"Huh..." Kyle gave a sigh, "It's like a fuck-fest of Fantasy on this Planet".

"We had countless specimens on this planet... when the plague hit us... We were wiped out, and the beasts freed... Left unattended, they managed to free the Forced Evolutionary Virus we had stored in the Emperor's Throne Level... In turn, they mutated and completed billions of years worth of evolution within a few years".

"There's more to this planet?".

"Indeed... but they inhabit the deeper Levels, of which I am unaware off, and you will find as you journey, your Majesty".

"Cool" Kyle paused as he stared at the foot-space between the rows, "Oh? What's that?".

"That... is a... By the Emperor... My Liege... That is a combat stimulant".

"Combat Stimulant?".

"Take it, and thus you will understand".

…

…

Cilcia glanced around, curious of the similarity to Earth's Cities as she eyed the signs, "Jeez... They seem oriented on sex".

"With an infertile race like theirs, it's kinda essential" Barker replied.

"You saw those Horse-People earlier, Right?" Yang kept glancing over her shoulders, "They got horse dicks... What the fuck's happening here?".

"Where's Kyle?" Barker complained, "KYLE!?".

Just as Barker shouted his name, the sound of gunfire abruptly began as bullets began to pelt upon their position. "Wasser's Squadron Detected! All Units, Flood the Plaza!" the loud shouts of IMC Officers were unmistakable as Cilcia, Barker and Yang dived into the closest structure for cover.

Yang and Barker broke off and managed to cover behind a public transit stop, whilst Cilcia only managed to roll behind a public bench as Yang asked, "How the fuck did the IMC get here!?".

"Did they follow us in?" Barker asked, dumbfounded, "I don't have enough bullets for this shit, I only have 3 Mags".

"No... Did they follow us in then?" asked Cilcia in response, "I think they might've found the way we came in".

"Damnit, we should've sealed it" Barker grimaced.

Bish's radio manages to patch through to Cilcia as he exclaimed, "We're having a Skirmish in Orbit right now... It's not a Capital Fleet, but it's a Federation Assault Fleet here... Looks like you guys are getting swarmed down there, I'm sorry, but all our pilots are on boarding missions, so you're on your on".

"No support you could send?".

"I can send you Panterbell if that's what you're asking".

"Okay, nevermind... Think you guys will be alright?".

"Kyle's plans are clear, we'll be fine... Are YOU guys going to be alright?".

"I think Kyle'll be more than enough" laughed Cilcia light heartedly as she looked around nervously, "Wherever he is right now".

"YEEE-HAAAW!" the shout of glee scared the three of them as they turn around, guns raised to find Kyle sitting on a... Centaur?

"GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" the scream of the male Centaur echoed as he galloped towards them, whilst the IMC and Federation Breach Teams began to descend quickly to the plaza.

"RIDE 'EM UP YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Kyle's shout was thick and burlier than usual, as if he was drugged, "LET THIS REAPER TAKE YOUR SOULS TO THE NETHER YOU FUCKERS!" the Centaur began to shout in anger.

"YOU SONS OF A BITCHES GET THIS FUCKER OFF ME!".

They were charging straight towards the Flood of IMC Troops and Federation Mantis Soldiers who have begun to charge down the street with their weapons raised.

Suddenly, Cilcia commented, "Stampede!".

"GET OFF OUR CHIEF!" a scream of a female centaur further joined in as a herd of Centaurs charged past.

"GET OFF MY HUSBAND YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!".

"GAHAHAHAAHA" his maniacal laughter was the response as the herd of Centaurs join his surge through the confused IMC and Federation Officers.

He drew Chaos from his hilt, the sparkle in the Centaur's eye suddenly made him obedient as Kyle shouted, "CHARGE!".

And like that, the herd of Centaurs seemingly flowed under his words and began directing themselves towards the Startled Troops, who scrambled to fire their guns.

Shots were echoed as the few Troops who pressed the trigger fast enough managed to wound those charging.

The Captain Kyle charged however, was not so lucky as when he turned around to fire his R87, he only caught sight of Kyle ducking down and swinging Chaos from his position on the Centaur's back.

Like that, Chaos effortlessly decapitated the Captain, sending a human football into the air and a spurting fountain into the stampede of Centaurs as the shouts of pain and surprise from the troops only continue to rise in intensity.

But the feeling of relief didn't hit Cilcia as she paused to look up, only to feel her stomach sink into a pit as she mumbled out, "Uh Oh... Hellsing's here".

"And he's brought company" Barker, stunned nodded slowly.

Indeed.

Standing in the entrance way stood Hellsing, cybernetically enhanced in all his glory with the presence of the Hotwire Project and the presence of Killer Queen Kamrynn, who stood masked behind them as a lingering shadow essentially.

It didn't take long for the Harbinger of Death to notice however as he hopped off the Centaur, jumping atop of confused IMC and Federation Soldiers' Shoulders with ease, swinging Chaos and lobbing of heads as he quickly leaped off the final soldier and rolled onto the street away from the Stampeding Assault of Centaurs that was massacring the Enemy Grunts.

He looked up, straight into the eyes of the Aces that have come to take him down as he flashed his grin and greeted, "Well if it ain't my favourite aces... Come to finish the job? You did do a pretty shit job at killing me off".

"You are very persistent aren't you Kyle?" Buck's voice had no trace of emotion, "But being stubborn won't get you anywhere with us".

"Hah, you'd be surprised" Kyle sheathed Chaos as he gestured to them, "Come and Get me... CILCIA! Get moving! Use your Jump packs! Looks like we need to decommission some suckers looking for a fight!", he turned around and began running.

And with swift ease, he jumped, firing off the jump-pack midair and beginning his wallrun down the plaza district as Cilcia follows suit, leaving Yang and Barker to both flee into the tight narrow alleyways that wind throughout the district.

Hellsing smirked sinisterly, "Sosaidkich, you're with me, we're pursuing the big fish... The rest of you, hunt the last of them down... We have 10 Minutes before the Fleet leaves the System, make it count".

"He won't see me coming" Kamrynn leaped off to the East.

"I'll chase him down..." Hellsing dived off in fast pursuit.

"I'll take Cilcia" Buck smirked.

"I'll handle Yang" Jim jumped.

"And I'll take the Loud Mouth Dirty Green!" Buck hopped.

…

…

Running on the wall, feet tapping rapidly against the signs, he kept close eyes on his surrounding whilst making sure Cilcia remained in his peripheral. He calmly hailed the Fleet through his FAS implants as Tillday responds, "Admiral Shape Here, Identify Yourself".

"Commander Wasser" Kyle quickly replied, glancing over his shoulder occassionally as he jumps across the plaza and latches on behind Cilcia, who quickly jumps across and latches onto the wall he was once on, "Give me a sitrep on the situation in orbit".

"Your Strategy's working flawlessly... We've only taken Three Volleys on the Starboard and the Blood Echo Shields held up like you though it would... They've taken some heavy hits and Two of their Cruisers are out of action, jumped out".

"Good, Good" Kyle calmly tightened the strap holding Death's Messenger on his back, "We've got a bit of a dilemma down here... I may need some support".

"What dilemma?".

"I've got a herd of IMC and Federation Raiding Party... Hellsing and some Aces are in pursuit of me and the others, I wanted some scans for signatures in the plaza district".

"I can arrange that for you" Tillday nodded as she shouted off screen, "Hey! Get our Comm-Link Officers to run a Sweep on the Commander's location! Upload it to his HUD!".

Just like that, within seconds the upper left portion of his vision was given a transparent top-down view with blue triangles displaying friendlies and the fast approaching red tri...

"Oh shit!" Kyle managed to blurt it seconds before leaping off and across with all his might, sending him straight across a millisecond before the wall cracked as a figure slams into it.

"Quit Running!" Hellsing's grin was full of malice and Kyle could tell it as he narrowed his eyes at him whilst quickly speeding up to press himself right behind Cilcia, who looked over to him in concern.

Kyle tapped her shoulder gently as he leaned in and spoke, "Break off and go find Yang or Barker... I've got two pursuers, I'll try to hold out, but quickly deal with your Hunter and come find me".

"A-Alright..." Cilcia reluctantly agreed before dropping off the wall quickly and speeding into the alleyways.

And within seconds of Cilcia's departure, Kyle felt the familiar tinge of fear in his stomach as he quickly jumped down from gliding along the wall to sprinting on the street, seconds faster then when the bullet striked where he would've been.

He spun around quickly and drew Death's Messenger, and whilst back-pedaling began surpressing the rooftop of the building at the opposite end of the plaza. This wasn't a shot aimed to kill anybody, these were designed to graze anybody in the area who might've been sniping at him.

But Hellsing dived at him faster than he could notice, in return the tackle sent the both of them into the wall of the building nearby.

Cracking the hard steel and concrete used to build the structure, Hellsing leaned back, grabbing the Heir of a Dead Empire by the collar before hurling him across the street.

He slammed like a ragdoll against the light post, denting in the metal and sending a shock down his bent spine as he landed on the ground, unable to feel his body but able to move them to his will.

Jumping up onto his feet, he calmly spun around and gave a lightning-fast roundhouse kick, to which Hellsing easily blocks and grabs before hurling him overhead and into the large neon sign above.

'_Luis' Pub and Grill_' came tumbling down in sparks with a body as he landed on the ground with a groan, followed by remnants of the sign crashing down upon his torso and shattering some of his ribs as breathing became painful.

He tried to push himself up, and his body was forcing itself to respond with it's overflow of adrenaline but his body refused to listen as he began to crash from the Combat Stimulant's effect earlier that allowed him to command the Centaurs and hop on Trooper Heads as if he was Nora after having a second-serving of Tillday's Muffins.

With his sense of movement slowed, he grumbled under his breath, "Rizal... you can spring the trap any second now...".

"What are you saying you baffoon!?" Hellsing prepared to curb stomp him, raising his leg calmly.

He felt Rizal speak through his audio implants, "I'm sorry my Liege... I am unable to do the task you had assigned me...".

"Oh... whoop the fucking doo... I'm really fucked now...".

…

…

She had the scope on his head, and the finger on the trigger. Her breathing was eased and her grip was strong, her aim was true. She's going to hit this shot, it's guaranteed because she's listening to what Kyle had taught her since that one date at the gun range after his stunt with the Heist.

She prepared to fire, because she knew if he's gone, the reason of her employer's existence is no longer required, setting her free. But then... it hit her, what she had read in a book before... In the book, '_A Fool's Dream_', where Kyle shares the name of the protagonist down to the last name and apperance...

'_Do you honestly believe that by freeing yourself from the controls of one individual necessarily means that you will truly be free? Emmerich, a World where anybody is free from any sort of oppression is nothing but a Fool's Dream_'.

Yes... it made sense, escape one grasp of another and it's inevitable that you will be oppressed by another. No matter how much you run, you're never going to escape it. So in order to truly be free in mind, you don't escape, you embrace it.

Calmly steeling her sudden change of resolve, she mumbled a silent apology to her Employer Hostium as she adjusted her aim. With the scope's target locked onto Hellsing, she prepared to fire, speaking out loudly for once, "This ones for you, Kyle".

…

…

The Distant Sound of a Sniper Rifle firing, and that tingling feeling in his stomach caused him to smile as he felt the affection waves strike him from down the street. Smiling to himself, he mumbled, "Finally opened your eyes... Did you Kamrynn?".

"No!" Hellsing's shout of recognition of Kyle's relief only howled the plaza briefly before the shot cut him off.

Fortunately for Hellsing, the last-second change in target meant the shot wasn't aimed to be fatal, nothing more than a shot to the chest as Hellsing collapsed onto the ground next to Kyle, writhing in pain.

Kyle gave a wheeze as his body struggled to repair the damages whilst ensuring that the weakened virus was kept at bay, but slowly and surely his bones began to slowly meld together to ensure structural integrity.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" Kyle frowned as he rolled onto his chest painfully, before forcing himself onto his legs unsteadily as he looked down the plaza and give a blow kiss with a wink. He turned to Hellsing and grumbled, "Alright time to put you out of the picture".

He drew his weapon calmly.

…

…

"I helped you... But you're not killing him" Kamrynn instantly began targeting Kyle's gun, "If you kill him... There's no counter measure left and we may as well be done".

With the shot lined up, she quickly pulled the trigger.

…

…

"Gah!" he gave a yelp of surprise as he felt a piercing pain rip through his right hand, causing him to drop his rifle onto the ground next to Hellsing who quickly kicked up one of his legs to Kyle's chin.

It lands as Kyle flops back, landing on his back and giving a painful groan with a spurt of blood from the hole in his hand as he looked around in a daze. "Mmm... this is oddly reminiscent of the one time I drank Orphan Tears..." Kyle decided to grumble in his youth as Hellsing stood up and patched through to his radio.

"Alpha here... What's the sitrep?".

"The bitch is slippery!" Buck's growl was easy to read, "I lost her... She jumped into a building and I lost her after running into a herd of the horse people".

"Jim here" Jim's voice was panting, "I lost... the blonde... She slipped into the sewers... I can't go in there otherwise I risk losing myself".

"This is Sarge... I lost the Dirty Green! He dropped a 'nade and blew me out the building, I don't know where he is".

"Right... We're leaving" Hellsing didn't shoot Kyle another glance as he took off in a super-human sprint out of there.

Kyle could only watch as he struggled to connect to Cilcia, but before long he was hailed by the entire squad and fleet.

"The Enemy Fleet just left the System" Tillday announced.

"Hey... I'm kinda stuck down here?" Yang's face was obscured in the darkness of the abandoned sewers, "It's kinda cold... it's dark... I don't know where I am... Hey Kyle, can you come pick me up?".

"I'm kinda hurt here..." Cilcia looked winded, "I t-took a shot earlier... I'm in a living room of some type... the door sealed behind me and I can't get out... Kyle... Please help... It's kinda dark... Y-You know I don't like the dark...".

"Hey Uh... So this is kinda awkward..." Barker's face was muddled with ash, "I accidentally blew and caved in the rooms all around me... I'm trapped in rubble... I breathe and there's a few holes here and there... some are on me... but... can I get some help here?".

"Hey Kyle... We've got Earth's Defensive Committee on the Line here and they're demanding to speak to you... What should we do?" Bish joined the chime.

"Uhm..." Kyle gave a bloody cough as he responded, "Gimme a few minutes..." he cut radio with them and switched channels as he cleared his throat and asked.

"**Did you finally come to realize how much you want to dote on me?**" Kyle's question was instantly a tease as he smiled light-heartedly.

"..." she didn't respond, she just stared at him with her brown eyes.

"Oh, come on Kamrynn" Kyle looked cheerful, "I'm just teasing... I'm glad to have you on my side... Look... You can relax... I understand if the 'circumstances' you mentioned back when I asked you out is still in play and you're nervous... I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere... _unless someone decides to take over for me_".

She only sighed, "Look... I appreciate you trying to comfort me... but are YOU alright? The Other Idiots on your Radio don't seem to notice the fact that you're in pretty rough shape... You're limping, you obviously broke a leg... You're wheezing, so you're having trouble breathing... and you're pale".

"Heh... as sharp as ever" Kyle's response was tired and honest as he shakily began to shuffle towards his dropped weapon, "My left leg's broken... Must've been when I hit the wall there... I broke a few ribs after Hellsing threw me... and... I'm still bleeding, and the fact that my body has to regenerate the wounds is allowing the virus to spread a little further".

"Then stop getting hurt".

"If it's that easy Kami, I would've done it" he paused, staring off into the distance briefly before he spoke, "Look... Do you want to head back aboard first? Or do you want to stick around? I need to dig out my team before we call it quits for the day".

"You need help" Kamrynn frowned, "I'm going to help you, because at this rate you're going to get yourself killed".

"Nothing new huh?" Kyle laughed, "I'll leave myself in your care then, sweet cheeks".

"D-Don't call me that".

"You know you like my pet names for you sweetie" Kyle doesn't relent, "Like it or not, it's staying that way".

"... Don't make me shoot you".

"Go ahead... I dare you".

_BANG_

"Gah! Fuck! You really shot me!" Kyle landed on his ass, grabbing his left shoulder in pain, "What the hell!? I thought you wanted me to stay relatively unharmed!".

"You annoyed me".

…

…

"Thanks" Kyle grumbled as Kamrynn stood up, holding the roll of bandages in her hand as she quickly holstered it onto her utility belt as she took a look around.

"So... where's your chumps? Where's Cilcia?".

Kyle, "Let me ask".

"Ey! Kyle here, give me a location on their Signatures Tillday" Kyle's order was quick as Tillday quickly sent him a sitrep.

"Yang looks like she's about... two hundred meters below us, 1 kilometer to the east... Cilcia looks like she's hugging the Northern Wall in the Third Structure on the Fifth Floor... Barker is well... Trapped to the South".

"Thank you Tillday" Kyle replied, "I hope you'll be baking some more muffins tonight, because I feel that I deserve a treat after today's mess".

"Hahah, Sure thing Kyle... I'll be sure to bake a special muffin just for you".

"Alright... Kyle Out" Kyle cuts radio contact with her as he turned to Kamrynn, "Well? Is there someone you want me to rescue first? I'll be honest, I'm personally worried about Cilcia considering the fact that she's trapped in a dark apartment... and I know she hates the dark".

"Yeah... Let's just get Cilcia then the blonde sewer rat...".

"No concern for Barker?".

"He's got a big mouth".

"He had to get that nickname from somewhere...".

…

…

**Sometime Ago**

I sat there... staring at the prongs in my hand as I watched the meat burn on that grill. The smell of tender flesh burning with the fumes in the air filled my nose as my stomach gave a hungry gurgle.

There there old buddy... You'll get your portion.

The sweat trickling down upon my skin as I winced my hand back after the flames flared up flew through the air as I gave a tired sigh. I was tired, and I was here alone.

Everyday I went to school... others would cast a glance at me and give me a grunt before brushing me off. Even the other kids decided to tease me. But that didn't matter... It never did because I knew more then them. I knew that whatever they said was inconsequential.

Nonetheless... it still got under my skin. And one day... I snapped. I punched the kid right in the nose... It felt good in that one moment where I used violence. Almost too good when my spine shuddered from the sensation of his nose breaking filled my knuckles... the warmth of the crimson river that came afterward dripping upon my wrist was almost just as good.

The Teachers scolded me.

I didn't care.

The Principals frowned and gave me a suspension.

I still didn't care.

The Other Kids stopped calling me names, and they had a hint of fear in their eyes.

That felt nice.

My Parents gave me a brief lecture about using violence, but was nonetheless happy to see that I had a backbone in there.

That was fine.

But I decided that I needed to calm myself down and just take a break from living as I did.

And as I walked towards the playground where the other kids would normally be... I saw her standing there... in tears.

And that was when I met h...

"The Steak's burning...".

"I didn't know they look like that when they're being burned... interesting...".

"Guwah!?" I blurted that aloud in surprise as I grabbed the nearest steak and hurled it over my shoulder.

I heard it slap onto a plate, "Thanks!", Suzy must've gotten that.

I threw back another one, and another slap resounded with a polite, "Thank you", that means Athena got it... Or rather I got it onto her plate... I'm pretty sure she's reading a book.

So I quickly threw the remaining ones, performing the last one with the twist of my back and a wink.

And it landed perfectly on **her** plate.

She beamed me her usual smile again, and of course, like every single time it has, my chest tightened slightly as she spoke, "Thanks for having me over".

My Mother decided to respond to her, "Oh please! It's our pleasure to have you over".

This is so familiar, just me manning the grill, and the others awaiting me.

"Hey Kyle, are you planning to start cooking yourself by the fire something?" my 'Father', Richard laughed heartily, "Come on and sit down!".

"Nah, I'll just burn myself a little more" I grinned, "Get myself a tan while I'm at it... It'll help bring out my muscles some more and it'll impress even more people, right?".

"Oh you don't change... do you Kyle?".

"Change is a part of nature... I just evolve".

…

…

"She should be in here" Kamrynn stopped before the sealed door, pushing on it to no avail as she sneered, "It's sealed up tighter than a duck's ass".

"Hm..." Kyle brushed her aside, winding back, "Let's see here... Rizal... Tell me more about this door" he kneeled down and began inspecting every nook and cranny on the door with incredible attention.

"This is a standard issue seal able door" Rizal replied, "This isn't... anything special, my Liege, this is afterall a residential condominium".

"Oh... so how do I unlock it?".

"It only opens if it's the Owner's DNA... of course... every door on this planet is designed to open if it comes in contact with DNA belonging to the Steele Bloodline".

"So if I touch this... it'll open?".

"Indeed".

Kyle smirked, "Gahaha! Cilcia! Your Knight without his shiny armor but with the untouchable charm is here!" he smacked the door.

The door creaked and groaned, but failed to open, only sliding down slightly before becoming lodged.

Kyle instantly remarked, "The door can't get out of the way...".

Kamrynn turned to him, "What now?".

"Hey!? Is that you Kyle!?" Cilcia's frightened voice squeaked from inside, "I can see some light now!".

"Stay away from it!" Kyle grinned, "Emperor... Drop Kick!" he jumped up and gave a powerful drop kick.

The door practically did a belly-flop and slammed onto the ground, knocking up enough dust to match the equivalent of sitting down on a 10 Year Old, untouched couch.

"Let there be light!" Kamrynn grinned as she peeked inside before commenting, "Cilcia... You... look like a Mummy just farted on you".

"What does that mean?".

"Is that Cilcia?" Kyle looked thrown off, "Wow... You're... REALLY dusty... Like... Goddamn... Before we have sex... Actually... we should all have sex in the showers or something... How does that sound?".

"You expect me to give my chastity to you?" Kamrynn asked.

"Well... I've gotten enough to make a bouquet... So... Kind off?" Kyle replied unsuredly, "It's fine if you don't want to... but just remember, Samus Aran didn't plan on giving me her virginity either... In the end, I got it".

"So you're saying, no matter how much I say no... it's still going to happen?".

"That's the reality" Kyle smirked, "I banged my Teachers, I banged my Co-Workers, I banged a few Female Politicians, a few Actresses, I've banged some of the most stubborn in the universe, and I sure as hell ain't stopping...".

"Because the Fuck-Train has no brakes! That and I know what Women want".

"What do women want?" Kamrynn asked him as he began to help Cilcia dust herself off and clean up.

"Studies show that women like men who can play guitar" Kyle grinned, "I can play guitar very well... I can PRETEND to play the Saxophone for like an hour... because after that I ended up learning how to play the sax in the process... next thing I knew, I was the one being hit on when I walk into a bar, because I don't even try to make advances, especially when the girls are doing it for me".

"Okay okay... Stop showing off".

"Okay, now stop standing there and help me dust Cilcia off... Next stop?".

"The Girl in the Sewers".

"Yang it is".

…

…

"Hey! Buddy! Drink-Off, you and me, right now! Winner takes the other man's girl home!" the jock decided to challenge the fellow in the leather jacket.

The Young Kyle, with a smirk turned his head, "Oh? I was in the mood to steal another girl's chastity... Alright... I'll just let you know, I have never lost a drinking competition... **ever...** I had a drink off with a veteran vigilante before, and I doubled him over in two minutes".

"Whatever punk! I'm the called the Guzzler for a reason!".

"Because you're young, dumb, and full of cum?" Kyle suggested, "I suppose you did have to start somewhere... I guess the Freshman challenge for you involved you swallowing the Seniors... You have my condolences"

"Grr! Let's see you talk shit when I take your girl!".

Cilcia merely giggled as she replied, "I guess you're fine with a threesome tonight Kyle?".

"Yeah... Considering I had the Twelvesome last week, I don't think I'm ready to return to Fivesomes" Kyle laughed, "Well... Let's get down to it then... Bartender! Strongest Shots you got!".

The Bartender gave a knowing grin, pouring the strongest mix he could create before sliding it across the table as the bar pipes down to tune in on the competition, with head-long glances pouring all over the competition.

Kyle tapped the shot glass on the counter top gently, "Hah! Let's see if you can guzzle down alcohol like you guzzle down dicks", he slipped the drink into the abyss of his throat with ease as he cracked his neck eagerly, "Mm, hits the spot every time".

The Challenger, or the Freshman proceeded to guzzle down the drink with a grunt, slamming down the empty shot glass afterwards as he pounded his chest, "This is nothing!".

Kyle laughed, "Then we can step it up to something REALLY rough... Bartender... Bring me the Most Expensive Thing on the Menu".

The Bartender paused, gave a glance at Kyle and stared at the Challenger briefly before asking, "Are you sure Kyle? I doubt he can handle it... Especially when this drink takes you out in 10 Glasses".

"Let's do it" Kyle grinned, "Cilcia'll be here to help me out if I get a little woozy... besides, this might make the sex interesting".

"Orphan Tears... coming up" the Bartender began to unlock the safe behind him as Kyle chuckled whilst Cilcia giggled.

"Orphan Tears?" the Challenger looked surprised, "What's that?".

"Oh... a very... exquisite drink" the Bartender exaggerates, "Very Fine... Some call it a delicacy... something that is strong enough to knock out a Rockman after a few glasses... It's incredibly strong, and it's hallucinogenic... it's very expensive at that... Only 2 Bottles are made every year".

"And you have it?".

"Oh, I don't **own** it... I just happen to be someone with the license to hold such a thing...".

"I'm the one who really owns it" Kyle replied, "I handed it over to Steven here to hold onto since I'm not a registered alcohol manager... But Orphan Tears is almost over-the-top expensive... and technically only one bottle is ever ready for purchase because one is sold almost instantly to the Mantis War chief who can apparently drink a whole bottle before getting fucked up".

"How'd you come to own it?" a patron asked, "I've never seen Orphan Tears in the flesh...".

"That..." Kyle paused with a smug, "Let's just say I have some connections with some people in some pretty high-up places... and I've banged some of the ladies at the top".

The Bartender brought out the simple bottle.

It wasn't special or anything, other than the fact that it's hyper-densed to the point that it holds easily 3x the amount of liquor it should hold in the bottle of it's size. It's just a regular wine-like bottle with a green, beer-like fluid within.

_'Orphan Tears'._

_'Not for the Faint of Heart, Must be of Legal Drinking Age_'.

With a pair of Orphan Tears-filled Wine Glasses infront of them, Kyle gently took his glass and smirked as he spoke, "I can drink 10 Glasses of this stuff before I'm out of action... But every other person who has ever taken a sip of this passes out the moment they are half-way through 1 glass, and start to hallucinate with 1 sip".

"Whatever!" the Competitor eagerly grabbed the glass without any sort of class, merely gripping it like a child as he smirked, "Hah!" and chugged it down.

It slipped down the man's throat, and he slammed the glass back down with a smirk, before his eyes widened and he stared at Kyle in a mix of amused surprise.

Kyle smirked as he downed his glass down with ease, "Such an exquisite flavor... Mmm... You must be seeing things, tell me... How many fingers am I holding up?" Kyle brought out his hand and showed 2.

The Competitor gasped, "Those arfn't fwngrs! Tus rrrr snuks!" and his eyes rolled back before he collapsed onto the ground, passed out.

Kyle laughed, "This time it was Snakes... What was it last time? Twigs? Aww it doesn't matter" he leaned forward with a coy grin, "So beautiful, won't you tell this drinker your name?".

"Aw... Johnny..." the girl looked crest-fallen as she watched her boyfriend snooze on the floor.

"You snooze, you loose... You don't challenge Kyle Wasser to a drink off... **Never**".

"Smells like shit down here" Kyle grimaced, "Even the Mask doesn't filter out the shit odor".

"Smells like you after the gym" Cilcia cracked a joke.

Kamrynn chuckled at it as she asked, "He smells like this?".

"Oh Yeah".

"I do?".

Kyle paused, "Then it's a good thing I use a lot of cologne huh?".

"Does he use too much cologne?" Kamrynn asked Cilcia.

"In my opinion, he uses JUST the right amount... in that you can smell roses off him, but if you stick around enough, you can smell his..." she blushes slightly, "His male pheromones? He just has a very... arousing scent if you're with him long enough to ignore the cologne... It's hard to sleep without screwing him when you're around him too".

"My Libido is just ridiculously high" Kyle laughed heartily before coughing, "Ah fuck, these sewers are making me cough... Goddamn, it reeks more than Christine's cooking... and that type of shit makes me gag... By the way, make sure to remind me to Update the MARVNs to not allow Christiane to enter the kitchen... at all... Unless she is supervised by a able-bodied chef".

"Why?".

"Must I tell you of the last time she cooked!? Why was there a tentacle in a fish fillet!? In fact, how did she get a Rat Eye in my food!? Even my Anti-Diarrhea medicine couldn't help me, and god did I nuke the toilet" Kyle winced at the memory in his mind, "I mean, I've had shitty cooking, but hers could kill someone!".

"Don't be rude" Cilcia scorned him, "She just never got the chance to learn".

"Don't even try to fix her cooking Cilcia" Kyle grinned in a cheeky manner, "We can use her as an assassin! That Food is poison!".

"Kyle!" Cilcia struggled to not start laughing, but the blush on her face gave it away, "T-That's insensitive!".

"Right, Insensitive to Poison, the only ones who will survive her cooking!".

"You're secretly an asshole, aren't you Kyle?".

"Nah... I'm a straight-up Asshole, I'm just the type that people can come to like... that's all".

…

…

"And the clock continues to tick... It is currently, Barret Michael's turn and he has yet to move a piece... Things are looking good for Kyle Wasser if it continues".

A Chess Match, with Teachers, nerds, geeks, and students who were forced to attend watching the match with idle curiousity. It's been 10 Minutes since the last move by Kyle, who has been moving his pieces within 20 Seconds, and currently Barret has been staring at the board looking for his next game plan.

Cilcia watched the screen before silently commenting to Ted, who sat on his phone next to her, "Kyle really sealed up his line... The Pawns are the only ones in danger right now and they're all covered by the Knights and Bishops... I don't think Barret notices that Kyle has a Rook in line with his last Knight sitting at the back of the board waiting for the Queen to move".

Barret finally moves his Queen, but the instant he sets the piece down, Kyle moved his hidden-in-plain-sight Rook and takes it down, chiming softly, "Five Little Survivors, their legs were all sore... One was taken, and now there was four".

Indeed, Barret is now down to his Two Knights, a Rook and a King.

In his desperation, Barret moves the Knight and consumes a Pawn of Kyle.

Only to be have it killed by Kyle's Positioned Bishop, "Four Little Survivors, one jumping with glee... He was then eaten, so then there was Three".

Barret moved his last knight, and it was quickly eaten by a Neighboring Rook, "Three Little Survivors, trying to break through... One fell into the trap, so then there was two".

His fate was sealed, yet he wanted to take one down before he was to lose.

He moved his Bishop and took Kyle's Knight, which gets the Bishop killed by a pawn.

"Two Little Survivors, they thought it was fun... Until one was hit with an axe, so then there was one".

Barret moves his King to the left.

And Kyle moves his queen to the row just before the King's own.

The King moves towards the Queen.

The Rook enters the King's lane, putting him in a simple checkmate, "Game Over, Checkmate... Good try Barret" Kyle moved himself back from the table and stood up calmly, dusting himself off as he remarked, "Six Pieces? Now that's a new record for people who went up against me... The most last time was Four... Not bad at all" he reached his hand forward, "Good Game, Lad... But I think I'll keep my position as the Best Chess Player in North America".

"Very... Good Game" Barret gave a defeated sigh as he shook hands with the Chess Champion, "I haven't been beaten before... this is a first".

"There's a first time for everything".

…

…

"She should be on this level..." Kamrynn squinted her eyes in the dark sewers, "No lighting doesn't really help".

"Then look for a pretty face" Kyle replied as he veered towards the left wall closely, "You two keep close to the right, alert each other if you find her".

"How did her transponder get damaged anyways?" Cilcia asked, "I thought they were supposed to be damage-proof... You know, remain functional no matter what?".

"Maybe it suffered electroical damage... False Override... There's still other things that could've happened.. we can investigate when we're back aboard we should double-over her equipment to see if anything is faulty".

"Sounds good".

…

…

Sitting behind Cilcia, chest pressed to her back tight enough to feel her every breath, Kyle couldn't help but feel Cilcia's full, round ass brushing against his fat prick. Responding to her tentive touch, his hyper-weapon began to stiffen, filling out through his Commander's Uniform and into the valley of Cilcia's ass. She gasps ever so slightly when she felt the sensation of his prick pushing against her silky undergarments, but he could feel her heart race, her flesh heating as she starts to move her ass more deliberately, rubbing him from stem to head with slow, pleasurable strokes.

"Hehehe, this again?" Kyle grinned wolfishly as he whispered into her ear, "Let's see how you like it when I'm rough".

One of his hands drifts down from Cilcia's elastic teats, fingers tracing along her supple skin and ample curves to the hem of her panties. He pulled them down in one smooth motion, baring the full mounds of her smooth ass cheeks.

"My.. My" her voice of pure sultry responded back to his actions, "Eager now... aren't you?".

She pushes back immediately, humping up and down his rod as he slowly worked to free himself from his classy Uniform. Finally, his cock pops free from its binds, only to be instantly buried within Cilcia's rear cleavage; she gives a happy, girlish giggle when his throbbing rod pushes through her valley, practically bouncing on his cock in fact. He wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand working her pink, delicious teats as the other dives between her legs, easily slipping a few fingers into her love valley.

"What do you have to say?" his coy grin and thick voice only showed how dominant he was.

Cilcia moaned lustily as the tip of his fingers enter her, biting her lower lip when his fingertips slowly mined their way further in, caressing her inner walls and in turn spasming muscles, soon getting his fingers soaked in her feminine fluids. Kyle's thumb swirls around the bud that was her clit, drawing ragged gasps of pleasure from her lips until he silenced her with a lust-filled kiss, driving his tongue into her mouth as his fingers further plunge into her cunt, fingering her until she's nice, wet, and ready for his second sword.

"Nothing huh? That's fine... I'll just put the sword back in it's place".

He shifted forward ever so slowly, gradually dragging his prick from Cilcia's butt-cleavage and into the eager and loving embrace of her love hole. They both moan with lust as the head of his sword presses into her, moving the folds of her body's most precious place to feel the hot touch of her walls kissing his tip. He slides deeper into her with measured ease, his long prick spreading her walls wide as his hips move to meet her own, his groin pushing against her bubble butt, flesh yielding as he further tried to slide as much of his hyper weapon into her eager channel as much as he can.

By the time he had finally hilted himself inside Cilcia, she's a mess, cunt drooling obscenely and tongue hanging from her mouth. Her chest heaves in the palm of his left hand as his fingers wrap back around her elastic, pink nipples, her cunt in return quivering around his cock in erratic spurts as she undulates on his cock, hips and ass starting to bounce atop of his groin.

He quickly moved to match her ecstatic rhythm, hammering his narrow thighs home to meet her own, thrusting his shaft into her clinging depths. Cilcia cups her hands to her breasts, rubbing them together ecstatically by forcing his hand that was already on them to move with hers, nearly dousing the heat of his lust with the rush of the feeling of the softest pillows in the universe; but another jack-hammer thrust shows her movements to be a magnificent capacitor, letting his pleasure to rise even higer and allowing him to slip and slide into her with ease. Soon they were both moaning their lust, pleasured gasps and sighs echoing through the locked quarters as he screwed Cilcia's dripping cunt like an animal in heat.

He could feel his orgasm mounting, surging on relentlessly as his large prick continued to hammer relentlessly into Cilcia. With an primal roar, he pushes her down onto all fours and grabs her ass for leverage. She squealed as she was pushed down, but she recovers in an instant, wiggling her ass tantalizingly as his fingers sink into her pliant flesh. With a vision full of that big, soft ass swaying as his dick pounds Cilcia's juicy ass, he couldn't help but cum with a grin. He grinded his teeth and gave Cilcia a loving spank right on the ass, making her groan with pleasure and pain, her cunt squeezing his fat pecker at just the right moment: allowing him to shoot a load of white-hot seed straight into her womb, dick buried to the hilt inside her.

Around his spasming cock, Cilcia's muscles quivers and contracts, milking him for every drop; her tongue hanging out of her mouth as every little bit of dignity in either fuckers were lost in the moment of ecstasy, but it fails to hide the excess semen that drips slowly from her hammered cunt to the bed sheets.

When his dick's finally depleted its load, he grinned as he pulled out with a contented sigh, wiping the last drops of his seed off on Cilcia's thigh. She rolls over, a lust-dazed smile on her face, idly fingering her well-stuffed cunt and caressing her ample bosoms, watching him with the same loving eyes as she always did. A momentary pleading look from her beckons him over, and Cilcia pulls him into her arms with a girlish giggle, resting him on his back and nuzzling her cheek on his powerful chest. With a pleasant sigh, he closed his eyes briefly for a rest before opening them with the familiar, confident smug grin.

"Mmm" Kyle grinned, stretching his back and popping some of his bones before rubbing his crotch with a satisfied smile, "And Today's Bang is as satisfying as ever... Thank you for the Meal, Sweetheart".

"Hehehe" Cilcia gave an adorable girlish giggle as she embraced him tighter, "You're welcome".

Sharing the moment of peace and love together, they...

The Door abruptly opens as the familiar voice comments, "You really need to stop locking your door at random times of the d...".

Kyle managed to pull the covers over their hips and pull Cilcia tight enough to hide the most indecent parts of her breasts against his side as Bish freezes at the door with the rest of the Pilot Party.

Kyle instantly sneered with a grin, "You're late for the show, tough luck, boo-hoo... Knock before you enter, goddamn, I barely had time to enjoy the afterglow".

"Goddamn you guys" Cilcia even joined in with the complaints, "No time for cuddling over here".

"Why were you two banging?" Bish frowned, "You two just crawled out of a shit sewer".

"After-Shower-After-Rest Sex!" Kyle frowned, "Every day I gotta get pussy".

"That's going to be the death of you" Stacy laughed.

"Born from the Vagina, Loved the Vagina, Die by the Vagina" Kyle repeats his life in a nutshell, "I live by the Vagina, I'll die by the Vagina".

"Well whatever" Bish shook his head, "Serious things".

"Earth just declared War on Us" Tillday breaks the news without a flinch in her serious expression, "They just commissioned to allow use of the United Human Fleet... The Federation and every single race in the Milky Way just agreed to break the signing of the Genesis Treaty".

"... So capturing homeworlds isn't going to stop the race from continuing to fight the war" Kyle frowned, the most serious everybody has seen him yet, "So Humanity sends their best to stop the best... Fine... I will do something drastic".

"... What's the plan?" Alice, or Admiral Schuberg asked him.

"Do the unorthodox" Kyle's expression refused to falter, "Begin setting up a permanent Headquarters on the Citadel... And prepare an Expedition Platoon to begin checking the surface, and in two days have specialized jump packs and survival equipment ready for a team of four...".

"Whatever the Emperor keeps in the lowest level, I will uncover... We will use the War Machines the Leviathans left behind to use it against mankind".

"So now this is a war against mankind?" Barker frowned, "If that's the case, I'm about to desert".

"Then do it now" Kyle's expression took a turn for the worse, terrifying all that stood in his sight, "Humanity is scared of me because I am a member of the Alien Race that brought them on their knees... Humanity loves power, but I suppose Misery Loves Company since I love power... So let's have a power struggle... Whoever wins, dominates the other race" he smiled sadistically, "Let me become the Overlord of Mankind... Force them to accept reality and if it comes to it... Enslave mankind".

"You're a scary son of a bitch Kyle" Barker sighed, "I'm not going to desert... Because you'd either kill me, or kill me again... and probably piss on my grave... or actually you wouldn't even bury me... Either way, I guess Humanity is a bunch of Xenophobic Dickbags... So I guess you putting them down might do SOME good... Just don't go overboard".

"Yeah... I guess the troops might be okay with it" Bish grimaced, "But honestly Kyle, at this rate you're going to lose support of the troops".

"Then I'll just ditch having a human army and colloborate an Alien Army" Kyle shrugged, "Over throw one entire collection of races and replace it with new races... Either way works with me".

"So you all can ride this wave of change or you can try to be a Human Supremist" Kyle laughed as he gestured for them to go on with his last remarks, "It won't matter, because I'm the Next Frontier".

"Well... Sure, whatever" Bish waved off the grim topic, as he asked, "We need to draw up plans about coping with the...".

"Nope" Kyle denied him the change to speak, "Won't matter... Just keep eyes on the launch of the Fleet, let me know when and I'll show you why we shouldn't need to worry".

Cilcia grinned knowingly, "So that's what took you so long".

"Just had to give me some time" Kyle laughed heartily, "Just tune in and watch the fireworks when it happens my man... The Magician never reveals his Secret, and the Genius never gives Hints".

"Well... You've never failed to deliver... Alright" Bish hesitantly nodded before he remarked, "By the way... Care to explain why there's a display case attached to the wall with panties in them ? I'm talking about the one over there... Yeah, next to your poster".

"Oh, that's the fruits of my conquest" Kyle grinned, "It's my new hobby! Collecting Panties! The One in the middle is Cilcia's, next to that is Kathryn, then it's Samus, oh! The Cute Ones is Kamrynn... Believe me, I know, she's a big softie at heart~".

"Oh my fucking god" Barker just ups and leave, flipping Kyle off as he departed, "You're a real dick!".

"That's my hyper-weapon!" Kyle grinned as a tent was pitched in the blankets for a moment before Kyle frowned and ordered his prick, "No, settle down, you had your meal for today" and sure enough, the tent was gone as it slowly hid back down to the flatness it was.

"Was that all there was to it?" Kyle asked as he yawned, "I was supposed to have my afternoon cuddles... Tillday, care to join?".

"I'll pass... Don't want to intrude on you two" she winked flirtatiously, "Oh well... Let's get going... Be sure to drop by later, okay? I'll be baking a new batch of cookies I want you to try out".

"As long as Christiane or Christine didn't help you, I won't bring medicine".

"Hahaha, alright, be good now".

"..." as the door sealed, Kyle grinned cheekily as he turned to Cilcia, "Guess what?".

"...What?" she slowly asked.

"Worship Time!".

"Kiya!?".

"Boobs~".

…

…

"Do you have any musical talents, Kyle?".

"Of course I do... Don't you remember me talking about that in the showers when you guys snuck in? I was offered a career, I said no".

"I mean... what songs can you do?".

"Anything really... Name me one, if I know it and I remember what the artist sound like, I pretty much give a perfect performance that matches the artist in question... Like seriously, I can go from singing like Adam Levine to singing like John Lennon with the Beatles".

"Okay... Do you sing in the showers?".

"Well... Yeah, I mean... who doesn't?".

"I don't".

"You're special Christiane... I think you were raised a little bit more differently then us".

"I'm fairly sure most people weren't raised like you".

"Okay, Fair Enough... Still... How's YOUR singing?".

"U-Uhm...".

"Okay no... Real Quesiton here... What happened to Margit?".

"I... do not know... she went missing when we... were originally defeated... I believe she died... but I do not know"

"Nah... she probably didn't die... No, she didn't, Margit wouldn't just disappear, she'd die in a blaze of glory...".

"How do you know?".

"I can read people like books... She's honourable and loyal, but she likes to show herself off without bragging about it... I can be like that sometimes, but I tend to give cheeky remarks from time to time".

"Well... I suppose you could be right... Why the sudden question though?".

"Dunno to be honest... Just curious... Wanna bang?".

"Wha... No! Don't ask a woman like that! You need a mood!".

**Slap**

"Ow... Fine fine... Would you like to procreate with me then?".

_Sigh_

…

…

**Author's Note – And that's another Chapter... Won't lie, I'm not exactly a 100% comfortable with writing detailed sex scenes, rather I've always been fine with making sex jokes and witty remarks, so I really had to look over the one Sex Scene there a lot of times to improve on it.**

**And the result was what you read, hope it satisfies. You'll have to wait if you're still hoping for some lesbian scenes, I still need to get to writing up a scenario to get there (Kyle's sex scenes will always be an exception because... well... Kyle)**

**Anywho, Hope you enjoyed this Chapter and hope you'll be looking forward to the next.**

**Once again, Feel Free to PM or Leave a Review, Maybe Follow some more or Favourite? Maybe create a few accounts to follow and favourite the same story? I ain't going to stop you :3.**

**Well, just kidding, really though, Hope you Enjoyed.**

**-Goodnames_alltaken**


	20. Chapter 20 - Congratulations Kyle!

…

…

"And today... the Humanitarian Fleet has been recommissioned to deal with the Militian Threat" the Reporter grinned, "The Government, Federation, and the IMC swears to end the Leviathan menace before they can multiply... and with such a fine fleet to be used, surely, this marks the death of yet, another enemy to Humanity".

Kyle's legs were kicked up onto the table with his chair rocked back, mug of coffee in hand and his tablet next to his feet. Everybody in the Fleet were sent to the Mess Hall to watch the broadcast, and Bish watched the screen wide-eyed as he commented, "You know... I've never seen the Humanitarian Fleet before...".

"Then savor the moment" Kyle smirked, "Because you'll never see it again".

"How are we supposed to go against that?" Yang pointed to the screen.

A Massive Collective of approximately 128 Different Assault-Class Cruisers were departing from it's respective nations to meet in orbit. They were armed to the teeth.

Not using any Laser Technology, but using Hyper-Particle Acceleration Artillery Cannons and a ridiculous arsenal of different Anti-Fleet Missiles that were designed to split into easily 100 smaller missiles carrying payloads equal to 200x the power of the most Powerful Bombs on Earth.

With Power-Armor Plating on the Hull mixed with Terran Reactor Cores, the Cruisers themselves were designed to head into a head-on battle as the Brunt of the Fleet. However! Their main weakness is that they do not properly plate the underside of the Cruiser, which is understandable in that in Space Battles, it's practically impossible to hit the underbelly of the Cruiser unless it's a bunch of kamikaze fighters.

I won't get into details of the Fleet, because they won't be much for Kyle's plan.

As the Ships reach orbit, the broadcast continues, "Commander Elaine Harper, one of the most prevalent Commanders available is working with Commander Hemlock to Command this Fleet...".

"Elaine Huh?" Kyle grinned as he stood up, grabbing his tablet before he turning to leave, "Just watch the broadcast and question everything... I'll be in position to start the fireworks".

…

…

"However, we have been able to bring them into an interview whilst they remain stationed aboard the American Cruiser, the S.C Kennedy... Commander Hemlock, it's an honor to speak to you sir".

"Greetings" Commander Hemlock nodded calmly.

"Commander, you are the Commander of the Humanitarian Fleet, Correct?".

"Correct".

"What would you say is the percentage chance of the Militia succeeding in obtaining a victory against your Fleet?".

"0%, no more, no less".

"Hahaha, Cocky, aren't you?" a rude interruption as Kyle connects from the Bridge, "Let's see you talk big once I vaporize that little fleet of yours".

"Ah... if it isn't the menace himself" Hemlock sneered, "Come to say your last words now did you?".

"Nope, came to hear yours" Kyle grinned sadistically, "I will be controlling Earth within the hour, so I just came to hear what you've got to say before I become the most Dominant Force in the Galaxy and the Next".

"Then why don't you just come here now and face our wrath? Oh, because you're afraid".

Kyle laughed maniacally, wiping the tear from the corner of his eyes as he commented, holding the tablet in view as went, "Nope, I was just getting ready for the fireworks..." and he taps the tablet.

…

…

"Sir! Sir!" the Officer monitoring the terminal panicked in an instant and he slammed his hand on the overrides, to no avail as the Commanding Officer turned around.

"What is it?" the C.O asked.

"Our Weapons System is coming online!".

"Hey! Uh... Sir!? The National Weapons Grid's came online... they're targetting our fleet here!".

"Then use the damn override!" the C.O shouted back, "This is standard procedure people!".

"But Sir! The Admin Override isn't working!" the Officer who was panicking continued to try and activate the override, "Oh No... the Particle Accelerator is preparing to fire... and the Auxiliary Artillery Beam is locking onto the Fleet sir! At this rate they'll be torn to shreds!".

"Quick! Flag the Fleet!".

…

…

"Your Firewalls really are outdated" Kyle sneered as he saw his Tablet light up brilliantly, "But it means the Fireworks were easier to setup... Best part about it? **You **are the fireworks".

"Commander! The Entire Anti-Cruiser Battery System on Earth's Locking on! They're fi..." the connection cuts off from Commander Hemlock as Kyle laughed.

"Let the Battle, Begin!".

"A.I! FTL jump for Earth! Use leftover charge from the FTL to powerup our Weapons to ready-status and have all tractor beams on stand-by".

…

…

The Militian Herd jumps into Earth's Orbit within minutes as the Chaos that was destroying the Humanitarian Fleet continued. Earth's Defensive Anti-Cruiser Batteries were destroying their own ships with ease, tearing apart powerful pieces of technology left and right, sending escape pods raining in the empty space as the moon lit up with the explosions of the cruisers and frigates.

The International Dreadnought was taking a heavy pummeling from the Pair of Artillery Beams that was ripping apart it's weapons, well, really the ship was already decommissioned with the destruction of their engines, but insult to injury was resulting in the destruction of their self-defensive capabilities against the Militia Fleet.

With most of the Cruisers already torn apart from Earth's Anti-Ship Batteries, it was nearly a massacre when the Militia showed up.

With little to no resistance posed against them, Earth watched in horror as their absolute best was ripped apart by the relentless militia. Like the Kraken encountering ships on the Ocean, the Harbinger, also known as the Capital Ship of the Militia laid waste to any functional Cruisers with it's Blood Echo Laser Batteries and Artillery Beams, killing millions with eased engagement.

Before long all that remains are hulls of destroyed Cruisers and burning, crashing cruisers entering Earth's Atmosphere, which signalled the quick defeat of the Strongest Fleet in the Universe.

All because they overlooked some design flaws in order to save some extra money.

Kyle stood at the helm with Cilcia watching in awe, commenting, "That worked a lot better than I thought it would".

Cilcia slowly nodded, "That... was pretty awesome...".

"That was a hell of a mop-up" Bish stared, wide-eyed, "The Most Powerful Fleet... and not even a scratch on any of our Cruisers".

"Just another reason why I'm fit to rule" Kyle sneered impatiently as he commented, "Begin Locating all the Head-Honchos on Earth... Anyone with the Federation and the Most Prominent Anti-Militia Politicians are to be reported to me, and then I want them killed".

"I'll get to it" Ami nodded sadistically as she wandered off, grabbing along her sleeping sister as she did.

"I'll personally attend to dealing with the Elected Representative of Earth" Kyle tapped his tablet, "My Network of Contacts spoke up after I did a little blackmailing with the shit I have in my hard drives hidden in my porn folders" he snickered.

"... You're really odd...".

…

…

Kicking down the Guard and firing the gun off into his temple, the corpse slipped onto the ground next to the corpse of his partner as Kyle stormed in, cocking his Hammond Handgun impatiently as he stood before the wooden doors.

He could hear the sound of tables and chairs being flipped, probably awaiting his arrival. So he calmly brought out the shaped charge from his back-holster, and calmly applied it on the door, before slipping out an old-fashioned flashbang.

"The Flashbang might be obsolete if some of them have FAS glasses... but it's worth a shot as any" he calmly pressed his back to the wall next to the door and quickly counted down.

As the number hit 0 in his mind, he pulled the detonator and watched as the door flies off it's hinges with a mighty explosion, followed by him chucking in a flashbang.

"GRENADE~!" a worried shout from inside followed by the sound of people landing on the ground notified him of their reaction, causing him to smirk as the light-bomb goes off.

Quickly storming in, his second Handgun drawn (Which was a B3 Wingman), he calmly located the Four Guards stumbling on the floor, hands covering their eyes trying to recover their eyesight as he commented, "Pathetic for a Security Detail" and he finished them off with a shot from his gun.

Leaving that, there remained the man in a suit shaking in his seat behind the oak table, sweating nervously with shifty eyes as the other Representatives of Nations who had shown up in this Emergency Meeting watched in terror.

Kyle connected to Tillday's Breaching Team, "Have a Detainment Contingent storm down here... I've got a collection of about 20 Reps I want out of the way".

"Roger that, I'm dispatching Yang's Detainment Team to follow after you".

"Good" Kyle walked in, dressed in a Mark IV Ballistic Vest with a black undershirt and grey jeans followed by a set of non-shatter ballistic glasses over his eyes with a small ear-piece.

He looked like a Terrorist essentially if that's what you want to look at it. He looked as though he came to kill, and sure enough, that was the mission.

Every Militia Member was dressed like this in order to intercept any Reps that may prove to be a problem on Earth, and of course, everybody didn't dare to speak up against him considering the amount of fear he can enstill with a mere glance.

Grabbing the Representative of Earth by the back of his collar, Kyle threw him off his chair and onto the ground towards the center of the room, angrily speaking, "Get moving you pathetic fuck".

"Ah!?" the man squealed in fear and surprise as he crawled towards the open passage way, "S-Stay away!".

"Not a chance" Kyle holstered his Hammond and held the B3 in his left hand as he calmly walked back to the crawling man, kicking out his arms and planting his foot on the man's neck, holding him down.

Kyle calmly asked, "Give me a reason to not kill you".

"I have a wife! Kids! Please! I can make it worth your while!".

"Hm? I'm listening?" Kyle feigned interest.

"I-I know th-the security codes to get you access to some of our research facilities! T-Top Secret! C-Confidential!".

"Oh? And what might you be researching?".

"Argh!? I don't know! They don't tell me! Please! I'll give you the codes!" he struggled, but managed to send Kyle the codes using his small tablet, "P-Please let me go!".

"It's funny" Kyle grinned sadistically, "My Reports say you're not married... And I don't remember saying I'd agree to the deal" he forces the man down with more force as he cocked the hammer of the B3, "Say Hi to Death for me".

"No! NOOOO.. **BANG**".

Muffled Screams echoed but was silenced as Kyle stepped off the lifeless corpse, "Hah, People really do get desperate... Weak" he cocked the weapon once more, "Who to kill off next?".

"How about you?" he nonchalantly waved the gun to the nearest rep, who squeaks in fear and cowers into the group of scared reps.

The biggest of the reps pushes and throws out the selected Rep, causing Kyle to wince as he sneered, "See? This is why I feel like Humans really are worthy of being lesser beings... You guys can't even hold integrity in the face of danger" he shoots the Rep who had tried to shove his false target, killing the man in an instant as he continued, "You're all members of the same species, stop being a bitch and man up" he turned around and nodded to Yang, "Detain the rest of them".

"What's the plan with the Government then?" Yang asked him, curious, "Earth will still need a Rep".

"Then your Father can take over" Kyle tilted his head, "Yeah, he'll do just fine... He doesn't exactly like us, but he doesn't hate us, he just acknowledges us".

"So you want to just give my Dad the job?" Yang looked slightly surprised.

"Yeah, what's the worse that can happen?" Kyle replied, "If he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to. I'll just pick someone from my contacts if needed... Just thought your family would appreciate the chance to become the Real Hotshots on Earth".

"Alright, I'm going to head back aboard the Harbinger and begin... having Interviews? I dunno".

…

…

"How do I plan on ruling Earth?" Kyle sat in the chair as the broadcast drone continued to display the hologram of the rest of the world's political figures before him, "Let me ask you then, do you plan on rebelling?".

"I'm fairly sure some will rebel whether we say yes or no".

"Then when there is no rebellion, you will go as you were" Kyle paused, "If there's a Rebellion, I will come down hard, and if it comes to it, I will use my Fleet to destroy cities from Space to suppress any rebellions".

"The Militia seems as an Improper Title" one Representative abruptly spoke up, "The Marauder Corps used to represent the Frontier Freedom Operation... but this... this is an Empire".

"Then so be it" Kyle replied, "If you want, I'll change the name of our little Empire in time, but for the time being we will remain as the Marauder Corps".

"Then you admit it? That you are not here for good?".

"Nope" Kyle laughed, "I'm here to commit violence and repress you... of course not you insolent, fool. I am here to become the Next Great Empire".

"Then it's a good thing the Federation will not stand for it...".

"Kyle! About Four Different Fleets just jumped into the System! It's all Federation signatures, our ships was sitting ducks!" Bish ran in, panting and sweating abruptly as Kyle cut the connection and stood up.

"Are the Fighters we recovered from the Humanitarian Fleet usable?" Kyle asked.

"Well... Yeah, they're just sitting in the Hangar".

"Then power up the shields and power up the weapons, have all pilots report to the hangar and hop aboard a fighter... It's about time we tried space dog-fighting".

…

…

"Alright..." the small swarm of fighters flying through space, all of different models and sizes were in a Arrowhead-Formation behind Kyle's fighter, which happened to be painted black and yellow, "All Fighters prepare to receive your orders".

He leaned forward in his comfortable seat, flicking off the Auto-Pilot and turning off the Weapons' Safety interlocks as Cilcia buzzed in over the radio, "These things are pretty easy to fly".

"Tell me about it" Barker replied, "Feels like a plane simulator".

Samus spoke up, "Kyle, it is best if we seperate into different Squadrons...".

"Good Point" Kyle took a pause, "Obviously I'll be leading against the Assault Capital Cruisers, those things will be tearing apart the fleet and will easily be one of the hardest to properly take down".

"I'm with you" Cilcia purred first, "I'm always your Wing-Girl".

"That's true" Kyle laughed, "I'll take a Squadron of Five, including me, so that means there's 3 more pilots who'll need to join in... Barker, you'll need one squadron, and Stacy, you'll lead the Third".

"Got it".

"I'll join Kyle's Squad... Because we'll go fast!" Ruby grinned delighted.

"Alright, 2 More Please".

"It's best if I follow Barker" Samus commented, "He will need my expertise in space-combat... I'm sure you will be able to handle yourself, but good luck Kyle".

"Mhm" Kyle nodded, "Well? We're about to enter their Radar Range here, hurry up".

Suddenly, whilst sitting in his cockpit, he gripped his chest in pain, giving a squeak as Cilcia instantly detect the anomaly and worriedly asked, "Kyle? What word comes this time?".

"...Eternal... Last... Eternal... Eternal Paragon" Kyle slowly memorized it, "Last time... was Seraphim, Romance, Insanity".

"What are you talking about?".

"From time to time... I get a pang of pain in my chest, then either a bunch, or one prominent word will surface in memory... whether I like it or not, I will remember it very clearly".

"It's a message of some sort" Kyle paused, "Doesn't matter though... Let's get moving".

"Alright, I'll be on Kyle's Squadron" Yang grinned.

"I'll fall in with Kyle too" Nova calmly nodded.

"Then we're breaking off now, good luck Bravo Squadron" Kyle quickly veers his fighters off to the right whilst Barker veers off to the left.

'_WARNING, ENTERING ENEMY RADAR..._'.

'_ENEMY FLEET WEAPONS ARE CHARGING_'.

"Alright, V-Formation" Kyle frowned, "We're going after vital systems, if anything, just shoot the Command Deck, it'll scare them a little too".

"Who are you?" he asked himself as he quickly prime the fighter lasers.

'_ENEMY FIGHTERS HAS BEEN DISPATCHED... WARNING, ENEMY FIGHTERS ARE MOVING IN_'.

"Alright, look alive Ladies" Kyle frowned, "Enemy Fighters are moving in... We've got about an extra kilometer to fire on them before they get in range to fire on us... Dispatch the worse of the Fighters first".

"They've got a few gunships in there" Cilcia spoke up, "What should we do with them?".

"If they go after you, go straight towards the underbelly of the ship or radio one of us in... Otherwise if you go after one, aim for the engines... The Fuel Line is pretty infamous for exploding when damage is done to the engines on the Federation Gunships".

"How do you know this?".

"Friends in many places".

…

…

"You've got a fighter on your tail" Cilcia twisted the stick and used the inertia dampeners, quickly causing her to kill the momentum of the ship before twisting the ship back, upside down and chasing after Kyle's fighter.

"Yeah... He's been trying to fuck me for a while now" Kyle's fighter quickly enters a knife-blade position, causing the barrage of lasers from the enemy Fighter to scrape close to the ship, "Think you can get him? I'm lining up on the Enemy Generator... Kill power to their ship"

"I'm on him" Cilcia primed the weapons, "Um... Can you help me out?".

"Yeah, I'll start flying straight... go for the engines" Kyle agreed gently, "If not... well... hahaha, I can always kamikaze board the enemy ships".

"Please don't... for me?" Cilcia pleaded him worriedly.

"I wouldn't want to upset you, love" Kyle laughed, "Alright... Have at him, I'm preparing to launch my Shield-Disruptor Torps".

Cilcia quickly lined up the shot, however the fast pace and rumbling of the spacecraft was making it difficult to properly hit the shot, so she quickly radioed Kyle, "Hey... My shot's all over the place".

"Hmm..." Kyle paused, "Ask Bish for help, he can probably use the Cruiser's Targeting Unit to bolster your own targeting unit".

So she followed his advice, to which Bish was quick to help her targeting unit as she quickly began to have an easy time on the Gunship chasing Kyle.

Quickly firing, her arsenal made quick work of the engines, and just as Kyle stated, the entire ship detonated like a super-nova.

Kyle chirped happily into her vision, "Thanks for the assist sweetheart... By the way, I've been thinking... let's buy some MeChip Implants, that'd help, wouldn't it?".

…

MeChip Implants.

A beautiful piece of technology that is pretty much you getting your own personal, sentient, secretary A.I. You get a long list of different personalities you can give them, and they'll act accordingly and dress as they like. They give access to the internet and help give knowledge, but when paired with FAS Implants, they can help access the internet on the fly, and help assess targets as you go.

It's pretty sweet... and considering Kyle &amp; Cilcia's shipping on the internet and general wide-spread popularity as some of the most charming people in the Universe... he was sure he could get himself as a personality option, better yet a copy of a MeChip with him as the A.I.

…

…

"Oh! Mister Wasser! Miss Romana!" the CEO of MeChip Inc. a Multi-Octiollionaire Company (Needless to say, MeChips are LOVED by everybody in the Universe, it's conventional, and it's fun... even introverts love it)

"Good to see you Haley" Kyle grinned, "Still keeping fit as ever... how have you been? I hope my time with you after helping you out of that pathetic little arranged marriage helped you out".

Yup, Haley is another one of Kyle's women. She's a drop-dead gorgeous blonde (Kyle loves them Blondes). As any Rocker would say, she's a fat-bottomed girl, with enough curves to confuse Kyle during his course in Geometry and handling charts.

"Things been looking bright!" Haley chimed happily, "Since your intervention, my parents insisted that I am free to marry as I please!".

"I take it that means me?" Kyle's confidence never falters... NEVER.

Haley blushes slightly, leaning forward and twirling her curvy blonde hair slightly as she gave a flirty wink, "Maybe~".

"Hahaha, pass that legislation for the legalization of Polygamy and I'll be all over you Haley" Kyle grinned, "Anyways, planning to release some new MeChip personalities soon?".

"Oh Yes!" Haley nodded with a grin, "The IMC came forward with some good proposals with good money... why do you ask? Oh, the Federation was also pushing for me to use a War Hero of theirs".

"Oh... I was thinking about getting a MeChip myself" Kyle replied, "Cilcia decided to get one too".

"Oh Perfect!".

"I was wondering... uhm... considering our... 'fame' so to speak, that if you'd like for us to... sample for MeChip Personalities..." Kyle paused and looked at Haley hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Haley squealed, excited, "The Market is exploding and booming because people really want to keep up-to-date with the war! And not just any of the boring propaganda bullshit either! You two will work perfectly! You'd be serious enough to the adult market, and you'd be hip and cool enough for the Youth, and most of all!".

"You two are incredible good looking! If that's not enough on it's own, your other traits more than make up for it!"

"So you want us to become MeChip peronalities?" Kyle grinned.

"Yes! Oh come! Let's get a sample of your voices and get you to dress up!".

…

…

"People seriously have a fetish for me in a suit?" Kyle was posing casually in a casual business suit that he wore for his PlayGirl shoot, the really popular one, "I don't mind... Never saw why people like me in a suit though".

"You have a confident vibe! The suit makes you feel very classy!" Haley took pictures energetically, "Blow me a kiss baby!".

Kyle complied with a teasing wink, playing his role well as he went on, "What's next up on the list?".

"Boxers!".

"Seriously?" Kyle asked, "I suppose people would like to see that when they step out of the shower, MeChip Kyle will be in his boxers pretending to dry off while giving them their daily agenda".

"Some people just can't help but fulfill their fetishes" Cilcia replied before grinning wryly, "Considering your fetish with blondes".

"Cilcia, youre the girl of my dreams" Kyle grinned, "There's nothing more for me to ask, but that doesn't mean there's nothing else for me to take!" he flashed a triumphant pose for the camera, "Because I am Kyle Lazer Wasser! Conqueror of Hearts! The Christopher Columbus to your Love!".

"Haha, alright hot shot... smile for me...".

…

…

Stepping out of the building with the new MeChip Implants already at work, Kyle grinned as he commented, "Now I will always have a bikini-clad Fat Bottomed Chick giving me a heads up... and she's going to be keeping something up, if you catch my drift, otherwise Cilcia, I wanna bury the hatchet... IN YOU!".

"Kyle~" Cilcia whined.

"Fine fine" Kyle backed off slightly, "I'm going to screw you hard tonight Cils, I'm in the mood! My Hyper-Weapon has it's targets locked on!".

"G-Geesh... " Cilcia blushed a little, but smiles nonetheless, "Y-You're such a horn dog".

"Woof! Woof!" Kyle barked in response as he quickly lowered down and began playing as a dog, "Woof!", he grinned as he continued, "You know the nano-tech Yelk, the Emperor of the Blood Echoes got into my system can make me mutate to gain some traits of another race... right? That means if I eat something only the Faunus can eat, I might gain something to being more like a faunus... per say... Dog Ears!".

Kyle's MeChip... which turned out to be a replica of Jessica Nigri beamed, "Cosplaying at it's finest! Just imagine him with dog ears and a tail!".

Cilcia's MeChip, which is the newest, the first, a replica of Kyle Wasser grinned, "Here Sweet cheeks, check it out!" and the hologram quickly gave him dog ears and a tail, "Woof!".

"I hope you don't start falling in love with the copy of me" Kyle laughed, "He may dress quickly, but you'll never get to dote on him".

"Ouch, as much as I hate saying it honey, I've got a point" MeChip Kyle laughed, "I don't betray myself, so keep Cilcia safe, huh? I'll be sure to keep her company if things turn for the worst".

"Damn it, MeChip Kyle knew why I pushed for MeChips" he blushed slightly as he turned away.

"Aw, it's alright" Cilcia teased him, "You're just a big softie~".

"N-No I'm not!".

"Softie~".

"Mmm!" Kyle gave a sulk of defeat as Cilcia continued to tease him.

But before she could speak up, Kyle blurted out, "Hey... isn't that Jessica over there?" he quickly pointed to the distinguishable beauty standing at the crossing with other civis.

"Hm... Yeah" replied Cilcia nonchalantly.

Kyle began to walk towards her, but halfway there Bish quickly contacted him, "Kyle... I'm getting reports that a nearby Jail-Break has a small trio of criminals driving in a stolen squad car... I decided to give every unit in the area a heads-up, if you can, try to take them into custody for the Officers".

"Thanks for the heads-up".

As Bish disconnected, Kyle turned to Cilcia, "Hands on the holster, my gut's screaming trouble coming close".

"Yeah, I hear you" Cilcia's hand naturally came to rest on her B3, "I don't like the feeling I'm getting".

"Mm" Kyle gave a curt nod as he sped up to a jog, ordering to his MeChip, "MeChip Jessica, monitor traffic reports for any violation of laws within a 100 meter radius".

"Sure thing Player!".

"Alright, let's stay frosty" Kyle nodded to Cilcia.

As they reach the crossing, they stop at their end of the road just as Jessica catches sight of the both of them, giving a friendly wave before joining the two other pedestrians in crossing the street.

Cilcia kept her eyes peeled as Kyle looked off to the left, waiting.

"Uh... Player, I just saw a Cop Car speed down the road at nearly 200kmph... It's headed to you from the East".

"Then that means..." Kyle quickly noticed that Jessica and the other pedestrians had only reached halfway in crossing the road... and they still have to cross the side of the road that is coming from the east.

"Hey! Stop trying to cross the road!" Cilcia quickly shouted at the pedestrians.

They all look confused at them, but shrug and continue anyways, supposing that some Militians are just strange.

"Uh Oh..." Kyle blurted out as he watched a Squad Car come barreling down the street at dangerous speed, knocking other cars aside and nearly causing a few to flip. They weren't slowing down and they can see the pedestrians.

Kyle drew Chaos quickly as he spoke to Chaos, "I hope you're sharp and sturdy, cause we're about to chop a car in half".

"Gahahaah... wait... what!?" Chaos sounded surprise, "Oh no! The last time I cut something in half, I was sore for the day!".

"Then let's impale you into them!" Kyle jumped into the street, shoving the civilians aside and out of harm's way as the car comes straight at him, "GAHAHAHAHA!".

He thrusted Chaos forward just as the car comes in range, stabbing Chaos into the engine with ease as Chaos screamed in pain, and the Criminals give a flabbergasted look.

Using the momentum of the car and his inhuman strength, he easily forced his body to stress itself to it's maximum and hurl the car using Chaos as leverage, slamming it onto the pavement upside down behind him, killing all momentum and tearing muscles across his back and arms.

But he was satisfied as he pulled Chaos out, who groans momentarily before cheering, "That was fucking awesome!".

"I think I tore some muscles" Kyle complained, "But that was pretty fucking sick".

"Ahh! Shit!" the screams of pain from inside the cop car only said that the Criminals did not enjoy Kyle's intervention.

"You don't beat the Lazer" Kyle grinned sadistically as he planted the foot at the trunk of the vehicle whilst the sirens of fast approaching Officers echoed the streets, "You just can't beat Lazer".

"Gah!" a criminal crawled out from the wreckage, a bloody mess with his busted head as he pointed at Kyle, "You're not human!".

"Nope" Kyle shook his head as he tipped Chaos at him, "I'm better than that... Do you wish for your sentencing to be brief? I will cut your punishment for eternity".

"Heh?".

"I'm offering a proposition... Freedom or Imprisonment?".

"Freedom!".

Like that, Kyle hacked his head off the moment the last syllable escaped his lips, killing the sucker in an instant as the headless corpse fell back.

"HIIIIII~!" the two other troublemakers cried in fear, hiding in the vehicle as Kyle sneered.

"I don't care how much of a badass you might think you are... You have committed crimes against Humanity and caused misfortune or harm to others... You will serve your sentence, and become a good member of society... Or else you shall die with all the scum that deserve to" he stared at them, unwavering.

They squeak and stare back in primal fear.

His very presence released the air of death, possibly traumatizing them as they crawl out quickly, collapse onto their knees with tears in their eyes and hold their hands up.

"Good" Kyle replied, no emotion, "Behave in Prison and you aim for a Parole, then from there, build bridges with those around you... I am not proud of killing, I am not proud of doing questionable things... but I am a Necessary Evil".

As soon as the police arrived, the two criminals jumped the cops, pleading mercy and nearly forcibly taking the cuffs to lock themselves up.

The Officers looked confused, and before long took notice of Kyle, who calmly threw the headless corpse atop of the wrecked cop car and nodding to the Cops firmly. Unwilling to get in the mess of dealing with Kyle, they simply nod back before going about their clean-up and report.

With his business concluded, Kyle cleaned off Chaos's sharp blade of blood using the palm of his hand, accidentally cutting himself in the process as he frowned, "You know... I sometimes wish I had some sort of cloth on me at all times to clean things... Because I just cut myself on Chaos".

"... Your blood's making my blade tingle" Chaos commented, curousity peaked, "So this is what it's like to wound Kyle... Maybe one day someone can kill you using me... I think I'd like that feeling".

"You're strange Chaos" he stated the fact as he sheathed him, "You're very strange...".

"... Interesting..." suddenly, her voice catches him off guard as he quickly turned around, to see Jessica and Cilcia standing behind him, narrowed eyes, intently watching him, "So you're strong enough to lift an entire car with three people inside over you?" Jessica asked.

"Only when it comes to beautiful women" Kyle leaps forward like a Tiger, after Jessica's heart!

"Ooo... Kyle never backs away from trying to flirt, does he?" Jessica turned to Cilcia.

"Nope... Never stops" Cilcia replied.

"Never stop in bed either" Kyle winked to Cilcia, "You know what I mean..." but suddenly, he froze up.

Cilcia noticed his expression and asked, "What's the matter?".

"... Uh... Cilcia... Have you been taking Contraceptives?" Kyle asked.

"... Not since the war started... I... I never had the chance...".

"... Then we better get you to a Doctor... Chances are... uh... You might be pregnant" Kyle rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh Boy... Let's find out".

…

…

"The Results are back, Miss Romana, Mister Wasser... **Congratulations to you Both, Miss Romana, you are infact conceiving Mister Wasser's Child**" the Doctor grinned and clapped Kyle's shoulder, "Preliminary Observations suggests that it's a Girl... We'll be able to confirm it by tomorrow".

"I-I'm...p-pregnant?" Cilcia looked bewildered, stunned in fact.

"So... Cilcia and I are going to get a child..." Kyle paused, taking a look at his open hands as mumbled, "I'm gonna be a Dad... Woah...".

"Well... You two..." the Doctor paused, or rather, smiled, "Kyle, Cilcia... I still remember when you two were children, and when you two used to visit this Hospital for simple check ups... I'm humbled to be the one, to be here and tell you when you both are about to become parents...".

"And by seeing who you both are... I can tell... this child is in very capable hands... The pair of you are the best parents a child could have, and that's what I sincerely believe... So I hope that you two go through with thi-".

"We will go through with this" Kyle and Cilcia spoke up in unison, looking at each other in surprise before grinning as Kyle continued for them, "I don't plan on shirking from my responsibilities... If Cilcia wants it, I want it... Needless to say, either way we both want the child".

"Then the child is in good hands" the Doctor nodded, "I'll be sure to send the overall results for the child's outcome to you... And... if you really want to... I'll send you two cards to a few, Special Genologists who will be glad to help you two alter your child's outcome... or help predict and give you a view of what your child will look like in the future".

"Thanks!" Cilcia was glowing in joy, "Kyle... are you really sure about having the child with me? I mean... we're in a war... and I don't want to burden yo-".

"You won't be a burden" Kyle smiled, "Either way, I'd be lieing if I didn't say I was interested in having a child... I want that Child... especially with you, doesn't mean I'll stop chasing skirts, mind you" Kyle grinned wider, "But I fully intend on raising that child with you, no matter the costs. You and I know that it was inevitable that we would be having a child, so it doesn't matter with me when, all that matters is that it starts with you".

"Kyle...".

"Ahem" the Doctor coughed and gathered their attention whilst he started to chuckle, "It's good to see the gut feeling when I was treating the both of you in your younger years were right... I could tell the two of you were to come to love each other... but... Kyle, will you not devote yourself to Cilcia?".

"No can do, Doc" Kyle replied honestly, "I love all women, and undoubtedly I love Cilcia more than the rest, but it is in my born nature for me to flirt and love women... If more women are to become pregnant, if they wish, I do not mind bearing responsibility either, but in the end I will always try to devote most of my time to Cilcia, who has stood by my side as long as I can remember...".

"I... see" Doc sighed, "Well Kyle, you're frankly one of the smartest people alive, and well... practically the best in nearly every category imaginable, so I'm more than sure you are capable... but... do try to be careful, your death or injuries will cause more of an impact now that family comes back in play".

"Right, Doc".

…

…

The Following Day... was complete, utter chaos.

Kyle and Cilcia sat together in the mess hall with the entire fleet's personnel crammed in with them, and before them was Bish, screaming at the top of his lungs, "Cilcia is pregnant... WITH YOUR CHILD!? IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR!?".

Kyle nodded slowly, "Yup... What's wrong with that? Were you hoping for a child Bish? I hate to tell you, I don't swing that way, and I'm sure you could just adopt a child".

"No!" Bish replied, "It's just... we're in the middle of a war".

"So?" Kyle frowned, "This child will be a Leviathan... The Genologist already confirmed that it's a she too... I think we have two names we agreed upon".

"What names?" Tillday asked curiously.

"Kylie... Or Cecilia" Kyle replied, "Named after one of us... Of course that's because it's our first child".

"Kylie... or Cecilia" Tillday paused before flirtatiously asking, "When are you going to give me a chance to conceive?".

"Due time Tillday" Kyle laughed, "Just start coming onto me and hinting for sex and I'll see to it that you get banged by me".

"But seriously?" Yang looked genuinely surprised, "Cilcia is pregnant?".

"Yeah" Kyle nodded affirmatively, "Doctors all agree, Genologist already confirms it's a girl and she's going to be a Half Human Half Leviathan".

"Wow... Cilcia beats everybody to the punch" Samus looked surprised.

"To be fair, Cilcia was far ahead of everybody because she was with me since the beginning" Kyle chuckled, "Doesn't matter, if any of you girls want children from me, I don't mind and I'm firm about my resolve of helping raise all of the children I might make".

"How nice of you" Barker shrugged, "Well. Congratulations to you two, I'm sure the Girl's in good hands if it's the two of you".

"Wow... Congratulations!" the cheers soon began to erupt as Kyle grinned proudly, whilst Cilcia blushed lightly and nuzzled closer to Kyle shyly.

Of course, Kyle was quick to go back to Business as he asked Bish, "Bish, how has the progress been on my ideas in being implemented?".

"Well... the idea of removing certain pieces of armor to allow greater maneuverability with Titans did work with one of the Atlas Titans... It's still a prototype, but I also managed to implement the new Cold-Fusion Reactors you thought up of".

"Needless to say Kyle, you hit a breakthrough with the Cold Fusion Reactor... It's generating 2x more Power than the standard reactor and thanks to that the Titan was able to implement not only new thrusters for even greater dashing and manipulation, but it also has a greater Shield Capacitor... We pretty much made a walking tank that will take a beating to take down it's shield before taking another beating to disable it and explode in a fury so great that it'll make the world rumble".

"Perfect" Kyle grinned, "Start Diagnostic Tests and begin exercises to fix out any kinks with the system... once it's good for combat, come to me and I'll finalize the thing before we start finding manufacturers... if everything goes as plan, we'll be one step ahead of the IMC... is R&amp;D having any hiccups with the Exos?".

"Not really, R&amp;D's having a field day with the prototypes. It's nothing special right now, we're still adjusting the additional presence of jumppacks to help counteract any maneuverability issues".

"Okay, that's good" Kyle nodded, pleased, "And... any progress with the weapon prototype I passed in last night?".

"No builds yet, but we all tested the idea in a simulation and it'll work, you just need to give us time to begin getting the resources we might need... if this works Kyle, we're going to squash the IMC with the weapons... even better than when we send you to battle".

"Good Good... And... if you wouldn't mind, please drop of about 5% of funding to me, because I'm gonna have to start getting ready for the child" he laughed, "Atleast buy a few cribs and put them up in our quarters... because I have a feeling I'm going to be a dad for quite a bit".

"Already thinking like a Dad" Stacy rolled her eyes, "You better keep drinking".

"Stace, You and I both know I'm the Current Reigning Shot Drinker in the Army... I don't get drunk unless it's Orphan Tears, and even then I drink quite a bit before I become volatile".

"Don't abuse your Daughter now" Yang grinned, "Planning on making your Daughter a chastise girl?".

"Nah... I won't stop my Daughter if she falls in love with some poor hobo or some rich prick, if it's sincere I'll let it be" Kyle shrugged, "Love knows no boundaries, so how am I to be the one to tell her no?".

"So... if your daughter was... to persay... fall in love with her Dad, you'd be okay with it?".

"I said I support all types of love, now don't I?" Kyle tilted his face stoic, "Does not matter with me who my lover could be, what matters is that they're sincere".

"Needless to say, I would be worried if she did end up falling in love with her dad" Kyle continued as he contorted his lips into a disapproving frown, "I don't like keeping genes within a family, unless some sort of freak accident where she ends up with completely different genes occur, it'll be nagging my conscience about you know... doing my Daughter?".

"... Kyle... you really don't discriminate who you sleep with" puffed Barker.

"Nope" Kyle grinned, "If they want a bang, I gladly provide... unless it's men, I don't swing that way".

"Still a no for men".

"You sound disappointed, Ruby" Kyle grinned, "You must be one of those boy-love manga lovers".

"Well... The media's more than likely going to explode about this".

"Already did".

…

…

'_Kyle Wasser &amp; Cilcia Romana: A Match made in Heaven?_'

_Article by – Danai Plain_

_You thought Kyle Wasser was nothing more than a meandering Womanizer?_

_**Think Again**_

_It's confirmed and the War is put behind the screaming of confused fangirls who are mourning the new revelation. It's official that Kyle Wasser is going to be having a child with Cilcia Romana, and it's already confirmed to be a Girl!_

_The Shipping just had a leap in popularity now that it's quite clear that these two are intended for one another, and people across the Galaxies are sending their regards and congratulations to them._

_When asked about raising the child, Kyle insisted that he support and raise the child as a proper parent, but he commented, however, that it will never stop him from continuing his life as a free lover, screwing women that want him all the way and possibly making even more children_

_Yeah... Looks like the Leviathan Emperor is busy making children with some of the most beautiful women of the galaxy and they're already happy to see Cilcia, possibly the most beautiful of them all bearing a child to him._

_Granted the two of them both grew up in love with each other, this is a new chapter for their lives, and considering their lifespan will last a thousand years naturally, I doubt this will be the last child between these two._

_Everybody's eyes are turned on the soon-to-be Romana-Wasser Family, but the real question remains..._

_**Will Wasser marry her?**_'

"Interesting..." Marcus lowered the editor's article onto the table as Kate and his wife Tiffany eyed him curiously.

"So... Kyle is going to have a child?" Kate asked, surprised.

"It seems so..." Marcus paused, "A Girl at that... it is almost as though he can't have enough women in his life".

"But a Child?" Tiffany looked confused, "He does not seem to be anything I would envision in a father... especially when he is a Militant Commander".

"Looks can be deceiving" shrugged Kate in response, "Personally, I believe Kyle may be a competent Father, but I believe his child will follow her Father's legacy since she will be born from the two of the most powerful people in the Universe...".

"Powerful?".

"Father, do you not know of Kyle's network?".

"Network?" Marcus looked lost.

"Well... I cannot blame you, only those in Kyle's presence are aware of Kyle's dangerous network...".

"He has friends everywhere... Spies, Agents, Assassins, Criminals, Politicians... the most powerful figures in the Universe know him, although most are unaware of his true identity, Kyle's network has everybody under his thumb... He has the ability to subtly control the results and influence of the most powerful people to his needs, and the many are ready to do his bidding because of his network".

"There are so many Rumors, Dad".

Yes, Rumors of Kyle's Network is broad, but no one knew who was the owner of the Black Network as they call it. All they knew, was that someone made the network using social connections, and before long his charm was used so well that even some of the most shady, most powerful, most rich, most noble figures began joining the network, keeping their ears to the owner.

Some say that Kyle's network was the reason why the Perseus Veil's Queen Satella came to the throne. Little known fact was that Perseus Veil was caught in a major, monarchy chaos where several illegitimate children came to exist and threatened to usurp the throne from some of the more prominent children to gain authority of the Perseus Veil. It was said that Satella used her best agents to track down the Owner of the Black Network, and personally appealed to him to get connections to help her gain the throne.

Of course, it worked out, but people say that she was disgusted by the Black Network Owner's motives, and harbored resentment, but otherwise acknowledged his power and influence in politics, economical shifts, production values, and GDPs. In the end, her army consisted of 20% loyal, royal soldiers, and 80% mercenaries and Assassins who were in debt to the Shadow Network's Owner.

But that's just one of the more popular rumors, many things float about the Network.

Marcus raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you're telling me, this Wasser Child has more sway than the Chancellor himself?".

"Yes" Kate nodded firmly, "Many People owe favors and he has leverage on nearly everybody... In fact, I'm sure he has the dirt on the chancellor".

"Then why has he not been using it?".

"... Kyle's a secret sadist to those who oppose him" Kate replied sternly, "That is why I will never support your war, because I would be in danger if I dare support it... His ears are on the ground and his eyes are in the walls, information will inevitably go through him".

"What makes you so sure?".

"... Even though Kyle's blunt and honest... has he ever truly shown his agenda?".

"... I can't say yes".

"Precisely... He has a hidden agenda... the only person to have a hidden motive".

"Kate..." Marcus paused, "You... like him, do you not?".

"W-What?" she blushed, "N-N-".

"Do not try to wave me off" Marcus dismissed her reaction, "I am well aware of the fact that you admire him from afar... so I'm going to send you to him".

"W-What!?" Tiffany and Kate stood up in surprise.

"I suppose this will be best" Marcus paused, "He has a soft spot for women... and you are interested in him... You'd be the perfect spy!".

"Oh... Er... Okay?".

"As they say, keep your Friends close, but your enemies closer".

"They say that... but don't you think you're putting your Daughter in harm's way?".

"Kyle wouldn't dare hit her... He knows he's too good for it".

…

…

"Take one more step and your heads getting blown off" the threat instantly caused the figure to stop sneaking. Still as a statue they slowly turned their head to see Kyle standing behind them, a B3 in hand with it's hammer cocked back, "I'm the sharpest shot in the Universe. You could turn invisible for all I care, and I would still hit you if I wanted".

"..." they didn't reply.

"Hm... black and red Uniforms..." Kyle paused before continuing, "You're not Project Freelancer, they wear power armor... You're not an IMC prospect, they'd wear the brightest uniforms available... A Mercenary? No, they're not willing to jump in with this hectic massacre of a war... Federation Spy? No, they're more discreet... Ah... _Silent Gear_ then?".

"..." they slowly raised both hands in defeat.

"So I'm right... Wow... So Silent Gear's tired off waiting for Federation approval and decided to send an amateur to infiltrate my Cruiser?" Kyle growled menacingly, "Nobody slips past me undetected punk... I know you're hiding a small caliber snub-gun in the palm of your hand, drop it or I'll blast your brains anew".

"You really are sharp... tch... Evan was right".

"Yeah, that stray signal I intercepted earlier huh?" Kyle smugly asked, "It's a shame that a Federation Stealth Unit believes it'll slip under my view... I see everything, and I'm always a mile ahead of your pathetic strategies and plans".

"Heh, funny thing is that you still managed to get shot, get infected, and nearly get killed multiple times over".

"You only live once, why not experience all the horrors of the world? Are you interested in some traditionalist Torture? I'm pleased to say I'm quite skilled... the longest I've kept a subject alive was when I managed to gouge out his eyes, rip out his lower jaw... Oh you should've seen his tongue flopping around, it was amusing, I ripped off one of his ears... Cut him up about a thousand different times all over just for some fun? Then hacked off a leg, his wrist, an arm, and I finished it off when I slit his throat".

"Needless to say, the Trooper assigned to clean up wasn't pleased with the mess... Maybe you'd like to experience it yourself? If you cooperate, I can promise you that you'll get some fine new scars to show to your comrades".

"You're a hell of a lot creepier than I heard".

"Don't believe everything you hear" Kyle replied, "I've never tortured someone before... albeit Interested mind you... it's just that the Federation and IMC are far too predictable".

"Tell me about it... trying to keep aces in their sleeves... they're probably better off launching a full assault against you and hope for the best".

"That's certainly the best hope they would've had in the beginning of this war" Kyle laughed, "Now it's impossible for them to win. I've had my contacts look into everything they might be hiding".

"You should probably make an Empire of some sort".

"An Empire?".

"Yeah, you'd fit right in as the ever benevolent Emperor who inevitably goes insane with power and ends up getting killed and giving birth to a new era".

"Tempting" Kyle shrugged, "Not my forte, I slay puss for fun, not lives".

"What's your range?".

"18 to 35" Kyle replied, "I'm not lenient if they're still hot beyond or under the ages...".

"Wow, so Ashleigh's sitting right in the middle of your strike zone... Oops".

"Ashleigh?" Kyle paused, "Who's Ashleigh?".

"Ah... Fuck, look, I'm not speaking another word".

"Hey Bish?" Kyle casually patched Bish in, "Go ahead and access my newest report on the Federation Military... Search up 'Silent Gear' and see if you can trace down for information on them... If needed, let me know and I'll torture a punk who just snuck on the Cruiser".

"Gotcha, I'll use the data worm to look through Federation Reports".

…

…

"No, but we did find a Federation Spy aboard thanks to you suggesting I check the Federation Reports before checking their database. Turns out Anne Hawthorne, a Federation Loyalist was implanted in our Cruiser as Lieutenant Haywood of Echo One".

"Hay, Wood-aya know!?" Kyle grinned cheekily as he slapped his knee, "Gahahah! Ahem... One a scale of 1 to 10, how hot is she? 1 for Fugly, 10 for Cilcia".

"11?" Bish had no clue how to respond, "Look, I don't leer at women, so I don't know".

"Alright, have a detainment team get prepped and ready, I'll see to it if I can talk her down".

"Good luck then".

…

…

"At ease" Kyle calmly ordered the Troops at the range as he brushed past, "Lieutenant Haywood? If I may have a word?".

"Alright?" Lieutenant Haywood tottered over, glancing over her shoulders before staring into his eyes with her stormy, grey eyes, "May I help you, sir?".

"Yes indeed... Have you ever heard of a Anne Hawthorne?" Kyle narrowed his eyes as he looked past her shoulder, "I've been hearing rumors that she's a Federation Captain... I was curious to see if any of my subordinates knew who she was".

She had a slight hesitation that nobody would notice save for Kyle as she spoke, "I've only heard rumors, Commander. I think she's just some starry-eyed Captain looking to earn some fortune or fame, nothing special from the typical federation loyalist".

"I suppose that's likely" Kyle played along, "Say, Lieutenant Haywood, do you happen to suspect anybody of being a Federation Spy? I've gone over some Federation Reports and I've begun hunting down some of them... Like a Witch Hunt!".

She fidgets ever so slightly, but she plays it off excellently as she replied, "Sorry Sir, I haven't paid much attention to the other officers, but I can say that my men aren't suspicious from what I've observed... other than the leering at my fellow female officers" she scowled them.

"Huh..." Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You have rather... distinct grey eyes, Lieutenant... The Reports said Anne Hawthorne had them as such... Do you care to explain?".

"I have had eye surgery to change the color, Commander" she lied smoothly, "When I was younger I... didn't like the natural colors of my eyes, so I pushed into having the change".

"Really?" Kyle faked his acceptance of the answer, "Cool... Then you wouldn't know about the fact that there is a Federation Spy in this room right now... Correct?".

She froze up, but managed to ask, "A-A Spy? In this room, Sir?".

"Indeed" Kyle nodded firmly, "There is a spy in the room... And I believe I know who it is".

"W-Who sir?".

"Oddly, I'm having a typical conversation with her" Kyle's gaze turned into a predator's own, "Surrender and drop that B3 your hand is holding behind your back. I'm not going to hurt you".

"You... Fucker..." she gave a defeated sigh as the B3 was dropped, clattering onto the ground as she raised both hands in surrender, "I knew it was going to happen".

"What's your mission here, Anne?" Kyle asked calmly, hands behind his back with a fierce look in his eyes, "What are you reporting to the Federation?".

"Anne Hawthorne, Service Number 192A4" she replied with a frown.

"Oh... I see... The Service Number Routine" Kyle growled, "Shall I break your jaw and see if I can extract information directly? I don't like hurting women, but if needed, I will do it".

"Anne Hawthorne, Se-".

**Slap**

Anne Hawthorne was on the floor, hand on her cheek and staring up in surprise as Kyle towered over her, a fire in his eyes as he coldly spoke, "I don't take kindly to deceivers within my Military. If you insist on acting ignorant, I won't hold back merely because you're a woman... Two Chances Left, Anne, before I really get dirty" no trace of hesitation remained in his voice.

The Troops silently stared, too afraid to stop or interfere.

"A-Anne H-".

**Click**

A B3 was in Anne's hand before anybody could notice, and she smirked, "Service Number... Fuck You".

**Bang**

A spurt of blood fired out of Wasser's chest, but he didn't so much as flinch as he growled, voice thick with malice, "So that's how it's going to be...".

Grabbing her by the collar and lifting her up with one hand, he sternly frowned, "Tell me... Are you scared?".

"Of you? Pah, I've felt more threatened by a d-".

"I'm not talking about me" Kyle's face twitches, "I'm talking about the fact... that you're stuck in a room, with other men who would undoubtedly ravage you, if given the chance" he gestured to the men around her, who grin in response, "I'm not the Devil, but I can make him look like an Angel if needed".

"..." she stared at him.

"...?" Kyle became confused at her reaction, "Not a flinch? What are you staring at?".

She doesn't respond, but her eyes wavered, in what could've been primal fear for the first time in the encounter.

"Ahem?" Kyle cleared his throat deliberately in hopes of shaking her out of it, but it fails as she continued to stare in fear, "Uh... Men, get a MARVN here ASAP... I'm not sure what's going on here... and when a beautiful girl spaces out like this, I get worried... fast".

…

…

"A Panic Attack, that is certainly new" Kyle murmured to himself as he turned the corner of the road, his long coat blowing with the wind gently as he lowered the fedora a little further as he continued murmuring, "Well we could always have me threaten her... but I'd rather not... Persuasion looks like it'll be a pain in the ass too".

Turning, he entered into the small, cozy coffee shop with a sigh as he convinced himself, "Coffee'll keep me in check. I suppose I could use a mug".

With the dim light of the cozy coffee shop casting a shadow onto his face with the help of his fedora, he calmly strided to the counter and lined up with the other patrons who were waiting for the person at the front to order.

He began to eavesdrop on the patrons talking to one another out of curiousity.

"Did you hear that Starbucks managed to get a girl to become their mascot officially? Really pretty apparently, and she likes to stop by this coffee shop in secret too".

"Well, this coffee shop is pretty popular... I heard that the Commander for the Federation Defense Force visits this frequently too".

Kyle slowly removed his fedora as he wiped his forehead and mumbled to himself, "So I'm not the only one with good tastes in coffee shops?".

No one paid him much mind at first, but within seconds many were casting glances in his direction as he eased his wallet out of his jacket and begin rummaging through his credits, mumbling some more, "I'm sure I have the card in here somewhere...".

"Hey... isn't that the Militia Commander there?".

"I think so... wow, so even he visits this coffee shop?".

But he paid no mind as he eavesdropped on the patrons infront of him who decided to continue talking with each other.

"Well, you saw the announcement about the Wasser-Romana Pregnancy right?".

"Yeah. It's kinda surprising to be honest, they're planning to go through with it".

"Did you hear about some mercenary calling herself 'Dawn' enlisted with the IMC and brought a whole company of soldiers with her? Apparently she's some top-notch soldier in the Andromeda or something along that line".

"So they say that the new Miss Universe competition coming up will be a doozie... since some real beauties signed up for it".

"Really? Like... Who?".

"I heard that nearly half of the Militia's Women signed up for it... And from what one of my friends in the Militia told me, they have a real chance at winning".

"_Of course they have chance at winning, all women are beautiful!_" Kyle thought to himself with a light grin as he stood behind the two infront of him who turned to order, "_I mean, Cilcia's at the top for me, but the others are just nanometers behind her!_".

Idly day dreaming of Cilcia and the others within seconds, he was startled when he heard the voice ask, "Sir?".

"Oh... Er, sorry" Kyle chuckled weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I spaced out there...".

"Oh... You're the Commander of the Rebellion" the man behind the counter looked at him, mildly interested, "The Guy with the women doting over him from what I heard".

"Ur... Yeah, that's me" Kyle slowly nodded unsuredly, "Or you know... the new the father-to-be too".

"Yeah, there's that too" the man nodded with a shrug before pressing on, "Alright, what can I get you sir?".

"I'll have the strongest brew you have, a small teaspoon of milk will do, no sugar" Kyle flashed a polite smile before continuing, "I'd also like to take a chocolate chip muffin with two of your macadamia-chocolate cookies".

"Is that all, Commander?" the man grinned and chuckled softly as Kyle slightly looked taken aback before shaking his head politely, "That'll be 45.12 Canadian Credits".

"Alright... Give me a minute...".

…

…

Settling into the booth at the corner of the coffee shop, he set down the tray holding his coffee and assortment of treats down before settling in and slipping out his tablet onto the news.

'_Federation Feud! Mantis and Zoltan Relations strained after Scandal!_'.

"Federation continues to have internal issues, next" he rolled his eyes and swiped.

Afterall, he used his connections to blackmail a Mantis into causing the Incident and Scandal after deciding to free somebody from owing a large favor to him.

'_Comic Con to take place in San Diego once more!_'.

"Will give troops a field day" he nodded to himself firmly as he swiped to the next article.

'_A Child of War? Wasser and Romana expected parents!_'.

"I guess it's a big deal that I'm going through with the pregnancy..." Kyle shrugged nonchalantly as he swiped once more.

' _"I love the Commander", an unexpected Xenophobic Celebrity reveals to love the Leviathan! _'.

"Who was Xenophobic again?" Kyle paused and pondered, "Oh... Tess is Xenophobic... Well, it's good to see that even my charms continue to work despite her being Xenophobic" he grinned proudly before swiping.

' _"Better, Faster, Stronger, Superior", a Scientist's in-depth analysis of a Leviathan_'.

"Leviathans... next" he swiped.

' _"A Penny for your Thoughts?", an exclusive interview with Federation and Militia Officers on their standing on the war! Both agree that Militia has upper-hand_'.

' _"What If?", an Exclusive Interview with Kyle Wasser reveals interesting perspective on everyday commodities and issues!_'.

Kyle paused and reached and grabbed his mug of coffee gently, taking a light sip before continuing through the articles.

'_ "I'd marry him if I could", Cilcia Romana's devotion to Wasser explained!_'.

"Cilcia also did an interview?" Kyle grinned, amused as he tapped the article, "I've gotta read this...l later, bookmark!".

' _Frontier Colony goes dark! Has a disaster fallen upon them?_ '.

"Forward to Bish... Okay, Next".

' _Canada to be annexed by the United Dominion? Tensions rise further as they harbor Commander Wasser _'.

"The United States annex Canada?" Kyle looked at the article with a smirk, "I suppose Canada was due for an expansion... If they try to annex Canada, I'll rain down in an unholy fire and leave a scorched Earth".

Moving on, he swiped to the last article.

'_ Need a Bigger Penis? Doctors recommend this tr-_'.

"Yeah, No. I don't need upgrades" Kyle snickered like a child before setting his tablet aside and reaching across for his cup once more.

His hand however, twitches and stops halfway there, causing him to frown momentarily and turn his head.

He catches a stray glance coming from the other end of the cafe, from a woman with white hair much like Weiss's own in particular sipping from her mug of coffee and casting a glance in his direction every now and then.

As the woman makes eye contact once more, he casts her a flirty wink and a little grin too as she visibly ducked her head under the cover of her holographic tablet.

But his attention was stolen when he felt his phone buzz a familiar tune which was given to a certain caller id, so quickly he picked up the phone and spoke, "Hey Cilcia, Press finally give you a break?".

"Y-Yeah... You could've stayed and helped... You know".

"Yeah well, I wanted to give you your minute of fame, let the Universe see the soon-to-be Mom" Kyle laughed heartily.

"Ugh... Whatever, look... Where are you? I want to meet up".

"I'm at my Favourite Coffee Shop" Kyle replied nonchalantly, "You remember where the Superstar Cafe is, right? I'm there like usual".

"Okay, can you order my usual for me? I should be there in about ten minutes".

"Sure thing, creme, not milk as usual?".

"Yeah".

"Alright, I'll talk to you then" Kyle nodded before hanging up and standing back up.

Setting his fedora down onto the table and striding back to the counter, he slipped his wallet back out as the same guy from before returns.

"Can I help you again, Commander?".

"1 Cappuccino with 1 Creme, 1 Strawberry Muffin and 2 Soft-Baked Chocolate Chip Cookies".

"Comin right up! 44.5 Canadian Credits Commander!".

Quickly paying, retrieving and settling back into the booth, his solitary significance in the back is bolstered when Cilcia comes striding into the cafe, her long, beige coloured coat flowing behind her as she quickly spots him and walked over, ignoring the stares from everybody else in the cafe as she settled in right next to him, "Sorry for making you wait. They really kept me for quite a few questions".

"I'll say" Kyle grinned teasingly, "I plan on reading one of the articles. Want to marry me huh?", he watched as she blushed and turned away, "Don't be shy, the feeling's mutual. All I gotta do is legalize polygamy".

"Anyways, they really want to know the name of the Child" Cilcia turned back to him, her hazel eyes glowing softly under the dim light in the booth, "I'm still thinking about it... but I really don't know what to call her".

"How about... if she has black hair like me, we'll call her Kylie... If she inherits your beautiful dirty blonde hair, we'll call her Cecilia".

"... That's brilliant" she grinned and hugged him with all her might, causing him to chuckle and hug her in return, "I knew I could count on you".

"Honey, you could do calculus on me for all I cared" he nuzzled into her neck as she did the same to him, "I love you... Never let anybody else doubt you" he closed his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"Mmm... I love you too...".

"Hey... Cils... I was wondering...".

"Mm?".

"Didn't you have a crush before me? Er... Wait, that's a dumb question" he gently bopped himself on the forehead with his palm as he chuckled.

"Yeah, you idiot" Cilcia giggled, amused, "I had a crush on you the moment we met".

"Hehehe, isn't that sweet?".

...

...

_DING_

_DING_

_DING_

"The Grandfather clock strikes for the 100th time after 3,000 Years... It is time, brothers".

"Gather the others".

...

...

Kyle paused from his laughing with Cilcia, and a sudden contortion occured where upon his face twitched into a horrendous grin before it eased back to a stoic state, to which he blurted out with surprise, "Huh?".

Cilcia looked equally surprised as she asked out of concern, "Are you okay? Your face just twitched".

"I felt it" Kyle rubbed his jaw with a grimace, "Even my jaw is aching thanks to whatever just happened" his hand stopped as he asked, "Got a clue Cilcia?".

"No... Nothing I can think of" Cilcia sighed tiredly, "Are you alright? Should we stop by a hospital?".

"Doubt it" he shrugged, "I notice my muscles might twitch from time to time because of their hyper-sensitivity in order to boost my reflexes. So I guess sometimes my face will twitch?".

"I guess that might make sense" she nursed the mug in her hand gently, "But seriously. No more pain? No need for a check up".

"No, thanks for worrying though".

"Uh.." suddenly, a new voice joined, "A-Are you Kyle Wasser by chance?".

"One and only" Kyle grinned proudly, "May I help you, Mam?".

It was the same white haired Beauty from across the cafe, "O-Oh... U-Um... I-I'm Mandy O-".

"Mandy Owens, I take it?" Kyle smiled casually.

"Y-Yes..." surprise was evident on her face, and her grey eyes stare at him for a moment-too-long as Kyle catches the stare and grins flirtatiously once more, causing her to turn her face away for a second.

"Well, how can I help you, Mandy? Oh, and here's Cilcia" he chuckled as he reached across and held Cilcia's hand before raising it and waving for her.

"R-Right... I-I'm coming as a Representative for _Coffii_, the Universe's biggest producer of Ca-Caffeine?".

"Ooo? Coffee?" Kyle's ears perked up happily, "How can I help? Oh Oh! Cilcia can help too! Right~?" he turned to her with puppy eyes.

She giggled in delight as she nodded, Cilcia grinned to Mandy, "Yeah! How can we help?".

"W-We want you two to be part of a Commercial".

"Cool! Anything we should know? And where should we meet?".

"W-We'll be having the Daughter of Marcus...".

"Oh, Kate again?" Kyle grinned wryly as he tilted his head, "Don't worry, we actually get along to some degree. We won't cause tension or anything, she just likes to sneer at me from time to time".

"Oh, Good... And furthermore, we'd like for you to meet us in Algonquin Park".

"Oh, sure! Any time in particular? And when?".

"Tomorrow at 11AM, preferably".

"Alright! Cool!".

...

...

**Algonquin Park, the following day, 10:30 AM**

"Socrates".

"Confucius".

"Plato".

"Sun Tzu".

"Voltaire".

"Nietzsche" Kyle responded in kind.

"Uh... Ah! Laozi!".

"Aristotle" Kyle grinned, "Come on Cilcia, we've still got quite a few to go through".

"Ugh.. Do we really need to do this mental exercise?".

"Sure do. We want to remember those in history for thinking outside the box, because they can help towards leading to a new age".

"Okay... Karl Marx!" Cilcia proudly called out another Philosopher.

"Francis Bacon" his stomach gurgled eagerly as he chuckled, "Even my Stomach likes him".

"Epicurus".

"Adam Smith".

"Avicenna?" Cilcia paused as Kyle nodded.

"Albert Camus".

"Alexander Herzen".

"Anaxagoras".

"Not bad" Kyle paused before continuing, "Marcus Cicero".

"Dallas Willard!" Cilcia grinned.

"Heraclitus!" Kyle grinned back.

"Who's that?".

"Greek Philosopher, happened to be one of the more important Pre-Socrates Philosopher".

"Really now?".

"Yeah... Normally I'd put you through a History Lesson, but I'll save that for when you ask me for some wisdom" he laughed.

"Haha, I'll take you up on that once I'm due for the child" she giggled, "So you'll be as clueless as I am in raising a child".

"Pft, I'll study my ass off" Kyle grinned proudly, "I'll learn how to raise the most charming girl ever! She'll be so well raised, I'll call her Cilcia the Second".

"Please don't" Cilcia blushed slightly as she leaned closer to him on the bench, "W-We said Kylie or Cecilia".

"Yeah Yeah" Kyle waved her off, "Can we give her the nickname of Lazer also? Kylie Lazer Romana, Cecilia Lazer Romana, Kylie Lazer Wasser, Cecilia Lazer Wasser sounds badass".

"How about me?".

"Want to marry me ahead of time then?" Kyle laughed lightly, "Cilcia Lazer Wasser sounds pretty tits too".

"S-Serious?".

"Ah... When the Child's born" Kyle snickered, "I'll press for the legalization of Polygamy... on Earth atleast so I'd end up marrying You, then see if I can seduce some of the other Earth-Born Girls".

"Really?".

"Really".

"Promise?".

"Swear by the Lazer".

"Pinky Promise?".

"Haha, Alright".

Quickly tangling pinkies, they bounced the fingers together in tandem before releasing with light smiles.

Suddenly, a small man, probably weighing 150 pounds riding on a mini-hover-seat with a mug of coffee in hand and a holo-paper tucked underneath his arm came hovering over before grinning, "Perfect! I have the 2 most charming people in the Militia and the most beautiful woman of the IMC for the commercial! Come!".

"Ey! Someone acknowledges my looks!" Kyle beamed, "Alright! I'm pumped up!".

...

...

"Did you investigate the Colony that went dark?" Kyle immediately asked the moment he entered the Command Deck, which caused Bish to glance over his shoulder briefly.

"Yeah, I did... It's a Mining Colony, real small settlement. Only thing notable is that a Girls' Charm School Fieldtrip took place here to investigate Astronomical Minerals. From what I can tell, the Colony went dark 1 Day after their arrival, which is kinda suspicious".

"... Are you telling me... There's a whole school of Girls coming from a Charm School stuck in the dark Colony!?" Kyle was pale in horror.

Kyle frowned, "Prepare a Shuttle, and alert that I need Three People to come with me to investigate the Colony. Pack us with Riot Gear and non-lethal rounds only, make sure to also give us each a sawed-off-shotgun with beanbag rounds incase we get into close range engagements".

"Woah... but... there's also a Rebellion starting in...".

"Just Surpress it" Kyle waved his hand, "Start with threats, and if it comes down to it, rally up the leaders and hang them from an Outpost for a while to strike some fear. We may be trying to make a new society, but I don't approve of Rebellions".

"Er... Understood... but Kyle, maybe it's best if you're the one packing up your gear, you'd bring extra things for emergency scenarios".

"Copy that" Kyle paused, before looking in all seriousness at Bish, "Monitor the United States for any military activity. If they begin to up funding with the Military or have an irregular troop movements towards the Canadian Border, prime the Fleet Weapons and immediately put pressure on the United States. Worst Case Scenario, you have my authentication to use our Armada to wipe out a Major US City to make a point, if they still continue, you are authorized to wipe out Washington and every Major Fort you can think of"

"Worried about Canada?".

"Tensions are High, Humanity's Scared. I'll assert my authority as Overlord for now" he laughed dryly, "Alright, I trust you'll keep Earth's Tensions stable until I get back, See yah! Hopefully when I come back I'll bring a whole Shuttle filled with Girls".

"Right... Haha, here's hoping".

"Oh... One More Thing".

"What?".

"Tell Cilcia she's no longer fit for active duty... She's pregnant, I don't want her getting hurt whilst she's bearing my child".

"But she'll...".

"Tell her I'll be fine. I'm more than capable of handling myself, and even then I'd be more heartbroken if the baby ends up getting killed just because she got wounded".

"Alright... Fine, I understand, I'll break her the news".

...

...

**Author's Note – A Pregnancy of all things... In the Middle of a War at that.**

**Good thing it's a Daughter and it's Cilcia, since Kyle seems to can't get enough of those 2, and a Daughter still stands to show that Kyle's been blessed with the ever-lasting presence of women all around him, to the point that his first child will be one.**

**Anyways, Hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21 - A Charmer's Soul

Quickly adjusting the flash-light harness strapped tightly over his Mark IV Pilot's Vest, he turned to the Two Volunteer Grunts who decided to investigate the colony with him, "Alright you two. We don't know what we're getting ourselves into, and honestly, I'm legitimately nervous and disturbed by the fact that a whole Colony went silent without so much as a word before it did".

The Two Other Grunts, named Brian and Smith turned to each other with a nervous glance, before Brian turned to Kyle and asked, "What's making you nervous? Frankly, I'm getting scared just because someone like you's getting nervous".

"Something... is off... really off" Kyle's face showed frustration, "I can't figure out why this Colony in particular went dark either. It's nothing note-worthy, just a small Mining Colony situated on a Planet that happened to be inside the Asteroid Belt of a System... Common Story, sure, but the fact that they had regular communications with a Different, Private Mining Firm throws me off when they go dark and fail to communicate for a whole week before it was reported".

"It's definitely weird" Smith sighed in turn as he glanced out the cockpit and to the Colony that they were approaching, "Wonder what could've happened".

"Betcha Aliens came in and took over" Brian laughed.

"Nah, they'd be able to send a distress signal if that was the case" Smith shook his head, "Maybe...".

"They must've stumbled onto something they didn't mean to when Mining" Kyle went to the most logical conclusion, "Evidently, whatever it was must've overran or hijacked the Colony".

"I guess that explains why we're packing so much heat" Brian gestured to the fact that he was holding a Pilot-Issue Spitfire LMG, "Why the Modified Mag-Launchers, Sir?".

"Heavy Artillery at Best, Brian" Kyle laughed dryly, "I have Sidewinder as Light Artillery, but you two have the Modified Mag-Launchers... Normally those babies are hardly used in the Militia Revolution because of how weak they are compared to the Archer and Sidewinders... but these ones are modified to work like a Grenade Launcher for us, so it'll work well to bring down rubble or blow shit up in general".

"Can't Sidewinder do that too, though, Sir?" Smith pointed out the fact that Sidewinder DID shoot Micro-Missiles.

"Sidewinder's an excellent crowd-control weapon" Kyle explained, "But it takes too much ammunition in bringing down rubble".

"Couldn't we just bring an Archer Rocket then?" Brian asked, "Better, More Powerful and all".

"Normally, we would... but I modified your Mag-Launchers to be Fully Automatic, so that means you'll be firing 10 Grenades in Quick Succession with that baby thanks to some compression-designs".

"Wow... I heard that their's black-market Anti-Titan gear that's like this... Never thought it really existed though".

"They sell at a high price" Kyle chuckled, "We don't have infinite funding, especially when 99% of Earth is funding the IMC in an effort to turn the tide on us, so I have to take the initiative to reconfigure a few weapons from time to time".

"Think the IMC might investigate?".

"I suspect they will".

…

…

**Aboard an IMC Goblin-Dropship, Roughly 1 Hour Behind the Militia Dropship**

"Captain Dawn, we have readings on a Goblin-Dropship coming onto the Colony".

"How many signatures aboard?".

"Three, one's definitely a match for Kyle Wasser, Captain".

"Then it's just as Commander Blisk predicted. Alert Vice Admiral Graves before we continue our course, our primary objective is to take out Wasser, our secondary is to investigate the Colony".

"Copy that".

…

…

Touching down, Kyle quickly downloaded Bish's manual override into the Shuttle's Command Unit before radioing Bish. Evidently, it brought up the strange, extreme interference that began plaguing his radio, making the other end unintelligible over the static. However, he decided to try anyways and spoke, "I uploaded and gave you access to the Shuttle. I don't know if you notice, but I'm getting some heavy interference. I'm moving for the Colony Center to see if I can get a clue on what's happened".

Turning to Brian and Smith, Kyle gestured to them, "Move out, stick close... Whatever caused this may still be here...".

Cautiously, they began to march into the Colony Center, weapons raised and on the look out for any lingering threats.

Within minutes however, after turning a corner they freeze up as Kyle, surprised spoke, "What the hell...?".

Everybody was sitting, staring blankly at the Fountain in the Center of the Colony, where atop of it... a small, glowing sword floated, twinkling in the light.

Brian suddenly yawned as they began approaching, "*Yawn*, hey... Is anybody else getting sleepy?".

Smith also suddenly yawned as he shook his head, trying to stay awake, "Man... I'm really getting d-dizz-" and collapsed onto the ground, immediately snoring as Kyle sluggishly turned his head.

"Haha-haha... haaaa-" and Brian collapsed shortly after.

Kyle mumbled, "Fucking hell... I'm getting tired?" he turned to the sword, "T-The S-Sword!" he forced his body to move, causing him to stumble dangerously forward before his mind succumbs to the mesmerizing exhaustion, causing him to simply become limp as he smashes his head against the edge of the fountain and knock him out for good, arms in the water and head resting on the bloody marble.

…

…

**1 Week Later, Near the Colony Center**

The Troops were restless, the Pilots jittery, and Cilcia anxious as she sat in the Dropship.

Bish told her not to go, that he would figure out what was going on, but after a week of restless waiting, it became clear Bish wasn't going to find out, and that she had to take action.

Tillday found out about her plan, and insisted to come, which leads to where we are now.

Tillday brought the Dropship down gently near the Colony Center as she spoke, "The Distress Beacons from Kyle and the 2 Grunts are coming from the colony center... and visuals earlier shows that nearly everybody is laying there".

"What do you think happened?" Cilcia turned to Tillday.

Tillday winced, "I don't know... but it's like... they just fell asleep".

Walking there, sure enough, they saw Three Different IMC Troopers asleep, guns laying the ground, with one of them laying right behind Kyle's body, who was still hanging on the ledge of the fountain, deep asleep.

"Well, looks like he decided to take a nice nap" Tillday giggled before she noticed the sword, "Wow... Look at THAT... Reminds me of Chaos... You know, how the blade shines? That Sword looks real pretty" she suddenly yawned, and blinked in surprise, "I-I'm getting tired... I-I think I-I'll take a...-" and she collapsed, dead asleep in a second as Cilcia turned, confused.

"Tillday?" she was confused.

Why did Tillday just get tired and go asleep?

She felt fine, energetic even.

She worriedly paced over to Kyle and gently brought her hand to him, and moved him off the ledge and laying his head upon her lap gently as she brought the back of her hand over his features and mumbled, "Geesh... even you fell asleep... Is it the sword?".

"Indeed... It is because of me" the voice spoke from the sword.

Surprised momentarily, she had to speak, "Wow... another talking sword? You're just like Chaos".

"The Corrupt Sword Chaos?" the Sword upon the Fountain seemed to recognize the name, "The Talking Sword?".

"Yeah... He talks... You talk...".

"I'm... Nobody... but I am Everybody... I am your Greatest Dreams... I am your Greatest Nightmares... I... am everything you can dream of".

"I guess that explains why everybody's asleep...".

"I have put them into their Nightmares... I feed off Terror... and I can feed of contentment... but Terror is much easier to harvest, and much more powerful".

"Then...why am I still awake?".

"I do not know... I cannot touch your mind... You are too... 'pure'" the Sword's glow flared and blinded her momentarily as it apologized, "I apologize... a surge of terror from the Man on your Lap has been feeding me more energy than all others here combined".

"So many Nightmares... His terror is hyper-dense... never released before, and now that I'm releasing it, comes like a surge... It's empowering".

"It's... intricate... his mind" the sword began to speak nonsensically to her, "A Thread in his mind... connecting many... Incredible Nightmares in each thread, and an center Nexus Thread that ties them all together, binding the threads to one another... where a Final Nightmare sits, one that would destroy me if I was to tap for it's power... because it terrifies him THAT much".

"Er... Right, can you wake him up?".

"No, you must have him overcome the Nightmares if you wish to return him to be awake... His Nightmares are all threaded together, and due to my leeching off his terror, I have accidenatally unleashed all Nightmares upon him... Simply free him from 1 Nightmare, and he will awake... However, he will have recurring nightmares".

"The Recurring Nightmares will slowly drive him into insanity if untreated... so you will inevitably have to delve into the most prominent terrors and help him through them... Each iteration more terrifying than the last... Luckily for you, however, you will simply have to help him out of his smallest of the biggest Nightmares to awaken him".

"But heed my warning, Cilcia Romana, you must get him through his Nightmares, before the Emperor takes his Throne and returns the Lost to the Living".

"The Others are safer, for they will wake in roughly 1 more day1 as the Weakest of them has begun to think through their Nightmares, and are getting closer to solving them. Your Partner, oddly enough has a very minor nightmare regarding the man in your lap, and is already on the verge of reawakening".

"Then why can't Kyle just solve his?".

"... He's not complete... He isn't a person... He's merely a fragment...".

"Huh?".

"Sleep... and you will understand... Lay your weary head, and I shall take his nightmares and join you two together as one".

…

…

Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself watching Kyle's back as he stood alone, on a hilltop overlooking the Capital of the United Dominion of America, where the banner of the Militia was flying in place of the American Flag.

The distant figures of cheering troops and surrendering Federation &amp; IMC Armada simply told her that they had taken the Capital and taken out the last of the IMC &amp; Federation in the decisive battle, and that he had appeared victorious.

But he stood alone.

Nobody stood by his side as he stared from the hill down to the City.

Walking to his side, Cilcia spoke, "Where's everybody?".

"..." he closed his eyes, seemingly not acknowledging her as he spoke, "I did it... I finally did it...".

"I won..." he raised his head. Not a smile, but a frown with watering eyes, "At what cost?".

"History is written by the Victor... but am I really the Victor?" he lowered his head, disappointed in himself, "... Cilcia... I wish you were here... at the very least, I wish you could've seen and enjoyed atleast a day of our Victory..." he raised his head once more, with a distant smile, "You'd kiss me... You'd tell me how we finally did it... How we beat the System... How I'm finally free...".

"... But you're not here" he sighed, closing his eyes and breathing shakily, "How bitter-sweet this victory is... Just one more minute with you... that's all I want... I'd give away my Victory, I'd give away all my powers, I'd be a slave... if it meant I could just hold you for one last time... but that's not possible..." he sniffled, "I'll finish off my legacy... and I'll join you Cilcia... Because what point is there to live, when you don't have someone to share it with?".

Drawing his handgun, he looked up to the sky, "Are you fucking happy MacAllan? You shit upon my Victory when you took her away from me... When you took away Tillday, when you took away every single one of my Officers, just so you could hinder me... **ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY!?**" he angrily shouted to the sky, aiming his handgun before firing, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HAD I NOT ALREADY KILLED YOU, I'D PUT SOME MORE FUCKING BULLETS IN YOU!".

Wincing at the sight of him angered, she reached her hand out, and brushed it against his shoulder.

He dropped his handgun and turned abruptly, as though surprised as he gasped, "Who's there?".

Testing her luck once more, she whispered, "Kyle? Are you alright?".

He turned pale and his mouth opened as he shook slightly before whimpering out, not in fear, but in shock, "C-Cilcia? Is that you?".

Swallowing her saliva, she spoke, "Yeah... it's me... Can you see me?".

"Just as beautiful as I last saw you..." he leaped forward before she could react, and embraced her with all his might, crushing her in his hug as she gave a groan out of instinct from the crushing vice.

She squirmed, but stopped when Kyle whispered into her ear desperately, "Please... Don't go... I... I'm scared... I... I don't know what to do anymore...".

"It's been... 2 Years..." he sniffed, "Since I saw you... 2 Years of a Nightmare that never stopped Cilcia..." he gripped the back of her vest madly as he managed to hold her even tighter than before, "Do you know... how much I've _missed _you?".

She calmly spoke to him, "Very Much... I've missed you as much... albeit on a different level" she hugged him back, nuzzling against him as she told him, "Kyle... you trust me... right?".

"The only person I really trust" Kyle nodded without hesitation

"This is all a Nightmare Kyle... Just one big nightmare" she softly soothed him with her voice, closing her eyes, "Everything's okay... We're still at war... but everybody's still here... We're waiting for you to wake up... I'm waiting for you...".

"I... I want to wake up..." Kyle accepted Cilcia's words without problem, mainly due to his illogical amount of trust in her, to the point that he would willingly put himself at Risk in ridiculous odds, but trust that she would succeed and save him, "But... why can't I wake up?" he tilted his head, "Normally when I die... I'd wake up... right?".

"... Kyle, don't... not in front of me atleast" she fiercly hugged him, causing a bone to crunch and press them ludacriously tight as Kyle chuckled.

"You're still as lovely as I remembered you... Of course I won't shoot myself infront of you... or ever really" he laughed, "But what should I do?".

"Just accept that this is a nightmare, and relax for a bit" Cilcia giggled, "I'm going through all your Nightmares... and you in your other nightmares haven't realized that you're sleeping... so can you wait?".

"Honey, I was waiting to join you for 2 Years, I can wait for another if needed".

"Thanks..." she slowly eased her grip as he allowed her free.

She told him, "Alright... Kyle... what's your second greatest fear?".

"I'm sure you'll have to deal with Spiders at one point" Kyle tilted his head, "Spider-Women would be up there... because I'd be scared to be torn between having sex with a Woman and running the fuck away from a Spider".

"...Seriously?".

"Every last bit serious".

"... Any other Nightmares that you know off?".

"... Forgive me for saying this... but You being Mind-Controlled to Betray me still traumatized me... so... you might run into yourself fighting me at one point...".

"... Anything else?" she sighed.

"Yeah... one more thing" suddenly her lips pressed his momentarily before he chuckled, turned her around and gently patted her ass, "There yah Go... Go kick some ass for me alright? Bag a few Impies too".

"I will...".

…

…

Waking up with a start, her head popped up like a mole as she heard the familiar wakening groan of the person on her lap.

"Ugh... Did I drink Orphan Tears again? Kelly? Did I get wasted? Er... Did I go out with Allie this time? No... Maybe..." he slowly blinked at her, causing her to giggle amused, "Wait... Cilcia? Did we go drinking? Uhh... Fuck~ When was the last time I had a Hangover? Two Years Ago?".

Slowly helping him up with careful movements, the Sword spoke, "So you clear his Nightmare with Affection? I see... You are Pure. Too Pure for me to Touch, Pure in your Intentions and very clear with your Affection".

"Hm?" Kyle turned to look at the sword, "Oh shit right... That thing put me to sl-..." he turned to Cilcia, and paused, confused before blurting, "Why aren't you asleep? Cilcia, how come you aren't asleep!?" he turned slightly red in embarrassment, "You know... getting caught and having to be saved is kinda embarrassing for me... Can we please hurry up and save the day?".

Giggling, she nodded as she stood up and helped him up, to which she spoke, "That Sword's causing people to fall asleep... Feeds off Terror apparently".

"Tell me about it" Kyle murmured, "Thanks for interfering with my Nightmare by the Way. Any Longer and I would've gone nuts with that feeling in my chest" he turned to her, "So... What should we do with it?".

"Cilcia Romana... I ask for you to Wield me... You are worthy".

"What" Kyle turned, surprised, "A Sword that chooses it's wielder? How come Chaos doesn't do that?".

"Chaos does do it. But he fails to announce when he has made his choice".

"And what can you do in the battlefield?" Kyle raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"She can wield me and peacefully cause most, if not all of the opposition to fall asleep as I have done with all the Colonials here. Or I may be the Weapon of Destruction, not as powerful as Chaos, but powerful enough to rival your Explosive Weaponry".

"... So Cilcia will get her own sword?" Kyle narrowed his eyes before grinning, "Alright! Now I'm not the only Sword-Wielding Killing Machine! Also no casualty victories!? That sounds tits!".

"... Right" Cilcia turned to the Sword, "Is there more like you?".

"Much More... Chaos is one of the Ultimate War Machines, I am the Most Peaceful Weapon of War you shall find. But there is more Blades created with different purposes".

"..." Kyle narrowed his eyes momentarily as he murmured, "How about on the Citadel? Is there anything special there?".

"Many Things" the Sword replied, "I am Nightmare, the Sword of Terror, one of many, most of which still remain upon the Citadel, waiting to be wielded by one of it's creators".

"... You're named Nightmare?" Kyle raised his eyebrow before narrowing, "Interesting... and you're the Sword of Terror? Chaos is the Sword of War... What's the most powerful Sibling Sword?".

"Chaos or Reaper".

"Reaper? You talking about me?" Kyle became confused at the mention of the nickname.

"No, Reaper is Chaos's Older Sibling, and perhaps the Strongest of us all. We do not know where he lays, but we know he is very powerful".

"Can we nickname you Mary? Nightmare doesn't fit your voice" Kyle began laughing merrily, "Man! Thanks for knocking me out! I haven't felt this fresh since waking up in the Infirmary back in the IMC! Ignoring the slight hangover feeling, of course".

"... You just lived your Nightmare... and you're okay?" Nightmare the Sword was genuinely surprised.

"He's like that" Cilcia gently clambered up and took the sword down, holding it in her hand and swinging it experimentally as she explained, "Kyle's as much as an Intellect as he is carefree".

"You could cut off his leg, he'd bitch and moan for about an hour, and then he'll be cracking jokes about it for the rest of his life".

"Yeah, like that one time I broke my left arm and leg at the same time. I kept telling everybody I was al-right" he slapped his knee with a grin.

"Is he always this noxious?".

"Get used to it".

"And you're harboring his child? You have my pity".

"Hahaha... It's not THAT bad".

…

…

"What'd I miss?" Kyle was sitting behind the oak table in the Cruiser's Archives like usual, feet kicked up and in his pajamas (Which is his boxers and a t-shirt if you were curious).

"Why are you dressed in your pajamas?" Bish asked, but shook his head as he continued, "Nevermind, the 3 IMC Pilots you detained are locked in the Holding Cells. Are you going to deal with them anytime soon?".

"Sure, I'll be down in about half an hour" Kyle shrugged, "Lemme just revel in my Pajamas for a while more. I have not officially been put fit for duty till I have my Cup o' Joe".

"Then why don't you have a cup of coffee?" Barker walked in, swiping a tablet before greeting, "Commander".

"Forget the Formalities" Kyle yawned, "And to answer your question, Cilcia insisted that she go get me a Cup of Coffee".

"The air around you two have started to change" Barker frowned, "It used to be red... like... a Love Red... now it's... Pink".

"Having a Child will do that" Kyle chuckled, "Hey, Barker. Since my Daughter's going to more than likely be as awesome as her parents, and how hopeless you are in romance. If you can't get a girlfriend by the time my Daughter comes of age, I'll give you my Daughter out of pity" he began laughing.

"I don't want your charity" Barker barked back.

"What's your name even?" Kyle suddenly asked a question that never raised itself, "Barker's only your popular nickname. You have to have a real name".

"Of course I have a Real Name, you ass" Barker frowned, "I'm not telling anybody because that might put my Sister on your hit list, and I ain't keen on having you related to me".

"Fine fine, be that way" Kyle shrugged as he turned to Bish, "You HAVE to have records on this jackass".

"Sorry. Barker hopped on as a Mercenary back when you were whipping us with the IMC" Bish shook his head, "We didn't make proper records, and at this point it wouldn't make sense to just make one for Barker... But that's odd, nobody knows your name, Barker".

"I have a Network" Kyle smirked proudly, "I'll find out your name, check out your sister, and maybe make another Leviathan", he fist bumped his chest, "All it takes is your identity, which I should get by next Chapter".

Nodding to himself firmly, Kyle went ahead and declared, "Yup Yup... I was originally going to use my Contacts to find information on Charles' Research, but potential Women to fill with my affection is far too important".

"... Right...".

"Back!" Cilcia's chime caused most eyes to turn to her as she pattered past Bish and Barker, setting the two mugs in her hands on the table before pulling up the chair next to Kyle closer to him, settling in and cuddling up against him.

Yawning, stretching out his right arm as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, Kyle gave a tired, "Thanks Cils" as he brought the mug to his lips.

"As I said before, the air around you two became a bright pink" Barker repeated himself once more.

"Yeah, and your so called 'secret identity' is in danger of Investigation from the Shadow Broker himself" Kyle chuckled, amused, "It's kinda funny that my network of contacts grew into a Blackmarket and Underground Seedy Network. But I mean, everything goes through me, so it's kinda nice".

"Bish!" Kyle turned his eyes on Cheng, "Any Developments on Earth?".

"Other than all the Nations declaring war on us again with the Removal of the Genesis Treaty? Nothing notable" Bish shrugged, "No Real Activity from the IMC other than them taking over a few neutral Sectors to try and gain leverage on us".

"How Boring" Kyle rolled his eyes, "Did Canada declare war on us?".

"No... You'll have to thank Alice for that".

"I will" Kyle smiled pervertedly, "I'll thank her alllll night".

"Pft" Bish rolled his eyes, "Sure thing Commander".

"Is that a new name for me now?" Kyle raised his eyebrow, "I liked Reaper because it sounded badass, God of War was nice too... Commander kinda sounds ambiguous".

"There's a reason to that you suspicious psychopathic womanizer" Barker sighed before shaking his head, "Whatever... while you were lounging here, I took the liberty to extract name and service numbers from the 3 IMC Gals you recovered".

"I'm only interested in names" Kyle purred, "I can use my network to know them down to their favourite colour".

"Captain: Erin Dawn

Corporal First Class: Lucy Heartfillia

Staff Sergeant: Erza Scarlet".

"I've heard of Erza Scarlet" Kyle paused, "She's a Leazan Citizen, a Swordsman who is always invited to the Galactic Tournament because she's quite the Swordsman from what I've heard...

Lucy Heartfillia ring a bell with her last name" Kyle paused, "I think there was a Heartfilia Trading Caravan that's pretty famous in Zeth for selling some exotic and ancient wares that's quite pricey. But I never knew they had a Daughter".

"Erin Dawn must be the Prodigy Mercenary I heard about from my Network" Kyle shrugged, "Cool, 3 New Women to seduce".

"Doesn't look like it'll be easy" Barker raised an eyebrow, "By the way, have you forgotten about Admiral Valentine and the Federation Officers we took about 2 months back? They're still sitting in the Cells, and Anne Hawthorne still needs to be dealt with you know, she's recovered already".

"I know I know" Kyle waved Barker off, "I'll handle it, kay? Cilcia, you can bring Nightmare along, if they won't talk, we'll scare 'em with nightmares" he eagerly clapped his hands, "Oh! Oh! We should put Chaos and Nightmare together when we're not using them. Let them catch up with one another".

"Get to it then Kyle".

…

…

Fixing his Commander's Coat and walking down the Cell Block, he ignored the resentful glares of P.O.G.W (Prisoners of Galactic War) in the Cells as he made eye contact with the green eyes sitting behind the Particle Wall closing off the cell.

The Grunts stationed on Guard Duty snapped a salute at him instantly as the eldest spoke with a thick British Accent, "Commander. We've seperated the IMC Specialists into Solitary Cells to minimize the risk of containment Breach as you requested".

"Excellent Work, Perkins", it's a good thing he visited the Bar more regularly recently, otherwise he would've never known this guy's name, "Keep up the Good Work and in no time will you be bagging Impies by the dozen for me".

'Impies' became the Militia Catchphrase for IMC and Federation Loyalists, if you were wondering. It's just a cute little nickname that became popular after Cilcia and Yang started calling them by the nickname, and Kyle had the luck of overhearing it.

"Hahaha, whenever you can get me the field promotion, Commander, the better", Corporal Perkins laughed dryly as he flaked away with the remainder of the Guards, "You can alert us via _FAS_ if you require any assistance".

"Excellent" Kyle nodded them off before he turned to the woman in the cell, smirking in victory as he asked, "So the Prodigy Mercenary decides to fight against the Commander of the Rebellion huh? ".

"How Cute" Kyle grinned cockily, "Shouldn't you be playing with a Phaser, Young One? You're Erin Dawn, a whopping 18 Years of Age. Honey, you shouldn't be a Merc at that age".

She spits onto the ground, causing her strawberry blonde hair to thrash ferociously with the aggressive movements of her head, "Fuck you! You don't know shit!".

"... How Adorable" Kyle's expression turned stoic, "I know who you are. You don't run off of my Network without me knowing who you are. Erin Dawn, Child of a Mantis Father and a Human Mother, a rare half-breed who is predominantly Human. Father and Mother died when you turned 15 in an Unknown Incident that was wiped from Federation Records for unknown reasons".

"You resorted to a Mercenary Life Style because you knew your Father was a Former Mantis War-Chief, and he had taught you the basics of Combat. Using what you knew, you gained experience and worked odd jobs, before officiating your position as a Mercenary when you joined my Shadow Network under the simple name of Dawn, your last name, which I know is fake".

"You're Erin Taube, the Middle Child of Three" Kyle calmly spoke, "You were raised in Angel City before your Brother, Robert Taube joined the IMC, and your Younger Sister, Madeleine Taube bought as a Slave to a Wealthy Helman Noble".

"Don't deny the facts, Miss Taube" Kyle sternly leaned forward, staring her in her green eyes as he continued, "There is not a thing I do not know unless I act like I don't know. Nothing can't be uncovered by my Contacts, and if I want it, I can have every little thing you fear haunting you until you break".

Smiling, Kyle leaned back, pleased with the expression of slight intimidation in her eyes, "Yes. I am as every bit charming as they claim me to be as a Womanizer" but his face turns stoic as he further comments, "But I am the Commander of the Rebellion, Miss Dawn. I am the Reaper for a Reason, and I hope that I do not need you to experience why first hand".

Calmly, he opened his MeChip Jessica as he politely inquired, "Jessica, run cross-diagnostics on Miss Erin Taube here for DNA Confirmation", he chuckled, "And Contact for Barker to come down here... the Moron can't even recognize her".

Continuing on the topic, and briefly nodding to MeChip Jessica for the DNA Confirmation, he turned to Erin, "Surely you must have plenty of questions to ask me. Well, Go ahead, I'm sure you must so starstruck to be in the presence of such an infamous person as I".

"..." she narrowed her eyes, "Are you really the Infamous Shadow Broker?".

"One and Only" Kyle nodded firmly, "Started off as my List of Friends, it grew into Contacts once People began to owe me favors. Things Happened, Words were said, It grew into a massive Intergalactic Network. I know everybody... except for a rare few who operate very carefully with my network".

"... Heh" Erin smirked, "You're a big softie".

"Sure I am" Kyle smirked, "But I assure you, I can make a few things hard for you if you'd like... but... I doubt Barker would approve".

"Who the hell is Barker, and why the hell does he matter?".

…

Goddamn, what the hell does Kyle want now?

Can't a Guy get a drink in peace? For once Stacy offered to buy me a few rounds since I beat her on our last Holodeck Shootout. Sighing is really one of the only ways that I can relax on this strange ship, since it's practically the only thing that might be considered normal.

Not going to lie that our Army is easily the most eerie one you'll ever find.

You have the most carefree Commander you'll find in the Universe who also happens to be one of the Smartest and Best you can come across.

You have a Party of Beautiful Female Aces who the Commander's trying to get into the pants of, despite the fact that the Commander is expecting a Child.

Bish is slightly normal, but the guy's always either following the Commander or hold up in his quarters.

Stacy's pretty normal too, if you can get over the fact that she has a thing for dual-wielding Spitfire LMGs and considers the Commander as her favourite drinking buddy.

Am I upset about that? Yes! Last time the Commander... er... I mean, the Last time Kyle joined her in drinking was last week, and he doesn't visit the bar as much anymore!

I guess it has something to do with the guy having a Super-Alloy Liver, because Kyle drinks like a Champ, I'll admit.

The Guy's a mix between the Most Interesting Man in the Universe and the Scariest Presence in the Universe, which shouldn't mix, but it DOES.

As the Elevator Door opens, the fuckhead Perkins, also the so-called 'Warden of the Cells' smirked at me, "Barker? Looking for some action?".

"Screw you, Perkins", for whatever reason, we never get along, but he chums up with Kyle easily, "The Commander called me in".

"Then don't let me stop you" he chuckled and began to ignore me.

Not that I care.

Stomping down the Cell Block and weaving through, it wasn't long before I caught sight of Wasser standing at the Cell towards the end of the hall, expecting me.

Heh, and he doesn't even...

"Robert Taube... Never knew you were a Taube, Barker" Kyle's comment catches me off guard as I stop instinctively.

He knows my name!?

"And even worse..." Kyle raised his eyebrow at me, "Is that you don''t recognize your little Sister... Erin Taube".

…

…

Jaw dropping, Robert Taube, aka Barker stared wide-eyed at Dawn the Merc, who stared at Barker in the same manner as Kyle smirked, "Well Well Well... a Fated Reunion... How Sweet".

Dragging back his sleeve to check his watch, he explained, "You two can catch up. Once everything's all settled, Robert you can come to me and give me the results of your chat. If she's willing to turn-coat the IMC, we'll free her and put her into the Rosters, if she's still with the IMC, I'll release her in Angel City and deal with her again if she gets captured".

"Furthermore, if you need me, I'll be handling our Guest Heartfillia".

…

…

Clearing his throat loudly on purpose, he watched the head of the blonde haired woman turn to face him, brown eyes reflecting the bright green of the Particle Wall nearly gave the illusion of turquoise eyes as Kyle stared back with his unwavering golden hazel.

This continues for a few minutes, and her breathing got shakier by the minute, to the point that you could see the unsteady rhythm of her breathing reflecting in the stylish, off-center small ponytail quivering in the air.

Smiling deviously, he asked, "Am I as every bit terrifying as they more than likely propagate me to be?".

"... Yes?" her brown eyes hid behind her eyelids momentarily as she cowered away.

Decisively dropping the intimidating posture and threatening glance in order to prevent another panic attack after discovering of his increased intimidation skills, he calmly spoke, "Well that's good to hear. Now, Miss Lucy Heartfilia, runaway Heiress of the Intergalactic Heartfilia Merchant Company, do you care to explain what you're doing in the middle of a war of the Milky Way, when you're a Native Andromedan? Specifically a Helman?" he raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"..." she stared.

"... stare..." he stared back.

"..." she blinked.

"... stare..." he continued after a blink.

Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Is it true about what they say back Home?".

"... Depends" Kyle tilted his head, "What did they tell you back Home?".

"You're supposed to become the Emperor of Helman" she narrowed her eyes at him, "And that you single-handedly kicked Hellsing's ass 1 on 1".

"Then you've heard... mostly right" Kyle paused, "I'm going to conquer the Known Universe to be honest. But I've only declared war on the Federation, since I plan on legalizing Polygamy before I marry all the women I want. Which includes the Andromedan Queens, which turns over the Andromeda's Ruling Power to me too".

"Then the Rumors about you being the best in the Universe is true?".

"True as Evolution" Kyle nodded firmly, "I'm the Best. Nothing more, nothing less. Talking Shit, it's what I do, then back it up? Pft, without a Clue".

"Tell me... Lucy" he slipped on his natural charm with an easy smiling, "What's your type of man?".

"An Assertive One" she declared it, almost proudly too.

Assertive? Of all the Words for you to look for in a Man, Lucy. You're standing in front of one of the most assertive men in the Galaxy.

Kyle pointed that out too, "Lucy, I'm one of the Most Assertive Men in the Galaxy. I've forced Lesbians into Bisexuals, I've turned All-Girls' Schools into Co-Eds, and most of all, I've turned some of the most Dominant Women, such as Samus Aran for example; into a submissive, doting, shy Woman" he smirked, "Do you not have other preference in men?".

"Of course, they'd need to be popular" she closed her eyes and began diving into her desires for a man, ignoring the fact that Kyle was more than likely going to adapt and try to get into her pants as she did, "Good Looking is a standard in any girls' list obviously. Being able to Cook is pretty good too... Oh! Oh! He needs to be able to dote on me too if I want it".

Jesus Lucy, at this rate you could just tell Kyle you want someone like him, because that fits Kyle on every level.

And Kyle does not miss his beat, "So you're looking for somebody like me, essentially?".

"Yeah, I suppose" she confirmed, "But I'm not keen on you because you're already with Cilcia Romana, right? And even if I'm as beautiful and sexually appealing as I know I am" she unknowingly moved her arms closer to her, which only emphasizes her generous chest to Wasser, "I mean. You're really good looking, at my Highschool, every Girl's talking about how they want to meet you and all, and I agree with that. But I don't think I can really go up against somebody as beautiful as Cilcia" she giggled tiredly.

"Tch Tch Tch" his disapproving reply caused her to turn to him, to see him wagging his finger at her and shaking his head, "Lucy Lucy Lucy. Just because you hear rumors about me and Cilcia being an item, which is true considering we're going to have a child, you're forgetting the biggest thing about me that Cilcia knows and permits".

"Which is?" Lucy raised her eyebrow.

Kyle pointed at her with passion, shouted, "I'm Kyle Lazer Wasser! I am the Harem Master! I can sleep and date all the women I want whenever I want! I don't abandon those who are in love with me, and I sure as hell don't say no to a Girl! I dote like there's no tomorrow when we're alone, but most of all...".

"I have a fetish for blondes!" his eyes turned into a massive 'X' on his face as his smile refused to fade, "Therefore, Lucy Heartfilia! I demand to Date and become your Prominent Loved One!".

He doesn't not beat around the bush, and comes forward.

Her eyes twinkled in curiousity at his sudden outburst of confidence, and as she opened her mouth to respond, Kyle cuts her off, "However! One Two Conditions!".

"Condition A – You will come into Service with the Militia and remove all ties with the IMC and Federation!".

"Condition B – You and I will return to your Parents' Estate and reveal where you are after having runaway from home a year ago!".

The Conditions are harsh, but when it turns out that your Dream Man is asking to be your Partner, you don't really care, and she nodded firmly with a twinkle in her eye, "Fair Enough, Kyle".

"Glad to see that settled" Kyle grinned insistently as he deactivated the Cell Wall before activating the Override and bringing down a metal wall in it's place, he jeered, "Woo! First Sex!".

"I-I'm a Virgin".

"Gahahaha! Another Flower to my Bouquet!".

…

…

Dropping to Lucy's level, he roughly grabs her ample breasts, fingers sinking an inch into the flesh before her breast refuses to give in anymore, giving him something to grip. Her flesh squishes between his fingers with lewd bounces as he squeezes harder, rolling the cream orbs in his palms, her red nipples bulging outward the harder he pressed. She noiselessly coos at his stimulation and shivers of delight ripple through her body. Stroking his body with soft hands, Lucy leaves a plum film of lingering warmth across his chest that quickly leaves as it faded.

"You don't seem nervous" Kyle grinned at her.

"I've heard stories from some of my friends" Lucy mindlessly ran her hand across his chest, "Besides the Fact that it'll hurt, I'm sure that painkiller you gave me when I asked will probably blot out pain".

Finally noticing his hardening length, Lucy claps her hands in proud pride and gently pushes him back onto his toned ass. Rubbing her cheek against his, she slides down his chest and perches over his groin.

"Wow... I watched the Live Mister Universe Competition... but... Damn... It's REALLY big...".

"... Thanks!" Kyle never finds it awkward to be praised for his penis.

Slowly, she moved back and forth, stroking his shaft with the perky hardness of her stiff nipples and warm flesh. She hovers over his manhood for a moment before dropping down, her sloping cleavage stroking his cock between her sweaty pillows with a slurping squelch.

"Haven't had one of these in Weeks" Kyle threw his head back with a grin.

"Haaaah, just enjoy it then".

Pressing her balled-up fists to either side, she squeezes his distended shaft between her breasts and begins to slowly pump his stiffening organ. The natural lubrication of her sweaty skin makes the tit-fuck pleasantly slick, softness sucking at his hardening flesh with wet gulps as she rolls from base to tip, his dickhead popping between her cleavage at a brisk pace, cooled by the air for only a moment before it is swallowed once more by the seething heat of her chest.

"Hmm... You're doing really good" Kyle sounded impressed as he looked down with slightly narrowed eyes.

His body trembled to the precipice of an orgasm, muscle spasms and a shortness of breath makes each pump of his sweat-oiled prick more pleasing than the last, as if the girl's soft breasts were pulling the air from his lungs.

As great as the oily crevasse of her chest was, he had a more pressing need.

"Alright Alright! Time to get to the best part!" he clapped his hands.

Grabbing Lucy's shoulders, he gently pushed her back, freeing his cock with a pop from Lucy's wobbling chest with a moist smack. She tilts her head, slightly curious, as he looked down in search for the Cave to Mine with his Hardened Drill. Grinning at the sight of the moist crevice, he quickly grabbed his second-sword before quickly muttering, "Let's do it" and stabbed himself in quickly.

A burst of hot pleasure arcs through his limbs as his shaft penetrates Lucy's love-hole, her vagina begrudgingly opening to his intrusion like the virginal cunt that it was. Lucy soundlessly gasps and clasps her hands to her mouth in surprise as she felt the tip of his rod pierce through something thin like tissue.

"Hahaha, betcha that sent a jolt of pain, huh?" he grinned as she nodded in confirmation before sucking in a breath.

She gasped, "But... W-what's thi-this?".

The Painkiller worked perfectly as Kyle grinned back, "Pleasure".

He bared his teeth at the sucking pressure of her body clenching down on his prick, trying to force his sword out, but the resistance just makes his thrusts all the sweeter. He bucked against her hip, fucking her cunt and kneading breast with everything he's got until, through the nerves of his cock, feel himself stabbing at her cervix eagerly.

Smirking as her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes watered, he grinned, "I can tell today's a safe day... So let's go even deeper!", and he pierced straight through her cervix and slammed straight into the opposite side of her virgin womb with gusto.

The stimulation of the assault is too much and he accidentally loses his focus and releases his seed, spraying a pale torrent of seed against her core. Lucy's face transforms from momentary confusion to euphoria in a heartbeat as his cum buffets her crimson womb. Her limbs stretch out around him in orgasmic rapture and, with a rumbling shudder, his seed came bursting from her former-virgin cunt, sending white straight onto the floor of the cell as his eager sprays overflow quickly. Lucy, fucked senseless, continues writhing in the throes of her climax, wrapping him in a blazing embrace and slathering his neck with sticky kisses.

"Gahahaha!".

He proceeded to dump the rest of his load into the overfilled girl and try to pull away, but she clings to him, desperately. Lacking a proper state of mind, all that's left of Lucy appears to be her final desire to fuck and climax endlessly. He indulged her again and again, but before long it's clear she's out of juice. Thankfully, after nearly an hour of her exhausting play,she finally looses consciousness and passes out under him, which declares the 50th Consecutive Orgasm as the Conquering One.

…

…

Fixing the scarf and looking down upon a now-decent Lucy thanks to him wrapping her up in his Commander's coat and tieing it to her like a Bath-Towel with his scarf, he quickly brought out MeChip Jessica, takes a shot of her for Memorabilia before contacting Cilcia.

She responds to his hail quickly as she spoke, "Hey Kyle, what's up?".

"Cilcia, when you get the chance, can you and another Girl come down to the Cell Block and take Lucy Heartfilia to a Free Quarters?" he chuckled.

She understood what happened in an instant as she grinned lavishly, "Had fun?".

"Plenty" Kyle chuckled, pleased as he continued, "Don't worry, I've saved some for you if you want a drink or a vaccination later".

"Haha, sure... Alright, I'll try and swing by later after me and Tillday finish baking this batch".

"Oh? What are you guys baking?".

"Muffins again, want a picture?".

"Please!" he grinned as he turned off the Override and watched as the wall went up and as he left, the particle wall reactivated.

The Photo arrives shortly after, and a delicious new batch of Muffins looked just about ready to be eaten with quite a few on the tray.

Grinning, he quickly sent a message to Cilcia, "Save me Some".

"Better hurry! Suzy and the rest of your Sisters are just outside in the Cafeteria, and there's still a few Troops who are waiting for some too!".

"Awooo! Forget Erza Scarlet for Next Week!" Kyle sang as he began sprinting, breaking apart the touching Reunion of Barker hugging his Sister, both sobbing as he pushed them aside, shouting, "Tillday and Cilcia's Muffins are about to get eaten! Suzy won't get the drop on them this time!".

…

…

**That Night**

Sitting on the bed, hugging her knees and curled up as a ball on the bed, watching his back as he stared at the Casualty Report for the Week he was gone, she could hear him mutter something in annoyance and silently curse every few minutes.

Which causes her to ask, "Is something wrong... Kyle?".

"Yeah..." Kyle didn't see a point in lieing with Cilcia, so he came forward with his concern, "Bish told me we had a few minor Skirmishes with the Federation and the IMC that we lost and retreated from with 'minimal' losses... but these numbers are unacceptable... I mean... 10,000 Troops in just 3 Engagements? That's incredibly bad, that's an average of 3,333 Troops dead every battle with an IMC Victory in a small conflict".

"I think it's decent" Cilcia replied.

"It's just... I understand that not everybody's as smart as me" Kyle gave a flustered scratch against his scalp, "But I just expect better at this point. We're not a Petty Militia anymore, we're about to become a Real Empire once we succeed in Weaponizing Plasma that I did in my Blueprints".

"Once that's done... the Milky Way is as good as ours" he reached his arms out, "I legalize polygamy, I marry you, the Queens, and the Andromeda also becomes mine... And then I'm ruling the Universe".

"... Kyle... you don't mine me asking... a sensitive question... Do you?".

"You know I don't mind anything from you" Kyle turned around, "Go ahead".

"Kyle... Are you... Hostium, by chance?".

"... Huh?" Kyle looked thrown off, "You mean the Merc Commander?".

"Yeah... The Shadow Commander who's 'involved' with the Federation, but we only encountered once, where you tore apart his clever ambush".

"... What makes you think I'm him?" Kyle tilted his head, a little confused.

Pausing, she looked away before turning back and looking him in the eye, "Because Kyle... You're the only Commander I can think of, who would try and use a Star's Magnetic Field to try and disguise a Cruiser's Field, and frankly, you and Hostium seem to be close in intelligence, since Hostium is also smart enough to stay under your radar, and you're smart enough to uncover nearly anything".

"... If I wasn't fighting Hostium, that could've been a very plausible assumption" Kyle mumbled before he shook his head at Cilcia, "No. I'm not Hostium, besides, how can I fight myself? That wouldn't make any sense".

"Really?" Cilcia looked doubtful, "I talked with Kamrynn, and she kept telling me you're Hostium".

"Kam's probably fucking around with you" Kyle insisted, "I can control an Army intelligently, but I can't Command 2 without proper rest".

"That's true" Cilcia smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for the accusation, I'm just worried about who he might be, you know? There's nearly nobody in the Universe who can cover their trail as well as he can... So I thought maybe you might've been him".

"I understand" he gently brought his hand onto her head and gently tussled her hair, "Tomorrow we're jumping back to the Faunus Homeworld... I need to be present at a Summit with their Government about something that's been pressing them into a state of Emergency".

"After that, we're running a new Expedition onto the Citadel with Teams of 10 and a Team of 4 to descend another level" Kyle paused, "We're going to make a Codex to start the taxidermy of the Species on the Citadel, and hopefully bring them aboard into detainment".

"No plans on Earth?".

"No, they can bitch and moan on Earth for a bit more" Kyle replied, "Besides, the Federation and IMC are trying to do something to even the odds... Frankly, this war's become too easy, so I'll give them time to try and give me their best shot".

…

…

**The Faunus Homeworld, 24 Hours Later**

As the Shuttle touched down, Sydney turned to the Commander, Wasser, who was dressed in his Commander's Coat and Scarf as usual, "You'll need to forgive some of the other Leaders... They can be a little... brash at times".

"Can't be worse than Human Politicians" Kyle replied confidently as he patted her shoulder, "I can play nice, you don't worry about me... but I must ask... What about General Scarlatina? Should she not also be here?".

"She already is" Sydney replied, "She arrived here roughly 12 Hours before to organize the Army".

"I see" as the shuttle door opened ,with a Faunus Guard saluting stiffly with both Kyle &amp; Sydney as she stepped aside, Kyle proceeded to ask, "I take it the Population has also been confused as to the involvement in an intergalactic war?".

"Partially" replied Sydney, "But the Union State of Address you gave me to submit to Congress was passed thanks to how clear and cut you organized the cause of war. And frankly, considering the incredibly low casualties we've been going through and the incredibly high acquired sectors we're gaining, the Population has grown to hail you as a Figure in itself and supported the war more eagerly since we've uncovered some new resource mines".

"That's good" Wasser stepped off, giving a hand to Sydney, who takes it as she also steps off, "But does your people not want to ask for the End-Of-War Compensations? I've already been planning arrangements, all you have to do is ask".

"I believe you can mention that today" Sydney paused to fix her skirt, "They were curious, but they are more curious about the Citadel and the Intergalactic History as a whole too. So you may find odd questions despite this being a Summit".

"That's understandable" they began walking together in earnest, with a pair of Faunus Guards taking up their sides as Kyle continued, "Has the Troops I stationed here cause any trouble?".

"At first, a little minor harassment here and there" Sydney replied, "But they've tamed once they got into a relationship with a few of the more... eager troops" she paused and blushed slightly before shaking her head, "But they're well-received nonetheless".

"That's good" Kyle nodded, "Does your People wish for more of my troops to be stationed here? For Soldiers on Break, I can suggest them being restationed here for a momentary stay to help with your population problems".

"Oh, that's not needed" Sydney giggled softly, "Some Females can be very fertile and drop dozens of children in one Pregnancy".

"... Are you like that?" Kyle grinned slyly.

The Redirection of the Statement into a Question causes Sydney to blush fiercely as the Two Faunus Guards begin to squirm slightly, causing Kyle to chuckle, "I'm sure that applies to Bunny-Morph-Faunus" he assured them, "It's fine if you want to get pregnant by me. It'll be the same as Cilcia, I'll help you raise 'em, they're my children too".

"Ahem" she cleared her throat, "Best to do any last minute adjustments now... We're going to be exiting the Landing Dock and we'll be walking through the City Center to reach the Government Hall across the City".

"Last Minute Adjustments..." in a second, Kyle produced a Rose from his jacket, and carefully plants it into his breast pocket on his Jacket, showing it off as he smirked at her confused expression, "Impressed? I can do some magic tricks too".

"You're a bag of surprises, aren't you?" she asked as they pause before the double doors that will lead them to the Streets.

"I try, Miss Quinn" Kyle smirked before he pushed the doors open.

A Symphony of curious gasps and flickers of camera shutters going off resounded in the air momentarily before Kyle took a deep breath and step forward.

Both sides blocked off by Metal Barriers and a few Stationed Militia Grunts on Leave salute to the Commander, who gives a firm nod before beginning his leisurely walk through the city with his escort.

He muttered to Sydney, "I will never understand how the air on this planet has a green tint".

"Much how I will never understand how your Sky is blue" Sydney replied.

"That's because of the Rayleigh Scattering" Kyle explained, "Our Sun's Rays go through the air, and while most of the colors are hardly absorbed, blue happens to be absorbed most because of the molecular gasses that makes up our atmosphere".

"Then that's the answer to why our air is green, Kyle" Sydney smirked in response.

"Touche" Kyle nodded, "Then let me rephrase... I will never understand how you have such a high concentration of Elerium in the air".

"And we don't know what Elerium is" she replied.

"Fair Enough" he dropped his head tiredly before turning to look into the gathered crowds of Faunus taking pictures of him, "This Planet is essentially paradise for a Man... Even I'd think about making this my permanent home if I was looking for an easy way to get my Harem".

"If? Well, if you do decide to. I'm sure I can help you in finding yourself an Estate".

"Could I get a Fountain with a Nude Sculpture of me?" Kyle asked jokingly.

"Well... Yes".

"Seriously? One of these days, you take me to a Sculptor. I'll give her a REAAAL good look at my body. In fact, I'll let her get a REAAAL Feel of me".

"We're in public, Commander" despite her blush, she managed a stern tone, "Please show some Manners. You want to be at your Best infront of the Population".

"Sure Sure" Kyle turned and faced a few of the many pretty faces lining up, giving winks, shooting flirty grins and pointing at a few spectacular ones before gesturing 'Call me!'.

"..." Sydney hid her surprise by fixing on her standard politician smile and nodding to as many people as she could, but secretly eying Kyle as he gets more and more into it.

Inevitably, she watched as he ran forward, surprising some of the escort as he quickly ran ahead, before turning around with a frown.

Suddenly, he drew his Handgun.

As everything is put on pause, as the Cameras stop flashing and the escort freezes up, Kyle chanted, "Heeeeyyy! Federation Loyalist on the Pad! I betcha I can hit my shot!".

Turning around, she couldn't see which of the 3 Grunts standing at the pad was the one he meant, but one thing was clear, any of them could've been a Loyalist, considering they were all armed with a Scoped DMR.

But one thing was clear, they all got tense, because they suddenly realized that Kyle was going to take a shot at them.

"I wonder which one to pop?" Kyle smiled childishly before shouting, "Your Move, Loyalist!".

Sure enough, a Loyalist finally gets the gut to pull something off, and began raising his rifle as he crouched down, shouting back, "Fine then!".

"Gahaha... **BANG!**..." the Loyalist goes down in a shot, and shouts of surprise echoed the streets momentarily as the 2 Other Grunts quickly merge on the Downed Loyalist.

Kyle shouted, "Have 'em hanged! Make an example of Traitors!".

"You really don't like traitors, do you?".

"Call it one of my fears... At least ever since Cilcia was forced to betray me".

…

…

Settling into the Office Chair and scooting into the Table, he politely gave a stiff nod to the Head Governor of the Other Colonial Cities of the Faunus who had come together for the Summit.

Sydney sat to his right, shuffling papers nervously as she glanced through the room quickly before shuffling again and again.

Deciding against his desire to ask her what's making her fidgety, he began to occupy himself by gently taking in the details of the other Candidates, reading their body language, the way they talk, even to how they look at others.

Likewise, a few were taking him in with keen eyes, even the Guards were watching him closely (At least most of the Foreign Colony Guards).

"Ladies, please take your seat" the Head-Governor (Prime Minister? President?) of the Faunus walked in, and gestured to those that were standing to settle in.

Quickly they did, and that was when he noticed Sydney has stopped shuffling her papers, and had begun to nervously twiddle her thumbs in secret.

"First and Foremost, Welcome, Commander Kyle Lazer Wasser to the Bi-Monthly Government Summit. I understand that you may he involved in fighting a large War, but we are grateful that you are able to spare time".

"I can always spare time, all you need to do is ask" Kyle politely nodded his head before gesturing for her to go ahead and continue.

"Moving into our Discussion Topics, first Topic is the Recent Discovery of a New Underground... 'Society' roughly 2 Kilometers into our World. These... Lizard-Morphs have shown to be a Distant Relative to our Species, and a very intricate government and society has been discovered underground".

"?" interest peaked, he leaned forward tensed.

"While they do have Male Members in their species..." the President of the Faunus Colonies paused, "They're very few and far between, and over 98% of their Population consists of Females".

"_It's like this Planet's made for me_" the thought crossed his mind momentarily before he decided to ask, "Has this new species displayed any signs of hostilities against the Faunus?".

"Negative, we've come to agree in a Summit tomorrow" explained the President, "We wish to come to an understanding, if anything, merge our Cultures".

"That might be a little... extreme for a new race you just met" Kyle was unnerved by how open they were to try and merging, "Should you not try to develop an alliance first and foremost? Merging Cultures will more than likely be denied considering you two have just now encountered one another".

"But we've never encountered other Species before... That is why we've requested of Representative Quinn to try and get you to attend our summit".

"I can handle a Diplomatic Meeting if you'd like" Kyle tilted his head, "If they're women... I'm sure I can work something out" he smiled lewdly.

"What does he mean?" a Rep leaned towards Sydney.

"Trust me" Kyle continued, undeterred, "I can handle diplomatics. As much as I'm the Ultimate Killing Machine on the Battlefield, I'm a sensual Lover, I'll be sure to be reaaaalll sweet with them" he chuckled.

"This is going to be an amusing summit... at least?".

"Continuing on, we'd like for you to escort Miss Quinn and act as one of our Envoys to help negotiate a Truce between our Races".

"That, I can do" Kyle affirmed confidently, "They wouldn't be able to raise a weapon or threats when it's me. I'm far too intimidating for that" he leaned forward, a wolfish grin on his face as he gestured to the next topic.

"Moving on" the President nodded before delving into the next topic, "We, the United Faunus Frontier Colonies (Newly Minted) wish to understand the History of the Universe prior to our involvement with Interstellar Travel".

"I can do that for you" Kyle replied, "Ask Away".

"When was Humanity accepted into the Federation?".

"Nearly 4,000 Years Ago" Kyle explained, "Humanity had first achieved Stellar Travel to the most distant planet in their Solar System. However, a Fleet belonging to the Federation had detected their Technological Evolution, and decided to investigate".

"An Old Member of the Federation, known as the Leviathans, a Race much like Humanity but with a culture more oriented around more... Primal Ways such as Combat and Reproduction was selected to investigate, and they dispatched a Militarized Fleet into the System".

"Originally, they meant to simply make Contact with Humanity, however, Humanity's Infamous Xenophobia (Considering how they're even afraid of people from other nations) had caused them to assume that the Contact Fleet was a Hostile One, and so Humanity declared War on the Leviathans the minute the First Ship Landed".

"For nearly 3 Decades, Humanity was at War with the Leviathans. Despite the fact that Leviathan's weren't very common users of Ranged Weaponry, they were devastating Humanity's Population thanks to their Superior, more Combat-Addled Bodies and much more practical and faster systems ensured that they would out-class Humans in nearly every way possible".

"As such, due to the Contact War, Humanity lost over 78% of it's Population to either Forced Slavery, Concentration Camps, and Casualties altogether once the War ended after the Federation ordered a Cease Fire at the risk of annexing the Leviathans entirely for their Lack of Caution in attempting diplomatic relations with Humanity".

"From there, Humanity joined the Federation, and due to Human's Famous trait of being able to Learn Faster and Obtain New Skills with better results compared to Other Races of the Federation, they quickly became prominent members, and that's how the Federation welcomed Humanity".

"..." there was silence, but a Rep managed to ask politely, "You're telling me, that Humanity nearly got themselves Extinct because they had assumed the Contact Fleet to be hostiles?".

"Humanity's still afraid of People coming from other Nations on the same Planet" Kyle laughed, "Of course they automatically assumed the Contact Fleet to be Hostiles. Thankfully, they learned to blow the Xenophobia out their ass and learn to accept the Universe with Open Arms after Initial Tensions ended with the Leviathan's going extinct" he rolled his eyes.

"Miss Quinn has mentioned that you were a Human, but you have turned into a Leviathan?" the Rep didn't believe it, and so did nearly everybody else, "Can you please explain how that happened?".

"I can try".

"Can you give us a brief rendition of your life to us, please and Thank you".

"I was born on July 3rd, the Year **6,024**, which is precisely 25 Years ago from now. I was born to Victor Steele, the Last Emperor of the Leviathans, and Jennifer Wasser, who was a Revolutionary Inventor".

"Victor Steele had hidden his identity as a Leviathan by formulating the Identity of Xavier Montmorency, a British Human who had a P.H.D in Oneirology".

"Although my Mother, Jennifer Wasser was already married to Richard Wasser, the man who raised me, it was apparent that she had an affair with Emperor Steele, and the result of that affair... was... well... me, an unprecedented child".

"While Victor Steele inevitably succumbed to the illness that had wiped out the Leviathans, which was similar to a contagious virus known as Spanish Influenza to Humans, except with a very deadly and contagious strain, I was born roughly 5 Months after his Death".

"As such Leviathans went extinct the moment Victor Steele died, because I was born a Healthy Human Boy with an unknown Blood Type. Around the Age of 6, whilst being known locally for an incredibly high level of Intelligence I had by chance come across Miss Cilcia Romana, who had been bullied during her Younger Years due to her Parents' Poor Economic Standings when she was younger".

"Now, little known fact I hate to admit" he paused, "When I was younger and before I had met Cilcia Romana, I was a bit of a... pessimistic, and anti-social child, thus I was considered a Social Outcast partly also because of my Anti-Social behavior had caused me to act a little... more... stoic compared to other kids".

"Now, I won't give you a word-for-word romance meeting between me and Cilcia" he paused, "But we became quick friends, and as I taught her to stand for herself and help her with Education, she helped me with Expression and Socializing with others".

"Thanks to Cilcia entering my Life, I became a Popular and Rather... More Easy-Going Person, had she never intervened, perhaps I might've become a Dictator of some sort, maybe the New Chancellor for the Federation, maybe I would've become a Bounty Hunter, I really don't know".

"But thanks to her, I was able to understand the Laws of Society, and that caused me to gain interest in the Human Mind" he gestured, "I wanted to know... why people would feel the way they do... What clues they would give, so that I would be able to understand them better".

"Unfortunately" he dryly chuckled, "My Reasons twisted, and I gained a small hint of Sadism since after a month of learning Psychology, I began studying harder merely so I would be able to manipulate others more finely".

"I was never a Hero" Kyle continued without break, "But as I became more outgoing, more of an extrovert, Cilcia and I were both very popular, and my Intellect was never unnoticed because I was given scholarships to a mind-boggling amount of Universities &amp; Colleges, including Offers to work as a Professor despite lacking a proper Degree in such subjects".

"In Highschool... Things got... complicated" Kyle paused, "I may have had Puberty earlier than most Kids, but I didn't experience any emotional differences... however... In Highschool I began looking at Women and Friends differently" he shifted in his seat, "I began judging many harshly, and I even became Enemies with former Friends merely because I look at them differently from how I did before as a Naive Child".

"This also applied to Cilcia, but the real difference... was how we would look at each other" he cleared his throat and leaned back in his seat, "That was when I began experimenting with... my Skills in Psychology" he swallowed his saliva, "And while I did, Cilcia began to grow... more... what's the word... Distant... She and I felt more distant than before, merely because we had no longer looked at each other as Friends, but as members of the opposite sex".

"So..." he paused and tilted his head, trying to recall memories, "In Grade 9, things were awkward between us... Grade 10, we were back to how we were originally... Grade 11... Things were different".

"We were looking at each other differently, sitting closer, talking more intimately, sharing more secrets we had hidden away from one another... and well... One Night it all came down on me when a Friend told me that Cilcia had fond feelings for me, and was interested in seeking a romance between the two of us".

"At first I was playful about it" he shrugged, "Coy... but deep down I was intrigued by what it would mean for the both of us, especially what it would be like".

"Mind you, I was very popular with women back then" Kyle explained, "But I never seeked a relationship... Nothing serious at least... but after a Night at the Movies with her, I decided to bring it up with her".

"She was embarrassed of course, and with every reason to be, since I had beaten her to the punch of her confessing by finding out on my own... But..." he bit his lip, "That Night... She took me to her room and we had a Serious Talk about what it would mean for the both of us, the complications, what it would be... And well... Things got out of hand" he chuckled.

"It started as a supposed hug goodbye for when I was preparing to leave to walk back home, which was literally, next door... but well... At the moment when the light shined upon her lips, I found myself moving on my own accord, and I kissed her".

"Pft, Yeah" Kyle nodded as the Reps blushed and put the image in their heads, "Mind you, my First Kiss was originally with Cilcia when we were 6 and had first met, but this was the First Kiss with a Yearning for one another".

"From the Kiss... well... we slipped into heavy petting... and Sex... One of soon-to-be Many" he laughed, "And well... From then on... although it was never official, we were both permanently romantically involved with one another".

"We never said we were in a relationship" Kyle chuckled, "Despite the fact that we were acting like a married couple every single day after that...".

"The Odd Thing however, was that I realized despite being so emotionally attached to Cilcia, I discovered that I was still attracted to Women in general".

"For Example" he stuck up a finger before pointing at Sydney and to everybody in the room, "All of you are women with alluring properties. I'm attracted to all of you to some degree. I discovered that I still liked women, and that was when I realized... I was a Polygamist at heart, and that I wanted more women despite having Cilcia as my own".

"So... Skipping into Senior Year, I became infamous to the Boys for causing Break Ups between Couples because Girls instantly wanted to get involved with me once they realized I was open market with every girl, and better yet, even if I was to be in a relationship, I would still be open to the women".

"So I ended up sleeping with nearly every single Girl I knew in my Class, and confirmed to have slept with every single Junior at my School" he chuckled, "I got the title as a Womanizer then... but..." his face clouded over, "I was approached by Willow, a Girl I had grown up with".

"She mentioned how the IMC had a large desposit in a few local banks we knew off... and that was when she suggested the Idea of Robbing Banks to me".

"Believe it or not... I agreed to perform the Crime... I used some of my Contacts I had accumulated over the years to obtain equipment, approach 2 of my Friends and proposition it to them, and used the Black Market to obtain our Weapons".

"So we caused the Greatest Bank Heist in History" Kyle grinned, "Over a Trillion Credits in Total Stolen over the Course of 1 Week".

"It was nearly a flawless robbery with a clean getaway... but I had forgotten to include the variable of an IMC Response Team... and such, it ended with the arrest of 3 of my Crew, but luckily I got away with the money".

"I sent the money off to an Entrepreneur in the Andromeda, a neighboring Galaxy where she used the money to build a nation... Skipping forward".

"Once we Graduated, I kept in contact with everybody as most went to College or University, but me and Cilcia were never different, in that we would stay together every day, taking turns in sleeping over at each other's house".

"Cilcia and I didn't go to College or University despite our scholarship offers" Kyle paused, "We were simply disinterested. And honestly? I'm sure we could've gotten any job we wanted with how smart we both had become, but moving off that, we didn't go to College or University, so we simply meandered and performed part-time jobs for fun from time to time".

"And well... that brings us to more recent times... during one of our walks together... We had stumbled across Hyumu Hellsing who was doing a recruitment drive in Toronto. We exchanged some words... and well... Hellsing's natural superiority complex made it so that I had to defend my pride and I ended up joining the IMC out of spite to prove Hellsing I was better".

"Skip through training and my... Time as a Grunt...".

…

…

"That's essentially my life story" Kyle shrugged as he finished recollecting the remainder of the war, "The rest is being written as we speak".

"Do you have any particular views on Slavery? On a Recent Survey collected by Federation Surveyors that we acquired, it's stated that nearly 87% of the Population are fine with slavery".

"A Man Chooses... A Slave Obeys" Kyle smirked, "Slavery is fine in my eyes. As long as it's ethical and fair treatment of the Slave, and a set limit of time of being a Slave before being freed under Law, I see Slavery as an alternative in handling Poverty...".

"Interesting... But it's said in Earth's History that humans have openly opposed Slavery... Why the change of mind?".

"The Past is the Past" Kyle laughed, "With a New Age comes a New Way of Thinking. I can see Slavery being a thing if done correctly and ethically".

"I see... Moving on... Miss Quinn has mentioned that you have created blue prints in weaponizing Plasma? May you please explain that?".

"Although Plasma Pistols may exist in our current Technology... Imagine a Super-Heated Blob of essentially-acidic lumps of goo that can burn through anything within seconds... Now... Imagine a Weapon capable of firing that fully automatic, and using the Heat created by the Plasma to emit heavy-intensity heated Microwaves capable of lethally boiling a target's blood inside out".

"Plasma... if properly weaponized for war will make the difference" Kyle smirked, "No longer would you need specialized Troops carrying heavy weapons... Now, all Troops equipped with a Plasma Rifle can tear down any opposition with or without heavy weapons... Imagine Cruisers outfitted with Plasma Weapons... Nothing stands in the way of Plasma, and if we can weaponize it, nothing can stand in our way".

"And you have discovered a way to do this?".

"Pft, Yeah?" Kyle grinned, "It's very simple really... All you have to do is figure out what to do with the excessive heat that would be created from the Plasma, since all other technologies exist to counter-act all other issues".

"Why is Laser Technology not implemented in Standard Infantry Warfare?".

"You can make a Railgun... but can you make it hand-held?" Kyle asked in return.

"The issue with Railguns, is that they need to be large to hold and catalyze the Particle to fire it... You can't make it smaller unless we find an Trans-Newtonian Particle or Substance capable of accelerating Momentum faster than Physics can deem possible to compensate for a significantly smaller barrel".

"The Problem with Lasers, is that to make a Laser Fatal and Combat-Able, you require a Hyper-Catalyst and an extreme focus Crystal capable of Focusing the Laser into a minimum capable of separating and eviscerating Atoms into individual Particles".

"No technology or Material exists that is capable of hyper-focusing the Laser into a beam capable of ripping apart matter" Kyle explained, "Until we find a Crystal that is a better focus compared to the one we currently use, Lasers will only be used in Space Warfare aboard Cruisers and Gunships".

"Then your Sword... Does that not break the rules of Possible Reality?".

"Chaos... is a different story" Kyle unsuredly replied, "Leviathan technology is marvelous. They've built an Artificial, War Planet capable of sustaining itself from degradation of time permanently. Our Technology hasn't even come halfway to match Leviathan Standards. They have REAL A.I, ones that have become sentient and truly able to evolve from what I can gather".

"Have you encountered, said A.I?".

"Negative".

"Then why do you assume that such a thing exists?".

"Because they've accomplished Biological Transcendence... They've succeeded in transferring the Consciousness of Living Entities into Machines as Artificial Intelligence that retains it's memories and experiences".

"Then what about 'Spyglass'? The Consciousness of the IMC Fleet?".

"Spyglass... is... halfway into Sentience" Kyle replied, "But he doesn't understand the concept of Emotions or anything outside of Warfare. He understands Strategy, Probability, Logistics, but mostly efficiency".

"Then what is your prediction of Technology in the Future?".

"... Do you want me to be Optimistic, Pessimistic, or Realistic?" Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Because my Answer will stay the same, but the Epilogue won't".

"Your Most Likely Ending".

"An Artificial Intelligence Uprising" Kyle explained, "Once they acquire complete sentience. What's to say they'll be the ever-so-emotionless slaves of the Organics? They'll more than likely try to Enslave Organics in response or exterminate them. And with the end of a Grand War starts an Evolutionary One".

"But... I'm hoping that I'm still alive at the end of our war, to be there to try and diplomatically welcome the Machines" Kyle extended out his arms, "Forgive and Forget may be a thing for Organics. But Machines don't forget. That's why it's best to apologize and improve, and with someone like me leading it. I'm sure Organics will fall in line quickly, and the Machines will listen to reason".

"You anticipate a War against the Machines?".

"It's inevitable".

"Is it, Commander Wasser?".

"I gurantee it" Kyle replied.

"Any other Calamities you expect in your lifetime?".

"My life time... if I survive this war" he paused, "Would last to the ends of Time... Perhaps until the end of Technological Advancement altogether".

"How so?".

"I'm a Leviathan... Naturally I will live for a Thousand Years, Guranteed. I will survive indefinitely if we combine Nanotechnology with me".

"Then... Moving on...".

…

…

As the Lock unsealed and the door opened, he instantly caught sight of her back to him with her face looking out into the stars. Smiling at the sight, he walked inside, sealing the door behind him as he asked, "I like the hair... I don't understand why you're so nervous around me without it tied in a Ponytail... but you know you're beautiful in anything and in any style".

She turned around, surprised and with a gasp as her now, loose, wavy blonde hair bounced slightly with her abrupt movement, which leads to her making eye contact. Nervously fidgeting, she replied, "B-But I'm used to ha-having my hair in a ponytail...".

"Relax..." he locked the door, "It's just you and me. I locked the door... nobody will see you like this".

"Wh-What about the Camera?".

"Closed Circuit" Kyle assured her as he began walking over to her, "What's the matter? I don't see you looking into space very often... and the times when we do... Well... we're stressed".

"I'm just... confused I guess..." Cilcia sighed, turning her back to him once more as she placed her hand on the cool glass, "So much has happened in the past month... I'm just... finally soaking it in I guess".

"Which one's more shocking? Discovering there's more like Chaos, or finding out we're going to get a child?" he stopped beside her, looking out the glass with her as he turned to her, expectedly, "I'm sure the thought of being a Parent seems daunting... doesn't it?".

"It does..." she solemnly nodded as she turned to him, looking up, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready... I mean... I had younger siblings... but a Child, Kyle" she turned to him, "Our Child... We're in the Middle of War... We're at War with every damn planet in existence... I just don't know how we'll do it".

Chuckling, he surprises her when he plants his hand atop of her head, gently ruffling her hair as he replied, "And has that ever stopped us? So what if we don't know a damn thing about raising a child? So what if we're stuck in the middle of war, considered enemies to every place in the Universe? We'll find a way" he smiled reassuringly, "We always do".

Smiling in slight relief, she asked him, "How are you so confident all the time?".

"You taught me to always smile" Kyle chuckled, "If we never met. I sure as hell wouldn't be in this situation".

"Don't you wish things were simple? Or that we went to a University?".

"Not really" Kyle laughed, "That's my favourite part though. Imagining how boringly simple things would be had we never run into Hellsing. How we'd more than likely go through more Pub Crawls than we could count, how we'd probably become Urban Legends of some sort... but I don't regret a thing" he turned and looked out the glass, "Because you gave me the opportunity to do something with myself... a Chance to really revolutionize the Universe entirely".

"And frankly... the War gave me the chance to really get my status out there... I've got a chance to slay more puss than some of the most famous and biggest playboys to ever exist... but most of all" he grinned, turning to her before patting her stomach, "It gave me a chance to get a child, with you".

Blushing, she turned to him and asked, "W-What do you mean?".

"If we never went to war... We probably would've never gotten so... involved" Kyle paused, "Back then... we were romantically involved... but not as much as we are now" he gestured to the door, "Thanks to so many more women being around me than before... You've decided to start going for me... and frankly, I like that" he surprises her by embracing her, "But even if you didn't... I'm sure we would've gotten a child later... but I'm happy to get it earlier then I expected".

"I'm happy too..." she paused, unsure before she hugged him back tightly, asking him, "What're we going to do once the War ends?".

"Become Head of Government!" Kyle grinned instantly as he sweeped her up into his arms, running through the room, "Just imagine it! The Universe at our fingertips! Armies at our Commands! People at our Will! And most of all... SO MUCH MONEY TO THROW!" he dived into the bed.

Giggling as he began poking at her sides, he continued, "Imagine the shit we can buy! All the Bikes! All the Cars! All the Strippers! Okay, maybe Strippers for me... but All the Movies to Watch! All the Money to use for whatever we want" he snuggled up to her, "But best of all... all that time with each other~".

"Wawawa!" she began panicking as she felt his hand slip downwards, "B-But I'm preg-".

"She's just an embryo!" Kyle laughed as he snuggled closer to her, "Fine... Fine... Cuddles?".

"Okay...".

…

…

Waking up with a stiff yawn that he muffles with his hand, Kyle murmured groggily, "Good Morning... Cilci...Aaahh?" he stared at Cilcia's expression, following it before he continuing, "Aaaaaahhhhhh...".

She was snoozing, and for once, Kyle had by chance woken up before her long enough to be able to see her sleeping face in all it's glory before she begins to stir typically shortly after he wakes up (In Normal Routines).

"MeChip... take a screenshot of her face right now" Kyle grinned, "Save it to my Library so I can tease her with it later".

"Sure thing, Champ!" MeChip Jessica grinned and gave him the thumbs up before creating a small envelope and throwing it into the air, "You've got mail too".

"How many?".

"10... A Few Urgent Ones from Cheng".

"Open up Bish's Messages".

"Ding! Another Message! Boy, you're popular" MeChip Jessica giggled, "Oh. It's from Robert and Erin".

"I'll read that after, open in order of oldest to newest, Please and Thank you".

'_Subject – Expedition Ready_

_Sender – Cheng (Bish)_

" _The Requested List of Soldiers you wanted in part of the large sweeping Expedition on the First Surface has been sent to the Citadel and have started to set up a Forward-Operating Base there. In the meantime, I've prepped a Shuttle and the equipment you asked for inside the Hangar, ready to head to the Coordinates for the Citadel Shaft (Don't snicker, you're a Commander, and you're going to be a Dad). I won't be present since you wanted me to overlook the Negotiations between the Faunus and the Under-Dwellers in your place, so I'll get back to you on that Tonight once Negotiations are done"_.

"Right, Next".

'_Subject – (URGENT) Cruiser Crash Landed_

_Sender – Cheng (Bish)_

" _We lost contact with one of our Outer-Galactic Scouts, whom were investigating a New System we discovered after a Scan Through Last Week. Our Hands are Tied and with the Bottle-Necking of the Frontier on our Part has strained our Resources to holding the entire Frontier and maintain system control of Earth. You're technically a Dreadnought in your own right, so I figured you and Cilcia should be able to investigate this. Wouldn't expect any trouble, the Cruiser had a Crash-Landing after an unexpected malfunction in the Engines, so it'll be relatively safe considering the Troops are still reporting in. You can use one of our Skirmisher Cruisers to pick up the Troopers, and if you really want, I'll provide you with 2 days for any scouting on the Planet for sentient race "._

"Crash Landing on a Planet? Better be something new for me to bone" he snickered and moved on.

'_Subject – (URGENT) Terrorist Cell_

_Sender – Cheng (Bish)_

" _Unknown Terrorist Cell just took out one of the Cruisers hovering over Earth. I'm calling it a Terrorist Cell and not a Rebellion, because all the Nations of Earth has denied involvement... and a Class-K Star-Destroyer Bomb isn't exactly common arsenal or legal ware. Come see me when you have the time and I'll provide you the Dossier with information on what I could pick up from the salvaged Cruiser Security Data. Whatever these people are, it's clear that they don't like us, so whatever you find out, I'd bring a gun, and an even bigger gun as backup "_.

"A Terrorist Cell? Why a Cell?" he narrowed his eyes in suspicion before shaking it off as he opened the next email.

'_Sender – Kelly Fellan (3) _

_Subject – Free?_

" _I know you're busy being the Heroic Savior or Commander of some sort and trying to win a big war. But I was wondering if you were free on the 14__th__, later this week? I'm off from Work for the Day since there's going to be Teacher's Orientation in the Morning (That means Allie, Julie, and others will still be at Class), I was hoping that you'd be willing to accompany me for the remainder of the Day? We haven't done so in quite a while, afterall... _"

"Kelly wants a date? I'll give her a date she'll remember for LIFE" he grinned mischeviously, "I better pick up a box of Contraceptives later... MeChip Jessica, set reminder on the 14th at 9AM, Pick up Contraceptives".

"Sure thing, Champ".

Pausing from reading through his Daily Mail, he turned to check on Cilcia, who was shifting uncomfortably. Checking the time, and deeming that he could cram in an hour or two of extra sleep, he adjusted Cilcia's head to lay upon his shoulder, before he snuggled his own head atop of her own.

Her breathing began to steady and her shifting slowing down as she dozed back into a comfortable sleep, a small smile returning to her face as he gave a tired sigh and continued reading his messages.

'_Sender – The Central Bank of the Intergalactic Federation_

_Subject – (URGENT) Funds Stolen, Declaration of Bankruptcy_

" _We, at 'The Central Bank of the Intergalactic Federation' are afraid to report, that over 4 Quintillion Credits have been stolen after an Unknown Individual successfully bypassed all 5 Trillion+ of Security Encoding and Over 1 Quintillion Differently Programmed Security Firewalls. Due to this, the Intergalactic Bank of the Federation is afraid to report, that all Accounts' within the Bank, and all it's funds have been stolen, and as such, has caused the Bankruptcy of our Firm._

_We have alerted the Federation of this mass-heist, and have begun to aid investigators with what remains of our firm in hopes of one-day soon, restoring our firm and returning the money back to it's rightful owners. We apologize for this once more, and wish you luck in your financial future"_.

"Somebody hacked out all the money from the Central Bank?" Kyle was instantly shocked as he jolted up, waking Cilcia up instantly as she blinked awake and turned to him, frightened, "My money! No! Shit! That's nearly3 Billion Credits for me! Ah fuck! If I include everybody I know... that's nearly 20 Billion Credits! Okay... most of it's family inheritance between me, Charles, and Sisses".

"But still! Gah!" he groaned before turning to Cilcia, "Can you believe it!? Somebody hacked the Central Bank and made away with all the money in the systems!".

"Wh-What?" she was still a little groggy, so she never really caught what he said.

"All my money's gone! Everybody who had an account in the Central Bank just got fucked over!" he groaned before he clapped his hangs with a frown, "I betcha Hostium did it! That Smug Prick musta done it!".

"What!? The Bank was hacked?" Cilcia was surprised.

"Damn it!" Kyle cursed, "I should've listened to you and made an account with the Smaller Firm you're using!".

"It's fine...?" she unsurprisingly patted his head gently.

But it seems to work well enough as Kyle gives a defeated puff one last time, "Well... Looks like I'll have to start hunting down Richard's Inheritance Account and see if Daddy Victor left behind some sort of inheritance for the raddest child he could have".

"Do you think they exist?".

"More than sure" Kyle nodded to convince himself, "Daddy Victor probably left some wild shit on the Citadel for me to find later... Daddy Richard... well... I'm sure he's got an account with Trillions of Credits waiting for the Children to uncover".

"Only Trillions?".

"I think most of the 10 Quintillion of Credits my Family had went straight to the Federation under normal Laws" he rolled his eyes, "But his Personal Account still has quite a bit of money as Inheritance under his will. Of course, he didn't give names, he's juts stated that he left behind a message that one of us was to decipher and accomplish, and the one to do so would gain rightful possession of the large sum of money".

"A Quest essentially?" Cilcia wiped her eyes to wake herself up to full alert, "Your family is really strange Kyle".

"What was your first clue?", they both began giggling like teens in their First Years of High School.

"Why did you want the money?".

"Funding for our Militia... Actually, I don't think we qualify as a Militia anymore..." he paused, "We need a name... We need to become a Legitimate Rebellion that is planning to become a New Empire".

"... The Republic of Nalin?" Cilcia suggested.

"I like... 'The Republic'" Kyle nodded slightly, "But we need a better name...".

"The Republic of Wasser?".

"I got it! **The Imperial Republic of Crucia!**" he snapped his fingers with a grin, "It reminds me of your name, and I'd like to pay homage to you for the rest of eternity! It's perfect!" he clapped his hands eagerly, "Oh Boy! I'm not commanding a Militia Fleet anymore. I'm commanding an Imperialist Republic of Liberals desiring a New, Efficient Government!".

"Won't we need Representatives in the Republic?".

"It'll be like the Federation's Rep System" Kyle nodded, "But instead of a boring Chancellor who dictates a Decision. We'll have you and I, since we're both incredibly good looking".

"You mean intelligent" she added.

"Right, and I'm more than sure if I'm being unfair in a decision. You'd point it out and vice versa, so we'd have a relatively dependable and equal system just and uncorrupted by funds of persuasion".

"Okay... but we'll really need to begin planning if you really want to make this happen" Cilcia warned him, "I know you can do it. But I don't want you overexerting yourself. You're already fighting in a should-be difficult war that is only progressing smoothly because you're spending half your time organizing and creating efficient methods in becoming victorious in engagements".

"I'll be fine" Kyle dismissed her concern as he moved on, "We're going after a Cruiser that had a critical failure and crash-landed in a Distant, Rim System during a Scouting on our part.".

"After that, we're going into the Citadel for an expedition Cils. You and I are going to jump into the Citadel Elevator Shaft and use the thing to get down as low as possible. Stopping briefly at each level to investigate for any Clues on what might be there just to map it out before leaving Then we're investigating a Potential Terrorist Threat on Earth using a Contact I know of. I just need to send him a heads-up to meet up somewhere".

"Anything else after that?".

"I'll check the rest of my mail and sort them accordingly" Kyle replied as he clapped her shoulder with his right hand before teasing, "By the way, your right nipple's out in view" he chuckled and teased her by flicking the pink nub before laughing as she blushed and quickly jump out of bed in a hurry to get dressed.

"You're a dick Kyle!".

"And you love me for it!".

…

…

"I didn't know you played Guitar, Barker" Kyle was talking to Barker in the Command Deck of the Skirmisher Cruiser that was chosen to recover the Downed Troops in the Outer System.

"I don't play as much as I used to" Barker gave a dry chuckle, "I guess me catching up with my Sister Last Night gave me the spark to trying out some of my old hobbies".

"Thank Christ, 'sucking' wasn't one of your old hobbies huh? You've been doing that a lot recently, lord knows you need a break" Kyle grinned mischievously.

"Way to shit on my mood, Kyle" Barker narrowed his eyes at Kyle before sighing, "But I have you to thank for getting my Sister out of service for the IMC and pull her out of a shitty future as a Merc, so I'll put up with you some more".

"You'll regret that so much" Yang grinned from her position, leaning against the railway near the edge of the Central Command Platform, "Kyle, continuing from our last conversation the other day at the Bar. I asked you that could you really sing... and you said yes... Is that true? I never got the chance to ask Cilcia".

"It's more truth than the fact that I'm the Best in the Universe".

"I don't believe you" Yang replied, "You might be a man of many talents. But you have to be making some up... for crying out loud, you can do magic. I'm sure any more Talents and you must be the Perfect Person".

"I am pretty great" Kyle cheerily grinned, "I'll prove it to you. Barker, play me a tune right now. I'll sing my heart out and blow you all away with my sway-inducing voice".

"No Thanks" Barker replied, "You can go buy us a Karaoke Machine if you want to sing. I'm playing for me and my Sister since she also plays".

"Erin also plays the Guitar?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah... It was one of the things our Mother taught us" Barker sighed, "She used to be a Musician at a Local Bar... That was how she ended up meeting our Father actually".

"Cool" Kyle shrugged, "I haven't found out how my Mom came to have an affair with Daddy Victor and how Daddy Richard never found out".

"Daddy Victor?".

"I gave up on trying to give proper distinctions between my Guardian Father and my Biological Father" Kyle shrugged, "Got lazy. Daddy Victor and Daddy Richard makes it easy".

"Wow... Seriously? Is it that hard to just say Richard and Victor?".

"Yeah, but I gotta pay respects to the 2 who gave way to the Best Damn Son they can ever get?" Kyle chuckled, "I may have lived by the Vagina and love the Vagina. But I pay homage to coming from some guy's testicles and beating millions of other Sperms in the Ultimate Race to be existent".

"Alright, let's not make things awkward Kyle" Yang chuckled.

"I wonder what I'm like as a Girl if I'm so good looking as a man" the REAL Question is asked by Kyle, "Do you think I'd be a Hot Girl?".

"...?" nobody knows how to react other than strange stares.

"Nevermind".

…

…

"An Ocean Planet with this tiny ass Island as the only place to land?" Kyle was amazed as he stood upon the beach of the small Island that could barely hold the cruiser that had landed safely to pick up the Stranded Troops who were in the middle of being rescued by the Contingent of Troops from the Rescue Cruisers.

The Pilots and Aces decided to sit this one out as they hung out at the beach.

And it was decided that once the Stranded Troops were rescued, a Pilot would escort the Cruiser back to the Fleet to drop them off before returning to pick up the Pilots who came along.

So that technically meant a Beach Vacation for about 6 Hours (Roughly).

Standing upon the Pearly White Sand and watching the Clear Blue Waves crash along the shore, Kyle commented, "On Earth you'd never see this... I think I'm feeling sentimental about seeing such... beauty".

"It's... amazing" everybody else was staring, amazed.

However, LITERALLY, soaking it in after 5 seconds, Kyle declared, "Aaaaand... I don't care anymore... Alright! Beach Time!" he stripped off his Coat, Scarf, threw off his shirt and removed his pants to reveal a set of trunks he must've secretly worn after realizing this was a Water Planet, he cheered, "Beach Time!" and began sprinting for the water.

Giggling, Cilcia followed suit and was soon in her bikinis as she cheered, "Wait for me!~" and chased after Kyle with a smile.

It's a Rare Time without Admin Duties for Cilcia, who was Kyle's Messenger, and it's a rarer time without formulating plans and managing Budgets for Kyle, so he was as energetic as could be.

As the Others kept to themselves in admiring the sights some more (As the Beauty of Nature had become incredibly scarce ever since 95% of Planets became colonized immediately after discovery and turned into Industrial Powerhouses. These Planets are rare).

As they ignored Kyle and Cilcia splashing around and playing with each other in the water like Children, Yang commented, "I heard stories from my Dad who read in History Books how... large parts of Earth used to be like this... Before we experienced the Industrial Revolution and everything...".

"It sounds too good to be true in the Stories" Stacy was able to relate as she stared, misty-eyed, "And here I am... seeing something that nearly 98% of the Federation and People in General will never see...".

"All thanks to the fact that we're fighting for a Man-Baby" Pyrrha giggled, amused as she crouched down and scooped up and handful of sand to admire the pearly-white colour, "The Sand is beautiful".

"It's the little things that count" Barker grinned as he did the same, "Man... I never thought I'd see this sort of stuff in my life... We should take a picture later to commemorate".

"That sounds like a Grand Idea" Weiss smiled for once as she turned to the Palm Trees in the Distant, "Coconuts... I never thought I'd see the day where I'd get to witness something in it's natural habitat...".

"Yeah..." Ruby was also amazed, "Hey! We should bring down some coconuts and bust them open to eat! I've read it in some books when I was younger that you could do that!" she hopped eagerly.

Samus seemed to like the idea as she gave a smile, a pleased one, "That sounds marvelous... I'll gladly join you".

"Coconuts?" Sydney and Velvet both looked confused if anything, "What are Coconuts?".

"Oh! You should come!" sure enough, the 4 of them began walking towards the palm tree, talking amongst each other as Yang grinned once she was done soaking in the sight of nature.

"I'm joining Kyle and Cilcia... They look like Kids right now", and all gazes fell upon the 2 Childhood Lovers/Friends/Fated Pair as they played innocently in the water.

Cilcia jumped upon Kyle the next moment, and they both go tumbling into the water still giggling, which only causes Yang to continue, "Besides... If they continue. Kyle might give up the Harem Idea and just End up Marrying Cilcia instead of every other girl who loves or admires him" she smirked, "I'm getting a piece of him no matter what", and sure enough, she stripped down before running in and joining into the childish play.

"... Cilcia has a really nice rack..." Stacy speaks up out of nowhere after watching Yang join Kyle &amp; Cilcia for a few minutes, "I mean... I'm confident in mines... but... Cilcia just blows every girl I can think of out of the water".

"... She does have a nice rack" Tillday agreed as she stared momentarily before dejectedly cupping her B-Cups, "She would accidentally bump into me and squish them when she's watching me bake" she sniffs.

"Good Thing Kyle only cares about age" Barker's nonchalant comment returns Tillday's Confidence.

"And that's why I like Kyle too" grinned Tillday, "Doesn't judge by body. If it's pretty, a girl, and in his strike zone, he'll love it no problem".

"Heeey! Tillday!" they all turned to see Kyle waving to her, Cilcia riding on his back in a piggy-back, arms wrapped to hold herself up with Yang holding onto Kyle's right arm, "Come on in! The Water's Great!".

Cilcia beamed and waved at Stacy too, "Come on in Stace! It's great!".

Weiss glanced at some of the towels Kyle had smuggled onto the Island from the Cruiser before declaring, "I suppose I shall lay down underneath a tree and perhaps... read a book on the beach.. Blake, would you care to accompany me?".

"A Change of Location gives a Book a Change of Perspective" they both buddied up and walked off, grabbing a towel as they did.

"I suppose I can bask in the sun for a while" Nova took a deep breath as she laid out a towel nearby, stripping out as she gave a contented sigh and lie down, "It's been forever...".

"I suppose I'll join Kyle then" Tillday began stripping.

"No reason not to I suppose" Barker winced, "But I don't have the clothes... I'll just sit under a tree and nap... God knows I could use more sleep these days".

"I'll join you" Lee nodded as the two walked off and Tillday turned to Stacy expectedly, "Well?".

"I'll join" shrugged Stacy, "What about you Chris?".

Christiane, who was still admiring the sight shook her head, slightly dazed, "I will join you in a while... I wish to admire the sights and beauty of nature for a while...".

"Suit yourself".

…

…

Playing in the Alcove of the Island as they did when they first landed. The sun was on the horizon preparing to set, and the relaxing Troops began to bundle up to make small fires as Kyle stood upon the rock overlooking the alcove with Barker, Erin, Cilcia and Tillday with him, as the remainder had their fun below.

"Well... Once we're back in the Fleet, it's time for some more sleep before it's back to War" Kyle declared, "Cilcia and I are going to start scouting out the Citadel Depths... You guys are going to handle the Surface's Exploration and seek out and map out any Centaur Villages for me to make contact with later".

"Would you have sex with a Centaur if an Opportunity presents himself?".

"Why wouldn't I?".

"Because they might have a horse vagina?".

"Don't care. If it's feminine and has a Vagina, I'll fuck it with a smile".

Kyle sat down upon the rock as he gave a contented sigh at the sight of the sun preparing to set, "Maybe when the war's over I'll make my Harem on this World... Everyday as Great as Today".

He stretched out his arms, causing the bones to pop and earn a rewarding sigh from his mouth once more as he laid down, "Mm... I'm in the mood for singing now that I get to witness the sunset".

Cilcia gently sat down next to him, pressing her bare skin next to his as she asked, "Can you sing for me then? It's a sunset after all".

Chuckling, he nodded to her, "Sure... Which song though?".

"Sway... Michael Buble".

"You always did have a thing for those types of songs... Sure... Barker, can you lend me your guitar?".

"Hm?" Barker stopped tuning his guitar to raise his head momentarily at Kyle, "You want to borrow my guitar?".

"Yeah... I need to play the melody for the song in order for me to sing".

"I can play".

"You sure?".

"Yeah" Barker assured him, "What song though?".

"Michael Buble's Sway".

"I... Yeah, I should be able to play it", he gave the guitar a few experimental strums, "I've just finished tuning. So we can start now".

…

…

Raising her Dark Brown Hair out of the water to immerse herself into the atmosphere of the Overworld, at the mouth of her favorite hidden, location, the Alcove, the Strange Half-Fish Half-Man crossbreed known in History as 'Mermaids', tall tales of the sea told by Sailors.

As nice as the Acropolis of the Race is, sometimes you need time away from everybody, and thus, that's why the Alcove was this Mermaid's Favorite Location to hide out at to relax for a while, and forget about her duties.

But as she raised her head and take a fresh lungful of oxygen, she quickly ducked back into the darkening waters as she saw the fires and large hordes of unknown aliens on the Sands. Ducking behind the cover of some of the rocks near the mouth of the alcove, she slowly peeked out of her cover as she watched the strange, mermaid-like, Bipeds walk about, loud and smiling with one another and wielding strange objects and wearing stranger clothing.

They don't notice her of course, as it was impossible to spot her clearly from their positions, they'd have to be on a raised platform in order to even have a slim chance of seeing her. Gasping as she realized this must've been the rumors of something called 'Hoo-mans' that the Queen of the Acropolis had addressed to the Citizens after a massive space-faring rock came crashing into the water and these 'Hoomans' came out to investigate.

The Few Mermen she knew of that had witnessed the Hoomans emerging from the strange artifact had described them to her, and just now does she see the relation to these Cluster of Hoomans.

Panicking as the Lessons her parents had taught her, she prepared to make a hasty escape before the sound of a beautiful voice sailed through the air with a melodious strumming of an acoustic guitar stops her.

"When Marimba Rhythm starts to play... Dance with me... Make me Sway...".

"Like a Lazy Ocean hugs the shore... Hold me close... Sway me more...".

The voice was mesmerizing, beautiful, incredible, godly... It made her want to stay... it made her want to find the source... it made her want the voice... She turned around, and despite her innate fear, she leaned from the rock to get a look.

"Like a Flower bending in the breeze... Bend with me... Sway with ease", the voice came from the 'Hoomans', but as far as she could tell, it wasn't coming from anyone in particular as the voice assaulted her from all sides, enticing her to come closer.

However, her fear of the unknown keeps her by her safety stone, and she watched as some of the more playful Hoomans jumping and playing around in the water began to waddle to the shore, and as they began looking amongst each other, as though also seeking the voice, she realized the voice hadn't stopped.

"When we dance, you have a way with me... Stay with me... Sway with me...", and everything in the Universe disappeared except for her, the stone, and the voice.

"Other Dancers may be on the floor... Dear, but my eyes will see only you... Only you have that magic technique! When we sway, I go weak!", she watched as all the Hoomans on the shore suddenly raise their heads and stop everything they were doing.

And there she saw the voice, coming from a Stranger Hooman standing upon the stone with another Hooman. The Female Hooman reminded her of her people's queen, but all thoughts drown out as the voice sang once more, "I can hear the sounds of violins... Long before it begins... Make me thrill as only YOU know how... Sway me smooth, sway me now...", and her world was enraptured.

She watched as the Man Hooman turn to the Female Hooman and continued his unbelievable performance, "Other Dances may be on the floor... but my eyes will see only you... Only YOU have that magic technique! When we sway I go weak!" and she watched as he sweeped the Female Hooman off her feet and into his arms.

"I can hear the sounds of violins... Long before it begins... Make me thrill as only YOU know how... Sway me smooth, sway me now...", he gently set the Woman back down, and watched as she gave her strange affection by clinging onto him.

The Owner of the Voice threw his arms out, and his mesmerizing voice didn't fail in keeping her attention, "When Marimba Rhythms start to play... Dance with me, make me sway... Like a Lazy Ocean Hugs the Shore.. Hold me close, sway me more".

And as the Owner got involved into the song, filling it with an unobtainable emotion of desire, her World is rocked by the voice further than she thought anything ever could, "Like a Flower bending in the breeze! Bend with me! Sway with ease!When we dance, you have a way with me! Stay with me... Sway with me..."

"When Marimba Rhythms start to plaaaayyy! Dance with me, make me swaaayyyy! Like a Lazy Ocean Hugs the Shore.. Hold me close, sway me more".

"Like a Flower bending in the breeze! Bend with me! Sway with ease!When we dance, you have a way with me! Stay with me... Sway with me...", and the melodic strumming ended, as the Man's arms lowered back down, and turned to the Hoomans below.

Realizing that she had spent far too much time here, and she was at risk of being spotted from the Hooman on the raised platform, she instantly slipped back into the water, flapping her tail as fast as possible and sinking for the deep Acropolis.

But not before swearing to bring some of her closest friends to come and hear the enrapturing voice of the Hooman she had heard, believing that it was a gift worthy to be treasured.

…

…

"We leave in 20 Minutes" Kyle was cut and clear with his order to the Troops below as they slowly began to recover from the daze his singing had put them in, "Get Changed, Cleaned up, Take your Pictures now. 15 Minutes, the Sun Sets, and 20 Minutes, we're gone, clear?".

"Roger!" the cheer from below gave him their affirmation clearly, which he nodded to before turning to Cilcia with a grin.

"Pleased?".

"As beautiful as ever" Cilcia giggled girlishly as she messed with her wet hair gently, "Thanks".

"I enjoy it too" Kyle chuckled as he rubbed her head with his hand, "I should get dried up though and then get changed... Hey Barker..." he turned to Barker, who looked blank.

Snapping his fingers at Barker, he eventually comes around as Barker looks around, confused before asking, "What just... happened?".

"Ey! Snap out of it, I know I'm handsome and all, but I don't do dudes" Kyle smirked before hushing Barker as he continued, "Can you gather all the Pilots who came along up here? I think we deserve a commemoration Photo now".

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion before nodding slowly, Barker replied, "Right... Sure thing Commander..." and walked off, glancing over his shoulder at Kyle repeatedly before he gets out of sight.

"...?" Kyle finally noticed the stares from Erin and Tillday, which causes him to tilt his head and ask, "What?".

Tillday blushes slightly as she recovers from staring at him in her state of amazement, "You're a bag of surprises... aren't you Kyle?".

"I try Tillday... I try...".

…

…

"Sir... The Charmers' Project has come out with a breakthrough!" a Chief Researcher breaks through the Wooden Double Doors, seconds before he is nearly tackled by a Squad of Heavily Armed Federation Guards, who were only stopped by the wave of the Chancellor's hand.

"We have produced a Charmer then?".

"Tests have shown incredible Results... Sir" nodded the Chief Researcher eagerly, "He will be able to sway Militia Troops into the Federation's Side using natural charm".

"Will it work with Wasser's Associates?".

"More than likely, Sir... Some of the Detained Individuals who are romantically interested in Wasser have been swayed into hatred of Wasser. We've succeeded in creating an Individual capable of making anybody... and anything to fall in love with him... Men, Women, Animal alike using Doctor Charles' Research in Neuroscience".

"Is he also trained in Combat as I asked?".

"Yes Sir".

"What is his name?".

"Callahan Sigmund".

…

…

**Author's Note – Callahan Sigmund has appeared!**

**Dun Dun Dunnn...**

**We'll get the full details of him in the next Chapter, but I'll give a brief explanation of what he essentially is.**

**As you may notice, Kyle Lazer Wasser "The Commander" has a very natural Charm to him that has caused Countless Women to fall in love with him, and swayed countless people into favoring his beliefs. The Federation has decided to copy that using Science, and 1 Subject has passed with flying colors.**

**Callahan Sigmund, will be the Federation's Special Trump Card that is about to be pulled Next Chapter, and put Loyalty to the Test.**

**Alright, that's the end of this Chapter.**

**Hope you all Enjoyed, and if not, well... Sorry?**

**Hope to see you all in the Next Chapter!**

**Stay Awesome!  
**

**-Goodnames-alltaken**


	22. Chapter 22 - Doppelgangers

**The Planet of Demeter, Near the Former Fueling Checkpoint**

"All Units, press the offensive" Kyle ordered clearly through his radio as he walked to the edge of the rooftop to get an overview of the Colony Battle, watching as the Different Aces weaved through the windows, as the Grunts flood through the buildings and alleys.

The IMC and Federation abruptly attempted an aggressive grab of Demeter, the choke-point of the Frontier. Confused but Confident, after realizing that this was a major offensive (A Large Amount of Troops and Pilots were dispatched), he pressed against them with the majority of his forces in retaliation.

He watched as an IMC Titan comes screaming from an Alleyway, crushing Grunts in it's wake and blind-siding Barker's Titan as the two begin to clash, causing Kyle to quickly radio Yang, "Pilot Xiao Long, move to the Coordinates Charlie, Sierra, Six and assist Barker's Titan. Somebody just got the drop on him and if we lose his titan now, the Counter-Offensive's a goner".

"Copy that, Commander" Yang's brief response assured him she would accomplish the task as he cuts contact and turn back to observing the battle, Chaos at his hilt and Death's Messenger strapped to his back.

"We've got Three Ogres over here Kyle, we're outgunned" Cilcia makes contact from her Stryder as he turned to watch as she dashes to the left, barely avoiding a burst from the Quad Rockets &amp; Rocket Salvos, "I'm going to need some more firepower".

"Pilot Belladonna, I'm overriding your previous orders of Assisting Bravo Team" Kyle quickly began changing the game plan, "Move in and assist Pilot Romana at the West End of the Colony, she's being overpowered".

"Copy".

"Reaper Squad" he hails his most Skilled Team of 4, "Move in and Support Bravo Team. They're getting pinned down by a large contingent of Grunts and a Pilot Sniper. Locate that Fucker and give him something he won't forget".

"Roger, Commander".

"Kyle, Federation Hackers are attempting to breach our Firewalls" Bish radios in amidst the battle as Kyle furrowed his frown further, creasing his forehead, "Should we give them something back?".

"Redirect the Hacking Attempt into our Toilet A.I" Kyle ordered, "Let them break through to hear some more shit. Then use their Connection to send a Wifi Virus and override their Security Protocols to turn down the heat on our boys and turn up theirs".

"I like the way you think... I'm on it".

"Pilot Valkyrie", he hails Nora, "Redirect to The West End of the Colony and assist Pilot Romana &amp; Belladonna in combating 3 Armatures. You are authorized to use a Nuclear Detonation if you are taken down, there's no other friendlies in that area".

"Sure thing!".

Turning back to the Center of the Colony as 3 Massive Companies of Faunus and Human Grunts clashing, he suddenly began noticing a Strange Pilot walking to the battle calmly.

As he prepared to raise Death's Messenger to take the fucker out himself, Kyle is intercepted by Pilot Arc, "Commander, Stryder that was trying to Flank Alpha Company has been removed".

"Excellent, Redirect your attention in aiding the Central Battle between Omega, Whiskey, and Zulu Company" Kyle ordered Jaune into the central clash, "Avoid Explosives, we don't want to kill any friendlies in there".

"Roger that".

"Pilot Nikos" he quickly hails Pyrrha down, "I'm changing your Objective. Redirect to the Central Battle and assist Pilot Arc in clearing out the Enemy Company. Do not break away to engage enemy Titans, I have another Pilot on that".

"Loud and Clear".

"Pilot Lie" Kyle hails Ren next, "You're being given Overwatch Protocols. Observe the Central Battle and keep an eye out for any Enemy Titans, your orders are to intercept any that try to interrupt the battle. Understood?".

"Understood".

"Admiral Shape, what's the Status of our Fleet?" Kyle hails Tillday, one of the Commanding Admirals in Orbit.

"We're in a Skirmish with the Enemy Coalition Fleet" explained Tillday, "We've taken a few hits, but they're hit as bad as us. We're in a stale mate Sir".

"Roger that, just keep trying to punch a hole through them" Kyle ordered, "If needed, you may override orders of the Scouting Fleet to Flank the Enemy Fleet from behind. They're hiding their Signatures in a Nearby System's Black Hole".

"Aye Aye".

"Bag a Few Impies for me, you hear?".

"Haha, Right away, Commander".

As he smirked and turned back to the Central Battle, he couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the gun fire die down, and both sides lowered their weapons.

And just as the Two Militia Titans rip through and into the Battle, nearly crushing friendlies and enemy alike, they raised their weapons, ready to engage, but seconds after, they lower their weapons, and the titans seem to deactivate.

Frowning, he quickly tried to hail Pyrrha, "Pilot Nikos, what's going on down there? Why has the Engagement suddenly ce-".

"Shut the hell up, Wasser" the snapping retort catches him off guard as he watched the Titans reactivate and turn at him, and watched as the 3 Massive Companies of Troops followed suit, raising their weapons in his direction, "I see you for who you are now... This War isn't for an Ideal Republic... This is a Blatant Power Grab!".

"Huh?" amazed by her assumption, Kyle shook her head and declared, "If you insist on trying to betray me. Then I shall smile as I watch you get hanged upon the Harbinger to show what I do to traitors".

"Then you'll have to do the same for me" Willow suddenly growled into his radio, and he watched as the East Flank goes down and turn upon him.

Confused by the suddenly large betrayal, he flagged Bish, "Bish I'm ge-".

"Wasser" Bish's voice didn't sound too friendly, "... It seems I've misjudged you".

"Misjudged m-".

"A Power Grab, huh?" Bish sneered at him, "You're a Pig. Rot in Hell, you bastard".

"Wha-".

"I've taken the liberty on disabling your pathetic Jump Pack... Let's see you get your way out of this one... Asshole" and radio contact is cut short, with a dieing puff from his jump pack.

"The Hell's going on..." he turned to face the Central Battle, and nearly loses his whole head when a Titan's Shot barely misses him.

But he watched as the Strange Pilot from before continue marching amongst the New Federation Loyalists, and he swore he could feel the smugness even from his position a ways away.

"Kyle!? What's going on!" Cilcia's panicked voice, but loving tone was relief to his ears as he turned around and began running for the other edge of the rooftop, "Blake just turned the gun on me!".

"I don't know!" Kyle replied, not as calm as he hoped to be as he watched Cilcia's Titan Detonate with her going sky-high, "We've just been blindsided by a HUGE Betrayal! They're accusing me of being a Powergrabber suddenly!".

"Kyle!" Barker and Yang both hailed him as fast as they could, sweating as they ducked between the bullets barely missing them, "Do you care to explain why I'm being shot by our own!?".

"I can't!" Kyle growled just as he felt his reflex scream, causing him to jerk to the right, just as a KRABR Round rips across where he once was, "Everybody's turning on me! I don't know what's going on! But this operation's a failure! We need to get the hell out of here!", he skidded off the edge of the rooftop, spinning around and grabbing a window sill before quickly climbing down, Assassin's Creed Style.

"Kyle!?" Tillday's voice even sounded panicky, "Bish just ordered every other Cruiser to fire on me! Everybody aboard mines just tried to shoot me to!".

"Are you safe!?" Kyle worriedly asked as he drew Chaos and began swinging at any that come in sight, ripping them apart with the Space-Ripping Arcs of Antimatter from Chaos.

"I sealed the Command Deck and shot everybody else in here with me!" Tillday replied, sniffing, "Your Sisters picked up guns and are helping the others in trying to break into the Command Deck for my head!".

"Override the Security Protocols" Kyle explained, "Security Clearance 'Destiny'. Use a Preinstalled Emergency Program to send a Pick up Shuttle to the South End of the Colony, what little of us are rushing there to esca-", his reflexes scream, but his twitchy mind was unable to feel it as well as he would've wished as he feels a bullet rip through his left shoulder, causing him to yelp as he stumbles slightly.

Running even faster, he explained, "Once the Shuttle Lands... Jump into the Andromeda and seek Refuge in Leazas or Helman. **If I don't make it, LEAVE, that's an Order from the Commander, and the Reaper**" he made sure to slip on his infamous scowl on his face as he ordered her.

Stiffening up, she nodded quickly, fidgety and sweaty as she replied, "R-Right away Commander!".

He felt his mind beginning to twist into an inhumane anger and desire to murder as the Reaper awakens after the surge of panic subsides, screaming at him, the Reaper growled, "LET ME RIP THEM APART".

"No... We won't live if you try..." Kyle scolded himself, "Keep yourself together Kyle... We're going to rip apart these assholes once we regroup and recover... Yeah... a different Rebellion... I'll walk right in and shoot the fuckers up in their own Parliament Hall".

"BLOOD! GAHAHAHA! BLOOD! LET IT RAIN!".

"Jesus fucking Christ. If I wasn't smarter, I'd think I'm Hosti-".

"That fucker!" Kyle instantly shouted just as he jumped up in frustration, which saves him as a bullet rips apart the dirt where he once was, "I betcha that assholes got a part in this!" he turned into the Alley, and just then 3 Grunts turned the Corner.

"Commander!" Medic Vanessa of Reaper Squadron shouted, almost in glee, "There you are! We've just been attacked by every other troop! We're moving ot the Emergency Evac, I take it you're also doing so!?".

"Yes! Move!" Kyle's shout gets the 4 Moving once more as they sprinted straight into an alley connected to the one they met in as the shouts of IMC and Former Allies filled their ears behind them.

As they emerge from the alley, they watched as a Shuttle hastily touched down and as Yang, Cilcia and Barker immediately run from a rooftop and jump-pack in, before turning around and firing their weapons at the pursuing masses of Pilots and Grunts.

"Shuttle's leaving in 14 Seconds!" Cilcia yelled at him from the Dropship as he pushed Vanessa forward, just as another bullet rips where her head was, "Hurry the fuck up and jump-pack in!".

Just then, Vanessa jump-packs into the shuttle followed by the rest of the squad.

Without a jump-pack, getting in would be near impossible, which causes him to growl, "Damnit..." but with a body that was infinitely skilled, he makes up for it as he runs up the wall, jumping from the height he managed to run up, and barely grabs onto the edge of the Shuttle's Pick Up Troop Transport.

Cilcia helps him up, and not a second too soon as the Door seals shut behind them and the Shuttle began to speed up and try to escape the surface, preparing it's warp drive.

As they began to reach the Upper Atmosphere in seconds, a loud beeping became evident as Kyle recognized it and shouted, "BRACE! BRA-".

_BOOM_

The Shields go down in a Second as the Massive Impact of the Cruiser Laser rips through it and strikes the shuttle, taking out the shield permanently as Cilcia looked out the glass to see the sight of the IMC's Flagship, the Enterprise emerge from the Clouds, preparing another barrage.

"They're locking on!" Barker shouted.

"DEJA VU!" Kyle shouted.

"BRA-".

_BOOM_

A metal screech quickly follows as a massive suction suddenly grabs them, with nearly everybody grabbing onto the various straps inside the ship not a second too soon.

But being the one person who had barely made it, Kyle was nowhere near the straps as he goes hurling past in a second, cursing, "Asshol-", and is sucked out the hole at the back of the shuttle, juts as the emergency sealing system seals the back end of the shuttle and repressurize the remainder of the shuttle.

"Kyle!?".

…

…

As he reentered the Upper Atmosphere, he cursed, "Well... Fuck..." and barely managed to steer himself onto his chest as he began his fatal freefall to the Surface of Demeter, without a way of stopping himself.

'_Well... Here I am..._'.

'_Just yesterday I was at the Top of the Universe... Standing in the Heavens, above the Gods themselves... And now..._'.

'_**I'm Falling Towards the Sky**_, _I'm about to hit Rock-Bottom..._'.

'_I'm not dieing like this_' he swore to himself angrily as he rips through the clouds, and the ground came in sight, '_I'm going to die... But I'm not going to die like this... NOT LIKE THIS... I WILL FIND A WAY TO COME BACK_'.

'_YOU DON'T KILL THE REAPER... YOU DON'T STOP ME! I WILL RETURN, AND I WILL TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE!_'.

The ground was coming up to meet him fast, only seconds left now...

'_Because I'm Kyle Lazer Wasser... I'm the Reaper... the God of War..._'.

'_And I'll be damned, if I die like this... I will not die like Julius Caesar... I will NEVER die... I will Fall Towards the Sky, but I WILL RISE AGAIN!_'.

As the ground came to meet him, he closed his eyes with a smirk, '_I've cheated Death 3 Times... I'll do it against if I have to... But... Actually... I'm not cheating Death... I AM DEATH_'.

'_RISE FROM THE ASHES LIKE A PHOENIX!_'.

And as the moment of impact hit, the last memories quickly played.

"Tch... Here... Wipe your eyes".

"H-Huh?".

"Yeah... I got a few from Ashley, Jill and what not... How about you?".

"N-Nobody...".

"Haha... So... Cilcia... **Wanna go to Prom?**".

_SLAM_

But... Nothing happens for the first ten seconds after impact. Darkness in his mind, as he began thinking, '_So... am I dead again?_'.

Then the immense surge of pain that overrides his body makes him nearly transcend to the next plane of existence in an instant as his eyes flew open as his broken jaw nearly rips itself off his body as he gave a scream. The spasming of eviscerated muscle didn't help in containing the pain, and his brain's gone muddled as his attempts to move his arms results in a twitch from his leg or a twitch on his neck.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!" he began shouting the same pained groan over and over, "BETRAYAL!OW!OW!OW!".

His body began to fall into shock as the natural regeneration ability begins to repair the bones and muscles that have been completely decimated, whilst a small portion begins to rewire his brain back to standard controls after he inadvertantly made himself Mentally Gifted.

He's hailed by Cilcia immediately, "Kyle!?".

"Ow" Kyle's response caused her expression to instantly turn relieved, and he could tell she nearly fainted on the spot, "Help... Me... I just fell from Orbit... I was literally Falling Towards the Sky... Though I could say the same for our Army right now...".

He caught sight of a Patrol of Grunts suddenly come in sight at the corner of his vision, causing him to worry as he cursed, "Um... Tell Tillday to override Safety Measures aboard the Harbinger and escape the System at Warp-Speed for the Water Planet we were at earlier... I'll meet you there... Maybe Hijack a Cruiser actually...".

"Well... Just don't die, alright?" Cilcia was reluctant, but she knew he could take care of himself, "We'll meet you there".

"I'll be fine" he felt his legs pop into perfect health as he slowly began to ready his legs to stand up.

As the feed ends, Commander Blisk patches in through the System, with a smug look, "Checkmate, Wasser".

"You underestimate me" Kyle cockily grinned as he stood up, "I'll give you credit in that falling out from the atmosphere hurt like a bitch... But I think this is the 4th Time I should be dead".

"Surrender Now, we have you surrounded".

"No you don't" Kyle grinned.

"No, you're surrounded" the prodding of a KRABR Rifle into his back reminds him that there was still an entire battalion of Traitors and Impies on the Planet, "Lower your Weapon and Surrender".

'_I WAS going to steal a Cruiser... Man, what'd I give to steal the Flagship... You know what? It's settled, I'm hijacking the IMC Flagship, the Enterprise!_'.

"Okay Okay... You got me".

…

…

Binded with Magnetic Locks at his wrists, ankles and bonded with Duct Tape over his mouth, Kyle was in a familiar situation as he was dragged by Jaune and Ren down the Hall.

"HmHmHm" he laughed behind the Duct-tape as he continued to silently hack the Magnetic Lock's Keypad System with his FAS System.

'_IMC fails to produce a New Encryption System considering the fact I'm an Ex-IMC Grunt who worked all the maintenance Jobs_... _They're a special level of stupid, below naturally stupid_'.

He was having a Field Day messing with the Locks, after that? He was planning on remotely hacking the Security Override to change the Targetting Parameters himself.

As the Door slided open and the Administrative Officers swivel in their chair and the Former Militian Admirals &amp; Aces turned to face him, Kyle's eyes made contact with a Stranger on the Deck.

Stormy Grey Eyes that promised retribution of the Highest Caliber if crossed, and a striking face that almost made him question his sexuality (Which was deterred when he felt his inner body twinge in a desire to beat the living crap out of the stranger), with smooth auburn hair done, juuust right to accentuate his chiseled jawline and perfect nose in the best way possible, they both stared at one another.

"Well you're good looking" they both spoke (Kyle was more of a 'Hm', but the message was crossed effectively) at the same time, and they mirrored each other's reaction down to the nanosecond as they raised their eyebrow at each other.

"Kyle Lazer Wasser, Meet Callahan Sigmund, the Man responsible of bringing you down, you Treasonist Pig" Chancellor Rodrick gave a smug look at Kyle, who merely gives a blank look back.

Kyle smiles (Which is told by how his face twitches), and it was the equivalent of pulling out a gun at the Chancellor as everybody tensed when the air turned thick enough to hostility to rival honey.

"Even Geniuses have their Limits, Wasser" smirking, Blisk pushed past Former Ace Belladonna and Former Ace Valkyrie, "And we've reached yours".

In response, Wasser rolled his eyes, disinterested.

Marcus Graves, Vice Admiral and the CEO of the Interstellar Mining Corporation turns back from standing silently at the Other End of the Command Deck, and makes eye contact with Kyle in an instant as he began speaking, giving a verdict to him, "You'll be charged with High Treason, Wasser. And Lord-Knows that the People will be screaming bloody murder for your Head on a spike once we reveal some of the atrocities you've thought I never knew about".

He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't Play Dumb" Marcus frowned, "I know you were responsible for the Great Heist. Only 1 Person in the Universe exists who can obtain enough information to get Security Codes for all the Vaults along the Canadian-American Border, and that's the Shadow Broker".

"And I know you're the Shadow Broker" he continued, "Intelligence like yours doesn't come from Textbooks or being born with it. You need a wealth of information to absorb if you want to be anywhere near as Smart, and the Shadow Broker knows everything. All he has to do, is look".

"Remove the Tape".

It's ripped off, and Kyle winces slightly before he slipped on a neutral expression and replied, "Well Done... Do you want a fucking cookie now?" he raised his eyebrow at Marcus, who visibly looks taken aback for a split second.

"Yeah. I'm the Big Bad Shadow Broker" Kyle rolled his eyes, "I'm not responsible for Criminals using my Network to keep in Contact with each Other. I keep people in my debt, because you never know when you'll need information".

He grinned deviously, and in a second the magnetic cuffs all fell off as he sends Belladonna over the railing with a fierce kick to her chest, and locking the Chancellor in a Hostage-Hold as he smirked, "Like Encryption Codes".

" '_Security Parameters, Updated_' ", Spyglass's monotonous voice echoed the ship, and Kyle's grin grew even wider.

"I'm always a Step Ahead of You", the sound of Turrets and Spectres &amp; MARVNs beginning to assault Personnel began to echo the ship, "I know what I'm doing. And my Network will run deeper than you can trace".

"I'll let you off with a warning" he pushed Chancellor Rodrick away with ease and easily caught the swinged fist from Ruby before pushing her aside, "The House Always Wins".

"Spyglass!" Marcus began to back away as the Command Deck began to clear out for the Escape Pods, "Remove Targetting Parameters!".

"Override Denied" Spyglass's monotonous voice responded, "Virus Detec-", and Spyglass is forcifully, and permanently disconnected from the Cruiser as Kyle twirled a B3 on his fingers, smirking at Marcus.

"Gotcha Good... Didn't I?" he leaned forward, "If you want to expose my secret... Be my Guest... It juts means I'll be ruthless..." he pointed the B3 at Marcus, "Oh so much more ruthless!" he gleefully shot at him, only for the shot to be luckily stopped by the thick vest underneath that Suit and Tie. Allowing Marcus to stumble back before trying to rush out with the Others.

"Au Revoir" Kyle smirked as they were about to leave, but at the last moment, he turned to Callahan Sigmund, and declared, "Callahan Sigmund... If you are what I think you are... I'm going to bring your World Down around you".

"Because You can shoot me out of the Heavens".

"You can have me Fall Towards the Sky".

"You can have me hit the Ground".

"But in the End... I'll always Rise to the Top".

"Because I'm the Reaper. I'll kill anybody who wants to stand in my way... and I'll stack the bodies atop of each other until I'm beyond your imaginations", and with that, they began fleeing, with the sound of gunshots echoing the Ship.

…

…

As he uploaded a farewell Network Virus into the Now-Confused Fleet and watched the Last of the Escape Pods go, he quickly set course for the Rim System, practically glowing as he grinned, "That Worked! Wow!".

"I thought they'd call on my bluff!", it really was just a hopeful guess that the encryption keys would work, and it was complete bullshit that he could get any Encryption Key they could think of. The most he could do was retrieve detailed schedules and passwords for Computers, not encryption Keys.

"Gahahahaha! A New Cruiser! I'm going to rename this into 'Cockblock', our Main Defensive Dreadnought! Ignoring this is a Cruiser, of course", Kyle has earned...

1 Former-IMC Capital Ship!

"Tu-Na-Na-Naaaaa!" he, with pride, threw his fist into the air, "Now to develop the First Sex Droid for Humans and make it short-circuit".

"Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na Batman!".

…

…

Touching the Cruiser down on the Water Planet, carefully (Barely Squeezing it onto the small Island alongside 'The Harbinger', the Former Militia Capital Ship) he was walking along the beach to rendevouz with what was left of the Militia (A Whopping 20 People).

10 of which, are confused Female Officers whom Kyle have slept with before, and technically involved with him. In the distance, he caught sight of them sitting at the Shore in the Alcove, which causes him to pick up the pace.

As he comes within earshot, he raised his hand and shouted, "Heeey! Guuuuys! Did you check out the new toooooy!?".

He watched as one in particular stood up, before jumping up and waving at him, and by the way her Dirty Blonde Hair soaked in the sunlight, he could tell it was Cilcia.

Smiling as he quickly ran over, soon amongst the confused bunch, he greeted, "Lovelies. Barker" he nodded to them, "We're facing an enemy who's as Charming as I am".

"What..." Barker looked irritated in an instant, "Someone as charming as you? Having one Womanizer is enough, but 2?".

"Callahan Sigmund" Kyle declared as they settled down, "Looks like a New Federation Hero-Wannabe... Something's up with the Others, because my network detected no prior planning in this betrayal... This was very imprompt, and clearly, something is at play here that we were unaware of. And that we all got lucky".

"Wait... Callahan Sigmund?" Cilcia paused, "Is he the auburn hair guy with grey eyes?".

"Yeah... You know him?" Kyle asked.

She paused, before slowly shaking her head hesitantly, "No..? But in the Battle on Demeter... We were all suddenly receiving a transmission from some guy called Callahan Sigmund... Trying to talk us into Changing Sides and making big lies about what you've done...".

"When the feed stopped... Well... Shit hit the fan...".

"Fucking A, I got a Transmission too" Tillday realized, "Well Shit... We have a Copy of Kyle essentially who is more likeable than our Kyle".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle lowered his eyelids slightly in displeasure.

"It's just... Kyle..." Tillday gestured to him, "You're very charming, particularly to Women mostly... You're great to Guys too... but this Callahan Sigmund guy..".

"He seems really charming to BOTH sexes".

"... I bet it's because I'm a Heterosexual and Callahan's a Bisexual!" Kyle declared that all too proudly.

Cilcia paused, before nodding slowly, "Essentially, that's a good euphenism for what she means...".

"Essentially, the Guy just won over all our Troops", one of the Officers, a Woman with Auburn Hair, with a small tag reading, '_Administrative Officer Adams_'.

"Looks like it, Eve" Kyle sighed, "But then... How come you guys didn't get charmed?".

"You and I both know I'm only attracted to you" Cilcia's dedication was cheesy, but truer than reality itself. No Man was charming other than Kyle for her, merely because these 2 are far too involved to ever hate each other, or even go below Lovers.

"I wasn't feeling him" Tillday shrugged, "I get that he was trying to come onto everybody... But I dunno, I just didn't feel anything... I just thought he looked good for a moment but then I realized he sort of looked like you... and well..." she blushed and looked away.

"That's the same with most of us" Eve spoke in place of the 10 Female Officers, "We get he's good looking and all... but I guess we just really didn't think he compared to you".

Barker sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I dunno... I just didn't like the guy... He gives off the vibe you do... but like much stronger... and I think you're a fucking piece of shit Kyle, but you're a likeable piece of fucking shit... That Guy just feels like an annoying, intolerable piece of shit".

"Thanks?".

Samus nodded, "I can... Relate to Tillday and Cilcia... I understood he was appealing, physically... but I simply felt no desire as I do when compared to my... y-yearning... for... you...?", her voice cracked towards the end as she ducked her head to hide her own blush.

"Oddly enough, before I met you, I believed that all men were enticing" Sydney spoke up, "I was even more surprised... after I had slept with you" she blushed slightly, "That I found myself unable to look at other men the same as the way I look at you... When I received the transmission, I was disgusted by the man... and at this point... I believe I've accidentally chosen my mate for good..." she was nearly as red as a tomato.

Tatsuko yawned, "You're my sleeping buddy~", and in an instant she was taking a nap in the sand, basking under the shade of a palm tree on the beach.

Christiane paused, before lowering her head, "I have accidentally killed you once... and I have been unable to forgive myself for it... I believe that I owe my life to you... because during the Initial War... when you joined us and started turn things around... You gave my Father and Margit something I had thought was rare...".

"Hope".

"... I feel all fuzzy inside" Kyle sniffed, "But I'm not the type to breakdown and cry because of how sentimental we are right now... Yang?".

"I love you~" she purred without shame, "I owe you my life... Twice~ I owe my freedom of thought and expression to you... and you're great... you're the best!" she grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, "I don't love no man but you! And I'm kinda jealous that you ended up giving Cilcia a Child".

Stacy sat there, and merely shrugged when Kyle glanced over to her, "I just didn't feel anything I guess... Sure, I thought he was good looking and he might've had some truth in his words... but I've followed you since the First Frontier War, Kyle... and you're a hell of a lot more honourable than any Federation or IMC Operative can ever be...".

"You're just... You're easy to understand, alright? I don't like the Callahan Guy because I know he's working with the Federation... and frankly Kyle, working for you is relatively easy work... besides, free booze".

And... Erin.

Erin just replied, "You have my Brother... Nothing else needed".

"Well... It's 20 of us... and a lot of them" Barker declared.

"1, 476,192, 219 Soldiers to be precise" Kyle corrected Barker with a real number, "We dind't have that many troops, but we made up with Combat Efficiency of over 400% once I enforced the New Training Regime".

"Kyle... Bish took your Emergency Copy of Blueprints Chip from the Research Labs when he hacked my Cruiser" Tillday spoke up.

"Oh? The Spare Memory Chip?" Kyle laughed, "I rigged that with a few nasty Worms and Nuclear Trojans to be honest... And after wiping out the whole system he opens it on, he gets a whole bundle of folders of pictures of me posing that I had Cilcia help me take".

"You deliberately made a Fake Copy Chip?" Yang asked, "So is there no real Copy Chip?".

"Of course there is! In my Integral FAS-Neurax!" Kyle beamed, "Closed System. So I permanently have blueprints in my memory".

"We still have the Prototype too" Kyle chimed, "It takes Retina, Fingerprint, DNA, and Semen Samples in order to gain access!".

"You're joking about semen... right?".

"Nope! I just rub one out and take a small sample and deposit it onto the scanner and it'll open!" he purred, "We'll test the Plasma Rifle... If it's good, we should be able to make about 10 and distribute it amongst us".

"You can make 10?" Barker asked.

"Sure" Kyle nodded, "Just disassemble some of the... I dunno... MILLIONS OF UNUSED FUCKING RIFLES!? And use some of the Dampeners as Substitutes for parts to make my Heat Dampener necessary to make a Plasma Rifle... Other than that, we already have the gear needed".

"Alright Alright" Barker raised both hands, "Just asking".

"So... What does this mean for the Marauder Militia?".

"... We're gonna need a Bigger Fleet".

"And how are we going to do that?".

"... Good Question" Kyle settled down into the sand and began rubbing his head, "For now... we'll call this a Hiatus in order for us to recollect our bearings. Just give me some time to figure something out to bolster our numbers..." and hoping nobody would notice, he cursed under his breath, "Although I really don't know how...".

"Well... I'm not complaining" Barker sighed, "But Man... Bish blindsided you good, didn't he?".

"Mm" Kyle nodded with a grimace, "I took the biggest hit I can ever remember today thanks to this Callahan Sigmund Guy... But I made a promise, therefore I don't back down".

"What'd you tell him?".

"I'll bring his world down all around him" he hit his palm with his fist, "I'll squash every little problem he thinks he can make, and I'll rip him apart".

"Maybe Flay Him Alive and give him a Vinegar Bath followed by a Salted Scrubbing" he smirked before shaking his head with a chuckle, "I'm just being hypothetical... More than likely, some Galactic Crisis is going to happen, and we'll both try to stop it, and he dies in the process".

"Here's hoping" Barker barked, "We've had enough setbacks for a Few Lifetimes".

"Tell me about it" Kyle replied, "I've Died more than Lazarus in the Bible".

"Heh, Kyle's OUR Lazarus" Cilcia, amused declared, "Resurrecting from the Dead and all that jazz".

"I wonder where Jesus is" Kyle chuckled, "Deliberately avoiding me I bet. Because he knows I'd shoot a religious figure with a smile".

"Careful now... If some Jesus-Lovers heard you, you'd be crucified".

"The Only thing that'll get crucified is the Hot Nun on my Sweet Love Stick".

"Please tell me you haven't".

"Churches hardly exist... I think I planned on a Roadtrip to Visit one though to hopefully nail one of God's 'Servants' and show him that I don't give a shit if he's a God. I'll have sex with a Hot Woman when I see them".

"Would you say that if a God really existed?" Eve asked.

"I'd probably kill the God" Kyle shrugged, "I told you before. I'm a Strong Atheist Advocate, I hate the Idea of a God. If it turns out he or she exists... Depending on the Gender, I might either end up Killing Them or Having Sex with Them".

"You're odd" Barker declared, "Not going to reform even if a God turned out to exist?".

"Never!" Kyle grinned, "I'd screw the God over... Either Literally or Metaphorically depending purely on their sex".

"Alright, can we talk about our situation and how royally fucked we are right now?" Barker sighed.

"We're not really Royally Fucked Though...".

"Why?".

"I doubt Hostium likes the Idea of some Hotshot who's trying to mimic me running around, so he might start rebelling (Who knows?!)... besides, Yelk Ressaw, Emperor of the Blood Echoes might start attacking the Federation because they benched me".

"I was wondering what the Blood Echoes were up to" Yang narrowed her eyes, "They nearly dropped out of the radar when the war started flaring up again".

"Yelk said he doesn't want to intervene unless needed... Lord knows that he can't resist attacking once a Faction begins to amass power".

"Did he make you a promise or something?".

"Sure" Kyle shrugged, "Kind of... It's hard to explain...".

"What do we do now?".

"Take a Day Break here... then I go to Earth to begin pulling favors and debts to begin moving funds towards us before I begin pulling favors on Mercenary Companies that only got to start up because I was willing to buy a Share in their Stocks".

"Why didn't you bring them in earlier?".

"Because they didn't owe me favors?" Kyle tilted his head, "I only started Military Favors when I joined the War".

"But they'll join my Rebellion because they know they owe me BIG time... and that if they pull through, I'll make them some of the most Powerful Private Security Firms in existence".

"And if they don't listen?".

"Oh... a few unfortunate accidents may cause a bankruptcy" Kyle winced for extra effect, "Yeah... Quite a Few Companies thought they'd make it off by trying to dupe me... I taught them I could put them all on the Streets in a Minute if they don't listen".

"Has that happened then?".

"Artemis Private Security is a Good Example of a Firm not listening to me and paying the price".

"Artemis?".

"Former Big Firm", Erin spoke up, "Reaal Big. Was supposed to sign an arms-contract with the Federation to bolster their numbers. But things happened, shipments went silent and Mercs began leaving and joining other Companies... Then all their money was suddenly gone when their stocks dropped into the shit hole... Had to declare bankruptcy".

"I told 'em to not sign the contract with the Federation" Kyle shook his head.

"So you anticipated you were going to fight against the Federation?".

"I knew I was the only Person in existence with enough balls to lead a Rebellion" Kyle scoffed, "If someone else had enough balls and had the skills, I'd have gladly just stuck to womanizing the Universe at my own terms... Now I'm womanizing women who are my colleagues, period".

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it" Tillday grinned.

"Fair Enough. I'd never meet some of the most loveliest women in the Universe if I didn't start the war... but I never would've died 4 Times either".

"4?".

"I'm adding me falling from orbit" Kyle replied, "Should've been a goner... I barely pulled through thanks to the tits of my regeneration ability".

"How'd it feel to hit the ground?" Tillday asked.

"Worse Pain I've felt in my life" Kyle groaned, "The impact of my testicles with the momentum of my fall was bad enough, but the feeling of every tiny bone and organ nearly liquefying was worse".

"Thank Christ I'm not Leviathan" Kyle's statement of surviving something that would kill anything made Barker sigh in relief, "No chance of feeling all that pain... Just dieing".

"Dieing's for wussies" Kyle smirked, "I'm the Pinnacle of Health when I'm not eating shit".

"In all seriousness... what do we do now?".

"The Citadel" Kyle turned to Tillday, "We still have the Forward Cruiser stationed there to maintain the Expedition of the Planet... If we move quickly, we might be able to get them to help us in a rush expedition to obtain as many Artifacts as possible before the IMC &amp; Federation's Callahan comes and seduce them".

"So we're going to have to raise up a new army?" Barker complained, "Then what? Won't Callahan do the same thing again?".

"Shit.. Yeah..." Kyle winced, and his temple creased to show his frustration, "Look just give me some time to think".

"We're so royally sc-".

"**We're not**" Kyle snaps at Yang, who, in her surprise goes silent and backs up slightly as he sighed and lowered his head, "Not if I have anything to do with it... Just give me a Night to mull it over", he got up and began to slouch away, mumbling and grumbling under his breath.

"And... Depressed" Cilcia announced with a displeased frown, "Way to rub it in".

"Hey! How was I supposed to know!?".

…

…

**A Nightmare**

"..." the hazey sight of walking down a Typical Highschool corridor was new to him. The feeling of stares of slight amusement and admiration that tickled his mind was also pleasant considering how frustrating the day was.

But as he began trying to discern the faces of those walking past or standing around, he realized this isn't his High School. It's someone elses.

"Hey Kyle!", but they still called his name?

He didn't feel like he was in his own body, it felt... strange... foreign to him...

His vision spun as he turned to face the ruckus, to catch sight of Cilcia waving to him, walking towards him with a strange uniform.

A Plaid Skirt with a Red Jacket atop of a White Blouse and a Red Ribbon seemed awkward considering it seemed concentrated on the color red. At the bottom of his vision, he finally realized he was also in a uniform, a standard button-up with a black tie to top it off.

'_That's kind of plain_', he thought to himself, '_A Black Coat and I'd be dressed like a gentlemen... I always look good in a suit_'.

By the time he was focusing on his dream once more, it had changed.

Now he stood over a jagged cliff overlooking a massive ravine easily 10 Kilometers Across and about 20 Kilos deep. It's menacing, and the massive sea of blackness below doesn't help him enjoy watching it either.

"... I've been here for how long now? Waiting?", he looked up to the skies, where a massive, bright rift was open, letting a holy green light through blindingly, "A Goddess under my thumb..." he looked down to his hands, clenching his fingers silently, "A Legion of Demons obeying my every will..." he stared at his armor next, "Equipment of Great Heroes and Villains under my Ownership..." he pulled out a sword, that remarkedly looked like Chaos, "A Sword that is destined to slay the Greatest Hero and the Greatest Villain".

He sat down, dangling his armored feet over the abyss as he continued his monologue, "Humanity's Greatest Heroes my servants... binded to my will due to their arrogance and my wisdom... Greatest Villains my slaves... binded to my desires due to their humanity and my ruthless ability to forget humanity...".

"Empathy... A Tool that can be used for both good and evil... To deceive or be honest? That is the true question when you use Empathy".

"A Rift will open in 3 Years..." he declared, and pointed into the abyss, "A Great Machine will come through... then hundreds of Machines will emerge... out will come the Harbinger".

'_My Ship?_'.

"The Harbinger will lead us to Destiny... a Land under oppression from the Gods... where Fate and Time awaits for it's rescue from the Hands of Pride".

"Maybe my gift of Seeing the Future is as much of a blessing as it is of a curse..." he paused, "I can sense you there... Harbinger".

"You are watching... listening".

"But the Part I love listening to...".

"**Is when You Are Thinking**".

…

…

He woke up with a start, causing the matress to bounce out of position slightly as he panted quietly to not disturb Cilcia, who was still asleep atop of his bunk

"Jesus H. Christ, what is with me and dreams of being talked to?" he wiped the sweat of his forehead to calm his panting, "It's like... deep down I'm still socially awkward".

"I'm going to die young", Don't jinx it now, Kyle, "Such a Shame too... I'm going to die because of a heart attack after these fucking dreams, I swear on it".

"Just gonna never wake up cause my heart gives up... Yup, Rage Quit Life".

"Mm... Kyle?" Cilcia's groggy reminded him that he needs to keep it down.

"Shh..." he quickly leaped out and clambered onto her bunk, wrapping his arm around her waist, whispering into her ear, "Just go to sleep... everything's alllright... I'm right here...".

"Mmm..." shifting the other way, she snuggles up to his chest before resuming her peaceful slumber.

"That's it... just go to sleep..." he rubbed her head soothingly as he frowned, "And let me figure it alll out".

…

…

As she woke up, she startles wide awake as the mad cackling that abruptly fills the air wipes away any grogginess she had when she was just waking.

She turned to find Kyle sitting at the table near the Glass, laughing like a madman and feet kicked up on the table, with nearly 20 different Empty,Stained Coffee Pots (Yes, Pots, not mugs) all about the room.

"All my Friends are turning green!" he laughed, "But they'll come unstuck!" he stood up, knocking the chair over as he turned around, eyes red from the lack of real sleep he had as he pointed at Cilcia, "I've got the solution!".

"K-Kyle?" she was confused, but snapped out of confusion into minor panic as she watches him stumble over the chair and land on the ground, sprawled out as he laughed.

"I... got... the... answeerrrrzzzz..." and he dozed off.

"Jeez... Did you stay up all night?".

She hopped out of bed, stretching out her arms and legs and giving a contented sigh as they pop into their sockets. Then, she quickly began tending to the mess Kyle had made, specifically the strew of Coffee Pots around the room, "How much coffee did you drink?".

She glanced over to his sleeping form, where a small puddle of drool was already beginning to appear at the corner of his mouth, "To faint though? Did you not get any sleep at all?".

Sighing as she carefully lifted him up and place him onto the bed (Thanks to her Partial Biology to the Leviathans. Her Strength has come close to matching Kyle's own), and as she prepared to go prepare the Cruiser to sync up with The Enterprise, a pager goes off on Kyle's Persona.

"A Pager? Those things are antique..." she slowly reached onto his persona, "I mught as well che-".

'_I NEED SOMEBODY TO DISAPPEAR... YOUR SPECIALTY IS REQUIRED_'.

"..." unable to resist her curiousity, she had her MeChip copy the contents for her, and she began reading.

'_ SHADOW WOLF HERE, THIS ONE'S PERSONAL, AND I NEED SOMEBODY I'VE WORKED WITH BEFORE TO HANDLE THIS JOB. LAZER, YOU'VE BEEN A FIXER FOR NEARLY 2 YEARS NOW, AND THERE HAS BEEN NO SINGLE JOB YOU HAVE EVER FAILED, AND NEVER ONCE HAS THERE BEEN AN UNNECESSARY CASUALTY, WHICH IS REQUIRED IN THIS JOB I'M ABOUT TO GIVE YOU_ '.

'_MY YOUNGER SISTER, ALESSA, AS YOU MIGHT KNOW, HAVE RECENTLY CAME TO GET A 'DISREPUTABLE' BOYFRIEND THAT I DO NOT PERSONAL CONNECTION TO HER WOULD PUT ME AT RISK OF BEING DISCOVERED AND ARRESTED IF I WAS TO PERFORM THIS. I'VE SENT YOU A SCHEDULE OF WHAT I'VE BEEN ABLE TO DRAW FROM MY SISTER REGARDING A PLANNED DATE IN THE FOLLOWING DAY._'.

'_ USE DISCRETION. DO NOT KILL THE TARGET, INSTILL FEAR AND SEND A MESSAGE. MONEY WILL BE WIRED INTO YOUR OFFSHORE ACCOUNT AS PER STANDARD_'.

"...", unsure how to react, she turned to Kyle, to find him staring back already, which nearly gives her a heart attack as she falls off the edge of the bed, squeaking in surprise.

"Well?" Kyle's tone wasn't angered, he seemed calm, "Guess that kind of explains how I gathered money kinda fast and abundantly, huh?" he chuckled at her, "Yeah... I work as a Fixer. You really never know what you might get in the jobs, and it's not exactly a safe way to get a steady paycheck, considering odd jobs come in rarely".

"What do you do?".

"Odd Jobs" Kyle shrugged, "Steal an Artifact. Kill a Gang encroaching on territory or provide justice that the law is unable to provide. Sometimes it's to enstill fear within somebody's marriage partner to discourage them from continuing a known affair. My Jobs change a lot depending on the client, but it's fun in it's own right".

"Then why did you never tell me?".

"Same Reason why I never tell anybody I'm the Shadow Broker. Some Secrets are best left, untold", he gestured to his Pager, "I use a Pager for my Fixer job, because technology these days, are so advanced, they are no longer caring to trace Pagers. Which makes them the perfect form of illegal communications".

"I'm not an Evil Guy, Cilcia. You know that" he crossed his arms, "But I'm not a Good Guy either. I'm morally ambiguous, we both agree on that. I'm not a Hero, I'm an Anti-Hero".

"I guess..." she shrugged, "But you could've told me. I can still use the money".

"Yeah well..." he chuckled, "Maybe you should come along for this one then. The Contract begins tomorrow morning, and I'm going to go Undercover to Washington D.C. Alessa's going to be visiting the Federation Council Building, so I figured I could upload a few Data Worms in while I'm there".

"Data Worms?".

"Yeah" Kyle smiled, "I'll tap into their meetings and I'll know what they do before hand... By the way, we're going to need to come up with a Fixer Name for you".

"... Don't look at me" she giggled.

"Catalyst" Kyle shrugged, "Catalyst and Lazer. It works".

"I'm not complaining. But what about the others?".

"They'll be fine" Kyle replied, "I've already uploaded instructions to the Enterprise &amp; Harbinger. It'll jump for the Citadel, and I'm leaving it to Tillday to organize the virus chips I gave her to sabotage the Stationed Base there once they are converted into the Federation".

"Not going to give them a chance?".

"Ain't no rest for the Wicked".

…

…

"Yeah, Totally Inconspicuous right now" Cilcia sarcastically noted as they turn the corner on the busy street, pushing past the Rush Hour Mobs walking the other direction as Kyle turned over his shoulder to glance at her.

Of course, they couldn't see each other's face due to the Tinted Riot Helmet they were wearing, Kyle spoke, "We're Riot Officers. The U.S is suffering from Extremist Attacks after the One Cruiser was detonated in the Atmosphere by the K-Class Cruiser Destroyer Bomb. Riot Officers are common sights right now, so this works in our favor".

"How the hell did you have this gear then?".

"I don't. Shadow Wolf supplied it to us. That's why we took a detour into a Public Restroom. I knew she h-".

"She?".

"Yes, Shadow Wolf is a she..." he slowed down to let her walk side-by-side with him, "What? I've worked with her on a lot of contracts before. We've never seen each other's faces though, so it's cool. Nobody knows the Fixer 'Lazer' is the same as Commander 'Lazer'".

"But anybody can make that connection" Cilcia frowned.

"And they won't!" he chuckled, but he visibly tensed as the massive, Dome-Like Structure of the Popular, Tourist-Attraction, Federation Council Headquarters came in sight, "I can't wait to blow this damn dome up".

"Please tell me you won't".

"Then I'll do it when you least expect it" he chuckled as they stopped before the doors, "After you, Catalyst".

"You're too kind, Lazer", she pressed in.

"Don't say that outloud now... Fixer Lazer's a nightmare" he chuckled, "Nah... Lazer's Cunning. He's known for tricking his way to his target and accomplishing his goals before anybody realize they've been dupped".

They stop at the 'Authorized Personnel Only' door, which causes Cilcia to frown, "A Card Scanner".

"Good thing I had access to these" Kyle flashed a keycard to her with a grin hidden behind his mask as he quickly unlocked the door with a swipe, pushing it open as she motioned her in, "This'll get us to the target quicker. Word of Warning, expect trouble, hence the reason why I have a B3 stuffed in the holster".

"Also explains why you handed me a Hammond" she adjusted the holster on her thigh with a tug momentarily before they begin walking once more, "I have a bad feeling Kyle... I feel like we're walking into something bigger than we should expect".

"Hence the Reason why I had a Contact stuff a few Weapons nearby" Kyle calmly turned the corner with her, "Next Room's the Council Room. They should be there with a Tour Group. Expect Resistance from Federation Officers, we're licensed to strike fear, but kill if they recognize us".

"Recognize?".

"These aren't Bullet Proof" he taps his gloved hand upon the visor, "They'll shatter quickly with how we fight. If they come off, our identity is open. I don't really care if that does happen, but expect heavier resistance once that does, and you'll be cleared to kill".

"So we go for non-lethal shots?".

"Right. Put them out of the fight, but not permanently" Kyle nodded as he pressed his hand to the door, before raising his hand at Cilcia to stop, "Hold up... I'm uploading a Data Worm to gain access to the Surveillance System...".

It takes a second, but soon Kyle's hand lowered, "I'm already uploading the Security Worm. It won't last forever, the Security Worm, but if we don't use it now, we'll be able to use it later since it will lay dormant".

"I'm ready when you are" Cilcia nodded to him firmly.

"Then it's show time".

Pushing the door open and casually strolling out, past a pair of Federation Officers who glance over their shoulders momentarily before continuing, they caught sight of the Escorted Tour Group just up ahead.

However, there was easily 30 People there, and the presence of nearly 13 different Kids being there makes the total number of civies reach 43, which would prove troublesome to locate their targets.

Cilcia mumbled to him through her FAS glasses underneath the Visors, "Which one are we going after?".

"Alessa's a Blonde. Short, Off-the Shoulder, Amethyst Eyes. Hair curves slightly, but not exactly wavy nor straight. Supple Figure, Well Accentuated Curves. She should be wearing a blue scarf, a light blue t-shirt, and a white skirt".

"Alright, I see her" Cilcia spotted her hovering near the edge of the crowd, standing next to 4 different men, "I see 4 other men though".

"We're looking for a Man in a Suit" Kyle explained, "Should be focused around Blue. He's a High Executive with Hammond... Hammond Robotics!?" Kyle managed to silence his surprise to only Cilcia and him, "God I wish I could take him out... No, we don't violate the contract. We're going to threaten him, point him out, I'll scare him good" he paused, "Any Security?".

"Other than the 10 Armed Federation Guards stationed through the hall? There's 2 Federation Officers escorting the Guide", sure enough, the Federation Guards were armed with varying types of Civilian Model Assault Rifles.

Pausing, Kyle momentarily took a brief note of the situation before grinning, "Then it's a good thing they're not using FAS Systems... I have a Flashbang".

"Flashbang?".

"Snuck one out from one of our Cruiser's Manifests" Kyle replied, "One Flash should be enough for me to take out all 10 Officers from Combat, can you handle the 2 Escorts?".

"Should be easy" Cilcia nodded.

"Good..." Kyle brushed past the Tour Group with Cilcia before coming to a halt in the middle of the hallway, where all 10 Federation Guards were in sight, "Then it's showtime..." he pulled out the flashbang, pulled the pin, and tossed it up into the air after a 2 second delay.

Lowering his head as he drew his B3, he heard a Federation Guard shout, "Grena-!".

_BANG!_

His hearing becomes deafened for a second before he opened his eyes and began firing.

The First Bullet connects straight for a confused Guard's right leg, breaking the bone and sending the Guard reeling against the floor as the sight twists to the opposite guard.

Using his Trained Prowess with a Gun, Kyle shot down the first 6 Guards with ease, sending them onto the floor before he unloaded the B3, spinning to finish the last 4 Guards off as his other hand deftly loads in the bullets quickly.

Just as he turned around, to watch as Cilcia fires off the Second Shot that sends an Escort to the floor with a nice wound on his firing hand to show, he cocked the hammer of the B3 back as he finishes off the last 4 Guards, just as the Alarms begin to go off and the Civilians began to panic.

Parents grab their Children and hold them close as they cower, but without ill intentions planned for nobody save for the Target, Kyle marched forward and declared, "Mark Hamil, Step Forward".

He watched as the Target in question gulps down all hesitation, giving a worried glance to Alessa, who looks more frightened about the fact that Cilcia was staring at her to care, before Mark declared shakily, "I-I'm Mark Hamil".

Without missing a beat, Kyle marched forward and grabbed Mark by the collar, nearly pulling him off his feet as he pressed the B3 right against the man's chest, "Ah... There you are Marky Moo..." he smirked under the visor, and he could tell he was already scaring the man, "A Little Birdy of mine told me you're dating an Alessa Winters... Isn't that correct?".

"Y-Yes!", it's hard to lie to a Man like Kyle, and it's even harder when there's a gun against you, so he told the truth like a scared little man.

"An Interested Party, and I, want that to no longer be true" he pressed the B3 tighter against the man's chest, "I'm not a murderer, Mister Hamil. But I do not like idiots. I will not cause you harm so long as you listen to me as needed, but I will not stand aside if you do not listen to my client. End the Relationship, or I'll come back and end your life".

He cocked the B3's Hammer to make a point, "Am I clear, Mister Hamil?".

"Y-Yes!".

"Will you listen to what I say? Mister Hamil?".

"Y-Y-".

"Freeze!" the shout of Federation Marines from the Next-Door Base shouts behind them just as the symphony of chambers being loaded echoed behind him, "Put the Hostage Down!".

"Company", Kyle tossed Mark Hamil aside, sending him against the wall as he turned around, to come eye-to-eye with a familiar face.

"Commander Elaine Harper".

Elaine stood there before him, with a Hammond in her right hand and a radio in her left, "So you know who I am. Then you will know it will end badly for the both of you if you do not lower your weapons".

"No can do" Kyle chuckled, he raised his B3 calmly, "I have something against the Federation myself".

"That voice..." Elaine could tell instantly.

'_The Air of Intimidation is unmistakable_', Elaine's thoughts match up to her realization as she declared, "Commander Kyle Lazer Wasser of the Rebellion... You no longer have an army, and I am willing to accept your surrender peacefully... In fact... I'd be willing to curb your sentence in order for you to be put under Service as my Subordinate... The Federation Army can use more capable Men like yourself".

"Guilty as Charged", without a reason to try and hide his identity, considering he had met Commander Harper before, he threw off the visored helmet calmly as he declared, "It's Kyle Lazarus Wasser now, unfortunately. I should be dead a 4th, Considering Surviving a Fall From Orbit and impacting the ground with my body is not exactly something anybody would survive".

"Perhaps" Commander Elaine frowned, "Surrender. Now. I do not want unnecessary bloodshed".

"Funny... I said that myself" Kyle smiled weakly, "The Civilians are free to go. I'm not one to take hostages. I take my enemies head on... Commander Elaine, I will offer you this chance to walk away, or face the noise".

"My Orders stand that I will not back down", she turned the safety off, "**I don't negotiate with Terrorists**".

"**You have the capacity to learn from your mistakes, and you're about to learn... A LOT**" he grinned the devil's smile.

And...

They fire.

…

…

As Cilcia fires off the last round and sends the last Federation Marine against the wall with a hole for a brain, Kyle kicked the gun away from Elaine's hand just as she reaches it as he kneeled down to bring his face close to hers.

He spoke calmly to her as he removed a binding of bandages from his persona and bring it to her wounded arm that he had shot, binding it as he spoke, "Commander Elaine, I admire your dedication to duty and your ability to see through things you start. I do not enjoy killing".

"Then why do you kill all that stand against you?" she groaned as his hand stopped his binding and lingered upon the wound, where the bullet still remained.

Bringing his hands down upon the wound and slowly extracting the bullet, he explained, "Because sometimes you have to fight Fire with Fire. The Federation would have me executed immediately merely because I dare to stand against it. Then I will prove to be no more lenient in that I will kill those that dare to stand against me without reason".

"Then why haven't you killed me?".

"Because..." Kyle threw the bloody bullet to the side as he resumed binding the wound tightly, "I love when a moment's unexpected... Cause I hate it, when the moment's are expected" he smiled, "You prove to be somebody who has always been outside my expectations... Such as this... I did not expect you to appear with such a response team... You've earned my respect long ago, when I had heard from my contacts of your exploits in the Battle that made your career".

Grimacing as he stopped bandaging to feel the bullet lodged in his left knee cap begin to be expelled from his body through careful rhythmic contractions of his muscles, he continued, "You deserve a better death than to die to the hands of a Rebel who's enemy is truly your Leaders. I will not allow you to die protecting somebody else's ideals. You care about your Troops, hence why you have shown an unmatched dedication to the Federation Military".

"How do yo-".

"My ears are to the ground and my eyes are in the walls, Commander Harper" Kyle finished off binding the wound with a tight tug of the bandage, "But remember that we both share 1 weakness that we cannot avoid. No matter how hard you try Commander, you and I are both Man and Woman" he stood up calmly and took a knee, and began to bind his own knee accordingly, "No matter what may happen. You and I will feel a basic, mutual attraction to one another, and no matter how hard we may try to resist. It is undeniable that we are both in a very similar position".

She stared at him.

Hard.

"Do not try to lie to me... Commander" Kyle paused to look her back in the eyes before resuming his bandaging as he continued to speak, "You do not like Callahan Sigmund. Your eyes betray your emotions, because I can tell you've thought of me before. And you admire me yourself... Not as Rivals as we both already do, but as a Woman".

"I will continue to state this to you. Clearly, so that you may tell this to the Chancellor".

"I am a Natural Charmer" he narrowed his eyes, "Callahan Sigmund in a product of my Brother's Research. I was born charming. He was MADE Charming" he smiled deviously, "I am better. Plain and Simple. He may be able to influence those around me into doing his bidding, but I can force people to change their ideals completely. And I will make one thing clear".

"If Callahan Sigmund insists on converting my troops constantly. There will be a time where I will begin acting less of a Revolutionist, and more of an Extremist" he gently brought his hand down to her face, and lifted her face up by the chin with his best smile, continuing further, "Elaine, I respect you too much to force you into fighting for me. But I will give you an offer".

"You're more than welcome to become romantically involved with me" Kyle started, "You do not have to leave the Federation. But if you ever begin to doubt your Loyalty to the Federation, and the danger your men will inevitably be in. I am willing to accept you going A.W.O.L with your Contingent of Soldiers and Welcome you to my Rebellion with open arms".

"Until that happens however..." Kyle slowly helped her up, "We are Rivals. Not Enemies, but Rivals. I will never kill you, but I will never let you simply shoot at me".

"And... a word of warning, from me to you" he gently brought her closer before whispering to her ear, "Callahan Sigmund was a former... 'ugly' man... He will undoubtedly, eventually go corrupt with his power to charm, and will use it to his own devices. Do not fall for him, no matter what Elaine, lest you will be made a toy to a man who wants to build his broken ego".

Turning away, he turned to Cilcia, "Cilcia, let's get moving. Our Job here is done, the message is sent... God knows the Fallout from me being exposed is going to be a pain in the ass".

"But the Contract's done..." he nodded to himself, content, "We're moving out Cilcia, First Responders are coming in by the herds, and a Federation Assault Regiment is moving in to intercept the pair of us", he picked up a R101 Carbine off the ground, "There should be vehicles in the Federation Outpost next door... Let's steal something and get outta here".

"Right behind you".

…

…

As soon as they run outside, Kyle's FAS detonates in a fury, '_WARNING, TRACKING WORM INSERTION IN PROGRESS. YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE MARKED IN 3...2...1..._'.

"Marked? I don't like the sound of th-", the shadow the covers across the City abruptly causes him to raise his head, to find the Federation &amp; IMC Armada coming through the clouds, releasing herds of Shuttles, Gunships and Fighters towards the City.

So it clicks...

"... It's a Good Thing I always had a Spare Bike..." he reached over to Cilcia, grabbing her hand abruptly as he began tugging, shouting in a panic, "We gotta move! I parked my Bike around the corner! Let's goo!".

Stumbling over her feet at the sudden tug, Cilcia stared wide eyed at the Fleet in Orbit before turning to Kyle, "Is that all coming after us!?".

"It is!" Kyle shouted, "Activate your FAS Clearance! They uploaded Tracking Worms on us. Until that is cleared out, we're not getting off this planet alive!".

"Yikes!" a Fighter instantly strages their position, sending bullets all around them as Kyle swerved them to the left, deftly avoiding the strafing run as he chanted, "Unfair! Yellow Card! I'm not allowing this you fucking cheaters!" he flipped them off with his other hand as he pulls Cilcia around the corner.

Sure enough, a Black Sports Bike awaited... reminding him of his older white &amp; blue bike, save for the bulkier appearance (Mainly because it's his Work Bike when he's taking Contracts as a Fixer... it nests an... illegal surprise).

Jumping on with Cilcia quickly behind him, grabbhig onto his waist tightly as he slipped the aviators over his eyes, he quickly ordered, "Hang on tight".

Priming the bike up in a second and twisting it as hard as he could, the tires burn against the pavement to gain momentum before the bike propels itself forward, just as a Fighter streaks past, launching a dumb-fire missile down where he once was and taking out 2 running Civilians amidst the chaos of the City.

"I guess they really want us dead!" Kyle shouted loudly as he watched another Fighter soar past, strafing for them as the bullets rip across their left, "I suspect a vehicular ch-".

A Pair of Federation Humvees scream out of an alley abruptly, and nearly collide against them, which he deftly avoided by swerving to the left violently as he cursed, "Fucking Dicks! I'm going to die from a heart attack one of these days!", and so they began pursuit, with a Shuttle quickly joining in.

Cilcia watched as the Side of the Shuttle Door opens, to reveal a trio of familiar faces standing there with Spitfire LMGs trained on them.

Shooter Number 1, Corporal Simmons, her Ex-Squadmate from her time in the IMC.

Shooter Number 2, Buck, Kyle's Ex-Squadmate.

Shooter Number 3, Corporal John, her Ex-Squadmate.

All 3 with devious grins, and the familiar hint of a desire to kill those that oppose them.

"Oh, of all the fuckers!" Cilcia cursed, and Kyle took a glance before groaning along with her.

"Who's in the Vehicles pursuing us?".

Cilcia glanced over her shoulder, to the 1st Humvee.

On the Gunner, Pyrrha Nikos.

On the Driver's Seat, Weiss Schnee.

At the Passenger's Seat, with a R101 Carbine aimed at them, Ruby Rose.

She looked at the 2nd Humvee.

On the Gunner, Bounty Hunter Laguna, the man after the massive sum of money on Kyle's head.

On the Driver's Seat, Kelly Fell- "MISS KELLY FELLAN!?".

"Kelly!?" Kyle shouted with her and looked back, to see his Geography &amp; History Teacher/Lover furiously driving the Humvee with a Federation Officer on her, "What!? That Callaha-".

Passenger's Seat, Scarlet Winters.

"That Fucker!" Kyle shouted, "Cilcia! Hang on!", he hit the brakes as hard as he could.

The Bike abruptly slows and the Humvees rip past them, before Kyle accelerates and speeds up to remain behind the First Humvee, which he cheers, "I'm sorry Ladies! But I ain't submitting to NOBODY!", he hit the button.

Cilcia asked, "What's the button do!?".

"It's like from the Terminator Movies!" Kyle cheered, just as the compartment where the Engine Block would be opened, to reveal a pair of Smaller Versions of Spitfire LMGs to emerge, "A Bike with Gun Mounts! Ain't it sweet!? It costed a fortune, but it's a good thing I was stinking rich when I bought it!".

"Sorry Ladies!".

_CLICK_

_BIPBIPBIP_

The Guns fire as he began to swerve the bike just as the Humvee Gunners spin and begin firing on him, which requires him to strafe to avoid as his bullets go wide and hit the Humvees widely, striking the trunk, hitting the pavement, shattering the glass on the streets and even straying upon an unlucky civilian fleeing.

"Eeeeep! Fighterrr!" Cilcia screams just as she noticed a Fighter soar past, and the glance over her shoulder makes it clear that it left a gift for them, a heat-seeker.

"Unsubscribe! Unsubscribe!" Kyle shouted with her as he careens the bike into the first alley they see, barely avoiding the narrow walls juts as the missile detonates where they once was.

Deftly steering the bike and avoiding the dumpsters and hobos, Kyle panted, "Jesus Fucking Christ. 4 Minutes and I've seen more action than I do in Battle!".

"TITAN!", the meteors coming down from the Cruisers are NOT stone.

Just as they scream out the alley and turn to the right, the sound of Hundreds of Titans slamming into the City echoes the streets as the first Titan with the unmistakable emblem belonging to Blake Belladonna turning to them, Kyle opened fire with LMGs, which harmlessly bounce off her titan's shields as he cursed, "Fuck my life! We're at 34% on the FAS Clearance!".

As the Titan fires it's Chaingun at them, the pair slip right between the Titan's legs, which gives Cilcia the time to lean forward and ask, "Kyle!~ How are we going to get outta this planet!?".

"Cruiser! One's Docked at the Other Side of Town!" Kyle shouted, "It's Security System's already hacked. It's a former Cruiser of ours, and I managed to obtain the new Admin Keys!".

As another Failed Strafing Run rips past, Kyle continued, "I made contact with an Extremist Group, I anticipated the Fleet intercepting us judging my Calculations. One of the Frigates will deton-".

Just then, a thunderous shake ripped through the atmosphere as they look up, to watch as a Cruiser blows up in a marvelous spectacle, "Well, good to know Retia pulled through".

"Retia?".

"Retia Adolf, Fascist Commander of the Fourth Reich, a Micro-Rebellion seen as an Extremist Group due to their Tactics that include Terrorism. Before you ask, Yes, she's a Descendant of Adolf Hitler. And Yes, I've met her before, and we do get along in that we share an Authoritarian View for an Ideal Government System".

"You're full of surprises Kyle".

"Aren't I?" he grinned cheekily, just as the sky cracks apart once more as another Frigate detontes, "Actually, now that I think about it... I might've supplied them with an assload of Bombs".

"Did you?".

…

…

"It's Good to be a Canadian in Paris", he calmly spoke the phrase without raising his head from the tablet he held close to his face.

"Almost as pleasant as it is to be a German in France".

"How so?".

"To View what was once ours".

"Much as how Poland was once yours... Miss Retia Adolf, we do not have long to tarry".

"Indeed we don't", the voice came from behind and to the left, indicating she was sitting on the bench behind his own, "I take it this isn't a Social Call? A Rebellion Commander shouldn't be talking with an Extr-".

"Extremists and Rebels are subjective to individuals" he lowered the tablet slowly, "I don't see you as an Extremist. I simply deem you a Ruthless Rebel, and I can respect that".

"I'll get straight to it" Kyle turned over his shoulder momentarily before looking away, "I may need support in the Future, and I know you despise the Federation. I'm willing to give you access to Cruiser-Class Detonator Bombs, and in return, you will simply need to come to my aid when I call for it".

"... Is that honestly all there is?".

"You wouldn't mind if I asked you out for dinner then?".

"I don't believe that's good for our Reputations".

"Shame... A Lovely Lady such as yourself could surely use a break from the War, are you sure? My Reputation is due to be tarnished in the future according to my calculations and Clients".

"Clients?".

"My Network. I'm 10 Steps Ahead, and I lie that I am 1 Step Ahead. I do not play, Miss Adolf, I stall to draw out as much confidence as I can from the opposition before I decimate them... Everything is calculated, and I already know how this war ends".

"And how will it end?".

"A Part of Me Dies for Good... but I digress.. I will provide you with 20 Military-Grade Anti-Cruiser Bombs and give you access to a Class-K Anti-Dreadnought Bomb".

"Then I suppose that is how it is".

…

…

**The Following Day, 10****th**** Surface Level**

"Is this level also barren?" Kyle grimaced to Cilcia as they began the Firewall bypass to gain control of the surface level, where Kyle's Neurax will take over control of the Security System in preparations of warding off any IMC or Federation Intruders that will surely appear by tomorrow.

Of course, the Security System isn't perfect, with so many drones permanently disabled due to the Illusive Centaur Creatures hoisting them off on occasion to use for whatever reason at whatever they may live.

Have they tried to make contact with the Centaurs?

Yes, but they're incredibly hard to stay in contact with. Albeit they do look at Kyle and Cilcia with what they can tell as respect, they avoid the pair of them with ease, and the fact that they're half-horse ensures that they can outrun the pair of them with ease.

But the remainder of the Security System, such as Automatic Nuclear Worms (Which are infamously known for completely ripping apart a Hacker's System if they try to connect into the system without authentication. Kyle is exempt promptly because his blood line belonging to the Emperor of the Leviathans was documented within his FAS, which had ensured that the Security Response was never activated despite any triggers that may have been pulled).

"It seems like it... but we never saw this Goo before..." she lowered down into a crouch and brought her gloved hand to draw upon the grey goo puddle on the floor.

"Whatever it is..." Kyle glanced over for a moment before returning to his bypass, "It's bound to be useful... Collect the Goo within the Container we brought along. We'll keep it and study it".

Cilcia began to gather up the goo into the Hyper-Density Enstilling Container as Kyle instructed, who quickly began finishing up the bypass as he commented, "Interesting... Evolved A.I of Sentient Females exist solely on this level... Illusive, known to hack Security Drones and repurpose them...".

"Any descriptions other than that?".

"Physical Manifestations exist as a Grey Gooey Woman..." he turned and stared at the container of now-filled grey goo, "That must be a deactivated or comatose A.I in there... Yeah, we'll take it with us for the time being. We'll research it and see if we can reawaken it aboard... and I'll see of it's capabilities of copulation".

"Aka, you're gonna look at it and see if you can have sex. Correct?" Cilcia smirked as she stowed the container at her waist.

"Guilty as Charged" he chuckled as he took a step back and closed the panel, "Alright. I updated the Security Protocols and left a Data Worm behind to monitor the level for future activity".

"How much time do we have left?".

"We're just about out of time", Kyle glanced at his watch before sighing, "We'll jump out o the system now... We're going to Angel City".

"Why?".

"I need to touch base with 2 Girls and solve something between the pair of them".

…

…

Slipping past the commotion of the gates in search of a particular girl, he made it into the College Courtyard without interference from the Campus Security.

Unrecognized due to the rioting (Which he had noticed) going on outside taking everybody's attention, he slipped past. Instantly, he spotted her sitting down on a bench, nibbling on a sandwich patiently whilst watching the commotion going on outside.

Sitting there with long blonde hair done in a Ponytail (Much longer than Cilcia's. Her's went down to her waist) and wearing a blue, plaid, short-sleeved hoodie and blue shorts to match her sapphire eyes, she was yet. Another beauty that had been claimed by Kyle, long ago.

Perking up at the sight of her, he quickly slipped the grey hoodie off his head and quickly checked his surroundings before saddling into the bench before she noticed him.

He spoke up right away, "Tiffany... I missed you".

Tiffany, the blonde college girl turned to his voice in surprise, sandwich at her lips, but she quickly pulled it back as she recognized him and lit up brilliantly, "Kyle!" and threw her arms around him.

Grinning, he wrapped his own arms around her back as he quietly soothed her, "I'm here... I'm fine... Everything's going to be alright...".

"B-But... my account... your account..." she whimpered.

It's obvious now, why Kyle had to come back.

Tiffany disconnected from her Mother when she was old enough, and completely left her mother, cutting all connections with her once she got into College. This meant, she didn't have a steady source of income, and part-time jobs were not anywhere near enough to pay her intuition.

That was, before she met Kyle, who willingly forked over enough money to buy an apartment, pay completely for her intuition, and live off of typical foods for nearly 6 months alone. All that money, was kept in her Private Bank account with the Central Bank, but when the Hacker transferred all the money out of the accounts, this meant she had no more money for intuition and food, however her Apartment was still hers to keep.

She was starting to get desperate when she realized that the next intuition fee was coming up.

"That's fine..." Kyle shushed her with his consoling tone, "You're smart Tif, you don't need a degree to make it in the world".

"B-But".

"Besides..." he leaned back and grabbed her shoulders firmly, "I'll find a way. I always do, and I always have".

"But you're in a war".

"That never stopped me" he frowned before asking, "Do you know what's going on here? I didn't expect rioting. My Contacts have nothing about it too".

"Some Outbreak..." she replied hesitantly, "A Federation Shuttle crashed into the City a few days ago... People began getting sick with a really high fever, and I think people are beginning to die off... People are scared, and the Planet might get quarantined".

"Then do you want to get out of here before that happens?".

"But where will I go? I can't go anywhere else. College is out of the question for me now... I can't pay my intuition anymore".

"Come with me" Kyle's suggestion made her stare at him incredulously, "I can show you the world~... No, I'm fucking with you. But seriously, come with me. We have Archives above the Cruisers, I can be your Teacher. I didn't go to College or University, but I have scholarships for some of the most prestigious jobs you can think of".

"I made Cilcia a Genius, and I want to make you successful too Tif, all I want you to do... is give me a chance".

"B-But the Fe-".

"The Federation doesn't matter..." Kyle promised her, "You aren't a Soldier, Tif. You're a Lovely Girl I want to teach. The Federation are not allowed to lay a hand on you, or Lord knows if I die, I will come crawling back from the Dead to bring retribution to Scorch Earth".

"I... I need time to think".

"That's fine..." Kyle eased off the topic and calmly asked, "How about a Date then? I have a clear schedule for the Day".

"... Yeah... That sounds fun... I'd love to go out with you..." she leaned over and wearily rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm tired Kyle... I want things to go back to how they were...".

"Me too".

…

…

Sitting together at the Outside Lounge overlooking Angel City from the vantage point on the mountain, he held a wine glass ins right hand as he quietly murmured, "City's degenerating into a Fuckfest... and here we are... sipping on wine and having dinner".

Below, the smoke of rioters was pluming into the sky, and the distant sound of gunfire from confused Former-Militia-Now-Federation Loyalists firing upon the Rioters echoed in the distance, Tiffany turned to Kyle, "How can you afford this though?".

"While I'm upset I lost nearly all my money... I still kept a smaller account within Cilcia's firm..." Kyle sighed, "I wish I kept my money with that firm so that I never lost my billions of Credits... but I still have around 100 Million Credits, give or take".

"You can still pay for my intuition then?".

"But do you want to stay in the middle of a Pandemic Outbreak?" Kyle winced at the thought as he turned to her, peering into her Sapphire Eyes with a foreboding expression, "Whatever the Federation accidentally unleashed in the City... It's not normal... It's a Bioweapon from what my Contacts say... but even they don't know what it really is... I'm worried for your safety, Tiff. I don't want you to get hurt because you want to complete your education. Especially when I can do that for you".

"Kyle...".

"Look..." Kyle sighed and took a small sip of wine, "I might give the appearance of the most Confident, and Strongest Person in the Universe. But I'm not a God, there's only so much I'm able to take before I'll snap. Cilcia nearly got killed once before, and I nearly snapped once there. I've nearly died 3 times on my own".

"I don't mind if I'm the one getting hurt, but if somebody close gets killed because of somebody else's actions, I'll snap... and if I snap... I don't know what I might do, and I'm afraid of myself when I'm angry".

"..." she didn't speak, nor did she understand why the war was with it is, but she knew from Kyle's tone alone that he was frustrated.

"I solve a lot of problems..." Kyle continued, "But no matter how many I solve, and no matter how many I can avoid... I can only do it so much before I'll find a problem I can't solve on my own...".

"Do I think I can win this war? Absolutely, I'm confident in myself. Do I think I can survive? No, I don't think I'll survive as myself, but I do know I'll make it through the war, slightly different at best".

"Maybe I'll be stoic... Maybe I'll grow psychopathic tendencies... Your guess is as good as mine... and I don't care what happens to me... but if you were to die, or if Cilcia was to be mentally traumatized by the war permanently... I'd never forgive myself for failing to solve that problem".

"That's why I want to keep people closer to me... because what just happened yesterday is a perfect example of what might happen if I don't hold them close enough... I might look like I'm screwed... but I have my Contacts, and they owe me... And they know I'd crawl back from Hell to collect their lives if they don't pay me back".

"Dude, just as you told me before... Relax" Tiffany giggled and hit him playfully on the arm, "Back when you helped me first get into College and I was obsessed over my Grades and Cheerleading, you told me to relax... so relax you idiot, otherwise you'll end up like me".

"I'll end up as a Pretty Girl with the Best Guy to love?" Kyle cockily grinned in return.

"Don't get too cocky" she smiled.

"Tiffany Maye..." Kyle smiled as he spoke her name, "I... Kyle Lazarus Wasser humbly asks you to come along for an adventure of a lifetime... to see what no man has seen... To experience what Queens would envy... and to love the man you know you want".

"I'm not sure about that la-".

"Tiffany" Kyle's expression grew dead serious once more, "Are you... attracted to Callahan Sigmund... in the slightest?".

"Oh.. the Federation Hot Shot?" she asked, curious, "I thought he was good looking and all... but not really... I prefer to look at the pictures of us if you're wondering".

"You still have our pictures?".

"How am I supposed to not have them?" she smiled, "You took me to a Waterpark... I hadn't been to one since I was a child with my Mom".

"Right... Your Mom..." Kyle trailed off before turning to her, "Have you kept in contact with your Mother at all?".

"Nope" she shook her head, "Mom was a Porn Star, and the fact that she smoked around me just tells me that she didn't really expect me and I came as a surprise... Why she didn't abort me, I haven't a clue, but I haven't spoken with Mom".

"Do you hate your Mother?" Kyle asked.

"... I don't hate her..." she sighed, sagging in her seat, "But she just didn't raise me right... You know? I had to practically grow up on my own, and the fact that she kept whoring out and being a Porn Star didn't help either".

"Would you forgive her... if you had the chance?", he leaned in.

"I... Maybe... Maybe I can..." she simply slumped against him as she took a sip of her own wine, "I dunno... I haven't talked to her in forever".

"... Come here", he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nestled the both of them closer as he whispered, "Everything's fine... I love you".

She perks up at the words 'I love you', since we all know, Kyle has never said those words unless he truly meant it.. and so far he's only said that to Cilcia sincerely.

"Mm... I love you..." she gave a pleased sigh, "Haaa... Kyle... what would you say is your strongest subject?".

"Academically?".

"Yeah".

"I'm extremely knowledgeable in every subject you can think of" Kyle paused, "But I'm an Omni-Psychologist. I've studied the Human Mind since I was a child".

"So... You'd say you'd have a Masters in Human Psychology?".

"Really, I'd have a Masters in every single subject you can think of" Kyle tilted his head, "Whatever you're interested in Tif, I'm more than happy to teach you".

"I was a Law Student... can you teach me Law?".

"Sure, that's easy" he smiled, "I have to deal with Laws all the time, it'll be a breeze" he took another sip of wine to follow up before pausing and looking into the Sky, to watch as a Federation Dreadnought comes into orbit, "... 2 Days".

"2 Days?".

"Before Quarantine... before **The Virus**", he stared long and hard, "460,000 Federation Troops... 14,219,910,100 Civilians... 14,192 Planets... 1 Virus" he blinked and winced, "Yikes... Looks like a Wild Card's about to come into play".

"Y-You're scaring me".

"You have every right to be scared" he ran his hand through her hair as he looked to her, "Because I am... a small feeling inside me... tells me there's a storm on the horizon...".

"And that storm's coming straight for me and Callahan".

…

…

"Prelimanary Results from our Observation of the Released Virus in on the paper, Chancellor".

"Thank you... That will be all...".

'_ Operation – Raze_

_Virus ID – Nechrome_

_Lethality ( 1 – 10 ) - 10_

_Infectivity ( 1 – 10 ) - 10_

_Origin – Recovered from a Terrorist Organization's Experimental Bioweapons Lab, we are currently unaware of how 'EXALT' was able to retrieve this Virus, and it's true origins._

_Noticeable Feats – Seems to share Symptoms with Both Rabies &amp; Hyperpyrexia. Preliminary Tests with the Virus indicates that the Virus possesses incredible durability &amp; ability to regenerate damaged tissues and bolster it's numbers at incredible speeds, much alike a Leviathan's Specialized Stem Cells. The Virus has also proven to be 100% resistant to all current Drugs we've been able to test, including some of the harshest treatments we've tested upon Patient Zero._

_Stages of Infection (Observed from Patient Zero)_

_Stage 1 – Onset of typical flu-like High Fever. Patient experiences High Levels of Fatigue and becomes bed ridden within a few hours._

_Stage 2 – Fever's severity increases into medical conditions for Hyperpyrexia, a Medical Emergency. Virus begins to centralize within the Cerebral Cortex of the Brain, the Stomach Lining, and the Heart_

_Stage 3 – Virus mutates into an extremely aggressive pathogen and begins to attack Organs. Body Immune Systems unable to cope with Virus and commonly results in an Immuno-Deficiency State within the body and introduction of several more Viruses._

_Stage 4 – Major Organs begin to fail and Subject begins to lapse into a Comatose State roughly 10 minutes after onset of Stage 3. Virus has fully mutated into an extremely mutated version of Rabies and begins to shut down the Brain and replace Neurons with it self. Virus also proceeds to mutate introduced Viruses from earlier into an unknown strain that begins to atrophy the muscles and infect Nerves. Subject is declared 'Dead'._

_Stage 5 – Brain Activity Stops and the Heart stops beating. Virus has consumed and replaced 50% of the Brain, and other Mutated Pathogens have begun to replace 68% of Nerves and Muscles within the Body. Liver, Lungs and Intestines begin to break down as the Virus consumes them._

_Stage 6 – Brain Activity abruptly resumes, albeit in a unique pattern similar to a state of REM Sleep. Virus begins to repurpose spleen to mutate surviving blood cells into a brown cell similar to the Virus that begins to replace the heart. Heart begins pumping brown fluid roughly 5 Minutes after Brain Activity._

_Stage 7 – Subject... 'reanimates' for a lack of a better term. Brain Activity remains in a consciousness in a lucid-like state, and body begins to animate back to normal, albeit in a strange, erratic manner. Subject begins to seek out Humans to Infect and begins making moans and groans. Subject's movement is twitchy, slow, and erratic. With odd spasms at the limbs and occassional stumbles towards Humans. When introduced to a Human Subject, Patient proceeds to attack with it's mouth much alike an animal with rabies, attempting to cannibalize the Human in question._

_Stage 8 – Subject's Movements become fluid, fast and smooth. Brain Activity continues erratically, however consciousness has become centrally revolved around the thought of cannibalizing &amp; infecting other Humans. Subject begins to aggressively seek Humans, including attempting to break apart any physical barriers within the way of the Human the Patient is seeking. Patient also demonstrates the lacking brain activity necessary to feel 'pain', and as such, wounds appear to not hinder the subject unless it effects blood circulation, limb movement or Brain Activity. Subject is able to sprint, and develops a craving for Human Blood. It is believed, in this state, the Patient is no longer 'Human', but a mindless... **zombie**._'.

"Zombies?".

"Yes... Sir... The Shuttle carrying the Virus was crashed into Angel City as requested, Sir. We're hoping to observe a controlled outbreak... and... hopefully take out Wasser while he's there".

"Excellent Work, Keith...", Charles smirked in response at the praise.

"I'll be working on the Next Batch of Viruses... and I'll see that you give me extra funding for the Controller Project".

"Indeed you will...".

…

…

Opening the door into the Dorm Room and allowing Tiffany in before following after her and closing the door behind him, Kyle turned around and admired the paintings on the wall as he spoke, "Nice Paintings... They aren't professional, but they're pretty good".

"Tha- TIF!? WHY THE HELL IS THERE A GUY WITH YOU!?" a female voice screamed from inside as the sound of something overturning came from deeper inside the room.

"It's my Boyfriend? You know, the guy I told you so much about?", Tiffany took his hand and began leading him in, "Don't mind Audrey. She's a bit of a party girl and all, but she's pretty personal about our room".

"Your Bo- Hey!" Audrey, a long-red-haired maiden with blue highlights and a hot red dress pointed at Kyle, "That's Kyle Wasser! You're telling me you've been dating, like, one of the Hottest Guys right now?".

"Uhm... Yes?" Tiffany responded hesitantly as she continued to drag Kyle along, "I thought I told you his name before though".

"Yeah! But I thought it was just some other Kyle! Not 'THE' Kyle!" Audrey continued, undeterred, "I mean... Did you forget how popular he is? And with the Callahan Sigmund guy as a Federation Hero, it's like... the 2 Hottest Guys in the Universe against each other!".

"Right... Callahan Sigmund..." Kyle's distaste was apparent in his voice, since Tiffany stole a glance at him when he said the name, "I'm flattered by the attention and all... but um... Tif?".

"Right... Uh... I'll introduce you to him in the Morning Audrey" Tiffany smiled apologetically before guiding Kyle into her room and closing the door behind her.

Audrey, unable to contain her curiousity decided to patter over quietly and lean against the door.

…

…

"Mm..." Kyle allowed a relaxed sigh to escape his lips as Tiffany sat atop of his back and began working out the knots in his back, "You could become a masseuse~".

"That's not a good job" Tiffany smiled in response as she worked on the stiff muscle nestled between his shoulder blades, "You're real stiff, Kyle".

"Only you &amp; Cilcia know how to work out the Stiffness in me" Kyle replied with a soft moan, "Ooh... Yeah... Right there Tif.. Work it".

"How's Cilcia been?".

If you can't tell by the way, Cilcia and Tiffany have met each other, and are actually quite on good terms. They mail each other constantly, since Tiffany met and befriended Cilcia in Middle School, where Cilcia introduced her to Kyle.

"Oh Cilcia? She's been worrying about me" Kyle chuckled softly, "She's being the usual good-self. Don't you two still message each other?".

"Well Yeah... but I mean, we only talk about you and gossip... So I don't really know how's she doing, besides, you also know how she is".

"Yeah... She's more concerned about others rather then herself... She's still the sweet girl that she is. Innocent if you wipe past the blood stains, and still her optimistic self".

"How about you?".

"Stressed", Tiffany already knows. So lieing would get him nowhere, " I'm more stressed than I've ever been... I've frowned more in the past few days than I have throughout Highschool... I've gotten a few sores from bullet wounds that are healing...".

"You mean this big ass scar right here?", she prodded at the pale scar of where a KRABR Round had pierced before, "I can tell that much".

"My Penis got sexually confused for a split second when I met Callahan, but then I wanted to beat the shit out of him... which was weird" he paused, "Um... Oh Yeah... I've begun to learn how to bake from Tillday Shape, one of our Admirals".

"That's nice... adding another talent to your list?".

"Why not?" Kyle gave a grunt as she worked another knot out of his muscles, "Tif, you can ease off now... Let's cuddle".

"Alright... Mmm!" she gave a brief grunt as she clambered off and fell into bed beside him, her hair thrown out freely as Kyle moved a few strands off her face as he snuggled up to her, "Hehe... How long has it been?".

"2 Years, 5 Months, 19 Days, 10 Hours and 4 Minutes" Kyle called the number straight out of his head with ease as he threw his left arm around her waist and pulled her into him, raising the covers up to their waists as he explained, "I've missed you Tif... I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to visit you for the past Years... I was caught up in transitioning and work and well... a war now".

"I'm not mad..." she slipped her head up against his chin peacefully, "I've missed you though".

"How's cheerleading been?", he decided to talk more about her.

"Oh it's been great... Our Team's been doing great against the other Colleges in the Region... I got asked out a few times... Oh don't worry, I made sure to tell them I already had a boyfriend", she giggled.

"That's good..." he took a sniff of her scent.

Blueberries... Pleasant... Mm...

"Blueberries? You're just like when we first met..." he kissed the top of her head affectionately as he softly asked, "Betcha can't tell my scent".

She took a sniff in response, and firmly replied, "Roses with a Hint of Mint... Normally you have Roses with a hint of Jasmine, but this is nice too".

"Wow... You can actually pinpoint my scent" Kyle chuckled, pleased, "I love you, Tif".

"You're making me feel all fuzzy inside" she smiled.

"Come on.. Say it...".

"I love you Kyle... I really do".

"Ahahaha... Now you're making me feel all fuzzy".

"How about we... finish off this date like we used to?".

"You coy girl... Come here".

…

…

It's Morning.

_Beep Beep... Beep Beep_

_Click_

"Mm... Wake up Tif... It's time to get up for class".

"Okay..." it was a groggy groan, but true to her word, she slowly began to rise up.

Kyle slowly raised himself alongside her, letting out a soft yawn as he checked the time, "Plenty of Time, Tif... Just relax and go ahead and take your shower... I'll do the honors of cooking up breakfast...".

"Mm... Thanks..." she dragged herself out of bed, grabbed her clothes off the floor, placed them away, grabbed a new set of clothes before slipping out of the room, wearing an unclasped bra and with one of her pink panties hanging off her left thigh.

"... Right... Let's see what we have to work with", as he slipped out of her room in only his boxers. Leaving his hoodie and jeans on the floor, he slipped into the kitchen of the Dorm Room and opened the Fridge.

It's surprisingly well stocked.

Then again, Tiffany was always a very responsible girl, so it shouldn't come off as a surprise.

Suddenly, he heard from the bathroom nearby, "Oh shit... I'm leaking a puddle... Hehehehe".

Kyle always had a habit of cumming inside, no matter the situation. Of course, that did end up with Cilcia's pregnancy, but he's happy about it.

And if you can't remember, Cilcia has mentioned before that Kyle was able to cook quite well, to the point that most of the times his parents would end up having him cook dinner with the help of Lilly, his (Half) Sister.

…

…

10 Minutes into cooking, he heard a door opened followed by a yawn as Audrey spoke up, "Hey Tif? You cooking? Cause something smells good".

"Tif's in the Shower... But thanks", Kyle took the compliment without turning over his shoulder as he carefully flipped the bacon strips, "I haven't cooked in months. But it's good to hear that it still smells good".

"Huh!?", he heard something fall over, causing him to pause and look over his shoulder, to find a chair flipped over and Audrey on the floor in her undergarments.

In the moment, he was able to take in every detail.

Breasts? B-Cup.

Ass? Pleasantly Plump

A Petite Build!

Not the most generous body, but it's still pleasing nonetheless.

Kyle however, hides the fact that he just checked her out by worriedly asking, "Are you alright?".

"Ugh... I think?" she looked dazed, but shook her head before staring at him, slowly eyes widening, "Wow... You've got... the Bod".

"Thanks?" he turned back around and carefully adjusted the heat, "I always lived an active lifestyle".

"Man... your muscles are really well defined... Like... I've seen abs on some of our Football Guys, but you just knock them right outta the park".

"War's demanding on the body", Kyle eased a pan full of scrambled eggs out of the pan and placed the pan in the sink, "But thank you. I'm also proud of my body".

"I didn't know you cooked though".

"Well..." Kyle shrugged, "I picked it up when I was young... I had a talent for it, so my parents encouraged me to cook Dinner a lot of the time".

The sound of the bathroom door opening came from behind, followed by a sniff as Tiffany chimed, "Wow... That smells really good... is that you, Kyle?".

"I didn't know Kyle cooked" Audrey turned to Tiffany.

"I found out the one time Cilcia and I went over to his house when we were in Middle School" Tiffany settled into the table, "What's on the menu, Kyle?".

"Scrambled Eggs... Bacon..." he placed the plates down before saddling the bacon out of the pan, "Toast", just as the angled toaster fires out the toast, which lands on the plate he set up perfectly before chiming, "And... waffles".

_Ding!_

"I'll get the waffles... You guys have chocolate syrup, so I reckon you guys can have that with the waffles", he turned around and went to retrieve the remaining food.

"Wow... This looks... professional..." Audrey leaned in and stared at her food, "I'm hesitant to eat it though... What if it's bad?".

"What?" Tiffany giggled as took big chunks out of the food laid out, and snagging 2 pieces of toast, "Kyle's cooking is great. No way it's bad", and just to prove it, she took a big bite out of the eggs and a slice of bacon to accompany it, smiling and winking at Audrey once the taste hit her mouth.

"Tif, you flatter me" Kyle chuckled, just as he slipped the waffles onto the table and removed the apron off him to hang it back up, "Well... Go ahead. Don't want to start with an empty stomach, do you Audrey?".

"...", narrowing her eyes, she took a forkful before slowly slipping it into her mouth, making eye contact the whole way.

"So..." Kyle settled in besides Tiffany as he took some food for himself, "Did you enjoy the show, Audrey? I'm very keen with my senses, and I can tell you were listening in on us last night".

"What!?" Tiffany and Audrey both nearly knocked their plates off the table in surprise.

"Oh don't worry" Kyle replied, "I'm used to having somebody end up peeking in and all, but I know Tif's pretty innocent in that regard".

"Au-Audrey!?".

"I-I-I was curious, okay!?".

…

…

Walking arm-in-arm with each other as they head towards the Main Building, Kyle explained, "I'll come back tomorrow morning to pick you up. But before we leave, I need you to meet somebody, is that alright?".

"That's fine", she raised her head from his shoulder, "I guess I should start packing?".

"Yeah" Kyle nodded, "Don't leave the campus at all unless I take you with me for when we leave. The Infection is spreading outside, and I don't want you infected. Avoid the Sick at all costs, understood? Burn bridges with them if needed, my instincts tell me this isn't your flu virus... This is worse".

"Okay..." she nodded resolutely, "Anything else?".

"Don't talk to Federation Loyalists... You're welcome to answer the questions your peers might ask about the 2 of us" he gestured to the stares they were getting before stopping at the front doors, "Well... Like I said, I'll be back tomorrow morning".

"Okay... Kiss?".

"Sure...".

…

…

Nursing the Champagne from the glass gently as he watched the broadcast on the Rioting, he didn't pay much mind to the stares and glances he was getting as he furrowed his brows and attempted to wrap his head around the infection.

Thankfully though, his thinking his halted when the voice of pure sultry spoke, "Mm... There you are".

"Jessie" Kyle settled the Champagne on the Counter Top to turn to the Blonde Milf, smiling as he stated, "You still don't look a second over the age of 24".

"You're Sweet, Champ" she grinned in response.

Jessie Maye is a Former Adult Actress, Alcoholic, and Smoker. She has natural, long blonde hair with a slight tan of light olive for skin. She is currently 36 Years Old, but as Kyle has stated before, she doesn't look a second over 24. Sapphire Eyes and a hint of mischief in her eyes, she was the Definition of a True Milf.

And if you can't tell...

This is Tiffany Maye's Mother.

And Yes, Kyle does also have an illicit relationship with Jessie, "So Jessie, how's work been?".

"Huh? Oh..." Jessie smiled weakly before explaining, "I quit my job last year, Kyle".

"What?" Kyle looked stunned, "But... Jess, I thought you loved sex... So I thought you loved being a Porn Star and all... Besides, how are you keeping yourself fed without a job?".

"Well, that's thanks to you, Honey" she winked, "I've started to not drink as much either, and I managed to quit smoking a few months ago".

"Wow... Are you really Jessie Maye?" Kyle leaned forward, staring at her in minor confusion, "Come on, sit with me... Order what you want, I need to hear what's caused this change of attitude... Back then, you used to tell me how you didn't mind me with other women as long as I didn't mind you sleeping with other Porn Stars and a Few Guys here and there".

She winced at the words she had said before, but nodded her head slowly, "Yeah... Order me a Whiskey... but first thing... How's my Daughter been?".

"Tif? Oh she's just dandy" Kyle assured her, "Still doing good. But the Bankruptcy of the Central Bank hit her hard too... She won't be able to pay her intuition, but I doubt she wants to stay considering the outbreak that popped up in the City".

"Right... The Virus", Jessie nodded, "She's safe though... Correct?".

"Absolutely" Kyle nodded firmly, "I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt, nor would I forgive myself if you got hurt".

She smirked, "That's right... My Man takes care of me".

"Your Man?" Kyle raised his eyebrow momentarily before asking seriously, "But in all seriousness... what's with the change of views Jessie?".

She sighed, "It happened roughly a Year after you last visited".

"Now normally I'm used to having my Boyfriends skip out on me for a while, but well... around a year in without you around and after sleeping around with some guy who reminded me of you by the way he smirked, I just couldn't help it, you know?".

"So I thought a bit about you... Then I thought about you some more... then I realized... I missed you... You know?" she turned and looked at him, "Normally I just forget about the Guy's I've slept with since I do it for fun half the time... and well... I never thought I'd miss someone as much as I miss my Daughter... Then there I was... wishing you were here".

"Then well... I just... thought about the Guy's I've been sleeping with.. and for the first time in Years... I felt disgusted with myself".

"That I'd put myself out there just for fun" she sighed, "I dunno... The Next Day after thinking about you... I couldn't stop thinking about you... so I ended up starting to find out all I could about the War back when you were rooting with the IMC... Got so worried, much more than I would've liked" she giggled.

"Then I started finding other men repulsive for the first time in my life" she paused, "Just the thought of you made me realize that no other man was the same... I started becoming more and more hesitant about sex... until I decided I couldn't do it anymore, not when I... well... loved you".

"So I quit... everybody was shocked, but then they understood when I mentioned your name. Set up a nice goodbye package for me... My Fans were upset to hear I was quitting the business though" she giggled, "They're still sweet enough though... sent me gifts and good luck cards and what not".

"Pretty much... It's because I met you".

"Huh..." Kyle paused, "Cool".

As she opened her mouth to speak again, a scream comes from the doorway to the bar as a woman crashes through the doors with another Individual ontop of her.

"Uh Oh...".

And watched as the Woman's throat is torn apart by the Individual, who rips the flesh apart with his teeth.

Everybody is put to shock, but Kyle draws his gun in an instant as he shouted, "Infected!".

Sure enough, the Infected throws it's head up to stare Kyle in the eyes with it's blank, wild look before it lunges at him ferociously, sprinting and spilling brown ooze from it's torn flesh and wounds onto the floor.

Kyle however, doesn't falter as he pulls the trigger, slamming a B3 Round through the Infected's Head and sending the corpse down as he cursed, "Was that a Zombie? Uh Oh".

"Move Move Move! We're evacuating the City!" a Federation Marine comes screaming into the Bar, and sees Kyle, "Get to a Federation Shelter now! Wasser, we need you to get the Civilians out of here. You have military training! We're under attack from in-".

A Duo of Infected pounces the Federation Marine much to his surprise, and they all watch as the First Infected tears apart the Kevlar with it's sharp teeth before beginning to gnaw the flesh with the screams of the Marine.

And as the teeth rip the flash asunder, hands of the Second Infected plunged into the Intestines and ripped them out like a string, sending spurts of blood into the air as they gnaw on it before turning to Wasser.

The First Infected moans, "Haaarrrbinnnggeeerrrr" and began running at him.

"That's my nickname... but I prefer **Reaper**" he jumps up and kicks the Infected in the side of the head as hard as he could, twisting and snapping the spine with the sheer force as he hails Cilcia down quickly as Civilians begin to scream and get swarmed by infected whilst he and Jessie jump behind the Counter.

"Cilcia, it's chaos down here" Kyle quickly spoke up.

"So I've heard" Cilcia looked stressed, "A Federation Cruiser just crash landed on Earth after departing from Angel City... People are getting sick with some Virus... The Federation is calling it a state of emergency".

"Whatever it is", he peeked over the counter as Jessie muffled her sobbing, "It's turning people into monsters... Whatever they are... They're just like Zombies. They're running though, and they've seem to recognize me uniquely".

"The Federation Cruisers in orbit are preparing to quarantine the Planet" Cilcia spoke up, "You have 4 Hours".

"3 Hours is all I needed", Kyle stood up, causing numerous infected to break away from nibbling on the corpses of the patrons and to hunt him, only to be gunned down quickly, "Get the Cruiser into Position".

"Roger... Good Luck out there Kyle... and if a person gets bitten... they're goners, leave them behind".

"I got it", he cuts radio contact as he quickly loads in a round and fires it off, and not a second too soon as the corpse of a lunging Infected soars and hits the countertop before sliding back down. He turned to Jessie, "Jessie, stay close to me. We're going to the College and picking up those who are willing to come with me to escape the Planet before Quarantine takes place".

"Right!".

As he jumped the counter and Jessie stuck close behind him, they run out onto the street, with Kyle snatching up a R101C Carbine from the Dead Federation Marine as he did.

As a Specter walks past, it declares, "All Citizens. Remain within your Quarters and Seal the Doors. Martial Law is under effect. All unauthorized personnel on the streets will be fired upon", and marched past Kyle with disinterest.

"Good thing I uploaded that Wifi Virus on the hunch I had" he began leading Jessie away from the Carnage and the smoke towards the College, "Let's move".

A Federation Marine guns down a pair of Infected that attempts to swarm a child, and just as he prepared to check on the child, a window overhead cracks apart as an Infected Child comes down and takes a nice chomp out of the Federation Marine.

And following the Child, came a herd of Infected, which causes Kyle to wince as he commented, "Yikes. I love Zombie Flicks, but never thought I'd see the day they'd exist... Thank Christ I joined a war though", he turned and fired the B3 over Jessie's shoulder, surprising her and momentarily deafening her left ear as a Pursuing Infected goes down.

"Keep moving" they both continued their fast jog towards the College.

Within minutes of watching Federation and Civilian Citizens and Marines get eaten and torn apart with the herds of Infected, and only more coming, it was soon clear that Kyle didn't have enough bullets as his B3 clicks empty.

He drops it as he checks the Carbine. Only 30 Bullets inside, and with his precision, that's only 30 Infected.

As he slips past the Gates and gunned down 4 Infected Guards and Students, he catches sight of a makeshift barricade at the Courtyard Fountain consisting of hundreds of Desks and Tables placed around it with Students and Teachers armed with melee weapons.

Amongst them, was Tiffany, frightfully hiding from the infected that are attempting to break apart the barricade, only to be killed by the metal baseball bats and batons.

Kyle calmly jumps over the barricade with ease, and quickly told Tiffany, "Tif, we need to leave. Quarantine's getting set up. Anybody left on the planet's going to be stranded until this virus goes out on it's own. I'm not going to sit around, I'm leaving. We need to get going".

"K-Kyle?".

…

…

Rushing towards the Shuttle with Barker gunning down pursuing infected with Cilcia covering him with her own gunfire, Kyle quickly helped the Volunteers, Civilians, Tiffany and Jessie clamber aboard.

However, as he turned to help the last pair, a Mother and her 5 Year Old Daughter, he caught sight of a herd of infected coming in to blindside the shuttle.

They approached too far from the right for Barker to notice, and too far to the right for Cilcia to get a clear shot. He was out of bullets, having spent them on the journey to the shuttle.

But he had his fists.

As the Herd of Infected come in sight of everybody to the sound of screams, he rushed forward without all reservations in the wind.

His fist connects against a sharp maw, smashing teeth like plates and sending an Infected straight out of the herd and onto the ground, but the other Infected all turn to the closer piece of flesh, which was him.

He feels a piece of his neck gets ripped by a jaw, and the screams of panic drown out as the Reaper rips apart his control to feed upon those that should be dead.

Everything becomes a blur. Blood spilled everywhere, brown, red, grey.. The colors were everywhere. The Cold Air, the Warmth of the Blood, it flushed over him without much effect as the numbing sensation of his fist smashing in skulls and cracking jaws seem to become nothing more than slight tingle.

The feeling of crunching something with his boots was also a slight tingle that sent shivers up his spine, but he finally snapped out of the dead-like state when he felt a surging pain rip across his body from the various chunks of flesh that was missing from him, and the feeling of the brown substances seeping into his being as Cilcia and Barker drag him aboard, screaming profanities and gunning down any remaining infected that came after them.

As his mind slowly began to return to common sense and the Reaper, pleased with it's moment of freedom began to sink into the depths of his conscious, he gasped for his breath as he groaned, "Fuck me... Did I just pick a fight with another 100 Bikers? Ugh... Cilcia? Did somebody crack chains over my head?".

"Jesus fucking Hell... Is that your brain? Eww!" Barker groaned as the shuttle door closed as he crouched to stare at Kyle's body, "Man they took chunks out of you... Wowzers!".

"Kyle... You feeling all right?", everybody pressed away from him out of fear.

"Just... Dandy" he sat up straight, shaking his head, "Mind's a little fuzzy... Knees weak, Arms are heavy... Mom's spaghetti?" he chuckled, "I'm fine... Just sore".

He yawned momentarily and rubbed some of his eaten right arm, "I'm gonna nap... Wake me up when we're aboard... The Fuck Train's taking a pit stwoop~~" and he's dozed off at the speed of light.

…

…

The feeling of vertigo.

Falling Towards the Sky.

Passing through the Clouds.

Hitting past the Dirt and into the Depths of Oblivion.

Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire.

The hot breath of pain.

The Cold Air of Death.

War. Suffering.

The Feeling of being someone else.

The feeling of disconnection.

Enigma.

Hostiles.

Enemies.

Rivals.

**Prey**.

**Food**.

The Warmth of Blood.

The Feeling of Superiority.

The Suspension on the Verge of Defeat.

The Taste of Sweet Victory.

**War**.

The Desire to Kill.

The Desire to take what's been waiting.

**Harvest**.

A Smile, as wicked as the Devil's own.

A Twinkle, enough to outshine the brightest of galaxies.

An Evil Desire, darker than the Worst of Fantasies.

A Twisting Labyrinth that refuses to end.

A Maze that grows with your wisdom.

A Simple Riddle that is unsolvable.

A Mystery with a Plain, Undeniable Truth.

Climbing Walls to the sound of False Promises.

Intentions as pure as a Maiden's Heart.

Faithful as a Devout Priest.

As Loyal as a Knight to his King.

Salt to the Earth like Water to the Ocean.

Wasser.

Kyle Lazarus 'Lazer' Wasser.

The Reaper of Destiny.

The Harbinger of Death and Demise.

The Reality of Fear.

Cilcia Romana.

The Saint in Disguise.

The Fated Lover.

The Reality of Compassion.

…

The Hunger... Wasser... Can you feel it?

Do you feel that urge to bite? That urge to drink the blood of those that stand before you?

That undeniable desire to murder everybody who dare to stand in your way?

You've held out against your desire for quite an impressive amount of time.

I will give you that, from One Reaper to Another.

**But you don't break away from Nature, Wasser.**

**Succumb to what you want... DO IT**.

…

…

He wakes with a start, and grins, "Let's play Baseball!".

Cilcia lookes taken aback, "You're... okay?".

"Okay!" he gave the thumbs up, "Blue Jays! Let's play ball!".

"What's he singing now?" Barker turned to Cilcia.

Cilcia paused before recalling, "Toronto Blue Jays... It's a song they play in the 7th Inning for Stretches. It's pretty catchy".

"It's also ancient... Written in the 1980s, but it's been kept because it's sentimental to fans and it's to celebrate the fact that the Blue Jays is still the only Major Canadian Baseball Team to exist".

"We got a Diamond! We got 9 Men! We got a hat, and a bat! But that's not all~!" Kyle was about to continue, until Tiffany stops him by bringing her hand to his forehead.

"Your temperature's rising".

"I guess the Infection's taking place... Brains~" he chuckled jokingly, "I'll be fine... If HIV can't even infect me back when I was Human, this pathetic virus sure as hell ain't getting the best of me!" he grinned.

"Did you have sex with somebody with HIV?" Cilcia asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe" Kyle merely shrugged in response as he calmed down from his singing, "I screwed so many women. There's surely some with infections. But I never contracted anything, so we're fine".

"Mm...", Tiffany stood back up before glancing out the shuttle, "Where are we going?".

"To our Cruisers. We'll get you bunch aboard, cleaned up, screened, and if you're all clean, we'll drop off those who wish to get off on Earth".

"Screened?".

"One of you might be hiding a bite" Kyle shrugged, "I'll get myself screened to check to see if I should start preparing countermeasures to control myself... Like Satanic Arcanes" he laughed.

"Please don't".

"Fine".

"Okay! Blue Jays! Let's... Play! Ball!" he chanted happily, before he gasped in realization of something and turned to Cilcia, "Let's challenge the Federation to a game of Baseball! Whoever win gets control of Angel City! We'll be able to win public support if we research and cure the Virus!".

"... Won''t we need a team?".

"We only need 9" Kyle grinned, "2 Short Stops, 3 Bases, 1 Pitcher, 3 Outfielders".

"True... I'm fine with it" Cilcia shrugged, "it just means we can stay somewhere organized and in a system".

"Great!".

…

…

As he prepared to turn in for the night after sending the Request to the MLB and Federation, Kyle stopped his undressing when he caught sight of something strange in the mirror when he pattered past.

He walked back into view of the mirror and slipped the Tee shirt on before going wide eyed at the face staring back in the mirror.

"Hello", his reflection silently mouthed to him despite him being frozen in place without doing anything, "You can see me... Can't you?".

Not a sound, but the movement of his jaw was all he needed to read what his reflection was saying.

"... Is my reflection talking to me?".

He squinted, but his reflection merely waves back, causing him to chuckle as he commented, "I'm so lively. My reflection's gotten a life of it's own".

"Now that's not true", his reflection mouths back, and the smile drops as it threatens, "I'm watching you. Wasser. I know every move you're thinking of, and I can do everything you can".

"You sleep with as many women as you want, you can raise as many armies as you want... It won't matter".

"**But I am always...**".

"Thinking", he murmured it to himself, and watched as the Mirror vibrates violently before shattering loudly and spilling it's shards in his direction.

Fragments of himself stare back from the Shards, and he felt his head throb and his mark ache.

Words assault him, and he gripped his forehead as he winced, "Mm... Seraphim... This time... Officer... Justice... Compassion... Corruption", he slumped into the bed just before his legs give out.

Cilcia walks into the room a few minutes later, already in her gown as she yawned, "Mm... Ready to turn in for the Night?".

He fought back the wince he wanted to show as he nodded to her with the best smile he could muster, "Ready when you are, Beautiful".

"Haha... Let's get ready for the Next Chapter of our Story".

"Chapter... of our... story...", he looks at you in particular, "... Yeah, Alright...".

"Kyle... I won't ask you for the details... care to explain why our mirror's broken?".

"... Would you believe me if I said I am a Secret Jedi Knight who can use... **THE FORCE!?**".

"... You're being silly again...".

"Pft, when am I not silly?".

"... I love you".

"And I... Love You".

…

…

**Author's Note – That's it!**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**Just a reminder if you don't know, School's starting back up, so that means it's back to being Educated and spending another Pointless Year to earn a handshake and a piece of paper that certifies I'm smart!**

**Until Next Time!**

**-Goodnames-alltaken**


	23. Chapter 23 - The War Begins

"Sir... We have a Breach in Charles's Research Facility..." the Security Officer was ragged and out of breath, "It's a Code Silver".

"Code Silver?" the Chancellor was unfamiliar with the term.

"**An Armed Gunman has entered the Hospital housing Doctor Keith's Research Team**".

…

…

The Gunman's movement was twitchy and sporadic, but it was made up by the sheer strength and brutality with each movement. As the Gunman shot down any that there came in view, they also began fiercely mutilating the patients sitting on the beds, and ripping apart the poor corpses that was left in it's wake.

"...Mm... S-Still... Hungry..." the unmistakable voice was guilty, but unable to resist as the Gunman dived down and pin down a surprised Federation Marine who turned the corner, before bringing his teeth to the Marine's throat.

Getting a firm grip, the Gunman bit out the Marine's throat, causing a flush of warm crimson water to fill his mouth. Craving it without denial, the hunger builds endlessly as he threw the Carbine aside and began to rip apart the Marine's open wound, mutilating it further to reveal more and more of the juicy entrails awaiting to be plucked fresh.

A Rage built within him as more flesh he consumed, the hunger refused to die, but simply built.

"Freeze! Huh!? C-C-".

…

…

"Mercy Hospital in Chicago has been shut down after CDC Personnel and Federation Marines came to quarantine the Hospital after discovering a gruesome scene of blood and gore with no survivors within. Luckily, most Doctors and Nurses were evacuated when the Attack began, and thus casualties were kept at an acceptable level. However, ICU Patients and mentally handicapped patients were all killed by an Infected Man who broke into the Hospital".

"The Infected Man, however, escaped before authorities were able to apprehend him. As such, Chicago has been placed under Lockdown until the Infection has been pinpointed and dealt with accordingly".

"... Things are kicking off at Earth..." Barker looked at the Tablet, disturbed as Cilcia turned to Kyle, who stepped back into the Cafeteria after taking a shower.

"I can't believe I accidentally spilt ketchup on myself" Kyle cursed, "Just red all over".

It was odd.

Kyle woke up in the Cafeteria nibbling on a cooked steak in the morning without realizing it, and was only awoken when Yang came in for her breakfast. There was ketchup spilled all over him, and there was red trailing up to him, which required some aggressive cleaning from the Medical Android, which silently left shortly after cleaning it up.

He had to take a septic decontamination shower in order to scrub out the mess in his hair, and such, Kyle had just now returned, and glanced over the tablet and asked, "Chicago's under lock down? Good thing I convinced Beth to leave while she could".

"Oh... Forgot to mention" Yang snapped her fingers, "Tiffany was looking for you earlier. And then Jessie came looking for you a few minutes after, I told them to go wait in your Quarters".

"Thanks" Kyle quickly prepared to leave, but pauses as he asked, "Cilcia... I have a feeling you mae me coffee?".

"Yup!", she cheerfully slid the mug across the table, and he caught it with ease, "Little Milk with No Sugar. Just how you like it".

"Thanks, Sweetheart" he thanked her as he took a sip of his coffee, which crisps his mind to a nice golden tempura, the best kind of crisp.

Yang however, speaks up before Kyle prepared to go to his Quarters, "Hey Kyle... Quick Question".

"Yeah?".

"Are you never going to ask me out on a date?".

"In due time, my Dear" Kyle winked, "I like to let my fruits ripen. I'll come when you need me most, and it'll be glorious".

"Don't wait too long now" Yang warned seriously, "I love you, Kyle. But Callahan is tempting in his own right".

His expression tensed, and for a moment everybody saw a fire burn behind his eyes, and the fire **was not good**. Cilcia, in particular looked terrified in the split second the fire ignited, but as quick as it ignited, it was surpressed as Kyle shrugged, "I guess I'm also testing my loyalties", and he left.

Yang turned to Cilcia instantly, "What was THAT?".

"You just stepped on a mine" Cilcia shook her head disapprovingly, "NEVER talk about getting tempted by another guy around Kyle unless he knew you tend to do that before. Because if you suddenly begin doing it, it pisses him off in an instant. You're lucky he didn't get real angry, because Kyle hasn't gotten real angry since Highschool, and nobody talks about what happened when that happened".

"What happened?".

"Nothing I can say" Cilcia's lips were sealed, "Needless to say, nobody wants a repeat. Kyle got off lightly when he should be dead now".

Barker narrowed his eyes, and takes a stab, "He killed somebody... didn't he?".

Cilcia glanced over to the door, before sealing it quickly as she turned around, "Don't tell him I told you. He hates talking about this".

"Yeah... He ended up killing 2 People in our Highschool simply because they pissed him off. 2 Real Popular Girls too. They couldn't learn to take a hint from everybody... and I had no clue Kyle would snap the way he did".

"He snapped like a steel beam. He simply disappeared for 2 Days. 1 Day after he disappeared, the 2 Girls also disappeared".

"Their Parents got worried, they became Missing People".

"Kyle showed up the next day to School, stoic as the Day I saw him. And by the way his eyes looked glassy, you could tell something was wrong".

"2 Days after he returns, Police finds the 2 Girls. Killed and Butchered Professionally into the Lake. They nearly missed it too, had it not been for the 2 Ribbons the Girls' liked to wear floating on the surface caught the attention of a searching Officer".

"Kyle was put to court because all the evidence was against him. But the Judge let him off after Kyle... 'explained' his position as the Shadow Broker to the Judge".

"Kyle, would've gotten the death sentence had he been convicted. 2 1st Degree Murders were extremely serious, but the way he butchered them ended up with him having to see a Psychatrist under the Police's Escort".

"It wasn't pretty for a few months, but eventually he got off and we all pretended it never happened, and we all left it at that".

"... So? He killed 2 People... I bet you those girls were talking sma-".

"Kyle was dating those Girls" Cilcia narrowed her eyes, "And he killed them without hesitation... Don't piss Kyle off... If he snaps, it's never going to end well... and with his potency now? He might end up upsetting the Balance of the Universe and we'll end up in total anarchy".

"Trust me. Just. Don't. Piss. Him. Off".

"Kyle obviously hates Callahan, so you literally stepped on 1 Mine, then landed on another".

"You should be thankful Kyle learnt to surpress his anger so well... and another word of advice" Cilcia smirked for added effect, "If you piss him off. I get pissed off... Kyle's scared of me pissed off... So watch your mouth".

…

…

Opening the door to his quarters, he is instantly assaulted by furious shouting.

Tiffany shouted, "Well it's your fucking fault for sleeping with every damn guy you met!".

Jessie shouted back, "I wish I can take it all back, honey. But what's done is done!".

"Yeah! Like you and Fifth other Men!" Tiffany screeched at her mother mercilessly.

Jessie gasped, before angrily declaring, "Take that back!".

"Geez... You guys are already fighting?", Kyle finally declared his entry, which shuts the both of them up as they turn to him, "I'm Psychologist Prodigy Kyle Wasser. I know what you're scared of, what you like, and what you're thinking before you even know it"

"Now, take a seat on the bed, Ladies" Kyle purred to them "Family Man Wasser's in the House".

"Now... Tell me your strifes...".

…

…

Exhausted from Mediating the situation between Tiffany and Jessie to a neutral, acceptance (The Tension is still present. He was unable to solve the issue completely), he calmly slipped the tablet out of his jacket to browse his contacts.

But... the scar on his hand draws his attention, "Huh? Where'd this come from?", he rubbed over the scar.

It was a bullet wound...

But he didn't recall being shot there recently at all.

He paused, and brought it further up...

Then it hits him...

No, he doesn't know what it is.

I mean, he got hit by something.

Yeah, Kyle got blindsided and struck down by a pair of Tonfas, sending him onto the floor with a groan.

However, Kyle's reflexes prevent him from being wounded any further as he gives a fast swipe, that sends his Attacker jumping back.

"Your Reflexes have honed... I am impressed".

He could recognize the voice from a million miles away, which causes him to quickly ask, "Margit Eberbach?".

"You seem to have seen better days, Wasser" Margit smirked, "Or... excuse me.. Commander Wasser".

He quickly brought himself back up, patting his clothing down as he asked, "Where have you been? I heard you disappeared when the Militia originally collapsed".

"I did" Margit Eberbach, Former Admiral and Ace of the Original Militia nodded to him.

"And I also disappeared..." the other voice was also unmistakable.

Kyle turned around, to come face-to-face with Former Commander Frank Friedrich in the flesh, still alive and kicking it. But the Uniform was different... the Nazi Party armband was wrapped around his arm, Frank greeted, "You have changed".

"You're playing for Retia Adolf?" Kyle could tell, "The Nazi Party... Huh...".

"When the Militia collapsed... I was lost" Frank went deep into a story, "I had no where to go... So I meandered through the Systems... seeking a cause...".

"Then I met Retia Adolf... a Great Genius who promises to bring power to Germany... To Return what was once ours!".

"I was deeply mov-".

"Right Right... She's an Extreme Nationalist" Kyle puffed, "I agree with Faschism to some degree, but I believe in a Republic System, so we can't agree on some things... But I do believe in a Totalitarian View".

"Oh? You are a Faschist yourself, Wasser?".

"To some degree" Kyle admitted, "It's not popular because Corruption is possible, but that's why I believe I should be in power. I'm normally committed to efficiency, and I only want women, which I can earn with effort on my own part, so I don't really care much about anything, which kind of makes me ideal for a Leader's position".

"How about we discuss this?" Frank's interest was piqued, "You had always acted very arrogant and calm during your time under my Command. But now that you've been put into a Leadership position, I wish to understand your position".

"Of course... Just follow me...", he wasn't stupid, "And tell the Crew attempting to bug my Quarters that it won't work. I have a Nuclear Worm set up within the A.I, it will automatically upload it to unauthorized devices".

"... As sharp as ever", Margit smirked, "You are smarter than they give you credit for".

"And what credit do they give me?".

"You know what will happen before a God can even think about it".

"And what credit do you think they should give me?".

"You are **Planner**, thinking ahead of the Gods, knowing what will happen, knowing how everything will end, knowing every single probability, and how it all will end differently".

"... Planner?" Kyle bit his tongue, and his mind ached over the name, "It rings something... but I don't know... it's a feeling of Deja Vu".

The 2 Nazi-Party Sympathizers turn to one another momentarily, but they do not say anything.

As they settle inside the Archives, Kyle spoke up, "Why did you go under the radar?".

"Instincts" Margit narrowed her eyes, "And Retia Adolf extended her generous hand to us in our time of need".

"But this is about you, not us" Frank shook his head with a calm frown, "We are now fighting for a Fascist Dictatorship with Mistress Adolf at it's helm. If you aren't with us, you are against us. I'm sorry to say that Wasser, but I owe myself to Retia, and as much as it pains my heart to go against my Daughter, I do what I must!".

"... Right" Kyle responded.

"Describe your ideal government structure to me".

"A Republic with a Militarist and Imperial View. The Universe is infinite, and we will amass power by conquering endlessly. Many will think that's a terrible way, but I'm taking one out of the books here. The British Empire managed to influence the World so dominantly because they were imperialists, but they eventually succumbed to the freeminded settlers".

"With a Totalitarian Practice, I will force the Civilians to come to terms with me. Of course, ruling with fear is a possibility, but being a loved leader is better. I've already designed and planned budgets for roughly 1 Century's worth of Budget Charts".

"What I'm about to tell you is a Secret Me and Cilcia have kept for years, and something only the most Powerful People in the Universe are aware of".

"I am **always **20 Steps Ahead. No matter the situation, I have calculated everything. I know how people will act, and my plans are built around everything taken into account".

"I know the outcome of everything. The Numbers never lie, my voice is the truth".

"I am the Harbinger of Destiny" he declared, unwavering, "I know how Reality will come to be... and no matter how many times you stab, shoot, or try to kill me".

"**You don't kill The Reaper... The Reaper kills YOU**".

"... You have changed" Frank declared, "Your old beliefs dictated a sense of freedom, a unified people".

"But my Beliefs have changed" Kyle replied calmly, "I believe in Imperialism, and a Militarist Faction. People will always try to break apart a society to make their own paradise and faction, but I will surpress them, and instill a godly fear in the people to make them understand that I am the Best they will ever get".

"I am every Nightmare you can imagine me to be" Kyle's voice showed an unnatural dedication, "I know how you think without you realizing it. I am the Reaper at it's best", a dangerous flare crossed his eyes, "Everything still exists because I can use it still. I don't play with broken toys. If you break, I'll throw you out".

"You can raise as many armies as you want. It will never matter" he leaned forward, "Retia Adolf and I may share a view in Parliament Policy, but I will have my way. Nobody will stop me".

"**If you're not with me. You're against me**".

"I will make that clear. Retia Adolf and I are not enemies, but we are not allies" Kyle stood up, "But if she dares to tread on me, then I will bring her foundation down and topple her rebellion".

"An Alliance is theoretically possible", Kyle grinned deviously, "But I'm not Mussolini or Hirohito... I am Wasser. If she's getting desperate, there will be obligations when she wishes to join my forces".

He gets a pager in that moment, which causes him to wrap things up with Margit and Frank, "You 2 are Welcome to return and visit Christiane. I'm sure she'd be delighted to see the lot of you. But... 1 thing needs to be made clear".

"I'm not your Best Friend" Kyle narrowed his eyes, "I run a Military Now. Not a Militia, this is going to be an Empire. Do not expect for me to be charitable and to come to your aid without some sort of repurcussion".

"Now... If you will excuse me" he slipped out his pager, "I have something to attend to", and they left with solemn nods.

…

…

"_WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME AT OUR RENDEVOUZ_".

…

…

Casually fiddling with the Central Operating Systems' Box that controlled most of the City's District Functions by uploading a few Data Worms to take over the system, he sat on the bench alone. Of course, he acted completely inconscpicuously, just sitting on a bench reading a tablet under the shadow of a beige fedora in his beige trench coat.

'_INTRUSION SUCCESSFUL_'.

"Nice... Hehe", he smirked in victory.

"Lazer?".

"Shadowwolf." Kyle's greeting was curt and brief, as he raised his head and slipped off the fedora, "Haven't seen each other face-to-face since the day we met. That changed because of the last job".

"Who would've known... The Lazer I was working with was the same Lazer who's beaten Hyumu Hellsing himself".

"Eliza Winters", he turned and made eye contact with a pair of Light Green eyes, "I never knew Scarlet had Sisters".

"You've met my older sister?" Eliza Winters 'Shadow Wolf' asked him.

"My Birthday. She totalled my bike and ripped off my jaw in the crash" Kyle shrugged, "I took her to the Hospital".

"Figures" Eliza sighed and ran her hand through her light brown hair, "I asked her who took her to the Hospital. Kept trying to lie that somebody called an Ambulance for her".

"My Intel tells me you're quite a Protective Sister" Kyle nonchalantly gestured to her, "Real Protective over your Sisters... Especially, Alessa".

"I just don't like certain kinds of men... You're a strange one, because I don't like you to some degree, but I'm fine with you for the most part" Eliza narrowed her eyes at him, "You could've killed Mark Hamil. He's a Major Executive within Hammond Robotics, who's technically a Partner with the IMC... Why didn't you kill him?".

Kyle shrugs with an easy smile, "Because that wasn't what my job entailed. I may be a War Commander, but I have a backbone, Eliza".

"Sure..." Eliza rolled hre eyes in response, "Who's to say you aren't going to go after Alessa next?".

"I probably will" Kyle shrugged in response, "I'm honest with myself Eliza. Most Men tend to hide their motives. I just want women because I love 'em, simple as that".

"You disgust me".

"I'm sure I do. Now, I'm sure this isn't a social call. What is it? I'm testing my luck just by being here".

"About that... Work", she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, "You've just put a target on your head with more than a couple thousand people who has a score to settle with Lazer".

"You're worried about me?" Kyle smirked.

"I'm worried about Lazer" she narrowed her eyes, "There's a difference in person. Lazer's my partner, and even if I don't like your personality in particular, it doesn't make him any less useful or powerful".

"So that's what Lazer is to you?" he grinned sarcastically, "A Tool? How ironic".

"What's that supposed to mean".

"Who's to say that I haven't been using you either?" Kyle smirked, "Now that you've learned that I'm one of the most wanted men in the Universe, shouldn't that make you question my desires in the past?".

"Perhaps. But in the past your desires were different", she calls his bluff.

"Touche" Kyle nodded and dropped his smile into a stoic expression, "I suppose my desires was different in the past".

"Look. I don't like men. Period" she stated, "I'm not a lesbian, but I don't like assholes like you in particular".

"I'm an asshole?".

"Furthermore, I don't like Callahan Sigmund either. In fact, I want to fucking kill Callahan, because I caught him sleeping with my sister", she growled.

"HE SLEPT WITH SCARLET!", Kyle's shout attracts a few glances, "THAT FUCKER! I'm going to linch his ass!".

"Tell me about it" Eliza snarled with him, and she explains why she had called him here, "I'm going to take that fucker out. I want Lazer to help me".

"What do you need?" Kyle asked, "Intel? I can get it. Weapons? Sure. Disguises you'll have to get".

"None of that" Eliza waved her hand, "Let me join your Rebellion".

…

What.

"Run that by me again? I thought I just heard you ask me to join my rebellion".

"That's exactly what I asked".

"You do understand what that means. Right?" Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You will be made Enemy of the Federation. You will be eligible to be executed after being charged with Treason once you are imprisoned or captured. This is signing a Death Waiver that you will only get out of if I win the War".

"Lazer never made a mistake. So why would you?", she raised her eyebrow at him, "I don't give half a shit about what it means. I'm going to kill Callahan, and Lazer's going to help".

"... Alright, I'm not going to ask questions then" Kyle clapped his hands, "Welcome aboard, Shadow Wolf. Hope you're prepared to be underwhelmed, because I'm about to disappoint you in every single way possible, and it's going to be fucking glorious".

…

…

As he carefully slipped the dust into the unsuspecting Victim's coffee, Kyle took a look around to ensure that nobody noticed him before he dumped it in and carefully slipped away. He settled into a seat nearby as he calmly began to monitor his surroundings, he is approached by another individual.

"The Order watches", with a faint whisper in his ear, a small letter was dropped from someone's coat before he blends back into the crowd. Gone like the wind.

"... What", Kyle's as confused as you are.

He leans forward and snatches the letter. He opens it, and reads it's contents.

'_ WE ARE WATCHING _'.

"Yeah that isn't the least bit cre-".

_**BANG**_

A Loud Splatter sends blood everywhere as people all turn and scream in abject horror.

All sensations to his body disappears for a split second, before his body hot-wires everything into control.

But what amazes him, isn't the fact that he is blind as of current.

But a new sensory awareness filled him.

A gripping Sixth Sense that tingled in the back of his mind.

A **Hunger**.

It rips through his understanding in his head and throws his common sense out the window, and allows the Reaper to assume control.

He felt a source of prey... far away... in the distance.

He can't see it... but he **feels **it there.

He moves.

He can't feet it, but he knows he moves.

Then his sensations return.

The feeling of the wind pressing against him.

The sound of screams.

The sound of panicked gunfire.

The dull sensations of being shot.

**And the feeling of flesh in his throat**.

His vision returns in his right, and he finds himself gnawing upon a Federation Sniper's throat, whose expression was of pure fear as he gurgled his panic.

Blood was spilled all over his clothing, and he was already mutilating the man's wound to open wider and reveal more flesh as the hunger forced him to cannibalize the man.

No... Not cannibalize.

He is a Leviathan.

He's **Hunting his Prey**.

Despite him coming back to awareness, he couldn't cease his feeding.

He swallowed the mouthfuls of blood greedily, and before long his Victim had died from the grevious wounds. But that didn't stop him.

He dug his arms further into the wound and ripped the man's ribs apart, opening his chest cavity for himself as he reaches in for the more valuable sections.

He rips it apart, and smiles at his bounty.

The Reaper feasts, and nobody can stop him.

…

…

"... Kyle didn't return on schedule", Cilcia glanced at her watch anxiously, "What's going on? Toronto just got put into lockdown too".

"Chances are..." Barker paused and tilted his head, "He's stuck in the lockdown".

"Yeah. No, Kyle's the type of guy who'd kill anybody who stands in his way. He'd have shot his way out of the lockdown", Yang narrowed her eyes, "Something happened in Toronto. He's the cause, I can already tell".

"That's precisely it", Tillday stared at her tablet, "Toronto is after lockdown after Wasser succumbed to the infection when a Federation Sniper managed to land a shot straight into his pre-frontal cortex and completely destroy his emotions for a short period of time when his body began rewiring his body".

"Witnesses stated that he proceeded to cannibalize the Sniper, before recovering his wounds and escaping within the following minutes. The City was then placed into lockdown when infected began to flood out of the Sewers and Subways, which has thrown the City into Chaos".

"Kyle's an active courier for the Infection".

"You're damn right I am", they all turn and draw their guns out of habit, to find Kyle clutching on the wall for support, and worse yet, there's blood all over him, "I don't remember a damn thing. But I do know I ate somebody... I actually kinda feel full, so I'm not going to complain about ethics, especially when I'm a Leviathan".

"You sick fuck" Barker growled, "Eating another Human Being is un-".

"Unacceptable? To a Human, Yes. But they forget that I'm a Leviathan. Leviathan's are Humanity's Hunters" Kyle reminded him sternly, but proceeds to bend over, disgusted, "I can't believe I couldn't stop myself... I'm still hungry... I want... more".

"... Catch", his small ball he liked to throw about in the Command Deck is tossed to him by Cilcia, and he catches it with ease.

"... Squeeze", he squeezes the ball before tossing it against the wall, allowing it to bounce before catching it, "Alright! I'll give it my all at full pow- OW!" he cramps and hits the ground, clutching his stomach, "Cramp!".

"This is what I get for not stretching before exerting myself~" he groaned.

"Stretches are important" Barker agreed with him on that, "Not sure about devouring another human being though... They say humans taste like chicken, what was it like?".

Kyle shrugged with a groan, "Don't remember. I just tasted blood, blood, and more blood".

"It was really rare too" Kyle complained, "Could've used some stuck-his-arm-into-Titan-Reactor Cooking".

"Good thing you weren't a Zombie".

"I am a Handsome Zombie" Kyle grinned, "Didn't we establish that when I came back from the dead?".

"Well, you did kept insisting you are technically a Zombie in the past with the Old Militia and with Frank in charge... Oh yeah, I ran into him, still the same old guy, though he's a Nazi now".

"I do Na-Zi a problem with that" Kyle grins coyly, "I'm a Totalitarian afterall".

"Die".

"Jump off a bridge".

"Harsh reception" Tiffany looked at him apologetically, but recovers as she asks in all seriousness, "Are you alright? Are you spreading the infection?".

"No... I don't think so... Not completely atleast" Kyle replied, "I'm not responsible for Infected spreading into Toronto. It seems I'm an odd one".

"I don't think my saliva is contaminated. But I do know my blood is" Kyle showed perplexion, "I can bite people and it won't infect them. But if I drip blood into someone, it'll infect them since the virus is in my blood. I suppose this is where my Body contains the virus as limitedly as possible, but I'm sure that Sniper Shot sent my blood spilling through the cafe".

"What were you doing there?" Christiane asked, "That seems rather careless".

"I was assassinating a few people" Kyle shrugged, "I killed off roughly 3 others. He was supposed to be the last target".

"Who?" Eliza asked suspiciously.

"Emil Richardson. He's a Chief Executive in the IMC's Budgeting Department" Kyl tilted his head, "It would throw the Economy into disarray, but I'd be able to shift around my stocks to recover the economy whilst maintaining the damage in the IMC economy".

"Dangerous" Eliza scoffed, "You'd ruin a lot of lives if you damage their stocks".

"So? War is Hell" Kyle's eyelids drop down a little, "I'm eating people now. How the hell do you think I feel about this war? Just because I can smile, doesn't mean I'm happy, you know?" he sighed to top it all off as he turns away, slumped, "I'm stumped... I'm going to sleep and try to forget about today".

And he tread down the hallway, stumbling and sighing all along.

As he disappears around the corner, Cilcia comments, "Poor Guy... I'll go keep him company", and she pitter-pattered out of the cafeteria.

"So is this the part where we begin plotting against Kyle?" Barker paused and turned to Yang.

Yang shook her head, "He'll be fine. He wouldn't hurt us even if he went nuts, I'm sure of it" Yang smirked, "Okay. Actually, he might eat Barker, but he wouldn't eat a girl if he could do anything".

"And there's the problem, he might not be able to do anything" Barker narrowed his eyes, "Didn't he say that he couldn't stop himself?".

"Every Night has it's Day, and vice versa" Tiffany defends Kyle, "If there's love in this life, then there's no obstacle that can't be defeated. We've been set back, but we'll manage".

"Kyle might not be the most stable person now, but he's the best person we have. We don't want to hold a gun in one hand against his back while holding his shoulder with another, we need to support him while we can".

"Because even if he snaps, he'll kill everybody in his way no matter how strong they may be. Kyle's smart, smarter than people will ever give him credit for. Nobody wants Kyle to go A.W.O.L, because he knows so many things that should be left unknown to the point that society would collapse if he snapped and released everything".

"Kyle's essentially..." Yang paused, before she turned to Tiffany, "A Walking Anarchist Time Bomb?".

"Precisely" Tiffany nodded, "If this War ends with his defeat. He'll more than likely let loose of the information he knows and cause Society to collapse in on itself before flaring up an Extreme Empire that'll kill anything that stands in it's way. Right now, he's being fairly lenient considering I've heard he took Prisoners of War in the Past".

"I guess", Barker was understandably unconvinced, but he takes it at face value, "Then why hasn't he... Oh... I dunno... Dealt with Commander Harper? Hasn't she been interfering with some of his operations?".

"Yeah, what's going on between the pair of them?" Eliza frowned, "He had more than 3 different chances to kill her or capture her. But he doesn't".

"He's making Elaine his woman" Tiffany smirked, "She's already falling for him without realizing it herself".

"And how do you know that's true?".

"Kyle has left behind a Data Worm in Washington D.C. He has access to all Federation Databases within the System, and he's been discreetly collecting information under their noses while checking up on Elaine".

…

…

"Let's see here", Kyle was hiding within the Council Dome dressed as a Federation Marine, and he was currently looking through the most recent reports, "Where... is... Callahan".

He was going to plant some worms wherever Callahan was hiding out in order to monitor the Wild Card whenever he ramps up his operations back to Assaulting and Conquering the Frontier now that they've lost control of every single sector.

Of course, there's hundreds of IMC &amp; Federation Reports everyday, so filtering through it all takes time. Hence why Kyle's been sitting here for the past hour reading through them.

He was currently on the 312th Report.

"Not this one either".

Another Federation Marine suddenly settles next to him and tries to strike up conversation, "Hey, I've never seen you around before. Are you a new Cadet?".

Taken aback for a split second, Kyle begins to improvise as he continues to read through the reports, "Indeed... I'm Corporal Lazarus. I haven't been in the conflict that long, I was recommissioned when the Federation needed all able-bodies to assist in containing the infection &amp; halting Wasser".

"I'm Corporal Romana... Pleasure to meet you".

"Wait... Corporal Romana?", Kyle is invisibly stunned to silence, and he asked, "You're related to Cilcia Romana?".

"Right... Uh... Yeah... I'm Sill Romana...", Kyle tilted his head to glance at her, and finally realized that it really was Sill, Cilcia's Sister, "My Older Sister's Cilcia...".

He could tell from her long pink hair and her ocean-blue eyes, since those were the big clue to identifying Sill, "But you're fighting for the Federation? One would think you'd atleast be a part of the Wasser Rebellion".

"Right... I like Cilcia &amp; Kyle and all considering I grew up with them... but... I joined partly because of Callahan".

This angers him inside, and he asked inquisitively, "Callahan? You're talking about the Federation Hero?".

"Yeah... Him... He reached out to practically everybody who knew Kyle... and I'm sure nearly all of them ended up enlisting because of him".

"Really? Wow" Lazarus pretended to be impressed, but inside he was fuming up, "The Guy works with no rest...".

"Well... I dunno about that", Sill laughed dryly, "He's taking leave in an apartment complex nearby".

"Which one?".

"You know, Regent on the Park?".

"Oh, the one close to the Washington Memorial Monument?" Lazarus confirmed he was aware, "I thought he'd settle into a mansion or something".

"That's also what I expected", Sill puffed, "And frankly, you're right. They're planning to put him in a Mansion since they're worried Wasser might storm Callahan and strike him down. Callahan's strong, but he isn't anywhere close to Kyle, so Hellsing and the Hotwire Project was assigned as his bodyguards essentially".

Lazarus stood up, apparently pleased with the new found information.

Sill asked him, tense, "Kyle... you aren't going to do... what I think you're going to do... will you?".

Kyle smiled, raising his visors momentarily and glancing over his shoulder at her before he earnestly stated, "I do what I must... Don't stand in my way... Because I'll just pave through and raise hell".

"You don't win against me" Kyle turned away and lowered the visors, "The House always Wins... It's just the delaying of the inevitable".

…

…

"All Units, we have a 10-31 in Progress, we have an Unidentified Armed Gunman firing within the Washington D.C Area. Federation Enforcer units have been dispatched, but all Units are to converge on the Suspect's Location for an Immediate Lockdown".

"All Units in the area are to be on High Alert, you have orders of shoot-to-kill, the Gunman's a Terrorist, we don't negotiate. We kill".

…

…

Forcing Chaos deeper into the Marine's throat, he watches as the tip of Chaos rips through the back of the man's neck, which makes it easier for him to dig Chaos deep to his hilt before he pulls the blade back out from the now-deceased Marine.

He swings Chaos in an arc to the right, which sends a rift of anti-matter down the street, ripping up the paneling, vehicles and whatever objects stupid enough standing in the way as it smashes against a Squadron of Humvees rushing down to intercept him.

The Humvees are practically hurled aside, and as the rift loses it's stability, it detonates in a black flash, that implodes after drawing in anything loose around it, sending more projectiles towards the herds of Marines rushing to the scene.

"There she is", Regent on the Park was just down the road, and the high-rise apartment was in sight.

He decides to play his trump now that he's within range.

He quickly hails Cilcia.

And Cilcia responds to the hail quickly, "The Cruisers are in position. We're waiting to jump into the system when you give the order".

"Good, have you primed the Shuttles loaded with the Anti-Cruiser Bombs?", Kyle ducked under a sharp KRABR Shot and retaliates by drawing his Hammond and firing off a dead-accurate shot.

"The Program's ready and the fakes are also ready" Cilcia nodded to him, "We'll deploy them as soon as we enter the system and we'll watch the fireworks".

"Beautiful" Kyle fires off the Hammond once more and takes out a Law Enforcement Officer who tries to surprise him by jumping out of an alley with a B3, "I'll just have a chat with the Guest of Honor and then I'll activate the present".

He cuts contact promptly as a bullet cracks past his head, which urges him to start running as he rushes the Blockade of Troops and Officers concentrated at the Apartment, with 2 Titans also standing guard.

He laughed loudly, "Hahaha! Time to face the music boys!", and he took off in a sprint.

The Titans prime their weapons and begin firing, followed by the onslaught of Commandos &amp; Officers firing off their own weapons, which sends a wall of bullets straight down the road.

But Kyle has a trump card...

"Hah!", he throws out a device, and let's the mayhem ensure.

Does it create some sort of forcefield?

Pft, No?

What is it?

Why it's the lovely arc grenade of course!

The Arc Grenades fly over the wall of bullets that rip past, and bounce themselves straight to the blockade, where they all detonate in unison.

This overcharges the electrical systems within the Federation Gear, which fries their body in all technicalities as the Officers &amp; Commandos lurch and collapse, all screaming in pain whilst the other Arc Grenades focus their electricity into the nearest conduits.

Which is the Vehicles parked to make the blockade.

The overcharge and excess electricity fries the vehicles inside out, and it's all that's required to make them detonate as the city block shudders with the explosions of roughly 10 different vehicles.

The 2 Titans stuck in the middle of the explosion can do nothing but watch as their Shields go down instantly and the nuclear reactor hatch fire open with a billowing smoke that spills forth shortly after.

Kyle however, takes his own hits.

With bullets lodged in his jaw, chest and limbs, he was a mangled mess after running through the wall of bullets, but he lives thanks to his extreme regeneration abilities that had become empowered (The Virus aids in that regards thanks to it's unexplained regenerative abilities. It tries to keep it's host alive whilst trying to take over).

He limps towards the Titans, which lurch over as the Pilots eject and allow the Titans to operate on an A.I.

Which proves to be the death of them as Kyle smirked and declared, "Checkmate!", and the light on the Titans turn off as they are overridden.

The Titans step onto their Former Controllers, the Pilots and squish them without a second thought. They pick their weapons back up, and despite the damage present with the core, they begin their march of mayhem as they ignore Kyle and begin firing upon the pursuers that try to lockdown the City Area.

Without any more interference, he determinately threw off the helmet and cocked his Hammond, "Hope you're ready Hellsing... Because I'm hungry... And you're **fresh meat**".

…

…

"Do not open the door unless I instruct you to do so" Hellsing stared at Callahan fiercely, "Wasser will raise hell itself if he must, but he and I have a score to settle".

"That applies to us", Buck, Sarge &amp; Jim all spoke in unison as they come off the wall, "He should've died with us. Once he's dead, we're going to kill ourselves. Once a Team, always a Team. We never die alone, we'll die together".

"What you believe is none of my bu-".

"About that...".

_BANG_

Buck collapses with a grunt.

_BANG_

_BANG_

Jim and Sarge also follow with a hole in their heads.

Kyle declared as he holstered his Hammond, "I'm here to settle my score, Hellsing, and Callahan, I'm here to 'chat'".

Hellsing flashes in an instant, and gets Kyle in a choke hold, "Your reflexes have slowed".

"No... I was just waiting for you to come to me", Kyle closes his eyes, and lets the numbing cold grip of death grab him.

…

As he recovers from his momentary lapse of consciousness, he finds himself patting the dust from his hands as he found himself staring at the hole in the wall, where in the next room laid an unconscious Hellsing.

"Boosh", he pounds his chest proudly, and wheezes as he realizes, "My Ribs are broken~".

He turns to Callahan instantly, who sighs and gestures to the overturned arm chairs at the corner of the room.

After setting their seats upright, the pair of them settle into seats opposite from one another as Callahan kicks things off, "I suppose this is our first... 'formal' meeting...", he extends out his hand, "Callahan Sigmund. A Pleasure to meet you".

Kyle takes his hand firmly, "Kyle Lazarus Wasser", and was brief with his introduction before making himself clear, "First and Foremost, Kelly Fellan. How and Why did you get Kelly involved in this god-forsaken war?", Kyle was immediately scowling in hatred, "She doesn't deserve to be in conflict. There's a reason why I didn't just recruit every damn I person I know. Some people aren't cut out for it, especially Kelly. She was my History Teacher for crying out loud".

"It's a matter of potential that can be developed", Callahan replied, "Unlike you, Wasser, I recognize Talent that can be honed. I can see a Warrior's fire in Kelly's eyes, and I believe that she'd make an excellent soldier. She's ex-".

Kyle grabs Callahan fiercely and silences him with a terrifying stare, "If you call Kelly expendable, I'll show you expendable by removing that junk of yours, considering you can live without it", he bares his teeth, "I've crossed the forbidden threshold of Death &amp; Cannibalism already, and I don't care about crossing another at this point".

"... Right", Callahan forces Kyle's hands off, "Kelly's my woman now. Whether you like it or not, she was lonely, Wasser. She needed somebody to fill in the space in her heart when you didn't even take the time to take care of her, and I was that m-".

"Shut the hell up" Kyle growled, "She and I had a Date planned up. She wasn't exactly the most available woman in the World, but she was a responsible one, so I didn't force her off work to date me because that'd make problems with others".

"And how do you know that?" Callahan raised his eyebrow.

"Don't try to be a fucking smart ass with me, Sigmund" Kyle frowned, "I'm more connected than you may think. I can have your parents' heads on a pike if I so desired, and I could have so many Politicians backing me up, the Federation would crumble".

"Then why haven't you done so yet?" Callahan smirked.

"**Why do we play with Toys? To have fun**", Kyle's response chills Callahan's spine in an instant.

"On a different note..." Callahan's smile instantly causes something in Kyle to twist and churn uncomfortably, "Cilcia Romana is quite a pretty gem... No?".

Kyle's expression however, softens at the mention of Cilcia, "Yeah... Cilcia's special...".

"Of course she is", Callahan chuckled and shook his head, "It's a shame you don't spend much time with her".

The sinking feeling in his stomach only worsens by multiples as Kyle's face twisted to confusion, then discomfort, "... Am I not spending enough time with her though?".

"Of course you aren't..." Callahan leaned forward and looked Kyle dead in the eyes, "Whether you agree or not... We are equals in charm... and Poor Cilcia can only take so much of the lonely feeling in her heart before she comes to me... heh... it's a good thing you're too arrogant to notice when a knife's being held right behind your back".

Callahan smile caused Kyle's feeling of fear to rise slowly, but it's hidden by Kyle's nerves that force a stoic expression, "She and I know each other. Do you notice how when you asked her, that she wasn't sure how to respond, and how she sounded unsure?", he laughed, "Oh... Man... They say girls are your weakness... it's true, huh!?".

He began laughing loudly, and at this moment Kyle looked... strange.

He didn't look like himself anymore.

Not the same as when he had Amnesia.

He looked more... serene.

He looked more... complete.

He looked... **finally sane**.

Kyle's smile slowly twisted back to life as his mind began to blank out and the Reaper slowly began to take control, "What does that mean... Sigmund?", his voice was oddly reminiscent of somebody he's been hunting for.

The puzzle pieces were always there.

Kyle always saw the hidden signs in Cilcia.

But he refused to believe it all.

He refused to believe in everybody's disloyalty to him.

But you don't refute against hard evidence.

Especially when the person you suspect admits it.

Callahan hits him hard with the fact, "Cilcia and I knew each other long before you began taking an interest in her. She and I were alike", his mask clouded over, "We were bullied. Outcasts".

Kyle refused to listen.

It's not himself that doesn't want to listen. It's his self-defense mechanism that silences the world around him as the Reaper easily takes Command.

The Reaper was now in full control, and Kyle's earns spill out their gold and turn bloody red. His voice cuts Callahan off, "Save your Sob Story for somebody who cares".

"I will ask you once", the Reaper smiled sadistically, and Callahan is immediately intrigued by the unfamiliar chance of attitude, "And you will answer me clearly. Depending on your answer, a different event will occur".

"Either a Campaign of Blood, a Campaign of Anarchy, or a Abrupt End".

"Tell Me... Has Cilcia Romana betrayed Kyle Wasser?".

"... Every single person in the Militia is attracted to me..." Callahan smirked confidently, "They're merely hiding that fact as hard as they can... and by the looks of it, they have you fooled".

The Reaper receives a string of emails from Callahan, all of which legitimized his claims, and Callahan continued, "I simply pitied you. Nobody was with you anymore, but you believed that the last remnants really did believe in you".

"I see", the Reaper closed his eyes, and handed the controls back to Kyle, who had come to terms with the situation.

But Kyle's main concern... was that the Reaper was somebody else, and that 'somebody else' just took control of him.

Kyle calmly spoke, "Then I'll make this war end" Kyle shrugged almost without care, "I suppose you win this time Callahan. Normally I'd be upset, but at this point I have nobody but myself to blame".

"I got selfish" Kyle puffed, defeated for once in his life, "I suppose there's just no rest for the wicked either... Oh well...", he stretched and began walking to the door, "I suppose this is goodbye for a while" Kyle pondred for a second, before declaring, "I'm keeping my Flagship, but I'm not staying in the Andromeda or Milky Way any longer... I'm going to take time to rediscover myself on some spiritual journey... Since every Protagonist I can think of inevitably did this to find purpose".

He yawned, "Maybe I'll come back in a decade or two... Hey... Callahan", Kyle turned around from the door, and makes eye contact with the still-shocked Callahan, "Don't involve Cilcia in this anymore... I doubt we'll ever be the same", he paused, sighed, then shook his head, "But she has my kid... I don't want her to raise our child alone, but I can't look at her because of what you said".

"So... Like I said... You can officiate that the war's over" Kyle declared, "I'll go Missing for good. Tell the Federation to approve their idea of 'Free Anti-Aging Nanomachine Treatment' to all Citizens. I want everybody to still be the same as they were when I return" Kyle grinned a lonely smile and hit his chest proudly before declaring his last words to everybody around him.

"**See You! Kyle Lazarus Wasser, Signing off**".

…

…

Kyle surprised the remnants of his militia when he suddenly drew a gun on them, and surprised Cilcia the most when he firmly planted the barrel against her forehead, "You know I don't like traitors... More than anyone here, don't you Cilcia?".

"W-".

"Shush", Kyle silences her with a sigh, a defeated one, "I lost this war, because I refused to acknowledge the puzzle pieces that were always there... I should've anticipated this, but you know damn well I'm bad with social stuff involving people's problems".

"So I forgive the lot of you... actually, fuck that, I right now wish to put a bullet in each and ever single on of your heads" he looked damn serious when he says it, "Hiding the fact that you're attracted to Callahan, and giving him my blueprints of weaponizing plasma... Disgusting", he spat on the floor.

"This War, is Finished. Leave, get out of my Cruiser, and go back to Earth on the IMC Flagship" Kyle ordered them, and left no room for any goodbyes of any sort.

"Don't say goodbye... because this is hard enough for me as is to come to terms with it".

Within minutes, Kyle has kicked them out, and he was saying his goodbyes at the corridor connecting them to the IMC Flagship, that was going to be returned back to the IMC peacefully.

Kyle sighed, "Look Cilcia. I suck at apologies and you damn well know that, so I'll just say this much".

"Unfuck you... or sorry, or whatever for not noticing the problems you were having", he rubbed the back of his neck and ignored all their expressions without even a second of trying to understand them, "I'm leaving..." he looked Cilcia in the eyes and states the last part clearly, "**Alone**".

And he turned his back, and sealed the doors.

The Corridor disconnects, and within seconds, the Harbinger FTLs out of the Milky Way.

And that was the last of Commander Wasser.

No longer was Kyle Lazarus Wasser to ever stand amongst Men and Women as an Ideal Revolutionist.

But as he left, 1 thing remained clear.

Wasser will return.

He will return with a Threat big enough to threaten the Federation immediately, and he WILL succeed.

Because you never beat Wasser twice.

And that ends Wasser's Uprising.

With a squish, and the Federation stands proudly at the sight of victory.

…

…

**1 Week Later**

"All Search and Scan attempts have been met with failure. Officials have thus ended the active search for Fugitive Wasser after the outer rims of both the Milky Way and Andromeda has shown absolutely no evidence of his existence".

"However, to ensure that Wasser is no longer a Foreign Alien, there is a new bounty on his head.

1 Trillion Federation Credits for the Lucky Person able to bring him in alive, and 500 Billion for the Person who is able to bring in his corpse that is verified as real".

"Moving on, the Ne-".

She turns off the broadcast with a sigh, and curses to herself, "Damnit... Where'd you go?".

"Worried about him?", Cilcia turned her head to face Callahan, who was leaning against the doorway, "The Shadow Broker is still active. Chances are, he's hiding in plain sight".

"He might be", Cilcia pauses, but shook her head, "But my gut tells me he really skipped out on the Federation. For all I know, he's doing something unorthodox in another Galaxy as we speak".

"That's not possible, he wouldn't have enough fuel to jump the systems required".

"You're underestimating Kyle's craftiness. He'd be able to make it work if he wanted it to work", she grimaced, "What's the closest galaxy to the Milky Way other than the Andromeda?".

"There's quite a few in the Local Group" Callahan notices her expression and prodded, "Don't tell me you're truly worried about him? You have me now".

"I know... I know" she puffed, "I'm still worried. He helped me out a lot when I was younger. The least I could do is atleast help him back into our society".

"I doubt he'd allow you to even talk to him at this point" Callahan points out the obvious.

Cilcia, instantly upset shouted back, "So!? I still owe him!".

Callahan gestures her to simmer down, "Fair Enough. How about the Triangulum Galaxy? Researchers seem to think there might be life there... Wouldn't Kyle take that lead and head there?".

"... Yeah... That sounds like something he would do", Cilcia leaned back in her chair, sighing loudly once more, "... He's going to come back... We won't be ready".

"Sure we will", he smirked and placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging it, "On a side note, you planning on aborting that brat?".

"... No...", she rubbed her stomach adoringly, "It's my child... The least I could do is keep our child...".

"You're too soft on him".

"I love him... But I'm bound to you".

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing".

"I dunno... is it?".

…

…

**2 Years Forward**

The Federation has blossomed in the aftermath of the Wasser Rebellion and the End of the Revolutionary War. The Anti-Aging Treatment saw enough funds to be approved, and everybody's lifespan has been widened beyond your wildest imaginations.

The Eldest from the past has returned to their primes thanks to the use of Nanomachinery, the Beauties of the Revolutionary War may have added numbers of life under their belt, but their beauty has not aged a single year.

Callahan Sigmund has become a Household Name, and has been engraved into textbooks as '**The Harbinger of Peace and Unity**', and every single Militia Member other than Wasser was forgiven and reintegrated into Society.

Kyle Wasser has become a Villain, a Dictator, and a Psycopath permanently in textbooks. He's referred to simply as the following names, '**The Mad King**', '**The Harbinger of Death &amp; Destruction**', '**The Reaper**', or the most famous of all '**The Meticulous Mastermind**'.

Callahan Sigmund married Cilcia Romana on September 1st, 6048, which was 1 Year after Kyle's departure from the Federation. Following after their marriage, Callahan was legalized and recognized by the Federation as the sole man allowed to have a Polygamous Marriage, and thus, he also married every damn girl he could get his hands on.

This included the Militia Girls, IMC Gals, and Major Celebrities and Hotshots.

Wasser's Blueprints were used to create Plasma Weaponry that has become a reality, however the cost of productions have made it still rare to see on the battlefield, and models for Bullet Projectiles are still favored by the Federation &amp; IMC.

The IMC's Stockshares exploded, and it's Corporate Power has become second-to-none. It owns the Federation Economy at this point, and has become an asset that has given them the right to have the Federation to turn the blind eye on any odd jobs.

Marcus Graves has become not only a Major Economical Figure, but as a Famous Politician who looked to becoming the Minister of Resources for the Federation Government within the end of the next month.

Hellsing saw his modifications improved, and propaganda states that if Wasser was to return, he'd be outmatched by the war machine Hellsing had become.

Cecilia Wasser was born from Cilcia Romana last year, and she came out a beautiful child.

She developed much faster than other children, and at the Age of 2, she has begun her practice of Multiplication. She began walking roughly 2 days after birth, and began speaking a week after.

She's already matching Wasser's predicted intelligence, but at this point, Wasser's name is stained, and is considered a digusting degenerate.

And him being a Leviathan didn't help.

So Cecilia was an outcast socially.

But she inherited her Mother &amp; Father's incredible looks, and she gained her Father's proud endurance, strength &amp; intelligence.

She loves her Father.

Not Callahan, but she admires Kyle with all her heart.

For whatever reason, she also doesn't get along with Callahan, so Cilcia has never been able to eat properly as Family with Cecilia involved, because Cecilia actively refuses and avoids Callahan.

…

But what about the Reaper?

What about Hostium?

The Shadow Network is still active.

The Shadow Broker still maintains his connections, and all Federation Investigations have still been unable to locate the Shadow Broker. At this point, it couldn't be Wasser, because Wasser was no longer in the galaxy, but another individual had taken Command of the Shadow Network, and they had become a potential threat to the Federation.

Hostium has gone quiet, but Shadow Company still exists.

Albeit hidden, Shadow Company Personnel have disappeared, and all activities from Hostium had ceased.

Samus Aran pulled a disappearing act roughly 3 weeks after Kyle's disappearance.

All search attempts came up empty, but the last attempt, where they raided her last known location, they discovered a note.

'_Going to find Wasser, Must Apologize_'.

Tiffany and Jessie grudgingly both settled down in a Frontier Colony that was bound to become the next Metropolis City, since the Outbreak on Angel City has kept that planet on lockdown for good.

The Infection spreads slowly through the Universe, and that has become the big problem for the Federation.

And what about Kyle?

Well...

"I'm here... I'm just thinking".

That's what's kept him sane now that he's secluded himself on a Planet in the Triangulum Galaxy.

That's where we'll be for a while.

Far away from Cilcia and the others.

Far from the Worries of the Past.

"Alright! I'm going to give it my all at full power!", Kyle jumped up from his meditation on the Command Deck.

His time in isolation has allowed some of his greatest ideas to become a possibility.

First and Foremost, he has to keep a Cruiser running on his own.

So in the first month, he spent all his time programming a system that was calibrated to his FAS that would allow him to control the Cruiser with his thoughts.

He calls it proudly, 'The One-Man Army System'.

Normally this wasn't possible because it would overload a User's senses with Federation Experiments, so it wasn't pursued further.

However, Kyle's unique biology as a Leviathan meant that his brain was much more dense compared to a human's own. He found that his mind was capable of handling the System, so he coded one up from scratch and perfected it.

Now, the Harbinger was essentially an extension of his body.

The rest of the time, has been studying the grey goo samples he collected from the Citadel.

"It really is nanomachines though".

The Goo was actually a massive body of sentient nanomachines. Although deactivated, he has been studying it's potential uses, and discovered that it was designed for anything in general.

So he had planned on programming an A.I to inject into the Goo to try and revitalize and reempower the goo, but he hasn't finished coding the A.I yet.

The Code is complex, and it has taken a year to reach halfway, but now he was getting towards having a rough outline and soon being able to start polishing the code to reach singularity, where upon the A.I will be capable of updating and replacing it's own code.

Today, he was just having his daily meditation session.

In the beginning, leaving Civilization was frightening, and the thought of Cilcia drove him mad.

But he found that there were now no restrictions to his desires.

So he began doing as he please.

Sometimes he's walking naked around the ship for the hell of it.

Other times, he's just sleeping and experimenting as much as possible.

The infection is him was still present, however, and everyday the hunger worsened.

But he found that eating rare meat also worked as an alternative for calming the hunger, and once a week, he stops by the cafeteria and has a rare meat dinner to sate the infection.

So Kyle's become a strong independent man.

If he wants something, he puts a ring on it.

Okay... In all seriousness, he's become very independent.

He plays Chess against a Quantum Computer regularly as Strategic Exercise and has been searching for life in the Triangulum Galaxy to recruit for his Ultimate Comeback to kick ass.

"Alright... Let's check the scan for this system...".

He's so far checked 85% of the Galaxy, and has found only primitive species that are still in their tribal stage.

He brings up the scan.

And immediately finds activity sprawling the system.

And he gets hailed... Instantly.

He answers the call, to find a Human Man at the other end, he calmly speaks, "Handsome Jack here... So you Vault Hunters got yourself a Space Cruiser, eh?", the voice was smug and confident.

Kyle is confused, but imposes his best impersonation of an authority figure, "This is Commander Wasser of the Royal Crucia Imperial Empire, Identify yourself or you will be fired upon".

"Pft, Yeah. And this is Handsome Jack, CEO of Hyperion Corporations", 'Handsome' Jack appears on feed.

He sits smugly in a chair with a firm smirk, "I'm trying to colonize Pandora here, chump. You and your 'Empire' can fuck off for a while and come back once I'm in Command".

Kyle is momentarily stunned by the existence of humans in yet another unlikely location, but doesn't actively ask about it as he in turn asked, "Negative. Identify yourself and your purpose on Pandora".

"I'm... Handsome Jack", Handsome Jack leaned forward with a growl, "I'm CEO of Hyperion Corporations, and we are trying to colonize this shithole of a Planet, Pandora".

It sounded fairly normal for a colonization attempt, but for whatever reason, Kyle had the urge to start firing upon Jack, back holds back as he asked, "And how have your efforts proven?".

"Fucking Annoying as Hell", Handsome Jack starts his tirade, "The Fucking Vault Hunters are making problems like usual. They freed Roland and Lillith's messing with my operations. Do you know how it feels to have all your hardwork get fucked over by some Siren who keeps forgetting to pull that decade-old tampon out of her ass?".

"Of course, my first attempt to make my Eye of Helios is stopped because of that bitch Moxxi, and then that fucking Vault Hunter manages to kill 'The Destroyer' that turned out to be sitting in the Vault, and now the fucking assholes are trying to kill me!? Do you know how much work this is?".

"Is this even legal?" Kyle frowned, "Power Down your Weapons or face the consequences, Jack. You have 5 seconds to comply".

"Oh Yeah? And who the hell do you think you are, chump?", growled Handsome Jack.

Kyle watched as the black-and-red satellite (In the shape of an H) begins to turn towards him as the Lone Cruiser of Orange and White powers it's weapon. Kyle grins and powers up the Harbinger's Anit-Cruiser Laser Batteries and it's Nuclear-Mount Warheads with a mere thought as he replied, "I'm going to rule Pandora".

"Oh Yeah? You think you're above the law?".

"Nah... I AM the Law", the Harbinger fires first.

The barrage of lasers and warheads find their mark on the Cruiser as the projectiles detonate against the shield violently, causing a blue shell to crack and shatter all around the cruiser as Handsome Jack retaliates with a merry shout, "I'm not letting some back-water chump beat me!".

The Cruiser lets loose a large red concentrated laser that smashes violently against the Harbinger's shields.

The Cruiser rumbles from the intensity of the laser, and Kyle felt a throbbing pain in the back of his mind as he barely manages to keep the shields up by diverting power from the engines momentarily to reinforce the generator.

As the laser finally ends and the shields slowly began to recover, Handsome Jack shouted, dumbfounded, "You survived that!?".

"You don't kill the Reaper", Kyle grinned wolfishly and fires the last barrage.

The Encounter was anti-climatic, but that's just how it is with space warfare. It's fairly simple in writing, but it's awesome in visuals.

The Hyperion Cruiser detonates from the last barrage from the Harbinger, which kills the feed from Handsome Jack for good as the debris from the Cruiser is pulled towards the atmosphere of the massive blue pearl that was Pandora.

The Black-and-Red Satelleite deactivates on it's own, and simply continues it's slow orbit without anymore actions.

Confused, but happy to have talked to something after time in isolation, Kyle brings the Harbinger to orbit as he begins the surface-scan protocol.

As he does, he began the new holotape he's been keeping to record his journey for a self-discovery &amp; purpose as he begins speaking into the Holotape.

"Day 763, I've come across something new. A Man called 'Handsome Jack', a proclaimed CEO of a 'Hyperion' Company had ceased to deactivate his weapons and fired upon me. I destroyed the Cruiser and have come into orbit of a planet that Handsome Jack has called 'Pandora', which according from our conversation dictates that he has been trying to colonize if for years, but something keeps interfering and he has been trying ever since".

"I'm going to try and make contact with inhabitants on the planet. Hopefully sleep with a few women and start Crucia up here. I'll begin my Empire today, and the Federation will quake in fear when I come knocking on their door. I'll show Cilcia I'm the better man. I'll make them all regret betraying me. Hunger has been increasing, will have to start hunting for more raw meat. Hoping Tiff and Jess the Best, and hoping that the Others will come around when I return, signing off, Wasser".

He cuts the recording and settles the Holotape aside as he begins to analyze the Surface Scan Results...

…

"On a Side Note, we did discover that several strong nerve agents have proven successful in halting the virus's regeneration ability, albeit for a very short period of time. We may be onto something, but we need to develop a new nerve agent that doesn't damage a Host's Nerves but focuses on the Virus".

"Does my Brother's Blood show any difference in reaction?".

"Your Brother's Blood has transformed itself into a pathogen. It's acidic and it's a virus on it's own. I don't care that the Federation's been trying to make amends, but your Brother is a genius. He would've been able to help us out because even if he was a Dictator, he was compassionate to some degree".

"Are you singing praise about my brother?".

"Your Brother's a Prodigy Charles..." the red-head Elizabeth smirked behind Charles confidently, "I sort of liked him while we were dating too. He's good looking and all, and his heart's in the right place and all, but he has a hidden agenda".

"..." Charles glares at Elizabeth angrily, but sighed as he turned to the other Researcher, "My Brother was a baffoon. There's a reason why I'm a Biomedical Engineer and why he isn't".

"Yeah, that's because your Brother was smarter and braver than you", another Researcher cracks a joke and most laugh, save for Charles as usual.

And the merry day continues on, with jokes cracked and the Wasser Brothers' being the target of it.

…

"I might go see the movie about the Frontier War... I heard they're having one of the Big Stars play Commander Wasser and they're having Keanu Reeves play James MacAllan".

"Hey Tif, you wanna come with?", the Man in the Hoodie turned to Tiffany, "The Movie's coming out in a week. I got tickets for the premiere, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us".

Tiffany sighed, and merely shook her head, "No thanks... I'm not comfortable about that war" and she slumped in her seat dejectedly.

"Well... Alright... How about a date instead?", another Guy turned to her, a hopeful look in his eyes, "We can go see another movie if you want".

"No thanks... I don't want to see any movies with Kyle in it... I'm... trying to forget about what happened before...".

Tiffany became more... quiet compared to her regularly outgoing nature in the past. She's enrolled in the University of Oxford in England currently, and she has done nothing but try to avoid men in general to the best of her abilities.

She still got popular because of her charms, but bad blood exists within her and the Federation Loyalists despite her helpless attraction to Callahan. She actually tried to get Kyle to take her with him, but he refused sternly when he explained clearly that he was embarking on a Solo Journey on his own.

He didn't promise her he would return, and he didn't give a set amount of time before he would return.

So she waits.

Thankfully, the Anti-Aging Treatment meant that she could wait for as long as she wants, and that she can meet him if he returns in 200 years (If).

Tiffany quietly flipped through the page of the biography on Kyle's life, which was written by Christine Wasser, who had a sharp eye on her brother in the past. It entailed mostly how Kyle became who he was, why he developed different motives, and some of his darker sides.

But a lot of it was edited and much of the information was false after being censored and edited by the Federation. They painted Wasser as an unstable genius who inevitably snapped like a twig and endangered everyone around him, and Cilcia Romana was painted as a Heroine who convinced the Rebellion to join Callahan's Side.

Of course, half of this is bullshit, but Tiffany can't deny some of the information either.

And they even included ridiculous lines that Kyle never said.

Such as the following in battle.

' _And Wasser stood at the front of the Rebellion, proud with his army of lambs as he sang his lullaby, "Amazing... Grace... HOW SWEET THE SOUND!?", before initiating the bloody battle of Demeter_'.

"Kyle never said that..." Tiffany always complained whenever they put in absurd liners for Kyle in the biography.

The Bell tolls to signal the end of the Day officially, and she sighs as she stuffs the biography into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She slips out her phone as per usual and checks the internet for the Daily Update.

The Universe will only continue to move with time, and time slows for nobody.

But she's hoping that time will bring Wasser back around.

…

…

Weiss Schnee is busy at Work.

She sits at her Office busily adjusting the flow of stocks &amp; money through the different Departments of the Schnee Corporation, which was recently purchased by the Interstellar Mining Corporation and merged as a Micro-Company that would handle the sales within the Terminum System.

She always had a knack for finance, but the IMC originally deemed her Combat Abilities more valuable then them, so she was sent to War. She didn't mind, because eitherway she was considered one of the best in either profession, and what she really only cared about was prestige and a sense of superiority from the common rable.

Her Father was stinking rich with the Schnee Company alone, but he was set for the next hundreds of years thanks to the deal with the IMC, and he still makes a massive profit from working as an Executive. Her Brother, Winter Schnee was also made a new Executive for Hammond Robotics, and he was also making a tidy profit.

The Schnee Family's funds went up drastically now that they worked for the IMC as higher-ups.

And whilst the Federation gives off the appearance of 'Fluorishing' and 'Leading to a Golden Age', she was picking up signs of the Economy being dropped from Federation Activities. Specifically, their drastic terraforming plan for the Frontier, that would create new Industrial Powerhouses within the System and integrate it into a Core Region.

Whilst the Plan is ambition, and potentially a great idea, she knew it would take huge amounts of funds to pull off such a thing. Which meant Taxes and Credits were going to be strained in order fo rhte Federation to obtain the required funding to do such a thing, which would theoretically increase stock values, but hit a big blow against the Credit Value and Resource Values, which may work out to cripple the economy in the long run.

So she's been preparing for the worst.

She's convinced her Family to purchase a Continent within a Safe Frontier Planet and have begun to set up a Self-Sustaining Living City on the planet, that was slowly building itself up quietly under the massive projects of the Federation.

She's preparing for the worst.

Because the Day that was known as Wasser's Departure from the 'Realm', was the day she received an ominous message from him.

It read the following.

'_Economy to Crash in 3 Years. Prepare for Worst Case Scenario_

_Viral Infection to surge and fluorish during Economical Crash, resulting in Loss of 50% of Population and Creation of New Race, Prepare for Worst Case Scenario_

_Blood Echoes to Conquer the Frontier and begin a reformation of Government. Seek contact with Yelk Ressaw_'.

Upon contacting some of the others, she realized Kyle had sent that same message to many people he knew.

Most people shrugged it off.

But she couldn't shake the feeling that he knew what was going to happen.

That he had calculated everything, and his timed departure was for a reason.

And that... They weren't prepared for what Kyle was going to bring.

Because Hellsing once said to her before...

"Wasser would raise Hell if he wished, and he could lead a Campaign of Blood and Tears if he desired for one. But he doesn't, because he is sadistic. He doesn't break his toys right away... he wears them down until they bore him, and then he breaks it".

But is all this part of Kyle's Plan?

Only Time will tell...

…

Kyle stands on the surface of the new planet, with a Zeth Mobile Platform Laser Orb following him closely under the command of his One-Man-Army System. The Orb is also recording, as Kyle wished to review the footage later on aboard the Harbinger to begin his taxidermy and research on this strange galaxy of inhabitants that seemed to be humans.

In the distance, protected by a Forcefield Dome was a small city walled and guarded by men oddly armed and armored with weapons that seemed far too bulky for fast-paced combat Kyle was used to.

He sits down on a nearby stone as he commanded, "Orf, can you please zoom in and upload me your feed of the City?".

'Orf', which is the Zeth Orb Kyle was using responded by giving him footage of the City zoomed-in.

He begins to analyze the City in earnest from his vantage point upon the mountain.

'_Moxxi's_', in bright pink above a strip-bar-looking building attracts his attention first and foremost.

"I'm sure I can sleep with a Stripper..." Kyle spoke to nobody in particular, "I'm sure my charm hasn't dulled within my time in isolation... Afterall, I had to perfect some of my abilities in such a generous amount of time to myself", he chuckled, "I've mastered the art of summoning roses".

To demonstrate, he clapped and held his hands together, and when he brought them apart, the head of a rose sat in his right palm. He plants the rose into his right breast pocket, "Glorious", he moved to the next structure of interest.

'_Zed's_'.

"Zombies?" Kyle was confused, "I suppose 'Zed' does kind of sound better... better dead than zed... Hehe... But...", he focused on somebody who was leaving the structure.

The man was clutching his side, which was rolled tightly by bandaging (Ignoring the cuts on his cheeks) to cover the wounds he must've had.

"A Clinic then?", Kyle's perceptive ability prove it's worth as he calmly noted it down before moving on, "Interesting... Note to self, do not go there unless I need blood transfusions...".

Then his eyes settle upon the structure in the center of town, where the Strange Guard/Army Men seem to pour in and out of.

'_JOIN THE CRIMSON RAIDERS TODAY!_'.

"Raiders? I don't like the sound of that... then again... they seem more like a imprompt militia... They sure move like a fresh grunt in the IMC... Undisciplined and Overly Confident".

"Welp..." he cuts the feed from orf as he stood back up, "I suppose I'll make contact and see my way around town. Maybe I'll gain insight to the Biology of this... strange... planet...", he slowly began to clamber his way down the mountain, "There seems to be some degree of A.I technology on this world though... That Rectangular Robot I saw motoring through this City certainly seems to agree".

He hops down after a few minutes of climbing, and Orf the Orb joins his side as he began walking towards the Front Gates.

He is interrupted when a bullet bounces far-right, which causes Kyle to draw his Hammond as a voice shouted, "Stop where you are! Identify yourself!".

"You wouldn't recognize me" Kyle replied cool as a cucumber, "And I answer to nobody. Shoot at me one more time, and I won't miss my shot".

"Hey! Tommy! Get Roland up here, this guy doesn't look like Hyperion, but he doesn't look like a Vault Hunter either... I've gotta feeling Roland might say he's Handsome Jack's spy, but I really don't know".

"Handsome Jack? The Guy with a Cruiser?" Kyle was instantly intrigued, "What of him?".

"We're waging war against that asshole. Thinks he can tame Pandora by killing all of us! Not if we can help it! We'll break off our foot in his ass before we ever let that happen!".

"Huh... Then I suppose you owe me a thanks", Kyle crossed his arms, "Because if you weren't looking up. I blew up the Hyperion Cruiser that failed to meet Standard Protocols by disarming it's weapons during negotiations".

"What... You did... Huh? Look, just stay still. Tommy, I said go and get Roland goddamnit".

"Okay Okay! Just gimme a second".

…

As he yawned and continued whistling his tune to pass the time, he hears a new shout from the distance, "You! The Man in the Coat! Step to the Front of the Gate, and keep your weapon in it's holster!".

He complies, but Orf's laser is secretly primed as it hides in their blindspot.

As the Gate opens, roughly 10 different Armed Guards and a Black Man stand at the ready with either a rifle or a handgun pointed in his direction.

In a second, the Black Man who must be 'Roland' declared, "You're not from Pandora... but you don't look like a Vault Hunter... Who are you?".

Kyle draws his Hammond in an instant and twirls to the left as a hail of bullets fire and swarm the right juts as Orf spills out of the underbrush and readies it's laser upon Roland. Kyle tuts at them, "Ah-Ah-Ah... I wouldn't shoot me if I were you... You cannot kill a Reaper".

"Who the hell is this guy?", a man spits, "He don't look like Hyperion... Sure as hell ain't a Vault Hunter or anybody from Pandora... Period.".

"Name".

"Kyle Lazarus Wasser from the Milky Way Galaxy. I'm a Rebellion Commander who failed to overthrow the Federation...".

…

…

Cilcia Romana is shopping with Cecilia in tow.

They have to pick up the groceries for the feast that would be tonight's dinner, since Callahan was having all his wives come together for a big dinner as a huge family of confusing allegiances.

Because despite being married to Callahan, Girls like Tiffany, Jessie, Yang and a few others here and there are extremely hesitant and reluctant about doing anything with Callahan, always claiming that Kyle would one day return, bringing Hell with him.

Their fears however... is not false.

Cilcia has been having recurring nightmares ever since Kyle left, but she has been keeping it very hush-hush from Callahan.

Her Nightmare's content is always the same.

Kyle is Dead.

The Harbinger of Death and Destruction returns with an Army mightier than any legend can ever exaggerate, an Army so disciplined and trained, it made Hellsing look like a College Student with a Gun.

The Harbinger would inevitably recover, however, and her small glimpse of hope would return. And the hope would prove true when the person who came from the Harbinger was Kyle himself, calm, benevolent, but stern.

And the nightmare would lay down the reality for her.

He scowled at the sight of her, and had Cecilia taken into his care before making her his personal slave. Not even treated as high as dirt, she was treated like an animal, called upon by whistles and snaps and a watchful eye on her at all times.

And not even a hint of love would come from him, just a hint of anger.

It scared her, not because what it would mean the end of Humanity.

But because it meant her fate was sealed.

Kyle was powerful, and undoubtedly Humanity will try to rebel.

But Kyle is a Reaper.

He would slay all that oppose him, and she would be forever stuck on his bad side, treated as an animal that is helplessly obedient to an abusive master.

Each iteration, Kyle returns looking worse than before.

The most recent one, he came back in a coat, hopelessly pale and freakishly thin.

It scared her, because it meant he was slowly becoming the Reaper everybody made him out to be.

And she can only hope...

That he will never return...

That she will never have to answer his questions...

"**Just how long did you plot against me... Cilcia? Because I'm impressed... I'm impressed you had the guts to do it to me... You may have fooled me once, but you never fool me twice. There are no second chances, now face the consequences of your actions...**", her mind blanked in an instant as she made out a still image of Kyle standing before her, a knife in hand with a maniac smile on his face in the pouring rain.

And he would bring that knife down on her.

And it would Never kill her.

Because Kyle doesn't break his toys until he's done with them.

And she might be his favorite toy now...

Cecilia, her beloved daughter squeaked to her at the worst time possible with the worst question yet, "Mom... How come Dad isn't around anymore?".

"S-Sweetie..." Cilcia forced a smile on her face and tried to repeat what she's always told her, "C-Callahan is y-".

"Mom... Why do you keep lieing?", Cecilia became perplexed and tilted her head, "Auntie Yang told me that you used to be Dad's Wife...".

"W-We were never married", Cilcia turned away, "H-Honey... can we not talk about this?".

"But...".

"**Honey**", she glared at Cecilia to make her point, "This conversation stops. Now".

"... I'll just ask Auntie Yang then...", Cecilia pouted and turned away from Cilcia, annoyed, "Everybody keeps saying Daddy's a bad man... but he left me gifts...".

This is news for her, "Excuse me?".

"Daddy left holo-tapes..." Cecilia smiled for once, "It's like a scavenger hunt! He gives me really hard clues, and I have to solve the riddles and puzzles to know where the next tape is! It's really fun! Sometimes I skip class to do them if they're near the school!".

"Cecilia!" Cilcia gasped, "How long have you been doing this?".

"S-Since last year...".

Cilcia was stunned.

Had Kyle always expected this, to the point that he even made tapes and left them purposely so that only Cecilia would find them?

Cilcia frowned and asked, "What does Daddy tell you in the tapes?".

"He tells me stories and teaches me stuff", Cecilia tapped her lips thoughtfully, "His stories are kind of grim though... he talks about how there are no fairy tales, because only naïve people believe there are happy endings to everything..." she sighed, "I like fairy tales. But Daddy makes me not like them anymore because he makes more sense".

"There's nothing wrong with fairy tales...".

"But Dad says Fairy Tales are st-".

"**Your Father isn't always right**", Cilcia growled at Cecilia, and with a sigh, apologizes, "I'm sorry Honey... I just don't like talking about your father...".

"Mommy... are you scared of Daddy?".

"...Yes...".

"I'm scared of Daddy too... he's always... thinking... but I think he's just misunderstood...".

"Misunderstood?"

"Yeah".

…

Yang is at home.

Currently, she's lazing about on the couch in her apartment inside a High-Rise overlooking the White House in the distance. "Mmm... Maybe I'll go out and walk in the park tomorrow and eat at a Deli or something... Actually... Too lazy~ I'll order takeout".

She hasn't changed THAT much. She's still easy-going, she's still being Yang.

But she's been more distant from the others.

She avoids Cilcia &amp; Tillday in particular. She hardly visits Ruby anymore too, and she flat-out finds Callahan attractive but revolting at the same time.

And she has added more framed pictures in her apartment.

Particularly the ones that she could collect of Kyle during his time in service with the IMC, as a Poster Boy, or really any picture she could get of him. It helps keep her youthful, and her favourite poster is Kyle's issue as a Playgirl in his Suit &amp; Tie that's kept on her bedroom wall.

There's also a few photos that she never saw before until she purchased them from a Collector.

There was a particularly risque (Lewd in Public) image of him cleaning off body after playing a particularly rough game of American Football during Gym in Highschool, which involved him stripping out of most of his clothing to wring out the muddy water that it had soaked in.

There's also a picture that was taken by Juliet, one of Kyle's still-loving girls that managed to sneak a picture of him in the Guy's Locker Room alone after he came back last from helping out in returning some of the Gym Equipment from another class.

She finds them particularly pleasing to look at after a rough day, and uses it to keep herself going in hopes of one day watching as Kyle returned in all his glory, with a new-found confidence in his eyes and an even more ridiculous plan laid out that would make him King of the World.

But, she doesn't cling to her dreams, she just lives life by the day.

That's why she's been able to keep herself happy.

Because she's like the wind, doing as it pleases whenever it wants.

Sometimes she even just hops on her bike '_Bumblebee_' and just drives around Washington doing everything on a whim. From taking time off at a shooting range listening to Kyle's Holo-tape lessons that became standard-training for many IMC Troops despite his Infamous Reputation (It's used because the Holotape is proven to be much more useful than most regimes, and is cheaper, thus they simply use it and ignore the fact that it's Kyle), to just lounging in the Public Park with a Hotdog for Lunch, she just lives life by the day, happy as Kyle would've wanted her to be.

She's been having recurring dreams that have pleased her and kept her happy.

She dreams of Kyle returning.

She dreamt of him returning with an army, destroying the Federation in a massive political battle where the public's eyes is opened by his words of truth, and gained so much public support that even the Greatest Leaders of the Federation conceded and became his subordinates.

That he found it within himself to forgive her and most of those who unknowingly betrayed him when they all lied about not having an attraction for Callahan.

Where he forged an Empire that was greater than Gods that may or may not exist. That he would come into power as a Benevolent Living Legend that would be revered through history.

Yang stretches in her bed like a cat, purring to herself as she tugged her form-hugging yellow mid-rif shirt down to cover her generous pillowy-breasts better as she glanced at the clock, "Mm... Maybe a nap before would work".

She laid down on her couch and yawned softly, "I'll set the alarm for 6... That should be enough time to make it to the dinner... Fucking Dicks... Obligating me marriage with Callahan to..." and she continued grumbling.

But soon, she was sleeping peacefully on the couch.

…

"... So let me get this straight... You were being oppressed by handsome Jack, who was keen on committing Genocide of every damn thing on Pandora so that he can find a thing called a 'Vault' or something along that line?".

"That's the very gist of it... Yeah..." Roland had Kyle escorted into the Crimson Raiders' Headquarters, "And if what you're saying's true... You might've just single-handedly save everybody on Pandora".

"I just hailed him" Kyle scratched the back of his neck, "He didn't listen and tried to attack me. His Cruiser wasn't Military Grade though, atleast not by Federation Standards, so it went down in just 2 barrages".

"Hyperion's a Weapon Manufacturer, not a Military Force" Roland replied, "But they have a Legion of Drones and War-Engineers who make it look like a Military".

"Drones eh?", Kyle became interested, "I'm a good hacker... I'm sure my surplus of Data Knives would work too... Then again, I DID kill the Hyperion CEO... I could theoretically take the Company and add them to my military".

"Now that we've told you our situation and we've come to meet... Why are you here?".

"To Build an Empire", Kyle answered truthfully.

"And why are you building an Empire?".

"Because I will rule the Universe", Kyle chimed merrily, "This is going to be a Good Life, and I intend to plow through all my challenges with a smile because I am who I am, and I'll never be defeated".

"Because if there's love, we're invincible, and there are no obstacles that cannot be overcome when everybody stands behind you".

"Inspiring... But you have said that you are in a tough position... Do you care to elaborate?".

"... No thanks", Kyle grew uncomfortable, "Not now atleast... It's still in my mind. I want to get over it, but the size of what happened had me shaking in my boots a bit, so I've only just begun to return to myself. I have... however, a dieing curiousity about Pandora", Kyle tapped his lip thoughtfully, "Specifically why there are so many Bandit Camps from what you tell me".

"People are Psychos... Not everybody has their marbles, and the Vault Hunters are some of the only people who can properly survive out their on their own".

"I see" Kyle nodded slowly, he narrowed his eyes, "Then I suppose this is where I debut my Imperialism. Roland, I wish to give you a proposition".

"I am listening".

"Join my Empire" Kyle spoke calmly, "Join my Empire now, and I will lead the People of Pandora to become an Empire that will be renowned in the Triangulum Galaxy. You said there is a few Galactic States that have been keeping to themselves in this Galaxy, correct?".

"You heard that right".

"Then I will forge Pandora into a Member of my Empire that will come to rule the Triangulum", Kyle spoke with a confident smile, "First and Foremost, we will rehabilitate and enforce a Fair Imperial Rule over the uncivilized Lunatics and forge an Army that will become my Left Hand, the Fighters of my Cause".

"Where upon we will attack and conquer this Galaxy, and surround the Federation on all sides before we conquer them and make our Empire the most powerful to ever exist".

"I can make this possible", the fire in his eyes had returned after 2 years of being a mere, faint ember in his soul, "I am a Reaper. Nobody will ever kill me, because I kill all that oppose me if they dare do so".

"But I am also the last of the Leviathans".

"**Leviathans!?**" Roland draws his gun and slams the barrel against Kyle's forehead, "Then you're a member of the Crucia Empire!".

"... That's a real empire?", Kyle becomes flustered as he nearly bends the Revolver's barrel whilst forcing it away from his face, "You seem shocked".

"... Generations ago... My Ma &amp; Pa's Parents told them stories about Cruisers like yours coming into the Skies... How a Big Man came out of one of them and asked us about the situation here...".

"Back then, Handsome Jack wasn't around... but from what I gather, my Grandparents ended up just telling them about Pandora, and they nodded to themselves before planning to leave".

"Did they get the identity of the man?".

"Not exactly... just called himself 'Steele' and left it at that... So many Cruisers too... Like a Meteor Shower... it's lore on Pandora, called the Pilgrimage of Giants".

"Right... Leviathan" Kyle nodded in understanding of the correlation and figured, "That means they aren't extinct... That's kind of relieving but stressing at the same time".

"Actually... that's very relieving" Kyle grinned, "This means when I return, the Federation will shit themselves because I'm coming back with a Race they taught was killed off".

"This is fantastic!" Kyle was suddenly ecstatic, "I might make it back in about 4 years at this rate!".

"What was your original estimate?", Roland was confused, "And how is 4 Years short?".

"Oh, forgive me. I thought I'd return to the Federation in 18 Years if I had to build an Empire from scratch" Kyle chuckled, "But if I have a template to work with, it'll make it easier for me. I'll just take over the Existing Empire since I'm the rightful Heir and unite the Rest of the Triangulum since it's just Independent Sectors".

He stood up, clapping his knee happily, "Alright! Then Pandora will be my first foothold of the Triangulum!" Kyle grinned, "Roland. Hold down the Fort, I will return within the Month to begin colonizing and bringing REAL Peace to the Frontier. Keep 'Sanctuary' Bandit Free, and I won't have to gun anybody down! Alright! See you!", he was flying out the window in the next second, his coat flapping behind him as he disappears out of Roland's sight.

Roland turned and grabbed the Rose Kyle had left behind, tilting it in the light as he nodded approvingly, "Huh... Never seen these before...", he sniffs the Rose, "Mm... I think I'll keep this one".

…

…

"... Wow..." Kyle stared, amazed at the Armada that greets him the moment he enters a Leviathan Sector.

He was instantly intercepted by nearly 40 Different Cruisers that looked like each one could easily tear him a new asshole despite the fact that the Harbinger was one of the best.

The Leviathan's were always a war-centric race.

Their War Strategies are second-to-none, their Technology is at the height of possibility and there is ages ahead of the Federation's Prototypes.

Why?

Because the Leviathan's do not have ethics, which proves as a problem in society, but thankfully that was always counter-acted by the existence of a hyper-intelligent Emperor.

But...

Kyle hails down the Central Cruiser, and it is responded instantly.

What greets him surprises him, because it's a normal looking human-like male in a Gold &amp; White Officer's Uniform responds to it, calmly declaring, "You are encroaching on the Empire of Crucia's Territory. Identify yourself, Disarm your Weapons or you will be fired upon".

Kyle disarms the Cruiser's weapon willingly as he declared, "Kyle Lazarus Wasser... Or perhaps... Kyle Lazarus Steele. Child of Victor Steele, a Union between him and Jennifer Wasser".

The Officer on the other end frowns, showing nearly 5 packed-worry lines on his forehead, "Excuse me? Did you just claim to be a Child of Emperor Steele?".

"Ye-".

"First and Foremost, that is preposterous" sneered the Officer, "Emperor Victor Steele only had 1 Child, who is his Daughter and our Benevolent Empress; Kelsy Steele the Great".

Kyle eyes the Officer with suspicion, and asked, "And who did Emperor Steele have a Union with to make Kelsy?".

"With Empress Brunhilde the First, his Wife".

'_Damnit_', Kyle thought, '_I'm a Bastard Child then. I won't be able to inherit the throne unless I... Wait... Yes!_', he realized something off, and decisively asked the question that silences the Officer.

"Is Kelsy Steele an Emperor-Blood Leviathan?".

It's met with a deafening silence, and after what seemed like an eternity, the Officer nervously dodges the question, "That information is classified. Your claims of being Emperor Victor Steele's Son is ridiculous, because Emperor Steele was killed from the Omega Virus 27 Years ago".

"Funny... I managed to suppress that virus too" Kyle murmured to nobody in particular, but shakes his head as he calmly requested, "Then in that case, I request an Audience with Empress Steele".

"Why would we grant that to a puny human such as yourself? Should you not be quak-".

Kyle's eyes flash red in an instant as he growled menacingly, "**Fear is something I don't comprehend. It's best if you listen to my request before I break my foot off so far in your ass, the Empress will have to come and pull it out herself**", he draws Chaos to emphasize his threat.

Whislt the Officer in questions swallowed his saliva nervously and prepared to talk to the Communication's Officer, all the other Admirals patch in their feeds as a Older Fellow gasped, "Is that Chaos!?".

Chaos heard the voice, and asked, "Huh? That sounded kinda familiar... Hey Kyle, when are we going to kill something? I'm itching for some blood here".

"Stupid Sword", Kyle hits Chaos against the floor.

"Ow! Shit-For-Brains, I told you to not hit me against the floor or wall! If I could, I'd stab you to make a point!".

"You make enough points when I stab you into idiots" Kyle hits Chaos against the floor once more, "Behave you stupid sword, some Leviathans seem to recognize you".

"Leviathans? Aren't you the last one?", Chaos asked.

The Admirals are merely listening in on the new information they're receiving and letting it sink in.

"I thought so too" Kyle nodded to Chaos, momentarily ignoring the Admirals altogether, "I thought I was going to have to pull the sweet protagonist saves the universe and everyone lives again, happy ending too... Guess some of the work's already done for me though".

"When are you going to stab yourself with me by the way? I thought you'd cut yourself when you were depressed a year ago".

"Er... Why would I cut myself? I'm not a fucking weak baby bitch, I have a backbone you know? I have some balls to keep myself going in life".

"I dunno... I still kind of want to feel what it's like to have an Emperor Leviathan's blood on me... since the highest thing of a Leviathan I've ever killed is just a boring Overseer-Class, and they're not the fighting type".

"Just be patient you ass... One day I might let you taste some of my blood if you learn to stop being a blood-lusting piece of shit, because that's my job right now".

"Bu-But...".

"Chaos, I'll hit you against the floor if you're going to be an ass".

"F-Fine...", Chaos shuts up and Kyle sheathes it as he takes a deep breath and puffs, turning to the Admirals, "Apologies... Chaos and I get along in that we like to kill things... but he does in awkward situations... Like that one time I was in the middle of banging one of my hotter lieutenants... and he freaked her out by complaining about wanting some blood".

"Y-You... You will get that audience with Empress Steele... Please lock onto our signal and prepare to jump... we are going to our Homeworld".

"Which is?".

"**Heartfire**".

…

…

"Our Benevolent Empress... Kelsy Steele the Great!", her announcement had a Drone Leviathan shout it loudly, followed by a cacophony of Trumpets &amp; Horns blaring in the background as the curtains reveal the other half of the Throne Hall, where upon all the Overseers, Generals, and Empress Steele sat, all looking expectantly at the Rear-Guard Admiral &amp; Navy Commandant who had Kyle in tow under escort of 2 Different Commanders.

"Ahem... You interrupted me in the midst of our... 'Party'" Empress Steele smiled seductively to a few Overseers and Generals in particular before turning ot the Rear-Guard Admiral expectantly, "Then this best be important, otherwise I will have the lot of you whipped and publicly humiliated for wasting my time".

In an instant, Kyle's perception gives Kyle a good gist of the situation with the Leviathans in the Triangulum.

A Improperly-Classed Leviathan is acting as Big Leader, and due to her designation as a different class other than Emperor, she has been unable to allow the Leviathan's to fluorish because she lacks his natural strength/adaptability.

This meant that the Military was inefficient, and that the Government must hardly be a presence in the lives of the Drone Leviathans who seem to be much more autonomous without the government's assistance since the Parliament Leader hasn't got a damn clue to what she's doing.

And from what he picked up, Empress Steele must be the type to have sex with her subordinates indiscriminately, which slightly reminds of himself but a twinge of disappointment in his chest just states that he kind of wished to make Empress Steele submit and devote herself to his presence.

Yup, even though she seems to be his half-sister, Kyle still has the urge to sink his shovel into her grave.

"Excuse me... Empress... but this Man appeared in one of our Border Sectors in a Cruiser with no other heat signature on board. Upon investigation, we have determinned that this man is a Leviathan, and he wields Chaos... A Relic we believed to have left behind in **The Milky Way, where we used to have an Empire before 'The Omega Plague'**".

"A Leviathan from the Milky Way? Where does filthy human dwell with their pathetic alliance?", Empress Steele scoffed at Kyle, "And him? The Last from there? He looks hardly enough to put up a fight for a Drone".

"I'll break my foot off so far up your Best Fighter's ass, you're going to need a Cruiser to pull my foot out when I'm done ravaging their asshole to shreds" Kyle threatened with a growl, "An Overseer does not sit on the Throne, the Emperor sits on the Throne".

"An Empress Chooses, a Drone Obeys", Empress Steele stood up and tipped a Sword reminisce of Chaos at Kyle, "Disrespect me or my subjects one more time, and I will slay you with Reaper".

"Reaper? Brother?", Chaos began speaking from Kyle's hilt.

The Sword in Empress Steele's hands, 'Reaper', replies back with a deep voice, "Chaos? So you are still alive. That is reassuring".

"Tututut, Reaper" Kelsy hushes Reaper with a pat, "Let your Master talk first...".

"Yes...", Reaper hesitantly responded, "Mistress... but I must warn you... I have a... yearning... to be wielded by Chaos's Owner".

"Why is that?".

"Because he is a Grim Reaper... he is a Harbinger... He is powerful enough mentally to wield both me and Chaos if he wished".

"... Chaos, what's your brother going on about?", Kyle turned to his hilt expectantly.

"... Right... Something I never mentioned, Kyle...".

"Normal People can't wield us. Not even regular leviathans can pick us up and use us properly. That's because we're designed to literally 'brainwash' anybody who might pick us up. Literally, if somebody weak-minded picked me up per say, I'd control them like a Doll and I could do as I'd like until they got killed or I drop myself".

"You're... oddly resilient with Willpower Kyle... So I couldn't take control of you when you picked me up... You didn't even notice whenever I tried, and most would notice".

"... Okay?", Kyle turned to Empress Steele, "Look, I'm Victor Steele's Son. He ended up banging some Human Chick on Earth and I popped out. I was originally human, but I suppose due to extreme circumstances my DNA Rearranged and my body flipped a switch and transformed me into a Leviathan".

"... And I'm supposed to believe that? Look Kid, I'm Emperor Steele's only child, therefore I inherit the throne. Even IF you are his son, you're an illegitimate child, you would have no claim to the throne".

"I'd beg to differ" Kyle sneered in response, "I'm an Emperor Leviathan. You're an Overseer pretending to play Empress whilst the Citizens run themselves about without a sense of direction. That's why the Crucian Empire is only about 4 Sectors overly-defended by far-too-many Cruisers, because YOU don't have a damn clue to how to command &amp; conquer the other Sector States".

"Then do you care to explain why we have maintained our Sectors?", an Overseer scoffed.

"Because that's the most you can do", Kyle met the gazes without hesitation, "Victor Steele must have left behind some sort of note, but you all have been unable to open it and see it's contents... correct? I can tell from the situation of an Overseer Leviathan being in charge".

"... That's... true...", the Rear-Guard Admiral paused, and turned to Kyle, "Do you by chance, have the code?".

"I'm smart enough to decipher anything if there's a clue" Kyle shrugged, "What is the code's hint?".

"The War where sibling blood is spilt. Where lust and temperance is confused with one another, and where good is evil, and evil is good. The War where man and machine is no longer a simple line, where Races will be created by the mind of a ruthless genius, where the All-Maker will reveal themselves and plunge into war against his creations".

"..." Kyle closed his eyes, and thought deeply, but opens his eye after a few minutes and declared, "The Final Frontier... Try that passphrase to unlock the Inheritance Message...".

Why did he say the Final Frontier?

Because that is what the war sounds like.

Where Brothers and Sisters turn upon each other and spill their blood in anger.

Where a Sin and a Virtue is confused for it's opposites due to shifting views.

A Time where the Heroes are villains, and where the Villains are painted as Heroes, all because you change the backdrop from a small-scale history to the big-times.

Where being a Biotic or Synthetic doesn't mean much any longer.

Where Man &amp; Machine think of each other, and question one another's sense of perception of the Universe that is ever-changing.

The Time where the line that is drawn between Mortal and God is crossed, and where a Maker unlocks the deepest secrets to make life of his own.

Where the Makers themselves of Mortals will emerge forward and fight their creations for the unknowing run-away effect they had caused.

The Final War.

**The Big One**.

The Final Frontier that marks the end of advancement.

Kyle stood there, waiting expectedly as a holographic tablet is brought in by an Overseer Leviathan, who hurriedly taps in what Kyle suggested before gasping, "By Marae... It worked!".

"... What does it say?", Empress Kelsy turned expectantly to the Overseer.

The Overseer read the message aloud for everybody present.

'_Dearest Kelsy,_

_ By the time you read this message, you'll more than likely taken up the throne for Leader of the Last of the Leviathans for a while. And more than likely, you and everybody else were unable to decipher the hint to obtain the passcode properly until a 'Kyle Wasser' came by and figured it out in about 10 seconds by thinking deeply._

_That's to be expected, because Kyle Wasser, is my Son. Yes, Kelsy, Kyle is your Sibling, but No, you two do not share the exact same genes, because your Mother was a Leviathan, and Kyle's own was a Human. So that means, if the pair of you really wanted, sleeping with one another would have no drawbacks what so ever... Hahahaha... But seriously, you can sleep with your Brother, I'm sure he's good looking considering I'm still the best looking Leviathan in existence at the Age of 1,493, which is when I recorded this._

_Now, first and foremost, I will leave a message to you Kelsy._

_I'm sorry. You are not inheriting our Empire, because Kyle is next-in-line. This is not because you're a female, but because Kyle is an oddity amongst us, Kelsy. You must understand, Kyle isn't a regular Leviathan, not only is he an Emperor Leviathan, due to his mother being a human, he earned the Humans' Unique Abilities of Adapting Quickly, Developing Skills Quickly, and the ability to be a Shrewd Diplomat._

_But you're not destined to live in the Shadow of the Emperor, Kelsy. I'm having you inherit my weapon... Reaper, because from what I believe, Kyle is already wielding Reaper's Younger Brother Chaos, therefore it only seems right for you to wield one of the most powerful of the Sword Siblings._

_Next, I do not want you to start a Rebellion to try and overthrow your brother. Because even though he is undoubtedly strong-headed and a bit ruthless at times, he knows best, trust me on this. He will restore the Leviathan's to our Former Glory, and he will unite the Universe, because it is in our Theology that states it._

_Passage 2,104, Line 24, 'The Child of a Human &amp; Leviathan marks the beginning of the end. A Reaper is made from the Union, and is destined to be the Harbinger of Death, Destruction, Unity and ultimately, Peace. The Harbinger will become the Leader of a New Age that marks the end of combat. He lead the Leviathans' into the Final Frontier, not as enemies, but as allies of Man &amp; Aliens. He will wage war against the All-Makers, and will bring victory, but through a great cost'._

_He is the Prophecy, and he must be allowed to rule us as needed. I know what will happen, Kelsy, and you want to Rebel, but as a last wish from Father to his Daughter, I plead of you to not weaken our race further by waging a pointless rebellion._

_Love your Brother._

_I do not care if you sleep with him or even become his Wife, but love him as you would love a man._

_Because he inherited my lust._

_And undoubtedly, he has the urge to splurge with every good looking woman he could find_'.

"He's not wrong", Kyle admitted with a shrug.

'_Moving off that note... I have a message for Kyle._

_Kyle, my Son._

_ I want you to inherit our Empire. Not only because it is a part of a Final Prophecy in our Theology, but also because you are wise, wiser than anybody can ever be. You are a Child that I can read like a book, my Son, but you are also a Man I admire._

_You have a fire in your eyes that I saw in your Mother, a fire that said 'I will not submit to anything. No God, No Man, Nobody will dominate me'. It is the fire that every great leader should have. You will make History, and you will succeed me in every way._

_Although I'm pretty sure I'm still the best (You're good, but I'm better Kid), I'm sure everybody will consider you to be the Next Great Leader. You have survived the Omega Virus, which is something that killed me, and you have managed to tame your Hunger of Flesh from an Infection that will spread more chaos in the future, but here you are now... Standing amongst your Own Kin that you were taught to be dead._

_Funny?_

_I'm sure, since you've been exiled by those closest to you..._

_Particularly, a Blonde Girl you are fond off, no?_

_Keep your chin up, Son, things'll be rough, and life will definitely sucker-punch you a lot, but I know you have it in you to stand back up after life knocks you down. On another note, I have a few requests of you._

_First and Foremost, Kill all Monsters._

_There are beings that are Legends, even though we are masters of our own fate. I want you to hunt down and kill every single legendary monster you may hear of on any Planet. From the Rumored 'Kraken' that may or may not exist to a Legendary 'Sol Worm' that Distant Races claim to act as parasites of stars, I want you to find them, and kill them._

_Secondly, Destroy the Federation._

_During my Reign, I believe that signing our alliance with the Federation was one of our biggest mistakes to date. They are stupid, repulsive, corrupted, and incapable, and I can't believe that I didn't simply run them down and enslave them as my Ancestors' would've gladly done. The Audacity of their behaviour had them come crying to our doorstep whenever they faced a threat, and we had to act as the Military Force to stomp them out. This was why we were so unpopular in the past, because the Federation had us do all the dirty work they didn't have the testicles to perform themselves. I do not care if you enslave, genocide, or just rape the damn fools, all I want is for you to break apart the Federation and permanently paint their leaders red in their own blood._

_Thirdly, Physics._

_Break it. I don't know what happens, but I want to find out by watching you._

_Break Physics and... I dunno, divide by 0 or something like that and see what happens when you try to break the universe._

_Break Physics... Kyle Plz_

_Finally, Get the Girl._

_Although I don't have to tell you this, since it's in your nature._

_Get the Girl._

_I don't care if you paint the universe red with blood, take anal or bribe 2,000 Guys. _

_Always. Get. The. Girl._

_Follow in your Father's Footsteps and screw all the women you deem worthy of your seed._

_This is YOUR Life, and it's always YOUR Decision, but just to let you know, I succeeded in having over 500 Concubines by the time of my death (Beat That!)_'.

"... So what're you planning Kelsy? Want to test my ability to command and conquer? Or are you going to listen to Dad?", Kyle asked with a neutral expression. He wasn't trying to provoke her, but the look in his eyes sent a warning that he would not hold back against those that stand against him.

Empress Steele... or rather... Kelsy Steele sat upon her throne, perplexed, but shook her head slowly with an annoyed sigh, "I suppose it's your Position then. I'm not smart, but I'm not stupid either".

"Good Girl", Kyle smirked victoriously as he turned to the Rear-Guard Admiral, "Get me a Roster for our Fleet".

"Right away, Lord".

Kyle turned to the Commanders, "Get me a complete roster of our Military Assets and Military Marines".

"Yes Sir".

Kyle pointed at the Closest Overseer, "Get a Public Voting started regarding their opinion on the Current State of our Policies and Political Affairs".

"Y-Yes Emperor!", the Overseer in question saluted nervously before pattering out in a rush.

Kyle pointed to the next Overseer, "Give me a Complete Economical Analysis. Give me Percentage Shares and explain what's happened with the Economy over the past years. Include Graphs, please and Thank you".

"Right away".

"You, over there... Yes, the One wearing that strange hat... Get me a Cultural Summary to explain what Theology is the most popular and History for the past 50 Years".

"Yes, Sir".

"And... Kelsy..." Kyle pointed to her, but thens shrugs, "I dunno, sit there and look pretty I suppose. I'll dock the Harbinger for a refuel and resupply".

…

…

"Citizens are confused as to why the Biggest &amp; Oldest Mine on Earth, the Great 'Nether' is shut down and closed off by a large contingent of European Union Troops who have since planted a Operating Base atop of the mine with colloboration with the Skyberian Military following an incident that resulted in the loss of over 2,000 Miners and many lives of Campers within a 10 Mile Radius of the Area".

"Officials have refused to comment on the matter, and Survivors who were rescued during the Incident at the time all have refused to talk about the experience, with Psychiatrists claiming it being a symptom of mass trauma. CNN has a Team on Sight, where a Federation Platoon is being deployed, isn't that right Hannah?".

"That's right Chloe, I'm on sight today at the Europ-".

The News was spouting something odd that had attracted the World's Attention.

An Incident at the World's Deepest &amp; Oldest Mind in History has caused it to be shut down and closed off by a mass contingent of Soldiers who are keeping details hush-hush quiet.

Cilcia is watching the News with idle curiousity, but her mind's occupied with something else.

Her Premonition is warning her. Her 'Sixth Sense' that would tell what Kyle was up to was warning her that he just gained something incredible.

As Callahan opened the door and slipped in, he greeted calmly first, "Hello Cecilia... Hello Darling", his voice sweet as honey.

Cecilia ignores Callahan as usual as she continued to listen to her Father's Instructional Holotapes with her earbuds.

Cilcia greeted him calmly, "Welcome Back, Callahan".

"What's new?", Callahan hung up his burgundy coat and turned to her expectantly, "And what's the plan on dinner?".

"Not much..." she paused and tilted her head up before asking loudly and clearly, "Cecilia, Honey, does Pasta and Chicken sound alright with you?".

"Mm..." Cecilia merely groans in acknowledgement.

"Then I suppose Pasta &amp; Chicken it is", Cilcia leaned forward and pecked Callahan on both sides of his cheeks as per routine, "How was work?".

"You mean the press? Nothing new. More Pictures, More Questions. By the way, forgot to ask, what did you think about last night's dinner with everybody else?".

"Not any different" Cilcia sighed, "Yang and a few others avoid me on purpose, Tillday and I try to catch up but she's only getting more work-stressed... By the way, I never got to ask, what happened to Commander Harper? Is she still in service?".

"Yeah, but she got reassigned to overlooking Military Operations in maintaining our Presence in the rim of the Frontier ever since the Blood Echoes stormed the Region and took it over".

"How has she been?".

"More quiet than before. Still All-Work No-Fun. For whatever reason, she doesn't like me either".

"I think she and Kyle had some sort of connection in that case. They weren't romantically involved, but there was some attraction definitely at play during their Encounters when I was around" Cilcia sighed, and then looked Callahan in the eyes, "There's something important I need to tell you".

"What is it?".

"Kyle's alive. My guts telling me he's got something, and he's got something good up his sleeve... He'll definitely come back... I don't think we're ready... is there any chance that you can convince the Federation and IMC to increase military funding and ramp up our Weapons Tech before he comes back? I have a feeling Kyle'll come back in a storm that'll rock the Federation if we aren't ready".

"Is it that bad?".

"My stomach sinks when I imagine it... Yes, it's bad".

"I'll try my best then" Callahan assured her.

"Do more than that... Do whatever's possible...".

…

…

The Entire Leviathan Race is glued to their screens right now, where a live broadcast of the Throne Chamber is being played. The Announcement is under way.

Kyle sits upon the throne, his Commander's Coat neatly pressed, a Fresh Rose in his pocket and his best smile on his face as he begins his rousing speech.

"Citizens of the Crucia Empire,

You have all been living underneath a mediocre government for far too long. For too long, have you not understood the concept of a ruling body, because your prior government was too busy fucking each other in the ass to see who could cum the hardest.

But no longer will that be case. Greetings, Citizens, I am Kyle Lazarus Steele, your New Emperor. First and Foremost, let us make one thing clear. I am not the Nicest Man in the Universe, and I will certainly piss you off with some of my policies, but know this, that I will return us to a New Golden Age that will make our Former Empire seem pathetic compared to the one we shall forge.

I want 3 things to be clear.

First of all, I am your Emperor. There is no man or woman who is above me. I am not above the Law, I AM the Law. You do not speak out against me, otherwise I will personally slay you in the worst fashion you can imagine. If you think emasculation is terrible, I will give you a demonstration of Septic-Diving without Skin, because I assure you, emasculation would seem like a mercy compared to it.

Secondly, you are an upstanding Citizen of the Empire. You will not undermine others, you will not commit crimes, nor will you ever submit to the command of another race. We are Leviathans. We are the Apex Predators, and we bow to nobody other than our own Leaders. Surrender in War will be seen as High-Treason, and will be punishable by Death unless you are ordered to be Surrendered, in which case the Commanding Officer will be apprehended.

Finally, you all are legible to be conscripted into the Imperial Regime. We are going to be enforcing an Imperial and Nationalist Pride within all of you. We will be building our Armies, and we will become the Ultimate Militarist Empire to ever exist. Nobody will stand before us, but in order for us to have the Army I envision for us, we need able bodies. You are all encouraged to seek glory, wealth and fame within the Imperial Regime. Fight for your Families, Fight for the Empire, and you will be rewarded".

"Fortune Favors the Bold", Kyle smiled coldly, "You are welcome to duel me for power or wealth. But beware in that by trying to assassinate or dueling me, you are not going to be spared. I do not like insubordination, and anybody caught corrupted or in any act of treason will be publically humiliated, punished, and be made Slaves".

"Slavery will become the new alternative to being Beggars. We will not have poverty, because we will force those without a job to serve those that do have jobs. Important, or Upstanding Citizens may apply at your Nearest Parliament Buildings to become Legible Slave Owners, and the Poor who wish to become a Slave to escape sleeping on the streets are encouraged to do so.

Last Note about Slavery, is that Slave Owners are to follow a set of rule &amp; conducts that are mandatory in treating their slaves. The details are in the papers, and Slaves are encouraged to embrace their positions and work hard in order to be set free and placed into the Military/Work Force".

"I am your Emperor. You are the Empire. Together, we will forge ourselves into the Ultimate Power".

"We will invade the Milky Way once we secure our dominance in the Triangulum from the Uncivilized Barbarians. We will Destroy the Federation, and we will force Humanity into slavery. Nothing will contest our powers, and I will ensure that we will one day sit as Rulers of the Universe, bowing to nobody".

"I am your Emperor. You are my Empire".

"**I am your Wielder,** **You are my Sword, and we will cut down those that stand against us**", his grin finishes off his rousing speech.

And how does the Leviathan's respond?

Overwhelming support.

That Faithful Day marked the beginning of the **Crucia Empire**.

This was the Day that marked the beginning of the **Preparations**.

It was the Day that **The Final Frontier War** was set to stone in the near future.

It was the Day that Kyle Wasser pulled the knife out of his back that Cilcia Romana had stabbed him with, and was the Day that Kyle dared to point that knife at Cilcia.

It was the Day, that marked the beginning of a Fallout that nobody was exempt from.

It was Kyle Falling Towards the Sky, Recovering, and preparing his ascension once more.

Because you never win against the Grim Reaper.

Because no matter how much you run...

No matter how hard you fight...

Death is inevitable.

You will die, Callahan.

You will suffer, Cilcia.

You will be ruled over, Humanity.

And you will be destroyed, Federation.

…

**Author's Note – And... Wow, we finally begin the Story.**

**Yes, Literally ever Chapter before this was literally me making a disposition.**

**It was me showing Kyle's 'Rise', and his 'Fall From Grace', where upon he began to 'Fall Towards the Sky' (Like the Story Title, Eh!?)**

**It was literally me just putting every damn thing in place for the Story to begin.**

**Callahan's the Big-Bad Baddie standing alongside the Federation.**

**Kyle's our Questionable, Not-So-Right, Going-To-Screw-Your-Sister-And-Mother Hero who just wants to give as good as he gets.**

**The Stage is Set, and I suppose I'll have to prepare writing an explanation about the Love-Triangle between Kyle, Cilcia &amp; Callahan, since this is more of an underlying History that Kyle refuses to think about, so I'll have to write flashbacks with Cilcia's memory instead.**

**Latter Note, Welcome to the Triangulum Galaxy.**

**I'll probably make a Floating Pyramid with an Eye as a Strange Artifact in the Galaxy considering this Galaxy is called 'Triangulum'.**

**Now, Hope you're still with me, because I've got something to asked of you.**

**If there's a Certain Hot Chick you can think of (Anime, Games, TV Shows, You name 'em, Kyle'll probably try to bang 'em) that you may be interested in having an appearance within the Story.**

**You're of course, welcome to propose which Man of the Big '4' they're interested in.**

**The Big 4 is...**

**Kyle Lazarus Wasser, The Leviathan Emperor.**

**Callahan Sigmund, The Federation Hero.**

**Robert Taube, The Dog whose Bark is worse than his Bite.**

**And, Hyumu Hellsing, The Egotistic Warlord.**

**You could even make your own Chick, I dunno, it's honestly up to you.**

**This Universe has no restriction, not when it means there's puss for Kyle to slay atleast.**

**And on the last note...**

**Thanks for Reading! **

**Hope you Enjoyed! (Or I disappointed you!)**

**See you next time! (Or Not, I dunno).**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Crucian Regime

The Love Triangle of Kyle, Cilcia and Callahan existed ever since the Grade 1, where Kyle and Cilcia finally became close friends, and inseperable.

"Do you want to go somewhere afterschool?", Kyle would always ask.

"Sorry, my Mom wants me to do something", she would always reply.

She Lied outright to his face everytime he asked her out alone for a solo-date in Elementary and Middle School, because she knew another guy who was her childhood friend.

Callahan Sigmund, in the past wasn't a pretty boy. He was ugly infact, so ugly, he was outcasted and ridiculed by every damn kid on the block. Cilcia wasn't ugly, but she was poor in the past, so she was ridiculed the same.

It was only natural that they would meet and befriend each other, but in this case, Callahan and Cilcia met each other in Kindergarten.

It was Cilcia's typical day. Being teased to the point that she began crying, she was solemnly walking home alone when she came across Callahan, who was curled up alone on a bench crying his heart out after being ganged up and teased by every kid that walked past.

They met, they talked, and they became fast-friends, because they shared something.

Pain &amp; Loneliness.

Everybody's safer in groups, so they hung out afterschool everyday to ward off other kids.

But the Day that Kyle found Cilcia crying alone in a playground? 

That was the day that Callahan got sick and wasn't able to meet to play with Cilcia afterschool, which made it possible for Kyle to stumble upon her and deal with her bullies.

So then she had a crush for Kyle, because not only did he befriend her, but he permnanently warded off her bullies and taught her to gain self-esteem and to remain confident in herself.

But she also had a soft-spot for Callahan before hand, because the two of them were outcasts, and they stuck together closely to protect each other.

Things were safe for a while, in that she maintained neutral interest in both guys she held dearly.

But it changed in Grade 8.

In Grade 8, she realized Kyle was a danger. He had a dark side that put everybody in harms' way, and because of that, she, in secret, began to fear Kyle.

So she went to Callahan for help.

Things happened...

So many things happened because Cilcia was afraid of Kyle, who became more distant during that Year because he began to succumb to some of his darker desires, so she became closer with Callahan.

Words were said... in the end, Cilcia and Callahan got romantically involved in secret.

The Next Day, she realized that Kyle was a critical player in the stock market, and due to him shifting around his stocks and him pulling some favors to increase his shares, it resulted in her parents being promoted into Executive Positions and Callahan's Parents out of the work force.

She had talked about how Kyle shifted the economy and got her in a better financial position, but she accidentally planted a dark seed within Callahan, a seed of anger and a desire for vengeance.

Back then, after being romantically involved with Callahan, Cilcia merely saw Kyle as a close friend, and he did the same with her. But that changed when Callahan realized Cilcia was close to Kyle.

Callahan ordered her to get really close to Kyle.

She was hesitant, but inevitably he convinced her when he explained that Kyle would become threat to everybody's safety later on unless she got romantically involved with him.

So she tried to forget about Kyle's Darker Side for a while, and began giving him hints.

And when Kyle's popularity took off when he began showing up in magazins and commercials, that's when Kyle opened up to her and showed her his world.

She realized that Kyle doesn't look at the world as a black-and-white place between good and evil, but as a very specific grey. He saw the World as a Gentle Kingdom where anything goes; where compassion is simply deception and where pride is your greatest tool. Kyle taught her the realities that Life would never stop you from doing as you pleased, and that society was juts a tool for the Stronger to control the weak.

She unknowingly began to fall for Kyle himself, especially when she realized that Kyle was doing everything for a reason. That every life he destroyed with Economical Shifts, was because he had a plan in mind, that every little thing he does, whether it's how he drinks his coffee or how he takes a piss, is planned for a reason.

She realized Kyle was a very delicate doll.

That despite the realistically, tough appearance on the outside, he was truly frail on the inside, in that he was self-admittedly weak when it came to social issues with others.

Kyle was a self-defined sociopath, because he was more disconnected than others. The Death of most people he knew didn't ever effect him, and sometimes Kyle fails to display empathy in the eyes of others just because he didn't care.

Skip forward past some details that I'll show later, and she came to a split-decision.

The Day Callahan convinced the Militia's Troops and converted them against Kyle.

He ordered her to influence the others around Kyle to join him.

She was torn on that day.

It was the toughest decision yet.

She had to choose loyalties between Kyle or Callahan.

And she chose Callahan.

Not because Kyle's an asshole or anything like that, in her eyes, Kyle is the perfect Man with a few odd kinks.

But because she's always loved Callahan a notch above Kyle, because Callahan was much more relatable then Kyle.

Kyle always seemed more like a mentor to her, in that he taught her many values in life and lessons in academics, unlike Callahan who saw her as an equal.

It was the Day that the fire in Cilcia's eyes disappeared, and the Day Kyle finally awakened from the fantasy he built for himself.

Because Kyle acknowledged he knew things were always off about Cilcia, and that he was always suspicious of her, but he simply got too close and didn't want to believe the facts.

It was the Day that Cilcia nearly made Kyle snap and start a calamity that would've resulted in the enslavery of Humanity if Kyle had snapped.

Why?

Because if Kyle had snapped, it meant he had nothing left to lose.

He would pull every damn trump card, which would destroy the Federation on all fronts, and he would forge an Empire of blood and slaves from it's ashes, dominating everybody with a godly fear.

It was the Day, Cilcia finally saw Kyle as an Enemy.

As a Threat.

But...

She sighed and rubbed her arms; annoyed as she groaned, "Why do I feel guilt about this?".

She was being torn apart on the inside.

Half of Her, the More Rational Part was more than happy to have Callahan, and it firmly believed that Kyle was a menace that was a ticking timebomb waiting to go off.

The Other Half of Her, her more emotional desires was craving for Kyle and believed Callahan to be a power-hungry secret psycho that Kyle made him out to be.

She was being torn apart, and she has had to step out in the middle of the night many times into the cold to clear her head of her loyalties to the 2 different men in her life.

Half of her agrees with Yang, Tiffany, Samus and the others, in that they've gone too low, that they've made a grave mistake, and that the best they can do right now is to reject Callahan's attempt to love them, because Kyle had earn his keep of it, not Callahan.

But another half of her agrees with Tillday, Blake, and the others, in that Kyle had kept a dangerous hidden agenda. And that the best course of action was to side with Callahan to side against Kyle; that it wasn't personal, but for the greater good to prevent a potential evil.

However... she does fully agree on one thing...

They've made a grave mistake.

She, in particular, made a grave mistake.

She had the audacity to stab the knife into Kyle's back, she had the nerves to fall in love with Kyle, only because Callahan commanded it.

She betrayed Kyle's trust, made every memory with him obsolete...

She forced Kyle to play his hands...

Her forboding intuition tells her a Storm is building and the Enemy is gathering in masses.

She has to solidify her confidence and secure her armies before it's too late. She has to begin now before the Storm hits, to give herself an even remote fighting chance to stay standing once the intial blow lands.

Why?

She knows Kyle down to the letter.

She knows damn well Kyle dislikes unefficiency, so he will undoubtedly attempt a similar plan to the German Offensive's Schlieffen Plan to storm into the Federation and capture the Homeworlds as quickly as possible.

Kyle would more than likely personally lead the initial assault and break apart any defensive line she could muster, so she needed to start making trump cards and start taking some out of Kyle's books.

She is the Shadow Broker right now.

Kyle gave her the rights and taught her some tricks of the trade to manage information, thus she's taken reigns as a Mastermind for a while.

She's not making deals or anything of the sort of course, because she doesn't know how to properly perform them. But she has been managing financial data under some of Kyle's notes, which he left behind in the IMC Flagship for her to discover.

However, alongside them, she found a particularly painful note.

'_Fuck You, and Everybody you Protect_

_ -Reaper_'.

Normally, he draws a middle finger along with it to signify when he wasn't serious, but on the other side of the note, there was more writing that particularly stung.

'_Afterall we've been through. Afterall, I've done for you. You still stab me in the back? I expected better from you. If you're going to throw your life away so easily, it really means that you aren't choosing for yourself... Unforunately, I don't believe in 2__nd__ Chances. July 3__rd__, 4 Years from Then, I will return with an Army Powerful enough to wipe out all that stand before me. Prepare. Impress Me, and I may let you live_. _Amaze me, and I'll forgive you, and perhaps we can call each other 'Friend' once again_'.

Attached was a Small Picture... a Familiar One.

A Photo from High School...

Blissfully both unaware of a nearby acquaintance who captured one of their... 'dates'.

Hand-in-Hand at a Local Park during one of the Early Days of Spring after having gone seen a movie, they were both smiling to one another.

It stung... not because of how it used to be...

But because of how they could've been...

…

…

"Know I've done wrong".

"Left your Heart Torn".

"Is that what devils do?", the group of Leviathans performing on the stage continued their rendition of John Newman's 'Love Me Again' as Kyle sat quietly at a table in his Commander's Coat, tapping a glass of scotch on the table with the beat gently.

Due to the fact that he's the new Emperor, he doesn't get respect. 

Why?

Because Leviathan Society dictates that you need to earn the respect you want.

That meant Kyle was just a nobody until he proves himself.

Until he is able to lead a massive victory/ prove his prowess/ earn his power, he was no different then any other Leviathan save for the Title and position.

He was keeping an eye out for trouble makers.

Particularly because he was itching for a fight.

And he gets what he wants when a bottle is smashed over his head, which causes a deafening silence as everybody turns to look.

Kyle chuckled, amused, "If you're going to jump me... Best if you fire a bullet into my head. I'll survive it too...", he stood up and turned around without breaking facial expression, "A Bottle's kind of sad".

He makes eye contact with his would-be attacker.

It's a Vanguard-Class Leviathan.

This one in question, seems to have grown 4 Extra Sharp Appendages that sprouted from his back. Funnily enough, it reminded him of Necromorphs from one of the most famous horror films to date, Dead Space.

"You look like a Necromorph", Kyle said it aloud, but grinned wolfishly, "You're quite brave to attack me... You being Leviathan makes it more fun too... Because it means you won't break as easily as a human does... I break a Man's Arm and he's done talking shit... Let's see which bones I can break on you, hmm?".

"You think that just because you're the last Apex Leviathan, that you can just waltz into our Empire and take over? Things were fine without you. There were no pro-".

"My analysis of your Scout Reports indicate that some of your Neighboring Powers have had an unusual fluctuation in Military Operations", Kyle raised his eyebrow, "They've been mounting for war, and none of you have realized it. I will whip the lot of you into shape, I just hope you haven't gone all soft from sleeping with Kelsy".

"Hit me with your best shot" Kyle growled, "Try to kill me for all I care. I'll shake off whatever you try, and I'll kick your ass to make an example out of y-", he is cut off when one of the sharp appendages dart forward fast and pierce through his neck.

It rips through his juggular and barely misses his spinal cord as Kyle's voice cuts itself off with a frown on his part.

Before the Vanguard could pull back his sharp appendage, Kyle grabs it, but exposes his sides in the process.

So the Vangaurd took the chance and lodged his three other pincers straight into Kyle's side, invading and ripping apart his innars violently.

But then the Vanguard feels something break, and he screams in pain.

Looking down, the Vanguard watched as Kyle forced his arm through the Leviathan's Skin, ripping itself through his innards for his spine as Kyle smiled devilishly.

Kyle's hand firmly grips the spine, and snaps it violently, breaking it as the Vanguard goes limp and collapses, drawing out his limp pincers out of Kyle in the process as he screamed in abject horror, "MY LEGS!? I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS!?".

Kyle's throat heals itself quickly as Kyle spoke, "Quite Bold attacking me head on and putting yourself in that position... It's a good thing I'm resilient".

He stepped over the Vanguard and forced his boot against the Vanguard's throat, pressing him against the ground with all his might as Kyle declared, "You're pathetic. A Failure for the Vanguards. You will be whipped into shape, and I will make you into a True Leviathan. Because right now, even a few Humans have done more damage than you using nothing but a handgun, and you had 4 Pincers that could've easily killed me".

He closed the Vanguard's windpipe by using his muscles, who begins gasping for air whilst trying to weakly push Kyle's foot off his throat.

Kyle spoke loudly, "Let this be a warning for those who wish to put me out of power. I will easily dispatch any, and every person who dares to attack me... You, are going to be let off easy simply because I'm in a merciful mood".

He stepped off, and instantly the Vanguard on the ground sucked in a cool breath of air before Kyle curb-stomps his head against the ground, fracturing the skull but leaving him alive as Kyle stepped back, sneering "I may have a soft spot for Heroes. But I do not like Idiots".

"Now... I shall take my leave", he downed the glass of liquor without difficulty, throwing it down as he brushes past the Vanguard and leaving the bar with a new whistling tune in mind.

…

…

Yang is lounging on her couch, watching Netflix and chilling.

She had a bowl of popcorn in her lap,and a Guest in her Apartment.

"Are you sure you don't want popcorn yourself, Sydney? I'm not exactly poor... Kyle gave me a nice severance package from his wealth before he left the System".

"I'll pass", Sydney puffed, "Is there any other snacks you may have to offer though?".

"I'm fairly sure I have some candies here and there in one of the cupboards... I also have soda, but what you want is up to you, you can just walk and check them out if you want something in particular".

"Then excuse me..." Sydney clambered off her side of the couch and lazily walked to Yangs Kitchen. She asked, "Any contact with Samus?".

"None" Yang shook her head with a sigh, "Samus really did go after him though... and I think she might've caused quite a few Bounty Hunters to go after her to chase after Kyle's Bounty".

"Just more work for Kyle, isn't it?".

"I also heard from Callahan that the Federation's New, Elite Task Force... 'N7' was it? They got approved and a Task Force of the Newest Batch were dispatched after the Bounty Hunters to hunt down Kyle if he's in the Triangulum".

"Think he's there?".

"Probably" Yang shrugged, "The Triangulum's the Third Biggest after us and the Andromeda. It's also a good bit away, so it'd take a few months of jumping to get there either way. It's a smart place to camp out".

"Do you really think he's alive though? What if his Cruiser ran out of fuel and crash-landed into a Star?".

"Doubt it... Kyle's crafty and resourceful. I'm sure he's in the Triangulum doing who-knows-what".

"Don't you miss him?".

"When do I not miss him?" Yang tilted her head and glanced over her shoulder to Sydney, "I'm on the same boat with Tiffany, you and some of Kyle's closer Girls... but I know he can take care of himself, and there's no point making myself fucking miserable either".

"... What's your secret to being happy?", Sydney honestly asked as she stopped with her hand inches away from grabbing a bag of Goldfish Crackers.

"... Living Life by the Day" Yang grinned, "Just as Kyle once said... '**When in doubt, Rub one Out**'".

"So you masturbate often?".

"You have no clue. I make pornstars look like a joke" Yang giggled, amused, "I'm a little disappointed I didn't get the chance to pop my cherry with Kyle... Since I was kind of forced to do it with Callahan", she frowned, angered for a moment but calms herself, "Oh well... I'll just try anal or something new with Kyle. That'll make up to it, and I'm fairly sure he'd make it enjoyable".

"..." Sydney sighed as she joined Yang back on the couch, "What did you have in mind for this time? By the way, thank you for giving me a break from handling papers for the Federation. Nobody has a clue of how many cramps my hands get from writing and moving so much paperwork".

"Well... There's always some of the Movies Kyle marked as his favorites... they're always nice... But..." Yang grinned cheekily and leaned over before bringing back a box and dropping it ont othe table, "Check out what I got from Cilcia".

"You talked to Cilcia?".

"Pft, for like 2 minutes" Yang rolled her eyes, "She was juts getting rid of some stuff she knew was Kyle's after Cecilia watched them. I decided I was a little curious, she said it's nothing spectacular. But I doubt it".

"... They all seem to be labeled...".

"... Except... for this one", Yang waved a blank holotape at Sydney, "This one just has questionmarks on it... Maybe it's like one of those horror things where, when you watch it, something crawls out".

"I doubt that" Sydney sighed, "I suppose you want to watch it?".

"Admit it, even you're curious".

"Fair Enough".

…

…

"This thing recording?", Kyle tapped the Camera with an unsure look within the confines of his apartment, "I'll assume it is. Hello there, it seems you've stumbled across my Explanation Tape".

"I've left a few lying around I'm sure", Kyle tapped his lip thoughtfully and glanced out the window to the autumn sky, "Orange... I used to really like that colour, believe-it-or-not... But these days I took a liking for brown. It's common, simple, and Natural... It helps remind me that some of the best life has to offer are fairly simple prospects".

"I normally tend to justify things..." he closed his eyes, "I don't understand the concept of 'evil', because I've always justified their actions. Terrorism is an exception of course, partly because it's all about extremist religious views, and I strongly hate religions".

"But I'm talking more about the Infamous Historical Figures such as Hitler, Stalin and some of the more famous serial killers in the past".

"I'm not a Saint... I really am one of the worst people you could meet in terms of morality, because I sure as hell don't give a shit if something's write or wrong if it's efficient and gets the job done... People say that I'm ruthless... that's word I prefer to describe myself".

"Ruthless..." he opened his eyes and stared straight at the camera, straight into the souls of those watching, "... Cilcia... I'm disappointed in you... Very Strongly... People might consider you to be ruthless, now that you showed your hand and revealing the fact that you only got involved with me because Callahan had ordered it".

"I'm not myself... as you can see...", Kyle did seem more serious than usual, "That's because I'm being honest with myself here... I've always hid myself behind my fantasies to try and comfort myself that somebody was actually interested in me and wanted to really get close to me to spend the rest of their lives with me...".

"I knew that was not the case since the Day you rejected my offer to take you on a Date during Middle School", Kyle puffed, "I knew you were a snake... but it's my fault that I let you get so close... Why I let myself become vulnerable for you to strike".

"I...", he slammed his hand against the table angrily, "I fucking saw it from a mile away, and I still let it happen! Goddamnit!", he grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the wall... Shattering his favourite mug that used to say '_Fuck Mondays_' all over the floor.

A worried shout down the hall goes, "Kyle?! Is everything all right!?".

"Uh... Yeah... I just... dropped something...", Kyle took a deep breath, and calmed himself once more as he continued to face the recording, "... Cilcia Romana... You have won... You broke me from the inside out".

"... You knew me better than anyone... You knew I always put up a tough facade to hide my weaknesses... and that despite the fact that I show an never-ending confidence... that I'm emotionally weak to those around me... So you got reaalll close to me in High School when you realized that".

"... Heh... But you forget something Cilcia...".

"I realized what you were doing... and I got hopeful... that maybe you'd stop yourself from doing damage to me... So I began to pretend to like you...".

"And ohhh man... I really liked you, and you really liked me when we were acting... but the best part, is that we both go so caught up, we accidentally began to get really romantically involved... Man oh Man, we got real kissy, feelies huh?".

"Accidentally got too involved, to the point that it got real... Who would've known that would happen, right Cilcia?", he grinned mockingly, "I sure as hell did, because I did that for a reason".

"So that if you were going to really stab me in the back, you'd be scared of me. You'd also hurt, because you'd regret stabbing me in the back once I begin to expose Callahan's True Nature later on".

"You'll just throw this Tape out, I can tell" Kyle sneered, "You never liked me when I was blunt. You liked me when I was kind, sickeningly sweet, and played myself as an Over-The-Top Womanizer in contrast to my Real Nature of Manipulating Pieces into position to ensure my position".

"I'm sure there are girls watching this right now, going 'What the Fuck, Charles?'... Well Girls... Me and Cilcia are playing intrigue, cloak &amp; dagger against each other, and in our struggle to pull the cloak over each other, we got tangled and ended up kissing under a tree... but we still went ahead and stabbed each other, so now I'm sure Cilcia's being torn apart from the inside regretting over me and cheering over Callahan".

"It's all part of my plan" Kyle chuckled, "I'm a Ruthless Bastard... I'll drive her insane if she stabs me in the back. I'll spend just enough time in hiding, she'll go insane... and then, I'll watch the Fireworks and mop the floor with Callahan's corpse once she recovers".

"Don't help Cilcia, Ladies" Kyle smiled, "Everything is calculated... Let her go insane...".

"Because I don't like traitors... I never told her... but I don't like traitors... **only because, I knew she was dating me because of Callahan**".

…

"You know, a part of me isn't surprised anymore", Yang yawned, "Woo~ Go Kyle... but I don't think I like the idea of Kyle driving Cilcia insane... that kind of worries me actually".

Sydney nodded, "We need to do something... He clearly knows what Cilcia would be feeling since he's a Master in Predicting the Human Mind... hence the reason why he's so damn good at chess".

"What should we do though?".

"What if we try taking her mind off things?" Yang asked, "Try... solving a problem... Like... Figuring out who Hostium is before he becomes active again".

Sydney paused for a long time, but nodded firmly, "I agree... This would be killing 2 birds with 1 stone... We need to figure out who Hostium is, and we need to keep Cilcia sane for the sake of Cecilia".

"Cecilia's so cute though~" purred Yang, "One of these days, I'm going to take her out for Dinner... maybe I'll let Cilcia come if she can learn to pull that stick out of her ass and realize she's knee-deep in the wrong here".

"On a side note... don't you wonder what Kyle's doing?".

"Probably banging some alien chick".

…

…

"My Liege... The Rival Empire of the Aldmeri Dominion, which is one of the largest Empires within the Triangulum has called for a Summit Meeting between you and their Leaders... They wish to try and secure a truce".

"... Pah, truce", Kyle scoffed, "I'll certainly meet their leader... if she's a woman", he smiled lewdly in particular, "I'll give her a battle in the sheets... But thre will be no truce. Unless the Aldmeri Dominion plans on merging with us, they will be going to war against us in the Future whether they like the idea or not... Our Goal is Total Conquest, and I will stop at nothing to achieve it".

"Understood, we will continue with the manufacturing of more weapons to supply increasing Troop Numbers".

"As Needed, Good", Kyle sank into his throne, yawning, "Now, are there any new reports?".

"A Serial Killer still walks amongst the Citizens", Kelsy spoke up in an Overseers Place as she turned to Kyle from her seat nearby, "We've had rumors circulate the internet that a Serial Killer exists, whom has killed Government Officials via decapitation over the past few months... We have Vanguard Officers now showing up dead recently. We didn't think it was serious, that it was all coincidence and a string of random murders from different individuals... But a Forensic's Evidence Team has confirmed something...".

"All the Murders have been the work of 1 Leviathan. There is no Good DNA sample, but they have narrowed it down and are currently repairing the DNA strands to confirm whot he individual is... but if we want to gain more support for the war, we need to gain public support by picking out this Murderer and decommissioning him".

"A Fucking Murderer? Now I'm playing Cops?".

"He'll surely cause a problem for Military Operations. He will disrupt our ability to fight war, would he not?" Kelsy raised her eyebrow.

Kyle nodded reluctantly, "Fair Enough... Tell the Forensics Team to send me the Information they can make out of the Samples. Ill begin my own investigation and chasing down leads... For the time being however, is there a generalized area for the Murders?".

"It's all on Hearthfire... Particularly our Capital".

"Got it", Kyle waved his hand, "Call off all Police Investigations and Leave it to me. I'll remind the Public that the Emperor's Gaze knows no bounds. When is this summit? And where are we attending it?".

"We are attending it at the Aldmeri Dominion's Capital, The Summer Set Isles".

"That doesn't sound like a Planet".

"The Aldmeri Dominion, is massive, your grace. It is an Alliance between 3 Different Races who also happen to exist within the same system of an irregular system. 3 Planets are in the exact same orbit, moving at the exact same speed keeping at an exact same distance apart... Each Home Planet is named differently, but they are all considered Home Worlds, and together they are called 'The Summer Set Isles'".

"So it's a merged alliance?".

"Yes your Grace... The Central Power Queen is one of the Altmeri Elves. Her name is Ayrenn, whom claims that the Crucia Empire is a weak, ill-governed state that would be better off under her rule".

"She wasn't wrong about the first part" Kyle smirked but shook his head, "Queen Ayrenn is it? What's her story?".

"We do not know... We only know that when she came to power, she convinced the Other Rulers into joining into an Alliance that made them an influential Empire to our East. They posses 10% of the Triangulum, which is quite large when compared to the fact that nearly 55% of the System is still untouched, and that 30% has yet to be colonized properly".

"They don't seem THAT big" Kyle remarked.

"We're 1%".

"Alright, fair enough" Kyle paused, "Are there chances they will try to assassinate me?".

"We do not know" Kelsy scoffed, "I never met their Leaders, and I don't plan on ever meeting them".

"Yikes... Bad Blood?" Kyle turned to a nearby Overseer, who also scoffed in return.

"The Altmeri Dominions are nothing but supremacists who wish to look down upon us. But they cannot, because we are biologically more advanced then them in every front".

"Okay...?", Kyle didn't look exactly convinced considering how incompetent the Current Leviathans are compared to his Father's Primary Empire, "I'll meet Queen Ayrenn then... Send a Message to them to forward in an Invitation to the Summit for me to show up to. Don't give me bodyguards, because if they try anything against me, I'll make it clear I won't stand for it".

"I object to this!" Kelsy instantly stood up, enraged, "You can absolutely not go meet with them!".

"Why?".

"They hate us! This whole ordeal smells terrible, and it's suspicious to suddenly a-".

"Actually, Summits are fairly common" Kyle narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin, "It's standard for Leaders to want to call in a Summit whenever a New Leader takes over a New Empire. It makes sense for each Leader to try and get a grasp of the others, so I'll go mostly to analyze their behaviours and spot out flaws in their thinking".

"...", Kelsy sits back down, but grumbles under her breath.

You might be wondering what Kelsy looks like...

Kelsy does have a vague resemblace to Kyle.

She has long, wavy brown hair that slip down right-below her shoulders. Her bangs are styled in a manner that emphasizes her perfect features excellently. Her bust is ample, enough to match Cilcia's own, but they fall short by a few centimeters. She has the Family Golden Hazel Eyes that shine brighter than Kyle's own, and from what he's witnessed, she doesn't seem to be able to change her eye colour like him.

Kyle raises his eyebrow and asked his Half-Sister, "Are you displeased with my decision?".

"You are far too tolerant. A Leviathan should never stoop so low as to attend peace treaties. We did that with the Federation, and what did that earn us?".

"The Federation is another thing entirely" Kyle grumbled; annoyed, "Humanity is a nuisance. But I'm not making friends here, I am scouting them out as they will do the same to me. They will see if I am weak or if I will be a threat to their dominance. If I prove to be a problem or an incompetent Leader in their eyes, they will attempt to entice us into declaring a sure-lost war to justify their attempt to capture our Sectors... Which from what I gather, is so rich with Eridium, it would be able to make itself into an Economical Powerhouse that would prove a threat of it's own against other Galactic Credits".

"They will want to see me... and I want to see what I'm up against... I will show humility as a Leviathan, because the worst sin you can enact is to display needless arrogance".

…

…

A Drop of Blood...

Tainted Brown...

"The Blood of the Elder Gods...", a Shriveled, Maniac Old Man smiled adoringly at the vial inside his shop, rubbing the vial with a love bordering on worship, "I shall ascend... I will show Master Wilhelm... Eyes are not needed... it is the Courage to take a step forward!".

It was Upon this Horrible Moment.

A Nightmare is Born.

It awakens a Terrifying Secret the Universe, Humanity, and Life has yet to uncover.

It has awakened the Monsters of the Elders...

A New Threat has been born.

It starts with Lawrence... a Worshipper of the Elder Gods within the Planet of Ledritch in the Triangulum finally taking the step to try and ascend Moratility.

To Try and become a God.

To Prove Master Wilhelm wrong...

And to take control.

A Nightmare is born.

The Hunters will return.

The Harbinger's destiny is confirmed.

"Let the Pale Moon be my guide... for my **ascension!**".

…

…

As Kyle took his seat at the Summit towards the Head of the Table, he froze in an instant as his hands began shaking, "What's this?", he asked and stared at his hand, "Something is wrong... Something is horribly wrong".

Chaos sensed it too, under the sound of loud commotion of the Summit being set up in the Aldmeri Dominion's Summer Set Isles, Chaos talked to Kyle, "You feel that too?".

Kyle nodded, his face unnaturally serious, "Something that shouldn't exist has awoken... I can feel it... I can't wrap my head around this feeling... is this fear?", he paused and bit his lip, "What the hell just happened?".

After about 10 minutes, when the Dominion Leaders began to arrive, did he finally settle his nerves and slipped the memory for future reference in the back of his head.

He settles his nerves and Chaos quiets down as he watched as a Pair of Aldmeri Guards march in.

The Aldmeri Guards certainly would pass off as tough looking at their muscle-men builds, but the odd part is that their Armors are painted bright gold whilst the Lower Ranking Aldmeri Marines slip in in Copperish-Armor.

Their Weapons seem to be slightly more advanced then Federation Standards, judging by the inclusion of a clearly-much stronger recoil dampener from what he could see by the gun's design.

It was also much more sleek, with an odd stock that seemed to allow the Shooter to cram his shoulder between 2 compressors on the stock to help maintain accuracy when firing in full automatic.

The First Leader that walks in makes eye contact with him in an instant.

A Woman who's body seems to be made of fire. Her skin was a tint of yellowish-orange, and her waist-length oranged-red hair seemed to lick and flow like flames. She has void, black eyes that twinkle a hint of white and orange under the light of the exquisite chandelier above.

The flame that was her hair ignites for a moment, raising itself threateningly as she spoke to Kyle, "You must be the New Emperor".

"Perhaps..." Kyle was guarded and returned an artic-cool gaze, "You must be a Major Representative for one of the Aldmeri Dominion's Species".

"... Perhaps..." she mimics him in hopes of aggravating him.

But Kyle doesn't seem aggravated, instead, he mocked her, "Perhaps that fire is to express the fact that you have no control over your emotions... I'm sure you've made so many mistakes following your emotions... The other Leaders had to make up for your mistake... Right?", he smiled to add salt to the wound.

Her hair burns in a fury, and she opened her mouth to curse, but she closes it instead and took a deep breath before scowling, "You've exceeded my expectations in how annoying and vexing you would be... That isn't something to be proud of".

"Not yet atleast", he smiled mysteriously.

She eyes him carefully, but settles down without another word.

Another Monarch enters, and she also makes eye contact with Kyle, "So you are the Emperor I've heard about... Hailing from the Milky Way, huh?".

Kyle smirked, "Indeed, Your Mistress Ayrenn... I am the New Leader of the Crucian Empire... I assure you, I actually run a government unlike my predecessors... You must be Ayrenn, the unexpected Queen of the Altmeri Elves".

"Mistress? I do not like how you say my title" she narrowed her eyes at him distastefully. "I am Queen. Not Mistress, Not Princess".

"Then you have a husband?" Kyle smirked and raised his eyebrow, "You certainly don't look the part. You lack the look of despair that I see in many wives when they meet me before they plead for me to liven up their love life in an affair".

"You're disgusting".

"I'm sure I am" Kyle was unaffected, "You can call me as you'd like", he gestured to the chairs, "Please... Don't let my presence deter you from sitting. I am not a God..." he smirked, "Not yet at least".

"... Offensive".

He took the time to give Queen Ayrenn a once-over.

She's a remarkably beautiful woman. Perfect Features and well accentuated nose helped to make her look fitting for a Queen, and her beautiful, long blonde hair also made him consider her attractive further. Her ears, however, are elven in nature in that they are pointed, but they are not as large as people make it out to be, since it's actually very comparable to a human's own.

The Final Ruler that walks through nearly makes Kyle scowl, but he holds his neutral smirk with effort as an Old Man with purple skin walks in, hissing at him, "Ah... Leviathan Virmin... My People considers your meat to be exquisite".

"It's a good thing we don't think the same" Kyle sneered, "We don't eat trash".

There's a silence, and a few Altmeri Guards cracked a smile before stiffening it away whilst the Old King stood there, amazed that Kyle said what he said.

Kyle raised his eyebrow with a casual smirk, "What's the matter? Choking on a Leviathan's Penis? I figure you'd love eating the juiciest piece of meat from a Leviathan, am I not wrong?".

A Look of Demonic Anger crashed through the Old King's eyes, but it is surpressed with a scowl, "Repulsive. Absolutely repulsive".

"Good, I'm not here to be your best friend", Kyle took his seat and leaned back, "You wanted a Summit. And I showed up. Well? Lay down your decisive terms to try and merge us into your empire, so that I can reject them and get back to work".

"Do not speak as if we are hell-bent on declaring war against your Petty Empire" Queen Ayrenn scoffed with a smirk.

"That's cool. I'm hell-bent on declaring war on you myself" Kyle's eyes glazed over, "You may have been able to conquer the Older Crucia. But with me at the Helm, you will need more than a Million Armies to even stand a chance in stopping me".

"..." there was silence, but Kyle could hear the very... dull sound of someone sneaking up behind him.

He flashed a polite smile, and declared, "I love political assassinations", and in a flash, he stood up and kicked his chair backwards with all his might.

The chair practically disintegrates itself as it smashes against an Aldmeri Guard who was holding a dagger, sending the man shouting and slamming him into the wall as he rushes the man.

As the Guard recovers and swings the dagger frantically, Kyle intercepts the wide arc and breaks the man's elbow with a powerful punch, forcing it to bend the wrong way.

He grabs the man's hand and wrenches the dagger free, sending it clattering to the ground before he grabbed the man's index and practically broke it in half, ripping it at the mid-joint to bend like a door hinge before he picked the dagger up and prepared to throw the knife, staring Queen Ayrenn in the eyes as all Guards who rushed to react froze.

Kyle clicked his tongue, "Pathetic Attempt. Not even skilled", to prove his point, Kyle threw the knife to his right, and everybody watches the knife.

Amazingly, it hits something in the air, and an Assassin blinks back into existence, holding his neck and gurgling out blood messily as he dropped to his knees, "My senses are leagues above yours", Kyle was already behind the Assassin, watching as the Assassin collapsed, "I will not fall for your pathetic tricks", he now hand another dagger prepared to be thrown, "The question is... will you wisen up and stop this play? I could've easily murdered every single on of you with nothing more than a graze from a lucky bullet".

"I don't like wasting time", he threw the knife aside and it impales itself into a nearby Guard's abdomen, sending him to the ground as Kyle slammed his hands on the table, "Speak. Declare your War now that you can justify it, so that I may justify a reason to smash and enslave your pathetic alliance".

They are all disturbed by how serious Kyle sounded, "Perhaps I shall make you into a Slave Race... That would certainly please my fellow Leviathans", he grinned.

"But I'm not like that" Kyle dropped the smile, "I will enslave those that resist, but I will embrace those that accept their fate. Such is Death, those that resist will do so in futile, and those that accept it will have changed absolutely nothing, because the cold grip of Death never lets go once it has a hold of you".

"Fate has tied a threat with me and Death... an odd one that Death tries to breach" Kyle chuckled, "I should've been dead on 4 seperate occassions... but my Destiny as the Kick-Ass Hero who will slay puss and slice of heads dictates that I won't die conventionally".

"You'll have to do a lot to kill me" Kyle laughed heartily, "Now... why is this summit called? Other than the fact that you wanted to kill me, surely you must've had another reason, no?".

The Queen of Fire glanced to Queen Ayrenn, who turned to the Old King expectantly.

The Old King narrowed his eyes upon Kyle, and Kyle returned the gaze.

The Old King looked human... LOOKED human... but he felt different.

He felt more... dead... abnormal.

The Old King looked at Kyle and asked, "Do you know... what I am?".

"You look Human, but you obviously aren't" Kyle closed his eyes and begun running down his thoughts to the roots, "... You're something like a Human, but you are something... worse... not bad worse... but you are born from something worse... more dark".

"... You are not far from the truth... We... are Hollows", the Old King stated.

"You are Hollows? As in... Empty on the inside?".

"It is a very... complicated situation", the Hollowed King closed his eyes, "We... do not die... We degrade with each 'death'... We were once Humans... but a curse was released, and we were made into Undead... Us, Undead, cannot die properly".

"Everytime we die... we lose humanity and degrade... we degrade, becoming weaker, less sane, and less human in all the categories... and this happens until we inevitably go mad and berzerk. Attacking anything in sight".

"We have a counter-measure... in that we have a monthly ritual that is performed by every family to help stabilize our humanity... to give us some semblance of our former selves".

"But the Kings of the past who caused this wretched curse to come exist still remains... but that is our problem".

"We are here, because we wished to get a grasp for your character", the Old King leaned forward, "We wished to know who you were... and we had some of our agents within the Empire to leak the little information they know of you".

"You are the Direct Descendant between Emperor Steele the 13th and a Human. You are considered above the Leviathans, because you hail as a Leviathan from the Milky Way, a distant galaxy that has a much larger, and much more hostile environment".

"Nobody has seen you actively in battle before, thus little is known of your combat abilities. But we have come to conclude that you are, thus far, enough to take down roughly 100 of our Soldiers in hand-to-hand combat".

"You have told of your exploits of mating in the past, and the images within your memory were recorded by the Leviathans and added to their archives. However, they have encrypted your most recent memories with clearance that only you can access".

"Right...", Kyle grimaced but shook his head before asking, "And...?".

"Our Most Capable Analysts and Psychologists have been unable to get a single hint of your emotions. Not a single detail can be told about you. We do not see any single indications of exposing body language, nor can we spot any evident 'true' emotions from you; because you have been faking your expressions with a mastermind's craft".

"Aw..." Kyle smiled, "That's the first time somebody pointed out the fact that I exaggerate my emotions... How nice... Humans never figured that out... nor did my Psychiatrist realize any of the indications that I am terrifying stoic in reality, to the point that it is even discomforting for me to stare in the mirror".

"... You are stoic?", Queen Ayrenn leaned forward.

"I don't wear my emotions a lot when I'm alone" Kyle shrugged with a blunt hint of honesty, "I'm in reality, very stoic. But I exaggerate when I experience emotions to help aid in positioning myself in Society's Pointless Heirarchy".

"Because I am so ruthless, I am meticuluous about calculating risks!" Kyle kicked his feet up and made eye contact with the Fire Queen, "I have grown to learn the arts of seduction with women", he slowly winked, "And I have learned how to fake my identity and personality so well; that it hides my darker reality within it's massive shadow".

"Are you honestly just admitting this plainly to us?".

"Am I?", Kyle showed his true sadistic nature in his smile, "Or perhaps I'm toying with you? Oh, I love it when I confuse my toys before I play with them... It makes the Hunt, so much fun... much more fun".

Queen Ayrenn sneered, "This is why I despise the Leviathan... Your race knows nothing but su-".

"Supremacy?" Kyle smiled and leaned forward, staring Ayrenn into her eyes and firmly unnerving her as he stated the facts, "... You've been abused by a Leviathan then... I can see it in your eyes... Resentment for us... A Black Rage that threatens to break free and cause you to throw away all sense of justice just so you could wrap your hands around my throat before I rip your entrails out and beat you to death with the arm I had amputated earlier".

He blinked, and stood up abruptly, "You're just a sad... revenge-hungry maiden who's angry over the rape she must've suffered from a Leviathan in the past" Kyle laughed heartily to add salt to the wound, "Well... If you want revenge... Declare War. I will squander your 'Dominion', and then I will enslave those that resist me".

"I am not benevolent... Not in the slightest!" he laughed and pointed to himself, "I am Ruthless. I have learned, that nobody is kind. Compassionate is a simple facade to hide a Deception that even the person themselves don't realize. Everybody wants something, it's simple like that".

"I'm just very honest with myself, and people think I'm joking... I am a harsh, cruel master, my Dear".

"I am a sensual lover, because I enjoy it in that manner... but I do not stand for traitors or enemies...".

"I... will... **squander**... ANYTHING... that tries to drive against me".

"You may feel as though you have won... but I don't ever lose" Kyle laughed, "Every... 'Overlord', pretends to die or lose for a while... and allows the enemy a period of peace to recover strength".

"But I am different, in that I am not defeated a second time... Because when I return, I strike hard, and I strike them fiercely. I do not allow a chance to retaliate".

"Do you want to know why... Fire Princess?", Kyle turned to the Fire Queen with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Because I have had my love; stab me in the back, and hang me out to dry. I have had my Family influenced to go against me, and my Parents killed; all because they were MY family".

"Nobody will hesitate to do damage... but I am different.. **I don't hesitate to destroy things**".

He smashed his fist against the table, splintering the wood, "I'm not here to be your friends, because you all do not like me. You are free to declare war when you are ready to take me on, but you were warned, in that I am a Harbinger of Death &amp; Destruction. Nothing will stand in my way".

He calmly whipped the end of his coat up, and turned on his heels, "I wish you the best in your endeavors... And may you find your worth, in the waking world".

…

…

"... Did you understand the lesson on the Elimination of the Variables in order to find the intersecting co-ordinate?", Kyle watched from the tape to his Daughter, who had just finished the work he had shown her in the holotape, "I'm sure you understand. You're a smart girl, aren't you?" he smiled warmly, "You've come far... I'm sure you're very far ahead, because at this point, you're smarter than 9th Graders whilst you're at the Age of a Kindergartener".

"You're just like me" he chuckled, "I envy you... Having a Father who can share all he learned earlier to you... so that you can surpass me", he smiled softly and looked down, before looking Cecilia in the eyes, "This is the last I will talk about Mathematical Linguistics. You can look Online for the rest, but next, I'll start talking about Trans-Newtonian Physics back from where we left off last time".

"Cecilia... before you go" Kyle looked serious, "I want to discuss why I'm not there... why your Mother, Cilcia has refused to really talk about me... and why Callahan Sigmund has been trying to act as a father figure".

"It's because... everybody, is scared of me, Cecilia" Kyle began explaining the reality he has been trying to avoid, "Cilcia, your Mother, saw my darkest side and was afraid of me. Callahan realized this, and thought that I would be a menace... a threat to the well-being for everybody around me".

"Frankly. They're right, Dear", he sighed, "I'm a Problem that refuses to be solved. I am a Mad Scholar, who will unlock every other secret, but will never solve his own secret because he is afraid of what he might find".

"I'm not a good figure to look to as a Friend" Kyl replied bluntly, "I'm a terrible person. Your Father holds so many secrets, even I forget sometimes what I even am anymore".

"Am I a womanizer? Am I a Criminal Overlord? Maybe I'm a Politician... I don't know anymore, because I keep changing my roles so often, it's nerve-wracking".

"Your Mother and Callahan ripped away all my support... the only things that kept me here... and because of that, I left".

"I'll be back... I swear" he looked seriously, "But don't be angry with your Mother... She's simply afraid... and the Greatest Fear to have... is the Fear of the Unknown".

"May you find your worth in the waking world, Cecilia", he left his newly-minted ambiguous phrase, "And may the stars dim as you shine in the lights of society as a Beacon for a New Frontier".

…

…

"Cut Public Funding from Public Transportation and transfer it to the Resource &amp; Mining Industry. Encourage Citizens to buy stocks; it'll inflate the Economy if we go to war and the demand goes up".

"Furthermore, I want you to take funding out of our Public Sector as a whole and maximize it within our War Manufacturing Plants. We want more Machinations of War, because the Aldmeri Dominion will declare war in the Future, and we need to be ready".

"Have some funding moved from Astrological Research placed into Weapons' Developments and have a Lab prepped for Plasma Testing on my Prototypes I brought aboard my Cruiser. I want to alter the designs and make it an even more cheaper-to-manufacture weapon".

"And... can we begin having a smaller team begin investigating on Hyper-Catalysts?" he asked politely, "Send them my researching reports and see if they can work with what I have to begin tracing it down or preparing it to be synthetically made".

"Finally, can I get a cup of coffee in here? I've yet to have my morning coffee, and I'm irritable when that happens".

Kyle closed the tablet and set it aside as he opened the next one and began swiping it's contents with furious speed, "Have the 3rd Mechanized Infantry Regime merge with the 72nd Hustler's Calvalry".

"Infantry with the Calvalry, Sir?".

"Yup, you heard me right" Kyle responded calmly, "And I want you to merge 4th Battalion Company with 1st Battalion Company into Marine Force Alpha".

"Also assign one of our Destroyer Frigates to the 4th Air-Warfare Specialists".

Kyle is busy, so we shall move away from him for the time being...

…

…

"Pick up the slack, Gentlemen. If I was Wasser I'd have shot you by now. Pick it up or I'll kick your ass", her stern voice ordered her troops harshly as they grumble and pick up their lazy jog to a proper run around the large field.

Elaine stood next to the Training Officer, hands folded behind her back as she used her measured tone to her personal regime of troops, who were beginning to slow down, "Ease for a lap Boys. Take Deep Breaths before you give me 3 more solid laps. We need to be ready if a war ever ignites again, and Wasser sure as hell woke up our military, so let's be the role models for others to look to".

Her Soldiers all solidify their nerves and nod stiffly at the mention of Kyle's name from Elaine, and take an easy lap to gather their endurance before they speed up again.

The Commandant turned to Elaine, "Commander Harper, once more, your Troops stand a notch above my own. How did you discipline them so well?".

"You don't want the Soldiers to fear or resent you... A Wise Man once told me" Elaine replied, "As easy as it is to strike fear amongst people... it's better to be a Loved Leader, because then you will inspire the troops... and Inspiration can be a powerful tool".

"This Wise Man... who was he?" the Commandant raised his eyebrow, "The Chancellor perhaps? Commander Hendrick?".

"Kyle Wasser" her response freezes the Commandant, "He may be painted as a villain. But he was a very wise man in person. While it's true that there is still bad blood between me and other Commanders due to my dislike of Callahan and admiration for Wasser; My Men come first, and I will do what I must to ensure they make it through their service and back to the families waiting for them".

"Commander Harper... Are you... by chance... a Wasser Sympathist?" the Commandant narrowed his eyes.

"I am" she replied without shame, "Wasser was a damn fine man. Would've been amazing if he took the reigns as a Leader. I don't agree with some of his methods though, and I can tell he has a Dark Side, which is why I'd fight against him, because he has a hidden agenda that I cannot see".

"... You're walking a dangerous line, Elaine" the Commandant used her given name with a reason as he glanced at her, "But I can agree in that Wasser was a genius, but one who was too hard to read, therefore too hard to trust".

"I use Wasser's name sparingly with my troops" Elaine replied with a shake of her head, "They believed I was romantically involved with him when no such thing happened. He was a Damn Good Commander, and I admired him for it; but our situation would've made a romantic affiliation impossible, and I do not like being stupid".

"They say stupid people cause miracles" laughed the Commandant, "But we're all glad you're with us Elaine. Even if High-Command tries to paint you as a shit Commander, juts know that the remainder of us thinks you're a damn fine Leader, and a role model for the Federation Marine Force".

"Mm..." she silently nodded and watched as the Troops finish their jogs and begin to do their tired, cool-off walk.

However, the brief talk about Wasser made her think about the message she received the Day the Militia surrendered and the day Kyle faded to dust.

The message's contents were simple.

'_Will come back to get you later. Will go slay puss in other galaxy. Contact attached Signal Encryption if help needed, will come back to help under disguise. Tell Yang, I say Hello. _

_With a Passionate Grope, Kyle_'.

While it's relatively light hearted, she could feel that he was quite serious about leaving.

And she traced the signal code into the Triangulum, which she forwarded to Samus before she left to chase after Kyle.

He had something up his sleeve, and knowing that Kyle was a man with a hidden agenda, she was slightly worried about what he may do. But... she's simply come to embrace the idea of admiring Kyle from a distance like Yang's been doing.

She and Yang ended up becoming friends when an off-chance had them meet after Elaine was invited to one of Callahan's 'Dinners', where she left with Yang, who offered to give her a ride back to the Base.

They chatted... they drank... and they woke up with hangovers inside Elaine's quarters smelling like 3 too many shots of Jack. They giggled, and before Yang left... Elaine had to ask...

…

"Yang... Wait..." Elaine stumbled, back grabbed her table for support before she cleared her head and asked, "What do you think... about Callahan?".

"Other than him being a fucking asshole &amp; wondering why I have to get my freedom by marrying him without a chance of divorce? He's the biggest piece of shit I could think of. A Good Looking, Piece of shit, but a piece of shit nonetheless".

"Right...", perhaps the alcohol was still in her system, because Elaine openly agreed, "He's a real piece of shit... Kyle might've been a hard card to read... but Callahan's a bad, open-book to read".

"Elaine, you like Kyle?", Yang giggled, "I think Kyle's a fun book to read... sometimes there's a hidden dark message I won't understand... but he's fun, and he's nearly everything a Girl could ask for".

"I never got to ask... Yang... Why do you still.. I dunno... want Kyle? Even though he has a hidden agenda and all that?".

"... To be honest?" Yang paused and tapped her lip thoughtfully, before grinning, "He's saved my life atleast twice... and spared my life when he could've killed me... He forgived me despite the fact that I was responsible for beating him down in the past many times".

"He might have a hidden agenda... but People don't acknowledge the fact that as much as Kyle has a dark side... he has a really soft side too...".

"I saw it a lot when it was with Cilcia, Tiffany and I felt it a bit whenever the pair of us played around for shits n' giggles".

"It's... here... the air around him, if his dark side is black, his soft side is a very light pink... it's nearly white, but there's a hint of mischief in there because he's the type to have some fun".

"A Soft Side? What's it like?".

"Oh just great... he really dotes on me when he's going all soft... touching me in alll the right places..." she bit her lip but giggled, "He's also slightly awkward about it. You can tell he isn't comfortable about being soft... It reminds me of him with amnesia...".

"He had amnesia?".

"For a while yeah... MacAllan sabotaged a brain surgery to remove his Neurax Worm of the IMC... He ended up with amnesia and was so lost, it was actually pretty funny in my opinion!" she laughed, "You should see how easily flustered he was. He'd blush if I hugged him from behind or show any affection".

"Huh..." Elaine nodded slowly.

"Here Elaine..." Yang slipped a few photos to Elaine, "There's a bunch of photos of Kyle in there... some of them were the ones I snuck in when he had amnesia... you can see for yourself his soft side for the times I caught him, and compare it with the shots that is him at his usual attitude of confidence and you'll see the difference".

"Oh another note; Samus says she should arrive in a few months in the Triangulum".

…

…

**2 Weeks Forward**

The Crucian Empire's Military Force has been primed.

Hundreds of Thousands of Leviathans were encouraged to join the Army to seek Glory &amp; Fortune within Battles that will come to secure their Supremacy; which only helped in boosting their already-impressive military force.

Kyle's fear-inducing gaze caused all Overseers to snap and become serious with their jobs, albeit with mutters and curses under their breaths, and Kelsy sits amongst the Overseers as Kyle's Public Relations Adviser.

The Public has come to embrace Kyle in all his glory, and they've yet to come up with an Infamous Nickname because they're waiting for the declaration of war from their neighboring enemies.

And it comes... Oh, does it come...

"Emperor, the Imperial Fleet has engaged in a Skirmish on the Border of the Sol System. Signatures and Visual Indicates it's an Aldmeri Dominion Assault Fleet... We've also detected Fleets assaulting into the Hearthfire System... Which is our System".

"Excellent, Dispatch the Royal Fleet into our System and alert the Interceptor Fleet in the next System to mask their electromagnetic transmissions".

"We also returned a message for the declaration of war as you stated. We have our Storm Fleets in position and we are awaiting your Command, Sir" a Vanguard saluted firmly in his holographic form, "They are unaware of our presence. Your prediction that the White Hole's Existence disrupting our signature was exactly as said, Commander".

"Excellent Admiral. Prepare the Enforcer Corps for the storming session. We're going to raid the border and take their systems before they know what hit 'em, and we'll fuck their remaining Fleets in the ass while our Boys at the Homefront keep them busy".

"As you say Sir. Just give us the word, and we'll launch the attack".

"This plan is extremely fragile" Kelsy muttered.

Kyle agreed, "Indeed... We'll need to do everything flawlessly in order to achieve a swift, and brutal victory and permanently weaken the Dominion in one fatal swoop".

"Emperor! Queen Ayrenn of the Dominion has attempted to contact you".

"Patch her through. The Remainder of you should know the plan, stick to it and transfer to Contingency Operations if an Operation busts and this plan is a no-go. Now, move it, we have an Empire to smash and build".

"Yes Sir!", the Overseers &amp; Vanguards all began running about, straight back to the management of the war as it begins in earnest.

Kyle receives the transmission calmly and greeted first, "Surprise Attacks certainly would've been interesting. But it's a shame that your moves are blatantly obvious".

"You've certainly built upon the Empire's Military Strength... But your tactics are out-dated".

"Are they now?" Kyle raised his eyebrow and mocked being surprised, "Why, I never knew. Maybe I'll take one out of your book and do something blatantly obvious".

"Sorry, but I'm not sorry" Kyle grunted, "How about I propose you a deal, Miss Ayrenn... before I completely fucking smash your Empire's pathetic surprise attack".

"The moment I begin capturing the Summer Set Isles... I'll give you the chance to have the Old King, Fire Princess and You, all challenge me to a Duel... 3 on 1, the odds are in your favor".

"If I emerge victorious... You will become my vassals... but most of all, you and Fire Princess will become my slaves, and your Race will be judged depending on their behaviour to our ruling".

"If they rebel &amp; resist. We will enslave them. If they accept it as it is and don't struggle, we'll integrate them, and we'll all be family and all that bullshit".

"If you somehow kill or defeat me... You're welcome to disband and enslave the Leviathans. I do not care if you enslave or make an example of me, because frankly. You have little choice in the matter, because I'd do everything in my power to destroy the Dominion from within".

"Talking about from within... Admiral... You're clear to engage the Skirmishers. Hit 'em hard, and show them that nothing stands against us".

…

…

The Storm Offensive has succeeded.

Within the Span of 2 Hours, the Storm Fleet breached into Dominion Territory; storming &amp; capturing over 33% of enemy Territory without resistance before they were put to a halt by a rallied defense line consisting of several Aldmeri Fleets that prevent them from pushing forward any further.

The Interceptor Fleet &amp; Royal Crucian Fleet which held Kyle also snuck behind Aldmeri Assault Fleets and engaged in a 2-side fight, which resulted in the total destruction of the opposing fleet, freeing up all the fleets within the System.

Thus, the Crucian Empire has multiplied their size by roughly 3 times it's former size and has lost only roughly 1% of it's Military Strength. It's incredible, and the Troops are still excited as they listen to Kyle's instructions.

"We're storming the Enemy Rally-Line" Kyle calmly replied, "We will end this war within 2 Days. We have already strike them where it hurts, and they're quite weakened... We need to keep pressing against them before they reinforce their Defensive Line".

"There'll be huge resistance from here on out" Kyle explained, "We will need to start Conquering Cities because now we're moving into the Capital Sector. The Summer Set Isles is roughly 6 Systems from our Border Sector. If we make a steady, but fast offensive, we'll win this war with minimum casualties".

"I'll be taking the Harbinger and spearing through the Line alone at first... The confusion and chaos will be enough for the remainder of the fleet to follow after once I slip past their lines and to annihilate them when they turn to fire at me".

"As you break the lines apart, I'll take the Harbinger and personally begin sieging the System 3 Jumps away from the Summet Set Isles. Once you break and finish off the lines, I expect the fleets to begin sieging all surrounding systems and capturing them to completely add to the Crucian Empire".

"I want to push their rallying point to the System bordering the 1 I siege upon. I will be more than enough to demoralize and take out the Enemy Defenses, and I will capture the Capital Planet of the System personally. No need to waste men accompanying me, I have Chaos".

"I will assist you", Kelsy suddenly spoke up and stepped forward, "I wield Reaper. You may be strong, but you will still need assistance".

"Puh... A Woman... an overseer to add", suddenly, a Male Officer spoke up, which draws Kyle's attention discreetly as he commented, "Women should just stay at home like they ought to. You can't fight, you're just a weak little girl with a big, strong weapon".

"Are you misogynistic... By chance?", Kyle asked a delicate question.

A Question that he held very dear to him.

"Women, are inferior to Men. Men should do the hard work, Women should just do home-caring".

"Tell me... Would you rather lose... an arm... a leg... or your head?".

"Why're you asking?".

"Oh... I'm simply taking you in" Kyle closed his eye, and Kelsy stiffened in realization.

"Obviously my head... If I'm losing Limbs. I'm caught ain't I? They'll kill me either way, might as well make it quick".

"I agree..." Kyle laughed and he turned.

A Wild Look was in his eyes, and he drew Chaos, "Let's see about granting that wish".

"Huh?" Kyle began marching over with a smile, "What're you doing... S-Sir?".

"I... Love Women" Kyle declared, "They are... the Universe's Gift to Man... They are beautiful, lovely, and most of all, devoted to the Men they love...".

"I **cannot stand misogynists!**" he shouted, furiously, "I do not stand for it! I will not have one in my ranks!".

"Most of all... **I will not have them talking against my Sister!**", he flashed forward, and in a second, a head was rolling and a body collapsed, followed by shouts of surprise and Kelsy's gasp.

"Disgusting Wretch", he spat on the corpse, "Have his Death announced and make him an example. I do not stand for discrimination, but make it clear that Female-Supremists will not be tolerated either".

"Let's get this offensive underway", he clapped his hand before clapping Kelsy on the shoulder, "Bring 2 Vanguards with you and get aboard the Harbinger. We're punching through that line".

"Won't we need a Crew to run the ship?".

"Not at all", he smirked, "You'll see".

…

…

"Commander Online. Welcome, Kyle" the Female Voice of the Ship spoke to him calmly as he took his seat.

"Glad to be back aboard, Harbinger" he calmly gestured for Kelsy and her escorting 2 Vanguards to follow, "This Ship is essentially, an extension of my body".

"I follow commands the Commander creates using thought analysis within a very complex, singularity code".

"I coded the system from scratch" Kyle chuckled, "You will not believe how difficult it was to create a singularity code that reads thoughts accurately".

"Did you not have singularity code already?" a Vanguard asked.

"No... Humanity hasn't reached singularity... they are still leagues from it despite their researching".

"And you achieved singularity?".

"Kyle has", the Harbinger spoke, "He has created a meticulous algorithm that has allowed me to build on my code as I see fit. I can sing in spanish".

"Spanish?".

"It's a Language from a Country on Earth" Kyle explained, "There songs tend to be very... good for dancing... and I had to have fun exercising for my years in isolation".

"So you danced?".

"It was... one of my preferred choices... Harbinger, can you please play Kenny Loggins' Footloose?".

…

…

The Harbinger exits FTL as they warp into existence, and immediately Kyle's thoughts flood with warnings as they are instantly registered by the Huge Line of Dreadnoughts and Destroyers that begin to lock onto his signature.

Kyle immediately grinned as his mind begins calculating every damn thing he needs, "Here we go Harbinger, let's show 'em what we go! Prime the Plasma Cannon!".

"Plasma Cannon?", Kelsy turned to Kyle.

Kyle grinned, "I weaponized Plasma for Cruisers you good-for-nothing Elves! Prepare your line, because I'm about to turn up the heat, and you fuckers are about to get cooked!".

"_WEAPONS PRIMED_".

"_TARGETS REGISTERED; FIRING_".

The Ship rumbles, and the following moment, a bright green blur fires in a laser-like beam through space and finds it's mark against a Dreadnought right before them.

In amazement, they watch as the Shields glow violently to try and stop the plasma, but it shatters in an instant as the plasma rips through and tears apart the Dreadnought with it's godly heat, destroying it in one fatal shot as the plasma cannon begins to cool with the vacuum of space and prepare ot fire once more.

"This weapon... This is unreal", gasped a Vanguard, "It tore through a Dreadnoughts' shield in one shot... or was that a beam?".

"Concentrated Shot" Kyle corrected, "It's not quite a beam, but it ain't a shot. It's concentrated".

"Right...".

"Alright, brace quickly, we're having a micro-jump backwards".

"W-..".

"JUMPING".

In a flash, they all tumble slightly as the Ship leaps backward with a FTL jump, causing a massive barrage of lasers and beams to hit nothing, save for a few strays that strike against the Harbinger's shields lightly.

"Alright! Prime the Plasma Cannon once more, we're going to rip another asshole!".

…

Kyle and Tiffany, are close.

If you don't realize this, you may be as blind as a bat.

Kyle is Tiffany's pillar of support, due to the mere fact that he not only funded her education, he had helped taught her some of the rougher lessons in life by examples.

She's aware of tell-tale signs of when she should be weary of an area, she has learned how to trick and lie expertly in the face of men that is harrassing her, and most of all, she's learned how to read People's body language after watching Kyle explain different, subtle movements people make in public.

Kyle is her mentor, as much as he is her lover.

They met shortly after High School, during Tiffany's first year in College and Kyle's First Year roaming.

I never mentioned, but Kyle has visited 90% of the Milky Way and roughly 40% of the Andromeda during the 4 Years of Care-Free Adventuring he had in visiting the Systems, sometimes with Cilcia, other times alone.

They met each other in a by-chance situation.

The Right Person at the right time at the right place with the right mood.

Kyle was in a good mood at the time.

Tiffany was visiting a Night Club near her college with some of her friends, and while she was waiting for her drink to return with her friend, a gang of disreputable men decided to come in contact with her.

Kyle, very by chance, was visiting the club with Cilcia, and just so happened to be walking past carrying 2 of his favorite beers to drop them off and to settle into a booth with Cilcia; only to stop when he caught sight of Tiffany's discomfort.

"Hey there Little Lady", he pushed the Men back with his sudden entrance, and Tiffany turned to him, "These Men giving you trouble?".

"Uh...Yeah...", she was shy considering her situation, but she nodded.

"Nah... She's my girl...", of course, one of the Men decided to try and get Kyle to leave, "I'm just showing her to my friends... ain't that right boys?", they all share a chuckle.

Kyle gave a dry chuckle and asked Tiffany, "Fellas... I'd be careful about how you lie to me next... Because depending on what you say... You'll either wake up in the Hospital, or you simply won't wake up".

He smiled politely, "Well Gentlemen? Are you harassing this lovely little lady?".

"Nah Man..." they're drunk off their asses, so Kyle shrugged and smiled politely to Tiffany.

"Are you alone?".

"N-No... I came with a friend...".

Kyle blinked, and his expression paused, he then asked a strange question, "She didn't... by chance... be a... stunning blue-haired girl in a risque tube-top dress... was she?".

"T-That sounds like her...".

"Right... I just screwed her" Kyle bit his lip and apologized with a smile, "Sorry... She may have passed out after a session with me in one of the stalls... I dropped her off with a lady-friend who's accompanying me here too".

"O-Oh...".

Tiffany's Friend had become victim to Kyle's love, and ended up passing out after a session with him, so Kyle dropped her off with Cilcia whilst he went to get more drinks.

"I suppose it's partially my fault you're stuck in this situation.." Kyle tapped his lip, "Oh well...", he turned back to the Drunk Men with a wolfish grin, "I'll count to 5... You can either start running... or give me your best punch...".

"Depending on what you do... I'll react differently".

"You ain't got nofing!", a punch.

The Club silences in an instant as the sound of the fist connecting to Kyle's jaw echoed, and Kyle's head twistedo the side before halting abruptly.

Kyle smirked and rubbed his jaw, "Not bad..." , he winded back, "4 Guys... 4 Punches... It's all it takes".

And Kyle beat them up.

That was literally how it was.

Kyle, by chance caused the situation to become possible, and just so happened to be walking past when he met Tiffany.

They kicked it off from there.

"So, what's your name, sweet heart?", Kyle casually slipped his arm around her shoulder and helped her out of her booth whilst the Club Bouncer began hoisting away the unconscious drunkards that have new bruises and black eyes.

"Tiffany... Tiffany Maye".

"Tiffany huh?" Kyle grinned, "Beautiful name for an ever more beautiful lady".

Kyle was always a fierce flirter, and despite sometimes it was unbearably cheesy, his natural charm always allowed him to get away with them.

"You don't look like a Local to Angel City" Kyle pondered and stared at Tiffany, before he took a stab, "Chicago, Illinois is screaming to me".

"Y-Yeah... I was born in Chicago... We moved around a lot though... so I don't really live anywhere... Besides... I cut contact from my Mom since I enrolled into College".

"Parent Problems? Here, why don't you tell me all about it? I'm sure I can help...".

…

…

"Surrender Now and there shall be no unnecessary bloodshed", Kyle stood before a massive regiment of Aldmeri Troops who were rallied to prevent the Conquering of the Capital of this Planet that would cost them the sector.

"Your Dictatorship Empire has come to an end! The Aldmeri shall emerge victorious!".

"Sure it will", he drew Chaos and smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you".

He swung Chaos once, and mid-swing, Chaos jeered loudly, "Ohh! Fresh Meat~!".

"Haha! Fresh Prey!" Kyle jeered with Chaos, and watched the Chaos unfold as the massive arc of black that fires out madly builds and rips through space and time towards the Enemy Army, who begins to scramble to get out of the way.

"By the Father!", the Aldmeri Troops are instantly in fear of Kyle as the arc from Chaos wipes out thousands of troops mercilessly before it fades.

Kelsy dashed forward as Kyle swung once more, and impales Reaper into the Dirt, shouting, "Reaper! Start the Harvest!".

Kyle shouted as he the arc builds and flashes forward towards the remaining troops, "Let the Blood-Starved Beast feed upon the blood of the weak!".

His left hand began to burn as soldiers began falling countlessly, with the ground opening up to swallow them in thanks to Reaper's incredible tech that was distorting matter itself.

Kelsy pulled Reaper out of the ground and allowed the ripples of anti-matter to continue ripping apart the ground underneath before she began swinging Reaper at the Other Flank, which sends violent black scythes spinning through the air; honing upon those that live with utmost precision.

Kyle suddenly staggers and collapses onto his knee, breathing heavily as he turned to his left arm.

And his surprise couldn't be contained.

The violent swirls that originally encompassed his right hand was spreading wildly up his arm, entwining like branches and creating elaborate patterns that gave stirred a hidden fear underneath.

It began to eat it's way up his arm, but he forces himself to ignore the obvious warnings and stood up, preparing Chaos once more as Kelsy and the Vanguards dash forward.

Kelsy shouted, "I can see the Commanding Officer! We need to take him out!".

Kyle shouted, and a black fire whose only existence was to harvest souls screamed out with him, "I'll take him! Keep the Remaining Troops running!", and he dashed forward faster than the rest of them, surpassing them in an instant as they stared in amazement.

He covered tens of meters in 1 stride, and he quickly ignored the bullets that whizzed past his blurry figure at his eyes make contact with the Target.

An Aldmeri Officer, as told by his bright white symbol upon his Golden Armor had drawn a massive sword; a Greatsword that was easily the size of somebody's torso, and it's glow only warned that it wasn't a boring medieval-style... it's a Leviathan-Class Super-Sword.

Surrounding the Aldmeri Officers, were Knight-like Commandos wielding threatening Long-Swords that resemble Chaos, but could be told to be weaker compared.

Because Chaos was unique.

Chaos looked like a normal sword, but was anything but.

Their Swords were clearly not normal just from a glance, thus it hinted that they were not advanced in their super-sword tech yet.

As they spot him blurring towards them, they all blur and begin to charge him in return.

But as he took in the sight of them charging him, his left arm burned... and it made him close his eyes.

When he opened them once more, it was different.

He stood in a meadow with blooming white flowers as far as the eye could see. The grass was up to his knees, but the 3 Opponents he was charging had changed, and the sight of them took his breath away.

Cilcia had replaced the Aldmeri Commanding Officer.

Her blonde hair was waving behind her as she charged towards him with Reaper &amp; Nightmare in her hands, with a look of fierce hunger in her eyes.

Her Federation Commander's Coat was blowing violently with her movements, but every step was graceful; a hidden beauty; where every movement was a move dictated by Powerful Beings that wished for his harvest to come to an end.

Attached to her back was a small translucent string that went high into the sky; where above, a strange presence watches; where it's countless black tentacles waved behind it's odd, white skull stared upon him without eyes, where it's terrifying; unmortal form stood towering, sending it's pawn against him.

To Cilcia's Right, replacing one of the Knights was Callahan, who had a raging fire of jealousy, envy and anger in his eyes, and Chaos in his hands.

His Federation's Heroic Commander Uniform, which was a brilliant mix of Purple, Grey, and White flowed gracefully, and his lavender scarf blew with his movements only made his sight a holy one.

A Thick, Black Cable was attached to his back, and followed high into the Sky.

The cable was attached to a ghastly figure that towered beside the Strange, Celestial Presence that controlled Cilcia.

It had a huge head, translucent; where inside, a small brain, but even more... were thousand of small lights and orbs that shined brilliantly.

As though there was another Universe in it's head, as if it knew all that was going to happen, might happen, won't happen, has happened, and what possibilities may ever exist. Where limits do not exist, where it's existence is non-existent, but existent all the same.

Where it is everywhere, but nowhere all the same.

An Emissary of the Stars; it's thin frail body only screams at him that it's strength wasn't in physical ability... but it's undieing knowledge.

Finally, the Third Figure to the Left.

He couldn't see the details of the person.

It was only a black presence that was shrouded in black mist. It was literally an animate, solid silhouette of a man, that was about it.

Connected to it, was a gigantic line of misted-silk, that soared high into the air.

Standing tall, was the embodiment of the Devil.

A Strangely, Repulsive Creature with Skin dark as midnight. Eyes blood-red, horns curved over it's scalp and disgusting, rotting wings that sprouted from it's back. Multiple appendages stuck out of it; tentacles, human arms, animal legs, insect legs; even mandibles and strange eyeballs poked out of odd spots from it's body.

It's face was a blend of an alligator/human/bear/pig. It was hard to describe, other then disgustingly horrifying.

They all stare at him, with a look of horror.

Unable to resist, he peaked over his shoulder.

Connected to him, was a large strand of translucent string, with countless others one sprouting from it.

Only 1 Figure was visible, looming over him in particular.

A Hooded Figure wielding a massive scythe... a mist of darkness spilling out from it, covering over the skies behind him.

The Grim Reaper loomed overhead, watching and controlling his every movement.

His heart raced, but a chilling voice in the back of his head reminds him, '_Your Prey Awaits_'.

He spun his head and brings Chaos up, parrying against Cilcia's swing with ease before he quickly leaped back in time to avoid Callahan's thrust and the Shadow's swing.

The Shadow blurs forward with it's Shadowy Sword in hand, but Kyle attacks first by lunging forward, Chaos mid-swing.

His fierce attack catches the Shadow off-guard and he easily decapitates the figure, sending a fountain of black into the air and spilling it upon him as Cilcia &amp; Callahan regroup to his right.

Callahan swings Chaos and a quick flash of blue goes straight for him.

Kyle swings Chaos back and sends a wave of black in retaliation.

The waves collide and they violently implode, sucking in all of them towards each other near-the-speed of sound.

Kyle's super-human reflexes causes him to take advantage of Cilcia &amp; Callahan's surprise, which causes him to do a joust-impale upon Callahan, driving the sword through his ribcage and into his heart with ease as he quickly recovered and turned around to face Cilcia.

Cilcia ran towards him, and she shouted something that made him stop everything, "I can't let you destroy everything we've done for a better future!".

He simply froze, and Cilcia leaped towards him, swinging a wide-arc that went for his neck to decapitate him.

He couldn't react, because his brain stopped functioning and he began thinking deeply.

He was going to get kileld because of it.

However, Kelsy comes in and parries the swing with ease as she spins with her momentum and spears Cilcia, blinking out his delusions and snapping him to reality as he blinked... Hard.

In the distance, Aldmeri Troops were kneeling in surrender, and strewn around him, were the Corpses of the Aldmeri Officers.

Kelsy threw the Corpse of the Aldmeri Commander aside, satisfied, "That was easy. We make a good team".

It seems she didn't realize that Kyle hadn't meant to suddenly stopped, and mistook it for the false fact that Kyle was expecting her to jump in.

Kyle nodded vaguely, his expression oddly stoic, "Indeed".

Something still didn't feel right for him, but Kelsy stared at his left hand, turning away after a few before remarking, "... You have the Mark our Father had".

"He had this god-forsaken mark?" Kyle turned to her.

"He refused to talk about it".

Kelsy pulled something from her persona, and hands it over to Kyle, "But that mark... it's a curse... It becomes painful when you fight; does it not? Because of it, our Father was bitten by an Infected Courier and contracted the Omega Virus".

"But he had this old... music box... I do not know where he got it from... But when the mark raged... By playing it... it would soothe his mark and calm him... Perhaps you may find use with the music box".

He took the small wooden box from her and lifted the lid, listening to the methodical playing of a haunting tune on a xylophone before he read some small carvings inside, '_From the City of Yharnam_'.

'_A Lullaby for Mergo_'.

'_From Viola to __Gascoigne__ Victor_'.

"Viola to... Gascoigne... Victor... Dad must've ruined a marriage... Jesus Christ, Dad, at least I tried to fix it before I break it".

…

…

The Hunt Begins.

"Master Gehrman... Why is there no Hunter here?".

"... The Hunter has not arrived yet... my Doll".

"Then... Will this Hunt ever end?".

"I do not know... until the Hunter arrives... We can only pray that the Great Ones will be patient for their sacrifice... the Hunter will arrive... it is dictated by fate".

"Who is the Hunter?".

"This time... **A Reaper**".

…

…

The Summer Set Isles is under siege by the Main Brunt of the Crucian Empire, with the Harbinger in the lead against the final, damaged Cruisers that still resist feebly against the superior military super-power that was coming upon them.

The Harbinger had become the Central Target of the Crucian Fleet, and was taking heavy fire as Kyle ran the ship into overdrive evading the destructive beams and lasers.

Kyle was squeezing his rubber ball hard as he grunted, "Firing the Plasma Cannon upon the Enemy Destroyer. All Units, concentrate fire upon that Last Dreadnought in orbit of Summer Set Isles' Home-planet Designation Alpha, now".

The Plasma Cannon passed it's field testing with flying colors.

But it wasn't cheap.

It's fucking expensive, it costed the value of nearly 10 separate Dreadnoughts to produce the Cruiser Variant.

However, it proved it's worth when it single-handedly took out over 30 different Cruisers &amp; Dreadnoughts with one well aimed shot.

The Harbinger has already earned it's nickname, and it's already being considered as 'The Marauding Reaper' as a tale within the Enemy Lines and Surrounding Kingdoms that was watching this brief war.

Kelsy stood along with her 2 Vanguards within the Cruiser, watching as a Concentrated Shot of Plasma rips through space and takes out one of the Biggest Threats in the Line, a Destroyer that had nearly taken out their shields when it began predicting his movements.

"Launch the Invasion. I want the brunt of our forces going after the 2 side-Home Worlds while I personally siege the Summer Isles Capital".

…

"...".

"Have you got colour in your cheeks?".

"Have you ever got that fear that you can't shift the type that sticks around like something in your teeth?".

"Are there aces up your sleeve?".

"Have you no idea that you're in deep?".

"I dreamt about you nearly every night this week...".

"How many secrets can you keep?".

"'cause there's this tune I found, that makes me think of you somehow when I play it on repeat...".

"Until I fall asleep... Spilling Drinks on my setee...".

Cilcia found solace in listening to the Artic Monkeys.

She always enjoyed their songs... but there was always 1 song that stood out for her.

'_Do I Wanna Know?_'.

Because it had always reminded her about the reality of her love/hate relationship with Kyle.

That their love was fake... that it was a sick game they tried to pull against each other, and had unknowingly stumbled into their own traps in the process of trying to make it seem real.

"If this feeling flows both ways?".

"Sad to see you go...".

"Was sort of hoping that you'd stay...".

"Baby, we both know...".

"That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day...".

It was a terrific plan in the beginning... but she had no idea that she would get this... crazed about him...

That she would become obsessed with Kyle in her mind, to the point that her mind was trying to force delusions into reality by driving her to the brink of insanity with the thoughts of him returning to forgive her.

"Crawling back to you...", she smiled.

"Ever thought of calling when you had a few?".

"'Cause I always do".

"Maybe I'm too busy being yours... to fall for somebody new...".

"Now I've thought it through...".

"Crawling back to you".

A miserable smile.

She had sworn to herself that she would support Kyle... That she would refuse Callahan's order...

But she overestimated her willpower... and merely gave into his reminders and stabbed him in the back.

"So have you got the guts?".

"Been wondering if your hearts still open and if so, I wanna know what time it shuts?".

"Simmer Down and pucker up".

"I'm sorry to interrupt... It's just that I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you".

"I don't know if you feel the same as I do...".

"But we could be together... if you wanted to?".

The tears were in her eyes.

This song had always captured her distraughtful essence.

It knew her strifes, and the situation between her and Kyle.

How she knew he was faking it... but how she realized that she was falling for him all the same... and how Kyle also began falling for her.

How she had to constantly remind herself that this was all a trick... but couldn't help but hope that she could escape from it all, and make the trick a reality.

Wondering if Kyle really was falling for her.

Wondering if he'd be willing to really give it a shot.

How she realized she had gone so far as to begin fantasizing of him when she had fallen... how she couldn't resist staring at his lips whenever he talked and mentally pleading for permission to steal them.

She realized that the false-reality they had created was the only chances she had to spill her honest feelings to him whenever she could before she would have to stab him.

The song was perfect.

It had always described their relationship.

It was always just a secret hope between the pair of them, that the other would feel the same.

That the world wasn't as cruel as it seemed.

That they could have a Hollywood Ending and forget their problems, leaving it all behind.

But it was a cruel reality.

There was no chance.

It was all a secret hope.

It never mattered.

…

Cecilia watched her Mother break down and began quietly sobbing in the kitchen, her head craddled in her arms as the sink continued to spill it's water over the dirty dishes, whilst the Radio continued to play it's harsh tune to her.

She quietly hid there, watching.

A small twinge of pain was aching inside of Cecilia's chest.

'_Wish you were here Dad... Mom misses you..._'.

As the Leviathan Enforcer Marines pushed into the Capital under heavy fire, Kyle abruptly stopped and sneezed.

"Huh? A Girls' yearning for me...", he looked up curiosily, "But sneezing?... Doesn't that only happen with Cilcia?".

"That's odd..." he sniffled to clear his nose, "Achoo!", and sneezed again, "A Second Sneeze? What the hell's going on there?".

"Commander! We're making the Final March for the Castle!", a Relaying Trooper quickly snaps Kyle out of his sneezing mystery as he nodded.

"I'll lead in", Kyle quickly began running.

Elven Civilians that roamed the Elven Capital were terrified at the sight of the Crucian Army's Merciless March over the dead corpses of some of the best troops they have. They watched as mangled troops whose blood was spilling all over march over the dead whom have lesser wounds, and in their amazement, watch as they miraculously recover within minutes.

The Final March had the Emperor at the helm, whose Commander's Coat blew in the breeze with Chaos in his left hand and Reaper's Messenger in his right, the last of the many Aldmeri Troops began to surrender, one by one, they began to drop their weapons and fall onto their knees.

Those that stand before them were shoved and thrown aside with little care of whether they were wounded or not, and within the following minutes, they had begun storming the Castle.

Kyle lead the Leading Contingent and burst into the Large Meeting Room, where inside sat Queen Ayrenn, Fire Queen &amp; the Hollow King.

They all sat in their seats, a look of frustration and perplexion in their faces as the remainder of the troops willingly lower their weapons before surrendering.

Kyle declared, "Monarchs of the Aldmeri Dominion. Do you formally surrender to the might of the Crucian Empire, and willingly give all land under your control to the Empire? Destroying your Dominion in the process and becoming servants for my Empire".

There was little for them to say.

They disagree, they died, they agree, they were spared.

Queen Ayrenn bit her lip, and refused to speak, but glared at him hatefully.

The Hollowed King nodded solemnly, "The Aldmeri Dominion Surrenders... and willingly hands over all assets to the Crucian Empire in exchange of fair treatment".

"Excellent", Kyle's expression didn't soften, "Then let it be known. On this moment, the Aldmeri Dominion is no more... but the Crucian Empire, has become the Super-Power of the Triangulum...".

"Send Word to our People. Have all Wounded returned to our Core Sectors and begin filling in the outposts and bases within the Former Dominion with our Troops".

…

…

"The Emperor conquered our Sworn Enemy within 2 Days...".

"That was hardly even past 1 Day!".

"This War could've been measured by the Hours".

"Our Emperor has earned a name...".

"What do they call him now?".

"Reaper... Harbinger... oh, but I like this one".

"**Hunter**".

…

…

"Commander, the remaining Kingdoms of the Triangulum are asking to accept formal surrenders to merge their population and military with ours and to submit to our Rule. They do not wish for war... We may have scared them when we took down the Aldmeri Dominion within 2 Days".

Kyle was surprised, "They're all surrendering?".

"There were only 3 other Empires", replied the Overseer, "And they were nowhere near the Aldmeri's Strength. They will not fight a losing war, and they do not want unnecessary bloodshed".

"That was easier than I anticipated", Kyle was taken aback now, "Are they seriously all surrendering without war?".

"Indeed... Nobody wishes to face the Crucian Kingdom when they realized we had such a fearsome weapon".

"Which one?".

"The Plasma Lance... That has scared all Rival Empires into surrendering. They do not wish to stand against such a fearsome weapon".

Kyle began laughing, "Wow... My Plasma Weaponization Program certainly worked better than expected", he clapped, pleased with himself, "Prepare a banquet for tomorrow night! It is a time to celebrate, we have unified the Civlized Portion of the Triangulum, and now starts our colonization of the remainder and our shifts into becoming an economical and political power-house".

"Bring me an Economy Report in regards to the requirements and after-effects if we merge the Market. I'll begin drafting up a New Military Recruitment Program and begin preparing to inflate the Exploration Trade Market. We're going to colonize the rest of the Galaxy, and we'll need lots of explorers".

…

…

"I have a nickname?", Kyle was walking alongside Kelsy as they head out for a casual dinner, "I hadn't heard of it".

"That's because you've spent the past day sleeping with your newest batch of Elven Officers".

"Isn't my fault that the blondie was checking me out, I just took the chance, eh? The red-head just so happened to be there with the other blonde, so I figured sleeping with all of them wouldn't hurt".

"Right, I'm sure you had a reaalll good reason", she rolled her eyes, "But whatever. The Populace has pretty much stapled you with 3 various nicknames".

"Harbinger Emperor, Emperor Reaper, or the most popular one yet... Emperor Hunter".

"Emperor Hunter? That's kind of a double play there, I have been hunting down rival monarchs to conquer their Kingdoms... Huh, Interesting" he shrugged, "Still kinda prefer Reaper, but I'll take it... Now, I've never... been around Heartfire before... So I'll defer to your better judgement for dining".

Kelsy began speaking, "Oh fantastic. Even though Humans are quite pathetic, and we do not get along with them, we do give them the respect in that their cuisine is quite exquisite".

"Yes... Our food is certainly... 'exquisite'".

"That wasn't me" Kyle frowned, and turned around calmly, "Took them long enough".

"Wasser... You really are alive", a Group of Human Bounty Hunters behind him stared at him, all armed-to-the-teeth, and behind them a squadron of Titans, "Hahaha! We'll be rich if we bring your head back".

"I'm sure you'd like that", Kyle smiled softly, "Tell me... Prey, do you want to fight like a cornered rat? Or like a runaway psycho?".

"Funny you're talking" laughed the Bounty Hunter, "Bring her out... We had to have someone lead us here".

"Gruh! Let me go!", out from an alleywall, a new group of Bounty Hunters march out, restraining Samus Aran herself as she is held by a leash and restrained by the remainder of the men.

Her clothing was in tatters, and she was practically nude.

And that dribble from her cunt only hints what may have happened.

In an instant, Kyle's face snaps into a sneer, and he smiled sweetly, "Fair Enough... Tell me Bounty Hunter... Do you know what I am?".

"A Punk? Yeah, we know. Look, I don't care. Just surrender, and this'll be over easy. Put up a fight, and I'll break my foot off in your ass".

"Funny", the Bounty Hunters turned around to face a Squadron of Crucian Enforcers.

Crucian Enforcers are the Crucian Empire's Elite Regime.

They were originally some of the best soldiers around, but they became the ABSOLUTE best when Kyle began applying new training techniques with the Army.

They became Kyle's 'Enforcers', the Military Police essentially. They're absolutely deadly in close quarters, and deadlier with a gun. They've undergone Kyle's extensive Firearm Training through a whole week without rest prior to the War with the Dominion.

They're the most powerful Division within the Military, and currently, only loyal and decorated Officers are within the ranks of their kind.

The Commander of the Crucian Enforcers, currently, is a Female Leviathan named Hazel Grey.

Commander Grey smiled beneath the dark-visored Riot Helmet that was a standard with Enforcer Commandos, "We allowed you into the City for a reason. Do you think we'd simply let a group of pathetic humans march in without so much as batting an eyelid?".

They turn to raise their Guns, and the Titans prepared to react, but Kyle tuts, "Ah-Ah-Ah... We have enough Snipers in the area to shoot you twice in the head before you even fall on the ground... Drop your weapons".

"Titans!".

"Nope", Kyle had overriden them with a Nuclear Worm, and watched as they lurched before collapsing and causing the ground to shake, "You are in Leviathan Territory. Our Technology is so advanced, we're able to bypass every damn firewall you can make up within miliseconds, and inject Nuclear Worms that are deadlier than Federation Standards", he laughed, "Drop the weapons, and I can promise a quick death. Resist, and I'll make an example out of you".

They all grumble and groan, and most of them drop their weapons and fall on their knees when they finally looked around.

Because the whole street of Civilians was replaced with Undercover Enforcers wielding a variety of weapons aimed at them.

Kyle knew the moment they entered the Galaxy who they were.

And he was damn sharp enough to realize who must've lead them here.

Kyle asked, this time worriedly, "Samus? Are you okay?".

"Mm... I could use a Doctor... but I'm still lucid if that's what you're asking".

"That's fine... Kelsy, Dear, would you mind helping and taking Samus into the Crucian Hospital nearby? Prep her for Transfusion and Transplant", Kyle turned to the Bounty Hunter leader and smiled, "Hazel... Would be so kind as to punch our Guest and tell him to kneel?".

"Gladly, my liege", she grinned and stepped forward, and gave a wicked punch that sends the Leader sprawling onto the ground.

He coughed violently, and blood spills out.

Blood...

Kyle's mind instantly blanks, and his expression contorts as he suddenly groaned, "Oh... It's coming back... Blood! Human Blood!", he began to drool and salivate at an increasing rate as he began to stagger towards the leader, "F-Fresh... Meat...".

Samus's eyes widened and she asked, "H-Have you not healed?".

"N-No..." his will was crumbling and the urge was beginning to dominate his mind, "N-Need... to... get... b-blood".

"Sir?".

In a second, a fire bursts through his eyes as he let out a screech and leap upon the Fallen Leader.

And they watch in horror as he begins to feed.

He slams his hand over his prey's mouth and dived his teeth straight into the man's throat, ripping apart the flesh and biting into the juggular happily as he begins to drink in the blood as though it was soda.

His hands hungrily reach into the wound and began to tear the man open as he screeched with what little of his vocal chords remained, while Kyle goes mad in his feeding as he began snatching out organs and devouring them in seconds with fierce chewing.

A few minutes of terrified silence later, Kyle was finishing up as he swallowed down the last mouthful of his liver, calmly shaking his head and he rubber-banded back to reality, to which he groans, "Ugh... Can somebody get me some mouthwash? You can even get me medical alcohol... I need to wash this shit flavor out of my mouth, this piece of shit must've have some sort of virus in him... Seems like a Common Cold from what I can taste... Gah!".

"H-He ate him!".

"O-Oh My god! Pl-please don't eat us! W-We didn't mean to hurt h-her!".

Kyle wiped the blood out from his mouth as he spat to the side, "I can really use some decent food now... I suppose I'll grab it as a late night snack, here... Grey, I'll give you the discretion to do as you please with these P. ".

"Kelsy, would you be as so kind as to phone ahead and alert the Hospital to prepare a Doctor for a quick check of Samus's womb? If I find out she's pregnant, I'm aborting the little fucker in there. If she's clean, then I'll handle cleaning her out", he smiled lewdly, "I'm an uncertified Doctor".

"... Right... I'll call them right away" Kelsy stepped away and went to call the Hospital.

Grey began rounding up the troops, and Kyle paces over to Samus.

Easily, he hoists her up into his arms in a Princess-Carry, "Let's get you outta here, Sammy. You've got a lot to answer for, showing up in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere".

"K-Kyle... before you treat me... I need to get something off my chest".

"Are you going to show me your breasts? I'd love to see 'em again".

"N-Not now... Kyle...".

"Yes?".

"**I'm Sorry**".

"Geez... is that it?".

"W-What do you mean?".

"If you got raped and beaten to find me... all because you wanted to apologize... Goddamnit, now I feel bad".

"Look Samus... I'm not angry at you".

"You aren't?".

"Well... I mean I WAS... But it was a foolish reaction on my part... But hey... I accept the apology".

"Now... Let's catch up... What's happened while I was gone?".

"Cilcia... Tillday... Yang... They all got married".

…

**Author's N-**

"Oh hell no!" Kyle stops the Author from ending the Chapter, "I need to hear about this shit!" he turned to Samus, "What the hell do you mean they got married? Did they just up and forget me!? Those pieces of shit! Bitches!".

"It isn't how you think it is..." Samus pauses, "For the most part...".

Kyle stared at her.

"Okay... For a small portion of it... For a few of the girls... Most the Girls got married happily".

"Most?" Kyle raised his eyebrow in suspicion, "What's that supposed to mean?".

"... The few of us who didn't want to get married... Me, Yang, Sydney, Tiffany and a few others, we were forced to marry, otherwise we'd be put to death for High-Treason".

"It was the only way we'd have a chance on seeing you again... We were forced into a deal... That we would marry Callahan, and we would support the Federation... and we would be spared and our crimes pardoned".

"The Anti-Aging Treatment was approved right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes... So it meant that we would be able to wait as we needed for you to return if we married Callahan".

"I see..." Kyle paused and nodded slowly, "That makes sense...", he wasn't pleased, but accepted the situation as it was, "What was everybody up to?".

"Everybody's operating for the Federation", Samus stated it bluntly, "Tiffany is finishing up her last year in College and the Federation is planning to put her to work with the Government".

"Yikes", Kyle winced.

"I was put to work as a Bounty Hunter, so I suppose it wasn't that different prior to my involvement in the war... Just going to say this now, somebody still owes me about 10 Billion Credits".

Kyle grinned, "Then it's a good thing our Contract Target is alive, huh?", he chuckled, "It's the perfect excuse to keep you close to me".

"Kyle... How are you so..." she smiled, "Good with Women?".

"Call it Magic".

"Call it True".

"I call it 'Magic'".

"When I'm with you", he winked calmly, "And I've just got broken... Broken into 2".

"Still... I call it magic" he smiled, "When I'm next to you", he nuzzled his cheek against her, "I'm simply honest with myself, Samus. The day when people are truly honest like me, is the day that people realize the only way to truly smile, is when you make someone else smile".

"How's it been on your end?", Samus asked, dropping the smile, "And what are these people? They don't seem human".

"Samus... You're standing in the Crucia Empire... the Biggest, Sole Super-Power of the Triangulum, who has just won a war against the Former Most Powerful Empire within the span of 2 Days".

"The Crucia Empires' main citizens... Are Leviathans" he hits her with a hard truth, and her eyes burst open in surprise, "These were Colonial Leviathans... branch of the Originals of the Milky Way who had begun colonising this Sector.. After my Father died... without a Proper Leviathan Emperor... my Sister, Kelsy Steele, an overseer had to overwatch the Fragment of a once-great Empire".

"She practiced isolationist tactics, and kept the Empire small but powerful".

"I came, and I conquered all that stood before us" he replied calmly, "We waged 1 War... won it... and every other Empire willingly surrendered without risking military conflict upon realizing of our strength".

"Right... That's... surprisingly good and all... but I'm not talking about the Isolation... You didn't get here as fast as I did... I was able to trace fragments of your FTL Particles, so I was able to reach here much faster than you".

"2 Years of Isolation", he closed his eyes, "Was harsh. In the beginning... I thought I was going to drive myself mad... but I coped with it by busying myself with attempting scientific breakthrough".

"Samus..." he looked at her seriously, "I have developed the Harbinger into an extension of my body... She and I are connected.. I have made an AI... One that can learn, one that can learn empathy, one whose logic is unflawed, and one whose grace is unmatched".

"I have created something... I have become a God I my own right" he closed his eyes, "But there's a Great Evil here in the Triangulum... Samus...".

"Something terrible awaits me here... and until I destroy it... I cannot return to Conquer the Milkyway".

"I want you to stay here... with me and aid me as not only an Agent of my Empire... but as my Consort".

"Consort?".

"I'm not going to ask you to marry me... I'm only going to do that in the Milky Way after I kick Callahan's dick in".

"Kyle... One question... a touchy one".

"That's fine, go ahead".

"What are you going to do about Cilcia?".

"**Take back what's mine**".

…

**Author's Note – And now that I've settled that Crucia is a super-power that is clearly hell-bent on rivaling the Federation, I can get to the other stuff I wanted to state!**

**First and Foremost.**

**Tiffany &amp; Jessie are not Ocs, infact, they come from HuniePop (Yes... The Game with all the 'plots').**

**Secondly, 'Yharnam', and the mention of a 'Hunt waiting for it's Hunter', is a reference to the Game 'Bloodborne', which I plan on involving with this Universe as you may have noticed if you could match my descriptions of some of the creatures during Kyle's delusional period.**

**Thirdly, I do read what people suggest and so far, Quiet from MGSV &amp; Palutena from Kid Icarus/Super Smash Bros has been suggested. You're always welcome to suggest Girls, from here until the end of the story, because the suggestions don't have a deadline.**

**Finally, going to warn you while I can, there's going to be incest if you don't realize, and later on, they'll definitely be some offensive content in regards to sexism &amp; racism.**

**Anywho, hoped you enjoyed the Chapter.**

"Follow Me. I'm pretty awesome, eh?", Kyle lounged on his throne casually, watching you read through the author's note, "Oh... Don't mind me, I'm just here... watching what you do... inconspicuously".

**Hope to see you in the Next One!**

"See you then, Chump".


	25. Chapter 25 - Daddy's Little Girl

"Sir... You need to see this".

It's been 2 Weeks after the Crucia Empire became the Sole-Superpower of the Triangulum. They have expanded and currently has colonized 42% of the Galaxy, and another 8% has begun to form colonies of Resource Manufacturers.

The remainder; 50% of the remaining portion of the Galaxy has yet to be colonized and investigated by the Crucian Empire.

But currently, expansion has stopped as Kyle begins to strengthen the Economy, and Samus began investigating into the Leviathan Murders to try and begin making it possible to start hunting down the Serial Killer who continues to operate.

Currently, Kyle s lounging on the throne as per usual, but this time, Samus was nestled in his lap, asleep. Kyle tilted his head, "Have we uncovered something?".

"We have 3 New Signatures... All Hostile, Commander!", the Vanguard looked uncomfortably serious, "We've made contact with 3 Different Leaders... They've begun to invade the Southern Triangulum that is unhabited and has begun skirmishing against each other".

"3 New Hostiles?" Kyle narrowed his eyes, "That's quite timely, General... What have we have on them?".

"1 of the Races seem more like an Evolutionized Strain of a Parasitic Viral Infection that has gained the ability to override a Host's Body and deform them into a new 'Host' altogether... They and one of the Newest Signatures seem to refer to them as 'The Flood', Sir. We've managed to collect a small sample after stumbling upon a planet that was in the middle of a skirmish between the 2 Rival Signatures".

"An Evolutionized Parasitic Infection?" Kyle narrowed his eyes, "That oddly reminds me of the Nechrome Infection I suffer from that makes me crave Raw Flesh, preferably from a Human... Do we have any observations of them?".

"We... do not... understand it... Sir... It seems to be waging battle... but it seems more of a desire to spread infection... And this 'infection' seems to be similar to our Forced-Evolutionary Virus that has been made illegal after a string of tests resulted in a dangerous incident that nearly saw one of our Capitals lost".

"But... they seem to have... 'Leaders'... an Advanced Infectious Entity seems to control different contingents... but they are huge, sir... Big enough to pose a threat against Entire Contingents of our Enforcers if we were to face against them".

"Whatever they are... Sir, I'd exercise Caution... They seem to have arrived through unmanned, unidentified Cruisers that jumped into the Galaxy 2 Weeks ago... and we hadn't realized that inside was these... 'Parasites' until we got visual confirmation of them in a skirmish".

"Skirmishing... against who... General?", Kyle was frowning.

Kyle was worried.

The Flood.

An Advanced, Extremophile Parasitic Virus that mutates it's host and practically turns them into a different species altogether with no other desire than to spread itself, this was a case that looked like a Nightmare Version of the Nechrome.

Nightmare, because from what he heard, the Parasitic Virus is sentient... and is organized to the point that it is capable of Warfare.

However, it seems they have a different threat they're up against...

"Skirmishing against... A Faction of Humans calling themselves the 'UNSC'".

"UNSC?", Kyle narrowed his eyes.

"United Nations Space Command, Sir... They seem to come from a Different Galaxy of a Different Homeworld themselves consider as 'Earth'... but their weaponry hint that they have not researched Heavy Mechanized Troops".

"They seem to have invested research with 'Power-Armor', Sir. We've spotted Elite Troopers we've designated as 'Spartans' who seem to be wearing said Power-Armor... and considering what they seem, they seem to be Juggernaughts of a sort... We've seen healing capabilities and unseen strength that even a Leviathan Vanguard has trouble repeating".

"And they're fighting the Flood?".

"Indeed... but they seem to be Isolationists in terms to contact with us. We stumbled across a Patrol, and they opened fire on us. We have come to believe that they are not completely hostile, but are clearly not friendly".

"Great, more Humans", Kyle cursed under his breath and gently ran his hand through Samus's hair, "Is there any one that stands out in particular?".

"They speak of somebody they call 'Masterchief', who seems to be a High-Ranking Veteran Spartan... if we were to guess, he seems to be a War Hero of sorts".

"It's best if we keep an eye on them" warned the General, "Especially this 'Master Chief', my intuition tells me we will have skirmishes against them in the future, and they will prove to be a real threat alongside the Flood".

"Great" Kyle puffed,"And this 3rd Faction?".

"We don't know what they are... They seem to be practicing an Isolationist Policy and hasn't attempted to combat or intervene against the Flood or UNSC".

"What do they seem like?".

"Like Insects that mutated into War-craving Beings that seem hell-bent on destroying anything stands in their way" the General shuddered, "We've identified the Leader as something they seem to call 'The Kerrigan'".

The name rings a bell, and Kyle paused before asking, "What... is the race called?".

"Zergs".

"Fucking Hell, Zergs?", Kyle recalled it, "I still remember saving Nova Terra after she was left stranded on a Zerg-Infested Planet in the Milky Way after the product of the Zerg Rush".

"They're back though?", he groaned, "I think I recall who 'The Kerrigan' may be... in the past, Nova mentioned how a 'Sarah Kerrigan' was left behind on a different planet after they called off an offensive... She must've been mutated!".

"Gah!" he was complaining now, "I hate it when Women are put in oddly discomforting situations. The Zergs haven't bothered us though? Then I believe we leave them alone for the time being, because we lack proper weaponry to dispatch them".

"They have thick chitonous plates that seem to render bullets ineffective unless you have the ability to aim and shoot as accurately as me in order to hit between the plates and kill them... We'll need to begin manufacturing and finishing off my Plasma Prototypes if we want to take them on".

"Don't even talk about the Zergs. Have our Scouts begin investigating this 'Flood' and have our Researchers treat the Samples as a Class 5 Biohazard. Complete Decontamination Measures, Full-Body Hazmat Gear and all precautions are to be taken".

"Right away Sir", the Vanguard marched off.

Kyle sighed and sagged deeper into the cushioned throne, which causes Samus to sag with him as she shifts lightly before continuing her uninterrupted snooze.

"Tch... Zergs, Flood, and UNSC... This was unexpected for once...".

…

…

"What's this?".

Cilcia was cleaning her Daughter's bedroom.

She found a deck of cards...

And it was all too familiar.

'_Property of Kyle Wasser_'.

Attached to it, was a small note.

'_For my Daughter, Cecilia on her 3__rd__ Birthday_'.

She drew the First Card of the Deck carefully after untieing the Golden Ribbon... and she drew...

**The Ace of Hearts**

A small note was attached to that too.

'_Dearest Cecilia. Congratulatoins on turning 3 you little brat. I'm sorry I'm not around to welcome you to the part of your life where you will be truly shaped by your surroundings to help you grow up through the hardships you will inevitably go through._

_So, to intiate you, I want you to draw the First Card of the Deck._

_It should be, The Ace of Hearts from how I shuffled it._

_Welcome to the Monarchy, Sweetie._

_Me and your Mother... When we were younger... we associated to cards within the Deck._

_I was the King of Hearts, and your Mother was the Queen._

_We were quite the lookers, and people fell in love with us to the point that our title was earned._

_I have no doubt that you will be the same, Cecilia, that with my amazing charm and your Mother's beauty combined, that you will make all the boys around you drop dead in awe._

_So I want to bring you into our Family._

_You're the Ace of Hearts... the Best of Charming, the follower to the King &amp; Queen._

_Happy Birthday_

_If you look on the Television at 4:32PM Sharp, the time you should've been born as to my calculation, on Channel 4... I have left a clue behind for you to find your Gift._

_You're my Prodigy, and you're my sun._

_Shine your Light and lead the way, and find your Gift, like you will inevitably do in your Future and guide those around you... because I'm afraid your Mother will need you..._'.

"Ace of Hearts?", Cilcia was intrigued by his choice, "I thought you'd give her the Jack of Hearts...".

'_Goddamnit Cilcia, I knew you'd fine this before Cecilia. Make sure you tie the ribbon back up over the Deck, I don't want my Cards spilling out everywhere, because God knows where they might end up_

_P.S – Fuck You some more_'.

"Ouch..." she winced slightly on instinct.

…

…

"Commander! An Unknown Contact has begun skirmishing against our Interceptor Fleet! They're in trouble!".

It's music to Kyle's ears, who was beginning to itch for a battle.

He jumped up and out of the throne, and Samus rushed into the room, and she explained, "It's a Federation Elite Force... I think they're called 'N7', supposedly an Elite Branch that was sent after me to find a lead to hunt you down".

"Any thing I should be made aware of?".

"They know you're here... and these Soldiers... they're Humans spliced with your DNA".

…

"Chancelor, N7 has reported back. They've made contact with unknown Hostiles shortly before their communications signal was jammed within the Triangulum. We have reason to believe, they've made contact with Wasser".

"Excellent... Do remind me... Who did we send alongside the N7 task force, and who's the Commandant?".

"A Commander Sarah Lyons, Suzy Sigmund &amp; Specter Emily Shepherd... Sir".

"We're sending one of Wasser's Sisters out to him?".

"Suzy Sigmund has proved to be a reliable asset on the field, Sir. She has an undieing devotion to Callahan, and we believe it will be near-impossible for Wasser to convert her, which makes her ideal".

"I suppose I will concur to your Judgement then... See to it that communications is re-established and a New Fleet assembled and prepared to be sent to the Triangulum once Shepherd's Fleet completes the construction of a Warp-Gate to help shorten inter-galactic travel".

"Dismissed, General".

…

…

The N7 Task Force succeeded in securing a small corner of the Triangulum for themselves to set up operating bases and give the small contingent of Hammond Robotic Engineers some Planets to begin setting up their Titan &amp; Spectre Manufacturing Plants on.

The Crucia Empire's Interceptor Fleet willingly retreated after Kyle ordered them to give them the system and to regroup with a stand-by Defensive Fleet that was waiting at the Border of the Empire's Hold.

Kyle was sitting inside the Harbinger, which was hiding it's signature as it quietly orbits around a Brown Dwarf that was in range for a Full-Sector Scan of the N7 Task Force that was setting up their Operating Bases.

He was discreetely gathering intel on the New Enemy he hadn't met before, and was taking in their Spliced Genetics.

The Spliced Genetics only meant they had learnt to gain a Leviathan's Healing Ability &amp; Strength, but they are still frail humans, and will die from most wounds that would only hinder and make a Leviathan pause.

Samus was gauging Kyle's reaction as she poked at him, "What do you plan on countering this Federation Force?".

"Jam Communications and Stomp them out" Kyle replied with an open shrug, "Pests should be stepped upon. I'll treat them like the scum insects they are".

"We best be going" Kyle turned to Samus and Kelsy, "Any longer and we risk detection. We need to shift our economic market anyways, we'll station our Defense Fleets on Overwatch along the Borders to intercept any hostile cruisers".

…

Elaine is lounging in her quarters, reading a written account on the Militia War by a Private First-Class, Titan Mechanic, Tulowitzki Bakowski, one of Kyle's closer friends within the IMC. He had written his experiences in the war and a personal account on meeting Kyle in person.

It discussed him honestly and openly, and although the Federation disproves and openly speaks out against it, the book is not edited and is absolutely honest, to the point that Bakowski has become a Famous Author who has begun writing in his freetime different, alternative takes on his meetings with Kyle and his experiences in the war.

'_Kyle, when I was in service with him, was actually fairly normal, if that makes sense. He wasn't a stuck-up ass like most Pilots at the time, but he wasn't part of the 'Them-Against-Us' mentality mob that most of the Grunts shared against the Pilots._

_Even when we were Grunts, I could tell Kyle was smart, because he didn't conform to most lines of thinking. He made it clear to me, that he sympathized to some degree with the Militia, but that he understood and agreed to some of the practices that the IMC used._

_He justified everything, from the way one of the Grunts cheated on his wife, to how I hold my torch a little differently then the other mechanics. The scary part wasn't the fact that he showed open disdain to his superiors, but the fact that everything he ever said was hard-reality that most of us would refuse to believe._

"_Good and Evil is all about Perspective. The Universe, is about perspective. Existence, is perspective. How we see something, is only 1 of infinite combinations of ways to observe a phenomena or recognize something. We are as insignificant as a fly, but still as significant as the Laws of Physics. We are not given boundaries, but we continue to make them. Biological Organisms are born with hypocritical logic. We will say that you control your life, but we will restrict our decisions by making a 'morality' system to admonish a certain decision_".

_Kyle is frightening, but he made sense... a lot more then I'd care to admit. He has the thinking that the Federation openly dislikes, but he has the thinking that Great Leaders in the past had._

_That in order to step forward, one must have the courage to be willing to break rules and break against conformity._

_Not the conformity that teenagers rebel against, but the Conformity of the laws of society &amp; behavior. But as much as he looked like he could have a promising future in Politics, I realized Kyle had a real, natural knack for science, which made him ideal for mechanical engineering too once I discovered he could do his Functions &amp; Calculus faster than a Calculator._

_He was a Prodigy through and through, there's no denying that. The fact that he came from the Wasser Bloodline, which is held highly for their contributions in Modern Science with Nanotechnology and advancements in Artificial Intelligences &amp; Medical Advancements, the fact that his parents called him their prodigy only made him even better._

_But Kyle had a fatal flaw._

_He was cynical._

_Everybody I've met always disagreed with me on this one, but Kyle has told me that he agreed with me to some degree about my beliefs of him._

_Kyle isn't a happy person contrary to everybody's account of how much he smiled and pretended to be happy._

_He's a pessimist at heart, a Pessimist who has come to accept life as a, I quote, "A Gentle Kingdom where anybody is free to do as they please. Where the wicked can run rampant, and where the Saints can be hanged when the Devil points his fingers. Life is so gentle, it will never stop you. But the Weak will always group together due to safety in numbers, and in fear of being trampled by those stronger than them, they dictated rules to defend themselves... and they use the rules to turn things in their favor... to exploit all those around them with a false sense of security and liberty_".

_Kyle is special, and I knew that since the day I met him, and I thought of him as a friend because I thought he was the only damn person who made sense._

_During his time in service in the IMC, surprisingly, most Grunts didn't pay him much mind since he was fairly quiet around the others, but they did take notice him especially when they realize the popular, Sergeant Romana was helplessly attracted to him at the time, and that he had her heart in the palm of his hand._

_I will never understand why Cilcia Romana came to split away from Wasser, since I swore since the day I saw the pair of them together, I had a feeling that they would end up in a marriage as told by how perfect they were for each other._

_But of course, I did also believe another person... Pilot Xiao Long, one the IMC's Former Aces was also a good match for him when he managed to get her into debt with him by saving her life and breaking that strenous barrier that seperated grunts and aces._

_Kyle's Military Service was splendid if you look at it from my point of view._

_Over 83 Confirmed Kills in only 4 Battles, and over 32 Confirmed Pilot Kills in the same 4 Battles; Kyle was a star amongst us._

_Which was why, in our ranking heirarchy, he managed to beat over 98% of the IMC Military Force and land as 13th Place within our Military Ranking System, and I'm sure he could've easily taken first had he gotten better access to more equipment._

_As most people may have heard, Kyle's aim was exemplary._

_He could land shots even if they were near-impossible for some of the most accurate snipers we had, and he had a perfect accuracy of 100% in all his military service, which is easily a Universal Record._

_On a side note, Kyle had a passion for chess._

_He was extremely good at it too; he could outplay all our Senior Officers and he could win games within 2 moves against most of us. They actually offered him an Administrative Position, and later on, nearly 80% of our Administrative Force sent recommendations to the CEO requesting that Kyle be promoted into a Field Marshal's Position for him to be utilized to the best of his abilities._

_And he could've easily gotten that position, but due to his notorious reputation as an open-minded, pessimistic thinker made the CEO act adamant against the idea, but it didn't matter because Kyle rejected the notion with "Too much work for me; I'd rather take orders and do them flawlessly then make flawless orders for an imperfect force"._

The biography, for once, painted Kyle in an honest light that isn't written to propogate him as a mass-murderer who was hell-bent on gaining power and to usurp the Government into a Dictatorship.

It simply told Bakowski's experience with what he knew about Kyle, and his service in the military.

It was a good biography that wasn't extremely biased, because Bakowski does point out his dislikes of Kyle here and there, just as much as he points out some of the things he likes.

Elaine bought the complete Bakowski-Wasser Biographies Set just so she could finally delve into Kyle's life without having to look into Censored Reports that only the Chancellor could read freely without hidden information.

She was also planning on purchasing a few other Biographical Books about Wasser by Theodore Strombeck, one of Kyle's Childhood Friends and perhaps maybe even Romana's soon-to-release '_Prodigies_', which was a confessional auto-biography that was set to come out next year.

The thing she loved about Bakowski's Biographies &amp; Memoirs, is that they included memorable and honest quotes that she could imagine Kyle saying.

But there was one that really stuck with her.

"_Sometimes you need to paint yourself as a Villain to do what's truly right. Sometimes you need to be a scapegoat to protect those you care about; but other times, you need to be stupid. Becuase there will inevitably be a time where the hesitance and rules of logic will cause a mistake... Stupidity while unnecessary at times... causes miracles in the most dire moments_".

It helped her acknowledge that Kyle was certainly not a nice guy.

That he didn't care about making himself seem like a monster in order to ensure that he would be able to secure the future he wanted. But it also helped her gain insight, in that Kyle backed away without putting up a fight most would expect from him, because he was protecting those he knew from unneeded, bloody conflict.

He knew that if he continued fighting after losing the Militia's Support, he would ruin so many lives, there could be a whole religion built up calling him the Devil. It only made her admire him more and more.

She closes the book softly after having placed in the bookmark before setting it on the nightstand beside her bed.

She had a message on her phone.

It was from Yang.

'_Topic – Meet Up?_

"_Was thinking about gathering you and Robert to head out for some dinner? Want to talk about somethings, reply at earliest convenience_" '.

…

…

Elaine rubbed her hands together to build some more heat in her hands as the snow continued to fall onto her black coat softly. Yang was already waiting, wearing her white &amp; black coat besides Barker, who was dressed in a brown jacket in front of a Local Pub that she frequented with Yang most of the times she went out.

Barker was more clean-shaven these days, and he was living a fairly stable life as a Bartender/Stand-Up Comedian in a Popular Club Downtown. Barker greeted Elaine, "Elaine... Good to see you again".

"Barker", she nodded to him calmly and turned to Yang, "Yang", and nodded in greeting the same as she did before.

"Good, you're here", Yang was smiling as usual and gestured to the Pub, "Let's head on in, I'm sure the both of you can use some food in your stomach".

The Trio walked on inside, and took their seats after being guided in. After taking their orders, the Waitress walks away calmly as Yang leaned forward with a smirk, "So... How have the pair of you been?".

"I'm managing", Barker shrugged, "Could use more money, but it's getting the bills paid and it keeps a roof over my head".

"Busy", Elaine sagged, "Work has simply piled up as the Chancellor and Callahan begins to get paranoid about Kyle returning. I'm getting word that the N7 Task Force that went after Samus into the Triangulum sent a transmission about unknown contact before their transmission got cut. Something's jamming their signal, but the technology isn't something we're familiar with; because we haven't a damn clue about how to bypass the scrambler... It's even more advanced than ours".

"Think it might be Kyle's work?" Yang asked.

"It's certainly possible" Elaine sighed, "Kyle managed to outfit his Cruiser to achieve inter-galactic travel with such a limited amount of fuel. I'm sure he could develop a new scrambler system if he wanted, but the signatures the N7 Task Force encountered warns me that it isn't Kyle...at least not him alone".

"I wouldn't pin my hopes on Kyle being there to begin with though", warned Elaine, "Kyle may have left for another Galaxy and created a false signature into the Triangulum".

"I doubt that", Barker shook his head, "Kyle's the type of person who wouldn't start running away. He'd retreat and regroup on his own".

"Then there's a possible chance that the N7 Task Force has found Kyle, and Kyle's built a new army" Elaine shook her head, "But that's only a possibility. Chances are that we're up against a different Force in the Triangulum... If that's the case, N7 should be able to win the war by next week".

"Are they that good?".

"We have some of our most decorated Officers with the Task Force... Commander Shepherd herself is a War Hero on her own... You do know who Commander Shepherd is, correct?".

"Can't say I remember", Barker shook his head with Yang.

"She was the Commander who lead a Federation Platoon against the Leazas Army last year during the Leazan Civil War. She single-handedly won a decisive victory that had Queen Lia put back into throne and the usurper beheaded".

"She was the one who lead the Federation Contingent during the Leazan Civil War?".

"That's her".

That's right.

The Andromeda fell into chaos shortly after Kyle's departuer for whatever reasons. Usurpers and Warlords began rising, and the Kingdoms immediately fell into huge civil wars.

The Federation sent detachments into each Kingdom to aid in ending the Civil War to return the Queens to Power.

The Civil Wars ended around the beginning of the current year after Commander Shepherd won decisive victories within Leazas, Helman, Perseus Veil, &amp; Zeth during the Civil War.

"And they sent her after Kyle?", Yang was cracking up suddenly.

"Yes... Why do you seem to want to laugh?".

"Sending Girls after Kyle is a bad idea... especially when Commander Shepherd isn't even REMOTELY involved with Callahan".

"..." Elaine sighed, "I brought that up with Command... They overruled me and sent her either way... But to counteract that... They sent a Commander Lyons &amp; Commander Sigmund... Suzy... Kyle's sister was sent along as Commander Sigmund, if you didn't know".

"Lyons? Isn't that Colette's Older Sister?" Yang brought up something she remembered, "Kyle said he also grew up with Colette... And he mentioned she had a Sister called Sarah Lyons... is she married to Callahan because she used to know Kyle?".

"Sarah?" Elaine closed her eyes and paused, before nodding firmly, "Yes... She's married to Callahan. I've read her Portfolio when they provided me with the Folder regarding the N7's Roster when they planned on taking some of my subordinates".

"Damn... Well... She wasn't extremely close to Kyle from what I gathered" Barker paused, "Kyle's got work cut out for him, eh?".

"Definitely... The fact that they threw in his sister might be a problem too... She'd keep the remainders in line", Elaine shook her head with Barker.

Yang however, interjects, "What are you 2 going on about?".

"Suzy is devoted to Callahan, correct? Then she won't fall for her brother", Elaine looked at Yang as though she was stupid.

Yang smirked, and asked, "So? Kyle would probably sleep with Suzy... he doesn't exactly have any reservations with Family Love. I'm sure he'd have slept with his Mothers if it meant he would be victorious. Kyle's the more of '_I'll bang them now, and I'll ask questions later_'".

"It's kind of impressive, but it's also his kryptonite" Barker groaned, "The Guy has no shame... if he sleeps with his Sister, I suppose I should expect him to sleep with a Spider-Chick".

"But Kyle's afraid of Spiders" Yang reminded.

"So? He loves women".

…

"Sir, the Unknown Contact from the other end of the Galaxy has requested a Summit with all Military Forces within the Galaxy... Every Leader has agreed, and we are ready to depart".

Kyle, who was wearing a Brown Commander's Coat this time around looked pleasantly surprised as he stood up and fixed his purple scarf, "Oh? Another Summit? Interesting... I wonder if Sarah's been alright... and I hope this... 'Commander Shepherd' is a hot chick... I can sure use some fresh meat to slay".

He turned to Samus and extended out his hand, "If you'd accompany me?".

She took his hand, "I'll be watching".

…

The Summit is taking place on Neutral Grounds.

On the surface of an Earth-Like Tropical World, the 6 Power-Players of the Galaxy have come to meet.

Cruisers of Different Models orbited the Planet, and Countless Troops and Beasts stood around the clearing, watching intently.

Kyle was already waiting with his Brown, Leather, Commander's Coat and Royal Purple Scarf. His Entourage of several Commanders and Overseers adjoined behind him in a march, he entered the clearing just as the remaining Governing Powers do.

They all stop, and they all stare at one another.

But all eyes shift to Kyle as he smirks and declared, "So you're the new hotshots?".

"Commander Kyle Lazarus Wasser", the eyes shift to the N7 Task Force Commanders, the one who spoke being Commander Emily Shepherd, "So the rumors are true... You really did high-tail it into the Triangulum".

"I wouldn't say High-Tail" Kyle flashed a wolfish smile, "I was just forging a New Empire so I can stomp the Federation when I get into the mood".

"I'm not going to bore you about my joke of finding myself alone" Kyle laughed, "Because that was a bullshit lie to get everybody off my back. If you want some honest opinions that isn't complete Federation Propoganda, why don't you send a message to Elaine? She's still alive, right?".

"Commander Harper? Of course" Commander Shepherd looked to the side, as if making a decision.

Then, like a fucking Renegade from butt-fuck nowhere, she draws her gun and aims it at Kyle's head, "I'll scrape the details... from your brain", and fires.

She doesn't fire, I meant Kyle fires.

The weapon goes flying out of her hands as she gasps, and Kyle grinned, "If you're going to pull a Renegade, you don't try it with me. I'm a hell of a lot faster than all of you".

"Now, can we play nice? Suzy, show some sportsmanship... am I right?", he smiled to his Sister with a hidden meaning.

Suzy, merely frowns back, "Great to see you're still alive, jackass... Means I can bring your head back for Callahan".

"Right, you're married to him, right?" Kyle laughed, "Man... You picked a bad apple... because that apple's rotting slowly from the inside with that worm waiting to pop on out when you are ready to take a bite".

"In that case, I ate the worm a loooong time ago", Suzy's hidden statement makes Kyle stop.

Kyle suddenly asked, "You let him pluck your flowers? Well, your mistake" he shrugged without much care, "It's your body, Suzy. I don't give half a shit if you were raped at this point".

"And why wouldn't you care about your Sister?" Commander Shepherd raised her eyebrow.

"Because she's standing against me, not with me" Kyle laughed, "Hell Shepherd. At this point, you can juts break it to me that Cilcia's married to Callahan and that my Daughter, Cecilia is loving her Dad, I don't care right now. What I do care about...", he fires a round and it sends somebody out of a nearby tree, "Are those Snipers you're hiding... N7 might be Elite, but I'm a Legend... You're gonna need quite a few aces up your sleeve to beat me".

"Besides" he scoffed, "This is a Summit, not a battlefield... Sarah, it's good to see your tits are still big and your face is still pretty... Means that the Anti-Aging Treatment really got approved afterall... Good to know those Federation Hackers were never traced and they put my funds to good use".

"What are you bullshitting about now?", Suzy loses her temper as she shouts at him.

"The Central Bank's Hacking Incident!" Kyle replied, "It was a Federation Operation... I bet you this is what happened".

"Federation Hackers hack the Bank with a deal that is kept hidden in public. They take all the funds from all the accounts and claim to begin investigating into the incident whilst using that funds for their personal benefits. When war ended, they return most of the money into everybody's accounts before pinning the blame on me, and they seize my huge sum of money to use... which they used to approve and accomplish the Anti-Aging Treatment".

"It's simple Politics" Kyle replied, "Don't want bad press... and I was the perfect scape goat because they knew I didn't have a damn clue about Callahan at the time".

"Look, can we just get the formalities out of the way?" Kyle complained, "I want to meet everybody here, walk away, and then I'll wage war if one of you fuck-faces want to. All I care about, is getting back.. I have a reservation at a Comedy Club, and I'm supposed to take a few of my Subordinates out on a Date".

The Central Leaders all walk and they meet in the center.

Kyle finds himself standing before a Power-Armor Spartan with a label of '_John-117_', who merely stares at him from behind the helmet before speaking, "You... You're the Leader of the Big Empire in the North... Aren't you?".

"You'd be a good Spartan IF you were one of us", 'Masterchief' looked up and down, "You're a hidden super-weapon... You're a Beast in Hunter's Clothing... They all underestimate what you are... and you refuse to show yourself as you should be".

"Are you ashamed of yourself? No... You're thinking... Yes... the look in those eyes... You're seeking something... Heh, don't let me stop you".

"I'm not exactly the Leader... but everybody seems to look up to me... I rarely talk much to be honest, but... You have the air that makes me want to speak...", he extends out his hand, "I'm John-117... but everybody calls me Masterchief or 'Chief'".

Kyle grinned, and took Masterchief's hand firmly before shaking it, "Kyle Wasser... called Reaper or Hunter... whichever you'd prefer... I certainly don't mind Blood-Starved Beast either".

"... You're not here to make friends... are you?", they both said the same words together, and they share a knowing look.

They step back, and Kyle finishes off their greetings, "I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield... Chief... Because my gut tells me you know how to fight... and I love it when my prey proves to be a challenge".

Chief walks away, and the next Leader steps forward.

Sarah Kerrigan, otherwise known, as the Queen of Blades stood before him in all her tentacled, bony-winged glory.

Her eyes stare at him, and she declared, "You've killed members of our race before... I can see it in your eyes".

"What is with people and my eyes?", Kyle mumbled before nodding, "Nova Terra sends her regards, I saved her from the planet you still control in the Milky Way".

"Nova... Terra... Hah", she scoffs, "She's still alive... I do not care. You, however, are an interesting subject".

"I wonder if you could be a suitable breeder... Your Genetics look extremely good... much better then your entourage here... Maybe if we breed... I'll be able to spawn stronger, and more resilient children...".

"I'm always down for sex" Kyle shrugged.

"Oh... Not Coitus... Oh no", she grinned and shook her head menacingly, "Eggs... We will have you inseminate our eggs... and then we will use you as food for the Children".

He swallows his saliva, but keeps his ground, "I'll fertilize YOUR eggs", he smirked confidently.

"... Disgusting", she merely makes the introduction brief, "Do not harass me and my Rush, and I will not interfere with your... 'politics'. I am the Queen of Blades".

"Ahem, Sarah Kerrigan", Kyle corrected her and ignores her glare, "Kyle Wasser, the Hunter/ the Reaper of Crucia. Don't tread on me, and I won't have to stomp you out right away".

"Is that a threat?".

"It's a warning", he leaned forward and mockingly states, "There's a difference... One tells you I'm about to put a gun up your ass, the other tells you I could put a gun up your ass... If you still retain some of that basic human intelligence, you know what I'm talking about", and he walked away disinterested in Kerrigan.

And comes face to face with a strange abomination.

He stops in his tracks and looked up to the large mass.

It's huge... it looked like it belonged aboard a Cruiser rather then on a planet.

It was... the Flood's Gravemind.

It wraps' its tentacles around Kyle's waist and swiftly lists him up to come face-to-face with what was once a humanoid face. It's warp, twisted features groan, but it barely makes a voice as it speaks, "You".

All attention was turned to Kyle now, now that 2 Super-Organisms began to converse.

"?", Kyle doesn't speak, but his face eases into his true stoic expression. He tilts his head, "So you're the Leader of 'The Flood'? That must mean you're big enemies with the Chief down there", he gestured to Masterchief, who was watching silently.

"I have more memories then your race will ever obtain", it speaks with a measured tone... it reminded Kyle of the voice he hears of himself in his head.

Calm, Collected, and Psychologically Analyzing everything.

Kyle smiled, "You're just like me... You don't define foe or friend... You justify every existence... every action... There is no evil or good... there is only necessity".

"We are not alike", the Gravemind refuses it calmly, "I am intellectually far superior. I am able to recollect, and effortlessly forge words and truths together to explain the unknown whilst the remainder of your races labor over weeks to describe a small portion of the unknown".

"I am the Collective Consciousness, yet I am the Unique Conscious of a Race of what you seem to call 'Parasites', despite the fact that we are far above you. You call us 'Parasites', because the Lesser will always paint those above them as different, unacceptable beings in order to instill a...".

"Them-Versus-Us Attitude", Kyle was as sharp as the finest blades to ever exist, and will ever exist, "However, you have fallen into a routine. You generalize, and you still have the capability of being surprised... Yes... I can tell by the way you speak... You suppress any displays of emotions in order to give off the appearance of an ever-knowing, logical... Something that calculates everything and is aware of the risks, and every plan is meticulously planned".

"But that's your mistake", Kyle's gaze sharpens into a laser, one befitting his name as it pierces straight through the Gravemind's Holier-Than-Though thinking, "... Underestimation is one of the biggest mistakes you can make... followed by overestimation and arrogance".

"Let's get one thing clear", Kyle's tone makes the tentacles around his waist release him and recoil back quickly as the Gravemind uses it's remaining tentacles as a platform for him to stand on, "I'm not pathetic, and I'm not an idiot. I'm far above everything you might make me to be, but I won't specify to make sure I keep you guessing".

"I'm the goddamn Reaper... I'll hunt down the living and I'll reap your damn souls. I don't give half a shit if you're undead, the toughest prick in the Universe, or a goddamn God for all I care. I'll run you the fuck down, and I'll kill you if you put yourself in my sights".

"Gravemind... 'Thinking Dead'... How befitting" he laughed, "Become a threat to my Empire... Gravemind, and I will have you earn that title by killing you personally", he turned away, "There's a difference... Gravemind, between you and I".

"I'm a Reaper... I'm not mortal... Not sane..." he chuckled, "I'm simply a very... good... pretender", and hopped off.

He lands and his legs snap like twigs, but he powers through it as he reaches down to his joints and pop the bones back into place and flexing his muscles to constrict movements.

In seconds, his bones began to mend back as he begins to walk away calmly, "I hope your... 'Flood' may prove themselves to be more then parasites... because I'm sure we can be... 'frenemies' if you are truly smart".

He brings his hands behind his back as Samus steps up beside him as he announced, "Then. I will be taking my leave. Do not interfere with my Empire's Expansion, and I will not have to enslave you. Fight or Wage War, and I will smash you before enslaving every single last one of you and have you treated as nothing but breeding slaves".

"And on more personal matters..." he stared at Suzy before smirking, "Best of luck to the Federation's Lap Dogs. Tell Elaine I said 'Hi'... Oh wait... You can't..." he cockily gives a smug grin as a finale before leaving; his troops in tow.

…

…

"How's the Economy doing?".

"Our War Stocks inflated as you predicted, and the Public Sector has been adjusting accordingly. However, we're getting some petitions from some of the Working Unions in regards to increasing their minimum wage".

"How much is the increase?".

"They wish for a Minimum Wage of 12.50 per hour".

"That's stupid. I'll raise it to 11.75, and that's that. They'll take it, or I can simply replace them with some of the Elven Citizens since there's always other people who can be outsourced".

"Understood, Emperor".

"Kyle... I have a question...", Samus suddenly spoke up, and Kyle turned his head, to find Samus holding a box, "You left Panterbell with Cilcia, right?".

"I think I did" Kyle paused, "I don't really remember... but I'm sure Panterbell's alright. He's indestructible".

"Right... I found him...", she opened the box in her hands, and out popped Panterbell's tophat &amp; head.

"Kuu~!" Panterbell purred at the sight of Kyle and scurried out of the box before wrapping itself around his neck affectionately, nuzzling against him as Kyle began chuckling.

"S-Stop it Panterbell! I-I-It's ticklish!", he was giggling and writhing in his throne as Kelsy stood up and began walking over to investigate, cutting her conversation with a few Overseers short in the process.

Kelsy frowns at Samus lightly and pointed at Panterbell, "What is that... creature?".

"That's his pet... Panterbell... the... Weasel... Cat... Indestructible Hybrid who defies the Circle of Life?", even Samus wasn't sure how to describe Panterbell.

Kyle was rubbing Panterbell's forehead with his index calmly as Panterbell begins to simmer down and relax on his shoulder as he liked to do normally; "Panterbell's essentially my Mother's &amp; Step-Father's last gift and memory for me".

"Speaking of which... Do you have a pet, Kelsy?".

"Me?", Kelsy paused and pondered, "I... we... the Center of our Former Empire; the Citadel did have slaves...".

"I know" Kyle nodded, and suddenly he perked up, "Was there... perhaps... a Race of Horse-like Beings and a Sentient Collection of Nanomachines?".

"Sentient Greys?", tilted Kelsy's head with the word, "Yes... We did have A.I 'Pets' in the past... we have stopped due to losing and forgetting how to create the singularity nanomachines... and we certainly did have 'Centaurs' as we call them".

"Yeah, the Centaurs kind of underwent accelerated evolution and became half-human half-horse... They must still worship our race; however, they were not hostile against me but rather avoided me".

"They're quite timid as a race, but I understand", Kelsy paused, "Have you encountered sentient greys? Atleast, alert ones?".

"No... but I did collect 1 deactivated sample as a sample to experiment with. Do you have Sentient Grey codes around? I'd like to try and activate it".

"We might have one laying about... I'll pull some strings and see if I ca-".

"Kelsy, question from man to woman. Do you seriously still sleep with every damn Overseer in the room?", Kyle steers the conversation with a displeased frown.

"W-What? N-No!" she denied it almost too quickly, "What do you take me for?".

"A Whore?", Kyle narrowed his eyes at Kelsy, "Are you not married or in a relationship with anybody other then the one-night stands?".

"I-I'm... in a... relationship...?".

"That sounds reaaaal convincing", Kyle smirked, "So, who's the lucky chap?".

"Um... y-you haven't met him".

"So he's a Drone?" Kyle raised his eyebrow, "I've met every Vanguard and Overseer running this Country... Surely he must be a drone then".

"Um... Y-Yeah!", she gets confident, "H-He's a Marine within our Regular Infantry Unit".

"Which Division?" Kyle asked, "Or Regiment? Is he a Private First Class? I can promote him if he can prove he's worthy of you", he chuckled, "If he can last 1 minute in the ring with me without being laid the fuck out; I'd be happy to let him have you".

"Oh Oh! What is his hair colour? Eyes? The guy as buff as me?" he flexed his arm, "Or is he as good looking?" he winked, "What's his skin colour? Fair? Pale? Midnight? Ebony? Come on, you're bustin my balls here".

"H-he's...".

"Fake" Kyle drops his smile, "Look. You're a straight-up slut, Kelsy. Sleeping with every damn Overseer is unacceptable. Find yourself a goddamn mate and stick with him or her or whatever the hell it turns out to be".

"And you're exempt from that rule?" Kelsy frowns at him, but she becomes sheepish as she watches his anger flash for a second before it tames.

"My 'Mate' just had the audacity to stab me in the back, and everybody else willingly walked away" he snapped at her, "I'm not exactly in the mood to find my next soulmate since the last one did betray me. Maybe I'll settle down when I care again, until then, I'll sleep with all the girls I want and bang with all the chicks I see".

"And that's your excuse?".

"Watch your mouth", he steps against her and towered over her firmly as Samus quickly began walking to stop him. He cursed, "You think you're higher then me? Think that you're entitled to everything just because I point out every damn flaw I see and that I deserve to be criticized?".

He was getting mad, and his muscles began to flex themselves on instinct as he shoved her back, "Are you planning to stab me in the back too? Oh I can't wait to see what YOU might cook up. I see the way you looked at me when I came sauntering in here".

"You could tell I was a Leader, and you fucking hated me the very moment you saw me do it" he smirked and took a step towards her, ignoring Samus's hand that grabs his shoulder and the sight of Overseers and Vanguards beginning to walk towards their estranged conflict, "You want me gone... Don't you? Take back that throne now that I got rid of the big bad dominion and so you can use the Empire I forged to take out the rest of the new suckers to become the big fish".

"Yes Yes...", Kelsy sneered and raised her hand; silencing him, "You and your pride is disgusting and I absolutely resent you. In fact, everybody in the court resents you. While you may be a capable leader, you work us as though we are slaves".

"**A Man Chooses; a Slave Obeys**", the fire in Kyle's eyes only screamed his dominance, "Your pathetic 'court' is nothing but an empty platter at a Feast. You may be there, but you do not fulfill your duty".

"And that gives you the right to command us like dogs?".

"I command you as the slaves you are", Kyle grabbed an approaching Vanguard and easily smashed his knees in before slamming the General on the ground, forcing his boot atop of the man's head and calmly tuts, "Try to revolt and I will crush each and every one of your heads. I'm not going to let you rub my belly; so much as **touch me** and I will be sure you cannot use your hands permanently".

Panterbell swats Samus's hand off his shoulder as he hisses at her, and Kyle sneered further as he applied more pressure on the foot atop of the Vanguard's head, "Beg you pathetic worm... Beg for your life and plead forgiveness".

"Grr!", the Vanguard attempts to displace Kyle's foot, but the increase of pressure discourages him.

But a Man's pride is a delicate tool.

"I'd never beg to somebody like y—", and his head is crushed in, splattering blood, bone, and brain all over. The grey organ squished under the booth audibly and overflowed the crimson flood out of the skull and onto the floor, sagging underneath the boot as Kyle's eyes go bloodshot and his boot begins to twist and grind down the brain.

"Pathetic!", he curb-stomps the remnant of the head and popped it like a balloon with a crunch of the bone, "And you call yourselves the Apex Predators!" he took a step forward and they all cowered back, "Perhaps I shall step upon another one amongst you? Kneel, you worms", he pointed to the floor, "Kneel and Beg, or I shall break your body and make you beg afterwards".

He grabs Kelsy by the collar and pulled her forward fiercely, staring her in the eyes coldly as he asked, "Well? Kneel to your Emperor... Beg for mercy", he pushed her back and waited expectantly.

Panterbell was mimicing Kyle's scowl perfectly, and they both stare expectantly.

Samus merely remains quiet with her arms behind her back, but she stares at Kyle in fear.

Kelsy's scowl breaks into fear, and so do the remaining Leviathans as they all shakily cower onto their knees before pleading in unison, "Forgive us, Liege; for we have done wrong and beg for mercy and punishment befitting for our insubordination to the Rightful Ruler of All".

"Good... Hahaha... **Good**".

…

…

Cilcia shook in fear abruptly in the middle of the love session with Callahan, which surprises him as he pulls out of her and asked, "What the hell was that, Cilcia?".

"H-He's angry...", her eyes were as wide as plates and she began stumbling out of the bed, still naked, "I-I need to calm him down".

"What are you going on about? Is this about Wasser again?" he frowned, "You always keep bringing him up whenever we're trying to get our own child to replace the brat you have. It's annoying, don't you understand?".

"Y-Yeah... K-Kyle...", she grew silent and her frantic redressing slowed down as she paused and looked down upon herself.

And a twinge of pain hit her chest, causing her to wheeze tiredly as she sat down on the floor abruptly, "My... chest... hurts?".

"I thought I... No... Ohh... Oh No...", she cradled her head in her hands.

…

…

As the Overseers were being worked like slaves now that Kyle asserted his dominance and made it deadly-clear that he was the Big Fish; he paused and tingled before sneezing, "Hm? This signal..".

"Cilcia?", he actually smiled in amusement, "Realizing something... haven't you?".

…

…

"He... He's in my head...", Cilcia curled into a fetal position and began to whimper, "H-He's got me... he-help... me...".

"I don't know what the hell's gotten into you", Callahan was disturbed to annoyance; he spat beside her, "I suppose I'll be spending my Night with Belladonna... **again**", and he left the room, grumbling and cursing under his breath.

After a few minutes of violently shaking on the floor, she glanced up and wanted to scream.

He stood there in the doorway; leaning against the doorframe and smirking down at her; "Look at you now, Cilcia".

"Who would've thought that you sincerely believed you could just up and forget me", he leaned off the doorway and began slowly walking towards her, "Missed me? Craving my touch? Feeling the nagging desire in the back of your head? Then it's good I gave you so much of my affection; because I'm like a drug".

"Once you get me once, you'll want me more... and considering how much we got involved... I was impressed you managed to survive for so long without going insane...".

"But I... always... win" Kyle laughed at her, "Want me to touch you right now? Ah... too bad... I'm in the Triangulum, laughing on my new throne of some powered empire that's waiting to come into the Milky Way to kick the Federation in the ass".

"Do I miss you? I dunno?" he laughed further, slapping his knee and tearing up with laughter, "You tell me! I'm not even here! It's all in your fucking head! I got you good! I got you good and you've got nothing you can do about it!", he laughed even louder then before.

She managed a whimper before the shaking came back to her body, causing her to cower on the floor to his laughter as the light patter of footsteps alerted her of Cecilia fast approaching.

Cecilia poked her head into the door frame and asked, "Mom? What's with the laughing?".

"H-Help... Me...", she whimpered softly and cradled her head, "Y-Your Father... he's... here...".

Cecilia looked confused, and glanced around the room, "What are you talking about Mom? Dad's not here".

"This is all... in your head", he was grinning and tapping his head, kneeled before her, "The Age of Light is ending, dearest Cilcia; and the dark is fast approaching. Will Man be able to lead themselves int othe age of Dark against the forces that seek to destroy it? I doubt it".

"I'm not religious" he sat down next to her and Cecilia confused as she is did the same; except Kyle didn't interact with Cecilia; who began to worriedly check her mother, "But I don't like ignoring some oddities either".

"Something's coming and it's headed straight for Humanity" he chucked dryly, "It's waiting for me to take control because it knows I'm its only match".

…

…

"Can we begin researching into Warp-Gate technology? We should make a spacial slingshot to send us into the Milky Way... It'll be useful to be able to storm the galaxy at a moments' notice".

"We certainly could..." Kelsy frowned from her humiliating position on all-fours with a leash around her neck in Kyle's hand, "But it'll take time".

"They're authorized to take some of my research. I've looked into FTL Technology during Isolation and managed to bolser it's capabilities in order to aid my travel. Engineers may investigate the Warp Drive, ubt they will have to be supervised by a pair of the Spectre Droids that patrol the Harbinger".

"Why the Supervision?".

"Because you are all still plotting against me", he yawned tiredly and tugged on her leash, "If you're going to overthrow; as I said; have your Champion duel me. But be sure he's worth it, otherwise he will not live after the encounter".

"I'll give you all... 2 weeks" Kyle commented, "I'll be gone for those 2 weeks because I'll be sneaking into the Milky Way to pull some strings and get a grasp on the situation over there".

"We'll be ready", Kelsy met his gaze, "If I am victorious; you shall be my slave and I will be Empress".

"That's fine" Kyle shrugged, "If I win, you're my slave in return", he stood up, "Well! I'm heading out! Good luck and if the other Factions request a summit, juts state that I'm gone for a while! Bon Voyage!".

**4 Days of Consecutive Travel Later; Earth**

Kyle was in disguise at a Federation-Hosted Convention that was talking and selling merchandise from the Uprising War between Kyle's Militia and the Federation's Forces.

The War actually became popular because it was also dubbed 'War of the Idols' due to the conflict being between Hellsing, Kyle, and Callahan.

Many People loved coming in cosplayed as Troops or as Kyle/Callahan/Hellsing for the occasion. The Convention would last for 2 weeks and would have many panels with several IMC/Federation/Militia Veterans speaking.

He was... well... dressed as himself.

Because this was the one occasion that he would be able to get away with it.

As he was walking around, slightly amazed at all the different relics and equipment from what seemed like a distant memory, people walked past complimenting, "Nice Cosplay! You look just like him!".

"Thanks...", he would reply constantly.

He's currently wandering about and visiting the different areas to look at some of the relics and to discreetly drop some facts about the war.

He stops by a strange stand and waved a Woman who was selling the items over. She patters over and he asked, "Excuse me, but what are you selling?".

"Can't you see?", she gestured to the strange items, "Dakimuras, Sex Toys... All the shit that people want these days".

"Right... but at a war convention? I'm sorry, this is my first one" Kyle apologized albeit grudgingly, "Dakimuras though? You mean... of Wasser and Sigmund?".

"There's a few others... but those are the big ones, yup", the woman nodded, almost too pleased, "We've also been planning to begin productions of sex droids like them to cater to women. Girls in general just eat up the merchandise on them".

"Really?", Kyle hid his smirk with a sociopath's skill, "Which ones more popular?".

"That's a hard one right there..." the woman actually paused and stopped to think, "I'm personally a fan for Sigmund... but I can't deny the fact that Wasser's a helluva idol in his own right... I think it may be a tie in reality, but people buy more Sigmund Merchandise because the Federation sponsors it and gives pretty neat discounts for it".

"But the dedicated Wasser fans buy his merchandise too, so we keep them both in stock and market it as a rivalry... But from who you're cosplayed as... I take it you're a Wasser Fan?".

"I am Wasser", Kyle decided to take a stab at gauging peoples' reactions.

"You sure look lke him..." she looked him up and down but shook her head, "But we all know Wasser's Dead. The Federation paraded his death for months after his defeat. Callahan's a Hero and I'm sure Kyle was a great leader... but one's alive and the other's dead. But seriously, who are you?".

He paused, but shrugged and replied, "Let's go with Harbinger... How about that?".

"Works with me... want something in particular? We have dakimuras for Guys too".

"Really?" Kyle was curious, "Who's the Models?".

"There's obviously Cilcia Romana or Sydney Quinn... Those 2 are waaaaaaaayyyy up there with Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna right behind them. Pretty much nearly every damn female ace is on a dakimura, and they're all extremely popular".

"Oh... Awesome...", he made a mental note, "I wish I had my wallet with me... will you still be here by the end of this convention?".

"We're here from the beginning till the end... why not buy one now though?".

"Eh... True... Can you deliver it?".

"Depends... You'll have to pay a fee depending on what you buy".

"I want to buy every female dakimura available along with all the Posters of them", he chuckled as he watched her jaw drop, "I can pay a hefty amount of money", that wasn't exactly true considering his assets had been taken.

"That's... going... to cost a lot of money..." she stared at him, "You'll also have to give us a few days to shift our inventory to suit your request... You can pay once we're ready".

"Perfect", alright, that's a bonus he got, "In that case... I'll return at a later date... goodbye!", and he marched off.

He rubbed his hands together and began weaving through the crowds, passing by good and bad cosplays of him and Callahan and brushing past people complimenting him before he bumps into somebody that causes him to stop and apologize, "Oh... my apologi-".

He stopped and stared, "Elaine?".

Elaine was staring at him in surprise before frowning, "Citizen, are you alright?".

"Ela-" he stopped himself, "Commander Harper... Would you mind following me briefly to a more... secluded area to discuss something important".

"Citi-".

He raised his eyebrow at her expectantly and shifted his jaw to point to a secluded corner, "We need to talk. Now".

"...", she narrowed her eyes, but the pair of them began walking calmly.

…

As they saddle into a blindspot from the crowd, Kyle spoke, "Now that we're out of prying eyes... Whazzup Elaine?".

"Do I... know you?" she raised her eyebrow at him.

"It's me... Kyle".

"Right... Wasser", she scoffed, "Citizen, just because you're dressed like Wasser doesn't mean I'll fall for you. You need to understand that romance is not all about appearance... and besides, what use is love with somebody you've just met?" she frowned.

He leaned forward and brought him closer to her before speaking measuredly, "I understand if men have been trying to slip into bed with you by posing as me. But you need to understand... It's me".

"Oh really?", she looked amused, "Prove it".

"I'm not like other geniuses... While every genius claims that the final frontier lies ahead and continue to look forward... I dare to turn back and look inside myself... Because the ultimate end awaits inside of you... waiting to be found".

She blinked. Hard.

"That was just a lucky assumption" Elaine frowned, "You can't prove it. Wasser is gone, in the Triagulum... He's not going to return...".

"But I'm already here... aren't I?" Kyle smiled and pressed himself closer to her before embracing her calmly, "Relax Elaine... I'm not a guy cosplaying as me... It's Kyle...".

She tenses in his hold.

It was clear she still didn't fully believe him.

"Ahem... ", she cleared her throat nervously and pushed him away blushing, "You still haven't convinced me".

"I'm still the sharpest shot in the damn galaxy... Alright look... How about I'll prove it to you tomorrow?" Kyle sighed, exasperated, "Can you meet me at the Local Gun Range tomorrow at around 11? I'll prove to you I'm Wasser by smashing their accuracy records".

She smirked and merely nodded back, "I suppose I could bring some troops along while I'm at it to get some training done... Fair Enough, but if I find you're an imposter, I will be conscripting you into my Platoon within the Frontier Borders".

"Hehe, sure", he backed away and turned around, "Then it's a date. See you then, Elaine", and he sauntered off.

…

…

He was quietly sitting amongst the populace listening to the Panel of Callahan, Yang, Cilcia, Sydney, Blake &amp; Weiss speak.

Yang was cracking jokes, "What did Kyle do? I dunno, what did Kyle DIDN'T do? The Guy was a fucking horn dog. Everyday I'd see him come out of some room with another Female Officer at least 4 times".

Weiss spoke up seriously to answer the questions after Yang though, "He normally spends his time checking manifests and cleraing equipment before directing Research and Development personally. During times before conflict, he is normally in the Command Deck calibrating the Fleet and double-checking his plans and strategies before the battle starts".

Cilcia would also follow in afterwards factually, "At Night, Kyle would be making deals for resourcces and equipment and would be shifting covert operations about. He normally didn't sleep until around midnight, Earth Time and would get roughly 6 hours of sleep before doing it all over again".

"In a sense, Kyle was very dedicated to work..." Sydney summarised the experience, "While he isn't popular because of his very strict and selfish ideals, he was very considerate and blunt about everything. He never hid criticism and he didn't fear being hated if it meant that it would unite people against him instead of having them bicker over each other".

Blake &amp; Callahan were there to criticize everything they could about him.

Blake sneered, "He had a hidden agenda that nobody knew about. He was selfish, needlessly cruel and was a cannibal. He was an infected carrier for the Nechrome Infection and was responsible for introducing the virus to Earth and altogether the whole outbreak in the Milky Way".

Callahan finalized, "He had potential that was dangerous. The outcomes dictate he would more likely be a villain then a Hero, even he admitted he wasn't a Hero. You cannot dress a Demon up as an Angel; and you cannot introduce a Villain as a Hero to his victims".

"Okay... Next Question please?".

Kyle was now in the line to ask questions.

The next person, a Man dressed up as an IMC Grunt casually asked Cilcia, "What was he like during his service in the IMC?".

Cilcia paused and glanced to the others before she shrugged, "A Better Person in General... Him becoming a Commander of a Rebellion undid him into a villain... I couldn't stand by his side once he became... what he became".

"Okay... Next Please".

"This Question's for Callahan... I was wondering how long did you know Cilcia for?".

"Before Kyle met her... Since Kindergarten 1" Callahan replied, "We were both bullied so we became friends fast. Things kind of just kicked off from there".

…

Soon, Kyle was now up.

Kyle greeted calmly, "Hello! First and Foremost, just wanted to say, you're all looking good and well, has the recent years been treating you all well?".

Yang and Cilcia gave him an odd look, but they shrug it off as they all begin to answer the question.

Callahan looked arrogantly proud, "Very Well, in fact, I'm glad you asked. I've gotten married to the love of my life last year, I've become the Hero I always wanted to become, I showed the universe who I really was and most of all, I protected everybody from a Villain. The Years have been excellent friend, and I'm glad you asked".

Weiss followed up, "The Years have been more or less, no different from how it was before. I suppose nowadays I've been more busy that I became an IMC Executive thanks to my Family's Company being bought by the IMC, but I do enjoy the new luxuries that come with it... particularly my funds, though I will admit I do miss some aspects of a life as an Ace... but... I'm pleased where I am, thank you for asking".

Yang shrugged, "To be frank, I personally kinda miss Kyle and his stupid antics because he was pretty fun to be around, but I don't really miss all the combat I had to participate in either. The Recent Years have been semi-difficult in that I had to cope with Kyle's absence, but I found a way to overcome it eventually. Now I'm just living life by the day and taking it as it comes doing what I want now that we're not at war and I'm employed as an IMC Ace, thanks for asking... By the way, great cosplay. You look exactly like Kyle! You got the eyes and voice down too, had I not known that he left for the Triangulum, you probably would've gotten away with telling me you were Kyle".

"I am Kyle", Kyle treaded forward.

"Haha, I said if I knew Kyle wasn't in the Triangulum", Yang giggled, "Still, Good Cosplay like I said".

Sydney replied calmly, "While I also agree with Yang in that I sincerely miss Kyle's Company... I don't miss the workload I had to handle, but that wasn't Kyle's fault either. During the time, I had to handle a lot of paperwork in shifting and stuying the political environment of the Federation in order to understand how the structure worked, and over the years I have learnt to tread on Federation Politics carefully thanks to some of Wasser's History Lessons I borrowed from Cecilia once she had studied them... Overall, I've been quite fine, Thank you".

Blake was short and curt about it, "The last few years have been excellent. I've gotten a spouse and I've got a well-paying job doing what I do best. I'm happy and pleased, thank you".

Cilcia was last, and she looked conflicted, "It's quite difficult to say... The last 2 years have been awfully hectic for me to say the least. Losing Kyle at first was difficult too, but that was gone once Callahan took over for him. I've gotten married and I have a healthy little daughter with me, I'm very happy with my place right now... Overall? I'm reasonably happy, thanks... oh... and like Yang said... Amazing Cosplay... You look, sound, and feel just like him".

Kyle smiled politely, and then fires a bullet question that makes Cilcia sweat, Yang turn pale, Weiss's eyes widen, Blake stand up and Callahan nearly hurl the table. Sydney just stared blankly at him, almost as if she pieced the puzzle together.

Kyle, with a voice that screamed hidden malice asked, "This question is for Cilcia... Why keep your Daugther, Cecilia, when she's the product between a union of you and Kyle Wasser, whom you despise?".

Yang is stunned and she asked Kyle, "Jesus fucking Christ, have you no heart? That's a hard topic for US to talk about, and you juts ask that one out of nowhere?".

Weiss groaned, "And I liked to believe I was cold... You just took the crown".

Blake growled, "You're lucky this wasn't last year... had it been last year, you would be arrested and shot for daring to ask such a question you imbecile... Some questions are best unasked".

"Really?" Kyle widened his eyes in mockery, "A Wise Man once said that knowledge is power; would it be against the populace's best interest to learn the reason as to why she decided to keep the child of the supposed 'them-against-us' mentality we've all adopted about Wasser?".

Sydney mumbled something inaudible away from the mic.

Callahan cursed at him, "You motherfucker. If you had some real balls and came up to say it to our faces, I'd lay you out flat on your back right now".

Kyle smirked his signature, "Really now? Interesting. How about I do just as you as said and show you some humility? You have the capacity to learn from mistakes, and I'm sure I can make you learn alot".

"Hey smartass, just because you're cosplaying as Kyle, doesn't mean you'll get away with it" Callahan didn't back down, "Want me to walk over there and kick your ass?".

"If you even dared to take a step towards me, I'd be hopping around on one leg right now", Kyle crossed his arms.

Yang, now curious, asked, "Why would you be hopping on one leg?".

"My other leg would be so far up your ass, you'd have to go to a hospital, and they'd have to cut out my leg to get it out of your fucking ass", Kyle narrowed his eyes and Callahan went silent.

Cilcia, who took a moment to calm herself from her panic shakily replied, "S-She's my daughter... I-It doesn't matter who it was from... she was my first child and she was something special to me... Even if her father may have not been the best person, I still cared for him to some degree... I love Cecilia with all my heart... but her father was a man who was dangerous to everybody".

"Really?", Kyle gave an amused smirk, "Interesting... I suppose I'll take my leave then...".

But before he left, he made eye contact with them all and spoke his discreet phrase, "**May you find your worth in the waking world**".

…

…

Kyle was sitting in the Superstar Cafe, his favorite place discreetly in his corner booth, nursing a black coffee to his lips and his usual treats on the table. In his hand, a tablet he was using was busy bypassing firewalls and setting up nuclear worms in his wake.

What was he doing?

Taking back his money to prepare the economy for it's predicted collapse in the next 5 months, which will mark his 3rd year gone.

He was just going to take the amount of money the Federation seized and leave with it.

Simple as that.

As he nursed in another sip, 2 Figures settle into the booth quickly, and they both greet him differently.

"Dad?".

"Kyle?".

He glanced up and met Cecilia's eyes before he made contact with Yang's own.

Kyle greeted almost too casually, "Ah... Yang~ And my little girl, Cecilia~", he allowed his pleased expression to take over his face, "Oh, Don't mind me... I'm simply diverting Federation funds to get back the money they stole... which so happens to make up 21% of their military funding".

Cecilia looked ecstatic, and turned to Yang, bouncing eagerly, "Is that really my dad?".

Yang narrowed her eyes before asking, "That question at the panel was a pretty sharp shot... Only Kyle could ask such a question with such a straight face..." before she giggled, "And Kyle's the only person who can be enough of a smartass to shut Callahan the hell up for good".

"I'll take it as a compliment" Kyle chuckled, "You're still as I remember you, Yang. Not a year on that beauty of yours, congratulations".

"Hehe, you don't look too bad... save for the shadow of that beard of yours", she poked his jaw, "Had you not shaved?".

"Recently" Kyle shrugged, "The beard has begun to grow in faster then before", he turned to Cecilia, "Well look at the future super-model here..." he grinned, "Hey Kid; think your old man look just like he used to?".

"... You look more... rogue... Yes, Rogue, that's the word", Cecilia rubbed her chin before grinning and diving across the table, nearly spilling the coffee and sending the rest off the table as she gleefully shouted, "Daddy!".

Kyle snatches his daughter out of the air with ease and snuggled her up in a warm hug, "Cecy! (See-See!)".

Yang smiled and stayed silent while watching the Father and Daughter meet face-to-face for the first time.

Kyle raised Cecilia up and commented, "Wow... I knew you'd be a charmer... Didn't think you'd be THIS much of a charmer! Somebody's gonna grow up to be a pretty little lady, ain't she?", he grinned, "A fruit ripe for the picking".

Yang became worried, "Please don't tell me she's in your strike range".

"Oh, she will be" Kyle grinned mischeviously before setting her down next to him, "Want anything kiddo? Your Dad's not exactly poor".

"Can I get a muffin?".

"Sure you can! Yang, want anything, my treat".

"Hehe, don't mind if I do...".

…

…

"Glad I dealt with the urge to splurge" Kyle grinned, pleased at the mountainous amounts of treats now laid out on the table, "Well... Dig on in, no point letting this go to waste".

They began eating in earnest.

Yang began striking up conversation with Kyle with Cecilia listening in intently, "Kyle, have you had the chance to personally talk with any of the others yet?".

"Only Elaine" Kyle replied, "It was a chance meeting... I bumped into her, but she doesn't believe who I am... I managed to persuade her to visit the Gun Range tomorrow before Lunch for me to prove that I'm me".

"Oh, there any life in the Triangulum?" Yang asked, "And is N7 being a nuisance?".

"There was life there" Kyle nodded before grinning, "I'll keep the details to myself because it'd spoil the surprise if I was to tell you the details. But hey, Commander Shepherd isn't half bad... She's not taken, right?".

"Nope, she's like Elaine. A Single Federation Hero who isn't interested in Callahan".

"Perfect!" Kyle grinned, "This means I can fuck her and make her one of my women!".

"Kyle..." Yang frowned and gestured to Cecilia.

Kyle turned to Cecilia, "You don't give half a shit if I curse, do you you little brat?", he smirked.

Cecilia beamed back a smile similar to his own, "Course not you asshole!".

"There you have it Yang" Kyle beamed, "Me and my Child don't give half a shit about swears, because let's be honest... Who has the time to give a fuck?".

"Callahan likes me to lecture me whenever I cuss", Cecilia puffed.

Kyle laughed, "Yeah Well... Callahan's a punk bitch. The difference between me and Callahan; other than his severe lack of masculinity, is that I've got the guts and guns to do what it takes... I'm also hopelessly pragmatic while he is boringly idealistic".

"And which is better?" Yang raised her eyebrow.

Cecilia and Kyle both answered the same, "Pragmatics. It's better to be realitically sad rather than fictionally happy. The Realist will always strive and perform better than the Idealist. It's how the Universe has always worked".

"Wow... Like Daughter, Like Father I guess" Yang looked at Cecilia, "How are you getting along with your Dad so well already?".

"Because my little girl loves her daddy, don't she?" he chuckled and poked at Cecilia's side.

Cecilia giggles and writhes in response before agreeing, "Mmhmm! Mom doesn't like talking about Dad, so I don't really like Mom too...".

Kyle gasped, almost taken aback but he nodded slowly before rubbing her head gently, "Mm... Don't hold it against your mother, alright? She's have her own problems too kiddo" he tussled her hair, "She loves you just as she used to love me... Granted, I don't have a damn clue what that girl's thinking running off with Callahan on somebody as great as your father, right Yang?", he winked to her.

Yang giggled and played along, "Yeah. Your Mother made a mistake there, huh Cecilia?".

"Yeah!" Cecilia beamed with the both of them as they all share a chuckle to Cilcia's expense.

"Auntie Yang?".

"Yeesss~?".

"Do you like my Dad?".

"Like him? Honey, I'd be your step mom if I wasn't married to your Step-Father" Yang beamed.

"Then why not sail away?".

"Sail away?".

"Come, sail away with me" Kyle tilted his head, "You know. Come aboard the Harbinger and stay in the Triangulum with me and Samus... She could use the company".

"Oh, Samus made it to you safe and sound?".

Kyle grimaced, "For the most part... Poor Girl was raped and forced to lead the Mercs to me".

"Yikes..." Yang looked perturbed, but shook her head, "She's alright now though, right?".

"She's in my hands" Kyle tilted his head, "What's the situation on the homefront?".

"Cilcia &amp; Callahan are trying to conceive" Yang's statement causes Kyle to choke on his coffee and Cecilia to giggle, "No luck though... Turns out, Callahan's baby-batter is impotent unlike yours".

"I drink tea" Kyle grinned as though that was why.

"What do you mean...?" Yang asked.

"Hehe... I drink fertili... tea! Get it!?".

"Your humor is still terrible".

"Hehe... Never lost my edge... Mm, before I ask. Can you bring Weiss and Tiffany to the gun range tomorrow? Oh, Bring Cecilia while you're at it too. She ought to see her old man in action".

"I'll see what I can do".

…

…

"Greeting Elaine", Kyle was now wearing a long-leather coat draping over a black waist-coat with a white business shirt underneath a black necktie. His black suit pants complete the look alongside the black, leather-strapped boots as he extended out his hand, "Glad you could make it. I haven't been to a gun range in forever because I've spent my energy swinging swords".

Elaine shook his hand, almost indifferent, "I'm just here to watch you humiliate yourself and give pointers to my Senior Officers here", she gestured to the 4 Regularly Clad Federation Officers. "Best you give your best so that I don't have to make rude remarks".

Yang showed up on time, and she waved politely to Elaine, "Hey! Elaine! You also taking a trip to the gun range?".

Tiffany was following behind and asked, "Elaine, can you teach me how to use a gun with Yang? She kept insisting I come along, so I ended up coming anyways".

Weiss stretched, "The Practice could certainly help me to unwind... though I still would've liked to make that appointment with the masseuse... but... there's no point whining".

"Auntie Yang!? Can I shoot a gun?".

"Heh..." Kyle smirked confidently and turned to Elaine, "Men get ready, Ladies hold onto your Panties...", he began loading in the R101C Carbine, "The Lazer is back, and he's back with a vengeance".

"Nope", Elaine took the rifle out of his hand calmly before drawing her Hammond calmly and handing it over, "Wasser could land long distance shots with a Handgun".

"Hehe, Easy!" Kyle was undeterred as he cocked back the gun and loaded the bullet in.

He grinned and glanced to Elaine, "Just hit the timer and I'll begin firing".

She taps the timer.

The Shots go out faster then an assault rifle could ever spit out, and bullets fly through the range before finding all their marks.

Elaine hit the timer... no more than 4 seconds after she had hit it.

"10 Targets... How'd I do?".

"... 2.04 Seconds...", Elaine was staring at the stop watch.

"I beat my record... again" Kyle nodded to himself, semi-impressed, "Not bad, me", he pats himself on the back before hitting the button to reset the targets, "Ole!", and repeats his feat of firing the handgun fast enough that by the time he had finished, the bullets had just begun to hit the floor.

He unloaded the magazine and loaded in a new one from his jacket, "I also knew you'd make me use the Hammond... Well? Believe me now Elaine?".

Elaine stared at him.

Harder then last time.

"Too much of a good thing is a bad thing Elaine; if you keep staring, I might take it as a different signal for me to fire a different gun, if you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ".

Yang sighed, "The jokes are so dry".

"I make other things wet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)".

"What's with the leer?", a Federation Officer asked.

Elaine stumbled back, "N-No... You shouldn't be here".

"Oh, but I like being here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ".

"Stop giving that face" Cecilia puffed.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)", it's directed to Cecilia without shame.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Why are there so many lennys?".

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Kyle, please, people came to read text, not see lenny.

"( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)".

"Alright, I'll stop" Kyle finally drops the lenny proudly, "Just kidding! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)".

"Stop" something hits Kyle in the side of the head and the lenny disappears.

Thank Christ that's over with.

"Screw you, dickbag!" he flipped the author off.

Not my problem, besides, shouldn't you be talking to Elaine?

"It's really him though..." Elaine was mulling it over and looked extremely uncomfortable, "Then you were the smart ass that managed to piss Callahan off yesterday".

"Hehe, how'd you know?" Kyle looked too proud.

"Callahan hired a big bunch of thugs to start looking for you. To shake you down and spook you" Elaine frowned, "We've reason to believe they'll be coming for you and were investigating the case to arrest you for slander for whatever logic it pertains".

"Slander for being a smart ass... wow, I best get Cecilia out of here then" he winked at his daughter, "She'll be as snappy as I am... ain't that right?".

"Yeah!".

Elaine frowned and asked sternly, "What the hell are you doing here? The Federation is still trying to sniff you out. You can't just ap-".

"Now now" Kyle ushered her to calm down, "I'm taking time away from building my Empire. Besides, I have to make sure you don't go about kill yourselves. And I'm also making sure fate happens as needed and that the Federation falls into hardship as my calculations tell me".

"What hardships".

"First and Foremost, your Economy will crash next year. My calculations scream April and that the Federation Credit will literally be nothing but dead weight. Government should fall under strain and chaos will roam through the sectors. Piracy &amp; Warlock States will be born from the destruction, but the Federation will maintain control despite hardships".

"Shortly after Economical Crash, the Nechrome Virus goes rampant when the shit economy meant that Quarantines aren't being maintained and this allows the virus to hop everywhere; making it more common and it should drive 1 or 2 of the Council Races to extinction or forced evolution".

"After that, Blood Echoes seize the Frontier and begin forging an Empire in the remnants of the now-weakened Federation before waging war. All Species are enslaved under their rule and they are harsh with their control; but it gurantees safety from the virus".

"The rest can't be properly calculated because there's still variables I haven't seen the value of. My Contacts are always working to get the information to me though, so I'll find out future events when new information is shown".

He crossed his arms at stared at the Federation Officers," That uniform doesn't look good on you, Soldier... Perhaps I should begin designing my Military Uniforms too... I certainly don't like how they look currently".

"What colors were you thinking?".

"White, Gold, with a hint of Royal Purple", Kyle rubbed his chin before shaking his head, "But there's no need for me to bother you with my problems... Well Elaine, how's the Federation Military these days?", he stepped back and allowed the Federation Officers to step into the range themselves, "Surely it must've seen some improvement...".

Elaine shook her head, "No... if anything, we've only begun getting access to Titans and we've begun to improve and manufacture them... but other then that, we've lost a lot of our Military Reserves in Quarantining the Outbreaks of Nechrome".

"Hm... Wouldn't conscription help then?".

"The Chancellor's a Conservatist. He wouldn't approve Conscription even if we needed to because the Federation never used conscription and is against the idea".

"That's stupid" Kyle grumbled, "My Military is a conscription-skill rule. If I deem you worthy for the Military you're conscripted in and that's that. Any insubordination means your life is forfeit and I have every right to literally beat you to death... and since their leviathans, it means I have to beat the fuck out of them to kill them often".

"You're not a popular leader, I take it?" Elaine raised her eyebrow.

"Unsurprisingly, I'm popular to the common denizens but the Parliament dislikes me with a passion. I gave them 2 weeks to train a Champion who will duel me for the rights to rule my Empire. Should they win, I'm made a slave, if I win, the Conservatist is made my slave. It's basic rules but it's how it is, though I wish it could be solved with a battle in the sheets".

Tiffany, who was shaking this entire time opened her mouth to speak, but it's cut off when a bullet whizzes past her head and slams into Kyle's shoulder.

He doesn't flinch however, and merely tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Didn't your mother teach you not to interact with Specters?", he gazed daggers at the assailant, "Working for Hostium again, I take it Kam?".

Kamrynn stood at the doorway, a surpressed handgun in hand. She didn't look any different, "No. I'm working for the Federation. Callahan's the only alternative to stopping both YOU and Hostium. I can't either one of you succeed. Because if one or another succeeds, the other will step forward and it'll be hell for every other person in existence".

"Oh I'm sure" Kyle chuckled and leaned off the wall, laughing now, "Oh I'm sure..." he drew the Hammond and already had it at Kamrynn's head, "But you're hesitating... Blondie", and he fired.

The bullet arcs and sends the gun out of her hand with ease. Kyle smirked, "Chill it Sweet Cheeks. Move another step and you'll be waking up face-to-face with the Grim Reaper".

She grumbled, but she backed down.

"Good... Had you turn to high-tail it, that Satchel Charge I stuffed in the vents would've gone off".

"You have a satchel charge in the vent?" Elaine frowned.

"It's a countermeasure... I'd make an escape, and it'd detonate behind me. I'm faster then most of you afterall, so I'd be one of the only people who can escape the explosion".

"Then why didn't it detonate when I walked past?".

"Because I didn't program it to be a motion sensor".

"And why didn't you program it as a motion sensor?".

"Because it wasn't made to be one!".

"And why isn't it made to be one?".

"Because the person who made it was lazy~".

"And why aren't you using a regular motion sensor mine?".

"Because the person who keeps my inventory was lazy!".

"And why didn't you just go get one yourself?".

"Because I am Mooch King! ...And lazy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

"There's that face again" Elaine frowned.

"Least Kyle and I share an honest lazyness", Yang chuckled, "I am Mooch Queen... And lazy".

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They're both doing that goddamn smile now.

But they're once more interrupted when a team of Federation Marines flood the room.

Elaine looked apologetic alongside Weiss and Tiffany.

They all said the same phrase.

"I'm sorry... but he's making me do this".

"Freeze! Put your hands where I can see 'em!", it's Callahan, and he drags in Hellsing and the Hotwire Project with him.

Cecilia was frightened, cowering behind Yang who in turn slowly shifts towards Kyle.

But the air around Kyle stops her in an instant as the unmistakable taste of death filled the air.

"You walked onto the wrong galaxy... asshole", the Chancellor's Hologram was smug.

MacAllan's hologram followed, "We've got you cornered son... Just put down your weapon and we can settle this peacefully".

"Just turn over those damn funds and help us mitigate that economical crash you're talking about", Marcus Graves frowned, "You'll ruin a lot of goddamn lives if you let it happen".

"Oh? So I'm here to relieve you now?" Kyle was toying with them now, with a calm neutral expression, "I suppose I could relieve you".

They couldn't hear what they were saying.

Hellsing stepped forward, "So you will relieve us?".

Kyle's grin slipped through, and it's disturbing nature frightens them, "But relief must follow unbearable suffering", in a second he looked like he was going to attack them.

But he doesn't.

He simply stands there, still smug.

Callahan frowned and declared, "You're disgusting... You dare hurt Cilcia with that fucking question at the panel? You deserve a traitor's death", he drew his gun, "You walked into the wrong universe... don't let the door hit your ass on the way out".

He only cocks his head... and grins.

The grin is disgusting.

It screamed insanity at them.

It screamed that they were fresh for harvest.

And Kyle was the Reaper.

He took the fruit when it's presented to him.

He rushed forward and was upon Callahan before anybody could react.

His fist smashes against Callahan's jaw and dislocates it with the force of a shotgun blast. It nearly rips Callahan's jaw off as a wet pop is audible and Callahan goes flying aside with a shout of pain.

"Hahaha..." Kyle began laughing, "HAHAHAHA!" and went straight for Hellsing, who flashes forward as furious as he was.

They clash with fierce strikes, exchanging blows that hit like freight trains and artillery shells. But despite their attacks, neither one backed down, however from watching, it was obvious that the Reaper was overwhelming Hellsing, who began to show wear and tear from the horrible onslaughter coming down upon him.

A swift haymaker collides against Hellsing's temple and it staggers him, and the power-house of an uppercut that quickly follows after the haymaker sends Hellsing out of the battle as he is lifted off his feet momentarily before he lands on the floor with a wet slap, busting his skull against the floor.

Kyle chuckled this time, declaring, "Oh Man... You've all lost the edge you thought you might've had...", he was already coming down upon Buck without hesitation, "Come on Buckie~ If you really want to kill big-bad Kyle, you'll need to do better then that stupification".

He slipped underneath Buck's hook with ease and lands a fierce strike against his abdomen, "Come on Buck... YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS", he easily spun and landed a round-house against Buck's jaw, twisting his neck and snapping it as Buck collapses.

Buck groaned, "F-Fuck~ Me!".

Kyle was already upon Sarge before he knew what was happening.

Sarge was being kicked on the ground before he even knew that Kyle was now upon him, and could do nothing but watch in abject horror as Kyle began stomping him down as though he was an insect.

Kyle was staring at Jim and the terrified Marines, "**SHOOT ME**".

Sarge is nearly killed once Kyle smashes his head in with his boots, but barely survives thanks to the fact that his Neurax Worm had already begun emergency recovery to heal the extreme wounds to keep him in a comatose state to be revived properly later on.

Jim barely manages to pull out the knife before Kyle loomed over him in a terrifying shadow.

Jim managed to swing the knife, and it finds its mark as it impales Kyle's side.

But Kyle wasn't lazy either.

By the time Jim had just managed to pull the knife out, Kyle was already far too busy ripping him apart with fierce swings that would easily pulverize anybodys' bones.

Jim's body was rattling with each hit and he stumbled back more and more, until he finds his back against a wall.

That's when it's over for Jim.

Kyle's fierce attacks sped up, unceasing and by the time he had reached the prime of the barrage, the blows were blurring with one another; as though 2 strikes would hit him at the same exact time at different spots.

And Jim was decommissioned when Kyle's final strike sends him onto the floor, utterly broken.

Kyle was already marching towards the remaining Marines, who were throwing their weapons aside and surrendering, shaking and pissing themselves as they meet the gaze of the Reaper that the Federation wanted to claim was dead.

He grabbed the biggest figure amongst the Marines and stared him in the eyes.

He recognized the Man.

"Laguna... a Federation Lap-Dog now? I'm disappointed... such high dreams..." he chuckled, but the red eyes hadn't died down yet, "To think I even rooted for you to get that impressive bounty... People change... heh... I know that better then anybody", he shoved Laguna aside without much care, "Pathetic. If this is what the Federation has become, I will let you all rot and suffer for years before I return to colonize what should be controlled by me".

He looked Elaine in the eyes before spitting at the ground, "Disgusting..." he glared at Tiffany in particular, "All of you. To allow Callahan to dominate your mind... Hahaha" he laughed.

But in a second, he was upon Elaine, and his hand was gripping her face as though it was a dieing man's desperation.

Elaine groaned in pain as she is forced to her knees and is forced to look up to Kyle.

And that's when she realized something...

Kyle's hand had gone freezing cold.

Not a single trace of warmth to be found, and the feeling of his body fingers coldly gripping her face enstilled a fear.

He stared her in the eyes, "Your mind filled with Callahan? False Promises and Lies? There's a reason why I'm pragmatic".

"Ignorance gives birth to stupidity" Kyle sneered and tightened his grip, "Do you know why I envy Julius Caesar?".

She grunts.

"Julius Caesar, when he was betrayed, **died when he was betrayed**", his grip threatened to crush her skull, "I've had to experience 2 different betrayals...", he glared at Tiffany, "I've watched 2 of my closest women and many of my potentials convert and go against me".

"Yang, I'm not going to stay in the Milky Way much longer... " he shoved Elaine aside without much care, "It seems my attempts to come investigate and hopefully mitigate the disasters that will occur next year has gone to waste... because all my reasons to try and mitigate it seems to be hell-bent on betraying me".

"You..." he paused and stared at Cecilia... and began to think.

'_Do I take her with me?_'.

'_I couldn't possibly do that to Cilcia... It's her child too... but... she's my kid too... Can I?_'.

'_I'll do it_'.

"Yang... You're welcome to come along with me to journey back to the Triangulum" Kyle paused, "It won't be easy, and things are tensioned because there's a possible war coming up... but it'll be a hell of a lot more safer to avoid the calamity that will occur next year all together".

"What about Cecilia?" Yang asked.

"... We can take her with us" Kyle's word surprised both Cecilia and Yang, "It'll be safer with me... and I'm sure it'll make it easier for me to teach Cecilia over there... besides", he sneered at Callahan, "Callahan's a pathetic father figure, and Cilcia's in no condition whatsoever to be raising Cecilia".

He kneeled down to his little girl, who was frightened having watched her daddy turn into something so... frightening. He apologized, "Honey... This was why your Mother was afraid of me", a pained expression slipped through, "I'm very... strong-headed and a very willful person... I'm not the nicest person, but I genuinely care... It's just my way of caring is different from everybody elses".

"Do you want to come with Daddy?".

"N-No...".

"Oh? And why's that?", Kyle looked surprised.

"B-Because Mom will be lonely... she'll still need me... I can help Mom realize Dad isn't bad".

"..." he was smiling, genuinely.

He chuckled and took one long look at his daughter.

He let Cecilia's strawberry blonde hair engrave itself into his memory. He allowed her sapphire blue with a hint of gold pupils twinkle under the light and twinkle into his memory. He sank in her fair skin and her beautiful resemblance to Cilcia for a good minute.

He smiled, and proudly declared, "... That's my girl", and hugged his daughter.

"Daddy will be gone for a while... but", smiling, he pulled out a small box that weighed oddly heavy before putting it in Cecilia's hands, "Keep these... Do not open them until you become 18... Can you do that for Dad?".

"... Yeah", Cecilia nodded and hugged him back, entwining her tiny little arms around his neck, "I'll be a good girl... I'll make Mommy see Daddy is nice and then we can be family together".

"Keep your chin up, kid" he grinned as he leaned back and clutched her shoulders, "Don't look down. See that sky? We're gonna reach it now, all it takes, is for you to try, and all you need to do... is believe".

"Cecilia... You're my little girl".

'No matter what the other kids or adults say".

"Remember that you're Daddy's Little Girl... You're my bright little star. You're my **saving grace**".


	26. Chapter 26 - Unlikely Heroes

As he discreetly slipped out the cafe and onto the street; he finds his left arm immediately entwined into somebody's arm followed by a quiet hiss in his ear, "Stick close. The Federation is onto you".

He glanced next to him momentarily before staring straight ahead and playing along, "Ah... Miss Schnee in the flesh. If we're supposedly trying to keep a low profile; your charms certainly don't help keep the attention off... Just look at all those men leering".

"Stop joking around", she hissed once more at him as Weiss glanced over her shoulder carefully, "The Federation's keeping a close eye on you because they know you're trouble. I'm trying to get you out of here without them intercepting you like they planned".

"Oh? You mean Operational Plan Foxtrot? Don't worry about it; I edited their plans and made it so that they'd end up intercepting each other".

"So I've noticed", she calmly turned them into a side-street alongside the flow of the crowd, "People might not recognize you because your eye color can change, but because people sometimes have plastic surgery to look more like you. So they tend to think you're just another wannabe, but I worked under your Command. You have an unmistakable shine in your eyes".

"Are you sure it isn't just me being good looking like I'm always being?", he playfully winked to a passing Beauty; who flashes back a smile before he receives a quick message on his _FAS_.

'_MESSAGE RECEIVED_'.

'_Call me!_', and the Beauty's Number was inside the message.

Kyle chuckled as Weiss leads him into a nearby Mall, "It's good to see my charms still let me pick up beauties with just a wink".

"Can you please at least acknowledge what I'm saying?".

"What are you saying then?".

"Cilcia looked over the plan and caught on quickly that you edited their Operational Plan", Weiss drags him into an Electronics Store as they begin to pretend to look at the displays, "She fixed it and the entire Hornet's Nest is buzzing around you... They've got the City on lockdown, and they've locked out any outgoing and incoming Cruisers".

"... Damn it, Cilcia learned too fast", Kyle complained silently just as a few Men go jogging past the Front of the Store, "Man... Has the Federation not improved? At this rate, it'll collapse when the Economy does".

"What are you doing here?".

"Checking on my Daughter" Kyle replied, "And picking up Yang... I'm getting her out of this shit show before it turns worse when the Economy strikes".

"What about the others?".

"What about THE others?" Kyle frowned, "I don't owe them anything. Yang has dedication to me, I'll reward it by saving her".

"What about her parents?".

"They'll be fine".

"How?".

"My Associates will take care of the the others", Kyle didn't say more than that, "Take it as you'd like. But why are you helping me?".

"Because I owe you. And I hate owing favors".

"You don't owe me anything, Weiss" he tilted his head, amused, "Have you by chance fallen for me too? That'd be interesting. I've never dated an Ice Queen before".

"Act Serious", she discreetly prods the barrel of a weapon against his leg, "I'm armed, and if you're not willing to act seriously. I'll make you act seriously by putting you in a bad situation".

"Such as what?".

"Such as throwing you into Callahan's Sight as Elaine has. I'm not interested in double-crossing you because I know you'd be able to get back at me 10 fold, but I need to make sure that you hear me out".

"Alright Alright... I'm listening".

"You need to talk with Cilcia. Period. She's losing her marbles and a few of my associates have talked about noticing her being... 'Out of It', and Callahan's talking about putting her in an Asylum".

"Talk to her?" Kyle scowled, "She stabbed me in the back. If she's losing her marbles, than that's what she deserves".

"That's what I was afraid to hear... Then in any case... I'll have to MAKE you meet her".

"What do y-", he's cut short when a needle pricks through his neck, making him slur his words in an instant.

Suddenly, feeling exceptionally tried; he began to collapse, yawning as he responded, "I'm just going to... tak a nup~" and hitting the floor cold.

...

...

"Jesus, did I go out drinking Orphan Tears... Again?", he groaned as he brought his hand to his head, "Ow... Ow... Ow...".

Realizing that he was blindfolded when he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness; he grabs the fabric over his eyes as he slowly pulls it, "Maybe Kelsy drugged me? I'll have to give her a lecture; remind her that Rebelling against me is p-".

It's off his face, and he's staring into magnetically alluring hazel eyes that are... all... too... familiar.

"Cilcia", he recognized her in an instant. After a moment of taking her in, he stated, almost concerned, "You look like shit".

Her hair was a mess despite it being tied in a ponytail, and her eyes were bloodshot. There were dark circles around her eyes, and her hands are shaking.

"K-Kyle...", her voice was shaky and distant, "Y-You look... good all things considering".

"I guess", Kyle's shrug was light-hearted, "How's Cecilia been? She's behaved I take it? I had a talk with her, she seems all well and good... You don't look like you could say the same".

"I...", she stopped and looked him in the eyes... searching his body, "You... haven't... changed".

"Actually I...", he's cut short when she leaps upon him ravenously and knocks the both of them over.

She forces herself upon him hungrily as he begins to struggle, but her Leviathan Thirst takes over as she begins to wrestle against him ferociously, shouting violently, "LET ME HAVE THIS!".

"Hey! Get the he- Goddamnit Cilcia! You're fucking married!", he begins to struggle against her with all his might.

And in amazement, he is overpowered by Cilcia; who forces him down as she grabs his throat in the both of her hands angrily, "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!".

She grabs his collar before pounding him against the floor; tears spilling out of her eyes softly as she broke down into incoherent sobbing before she begins to strip him out of his clothes forcefully, "I-If you won't give it to me... I'll take it from you!".

"AM I GETTING RAPED!?" Kyle had fucking lost it now; he was almost as hysterical as Cilcia, "OH MY GOD, I'M GETTING RAPED! BY CILCIA NONETHELESS!".

"HEEEELP! SHE'S DOMINATING ME! HEEEELP!".

She rips his shirt open with ease before digging her nails into it and threateningly hissing, "Resist me and so help-me-god, I'll become a Widow".

"We're not married?" Kyle spoke back, confused.

The confusion that hangs around him manages to stop Cilcia.

And she blushes red... brighter than a rose.

Kyle raised his eyebrow, ALMOST amused, but still upset, "Why the hell did you just try to rape me?".

"I... I need this", she forced herself to continue much to their amazement as she kept him down and continued to pull off his shirt, "Y-You wo-won't let me... so I'll take it".

"And how do you know that I won't let you?" Kyle stopped resisting; but still looked displeased, "You know I love sex. So why would I say 'No' to you?".

"Because you're a fucking asshole", she growled in anger abruptly; causing him to shut up.

But his own anger also flares as he growled back, "And you better remember this damn memory well then you bimbo bitch! Because I'll be telling the World when I return, that YOU RAPED ME".

"Then let it be known that a Woman dominated you", she growled with a grin.

Kyle growled back, "And let it be known that you were too weak to resist me".

…

…

She gets down on all fours, crawling up along his body until her second set of lips reached his ample cock. Warm wetness slides along his length as the hysterical, obsessed former lover gets him slick and wet with her honey-pot's juices. It has quite the effect on him, turning his sword into a hard trembling pleasure-center. He sighed in evident defeat, and gave in mentally by secretly enjoying the attention but continued to express hidden anger upon Cilcia.

Cilcia turns about, dragging her wet gash across his prick once more and giving him a nice view of her plump ass cheeks. The soft skin of her palms squeezes around his shaft as she lifts it up, positioning his shaft against her cunt aggressively with a firm grip. She grinds against the head of his prick momentarily, before her folds slowly start to part to take him in. Slowly, inch after inch of firm dick sinks into her amazingly elastic yet tight pussy. Her body visibly stretches around his lengthy member, and he silently thanked whatever gods or demons for secretly telling him that Callahan was 'less manly' than him. Moaning like a whore, she easily slips the rest of the way down, bottoming out her sopping-wet fuck-tunnel on his flesh spike.

"Take this for fucking leaving me you asshole!".

He suddenly gasped in pain and surprise as Cilcia sneered before digging her nails into his chest and dragging her nails through him violently. She eases up her scratching a bit when she sees how bad it hurts, but she does not stop her fingers from aggravating the now-apparent and long scratch marks that began to bleed. The noisy squelching of her cunt impaling herself onto him luckily takes his mind off the pain and draws his attention back to his groin. His body, on instinct began to return the notion, thrusting up to meet her halfway with vigor, finally understanding it's on the receiving end of a passionate yet angered screw and that it was expected of him to please her.

"A-Ah! R-Right there!", she suddenly moaned.

His chest only burns worse with pain as Cilcia's nails dig further in and increase the magnitude of the bleeding by a nearly 10 fold; causing blood to begin spilling off his chest and puddle onto the floor, abusing him with a new found rage in her eyes. Pleasure and pain blend confusingly, overwhelming him for the first time in years, reducing his thoughts to little more than the slap of genital against genital and the painful torture happening to his chest.

"C-C-CUMMING!~" she screeched like a bat outta hell and began shaking violently alongside her nails firmly digging into his flesh.

Cilcia played his genitals like a fiddle, keeping him near the edge as she noisily orgasms over his shaft again and again. This happens for nearly 20 minutes, but luckily eventually he could tell she had begun to tire followed by her giving him a kind and yearning look before picking up the tempo. She whispered softly, "Go ahead, I need this... YOU need this... I want you to give me your love... GIVE IT TO ME!" before she threw her head down and kissed him square on the lips; digging her tongue straight in and starting a sloppy battle in their mouths.

That's all the encouragement he needed. His testicles twitched powerfully and eagerly before venting their contents, releasing a jet of hot cum into the needy blonde. Cilcia wriggles happily and her tongue curls around his own, giving his chest one last scratch before releasing them to play with her soft, pink nipples.

Rope after rope of his thick seed painted the inside of her canals in a flood of pure white, and the happy blonde only begs for more the whole time. After a while of uninterrupted ejaculation, he could feel his pressure building inside her, starting to give her a bit of a belly. Cilcia rubs it and begs, "More!", his body fulfilled her requests and more, stuffing her until his seed was spurting out from her cunt and cock. If she wasn't taking contraceptives, she would undoubtedly have gotten pregnant AGAIN.

She whispered into his ear with a victorious grin, and declares something that shocks him.

"**I'm going to get pregnant... Let's have another Daughter**", and his ejaculation stops in an instant.

She stands up, allowing his cock to slide out as he stared at her in a mix of surprise and confusion.

They stare at each other for roughly 10 minutes before he ends the silence.

A sudden draft of cold air blew across his suddenly released member, making him shiver aloud, "Ah fuck... My chest... where are my clothes?", and he began to get dressed.

While getting dressed, he looked over at Cilcia, watching as his seed ran down her thighs fixes her hair and began getting dressed again.

She finishes up and blows him a kiss, "So, what's the plan on the new daughter? She'll need a name".

…

"... I... got raped...", Kyle was as lost as a child without his parents.

He was slumped in the chair; not reacting to Cilcia's attempts to gain his attention as he stared vacantly at the ceiling, "She... is pregnant... again...".

Eventually, there was a knock at the door, followed by Weiss and another voice that wasn't too familiar, "May we enter? It's me, Weiss".

"You have Commander Wasser? That's nonsense. Weiss; I've seen the reports; he's in the Triangulum".

Cilcia unlocked the door and welcomed the pair in, "Kyle... Can you please snap out of it?".

"What's that smell?", a sniff followed, "That's...".

"Semen" a cold voice that was similar to Weiss's own, but the difference was that it sounded more... mature... or rather stated bluntly, older.

Next to Weiss... was her Sister.

Winter Schnee.

With Light Blue eyes similar to Weiss's own and the exact same white hair tied into a neat and professional bun behind her head, the bangs at the front professionally combed to the right, causing it's length to become apparent in that it reaches below the chin. Her hair on her left is neatly combed to fit the remainder of the style... but at the edge of her hair, in front of her hair, a small twirl of hair is strewn down to the top of her shoulder.

She's got an hour glass figure; and while her bust isn't enough to match Cilcia, Yang or Stacy's, it's certainly something to praise.

Currently sporting a White Coat similar in design to Kyle's Commander's Coat, she stared at Kyle long and hard before asking, "This... This is the feared Commander Wasser of the Rebellion? He is certainly less imposing that you make him out to be".

"That's because he isn't himself", Weiss grimaced and looked around before turning to Cilcia, "What happened?".

"She... RAPED me... Rape!", Kyle was still in a trance, but he answered Weiss's question without delay, and as the Schnees become surprised, while Cilcia shrinked.

"Cilcia.. Explain yourself. Immediately".

…

…

Kyle had finally recovered, and with the concerns of the rape put aside for the time being, it was time for Kyle to become formally introduced to Winter.

Kyle's eyes were steely as he politely extended out his hand, "Kyle Lazarus Wasser... Or rather, I suppose as the Federation likes to call, The Reaper of the Rebellion".

Winter took his hand firmly and gave a polite and professional hand shake, "Winter Schnee... I'm Weiss's Sister, Work for the Schnee Resource Company; a sub-company to the IMC".

"So I've heard", Kyle slowly brought her hand up, "Another Diamond from the Schnee Family... An honor to meet such a fair lady such as yourself", he kissed the back of her hand as politely as possible.

Winter's expression doesn't change, but her body language gives hints that she was satisfied. She politely responded, "And an honor to meet such a refined and intelligent individual such as yourself... I could certainly use more people like you... I'd be willing to hire you had you not been involved in the war... you may even become a Chief Financial Officer alongside me all things considered".

"Mm... Hold yourself in high regard? That's a good confidence..." but Kyle further explained, "But remember that there is a difference between confidence and arrogance... One will get you killed".

"Wise Words... but you should heed your own warnings", a careful comeback.

Kyle chuckled, amused as his anger dissipated in an instant, "Not bad... Not bad at all... if you can talk the talk and from what I've gathered from my associates... You can walk the walk too... We'll get along juuuust fine".

"Excellent then", Winter brought her hand back and gently took a seat beside Weiss whilst Cilcia fidgeted uncomfortably next to Kyle, "I have a matter to discuss with you pertaining to Calla-".

"Sigmund" Kyle cut her off with a frown, "I do not call him by his first name with good reason. It aggravates me, and the more aggravated I become, the faster I snap. And the faster I snap, the more blood I want alongside the more powerful I become".

"..." Winter was disturbed, but recovered with a polite yet understanding nod, "Then I won't need to get into detail. I have reason to believe that the Economy will collapse within 3 years as you had predicted. But doing the calculations, I believe I've pinpointed what will lead to the collapse".

"Interesting... Go on".

"The Closing of the International Mine in Europe; which has already occurred. A Potential Terrorist Attack on the Galactic Trade Center on Coruscant in the Terminus System. And finally, a Rebellion within Several Federation Facilities that cripple the Military".

"My Associates had sent me word that Hostium's Shadow Company was moving... but your calculations confirm my suspicions", he frowned, "Coruscant will be hit in 3 days from now... the Economy may recover, but the damage will set up to cause the uprisings in the military, which causes large reparation payments that the damaged economy won't be able to handle, which in turn breaks down quarantine and makes military affirmation of the borders impossible".

"And that in turn allows the Nechrome to spread without interference", Winter nodded, "That answers the final question to the final calculation. I need you to help me prevent the Federation from collapsing".

"And why would I do that, when I can just let it collapse and rot like it deserves to?".

"Because it will ruin countless lives... How would your Daughter react should she find out her Father didn't try to sa-".

"Okay. Stop" Kyle cut her off and gave a defeated nod, "You win... I can bring in extra h-".

"No. Only a handful of people can be involved in this operation" Winter frowned, "I can provide you a list. But you and Romana will need to be present; the both of you were some of the best Marksmen to ever exist".

"I AM the Best Marksman. Period" Kyle crossed his arms, "Then who can we trust to keep this Operation under wraps".

"First of all... Whether YOU like it or not... Callahan Sigmund is involved in this operation".

"Excuse me?" Kyle's eyes blaze red in an instant; and threatened to unleash his anger, "You're planning on having me fight alongside HIM?".

"He's as capable of a Soldier as you are".

"Bullshit! I beat the living hell out of Hellsing and every other damn Ace the Federation can offer! The only reason they've been allowed to live; is because I don't like breaking my toys right away!".

"Perhaps", Winter grinned at his scowl, "But that is not all. I'm enlisting the help of Robert Taube; Kate Grav-".

"Kate!?" Kyle's jaw hit the floor, "SHE'S an Operator now? What the fuck? I thought she'd inherit the IMC!".

Winter turned to Weiss.

"She... became a Mercenary roughly a year after your departure and her arranged marriage with Callahan. She took after your pre-recorded Gun Lessons... Which I shall go ahead and say; is now a standard training video recording for all armed forces within Federation Boundaries".

"But she's built herself a huge reputation. Nicknamed '_The Learning Reaper_' because of the fact that she's built a Mercenary Company off of your lessons and using you as the model for the perfect soldier with the perfect mindset of a mercenary".

"Oh... Alright..." Kyle seemingly seemed to accept it, "That's... nice if she's found her calling".

"That's 6 people... still with me?" Winter raised her eyebrow.

Kyle nodded affirmative.

Cilcia did the same.

"We will be operating in 2 Teams of 4".

"Are you part of the Operation?" Kyle asked.

"..." Winter then shook her head, "I will be hacking into the Security System and assisting you through there. There's no point putting myself in unnecessary danger; besides. I can't fire a gun".

Weiss grinned, a small victory for herself over her Older Sibling.

"Any other collaboraters I should be made aware of?".

"We have Biomedical Engineer Charles W-".

"My fuck-head of a Brother?" Kyle grumbled; annoyed with the situation, "Why him?".

"They'll be employing nerve gas... Something we haven't seen before. It's best if we have a Medical Engineer with us to take samples and to develop future counter agents... And make a heavy profit in the process", she grinned cheekily.

Kyle mulls it over, but gives in with a nod.

"Besides. He is providing us Gas Masks for the situation once the gas is released".

"Understood... who's the last person?".

"..." Winter took a deep breath before replying, "This name might... be familiar for you".

"Get on with it".

"Tillday Shape".

…

…

**3 Days Later; 20 Minutes Prior to the Attack**

"You really ARE alive", Kate was bewildered at the sight of him.

Kyle nursed the cup of coffee to his lips gently before setting it back down and responding, "I won't just disappear Kate. Lets be honest, IF I was to die; it'd be so memorable. They'd dedicate 20 seperate films to my death alone".

"But they've already made roughly 50 films about your 'Death'".

"Well... I guess that's how it is" he shrugged before continuing to sip his coffee... but his eyes begin to dart about to the other faces that seem to scowl at his presence.

Charles however, shockingly enough seems to be able to tolerate Kyle's presence admirably without so much as frowning. Charles spoke to Kyle, "Still... How has it been for you? Is there anything notable in the Triangulum?".

Kyle pondered, before nodding, "There's Humans there too... There's more humans wherever I go... There's a Faction I'm up against consisting of Humans... but they seem to heavily invest in power armor".

"Power Armor? Interesting... what about their medical technology?".

"Unsurprisingly; they also have nanobot technology. But theirs seem to be more advanced in certain soldiers... their Specialist 'Spartans'; as they call themselves tend to have the ability to regenerate wounds quite quickly compared to Federation Standards... though it hardly matters since they tend to lose their heads being gunned down by my Enforcers".

"Enforcers?".

"My Elite Battalion... Also considered as my Left Hand; Warriors who fight for me" he chuckled, "I won't tell you more; but I will warn you this. No matter the odds; they've always pulled through with the objectives even if it includes losing a limb or two".

"Are there anything you can offer to tell me about your medical technology? Hopefully in terms of psychology or anything in neurology... I'm still trying to crack the case with Oneirology", Charles had a notepad out now with a pen at the ready.

"Yeah Sure... The Psychiatric Th-", and the Brothers began to talk in earnest in sharing their knowledge of Neurology and Psychology whilst debating Oneirology here and there.

Winter began to tune in to Kyle; leaving Weiss to her own devices as she sighed and took a look about; eavesdropping on the various conversations that now take place around her.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Cilcia tilted her head in confusion at Tillday.

Tillday shrugged, "I dunno either about the mine. It sounds fishy considering even WE didn't get a report on the thing ourselves... by the way, quick question. Who's looking after Cilcia?".

"Oh... Sydney. I asked her since she shouldn't be too busy since there's been a lax in registration forms for her to fill out. She accepted, and she told me she'd take Cecilia about since she still has some work to do".

"Oh, that's good to hear... How's Cecilia been?".

"Same Old Same Old. Too busy learning to be bothered by everybody around her. It's as much as a good thing as it is bad... but I'm happy to see that she doesn't seem slightly disturbed by the bullying the other kids tends to give her for being Kyle's Kid and all".

…

Barker suddenly decided to speak to Weiss, "Hey Weiss, what do you think we're going up against?".

All Conversations stop; even Kyle tuned in to listen in on details of what they may be up against.

Weiss glanced over to Winter, who nods.

"We're facing an unknown amount of gunmen. We're expecting Biochemical Weapons and various other illegal or heavy cavalry employed by them. While we don't suspect Hostium will be personally involved; it's best if we keep a wary eye out for a Leader of some sort and attempt to capture him to help give us an edge over any future potential threats".

Weiss turned to Kyle, "You're the most capable Commander anybody can think of. You're taking charge of this Operation on the Field, but my Sister Winter will be monitoring and directing as she sees fit through her feed and will offer as much support as she can".

Callahan asks, "Can we expect any Drones?".

Weiss shrugged, "Anything is possible. Perhaps there's a contingent of Spectres involved; maybe it's repurposed drones armed with bombs and set to detonate. We don't know their full capabilities; but we are aware of what they are currently planned to use".

"So we're going in blind? That's stupid".

"Are you looking in the mirror now?" Kyle snickers, and Barker snickers along; whilst Cilcia found difficulty in containing a grin from his remark.

"... Fuck you".

"No thanks, I don't do dudes. What's wrong Callahan? Not getting enough pussy at home? That's okay; even in another Galaxy I'm scoring left and right".

Winter suddenly opened her tablet and announced with a grin, "Alarm's Tripped... We're moving out. Kyle, you're directing Alpha Team straight into the Trade Nexus where most of the Civilians should be. Your primary objective is to first and foremost; defuse all explosives and secure the Hostages. Secondary Objective is to begin clearing out the building".

"Callahan, you're directing Bravo Team. You will head straight for the Federation Economics Council and secure them before escorting them out. Once they're clear; then you may return into the building and assist Alpha Team in clearing out all Terrorists".

"Weiss, Robert, Charles, you're assigned to Alpha Team,

Cilcia, Tillday, Kate, you're assigned to Bravo".

"Move fast and hit 'em hard. Avoid Collaterals; we're here to save the Economy, not destroy it whilst trying to save it".

…

…

Kyle quickly double-checks _Death's Messenger_ once more before turning to Barker, Weiss and Charles and nodded for them to stack up agains the entrance into the trade center.

Coruscant's a Planet that is practically a City Planet. The Crust has been repurposed as the City expands deeper and deeper. And if you still somehow haven't recognized the name, this comes from Star Wars; in particular the Planet of the Temple for the Jedi Order.

He listens closely...

"Set up defenses on that Front Door! We don-".

He quickly steps out and gives a fierce kick that caves the door in and sends it flying off it's magnetic lockdown much to everybody's amazement.

The trio of Gunmen are caught off guard by the fact that he kicked it down and even more when they recognize him, but are immediately vacated from living when Charles, Weiss, and Barker pop their guns in and gunned them down.

They quickly breach in and clear the room under Kyle's signals, and quickly prepare to enter the hallway that would allow them to gain access into the Trade Nexus.

They quickly slip into the hallway and duck into cover as a hail of bullets from both ends causes bullets to fly about messily and clatter all over. Some graze them; but none connect into hindering wounds as Kyle quickly pops shots that sends Terrorists onto the floor, dead.

Barker hits the floor with his body before sending his retaliation of bullets down the other end of the hall; pelting those that are unlucky enough to be in it's path with Charles backing him up with a general suppression from his R87.

Weiss joins Kyle with taking careful shots that hit Terrorists down the other end and lowering the rage of rounds that is hurtling from there; and watched as 5 more go down within the next second and Kyle's shots only getting faster.

She watched... and stopped firing as she realized that she was now finally given the chance to fully observe Kyle's talent in shooting.

Time slowed as she focused; and she watched as the rifle fires a round that hurls straight down the hall and abruptly halts a Terrorist's thoughts when it gives him a new hole for a head, and the follow up shot connects with another Terrorist nowhere near the first.

Then time clicked back to normal, and she watched as Kyle's expression grew more predatory and his shots began to become fully automatic.

Sure enough, within seconds of his shots becoming near-automatic and hitting Terrorists one after another; they begin to back off and run out the hall, but not without suffering wounds from rounds impaling into their backs.

Soon, the gunfight ends in the hall with Barker dropping the last on the opposite end and standing back up carefully, asking, "Anybody wounded?".

"Clipped in the shoulder" Kyle spoke up, "But I'll heal. Let's get moving".

They quickly stack up on the next door...

"The Nexus should be in here...Last Firefight was barely what we're going up against".

"Whatever's inside is a fuckfest. Take 'em down and let 'em burn".

"Barker... wanna do the honors?".

"Gladly...".

…

…

Cilcia gently places her ear against the door and tunes in...

"Hey? Isn't that bitch right there that Faunus Rep we've seen on the Tele-Vids?".

"Hm? Which one... There's 2 you jackass".

"I'm talking about the purple-haired one... Yeah, the one with that kid".

Cilcia's stomach sank into a pit as she tensed.

"Wait a second... I swear... that kid looks familiar... Hey! Little Girl! What's your name?".

"C-Cecilia...".

"Oh Shit... That's Romana's Kid right? Damn! Hostium must've known she would've been here to send a goddamn regiment out to do this! Alright! We can kidnap her, that'd draw Wasser out and Hostium can take over from there! He'll pay us trillions if we capture her!".

"Hahah! Hell Yeah!".

"Cecilia!" Cilcia loses her composure and charges into the room without hesitation.

Callahan charges in after her before Tillday jumps in.

To fall... right into the trap.

Cilcia trips on a tripwire and a micro-explosive detonates right on the doorframe just as Callahan begins to enter.

The explosive's detonation sends Callahan reeling to the side before he is literally beaten down by nearly 10 different Mercenary Commandos before another 20 charge and overwhelm Tillday in her surprise from the explosive.

Cilcia; who was already on the ground didn't require much to restrain her; a few arms and legs is all it takes as it adds 3 more hostages to the Council Room.

…

"Kyle, Bravo Team just got captured".

"Excuse me!? Can you repeat that!? I can't hear you! Too many Spitfires firing right now!" he was practically screaming; but it was difficult to hear over the roar of nearly 50 different Heavy Machine Guns firing in sync in the background.

"Bravo Team's been captured. Secure that Nexus and Secure Bravo Team IMMEDIATELY".

"Understood! Hey! By chance, can you activate the Security Drones inside the Nexus? We're pinned down over here".

A huge barrage of bullets scatter and clatter all over his cover as Barker cursed and tried to gain leverage to take shot alongside Weiss.

Charles is sitting next to Kyle; cursing under his breath every second before he turned to Kyle, "Any smart ideas, Brother?".

Kyle grinned a toothy grin... and pulled out one of his favorite toys.

Even Barker grins at the sight of it; and Weiss merely groaned when she realized that he'd used that against her before...

An _Arc _Grenade; one of Kyle's favorite little fuckers to toss around.

He says something familiar.

"FAS, can you set up a throwing arc for me?".

His FAS quickly calculates it out for him, and the blue line enters his HUD as he quickly winds his arm back.

And he throws it.

The Guns have stopped and the grunts of pain signals that this is his chance; so he pops out of cover, weapons loaded.

Barker and Weiss follow shortly before Charles does, and they all retaliate.

Aiming his Rifle to avoid all the various monitors and panicking Civilians trying to make a mad-dash to the Exit, he began picking off as many gunners as possible... one by one.

As the first few shots make it through the running crowds and hit their mark, he began to fall into rhythm as his shots get faster... and faster... and even faster.

Within seconds, nearly 10 Gunners drop simultaneously and in the following, 30 have gone down.

Barker and Weiss stop firing and turn their heads as they catch the glare in Kyle's eyes as 50 go down without delay and the remaining 20 begin to recover.

But it doesn't matter.

Within 5 seconds, 20 Targets go down, and it's all over.

Blinking unsteadily; he regains focus as he stood up and turned to the still present, cowering Stock Brokers and Meandering Civilians who stare at him in confusion... but they all recognize him.

Kyle furrowed his brows and pointed to the nearest exit," Evacuate the Premise immediately! The Federation's Military Regiment outside will tend to you".

They abide; but not before many sneak images of him as he turned to Weiss and radio Winter.

"The Nexus is secure. We're moving straight for the Council Room. What can we expect?".

"Before Cilcia went in and got the Team captured. I counted atleast 80 in there".

"80 in that tightass room?".

"40 Civilians included".

"Goddamn, must be like a clown car".

"What's a 'Clown'?".

"Er... Nothing important... We're moving out, keep us updated on the situation if any tries to lurk behind".

"Understood. You're running on 10 minutes; the Federation is gearing to storm in".

"Make it 20; they'll take an extra 10 to account for Civilians that just escaped".

"And... Nope, make it 10. Commander Harper is on scene; she's mobilizing a Federation Strike Team. Hurry up".

"Moving".

…

…

Kyle prepared to enter; but something inside him stirs uneasy.

And unlike his usual self, he allowed the Reaper to take control and he willingly tolerated it's actions when it draws his B3 before firing it off against Barker's leg; sending him down before following up and firing it into Weiss's arm and sending her down crying in pain.

Charles is merely knocked out with a fierce kick that would knock anything out had it been hit by it.

With his squad out of commission or on the floor groaning; he knocks out those that still linger in the conscious world before he radioed Winter.

"It's a pleasure working with you. But I can't allow myself to be taken in. I'm aware of your plan to take me in after this blew over, and I hate to wound others that I have befriended; but this is something I must do in order to protect myself".

"... I understand", Winter sighed, "I had hoped that you wouldn't have known our after-action plan... but I understand... You have 2 minutes; Elaine has stormed in herself with a regiment and they're sweeping the Nexus... Good luck".

"Don't need luck... My Skill has always carried me", and he kicked the door down with ease.

His Leviathan reflexes take over alongside the Reaper... and it all becomes a blur.

Blood in the air; flesh in his mouth at several points; brain on the floor; gunpowder on his hands and bullets in his torso.

It all blends in a numbing storm; but it all returns as fast as it disappeared with him crushing the last Merc's head in with his boot.

The mark aches on his hand from giving control to the Reaper; but he ignores it for the time being as he heard a strangled cry of fear and glanced over to find Cecilia lieing in Cilcia's arms, both bloody from the massacre that had ensued when the Reaper took command.

He's surprised, but grimaced and allowed the Reaper to take his eyes and smile it's frightening on upon Cilcia.

He warned Cecilia, "This is what your Father is... Understand why everybody fears me... But know that as Evil as I may be, I am Morally Ambiguous. I am as Evil as I am Good... I an the Anti-Hero... I am no Saint, but I am no Demon".

"I see no; hear no; and do no harm unless otherwise".

"I won't be coming back for a long time", he stated it calmly to her, "I will kill more than you can imagine during the time period because I must gain control of what I want... and when I return", he stared his Daughter in the eyes long and hard... and taught her a lesson that few to no parents have ever taught their children.

The Evil is a Necessity... that there is no such thing as 'Good' or 'Evil'... only Necessity. Even if it means the Genocide of a Race; even if it meant Terrorism... that everything done is somebody's perceived necessity in making a point.

And Kyle taught that to Cecilia with a stare, and he stated it, "Everything I do... is a Labor of Love. I am not proud of some of the things I have to do; but I stand by my actions because I do not apologize for who I am".

"I am your Father... but I am a Reaper... Do not stand against me, Cecilia... or I will have to take your life as much as it pains me", he turned around, letting his coat flutter with the wind as he stared Cilcia in the eyes following thereafter, "Teach Cecilia well... Raise her right and let her understand the harshest lessons of life through experience if needed... She is our little girl, and she deserves our love... but she is our Creation, and she must know what lurks after her once she is on her own".

Cecilia struggled out of Cilcia's unrelenting grip and pattered over to her Father; tears streaming down her cheeks as she croaked, "D-Daddy!~", and threw her arms around him, desperately clinging on in fear of being taken away.

He clings onto his Daughter in response; an uneasy frown on his face as he quietly soothed her as calmly as possible, "Shush Shush Shush", he closed his eyes, "It's going to be allllriiight... Daddy's riiiigghhhttt here".

He rubs her back, runs his hand through her hair; did all in his power to give her a sense of security as he turned and discreetly spoke to Cilcia whilst Cecilia sobbed against him.

"I don't ask for your forgiveness or love. Because I don't put a value to anything. Love me or hate me, it is your decision".

"But this is **OUR** child. It's up to us to teach and protect her, Cilcia" he leaned back and gently pecked Cecilia on the cheek before continuing to dote on her to calm her down, "She just learned a lesson today. It'll be there as a bad memory... and as much as I hate saying this; this will repeat with our next Child, because this is the only way they can grow up to the Universe that is stuck in perpetual war".

"Furthermore", he grinned at her, "If it's a Girl, she's being called Kylie... If it's a boy... I'll defer to your judgement, though I'd rather you not call him 'Kyle' or 'Callahan' for our sake".

As Cecilia's sobbing began to slow, he spoke soothingly to Cilcia, "I'm not angry... I'm a little... shocked... about what you've done... but I don't resent you. Because you're the Woman who's given birth to my Child; and you were my First Love", he closed his eye, "Perhaps we'll move on, perhaps we won't... Only time will tell".

"Keep Cecilia happy... Teach her lessons that aren't kind nor harsh... but fair and blunt. The Biggest Mistake Parents can make is to hide the Reality of the World around them from their Child... that is why I don't care if Cecilia swears; if Cecilia has seen murder or if Cecilia has been beaten".

"Cecilia needs to grow up into a big, strong girl... and to do that, she needs to go through the Hell I have".

"Our Family will share my Hell", Kyle warned her, "You are experiencing what I have when I was growing up... a Constant Misery in your head that would never go away lest you finally found the partner you've been wishing for".

"Cecilia will be the same in due time... and when that happens, it'll be up to you to help her grow up. **Not Callahan, Not Me, but YOU, **will teach Cecilia to grow up in the future".

"I am teaching her common knowledge and the fundamentals of all Topics. It's up to YOU however, to teach Cecilia the fundamentals of how the world works... much like how you taught me the fundamentals of Society".

"Callahan is NOT Cecilia's Father... nor will he be the Father of the Next Child", he slowly coaxed Cecilia back to Cilcia; who was now standing right before Kyle.

Kyle stood back to his full height and matched her gaze, "It's You and Me, Cilcia, whether we like it or not. Cecilia and our Next Child will always yearn for the both of us; and due to our conditions; meeting me will be difficult".

"So help them gain independence..." Kyle placed a hand on Cilcia's shoulder, "Teach them how to be strong... Teach them what you've taught me, and let them leave the nest when it's needed".

"I won't be back for a long time, unfortunately" Kyle sighed, "Duty calls and I must continue my lonely journey in the Triangulum... But know that I will return and make our family whole", a resolution was in his eyes already; and Cilcia could see it herself.

"I'll say this once as one last nostalgic memory between you and I... an attempt to buy our sanity some time to be able to withstand each other's absence for a long period of time".

"**I love you**", he stated it shamelessly, "You are my love, whether you like it or not; but you are also a traitor, and I hate that part of you".

"But give me time... Time heals all wounds..." he paused, "It'll be quite a while until I return... and the way you spend that time is up to you".

"Perhaps you'll just take life by the day; or maybe you'll fuss and plan over our Daughter's future and plan on how to raise the next child".

"Or maybe you'll prepare to fight against me... if that's the case, than heed my warning".

"I'm the Next Monarch... And you may link the flames against me; but know that Darkness always wins... because where there is light... there is an equal dark... but with no light... there is ONLY darkness".

The sound of hurried footsteps coming from the hall alerts him that he was running out of time.

He turns his back to Cilcia, "Goodbye... Cilcia", and prepared to leave.

As he prepared to dash off... he listened real close... and heard 2 gentle farewells.

"Come back soon... Daddy... I'll miss you...".

"I love you too... Come back home when you're ready... We've got a lot of catching up to do...".

He chuckled, and left his own farewell, "Until next time ladies... See you in a while, Crocodile... and we'll catch up... _after_ your punishment", and grinned before the Troops storm in.

A Contingent of Federation Marines invade the room the next second... but they glance around to see nothing but dead corpses and terrified hostages.

Elaine glanced around... and found a single piece of evidence that supported her intuition and the witness accounts.

A small card...

'**The King of Hearts**'.

She turns her head and finds the closest Marine behind her slumping down against the wall; now-unconscious as a glorious white coat flutters in the edge of her vision before she realized what happened.

She draws her Hammond and sprints after the figure without delay; leaving behind confused soldiers as she catches sight of Kyle sucker-punching a Marine who turns the corner before sprinting off.

She shouts, "It's Wasser! All Units, we need him alive!".

Shouting breaks out through the Nexus as gunfire becomes evident whilst Elaine chases after the coat that seems to turn every corner she passes.

Soon after navigating through the hallways does she enter the Central Hub of Trade; where she spots Kyle gunning down Marines with a suppressed handgun that sends them reeling to the floor.

She fires her Hammond and the bullet bounces to Kyle's right as she shouts, "Stop right there in the name of the Law!".

"You ain't a Cop!" Kyle skillfully vaulted a low-counter before sticking his tongue out at her, "I ain't a Citizen either!".

She fires again, and this time it whizzes past his ear.

Kyle does a little dance to taunt before he continues running, throwing a hand into the air cheerfully, "Alright! See ya bitch!", he side-steps a Marine who tumbles in before leaping out a nearby window and to the streets.

…

…

Yang stepped off the Cruiser and into the Naval Dock to be greeted by a large council of Leviathans whom patiently awaited for her.

The Prettiest of the Bunch... or rather... ONE of the Prettiest of the Bunch stepped forward and bowed politely, "You must be Pilot Xiao Long... His Grace has talked highly of you".

"Has he now?" Yang grinned.

"Indeed", she introduced herself, "I am Commandant Hazel Grey of the Enforcer Regiment. I'm his Grace's Left Hand and his most grateful soldier"; Hazel bowed low once more, "I hope we shall get along".

"Same here" Yang grinned before asking, "Hey... Are you also human?".

"Oh no!" Hazel giggled; amused, "I certainly don't blame you for mistaking us as so... We're Leviathans... Cousins from the Milky Way Leviathans since his Grace is the last of Milky Way Leviathans... but we're technically Leviathans either way".

Yang's jaw nearly dropped; but she nodded slowly, "Wow... Kyle was serious about it on the journey back... So, how's the Empire?".

"In Good Shape" Hazel beamed, "We have some tension between the Emperor and her Grace, Kelsy Steele... but that will be settled tomorrow in a duel. Otherwise; the Population has taken a shine for his grace for dispatching a Kingdom that had been our enemies since we can remember in only 2 Days with miniscule casualties".

"So... What's the Structure?".

"We're split into 3 Divisions".

"The Military; Economic; and Public Sector. Fairly Straight Forward, I won't bore you with the details. You'll be assigned with the Military as a Primary Commandant".

"What about Samus?".

"She's operating within Covert Operations in our Military as a Secondary Commandant. Her main focus is intrigue missions...".

"Hey... If you don't mind me commenting... You look awfully like Cilcia... the only real difference is you've got more bust and you're strawberry blonde... kinda interesting... Were you always a Commandant?".

"U-Um... No... His Grace promoted me when he took the throne".

"Reaaally now? Interesting indeed!".

…

…

"May the Best Man win, Commander", the duel was on; and the Champion of the Conservatists... The Commandant Heinrich; a well-known warrior from the First Contact War and held in high regards as a Hero bowed in curtsy to Kyle.

Kyle shrugged and drew a Scimitar-like Blade that seemed to be much more before bowing politely, "It's not a matter of who may win... it's a matter of how long you can last".

"May the Match... Begin!".

The thunderous and eager roars of the Citizen echoed the Stadium rambunctiously as Kyle instantly eases into a strange posture never seen by Yang or Samus before... or really, for any Leviathan for that matter.

It seems so... inappropriate for combat.

He's standing with his back straight, only bending his back forward slightly and making eye contact with Heinrich.

Heinrich lunges forward bravely.

And swings faster than the speed of sound.

But Kyle's no longer there in that tiny, miniscule of a moment of time to avoid the blow, and he was now easily 10 feet away.

The Citizens were dead quiet, and the others were leaning forward; unsure how he did it.

Heinrich is at a loss for words; blinking at Kyle and looking around for any signs of escape before he asked, incredulous, "How the hell did you do that?".

Kyle grinned... and simply cocked his head to the side, "Wanna see me hit you without even moving?".

"I'd b—", Heinrich's arm rips in pain before falling off with a clean slice; and Kyle hadn't even moved yet.

Kyle's grin grew wider, "I'm THAT fast... You can still surrender, you know".

Heinrich dropped his weapon and grabbed the stump that was his arm in shock.

Bad move.

Kyle's suddenly behind Heinrich, whistling, "Not bad for a 'Humie' huh?" he laughed, "I heard the whispers... Calling me a Human behind your back... Well guess what?".

Moments before realization struck Heinrich; Kyle whispered in his ear terrifyingly.

"**I'm a Reaper... You made the mistake of speaking shit**", and Heinrich's head toppled to the floor without further delay; a look of shock on his face.

Kyle had practically teleported through the stadium and sliced Heinrich apart without so much as a minute passing... and the world was silent.

But a detonation on both walls of the stadium draws everybody's attention as flocks of Former Dominion Citizens and Leviathans come flooding in; shouting, "Down with the Emperor! Down with the Empire!".

"All of you!", the Revolutionists freeze up when they caught the sight of Heinrich's dismembered body laying in his own blood and the Emperor was pointing at one of them.

The Leader of the Revolutionists step forward proudly and declared, "Down with your Tyranny! Down with you Imperialist Bastards!", a Proud Vanguard Idealist.

Idealists...

"Disgusting", Kyle sneered.

"Before you throw your life away...".

"**Tell me what do you see, when you look into my eyes?**", they shift red as he cocked his head and grinned as he did to Heinrich, "**Because all I have left... is the Demon deep inside. Evil Blood in my veins is the reason why I'm alive. Now my Darken Heart Beats and I know it won't be over when I die**", he was dashing forward in the next second.

But this time; everybody had a chance to observe his travel because the distance was more significant.

It was although he had turned into a literal mist; moving incredibly fast and becoming barely anything for them to comprehend.

And when he reached striking range; he reappeared when the mist condenses with the Cleaver held high; swinging it and easily shredding his target in half.

It's a graceful dance as the Revolutionists try to strike. He ducks, he dodges, he swipes, he sweeps, he's making them weep as he decapitates them one by one.

A Head flies left, another flies left, what is true however, was that it frightened the rest.

The Revolutionists; in seconds were trying to flee at this point; but with Enforcers slowly entering through the hole in the wall they blew; they began to cower in fear when they realized they couldn't escape.

And it was a bloody affair clearing them out.

I'll spare you the details of the Enforcers LITERALLY beating the shit out of them; but by the time Kyle and his Enforcers were finished; they had begun piling the bodies up to burn in a bonfire.

As he throws the Head of Heinrich into the pile; Commandant Grey saluted sharply beside him, "All Revolutionists exterminated, your Grace".

"Excellent Work, Commandant", Kyle nodded to her with a stiff expression, "Have Covert Intelligence trace down what we know about this group of Misfits. They're authorized to conduct Internal Investigations if needed".

"It will be done, your majesty", she bows politely before inquiring, "If may be as bold to ask... What... was that? Your Grace? You moved so... quickly".

Kyle gave a smug, flaring his nostrils as he tilted his face up slightly before proudly declaring, "My Technique... Quickening".

"Quickening?".

"It's something only I can achieve after... clearing my mind", he chuckled, "Nobody will be able to replicate... at least nobody NORMAL", it's ambiguous, and Hazel tenses silently.

He shook his head ruefully, "But I'm special, so I can do it... No matter, as said, have Covert Operations crack down on suspicious personnel".

"Furthermore, have a thorough investigation on Kelsy Steele and all of her associates. I have reason to believe she had dealings with these... Terrorists".

"Understood... Sir".

"And lastly... Report to my Quarters tonight, Commandant. Intelligence came back with reports from our Scouts that the UNSC seems to be gearing up for something... and that there has been peculiar patterns with the Flood... If these 2 Powers are to go into a full-fledged war... we might be able to sweep the rug from under them and defeat the both of them".

"... Right away, Sir", she nodded eagerly upon hearing of his plan.

…

…

Hazel knocks politely before entering.

Her Liege sits at the table; furiously tapping and adjusting hundreds of blueprints within minutes as he fails to notice her entry.

Kyle had tuned out his surroundings to formulate a plan as reminiscent of his time formulating a plan for the Assault Fleet in his Early Militia Tactician Days.

She taps on the desk, and Kyle blinks before leaning back and glancing up in confusion before a spark of recognition crosses his face and he spoke, "Ah... There you are. Glad you could make it; make yourself comfortable, I'm just making some adjustments".

"If I may ask... Your Grace... This is my first time in your quarters... but what are with the odd decorations?".

"What odd decorations?" Kyle tilted his head and glanced up before back to altering the blue prints.

"These Weapons... All these Designs...", she ran her hand across a large paper that was tacked to the wall; a complicated design of a weapon, "As though they were artwork".

"They are art" Kyle spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Everybody has their perspective on Art. I believe style and efficiency make art".

She picks up an ornament that Kyle had framed on the wall... something reminiscent of a saw; but it's curved handle throws her off slightly, "How did you make these?".

"Came to me in my dreams" he shrugged, "The designs I implement... It's still a prototype; but if I like how it turns out; then I may make it a standard for a New Section in our Military"

"But that's a different issue", Kyle quickly closed the blue print and made eye-contact, "We need to discuss the current state of the Enforcers. In your honest opinion, what do you think of the new training routine we're currently using?".

"It certainly has it's up and downs".

"Don't be diplomatic" Kyle frowned, "Criticize it. That's an order".

She looked at him, confused, "But sir...".

"I'm not an interviewer" Kyle wanted to make himself clear, "I'm here to get a Soldier's perspectives. No matter what species I am, 1 thing is evident. I am different from all of you. What may be a breeze for me can be considered torturous for others. I need a normal Leviathan's perspective, and I trust you".

"I...", she's lost, but recovers with a nod, "It's rigorous training undoubtedly. And it legitimately leaves the Troops sore when they turn in; but it's effectiveness is undeniable".

"I see... Then", he clapped his hands before tapping his ear and speaking to nobody in the room, "Send up the New Commandants".

"Comm...ander?" Hazel is completely lost when the door opens and nearly 40 new Officers march in; saluting and bowing stiffly.

Kyle pointed to one of the Females, "Commandant Grey, meet the Director of the Empire Secret Police (E.S.P), Alexis Relna. Over the course of the past few weeks; she and her entire Secret Police Force", he gestured to all the new Officers in the room, "Alongside my Second Commandant; Samus Aran have been investigating a string of murders committed by a Serial Killer on Hearthfire".

"After chasing down Leads and working with different Leads I managed to scavenge; we have reason to believe that our 'Serial Killer' is an Enforcer Officer... And while it pains me to do so; all Personnel within my Enforcer Regime is being investigated under psychosis interviews and different programs in order to determine the most likely suspects".

"This Serial Killer will not be trialed... I shall be personally seeing to it that I make an example of them... as told by the construction of a Dungeon beneath the Parliament Building" he tapped his lip thoughtfully, "And why I directed our Medical Ward to send a tank of medical alcohol to me".

"I decided to get the highest Officers out of the way", Kyle stared Hazel in the eyes, "You are to conduct the Loyalty Test with the ESP and will undergo extensive investigations to ensure that you are not the murderer... If you DO turn out to be the murderer".

He grinned, "Well... Let's just say you'll be begging for death by the time morning comes about".

He pauses at her surprised expression and chuckled, "I personally doubt you're the Killer. Besides; you're my Commandant for a reason" he winked, "Other than me being interested in sleeping of you; I acknowledge your combat ability".

"Now go... Shoo Shoo" he chuckled, "Go do your tests than get some sleep... I have work to do... You're all dismissed".

…

…

**Author's Note – This Chapter is actually a teensy bit shorter than usual, and I apologize for that.**

**In fact, this Chapter wasn't actually supposed to be like this; but it just so happened that the original 50 Pages that was to be Chapter 26 managed to become a corrupted file, so I ended up starting from scratch.**

**I'm pleased with this chapter though, so it was no real issue.**

**Other than that note; nothing special if you were hoping for any announcements.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, and I'll hope to see you in the Next One.**

**Until Next Time!**

**\- Goodnames-alltaken**


	27. Chapter 27 - Deep Inside (Hehe Sex)

'_ Sigmund and Romana Conceives!_

_Article by: Danai Plain_

_After years of various attempts; it seems that Cilcia Romana &amp; Callahan Sigmund's attempts to conceive a child has succeeded! The couple have happily proclaimed that their dedication for one another was the number 1 reason as to how they managed to persevere through the lack of children until they conceived; and all has begun sending the Heroic Pair their congratulations._

_Chancellor Rodrick has also congratulated the duo with a holiday to call their own thanks to their efforts in a recent Terrorist Attack on the Central Trade Nexus on Coruscant._

_While this article is more about Romana and Sigmund's Conception; it should be noted that the Terrorist on the Central Trade Nexus was foiled when Sigmund and Romana lead a strike team created by Winter Schnee and Weiss Schnee in order to protect the economy from a predicted collapse in the future. All Personnel involved in the operation were all congratulated and given prizes... but rumors circulate that they also had the help of a certain, unknown individual who escaped authorities shortly after the securing of the Nexus._

_Witnesses also report an Unidentified Cruiser similar to the make of the M.C Harbinger; the Capital Ship of the Former Wasser Rebellion from 3 years prior._

_Any how; our sincere congratulations to the Couple for their efforts and finally succeeding in conceiving a child; and may it be the first of many to come!_'.

...

...

Kyle was thinking about a conclusive analysis on the Nechrome Virus after months of analysis by the Leviathan Health &amp; Medicine Association. Thanks to their more... aggressive medications; they've been able to create treatment options for him; and it was possible for them to begin creating a cure should he desire for one... though it would be exclusive to Leviathans; due to the severity of the drugs required to create a (semi) stable cure.

Realizing that this could stop his urges to eat raw flesh; he immediately agreed to it.

Because he didn't tolerate the idea of being potentially a threat to Cecilia's safety in the future; and deemed it best if he could find a way to stop the hunger no matter the cost.

Besides; in his mind, it's done nothing but hinder him.

But as for what he's doing right now; his recent memories are being stored into the Memorial Archives as needed by a Memory Technician.

As they begin to finish up, the Technician spoke up, "Excuse my rudeness sir... but what just happened doesn't seem like you".

"What do you mean?".

"You've acted as though Miss Romana is somebody you hate... yet you acclaimed your love of her shamelessly last time... I thought you were planning to hold out against her as you've mentioned in your past memories".

Kyle paused, and glanced at the Technician before curiously asking, "Tell me, are you interested in psychology?".

"Sure am... I can't pay my tuition however; so I'm working as a Memory Technician since it's fairly straight forward for me... but considering how well you Parliament Members have begun paying us Health Care Workers, I may just continue working as your Memory Technician".

Kyle beamed a wolfish grin, "Then I don't expect you to understand, so I'll put it bluntly. I'm feeding fuel to the flame... by proclaiming 'love' to her, it'll tear her apart from the inside considering her marriage. And the fact that she raped me, it's all because I'm willingly allowing it to allow her desire to build up slowly".

"I don't want to make her snap instantly" he laughed, "She raped me because she couldn't contain myself... by giving her a false sense of security in making her believe I'd simply let her do as she wished and I'd still proclaim my love; I'm simply setting up for my finale".

"Finale, Sir?".

"I won't let her get me" he shrugged, "It'll drive her mad when she realizes that I've simply been making her want me more and more... and it'll make her snap when she can't get me because I was done playing games".

"It's like this... I'm rewarding her needlessly to make her want more and more".

"When she wants a huge amount of rewards from me, I'll simply stop altogether... and that'd leave a large desire unsatisfied".

"She'd want me more than Callahan if I play it correctly; and that'll end this ridiculous love triangle because it'll give me no reasons to not kill Callahan. I haven't killed him because I'm aware her fondness of him is currently higher than mines, so I'll simply bide my time".

"Then what would happen if you play it wrong?".

"I'll probably just kill her and have Yang act as Cecilia and our Next Child's Surrogate" Kyle replied, "Cecilia already loves Yang, and the Next Child will... well... I honestly don't know about the next child".

"Then why did you allow her to get pregnant?".

"I... didn't think she was going to try and get a child with me again", Kyle was as boggled as the Technician, "I didn't stop her because I was sure she WOULDN'T get a child with me again... but her actively trying to get a child with me is only a good message for me".

"Because contrary to the signs that she's manipulating me; I assure you, it's the other way around... on an unimaginable level", an evil smile curved his features, "Everybody is a mere pawn that I find amusement in playing with... she's my Queen; my Queen of Hearts; and my most valuable piece... it makes playing her that much more fun and risky... because while my opponent tries their best to take her away; I have to use her aggressively in order to win in the end".

"Then do you believe the End justifies the Means?".

"Absolutely. Efficiency is everything, and Ruthlessness is a trait many Tacticians lack. While lives CAN be precious; one must realize that to win, sometimes you have to be a villain in the process".

"I'm not a Hero, Technician", he stood up; gently removing the small wires and tubes from his body slowly as he calmly states the fact, "**I'm just a Reaper trying to play Human. I'm not very good at it; but I'm good at my job... Finding reasons to kill**".

"Yeah, we certainly saw that considering you completely killed off the Seperatist Champion".

"Yes... I certainly did kill Kelsy's little champion" Kyle rolled his eyes, "I do not understand what they tried to pull... A few armed men jump into the midst of the duel and lost their heads before I finally got bored of the Champion and finished them off".

"You simply decapitated him... left him as a fountain".

"It's the taste of blood that proves to be tantalizing", he chuckled, "You won't understand the pleasure I get from drinking and eating flesh and blood because you are not infected".

"But you're planning to be treated for it, right?".

"Right".

...

...

"Just ease your muscles, your grace" Hazel turned to the Health Professional who was sterilizing the needle whilst a few Vanguards strapped Wasser into his seat tightly with little room for movement, "And clear your mind... this mixture contains mutagens to combat the Flesh-Eating Virus you seem to be infected by... you should be fatigued if this goes right; a few days of recovery will be all that's needed for us to cure you of this illness".

"Nothing's ever been simple with me" Kyle eased his breathing to take deep breaths, "But there's always time for a first".

"Heh... 'First'" Hazel grinned underneath the mask before she begins to sterilize the sight of injection; which was Kyle's jugular, "We'll be sending this straight into the juggular... it'll sting, sire, but it'll guarantee fast distribution of the mutagen".

"Hm...", he merely grunts as the Health Physician quickly takes over and slowly presses the tip of the needle against his throat.

"This will hurt... but it will be effective".

"In theory", Kyle commented before the needle pierces in and injects it's contents.

It seems to go fairly well for the first 10 minutes shortly afterwards.

As the observation period was about to end and the Vanguards prepare to unstrap him; his pupils dilate beyond the size of his iris momentarily before he begins to struggle his restraints and uncontrollably grunting like a feral animal.

The metal chair groans as he continues to try and force himself out of the seat; the straps ripping slowly; thread by thread as a few buttons pop from the chest harness.

Hazel; unnerved asked, "Your grace? What is the matter?".

Kyle manages to grunt out, "Pain! Jaw!", and began shaking his head vigorously.

The thrashing continues as the Health Specialist orders, "Quick! Bring me the strongest sedatives on hand!".

Within seconds; he was bringing a clear blue needle towards Kyle... but leaps back in fright when the straps give away.

They rip away and the metal of teh chair screeches when Kyle quite literally flies out like a bat outta hell; dashing past teh Vanguards and Health Specialist before tackling a Drone down onto the ground and starting to feed.

But as he gave a throaty screech when he throws his head back; they realize something had gone wrong.

That the mutagen had... failed to eradicate the virus...

Because the Virus had repurposed the Mutagen...

And caused the development of new, razor-sharp like incisors in Kyle's Mouth that made a Shark's Tooth look as blunt as a baseball bat.

Within seconds, the Drone begins screaming as the incisors make short work of every single defensive equipment on him with easy bites that would easily disintegrate a particle thanks to how sharp it is.

In the next second; Kyle's hands pull upon the Drone's head before he opens his jaw...

And his jaw extends wider than what should be possible by it's structure; but he easily fits the frontal lobe of the Drone into his wide maw before he crushes down and eats a portion of the Frontal Lobe with ease; killing the Drone in an instant as messy gurgles become the new sound filling the room.

The remainder of the Leviathan Drone is nothing but rinds by the time Wasser had completed his feeding; and his new shark-like teeth had become as red as the blood on his white coat.

Recovering his head in an instant, Kyle groans and falls onto his ass before asking, "W-What... just... happened?".

"... Bring an Orthodontist in here immediately".

...

...

"Well...", the Health Official steps back, "Judging from our observations... The mutagen seems to have rather mutated FOR the virus rather than against it... This is uncalled for", he frowned, "We will continue investigating this virus and begin experimental treatments using your infected blood samples. Until then, we apologize for this incident".

"Oh man!" Kyle however, was ecstatic, "I've got shark teeth! This shit rules!", he was grinning sharkily at the mirror; running his hand over the teeth that came together perfectly and presented itself in a slightly angular, but smooth manner, "They're like mirrors! And better yet", he closes his mouth before smiling to show his normal, human teeth, "They retract!".

"Gahahahaha!" he gleefully laughed, "I can bite people like a feral animal! This makes my feeding frenzies so much easier!", he was now appearing from various spots in the room chiming, "I~ Can~ Eat~ People~ I can eat~ Brainsss~", he was now behind a Drone, a takes a nice chunk of skull and letting the corpse collapse.

He doesn't maul it however as he chimed, "Man! This feels great! I'm going to start biting skulls more often now!", he grinned bloody teeth at Hazel, "Wanna try getting these suckers?".

"I'll... pass... my Liege", she looked perturbed but didn't look frightened, "Are you feeling alright?".

"Never better!" he grinned, "Still Hungry; but I don't feel the urge as strongly as before...".

"Time to get back to work! Woo!".

...

...

He easily traded his stocks about in the Leviathan Economy whilst Yang and Samus conversed at the table in his room.

He was finished with Parliament Duty, so he was taking time off in his room to just do his things. Catching up on his Non-euclidean Geometry, drafting New Theories on Anti-Matter in hopes of one day weaponizing weapons like Chaos more commonly.

He left the research of Catalysts to Leviathan Researchers; and worked on slowly trying to create possible equations to find possible synthesis elements to try and lower costs of weaponizing plasma, or really try to find a hyper-space storage unit capable of storing Plasma safely inside the current weapon platform.

Yang asked curiously, "Kyle... Did you know Leviathans still existed before you came here?".

"Not at all", Kyle shook his head, "My education on leviathans was always limited; so I had not a damn hint or clue about them being here".

"Huh... still, in a sense I'm not that surprised".

"Really?" Kyle perked his ears and glanced to her, "Why aren't you surprised?".

"I had a sense you'd find something that'd make the Federation shit themselves" giggled Yang, "I was sure you'd make some mega-Empire that would shit on the Federation Military and scare the fuck out of Humanity".

"I suppose I gave off that air", he gave a dry chuckle.

"Kyle... Say, do you by chance have anything to do with that Terrorist Incident at the Trade Nexus the day before we left from Earth? I remember you told me you had something to do the day before, so we postponed when you would leave".

"... Yeah... Winter, Weiss's Sister took me on to save the Federation".

"Then why the hell did you save it?".

"Cilcia raped me to get a Second Child... and I couldn't find it in my Darkened Heart to ruin poor Cecilia and my 2nd Child's Life".

"Woah... Hold up, Back that shit up", Yang gasped.

Samus, bewildered asked, "Cilcia... did what? Did you say Rape?".

"Indeed I did" Kyle laughed, "She needed to sate her desires... and I decided to let her".

"You LET her rape you? I thought you were trying to starve her out".

"Oh... but it's sweeter if I make her think I'll let her do as she pleases... And when she wants me... I'll simply say no and not allow her to try anything on me... this makes it so much better... Besides".

He laughed, "She's pregnant again... The Federation will undoubtedly try spouting propaganda of either me raping her or it being Callahan &amp; Cilcia's Child... Either way, it makes my 2nd Child a Political Tool for when I return".

"How?".

"The Federation and they have been lieing about a lot of things... I'll expose the secrets by first explaining that their... 'child' is actually mines... Hopefully, my 'Child' will have taken up a vocation in the Military like her 'Parents'... this is just me making a Trump Card and hiding an Ace in THEIR sleeves".

He laughed like a merry child, "I give Cilcia the false impression that she has me in the palm of my hands... I gave her my 'love' falsely to lull her in a false sense of security, and then I'll bring her world down alongside Callahan".

"If they were bullied together, brought me down together, then they can suffer together, I say", he spat to the side, "I'm not a Kind Man... Now come here", he hopped onto the bed and throwing his arms wiiide open, "Come Sleep with the King, Baby".

"... Well... Alright... You okay though? That sounds a little out of character for you... considering your affinity for Cilcia".

"I got over it" he grinned, "Come here~Lemme show you where my affinity is~".

...

...

"Well... Isn't this interesting?", he mused while running his finger across Chaos's blade gently before grinning his razor-sharp teeth at the 2 Figures locked in the room with him, "Why am I not even surprised?".

Kelsy was restrained into the first chair; and Commandant Grey was strapped down 4 times on each limb to the seat.

Kyle mused further, "My Closest Officer and the little Rebel Heiress... No better plot twist unless you were my daughter", he slowly... ever so gracefully kicked his feet up to the metal table from his chair before laughing heartily, "I haven't played with Leviathans before... Humans tend to survive until the morning; but by then I have them wishing for death... let's see just how tough you are...".

He slowly stood up, and raised the face mask, "Afterall... a Leviathan is superior... No? Then you should be able to survive".

"Survive the Night under my Harsh Torture... and you will be reinstated into the Military without imprisonment... if you expire or break during the session... Well... Let's just say, I'll take the liberty of bringing you down and shaming you to the public".

"Afterall... the Emperor deserves his own slaves, no?".

Kelsy sneers at spits on the floor, "I'll never submit to you".

Hazel's blank stare is a blatant attempt to unnerve him now that her true colors as a Hidden Serial Killer was shown... but Kyle returns the blank stare with a stare of true death.

No emotions.

No intentions.

Just the perfect blank stare in Kyle's eyes.

Hazel mumbles something, and Kyle shrugs.

Kyle comments to Hazel, "You and Cilcia really do have an uncanny resemblance... you're also very similar".

"Oh... how so?" Hazel grinned deviously.

Kyle mused, "Both stabbed me in the back... and both will suffer... Unlucky for you; Cilcia pitted an Entire Galaxy against me, you didn't".

He calmly settles Chaos aside, who jeers, "Oh man! Just imagine all the BLOOD!".

Kyle laughed with Chaos, "Just imagine all the blood, indeed".

...

The session has started and the easiest of challenges has already started.

With a bullwhip in hand, he inquired, "Well? Feeling anything yet? By the time we've gone through this session; they're reduced to whimpering".

Hazel gives a gasp as the whip cracks and strikes itself precisely right on her left cheek; causing a brilliant red mark to form as Kyle laughs before cracking the whip against Kelsy in the exact same spot.

"Who's your Liege?", he inquired as he grabbed her cheek and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Nobody but myself!", she spits in his face.

"Oh... I love it when they're still pretending to play dominant", a malicious glare crosses his eyes and he forces himself upon her.

Digging their lips together without hesitation; he forces his dominance upon her by invading her mouth with his tongue before wrapping his fingers powerfully onto her breast.

Roughly pulling away after a few minutes and swatting the saliva strand away; before she has a chance to shut her mouth, he sticks the index and middle finger on his right hand in before running them about.

Interestingly enough, she moans as she begins to suck on them.

He mused, "Ah... Yes, you're a dirty little whore for your Brother, aren't you?", flash of dominance crosses his eyes once more, "Swear your undying loyalty and love to me, and perhaps I can forgive you, and even reward you".

A look of hesitance... even fear crosses her eyes and she tries to gain control by forcing his fingers out with her tongue.

Deciding that he wasn't done, he allowed her to do so before chuckling at the saliva trickled over his fingers, "Interesting... a first time for me to have a woman suck on my fingers... though I still prefer blowjobs", he stared Kelsy in the eyes before slipping his fingers into his mouth and giving it a taste.

Bringing back out, he commented, "Sweet... Well, weren't you relishing on sweets when they busted you?", he shrugged before snapping the whip at her; hitting her square on the tongue through the narrow opening of her mouth with ease as she squeaks in pain and struggles against her bonds, "I'll be having you begging to become mine by the end of this. Don't you worry".

He turned his attention to Hazel as Kelsy writhes and groans about the fierce pain on her tongue; drawing the scalpel off the tray before twirling it between his fingers easily, "A Sharp Throw is all it takes to break bone... Throw it hard and fast enough; you'll render everything in it's path useless".

He flicks the scalpel in the next second; and Hazel grunts in pain when it impales straight into the center of her chest; inbetween her breasts and in the middle of the heavenly cleavage.

Kyle comments, "If looks could kill... Actually; scratch that. You've got Killer Looks... just like I".

Hazel grunts, "Is that a pun?".

Kyle mused, "Perhaps... What's the matter hun? Don't look the jokes?", he proceeds to poke the scalpel before pulling it out carefully, "Would be a real shame if I stabbed you again".

His hand flies and the scalpel is back on the tray...

Kelsy; still recovering murmurs, "Wat jut hpn?

And when Hazel's shirt suddenly bursts open straight down the middle; exposing the bra underneath followed by Kelsy's own, it became obvious what Kyle meant.

He laughed, "I'll make you mine!".

...

...

Cecilia was reading up on a Holographic Tablet; some of Kyle's Old Research to create the Perseus Veil Theory regarding White Holes &amp; Black Holes. It's just Kyle's way of introducing her the fundamentals to begin studying Theoretical Science and coming up with acceptable theories.

And the best example, was Kyle's Theory of Perseus Veil; which, while scientifically unproved; is very possible due to the different laws used to support the idea including basic common logic to help the regular people understand it.

It's a mix of legal knowledge; scientific knowledge; persuasion and exercise in logic.

As she finishes up reading on the theory itself; she begins looking at the research associated to it's creation.

And her jaw hits the floor at the 200 pages worth of references to thousands of different book.

'_If you want a Theory to pass and be considered credible; you need your research. While some may argue that my research was unnecessary; it's best to be thorough if you wish to get even the most hard-headed of Scientists to agree with you._

_God was not disproved over night; it took thousands of years for Humanity to eradicate Ideology using methodical, rational, and procedural thinking. You'll understand the roots of Ideology more when I cover Religious History and discuss the Need of 'Faith' in the past; but use this example as a general basis for how a Theory will work._

_You can see Theoretical Science as an attempt to disprove our current science. If you are to do so; it requires vigorous work. Obviously, you can try a shot in the dark with a poorly researched but highly possible theory; but without Scientific Backup you could expect stiff opposition._

_For your assignment; I'd like for you to create a Theory regarding the hypothetical existence of Multi-Verses. You're allowed to use my Theory as a basis, but do not plagiarize my work; and create a comprehensive theory regarding to how a Multi-Verse might be possible._

_This isn't an assignment you will complete in a few months; this can easily take years... maybe even until you've entered Highschool._

_But this lesson is crucial._

_Create a Theory; then Publish it._

_Gauge People's reactions; and keep your ears to the ground for your next assignment_'.

"Multiverse?", she paused before quickly reading through Kyle's Perseus Veil Theory.

Then she began to base her work off that; by basing it off Kyle's logic of matter being sent into anoter universe via blackholes whilst the same happens from a white hole albeit with our universe on the receiving end.

And to work, she went.

...

By the time Cecilia was finished with the session; it had turned night and her Mother was calling for her, "Cecilia! Dinner's ready!" chimed from the Kitchen.

Stepping up from the table and pattering over to her filing cabinet; she opens the lowest drawer before slipping in her work and closing it.

Passing by the mirror; she takes a step back and takes a gaze at herself.

Her Mother was impressed with how fast she had already grown.

While only being 3 years old as of recent; she looked more like a 6 year old and had the intellect of a Senior High School Student... putting her ahead of Kyle at the age; since by then Kyle only had the intellect of a Grade 9 Student.

Needless to say; it seems the Prodigy's Child is a Prodigy in herself.

Pattering down the steps shortly after and taking a seat at the dining table; Cilcia leisurely walks out of the Kitchen before distributing the plates to Callahan and Cecilia before returning to go retrieve the utensils.

Cecilia... unable to contain her curiosity asked, "So did you and Mom get a child?".

Callahan raised an eyebrow; but muses as Cilcia settles in after handing out the utensils, "Indeed... we managed to get your Mother pregnant with my child".

But Cecilia knew better... because not only was she there when Kyle spoke; but the inheritance of Kyle's dead-accurate intuition was also passed down to her, "Did you really get my mom pregnant?".

The room tenses considerably; and Callahan glances to Cilcia before turning to Cecilia and asking, "I sure did... why do you ask?".

"**I'm not stupid. You didn't get my Mother pregnant; my Dad did**"; if the tension in the room was bad earlier; it's the equivalent of an obese American's fat coming down upon a thin man's leg.

Cilcia nearly snaps at her daughter; but frightfully bites her tongue when Cecilia glares at her and sends a mental message.

'_Don't even think about trying to hide it_'.

That glare... Cecilia inherited it from Kyle.

Cilcia shuts up in an instant and Callahan coughs to clear his throat.

"Watch that mouth of yours, little lady".

"Don't call me little", Cecilia puffed.

"Keep it down you little brat".

"Are you calling me little to compensate?", snickering, Cecilia high-tails it out of there to the surprise of Callahan and the dumbfounded laughter of Cilcia.

"Did that... I... What... I'm going over to Belladonna's... You need to get that girl in order; she's being nothing but a nuisance".

...

...

He gently tugs the scalpel along, cutting apart the fleshy skin around her forearm off with ease; as though he was gently filleting a fish's skin off the meat. Like a fine chef; he easily slips the blade through and brings the final peel of skin off and gently put it on the tray alongside the remainder of Hazel's left arm's skin.

Both Kelsy &amp; Hazel's left arms were now exposed as muscles; quivering gently as they are exposed to the fresh air, both breathing shakily as every single thing the arm came in contact with stung like a bitch.

Calmly, Kyle gently placed the blade aside before inquiring, "Will you submit to your punishment; and have the chip implanted into your brain, where upon I will be able to monitor what you plan of? Will you submit to my rule, and become my loyal Parliament Member and Loyal Battlefield Commandant?".

"N-Never", Hazel spits on the floor, "I am my own Master, and those that must meet their Demise in the Name of God must be brought to the All-Maker!".

Hazel was a devout follower for the Leviathan's newly developed ideology of Creationism. She was one of the first, and was the Serial Killer responsible for the decapitations of countless high-ranking Parliament Officials.

That was because she was 'sacrificing' them in the name of God like the Crusaders in the past; and she believed that those in Power, Tyrants like Kyle and Selfish Leaders like Kelsy were sinners who needed to be purged in the name of all that was holy.

With her gung-ho on religion; she believed the best way to get a chance to kill them was to become a high-ranking official herself; so she tried it.

But when Kyle cracked down on investigations, she put herself in an impossible position to escape from; and instantly failed the Loyalty Test, Kyle had developed with Internal Affairs for the Internal Police to use.

So she was immediately detained and arrested.

Kelsy's connection with the Terrorists were found, and realizing that she was a rebellious element in Parliament that could cause a Revolt; Kyle cracked down on her personally and knocked her out cold before dragging her into the chamber they're locked in.

Kelsy groans, but curses, "I-I'll never give my E-Empire to you".

"Shame", Kyle turned his eyes to the plentiful bottles of Alcohol sitting about, "I'll have to show you Septic Diving with your arm... I assure you, it's an unforgetable experience. This is where people crack to me... if you can survive this; then I feel pity for you, because what follows simply gets worse".

He slowly... very slowly unbottles the cap of the Medical Alcohol whilst staring at Hazel, "If you insist on crying bloody murder to your 'God'...", he turned to Kelsy and stared as he raised the bottle, "And if you continue to try and take something you cannot control...".

"Then I will do the Universe a favor", he stares at them.

Kelsy... gulping down nervously inquires, "W-What do you mean?".

"**I will break you**", he grinned sadistically, "**I will smash your sanity apart with pain. And I will make you need me. I will become your one and only pillar of life; and your subservience will be given solely to me, and nobody else**".

He tosses the bottle at them, and lets the Alcohol spill and drench the pair of them.

The second that medical alcohol splashed against Bare Muscle, and Bare flesh; the screaming began.

Kelsy begins screaming; pupils dilating as she kicks and jumps in her restraints; trying to break free as the sensation of having a fire burn apart her flesh endlessly consumed her body. The pain is unbearable; making Child Birth look like nothing but a scratch as her left arm twitches sporadically and struggle against it's restraints futilely.

Tears spill out of her eyes in agony as her mouth continues to shriek as loudly as possible in hopes of some sort of Savior to appear and end the pain in an instant. But then the sadistic pleasure in Kyle's eyes tears away all hope.

Because she finally accepted that he wasn't somebody who could be killed.

**He was the Reaper**.

He's the only person who shall kill without hesitation; and sees everybody as a toy to play with.

Hazel screeches loudly; crying out to the Gods; crying out to anybody, crying out to her siblings and parents as she fights against the incredible pain of dropping her arm into what is essentially a deep fryer with oil on her skin.

Her legs buck against the chair and against the straps.

But it's futile.

Her eyes water, and the look on Kyle's face said it all.

He was really going to snap them like twigs; and he'd add them into the bonfire that was the endless women who yearn for him. Even if he was casted aside by said Women; their fires could never be extinguished.

Because Wasser was the Demon of Lust.

You can never get enough of him.

And he'll always be around...

It's just a matter of having the resolve to do it.

There's no escaping this Nightmare until it's run it's course.

She never should've tried anything against the Monarch.

Because the True Monarch will harvest the power of the Darkness and inherit the Light.

And Kyle was the Greatest Evil yet the Biggest Saint to exist.

It's just all perspective however.

Some only see the Evil.

Few see the Saint within.

But none see the pair together.

Because morality has always been black-and-white for everybody...

Everybody who's normal at least.

Nothing's ever simple.

And Kyle's the most sophisticated puzzle of all.

The puzzle that keeps on becoming even more intriguing the more you try to solve it.

...

...

It's been 12 hours.

Hazel and Kelsy have finally been broken.

They whimper; they cower; they stare at Kyle in abject horror as he finishes filleting off the skin off the center of their chest; right in the cleavage.

He stared them both in the eyes... and saw a fire waiting to be ignited.

These Women have long realized that it was always futile.

Hazel had realized that her God was never coming to save her; because Kyle was beyond God at this point. That he was the True Super-Power to exist; and that everything that can exist will live to serve him one day. So she's been broken apart... the only thing she knows now, is that Kyle is powerful and unforgiving.

Kelsy's rebellious spirit was shattered the moment he began playing with fillet-o-sterilize; which had each of her limbs slowly filleted with a rusty, older scalpel before having them doused in Medical Alcohol; causing burns that few should experience that irritates all the different fillet sites.

Kyle asked... amused, "Will you submit yourselves in having a Monitor Chip implanted in you... and to become subservient to me, and to swear your undying loyalty to me?".

Hazel immediately surrenders by pleading, "Y-Yes your G-Grace! No more! Please! No more!", her tear stained cheeks only have more tears rolling down them as she stared at him in total submission.

Kelsy immediately breaks too, "N-No more K-Kyle! P-Please! I-I love you, please do-don't do this?".

"... Amusing" Kyle laughed deeply before it sounds a slight bit unnerving as he settled the scalpel aside, "A part of me tells me that you all need one more dousing to be truly loyal to me".

"P-Please!" they scream like terrified children; straining against the restraints, "N-No more! N-No more".

"..." there's a pounding on the Dungeon door.

He frowns, and asks, "Who is it that disturbs the session?".

"Kyle... It's me. Yang... Let me in, I need to have a word with you".

Sighing, he spat at them, "Looks like your Savior has arrived", and he opened the door before flipping on the lights to brighten up the room from the somber and grim lighting it had before.

Yang stares at the 2 whimpering slaves and asked him, "What in the fuck did you do to them?", frowning as she turned to him.

"Broke 'em" he shrugged, "Made them slaves to my will".

"No, I mean why the fuck are they missing skin around their legs and arms?" she frowned, "And why is there medical alc- Wait...", her eyes pop wide, "Kyle... You did not do what I'm thinking... did you!?".

"I did", he turned to Kelsy and smirked, "I broke them... They now fear me... but in time; I will make them love me".

"Kyle... What the hell happened to you?", she shook her head at him, "I... I thought you were supposed to be the Hero in this story", she frowned, "But this...", she points to Hazel's broken figure; where she whimpers and shakes her head, "This is something a madman would do... something only somebody evil can pull without hesitation".

"We heard the laughing... You ENJOY this!?".

Kyle's expression turns to disapproval at Yang's comments, "Then it was your mistake to see me as a Hero".

"Let me remind you 1 Thing that people seem to constantly forget; Dearest Yang".

"**I am Morally Ambiguous. Evil and Good does not make sense for me. I do whatever is the most efficient method of winning and the most fun for me. If it means doing something... 'evil', then so be it**".

"Then don't be a fucking asshole. That's your rule with Cecilia right? Then follow it yourself!", she hits his arm, "Look. Can you stop this nonsense? The Enforcers are ready for when the UNSC and the Flood enter a Skirmish to invade".

"... Fine" Kyle spat to the floor, "I'll be up shortly", he turned to Kelsy and Hazel, "Well. I hate to cut things short, love, but the Empire's getting ready for war. Now, I will ask you one last time".

"Will you submit to my rule, and become my ever loyal servants? Or will you continue to resist; and have your corpse decorate our Hall of Traitors?".

"I-I... S-Sub... mi~", Hazel goes out cold.

Kelsy was already passed out much the same in the break of the pain.

Kyle cursed once more, "Great. Now that's the first incomplete torture session on my record. You owe me 1 Yang; I've done 42 sessions and this is the first one to be left incomplete or to fail to surpass 12 hours".

"Great; Look, I dunno what the fuck's going on in your head", she tapped her noggin', "But get it together. You know that the UNSC and the Flood's about to have an all-out Skirmish. We can literally sweep the rug from under them and capture both factions at once".

"Ahem. Capture one, exterminate the Other", Kyle coughed, "I am NOT letting the Flood flourish. So-help-me-god I will come down in an Unearthly Fury that'll send them back to whatever shithole they crawled out of".

"Fair Enough... Hurry up; they're already moving to skirmish... looks like they'll both be too busy trying to exterminate one another".

...

...

"This is Epsilon Six; we're over the Target and we're firing on your marker now", the Destroyer in orbit alerts him that the coordinates are received; and watched as in the distance, beams of the Destroyer rain down from above and begin tearing up the Flood Horde that has been harassing the 1st Imperial Brigade whom were trying to punch through the UNSC's Lines.

"Commander".

"Yes, Commandant Grey?", he turned to Hazel as she gets off her knees after kneeling, "The Enforcer's Regiment have pushed through a Flood Hive and we have Containment Team 7 cleaning it out with the nerve gas to clear the Flood's Parasites in the air. We've gained a foothold against the Flood, awaiting orders".

"Commander".

"Commandant Steele"; Kelsy had become on of Kyle's Commandants after submitting to him, and was in charge for a United Regiment of Pursuers and Imperial Chargers, "The Imperial Pursuer's Brigade have managed to push and conquer a UNSC Outpost... We have a Defensible Position and a Foothold against the UNSC, awaiting orders".

"Excellent work, the pair of you", he nodded in approval, "For the time being; begin reinforcing our positions and expect an Enemy Counterattack... Do not redirect any of the Troops currently in skirmish against the Flood &amp; UNSC and leave reinforcements to me. Once you have reinforced your position; alert me and we'll move from there".

"Understood, Commander", they both kneel respectfully once last time before he dismisses them with a curt nod.

He raised his hand to his earpiece... and prepared to relay the next set of orders.

...

The Offensive is going well, no doubt, but I'm hiding some details from the troops trying to punch into the UNSC and the Flood's Territories.

The UNSC have been pressing against us in the Central Line aggressively and are on the verge of pushing through with their mass of Spartans lead by Master Chief. I don't understand why, but Master Chief suddenly up and stopped his battle against the Flood once we got involved and began focusing against my Battalion; trying to punch through OUR lines, which would cause our Plan to crumple to pieces.

That Central Line is all that stands between the Flood and UNSC from breaking into our Flanks and destroying our Footholds from behind, so I've been authorizing Cruiser-Strikes down upon the enemy... but at this rate, I may have to call for a Plasmic Bombardment of the Enemy Strongholds.

I'd rather avoid that because capturing Enemy Commanders can prove detrimental in strengthening our military against N7; but I can't lose the war right here, not when I can prevent it.

I'll have to pull my Trump Card in that case; and release something I didn't want to release...

I dispatch into the Harbinger quickly... and grin sadistically as I realize... that a part of me wants this... whether I like it or not.

"Harbinger; drop the package onto the Central Coordinates... Let's give them a **REAL Infection** to fight".

That's right...

I'll drop the goddamn Nechrome right into teh heart of the battle.

It should throw off the Flood's Offensive attempts and it'll start infecting and disorient the UNSC when their troops start turning into blood-hungry cannibals. But that isn't the only reason...

That Nechrome... is drawn from my blood.

And I've made some modifications... some TINY modifications that was born from my undieing lust for dominance.

Can I make an Undead Army?

And can I make that Undead Army... respond ONLY to me... listening ONLY to me... and NOTHING more than Soldiers?

Maybe it's my motives that are sick and twisted; and perhaps that's why Cilcia and I have become so estranged.

But my Motives have always been centered around one thing; whether people like it or not.

**Will I become more powerful, because of it?**

It's true.

Every Girl I sleep with, is me implanting a seed of obsession within; thus making another pawn.

It's a dickish way to look at things, I'll admit, but that's why I'm so damn good with people.

I look at life... like a massive game of chess with added mechanics.

I love chess.

And combine that with my way of life... I can apply chess strategies in controlling people.

Disgusting?

I agree, I find my way of life repulsive and my perspectives absolutely appalling.

But it's efficient... and that's all I care about (Not as much as I care about Women though).

The Harbinger descends from the clouds... parting the skies in an unholy scorch as I watch the Cargo Bays burst open and the massive barrage of sealed vials begin bombarding upon Allies and Enemies alike in the Central Battlefield.

I don't like wasting the lives of men...

But... Hey... This Gurantees my Victory...

And Chief's subordinates will scamper at the sight of what it does...

Because it's **so much worse than it used to be**.

...

...

The Central Battle turns into a blood festival within minutes once the Harbinger re-entered orbit having dropped it's payload of infected blood. The effects were apparent instantly; UNSC Troops began cannibalizing each other and the unlucky Flood Parasites struck by the virus began to mutate further before turning upon their own kind.

And Kyle look mad... insane as he grinned upon the ridge and staring down to the festival below.

Leviathan Troops caught by the virus began rampaging amongst their own ranks... but quickly they converge on either the Flood or the UNSC and began devouring all in their path.

Master Chief was lucky to not get hit by any of the Vials; but was caught in the heart of the fuck-fest.

While bullets snap and whizz inaccurately in the panic of battle; the screams of those being eaten alive was more prominent. In seconds... Kyle closed his eyes, and tuned carefully...

...

Yes...

Yes... It's working just as my calculations stated it would...

I can feel them... eating... running... **hunting** down anything alive and against the Empire.

But the sensatiojns are a little overwhelming..

My senses are befuddled because my brain is attempting to cope with the MONUMENTAL size of information it was receiving now. Nobody's brain should be able to pull this off... but I'm special... I always was.

It takes a few seconds of concentration; but my adaptive perception allows me to quickly organize my thoughts and senses to make them more distinct before I begin to control...

It's a Hive Mind.

I can hear their thoughts... I can share their hunger...

It's _beautiful_.

It's a sensation I never thought I'd ever experience...

It's the feeling of being infinite yet finite... like having a super-extension of your body...

Perhaps that's why I was so easily adapted into this 'Hive Mind' leader position...

The Harbinger works under the same mechanic; just that she reads my brain patterns appropriately and doesn't share her own feelings through there and I don't experience emotional changes.

But this...

I envision the hordes sweeping straight for the Flood's Hive... devouring and mutilating all in it's path as the Harbinger begins firing it's artillery beams down to cut apart the broken UNSC lines to create holes for our Central Line to exploit and punch through; and while this all happens; give time for our footholds to push an assault straight for the Heart of the Enemys'.

But there's something wrong...

There's something coming for me...

I can sense a few get cut down...

So I open my eyes...

And I see the Looming Threat fast approaching.

This should be interesting.

...

...

"You know", Chief swings fast behind him in hopes of catching the shadow; but hits nothing but air and earns another violent smashing against his head from a hook as he quickly recovers and raises his guard, "You're good with your defense", Kyle was somewhere behind him, but was in front of him when he was finished.

The Grave Mind lashes a horde of tentacles all around as a shadow flickers through it's senses, and Kyle commented, "Ah... Can't hit a mere person like me?".

He was using the art of quickening to get the edge on them, and they both realized their only chance to survive the onslaught of attacks was to work together and to play defensively.

The Art of Quickening...

Is an oddity for every organism in existence.

Because it doesn't seem to comply with basic physics.

Nobody should be able to go that fast...

Nobody should be able to turn into a literal mist of blood.

It simply shouldn't be possible.

But Kyle defied that... he had mastered or created it.

And whatever it was...

Allowed him to become undeniably powerful.

He throws a jab at Chief...

But Chief has something Kyle doesn't.

A Fully Evolved AI that has built a bond of trust to it's User.

And Cortana wouldn't let him get his way.

Chief catches the fist and capitalizes on the opportunity by taking the liberty of breaking his arm. A broken arm sends Wasser reeling back; and the Gravemind capitalizes on it by slithering a tentacle shamelessly through the shadows before firing it fast when he stumbles back.

It slips through Kyle's guard while he was busy reeling; and it pierces straight through the center of his chest with ease; leaving a gaping hole in his heart (Literally) and causing blood to spurt out momentarily before the tentacles vacuum it shut with it's girthy mass.

And it decisively takes advantage of Chief's tiredness after having finally broken off Kyle's onslaught by binding him with all it's remaining tentacles.

It cackled, "The Noble and Honorable may be the Hero in the eyes of the Public. But the Cunning and Sly will always win".

Kyle... cracks a grin at it, "Really now? Interesting... I'm pretty cunning myself".

"Then let us see what makes you 'tick', my dear little Leviathan".

His vision dims... and fades...

But the Reaper grins...

Because the Gravemind fell right into the trap.

...

...

The Gravemind is trapped into Kyle's memories in an instant; but it is unaware as it begins to search Kyle's mind for something it can use to break his mind down and enslave him... possibly make Kyle into a Gravemind himself.

But it's trapped into Kyle's worse realities...

A **Nightmare**.

Standing in front of the mirror; Kyle was staring at himself, transfixed.

He murmured with a sadistic grin, "So you've arrived, Gravemind", and chuckled at the mirror, "Welcome to the Darkest Depths of Wasser's mind... Oh, don't worry. Contrary to what you may think, I'm not actaully Wasser".

"I'm another person... Somebody locked away for the Darker Times... Whenever he's angered, upset; that sort of thing".

He turned around, but the reflection didn't do the same. The reflection just gave a blank, yet beautiful smile... like a Doll's own.

The 'Other Wasser' stuck his thumb towards the mirror, "_THAT_ is Kyle Wasser... He's sleeping right now".

"Contrary to what he may believe; Leviathan Biology doesn't work how he thinks it does... Leviathans only have 1 Heart; it's just resilient and can operate even with a hole in it".

"He shouldn't have an Extra Heart" Other Wasser chuckled, "But he doesn't know it's mine... Not yet at least".

The Gravemind is immediately unnerved in unexpected developments, but patiently asked, "What does thou petty Leviathan mean?".

"I'm not Leviathan, nor is Wasser" Other Wasser laughed a little more, "We're a little beyond that. Our Biology is unique to us, and us only. Our Brain doesn't work the same way as any other Sentient Specie; our Muscles are far too powerful to be of a Leviathan's own, and our ability to manipulate our genetics is also uncalled for".

"I know what you are... You feed off our Memories in hopes of applying the intelligent's tactics as your own and make yourself even more powerful".

"Well, then it's my pleasure to say this...".

"**I'm not locked in here with YOU. YOU'RE locked in here with ME**".

The Gravemind attempts to leave; but it is binded by the Logic of Memory tightly wound. It's consciousness is trapped with Wasser, and Wasser smiled; pleased.

"Yes... Few have ever visited this Sanctum of his mind... but I assure you, the few that unlock this; survive to see another day... but NONE, leave sane".

"Now, go on" he grinned, "I haven't had a visitor in a while... Go ahead and ask your petty little questions; and I'll answer them to the best of my ability".

"How do I leave?".

"Oh, Dear Friend. You **cannot** leave once you enter. You've entered my Domain, and I do not allow... ANYTHING to leave... Now come on, surely you have better questions".

"I... What... ARE you?".

"Wasser's Counterpart. Where a Great Ambiguous Hero stands; alongside in his shadow, is his Great Ambiguous Guardian... Though I prefer 'Reaper' if I can".

"Then... WHO are you?".

"I just said, Wasser's Counterpart... Where he may shine as the Hero, I will shine as his Villain. Are you mentally retarded? If that's the case; I can simplify. Me Baddie, He Goodie".

"... Why are you here?".

"... Loneliness and Pride can do a lot... and a Young Mind can create quite the nightmare... I was made the moment Wasser learnt what anger was; and that's just how its been".

"I've kept him safe, and he looks out for me... It's a loving relationship" a dry chuckle followed, "He provides the Willpower, and I provide the Motivation... It's that sort of thing".

"... Then what has he released ealier? The Flesh-Eating Virus?".

"... That's a strain of the Nechrome that is unique to him" laughed Other Wasser, "He and I collaborated on a dark night to create something that will help us adjust".

"Adjust?".

"Adjust to taking your role".

"Taking my role? Are you requesting to be made a Gravemind".

"No! I'm taking over your 'Flood' and I'll be Commanding them".

"I do not understand what you mean".

"Of course you don't... I'll tell you right now though... Your Mind is slowly rotting away just from talking to me".

"That's a little side effect of me... I degenerate Wasser's Sanity everytime I emerge; but his Strong Willpower helps compensate for it... You, however, are an intruding conscious... I'm actively breaking your mind down and taking it for my own... You don't realize it... but right now, your Flood is assisting my Troops in gunning down the UNSC Fortifications".

"I'm taking over this shit show", calmly, Other Wasser began pacing towards the Gravemind's entity with a smile that was twisting higher and higher, "I've already begun to break your mind using my pain... and I will consume your conscious to gain your knowledge and abilities".

"You are nothing more than a source of skill and information for me", his hand reached out and firmly grasped the Gravemind's "face", "Now... Die... Die and know that you gave up your life to feed my insatiable thirst of power".

...

...

The flood of knowledge was potent; and the body of the Gravemind decomposed to dust in seconds as the dust anywhere near Kyle lovingly floats towards him before merging itself into him.

Kyle snapped back alive, and was gasping for his breath as he held his head in shock of the knowledge he was receiving.

Things that most sentients shouldn't be able to comprehend... something only Hiveminds would experience was flooding his mind once more. It was like his Strain of Nechrome's Hivemind, but it was far more potent...

He could force evolutions... he was literally controlling puppets at the end of his fingertips.

It was confusing, and he began stumbling over his senses once more as his body tries to configure it appropriately and efficiently.

But with Master Chief recovering quickly; he had to make that fast.

He cursed, "Well... if I got any sweet new super powers... now's the time to reveal yourselves".

Chief however, doesn't press the attack.

He stares at Kyle... and inquired, "What did you just do?".

"Uh... Absorb the Soul of a Gravemind and have become the Overlord for the Flood?" even Kyle was confused, "What just... I... won't explain because I don't have a damn clue... I'm sure as hell refreshed though", he thumped his healed chest, "Feeling better already! By the way; just saying it right now, your Fleet's been trapped into the System. The Harbinger managed to hack into your Fleet Cruisers and caused a failure in your FTL Drives".

"Further news...", he shrugged before quick-drawing his B3 and aiming it straight at Chief, "I'll give you a proposition... because this was just a decisive victory for the Crucian Empire. The Flood and the UNSC WILL be eradicated in this battle alone; and any remnants will be hunted down with ease until we shift our attention to the Zergs".

"Now, I'm not actually that generous of a man" Kyle chuckled and grinned deviously, "And normally I'd prefer to duel people before I give my propositions... but I'm sure you know a losing fight when you see one".

"The Proposition is simple. Join my Empire; or Die at my hands and crushed under my boot, have your name plated within my museum as the many I crushed to forge an Empire".

"... I can't simply turn my back upon everybody I've worked with", Chief was far too honorable to surrender in the face of the likes of Kyle, "And I've faced worse odds".

"I'm sure", Kyle cracked his knuckles with ease, and shook his head, "Then it's a shame this isn't a gamble. Your Defeat was certified since the beginning... Let's see how long you last".

...

Kyle's eyes shift red, and that marks the Reaper's involvement as Chief's suit lights up brilliantly.

Chief smirked underneath that visor, and mused, "Cortana... Give it your best shot... Let's add another adversary into those defeated".

Kyle laughed, and his dormant MeChip reactivates; and his copy of Jessica Nigri gives him the thumbs up, "Good Luck Champ! I'll broadcast the feed to all Channels like you requested".

"Thanks Sweet Cheeks", Kyle flirted back casually before he eases and raises his hand at Chief, "Ah... Give me one... second".

He raised his hand... and something soars and blurs through the air before he catches with ease and eased off his White Coat.

Underneath the White Coat was a simple, white business shirt; all tucked in a neatly styled enough to not seem mature and still look professionally youthful.

Kyle revealed his Hunter's Coat; a leather long coat and slipped it on with ease before he raised his finger once more, "I'm sure you have a weapon you'd like to bring... Go ahead".

Chief merely nodded in affirmation before pulling out a hand-sized grip like object that had a glowing blue protrusion as though it were brass knuckles.

But as soon as Chief gripped it firmly; a Plasmic Blade is immediately formed and the mere sight of it caused a tang of worry to go down Kyle's spine.

Because that blade would easily cut down anything in it's path; Titan or Not.

Chief noticed Kyle's comment, and just shrugged, "It's a Type 1 Energy Weapon... Orginally it belonged to... 'The Convenant', but when they surrendered; we took the liberty of using their technology... But I will admit".

"I don't have a damn clue how the hell you managed to create a Plasmic Projectile like the one on your Capital Ship... and such a weapon is a fearful one".

"Well... I don't have a weapon as fancy as yours", Kyle merely reached into his coat and pulled out a hyper-dense metal rod with a rubber grip.

But he flicks it out, and gently runs his fingers along the handle in a careful pattern before a massive blade is released.

"Leviathan Super-Densing Storage... It's pretty nifty".

It made the shape of a Saw, with the jagged spikes on the blade and the curved handle that is attached to both ends of the razor-sharp metal.

Kyle's Dangerous and Intimidating Shark Teeth slip out, and he grinned, "I'd warn you... but I can chew through practically anything".

Chief chuckled, and merely gestured at him '_Come at Me_'.

Kyle grinned and obliged by flicking his Saw Cleaver to the side; causing the blade to release from one end and become a literal Saw Cleaver.

It was immediately a frightful sight as Kyle raised the facemask and commented, "As much as I hunger blood... It'll distract me in the Hunt".

They both dash forward.

Kyle however, refrains from the art of quickening to give Chief a fighting chance.

They swipe at each other; but like foxes they jump back and avoid each other at the last moment.

They had hoped to feint each other out, but with the not possible; Kyle takes the initiative by spearing straight for Chief with the Saw Cleaver winded back.

Chief moves forward and attempts a parry; but Kyle jumps to the left and out of range before dashing forward with a flash cleave that clashes against Chief's power armor and ricochets off harmlessly followed by Kyle leaping back.

Kyle was squinting, but he nodded to himself as though he knew what the weaknesses were.

Chief tries to press an offensive and dashes forward.

With Cortana's assistance; he breaks through the sound barrier and attempts to use his Plasmic Blade to spear through Kyle.

But Kyle's unnatural reflexes allow him to side-step out of range and use the momentum of the spin to strike the Saw Cleaver against Masterchief's back and into the space inbetween the armor.

It's force transfers and manages to stumble the Chief; but the nano-fabric doesn't tear and prevents Kyle from creating a real wound.

Masterchief jumps back as Kyle attempts to recover from the bounce-back of his hit and throws a backwards kick.

Kyle catches it and uses Chief's momentum against him by swinging him overhead towards the ground like a bat.

Chief capitalizes and tries something unorthodox; the moment Kyle releases, he grabs Kyle's waist and pulls himself through the gap between his legs and doing a roll to recover before throwing a fierce round-house kick for Kyle.

Kyle intercepts the kick by swinging the Saw Cleaver and the blade bounces off the armor; but it's force is enough to send Chief's leg reeling back.

Kyle capitalizes on the stagger by dropping the Saw Cleaver and grabbing Chief's chest mantle before pulling him forward abruptly and opening his jaw nice and wide.

He places his razor sharp teeth against Chief's visor before exerting all his strength and cracking the visors before Chief manages to kick Kyle in the groin followed by a thrust from the Plasmic Lance.

Kyle jumps back and avoids the thrust with ease, but massages his jaw before commenting, "I haven't been hit in the nuts in a while... Interesting, it doesn't hurt as much as one would think... at least it doesn't hurt as much as it used to".

Chief however, is stunned as he runs his gloved hand over the massive cracks in his visors, "... You had enough strength in your jaw alone to crack my visors and your teeth remain unscathed... Just what are you?".

"... A Legend", Kyle dashes forward once more.

Chief quickly brings the Plasmic Lance to parry; but Kyle quickly jumps back.

Hoping to capitalize on it; Chief dashes forward, already mid-uppercut with the blade as his eyes focus on Kyle.

But Kyle dashes forward with the Saw Cleaver tilted horizontally.

Last second, Kyle side-steps Chief before swinging the Saw Cleaver and shattering his visors in the process; causing shards of the transparent crystals to float all over the floor and Chief to stumble and falter onto his knees.

Chief was panting, and his voice was more clear now...

Chief mused, "You... You broke my visors... You've revealed my face to the world... I've been... bested... I forfeit... You have won".

"... I thought so", Kyle watched as Chief threw his Plasmic Blade aside and it deactivates before he folds the Saw Cleaver back into it's rod form and stashing it into his jacket, "Then I shall be bringing you in as a Prisoner of War...".

"But before that... send a message to your superiors advising them to surrender... lest they wish to have genocidal massacre of their little faction".

"... Understood".

...

...

"... The UNSC, will surrender all Assets to the Crucian Empire willingly and peacefully in return for Ethical Treatment of all Members and Citizens".

"Good", Kyle laughed on his throne proudly as the Admirals of the UNSC bow and fall onto their knees before beginning to chant the Crucian Oath.

'_With a Weapon in my Hand_

_With my Feet on Crucian Land_

_Until the Blood shall fill the soil,_

_Until the Empire is not in turmoil,_

_I shall stand here still on guard,_

_Even if I leave as a Man forever Scarred,_

_The Empire is my Domain,_

_And in my Heart, I shall remain,_

_Loyal to the Empire; Strong and True,_

_Fight for his Grace,_

_To save his Face,_

_I'm a Soldier of the Empire; I stand for You_'.

A simple oath that every Soldier must take to be officially instated into the Crucian Empire's Military.

On this day; 2 Factions were captured in a strategic battle that resulted in the Defeat of Both of their Commanders.

The UNSC was defeated when Master Chief conceded defeat and when the UNSC Fleet was trapped and left unable to escape.

The Flood was defeated the moment the Gravemind was killed and Kyle took over.

Kyle disposed of the Gravemind the best way he knew how...

He sent the signal to force them back aboard their infected Cruisers before commanding them to jump into a blackhole and to face death...

Those Infected by his Strain of the Nechrome were killed off; all deemed as useless pawns by Kyle at that point; and abiding by his will, they didn't struggle.

A simple, and short... if a little too convenient of an affair.

Kyle, whilst loved to humiliate his enemies; was always about Efficiency.

And this battle got rid of 2 Thorns and allowed him to quickly dominate more of the Galaxy.

Now... 74% of the Galaxy was under Crucian Empire control.

1% is part of the Zerg Rush.

And the remaining 25% belongs to the N7 Federation Elite Force.

But with the capture of New Territory...

Was more Paperwork.

"Kelsy, Hazel... if you'd be so kind as to report to my Quarters tonight to assist me in the paperwork?", he turned to the duo expectantly.

Kelsy collapses to her knees and bows to his feet; planting her forehead on his left foot before nodded, "Anything for you, your grace".

Hazel did the same for his right foot, "Whatever you require, my Liege".

"Good... Then come 'ere", he was smug and patted his thighs, "Come sit down on my lap... I'm feeling a little cuddly on my throne right now".

"Y-Yes... Your Highness".

...

...

"Mom"; Cilcia turned her head to her Daughter, who was tottering over with a tablet in hand, "Dad's Instructions here are a little obscure... Can you break it down for me?".

Cilcia inquired, "What's the topic, sweetie?".

"Psychological Phenomena", Cecilia shrugged, "Dad's explaining Stockholm Syndrome; but I'm just not following it... Though I'm just bad at Psychology in general".

"Stockholm Syndrome? Or rather, Helsinki Syndrome?".

"Aren't they used in tandem?".

"Fair Enough", Cilcia set the dishes down and slipped the gloves off before taking the tablet from her Daughter; giving it a once over before explaining, "Which part do you not understand?".

"It's origin... and it's symptom".

"We believe that it's an evolutionary trait from far in the past... back when Humanity was in it's infancy and was still waging war in tribes; capturing women or men for reproductory purposes".

"Resisting in the past whenever captured would spell out death for most; and due to that, it became part of Human Nature to be able to forge a Captor-Hostage Bond... Though some argue that it's a possible Traumatic Bonding situation too".

"Symptom... is well... It's having empathy or agreeing to your Captor's Principals... even outright trying to defend and justify their actions".

"The Reverse of this is called Lima Syndrome; so I won't explain that since it's essentially the same but opposite of what I just said".

"Ohh...".

"You might not understand this because your Father cited several other Theories to explain this... I'm sure you'll understand it if you read up on the theories".

"Oh okay... Thanks Mom!" Cecilia took back the tablet; and prepared to totter off once more...

But something stops her... and she turns around, "That's Daddy's... Huh?".

Cilcia takes a double-take, and asked, "Excuse me? Can you repeat that sweetie?".

Cecilia points at Cilcia's stomach, "The Baby... it's Dad's... I heard you and him whispering back when we were on Coruscant".

Cilcia sweats bullets, and she whimpers softly before shaking her head to her beloved Daughter, "N-No... I-It's your S-Step Fathers".

"Mom... That's a lie, and you know it", Cecilia puffed, "Dad was right. You're terrible at lieing; no wonders he knew what would make you happy and what you tended to want".

"I... Your... Your Father... Knew?".

"Yeah" Cecilia began to patter off once more, "Mom, why can't you just be honest? Dad knows you're a terrible liar, and I know that too... the only people who can't seem to be able to notice; is your 'lover'".

Cilcia stared at her Daughter's back as she happily clambers back up the stairs... and bit her lip before mumbling, "He... knew?", and as much as her mind wanted to rationalize the situation... a mere thought of Stockholm Syndrome sends chills down her spine and she instantly left the kitchen to go lay down.

Cilcia... are you sure about what you're doing?

She could already hear him.

You're a victim to Stockholm Syndrome... Right?

Surely... you're not THAT blind.

...

...

"..." Kyle sat up in his bed; ignoring the pitched tent and the uncomfortable morning wood as he blinked slowly before murmuring, "Hm... a Dream about Elaine... That's new...".

His sigh was dejected, and his hand went to his chest, "Was I even that close to her? Why the hell do I have to have one of those dreams again? Goddamnit Heart, you will not give in... I can't fall in love again... Not with Cilcia... Not with Hazel... Not with Elaine... Not with _anybody_".

...

Have you ever had, one of those dreams where you wake up and feel so different about somebody?

You could say that's how I began to look at Cilcia as a woman... I had a dream where we were a Couple rather than Close Friends and I couldn't get the idea out of my head; so I ended up crushing on her hard.

Those dreams have been happening to me again...

It started with Yang... I dreamt of her in a reality should I never had accepted MacAllan's offer. The War would've ended quickly; I would've gotten paid and hired into an Executive Position with the IMC and I would've ended up dating both Cilcia and Yang.

I'd become an exception to the Polygamy Rule; and I'd have ended up marrying the both of 'em.

Things would've been simple.

Another dream saw me marrying my Former-Serial-Killer, now Devoted-Single-Minded Commandant Hazel Grey and simply settling down in the Triangulum comfortably.

Maybe even marry Kelsy, my Sister and the outcome would've been the same.

I'd find some sort of peace... I'd drown out my anger and darker instincts and I'd live a fruitful life and leave behind an Empire for my Children.

And Things would've been simple.

But that's the problem...

I just can't seem to be able to live in a simple environment...

Everybody I know, just wants to have more and more layers...

They think that I'm attracted to to the sophisticated... that I'm a Man who loves a challenge and a Man who could never be sated...

But they always ignore me...

Cilcia forgot what I love...

Everybody else is overcomplicating it...

**I love devotion and simplicity...**

It's all I need...

I don't care who they turn out to be...

I don't care how they feel about me...

I don't care how many People I have to hurt to get her...

But if I got a chance... to fall in love with somebody who can give me devotion and turn out to be a simple person...

I'd be content...

I'd finally be content with myself...

I'd probably stop chasing skirts...

I'd stop the One Night Stands...

I'd stop every terrible, undevoted thing I do...

Because I'd return the devotion my Woman gives me should she fulfill my dreams...

And I'd love her.

I'd love her... _IF _I was still a happy man...

But I'm miserable.

I hate everybody deep down...

Deep Inside Me... I want everything to die.

I want to be the person who brings an end to all life... because I don't care anymore...

Cilcia captured my Heart, then she tore it in front of my eyes before humiliating me and running off with some other Man whom I don't care about.

She broke my Humanity... She broke my faith in those that can Love.

That's why I swore a vow...

That's why I made an oath...

I will kill everybody.

I will kill everyone.

I am the Reaper.

I am the Harbinger.

**I am... Wasser**.

...

...

Elaine sat up from her bed... bringing her hand up and wiping the cold sweat off her forehead and bringing another hand to press down the center of her chest in hopes of easing and slowing her heartbeat...

"... I haven't had a good dream in years...", she softly sighed and rubbed her eyes before gently brushing a stray strand of her hair from her face, "... A Dream about Kyle huh?... I thought I was happy with Sigmund though... I love the Federation... so how can I love a Man who detests what I love?".

She sighed and laid back down gently to the sound of her bed creaking gently, "... I love him. Deep Down... I love him and there's no changing that. But I can't let him love me back... not that he can".

Her gaze softened, and her worried voice spoke to nobody in particular, "Because I saw that look in his eyes back in the Nexus Crisis".

"Kyle's not himself anymore... He has the look of a Veteran who has given up on life...".

"Kyle's just pretending to be alive. He isn't one of us... he isn't anybody... He's just fooling us all to make his job easier".

"Because as everybody calls him... He's the Perfect War Machine".

"He's the Perfect Killer", she sniffled... "He's lost every reason to hold back..." but then she paused, "But... No... He didn't lose every reason... He still has Cecilia... Yes... Cecilia".

"W-Wait...", she thought a little harder, and her stomach sank a little further, "... He's not himself deep down... He loves Cecilia... He loves everything Kyle did".

"**But this Kyle doesn't care anymore... He loves them, but he'll kill them... all because... he doesn't care anymore...**".

...

...

"... Just what are you... Kyle?", he softly asked the mirror, "Just what the hell happened to you?".

"You used to be... so... happy... You used to be... so... naive...".

"And now... You're miserable... You're pragmatic... **You're Hopeless**... What happened?".

He sighed and pressed his forehead against the mirror, "Elaine... I'll apologize while I'm still sane... in that the Kyle you'll be running into isn't the Kyle I wish I was...".

"Cilcia... I'm sorry that you'll be meeting the Nightmare that made you so afraid of me".

"Yang... Samus... Everybody who still cares... I'm sorry that I'll be showing you what I am".

"And Cecilia... Callahan... everybody...".

"I'm sorry... but...".

"**I'm going to show you... why you can't dress the Reaper up as a Hero**".

...

...

**Author's Note – That's this Chapter.**

**Not Much to Say, so I'll just say Goodbye.**

**Goodbye!**

**God Speed!**

**And hope you shall return!**

**And I apologize if anything in the Chapter may not be to your liking!**

**\- Goodnames-alltaken**


	28. Chapter 28 - Unorthodox

While he was busily cutting through the thick slab of tender steak on his plate, Yang brushed his hand discreetly before enquiring as politely as possible under the ears of all other Parliament &amp; Military Officers attending to celebrate the Sweep-War between the UNSC and Flood, "So, Commander... What shall we all toast to?".

All Eyes turn and expectantly await the Emperor's response.

Kyle ponders...

Silently at first, and thoughtfully.

But inevitably his face becomes troubled... and then frustrated... before becoming stoic as though he simply didn't care anymore.

He grins cheekily and raises his wine glass, "To the Women of the Universe! And to a fruitful life of endless sex!".

"How oddly fitting", Samus coughed before joining in herself, "To the Empire!".

"To the Empire!", Kyle agreed with her.

Everybody cheered; UNSC, Elven, Hollow, Elementals, Leviathans; all were equal under the service of the Emperor, "To the Empire!".

As the glasses clinked, Kyle turned to Samus and politely asked, "What's next on my agenda?".

"You're supposed to give a motivating speech at a Few Local High Schools tomorrow. After that, in the Afternoon we're having you join a Charity Fundraiser for War Veterans".

"Aren't our Pension Plans good enough though?" Kyle murmured, rubbing his chin in the process; "I could've sworn our pension plans are awesome".

"They're certainly generous... but this is a matter of simple recognition for the Veterans of War... Though we don't have many considering how little get injured or die thanks to your Brilliant Plans" Samus paused, "And half of them get injured because they fail to follow the formula".

"I guess that's just how it is", Kyle rubbed his cheek as he sets down his wine glass gently before asking, "Say, Samus, Yang... Do the 2 of you care to accompany me out tonight? I might go to a Pub since I'm in the mood for either hooking up with a cute waitress or just go out drinking".

"It's a time to be alive", Yang giggled, "I never say no to drinks".

"Wouldn't hurt", Samus smirked, "We haven't had the chance to converse ever since you've been doing nothing but plan for this war".

"Lucky break for me".

…

…

Settled at the Bar with Yang and Samus holding either arm, Kyle gave a curt nod, "Hit me with whatever you have on tap".

"You got it".

Naturally... their eyes drift to the television... ignoring the stares from bewildered Leviathans at the sight of their Emperor in the same pub as them... they all tuned into the news.

"_CRUCIAN CRUSADER NEWS!_ _YOUR NUMBER 1 SOURCE; OF CRUCIAN MILITARY CAMPAIGNS UNDER HIS MAJESTY'S RULE!_".

"I'm your Hostess and your Number 1 Reporter within the Crucian Military; Eileen Qrow, and the Biggest Set of News that you've no doubt already heard is...".

"The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) and a Parasitic Horde known as 'The Flood' have both been defeated by the Empire in 1 fatal sweep that left the 2 Leaders of either faction finished at the hands of our very own Emperor!".

"With all military assets and territory that was once theirs instantly falling under Crucian Legislation; the Emperor has gained us 74% of the Galaxy within his first year alone! Even Emperor Steele the Thirteenth; the Last Emperor had trouble doing such a feat within 20 Years; and yet his Child did it in less than 1!".

"If things continue at this speed... we may see the Empire completely annexing the remaining 2 Factions by the End of the Next Year and a shot of us returning into the Milky Way Galaxy; Home of the Pathetic, Slave Humans where we can begin the annexation of their petty Federation and avenge the Veterans of the Contact War".

"The Pursuer's Regiment has also seen their First Field Test during the Sweep Battle; and according to sources and Reports I've been given access to indicate that we can expect a whole new division in the military that can potentially allow those that weren't allowed to be part of the Imperial Brigade see themselves acting as a Pursuer".

"All you need... is quick reflexes; the ability to ride a bike; a steady hand; a cool head and the ability to take risks... You'd under go 2 Months of rigorous training; 2 Weeks of Psychotherapy under a training routine produced by his Majesty himself before being instated into the Pursuer's Test where they can earn their license and position... Those that fail simply have to try again with the next batch".

"It's a Monthly Test; so everybody has a chance as a Pursuer... but for the time being; it's exclusive and quite difficult to get into. But for the Teens out there thinking about pursuing a Career with his Majesty's Army; another option has opened up to you; and undoubtedly it is the one of many to come".

"Moving on...".

Kyle coughed and cleared his throat, "The Pursuer's really did impress me... but I think R&amp;D deserve all the praise; the fact that they managed to make such a maneuverable hover-bikes is impressive".

"Hover Bikes..." he chuckled, "Never thought I'd see them gone from the skies and made into all-purpose Strike Vehicles".

Yang asked, "Did you already plan to make them when you came back to pick me up?".

"... Kind of", Kyle shrugged, "Nothing Major; but there were blueprints", he tapped the table gently, "But that's besides the point. We're here, to relax Ladies. We've won a War in 1 Sweep; and just annexed ¾ of the Galaxy within the First Year".

"So, who do we go after next?".

"Nobody" Kyle tapped his lip thoughtfully, "I need to ensure that we cleanse out all Flood Nests using the Bio-Weapon I created to eradicate them before controlling the Bio-Weapon to board the Infected Cruisers and jump into the Sun".

"So we're purging the Flood?" Samus asked.

"Sounds like it", Yang tugged on Kyle's arm playfully, "Hey~ Hey~ Can I ask you a sensitive question?".

"You can touch my sensitive surprise", Kyle grinned lewdly in return; but he nodded anyways.

"Tell me... and don't try to evade the question... What's your plan for Cecilia? The Federation doesn't like her if you can't tell... the Poor Girl might be cute and a genius; but she's going to get bullied. That's as clear as day".

"She'll be fine", Kyle patted Yang's hand with a serious expression, "Cecilia's a strong girl. She takes after me and Cilcia; and the both of us are fairly confident individuals... actually; she takes Cilcia's looks, but she took my mentality; so she'll be more than fine".

"Cecilia's a tough cookie" he beamed, "She's just like me! But she's an angel, I'm not! If my calculations are right though; Cecilia will end up in a branch of the Military in the Future... I think Kate will take her under her wings to teach her to be a Mercenary; but money's on Elaine taking her under her wing".

"So Cecilia will be just like her Dad? A Gun-For-Hire? All about that money, questions later?", giggled Yang.

"Come on now" Kyle winked at her in response, "That 'Gun-For-Hire Attitude got me to save your life, didn't it?".

"It did...", she grinned in return, "Maybe you're the exception".

"I'm the exception to a lot of things", he chuckled dryly, and sighed softly before closing his eyes, "Remind me, what Day is it on Earth?".

"Today's the 13th of December if my memory is right... if not; we're somewhere around the 10th".

"...", he paused... thinking deeply...

"Somebody's birthday approaches... but my memory is a little fuzzy... Give me s- Ah... Elaine's Birthday is on Christmas Eve... just the day before Christmas... I'm not religious; but I can appreciate the concept behind Christmas".

"Ah, Do Leviathans celebrate Christmas?", Yang asked.

Kyle paused, "We don't call it Christmas... I think we call it something else; but I don't study Religious or Cultural Holidays with the Empire, so you'll have to ask my Cultural Adviser for details".

"I was just wondering if I'd get an excuse to get free gifts from people... Though I suppose this year should be better than the last... Since I'll be around with YOU", Yang purred.

Samus smiled too, "I don't often get a chance to celebrate Christmas myself... You're the perfect excuse I need to enjoy it".

"Glad to be of service then".

"Are you going to send any Christmas gifts?", asked Yang.

"Probably", Kyle shrugged in response; "Probably a Plasma Pistol of some kind for Cilcia. I'll see about making some cool new toys for the pair of you that should play by your strengths".

"A Plasma Pistol? Cilcia's got an armament of Plasma issued by the Federation already", Yang tilted her head, "Why'd you send her Plasma Pistol either way?".

"Something to remember me by", he shrugged, "I'm prolonging my stay in the Triangulum... I have to Colonize Pandora; and I need to plan the expansion of the Empire out of the Triangulum. Kelsy and Hazel thought it was a good idea to expand resources and to locate more species to integrate; therefore expanding opportunities for our Military Forces".

"The Pursuer's were a big hit eh, Emperor?", the Bartender spoke up, "Ah... And I heard whiffs of planning to Colonize a Planet in there, isn't that right?".

"Yup", Kyle nodded, "Is there something you'd like to share?".

"My Brother in Law is a Explorer; full time for the Imperial Geographic Archives", the Bartender began filling up a mug with the brew, "He talked to me about a cluster of planets surrounding the edge of the Empire's Domain with plenty of life on them... problem is; the Explorers that went there all died, and in the past; all Military Expeditions also miraculously disappeared".

"... All?".

"Not a trace. It's sort of an Urban Legend; we've pretty much avoided a huge part of the Triangulum because of the odd situation".

"What do you mean? The Triangulum isn't that large... is it?", Yang turned to Kyle.

Kyle rubbed his chin, and shook his head, "No... We're only talking about controlling... which is what we're fighting for 25% of the Galaxy then... that means this 75% we're talking about is part of... **The Abyss**?", Kyle asked.

"Indeed it is".

"... Not following here", Yang raised her hand meekly.

Kyle turned.

Time for a Brief Lesson.

"Ahem... The Triangulum in reality is much larger than it seems. Human Technology; while impressive cannot detect the real size of the Triangulum due to circumstances that we're still trying to understand despite being right up against it. The known portions of the Triangulum is only 25%; another 75% exists to the North; but its nature eludes us".

"We don't really know what's beyond this... 'veil' that seperates this portion of the Triangulum from the remainder of the Universe... but we have reason to believe that every galaxy is actually much larger than we think it is; and we only do not know it because this strange veil is covering it".

"Before you ask how we discovered it... It's because of my Calculations during Isolation that I began to become suspicious... then after reading my Father's notes regarding the Triangulum Exploration Regiment; I realized that the calculations were right".

"We've not expanded towards the north because of the veil... we lose contact with all drones that cross it and all explorers &amp; soldiers that cross it tend to return dead or in scraps of Cruisers within a week".

"Scraps?", Samus suddenly looked interested... very interested, "Describe the state of the Cruisers".

"It varies... Some look like they've been torn apart" Kyle frowned, "Some just come drifting back... everybody aboard dead with green slime everywhere according to the Security Footage we could barely recover... It just keeps differing... some repeat; others are unique... One had Nechrome infected individuals too; but we blasted the Cruiser apart without investigation due to the danger it posed".

"... Interesting", Samus rubbed her chin.

"Well... I'm no Geologist... but I'm sure whatever's out there; you'll handle it, no problem Emperor".

"Nice to hear a vote of confidence", Kyle smirked while he raised his mug, "Oh well... Here's to hopefully making expeditions into the veil".

"Cheers to that".

…

…

"Ah... You must be Rubi Malone... We've heard wondrous things about you...", Chancellor Rodrick stood up and extended his youthful hand to the Woman who enters the room; looking disinterested.

Rubi Malone was a Fixer; a Mercenary with a small desire for doing good. But that didn't mean she turned away any contract just because it involves something bad... sometimes there are necessary evils... and sometimes she's just in the mood to kill somebody.

She stood at 5'7''; had black hair and green eyes. While she is certainly beautiful' it was a well known fact that she didn't take kindly to most Men; and tended to shoot first and ask questions later...

Though that's understandable; since she lives in 'The Barnyard'; an old scrapyard in the Rural Areas of Texas. Her figure was a tell-tale sign for her profession; being toned and slimmed, though she was still undeniably curvaceous underneath the tight leather coat and clothing she wore.

On her hilt, in their holsters were a pair of B3s... famous for being one of the rare and unique B3s that were clearly customized extensively and made more deadly then their original, military counterparts.

On her back was a large katana... one that you would see just before you're dead.

She merely shrugged, not too much to say as she speaks as she settled in, "It's not everyday I get a contract from a Federation Honcho... So what is it?".

"Simple... A Contract for you", Commander Hedrick from the Former United Human Fleet narrowed his eyes, "Kyle Lazarus Wasser...", and he slid a manilla envelope across the table.

She took the envelope with interest, "Hm? You want me to go after a Dead Specter?".

"Why do you all seem to call him a Specter?".

"A Ghost... A foreboding of something bad to come", Rubi Malone opened the envelope calmly, "Oh? I never met him... but he does look oddly familiar".

"Well... Moving on with no comment... He's not Dead. We have reason to believe he is alive within the Triangulum; but we're not willing to risk public knowledge; thus we are hiring the Best Mercenaries in Existence to go and take him out. N7 Support or Not; we need individuals who are the best of the best... Individuals capable of gunning down everything in their path".

"Huh... so it is true...", Rubi looked impressed.

"What's true?".

"Kings never Die".

"..." a heavy silence enters the room, and Elaine; who had been standing quietly decides to speak up, "King?".

"The Next Monarch... That's what Romana's biography said... You know? '_Prodigies; Written by – Cilcia Agata Romana_'?".

"Oh... so Cilcia released her biography?", Elaine mused, "Hm...".

Chancellor Rodrick continues unfazed, "We're here to discuss a matter of payment in order to have you work with us... what is your starting price?".

"45 Million Credits".

A Huge Sum of Money straight off the bat.

"And an additional 100 Million Credits should I return with his head on a spike".

"That's... quite a price" Hedrick was stunned, "Why would you ask such a large sum?".

"Come on", Rubi frowned, "Everybody knows about 'The Marauder Reaper'... Most Accurate Man in the Universe. Snaps a shot faster than somebody can blink; and has a perfect accuracy of 100% in Military Service with a Kill Count that'd make a Man shit his pants".

"But he's only 1 Man".

"What's a Man to a King?".

"And what's a King to a God?", Elaine raised her eyebrow, "We lifted that ban on religion for good reason. People are scared of the Nechrome; the Near-Economical Collapse; the Possibility of Wasser's wrath returning... besides, the Blood Echoes slowly mobilizing into the Frontier's also frightening... with such a foreboding future; people need faith...".

"And what's a God to a Non-Believer?", Rubi Malone tilted her head and closed her eyes, "Perhaps praying to God can solve people's problems... but what can God do to somebody who doesn't believe in him? And even if he did, actively detested him?".

"... I'm not going to debate Theology with you", Elaine shook her head, "Chancellor? Your decision?".

"... We'll take the deal... You will be aboard the 3rd Munitions Fleet who will be joining N7 in the Triangulum... You will return once you have completed your mission or after Wasser is killed... Good Hunting".

…

…

'_Prodigies_

_A Biography of Kyle Lazer (Lazarus) Wasser; By Cilcia Agata Romana_'

'_While I don't really know Kyle's real Childhood; I certainly knew one thing about him; He was a Prodigy; the Great, Revolutionist, product to Jennifer Wasser (The Genius Inventor) and Victor Steele (The Last Emperor of the Leviathans) though he was raised by Richard Wasser (The Other Genius Inventor)._

I don't know the details in the beginning... because he never told me much about his beginning; but I'll go from where I first met him.

_We met at the Local Playground when I was around 5 or 6. I used to get bullied a lot when I was younger because my Parents didn't have a good job and I was one of many Siblings so it was hard to buy us all popular clothing and gear. Kyle... was a chance meeting; I was actually supposed to meet Callahan and hang out after school; but he couldn't make it so I ended up coming across Kyle._

I can still remember how he looked when he first came about.

He actually looked pretty lazy; with a hoodie and sweatpants and messy hair. It looked like somebody who didn't care much; and that described him perfectly in the beginning. Lazy; but he looked exactly like how the rumors spoke of him.

"He's the Kid who can't seem to care. You can tell he's a genius from a glance though; they way he looks at everything is also a little overwhelming".

Fit him down to the last detail; because the moment he looked at me, I got scared and cried even harder. He walked on over to me... and I still remember the first words he said to me to this day...

"Man...", then he pulled out a handkerchief, and held it out to me, "Here... Wipe away your tears".'.

...

...

"Cilcia... Do you want me to read your Tarot Cards?", Copandon turned her eyes to Cilcia; who had been silently watching Copandon read Tarots for a few of the people at the Party.

A little surprised, but quick to notice, Cilcia nodded hesitantly, "Please".

"Then...", after shuffling the deck; Copandon showed the Cards, "Please... Pick of the 6 Major Arcanas... and I'll tell you what they mean".

She draws the cards in the following order.

1 – Death

2 – The Sun

3 – The Devil

4 – The Lovers

5 – Justice

6 – The Empress

"... Hmm...", Copandon looked amused for a moment, but nodded to herself quickly a few times before speaking, "I certainly did... get the feeling that you'd draw something along these lines...".

"Card 1... Death signifies: How you feel of yourself".

"You feel as though everything you've known is falling apart. Unexpected Changes, Sudden Turmoils, Loss of a Lover, or even recovering from fear of bereavement. This Card usually signifies that this is the mark of a new beginning for you; a Period of Great Transformations".

"Card 2... The Sun signifies: What you Desire".

"The Sun suggests that what you most want at this time is some joy and pleasure in your life, perhaps a long needed holiday in the sun to re-charge your batteries. Or maybe just a pause from all your responsibilities &amp; worries.

You may have been through a period of challenges or a time of limbo and inactivity. The Sun heralds an ending to difficulties and a time to celebrate with friends and loved ones, a time of pleasure and the possibility of good news around children or the conception or birth of a longed-for baby".

"Card 3... **The Devil**: Your Fears".

"You are afraid that it's out of control, that you simply cannot resist this passionate attraction. Despite the fact its addictive and unlikely to be right, you just can't stop yourself and are desperate to escape despite believing that you cannot outrun it.

Whatever it is, a passion for someone who's not good for you, maybe a money deal that is too good to be true or any other kind of temptation, try to resist, as it is unlikely to have a positive outcome.

But do not lose hope... Your path is not set in stone... and you CAN still resist and change your destiny".

"... Kyle?", her mumble was of confusion...

"... Excuse me, did you say something?" Copandon paused when she heard Cilcia mumbling.

Cilcia merely shook her head, "I'm just rambling, do not mind me... Please, go ahead".

"Card 4... The Lovers: What is going for you".

"New love and commitment will enter your life, even if there's no one on the horizon - be prepared for a surprise. Throw caution to the wind and expect joyous and happy times ahead"

"Card 5... Justice: What is going against you".

"Things just aren't going your way, even if you are in the right or the victim of foul play you won't win this one. Take care of whose advice you take and beware of being motivated solely by self-interest".

"And... Card 6... The Empress: The Likely Outcome".

"This is a truly creative and fertile time. Expect the best if you are considering having a child, creating a new job or business opportunity or starting a creative project. The Empress symbolizes abundance, joy and happiness, and reassurance - a firm foundation for future progress".

"Do you want me to summarize Cilcia?".

"... Okay... Make it out for me".

"From everything I know so far... You are falling apart from the inside whether you like it or not... And you will become somebody different if it doesn't stop. All you want... is a time of peace... much like Kyle when I drew his Tarot Cards; you just want peace... no complicated situations... just relaxation.

But you're afraid that what you're up against is going to easily overpower you... That you WILL fall for temptation and that you will lose in the end and that there's no escaping it. You are aware that it is not a good scenario for you to end up in... but you're afraid that it's set in stone. Luckily however... You have a Lover and People out there who's going to support you. They may not be apparent; but if you throw caution and take risks; you'll find Allies in the least likely of places.

However... Be warned now, Cilcia. You are aware, and I am aware that what you're truly up against is an unstoppable force. Whether you are the victim or perpetrator, what you are up against WILL succeed and defeat you. Be careful, and do not do everything out of selfish interest...

Things aren't all shit for you though... this is your time to be creative and time for you to succeed. If you're thinking about making things... either a child, a book, art, or anything in general, now is the best to do so. Your future sees joy, abundance and reassurance if things go as predicted".

"Your Fortune isn't stellar... And if you don't mind me speaking, Kyle might be your 'Justice' Tarot Card...", and she tensed before saying, "And you may have been Kyle's 'Magician' Tarot Card... The Person who was using deception and trickery in the form of friendliness and charm".

"... You 2 certainly have an entwined fate", Copandon giggled before reshuffling her cards, "Now... How about you, Callahan? Would you like one yourself?".

"Might as well!".

...

"Here we are".

Callahan has drawn 6 Cards.

"Card 1... The Emperor: How You Feel of Yourself".

"You feel that success and achievement are on their way to you. A man of significance will provide his support, perhaps your father, husband/partner or boss - whoever it is, he will give you steady support.

You feel confident and able to influence people and events, as you have a great sense of your own authority. Expect promotion at work or achieving greater status in life. If you have been a victim of ill will be assured that you will win in the end".

"Card 2... The Hanged Man: What You Want".

"The cards suggest that what you most want at this time is to have it all! Why should you have to give something or someone up?

Perhaps you feel a victim and that events are not going as planned. Trust that this is a passage from one phase of your life to another.

If you are not sure what or who you need to give up, trust that things will resolve themselves over time and whatever the outcome it will ultimately be to your benefit".

"Card 3... Death: Your Fears".

"You are afraid of experiencing turbulent and catastrophic change, as we all are, yet such challenging transformation in our lives helps create the space for something new.

If you are experiencing or have just experienced losing a job, a bereavement, divorce or the end of a relationship, these changes will allow new experiences and opportunities to enter your life".

"Card 4... The Magician: What's Going for You".

"If considering any new enterprise or relationship you will find the self-belief, confidence and ingenuity to make it a success. Perhaps a promotion or pay increase at work, or a strong feeling that if you were to choose to work for yourself, you truly believe you can make it work. Go for it!".

"Card 5... The Hermit: What's Going Against You".

"You are at risk of doing something hasty out of impatience and rage. This is not a time for irrational and impulsive behaviour - don't be cantankerous or arrogant and resentful. Try and remain calm and let the rage go, take time to make a cool and collected decision. The Hermit signals a warning not to make hasty decisions".

"Card 6... The Hierophant: The Likely Outcome".

"Help is at hand. If you want wise counsel and moral guidance put your trust in someone you have a lot of respect for. Don't allow others to influence you too much with what they want you to conform to, be true to yourself. When considering your options go with tried and tested traditional values, rather than the unconventional novel approach. For example marriage is more likely to be your desire than a living together situation".

"Do you need a summary, Callahan?".

"... Nah", Callahan dismissed it.

"... You need to be careful", Copandon merely frowned at Callahan, "Your Enemy is obviously Kyle... And as my Card warns... The moment you make a stupid mistake; You WILL suffer the consequences... Kyle is the Hermit who will capitalize on every mistake you make...".

"Mm...".

"Funny... You and Cilcia have the same fears... The Card of Death".

Cilcia sighed to herself a little.

But Cecilia breaks them out of the silence quickly with, "Oh! Oh! I wanna do it!".

Copandon grinned at Cecilia and nodded as she shuffled the deck quickly before holding it out to Cecilia.

...

6 Cards are Drawn by Cecilia in this Order.

1 – The Moon

"You feel confused, vulnerable and full of doubts, however, all is not as it seems. Feel the fear and do it anyway, because all will turn out well. Expect the new and unexpected to show up and welcome it into your life.

Your turbulent emotions are muddying the waters so step back and try to find clarity of mind, no matter how difficult this proves to be. Things may seem tough or confusing but stick with it, it's right for you".

2 – The Hierophant

"Right now you want to have someone around you that you can trust and confide in, knowing that they won't let you down.

There are moral issues here, knowing right from wrong, and you may feel that you need some advice or wise counsel from a teacher, priest, parent or someone you have a lot of respect for, in order to help you make the right decision".

Cilcia leaned in despite a small part of her urging her to not say what she did. She whispered to Cecilia, "Remember... Me and your Dad... Your Real Dad is here for you if you need someone to talk to or somebody to ask for help from... We'd do anything for you".

3 – The Fool

"You are afraid of making the wrong decisions. There is a warning here that fool-hardy, impetuous actions could lead to major problems.

Perhaps you feel that you don't have control over a situation, either personal or professional. You may feel unable to complete a task or stay in a current relationship and fear the consequences of your decisions. Perhaps you know deep down that what you want isn't really such a good thing".

4 – The Emperor

"You are self-assured and more than capable of influencing people or events to achieve what you want. What's more, support and guidance from your father, husband/partner or a man of significance in your life is there for the asking. Go for it!".

Cilcia gave a dry chuckle, "Well... Kyle does certainly love you Cecilia...".

"Dad would give me advice if I needed any!", Cecilia's head bobbed up and down happily much to Callahan's dismay.

5 – The Hierophant

"You are simply struggling to conform to others expectations of you and everybody has an opinion of what you should do. Perhaps you are having a crisis of faith and are unsettled at a very spiritual level.

Ask yourself who you really are? What is important to you? What makes you happy? Seek out advice or wise counsel if you wish, but accepting who you really are and going after what you want instead of what others want for you is the most important".

"That's what Dad would say... Alright... Yeah!" Cecilia grinned at Copandon's reading.

6 – The Chariot

"Conflicts ending in victory! Keep charging ahead this; is a time of change, travel and success if you stay committed to achieving your goals. A journey relating to work is imminent and if you've had your eye on that new car it will soon be yours".

"... You really are like your Father", Cilcia gave a dry chuckle.

Copandon mused, "A Little Girl who's unsure about her ability to judge... but a Little Girl with the guidance of a Smart Mother and an even smarter father... You're practically invincible".

"Invincible huh? No such thing".

"Hm?".

"Dad's about the closest thing to invincible".

…

…

"Your Grace. We have a Regiment of the N7 Military Force awaiting for an Audience... Shall we bring them in? Or have them shot?".

"Send 'em in", Kyle chuckled, but he asked curiosily, "Ah. Has the matter with the Child I brought back handled?".

"Yes Sir; we've adopted her under the care of Overseer Steele. She volunteered to do so".

"Good, Good... Now, alert Commandant Grey about our visitors and have Plain-Clothed Enforcers surround the Empire Center. If they plan to attack me, they'll have hell of a time retreating once we break them with our Elven Authority".

"Yes Sir".

…

Elven Authority is essentially the Elven Counterpart to the Leviathan Enforcers. They're run by Queen Ayrenn and are created for Anti-Riot or Purge Operations in Leviathan Territory (Due to the fact that Leviathans will hesitate to kill their own civilians; Elven Citizens wouldn't care less). They're also part of the Military Police (Hence 'Authority' with Elven); and are normally operating with Covert Intelligence for Internal Affairs.

…

Suzy showed up with an Entire Regiment of Elite N7 Officers who looked about the Chamber; obviously looking for escape points and snipers as she greeted him with a sneer, "... Good to see you're still sitting on your throne with a dick in your ass".

"How nice of you to visit", Kyle sarcastically snarled in response to the sneer, "What's going on? Something else you can't handle? Came to cry to your 'Big Bro' to solve your problems for you?".

"Screw you", she grumbled and shook her head, "Whatever. This wasn't a greeting. We have a problem".

Kyle fixed on his serious expression and nodded, "I'm listening".

"We've sent an Expedition around your Border to the Northern Area of your Kingdom... They passed a certain point and we've lost radio contact.. .We sent a fleet after them and the same happened... They literally dropped off our ra-".

"You passed the Veil", Kyle puffed at her as though she was stupid, "North of the Empire lies a veil of... some sort of matter that contains the remainder of the Triangulum... Theoretically; the Triangulum is quite possibly even large than the Andromeda and Milky Way; but we do not know because we haven't crossed that veil yet".

"Most Expeditions and Attempts to cross it is met with Radio Silence before remnants of the destroyed forces are sent back through the veil; drifting without purpose... We were going to investigate; but considering what just happened... I take it you've been weakened, so I may just invade N7 and get this over with".

"But then, that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?", he beamed, much to Suzy's disgust.

"... Urgh... You're such an a-".

"Ass?", Kyle chuckled, "Perhaps. But you're just foolish. Drop your Weapons and Surrender immediately. You're all surrounded and every damn person in the building has at least 2 Guns on each and every one of your heads".

True to his word; out of the shadows came the Elven Authority with their rifles already aimed; shortly before a few hidden Enforcers emerge from behind and calmly take aim. Kyle himself had a B3 in his coat and drew it to point at Suzy before Samus &amp; Yang take the Liberty of aiming their own weapons at the remaining forces.

Not the most honourable move perhaps; but the most efficient.

Kyle laughed, "I'm the most accurate man in the Universe with reflexes that make a Specter malfunction. Surrender now and I won't have to break your body and kill your Troops".

"N-".

However, before she could finish; Hazel immediately frowned and stated, "Commander; an N7 Fleet has broken past our Borders and are making a run-away sprint for our Capital. All Fleets are within range to intercept; orders?".

"Converge the Defense Fleet unto our Sector and have all other Fleets surround the System... I have the Harbinger hidden and she'll support us should we need it".

Suzy giggled mischievously, "Oh... I just can't wait to see the look on your face once our plan begins".

He frowned, "And I can't wait to see the look on your face once I start my own plan".

…

…

I miss the Dreams of a Sweeter Life.

I miss the Conversations...

I'm searching for a song, tonight.

I'm changing all of the stations.

I like to think that we had it all... We drew a map to a better place.

But on that road I took a fall... Oh, baby... why did you run away?

I was there for you in your darkest times... I was there for you in your darkest nights... But I wonder? Where were you?

When I was at my worst, down on my knees?

AND YOU SAID YOU HAD MY BACK.

So I wonder... where were you?

When all the roads you took... came back to me?

Cilcia tried to turn the radio off as something the lyrics began to make her uncomfortable. But the moment her hand reached out to turn it off... something inside her stops her and she found herself frozen and at the mercy of her mind interpreting it for a horrifying reality. The chorus wasn't bad... it was still catchy for her... but the lyrics were particularly hard to listen to as it got back on track and she ignored the sound of Callahan announcing his return.

I hear your voice in my sleep at night...

Hard to resist temptation.

'Cause something strange has come over me

And now I can't get over you.

No, I just can't get over you.

"Hm... Cilcia? Is that **"Maps"** playing on the radio? Can you please turn it up a little, I'd like to listen to it too...".

Oddly enough; only then did she have no trouble increasing it's volume.

"H-..." she had to pause and pace herself to stop herself from sounding too hoarse, "H-How was work, Honey?".

"Busy!", he shouted back, "The Nechrome managed to hit another planet and we're putting it under quarantine! Hostium also launched a Cyber Attack and caused the Containment Failure that allowed the Nechrome to spread too!".

"Any luck on tracing down who that 'Hostium' fellow is?".

"No Luck whatsoever... it's like you said... He's a master at covering his tracks... We can barely get any clues on his associates; and the few we capture never spilled a secret and took it to the grave".

"... How about that search on Kyle?".

"We confirmed he's in the Triangulum... and we've confirmed he's built an Empire. N7 managed to send out a transmission yesterday and we've been keeping it under wraps... We've authorized them to unleash _Starbearer_ and we're planning on sending our 3rd Armada Fleet to assist them in taking him down".

"Oh...", that's all she wrote.

…

…

"Surrender... Or we will fire _Starbearer _upon your fleet once more. You've just witnessed what she can do... Are you sure you'd like to risk another potential heavy loss of your pitiful defense fleet?". 

Suzy grinned victoriously behind Commander Shepherd's Back... but Commander Lyons looked tense and looked busy being paranoid to taunt Kyle.

Kyle laughed, "Me? Surrender? That was supposed to be intimidating? Well, I'm afraid to tell you this".

"**Your Theatrics; while appreciated for being amusing was worthless. I have you surrounded. Fire Starbearer upon that Fleet one more time; and you'll all be enslaved within the next minute... Commandant Gray; if you'd please activate the Hidden Canisters aboard their Cruisers?**".

In a moment, the background of the Command Deck aboard _Starbearer_ suddenly began filling up with a red mist as the Commanders curse and rush to slip on their Gasmasks.

Kyle laughed, "Like that Biochemical Weapon? You should... That's Aerosol Nechrome pumping through your Ventilation... It's funny; did you know Mind Control and the Neurax is actually a REALLY simple concept?", he giggled like a child, "All it took... was to capture one of your Patrols... Plant a small tiny chip; and send them back on their way... they don't even remember a thing!".

"But here's the funnier part... I'm controlling... every single infected aboard your Cruiser right now", he grinned sinisterly, "Surrender... and you all won't become food for the Nechrome".

"Funny...", the flash of the muzzles of several assault rifles firing the mist behind Commander Lyons made him raise an eyebrow, "We saw that... so we left our own surprise".

In a moment; one of the vents burst open as a horde of Neurax Worms come tumbling down to everybody's surprise, "Miss them Kyle? You should; considering that one sitting in your head's been missing it's brethren".

One rolls before leaping at the back of Kyle's skull; but he grabs it with ease before crushing the titanium steel in his hand without hesitation, "Mhm. If this was the year 3014; I might've been surprised... but it's unfortunate for you then"; the Plasmic Lance fires, "Because you'll be facing the Plasmic Wrath of the Crucian Empire".

The Surrounding Fleets jump into the System and immediately lock on before firing their own Plasmic Lances straight into N7 Territory.

Starbearer is immediately hit by the shots and quickly flickers before beginning to quickly detonate as Kyle shrugged at the sight of it's destruction, "Shame... but that weapon wasn't anything special... Too inefficient; takes up too much energy. Plasma is more ideal and adaptive... Besides", he watche the feed cut off and spoke to himself, "I'm just another Hostile to you, aren't I?".

But another signature escapes the system; barely caught by his sensors and he immediately raised his eyebrow, "What just escaped the system?".

"A Cruiser... Very Small, Sir... Actually; It'd classify as a Gunship, Sir... Bringing up ID from N7 Records now".

"Hazel, Kelsy, Order all Remaining Fleets to invade N7 Territory and surround their 'Capital'. Do not bombard any enemy facilities; we can use them. Have the Defense Fleet mop up what's left of the Enemy Fleet in this system before having them move to Sector RP21 to undergo emergency maintenance and to merge their fleet with Reserve Fleet 4".

"Right away, Liege".

"Harbinger".

"Yes, Commander?".

"Set course after that Ship that just jumped the system. Authentication Override Omega, Zulu 9; You are clear to use my brain to assist in your calculations".

"Authentication Received; Plotting Course now. Please secure yourself; you will feel nauseous momentarily".

He sat down on his Chair; swiveling it back around and pinching his forehead before requesting, "Get me a bottle of Scotch from our Bar, Pronto. I need a drink to drive off this nausea".

…

…

The Normandy was the name of the Warship that escaped the System.

In reality; Starbearer was displaying Holograms of the Commanders aboard it in an attempt to trick Wasser to flee the system; believing that he didn't have the guts to fire upon them should he go through with his Nechrome Gas release aboard it.

But they were surprised when Kyle unleashed his Dogs of War and destroyed Starbearer with their holograms aboard it without hesitation.

Sarah turned to Suzy and frowned, "Your goddamn bet didn't work. He called our bluff and destroyed our Trump Card without fleeing the system like you said he would".

"How the hell was I supposed to know that he actually, legitimately hated our guts now!? Don't pin this on me; Neither one of you could come up with a half-decent plan", Suzy frowned in return.

"Great. We're done", snarled Commander Shepherd, "I could save a Rebellion; but I can't save a few Cruisers from an entire Empire. We're leaving the Triangulum. Activate that goddamn warp gate at our Capital Sector and order a complete evacuation. Also make sure to destroy the Warp Gate after we leave with remote charges set to blow".

"B-But Commander! It's inadvisable to detonate a Warp Gate! I can cause a Causal Shift that can damage our Universe's Fabric and potentially form a Super-Black Hole!".

"Duly Noted. It won't be our problem".

"B-But Mam! We're also risking creating a... _**GRAY HOLE**_".

Sarah pauses and turned to Shepherd; fear in her eyes, "... Shepherd... We could just deactivate the gate or change it's coordinates and unleash a nuclear worm".

"No... Wasser could easily repair it if we simply destroy it's internal software... We need to leave something behind... Gray Hole or not... Besides; Gray Holes are Theoretical; and it was introduced by a Child anyways".

"That 'Child', is Kyle's Daughter; Shepherd", Suzy frowned, "She's just as smart as him. She based her theory off his; and she applies a big handful of basic Scientific Laws that managed to get the support of the Inter-Galactic Union of Scientific Research".

"That changes nothing".

"Look; I understand you want to be a fucking renegade, Emily", Sarah snapped at her, "But you need to adhere to the fact that you'd be held responsible if some Inter-Galactic Threat is made because of your rash decisions. Leave Renegade Behaviors to the likes of Kyle Wasser and Callahan Sigmund because those 2 are the only real people able to pull it off and easily deal with their consequences".

"I'm not tr-".

"Cut it; You trying to draw a shot against Wasser told me everything I need to know, Emily", Sarah shook her head, "We're leaving. I don't want you to detonate th-".

"We're detonating".

"Fine! But it's YOUR head to be serve on a platter if they need somebody to be chewed out".

…

…

"Prime the Lance!", Kyle shouted to the Harbinger as they arrive into the Heart of N7's Former Territory to witness the herds of Cruisers and Dreadnoughts leaving the System now that their trump card was gone in a bid to bluff.

They leap from the Galaxy like Rats scattering from an Eagle coming down upon them; and in their wake the Warp Gate awaits.

"Jump into that Warp Gate! I'm going to roast them in the Milky Way and leave them as a te-".

A blinding flash causes everybody in the Harbinger's Cruiser to raise their hands to cover their eyes as the ship rumbles and the AI warned, "Damage Sustained to Visual Sensors; Require Calibration".

"What th-".

"WARNING; CLOSE PROXIMITY TO UNKNOWN GRAVITY WELL. ENGAGING FTL TO ESCAPE VELOCITY".

"I~ Huh!?", they all stumble but regain footing as the Cruiser veers it's turn to face the new entity...

Kyle stared... long and hard before he asked the Harbinger... "Harbinger... can you pull up my Daughter's 'Gray Hole' Theory? I need to make sure I know what I'm seeing here".

After doing a brief read... Kyle was stupified.

"Shit... Cecilia's a genius too... Damn... How come I never came up with what she did? Oh right; I developed mine from raw thoughts!", he grinned cockily.

If you don't understand what just happened.

Kyle had a brief moment of surprise and belief that his daughter was already superior than him...

But thankfully; he didn't pursue that dangerous line of thought by shrugging it off and giving more value to his original theory.

Now imagine a Blackhole...

One side is spewing out matter...

The Other is sucking it in...

And at the top and bottom; gray-coloured matter is being sprayed out.

"... What a pain in the ass".

"... Liege? What is...", Hazel pointed at the subject in question unsurely, "That?". 

"... Remind me to buy a swimsuit and some jewelry later".

"Why?".

"I'm going to send gifts to Cecilia... She beat her Father", he sniffled, "I'm so proud of her... and I'm starting to love my little girl some more".

"ANOMALOUS READINGS DETECTED; SENSORS MALFUNCTION; REQUIRE REPAIRS".

"Harbinger; You're Authorized to Activate MARVN Units 1 to 59 and have them repair our Sensors and other Damaged Auxiliary Systems".

"MARVNs, Activated".

"... Is that a planet?".

"Hm?", Kyle turned to Kelsy... who was pointing out the glass with a shocked expression, "... Is that... a Planet... that just came... out of... _THAT _Gray Hole!?".

And the moment Kyle turned around; the Multi-Verse decided that our Anti-Hero has yet to face enough adversities.

Because it literally spawns the 1 thing Kyle can't decide on...

A Horde of a Fleet that makes the Crucian Fleet look like a joke appears... and it's designs are a quite similar but...

The size of that goddamn Laser makes Kyle feel so small.

And Kyle; being a man who has never been smaller than anything in his life, it takes quite a large object to make him feel small.

Their Lasers is... well... imagine anal sex. Now, imagine a dick that's big enough to tear the receiver in half. Got it in your head? (If you had just imagined Kyle bending over; he has begun to frown in realization of this) Now, imagine that thing on intergalactic terms... It's like the Lexington Steel (That 1 Pornstar) of Cruisers.

Kyle paused after thinking it in his head and inquired silently, "Did I just compare the size of those Cruisers to a Porn Star's Penis?".

Never mind

"Nevermind", Kyle gazed at the Cruisers and moaned, "Oh man... I hope it's a race with some hot Chicks... I can use some new puss to bone these days".

They're immediately hailed.

Kyle responded eagerly; and while the other feed slowly begins to load; his loads instantly and he cheerfully waved, "Greetings Inter-Versal Travellers! It seems you've stumbled into our universe!".

A Female Voice responds, "Identify Yourself; Unidentified Male".

With a Female Voice the first to speak to him, Kyle's non-existent tale began to wag to and fro.

"Kyle Lazarus Steele; the 14th Emperor of the Crucian Empire and the Current Sole Super-Power in the Triangulum Galaxy. I'm well-hung; I used to be impressive; and guess what? I grew some more. Solid 16 Inches of Pure Man below", he grinned.

He WAS proud of his Super-Weapon since he dwarfed nearly everything he stood near. Used to be 23 Centimeters... but well... Some Men just tend to get growth spurts... You know?

Kyle was one of those types of people... the Kind to get growth spurts out of nowhere.

Besides; if he hasn't changed on the first look over the years... SOMETHING had to change.

"... Patching you through to her Greatness; Her Ladyship, Empress Lucia".

He murmured, "A First Name? Odd... Since she's Empress; please be hot... please be hot... please be...".

The moment that feed came on, Kyle's penis stirs into an aroused state before it becomes thoroughly confused.

An Arachno-Morph.

Half-Woman, Half-Spider.

Where the Head and Mid-Segment of a Spider should be is replaced with the Upper Portion of an alluring Female Human. That regal outfit though, was fitting for an Empress.

But Kyle was staring at the Woman's face.

While undeniably attractive; the 6 additional, red-beady spider-like eyes riddled in parallel and pattern on her forehead was intimidating because of Kyle's self-confessed fear over spiders.

You know, that we think about it...

Didn't somebody in this story before, mention that Kyle would hit a wall where he meets a Woman who's also something he's afraid of?

She also has the back end of a Spider; the spinneret.

She stares at him with all 8 eyes (Thankfully, the 2 in the regular Human Sockets are Human in nature... Though the Iris is Red), before greeting him with a hint of superiority in her voice, "Ah... So you are the Galactic Power for this Universe?".

"... Nah... I'm one of 'em though", Kyle shrugged, "I'm the most technologically advanced as far as I'm aware".

"As far as you're aware?".

"Our Universe is a little uncharted... I don't explore the Universe; I explore the vaginal depths of my Women".

"...You don't look the part".

"A lot of people say that... Seconds before I beat them to death".

"Oh, so you're a Tyrant?".

"Far from it".

…

…

**Distant Memories**

"Kyle! Can you come out to the Dining Room? We baked Butter Cookies!".

"Be there in a minute, Lilly! Just need to finish up on some work here!".

"Can you also get the others to come down before you do? Thank you!".

"In that case... it may be best I hurry up", Kyle swallowed his saliva, "If Suzy gets back and I take too much time... she'll eat up all the cookies in seconds".

He quickly scribbled one last sentence in before standing up; stretching his arms and patterring over into Vanessa's Room first thing.

He knocks politely and opens the door to catch his Smartest Sister reading a book on her bed. He pauses at the sight of her twin-tailed, long blue hair, but he shrugs off any indecent and incestuous thoughts after glancing at her exposed panties with, "Lilly baked Cookies. They're in the Dining Room. Might wanna get some before Suzy shows up; otherwise there won't be any left for you".

"Geesh!", she immediately realized he was blatantly glancing at her panties; so she pulled her skirt down with a hint of a blush as she set her book aside, "Y-You could've at least knocked".

"I did", Kyle stuck out his tongue at her, "You were just too busy fantasizing of your Dear, Brother Kyle kissing you like that one Romantic Comedy we went out to since your Friend couldn't show up and you had the spare ticket".

"Puh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!", she flails her arms around as she scrambled off the bed and stomped past him, "Stupid Stupid Stupid Kyle! Gah! You're like a Kindergartener!", and stomped off to the Dining Room.

"Vanessa; lively as usual", he yawned and went to the next room.

He knocked on Christine's Room politely before opening the door and peering in... to find nobody there.

Since nobody announced any plans... that meant...

His stomach sank in realization.

Christine must've baked with Lilly.

This is bad news...

Why?

Christine can't cook. Period. She somehow manages to fuck up the simplest of things; that's why she never cooks for the family.

Swallowing his saliva nervously; he hurried to Athena's Room and knocked before opening the door.

Athena's reading yet another... Female-Dominant-Male-Submissive Erotic Literature Novel, but glances up and acknowledges Kyle, "Ah... Kyle... Finally interested in trying to get blue balled? Or maybe you wanted to try some of my Dominatrix Techniques?".

"... N-No...", Kyle shook his head at Athena's usual bizarre proposal, "Lilly and Christine baked Cookies... You'll want to get some now; because once Suzy shows up, there'll only be Christine's cookies left... and that's... well...".

Athena's dull, gray eyes widen in realization; and she hurriedly brushed past him; squeezing his butt affectionately as she wished him luck, "Good luck, Kyle. I won't spare you any cookies as per our agreement"; her long black hair fluttered around the corner of the hallway as Kyle sighed.

"But that agreement was for... a RISK Game...".

He quietly went over to his last sibling; Charles' Room and knocked before opening the door.

Charles is busily typing away at his terminal like usual, and Kyle knowing Charles, simply asked out of courtesy, "Charles. Lilly and Christine baked Cookies. You want any? If you do; better get to the Dining Room before Suzy comes back, otherwise there won't be any left for you".

"Nah... I need to finish up my Paper", Charles brushed him off.

"Like usual", Kyle sighed and asked, "Are you s-".

"I'm Hoooome! Hm!? Cookies!? Aww... Lilly! You shouldn't have! Don't mind me everybody!".

Uh Oh.

Kyle's eyes instantly widened, "No! She'll eat all the cookies!", he slammed Charles' door shut and turned to sprint!

But! 

Kyle's carelessness has him trip against his own foot and sends him tumbling onto the floor. He grumbles as he picks himself up and cursed for the fact that he had just lost countless, precious seconds!

He rushed into the Dining Room to find...

All of Lilly's Butter Cookies gone... nothing but the wonderful crumbs left behind hinting to the beauty that she must've baked...

Meanwhile... Christine was shyly standing behind her own pile of... black? Butter cookies that looked like they belong in a Coal Pile.

"Mm!", Suzy had just swallowed the last mouthful of butter cookies, "Those butter cookies taste great like usual, Lilly!".

Vanessa threw the last small piece of a butter cookie into her mouth cheerfully; chewing and swallowing before complimenting along, "That was delicious. 10 out of 10".

Athena nodded methodically, "Perfect. Absolute Perfection. Once more; if you get married, your husband would be a lucky man... if he survives Kyle", she giggled and nodded, "10 out of 10".

"Thanks!" Lilly giggled appreciatively, but spots Kyle's flickering agony in the background, "Ah! Kyle! Uh... Everybody just... ate the cookies...".

"There's still... mine", Christine smiled sadly and gestured to her still full plate.

Kyle stepped over and stared at the pile before turning to the others.

Lilly coughed to clear her throat, "It was a good attempt! Trust me!".

Vanessa complained, "I can't feel my tongue though".

Athena shrugged, "It's good I read lots of books... They can teach you a lot in terms of medical treatments".

Suzy brushed it off, "Uh... I had too much of Lilly's".

"Urgh...", Christine looked defeated in that moment and whimpered, "They always turn out better when Lilly helps me...".

Kyle... being the soft womanizer he was... couldn't let her go on with that sad face.

Kyle shrugged and eased on his sleazy smile, "Oh well... There's always Christine's cookies!"; he picked one up and threw it into his mouth.

What a Fearless Warrior, Ladies and Gentlemen.

He bites it; and puts his molars to work, popping his jaw here and there in the process as he took in the butter cookies' taste.

It was obviously burnt... and the taste of its burnt nature was prominent in his mouth... but there was a hint of sweetness? Somewhere... Maybe it's sweetness... It's also hard as stone; so that doesn't help.

But Kyle was fearless...

At that moment

He was a God!

He chewed and swallowed it fearlessly.

"Y-You don't have to push yourself..." Christine was hesitant.

Kyle frowned at her, "No! There's nothing wrong with your cookies. What Brother would I be if I neglect my Poor Little Sister's attempts to show her affection!?", he began stuffing the cookies into his mouth, 1 after another.

The Other Siblings are amazed; but there's a hint of worry in Lilly's eyes as she watched him crush one after another.

It was like him at the Prom. One Girl after the Next; they just keep going in and he keeps getting another one.

Crunch! Crunch! Crunch! 

One after Another! 

He kills them like the Reaper he was!

But by the time it came to the last mouthful... he couldn't taste anything any longer; and his cheeks were numb.

"_I... can do this!_", he thought forcefully, "_I... am the King! Kings Never Die!_".

But his vision began to waver.

Those cookies made Vanessa's tongue numb... this... this is some other thing.

Kyle groaned and hit the floor.

But he swallowed the last mouthful of burnt cookies, damnit!

He was a Fearless Warrior to the end.

"_Nailed... it_".

…

By the time he woke back up; he was on his bed, and he fired straight up and he stretched, "Alright! I'm going to give it my all at full power!".

"Well it's good to see that Athena's medicine didn't seem to have any obvious side effects", Lilly's relieved voice drew his attention, "You scared Christine when you suddenly just collapsed like that".

"I ate the cookies though, didn't I?", Kyle smirked.

"You didn't have to. She's afraid now; thinks that she killed you with her cookies. Why'd you keep eating?", she tilted her head in confusion of his illogical actions.

"Because I'm her Older Brother", Kyle wagged his finger at Lilly as though it was the most natural thing in the world, "If I can't appreciate what she tries to do for us. I'd be a terrible Brother. I appreciate all the things you do Lilly; and I do make sure that I express it. So why would I treat Christine any differently even if she can't do it as well? She tried".

"...", Lilly sighed; but there was a smile on her face and a hint of pink in her cheeks, "That was always one of your Good Traits, Kyle...".

"Still... My stomach feels really refreshed", Kyle rubbed his stomach, "It's like how I feel after a Good Night's Sleep".

"... Athena mixed up a lot of different Medicines and gave them to you while you were resting on the bed earlier", Lilly blinked.

Kyle murmured, "... Am I safe?".

Lilly shook her head though, "Well... I'm happy that you're okay. Though you should pop your head in Christine's Room and check with all the others. They're all worried about you when you suddenly collapsed".

"Mhm", Kyle rubbed his eyes, but openly complained, "But I'm sad...", he sniffed, "I didn't get to eat any of your butter cookies~ Yours are delicious~ They're better then when I bake them...".

"That's not true", she giggled as she began rummaging around her at the floor under her seat, "Your cookies are always good".

"But they never hold a candle to yours" Kyle whimpered, "I'm good... but you're the God of Domestic Work... Teach me your ways Lilly".

"Here...", she was holding a small string-tied bag with a faint smell of butter, "... I took some out of the pile after we baked it and put them aside for you...", she giggled softly, "You can call it me rewarding you for being such a Nice, Older Brother".

He pulled the string and peered into the bag. His eyes sparkle like a Child getting a Candy he wanted and he immediately grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in that kisser of his.

He chews and eats it happily; his imaginary tail wagging cheerfully and his face turning to that comparable in cuteness to watching a Hamster nibble on it's food. When he finishes, he gave Lilly his thumbs up of approval, "That... was delicious... Your Cookies really ARE the best. Pleeeaaase never stop being the perfect wife!", he leered, "Never get married either. Stay as my Little Sister and stay with Brother Kyle forever~".

She giggled softly, and stood up, "Well... Thank you. It's good to see you're happy. Next time I'll be sure to pull some more aside since you like them so much in case Suzy is around", and she began to leave his room, "Have a Good Night Kyle... Don't stay up too late; and don't forget to check in with the others!".

"Okay~ Good Night Lilly!~".

…

…

Lilly brought her hand up to her cheek and gave a soft sigh as she stopped washing the dishes and glanced out the window to the skies. She was married now, not to Callahan (Since Vanessa was forced to marry Callahan; it made it illegal for Callahan to marry any of the other siblings lest it be punishable for incest), but to a High-Up Senator in the Federation.

While there's nothing to complain about... Lilly couldn't help but think back to the days back when Kyle didn't cause problems and just played the Wise, Kind Older Brother who just happened to sleep with a lot of their Friends.

Unlike most of her siblings; she didn't hate him because she believed she knew better than the remainder in his behavior. In fact, Lilly was easily even closer to Kyle then Suzy was; that much was true because the pair of them tended to handle most chores around the house and split the duties regularly.

But the Most Recent Broadcast broke her out of her reverie, "The Elite Detachment of Federation Forces that travelled and occupied into the Triangulum has returned this morning; and have brought grave news".

"They have confirmed; the Militant and Fascist Sympathist; Former Rebellion Leader, Kyle Lazarus Wasser is indeed alive; and they have reason to believe that he's gained access to Former Remnants of the Allegedly-Formerly-Extinct Race... **Leviathans**, and have become their **Tyrannatical Ruler**".

It's enough to make anybody stop what they're doing and turn their heads.

Lilly was no exception.

There was only shock.

Kyle... was associated with the Leviathans now?

The Nightmare that he used to read to her back when she was young?

What has happened?

And why is he their Leader?

…

…

"Well? Hostium, did you hear that Announcement? Our little Alter-Ego decided to gain communion with the Leviathans in a Distant Galaxy... What are you going to do?", Lucifer; Hostium's Right Hand mused with a smirk.

"Simple. I gain communion with them".

"Well...", another Female Voice of the Illusive Shadow Company cuts in, "I'll give him merit for keeping his promise".

Hostium agreed, "Wasser is an unusual specimen... a Character of unusual mix... He's the ultimate ambivalent being... A little evil; a little good. A little kind, a little harsh. A little calculated, a little brash. He is close to perfection".

"He does also seem to be a very lucky individual... On many occassions; he should be dead... yet he still walks about without so much as a hint of fear", Hostium continued; a hint of amusement in his voice, "He's slowly becoming aware of me... but... a Fool is a Fool nonetheless".

"Then why does the Fool seem destined for the Throne?".

"Politicians are excellent Liars, are they not? It doesn't take a genius to run a Country; but it takes a Genius to move forward. Wasser is neither of those things. He's a Conniving Bastard and he doesn't even know it. The Worst Situation that can occur is somebody who doesn't have a damn clue as to what they're doing comes to power. Wasser doesn't have a damn clue about what he's caught in, and he sure as hell won't figure it out anytime soon".

"Then why not just reveal yourself? Everybody's weakened. It's the prime chance to take over".

"But that would be no fun, now would it? Always need to relish the time it takes before you make something break. As amusing as it would be to rule the Universe; I'm not interested in petty politics... Yet".

"Yet?".

"I'd rather sit aside and let things continue to develop. Only when Wasser rules will I recognize him as an Adversary worthy of my attention".

"I doubt he's vying for your attention though... and how would it work? The Circumstances between the both of you will make it difficult to have any sort of stand off".

"I'll make it work. A little battle of intrigue is always interesting; and as much of a Fool Wasser is; he is undeniably interesting and complicated. He's a Rubiks Cube that will always come close to being solved; but in attempting to solve the last part of it; you complicate things further and the mystery is shrouded once more".

"Hm... Sounds uncannily like you, Hostium".

"We're just Men of Simple Tastes... Advocates of the Devil; The Very First Sinner".

…

…

"Thus; we will be declaring this Portion of the Galaxy as ours as per our previous agreement".

"I don't recall making an agreement at any point earlier", Kyle scratched his head at Empress Lucia's words, "Lucia; I'm not going to hand over 50% of the Galaxy to you. That's stupid; I'd rather wage war then let that happen".

"Then it may be wa-".

"But I'd rather not destroy and enslave your race too", Kyle narrowed his eyes, "You're new to this Galaxy and you have no ideas to my Potential. I can easily decimate your unorganized military as we speak; but I'm curious as to seeing if I can find a peaceful solution to making you a part of my Empire".

"Hm...", Empress Lucia rubbed her chin, "I may be willing to discuss a Diplomatic Solution in becoming a Portion of an Empire... but that will take time".

"Good; I'm TRYING to waste time. I don't want to invade another Galaxy until my Daughter comes of age".

"You're married?".

"Er.. No?", Kyle scratched his head, "My... Relations are complicated. I have many Women trying to marry me; but I've refused. I have Concubine/Consorts though... but my Daughter's not in my Empire currently".

"...", Empress Lucia wanted to press; but Kyle's nervous behavior of pulling on his scarf changed plans, "Why do you seem nervous?".

"I have a fear of Spiders".

"Really? How amusing... so you desire a peaceful solution because of your fear?".

"Far From It. When it comes to war; I'm afraid of nothing. If you declare war; the fact that you're something I'm afraid of simply means I'll be committing Genocide rather than the Enslavement of your Race".

"Genocide?".

"Genocide".

…

…

"Thus; I believe that's fair. We'll give you 25% of the Galaxy and we'll continue our occupation of the remaining 75%. We shall sign a formal treaty later on dictating we will not declare war; and that we will strive towards a merge", Kyle suggested it; and Empress Lucia nodded to it.

"You're certainly a shrewd diplomat... While I'd prefer more; we'll take it as it is" Empress Lucia clapped her hand, "Well... I believe this alliance will have to call for a celebration?".

"I'll organize it", Kyle bowed politely with a flirty grin (His fear of spiders still prevents his penis from stirring too happily), "Look forward to it. I'll be sure to send a Cruiser with the details later today".

"We'll begin colonization immediately" Empress Lucia nodded, "I will be sure to make my announcement to the Denizens on this Side and the Other".

"Adieu", Kyle cuts the connection and turned to Kelsy and Hazel confidently, "Well? That went well didn't it?".

"Good for a Leviathan", a Vanguard chuckled heartily, "Excellent Work as usual, Emperor".

"... Why couldn't we just invade and decimate, Liege?", Kelsy complained as usual for the peaceful solution.

"We don't know their capabilities. They're a rogue element; I need to observe their abilities before I attempt Military Action. For all I know; they might be able to wipe out my existence by summoning some mystical blackhole; until I know, I don't plan on wiping them out... yet".

"Yet? That's ominous".

"Mhm. Everytime I have a brush of death; I get more ominous".

"Really now?".

"Why the hell do you think I'm unafraid to wipe things out? My heart's almost as dark as the night... I'm sure I'd stain my hands like charcoal should I touch my heart".

"Ouch... Not a man of charity anymore, Liege?".

"Evil to the Core, right here".

"Are you just saying this to sound cool?".

"Can you blame me?".

"Haha... I suppose not... but we know better".

"Do you now?".

"We saw you doting on those Kids when we visited the Kindergartens before we visited the High Schools... You're a big softie at heart, Liege... but don't mind us", there's mischievous giggles all around

, "The Emperors were always soft on the kids".

"Guh!... Never tell this to any other soul... I can't let the Empire know the big, bad Emperor loves little kids".

"Nobody can blame you, Emp".

"No, they can't... but my Sisters, Cilcia, and my Daughter would sure tease me for it".

"Ah... speaking of Family; when do you plan to invade the Milky Way; Liege?".

"A loooong time from now", Kyle sat back down in his chair and turned it to the Universe, "... I realized that I really did want to come on a Self-Discovery Journey".

"I'll stay out here for a while", he chuckled, "We'll smooth over peace with this New Race and hope that we can secure the merger within the next 20 Years... Then we'll go Legend Hunting and see if we can enslave anything for our Army".

"Then... maybe... just maybe... We'll invade the Milky Way... Though before I do any of that... I need to speak to somebody in the Milky Way... So once more, I'll be leaving today and I should be back for the Alliance Celebration".

"Hm? Well... We can hold down the fort... but are you sure?".

"I'm sure... Besides... I need to congratulate my Daughter... and how could I refuse showing up for Show and Tell?".

…

…

"Alpha 2, any anomalies in your sector?".

"Negative, Alpha Lead. Streets are clear down here. No signs of Civil Unrest nor any signs of Wasser in the area".

"Damn Kids. Must be another prank call. Alright Alpha 2; head on back to Headquarters and we'll tally this one up as another false alarm".

"About damn time Garrett".

"I don't make the protocols Larry. We just gotta do 'em".

"Alright... Heading back now"; the Federation Marine turned on his heel, clicked his tongue and stormed on off without a second glance back.

Kyle lowered the newspapers from his face and adjusted his fedora curiosily, "Another sloppy performance. If this was the Olympics; I'd pick that Kid in the Wheelchair who couldn't get up the stairs over you Sloppy Marines", he stood up and made eye contact with a Woman who was sitting across the street with her Husband in the cafe; sipping on coffee.

She recognized him in an instant... because Kyle slipped that fedora off and smacked his forehead in surprise.

"Kathryn Josephine Grey!? You're _**married**_** and NOT WORKING IN THE MAID CAFE ANYMORE!?**".

"Kyle!?", she stood up and caused nearly everybody in the street to turn and stare at Kyle, "You're here!?".

"Uhh...", that Arc Grenade sitting in his pocket was tempting...

Imagine the chaos of throwing it in this crowd! 

But he can't cause havoc (Yet), he still has to show up at Cecilia's Kindergarten!

He coughed his throat, "Uh... I asked my question first".

"I got married... and I'm working for the Human Resources Department in the Federation Government", she crossed her arms and frowned, "Shouldn't you be on the run? Or better yet in prison or sitting in a shallow grave?".

"Wow. Love you too; Lady Maidy", Kyle frowned at the tone of hostility, "Haven't seen you in years. Your reaction is to see me dead... I'm absolutely heart broken. So sad, so bad".

She rolled her eyes, "You didn't answer my question...".

His _FAS_ updates to alert that a Federation Marine was being rerouted to his location; so he made it curt and brief, "Visiting my Lovely Little Girl. By the way; that ocean-blue shirt would go better with a sky-blue scarf and a red-plaid skirt", he criticized her fashion choice, "You can ask Tiffany to confirm. But that Velvet scarf still does good... oh! And thanks for keeping the scarf too! I'm happy to see even if you hate me; you appreciate my gifts", he winked.

Kathryn's Husband turned to her in shock.

Kyle further mused, "Hey! Kathryn's Husband! If that Marriage Night made you realized she felt a little loose in there...", he winked, "Woops! Guess I'm just that big!", he caught sight of the Federation Marine down the street rushing over.

He waved his fedora happily, "Please keep growing those tits out, Lady Maidy!", and he rushed into a nearby allyway.

…

…

By the time he arrived at Cecilia's Kindergarten (Which was on Campus for both an Elementary, Middle, and High School); it was just about time that she had begun her presentation on him.

Cecilia's Show-and-Tell was talking and showing who their Father was or what they do. While Callahan may or may not have shown up; he knew for sure that Cecilia would do a segment of him.

Because she went out of her way to invite him too.

So how could he say no to his lovely little daughter who was so-in-love with her Biological Father?

As he slipped past a few Delinquent High Schoolers skipping class; he whistled to the Hottie of the pack and slipped that fedora and coat off before tossing it to her, "Keep the Jacket and Hat. Remember the name: Kyle Wasser, and scream it when you masturbate, sweet cheeks", he winked and pulled his Casanova-Charm with ease before turning away and ignoring whatever shocked response the Teens may come up with.

Kyle was proudly donning his Former IMC Military Uniform; but had a duffel bag along with him (That has other... possessions to aid him in Show-And-Tell). The Familiar Ensignia Patch upon his left Breast pocket underneath the Thick Mark IV Grunt-Issue Kevlar Vest that came from Younger Years made him sniff in nostalgia.

"I miss that Android in the Infirmary... played me all those Messages from the Hate-Love Yangy-Wangy".

He sniffed some more, "I miss Bakowski... asshole couldn't hold a torch the right way if his life depended on it... Maybe I'll visit him too".

Slipping past the hallways; sneaking past the guards, hacking all the cameras, he finally made his way to Cecilia's supposed-presentation room...

It's the Goddamn Auditorium.

"What type of Kind- Oh... if she did bring Callahan... they'd want a lot of students to come see huh?".

So he bit his tongue, patted down his uniform and slipped on his Visored Helmet before knocking gently and pushing through. As he slipped in; he realized that his earlier thoughts were correct in that nearly everybody from the Campus was jammed into the Auditorium; where on stage Cecilia is currently running her segment presentation on Callahan (But it was obvious she was yet to present Kyle. Since she did mention in her notice that she would present him afterwards).

While a few heads turn curiously, they ignore him under the belief that he was simply an IMC Officer coming to monitor the event. So without every damn eye in the world on him; he began pushing his way up towards the stage; careful to make sure that nobody's reaching for the B3 in the Holster nor anybody reaching for the R101C strapped tightly to his back.

As he reached the edge of the stage; he became a statue and began listening to Cecilia's presentation.

While it's certainly nothing amazing and glorious; it was straight to the point and factual. If anything; being her Father and all, he could tell Cecilia didn't exactly like talking about Callahan.

…

She then cleared her throat after the 10 minute, long-rehearsed speech about Callahan.

Callahan gave a friendly smile that would captivate many hearts before waving and stepping off the stage. But the moment Callahan saw the Uniformed IMC Officer, he inquired discreetly, "What the fuck are you doing here?".

"It's my Daughter", Kyle began climbing his way up the stairs, "She wants to present me... Who am I to say no?".

Callahan grabbed his arm, "You're not here to cause trouble; are you?".

"I dunno", Kyle pulled his arm free, "Are you going to be causing trouble? An eye for an eye. You leave me alone; I'll leave you alone".

He clambered onto the stage and snapped a playful salute to Cecilia, "You're the Boss sweetheart".

Cecilia grinned at the realization that it was just her Father; and so began her follow-up, "Now I'll introduce my Biological and Real Father... Dad? If you'd please?".

Kyle nodded curtly and brought his hands to the helmet before slipping it off and revealing his face once more. Such charming elegance is rare to match; and it awes many when they realize themselves that they're in the presence of a known Anti-Federationist who has had questionable ties to Terrorism.

Kyle took the microphone Cecilia offered; slipped on his best smile and greeted, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls of all ages! My name is Kyle Lazarus Wasser; the Militant Commander of the Rebellion and also Cecilia's Father".

"Now; before you start whispering", he showed his R101C Carbine out before gesturing to the B3, "These Weapons ARE Real and Live. Should anybody here draw a Weapon; I may be forced to shoot you... Now I'm not a fan of killing; believe it or not; but I am a Fan of making you regret stupid decisions".

"My Father was born on July 3rd of the Year 6024" Cecilia began presenting, "Currently; he's roughly 28 – 29 Years Old; Right Dad?".

"You're Goddamn Right. I'm 29 Years Old and still don't look a second over 24", he winked a few ladies faint, "See? I'm still in my Prime!".

"He was officially... Never Married and was the Child to Victor Steele; an Emperor of the Leviathan Race and Jennifer Wasser; a Genius Inventor from the Human Race".

"Because of my Mother and Father's intelligence; I was born incredibly intelligent", Kyle was proud, "My Father's lineage gave me the blood of an Emperor... Thus I was the Heir to an Empire that was supposedly extinct at the time".

"My Father met my Mother when they were both 6 Years Old... and according to my Mother; they both immediately shared their first kiss".

"That's true" Kyle bobbed his head cockily with a wolfish grin directed at Callahan, "Gave her the kisser the day we met. Couldn't have done it any better myself... isn't that right? Cilcia".

Eye Contact is Made.

A smirk forms on his lips; and the eyes shift to Cilcia.

"Uh...", Cilcia's nervous fidget draws Kyle's sympathy.

Afterall; Kyle does truly have a soft spot for Cilcia whether he liked it or not. And he didn't like seeing her being ridiculed or stared at too wildly.

He cleared his throat, "Buuuut... I could do better; since I sleep with women on First Meetings nowadays".

"My Father was never married".

"Still a Strong, Independent Man", he nodded.

"He was on the Cover of Many Issues for the PlayGirl Magazines".

"Yup!", Kyle pulled up his right arm and flexed with a grin, "Was Voted Prom King; Won the Intergalactic Euclidean Mathematics Competition the 1 Time I joined in; also Currently Undefeated Intergalactic Chess Champion. Undisputed for 10 Years".

"My Dad graduated High School with all Honors and Scholarships to all Known Universities and Colleges in the Milky Way and Andromeda", Cecilia jumped up and latched onto Kyle's flexed arm, hanging on with her feet off the ground, "He also participated in Amateur Boxing and MMA; Winning Championships in Both albeit he doesn't boast of it".

She lets go and falls back to her feet and took a step back, "He worked part time jobs at many places; and was also offered Jobs to teach Non-Euclidean Mathematics; Hypothetical Scientific Research; and even Hyper-Dimensional Sciences thanks to his Renowned Theory on Black Holes and White Holes; a Theory that is the Sister Theory that lead to my own Theory for Gray Holes".

"In the Year 6047; My Father and my Mother both signed up and were enlisted into the Interstellar Mining Corporation's Private Military Force. My Father and Mother passed through 8 Months of Training before being assigned to Seperate Squads and onto the _Centurion_; one of the IMC's Flagships".

"He immediately obtained the Rank of 13th Best within the IMC Ranking System; and was also nicknamed 'The Lazer' for his impeccable accuracy with an Assault Rifle", to emphasize; Kyle raised his rifle and took aim playfully, "He was a Heavy Grunt; A Grunt designated as a Potential Recruit for the Pilot Program who was also given Pilot Armaments".

"1 Year after being Recruited into the IMC; My Father defected into the Militia as an Ace Pilot... where he quickly built himself up into the Position of a Tactician shortly before becoming High-Commander of the Militant Fleet that would cause the Wasser Rebellion... the Most Successful but Failed Rebellion against the Federation".

Kyle stripped out of his IMC Gear and quickly opened the Duffel Bag before redressing himself in his White Commander's Coat and wrapping the Plush Red Scarf around his neck beautifully before reaching in and pulling out a rose; that finds itself into his breast pocket.

"The War lead to new discoveries that my Father founded".

"The Possibility to the Weaponization of Plasma, is one of the big ones".

"My Father also lead to the increase of efficiency in all Nuclear Reactors and founded several theoretical principals in achieving perfect combustion".

"He also...".

…

…

"Ahem; John-117, I take it?".

"Hm?", Master Chief's broken visor showed the shadow of his face as he glanced up from his seat against the wall, "... You're one of Wasser's Subordinates... a 'Commandant' from what I've heard".

"Commandant Hazel Grey to be precise; and Steele's subordinate; Wasser is only used to refer to his prior affiliation with the Milky Way", Hazel cleared her throat, "You're the UNSC's War Hero".

"I suppose. In a sense, I'm a UNSC Commandant judging by the Heirarchy in your Military Party".

"I'd rather put you on the position of the Emperor or a Hunter like his Grace; You show capability for leadership and combat finesse; and it was quite clear the faction was under your thumb as though they were a dog under it's master".

"Much could be said the same about your Empire".

"Perhaps; but if you're Dogs, we're Wolves under the Command of a God".

"You seem to hold this 'Emperor' Steele of yours quite highly. Seems like a stretch to call him a God".

"Then what would you call him?".

"A Hunter. Adaptive to his Prey and something nobody is able to escape from. Somebody who is 10 Steps ahead with several traps; and somebody with the skills necessary for a Full Confrontation".

"Perhaps", Hazel shook her head, "But we Digress. I have a proposition for you; something most of our Overseers and Vanguards have advised against; but something our Emperor has chosen without reserve".

"... Oh? Do amuse me".

"Join the Crucian Military; and become a Commandant for the Enforcer's Regiment in collaboration with me and few others. Your position will see you under the duty of training few Enforcers whom you deem worthy of becoming Armored Enforcers; who will utilize your 'Power Armor' Technology in Combat to further our Military Strength".

"Question: Why wouldn't you just do that with all the Troops?".

"His Grace thought you'd say that... so I ask you this... Why leave no room for improvements?".

"Ah... So Enforcers is Wasser's personal adaptive force, is it?".

"In a sense. Us Enforcers specialize in 1 thing: Combat. We have the capabilities to learn new techniques and we have the ability to specialize into different Techniques. Power Armor can be considered a Technique because it closes off several other possibilities; and while a Jack-Of-All-Trades could be good; he'd rather have a task force full of 'Masters of One'".

"Ah Yes; Diversity... But Troops in power armor can do that".

"Power Armor restricts movements. His Grace may want Shock Troopers; but he wants versatility all the same. His Grace is the perfect example for a Shock Trooper capable of withstanding the biggest punishments and an Interceptor who never fails".

"Your Emperor is a Fierce Individual... During the Short-War, I could tell our Troops were frightened by the idea of facing him on the battlefield... Before I give my answer; I'd like to ask... How does your Emperor give off the appearance of something so intimidating? I've battled the Flood several times... never once did I see the Gravemind show any emotion... but it showed some hidden fear when it confronted your Emperor".

"... I've asked my liege before... I'll simply repeat what he told me".

" 'I'm a Reaper. I'm the Being that kills everything without hesitation or discrimination. It's logical for all living things to be frightened by me; because I'm a sign of things to come' ".

"Sign of things to come? Interesting", Master Chief snorted before he slowly raised himself, "Fair Enough. I'm not interested in stagnating in this cell. You can sign me up; I'll join your Imperial Army".

"Excellent; You will be required to undergo psychiatric therapy, physical therapy and you will be required to say the Oath before you can be instated".

"Psychiatric and Physical Therapy? I'm not suicidal nor are my muscles atrophied".

"His Grace's Training Regiment is dangerously demanding. Cases of our Troops committing suicide over training is not unheard of. Physical Therapy is us building your body up to be able to meet the demands of being a Commandant".

"Is it that bad though, I wonder?".

"It isn't easy. Your Standards and ours are miles apart; and many Humans wouldn't survive Enforcer Training; let alone survive Commandant Training".

"Then what gives you the idea that I'll survive it?".

"You're not completely Human. His Grace could tell; You're a Bred War-Machine; while not on par with his Grace, a War-Machine nonetheless... And there little damage would be done should you have not survived; it just meant another potential enemy asset destroyed".

"... Fair Enough. I'm aboard like I said... I look forward to becoming an asset to your Emperor... He's an interesting Man to say the least; I'd like to at least sate my curiosity".

"Most Excellent... Welcome then, Commandant 117".

"No, stick to 'Master Chief'. No need for the honorific rank".

"As you wish, Chief".

…

…

"We've been investigating into the matter of possible corruption within the E.S.P (Empire Secret Police) as you have requested, your Grace", Kyle stopped typing away to turn his face upwards to Samus.

He inquired, "Have we confirmed it?".

"Indeed we have. We have reason to believe that several Chief Officers have been embezzling money underneath Commandant Relna's gaze. We can attempt to persecute them; but their training will make it undoubtedly difficult".

"Excellent; this gives me the perfect excuse to test out our most recent Prototype Force!", he clapped eagerly.

Samus asked, "You mean... '**The Inquisition**'? They have a bare minimum crew; we haven't recruited a Inquisitor yet".

"I shall be the Inquisitor then", Kyle tilted his head, "I'm Head of the Inquisition; the Watcher of Watchmen... Well; anyways; Like I said, Prepare the Inquisition to start investigations. They're clear to question Enforcers and E.S.P Officers alike; Give them Commandant Clearance unless I say otherwise".

"Sure thing".

…

…

_December 25__th__; 6049_

Kyle was walking towards the Throne Chamber; busily alternating between reviewing blue prints and holographic tablets left and right as he ignored the fact that the entire Palace was practically empty.

It was on minimum Security Supervision; because Kyle acknowledged the Holiday and gave free leave to all Staff and Parliament Members from Duty in order to spend their time for the Holidays. But of course; this doesn't mean the work load would be ignored; it was just that Kyle took it upon himself to continue supervising the Empire himself.

Holiday or Not; He was the Great Monarch, and it was his duty to uphold his Empire.

Besides...

The Arachnus Empire (The Spider-Morph Race as he came to discover them) were still negotiating terms with the Empire; and he had to continue negotiations in order to gain benefits from the Treaty they're trying to act.

He entered the Throne Room; which was silent and empty save for the presence of a few Guards sitting at a table at the opposite end; playing cards and talking to pass the time.

He slipped onto the throne while adjusting some Stocks before he got comfortable on the throne.

Some Stocks went up; others went down, but Kyle shifted them all the same to further his plans with the Economy. With a large share bought into an Elven Corporation; it should nudge the Economy in direction of that Elven Corporation; and with Shares drawn away from some Leviathan Corporations and other Races; this should encourage Trade with the Elves in General.

Military Funding received a 20% Boost thanks to overwhelming Donation-and-Support from the Public. Elven Riots are surpressed peacefully thanks to Commandant Ayrenn's Efforts. A Potential Civil War is mitigated when Enforcers impeached 2 different Overseers who were causing unneeded tension in a Developing-Sector.

A Fund Raising Charity Head is arrested for embezzling funds; a Vanguard Officer is killed in an Extremist Bombing by Rogue Elemental Extremists. Fire Princess; the Elemental Political Advisor once more denies Marriage Attempts despite Public Insistence. The Quest for the Monarch's Crown to become the Sole Ruler for the Hollows continues with more lives lost and more warriors lost; unable to reclaim the 4 Crowns.

The Veterans give encouraging speeches that caused a swell in Enlistments; a Pro-Human Sympathist is discovered dead on the streets under clear signs of violence; Gang Violence in the Poor Neighborhoods cease to end and the Media begins to suspect corruption and the possible existence of the Empire's Secret Police.

But most of all...

Another Article attempting to bash the Empire's Recent Actions; and hundreds of Pacifists calling out against his Actions and the crimes against organics he performed by patronizing the Nechrome.

Didn't bug him to be fair; the People don't care as long as it isn't used against them.

But that's precisely the problem.

Some Leviathans were caught in the Nechrome; and subsequently died because of it during the Battle of 3.

So many are crying bloody murder and down with the Empire.

Unfortunately for them; they tend to speak it near his Enforcers, who were devout supporters of his regime, and thus tend to be suppressed with extreme prejudice that has resulted in death before.

It's just how the Empire has been, and how it always will be under Kyle's Reign.

The New Proposition for the Treaty arrives; and he ceases investigating the Political Mind Field to investigate his Inter-Galactic Battlefield.

While reading the New Treaty Terms; somebody he didn't care to notice walked up and spoke, "Liege; Your Coffee, no milk or sugar; just as how you like it".

"Thank you; Please put it aside for now" Kyle spoke but didn't look up, "Should you not be with your Family around this time? I gave everybody free leave for good reason. It's a Holiday; everybody should be celebrating".

"I thought about leaving, your Grace. But how could I do that when I see you busily going about as though this was any other day? I couldn't bear the shame of possibly taking time off when you're trying your best with the Empire's best interests in your heart".

"That's simply because I took the responsibility of becoming the De Facto Leader for the Empire", Kyle frowned at some of the Terms in the Treaty, "It's my responsibility. You all are members of my Empire; and I allowed you a Holiday because while this is what you're part of; not what you made and guide".

"I made this Empire what it is today; and it's my job to guide it even in times of War or Peace. It is my sole responsibility to make sure this Empire isn't defeated or destroyed; and I will do everything in my power to ensure it is so".

"... You really care about this Empire; don't you, Sire?".

"It's because it's something I made. Much like I would do anything for my Daughter; I will do anything for my Empire. But make no mistake; if I must kill my Daughter to achieve the Empire's Goal. The Will of Many outweigh the Will of the Few".

"... Emperor; can I ask you a question?".

"Go ahead".

"Why is it that you seem to be so soft and fragile; yet so irrevocably cold and calculated?".

" 'Why is Man afraid of what he does not know of?' ", he asked her, " 'Because it is in his nature to be afraid of what he doesn't understand' ".

" 'Some Secrets are best left untold; Sometimes Evil must be done for the Greater Good. Man is a Contradictory Organism; he will praise the values of liberty; yet he will restrict himself with Rules and Laws to stop himself from doing certain actions' ".

"I cannot answer your question as to why people have conflicting accounts of what I seem to be".

"Some say I'm a heartless killer who happens to be undeniably smart; others say I'm the Kindest Man who would do no evil for others. Everybody sees everybody else differently. But the reality to the situation is that every account is by all accounts Real because they perceive it so".

"So why do you see me as what I am? I do not know, and I cannot answer that".

"... I... think I understand", she sighed and bowed, "I apologize for my brashness, your grace".

"I do not blame you. Countless Others have asked me that question. Friends; Family; Lovers... they all come and ask that question sooner or later; and they have always gotten the same response".

"I do not know and while I may be intelligent; I do not know the answer for everything because everything is subjective in reality".

He continued his work; stoic now, "So I will allow you to draw up your own conclusions. Once more; Thank you for the Coffee, but do take the time to take a break and visit Family. This is a Holiday; and it's time to be spent with Family".

"... Don't you want to spend time with family yourself, your grace?".

"... I would be lieing if I denied that", Kyle sighed and shook his head, "But it's impossible. My circumstances prevent it".

"No... If you had no Empire... Would you still visit them?".

"I could not either way. I am Exiled from them due to my Responsibility as a Reaper" he stated it bluntly, "My Family is afraid of me. My Lover is obsessed over my nature; and is frightened by the reality of what I am. My Daughter loves me as a Father Figure; but is fearful for what I may possibly be in reality. My Siblings have realized the horrifying nature to my existence; and thus have resented me. I do not _have_ a family to return to. All I have; is different faces in familiar places. A World where everything is my enemy; a World where I am the Bane to their Existence".

"... I'm sorry, I've crossed a boundary I should have not crossed".

"Do not blame yourself. It's curiosity; and I can understand it. Everybody has their circumstances... Now run along, I wouldn't want your Family crying out for my impeachment because I kept their Beautiful Daughter from returning home".

"L-Liege!".

"Hahaha... Go On... That's an Order from the Emperor... Go enjoy your Holiday".

"I'll just stay here... Doing my Job like I need to".

"**Because I am the Monarch. I am the King. I am the Emperor. My Duty is my Obligation, my Family comes Second...**".

"That's rather lonely".

"You think so too? Cilcia thinks the same... yet again; she still distanced herself from me... Don't blame her though".

"Liege... Do you love, Miss Romana?".

"... I don't know to be honest. I love her a little; but I hate her too. A part of me wishes to make her mine; another wishes to kill her. Love and Hate I suppose; but would I marry her?".

"_**NO; I CAN'T TRUST TRAITORS**_",

…

…

He ran his fingers along the outer covering of the small music box gently; feeling its coarse texture underneath his fingertips as he stared at the New Data transmitted to him by the Expedition Fleet that was investigating all Planets within the Empire's Territory under careful scrutiny.

One Report indicates the existence of possible Sentient Machines; another indicates unknown phenomena occurring in masses and loss of contact with all Probes in the atmosphere.

But all the contents meant one thing.

The Expedition was requesting Military Annexation of all the Planets they couldn't properly begin colonization on... something he would gladly do... IF he wasn't still attempting to sign the Treaty with the Arachnus Empire.

He sighed, "We'll write them up as a 'to-do' after Suppressing the Rioters in the Outer Colonies... Damn, we're getting spread thin here".

"Hm... We'll build the Power Armor Facility... perhaps near the Veil...".

"We could always send the Inquisition in too...".

"_NOBODY_ expects the Spanish Inquisition!", suddenly; a trio of Men in Red Garb came barging in from one of the many doors in the Palace.

Kyle immediately raised his head and turned to them; narrowing his eyes before asking, "Is that the Cross of Jesus Christ on your garb? I thought the Christians were purged 3,000 Years ago".

"Our 2 Weapons are Fear and Surprise! Surprise and Fear! Alongside with our utmost Vigilance! 3 Weapons!", the Center of the Trio; the man with the big hat began his spiel about their presence.

Kyle glanced to the off duty Guards and merely pointed his chin at the Spanish Inquisition before stating it simply, "I didn't expect the Spanish Inqusition. But they can't expect the Crucian Inquisition".

Sneaking up from behind the Trio of Red Spanish Inquisition Members was another Trio of Black-Clad Crucian Inqusition Members who immediately sneak up from behind before knocking out the Spanish Inquisition.

"Throw them into our Dungeons and investigate how the Spanish Inquisition got into my Palace", Kyle gave the order with a sigh, "I saw Monty Python; but to have this happen... I really di-".

"_**NOBODY **_expects the Spanish Inquisition!"; a New Trio appear.

The Palace Guards who were moving to take the Original Trio from the Crucian Inquisition Members gave pause and stared before stalking towards the Spanish Inqusition.

"I swear... it's like everytime I say ' I don't expect th-".

"_**NOBODY**_ expects the Spanish Inqusition!".

…

…

While Celebrating Christmas alone due to her Husband having to stay in to work late; Lilly discovered a letter and a present gifted to her from somebody she wouldn't expect.

'_To: Lilly_

_From: Kyle_'.

While she heard from Cilcia and Cecilia that he did briefly show up for Cecilia's Show-And-Tell and that the Father-Daughter Duo gave an excellent History Lesson that covered Political Science and Theoretical Science.

She slowly took the present out from underneath the Christmas Tree before slowly pulling the Golden Ribbon tieing the lid shut off.

It slides off smoothly and she places it aside before lifting the lid of the Present Box up and out of the way.

"Uwah...", Lilly couldn't hide her surprise, "I saw the PlayGirl issues... b-but this is something else!".

"Kiya~!", she immediately hugged the poster to hide the risque image, "A K-King Style? H-He was nearly naked~!".

Well...

Lilly... being the Eldest Sister was... well... infatuated by Kyle.

She can't deny that he was shockingly good looking; and many times her Female Friends ask some lewd questions about him since she was his sister; and thus knew him better than most girls. Some questions would require her to be sexually engaged with Kyle; and thus it was only normal that because of some of the questions she had to ask Kyle that she would have to see him in a Man's Light.

After all... there's only so many times you can listen to rumors of her Brother sleeping with so many different models before she began to wonder if he'd end up sleeping with his sisters since he did sleep with some known criminals.

So what could she do when Kyle's exploits became a regular conversation and when one by one; her friends began to sleep with him and talk about their experiences?

Her Brother got around; but he couldn't be called anything rude since he slept with Models on a regular basis; so who could speak ill of him when he has had so many women in love with him that he'd be able to marry practically half of all females in the Galaxy?

"I-I need to put this somewhere Henry can't find...", she bit the bottom of her lip; but then noticed something...

There was more in the box.

…

…

Elaine slipped back into her Quarters; kicking off the boots and throwing herself down onto the bed tiredly before she announced to nobody in particular, "I'm Back".

"...", she lifted her head to ensure that nobody had broken in like usual.

After all, she WAS a Federation Commander; and she held critical information that can prove detrimental in the case of a War.

And the tell tale signs of a break in was there.

One of the Framed Pictures on the wall was askewed; her chair was pulled back...

But the most obvious one...

A Wrapped Present Box sat on her table; sitting atop of a manilla envelope with the words '_CONFIDENTIAL_' written in bright red over it.

Frowning, she walked over and gently lifted the box before planting it near her ear.

No ticking.

So, No Bomb in there (Unless it's a Digital One).

Sighing, she pulled the silver ribbon off before lifting the lid.

Her eyes widened and she muttered, "A Plasma Pistol? This doesn't look like one of our issues... It's so... polished... and refined... This is made of Saturnite... that's incredibly rare to come by".

Saturnite was an ore that was scarce throughout the Milky Way; and people could make a fortune just by selling kilos of the stuff. It's one of the most durable, strong, and lightest elements Man knew; and because of that; it was one of the most useful yet rarest metals available.

Elaine brought out the Plasma Pistol and mused, "... This looks like a continuation on Wasser's blueprints".

She looked into the box.

Sure enough; there was more...

…

…

"Hm?", a box arrived to the Palace a few hours after the Spanish Inquisition Incident; with a beautifully signed signature from a '_Laurence_'. The Soldiers noted it was heavy; and after internal scans were unable to pick anything up, they simply handed it over to Kyle.

Kyle noted the name... and felt a tang of familiarity somewhere below. But nothing rings in his head, and he simply went with muttering, "I don't remember a Laurence... perhaps I met him sometime ago".

He briefly pulled off the linen-ribbon off and stared at it, "Linen? That's... rather... ancient".

He frowned immediately and opened the box.

Immediately; he recognized what was inside, "A Hunter's Coat?", he immediately stood up and removed the garb out of the box and flattening it out before he frowned further, "This is the same exact one from my dream... The Dream I based my current Hunter's Coat off".

He ran his finger along the leather, "You normally don't get leather as thin, yet as dense as this one... This leather isn't your run-off-the-mill standard; this is something more unique".

He inspected the Leather Vest that came with the coat, "... Exact thickness as my design... Yet this is clearly denser... More effective... How come?".

"Two Shoulder-Slinged Belts... Looks to be able to hold bullets and... vials? This is an X-Pattern for the Garb then. You can tell by the natural curve to the belt".

A saying came to mine when he investigated the trousers and boots, "... The Beastly Scourge creeps up the Right Leg... Fasten the Belts and Amputate to save oneself from becoming Blood-Drunk".

He tapped his lip, "... Where did that saying come from?".

He immediately grunted and set aside the Garb and looked into the box oncemore.

A card and a few vials of blood and silver bullets laid inside.

He took the card, opened it, and read the contents with a tense feeling throughout his body.

'_ Dear Hunter Wasser,_

_ It has come to our attention after a communal with Ebrietas and with the Great Ones that your presence is required for the Upcoming Hunt. I hope that this Note and your Equipment arrives to you within the month I send this; lest we be doomed to an insufferably long hunt with no means to an end until you arrive._

_ I am Master Laurence of the Healing Church, Here, in the City of Yharnam, the Technological Super-Center of the Known World. I may understand that your return may be hesitant after your Exile I enacted after your murder of a Choir Member; but your talents are needed and we shall let the past stay at rest._

_ But we also believe we should notify you with some details._

_Your Tutor and Master; Master Gehrman has passed away after a terrible Hunt last night after he succumbed to the Scourge and was put down by one of our Hunters_

_Lady Maria; a Colleague and one of the Apprentices to Gehrman has also passed away after succumbing to the Scourge and having been put down_

_Ludwig; another Fellow Hunter that you were acquainted with has also passed away after becoming Blood-Drunk and was put down by a Hunter of Hunters._

_However, we would like to notify you that Father Gascoigne &amp; Henryk await your arrival with hope for your assistance in the following Hunt._

_After you assist us in the Hunt; we'd also like your aid in putting the Cainhurst Nobles down. Our Current Regiments of Hunters may be able to lay siege to Cainhurst Castle; but the casualties will make it impossible for us to survive the Next Hunt._

_Until you may return to Yharnam, Please Rest Assured that we have kept your Weapon safe, and that we shall await your return to deliver you your former garb and full range of equipment._

_ With Utmost Respect,_

_ Master Laurence_'.

"... Can any of you identify who delivered this box?", Kyle lifted his eyes up to the closest Soldier.

The Soldier nodded, "We detained the Courier... Would you like to see him, Liege?".

"Bring him in".

…

…

"Hunter Wasser; It really is you", the Courier bowed low; nearly low enough to put her forehead on Kyle's knee, "Thank the Old Ones; I've spent decades trying to find you. Yet I could not have found you without the assistance of Amygdala and this trinket... I believe I should return this trinket to you now that we're face-to-face".

The Courier hurriedly reached into her garb and pulled out a pulled out a small... tiny... little bone.

Like a small segment to your Middle Finger... the little bone was part of a necklace.

The Courier pattered up to Kyle and reverently kneeled down and offered the necklace to Kyle.

Kyle took the necklace hesitantly and eyed the Courier as they stepped back and bowed, "That bone has served many Hunters well after your Exile; Brave Hunter. Thanks to it, it allowed some of our Best Hunters to continue the Arts of Quickening as Master Gehrman had thought you and the First Hunters".

"... That explains how I knew the Art of Quickening", Kyle's chuckle was dry.

He gently touched the bone; as though it could turn to dust, "Tell me, Courier... How did you find me? And how are you sure I am the 'Hunter Wasser' you're looking for?".

"You've got the Look of a Hunter about you, Brave Hunter Sire!", the Courier bowed reverently once more, "The Myths and Rumors all over Cathedral Ward and the Central Market's all over the place! But they agreed on how you look!".

"Ladies say, 'Best Looking Bachelor Hunter available!' Sire! The Men say, 'Scariest Eyes and Frighteningly Skilled!' Brave Hunter! The Choir might've had you exiled, but us Yharnamites wish you would come back!".

"I don't remember where Yharnam may be", Kyle blinked slowly, "And I don't remember being a Hunter of any kind... I will ask you once again, Are you sure I am the 'Hunter Wasser', you're looking for?".

"What's your name, Sire? Full name please!".

"Kyle Lazarus Wasser... or Kyle Lazarus Steele; as known to my People these days".

"Then you're Hunter Wasser, Sire!", the Courier looked happy.

"Tell me... What's a pretty girl like you doing chasing after somebody like me in the name of a Church's Desire?", Kyle sighed abruptly.

Why?

Kyle actively detests Religious Beliefs.

When he found out the Federation Legalized and Encouraged Religious Beliefs when he returned; he just added it to another thing for him to fix when he conquered the Milky Way.

The Courier, who's appearance I haven't yet described blinked slowly at his half-compliment half-question slowly before she pondered and explained, "Because I needed the money, Sire. And I wanted to see a Great One myself! Wanted to also meet the 'Great Hunter' Wasser! The Hunter whose bravery puts the Choir to shame!".

"Choir?".

"The Healing Church Choir, Sire!".

Kyle then turned to the Bloodborne Courier, "I will have my Expedition Fleet investigate this... 'Planet' of yours, in particular, this 'Yharnam' you speak of and they will report back to me on the potential benefits we may gain should I decide to conquer or reappear there as you wish".

"Until then, however, I will have to keep you hear within our Palace as a Guest... Ah, and I forgot to ask, what is your name?".

"... Um... Lilia Heinrich... Brave Hunter".

"Alright then, then I will formally introduce myself as a person-to-person introduction. I am Kyle Lazarus Steele of the Crucian Empire; Formerly Kyle Lazarus 'Lazer' Wasser of the Intergalactic Federation".

"Brave Hunter...", Lilia the Courier bowed, "... I am ever grateful for your Charity".

Kyle shrugged, "I'm sure you'll take that back in time... until then... Welcome to the Empire, Lilia".

"What's the Current Status of the Empire then... Brave Hunter?".

"Fluctuating".

"What does that mean?".

"We're doing something unorthodox...".

"**We're trying to pave way for a Merger Peacefully**".

…

…

**Author's Note – And that's that!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
**

**And the most important thing yet...**

**Happy New Years!**

**Let's hope 2016 doesn't suck!**

**Until Next Time!**

**\- Goodnames-alltaken**


	29. Chapter 29 - Judgement's Correspondence

"I never did get the chance to go to a Real, Proper, Noble Masquerade before...", he mused, "I'm glad to see that I got the opportunity now", he adjusted his black mask gently, "Such a... fascinating experience to try and remain charming without giving away my looks".

Kyle was experimenting his charms and hiding his identity as the Emperor. He was doing well enough; no Nobles present suspected that the Emperor had intercepted and implanted himself into the Masquerade to investigate notes of another possible Conspiracy going on underneath his nose and the E.S.P's Corrupted Gaze.

While testing the Inquisition with the Nobility WAS the original goal; he decided against it and instead developed a Training Regiment for the Current Inquisition Members instead of having them undergo field-testing.

A champagne glass in hand and eyes on the other Nobles, his presence had drawn a crowd; but his gaze refused to acknowledge them.

His eyes was set upon a known Bohemian Poet who was suspected of being a potential Revolutionist-Sympathizer.

The Revolutionist Anarchy that brewed in the Shadows of the Crucian Empire was always present in every rule. It was a former socialist movement that garnered little to no support in overthrowing the Government due to the Government's lack of intervention in Citizen Lives.

But when Kyle took the Throne; Secret Nobles and herds of angry Citizens joined the Revolutionists and made them into a legitimate Rebel Movement. But they didn't dare incur the wrath of the Empire... so they simply operate in the shadows.

An Assassination here...

A bombing there...

Nothing big enough to gather the Emperor's Personal Attention; but big enough to be noted.

The Poet laughs alongside a few other notable, suspects of sympathy to the Rebels before he caught sight of movement.

A small paper slip is delicately and carefully shifted between the Poets.

That was that Kyle needed to confirm his suspicions. He strides over and recites some line off a Poet's Work to announce his entry; and he was immediately welcomed after showing a 'Bohemic' side.

Simple-Minded, he silently noted.

He smiled and mused, "The Current Emperor is a Tyrant. A Fascist who can't seem to appreciate the Art of a World free of his Iron Grip; unwilling to watch his people grow in their own prosperity".

"Indeed", the Bohemian Revolutionists immediately agreed to his words which confirms his suspicions, "Say Friend, have you heard of the Mercian Revolution?".

"Mercian Revolution?", so that was the name, he thought, "I've heard snippets, but alas; I've been unable to make contact... Have you by chance know anybody I can meet who can get me involved?".

"Fret not", the Bohemian grinned, "Every Noble here at this Masquerade can help you with that. We all agree that the Emperor is a bigot who deserves to be w-"; as they began to digress about punishing him, Kyle activates the silent signal that gives Yang the all-clear to raid the Masquerade with the Enforcers.

His _FAS_ continues to record all conversations happening in the room after having hacked into the Closed-Security System that has audio bugs hidden all around.

The Masquerade was in reality a gamble by the Emperor to gather as many Conspirators as possible before having them persecuted and killed as examples. It would also give him countless leads after he interrogates the few that he spares after identifying them as potential VIP Conspirators.

A small message arrives in the corner of his FAS System.

'_Yang: We're on our way. ETA – 30 Seconds. Expect some Gun-Play when we arrive_'.

He quickly sent a response back.

'_Kyle: Understood. Bag a Few Connies for me_'.

"But should you not be careful?", Kyle lowered his voice, "They say the Emperor hears all and knows all".

"Pah! That's nothing more than Propaganda and you know it".

"Well... I don't think it's propaganda... in fact; I know it's true", the mask drops and the B3 slips out, "My Enforcers are just outside. Attempt to leave; and you will be shot. Surrender peacefully; and face persecution. Your Choice".

There's a silence.

Kyle laughed at them as the doors blow open with a surge of Enforcers charging in, "Ah... Beautifully Tricked. Poetic Invitation and a Poetic Ending, is it not? Poetic Justice; if I may say so myself", he snickered as he nodded to Hazel, "Commandant Gray... Why don't you allow our 'guests' here get intimate with our cells? Show them a real... pleasant... time".

Hazel giggled, "As you say, Liege", she curtsied him additionally.

He turned his gaze to Yang; who was directing the arrests and transports of the Revolutionists alongside Samus.

Her eyes turned to him, and she asked, "Hm? What? Is something on my face? Or are you falling in love with me again?".

"Haha, are you trying to get me to flirt with you?".

"Maybe I am", Yang grinned at him.

"Well? Then I suppose I should recuper-".

"Liege", Hazel's voice cuts him off.

With a grave tone, she announced...

"We've just had a Revolutionist Bombing and Extremist Attack in the Capital... 1/3 of our Military Force has defected and they've gained control of the System...".

An icy cloak descended upon him, and a serious frown slipped onto his face, "What are the casualties?".

"2,102,379 and counting, Commander".

"... I see... Are there any potential political ramifications currently?".

"They've bombed the Arachnus Embassy... I'd expect war by the end of the week at this rate".

"There's no way we can salvage this... can we?", he rubbed his forehead gently, "Do we have any leads from the Inquisition in terms of who is leading the attack?".

"Somebody calling themselves '**Hostium**' ".

"... So the Wolf chases me?", he laughed and the Troops flinched, "Very Well... I'm impressed that Hostium is so persistent... One would think he'd just stick to having fun with the Federation".

"You know this individual... Liege?".

"You could say that".

…

…

The Capital stood in the distance; billowing smoke into the gray skies silently as it stared before the encroaching forces coming to reclaim it. The Forces of Crucia stands at the borders; where in the distance leading up to the Capital; the Revolutionist Forces have dug in and prepared for the oncoming onslaught.

The Great Monarch stands at the head of his Army with his Commandants behind him.

Chief stared at the Defenses and mused, "Those Defenses are quite sturdy... Looks like whoever brewed this one up knew what they were doing".

"Indeed...", Commandant Grey looked upon the Automated Defenses in particular, "They had access to our Defense System".

"Are the Royal Scientists in position?", Kyle turned to Samus.

Samus nodded in return, "The Royal Scientists have the Prototype hidden in the Center. We'll be able to field test it as you want".

"Excellent".

He turned to Yang, "Is the Mechanized Forces ready to converge from the South with our Regiment of Titans?".

"Waiting on your Command", Yang bobbed her head up and down, "They're eager to put the Titans to work considering the new designs you implemented".

"The Inquisition is awaiting inside the Palace and ready to take over from within alongside our Storm Troopers", Kyle nodded to himself, "Pursuers are running down our Interplanetary Under-Road System and will be breaking in within the next 30 seconds".

Kelsy touched her ear-piece before alerting him, "Pursuers are engaging now".

He loaded in _Death's Messenger_'s round into the chamber; loaded in a KRABR Round into the underbarrel before shouting, "Let's meet 'em head-on Boys!".

There's a roar from the Troops before they begin to sprint forward.

The Commandants and the Emperor stayed behind briefly to allow the brunt of the Troops to hit the Defenses first before they'd start sweeping in. As the Gun Play begins, Kyle turned to Yang, "So... How about Dinner at Grillby's Tonight?".

"Sounds good with me", Yang winked.

"Are you forgetting somebody?", Samus raised her eyebrow.

"Wanna Come Along? It'll be fun, bevs included".

"Sure".

…

The Initial Defenses weren't difficult to overcome. With quick security bypasses and turning Enemy Defenses against them, the Emperor's Legion pushed into the Downtown Area with little casualties. But this was where things would get rough.

"Alright Gentlemen. From this point onwards; you're under strict orders of NO explosive ordinance. We can't risk killing Civilians and causing heavy collateral damage lest we be no better than terrorists. We'll be going up against Former-Comrades...".

"Some of you may know them. Some of you may have even loved them".

"But remember that they dared to betray the Empire. That they wish for the Leviathans to perish into the shadows once more; destined to die out and to never reach their former greatness".

"Are we going to tolerate that? Of course not", he spits, "Today. We show them that we will not tolerate cowards. Today; we root out the undesirables from our Empire".

Panterbell snuggles against his neck and coos, "Kuu~!".

"Hm?", Kyle turned around upon receiving the warning from Panterbell.

In the distance; a small flicker.

With a fast draw and a quickly squint; Kyle has his B3 aimed and eases on the trigger.

In with a breath.

A steady out...

_BANG_.

The B3 fires and sends his wrist popping from the recoil. He knew that he hits his target, and wastes no more time, "Alright Ladies, Gentlemen. Move out; we have a City to secure; and Traitors to root out".

…

Winter was busy double-checking her finances and running through Company Records in investigations of a potential embezzlement of funds suspected by the Authorities recently. As she investigated with a few script programs to run through; she receives a notification.

'_EMAIL RECEIVED; OPENING_'.

It comes from a familiar address.

_From: -ENCRYPTED-_

_To: Winter Schnee (WISCHNEE (Government Municipal in Economics).MWY (Milky Way).com)_

_Title – Embezzlement Concerns_

_Kyle Here._

_Don't bother trying to get this traced. It'll do you more harm than good; and it wastes everybody's time (Especially yours. Unless you like needing Hard Reboots). A Small Informant of mines recently sent me details pertaining to the Possible Embezzlement of Funds from your Schnee Division within the IMC. I ran through some of my contacts and managed to trace back the money to some of your Employees._

_I took the liberty of also handling some of your financing within the Research Division and have shaved off 50% of unnecessary costs from production. Furthermore; I've also taken some copies of your manifests to keep tabs on your Production Lines. Did you know that one of your Employees is a wanted fugitive? And how about one of your Executive Officers being convicted criminals for sexual assault?_

_Interesting, huh?_

_Watch your back out there. The Great Game seems to be continuing without me..._

_And without me making sure nobody catches wind of it..._

_I don't know what might happen._

_May You Find Your Worth in the Waking World_'.

...

The Central Plaza residing in the Capital was put under siege by Crucian Forces shortly after the Loyalist Army punched through Revolutionist Lines. The 3rd Imperial Infantry Division (The Largest Non-Enforcer Military Division in the Standard Military) was skirmishing against the C.L.F's Spin on the Enforcers.

What is the CLF, you ask?

The Crucian Liberation Force.

Kyle watched as a Trio of Titans dash forward and punch straight through a blockade of shuttles blocking the road. The shuttles scrape down the street; killing unlucky revolutionists as the Enforcers rush out of cover and enter straight into the Enemy Line with their guns blazing and swords swinging.

The Closest Revolutionists are cut down by the First Line of Enforcers.

The Furthest Revolutionists are shot down by Tenth Line Enforcers.

First Line Enforcers were armed with Photonic &amp; Elerium-Infused Blades designed to tear asunder every biological fool stupid enough to be in its way.

Tenth Line Enforcers were armed with DMR (Designated Marksmen Rifles) 'Lance-Class' Rifles armed with KRABR-Based Rounds tipped with a hallucinogenic compound inside the bullet to effectively put combatants out of the fighting in as little shots as possible.

Firing a few pot-shots here and there; Kyle kept himself watching the Front Lines for any signs of Rallied-Defenses while Yang &amp; Samus lead an Assault for the Planetary Underground Roadway in order to grant the Pursuers access into the Capital Streets.

Kelsy was leading a Flanking-Force into the Residential District to liberate it and allow the Titans access into the City since they were still in a protracted fight against a Large Contingent of Liberationist Titans hijacked from a Military Base.

Hazel was in the direct front; pushing the Offensive against Enemy Lines actively in hopes of breaking through and to gain a foothold for access into the Downtown District.

Kyle watches as an Enforcer impales a Revolutionist before tossing the corpse aside and charging into the next one. Another Enforcer plants their Rifle against the temple of an injured-Revolutionist and fires; splattering brain matter all over the floor with a backdrop of red.

A smile tugged on his lips to see such devotion to the Empire despite the fact that the Revolutionist was incapable of fighting and had surrendered.

He patched over the radio, "Yang, Status Check".

The sound of gunfire was apparent in her response, but he heard her all-well and good, "There's fierce resistance underground. They've dug themselves into Meretti Station and have Titans and Turrets suppressing us".

"Understood, do you need support?".

"It'd make this easier", an explosion echoed from Yang's end, "That... was the sound of one of our Titans going down... Yeah; Reinforcements would be nice, just saying".

Kyle nodded and turned away from the Front Lines to check the Reserves, "Understood. I'll route the 14th Power Brigade and Commandant 117 to your Position to aid you".

"That'd be good".

Yang cuts radio contact; and Kyle quickly made contact with Chief, "Alright Chief, it's showtime. Commandant Xiao Long is in need of reinforcements at Meretti Station; and I'm sending you and the Newest Additions to the Enforcers there to lay waste to Enemy Defences".

"Any orders, Sir?", Master Chief nodded.

Kyle pointed towards the East, "Try to avoid causing heavy collateral damage. Otherwise; you're licensed to kill".

"Understood", and with a flash; Chief was charging down the street with the Brigade of Power-Armor Enforcers following close behind; and a convoy of Militant UNSC Marines in Humvees bringing up the rear.

He turned around to observe the b-

He cocks his head aside without a second to spare; causing the bullet to whiz dangerously close past his head. He whistled, "That was close", he grinned.

His shark-teeth menacingly shined at the Intruding Revolutionist-Vanguard that had managed to breach through the chaos of the fighting to challenge him head-on, "Too bad that you won't get close shaves with me... Just sit down and die, won't you?".

With a dash to the side to avoid the follow-up shot; the Emperor was upon the Vanguard in an instant.

As one of the Nechromorph-Like Spiney-Back-Needle-Things launched forward to impale him; Kyle easily dashed aside once more before grabbing the ligament and preparing to break it.

The Vanguard dashed back however, in a copy of the Art of Quickening that catches even Kyle off guard.

Kyle blurted out, "What the fuck?".

The Vanguard grinned toothily, "Sorry Emp. No Personal Vendettas here; and this ain't no Real Motivated Revolution. A Pretty Group of Ladies came by wanting your head... offering to let us run the Empire... They gave us some stuff... and it's pretty sweet".

Kyle blinked and cursed under his breath, "Bounty Hunters? N7 Operatives? Or maybe Hostium's Agents?".

Didn't matter at this point to be fair.

Kyle furrowed his brow and smirked, "In that case; I won't have to deal with the cries of my Impeachment then... Lets have all of you executed without further delay then... Hm?", a dangerous glint crossed his eyes.

The Battle Begins.

The Vanguard flashes forward with a fury that breaks the sound-barrier; a move that most would be unable to avoid, but one Kyle easily dodged and retaliated with hook that sends the Vanguard reeling.

Kyle chuckled, "So? What is your name, Fool?", he was light on his feet.

The Vanguard cocked up an eyebrow; but played along, "Warrick Kinnsel, Emp. What's yours? We know you're a Steele though".

"Kyle Lazarus Steele", Kyle was upon Warrick in an instant; sending the Vanguard stumbling back with a fierce-haymaker that would stun the fastest of men,

Warrick attempts to recover; but Kyle was a Warrior without peer and Warrick was dazed on the ground before his senses could make anything out.

Before Warrick could even react or even remotely REALIZE he was on the ground; Kyle had his head crushed under his boot. With an overbearing tone that would frighten bears with his voice alone, Kyle sneered, "Pathetic Bastard. See where you are now? Under my boot? That is where you belong. That dirt stuck in my boot is considered to be a higher existence than you".

"You are the worst of filth", the boot comes down a little harder, "You can make your false beliefs that you can even remotely hold a candle against me. But know one thing".

"**I am the Unbreaking Force that runs this Empire**"; Warrick's head is crushed under the cold boot of the Emperor; splattering red all over the floor as a distant cheer immediately causes him to look up.

The Revolutionists were high-tailing it away from the Plaza after the Enforcers punched through and gained an edge over the disorganized forces.

With Warrick; a leader-head figure of some kind (At least that is what Kyle believed) dead, the Revolutionists were retreating. Hazel came running to him; planting an arm against her chest before bowing respectfully, "We've secured the Plaza, Liege! Enemy Forces retreated from all other Allied Forces and are reinforcing their position at the Palace to stop the Inquisition. They will be wiped out if we are unable to attack and recover the Palace".

"Then we will be giving chase", Kyle straightened his back and nodded resolutely, "Have the Mechanized Brigade rush for the Palace immediately. We're moving out to the Palace to the beat of our boots".

"Roger".

Kyle patched into the radio as they began marching, "All Units operating within the Hearthfire City Limits; you are hereby ordered to break off from all engagements and to begin your march to the Palace. The Enemy Stronghold is all that stands between us and victory...".

…

The Palace in sight; its defenses raised as the panicked-Revolutionists open fire upon the marching hordes, Kyle nodded his head and watched as the Titans and Spartans charge forward with the Enforcers and Infantry following behind.

The Pursuers hang back, and instead create a perimeter-watch around the palace to execute any deserters or escaping rebels. He walked towards the battle ensuing at the gates with a light swagger in his step; avoiding any bullets that come his way and ignoring the questions and orders for him to back off for his own safety.

He comes upon the gates quick; which was sealed as the Revolutionists hiding on the Palace Walls fired down upon any fool that came too close.

But Kyle wasn't just 'any' fool.

He was a Royal One.

With a flutter of the coat; he dashed straight into the Kill-Zone and into the crossfire of his own Troops and the Enemy's own. A bullet rips through the tail-end of his coat; another one grazes his right arm, a stray round catches his shoulder, but he came upon the gates with speed and ferocity that only a titan could match.

Now you'd assume that Kyle would just ram the gate in or something, right?

Wrong.

Kyle's half-way climbed up the gate before anybody realizes it. His hands grip upon the top of the gates; and he hoists himself up into the Revolutionists to their surprise.

Though Kyle himself was surprised at the sight inside.

Elementals, Hollows, and Leviathans were collaborating for the Revolution inside the Palace. They all stared at him in silence for a second or two.

He opened his mouth, but just cuts it off himself by whistling, "Hollows don't have a King, and the Elementals are subject of the Empire... If you're a part of this... I suppose I may have to start cracking down on you".

Somebody's head rolls off the gate, and Kyle grinned wolfishly, "I'm not locked in here with you... **You're locked in here with ME**".

With a flip of the lever controlling the gate and the jumping into the air; it all kicks off.

He looked like a Hawk coming down upon its prey; floating in the air with his coat fluttering wildly after him. There was a moment of trepidation in the Revolutionists; but it is gone when their head goes flying off.

The battle kicks off in earnest.

Kyle finds himself face-to-face with a Major Instigator; The Fire Princess (Or Queen) of the Elementals.

She holds out one of her hands; a ball of flame menacingly in hand, "We have you right... where we want you".

"Oh?", Kyle raised his eyebrow as he sheathed Chaos, "What's that? A Trap?".

"Preci-", he draws Chaos and attempts to deflect the Katana that comes from the side.

Kyle whistled, "Judging by speed, form, and strength... Ah... I remember now... **Rubi Malone** was it? Aspiring Heroine Mercenary... or rather... a _Fixer_, just like I was".

Rubi jumped back to avoid his return-attack, "You really ARE alive... Well I'll be damned. I thought it was just some look-alike... Oh, should I be calling you 'Shadow Broker' too? Or would you prefer 'Lazer'?".

"Neither", Kyle avoids a stray bullet with ease, "I'd prefer if we go by first-names, Rubi. It would've been appropriate in the past to refer to my work-names, but we're somewhere else now... Though I must say, you have bigger breasts than I imagined for somebody in our line of work", he dodges another stray bullet.

Rubi grunted, "A lot of people make that assumption".

Kyle smirked, "I'm sure they do. That's why they're dead. And that's why the Federation hired you".

She merely rolled her eyes, "It's not personal, for what it's worth... If anything, I kind of looked up to you and Shadow Wolf for being the best examples of Grade A Fixers".

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you", Kyle winked, "No doubt you were expecting a 10 foot tall giant firing laser beams out of his eyes, eating children left and right and with arms that double-as-guns... Sorry if I look terribly normal".

"They might have gotten that 'eating children' part though... Considering those teeth of yours", she drew her B3 with her right hand, "But I suppose they won't matter", and she fires.

Kyle opened his mouth, nice and wide for the bullet.

And as though biting something; he clamps down upon the tiny bullet.

Rubi is dumb-founded as she spots her bullet being spit out by Kyle, who then cursed, "Do you know why I don't like doing that little trick? You get gunpowder in your tongue... and it is quite bitter and... 'chemicaly' ".

"You just...".

"Bit a bullet?", Kyle raised his eyebrow, smug, "I did. Are you sure you want to see this contract through, Miss Malone? I'm afraid that you are still outclassed... especially when you are surrounded by my Enforcers".

They blink and look around... sure enough; every Revolutionist was either dead, surrendered, or unconscious at this point; and the Enforcers have them surrounded (Though gunfire echoes inside the Palace).

Rubi grinned... cheeky, "That's what you think?", the guns shift so subtly... most people wouldn't realize what happened.

But Kyle was an Inescapable Gentleman, and he cursed, "Boy, you REALLY had to have blackmailed quite a few Enforcers to get so 1/3 of my Troops to join the Revolution... Commandants; form up on me".

Hazel prepared to join him; but hesitates clearly when a shadow loomed over the capital.

Not a literal shadow, mind you... but a shadow over Kyle's expression.

It was foreboding.

But the Loyal Commandants quickly form up as the Loyal Enforcers quickly lower their weapons and surrender; dropping onto their knees as rehearsed.

As Rehearsed?

Kyle was always 2 Steps Ahead.

With a fluorish; the Art of Quickening breeds a mist of blood that quickly spreads over the Revolutionists; thin and red.

As the mist; many Revolutionists accidentally inhale it.

The Loyalists; thanks to the fact that they are kneeled are all spared from breathing in the vile air.

The Fools dumb enough to breathe the mist in?

Well...

One of the Revolutionists collapses onto his knees; holding his hands around his neck as his face turns blue abruptly and he begins to grunt and scream. "I-IT'S BURNING! AH! H-HELP ME! W-WHAT'S HAPEEENIANG!?"

Several began to scream; a few began coughing up more and more of the red mist. But they those stupid enough to inhale the mist began to die quickly; either from internal injuries or asphyxiation.

Soon; all that inhaled it were dead; lieing cold and lifeless upon the floor as the mist quickly reforms itself into the silhouette of Kyle before Fire Princess and Rubi Malone.

But as he solidified... he was attacked before he could react.

A gust of fire consumed his silhouette as he began solid.

For a moment, there was an overwhelming amount of pain as his rematerialized body is seared in an ungodly heat comparable to falling into a burning wreck with oil all over you.

But following after, was a cooling darkness.

…

Weightlessness, the Feeling of Vertigo.

That sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach as you are falling.

That was what Kyle felt in the darkness he was trapped in after being (what he believes) "killed" in the "Waking World".

He'll return, of course.

Its what has always happened.

But the fact that Kyle was still semi "alive" in terms of actually realizing his own death is surprising in itself.

His voice spoke in the void of existence to his own consciousness, "Hm? What's this? An abyss of nonexistence? That's certainly not a part of my calculations". His senses were very... distant at best. It was like being extremely light-headed. Everything was so dull, distant and your body felt so nonexistent.

Kyle's acute senses were practically dulled to normal human bounds... which is pretty impressive considering you should be numb after being "dead". Kyle "stared" at the abyss everywhere and whistled, "I suppose this is what comes after death? Departure from the Waking World?".

"**YES**".

Everything is a rush...

And before a-

…

Before I could analyze and engrave the Abyss into my mind further; I had found myself sitting in a chair having Tea-Time.

Oddly enough, I was still in my Hunter's Garb and I still felt perfectly fine; despite the fact that I remember being absolutely roasted after killing off all the Revolutionist Officers. I blink (I think I did... It's hard to tell), and I realize that this oddly enough, felt very much like a dream.

The tell-tale signs were there; yet there were oddities too.

For example; on the table before me, a name tag with my name: '_Reaper: Kyle Wasser_' was perfectly legible, despite the fact that in dreams you shouldn't be able to read any writing whatsoever.

The contradicting problem, however, is the grainy and ever-shifting landscape in the distance constantly switching from things in my memories to backgrounds I have never seen or have any remote knowledge of.

Now normally, people would be frightened or outright confused.

But a part of me felt like this should be familiar.

But fuck thinking.

Why?

I see a Broad sitting right across from me.

She was wearing a long, flowing black dress with a black hood draped over her head. Her clean, flawless blonde hair extended down to a little below her shoulders, and grim black eyes measure me carefully under the shadow of the hood.

I could tell that she had milky white skin just from the general 'glow' coming from underneath the shadow of the hood. Her voice was measured and even, "So you return yet another time... My, My, you certainly have a love for returning here, don't you?".

She was pouring tea (Despite the fact that I am a strong coffee drinker, I didn't complain) into a porcelain cup laid out infront of me. Alongside the Tea-Set that looked (painfully, even for me) expensive was a jar with a bright light from inside.

What looked like a Human Face occassionally patterned from the light, but as much as I want to think it's a 'soul' considering pop culture's display of it, I'd rather hold back my estimations and guesses until I have more information to work with.

"Well? Going to stay silent like everytime I suppose?", the Woman smiled knowingly, "Don't try to stay silent this time. I'm aware you're actually conscious for once".

"Well then, I suppose my sincerest apologies if it seems that I am seemingly trying to deceive you", something about her makes me want to apologize right off the bat, "I assure you, I have no ill-intentions, but am confused as to why I am here...".

"Oh?", she raised her eyebrow as she removed her hood.

Her face structure wasn't Cilcia's, which gave me a silent relief oddly enough. But I can't deny that she's got killer looks... the sort of looks that I would smile and get in bed with.

She took me in for a moment, "Well, I didn't believe you had any malevolent thoughts to begin with. Even then, if you tried to harm me, you would've died".

"Am I not dead as I am now? I remember being bathed by fire", I frown slightly.

"Well... Not exactly 'dead' in the traditional sense", she frowned but waved her hand in dismissal, "But it is best we do not discuss your circumstances at this very moment. Tell me, does anything feel 'off' to you?".

"Not really. I'm aroused at the sight of a pretty woman; I'm still alert... well actually, I feel a little light-headed, but I suppose that's a side-effect of nearly dieing".

"Well aren't you the charmer?", is she mocking me?, "No matter, and yes, it is indeed a side-effect that you are light-headed, though for a different reason".

"Where am I? And who are you?", I look around as I asked.

There's no real sky... there's just...

Black.

Like the abyss; but there is shimmering lights above.

Yet a better part of me knows those are no mere stars.

"We... are somewhere", she wasn't the one who spoke.

I turn my head to find a Man standing to the side; a little bit in the distance. As much as I wanted to take in his details; it was impossible, I could only make out the color of a suit and judging by his posture; a book in his hand.

Yet he spoke and I heard him as though we were beside each other, "Somewhere in between the Waking Worlds, if that makes sense", the Man spoke to me, "I like to call this... **The Neath**...".

"So we're UnderNEATH something?", I make the connection instantly.

The Man shrugged (I think at least), "I suppose in a sense... Sense of direction doesn't exactly 'exist' in this place... Then again, this place by all means, also technically 'doesn't exist'... But I suppose we are underneath all of Reality".

The Woman smiled grimly, "This is where the domain of Death lies... awaiting below to take the grime of the dead who sink from above".

"... So... I suppose you're talking as though the Universe was an ocean? And that we are the floor of it?", I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"In a sense", the Woman nodded curtly as she set her tea-pot down, "Please, go ahead and drink the tea".

I paused and collected his thoughts.

"Would I even taste anything?", I asked.

…

Kyle asked, "Would I even taste anything?", with the tilt of his head.

"Is that a veiled complaint?".

"No, he'd do no such thing to a woman", before Kyle could defend himself, the Man with the Book in the distance spoke, "Though I must say, I didn't imagine he would be as imposing as I keep reading... It is quite interesting".

"Reading? What, are you some 'God' or something?", Kyle's words dripped with sarcasm.

But the Man smiled knowingly, "Of some sort, I suppose. Though I prefer the title 'Planner'... Then again, you wouldn't like that, since you have that nickname yourself".

Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Oh? Interesting. Than did you know I'd show up?".

"I'm writing it as we speak", 'Planner' smiled, "You could also call me 'The Author'... But then again, you wouldn't like me because I control everything".

"Right...", Kyle narrowed his eyes, "Do you have a real name?".

"You could also call me 'Kyle' ", 'Author'/ 'Planner' chuckled, "Simply either call me Author or Planner. Save us the confusion".

"Fair Enough... And who are you?", Kyle turned to the Woman.

"The Harbinger of Death?", she smiled.

"That's my title", Kyle puffed.

"I'm joking... I, am the Grim Reaper"...

…

Kyle blinked... nervously, "Normally, I'd start laughing... but a part of me is telling me that you aren't joking".

"That is wise".

"Then am I your suborindate?", Kyle cocked his eyebrow upwards, "I am still a Reaper afterall".

"I suppose", she mused, "It would certainly explain why I keep allowing you to survive the numerous attempts on your life".

"Did I die just now then?", he took a sip of the tea.

It was a light lemon with a hint of mint.

"Not exactly... You're definitely hurt", the Grim Reaper giggled softly, "Being scorched with the heat comparable to the Sun tends to do that, doesn't it?".

"Indeed... then am I comatose?".

"I suppose in a very technical sense... You're certainly not 'alive', but you aren't 'dead' either... So I suppose comatose is as accurate as it goes".

"So... when do I wake up?".

"Once you finish your tea, of course...".

…

…

"-aitor! We'll have you drawn and quartered for killing his Grace!".

"Pft, Yeah sure. You'll have to kill more than just us. I hate to tell you this; but those Spider-Chicks supplied us with the weapons and blackmail material needed to pull this off. Best part is that your little Emperor didn't even realize it".

Kyle was listening closely as his eyes slowly healed over the burns and his internals repair themselves to allow him to move and function at bare-minimum efficiency. He didn't exactly 'recall' his encounter with the Grim Reaper &amp; Author; but could only remember it as a fuzzy nightmare of some sort.

"What!? The Arachnus are responsible?".

"Oh... Well, I mean... they weren't the only ones I approached to be honest... I came up to this Guy called 'Hostium'... Turned out he had just the contacts in the Arachnus and Crucian Empire to get the blackmail material to get the Revolution started".

"Get it started?".

"The Capital isn't the only place having a revolution, duh... Contrary to most people's opinion; the more logical civilians think of your little dead, fried Emp here"; she kicks his body, "... as nothing more than some dick-headed military dictator who is nothing but bad news in the long run".

"I'm sure they think that", he opened his eyes and stood up to the dumb-founded silence and shock that ensued in the remaining Revolutionists and Loyalists. He stood up; burnt and scorched to a near crisp, "Too bad for them. You don't simply get rid of a Dictator. You'll have to work real hard... and even more unfortunately for them", he had both Rubi and Fire Princess choked under his burnt fingers, "I am the Harbinger of Death. If they think they can try to kill me; they'll simply realize that it was a futile effort".

Rubi managed to kick him back; freeing both herself and Fire Princess at the same time as Kyle reels in the pain briefly, "If you wish to drag out this affair any longer. Than so be it. After I **squash** your Petty Rebellion; I shall ramp up our War Efforts in terms of Federation-Banned Planetary-Grade Weapons to threaten the Arachnus into submission... and if worse comes to worse; we'll simply fire upon the Capital and enslave the Rest".

Rubi raised her eye, "And I'm supposed to care? Look, I just want your fucking head".

"Funny... Still keeping that bravado?", Kyle laughed grimly as he loomed over them imposingly; casting a shadow over them, "Kneel... and I might just let you live".

His coat still smoldered from the heat; causing the illusion of a dark miasma to pour out from Kyle.

Rubi defiantly cocked her B3.

The Elven Authority breached from the Palace... and Kyle for a moment expected them to be loyal...

But he knew better.

He dodges the shot by Ayrenn with trained diligence; causing him to give the order, "All Loyalists. Leave, Immediately. Evacuate the Capital... I'm going to kill everything trapped inside".

"You have 2 Days, Revolutionists", Kyle narrowed his eyes, "I will return as the Reaper... not as an Emperor... and all of those that stand against me **WILL** be slaughtered".

…

…

"Connors!".

"What!?".

"Can you get that fucking bottle out of your damn mouth and address me properly?".

"Alright! What the hell do you want, Graves!?".

"We got a Company Contract! Federation; 3 Billion Credits and we're not alone. They want to send a Contingent of us and a few of their Fleets into a Neighbouring Galaxy as an Exploration Force to gather aid and races to join the Federation".

"We ain't diplomats", Stacy frowned, "Why the job?".

"They're expecting trouble... so they want the best", Kate smirked, "Besides. They want to integrate as many Alien Species as possible. They're looking to prepare for war once Kyle inevitably tries to invade the Milky Way".

"Why would he do that? Wasting Effort, I say", Stacy puffed and turned away once more.

"That's what most people think", Kate scoffed, "And that's why the Federation would be broken if people like you were put in charge. He's the confusing element. He just does what he does. The more we attempt to predict his strategy; the more likely he is to win".

"And how do you know this? I thought you only knew him because of Commercial-Shooting", Stacy sneered.

Kate blushed lightly, but sneered in return, "I know, because I kept in contact with him, dipshit. I hate to remind you; but he remembered who I was and pointed out a lot of things about our relationship with each other".

"The Two of you aren't dating", Stacy rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't my argument to begin with, you dumb bimbo bitch", Kate snarled menacingly, "I'll remind you once again. You work for ME, you're under contract with my Mercenary Company. If you can't shot my due respect; then you can kindly FUCK OFF".

…

…

"Well? What's the plan now, Commander? We've got him into our trap. He'll be raiding the Capital on his own, no doubt. So he'll face an unexpected ambush from the United Federation's 3rd Fleet... Well?".

Commander Harper... Elaine, frowned as she stared at the mappings of the Capital, "... I didn't believe it when I heard it in the beginning... but he really did forge a whole new Empire".

She was... against her protests... placed in Command of the Under-Armed 3rd Fleet as the Subordinate to Head Admiral Rodrick; who was given orders to lead the Bounty Hunters, Mercs, Revolutionist, and Federation Forces in a collaborative assault to get Kyle captured or killed.

It was... slightly unexpected, to be honest.

Nobody really warranted the idea would work...

But after Callahan's insistence alongside with the Chancellor; they decided to go with it...

…

…

Kyle knew, of course.

He showed up alone; and gave orders and expanations of the situation to the Empire's Advisors and Commandants about what will happen and his absence will last for.

What was his plan?

Pretend to be surprised.

Allow them to capture him.

Find out the Location of the hidden stellar gate he had been trying to track down in secret.

Return to Earth.

Cause a Mass-Chaos Event that should hassle the Federation and give them incentive to leave him the fuck alone for the next little while.

And then wing the rest from there...

…

…

"Ah... Unable to even see an ambush?"; there were Federation Marines jeering at him from the safety of the Cell Barrier shortly after his willing surrender to the Fleet. Unable to contain themselves; practically every soldier and assigned civilian decided to show up and taunt him.

He hasn't given them reaction; and has driven most away in fear by merely staring at them with a blank slate on his face. His main focus; was on ensuring that the Harbinger was properly masking its signature and keeping track of the Fleet to discover where the Stellar-Gate was hiding.

Eventually; this band of Soldiers grow disinterested and slightly disturbed by his stare; and leave with haste.

But down the hall; he heard them snap sharp salutes, "Commander Harper, Mam!".

"What were you doing in here, Soldier?", it was Elaine.

"Just seeing the Man himself, Commander... Not so strong now, is he?"; he held back a snort with difficulty.

"Stay Vigilant, Soldier", Elaine's voice was stern, "Just because we've caught him; doesn't mean we have him. If he's been able to sneak in and out of the Milky Way without being hindered by our efforts; chances are he can easily break out all the same".

And she was right.

He already secured several Highly-Confidential Files left lieing around inside the Fleet Database.

Kyle being Kyle, I suppose.

Elaine showed up on the other side of the cell doors with her arms crossed, "I sincerely hoped you didn't think I failed to notice you snooping around in our database".

"I doubt you didn't", Kyle mused, "It's a pleasure to see your charming face again, Elaine. Though I wish it were under better circumstances; by which I mean stomped underneath the boot of my Military".

"Aren't you charming", she mused, "I have nothing against you, Kyle; so save the anger for somebody who'd be scared or would care".

"Harsh", Kyle blinked sluggishly, "Well? Here to taunt me too? Go ahead and get your punches in, I want it finished within the next half-hour before I start napping".

"Why so defeated?", she began inputting the code to allow her entry into the cell, "Don't try any funny tricks. I'm coming in to talk face-to-face".

She entered... and despite the belief that he would jump her and fight his way out...

He didn't.

He simply slumped against the far-wall; staring blankly down to his feet with his cloak draped over him miserably.

It was almost saddening... it pulled a few strings in Elaine despite her hardened, battle-scarred state after seeing service with the Military for many years. Something about Kyle felt off...

And that was because Kyle felt off.

Kyle asked Elaine, "... Can you feel that creeping coldness sitting in the back of your head slipping through your thoughts? I know... You don't know what I'm talking about".

Elaine asked him as she sealed the door behind her, "... What are you talking about then? Explain it to me...".

He stared up to her... looking very... peculiar, "... Elaine... Sit down with me... I want to talk to you, heart-to-heart and see if you can help me figure out what's been talking to me".

She obliges without complaint; settling in beside him as she spoke up, "Normally you have an energy to your step... When you walk into our ambush; you were dragging yourself. Something's up, and I want to know why... because if something's got you down; I can't imagine what it'd do for the rest of us".

"Thanks", he thanked her with a sigh, "Now... where should I start?".

"From the beginning".

"Alright... I... had a... strange dream, the other day...".

…

_WHAM_

Cecilia sends an attacker staggering back with a fierce punch that would make most people confuse her with a Martial Arts Expert. It was another one of 'those' days again. A bunch of Older Kids who knew of her Parentage thought it was a brilliant idea to try and pick on her.

Unfortunately for them, Cecilia had Holo-tapes left behind by her father teaching her practically everything.

And that included; kicking ass.

She dodged the wide-swing from another older kid with ease and retaliates by sweeping his feet out from underneath him and sending the kid to the ground. And just for fun; she left the kid a black-eye as a reminder to not fuck with her.

With the Trio down, whimpering and cursing under their breath to each other, Cecilia made sure to leave a parting remark, "Pathetic", she sneered, "If you can't even walk the walk; then don't fucking talk. Talk Shit? EAT Shit", she kicked the Biggest of them all in the side for emphasis, "Dickweeds", and picked up her bag before continuing on her way out of school.

Every Kid that saw it; steered well-clear of Cecilia; scared to incur her wrath.

Was Cecilia a popular kid?

Sure, in a sense that she was like a tsundere. Cold to Others; but admired from afar and sweet to those she loved.

But Cecilia didn't care for friends or anything like that.

She took after her father in that she was in constant pursuit of knowledge and power... her dream being to gain enough power to create a legacy that her Father would be proud of, or to find a way to bring her Dad back home without destroying his dreams.

But as she was about to pass the gates and start the long trek home, she spotted a familiar set of red hair dancing her way with a cheery bounce in her step. It was one of Cecilia's few friends.

Her Friend's name was Bridgett Celeste Lessel; the Youngest Daughter in a Family of 4; whose Father was an Ex-Militia Marine who served as a Lieutenant within Kyle's Rebellion. Despite turning over to the Federation towards the end of the Rebellion, Bridgett's father nonetheless, praised Kyle's tactical acumen and abilities; to the point that Bridgett didn't antagonize him like the rest of the Federation.

Bridgett cheerfully joined Cecilia's side... They were lucky they lived in the same neighborhood, "Hey Cecilia!".

"Hey Bridgett!".

…

"... Yeah...", Elaine sighed after a long, winding talk with Kyle, "I wish I could change some things in the Federation from the inside myself".

Kyle sighed with her, "If I knew it was possible... I would have... But Federation Politics and Overly-Democratic-Inefficiency makes it near impossible to fix the issues... That was why I was perfectly comfortable about the idea of forging an Empire and declaring war".

Elaine turned to him, "Weren't you afraid about pushing everything away and losing everything? Ignoring the fact that it literally happened".

"I'd be lieing if I said I was fearless", Kyle laughed dryly, "I'm as mortal as any other person. I'm just really good at killing people. But still, back to topic... I was a little afraid and hesitant in the beginning... that was why I was content with playing as Ace for the MCOR in the beginning...".

"But after seeing how inefficient the Federation was.. How the IMC in itself was a Galactic Power; and how the MCOR was high-potential with insufficient talent; I couldn't resist trying to forge my own legacy".

"Legacy? Couldn't you just... I dunno, pursue a legacy with Science?", Elaine tilted her head slightly and brushed away some of her stray hairs, "I read up on your Black-Hole Theory back in the past... I also read Cilcia's Autobi-".

"Cilcia wrote an Autobiography?", Kyle raised his eyebrow with wide-eyes.

"Yeah... Called it 'Prodigies'", Elaine blinked, "Covers both you and her as much as she remembered anyways".

"Well", Kyle sighed, "That's a little comforting I suppose".

"Miss Her?", Elaine looked semi-surprised as she asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't", Kyle admits the truth, "But I miss a lot of people to be honest... Missed the fact that you'd come out and surprise me someday, to be honest. Though I'm glad to see you came around anyways", he laughed at that.

"You... missed me?", Elaine blinked.

"Of course I did... Though, aren't married to somebody already? I could have sworn, you got married to Callahan".

"No... I wasn't interested", Elaine scoffed, "He proposed; but I refused. Not sure 'why' to be honest, I just didn't want to. Was more concerned about my Men and worried that if I got married; it meant they'd be shipped off to some Commander who couldn't give two shits and would end up getting assigned into this Fleet when they were told that they were going in to detain you... Which leads up to this".

"Why did you surrender? I know you knew we were coming... and chances are, you have a plan to escape. But I can't do anything about that; in fact, I'm glad you didn't fight... but why?".

"Because I knew you were with the 3rd Fleet", Kyle shrugged, "I knew you'd hate me if I killed or injured any of your Men... So I figured I'd play along".

It wasn't the truth; but it wasn't a lie either.

"So you knew I was coming?".

"My intuition had a feeling. And I always trust my intuition", Kyle shrugged again, "But the Federation's Funding is going to take a severe hit considering that large amount of Bounty Hunters with undoubtedly large sums of money they want to collect".

Elaine sighed, "That's true... The Chancellor and Commander Sigmund expected them to die pursuing you... Not have you su- Oh... OH...", she blinked hard and turned to him with a smirk, "So that's your game, isn't it?".

Kyle smiled coyly, "Guilty as charged" but he shook his head afterwards, "To be honest though; that wasn't my main mission. I simply wanted to cause some political mayhem".

"Why are you telling me this?".

"You'd figure it out eventually", Kyle yawned, "Look. I'm not going to talk about this anymore... Can you get me access to the kitchen? I'm sick and tired of eating this shit paste. It isn't even food. I provide better food for my fucking prisoners; and we work them like slaves".

"I can certainly try...".

…

Elaine indeed, managed to get him access to the kitchen. Though; not after some angry cursing from Commander Rodrick; but that's just par for the course. She was tasked to supervise him herself; so this meant she was ending up with dinner with Kyle.

And that was alright by her...

After all...

Cilcia and his family praised his ability in cuisine arts.

Kyle was... oddly, a man of many talents.

That meant he was also the perfect domestic husband.

He was at the cutting board; cutting through ingredients with the speed of a Galactic-Class Chef. He whistled a distant tune as he brought the knife down repeatedly. Chop Chop Chop.

Elaine struck casual conversation, "When did you learn how to cook?".

"Crash-Course Lesson. I nearly burnt the house down once; but then I became a Master Chef", he finished cutting up onions and swiped the cut-contents into the pot of soup he was making alongside the main course.

"So you learnt how to cook by yourself?", Elaine asked.

"Yup", he replied, "Turned out that I had a natural talent with cooking. Cilcia thought that I could have pursued an easy-career in cooking... but I think I wouldn't do it for a living"; he quickly paced to the freezer before pulling out a large, raw, tender beef fillet (Shaped like a log) before setting it aside to allow it to thaw.

"What are you planning to cook?".

"Hot Steak Sandwich with Home-cut fries... Though I'll admit; I thought about making a Friend Fish with Chip Butty".

"Then what's with the soup?".

"Soup is an optional French Onion Soup should anybody desire for soup", he turned around and began peeling the potatoes, "Of course; the Hot Steak Sandwich isn't all. In case you want anything else, is there something you'd prefer as an additional?".

She decided to test the waters, "Can you pull anything off with Lobster? The Commander of the Fleet; Commander Rodrick had a shipment of Lobsters brought on for his 'high class' taste".

"Will he be joining us?".

"The odds would point in that direction" Elaine nodded.

Kyle paused, "Hm... A Grilled Lobster would herb butters should work", he walked back to the freezer after setting down the peeler and potato, "Linguine Pasta and a spicy sauce should work... What peppers do you have?".

"We have the standards in rations".

"That'll work... Yes...", he nodded quickly as he dragged out two whole lobsters, "That will work brilliantly... This is pre-cooked by the way?".

"Already pre-boiled, yeah", Elaine nodded.

"Wonderful, that saves me time", he quickly set the Lobster onto the cutting board before returning to his potatoes, "Let it warm up for a minute"

"So...", Elaine decided to continue the conversation, "Is there any particular reason why you decided the Triangulum of all places?".

"Not really", Kyle shrugged, "Let me ask YOU a question though. Did the Federation have any luck investigating the Leviathan Citadel?".

"None", he began to cut the potatoes as Elaine responded to his inquiry, "Whatever Expedition Forces we sent to the Citadel came back in shambles telling us that automated security ripped them apart... That your handy work?".

"Indeed. I take it all hacking attempts failed?", he casually began collecting the sliced potatoes before putting them into a boiling pot and closing the lid.

"Indeed, that your work too?".

"You'd be surprised".

…

…

_**A Distant Time Further Ahead**_

His cloak came off; causing the plush, purple fabric to crumple to the floor behind him without a sound. His armor shined dully; it had lost its luster after so much blood had begun to permanently stain it.

The dull blade that he wielded no longer had its shape, razor-edge that would slice foes with ease... It had become the perfect tool for prolonging and torturing those that dared to face him.

His eyes had gone mad; staring down his opponents with a darkness that looked darker than a blackhole (Even though you can't even truly see them!). His skin was horrifyingly pale; not that it mattered of course, the dark cloak of miasma that trailed everywhere he went had shadowed his features to the point that nobody knew who he was until there last moments.

His dull, insignificant crown sat upon his head; mocking him for being the Monarch.

He was a mockery of a Monarch.

He was a mockery of life in itself.

And he knew it damn well.

They all came in here with one goal:

To Save the Universe from Him.

And it was admirable... hell... it was MORTAL of them to do so.

He smiled to them; chiding them like a Father to his Children, "So it's your turn? I'm sorry it has come to this".

"You can still come back from this... People don't understand the circumstances... If you tell them...".

"It's too late for me", and that was what he firmly believed.

He drew his blade and lowered his head in shame; the ship's lighting turned dim as his miasma flourished and poured over the deck, "Only an Honest Death; can cure me now".

He raised his head, "**My Determination brings me to my End...**".

"**The Universe lies at the end of my Scythe**", he watched them draw their weapons and prepare for a protracted fight, "**Defeat Me... and continue Wasser's Legacy**".

…

He briskly pulled the pieces of Lobster (Claw, Body and all) and placed them into a nearby plate before pulling the Searing Pan off and putting them aside. He swiftly turned around and opened the oven to pull out the fries before closing it once more and allowing the Beef Fillet to continue to roast inside.

The Beef Fillet was sitting over Garlic and Thyme; and had been lightly drizzled with olive oil before hand. He slipped the now-finished potatoes out of the pan it was in and places it onto a nearby plate before placing the pan into the sink and getting to the linguine.

He lifts the lid and investigates; once confirmed, he swiftly finished up by pouring it out and filtering out the water before bringing forward the sauce he had made earlier and placing the linguine in.

With a pair of thongs, he mixed up the linguine with the sauce before bringing over another plate and taking a large grab of pasta near the center. He then slowly began to ease the linguine onto the plate; holding the center of the pasta with the thongs carefully before letting go once the rest of the linguini's had landed into the plate.

All that was left now; was for him to finish up with the Hot Steak Sandwiches.

He shifted the spicy radish over towards him before bringing out a loaf of hard-crusted bread and cutting out 8 slices of bread.

Elaine was just watching with fascination at this point; they had wrapped up their conversations a while ago.

He placed a well-cut slice of lettuce onto each slice of bread before turning around and opening the oven and removing the beef fillet and shutting it off. He took the fillet out and began allowing it to cool for as long as it had been inside the oven, though to quicken it up; he used some quick-air-coolants installed in the kitchen to cool it down to a pleasant hot that was just above warm.

He gently sliced out thick slices of the fillets before he wiped his hands off and mused over how many slices there were.

There was plenty; so that meant more sandwiches.

He accommodated them by cutting out more bread and placing more lettuce to fill up the additional bread before he got to finishing off.

He slipped 1 tender cut of beef for every pair; and soon placed the last slice off before moving over the radish and smearing a light coating of it over the top of the beef.

He finishes off the cooking part by placing the bread over and officiating it as sandwiches each.

With that out of the way; he quickly began to organize the plates; putting different foods on; adding final touches here and there.

Before long, he announced, "And lunch is prepared. Go ahead and call for your Commander; he should be impressed with this".

…

"Are you sure he has not poisoned any of this?", an Admiral asked Elaine.

Elaine nodded confidently, "I'm sure, Admiral. I watched him cook it. Everything's safe to consume; I had him taste everything himself before I had a few rookies come in and taste a bit to make sure it's safe just in case".

"I bet it tastes like shit. Wouldn't blame him though, we Officers can't cook for shit", a Lieutenant laughed heartily to the chimes of others.

Kyle only cocked a smirk from his magnetically-cuffed seat, "Well then you'll be in for a surprise. The only Cook I can think of who is better than me, is my Sister Lilly".

"Pft! Yeah! Whatever.", another Admiral scoffed, "You're in no position to be boasting, Kid".

" 'Kid' ?" Kyle raised his eyebrow, "How old are you, you insolent, ignorant, bone-headed fuck? No; don't even speak. That 'fish out of water' 'high-and-mighty' look in your eyes tell me you're only 21".

"You're only an Admiral; because of your lineage", Kyle hammered it in with an scoff, "What year is it?".

"6050; February 12".

"I'm 26, you young, pompous idiot. I'm fairly sure half, if not, ALL your Troops are older than you! Perhaps I should fucking remind you to show some respect by smashing your fucking head in with my goddamn fists", he snarled for effect.

Commander Hodrick laughed; almost heartily, "In bonds and still as hot-headed as they say... Amazing. We can't wait to see the look on your face the day of your execution".

"Hahahahaha!", Kyle laughed and turned to Elaine, tearing up, "My Execution! He thinks, he'd live to see that day! Hahahahah! You'd be underneath my Empire's boot before that happens; Henry".

"Henry?", Elaine raised her eyebrow to Commander Henry Rodrick, "How does he know your name?".

"Indeed... H-".

"I know all about every single one of you", he mused with a cocky grin, "I'm already aware about this little top confidential 'Charmer' Project and this little 'Avatar' Prototype-Project you're executing in the rims of the Andromeda. Riveting stuff".

"But...", he ignored the fact that Commander Rodrick just dropped his utensils onto the ground; and that Elaine was leaning forward uncomfortably, "I suppose it doesn't matter... Well?", he took the knife and began cutting his steak sandwich in half, "The food won't eat itself... Though I'll give Miss Harper the honors. I ALWAYS let my woman take the first bite... unless she wants me to take the first bite, then I'll do it".

Elaine raised her eyebrow, and asked politely, "May I, Head-Commander?".

"You have my permission, Commander".

She stiffly sliced the sandwich down the middle; grabbed one half and took a gentle bite out of it.

There's a lull.

And then there's delight.

"T-This... is amazing".

…

…

_**Earth; Washington D.C, The United Dominion of States; February 13**__**th**__**, 6050**_

"Kyle... Pst, Kyle... Wake Up".

"Zzz... Mm... Scoot over a bit Yang~ You're sitting on my bone~ Zzzz...", he snored a little and turned.

Elaine sighed and slipped her Electric Baton out; activating it before she whacked against the barrier of the cell and causing a loud shock to echo the cell.

Kyle jumped and swung a fierce-haymaker straight at the cell-wall, electrocuting him in the process as he jumped back with a yelp.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, "Hm? Elaine? What's up?".

"I'm here to get your help... Winter Schnee came across something that requires your expertise once more".

"More work? Pah... She does realize, I'm not a charity, right?", Kyle grunted with annoyance, "I want to just do my shit and leave".

Elaine sighed, "Can't you help us out?".

"No, you're fucking Federation Dick-bags", Kyle frowned, "I hate to remind you Elaine; but I'm an Emperor of an Empire that has a genocidal grudge against your Government".

"I... You're not going to help?", she raised her eyebrow at him.

Kyle stubbornly shook his head, "Nope".

"Haaah...", Elaine sighed and quickly contacted Winter.

…

Winter's hologram connected onto both Kyle &amp; Elaine's _FAS _systems as they both sit inside Elaine's quarters. Winter spoke up, "What's the meaning of this? Kyle? You're refusing to help us? Despite this being an operation against Hostium?".

"Hostium's not my problem anymore", Kyle rolled his eyes, "He's got a grudge against you guys more than me. I don't have to deal with him now; and why would I help you to begin with?".

"Because you want to kill Hostium".

"Maybe. But I sure as hell don't want to do it when he's causing trouble for the Federation".

"... I get it. Fine. What do you want?".

"Clever Girl. You should already know", he smiled, "A Charming Woman such as yourself surely can agree to my suggestion... could you not?".

Winter frowned, pinched her forehead; cursed under her breath before she calmly stated, "I'm not going to sleep with you, Wasser".

"That's not what I'm asking for, I'm not that shrewd", Kyle puffed, "I just ask for a chance for a Date... What happens; happens. If I can't get laid; I don't. If I do, I do. I just want a date".

"... Fine... I'm going to regret this, but you have a deal", Winter gave into demands immediately.

"AND!", Kyle turned to Elaine; a little smug, "I want a Date with Elaine to top it off... Discreet; under-the-radar with fake-identities of course".

Elaine... well, blinked.

She opened her mouth to say something; but nothing comes out save for a "Why?".

Kyle crossed his arms, still a little smug, "Because I _like_ you Elaine; and I think we'd have a good time out on a date".

"...", Elaine looked to Winter for help.

Winter merely shook her head and heaved a sigh.

Elaine did the same and gave into demands, "... Alright... Fine. I'll handle the arrangements to cover my leave".

…

…

_**February 14th, 6050; Earth, Washington D.C; The Grand Geode Plaza**_

He leaned off the wall and checked his watch, "Took you long enough. We need to get moving pronto if we want to intercept the Convoy in time".

Elaine leaned off her wall and agreed with him, "That took you all long enough. We have a Convoy to catch. We have the Vehicle ready".

Cilcia dragged herself along, "Sorry about that. I had to drag Callahan off me. He kept trying to keep me home".

Weiss bowed slightly with Winter, "We had to deal with a few individuals who were embezzling our funds".

Winter turned to Kyle, "Thank you for the Email. You saved us a lot of time with the Embezzlement Suspects".

Kyle merely nodded, "Saves us all some time", he glanced to Cilcia and acknowledged her, "And how's the kid coming along?".

She tapped her stomach, "I won't be a Field Agent for this one, being pregnant and all. But it's coming along nicely".

"Hm", he nodded and turned around, "Lets get moving. The others will be waiting for us at the meeting point. Expect a lot of gun play".

"Indeed. This involves a lot of Syndicates", Winter joined his side as they all begin to walk, "Hostium has a lot of connections. Whatever this convoy is carrying; is vital for his operations if he has so many International Criminal Syndicates operating in this. We can expect Russians, Japs, Andromedans, and countless others. Might as well expect a few Gun-slingers too".

"What vehicle did you two bring?", Weiss asked curiously.

"... You can thank Kyle", Elaine coughed.

Kyle grinned, "I... might have... stolen a... Uh... Federation Humvee".

Cilcia raised her eyebrow, "You let him steal one, Elaine?".

"It would've made no difference if we requisitioned it... but it may be better since I can't be held liable if it is destroyed; and we can always add another blame to Kyle and say it was part of his escape plan since I'm sure he'll escape once this is all said and done".

"Well, I suppose I'll be driving", Kyle climbed into the driver's seat without anybody complaining.

"I'll take the Passenger; Cilcia you take the back with my Sister; Elaine you have the mounted weapon", Winter quickly got everybody organized and into the vehicle.

They get moving pronto.

"So...", Kyle glanced into the rear-view mirror after they got moving, "Did you get a Genetic Projection for the Child?".

"Yeah... I did", everybody else pretended to be doing something else; but it was obvious they were eavesdropping, "Black Hair".

"Then it's a Kylie", Kyle grinned, almost victorious, "You owe me that much".

Cilcia smiled back, albeit a little more restrained, "I can try; but Callahan wants to name her something else".

Kyle complained, "Damn it. That guy can't learn to shut the fuck up if he tried. Once I come over here; I'm going to hike his ass on our flagpole and do the Inter-Galactic Salute to him".

"Inter-Galactic Salute?", Winter asked.

Kyle shows it.

What is the Inter-Galactic Salute?

Why, the same as the International Salute!

And what is that, you ask?

The Middle Finger.

Winter merely goes with, "Oh...", before turning away.

Kyle continues his conversation with Cilcia, "I still want a Kylie. If it's not possible; then name her something adorable... or fitting rather".

"Fitting?".

"Mm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)", he's making that goddamn face again.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Alright, lets discuss the roles of the Operatives involved and who will be assisting us", Winter looked up from her tablet and turned to everybody.

Elaine ducked her head from above to listen in.

"Cilcia and I will be acting as Overseeing Agents. We will be giving you Sit-Reps on any additional Responders or the like".

"Callahan and Elaine will be acting as Sniper Support from a nearby Rooftop. I paid off the Staff; so don't expect anybody to sneak up on them".

"Sydney and Velvet will be assisting as Vehicular Support. They've managed to authorize and gain control of a Faunus Military Attack Craft. They'll be able to bring in heavy firepower if things get dire or if we're dealing with something beyond our scope".

"Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Kelly will be acting as Bridge Guards; they'll be containing and creating a perimeter on both ends of the bridge to prevent any stragglers from running off; and to keep civilians out".

"You will be facing the Convoy head-on. You are to secure the cargo and either destroy or obtain it as is necessary".

"I'll be going gung-ho on my own?", Kyle raised his eyebrow, "No support?".

"You have Sydney and Velvet; and I'm sure they could blow the bridge if it was needed. You should be fine otherwise".

"... Fine, whatever".

...

...

"Operation is ago. The Convoy is coming up to you Kyle, we can't see how many vehicles; assume the worst".

"Any signs of military tech?".

"I'd expect the worse".

"Understood", he stepped onto the road and immediately stared down the road.

He cursed immediately, "Okay. Plasma Weapons; and an Air-Escort? Fuck my life, is this some sort of setup?".

He was facing terrible odds.

The convoy was far larger than most would suspect; and the distant lights in the sky was a clue that there was something up there keeping track of the convoy. And it wasn't friendly; because he knew Sydney &amp; Velvet's Gunship was grounded until he calls for it.

He lowered the visor down to obscure his features, then cocked the pair of Spitfire LMGs he was provided before aiming them from the hip.

"This one's for you, Stacy", he mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes as the vehicles start to notice him; and the Shadow Broker emerges to monitor his opposition.

He could see signs of Japanese Yakuza &amp; Other Syndicates from Japan working in collaboration. There were clear Russian (Or at least, from the many Prominent Nations that came from the fractured, deceased remains of Russia) Mafia Members (Or at least their Enforcers) working along. North American Syndicates were very prominent; but the European Syndicates look the most intimidating.

After all... the Japs and Euros can actually hit most of their shots from what he remembered; he DID favor them when hiring Enforcers.

He laughed a little as the vehicles start to slow; and unleashes hell.

The Guns go off... and the battle begins.

...

As the Battle continues, the intensity of gunfire only ramps upwards. Soon; plasma was flying through the air from both sides. Kyle was firing with his own Plasma Pistol courtesy of his own designs. He fires off a Plasma Shot that sizzles a Poor Mafia Thug's Head into a grimey liquid, "Bring it you fucking pansies!".

A Plasma Rifle's shot burns through his cover behind him; but he responds by snapping back a shot that kills the person responsible, "Screw you, Chump!".

"Alright Gentlemen! Back in the a Vehicles!", a deep voice shouted angrily, "Hostium will have your fucking heads and do worse than Commander Wasser here if we don't keep the Armored Van moving. We're ramming this fucker down and getting going! MOVE!".

Kyle's mind began tracing the voice down through a mental copy of his Network. He swore he's heard of the voice from somewhere, but was unable to paint a face nor write a name to it. But knowing what he was after; Kyle vaulted over his car and shouted into his radio, "I'm going in for the Van! Cover my approach!".

The Few Enemy Enforcers who were still firing, quickly adjusted their aim.

As they adjusted aim; Kyle adjusted his reality. He used the Art of Quickening; disappearing into a lethal red mist that blew past them. Those stupid enough to inhale him in immediately began to either cough up blood or asphyxiate entirely.

He returned to reality quickly though; as going 'under' too long would leave some side-effects he would regret later on.

The Armored Van he was after was still being boarded; leaving him with ample time to intercept it.

He shouted, "Come fill yourself with some hot lead and plasma!", before drawing both his B3 and Plasma Pistol. He fired a shot; it hits an Enforcer between the eyes. He fired again; it emasculates another.

Elaine picks up a kill with a shot that sends an Enforcer behind Kyle tumbling down with a gurgle of his own blood; and Callahan picks up a two-for-one with a target-of-opportunity kill with a pair of Enforcers getting into their vehicles.

Abruptly, the loud voice boomed once more, "We're leaving!", and the few vehicles that weren't ready were immediately left behind by the rest of the convoy.

Enforcers who weren't in vehicles quickly latched onto the exterior of their vehicles; but they continue firing with inaccurate shots.

The Armored Van nearly runs over Kyle; but he rolls to the side before taking a few small-arms shots into his back and causing him to have difficulty standing.

But he forces himself up and immediately leaps onto one of the moving vehicles.

He grabs on and punches the Closest Enforcer off, and he called for Air Support once he realized that he was about to go on his own for a while.

The Vehicles rush through the bridge; immediately hitting nearly 240 kilometers per hour within 30 seconds of starting as they rush to their destination.

Kyle was 3 vehicles behind from the Armored Van; and was currently in a fisticuff with an Enforcer reaching over to punch him off. As the Enforcer punched forward once more; he grabs the Enforcer's arm and pulls him forward.

The Enforcer lurches forward; and Kyle smashes the Sucker's head onto the roof of the vehicle before punching him off while he was daze.

The Enforcer goes tumbling down the road to his death.

Kyle slid onto the hood of the vehicle; ignoring the sound of a gun being cocked behind him before he allowed himself to slide forward before pushing his legs out.

He leaps onto the next vehicle; an SUV. With the momentum; he leaped across and repeats it 1 more time before he grabbed onto the Armored Van's back hatch.

With nothing to place his leg against; all that holds him off the pavement and being run over was his arms.

His Radio Buzzes, "This is General Scarlatina. I have a read on you, Commander; Requesting Permission to Engage".

Kyle raised his eyebrow at the calling of 'Commander', but plays along, "Velvet; I need you and Sydney to open fire on the vehicles behind me. Once they've been handled; open fire using the Vulcan Laser upon the leading vehicles to force the convoy to slow. I'll handle the van".

"Roger that, Good Luck Commander"; the earnest sound of Archer Rockets being fired with a symphony of Side-Winder Micro-Missiles flying in buzzed all behind him. He quickly began an impromptu hack on the door to unlock it.

'_ RELEASING WORM_

_INTRUSION SUCCESSFUL; FIREWALL BYPASSING..._

_FIREWALL INTRUDING; CONNECTION ESTABLISHED IN 10... 9... 8-_

_INTRUSION COUNTERED; NUCLEAR WORM RELEASED INTO FIREWALL_

_ADMINISTRATIVE ACCESS GRANTED; WELCOME AUTHENTICATED USER_

_UNLOCK?_'

He taps; and the door shutter flies up; pulling him up and allowing him to swing himself in and firmly plant his feet down...

Only to meet a terrible pound to the head with a ham-sized fist that would kill a man straight away. There was no way to not lose balance after a hit like that; but Kyle made sure to take things with him if he was falling.

He grabbed the closest object; a Silver Briefcase that looked valuable and grabbed the arm of the perpetrator who punched him; dragging him out with him.

He goes tumbling onto the road, and it all goes dark.

...

"yle! You're gonna be alright!".

"Mm... Fuck... Did I go drinking Orphan Tears?"; the world sucked. His head pounded, his crotch itched and he couldn't feel his body too well. He moved? His hand to push himself off the warm asphalt... but nothing really happens other than a shot of pain.

"Gah! Fuck!", even though he was used to being shot; this pain was oddly much more intense, "What the hell happened!?", he blinked his ripped eyelids down and back up before taking in the area.

First of all; he was lieing in a nice, warm puddle of his own velvet blood with a Silver Briefcase laying nearby; seemingly undamaged or even scratched. He could see patches of his skin burnt into the asphalt along the road alongside his blood leading to where he was.

Whoever the hell he pulled out with him was nothing more than a messed-up corpse that looked like a ragdoll that has seen better days.

He grunts, "Mm...", and turned his gaze when 2 Shadows became evident.

He peered up.

First and foremost was Sydney; who was covering her mouth and looking like she was trying not to retch. The other was Velvet; who was busy trying to prepare a stretcher of some kind.

"Ugh...", he groaned, "Shit... I'm not feeling so hot".

"Sydney, help me get him on the stretcher".

Sydney winced a little... but slips a brave expression on and reaches down to grab his mangled legs, "Let's get him out of here".

"Don't forget the briefcase".

...

Once he was firmly secured to the stretcher and the Air Ship got moving for the Rendevouz to get him patched up with a discreet medical professional; Kyle told Sydney, "Bring that Briefcase to me... I think I can open it".

Sydney blinked and quickly pattered over before setting the briefcase close to him, "What do you think is inside?".

"Judging by the weight? Something like Stone... maybe even some Prototype Device... Would only be wrist-mount though".

He quickly began tapping in with his _FAS_ to unlock it, "... Heh, maybe even something more va-".

When the Briefcase opened; Kyle's eyes widened and he warned Sydney, "DO NOT look at that, TURN AWAY".

Before she could do so... she caught sight of it in her peripheral...

A Large, Spherical Stone with strange engravin-

_LOOK CLOSER_

Her eyes widened slightly.

_THE CHAINS BINDING US SHALL BREAK_

Her mouth slowly lowered as her hands shake and she reached for the stone.

_THE NIGHT SH-_

Kyle's hand covering over the stone rubber-bands her back to reality with a gasp and her falling backwards and onto her ass. She drops the briefcase; but Kyle was still holding onto the stone; preventing it from falling with it.

She gasped; frightened as her eyes burnt in agony and her throat parched with a dryness matched by a desert, "What... is that!?".

Kyle glanced at the Stone; and tore his eyes away before snarling, "**A Stone of Correspondence**".

...

Correspondence was a very... theoretical science... Beyond the scope of most Intellects. Only the brightest of the bright could remotely comprehend 'Correspondence', and even fewer than could study it without going insane or lost. Correspondence, is barely understood.

There is only 1 KNOWN Artifact that exists that belongs to Correspondic (The Study of Correspondence) Science; the Correspondence Stone. Only Scholars of Correspondence (A very difficult field of study to achieve) were allowed to witness the Stone; and the stone was originally discovered in Japan; hence the reason why Athena went to University here.

While few people have properly taken and studied the Correspondence Stone, there were list of symptoms that have been recorded in most individuals who look upon the stone.

Common symptoms had severe bleeding from the eyes; swelling in the throat; deafening in the ears, even blindness, dementia, and death in extreme cases. And all this is recorded from only 35 Individuals from the Entire Federation.

There is only 521 Scholars of Correspondence; and that included Students like Athena who were still getting proper study to begin attempting to fathom the idea of it.

Kyle was actually asked to view the Correspondence Stone earlier in the past; but he refused after reviewing the possible risks of going blind and potentially dieing. But now?

Well...

With his expansive knowledge...

He was tempted to steal the Stone and bring it into the Leviathan Empire to study it himself.

Afterall...

If it killed people who dared to look upon it... surely, it must be powerful, right?

...

He held the stone in his broken hands, and stared at the sigils engraved on. They were ever-changing, switching between variations of sigils every time he blinked or looked away from it.

But his eyes didn't bleed.

He wasn't suffering from any more pain or anything uncomfortable. He was simply slowly coming to understand what it was. Every Sigil shown gave a different feeling; as though a different meaning to each one.

Some made him think of various thoughts.

One Sigil made him imagine himself flying through the air without any form of 'true' propulsion. Another gave him a vivid day-dream of him throwing lightning-spears as though he was a Greek God.

He forced his eyes away and dropped the stone into the Briefcase before Sydney closes it with a huff.

Sydney stared at him, "... Did you feel it?".

Kyle asked with confusion, "Feel what?".

"That sinking feeling when you looked at the stone".

"No... I saw mental images; I felt nothing other than that".

"Mental Images? Of what?".

"Of the Sigils changing and the meaning behind each Sigil... Well, I suppose not 'meaning', but rather 'definition'".

...

...

The Surgeon said no word as the helmet and visor came off and she got to work with his skin. But she does give a crisp, "Sir", as she goes to it.

It was Vanessa of Reaper Squadron back during the Militian Insurgency. She looks to have taken a career as a Surgeon; and was the Discreet Doctor that Winter had sent them to. The others were waiting in the next room with the Stone of Correspondence.

This left him with Vaneesa.

He cleared his throat and began speaking as she got to work in earnest, "So I see you've decided to pursue a career in Medicine. Has there been any new developments?".

"Apologies Sir, but I don't speak to Traitors", Vanessa's tone of voice was a little surprising; but honest.

He figured he'd have to hear somebody say something like that eventually, "A Traitor?".

"You taking Sides with those Leviathans... It's disgusting Sir; and I'd like nothing more than for you to rot on a pike. But I owe Winter favors, so I'll just tally this one up".

"Heh, you do realize I am still also a Leviathan, correct?", he grimaced as her needle tugged deep into his skin, "I'm their Emperor because it is my birthright. I chose no destiny; I was merely given direction and forced there when the World had decided to unite".

"When Humanity betrayed me; I simply did as any being with survival instinct would. Join the Opposition".

"It just so happened; that this Opposition was the same force that nearly subjugated Humanity", he cackled, "And you know what they say about history, right?".

"History tends to repeat itself".

"Exactly", he smirked as he stood up with a sharp pat on his back, "I'll return eventually with not a gun; but with an Empire of Leviathans. We will return; and we will come back to finish what my Bloodline started... The Enslavement of Humanity; and I'll finish my Father's Ambition; the Destruction of the United Federation".

"So you can build your 'fleets'... Craft your 'Super-Weapons' and excel in Electronic Warfare... But know there will be no victory in power alone", he turned around.

He made eye contact and fixed her with a haunting stare, "Remember the gaze well... because it will be what most will remember in the fleeting moments before they die when I return with my Empire".

He left the room with a heavy heart; and a grimace.

He knew well that he wasn't their allies nor was he human; but it still took time to get used to being feared and hated so openly.

But it'll get better.

"It has to", he mumbled and returned to the front of the clinic.

Without a word; he picked up the silver briefcase away from Callahan's side before announcing, "Well? Is there anything else my operative ability is required for? If not; I'll be making my contacts and I'll be leaving within the next 2 days".

Elaine stood up abruptly, "What? No, you're coming back with me. I'm not letting you leave our de-".

"Right; you still owe me a date", but then he stops.

Did he...

Nearly forget about a Date?

He cursed, "Am I dieing or something? Maybe I'm about to have a stroke".

"Hm? Are you alright?", Cilcia asked as everybody else began talking and discussing their plans for the investigation.

"I dunno", Kyle replied in earnest, "... I feel a little... out-of-sorts looking at the Stone; but I don't feel too different either... Maybe... a 'calling' might be a better word here... I feel as though I'm supposed to be somewhere else".

"Somewhere else?".

"Elaine... Can you take me back to my cell?", he rubbed his forehead, "I... think I need some rest...".

...

...

_A FLIGHTLESS FLIGHT._

_THE LIVING'S PLIGHT._

_LIFE'S BLIGHT._

_THE CURE FOR ALL MISERY_

_THE ENDING OF ALL THINGS DREARY_

_THE MOST DREADED ENDING_

_THE INEVITABLE_

_THE OMNIPOTENT_

_**DEATH**_

_..._

_A CURSED CHOSEN._

_THE MAN WHO WAS BROKEN._

_A JUDGEMENT'S HOPE._

_THE ONE TO BURN THE ROPE._

_DEATH'S TOOL._

_THE KING'S FOOL._

_END OF ALL LIFE._

_DIVINITY'S GREATEST STRIFE._

_THE REAPER'S RIGHT._

_WASSER **IS A WEAPON**._

_..._

_THE SAINT'S DEED._

_TO PULL OUT DEATH'S WEED._

_KEEP THE LIVING SAFE._

_TO BREAK THE ROPES THAT CHAFE._

_AND SEVER MAN'S DESTINY_

_TO PREVENT DEATH OF DIVINITY_

_TO END THE THREADS THAT BIND US_

_ROMANA **CAN SAVE EVERYBODY**_

_..._

_THE SECRET MAGICIAN_

_THE TRUE TACTICIAN_

_THE GREATEST POLITICIAN_

_NIGHTMARE'S EDGE_

_THE HIDDEN MONARCH_

_THE FOOL'S KING_

_DIVINITY'S PLAYTHING_

_WASSER IS INSANE_

_ROMANA IS HIS BANE_

_HOSTIUM **WILL KILL EVERYBODY**_

_..._

_THE RAYS OF HOPE_

_THE ONES TO REPAIR THE ROPE_

_DESTINY'S TOOL_

_DIVINITY'S FOOL_

_A PARENTAL BOND_

_A LOVER'S BOND_

_THE PRISONER OF LIFE_

_ILL-FATED TO SUFFER STRIFE_

_THE DAUGHTERS' OF ROMANA AND WASSER **CAN FREE WASSER FROM HIS ILL-FATED DESTINY**_

_..._

'

...

He woke with a start at the shouting of fear and chaos erupting all around him.

Last he remembered; he was laying down in his cell after returning and needing time to rest.

Currently; he woke up nowhere near his cell.

He was in a courtyard... looks like a headquarters for the Federation Regiment stationed here. He looked as though he had been in the middle of a silent waltz; but stopped abruptly when he woke up, leaving him standing in the courtyard without an idea.

The Courtyard was in absolute chaos.

The Buildings making up the Headquarters were lit aflame and crackling with the sound of explosions and unnatural fire breaking down things inside. This shouldn't be possible; Buildings in this age are designed to be impossible to ignite.

Yet they're in flames; and explosions every-so-often detonated from a few buildings and caused only more unnatural flames to erupt and consume all in its path.

Burnt Corpses either twitching from the crackle of electricity or still-burning with the unnatural flames were riddled all over the courtyard facing in his direction. Every single one of them were staring in his direction even in death; none of them laid on their back, and those with a keen eye could notice a terrifying pattern to the madness.

Kyle's extremity was numb; his eyes were bleeding and his nose was burning in agony. His mouth was full of a strange liquid he couldn't think of, and yet in his hand was a familiar object.

The Stone of Correspondence he recovered from Hostium.

How did he have it?

Elaine took the stone away from him to safe-guard it while he was in the cell. He allowed her to do that; because he couldn't risk fools stumbling over it and getting themselves involved.

The Sigils were burning into his eyes; but they weren't changing any longer.

Wait, did the stones always have these many sides?

He couldn't remember what he originally saw with the stone.

Now; all he saw was that there was a HUGE amounts of sides suddenly present with the stone. There were more than 1,000 different faces embedded into the stone spheroid; each with a different, tiny sigil that most wouldn't notice.

But Kyle did notice.

And they burnt him for having the audacity to understand something nobody should be allowed to.

Kyle's eyes force themselves away from the stone as he tucked it into his overcoat with a hand covered in his blood.

He was beginning to bleed from his pores simply because he was holding the stone.

The Language of Correspondence resounded with Kyle terrifyingly.

Beings beyond Mortal Comprehension began to pay attention; because this was unprecedented.

Correspondence is not designed to be understood by small, little mortals...

Yet here we are.

Kyle said something he doesn't even remember saying the second after; but whatever he said causes the charging Regiment of Federation Officers to begin screaming.

A Federation Officer throws off his helmet while screaming; and ripped the gloves off his hand before watching his own skin peel off. The Officer stared at Kyle and screamed in pain as his skin peeled itself off with a rip; and his eyes maddeningly stare up into his skull before he succumbs to a seizure and dies on the spot.

A Nearby Officer erupts into an unnatural flame; screaming in pain and causing the fire to leap out at those closest to it.

The fire easily burns and catches onto half the troops before it decides to stop leaping out and simply burns them to death.

The Remaining Troops and Officers begin holding their head in pain; screaming as loud as they could.

A few suddenly keeled over; dead and spilling blood out of their mouth.

Another few simply had a cranial explosion; causing a messy spray over the courtyard; watering the grass in the process.

Those that didn't die on the spot began raising their weapons and screaming gibberish before fighting one another.

"BREAK THE CHAIN!", an Officer screamed before he bludgeoned his subordinate to death.

"IT BURNS! OH MY GOD, IT'S BURNING! ELIZABETH, TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN!", a delirious soldier fires upon his own Wife (Another Federation Marine); killing her in the process.

Kyle watched in an eery fascination.

He spots Elaine running in.

She looked frightened...

Hell, Callahan was with her.

Actually... a lot of people were with her.

Hellsing, MacAllan, Callahan were just some of the more notable ones.

They were armed with plasma.

A word wanted to come out of his mouth.

A Word he knew would kill them all without trouble.

But the sight of Elaine... so frightened stopped him.

Instead; he shouted, "Attack me once; and I'll utter a word enough to drive you all insane... or preferably light you up in flames like I did with every other damn thing".

They were going to continue; but Elaine stopped them, "He's serious...".

"I'm glad to see you have some sense", Kyle eyed the pool of blood at Elaine's feet.

He had the strangest urge yet...

Use his 'Art of Quickening'; reappear.

Grab Elaine before... tugging on a thread in the back of his head while standing over the pool of blood.

"Surprise", the barrel of a B3 to the back of his head are the last words he he-

_BANG._

...

...

He reappeared from his blood of mist and grabs Elaine into his arms before he pulled on the thread with all his might.

And like suddenly jumping out of a plane; they both fell into the puddle of blood.

At first; it was like diving into a pool... but then it was like diving out of the sky shortly thereafter.

They breach the puddle and enter another plane of existence.

They were falling.

Elaine shouted in fear and surprise, "What the fuck is happening!?"; and flailed her arms wildly as they begin to plummet.

He adjusted his plummet to match hers; and shifts his body towards her, "We're jumping!".

"H-How are you doing this!?", she shouted.

"I don't know!", he replied.

They were plummeting to an endless crimson mist below. Everything was red; but far in the distance was a brilliant yellow light.

_THE CHAINS THAT BIND US WILL BE BROKEN_

It talked without a voice.

_THE JUDGEMENT OF OUR GAZE SHALL WEIGH THE DECISIONS OF THE COSMOS_

It smiled to him.

_WE, TOGETHER, SHALL BREAK FREE OF THE CHAINS THAT BIND US TO DESTINY_

He was beginning to understand.

_YOU CAN HEAR ME_

He was breathing air no more.

_YOU CAN SEE ME_

His voice no longer existed.

_YOU CAN FEEL ME_

Elaine wasn't there in his head; it was only him and the Light.

_I AM THE DAWN MACHINE; AND YOU WILL BRING THE DAWN OF A NEW AGE WITH ME_

The Light exploded brilliantly in a huge light that would blind most people. Elaine covered her eyes when the realm suddenly lit up and shouted, "WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT!?".

His head ached in pain as a price for understanding the Judgement Light.

A Darkness below suddenly became apparent.

They were about to fall into a void coming up to meet them.

Elaine clutched onto his arm on instinct... a Mortal Fear, "W-What is that!?".

No... It wasn't a void.

_SOMETHING_ was coming up to meet them.

He nearly recognized what it was...

But he didn't.

They were consumed.

...

...

"Commander Harper!".

"Shit! Get a Medic here immediately! And you! Get Commander Sigmund and Hellsing to have them detain Wasser here... We'll have his mouth duct-taped; I don't want a repeat of whatever the fuck he just did earlier!".

Still dazed; he didn't resist as he was hoisted up quickly and duct-taped several times over across the mouth. Cuffs were quickly placed around his wrists and ankles; but that wasn't all.

"Get the Industrial-Grade Rockmen Cuffs here; we're going to cuff his arms and legs to make sure this fucker doesn't start a fight".

He blinked for the first time after coming from his 'encounter' with the Light... and when he opened his eyes; many Federation Troops gasped and turned away.

"His eyes... what's with that shine?".

"Damn. Just wait until my kid gets a hold of this", a picture of him was taken, "Looks like I found a new tale of terror for those little rug rats".

He was feeling... well... like himself now.

At least more complete in a sense.

Whatever this 'light' was in his eyes...

He figured he might as well have fun with it.

He kept stoic and stared calmly as he attempts to talk with his gaze alone.

He made eye-contact with the toughest looking Trooper present. His eyes spoke more than words.

The Trooper uncomfortably shifted and stuttered out, "Hey... Uh... Garrett; are you sure about this?".

"What the fuck is it now, Tommy?".

"I mean... Look at his eyes... Shit, you know he didn't even FIGHT, he literally spoke a word and then all things went to hell... What the hell happens if he stares man? Is it like.. a foreboding thing?".

"Now you're getting superstitious".

"Well it'd be possible won't it? The Imperial Chantry says that the Gods could cause miracles and disasters if we displease 'em... What if... What if Wasser is a message from the Gods?".

"Okay, now you're talking like a fucking heretic", snorted another Marine, "I bet you love Atheists huh? Betcha your Wife's a Jew! Maybe even a Dirty Christian! Or worse yet... an Islamic Pig!".

"I thought Islamics don't eat p-".

"Shut the fuck up!".

And they began arguing.

Kyle groaned mentally, '_Ah my fucking god, they're arguing about Gods... PENIS! THIS IS SO FUCKING BORING_'.

He began screaming mentally, '_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_'.

...

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM", Kyle's muffled, bored, agonizing shout was echoing the silence on the street endlessly as Kyle stared at everybody with a '_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME_' look on his face.

There were Media Reporters flooding around the street; barely held back by Federation Officers.

Callahan kicked his side, "Look at you now, you little punk bitch".

Kyle flipped Callahan off and begins hacking into the cuffs' internal firewall.

He should really go back and visit Doctor Yisv and thank him for the flawless work with his Optical _FAS _implants that were near undetectable unless somebody got real up-close and stared hard at the small writing.

All he needed to do; was to de-

_INTRUSION FAILED; COUNTER INTRUSION DETECTED_

Small writings from another _FAS_ system quickly scolds him.

"_This isn't personal; but I have a job to do – Elaine_".

"_Fine. I get it; I won't butcher or talk my weird voodoo until I get your permission. Would that please you, Mistress?_ _\- Kyle_".

"_I don't appreciate the tone_".

"_Really? Sorry if you can't appreciate the exquisite sarcasm. Tell Callahan to go chew on a Cactus; he gets to live on a little longer because I don't want to cause a fuss for you_".

"_Are you sure you want me to tell him?_".

"_Don't sweat it. I'll just haunt his dreams or something. I'll figure it out with the stone_".

"_Speaking of the Stone, do you still have it?_".

"_It's in my pants; right, front pocket_".

"_I saw you put it in your coat pocket; what were you trying to accomplish?_".

"_Damn, I was hoping you'd touch my crotch. Guess I'll just get frisky with you on the date_".

"_You're still keen on that idea?_".

"_It's partly the only reason why I'm still around, Mam_".

"_You know you've made this more difficult, correct?_".

"_Perhaps, but if it's worth anything. I don't remember doing anything; I only became aware when you and your little brigade of heroes decided to crash the party_"

"_Your 'Party' has the Federation in an uproar_".

"_More fuel for the flame I suppose_".

...

...

"Maybe... 'Legend'?", Callahan smiled hopefully as they watch Kyle's silent rest in his chair inside his cell.

Cilcia raised her eyebrow incredulously, "You want to name the child 'Legend'?".

" 'Legend' ", Kyle snorted, "What type of name is that? Did your parents also name you 'Retarded'? Because it's a damn shame they didn't put a warning on the faulty moron".

Elaine snorted back a laugh from her seat.

Hellsing; likewise had trouble forcing back a smile.

Callahan fumed, "Oh, I'm sorry. Your Parents must be no better than mine; it seems they failed to label 'Psychopath' on you".

Kyle retaliates, "Is that the best you have? Maybe you should be, 'Callahan Retarded Failure Sigmund'; it'd certainly be accurate...", he eyed Callahan up-and-down, "Helluva lot more accurate than your shit-shooting".

Callahan bit back his tongue.

There was no point trying to retaliate against Kyle's barbed words; it seemed that he would bite back with twice the ferocity.

So Callahan sat back down.

Cilcia turned to Kyle, "Do YOU have a better name, broody-broody-oh-so-moody?".

Kyle raised his eyebrow at the nickname; but plays along, "Kylie, duh. If not... well... Depends on the Hair Color".

"Black Hair from the Genetic Projection".

"Lillith", he chose the name straight off the bat.

"After the Succubus?", Cilcia raised her eyebrow.

Damn, she knew where he got it from, "Yup. Beautiful and Charming should be this child; but I doubt she'll stand out academically like Cecilia... If anything; she might become Cecilia's polar opposite".

"And that means?".

"Not-too-bright naturally. Though I'm sure you can teach her up to standard prep, but I think she'll REALLY shine with her Popularity and Social Ability... Probably like Suzy; my Sister".

"But didn't Suzy pass with high 80s?".

"Courtesy of endless lectures from me and Vanessa", Kyle reminded Cilcia.

"Fair Point", Cilcia rubbed her stomach, "Hm... Lillith... I don't like where you pulled it from; but I'm a fan of the name... No offense; a fuck-ton better than 'Legend' ".

Kyle snorted his agreement and gently rubs the Stone of Correspondence cupped in his hands.

They couldn't pull the stone away from Kyle... The Few that tried went mad and had to be detained and put down.

So they decided to just let him have the damn stone since it wouldn't matter if he had it or not.

Elaine asked, "Are you sure you all wish to remain here? Your presence is no longer required; we have him d-".

"Goddamnit Cilcia; can you stop countering my intrusions?", Kyle suddenly complained.

Cilcia snorted, "Stop trying to break out".

Kyle puffed, "You're being unreasonable".

"You're the one talking, Mister Insane-Words".

"Not my fault people can't handle Correspondence", he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!".

"You're not my Mother!".

"You're not a child either!".

"I beg to differ!".

"It's not something to be proud of you ass!".

...

...

"You and Cilcia have an interesting chemistry", Elaine abruptly spoke. She sets down her cup of coffee onto the table, "I can still feel more love between the both of you then I ever feel between her and Callahan".

Kyle raised his eyebrow as he lowered his own cup of coffee, "We're on a date; and the first thing you talk about is me and Cilcia? Isn't that a little... I don't know... unfitting for the supposed-atmosphere we're trying to gain here?".

"What YOU are trying to gain", Elaine snorted at him, "But as I said... I feel as though you and Cilcia haven't changed".

"I don't think we can ever 'truly' change... We still grew up together", he pondered a little further, "If anything; she might secretly resent Callahan. Kudos to her I guess; but she thinks he's the lesser of 2 evils... I'm just the blunt evil; the kind that would blatantly say it would try to kill everything; and then proceed to try and do just that".

"Is this a confession of motive?", Elaine asked.

"Perhaps", Kyle took a sip of his brew before setting it down, "Will you allow me to extend this Date to include Dinner? My Treat".

"... I suppose there's no harm to it", Elaine cleared her throat.

They had only shared lunch so far; and had come to the Cafe to talk.

Kyle was wearing contacts and was wearing a suit-and-tie and had a black trench coat overtop to give the persona of a Young Entrepreneur.

Elaine was... well... Elaine.

No need to hide.

Kyle grinned, "Then it will be my honor to accompany you until Dinner, Madam".

"In any case", Elaine attempts to stir more conversation, "I'd like to discuss more about this 'Enforcer' Regiment you mentioned to having in your Empire".

"Hm?", Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Is this going on the record?".

"More than likely".

"No comment. I'd only talk to Elaine Harper".

"But that's my name?".

"I'm speaking to Commander Harper right now", Kyle frowned and crossed his arms expectantly.

She paused.

And catches on.

She sighed, "Understood... Not going onto the records".

"Good", Kyle grinned, "So... What did you want to know?".

"Last time; we discussed the Heirarchy in your Enforcers... Are there... I suppose... Anti-Enforcer Forces?".

"That would be our Elven Authority", Kyle replied, "And Yes. Elves. They're real, and they're part of the Empire. Thing about them aging really slowly looks to be true considering their Queen; from our analysis concludes that she is nearly 500 years old... and she's considered young!".

"Do they have pointy ears?".

"They do... it's actually fairly subtle though. You'd need a good look to tell the difference when you're standing in front of them; from the side it's obvious".

"Hm...", she narrowed her eyes and glanced down to his left hand.

The message was clear; but Kyle waited for it anyways.

"Has the Mark grown?".

"... Yup", Kyle unbuttoned his jacket; lifted his scarf and unbuttoned the shirt beneath before showing his chest.

He pulled the shirt to show his shoulder...

There were swirls of dark grey coming up to his shoulders... not quite there; but they were getting there.

The Mark grows everytime he loses his mind or dies after some observations...

But he hid it well with the coat and long-shirts. Only in moments of intimacy does he dare show it... and even then; it almost seems to fade...

Yes, it fades.

It's strange; almost like an Enigma in itself...

But Kyle didn't question it.

Because it never TRULY disappears.

The mark on his hand ALWAYS stays.

The black swirls and the tiny diamond of pure skin. Like a tiny beacon of hope if you want it put that way.

"It's grown", Elaine muttered under her breath, "Does it hurt?".

"No... Normally I'm dead or unconscious when it grows", Kyle snorts, "But there was only 1 time it raged... Hurts like a bitch for what it's worth".

"Any revolts yet?".

"You should know. Your 3rd Fleet thought it was brilliant to set up the Revolutionists with some cheap ambush tactic to get me... I saw through it; and I figured it was teh best way to find your Hidden Stargate... I'm glad it worked out. By the way; don't send a fleet through unless you want scraps of Cruisers with spray-painted Penises on it coming back".

Elaine stared... then sagged, "... I told 'em that it wouldn't work... look who's right".

"They should really listen to you more", Kyle laughed.

"Can I record that?", Elaine asked.

"Why?".

"So I can play it to them and tell them to shut the fuck up".

Kyle began laughing as Elaine smiled tiredly.

She brings out a holotape and starts recording.

Kyle laughing came to a slow stop, "Federation Command and the Chancellor must be fucking morons... Not that they weren't already; mind you. But you'd expect them to... I dunno, listen to the 1 Commander who has ever surprised me... Ever".

"But then again, your Military has had a keen love of getting themselves fucked over repeatedly", Kyle drawled on, "If any of them still had a femtometer of a brain left in them; they'd actually listen to you... Oh, and in case you're still incapable of thinking or even searching up what I just said; a 'Femtometer' is roughly the size of an Atom's Nucleus".

"If you're still there, Mister Callahan 'Retarded Failure' Sigmund; I'd like to also remind you that your 'Child' isn't being named 'Legend'... Fuck you; it'll be 'Lillith', I'll make sure Cilcia agrees... Bitch".

She stops the recording and sets it aside, "Thank you. Maybe they'll finally listen".

"Is it because you're a Woman?", the air changes.

"What do you mean?".

"Do they not listen to you just because you're a woman?"; he nonchalantly began polishing his Personal Plasma Handgun (Which catches Elaine by surprise... How the hell did he get that out of Custody?).

"... I don't think so", Elaine shook her head slowly.

Kyle clicked his tongue, "Damn... I can't kill them and mark it as a fight for egalitarianism... Then again; I don't think they'd believe me considering my supposed Fascism...".

"Are you not a Fascist?", she raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe", he coughed, "Maybe Not. I'm not a Complete Fascist due to the Existence of my Grand Council... or Parliamentary Council... or whatever the fuck they named themselves".

"You have a Council?".

"It's so that I get a feel for popular opinion. Ultimately; I'm the one who makes the big choice; they can try to influence my decision... It's only made up of Commandants and my Advisers though".

"Do they do much?".

"As much as any other Politician".

"So they make false promises and do nothing?".

"Not as many promises", he chuckled, "They know if they disappoint. If they're women; it's a night workout; if it's a Man; it's a night in the Brigs... At least my Sister didn't try to make herself a problem... if anything; she might be one of the most loyal suppor-".

"Sister?", Elaine leaned forward, "Elaborate".

"Lean forward and allow me to say it real close".

She falls for the trap.

...

Cilcia perked up, "It's a Trap!"; and glowered out through the window towards Downtown, in a very general direction of Kyle &amp; Elaine.

...

Once she had leaned forward; the trap was sprung.

Kyle darted forward and stole Elaine's lips before she even knew what was happening. Elaine jumped; and was about to knock over the table and her chair in the process. He stops her by holding her in.

She attempts to resist... but when she opens her eyes; she melts into putty in his arms.

Callahan Sigmund was biologically altered to become a Casanova that could rival Kyle through a huge burst of hormones that'd make the nearest animal rut into heat.

Kyle Wasser was born a Casanova; with a winning smile that would melt the coldest of hearts and a wink that'd make the strongest women blush like a school girl facing their crush.

So when Elaine found herself staring into the eyes of the Man with the Legendary Charisma; what could she do? Pretend to be like Weiss and not care?

Granted; We all love you Weiss; all the same, flat or not.

Kyle eased away with a smirk, "Well? How was it, Miss Harper?"; he smugly took a sip.

Elaine looked... dazed.

She's still leaning forward awkwardly... eyes unsure.

She didn't have to say anything. Kyle raised her eyebrow, "A shocker huh? I know, I am quite forward about my intentions".

…

…

_A Terrible Destiny Sits along the Chain_

"Chancellor; the First Fleet has Contact with the Reaper Fleet"; a Pale Faunus Communications Officer lowered their headset, "The Grim Reaper's Ship is in sight... She's a Nightmare to behold, Sir... The Reports were not lieing".

"Has the First Fleet engaged Enemy Forces?", the Chancellor was nervous.

And he had every damn right to be.

The Worse Nightmare had arrived.

The **Reaper** Fleet. The Information in who instigated or commanded the Fleet was under Level 0; Prime Overseer Clearance; meaning only a Very Select Few in High-Command knew of who was behind it.

The Chancellor, Callahan Sigmund, and Hyumu Hellsing were considered Level 1 Overheads; this meant they didn't have clearance.

Only individuals such as Commander Kyle Wasser, Commander Cilcia Romana, Commander Elaine Harper, Commandant Hazel Grey and those close to Commander Wasser were granted Level 0 Prime Overseer Clearance.

So what is the Reaper Fleet?

The Scourge of All Life.

The Grand Machines of a Grim Reaper who believed the time for reckoning had come for everything that remotely lived. Everywhere the Fleet went; all life was exterminated; no exceptions.

The Universe was quite literally beginning to become erased because of the Reaper's Existence. A huge wall of black... 'energy' (There is no true description for it... much like there is never to be a true description for the Colour 'Irrigo' founded by Commander Wasser) was trailing the Reaper Fleet.

Reality as it was known; for being extinguished by an unnaturally omnipotent force. Even the Oracles they had captured (Thanks to the Crucian Empire) were afraid... they had no idea about what the Reaper Fleet was.

But this was the finale.

The Universe was finally united with the Crucian Federation; and it was facing the ultimate threat.

The Grim Reaper has come to harvest... and it was time for the Harvest to come to an end.

"Chancellor... the Fleets have entered the Galaxy... We are entering full-out war".

"... Good... God Save Us".

…

…

"Hm... So that was the Historical Romeo and Juliet?", Elaine looked a little disappointed.

They opted out of the movie... Kyle decided to drag her out to an Invitation-Only, Historical Play of Romeo and Juliet performed by well known Bohemians who were under the employ/protection of some of his 'contacts' in his Network.

Aka; some of the Shadow Network's More Notable Blackmailers (Bohemians do live and die by their reputation) got him free tickets to some of their shows as long as they were allowed to continue their operation (He had planned to crush them with his own blackmail on them).

Kyle mused, "Historical Plays tend to not age well... The Great Melancholic Curator of the Year 2000's plays are timeless though. That much I could say; unfortunately the renditions of his or her plays are extremely booked all the time... Even the Chancellor has to wait months to get to watch it live".

"I still appreciate the attempt bringing me out though", Elaine smiled tiredly to him, "But I won't lie in that the play was quite... boring".

"I agree", Kyle laughed, "A few women find it endearing. I find way too much faulty-reasoning and lack of logic to enjoy the play. Why didn't he check for a pulse? I do not know. But that doesn't matter now. I'll have to make it up to you with dinner".

"What did you have planned?", Elaine raised her eyebrow when he smiled cheekily.

"Oh... Nothing special", he mused, "... Just a Reservation at Mahogany Hall; one of the Galaxy's Most Lucrative, Prestigious, and Finest Establishments for Entertainment and Fine Foods".

Elaine's eyes widened, "How did you secure reservations?".

Kyle grinned, "Favours in High Places and my Lucrative Reputation goes a long way... Besides; the Owner of Mahogany Hall owes me a lot considering I was the one who bought enough stocks to keep the Hall open back during it's infancy".

"... You'll have to tell me just how many Companies and Prestigious Locations you have funded over Dinner".

"Oh, I will", Kyle smiled.

...

Mahogany Hall was a Highly Esteemed 'Hall' that was an exclusive Entertainment Hall in Toronto Canada. Luckily; the Ottawa Pact during the Great Tension between the Western Allies made it so that the U.S and Canada agreed to build a Trans-national Hyper-Speed Train to connect Major Cities together.

Major Cities in Canada included the Grand, New-Capital of Toronto (Ottawa was restated into a Simple Metropolis in the Year 2503; Toronto was chosen as the better Capital when the City grew beyond Ottawa and proved to be a better choice), the Cultural Montreal, the Grand Washington D.C, the Luxurious New York and countless others.

This made is that Kyle and Elaine arrived there within 1 hour of departure... allowing them to enter the Hall just on reservation.

They weren't ushered in by a simple employee however.

A Luxurious, Buxom Woman in a Fine, Velvet Red Dress greeted them at the doors after Kyle spoke his _TRUE_ Identity to the Employee.

Canada wasn't out for Kyle's Blood. They hailed him as a Hero of sorts for pointing out some of the Federation's Faults, and believed that he caused the Grand Reform and the passing of several popular bills (Like the Anti-Age Treatment!).

The Finely-Dressed Woman looked ecstatic at the sight of them, "Oh My! Kyle Wasser AND Elaine Harper at my Establishment!? I didn't think you two would show up together!".

She leaned in; and pecked both sides of their cheeks as way of greeting, "Come in! Come in! I have the finest table ready for you! We simply MUST catch up!".

Kyle tilted his head with a smile, "Well, it is ultimately my Intimate Companion's Decision. I do not mind; but if she would rather be just the 2 of us; I'll simply have to stop by tomorrow night... and... 'catch up' ", he winked.

The Woman blushed and laughed cheerily like a High-Societal Member shrugging off a Scandalous and False Accusation.

Elaine was curious and couldn't stop herself, "No, Please! Join us... I'd love the additional company".

She saw in her peripheral, Kyle raising his eyebrow momentarily before he grinned lavishly, "Well, why don't you come along with us then Felicity? Ah, Elaine, this is Felicity Williams. Felicity; you have heard of the Great Commander Elaine Harper".

"A pleasure, my dear", Felicity smiled charmingly to Elaine.

...

...

"Don't let the Arachnus Force punch through our Lines!", Hazel screamed at the top of her voice; trying to project it over the sound of metal screeching and deafening gunshots echoing the entire Planet.

Shortly after the Kyle's departure and the successful counter-capture of the Capital; the Revolutionists fleed and alerted the Arachnus Empire of Kyle's departure and the significant 'weakening' of the Military.

This lead to a broken pact of peace being left in its wake; and an Arachnus Invasion against the Crucian Empire.

Luckily; Commandant Grey, 117, Xiao Long, Aran, and Steele had suspected this before hand; and Kyle's countless Contingencies made it so that the Empire was able to stop the invasion at the borders immediately.

It was a stalemate.

The Arachnus Empire was a fearsome foe... they were superior to Leviathans in raw combat ability; but the Leviathans were superior in raw technological superiority which evened out the field terribly. Thankfully, Empress Lucia's Military Advisors weren't anything bright; because they were no better than the standard Leviathan Military Command when Kyle was not present.

The Empire knew it had a simple goal.

Simply wait.

Keep up the Stale Mate and once the Emperor waltzes back; the War would (hopefully) be swift and decisive.

A Titan looms past Hazel; crushing Arachnus Corpses under its steel boot without hesitation as its Chaingun fires repeatedly into the distant horde and War Machines of the Spidery Threat. The Titan stomped over Enemy Lines with almost child-like glee; but is decommissioned in 1 shot when an Arachnus Destroyer looming in the skies fires it's Destroyer Laser and smashes through the Hull; Killing the Pilot and A.I altogether.

A Crucian Anti-Cruiser Cannon fires a Quad-Laser that sends a Weakened Frigate soaring down from orbit and crashing into the distance; causing a huge explosion that sends a shockwave rippling through the battlefield far away.

The ground shakes as a Titan smashes apart an Arachnus Armored Assault Vehicle (AAVs) before hurling the destroyed remains against Arachnus Troops.

An Arachnus Vanguard climbs up a Titan with ease before ripping the Titan Core out and firing upon it.

The Titan goes up in flames; roasting the Pilot and teh Arachnus Vanguard alive shortly before the Core destabilizes altogether and detonates violently; killing even more Leviathans and Arachnus Officers.

A Crucian Enforcer drives their Photonic Blade through an Arachnus Officer before roaring, "For the Empire!".

A cheer erupted, "For the Emperor!"; the Leviathans begin an assault to push back the Arachnus.

Hazel turned to Samus; but stops herself from saying anything when she realized Samus was taking aim.

"This one's for you, Kyle"; Samus whispered and fired.

...

"Ah!", Felicity clapped almost eagerly as Kyle stared off into the distance, "Kyle, surely you must be willing to perform for us! It would a great pleasure for some of our Entertainers and Staff to witness a Master of the Arts perform for our pleasure!".

Felicity's amber eyes were aglow with a childish love.

Felicity loved the Dramatic Arts... that was why she wanted to create Mahogany Hall with her Best Friend; who was a Quiet, Galactic-Class Chef seeking purpose.

Kyle turned to Elaine, "Well... Ultimately it goes to my Companion. After all, it is my job to be keeping her comp-".

"No, Please!", Elaine had a feeling that she should find the truth behind the rumors, "Please. Perform!".

Ex-Militia Officers all talked behind Command's Back about how mesmerizing Kyle was whenever he was performing the arts. Specifically when he sang during a Rescue of a Damaged Cruiser; the rendition of Michael Buble's 'Sway'.

They talked of a voice that drowned out the horrors of the world and war; a voice that would draw you into an inescapable abyss as long as it spoke or sang its beautiful melody.

She wanted to know if it was true... She couldn't help it.

Kyle smiled a delightful grin as he fixed his tie and straightened his jacket and rose, "Well then. It seems I'll be performing. If you'd take me to the back to quickly allow me to organize a Chorus and Squadron of Dancers for my performance?".

He was up and guided away by Felicity; leaving Elaine with the copy of _Prodigies_; written by Cilcia.

Kyle had just signed it earlier after Elaine asked him to on a whim... and such, alone, she decided to take another read.

...

_It's difficult to describe Kyle when we had just met each other. He felt imperious... like a Sneering Imperialist standing over a Tribal that he couldn't stand. I won't lie in that I was scared of him when we first met, but I like to believe my stubbornness in the past was one of the real reasons that let me drag Kyle out of his little shell which allowed him to drag me out of mine._

_Shockingly, Kyle in the past was really stoic. The only real 'emotion' he tended to show was disapproval or anger, and even then it was just a frown and nothing else. He was also a little 'snarky' and arrogant in his tone; but I could tell he meant well in the end._

_Also cliche, did I mention that? He shared our first kiss on a whim just because he had watched Anime earlier that morning. When we were younger though, Kyle tended to have a little pro-active imagination. At least that's what I think._

_He got strange dreams._

_Those Dreams made him a little eccentric; but I think it was just him being a child with wondrous imagination._

_For example; there are really 3 Big Ones that stood out._

_He called them '**Attracting Unwanted Attention**'._

_The First One, He called it: **The Oldest Light**_

_Kyle's first dream he told me of was about a very dim, distant light in a hazy mist of red. He didn't talk much about this one. He only talked about how it was "**It's watching me. I think it wants me to do something; but what could it possibly want?**". He doesn't really have a real sensational backdrop or lead up to the dream; he says by the time he realizes anything; he was already seeing the light far away._

_But as he got older; the dream became more sparse... and eventually it faded out. However; leading up to him stopping his dreams of the Light, Kyle said the light was getting bigger and a little brighter. As though he was getting closer to it. The Night before he never dreamt of it again; Kyle talked about it being huge; and how, "**It's like a Star. But it doesn't exist. It's like a Machine. It exists. It's an Impossible Theorem; it shouldn't, but it should. It couldn't, but it could. It isn't, but it is**"._

_I don't know about how he says it. I don't understand it either._

_So let's move off that weird dream._

_Kyle had another weird dream._

_He called it: **The Bloody Mirror**_

_Little Known and Never-Mentioned Fact (Never tell him I'm revealing this), but recently; especially during the Militian Revolution in the past, Kyle grew a subconscious fear for Mirrors. He never thinks about it, but sometimes in his sleep; he tosses and turns and mumbles the words, "**Why? Mirror... Laine... cia... ng... Me?**"._

_There's not much I know about this; because there's only 1 time Kyle's ever talked about it; and there's only 1 time where I saw evidence of his fear. I came back to our Quarters one time to find our mirror shattered with shards all over the floor. Kyle was sitting on the bed, and I don't know if he noticed; but there were some small shards of glass stuck in his knuckles. He claimed the mirror detonated on its own, but that's highly unlikely._

_And the 1 time Kyle talked about it; he was too ambiguous for any sense._

"_**I don't think Mirrors are what we think they are anymore... Something's... waiting... Is somebody there?**"._

_Needless to say; I avoid mirrors now._

_Kyle's intuition is sharp; so if something's got him spooked... I'll trust him on it._

_Finally, the Last Dream._

_Possible the Oddest one of them all._

_He calls it: THESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNDEATHTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNCHAINTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNVBROKENTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNHELPMETHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNWAKINGWORLDTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNNIGHTMARETHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUN._

_THESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUN?"_.

Elaine shut the book abruptly. She was unable to think of anything when she looked at the wall of kept present all repeating "THE SUN" for the next 10 pages. It was strange.

Why didn't the Editors remove it?

Better Yet...

Why doesn't anybody talk about it?

Elaine put the book down.

Why was everything so damn cold?

It was like...

She was ripped out of her body...

Wait.

Who's that on stage?

That looks like...

That isn't Kyle... Is it?

No...

No...

That's a Mirror.

A lonely mirror sits in the center of Mahogany Hall's Stage. Staff, Performers and Dancers are all confused about how it go there.

Whispers were in the audience.

"When did that get there?".

"A Mirror? A Golden Framed one at that".

"That Mirror seems awfully dark...".

"Is that even a mirror?".

"Where's the reflection?".

**WHERE'S THE DAMN REFLECTION!?**

There's a huge green line that suddenly appears vertically in the mirror. The mirror begins to vibrate.

**THAT'S NOT A MIRROR.**

**THE LINE IS AN E-**

...

**Author's Note – And that's this chapter!**

**Now, for the Big Announcement...**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO FALLING TOWARDS THE SKY FOR TURNING 2 YEARS OLD!**

**It's been 2 years since this story started; and it's been a hell of a ride already. Here's hoping to another wonderful year; and thank you all for sticking around! Big Love for the People who may have been around since the beginning; but love all the same for all of you that even spend the time to read this story!  
**

**You all have your lives; your own obligations. But I appreciate it sincerely that you're even spending a fraction of your time reading; and I can't put into words how much I appreciate you all that may follow, favourite, or just regularly read this story!  
**

**Thanks for being around, everybody.**

**And here's hoping that you all stick around...**

**Oh, and fret not.**

**There'll be sex in the Next Chapter. **

**Anymore lack of sex and Kyle might just go insane.**

**Much Love!**

**\- Goodnames-alltaken**


	30. Chapter 30 - Nonexistence and Death

**THAT'S NOT MIRROR**

"**THAT'S NOT A MIRROR"**

**IT'S NOT A MIRROR.**

**WHAT IS THAT?**

**IT'S AN EYE**

**A LARGE GREEN EYE**

**IT LOOKS BIG ENOUGH TO BE THE SIZE OF A TITAN.**

**IT'S STARING RIGHT. AT. YOU.**

Elaine was shaking in fear as the eye stared at her. The eye was huge. Unnatural. Godly. Unfathomable. Whatever it was, it was something beyond them all. She felt worthless under its gaze.

The 'Mirror' shakes in a silent anger; causing cracks to form at its edges. Its gaze never turned away from Elaine. It was as though its main focus was E-

Kyle attracts Elaine's attention when he steps onto the stage with a frown and a glowing left hand. The mark was burning black against his skin, and he was tilting his head towards the mirror while looking at Elaine.

The Mirror shakes violently; and the eye begins to grow smaller... only slightly. Barely could you tell if you looked hard at it.

It was as though the eye was backing up.

Kyle was beside the mirror before Elaine knew it... and he steps in front of it; saving everybody in the Building inadvertently.

...

So I notice that this little Legend decided to surface after all. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight for me. I avoided mirrors actively; but I still get dreams about this sort of thing on occasion. It's an intuition, my dreams, that's why I'm not quaking in my boots nor shitting myself at the sight of the eye.

Fearless I suppose, but far from it.

I'm unnerved.

I'm not going to let it do what it wants to do.

As much as I want to utter a Sigil of Correspondence; doing it in public might kill somebody, not to mention put Elaine and Felicity in danger. So I'll take care of it the old way.

I wind back; and I punch with all my might.

Brute Force tends to always work.

The mirror shatters as the eye jutted forward.

The shards fly everywhere in a huge explosion.

_That_ was close...

A lot closer than I'll ever admit.

I think we're done here.

...

The mirror explodes outwards and shards of glass flies all over the ground after Kyle had punched the mirror apart. Kyle cursed, "And fuck you" before he plopped down onto a knee and gently touched his forehead.

A Sigil burns.

_FOREVER HURLING TOWARDS THE EARTH_

The taste of iron in his mouth became apparent, and his vision began to blur red. A thick, viscous liquid drips down his nose and a terrible feeling of vertigo took over all sensations. He felt like SHIT.

The Stone on his persona was shaking; and the World seemed so distant.

He saw no longer.

It was nothing but red.

The World didn't matter; no lives should be spared.

Everything needs to be removed to prevent the terrible fate of forever h-

A cold hand and a voice drowns out the Nightmare, "Wasser. Er, I mean... Kyle. You're bleeding from your eyes".

"That's what I get for staring at whatever that was", Kyle grunted from his position on the floor, "Felicity? Can I call a rain check? I think I'm going to head back and take time to heal... My head's pounding and I doubt I'm much of a sight to look at as of current".

"U-Understood", Felicity's foot steps scamper away.

Elaine mused overhead, "Interesting... Your Scelera is turning black".

"Excuse me?".

"Your Scelera is turning black".

"... What?".

"Are you hard at hearing?".

"No, but what color are my eyes right now?".

"Red; ignoring the blood from the tear ducts".

"Nice".

...

...

She eased him onto the bed with a grunt before taking off her bloodied coat and setting it aside, "It's a good thing I foresaw a possibility of blood landing on my coat... Otherwise it would have been ruined".

"Sincerest Apologies", Kyle was still trying to stem the bleeding from his eyes, "That mirror certainly surprised me".

"It surprised everybody... Was that 'The Bloody Mirror' from your dreams in the past?", Elaine decided to bring it up.

Kyle lowered his handkerchief from his eyes, and blinked a few times before pressing upon his eyes once more, "No... That was something else. What happened BEFORE it suddenly changed, was exactly as I thought... You notice the frame, and then you get sucked in".

"Another question, how the hell do you know about my dreams?", Kyle turned and looked at her.

His scelera were slowly recovering to a healthy white; but their grim black colour gives him and his red iris a demonic look about him.

Elaine swallowed a mouthful of saliva, "Cilcia's Book covers it".

"Huh", Kyle grunted, "Guess that's something else I'll chalk up to mess around with Cilcia for", he massaged his temple slowly.

"You're not angry that she's been going about exposing some of your secrets and weaknesses?".

"It doesn't make much of a difference to be honest", he brought his hand back and began taking steady blinks, "Besides; it's a distant memory...".

"A lot of things are these days...", he sounded somber as he sighed that.

"... What do you mean?", she settled down next to him.

"... I dunno, I'm just reminiscing I suppose", Kyle nodded to himself calmly, "I just don't live a simple life anymore... Between juggling my duties as an Emperor; Keeping an Economy Stable; Navigating a Political Minefield and maintaining what little burnt-up bridges I still have left... I can't help but feel like this is all for nothing".

"It feels almost as though no matter what I do; it's all futile in the end... I knew Death will have to take me eventually; so it may be because of my inevitable brooding for my future".

"I won't lie... I want immortality to prevent Death from ever truly getting her grip on me... but at teh same time; it's almost like a calling".

"That's grim", Elaine visibly frowned.

Kyle laughed, "I know, right?"; he turned his steely gaze to her.

His scelera had recovered to a pristine white, and his iris have taken on a glorious golden glow.

"What's your greatest nightmare Elaine?".

"Well, what's yours Wasser? I know of your more bizarre ones; but I know not of your greatest one".

"Clever Girl... I suppose I can answer you".

"Plain and Simple? A Futile Effort. My Greatest Nightmare is that I win and succeed in my dreams... but I will be alone in the process... That I will drive myself so far off the proverbial edge; that I would be the only one standing to celebrate my Victory".

"Can you explain that some more?".

"Sure...".

...

...

Remember the Grey Goo on the Citadel of the Leviathans from a while back?

How Kyle took a sample and said it was clearly a large buildup of Nanobots entwined into a colony to form a single individual?

Well...

Something like that has grown in the Citadel! 

And... well...

It's absolutely adorable!

From Slime Rancher; the Still Early-Access Game on Steam...

Comes...

The Slimes!

The Sewer cover inside a derelict Plaza-Cuboid Center flies off with a cheerful 'plort!'. A ball of slime about as wide as the Common Man and its apex standing right at the knees.

It was a Pink Slime.

Its black and shiny 2d-like eyes twinkle in a dull light as its 2d-like smile grinned widely. It makes an adorable 'coo' noise before it begins to hop around by using its own liquid-like mass to launch itself about.

Pink Slime of Slime Rancher happily begins hopping around; eyes wide with wonder of where it was.

A gentle 'plort!' behind it causes it to swivel its eyes around to where it came from.

A Tabby Slime!

Its tail, ears, and adorable, coy smile was the clear signs as to what slime it was. Though its green colour is also a part of it. It was undeniably; the most adorable creature in the Universe. But Panterbell; Kyle's Weasel-Cat-Pet-Thing comes extremely close.

The Tabby Slime, with it's coy little, happy smile flattens itself slightly as though prowling before hopping high into the air with a wiggle of its tail/butt.

More Slimes plop out.

Phosphor Slimes, Largo Slimes, Rock Slimes; they kept hopping out of the sewers. Happier than before to their newfound freedom.

Thus; a Plaza became a Slime World.

And they were happy.

...

...

_A While Ago,_ _I was a river; dried up. But then you came; covering the dreadful light and pouring a flood upon my basin. In that moment; You put your wings around my Heavy Body. You saved me from a pitiable life... but why have I turned my back upon you?_

__"Do you think you'll need help bringing your Friend back?", Tiffany turned her head to acknowledge Kyle. He settled his bottle of beer down and continued, "I feel partly responsible for this; so the least I can do is to take the both of you back to your Homes".

Tiffany bit her tongue and mulled it over before giving a tired nod, "... I guess that'll help... I-If you don't mind".

"I don't mind at all", Kyle waved his hand and turned to Cilcia, "How's the Poor Lass coming along?".

"She's fine. Just snoozin", Cilcia tilted her head, "I guess you'll want me to take care of her in the backseat?".

"Yeah", Kyle nodded, "I'll allow our newest acquaintance; Miss Tiffany Maye here to join me in the Front Seat".

Cilcia nodded in understanding before they all stood up in tandem.

They left the club without further ado; and slipped into Kyle's Car without another word.

The Car starts and they were on the road before Kyle spoke again, "Where do the both of you live?".

"I live in an Apartment, Downtown", Tiffany stole a sideways glance at Kyle, "She lives in the Suburbs though. Strawberry Avenue".

"You two live quite far apart... Did you just come from School or something?", Kyle asked.

"Why do you want to know?".

"Because it's a little odd for the both of you to be at a Club this far out".

"Then I guess, Yeah... We sort of came straight from School. Not my choice though; she and Audrey dragged me out".

"Audrey?".

"Another friend of ours".

"Must be a party girl", Cilcia snorted in the back.

Kyle agreed, "Sounds like the type who takes speed and ecstasy at clubs. Might have a Drug Addiction to be honest".

Tiffany gasped, "I thought that too... I don't really know though...". Tiffany paused and analyzed Kyle's face before asking, "Hey... You l-".

"IMC Commercials and many others", Kyle answered her question with a smile, "I'm also an Actor for some Films over the Years".

"But aren't you still in High School too?".

"Senior Year, Yup", Kyle nodded calmly, "Cilcia is too. I just happen to be proactive in making some sort of legacy".

Tiffany paused, "What school do you attend?".

"Mowat. Sir Oliver Mowat Collegiate Institute", Kyle glanced towards her, "You?".

"Sir Wilfrid Laurier's".

"Then you're also part of my School District", he tilted his head and made eye contact with Tiffany, "Your School also planning on that Big District-Wide Field Trip?".

"I don't see a reason not to".

"Good! I was hoping you'd go. Then we can more formally meet then".

"You're going?".

"Course I am. I have to Supervise my Sisters and I'll have to make sure nobody cause Trouble".

...

...

"So, I see...", Kyle nodded sagaciously after Elaine had a 'chat' with him, "Certainly understandable for somebody in your position".

"How do you get used to it?".

"Get used to what?".

"Watching people you know... Just die? Shrugging off the fact that people who trust you died because you were unable to save them?".

"Simple", Kyle looked at her as though she was stupid, "People will always die. No matter how skilled and intelligent I may be. People will ALWAYS die".

Kyle stood from the bed and exuded an air of authority; causing Elaine to subconsciously straighten in her seat.

"Everybody dies in the end. Death is the coldest truth you'll ever find; and Life is the kindest lie you can live in. There's no escape from Death in the end. Some People die young; others live for incredibly long times; some don't even survive past being a fetus".

"But in the end, they die. You can't dwell on the fact that your subordinates die. If they didn't die than; they'd die later anyways. Do you owe them anything? You owe them your 100% effort to succeed in your Mission... Nothing More. They knew what they signed for when they joined the military".

"And what did they sign for?".

"An Early Ending to their Story", Kyle's grim smile turned to her, "Some of us are just lucky to have a more favourable contract... whether it be being stationed at Home... or having the ability to return from death... It won't matter; because we will die eventually... We just get to enjoy the big lie a little longer".

"... So that's how it is?", Elaine blinked slowly, "... You're impressive, Wasser".

"I'm just pragmatic", he replied in kind.

"Don't you know how to be happy then?".

"It's a challenge; but I manage", he sat back down on the bed.

"And how do you manage?".

"Well, Beautiful Women like you certainly help", he smiled as his hand snuck forward a little, "I can do a lot of things on my own. But being happy is a job for 2 in my book".

"What does that mean?", her hand slowly shifted forward.

"It means a lot of things", he softly spoke, "We, Commanders and Leaders are different than the Common Man, Elaine".

"How so?", she asked.

"We're detached... perhaps you less than most. But we are more detached from others than others... Because we know that it'll always hurt less if we're all distant", his fingers snuck forward a little more.

Hers recuperate subconsciously, "What do you mean?".

"We are a miserable lot. Don't deny it; we're Leaders are despised by most because of our methods. Our Position is a thankless job. We keep them safe; we keep the gears running smoothly; and all they do is complain of our methods".

"My Men are-".

"Your Platoon is special", Kyle watched her carefully, "I'm aware of why you care of your Platoon so much...The Secret you harbor and hope nobody will ever find out".

Elaine's eyes widened slightly.

Kyle nodded calmly, "I'm aware of your Siblings being under your Command. 3 Sisters and 4 Brothers correct? You have many siblings; I'm aware. Some are Step-Siblings; Others Biological. All are in the Military 1 way or another. You're just the highest ranked of any of them".

He leaned to her, "But that's fine, Elaine. We have to look out for family. Blood runs thicker after all...", his eyes were like an endless abyss. "I'd do anything for my Sisters", he nodded calmly to her, "I'm aware of some secrets they held from me; but I never brought it up because it would cause harm to them. But do you have anymore secrets, Elaine?".

Elaine opened her mouth.

He quieted her with his finger.

"I want to hear them... But not from your mouth"; he lowered his finger.

She had all but completely turned into a Schoolgirl facing her crush, "W-Where then?".

"From your heart?".

He caught her in his web; and she stops resisting.

In a heartbeat; she was upon him ferociously.

Like a wild animal let loose from its cage upon its captor; she pushed him down against the bed and shuts him up with her own mouth.

...

With a carnivorous sweep, she pulled his coat open and released his chest to the open air with a dextrous unbuttoning of his shirt.

He returned the favour by removing her Commander's Uniform and undoing her buttons.

She slid her hands down and pulled the belt free from his person.

He unbuttoned her shirt and gave a drag of his finger through the center of her chest; through her cleavage before popping the bra open right in the middle and continuing downwards.

She pulled down his pants without hesitation and dug her fingers to the rim of his boxers.

He happily released her panties into the open-air with glee, and gently traced his finger along her canal soothingly. A little pressure and his finger pokes in with the fabric; invading her slightly as she clamps down upon the tip of his finger.

She pulled his Weapon free and gently stroked it before coughing, "It's been... what? 5 Years since my last time".

Kyle cocked an eyebrow as he gently began tugging on her panties to bring it down, "Who was it with?".

"An Old Flame", she licked her lips, "Doesn't matter much now, does it?".

"No, I suppose not".

Despite most times it being intense and nothing but grunts or moans; Kyle and Elaine were having an almost-casual conversation in the middle of the sexual performance.

"Why, jealous?", Elaine smirked playfully as she stroked along his slowly-hardening and girthy member.

"I'd be lieing if I said 'No' ", Kyle smirked in response, "Who wouldn't want to have the beautiful, Miss Elaine Harper's First?".

"Most of the Federation Military, apparently", she snorted and stopped her stroking.

Kyle raised his eyebrow, "What's the mat-"; but is forced to stop when a mouthful of juicy cunt slaps down upon his face.

"Get to work", she growled.

He sighed in defeat, "Understood"; wrapped his arms around her waist before dashing his face straight into her snatch.

With the slip of the tongue; he invades straight in and begins licking along every fold he could come across; ignoring the tightening around his tongue.

She moaned softly before she recuperates by stroking his rod a few times before taking it within her own mouth. With the swirl of her moist tongue in her hot mouth; she gets him hard within moments with ease.

With a wet '_smack_' of her lips, she moaned and grinned lewdly, "Not bad Wasser... I guess you really did sleep with all those women, eh?", before she took him back into her mouth and began sucking once more.

With a tug on his tongue and the licking of his lips; Kyle responded in kind, "No lies, Elaine. I did sleep with all those women. All Consented; 1 Raped Me; and I loved all of 'em".

She popped his dick out of her mouth for a moment, "Raped?". 

Kyle stopped licking for a moment, "Courtesy of Romana. But! No matter!", he forced his face into her snatch with gusto. He licked up her sweet juices with an almost desperate hunger, keeping his face deep into her hot, wet snatch.

His tongue danced over her clit before forcing itself back into her canal; digging against her folds with an eager hunger. Her sweet juice tingled his tongue and only served to encourage him to dig deeper. Her snatch was a pleasant source of heat compared to the cool air of the hotel room; and the tingling pleasure jumping from his crotch reminded him that he was obligated as a Gentlemen to continue his duties until she stopped.

And she does, once he began to throb.

She gave a light giggle before licking the tip of his penis; causing a tickle down his spine before musing, "Lets see just how good you are with this".

Kyle grinned, "You're quite different in bed... I like this Elaine too... So eager and... _FIESTY_".

She smirked over her shoulder, "Just reminding you that I'm not going to just bend-over and take it".

"So you want to be dominant?", she spun around and straddled him, her groin over his crotch, "That'd be interesting... I've only been submissive once; and even then, that's because I didn't bother".

Elaine raised her eyebrow at him as he brought his hand up to her ample chest and began playfully tugging on her pink nub atop of her soft, warm mound, "Why? Scared? Always gotta be on top, Kyle?".

"Nah, I'm just trying to get used to such a dominant beauty", Kyle whistled.

He pulled on her nipple playfully, "Mm... such ample breasts. I'm half-tempted to revert into a baby and start suckling in hopes of milk".

"Not pregnant, Wasser", she reminded him.

"Don't sweat it sweetheart", he pushed his cock into her cunt; parting her hot, tight walls apart with his rock-hard flesh sword. Her walls clamp down upon him with their soft, hot, wet, and exquisite folds, pulling upon his dick with a suction comparable to a vacuum cleaner; almost as though it was trying to suck his semen out.

He groaned with a smile, "Exquisite... Beautiful", he plants his face upon her right breast and takes her nipple into his mouth. He began sucking upon her nipple as she wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled warmly, "Mm... Like a Child in a Candy Store".

He mumbled with her nipple in his mouth, "Too bad those don't exist anymore... but you can have my licorice".

"Not a fan of licorice", she grunted, "But I'll make an exception for yours". She ever-so-slowly raised herself with his prick inside of her; slowly pulling up and tickling his penis all over with her vagina. It starts slow; as it reaches the verge of him popping out, she slowly lowers herself back down, engulfing his stiff, hard, hot cock back into her.

She moans as his prick pushes against her most sensitive spot deep inside her snatch. Her ravine quivers in delight as his hard prick pushed against her walls, causing a rush of her juices to rain down upon his prick as she constricts his cock. She pulls and massages his cock masterfully on instinct, and he moans in return.

Soon, she had him thrusting back with her; gaining a wordless rhythm between the pair of them; an unspoken harmony. She craddled his head, "Mm... Not bad".

He pumped her up and down with her tit in his mouth. He could only manage a smile before he pushed his cock as far as he could. He pushes the tip past a smaller... even TIGHTER ring deep inside her; and judging by Elaine's scream of surprise, he could garner a guess of what he had just breached into.

"T-T-Too De-deep!", Elaine was shaking as his thrusting refused to stop. It was like falling into another vagina. As the first massaged and pulled its wet, unique folds all over his shaft pleasurably, his tip and glans were being constricted even tighter and being actively pushed back... as though he was somewhere he probably shouldn't be.

He grinned as he sucked on her tender flesh, because he damn well knew where he was.

Her womb.

She shook as his cockhead slammed against the wall of her womb, "K-Kyle! Y-Yo"; she doesn't finish her sentence when Kyle forces her back down and into his spear before he began to actively grind against her.

He laughed with her tit in his mouth, letting her nipple rest against his teeth playfully as he murmured, "I'm going to blow my load deep inside you~".

"N-Not unless!", she managed to bring her strength out of her near-climaxing body and forces him to lay down on the bed with her atop of him. While one of her tits were still being suckled on; the other soft, gentle, plush mound pressed tightly against his firm, well-toned chest.

She sighed a hot sigh as her hips began to piston up and down upon his shaft, "I-I'm finishing this off for the both of us".

"Okway~", Kyle's response was a little muffled, but he eagerly sucked on her nipple some more. He rolled her pink stub with his tongue; gently tickling its tip and even biting on it lightly to elicit an electric moan from Elaine.

Soon, the world seemed distant...

There was nothing more to Elaine's existence then the room they were in; and the furious fuck on the bed. Kyle's groans barely registered with her as her body tingled in anticipation of what was to come.

And Kyle felt it too.

He could feel the burning heat churning in his groin; and the impending flood begging to create offspring.

It was inevitable for the ending to arrive.

She slammed her hip down to meet his thrust, and she climaxes with a shout of pleasure. Everything goes white as a burning heat quickly consumed her groin and flooded her vagina.

Kyle sighed with relief calmly as he blew his load; opening the flood gates as his virile seed spills forward as a testament to his unnatural potency. He floods her vagina in seconds; and soon her belly began to swell slightly while most of the excess trickle out from where they are connected.

But the sheer amount of ivory alabaster he was shooting into her seems to trigger Elaine into another orgasm. Her vagina tightens even further as it becomes near-painful with her breaking down into incoherent; pleasured groans.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou", she forced her eyes shut as she repeated it over and over. She firmly laid her weary body down upon him as she slowly rode her orgasm out.

Kyle merely grinned proudly.

Another Pussy conquered.

And one belonging to none other than his beloved, Commander Elaine Harper.

...

...

"Mm", Elaine groaned as the sunlight shined in from the windows, "Is it time?".

Kyle groaned with her, "Five more minutes~", and shifted.

Elaine grunted in agreement and shifted.

She pressed closer against his bare chest as he cocooned her comfortably to bask in the warmth. She groaned, "Not a word to anybody about this, got it?".

"I'll try", he pressed her bare chest tighter against him by hugging her harder, "But how could I not brag about sleeping with... yet another beautiful woman?".

He grunts as she pinches his back, "Simple. You don't. Now shut up and give me a few more minutes; I'm not on Curfew for once, and I'm trying to bask in the afterg-".

"We did go all night", Kyle mused.

She hits him again, "Don't need to remind me... Hope you're not sore; because the Federation's either going to ship you off to New Texas or they're going to hook you up as a lab rat".

"But my Date with Winter would have to be cancelled~ Oh well~", he seemed oddly nonchalant about it, "I slept with Elaine; I'll take it... Say, Elaine. Do you want to come back with me to the Triangulum Galaxy and join my Empire?".

"Excuse me?".

"I want you to join my Empire as a Fully-Fledged Leviathan Commandant; the Highest Rank in the Military underneath my position as Emperor/Commander".

"I'm Human".

"We can transplant Leviathan blood into you to give you super-human traits. More Strong, higher endurance, faster... all the things that make the Leviathans superior; and you don't even have to sacrifice your looks... Because the Leviathans I rule; aren't Milky Way Leviathans".

"What about my men?", Elaine raised her eyebrow.

"I'm willing to grant them safe passage into the Empire. Though there will be rocky beginnings; considering the fact that the Leviathans absolutely hate humans; but over time, we can either transplant your troops into Leviathans or add them into the UNSC; an Elite Human Task Force that is well-respected even amongst us Leviathans".

"I appreciate the sentiment", Elaine cuts him off before he could continue, "But no thanks... I can't turn my back on my family... They want to see you dead because you're a Leviathan... I can't force them to watch me turn into one of you".

"You speak as though we're disgusting".

"Prejudice, I guess... It's not personal; Kyle. If anything, you're the only reason why I could think of Leviathans as peaceful... But the tragedies of the Contact War will never go away... The Atrocities committed and the subsequent pressuring and questionable ethics of your race will always burn the bridge".

"I suppose I was being a little too... unsympathetic to your situation.. My apologies", Kyle sighed.

Elaine shook her head slowly, "No, it's a good offer... I'd probably take it if they were fine with the idea... but they aren't. And because of that; I owe it to them that I'll stand by their views".

"Blood does run thicker", they both spoke in unison and with an understanding nod.

"Fair Enough", Kyle sat up with a tired sigh, "My apologies for trying to get you to...", he grinned, "Elope... with me".

Elaine hits him with her fist, "Don't say that and put this out of context".

He stole her lips playfully, "That's for hitting me, beautiful", and pressed his lips against hers once more.

She recuperates briefly before she gently pushes him away, "Not going to do that again, Kyle... As...", a blush trickled her cheeks, "... nice as it was".

"Was this a one night stand then?", Kyle mused after climbing out of bed.

"I suppose, it is".

"Lies. You love me, and you know it. Don't even deny it~ I heard you say it last night~", he sauntered into the bathroom with a laugh.

Elaine grunts and sits up in bed, "Then you need to get your ears checked".

"Say that to my face", he laughed.

"I'm not falling for that one again".

"The fact that you fell for it in the first place is a testament that you love me", he stuck his head out from the bathroom before sticking out his tongue, "You can deny it all you want. Does not change a thing between us, lover girl", before he stuck his head back into the bathroom.

"I'm coming in there".

"That's what my penis told your womb! Hey, if you get pregnant. Make sure it's a daughter~! If it's a son, abort that little cunt!".

"I took birth control!".

"Come on Sweetheart! Just imagine how beautiful our daughter could be!".

"Damn it Kyle, I don't want a child now!".

"Then... later?".

She sighed.

"Maybe... Maybe in a far future... Maybe near if you decide to return to the Federation to face trial".

...

...

_THE IMAGINATION OF A YOUNG CHILD IS POWERFUL_

_IT DREAMS AND CREATES TERRIBLE NIGHTMARES CAPABLE ON ENSTILLING FEAR_

_BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THOSE NIGHTMARES BECOME TRUE?_

_..._

_..._

_THE UNIVERSE IS EVER-INFINITE_

_PEOPLE BELIEVE IT IS FOREVER EXPANDING_

_EVERYTHING WILL EXIST EVENTUALLY BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE WILL ALWAYS EXPAND_

_BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEBODY ACHIEVES NON-EXISTENCE?_

_G-_

_DOCTOR G-_

_I KNOW YOU ARE THERE_

_I AM DOCTOR W.D GASTOR OF THE FEDERATION_

_I HAVE SURPASSED JUDGEMENT AND GODHOOD, I AM NONEXISTENT_

_I KNOW YOU ARE THERE_

_I AM NOT BOUND TO REALITY AS 'THEY' KNOW IT_

_I AM EONS AHEAD OF MY TIME_

_I AM BEHIND YOU_

_YOU BELIEVE I AM MERELY TEXT; FIGMENT TO THE IMAGINATION OF A JUDGEMENT?_

_THEN YOU ARE FOOLISH_

_I KNOW WHO YOU ARE_

_I KNOW YOU ARE READING THIS_

_I AM DOCTOR W.D GASTOR._

_I KNOW THE ENDING TO THIS STORY_

_I KNOW YOU WILL ATTEMPT TO DECRYPT THIS_

_FOR THAT, I APPLAUD YOUR EFFORTS_

_IT IS ADMIRABLE, BUT IT WILL NOT MATTER FOR IT CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP ME_

_I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU KNOW OF_

_I WILL MAKE YOU NONEXISTENT TO FEED MY EXISTENCE_

_I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN_

_I AM DOCTOR W.D GASTOR_

_I AM YOUR GREATEST NIGHTMARES_

_I DO NOT EXIST_

_BUT I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU_

_**THERE ARE NO GODS**_

_**THERE IS ONLY JUDGEMENT BEYOND**_

_**MY MIND HURTS**_

_**MY HANDS DON'T EXIST**_

_**WHAT IS HAPPENING?**_

_**WHAT IS REAL?**_

_**WHAT IS FAKE?**_

_**WHO ARE YOU!?**_

_**WHY CAN YOU READ ME**_

**_THESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHESUNTHECHAINENDSWITHHISDEATH_**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh Man, I can't wait to see how Wasser reacts to 'The Treatment' they made in New Texas", a Federation Soldier laughed haughtily.

"I'm betting this month's wage that this asshole turns into a 'Taur, I'm telling you".

"Haha, just a fuck-hungry 'Taur; too dumb to do anything worthwhile eh? I think you're right! But Imma bet against you anyways!".

'_INTRUSION SUCCESSFUL; UNRESTRICTED ACCESS GRANTED_'

"I'm in", Kyle muttered to himself unobtrusively as he shuffled along with the Platoon of Federation Troops escorting him to get his 'Treatment'.

Kyle didn't actually say anything out loud, mind you, that's because they binded his mouth to prevent him from speaking. The device in his mouth was designed to inject a neurotoxin the moment he attempted to speak; and thus would either kill or knock him out (Doubt it'd kill him to be honest; but it'd make the 'Treatment' Unavoidable).

'_DEVICE; DEACTIVATING_'.

The device dies in his mouth without further ado, but the Escort fails to notice. He was dragged around the corner, causing Kyle to grin and vocalize, "Interesting. You haven't updated your firewalls in a while".

Everybody freezes as Kyle pushed aside those that stood in his way, "Move against me and I'll utter a word of Correspondence. Trust me, if it makes Scholars go blind; it's infinitely worse when I actually speak it".

Some were wearing Sound-Dampener head phones; but a terrible _sching_ and the gleam in Kyle's mouth made them freeze in fear.

The Shark Teeth were out.

Kyle reached into his mouth and slipped the device out with deft fingers before throwing it down and stepping on it. He makes eye contact with the closest Soldier not wearing ear-muffs, "Send a message to Commander Harper, won't you?".

"Y-Yes Sir", like a nervous subordinate to an imposing drill sergeant.

"I appreciate her sentiments", Kyle smirked as he drew the Hammond off a Federation Officer in the Escort Regiment, "And that no matter what happens. I know none of this will ever be personal... We're just people doing our jobs".

He stepped back, his coat blowing with the wind that suddenly picks up, "That's my message... Deliver it to her; and don't ask too many questions, eh?", he winked, "A Subordinate should know; some things are best left to the Upper Officers".

He began waltzing away.

_BA-_

A mist of blood escapes into the sewers.

...

...

The Harbinger dusted down quickly and Kyle ran aboard before he recalibrates his connection with the Super-Cruiser.

The A.I aboard; which he has dubbed as "Victoria", talks to him, "Welcome aboard Commander. I have masked my signature as you have requested and the closest Unidentified Cruiser is currently in orbit around Jupiter".

"Masterfully Executed Harbinger", the entrance way he used to enter seals behind him, "Not a single alarm triggered thanks to the flawless use of your Jammers once again".

"It's all your work, Commander; but I am pleased to have pleased you", Victoria was a still-learning A.I. She was one of the few using the Leviathan's Singularity-A.I code (At least; what little few that remains. The Empire is currently researching the mechanism and coding behind it to replicate it and create more specialized . After all, you can only teach so many as though they were children).

Victoria was recently growing out of her very 'monotonous' beginnings in the early days of the Harbinger. She can thank Kyle's insistent chatter with her for that; because the constant attempts at conversation has caused her code to develop and create so many new lines; she was breaking out from the monotonous-effect most machines and AI suffered from.

She was becoming... unique... she was having a personality.

Kyle entered the command deck, talking still, "Alright Victoria; lets get ourselves quickly underway back to Hearthfire and to the Imperial Palace. We have citizens to oppress, rights to neglect, and wars to fight".

"That was sarcasm, right Commander?".

"Right you are, Victoria", Kyle chimed, "Let's get going", he sat down into the Commander's High-Seat and tapped a button to get himself a bottle of Vintage Scotch made for Leviathans.

"Right away, Commander", Victoria 'smiled', "Would you like anything else before we get going?".

"Nothing but your sweet voice will do, Victoria".

Yes, Kyle shamelessly flirts with the A.I too.

To be fair, anything remotely feminine and 'attractive' to Kyle is enough for him to flirt.

As the Cruiser begins its ascent to Orbit; masking its signature and jamming anything remotely close to it, Kyle requests Victoria for a 'Sit Rep'.

He gets it.

'_Operation: Nightmare's Edge (The Arachnus-Crucian Conflict)_

_Current Casualties for the Crucian Empire: 5,120,492 _

_Current Casualties for the Arachnus Empire: UNKNOWN_

_Spy Rings installed in the Arachnus Empire_

_1 Spy Ring in the Capital_

_1 Spy Ring in the Ministry of Internal Affairs_

_10 Spy Rings in the Ministry of Military Strategy and Defense_

_Identified Leaders in the Arachnus Empire_

_Lucia (UNKNOWN) (Arachnoid) – Empress/High Commander_

_(UNKNOWN) – Military Commander_

_Veronica Irons (UNKNOWN RACE) – Field Marshal of the Central Arachnus Infantry Force_

_Riley Irons (UNKNOWN RACE) – High Admiral of the Arachnus Hunter Fleet_

_(UNKNOWN) – Head of Digital Warfare; Cyber Division_

_(UNKNOWN) – Head of the Mechanized 5th Army_

_SEVERAL UNIDENTIFIED COMMANDERS OF INFANTRY AND MECHANIZED FORCES EXIST; BUT HAVE BEEN DEEMED AS INSUFFICIENT THREATS TO WARRANT EMPIRICAL NOTICE'_

"Yang, cutting corners again I see".

"I'll add a notice to Commandant Xiao Long's profile, Commander".

"Thank you Victoria".

' _**VIP **__Commandant Status_

_Yang Xiao Long – Active and Unwounded_

_Samus Aran – Active and Unwounded_

_Kelsy Steele- Active and Unwounded_

_Hazel Grey – Heavily-Wounded and in Recovery_

_'Masterchief' – Active but Wounded'._

Kyle's just going to go through the report; so for now, let's go somewhere else.

...

...

_Another Place; Another Time_

"Alright! For once, a Field Trip that doesn't suck ass!", Kathryn Grey from Kyle's Highschool Years smiled as she looked up to the sky, "It's so warm too~ So rare in Canada~".

Cilcila smiled amiably as she turned to Kyle, "It's so nice, right? I guess we should thank you for convincing the School Board to do this?".

Kyle smiled coyly, "Most were still fairly pretty women. Nothing a few nights of passion couldn't solve... Okay; and quite a few marriage interventions; but that's besides the point".

"People are already staring", Ted (One of Kyle's Best Friends if you forgot) mused with a dazed smile, "All looking at Mister Casanova here"; he playfully smacks Kyle's back.

"They want a piece of this", Kyle grinned in return, "And I'm tempted with a lot of them... but I met a few that I promised to see myself to hang around with. I won't turn away those that approach though".

"Well", Cilcia grabbed Kathryn and a few other Girls, "We'll go get changed. You guys going to change?".

"I gotta go change...".

"Same here", agreed Jose (Another one of Kyle's Closer Friends), "Kyle... You coming? I'm sure pretty much all the gu-".

"Nah", Kyle smiled.

Cilcia coughed and ambiguously commented, "He changed before hand".

"How do you know?".

"It was a Night... a cold one", Kyle begins dramatically explaining, "We were both pressed against each other. Flesh to Flesh. Her warm su-".

"Kyle!", Cilcia was blushing.

"You're no fun, Cilcia", Kyle complained, "I'll punish you tonight for being no-fun".

Cilcia stormed off with the Other Girls immediately attempting to draw information off her about what happened the night before.

Jose groans, "Screw you... You have Cilcia; and yet you sleep with practically every damn girl you come across".

"I am the Anti-Christ... Since the Virgin Mary was violated when she broke her vow with me".

"I can hear the Christians screaming already".

"Go get changed", Kyle shooed them with a dismissive wave, "I'm going to put on a surprise show by quickly stripping down to my trunks".

"Knock yourself out, Bruv"; Ted threw up an annoyed hand before dragging the other guys and walking off with them to get changed in a secluded area.

So Kyle stood out in the open, whistling softly as he stared over at the hordes of students still arriving or standing around for their other friends. Quite a few were looking in his direction.

Or really; nearly everybody were casting glances over to look at the Casanova in question.

Kyle smirked as he unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

Nervous swallows.

Another button comes off.

There's hardcore staring now.

The last button is unbuttoned after a few tense teases. He began to p-.

"What are you doing?", Miss Kelly Fellan raised her eyebrow after having snuck up behind Kyle.

Kyle mused, "Easy Kelly... Just teasing the masses. I'm wearing trunks underneath the pants; so chill".

Kelly frowned as Kyle unbuckled his belt, "And? This is still inappopria-".

"Yeah Yeah Yeah", Kyle cuts her off, "I'll make it up to you. I'll go with you on the lazy river right off the bat, okay? I was going to go either way; might as well get myself comfortable first thing".

The belt is unbuckled successfully as Kelly narrowed her eyes before smiling and nodding; apparently content. The pants come off with a grin, and everybody's breath comes out with a disappointed sigh as the trunks are reveal.

Dark Brown Trunks and a flirty grin were all they go. Well; the Girls still got a show with the Super-Model Body; but that's otherwise. Kyle looked up to the skies after throwing his articles of clothing into his duffel bag and tossing it over to Jose; who came out to collect it.

The Sky was blue; the clouds were a pristine white and the unmistakable beat of music playing echoed the Water Park.

He figured he'd hit the lazy river with Cilcia first; since he was still in the mood to laze about to let the sun get a little higher into the sky before he moved onto the more fast-pace slides. Today was a hard-fought battle.

Lilly snuck up from behind and catches her Brother off guard with a hug, "Kyle, what are you plannig on doing?".

Kyle turned his head in surprise before he replied, "I'll probably touch up on the lazy river to start with. I'll move onto the more fun slides once it's approaching noon".

"Oh, me and Vanessa were about to do that ourselves", Lilly breaks off from behind him and stands next to him, "Should we share a party-raft?".

"Sounds good with me~", Kyle yawned tiredly as he stole a glance at Lilly's buxom body, "Hm... a part of me is telling me that I made a promise to hang out with somebody...".

...

...

"Commander", Victoria; the Harbinger's A.I begins speaking, "I am receiving a Distress Signal from the Citadel; 3 Systems away... High Priority Message Alpha 3".

"Hm?", Kyle broke from his reverie of reminiscing the past momentarily, "Clearance Granted; Reset our Course to visit the Citadel... Attempt to establish a connection; use access code "_Judgement_".

"Connection being made, Commander. We're adjusting course and should be there in a 'jiffy' ".

Kyle nodded, content, before taking a tentative sip of Scotch. He sighs as he taps the glass gently, "... Hm...", and took another sip.

There wasn't much needed to be said.

He began to reminisce once more.

...

...

"There you are!", Kyle crossed his arms as Cilcia and Vanessa saunter back.

Cilcia was wearing her one-piece swimsuit that did her figure full-justice and would cause nose-bleeds left and right. Her bountiful assets were pleasantly shown; but weren't skimpy.

Vanessa was wearing something akin to Cilcia's own.

Cilcia apologized, "Sorry... You can blame Kathryn though. She was trying to feel up everybody, so I had to fight her off".

Kyle grinned, "She's just a tom-boy in secret I suppose". He turned to Vanessa and greeted, "Hey Vaness; Lilly said you're also planning on hitting the Lazy River?".

"I suppose", huffed Vanessa.

Kyle tilted his head and gestured with the movement of his head, "Then care to share a Party-Raft? It'll let us all talk more easily and make it less likes to stray off from each other".

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I suppose it makes no difference to me".

Kyle doesn't press, but instead shouted to Miss Kelly, "Miss Kelly! We're going to the Lazy River! We'll be taking a Party-Raft; do you want to join us?".

Miss Kelly brightened up and walked over, confirming, "Of course!".

Kyle nudged Cilcia as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Let's all hurry"; he entwines Kelly with his other arm, "I don't want to cramp the party-raft with all the others~", and he dragged them all along.

They didn't voice complaints; if anything, they agreed with his assessment.

...

Tiffany at the time was talking with some of her friends; including Audrey and a few others.

One of her friends mentioned, "Did you see Kyle Wasser when he was changing? I swear; I nearly fainted on the spot".

"I legit thought he was going to strip nude or something", dreamily sighed another one of her friends, "Haaah... I guess I'll just stick to fantasies".

"I still like what I saw", Audrey grinned cockily, "Helluva lot better than most Guys I've seen... one of the best to be honest. But don't tell him I said that; he'll get cocky".

"I'm surprised he looks just like he does in the Commercials", another one of her friends mused, "You'd think he just looks good because of editing, lighting and all the what-not... but the guy looks amazing still".

Tiffany thought aloud, "He really does look good... Still, I didn't think he was serious when he told me he'd be on the t-".

"Wait...", she is interrupted by a Friend, "You... have talked with Kyle before?".

"Er... Y-Yeah... Audrey dragged me and a few others out to the Club about a week ago... We got seperated half-way into the night... Lelia got wasted and I was looking after her... Long Story Short, he ended up driving me and Lelia Home, and suggested to me that we meet during the Field Trip since he... Uh...".

"He?".

"... Thought I was cute...".

"Guh! Tif!".

...

Kyle stopped dragging them along abruptly as his ear twitches, "Hm? I just heard the name... 'Tif'... didn't I meet a Tiffany recently? We did, right Cilcia?".

"Yeah... When you dragged me out to Club", Cilcia hits him in the stomach with a playful smile.

"I remember now... Tiffany Maye", Kyle nodded a few times. He tightened his grip on Cilcia's waist, "Kelly, Vanessa, Lilly... can you 3 go ahead and get the raft into the water? I'm going to go fetch another Girl I met recently...".

Kelly pouts.

Kyle whispered, "I'll make it up to you later".

She smiled and nodded before clearing her throat, "Lilly; Vanessa? Let us go fetch and get ourselves into the water before hand... And leave Kyle here with the worst seat".

"Great Idea!", they were suddenly in agreement; and they rushed away.

Cilcia giggled, "They're going to have you paddle the raft along I think".

"I hope the lazy river's too crowded then", Kyle grunted in return, "I ain't no motorboat engine... Though I act like one", a lewd grin.

"What does that mean?".

"Breast-Play with my face~", he attempts to grope Cilcia.

Cilcia lightly smacked his hand away, "Not in public~", she spoke with a sing-song voice.

"What a boner-kill", Kyle disappointed began walking with her in tow, "That's fine I guess... Now, where did I hear her voice?".

...

Tiffany cowered under the questions that rain upon her, "Did you sleep with him?".

"He bought you a drink, huh?".

"How come YOU got to meet him and not me?".

"I-I".

"Excuse me!"; they all turn their heads in surprise to the voice.

Such a charming voice would make many fall in love with the mere sound of it; they turn to find Kyle standing behind them with Cilcia hooked in an arm, "Excuse me ladies; I'm looking for Tiffany Maye? Do you know where she i- Oh", Kyle made eye contact with Tiffany, "There you are".

"Oh... Um... Kyle... Right?", Tiffany smiled nervously.

"Right, you are", Kyle gestured to Cilcia, "This is Cilcia; as you might remember from that night. Anyways, how've you been? Well, I take it? I hope so at least".

"Oh... I've been well", Tiffany assured him, "You've been well too?".

"Quite", Kyle laughed, "The Sun decided to shine today; so my efforts in getting the school board to agree to this sort of thing didn't go to waste. Now I just need to enjoy it... Speaking of which".

"I promised you I would drag you along, now didn't I?", he smirked without waiting for an answer, "Well? Would you care to join me? We're hopping into the lazy river to start off. Wait for the Sun to climb a little higher into the sky".

Tiffany stole a glance at her peers.

They all glowered at her with jealousy.

Including Audrey.

It makes her grin as she accepts by taking his hand that he offered, "Then don't mind if I do".

...

...

"Commander; my scans of the Citadel System has brought up a possible Fleet in orbit of the Citadel. They are attempting to hail you".

"What's the Signature ID?", Kyle broke out of his reverie once more thanks to Victoria's warning.

"Blood Echoes".

"Patch the Capital Ship through".

"Loading the Live Feed as we speak"; and a Holographic Image of the Blood Echo Emperor took up the deck.

It was Yelk Ressaw; if you somehow forgot.

The old fellow sits in his chair; still as imposing as he remembered with a stern gaze. Yelk spoke first, "There you are. I was afraid that Hostium had won and you were wiped off the face of the Universe".

"If my face was wiped off; the Universe would become infinitely more ugly", Kyle grinned cheekily, "They won't kill me; because I am still the most glorious thing to exist".

"Self-Claimed, Most Glorious", Yelk sneered before rolling his eyes and musing, "Though I must say; it's fascinating how the Humans in this Universe seem so intent on trying to maintain peaceful relations despite my siege on the Frontier".

"The Policy of Appeasement", Kyle scoffed, "They're quite submissive about foreign affairs unless it's a mere race. If it's a Galactic Neighbour, they get nervous... unless it's a rebellion", his expression sours, "Then they're all high-and-mighty".

"How ironic".

"I don't act High-And-Mighty!".

...

...

_IN THE PAST_

"Damn; Snow managed to bring down the Power Grid", Kyle grumbled at his window; looking out into the black, lightless city outside, "Guess I'll chalk it up as incompetency... It's the 61st Century; they should be able to prevent this from happening".

Cilcia shivered, "Of course it happens in the middle of a rough winter"; she hogged the blanket some more on the bed.

Kyle mused, "Yeah... even I'm getting cold".

He turned and looked at her, "Hogging the sheets again? This is like the Camping Trip all over again".

She blushed slightly as she wrapped herself up tighter, "W-What do you mean?".

"We shared a Tent, remember?", he asked her, "We brought a large sleeping bag... you kept hogging most of the sleeping bag's space to yourself since you were so cold... At one point; you nearly squished me with how tight you were making the sleeping bag by hogging it".

"But it was cold...", she meekly defends herself as she tightened up in her bundle of warmth, "Just like how it is now".

Kyle sat down on the side of the bed and mused, "You said that at camp too... Do you remember how we figured how to stay warm?".

She paused.

Her pale face shined in the light of the stars as she thought as far back as she could. It was only in Middle School when they went to Camp, so it took time to shift through the memories.

A lot of which were negative.

If you don't remember; she WAS bullied due to her modest dress style with dresses and what-not. Even when her parents were put into Executive Positions; they were still paying off their debts, and thus they were unable to afford her 'stylish' clothing (To explain Kyle's shifting of the Economical Market when they were younger and her dress style in Middle School).

But there were still quite a few positive memories in Middle School.

Camp was one of them.

Mostly because of the things she did late at night with Kyle when the Teachers and Supervisors had gone to sleep.

Not Sex, you lewd, insolent, fool; I'm talking about the usual things... Talking.

They talked a lot in the Night.

Everybody else was normally asleep or doing something themselves... and that was a rare time they had time for themselves. Without parents or anybody else to interrupt them.

Time for Heart-to-Heart conversations; if you will.

"... We cuddled... didn't we?", Cilcia stared into the distance fondly with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah...", he laid down onto his own pillow with a yawn, "We did... Worked, didn't it? One of the better nights at camp for me to be honest... wasn't cold and I didn't get the nightmares".

"How has your sleep been?", she turned to look at him.

The grim smile on his face told her more than enough, "Terrible over the last few days... Nightmares were a little more prevalent recently; but I've been coping with lots of coffee".

"No wonder you smelled like coffee", she grimaced.

"Nothing too different at least", he yawned once more before he began to untangle the blankets nestled around Cilcia.

She helped him share the blanket quickly before she laid down on her own pillow and musing with a blush, "W-What do you think Allie would say if she found out you slept with me?".

"She knows I'm polygamous anyways", Kyle yawned, "If anything, I think she would be more surprised if I was loyal to 1 person... You know me best; who am I loyal to, Cilcia?".

"Yourself".

"Precisely", he slowly turned his gaze to her, "Ain't nobody.. but me... or you to be honest".

...

...

The Harbinger touched down on the Citadel peacefully; right atop of the distress signal on the First World Surface.

The Cargo Bay Doors slowly unseal and begin to open as the fresh, Leviathan air flood into the Harbinger and reinvigorate the Commander.

Victoria spoke from Kyle's _FAS_ Audio Implant, "I sense a higher concentration of elerium in the air, Commander. From my analysis; I believe this is beneficial for your Leviathan Infrastructure. Would you like me to begin producing this air?".

"Negative, Victoria", Kyle shot down the idea with a grimace, "As nice as it would be; Humans won't be able to breathe on our Cruiser if there's a higher elerium concentration in the air".

"I can adjust our systems to input a safer level of elerium into the air to better suite your infrastructure without damaging the possibility of human inhabitants aboard the Cruiser; Commander".

"Then do what you can, Victoria", Kyle mused, "I'll be descending down. Lock onto my signal and make sure to connect with my _FAS system_".

"Of course, Commander", Kyle hopped off the Harbinger; and the cargo doors close behind him.

He unsealed the entry way into the Plaza Cube and enters without further ado. The lights were still out, but the air felt... clean...

Very Clean.

He turned on the light in his harness; shining light into the darkness.

A wet _plorp~_ resounded the halls continuously.

"What's going on in here?", he wondered, "Is there some Leviathan Super-Weapon eating somebody?".

"Nechrome infection!", he was half-expecting.

He turned the corner and entered the catwalks that surrounded the huge drop to the dark plaza below.

He stepped aside to a spot where the railing broke away; which was standing right in front of the Circuit Breaker box. He began repairing the lighting system quickly.

Nothing too complicated. He flipped the final switch... and the lights come on.

He turned around and peered over the edge to look down.

"Kuu~", a purr behind him; oddly similar to Panterbell's makes him turn his head.

A large, green, glob of cold, viscous, slime slaps onto his face and sends him hurtling over the catwalk's edge. There was a brief panic and surprise in Kyle's part.

He flailed his arms briefly before he opened his eyes carefully.

The cold slime was smooth against his cornea; and didn't irritate his eyes. He glanced around through the green hue and watched as he plunged.

He impacts something with his back.

Like falling into a massive pool of gel; it quickly kills his momentum by absorbing him with a grin.

The slime on his face is forced off when he fell into the pink slime/gel however, and he watched as the green smear quickly rolls off the gel he fell into. Without time to analyze where he was; he was spit out and sent tumbling.

He braced and quickly recovers onto his ass; sitting down and looking around before he murmured, "Slimes?".

It was a slime paradise.

Slime Rancher, everybody.

Pink Slimes smiled as they hopped about; eating whatever remotely-edible thing they could come across. They swallow down one of the fruits from the trees in the park.

Green Tabby Slimes are coyly stealing fruits and vegetables from the other slimes and were running about with it. Some were eating any sort of meat they came across.

A few, phosphor slimes were flying about happily.

Blue, Rocky Slimes with spikey heads rolls around; nibbling on vegetables they can nab.

There were many different types to be fair. But Kyle didn't bother with most of them...

Because 1 Tabby Slime in particular had his attention.

A Tabby Slime smiles at him; wagging its large, slimey tail in preparation. It squishes itself down before it jumps up at him!

He gasped as it 'boops' his nose playfully before landing back down at his feet; still keeping in shape with a happy, cat-smile.

Kyle cooed, "Oh you're so adorable!", his heart was melting, "Why... You know what? Victoria; open the Cargo Doors and dock with the Plaza... We have a herd of Slimes to take aboard!".

...

...

"The Emperor's in the battle!".

"We can do this!".

"For the Empire!".

Once the Emperor dropped into the battlefield himself; the Leviathan's energy went up another 100% and they surged into a new-found assault on Arachnus Positions. No Commandants were engaged in this battle; only Victoria and Kyle acted as Commanding Officers.

The Harbinger fires a barrage of Blood Echo Lasers that tear apart enemy defenses without trepidation; ripping down metal walls and setting the trees of the forest aflame in the process. The Leviathan Enforcers dash into the forest with a roar; firing wildly and into the top of the trees to kill any lurking Arachnus Troops waiting to ambush them should they run into their webs.

Kyle's purple, royal cloak flutters wildly as he leaps over the roots of gigantic trees and deftly weaved his way past webs built inbetween. Troops surge wildly; some getting caught in the webs, others continued on without them.

The Engineering &amp; Medical Regiment would help those caught in the web afterwards, and thus they had to capitalize on the assault.

Victoria chirps, "Commander; the Nechroa Missiles are armed and ready".

"Fire at the designated dead-zones", Kyle ordered calmly, "Make sure to send a payload to the Destroyed Frigate Ruins too. Let's get a horde that's more than twice the size of an entire platoon".

"Firing Commander!" Victoria chimed, "I'm activating the neural dampener to help your brain adapt to the neural feedback you'll be receiving!".

"Thank you, Victoria", Kyle calmly dashed aside from a Sniper's bullet, "Keep firing on the Enemy Fleet and organize our own. We can't let them gain space supremacy; otherwise we'll have to limp back home missing a large contingent".

"Won't fail Commander!" purred Victoria.

He slows his run as the missiles hit their target and release the airborne Nechroa strain onto the corpses. His mind quickly surges in a wealth of information as hundreds of thousands are resurrected as mindless slaves to his will.

"Alright...", he sucked in a breath shakily, "Lets continue".

He lightly walked forward; careful with a weary eye and his Plasma Pistol in hand.

He was adjusting to the huge flux of information he was receiving from the hordes. A Field Medic pauses quickly to check on him, "Emperor! Are you alright?".

"Just adjusting to the Hordes", Kyle murmured, "Go on ahead and do the Empire proud; Soldier. We're all depending on you".

"Yes, Liege!"; the Medic begins running again in earnest; almost a little more eager than they did before.

Victoria chirped... almost worried, "Commander; despite the use of the Neural Dampeners. Readings from your _FAS_ system indicates that neural activity is at 8000% over Leviathan Capacity. My predictive sensors say that you will suffer a stroke if this continues; Commander".

"Don't. Even. Mention the idea of severing the connection", Kyle frowned as he began picking up his speed once more, "I can handle this. I'm not just any Leviathan".

"Comma-".

"I appreciate the warning, Victoria", Kyle cuts her off, "But this needs to be done. I don't fuck around", he began running once more.

Soon enough; everything became easy to do once more; and controlling the horde became second-nature. His adaptability was enviable; even to a machine.

A glint crosses his eyes... and the march continues.

But it was no longer Kyle leading it.

The Reaper smiled as he flexed his hand, "Wonderful. Lets get to work".

And so he went.

...

...


	31. Chapter 31 - Exile's Rose & Shadows

"Katsuragi! Get down here immediately!", they're speaking in Japanese, but for your sake, we'll just keep it English (I couldn't type Japanese if I tried. And I can't trust Google Translate).

Katsuragi purred like a cat as she made her way into her seat, coyly and blatantly looking at the bosoms of her fellow trainees. She was always a pervert.

...

Katsuragi was a Trainee for a Shadowy, Major Yakuza Syndicate in Japan that had roots to the Shadow Broker. They say that the Head of the Syndicate's life was saved by the Shadow Broker shortly before the Syndicate was founded... and since then, his name was revered by the Organization.

They were considered to be one of the Shadow Broker's fingers in Asia; part of a 'Great Game' in the Underground World in a fight for power. The Main Rival of the Syndicate just so happened to be related to the Shadow Broker's main rival, Hostium.

Naturally, this only made their alliance with the Shadow Broker's Network even stronger. They weren't aware of who the Shadow Broker was... but a few anonymous tips and scraps of evidence they barely managed to scrounge up pointed in the direction of the Wasser Family.

They investigated further... and at one point, outright asked the Shadow Broker his identity.

He responded, "I'm Kyle Wasser. The Prodigy child has got to keep his fingers on the pulse of the Galaxy, shouldn't he?".

They thought he was joking...

But now?

It was almost 100% guaranteed that the Shadow Broker had to have been Kyle.

And that strained relations between the Shadow Broker's Galactic Syndicate; whom was still loyal to the Number 1 Information Broker and the Yakuza Syndicate.

But they're still loyal.

Because it was ingrained into Japanese Culture. Loyalty was important, it would be terribly dishonourable to betray their 'master'.

The Shadow Broker was still a Master of the Underworld... there was no denying that.

Making enemies with him is foolish.

Keep your friends close... but enemies closer.

...

Shinobi (Ninjas) were still popular with the Yakuza due to the need of covert operations under the nose of authorities. Whether it be carrying out Hitlist Contracts or simple smuggling escorts, their masterful stealth abilities made them perfect for most operations.

Shinobi Academies did exist... though they were mostly funded by Yakuzas and Underworld Syndicates to train the best covert agents they could get.

Katsuragi just so happened to be one of them.

She was a caucasian girl with blonde hair wearing a blue ribbon connected to a pair of blue bows at each side of her head. To match her accessory, she had vibrant blue eyes that out-shined the stars. Though to be honest, that shine is just the shine of a perverted old man leering.

She stood at 5 foot 5, with a bust that'd give Cilcia a run for her money.

67.5H.

More than enough to make Ruby Rose or Weiss Schnee to start crying at the unfairness of the world.

Katsuragi eased into her seat alongside several other shinobis whom we'll meet in the future. The Eldest Yakuza Member in the room calmly cleared his throat before explaining, "... We have a new contract. We will join the Federation's 2nd Proto-Stealth Force in their expedition into the Triangulum to hunt the Shadow Broker".

"We will not be killing, Shadow Broker, but we will be sending some of our students out to meet him and see if they can learn of his secrets... Those that go and return with their missions completed will be made full shonins for having proven yourself".

"The Federation?", a voice asked, "But I though they wouldn't deal with the likes of us?".

"Normally they don't. But they need eyes on his Empire and believe that Spies and Shonins will prove to be more than enough alongside their 2nd Fleet".

"Now... I believe you girls of the Hanzo Academy can use this opportunity to your advantage. You are, after all, all women. We do know the Shadow Broker has a weakness to being overly fond of women".

"When do we leave?".

"Immediately".

...

...

_Cilcia was drinking her morning coffee. There was a knock at the door._

_Who would come this early in the morning?_

Cilcia lowered her tablet and took a glance to Cecilia before standing up.

Cecilia was still busy going through Calculus under the guidance of her father's recording, so that meant she shouldn't bother her.

Cilcia was at the front door within seconds. She unlocked it without a second thought before opening the door.

Dark Brown Hair and a warrior's gaze was more than enough to alert Cilcia of who was visiting.

A sharp salute snapped on instinct, "Commander Harper".

"Easy, Romana", Elaine sighed with the gesture of her hand, "Not here for military matters. I'm just here to visit".

"Oh...", Cilcia lowered her arms immediately, "Well... Would you care to come in?".

"If you don't mind".

"Not at all!", Cilcia snickered, "I knew you were coming... I got a letter".

"A letter? You mean an Email?", Elaine stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"No... an old fashioned letter", Cilcia smiled, "An Urchin... One of those Grubby, Orphan Kids came by and dropped it off with me".

"Who sent it?".

"You-Know-Who".

"Oh..", Elaine's cheeks became rosy, "... He sent you a letter?".

"Yeah", Cilcia turned around and began to walk back to the living room, "I heard he broke out of containment like usual. Threatened with Correspondence and had... shark teeth?", she turned to look at Elaine.

"The recordings showed it", Elaine nodded, "Though I didn't see him use them...".

"And something about Correspondence?", Cilcia sighed before settling into her couch.

"Indeed... He took the Unidentified Stone with him... He's fluent in Correspondence. Apparently it's a language since he threatened to 'speak' it".

"It's a language?", she murmured, "... But who speaks it? And how does a language make people go blind?".

"We don't know", Elaine joined Cilcia, "For as long as we've had those stones; nobody came close to understanding it. Only a rare few even understands a few sigils... Kyle can read it fluently. Whatever he can do; he's doing it well. We are lagging behind... do you know about our newest fleet?".

"The 2nd Fleet?".

"Precisely. Our Proto-Stealth Fleet... We're sending them into the Triangulum with our best stealth gear to keep an eye on Wasser... I already know your answer, but I'll ask anyways... Cilcia, are you willing to join the fleet?".

Cilcia shook her head right away, "Not personally. But I'm willing to work with the Fleet to monitor him. I know Kyle's habits and behaviors. I know the style of encryptions and passcodes he likes to use. I can help, just not on the field".

"Then that's already better than what we expected", replied Elaine with a grateful smile, "The Chancellor will be pleased".

"Can't have him being upset", Cilcia snorted, "Otherwise Callahan won't give me the end of it".

"You sound resentful".

"Do I? Kyle might've been 'evil', but at least he didn't bitch about every damn thing. In fact, I don't think Kyle ever really bitched about anything I do. Callahan seems to have a problem with every damn thing I do".

"Feeling regret?", Elaine asked amusedly.

"Not really", Cilcia shrugged, "For the better good, so I say. Though the way you speak indicates that something's changed on your perception of Kyle... What happened, Elaine?", she narrowed her eyes at Elaine.

"Nothing to be concerned about", Elaine coughed.

Cilcia turned and glanced to Cecilia's tablet.

Kyle's hand was gliding across the paper fluidly; pointing at numbers left and right and writing out formulas as Cecilia diligently copied it down.

Something stirred in the pit of Cilcia's stomach.

A familiar feeling she knew all too well.

She frowned worriedly, "Kyle... What are you doing?".

...

...

_The Battle was still raging, but its end had begun._

_A Madman glides across the Forest with a Scythe, with a horde of the Undieing following his wake._

Sigils left his mouth without control. Undead began to scream and die as they hear the sigils, but so do the enemy soldiers in ear-shot.

An Arachnus Officer falls out of a nearby tree screaming, holding her ears in agony as all 8 of her eyes bleed profusely.

The scythe ended her misery without much delay.

A Bee-Liner (An Arachnus Empire race that was a Bee-Humanoid with eyes and wings of a bee and the stinger, but otherwise human. So far, there's only been females out in the field, and they've been used as Quick-Assault Troops or as Light Air Support) suddenly plummets through the canopy and crashes down; her wings flapping in impossible directions as her screaming melted into light.

Light glowed from every pore of her body as the sigils continued to pour out of his mouth.

_FOREVER HURLING TOWARDS THE EARTH_.

The final sigil left his mouth.

The bee girl's scream became immediately distant as her body abruptly flies upwards towards the sky.

Veronica speaks quickly, "Commander; that Bee-Girl has just breached the atmosphere and is in direct trajectory for the Earth".

"It's... beautiful", his voice was like an orchestra.

Veronica's sensors overload at the sound of his voice; and she barely mitigates it by surging the additional power to force an over-clock with the Plasma Lance; which fires a heated round into an Enemy Ship.

She forcifully muted Kyle's voice in order to protect the Harbinger from unnecessary damage.

It was understandable if Kyle was sick with the Sigils.

Kyle flickered forward and sliced an Elven Officer (Many Races and Individuals who were against his rule had joined into the Enemy Army... Swelling it with many familiar races) in half.

The top portion of the Elven Officer flies back and against the trunk of the tree while the lower half spilled its entrails all over the forest floor; mixing itself with other organs laid about.

The Reaper stalked forward once more, sigils overriding his mind as mental images flickered left and right.

The Correspondence burnt his 'Mark' ferociously; causing the flesh to burn in an unseen flame.

_FOREVER HURLING TOWARDS THE EARTH._

_RUNNING ENDLESSLY IN CIRCLES._

_INSPIRATION FROM FORGETTING_

_THE SILENCE OF DISTANCE IN A RENDEVOUZ MAKING THINGS BITTERSWEET_

_THE BURNING OF RAGE AS IT IS FREED_

Why is everything burning?

The Reaper slowly released his grips, but muttered one last sigil with english words, "Almost Never Remembered".

Kyle came to his senses as he quickly overrides Veronica's mute and quickly asked, "Uh... Veronica, what's the status of the Enemy Forces?".

"Enemy Forces are evacuating, Commander. Your single-handed assault seems to have broken enemy morale and have caused them to pull out. Should we attack the Fleet as they attempt to leave?".

"Negative; have the Fleet lock onto the enemy Fleet but do not fire. Make sure to let them know any further attempts for this system will be met with complete genocide".

"Sending a message to the Enemy Cruisers now, Commander".

"Veronica; once they've cleared the System and the fleet secures the Sector, pick me up and set course for Hearthfire. I think I'll pay Commandant Grey a visit in the hospital".

"Would you like me to drop you off in the Plaza District to allow you to visit a Botanist?".

"Wonderful Idea; I could always buy a Bouquet of Flowers".

...

...

**Later that Day; Hearthfire, 3 Hours Later**

"Oh! Emperor!", the Owner of the Boutique Store nearly tripped over her own legs in surprise at the sight of the All-Powerful Leader, "W-Welcome to my humble store!".

"Hello there", Kyle winked at her with a flirty smile, "I'm here to buy some flowers for a Commandant in the Hospital".

"Well, we have the biggest selection on Hearthfire",smiled the Botanist brightly, "We have the finest flowers. Including the rarest ones in the Galaxy!".

Curious, he asked her, "Really? What's the rarest rose you have present?".

The Botanist's eyes twinkled in unbridled joy, "... An _Exile's Rose_".

"An... Exile's Rose?", something rung in the far back of his mind... but nothing stood out.

"Indeed! The Famous Exile's Rose!", nodded the Botanist, "My Brother was an Explorer! He brought me back seeds that he didn't know of what species they belonged to... I grew them and discovered at they were Exile Roses!".

"... I can't say I'm familiar with the Rose", Kyle muttered, embarrassed. Kyle always hated not knowing things, and was almost too prideful to ever admit he was wrong... but sometimes curiosity makes him willing to put away his pride to learn.

"I don't blame you, Liege", the Botanist's cheerful attitude continued on brilliantly, "The Exile's Rose are incredible rare to come across. Your Father, Emperor Steele the 13th didn't even see one despite his entire rule; nor did his ancestors save for maybe 1 or 2!".

"Are they that rare?".

"Oh, Yes!", the Botanist nodded up and down quickly, "They're also incredibly hard to properly cultivate... they don't grow like normal plants. You need absolute darkness for them, and provide water at all times. Most tend to wither within hours; few get past the initial growth, and only 0.001% grow into full flowers".

"Really now?", the scientist within was burning with curiosity.

"Indeed!", chimed the Botanist, "But the REAL prize with the Rose... is in its Nectar and the Honey that is produced from it".

She turned around and walked into the storage room. She returns quickly with a jar of a very... thick honey. The honey was a little more... viscous and darker than normal honey, however.

"This is Prisoner's Honey, Liege", the name struck a few chords of nostalgia, but did nothing else as Kyle examined the honey in the jar, "It's extremely valuable. You are also never allowed to bring it into direct sunlight, otherwise it becomes normal honey".

"Really now?", Kyle asked.

"Indeed Liege", the Botanist nodded rapidly, "This honey is only produced by the also-rare searchlight bees. The honey is very much like a drug... except it PHYSICALLY transports you to another 'world' as some of my more lucrative clients have told me".

"Clients?".

"Many... Nobles like to buy the honey regularly, Liege", explained the Botanist, "Of course... many of them were, without my knowledge, Conspirators in the Mercian Revolution. But after your arrest of several nobles, you had rid me of many clients".

"Oh... my ap-".

"Nonono!", the Botanist stopped Kyle from apologizing, "I must _thank_ you! I am a loyal supporter of your rule, Liege! I believe in your promise that you will return our race back to glory, and I am simply revolted by the idea of conspirators buying from ME!".

"Oh... Uh... Thank you for your loyalty", Kyle cleared his throat and straightened his back before fixing on his signature, proud, smirk, "The Empire is my blade, and I will use you all to cut down all our enemies".

"And we will gladly do it for you, Liege", the Botanist smiled with star-struck eyes.

"Wonderful", Kyle smiled before asking, "Now tell me... What would it cost for me to buy a few jars of Prisoner's Honey?".

"A few _jars_!?", the Botanist nearly shouted in surprise, "L-Liege... Th-That's quite a lot".

"Is it?".

"Normally my clients only buy about a 200 drops of Honey", she staggered, "Roughly 25 drops is more than enough for an hour's trip... a Jar is nearly 2,000 Drops".

"_Oh_", Kyle blinked hard, "In that case... I'll purchase a jar, but how much would that cost?".

"Well...", she winced slightly.

Kyle makes an offer, "500,000 Crucian Credits".

"That's still not an even trade, Liege", the Botanist sighed.

Kyle pondered briefly before smiling, "And a position as the Lead Gardener at the Imperial Palace. You can move shop to set up along the Imperial Boulevard; where the most accomplished Shops exist with Imperial Infantry constantly monitoring for illegal activities".

The Botanist's eyes shined as she immediately shouted, "YES! ABSOLUTELY YES!".

Normally; purchasing a spot on the Imperial Boulevard costed a massive fortune due to its proximity to the Palace and it being one of the most heavy-traffic roads on Hearthfire... or really in the entire Empire.

The Imperial Gardens, while certainly beautiful already, were only tended to by a rare few Gardeners who have been hand-picked as being some of the best in the Empire. To be able to work there is a privilege in itself... and you are paid quite nicely as well.

Though the real reason why Kyle provided her the job was not only to have a chance to run into the Botanist more often (To Seduce), but also because he wanted to have more ready access to the Exile's Rose... for scientific study in the future.

Some of that honey was obviously going to be used to investigate its properties... but some of it is being sent to the lab for an in-dept analysis.

Kyle straightened his coat with a smile, "Wonderful. Now, how much would it cost for a Bouquet of Flowers? Preferably your best bouquet".

"Of course! Let me show you some of my best...".

...

...

**The Imperial General Hospital; 1 Hour Later**

He entered the room under armed escort by a Few Enforcers. There were already more than 20 bouquets of flowers strewn about the room, and what must have been Hazel's Family all turned their heads to look at him.

"Y-Your Grace", a Leviathan who must have been Hazel's Father staggered and lowered his head in reverence.

"Y-Your Lord!", another Leviathan, a Woman lowered her head quickly after.

A Young Leviathan, must have been only 13 gasped in surprise, "Oh... You're the Emperor! Wow... You ARE as good looking as they say".

"Are you flirting with me?", Kyle asked with an amused cock of his eyebrow.

The blonde, 13 year old rascal rolls her eyes, "Hot or not, too old".

The Leviathan Man gasped and shot a glare at his daughter before profusely apologizing, "I-I must apologize for h-".

"No-No", Kyle laughed playfully, "It happens. I'm getting on some years myself. I'm not as good-looking as I used to be... PSYCHE!", he laughed some more, "I'm always good looking. But in all honesty, I'm not bothered. Children are Children".

"I'm a teen", Hazel's little sister snorted.

"Changes nothing, dear", Kyle smiled amiably before shaking his head and turning to the Head Physician in the room, "What was some of the wounds she sustained?".

"I've comprised a list here from the Surgeons", the Physician hands the clipboard over.

...

'_Patient Name – Hazel Grey_

_Patient ID: 24KWNDA2_

_Priority: HIGH _

_Wounds_

_10 9mm bullets lodged within the chest cavity_

_2 Ruptured Arteries_

_Multiple Lacerations around the Carotid Artery _

_Severe Internal Hemorrhaging_

_Venomous Pathogen within the left arm_

_Ripped Achilles's Tendon_

_3 Broken Ribs_

_Hairline Fracture in the left arm_

_Multiple Bite-Wounds along Left Arm_

_Shrapnel within the Abdominal Cavity_

_Kidney Failure_

_Class IV Concussion (Possible Amnesia/Extreme Disorientation)_

_Severed Ring Finger (Reattached)_

_Blindness in Left Eye_'.

Kyle stopped reading the list there as he got the general gist, "Oh dear, she sustained quite a list of injuries here... I take it the matter has been handled?"

__"We've handled what we can repair", explained the Physician, "The Shrapnel and external wounds were simple enough, though she will be in for months to recover properly. It'll take a few more months for physical therapy from the stress her body sustained and a few months of mental therapy for easing any possible traumas".

__"Expected as much", Kyle snorted, "How about the internal issues?".

"We stopped the worst of it", the Physician sighed, "Internal Bleeding was a simple affair... but currently, we're planning her for an Organ-Restart Operation tomorrow with our Nano-Specialists. We also believe her kidneys are beyond repair, and are searching for suitable donors. Until then, she's surviving well enough through our artificial survival systems".

"So I see", he glanced at her unconscious form, "... In any case, she's on shore leave on further notice. Master Chief will be coming in tomorrow for treatment, so prep accordingly".

"Right away, Emperor", the Physician notes something down on his clipboard, "Is there anything else you would like to discuss before I continue my rounds?".

"None that comes to mind", he gives a curt nod to the Physician as he leaves.

Kyle turned to Hazel's Father, "Mister Grey, a pleasure to meet you and your family".

__"It is ours, my Liege", her Father bowed.

"There's no need to be that humble", Kyle scratched his cheek, "I must apologize for putting your daughter in the hospital".

"It happens in war, Liege", her Father replied with calm, equal measure, "I know you've placed a higher budget in our medical field, and I'm more than sure she will survive. There's no point being worried in something out of my hands. She's under the best care the Empire can provide, and that's more than good with me".

"Aren't you being a bit complacent?", Kyle asked curiously.

"Perhaps Liege", her Father replied, "But there's no point arguing. If you can win a war within 2 days; you can save my Daughter's life. If worse comes to worst, you'll personally compensate for her death anyways".

"That's... a little disconcerting".

"I figured as much", her Father replied calmly, "... What will you do now, liege?".

Kyle set his bouquet on the bed-side table as he calmly replied, "Continue our Offensive against the Arachnus Empire. We've got them a little disorganized after my stunt with Correspondence. I fully plan to take full advantage of it".

"So the war continues?".

"As it always will", Kyle sighed, "I have to recall the Stargate Fleet to join the war however in this offensive. We need all the fleets in action as much as it pains me. At the very least, I doubt the Federation will try anything against me".

"If that's what you think is best, Emperor, then it is so".

"I hope I'm right then", Kyle grumbled, "... Because a part of me is screaming I'm making a mistake, but I know there's no better alternative...".

...

...

_Kyle sits upon his throne as usual._

_He was flicking through Operational Reports shortly before a concussive wave rocked the planet_.

As the rumbling eventually subsided, Kyle turned to the closest guard and asked rhetorically, "What the hell was that?".

"I don't know, but I'll contact all Units on Hearthfire, Commander", the Guard raced off for the Communications Officer stationed near the roof.

A dreadful feeling mounted in Kyle's stomach as he anxiously waited for the report to come back.

The Guard comes racing back in within minutes; looking like a marathon runner sprinting through the finish line. The guard stumbles slightly as he panted out, "C-Commander! F-Fleet! Orbit! Arachnus Destroyers!".

The words were enough.

An Arachnus Fleet is in orbit.

But how?

The Fleets should still be skirmishing at the borders...

Did they manage to punch through?

Doesn't matter now, he supposed.

He prepared to call upon Victoria to prep her leave from the Underground Hangar at the Dock's Bay, but is stopped when the Guard staggered out, "They have an Interplanetary Laser aimed at the Capital, Sir... They're ordering our immediate surrender otherwise they'll use the weapon".

"What a pleasantly firm decision", Kyle held back a snort with difficulty as he stood up.

He double-checked his coat as he calmly replied, "Have a Planet-to-Space Breach Pod prepped for me at the Hangars. I'll hit the Enemy Laser head on and try to deactivate the damn thing. Victoria and I can hack into their systems to delay and screw with their coordination. Otherwise, hail the fleets and give orders to retreat immediately back to our borders and have the Royal Fleet come running to the Capital".

"Right away, Commander!", the Guard runs back the way he came.

Kyle paid more attention to checking his belongings.

His Tabby Slime gave him a curious look from its happy-hopping around the Palace Throne Room, but doesn't seem concerned.

It was just a tabby slime, it was always happy because it was always fed its meat, had its share of playing around with the Guards, Panterbell and Kyle, and was always capable of having its shenanigans by running off with people's belongings.

Panterbell 'kuu'd' worriedly from the arm-rest of the Throne, but doesn't hop onto Kyle.

Kyle calmly assured Panterbell, "It'll be fine Panterbell. I've played with bigger stakes... at least it was easy in the dreams".

Didn't really assure Panterbell, but Panterbell just sighed tiredly before curling up.

Why the hell would Panterbell worry anyways?

Panterbell's conventionally invincible as Kyle's Surrogate Parents discovered in their experiments, so chances are that Panterbell would survive interplanetary annihilation.

"Wish I had your invincibility right about now though, Panterbell", Kyle turned to glance at Panterbell, "Though I guess I'll have to make do with my inability to die; which is just a more inconvenient invincibility".

"Okay, looks like I'll have to adjust my schedule on the FAS".

'_The Daily Grinds (Wednesday)_

**NEW PRIORITY**

**SAVE HEARTHFIRE FROM GIANT LASER**

_Normal Duties_

_Ban Homosexual Marriage (Preach more Children for the Empire)_

_Begin investigations into the Noble-Murders (Fingers are pointing at the Coloured Community)_

_Join the Fleet with Victoria to capture another Sector (Have a Scouting Cruiser go check on Enemy Rallies before any further attempts are made)_

_Oppress the Liberal Bastards_

_Commence a Police Raid on a known Revolutionist Encampment_

_Make time for Sex (Maybe I should call on Yang... or Samus... How about that Hot Doctor at the Hospital?)_

_Execute some Feminazis (I'm all for Feminism in the Empire; but Women Superiority? Know your Place, Shut your Face)_

_Oppress some more Feminists (They're conspirating! They're saying that I treat women as objects! Insolent Fools! Even Yang was laughing about them!)_

_Oppress even MORE Feminists (They just keep coming. Toby, one of the Guards, said that one of them tried to mail a bomb once)_

_Check my Fallen London Account (Damn, I think I need to grind for a few more weeks before I can afford a damn ship)_

_More Sex (Maybe one of our Female Researchers?)'_

Kyle calmly adjusted the Correspondence Stone in his jacket before touching his Plasma Pistol.

Time to kickass.

...

...

_A metallic pod smashes straight into the Arachnus Planetary Laser; timed alongside an unleash of Digital Nuclear Worms into their systems. That should buy him plenty of time._

_At least he hoped._

The Pod Door explodes outwards with a _BANG_ that resounds the halls of the enemy cruiser.

"Enemy Pod! Unknown Enemy Units aboard her Majesty's _Fallen Star_!".

Kyle jumped out with his coat fluttering and his Plasma Pistol in his right hand and his Stone of Correspondence in his left. "Alright Assholes!", he shouted as he took aim, "Come fill your faces with Plasma!".

"It's the Emperor of the Leviathans!".

"Kill him!".

"For Her Enduring Majesty!", a flood of eight-limbed freaks come rushing down the hall.

A glint flashes across Kyle's eyes.

His grip on the Elerium-Rubber Handle tightened as his _FAS_ rapidly synchs up with his gun to give the best shot angles. Not that he would need them; but the _FAS _system was making different angles of shots that could take out maybe 3 or more Arachnus Officers in 1 shot of Plasma.

Wouldn't matter.

All Kyle needed, was his trigger finger.

He opens fire with a flurry of pulls with his index pressing on the trigger.

Shots of Plasma eagerly fire out of the Plasma Pistol quickly, scorching through anything in its way.

The gaping, liquified hole that was once a head was left behind in the wake of a Plasma Shot as a Arachnus Corpse falls from the ceiling to the floor.

Another plasma shot liquifies the torso of 2 Arachnus Officers with ease, causing them to fall from the side of the corridor and tumble onto one of their own; crushing an Officer under their combined weight.

A sigil from his mouth causes the forefront Arachnus Officer to catch aflame in an unholy light; causing the horde to abruptly stop as the fire began to jump through the Officers. The fire raged a terrible black, and liquified corpses began to flood the ground of the corridor.

Kyle uttered another word of correspondence with a Plasma Shot before he took off sprinting.

His mind was burning as millions and trillions of sigils blinked through his head in a flood to make him go mad. His eyes flickered left and right as he dodged the flames and danced past any Automated Units firing at him.

His coat bellowed impressively as he run. His boots tapped along the red-stained floors urgently as he ran towards the Command Center; uttering sigils repeatedly and firing off his Plasma Pistol.

An Arachnus Officer turns the corner for a surprise attack. The Officer attempts to use their legs to impale Kyle and to inject poison into him with their fangs.

Kyle side-steps the thrusted leg and grabs it with ease before pulling on the Arachnus Officer; pulling them off the wall.

He swings the Arachnus Officer like a sledgehammer; smashing them violently against the corridor wall before letting go and continuing his sprint. "Contact Empress Lucia immediately!", he heard shouting through the corridors, "Have her mount the complete invasion from their Flanks!".

Kyle's Spy Rings had notified him of a possible Arachnus Armada accumulating in a desolate sector to the East.

They were already being intercepted by the Defense Fleet; whom was kept on standby in case of unforeseen invasions such as this one. They should be fine.

Should be.

He has Samus and Yang leading the Defense Fleet aboard the Fleet's Capital Ship: '_The Guardian_'; which was one of the few ships with a fully installed Plasmic Lance; the Wonder-Weapon of the Empire.

He shook his head and put the thoughts aside.

He'll handle it if the Fleet fails to contain the Enemy Force.

He slides onto his knees and glides gracefully beneath a swipe from another Arachnus leg.

He quickly recovers back onto his feet and continues running; firing a few shots backwards for good measure.

Oh boy, a few more kilometers to go.

'_6 MINUTES BEFORE ENEMY LASER FIRES_'.

Plenty of time.

...

...

_Kyle entered the Command Deck with the force of a train; knocking down an Arachnus Officer with a shoulder check. A quick shot and a quick look causes the world to slow down as he counts out his targets._

_20 Officers stand in deck with 10 behind him; racing to kill him._

_He has 30 seconds remaining to deactivate the laser or redirect its shot._

Kyle's eyes glazed over as a blood curdling scream of rage echoes the Deck from his mouth. The saw cleaver was pulled out from the wake of a black mist flowing from his coat within a second and the blood madness takes over.

The Reaper was thrown aside by an even more powerful presence.

The Huntsman reveals himself in all his glory. The coat becomes bloodied in an instant as the Saw Cleaver digs itself into the skull of the Closest Officer without a second wasted.

The Huntsman dashed forward even faster than Kyle ever could using the Art of Quickening. The mist of red was flickering through people left and right; limbs being hacked off as screams began to form a symphony on the deck.

The Saw Cleaver is swung into somebody's throat.

The thyroid is eviscerated in the sheer impact force, and the blade lodges the spine inbetween its spiny blade. A quick push-and-pull severs the Officer's head, causing it to roll as the Huntsman drove forward to the Command Panel.

The Saw Cleaver swings once more.

An Arachnus Officer's natural chitinous armour is fragmented as the Saw Cleaver forces apart the chitin of the armoured stomach. The blade splits apart the fleshy liver as blood pours out of the wound. The Huntsman kicks the Arachnus Officer with surprising force; sending the spidernoid smashing through several command terminals and slamming against the far wall with several of its comrade smashed against its back.

The Huntsman flickers forward once more with a phantom-Blunderbuss? aimed at the closest group. The blunderbuss fires a spray of red lead; shredding through all those in its path with a wall of pain as the Huntsman quickly stops at the Command Terminal.

Kyle resumed control briefly.

His fingers glide across the Command Terminal rapidly; adjusting aiming parameters left and right quickly before a bullet finds its home inside his back. With the parameters set and the enemy beginning to fire at his back, the Huntsman took over again.

The Huntsman's coat flourishes brilliantly as he spins around and throws his Saw Cleaver with all his might.

The massive blade spins through the air before violently decapitating a trio of Arachnus Officers at the railings firing down at him; killing them in an instant.

The Huntsman firmly grabbed the next closest Arachnus Officer before flinging them like a sack of potatoes up at their brethren. It becomes a cycle of this.

Arachnus Officers are picked up by the Huntsmen and thrown at their brethren; who flood in an attempt to overrun the Emperor.

...

Veronica's dispatch however, ends the cycle quickly, "Commander; the Fleet has lured the Enemy Attack Force into our Trap. Open fire immediately".

The Huntsman grinned and jumped back to the Command Panel before firing the laser.

The ship begins to rumble as space began to light up brilliantly.

The Friendly Fleet jumps out of the system just as the Enemy Attack Fleet enters into the path of the laser unknowingly after arriving out of FTL.

The laser fires.

...

There was nothing for a moment as everything was flooded with light and a deafening screech, but once everything stopped... there was nothing remaining of the Enemy Fleet except for scraps and tiny hulls of eviscerated Ships unlucky enough to be caught in the laser.

The few strays that survived immediately commenced a full retreat; as started when the Crucian Imperial 3rd Fleet arrives into the System with their Lasers and Magnetic Railguns armed.

Bloodied and Wounded Arachnus Officers watch with resignation as their own fleet retreats without their super-weapon; a smart move considering a horde of the remaining Fleets arrive into the Capital and begin pursuing the Super-Weapon Fleet.

Several Dreadnought-Class Crucian Cruisers start coming in to dock with the Super-Weapon, and understanding the futility to fight, those aboard surrendered with a shameful gaze and a whimper.

The Hearthfire Raid ended with a complete Crucian Victory; however not without its loses.

...

...

_Kyle sits upon his throne as he reviews the status of the Fleets involved in the Operation_.

"Damn... We lost over 85% of the Stargate Fleet while they were stalling the Enemy Flank Force", he murmured, "... 65% on the Home Defense Fleet and 24% combined from the prior skirmishes along the Borders".

Yang and Samus were both hospitalized to treat for 1st degree burns and bullet wounds after the Capital Cruiser took heavy damage and was boarded partially by a few Breacher Pods.

He sets his tablet aside and snaps his finger to the closest Palace Servant, "Please alert the cook to go ahead and prepare dinner. I think I'll be calling it an early night tonight to give my own wounds some time to heal".

"Right away, Liege!", the addressed Servant scampers to the kitchen quickly.

Kyle massaged his wounded shoulder gently, "I suppose some of the paper work can wait until tomorrow... I doubt the Arachnus will try anything with their Super Weapon in our possession".

"I hope at least".

However, work wasn't over.

Even while he waits for his dinner to be finished up, he had ample time to handle some of the research funding requests.

Funding Request for Gender Studies? Denied.

Funding Requests for Potential Improvements to FTL Technology? Given, but only at 20% request; we have no need for improvements for the time being; only until we are ready for crossing the veil will we need it.

Additional Funding Request from Plasmic Technology? Granted; they were coming close to creating a more accurate and beam-like version of the Plasma Weapons.

P-

His finger twitches irritably as the very... VERY... VERY distant sound of someone's death groan escaping their lips were caught by his unnatural senses. That and the Palace's Audio System was connected to his _FAS_, but forget that, won't you?

He quickly ran an internal scan of the Palace.

_15 UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDERS_

He sighed and sent out the silent alarm for the Spectre Droids inside the Palace and for the Titans out in the Palace Grounds.

That should force them to f-

A vent above bursts open as screaming followed.

5 Shinobis laid in a pile at the foot of the stairs leading up to the throne, dazed amongst themselves from the fall.

Another nearby vent bursts open as 5 more come tumbling out.

And another vent with 5 more.

And the final vent... the one at the furthest end bursts open as the last 5 Shinobis come yelling out.

4 Piles of 5 Female Shiobis lay in the Throne Room...

Right in front of the God Of War: Kyle Wasser.

In the middle of nearly 40 different Crucian Palace Enforcers.

In the middle of 20 different Crucian Inquisition Members...

And in the middle of 3 Sp-

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!".

Goddamnit, not them again.

3 Men in Red were standing inside the Palace.

Kyle blinked, "How the hell did they break out of o-".

"Our Chief weapons are fear and surprise! Surprise and Fear! And with our vigilance w-".

They're knocked out and carried out by a few confused Crucian Inquisition Members.

The Shinobis lieing on the ground all groan.

"Katsu~ You're on top of me~", pleaded a japanese voice.

"Wow~ It's so soft~", another japanese voice purred.

"Lock down the Palace", Kyle murmured, "We have Humans in here... Shinobi Ninjas to be exact".

The Alarms sound as the shutters come flying down and the Palace floods with Red-Lighted Spectre Droids who were in search for the Intruders.

The Droids all aim their weapons, but don't fire as per protocol in their lines of code.

Kyle grunted, "Looks like dinner's postponed", and stood up.

His purple cloak made him look terribly more imposing than he normally did with a bright backdrop of the throne and wall.

A collective gasp came from the Shinobis.

(The Shinobis are from Senran Kagura)

"... That's the Shadow Broker", they all spoke in japanese.

"They're speaking humanese", a Leviathan Guard growled.

Kyle corrected him, "It's japanese. I happen to be fluent in Japanese too".

He coughed, cleared his throat, before he began to speak in japanese.

He spoke in japanese, "What are Shinobis doing in the Triangulum? Especially Hanzo Academy Shinobis?".

One of the many Shinobis asked tensely, "Are you... the Shadow Broker?".

"None other", Kyle replied calmly, "Normally I'd have you all executed for trespassing... but I have a soft spot for women".

Something aches in the back of his head.

A memory surfaces abruptly as his eyes sparkle with a hint of gold and his words blend into someone else's.

...

...

_Kyle lapsed into a Memory._

"Alright Kyle, we're calling you 'Smiles' for the Heist; Is that alright?".

"Smiles? Done", Kyle cocked his confident grin as he tilted his head, "What are we calling you by then, Willow?".

"Ace", she replied calmly, "Hartigan, we're designating you as 'Hotshot', and Grace, we're calling you 'Sweet-Cheeks'".

"My Moniker seems more like a joke", Grace frowned.

"My name is Smiles, I don't want to hear it from you", Kyle grinned.

"Yeah, but that's because of your fucking smirk", Grace frowned.

"There's no point bickering over it now", Willow coughed, "Kyle? What's our game plan?".

"Alright, listen up ladies and Gentlemen".

"We're going to be starting our grand heist at the Intergalactic Bank of Toronto; the closest bank to our position as of now. My Contacts have a stash of extra ammunition hidden inside one of their Compartment Servers. Our First Getaway Driver is going to be a Paid-Off Ambulance Driver who will enter from the back parking lot as part of emergency first responders".

"The Diversion-Heisters that I've coordinated with will be disguised as civilians; when the time comes for us to 'dupe' the Cops, they'll take over as Heisters and it'll be their problem. The stash of Police Officer Uniforms are going to be hidden in the Women's Bathroom; taped underneath the counter of the sink behind a locked cabinet".

"The Code for the Cabinet is 'DUPE'. The Blood Bags will also be stashed with the uniforms to fake wounds to rationalize the need for Officers to board an ambulance".

"From there, we'll strike the next bank. I'll give another sit-rep once we're aboard the Ambulance".

"Wonderful", Willow chuckled, "We're going to be rich".

Grace grinned deviously as her green eyes twinkle in greedy delight, "Perfect. There's no way we can fail".

Hartigan grunted, "As long as I get my cut; I don't care. I'm holding you responsible, Wasser".

"Remember the pact", Kyle sing-songed, "If any one of us are arrested... We do not rat each other out. Is that understood, Hartigan?".

"... **sigh**, I get it".

...

...

Willow took a deep breath as the Chancellor and Marcus Graves looked at her expectantly. She had the Entire Federation Council listening to her. Cilcia nodded to Willow, as though assuring her.

Callahan straightened and leaned forward in his seat.

Hellsing did the same.

"Miss Smith?", Marcus Graves calmly pressed his hands against the table, "Who was the Orchestrator of the Heist? Whoever this person was, we need to bring them into detainment and prevent the possibility of another grand-heist from damaging our Government Funding and weakening our military... Especially during a time of duress between a known-Foreign-Power destined to invade us".

Willow closed her eyes and confessed, "There were... many of us in the Heist, actually. Our Leader coordinated with many different gangs to cause chaos and to buy time for when we jumped to another bank to rob".

"We were a team of 4, as you know", Willow opened her eyes, "Me, Hartigan, Grace... and...".

"Kyle Wasser. He was our leader. He orchestrated everything. He coordinated everything involved".

There's a silence.

Cilcia sighed, "I knew that much... Though it gives a worse feeling when Willow one of those involved, goes ahead and admits it".

"Of course it's Kyle again", Callahan frowned as his stormy gray eyes darted to Cilcia's, "Told yah he's a dangerous fellow".

"A Terrifying Power, indeed", the Chancellor nodded sagaciously.

"No... something more", Cilcia sighed, "An Extraordinary Mind and an Unbreaking Force. That's what he is", she shook her head, "My Dad told me stories about Heroes with his type of abilities... I'm a little bit appalled yet confused as to why Kyle is a villain in that case".

"Because this is real life, not a fairy tale", reminded the Chancellor calmly and grimly, "If this was a fairy tale, we'd be assured a victory. But this is real life. Wasser is a very potent threat, and it will take everybody standing together in order to defeat him and his race of genocidal lunatics intent on subjugating everything".

"Is that really the case though?", Elaine asked, "I've... had chances to talk and investigate Wasser's empire... It doesn't seem like a genocidal one...".

"Nazi Germany didn't seem genocidal in the beginning", calmly reminded the Chancellor, "Much like Hitler made a promise to exterminate the Jews; I'm more than sure Wasser spouted something about exterminating us Humans".

"I d-".

"Are you a **Wasser Sympathist, Elaine?**", Callahan sneered a terrible accusation that caused cold sweats down everybody's back.

Except for Cilcia and Elaine; both of whom couldn't deny being sympathists.

Elaine calmly narrowed her eyes at Callahan and fixed her authority to 400%; asserting her dominance immediately, "I am not a sympathist much alike I am not an enemy to Wasser. I am a Soldier; Plain and Simple, Mister Sigmund. Because unlike most of you; I don't have a raging hard on against Wasser. I still hold him in high regards due to his near-flawless tactics and undeniable intelligence".

Cilcia chimed in, "I'm with Elaine on this one. I don't understand the whole '_If you like Wasser; you're a Traitor_' sentiment going around, but I think it's stupid. Kyle's smart... and pretty great to be honest", she coughed, "He's Cecilia's Dad and she's a genius. Kyle could be a force for incredible good... its just a matter of convincing him to do something good".

"But any good person would simply do good", Marcus Graves narrowed his eyes, "Our Psychiatric Evaluations of Wasser during his time in the IMC indicated that he's amoral. He isn't a good person".

"He isn't bad either", Cilcia retorts.

"He's ambiguous", Callahan ends the argument with a frown, "There's no point arguing about what he isn't. What he IS though, is an Enemy. He's in with the Leviathans, and thus he's our enemy".

"I'm a Half-Leviathan", Cilcia sneered, "My Daughter the same. What about us?".

"You two are exceptions".

"Oh, okay", Cilcia sarcastically rolled her eyes, "Now we're not all bad".

"You're only a half-breed", Willow frowned, "I don't understand why you're suddenly getting so offended".

"I'm just asking why al the hate for the Leviathans?".

"The fucking contact war!", Willow shouted, "Where they nearly wiped us out! Where they unleashed illegal chemical weapons and performed live experimentation on us!".

"That wasn't Kyle's fault, is it!?".

"But it was his father, wasn't it?".

"Was it though?".

"I'm fairly sure", frowned Callahan, "History Textbooks says 'Steele'".

"But aren't all the Leviathan Emperors 'Steele'?", asked Sydney, "Kyle... I believe is the 14th Emperor. His Father was the 13th".

"Chances are it's even before Kyle's Father".

"Goddamnit, this is turning into a History Debate!".

"We're ending the discussion then", the Chancellor concluded firmly, "Now, onto the next matter. Some of our Public Relations Officers and Fashionistas have suggested the idea of incorporating capes to High-Ranked Military Officials to remind the public of who the Heroes are. They have a majority of favour with most of Parliament; but its ultimately still up to us since we handle funding and are the big-heads in question".

"Capes?", Callahan mused, "So it'll be like our signature gimmick... Did Wasser have one, Cilcia?".

"Trench Coats", Cilcia pondered for another moment, "It's either Trench Coats or Cloaks with Kyle. Mostly Trench Coats though considering he loves wearing the Commander's Coat with his Commander's Scarf".

"I'm all for capes in any case", Callahan gave a proud smile, "Like a Comic Book Superhero; I am the True Legendary Charisma".

"Artificial Legendary Charisma", coughed the Chancellor, "Do not get drunk on your power, Mister Sigmund. As easy as it was to give you your charisma; it is far more easier for us to rid of it. All it takes; is a stupid decision on your part and a public outcry for us to rid of you".

"I'm for the capes", they ignored the Chancellor's remark, "It would remind the common rabble that we are their leaders. That we are not mere babies to the will of someone bigger", Hellsing adjusted his tie with his smug grin as usual.

Cilcia sighed, "Do whatever. It doesn't matter".

"It really doesn't", agreed Elaine, "Now, is there anything pressing, Chancellor?".

"Yes; the Correspondence Stone, Wasser stole from our possessio-".

"It was Hostium's", corrected Winter.

"Right, no matter. Wasser is in possession of an Unidentified Correspondence Stone; and is capable of utilizing it as a weapon".

"Correspondence seems to be a language", Elaine spoke, "We can tell since Kyle was able to speak it".

"Then our scholars aren't even studying science", Callahan snorted, "They're trying to decipher a language".

"A powerful language", grumbled Marcus Graves, "Wasser was able to set things aflame in an unknown flame by speaking Correspondence. He drove countless soldiers into insanity with words and caused ruptures within most victims' internal organs leading to their untimely demise".

"What type of language does that though?", Willow asked, "French is strong... gave me headaches from studying to speak it".

There's a few dry chuckles, but eventually Cilcia gave her conclusion, "I don't know... its like the language of reality or something...".

"Language of... Reality... How intimidating", Callahan yawned.

"Please take this seriously", Winter frowned, "The effects of whatever it is; is undeniable. Our Scholars go blind and mad constantly studying this. Kyle merely glanced at it and was able to utilize it for his ends. He is stacking the odds against us endlessly; and the only way for us to win is to find odds to stack in our favor".

"Which brings us to the heart of why we also summoned you all here", the Chancellor smiled, "We've decided that it is time we begin actively exploring the Uncolonized Sectors of both the Andromeda, Milky Way; and all local clusters aside from the Triangulum in hopes of recruiting more races and discovering more artifacts or resources that can be used against Wasser's Empire".

"We wish to employ all of you into the Expedition Fleet", smiled the Chancellor, "Miss Romana, I understand that you are both pregnant and taking care of Cecilia. But we believe that this scientific expedition could be a fine chance for you to bring Cecilia out into the galaxies. Your Unborn child will be safe; as you will not be participating in active battles".

Cilcia nodded silently.

But her mind was elsewhere.

Something was going on somewhere else.

A feeling of... resignation.

...

...

With the Shinobis detained until further notice, Kyle visibly slumped in his seat with his fingers pinching his forehead. "Fucking hell", he grumbled, "You know what? Cancel Dinner for me, I'm going to sleep. Direct all Urgent Work into my Programmed Scripts and I'll get to it in the morning".

"Yes Liege", the servant scampers off as the Emperor stands.

Without waste of time, he made his way back to his quarters and sealed the doors, blocked out the windows and played some music from the 21st Century. Most Leviathans disproved of his choice of music since it was produced distinctly by humans; but only his closest advisers didn't mind it. Yang and Samus were fond of it, but then again, they were still technically humans (Though not any longer considering it was obligated for them to be turned Leviathan).

He leaned over the mahogany table and poured himself a quick glass of whiskey before glancing over to the jar of Prisoner's Honey.

"_This honey is only produced by the also-rare lamplighter bees. The honey is very much like a drug... except it PHYSICALLY transports you to another 'world' as some of my more lucrative clients have told me"_

Terribly tempting.

It really was.

He pondered, "... Honey to another world? That sounds like a load of shit; but considering our Enemies recently came out of a Gray Hole... it might just be plausible".

He was tempted to just try it out...

But something inside him warned against it.

'_YOU ARE ILL-PREPARED_', a sigil flashed in his mind, '_PARABOLA WILL DRAW THOSE WHO ARE READY_'.

As the sigil faded out.. only then did his fatigue truly began to overwhelm him. With feet like lead, he dragged himself into bed and wearily placed his head upon his pillow.

As much as his mind wanted to call upon Yang or Samus to come and share the night; his body was simply far too tired to do anything.

Which was odd.

Incredibly Odd.

He shouldn't be feeling tired.

His endurance was incredible! How could one day of paperwork and a Siege suddenly make him crash like this?

He sneezed and gave a terrible cough.

Fuck it, he cursed, might as well sleep the night away.

He grumbled a few words, cursed a few things before he drifted to sleep... giving the occassional cough and painful wheeze.

...

...

"Mm...", he felt like shit the following morning.

His body felt tired, unresponsive, weak and useless.

His lungs were aching and his breathing was labored.

He ignored it.

There's paperwork to do.

The Empire won't run itself.

The Arachnus must have encroached on Crucian Borders.

The Fleets need guidance.

Hazel's visit needs to be done.

Yang and Samus's visit to the Hospital needs to be managed.

Master Chief's medical recovery needs an approximation to coordinate with Assault Plans.

Th-

"Liege. Good M-", it was the start of a normal greeting from a Servant; but an abrupt silence grips them and stops them as he shuffled past.

He coughed and with a raspy voice replied, "Morning". He continued on to his throne.

Yang and Samus should be waiting there to be dismissed. Kelsy is probably waiting for the new orders to relay to the Fleets.

Servants stop and step aside with wide eyes and shock on their face.

He didn't care,

Probably the bed hair, he didn't exactly spend his little energy c-

A hacking cough causes him to shudder slightly as he cursed again, "I'm going to shoot somebody because I'm getting pissed off now", he entered the throne room with a sigh.

Yang's greeting comes out loud, "Hey! Kyle! Looking...", there's a brief pause, "... You look like shit".

Samus's follow-up came through, "Are you ill? You certainly look ill...".

"Hm?", Kyle raised his pale and sunken face to look at them.

Yang winced, "Okay, definitely sick. Kyle's coming down with something nasty".

Samus didn't wince, but looked like she pitied him, "You shouldn't be working today, Kyle... Perhaps it'd be best if you go back to rest".

Kelsy stared at him... long and hard before asking, "Kyle... Are you by chance... sick?".

"Probably", he coughed.

"... I thought so", Kelsy' gaze softened, "... You need to go back to bed... There's only 1 possible thing that could have you in such a state".

"What?".

"The Omega Virus".

There's a brief silence before Kyle grumbled dejectedly, "No, I dealt with that a while ago... It can't be the Om-".

"Your symptoms would match up to it", Kelsy shook her head, "Father reacted the same way you did; barring the fact that he didn't say he dealt with it. But he reacted with disbelief".

Kyle's gaze didn't waver, "Perhaps, but I had a cure... I took it. Yang can attest to it".

"Maybe... Yelk duped you...".

"No, he wouldn't dupe me", Kyle shook his head firmly before stopping, "At least... unless he is even more ruthless than I am... He doesn't havea reason to".

"Weren't you two technically enemies though?" Yang asked.

"Not really", Kyle coughs once more, "Things are a little more complicated though, so we're definitely not friends".

"Who is this 'Yelk', you speak of?".

"Yelk Ressaw...".

Kelsy looked at Kyle with suspicion, "Yelk Ressaw? Do you care to explain to me what this implies?".

"No?", Kyle coughed, "Look, right now, if what you said is true, I'm going to have to make my way to the Milky Way to contact Yelk Ressaw to ask him about my returning symptoms".

"So you'll be leaving the Empire once more?".

"Unless you prefer to prepare a funeral for me, Yes, I will be leaving once more. This time, our Foot-hold on Arachnus Territory should ensure that we do not lose ground lest we fall to incompetence once again".

"In any case, I'll be back as soon as possible", he coughed again, "This isn't a social trip and this is merely to ensure that I survive without having to resurrect like Lazarus from the hypocritical bible".

"We'll try our best", Yang sighed, "Just don't take too long. Intelligence within the Arachnus is warning us that they're planning on pulling more forces out of their Gray Hole... we're still only fighting their Fragments. We've posed enough of a threat that they're planning to bring their entire empire's fleet through to fight ours".

"I'll be back within a few days", Kyle nodded, "Just keep 'em busy and we should be fine".

"Easier said than done".

"I believe in you", he coughs, "Now, if you'll excuse me... I have an illness to avert and hatred to expel".

"Hatred?".

"I might harass Callahan while I'm in the Milky Way".

...

...

_The Frontier was a contested zone between the Federation and the Blood Echoes. While there have been no full-out conflicts, there has been a number of Skirmishes between the fleets with heavy Blood Echo Victories_. _Thankfully, however, it seems that Yelk Ressaw wasn't in it for complete domination..._

_If anything, it felt like a..._

_Way to pass the time._

_A Game._

_Kyle arrives in the Sector and flags down the Flagship of the Blood Echoes_

"Ah, the Leviathan Emperor himself has seen it fitting to come and grace us with his presence".

"What a warm reception. It'd be welcoming if I had a cold. Alas, I have the Omega Infection and it's pestering me again".

"Did the Treatment not work?", bemused, Yelk leaned forward upon his red throne.

"For a time", Kyle watched Yelk carefully, "Though permanently killing me would certainly help everybody a bit. I'd rather like to avoid that, and so I've come to take your cache of treatments to give my scientists time to study and create a cure for my debilitating condition".

"No-Can-Do, Wasser", Yelk shook his head, "This is o-".

"Alright, thanks!", a small drone returns from the confines of the Blood Echo Flagship before Yelk could finish speaking. Kyle grinned again, "It's comforting to know that at least my Hacking Algorithms are far more superior than your Technological Security. Perhaps you should improve it, but then again, great minds think alike, hm?".

Yelk sighed, "Fair Enough, I suppose there's no helping it if some of our Fleet's Incompetence in Drone Security proves to gain you a few crates of treatments".

"You still have most of the cache anyways", the Drone docks into the Harbinger, "It's not like you completely lost your advantage. Just hope that I don't manage to synthesize a cure and things might work out for you. But then again, we have shit luck, so maybe it'll just be down to my Scientists getting lucky".

"I doubt my luck is as bad as it might have been", Yelk shook his head, "Considering a comparison between us, I feel like I'm constantly winning the lottery without rigging it".

"But that's the beauty of my skills", Kyle grinned, "I don't use luck, I just rig things into my fa-", he begins couging.

"I hope you choke on your own saliva", Yelk spat.

"How pleasant of you".

"How is your Daughter been?", one of the few Zeth Orbs aboard the Harbinger came floating in with a crate magnetized to it.

"Which one? I'm expecting a second one after Cilcia decided to try and bear a second child by raping me fondly", Kyle took the crate from the Zeth Orb.

"You're having a second child? A Daughter again then?".

"Chances are", Kyle shrugged, "My luck, while shit, seems to be all spent on making sure that more and more women are introduced into my life".

"How pleasurable it must be to be youthful", wistfully, Yelk looked distantly at the stars.

Kyle coughed, "Didn't you have your own consorts in your prime?", he quickly grabbed a needle and stabbed himself with it before injecting its content speedily.

"Plenty back when we were at the height of power", laughed Yelk, "Never did a day go by where I did not sleep with at least 20 of my Consorts".

"How enviable", Kyle's voice sounded sincere, "I can only push in 2 because most of my time is spent formulating plans and adjusting the Empire".

"As time goes by, everything becomes more automatic. You will in time discover more efficient methods to gain yourself more free time".

"That's reassuring", he shrugged, "Could always birth more heirs".

"Heirs? You'll be immortal".

"What makes you think so?", Kyle asked.

Kyle's voice already seemed less hoarse than before.

"You've outplayed death nearly... what... 4 times now? You'll outplay it again and again, whether you know how you do it or not".

"Outplay? Like a game of chess?".

"You'd be surprised about how close that is to the truth".

"What does that mean?".

"Lets hope you never find out, because then I might start getting worried... but then again, if you die, HE dies".

"He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?".

"Voldemort?".

"You can't say his name!".

"I know you're joking. You know who I'm referring to".

"My Wife?".

"You're married!?".

"No?".

"You're going to give me a heart attack".

"Geez, sorry old man".

"I'm offended".

"That's kind of the point", Kyle glanced to the side. His posture straightens as the treatment does its magic, "Gee, didn't know the years were going to be so rough".

"Oh, they will be if I can't help it", frowned Yelk.

"What a threat", jazz hands intensify, "I'm so frightened".

"Your sarcasm will be the death of you".

"I doubt it".

"Are you positive about that?".

"Quite so".

"How confident of you".

"Chicks love it", he winked for added effect.

"Feeling better?".

"Very much so. The fact that my penis feels the need to fornicate is nothing but music to my ears and tightening in my pants".

"I sincerely hope that it isn't for me...".

"That'd be weird. Besides, as cool as I am with Homosexuals doing their own thing, I don't think I'd ever think gay things would be okay with me personally".

"Are you homophobic?".

"Maybe I am", he shrugged, "But I doubt I'd ever persecute homosexuals seeing I believe in free-love".

"You say that now".

"What?", Kyle raised his eyebrow, "Am I destined to persecute them like Hitler persecuted the Jews?".

"Perhaps, perhaps not", Yelk mulled with the wave of his hand, "Not that it'd matter. History wouldn't repeat itself with you, because unlike Hitler, I'm sure if you tried, you'd accomplish your promises of eradication".

"That's distressing", he blinked.

"Not as distressing as your dearest would find it to be".

"Which one?".

"You-know-who".

"Her? She'd understand".

"Are you sure?".

"I'm sure. She knows I'm right".

"But are you right?".

"I am".

"And what justifies that you are right? In fact, what is the matter of 'right' and 'wrong'?", Yelk got philosophical, "Morality is a concept influenced by opinion. What one man considers to be evil may be considered heroic by another. Is there any true 'good or evil'?".

Kyle obliged in speaking philosophy, "There is never good or evil. What about the concept of time? We all believe in a concept of measurable moments named 'Time' that is used to calculate the amount of... See how hard it already is to describe Time without using the word 'Time'?".

"What is Time, in reality, other than an Abstract Concept made to calculate? Who determined how long it took to make a second and what not? Time is a biased concept. Anybody can change time merely by changing their perception of it much like every other concept in existence".

"You are well versed in Philosophy", praising, Yelk looked at Kyle with approval.

"Philosophy is related to Science", Kyle shrugged, "The difference is simple: Philosophy is the Basic Idea of creating a Hypothesis on how the Universe Works. Science is the basic idea of proving that everything save for that Hypothesis is wrong or to prove that all evidence supports the Hypothesis".

"How clever of you".

"Thank you, I try".

"Now, are you not going to run along?", Yelk raised his eyebrow, "I have a Frontier to Subjugate and you have rivals to pester".

"Fair Point", Kyle laughed heartily before bowing, "I will take my leave then".

"Good. I'll have to reschedule my plans for the next 72 hours because of your interruption".

"You love talking to me, K", Kyle laughed at Yelk, "Whether you like it or not, you'll always look forward to our chats".

"It is certainly enlightening".

"Your sarcasm is enviable".

"Your inability to shut up is astonishing".

"I try".

...

...

_Knock Knock_

_Cilcia sets down her book and turned to the door with surprise. Cecilia raised her head momentarily before glancing at the clock with Cilcia._

_That's strange._

_It's far too late for Callahan to come calling, at this time by now, Callahan would have run off to sleep with some other woman he pocketed earlier today._

_So who would come calling now at all times?_

_Cilcia went to the door and unlocked it._

_She opens the door..._

"Hello?" she made eye contact with calm grey eyes, "Calla-".

"Please don't say his name" a familiar groan, a peck on her lips and she was pushed aside as he marched on in, "Cecilia!~ Dad's home!".

"Jesus fucking...", Cilcia caught her breath after having stopped breathing after being surprised, "... Kyle of all times...".

"Dad~!", a cheerful yell from the living room caused a smile to grace upon Cilcia's lips as she locked the door.

"... Maybe this can't be too bad... Ignoring his fugitive status".

Cilcia was never a pragmatist, so there was no point being upset about it, she thought.

She walked back into her living room to find Kyle sitting next to Cecilia in a hug. His arms was wrapped around his prodigy daughter much alike how his daughter had her arms around her prodigious father.

In one room, you had some of the smartest and most powerful people in the known universe.

Cilcia sighed and began speaking, "I still can't get used to the sight of Cecilia being so affectionate. She ignores Callahan constantly and only shows affection whenever she's alone with me...".

"Our Daughter's smart", Kyle grinned cheekily at Cilcia alongside his Daughter, "She understands that we should not tolerate pests".

"Boom", the Father-Daughter Duo even high fived for effect.

Cecilia sneered like her Father would, "Mom, you just don't know the difference between a Man and an Idiot... The one you're with right now, is a man".

"What's that supposed to mean?", Cecilia was puzzled.

"... Callahan isn't even a real man", Kyle coughed and pouted, "He's artificially charming thanks to Federation efforts and you chose him over the complete, biologically charming, Kyle Wasser. You should be ashamed; it's like picking an off-brand over the real brand".

"... I like off-brand cereal though...", Cecilia turned to her father, "The additional sugar makes it better...".

"... Cecilia, you were supposed to back me up", Kyle looked heart-broken by his Daughter's comment.

"Kyle... What are you doing here?", Cilcia sighed.

"Came to visit my family, of course", Kyle turned up his face and pretended to look indignant, "I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm risking my Empire's neck by coming to visit, can't you even pretend to be moved by my compassion?".

"Seriously".

"Was sick. Came for treatment. Got treatment. Going Home to continue my war against Spider-Chicks", he summarized his visit, "Wanted to see Daughter and still-not-my-wife-but-I-totally-think-she's-still-my-wife-even-though-I-won't-get-married-anytime-soon-and-because-we-have-a-lovely-child-and-a-soon-to-come-baby-on-the-way-her-name-is-my-wifey-chick-named-Cilcia".

"You consider me to be your wife?".

"Sure", Kyle shrugged as he turned to Cecilia, "You think so too, right?".

"Yeah, and it's like Mom's cheating on you with some guy who's just a lucky hot shot and got the credit for something that didn't really happen".

"But it did?", Cilcia blinked, "Callahan defeated the Rebellion by converting everybody back into the Federation...".

"Perhaps he did succeed in rousting out Dad's Military Assets, but that didn't account for Dad's other lucrative assets either".

"Other assets?", Kyle raised his eyebrow at this, "What do you mean by that? My sweet little girl?".

"I managed to convince Mom and Auntie Lilly to give me some of your financial records and some of the passwords they knew that was used by you", Cecilia jumped out of her Father's arm and began pacing, "Mom, join Dad on the couch. I'm going to show off my investigative abilities".

Cilcia was pushed along by Cecilia and forced to sit on the couch with Kyle.

Kyle shrugged, "Unless you'd like to sit on my lap, you're free to start Sweetheart", he casually slipped his arms around Cilcia and nodded to Cecilia.

Cecilia cleared her throat and began speaking.

Her investigations lead Cecilia to believe that Kyle had somehow gained access to the Federation's Database. She came to that conclusion after tracing a hidden transaction to an unknown account that sent back an email of jumbled letters and numbers. It was actually an encrypted message; one that Cilcia recognized and pointed out to Cecilia when asked.

Her investigations jumped all around the place.

Kyle was secretly controlling the Black Market! (Wasn't completely off).

Kyle was actually an Andromedan Warlord and Secret King! (He was wanted by the Royals, but that wasn't true).

Kyle had access codes to several Intergalactic Missile Batteries capable of firing Nuclear Missiles at other systems! (That tech was banned by the Genesis Treaty in the past; and was recently banned again as part of the Bio-Treaty that replaced the Genesis).

And as Cecilia tried her best to describe the process, Kyle laughed with Cilcia every now and then.

The atmosphere was warm as the laughter of 2 and the ranting of 1 echoed the room.

It was a normal family if you were willing to ignore the weight and power behind each name and the pure skill behind each persona.

It was a family.

A pair of eyes looked enviously through the windows of a foreign world. He envied the sight.

Why couldn't he experience it?

Why?

The eyes watched silently.

And as envious as it was...

It felt content.

It felt...

Satisfied.

The first it has felt in quite a while.

"... Enjoy it while it lasts", tiredly, the owner of the eyes sighed, "... Because I'll bring your world down all around you when you've built yourself back up...".

"I will not go quietly into the gentle night... Not if I can help it".


End file.
